Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas
by Sally Owens
Summary: Nove anos depois do fim da Guerra contra Voldemort, a paz conquistada a tantas penas esta ameaçada, colocando o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa diante de um novo pesadelo. Att. 07.02
1. Noites Mal Dormidas

**Noites mal dormidas**

Harry apalpou o espaço ao seu lado na cama. A sensação apenas do lençol o acordou com uma rusga de contrariedade. Olhou a porta do banheiro. Nenhuma luz. Buscou os óculos no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e num movimento contínuo levantou e saiu do quarto. Nenhuma luz também no corredor. A contrariedade começou a dar lugar a uma leve preocupação. Desceu as escadas em direção à sala e já estava nos últimos degraus quando a divisou parada, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, voltada para a enorme janela que dava para os jardins, iluminada pelo luar.  
– O que houve – perguntou escorando se no batente da escada.

Ela não respondeu. Parecia estar muito longe.  
– Gi... – ele ergueu um pouco a voz – Está tudo bem?

Ela virou devagar como que tentando focá-lo.  
– Ah! Sim,... está tudo bem sim, amor. – Ela deu um sorrisinho. – O que você está fazendo fora da cama há essa hora?

Ele caminhou até onde ela estava e a abraçou.  
– O que VOCÊ está fazendo fora da cama, mocinha? Sabe que eu detesto acordar sem você do lado.

Ela riu, brincando com os dedos nos cabelos revoltos dele.  
– Não seja tão controlador Sr. Potter, sua esposa pode ter insônia de vez em quando e é melhor procurar o sono aqui do que ficar girando na cama.  
– Sabe que eu conheço métodos infalíveis de procurar o sono... na cama? – Ele deu um sorriso cheio de malícia.  
– Sei...conheço os seus métodos. – Ela acompanhou o sorriso e lhe deu um beijinho que ele se apressou em aprofundar.  
– Então, Sra. Potter não quer voltar para cama e experimentar os métodos soníferos do seu marido?

Ela sorriu de novo, fazendo um carinho no rosto dele. E foi algo nesse sorriso que fez ele se afastar. Às vezes precisava de um passo de distância de Gina para poder pensar claramente.  
– Só que nós não vamos subir até você me dizer o que está acontecendo. – E fechou a cara. – Não ouse dizer que não é nada. É a terceira noite seguida, Gi. Eu te conheço. Tem algo incomodando e muito. Isso não pode ser insônia da gravidez. Li todo o livro que a Mione nos emprestou e ali diz que nos primeiros meses vocês grávidas têm muito sono e não ficam vagando por dentro de casa como morcegos.  
– Nem todas as grávidas reagem do mesmo jeito, Harry. Não é nada. Vem... – Ela pegou a sua mão. – Vamos voltar para a cama.

Ele não se mexeu.  
– Você sabe que eu tenho meios de arrancar respostas de você, não sabe, ruiva?

Gina virou-se para ele, encarando-o com o ar de troça.  
– Veritasserum ou maldição Impérius?  
– Reunião da família Weasley. – Respondeu ele muito sério.  
– Ah, não...Por favor, não, piedade! – Exclamou ela rindo.

Harry puxou-a de novo para os seus braços. Céus, como ele a amava. Às vezes tinha vontade de se beliscar para garantir-se de que não estava sonhando e sim vivendo o que sempre sonhou. Tinha Gina. Tinha os Weasley, que eram mais do que nunca a sua família. Tinha uma casa em que ele amava ficar. Tinha Rony, Hermione e Sirius sempre por perto. Tudo era perfeito. Voldemort era apenas uma memória. Ruim. Incômoda. Triste. Mas era passado. Ele vencera. Ele merecia cada segundo de paz que possuía. E, agora, para completar, viria o bebê... Que felicidade poderia ser maior? Olhou para Gina. Como sempre ela parecia estar lendo o rosto dele. Comunicavam-se sem palavras desde a primeira vez que namoraram. Por isso ele sabia que algo a estava fazendo perder o sono, assim como sabia que ela estava escondendo dele o que a incomodava.  
– Gina...- começou.  
– Amor, amanhã a gente conversa, tá bom? Sério. Juro que não vou fugir. Mas não quero falar nisso agora. Não de noite. – Ela fez uma pequena pausa – Algumas coisas parecem maiores e mais... – Buscou a palavra exata, mas não achou – algumas coisas devem ser faladas à luz do dia, ok? Amanhã, depois da sua festa de aniversário a gente senta e conversa. É provável que seja tudo uma grande bobagem, mas eu não quero que você se preocupe agora.  
– Não é nada com o bebê, não é? – A pergunta saiu mais ansiosa do que ele planejara.  
– Não, seu bobo, não é nada com o potterzinho. – Ela levou a mão na barriga ainda inexistente – Ele ainda é muito pequeno para começar a incomodar. Juro que te conto amanhã. Vou pedir para o Rony e a Mione ficarem conosco e aí vocês três vão poder dizer que a Gininha está vendo dragões espirrando água por aí. – Harry fez menção de falar, mas ela não deixou. – Por favor, amanhã.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Passou o braço pelos ombros dela enquanto atravessavam a sala inundada pela luz da enorme lua cheia que fazia lá fora e subiam as escadas. Mas Harry teve muita dificuldade de voltar a dormir naquela noite. A vozinha na sua cabeça teve de repetir várias vezes que as apreensões de Gina eram fruto de seu estado interessante. Rony lhe contara todas as atribulações de Mione de quando ela estava grávida do pequeno Sirius. Era só isso. Coisa de grávida. Mas, alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

– Mioooneee! Peloamordemerlin, mulher! Vamos chegar atrasados! Garanto que já está todo mundo lá e não podemos aparatar com o bebê.

Rony entrara na sala absolutamente carregado. Uma bolsa cheia de coisas de bebê pendia de um dos ombros, no outro braço ele carregava a caixa grande com o presente do Harry, em frente ao corpo, num canguru, o pequeno Sírius chupava com grande afinco uma das mangas do macacãozinho azul que vestia. Ele encarou a esposa com grande desagrado. Hermione estava, aparentemente, descendo todos os livros de uma das inúmeras estantes cobertas de volumes que tinham no apartamento.  
– Você não vai começar a estudar nada agora, não é?  
– Claro que não, Rony. Estou só selecionando alguns que quero levar. – Retorquiu ela ainda concentrada nos livros.  
– LEVAR! Ah, por favor! Levar como? E porque você precisa deles lá. Não vai passar o dia lendo! É uma festa Mi...  
– Eu sei que é. Não se preocupe isso é para depois. – Ela pegou uma braçada dos livros e se encaminhou para ele, onde parou para engrolar carinhos para o filho. – Vamos dormir lá hoje. – Disse voltando-se novamente para Rony, agora com um sorriso.  
– Isso significa mais bagagem. – Falou ele com um suspiro cansado.  
– Não se preocupe, dou um jeito nisso rapidinho. Vou enviar a bagagem antes. Se quiser ir indo, pode ir e pode deixar as coisas que eu mando tudo junto. – Ela já se encaminhava para o interior do apartamento.

Rony largou as coisas que segurava e caminhou atrás dela. – Por que esse monte de livros afinal?  
– Nada... a Gina quer consultar umas coisas. Nada de mais.

Rony assentiu. E se encaminhou para a lareira com o bebê firmemente preso nos braços. Contudo, a sensação de que algo estava errado o acompanhou. Conhecia Hermione a muito tempo e bem demais e definitivamente tinha gato na tuba. Ele a tinha surpreendido na noite anterior, altas horas da madrugada, conversando com Gina pela lareira e, definitivamente, não tinha gostado do tom delas, por mais que elas tivessem tentado disfarçar. Mione garantira que não havia nada de errado com a gravidez da irmã, mas ainda sim algo estava decididamente preocupando as duas e ele ia dar um jeito de descobrir o que era. Sirius espirrou por causa da fuligem da lareira. Rony sorriu. A idéia do nome tinha sido dele, mas no fim todos gostaram, afinal, fazia sentido que Harry fosse padrinho do filho dos melhores amigos, tanto quanto era legal que esse afilhado tivesse o nome do seu padrinho. Jogou o Pó de Flu e disse com clareza.  
– Casa de Harry e Gina!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

– Alguma coisa?  
– Não, ainda não – respondeu Hermione, fechando o livro. – Vamos encontrar, não se preocupe.

Gina concordou com a cabeça e pegou outro volume, particularmente grosso, dentre os que agora cobriam a mesa da cozinha ampla e iluminada da casa dos Potter, em torno da qual, ambas estavam sentadas. Sirius ressonava em um bercinho próximo a elas. E pelos janelões que ocupavam a parede da pia, abertos para o frescor da noite de verão, entravam as vozes e os risos altos dos dois homens no jardim.

Tinha sido um dia perfeito. A festa de aniversário de Harry começara com um almoço e seguira até quase dez horas da noite. Harry queria diminuir o número de convidados todos os anos, mas isso era quase impossível. Não havia como diminuir a família Weasley, que parecia ter sido vítima de um feitiço Engorgio, pois desde o fim da guerra, era raro o ano em que não havia um membro novo no clã. A Sra. Weasley mais velha (pois agora elas eram muitas) costumava dizer, numa exasperação fingida que não escondia a sua alegria, que nesse ritmo acabariam com uma mesa que iria da Toca até Londres, só para acomodar aquele exército de ruivos. Além da família, não se podia dizer aos amigos que não viessem. Lupin, Tonks e o filho Hector; Neville, Colin e Luna, o velho Olho-Tonto e a esposa Agatha, a Profa. Minerva e Hagrid sempre apareciam. Definitivamente, não tinha como a festa ser menor. E apesar de Harry comentar o número extraordinário de pessoas, ele amava cada minuto de seus aniversários, como se todos os que ele vivera até seus dezoito anos pertencessem à outra vida.

Depois que os mais renitentes convidados se retiraram – e esses foram os gêmeos que explodiram fogos até serem arrastados pelas esposas Alicia e Cátia, ambas com garotinhos ruivos adormecidos em seus colos – Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione começaram a arrumar a bagunça resultante da festa. As duas ficaram com a organização do interior da casa, onde tudo já estava em ordem há quase meio hora, apenas um paninho solitário enxugava sozinho o balcão da cozinha, de vez em quando indo até o ralo e torcendo a si próprio para tirar o excesso de água. As duas jovens agora debruçavam-se sobre os inúmeros livros sobre a mesa. Hermione sabia que Gina queria provas antes de falar qualquer coisa para Harry e Rony. Por isso não os haviam apressado. Era óbvio que a limpeza deles fora mais divertida e menos objetiva que a delas. Pelas gargalhadas e estrondos dava para adivinhar que eles estavam fazendo duelos com cada um dos móveis antes de guardá-los no galpãozinho do jardim. Hermione fechou com força o livro que estivera olhando e passou imediatamente para outro, dando uma breve olhada para a cunhada. Gina não pareceu perceber o movimento. Seus olhos estavam pregados em uma página do livro grosso e antigo, estava pálida e uma sensação de náusea começava a torcer-lhe os cantos da boca.  
– Tudo bem?  
– A-a-achei... – respondeu a outra num fio de voz.

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente rodeando a mesa e se curvando sobre o livro que a cunhada segurava. Era uma descrição pobre, como de alguém que apenas ouvira histórias incompletas ou ficara repugnado demais para narrar tudo, mas Hermione sabia que não teria algo extremamente completo em casa. Uma descrição detalhada daquele tipo de ritual somente apareceria em um livro que contivesse avançadíssimas magias das trevas. Ela apenas queria que achassem um ponto de partida. Se estivessem certas, (e como ela pedia para que não estivessem) iriam aprofundar a pesquisa, talvez na biblioteca do Ministério, talvez na de Hogwarts, certamente Minerva não negaria à eles o acesso ao que quisessem consultar. Ficaram tão absortas que não reparam quando os dois homens entraram na cozinha. Rony escorou-se no batente e cruzou os braços. Lançou um olhar para Harry parado logo atrás dele e voltou-se para as duas.  
– E então...- elas se sobressaltaram – quem começa?

Hermione e Gina se olharam.  
– Acho que um chá vem a calhar – disse a primeira – porque não se sentam – moveu a varinha em direção ao fogão, onde o fogo se acendeu sob uma chaleira. Num segundo movimento, o armário se abriu e quatro canecas saíram voando indo aterrizar sobre a mesa.

Rony e Harry puxaram cadeiras e sentaram. Havia um grande desconforto no ambiente. O nervosismo das duas era óbvio e eles estavam levemente indignados com o fato de que era muito claro que elas estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Haviam comentado no jardim. Chegaram até a achar que não podia ser nada muito sério, ou elas teriam falado antes, mas ao vê-las na cozinha, os rostos brancos, os olhos cheios de horror, perceberam que alguma coisa estava realmente errada.  
Hermione serviu as xícaras e sentou-se.  
– Bom...- começou, mas Gina interrompeu.  
– Deixa comigo, Mione. Você me ajuda.

Ela respirou fundo. Olhou para o irmão e depois para o marido.  
– Não tenho dormido muito bem desde o início da gravidez. Não que eu não tenha sono, mas é que ... tenho visto...hum... coisas quando durmo. Coisas...  
– Pesadelos são comuns, Gina, a Mione tinha sempre e...  
– Não interrompe, Rony – ralhou a mulher – deixa ela falar.  
– Rony, eu conheço a diferença entre um pesadelo e o que eu vi. Acredite. Sei a diferença. Aprendi no meu primeiro ano na escola. Não há como confundir os dois. – Falou Gina exasperada.

Rony engoliu seco e recostou-se na cadeira. Harry observou a sombra que passou pelo rosto de Gina. Quis tocá-la para assegurar que coisas como as que tinham passado nos anos de escola não voltariam a acontecer, não com Voldemort morto. Mas achou que talvez isso dificultasse o que ela estava querendo contar. Inclinou a cadeira para trás equilibrando-a nas pernas traseiras e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. Fez um movimento de cabeça para que Gina continuasse. Ela respirou fundo novamente.  
– Tenho visto, repetidamente, uma cena ... é terrível, macabra. Às vezes ela tem mais detalhes, às vezes menos, mas é sempre a mesma. Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava vendo, exceto de que era um horrível ritual de magia negra e que parecia ser muito real.

Ela se calou e Hermione pegou na mão da amiga e continuou.  
– Gina me contou sobre as visões, eu achei que já havia visto algo sobre isso. Não na escola, porque sei que nenhum bruxo que se preze acredita nessas coisas. Sempre os vi darem risada das idéias que os trouxas têm a respeito da magia negra. Como ela tinha um pressentimento muito forte de que o que estava vendo era real, começamos a investigar e...bom, parece que achamos alguma coisa. Quer dizer ainda temos que pesquisar muito, mas...bom. é um começo...e  
– Pelo amor de Merlin chega. – Harry quase gritou, o que fez Sirius mexer-se no bercinho. Como o garoto continuou dormindo, ele voltou-se para as duas, pegou as mão de Gina e falou mais calmo e mais baixo. – O que você tem visto, amor?  
– Uma missa negra. -Disse Gina com a voz quase chorosa.  
– E que diabos é isso? Perguntou Rony.

Hermione lhe estendeu o livro que as duas estavam lendo. O ruivo se inclinou e leu algumas linhas. O descaso que havia em seus olhos no início da leitura evaporou-se nas ultimas linhas. Ele praticamente jogou o livro para Harry.  
– Isso é coisa de trouxas malucos. É pervertido e maléfico, mas não é sério, né? Quer dizer, é só assassinato, não tem magia de verdade...

A seriedade dos outros o fez calar.  
Harry deu uma olhada no livro. Sabia do que se tratava uma Missa Negra. Falara dela num trabalho que fizera em seu terceiro ano com a ajuda do dono da sorveteria do Beco Diagonal. Na época achara interessantes os detalhes escabrosos. Coisa de garoto. Não dera real peso ao que lhe haviam contado. Agora, no entanto, seus instintos de Auror, tanto quanto aqueles que ele tinha apenas porque, afinal, ainda era Harry Potter, lhe diziam que aquele era um assunto para se levar a sério.  
– Ok – respirou fundo. – Essas visões... hum... Gina, meu amor, elas parecem coisas que vão acontecer, que já aconteceram ou que estavam acontecendo?  
– Eu não sei ao certo, mas... – Ela levantou e pegou um jornal dentro de uma gaveta e o entregou a Harry. O marido deu um olhar rápido o suficiente para compreender o alcance das palavras e passou-o para Rony. Era um jornal trouxa, no qual se sobressaía uma manchete no lado direito, que havia sido circulada.

**MISTÉRIO EM LONDRES. QUATRO CRIANÇAS DESAPARECIDAS E NENHUMA PISTA. A SCOTTLAND YARD ESTÁ ÀS CEGAS. **

Abaixo havia fotos das crianças todas bem pequenas.  
Rony negava veementemente com a cabeça.  
– É horrível, mas nada aqui parece ligar isso com as suas visões, Gina. E mesmo que tivesse alguma ligação, repito, é coisa de trouxas malucos. Quem tem que se envolver com isso é a... como é mesmo... plicia deles, não a gente!  
– Polícia – corrigiu Harry. – O Rony tem razão. Sei que é horrível, mas não parece haver qualquer indício de magia envolvido nesse ritual. Você mesma admitiu Hermione que isso tem sido desprezado pelos bruxos.  
– Acontece que tem magia de verdade envolvida. – Disse Gina em um fôlego. Ela olhou firmemente para Harry. – Em uma das visões eu vi algo que me fez reconhecer o oficiante e ele era um bruxo, com toda a certeza.

Gina sabia que se continuasse jogaria por terra todos os anos de paz que haviam construído, mas não havia alternativa. Hermione colocou a mão sobre os seus ombros e pressionou com carinho.  
– O oficiante... tinha a marca negra!

Rony ficou estático. Harry soltou as mãos da mulher e levantou. Escorou-se na pia atrás dele voltando o rosto para a janela. O ar ficara impressionantemente rarefeito e ele precisava por as idéias em ordem. Forçou-se a ser objetivo. Sabia o quanto Hermione e Gina eram inteligentes, mas podiam estar somente muito impressionadas. Gina estava particularmente sensível. Voltou-se para os outros, um pouco zangado com a Mione. Ela não tinha que incentivar os pressentimentos de Gina. Podia não ser nada além de coisa de grávida.  
– Não faz sentido. Primeiro, pegamos todos os Comensais da Morte, tenho certeza disso. Bom, pelo menos os realmente perigosos. Segundo, se algum deles tivesse escapado, porque se envolveria com um ritual trouxa de magia negra considerado ridículo. E terceiro, qual seria a finalidade disso? Ele está morto! EU O MATEI! –Controlou-se, pois novamente Sirius reclamou no berço. – Simplesmente não faz sentido. Não existe magia que possa reviver os mortos.  
– Você tem razão, Harry. – Começou Hermione com aquele ar que tanto o irritava de que ele não estava tendo a visão correta das coisas. – Mas não creio que você esteja fazendo as questões certas sobre isso.  
– O que quer dizer?  
– Quero dizer que, se admitirmos que esses desaparecimentos estão ligados às visões de Gina – Rony se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, e ela acrescentou rápido. – Coisa que temos que investigar, embora a gente já tenha tido experiências suficientes com visões para descremos totalmente delas. Bom, o fato é que, para mim, existe uma coisa nisso tudo que é quase tão importante quanto sabermos quem é esse oficiante que possui a Marca Negra, isto é, quem exatamente deixamos escapar, e o que ele quer com esse ritual horrível.  
– O quê? Perguntaram Harry e Rony juntos.  
– Por que é a Gina que tem tido essa visões? E por que elas começaram justamente quando ela engravidou?


	2. Investigações e Tarefas

**Investigações e tarefas**

O verão londrino estava excepcionalmente quente. Aliás, essa tinha sido a característica dos últimos anos, verões cada vez mais quentes. Enquanto, olhava a janela enfeitiçada no fundo do Quartel-general dos Aurores, Harry se perguntava quando realmente tinha deixado de gostar do verão. Na verdade, não lembrava de tê-los apreciado em criança. Significava ficar em casa enquanto Duda era levado para a piscina do clube, ou ser atirado na casa da Sra. Figg enquanto os Dursley viajavam. Depois que fora para Hogwarts, os verões significavam... os Dursley.

Tanto tempo depois e com a vida que sempre sonhara Harry ainda via seus aniversários como uma época que coisas maravilhosas e horríveis começavam a acontecer. Demorara um pouco para ligar os fatos, mas era verdade, seu aniversário sempre marcava o início de alguma coisa. E este ano não havia sido diferente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos irritado. As palavras de Hermione na noite de seu aniversário não saíam de sua cabeça. Tinha repetido as perguntas que ela fizera mil vezes, sem respostas. A angustia que sentia não parecia diminuir, mas aumentar a cada vez. A voz de Rony também se repetia em sua cabeça após cada um destes pensamentos: "Parece que é mais sério quando é com elas, não é? Quero dizer, não é exatamente machismo, acho que com elas também é assim. Acho que tem haver com gostar da pessoa, de verdade. Lembra quando o Malfoy ofendia a Mione? Sempre conseguia me afetar mais do que quando ele ofendia a minha família".

"É, Rony", argumentou Harry com a voz do amigo em sua cabeça, "mas, Gina É a minha família! Ela e o bebê. A família que eu lutei minha vida inteira para ter. Pela qual fiz coisas que me fizeram querer morrer e pela qual me forcei a ficar vivo. E nada", ergueu o queixo para o céu claro da janela enfeitiçada como se jurasse a todas as forças que governavam o universo, "NADA vai ameaçar isso!"

– Sr. Potter, eh... – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um jovem estagiário parado meio constrangido atrás dele. Era um garoto baixinho para a idade, muito loiro e magro com uns óculos fundo de garrafas e sardas grandes, embora não tão grandes quanto as espinhas em sua testa e seu pescoço.

– Sim, Edward?

– O Sr. Shacklebolt pediu para informar que estão todos aqui para a reunião como o Sr. pediu.

– Obrigado, Edward. Eu estou indo.

O garoto assentiu e saiu do reservado em que estava a mesa de Harry. Quim se tornara chefe dos Aurores após a Guerra, Dawlish, o chefe anterior, havia perecido num combate com os Comensais da Morte. Os pensamentos de Harry voaram para os anos que se seguiram a luta contra Voldemort, enquanto ele reunia uma série de papéis que pretendia apresentar na reunião. Ao fim de tudo, ele dera um ano para si mesmo. Precisava assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido. Passara alguns meses meio a esmo, alugara um pequeno apartamento em Hogsmead para ficar perto de Gina que completava seu último ano. Mas quase só ia para lá quando os alunos visitavam a vila. O resto do tempo viajava. Primeiro, sem direção. Depois, uma sede de conhecimento que ele ainda não havia experimentado o empurrou para lugares onde residiam antigas magias. Era interessante, mas Harry sempre achava que de alguma forma "ele", seu mentor, amigo e protetor, mesmo ausente há tanto tempo, o guiava para esses lugares. "Não há maior arma que o conhecimento, Harry", ele havia lhe dito em seus encontros no sexto ano. E Harry apoderara-se desta arma. Pouco antes de completar 19 anos, ele tomara a decisão que o colocara onde estava agora. Nunca se dera bem com o Ministério, mas depois de tudo resolveu que era a hora de uma contra-proposta às várias que lhe haviam sido feitas.

O novo Ministro da Magia, Gwidion Norwood, fora sensato o bastante para pesar a História com a arrogância do garoto a sua frente e empregá-lo. Rony entrara no curso preparatório para Aurores tão logo obtivera os N.I.E.M.S. Suas boas notas foram um pouco surpreendentes, ou não, para quem conhecesse a determinação de Mione, ainda mais com poderes de namorada. Harry não pode deixar de rir desta lembrança. Ele foi dispensado dos primeiros dois anos, após as provas de que possuía esse nível de conhecimento, mas cursou o último. Alguns acharam que ele poderia querer ser integrado imediatamente e como chefe, mas Harry detestava a idéia de que, mesmo após tudo, o vissem como alguém que se achava especial ou superior. A simples idéia o enojava. Ele nunca se esquecia que sua posição junto à profecia podia ter sido ocupada por outra pessoa. Isso sempre mantinha seus pés no chão, tanto diante dos que o idolatravam como um grande herói, como diante daqueles que apenas o consideravam um sortudo metido.

A porta da sala de Quim estava aberta. Dentro dela um grupo grande de homens e mulheres aguardava. Harry localizou o chefe atrás da própria mesa e Rony sentado em uma cadeira a sua direita com as longas pernas estendidas. Entrou cumprimentando todos e colocou o grande maço de papéis na mesa. Voltou-se para olhar os colegas que o encaravam inquisitivamente. Ele ia pedir para que fechassem à porta, mas deu-se conta da falta de alguém. Ia perguntar para Rony, quando Hermione chegou afobada com mais uma braçada de papéis.

– Ãhh! Desculpem, eu me atrasei!

– O que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Richard Oates enquanto Hermione deixava os papéis que trazia na mesa ao lado de onde Harry estava encostado – Ela não é uma Auror, pensei que a reunião fosse somente para a seção.

– A Sra. Weasley está aqui a meu convite e sua presença é fundamental para as investigações que começaremos a fazer.

Harry rebateu com uma voz definitiva de quem não vai aceitar contestações. Mas o rapaz havia entrado a pouco e não o conhecia muito bem para identificar isso e retrucou nada convencido.

– Mas dá para se saber o que alguém que trabalha no Departamento de Relações com Criaturas Mágicas tem de tão fundamental a fazer que não possa ser feito pela equipe treinada e experiente que está na sua frente, Potter?

Harry já se acostumara às insinuações que sua presença no Ministério e a de seus amigos não se devia totalmente as suas capacidades, mas a proteção de agentes difusos que iam da imprensa bruxa, ao ministro, a alguma "grande influência" que ele tinha e "usava". Uma coisa realmente idiota, já que os primeiros quase sempre tinham mais atrapalhado os três do que ajudado. Mas as pessoas, no fundo, ficavam intimidadas com o "trio maravilha" e, algumas, vezes acabavam atacando-os. Harry aprendera a lidar com isso com uma paciência estudada, Hermione com uma indiferença digna, e Rony, absorvera a parte em que os outros ficavam intimidados frente a eles e usava isso. Foi o que ele fez naquele momento:

– O "alguém" que não pertence a sua equipe experiente e treinada, tem mais experiência de campo que metade dos que estão nessa sala e mais do que você terá condições de conseguir nos próximos dez anos. – O ruivo, que não alterara a postura, embora houvesse bufado e ficado com as orelhas muito vermelhas, moveu ligeiramente a cabeça para encarar o outro. – Assim, sugiro que você fique quietinho, ouça e aprenda.

Dessa vez, se ainda havia contestações a serem feitas, quem as tinha, guardou para si. Hermione lançou um olhar de "não precisava ser tão grosso", que Rony ignorou, e foi acomodar-se no fundo da sala ao lado de Tonks e da outra Sra. Weasley na sala, Ana, esposa de Carlinhos, que era Auror. Harry pigarreou para esconder o riso, enquanto a voz grave de Quim retumbou atrás dele.

– Bem, senhores e senhoras, eu convoquei essa reunião a pedido do Potter. Nós discutimos sobre as suspeitas que ele e o Weasley me trouxeram. Pode ser que estejamos todos enganados, o que seria bom, mas, de qualquer forma, concordei que a equipe fosse acionada para a investigação. Sendo assim, eu passo a palavra a você, Harry.

Harry respirou fundo e ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz. Gina fora contra a levar aquilo para uma reunião de Aurores, ainda mais com as poucas provas que tinham. Mas Harry e Rony argumentaram que seria burrice não usar a estrutura do Ministério para chegarem mais rápido às respostas que procuravam. Contudo, haviam concordado em não fornecer todas as informações, com o que Quim, como membro da Ordem (a qual ainda existia e, esta sim, estava sob o comando de Harry), concordara. Se a reunião seria um erro ou não, ele estava prestes a saber.

– Bom, sei que a maioria aqui não assiste os noticiários trouxas. A não ser os que tem dever de ofício de fazer isso. – Ele se voltou para os estagiários, a quem a tarefa de buscar traços de problemas entre os trouxas que pudessem significar qualquer contato com o mundo bruxo era confiada. – Acredito que temos deixado escapar algumas coisas. Nas últimas semanas, tem desaparecido um número significativo de crianças trouxas. Quatro até agora. Tenho razões para acreditar que se trata de algo relacionado com bruxos das trevas e não com as violências que conhecemos dos trouxas.

– E o QUE, exatamente faz você acreditar nisso? – Oates perguntou com erguendo o queixo.

– Bem, Richard – agora era a sua vez de perder a paciência com o rapaz – como é uma informação privilegiada de esferas acima da sua, creio que é para eu saber e você investigar.

Richard se encolheu com uma careta de quem tinha engolido palha-fede, mas achou melhor ficar quieto. Alguns abafaram risinhos na sala. Harry pegou a varinha e apontou para os papéis atrás de si e com um movimento estes voaram indo parar um na mão de cada pessoa na sala.

– Há uma série de informações que Hermione fez A GENTILEZA de organizar para vocês. Todas se referem ao que tem saído na imprensa trouxa. Rony e Tonks vão coordená-los para investigar cada um dos lugares em que as crianças sumiram. Quero cada centímetro de terreno em torno destes lugares e das casas das crianças vasculhados com sensores de magia negra e sensores de segredos. Quero relatórios diários, nem que seja para dizer que não acharam nada. – Parou para respirar, e encarou os colegas – Temos nas mãos um quebra-cabeças, senhores, e eu quero peças! Como as coisas andam calmas há algum tempo, creio que ninguém vai reclamar de esticar um pouco as pernas, não é?

Deu um breve sorriso, mas como não recebeu nenhuma retribuição (era péssimo sendo simpático, quando estava dando ordens), voltou à carga.

– Bem, algumas tarefas específicas. Quem aqui nasceu trouxa ou viveu com eles? – lançou um olhar ao fundo da sala – fora as duas senhoras Weasley ali atrás.

Três pessoas ergueram as mãos. Uma estagiária baixinha de cabelos castanhos crespos, cujo nome Harry achava que era algo como Lisa, e dois Aurores. Um Auror mais velho chamado Gerard Griffin, que ele sabia ser muito competente, e um outro mais jovem e tímido de nome Alberico Rugfellow.

– Ok, você – apontou para a garota – seu trabalho vai ser vasculhar cada noticiário trouxa em busca de qualquer coisa, eu disse qualquer coisa, que possa parecer anormal, especialmente para eles. Pode fazer isso?

A moça concordou com a cabeça e fez uma anotação com a pena em um pergaminho em seu colo.

– Vocês dois, como têm conhecimento para se misturar sem dificuldade, quero que vão as casas da vítimas e façam perguntas. Você é hábil em legilimência, Gerard, veja se há qualquer vestígio de feitiços de memória, ok?

Os dois Aurores assentiram.

– Quero também que dois de vocês vão até Azcaban e investiguem cela por cela com todos os feitiços de desilusão que conhecem. Quero saber se alguém nos escapou sem que soubéssemos. – Respirou e olhou para Quim.

– Bem, senhores, têm suas coordenadas. Estão dispensados – trovejou o bruxo.

O grupo começou a mover-se para fora da sala, mas Harry fez sinal para que Tonks, Ana (que sabiam bem mais do que havia sido dito aos outros Aurores), Hermione e Rony ficassem. Quim também se levantou dizendo que iria agilizar algumas coisas e disse que eles ficassem a vontade em usar a sala. Harry sorriu e agradeceu ao amigo.

– Você não disse o que nós vamos fazer, Harry – falou Hermione.

– Hermione, você vai fazer o que faz melhor: pesquisar. Quero que fale com Lupin, ele vai te ajudar. Acho que ninguém melhor que vocês dois para descobrir quais as implicações reais em magia do ritual que Gina tem visto.

Virou-se para Ana.

– Preciso te pedir uma coisa. Não fala nada para o Carlinhos por enquanto. Ele vai acabar contando para o Gui e daí para Arthur e Molly saberem vai ser um pulinho. Foi por isso que não acionei diretamente a Ordem. Não quero tirá-los do sossego, sem saber com o que estamos lidando.

– Está pedindo para que eu minta para o meu marido, Harry? – Havia uma nota de genuína indignação em sua voz.

– Não. Só não tem porque comentar, ok? Encara como um segredo de trabalho. Ah, não faz essa cara. Eu limpo a sua barra depois. Por favor.

Ela deu de ombros, com cara de "que fazer?". E falou muito decepcionada.

– Essa é a minha missão, então, não abrir a minha boca.

– Não. A sua missão é entrar em contato com uma pessoa e fazer com que ela venha me procurar. Isso porque eu acho que ele não vai querer que eu saiba exatamente onde está.

– Em resumo, você quer que eu faça o trabalho de uma coruja. – Devolveu a garota cheia de cinismo.

– Nem de longe uma coruja ia poder fazer esse trabalho, Ana. Nem qualquer outra pessoa. De todos em que eu confio, ele só respeita você. Acho que é a única que e pode convencê-lo.

– Afinal de quem você está falando? – Tonks estava com uma ruga na testa.

Harry passou os olhos de Rony para Hermione, que sabiam de quem ele estava falando, e pousou-os em Ana.

– Ana, eu preciso que você ache Severo Snape.


	3. Jantar em Família

**Jantar em família**

A tarde já chegava ao fim quando Richard saiu do Quartel dos Aurores. Foi caminhando até a frente dos elevadores, furioso. Aquela droga de reunião tinha tirado todo o seu humor. O tal do Potter era um cretino e o Shacklebolt só podia estar velho, ou tinha ficado com alguma lesão no cérebro depois da guerra, para deixar o cara ficar dando ordens daquele jeito. O pior é que ele nem podia desejar que o Quim largasse a chefia, pois provavelmente iriam dá-la para o Sr. Harry-insuportável-Potter. 'Tá bom que ele tinha matado Você-sabe-quem. Mas, e daí? Se não o tivesse matado, teria morrido. É justo que, por causa disso, todo mundo fique tratando o cara como se ele fosse a melhor coisa que havia acontecido ao mundo? "O pior", pensou com amargura, "é que eu achei que sendo Auror, as garotas iam ficar loucas por mim, mas quando eu falo que trabalho aqui, elas só querem fazer perguntas sobre o Sr. Potter-ai-ai-ai". Fez uma careta como quem ia cuspir, mas parou o movimento ao reparar numa moça em frente aos elevadores voltada para o quadro de avisos. Passou instintivamente a mão pelos cabelos castanhos muito claros, "bom, talvez o dia não fosse todo perdido". Ele sorriu enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo. Era realmente muito atraente. As vestes verdes, pelos joelhos, deixavam ver as pernas bem feitas e moldavam o corpo com grande felicidade, especialmente para quem olhava. Não era alta, mas era impossível não chamar atenção, ainda mais com aquela cascata de cabelos cor de fogo que caíam abaixo dos ombros.

– Sonhando acordado Oates? – Disse uma voz ao seu lado que o fez virar-se surpreso e dar de cara com Tibério Stewart.

Tibério era um Auror mais velho, baixo e magro, sempre com a barba branca por fazer e com um ar de que usava suas roupas de dia para dormir. O que destoava de sua aparência desleixada eram os olhos, extremamente cínicos e muito vivos.

– Não... não, eu só... hãmm, Tibério – falou baixando a voz – você, por acaso, conhece a moça ali em frente ao quadro de avisos?

Tibério desviou o corpo de Richard, que era bem mais alto, para olhar quem o rapaz apontava. Voltou-se para ele rindo baixinho.

– Garoto, hoje você resolveu que quer se incomodar, não é?

– Por quê? Você sabe quem ela é?

– Sei. Ela é filha de um grande amigo meu dos tempos de escola. Mas não é isso que vai lhe causar problema.

Diante do olhar interrogativo do outro, Tibério ajustou os papéis que carregava sob o braço, amassando mais as vestes amarrotadas que usava, e passou por ele dirigiu-se para a jovem.

– Olá Sra. Potter!

– Ah! Oi Sr. Stewart! – Gina o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

– Esperando o Harry? – Ela assentiu – O expediente já acabou, acho que se for até o fim do corredor vai encontrá-lo. Você pode ir até lá se quiser.

– Obrigada Sr. Stewart. Foi um prazer revê-lo – disse ela já se dirigindo para o corredor.

– O prazer foi meu, garota, mande lembranças ao seu pai, por mim, ok?

– Pode deixar.

Ela passou por eles sorrindo e inclinou simpaticamente a cabeça para Richard que a fitava atordoado. Ele seguiu olhando para ela até ela entrar na sala. "Filho da...!! O desgraçado tem tudo!"

Após a reunião o dia passara como uma rapidez impressionante. Enquanto Ana enviava um número absurdo de corujas para seus informantes em vários lugares da Grã-Bretanha e do continente, Rony e Tonks passaram o dia organizando equipes e colhendo informações, nas quais Harry trabalhava buscando conexões. Hermione tinha ficado para ajudá-lo, mas não permanecera o tempo todo no segundo nível, onde ficava o Quartel-General dos Aurores. Harry sugerira que Quim poderia pedi-la emprestada ao seu departamento por uns dias, mas ela recusou terminantemente. Disse que poderia dar conta das duas funções, assim, passou o dia subindo e descendo no elevador.

O departamento dela ficava no quarto nível do Ministério e era dos mais recentes. Sua seção havia sido criada após a guerra e, embora estivesse dentro do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, buscava um tratamento mais igualitário com as criaturas mágicas inteligentes, inclusive coibindo os abusos dos bruxos. Ou seja, o F.A.L.E em versão ministerial. Pelo menos essa era a luta de Hermione, embora ainda muito longe da realidade. Harry e Rony achavam que era um desperdício de talento, mas ela acreditava estar fazendo algo que realmente valia a pena. Não que ela não tivesse tido algumas vitórias. Conseguira um bom contato com os sereianos e até os centauros haviam aceitado ouvi-la uma vez (não que tivesse adiantado para fazê-los mudar de atitude em relação aos humanos). Mas os elfos ainda eram o maior fracasso da seção. Afinal, mesmo que se conseguisse convencer um elfo a dar parte dos abusos de seus amos, seria preciso socorrê-los antes que o próprio se castigasse ainda mais barbaramente.

Ao fim da tarde, os quatro estavam exaustos, mas ainda bastante excitados com o que haviam conseguido reunir. Depois que o expediente terminou, ficaram escorados entre as mesas de Harry e Rony debatendo cada movimento do dia. Foi só quando Tonks resolveu sondar Ana sobre seus avanços acerca do paradeiro de Snape, que Harry achou que era a hora de mudar de assunto. Sabia que a amiga ficaria sem graça tanto em revelar, quanto em não revelar os resultados de sua missão. Ele não a forçaria a quebrar a palavra que ela empenhara, assim achou melhor desviar a atenção dos outros.

– Tonks, por favor, agora chega de falar de trabalho. – Ela lhe devolveu uma expressão cômica, afinal era ele que os estava segurando após o horário de serviço pedindo relatórios e impressões. Harry deu um sorriso largo. – E, então, você e o Lupin não querem ir jantar conosco na casa do Jorge, hoje?

– Não, obrigada Harry, mas o Remus ainda está fraquinho depois da última lua cheia e eu não quero deixá-lo muito tempo sozinho com o Hector. Aquele garoto tem uma energia, que só de olhar para ele a gente cansa – acrescentou carinhosamente.

– E você, Ana? – perguntou Hermione – Por que não chama o Carlinhos e encontra com a gente lá?

Carlinhos fora o último dos garotos Weasley a se casar. Não que todos não estivessem apostando que essa "honra" caberia a um dos gêmeos, que fugiriam determinadamente do compromisso, ou ao Percy, afinal era difícil pensar numa garota que pudesse agüentar este último. Penélope, sua namorada de escola, havia desistido de competir com o incomensurável amor dele por sua carreira no Ministério. Mas, enfim, Percy acabara se casando com uma moça da alta sociedade bruxa, que lhe dava todo o status que ele queria e que, ao invés de atenção, apenas exigia que ele a levasse a todas as festas e lugares onde havia gente importante. O que ele fazia com prazer.

Os gêmeos acabaram capitulando mais cedo do que se esperava. Mas como haviam casado com garotas legais, da Grifinória e que eram do time de Quadribol da casa, todos gostaram quando, de um dia para o outro, eles resolveram fazer um casamento duplo. E foi de um dia para o outro mesmo (ou quase, a diferença entre o anúncio e a festa foi de uma semana), o que quase matou a Sra. Weasley do coração. Rony chegou a comentar com Harry que sempre achou que o Fred gostava da Angelina Johnson. Harry lembrava de ela ter ido ao baile do Torneio Tribruxo com ele e Rony confirmou que eles deram uns amassos, mas Angelina acabou esnobando-o, como, aliás, esnobava todo mundo. O mais persistente tinha sido Lino Jordan, talvez por isso, hoje eles fossem noivos (por isso e pelo fato de que os dois haviam se aproximado muito ao perderem irmãos durante a guerra).

A história de Carlinhos e Ana, no entanto, foi a mais complicada(1). Tinham se apaixonado numa situação absolutamente inusitada e depois, por força das circunstâncias, tinham ficado oito anos separado. Os dois tinham sofrido bastante com isso. Ana por fazer Carlinhos esperar por ela. Carlinhos por achar que nesse tempo separados ela poderia se aproximar de alguém da idade dela, já que Ana regulava com Harry e Rony. Mas no fim tudo tinha dado certo. Ele se transferiu da reserva de dragões na Romênia para uma existente no País de Gales e os dois se casaram quando Ana terminou a preparação para Auror.

– Ah! Não, não dá. Desculpem – ela deu um sorrisinho maroto – aniversário de namoro.

– Vocês ainda comemoram isso? – Rony fez uma expressão enjoada. – Arghh! Vocês dois junto com o Harry e a Gina são capazes de matar qualquer ser humano de diabetes, sabia? Não dá para serem mais melosos.

– Falou o trasgo. Escuta aqui, ô Ronald, não é o MEU marido que faz chover flores na minha cama no dia do meu aniversário, viu? – Fuzilou a moça, com as duas mãos na cintura.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Rony por dois segundos e depois voltou como se o poente o estivesse iluminando. Harry parecia que ia ficar sem ar de tanto rir da cara do amigo, no que era acompanhado por Tonks. Hermione estava decidida a achar algo sob suas unhas da mão, enquanto Rony a olhava furioso.

– Eu pensei – sibilou ele entre os dentes – que isso era para ficar entre nós.

Ana sorria em triunfo e, provavelmente, Rony não saltou no seu pescoço por estar considerando seriamente atacar Hermione antes. Nesse momento, Gina, que ninguém percebera estar parada àm percebera estar parada a portaeberna na rua da ponte - foi der curada de sua suposta e absurda molr de faltadesenso, eque dei porta, falou com a cabeça para dentro da sala.

– Você mesmo um hipócrita, Rony. Oii! Me disseram que vocês já tinha acabado por aqui – falou ela, finalmente entrando.

Harry adiantou-se para recebê-la com um beijo carinhoso. Enquanto um Rony ainda mais bravo juntava suas coisas resmungando que pelo menos ele não ficava se agarrando na frente dos outros como se tivesse dezesseis anos. Os outros preferiram fingir que não o ouviam, especialmente Hermione decidida a evitar uma briga, e foram cumprimentar Gina. Tonks e Ana logo se despediram e os quatro seguiram para a casa de Jorge. Hermione passou antes na casa de seus pais para pegar Sirius, que ficara lá durante o dia. Mesmo sendo trouxas, ela conseguira que a lareira da casa fosse conectada a Rede de Flu, o que facilitava a movimentação com o bebê. O jantar foi divertido como sempre era quando os gêmeos estavam por perto. Gui e Fleur também não tinham podido ir porque a menina deles, Chantal, estava resfriada. E Fred havia esquecido completamente de sequer mencionar o jantar para Percy, no que foi cumprimentado entusiasticamente pelos irmãos, embora Cátia achasse que eles estavam fazendo uma tremenda grosseria.

– Ah! Cátia, não implica. Ia ser gasto de saliva à toa, sabe? Ele não ia vir. Não somos tão importantes assim para ele gastar a beleza vindo jantar conosco – argumentou Fred, acrescentando para Harry, em tom mais baixo, quando a esposa lhe deu as costas – e já vamos ter que aturá-lo no aniversário da Gina na semana que vem, não é?

Havia esperança na sua voz de que Harry dissesse que não, mas o rapaz só riu e ergueu os ombros, enquanto Jorge, sentado ao lado do irmão, revirava os olhos e fazia uma careta. Harry olhou para os lugares a sua frente na mesa. Rony e Mione estavam sentados ali, conversando baixinho e carinhosamente, parecendo distantes do mundo. O ruivo tinha ficado emburrado boa parte da noite e só voltou ao normal quando Hermione estourou. Harry tinha a séria desconfiança de que eles haviam se acostumado a brigar só para fazer as pazes, mas Gina afirmava que o problema era que os dois eram cabeçudos mesmo. Ele ergueu a cabeça para ver onde ela estava e a localizou no sofá mais distante do grupo, adormecida. Sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção nas piadas dos cunhados.

Gina tinha apagado o abajur da sala fazendo uma penumbra gostosa. Tinha sido assaltada por uma sonolência repentina e incontrolável. "É normal nesse período," comentou Alicia, que era curandeira, "deite ali na sala uns minutinhos, eu te chamo daqui a pouco". Ela aceitou a sugestão, estava com tanto sono que mesmo as risadas dos rapazes na cozinha, que era contígua à sala, não poderiam incomodá-la. Abraçou uma almofada e nem percebeu que no segundo seguinte já estava dormindo.

Uma sensação úmida e fria subiu pelos seus pés e ela percebeu que estava descalça num terreno coberto de galhos e folhas. Avançou lentamente, tomando cuidado para não ferir os pés. Acima dela, árvores altas quase escondiam o céu, mesmo assim, uma lua minguante bastante aparente, em torno da qual era possível ver um alo de névoa avermelhada, brilhava iluminando fracamente o caminho. Era uma noite quente e um vento morno colava as roupas em seu corpo. Ela continuou andando. Ao fazer o contorno de uma árvore particularmente grande, percebeu que a sua frente erguia-se o que parecia ser uma clareira e que ela não estava sozinha. Ali, entre grandes fogueiras, um grupo de vultos com longas capas movimentava-se em círculos. Ela se aproximou, mantendo-se oculta atrás de um arbusto, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava a varinha no bolso das vestes.

No centro da clareira havia uma espécie de altar, onde um oficiante encapuzado movia-se entre uma mesa grande com um tampo de formato estranho, uma mesa pequena e um grande caldeirão do qual saía uma fumaça cor de chumbo. O grupo entoava uma cantilena monótona, da qual ela não conseguia entender uma só palavra. Parecia uma língua antiga, talvez latim, mas ela não conhecia muito bem latim para identificar precisamente. Tentou ver se conseguia distinguir mais algum detalhe, mas nesse momento, o oficiante ergueu os braços e ouviu-se um estrondo surdo que fez todos calarem. Uma música fantasmagórica e ao mesmo tempo selvagem encheu o ar e as pessoas com as capas começaram a mover-se num ritmo frenético, como se houvessem perdido o controle do próprio corpo. O oficiante retirou o pano que cobria a mesa grande revelando sob ele o corpo de uma mulher que ali estava deitada. A multidão soltou gritos grotescos, aproximando-se do altar. Então, o oficiante colocou alguma coisa sobre a barriga desnuda da mulher e apontou para ela a varinha e a coisa começou a arder em chamas. A mulher não parecia estar sentindo a pele queimar, mesmo da distância em que se encontrava, dava para ver uma entrega demente em seu rosto, como se ela apreciasse o sofrimento. O estômago de Gina se contorceu.

A multidão estava completamente fora de controle. Gritavam, urravam, exigiam alguma coisa. A música tinha agora notas francamente perversas, pelo que Gina podia perceber. O oficiante apreciou as chamas, depois se voltou para a mulher, acariciou o seu cabelo e depois ergueu uma tesoura e cortou uma grande mecha dele, passou-a pelas chamas três vezes e a jogou no caldeirão, que sibilou e passou a emitir uma fumaça vermelho-alaranjada. A multidão delirou. Num movimento de varinha, as chamas se extinguiram, bem como, aparentemente, as forças da mulher que as sustentava. O oficiante caminhou até a mesa menor e abaixou-se para pegar algo abaixo dela. Quando voltou, ele trazia nos braços uma trouxa de panos, a qual ergueu sobre a cabeça diante dos uivos de prazer dos que assistiam. Os panos deslizaram sobre o altar revelando que o que o oficiante erguia em sua mãos era uma criança pequena, de pouco menos de um ano. Ela parecia adormecida, mas Gina estava aterrorizada com a cena. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tentou lembrar de algum feitiço que pudesse paralisar o que via, mas parecia ter perdido a capacidade de pensar.

O oficiante segurou a criança sobre o caldeirão com uma das mãos e na outra se podia ver que ele segurava um punhal que brilhava à luz das fogueiras. Gina descontrolou-se antevendo o que ia acontecer e começou a correr e gritar em direção a cena. A pessoa sob o capuz feriu o bebê no braço com a ponta do punhal, deixando seu sangue escorrer para dentro do caldeirão. A fumaça vermelha se tornou negra. Ele afastou a criança entregando-a a um dos que estavam próximos ao altar. Gina continuava a correr e gritar. Será que eles iriam machucar o bebê ainda mais? Mas ela não conseguiu ver o que aconteceu, pois naquele instante o oficiante voltou-se para ela e ordenou que a multidão a agarrasse. Mãos muito fortes pegaram seus ombros e a sacudiram fortemente, mas Gina lutava aos berros, chutando e esmurrando com toda a força que tinha.

– GINA! GINA! PARA! Sou eu, meu amor... PARA! Você estava sonhando!

Ela abriu os olhos e viu que estava batendo no peito de um Harry muito assustado que a tentava conter sobre o sofá. Deu um soluço alto e abraçou-se a ele num choro convulsivo. Todos olhavam para ela absolutamente chocados. Rony só lembrava de ver Harry daquele jeito. E isso quando ele sonhava com Você-sabe-quem. Hermione saiu correndo da sala e voltou com um balde que colocou ao lado da amiga. Ajoelhou-se e acariciou seu cabelo trocando um olhar preocupado com Harry. Gina se afastou um pouco do marido. O choro sendo substituído por uma náusea profunda. Ela encarou os irmãos por um segundo antes de se voltar para o providencial balde de Hermione e vomitar tudo o que tinha no estômago. Quando ela ergueu a cabeça sentia-se muito fraca. Harry ajudou a deitá-la e Cátia passou a Hermione um pano úmido, que ela estendeu sobre a testa suada da ruiva.

– Pelo amor de Merlin, o que foi isso? – A voz de Fred, cheia de incredulidade, cortou o silêncio.

(1) Ler a fic da Belzinha – **Harry Potter e o Segredo de Sonserina**__na _Floreios e Borrões_, no _Grimmauld Place _ou no _Firewhisky._


	4. O Velho Morcegão

**O Velho Morcegão**

Uma chuva fina, bem pouco característica para aquela época do ano, parecia vir dar alento aos habitantes do pequeno vilarejo de Morton, após um fim de semana de temperaturas escaldantes para os padrões britânicos. As janelas das casas estavam agora abertas à brisa fresca que o fim de tarde soprava pelas ruas lavadas. Nuvens cinzentas cobriam cada parte do céu parecendo ter antecipado a noite e a maioria das pessoas já se ocupava em preparar o jantar. Quem passasse pelo lado de fora poderia ouvir os risos despreocupados de um perfeito final de domingo.

Ninguém notou, portanto, quando, aparentemente do nada, uma mulher surgiu no início de uma ladeira que descia para os arrabaldes da aldeia. Nem mesmo o estalo alto que antecedeu seu misterioso aparecimento foi notado, disperso pelos barulhos mais naturais que escapavam pelas janelas.

Ana esperou uns dez segundos para ver se alguém a havia notado, depois ajustou a capa azul escura que usava e começou a descer a escorregadia ladeira calçada de pedregulhos. Agradeceu mentalmente ninguém estar olhando chuva naquele momento, quanto menos pessoas a vissem por ali, melhor. Não que os trouxas a identificassem, mas preferia não ser vista. Seria mais seguro. Inclusive para eles. "Estou ficando paranóica", pensou, "continue assim, Ana, e vai acabar como o Moody, vendo bruxos das trevas até em gatos de rua". Mas ela não era tola de achar que sua missão não envolvia riscos. Harry jamais a teria enviado para procurar Snape, se algo não estivesse definitivamente errado. Ela talvez não tivesse dado atenção aos pesadelos da cunhada, mas tinha aprendido rápido a não contradizer as intuições de Potter. Ele até podia aumentar, mas não se enganar.

No fim da ladeira, virou a esquerda e seguiu por uma viela de chão batido. As casas iam rareando. Já estava quase fora do vilarejo quando chegou ao seu destino. Uma casa sem jardim, de tijolos escuros e de aparência mal feita e velha. Era meio inclinada para o lado e o teto parecia ter afundado no meio. O terreno tinha um desnível para trás o que lhe dava a aparência de equilíbrio precário, como se apenas a porta da frente, de um marrom descascado, não estivesse sendo engolida pelo chão.

Ana prendeu a respiração e deu três batidinhas. Alguns segundo depois, um movimento dentro da casa lhe informou que estavam vindo recebê-la. No instante seguinte, Severo Snape abria a porta com uma expressão entediada, como se visse a moça todos os dias e isso o cansasse.

– Smith!

– Como vai Severo? – Ana notou que ele usara o sobrenome de sua mãe ao invés do seu, mas achou que podia ser um bom sinal.

Tentou dar a voz um tom simpático, afinal fazia quase oito anos que não se viam e ela não podia negar que estava um pouco chocada com a aparência dele. As vestes negras pareciam rotas e gastas. Os cabelos escuros e gordurosos estavam salpicados de fios brancos. A mão direita apoiava-se pesadamente em uma bengala enquanto a esquerda segurava a varinha. Pelo visto, recebê-la não era o mesmo que confiar nela. No rosto mais vincado e enrugado, apenas os olhos pareciam ser exatamente como ela lembrava: frios, astuciosos e impenetráveis.

– Achei que ia demorar mais para atender. – A moça falou com um sorriso que pretendia ser gentil.

– Você iria embora se eu demorasse mais? – O sorriso sumiu e ela negou levemente com a cabeça. – Foi o que eu pensei. O que quer aqui, Smith?

– Não creio que este seja o lugar para conversarmos, Severo. Não seria melhor me convidar para entrar. – Ele ergueu o queixo olhando-a nos olhos como se quisesse ver através dela. – Acha que eu viria até aqui se fosse algo que desse para conversar na porta – acrescentou.

– Entre.

Ana deu um suspiro de alivio e cruzou a soleira, baixando o capuz da capa. A má vontade óbvia era esperada, mas ela não ia se deter por isso. Dentro, a casa parecia ainda mais sinistra e miserável. Era abafada, cheirava a umidade, ratos e alguma outra coisa que ela não pode identificar. O chão rangia sob seus pés como se tivesse pisando em areia. Havia uma poltrona velha e uma cadeira encostada a uma mesa pequena cheia de livros. Aliás, havia muitos livros por ali. Não em estantes, mas dispersos por todo o ambiente, empilhados no chão, em caixas, escorados na parede. Parecia a casa de alguém que estava de mudança e que nunca recebia visitas.

– Seria conveniente para ambos, que você fosse direto ao assunto que a trouxe aqui, Smith. – Não havia nenhuma emoção aparente na voz dele, o que a convenceu a manter o tom simpático.

– Erm... eu me casei, sabe, ...então ... tecnicamente, meu sobrenome ag...

– Sei qual é seu sobrenome, agora, Smith – ele falou a ultima palavra bem devagar – não veio aqui me noticiar seu estado civil. O que quer?

O tédio tinha sumido e Ana xingou mentalmente a sua falta de habilidade. Ele provavelmente não a chamaria de Weasley a não ser que a estivesse insultando.

– Ok, ... então? Posso me sentar?

– Não. Vá direto ao assunto.

Ana fechou o punho, irritada, ele não iria facilitar, mas ela sabia que não podia perder a calma.

– Harry quer falar com você?

Ele pareceu estudá-la.

– Só isso?

– Ele quer que você o procure. Pediu que eu viesse porque só eu poderia saber a sua localização, já que sou seu contato no ministério e ...

– Você é quem monitora as atividades de minha vida de proscrito então? – Ele a interrompeu de novo, mas agora com um tom debochado.

– Isso não é novidade para você, Severo.

– Não, não é. Os trouxas têm um nome para isso, não é? Como é mesmo? - Ele franziu a testa.

– Agente de condicional.

– Isto! Então, devo acreditar que você está aqui em missão oficial – ele pareceu ter chegado onde queria. – E que eu devo obedecê-la – a voz dele ficava cada vez mais debochada e a garota já estava perdendo a paciência.

– Se quer encarar assim Severo, por mim tudo bem, mas eu preferia que você visse como um pedido.

– Potter não faz pedidos, menina. Ele sempre foi arrogante demais para isso. Mandou-a aqui para me dar uma ordem, achando que porque vinha da única do grupinho dele que vale alguma coisa, eu aceitaria como se fosse a sugestão de um velho encontro de amigos. – Ele jogou para trás os cabelos oleosos num gesto de desdém. – Eu até simpatizo com você, Smith, mas não tanto assim.

– Então, que seja como você quer Severo – ela viu que não conseguiria que ele visse a idéia por outro ângulo, além disso, sangue de barata não era uma das suas virtudes – é uma ordem e eu, se fosse você, não desobedeceria. Harry pode dificultar muito a sua vida – Snape fuzilou-a com um olhar de profundo rancor – quero dizer, pode torná-la ainda mais difícil. Pense Severo, ele só quer conversar. Quer algumas informações. Só isso. Não é mais fácil simplesmente ver o que ele quer?

Snape não respondeu. Olhou para Ana, avaliando cada uma de suas palavras. Seria uma benção se ele nunca mais tivesse que olhar para cara do Potter em sua vida, mas ela tinha razão quanto ao fato de que ele não o deixaria em paz até conseguir o que queria. Retomou a expressão vazia.

– Onde ele quer se encontrar comigo?

– Harry acha melhor que você vá a casa dele. Não correm o risco de serem ouvidos e você não se expõe. É mais seguro.

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Potter vai me revelar onde mora. E eu vou entrar na casa dele. Diga-me, Smith: para quem você acha que essa situação é segura?

– Ele não vai fazer nada contra você, Severo, e eu duvido que qualquer bruxo, por mais poderoso que seja, possa fazer algo contra ele dentro daquela casa. Então, eu posso garantir que é seguro sim. Para os dois.

O antigo professor de poções de Hogwarts pareceu ficar, de repente, muito cansado.

– Já deu seu recado Smith. Vá embora, sim. Seu ... maridinho deve estar esperando.

– Você não me disse se vai?

– Acho que ficou bem claro que eu não tenho escolha, não é?

Ana encaminhou-se para a porta que ele abria e lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho com um endereço. Snape o pegou, leu e devolveu para a garota. Não havia mais nada para dizerem um ao outro. Ela murmurou um adeus e puxou o capuz saindo para a noite fresca, finalmente voltando a respirar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina tiveram um final de semana bem movimentado. A cena na casa de Jorge, na sexta-feira, modificara os planos dos quatro de manter a maioria dos Weasleys numa confortável ignorância. Harry e Rony tentaram argumentar com os gêmeos que deveriam esperar por mais informações antes de preocuparem o Sr. e s Sra. Weasley. Os dois amigos eram da opinião que depois de tudo o que haviam passado, os dois mereciam uma velhice tranqüila e deveriam ser poupados. Mas Fred e Jorge foram irredutíveis. Podiam ser os maiores quebradores de regras que se tinha notícia em décadas no mundo bruxo, mas quando o assunto envolvia Gina, os irmãos perdiam todo o humor. Ela era, sem dúvida, o ponto fraco daquele bando de garotos. Mexer com ela equivalia a uma declaração de guerra com os ruivos. Os gêmeos decretaram que era um assunto de família e que azarariam Harry e Rony, de forma horrível e definitiva, se eles não abrissem o jogo.

Com a interferência de Hermione, e da própria Gina, eles concordaram em adiar a conversa com os pais e os outros irmãos para domingo. Até lá, eles esperavam poder ter mais informações do que suspeitas. Assim, passaram os dois dias seguintes enfiados até o topo da cabeça em livros. Retiraram todos os volumes que puderam carregar da biblioteca do Ministério. Hermione ainda fez questão de passar na Biblioteca Pública trouxa e retirar mais alguns, já que, de acordo com ela, era possível que estes tivessem dados que os livros bruxos não tinham. Nenhum deles se espantou que ela fosse sócia ou que soubesse mexer no computador para fazer a pesquisa. Mas Harry acabou arrastando Rony para fora do prédio depois da terceira vez que ele, com olhos arregalados como pratos, soltou um assobio alto em comemoração a alteração da tela do programa de busca.

Ficou combinado que se encontrariam na Toca no fim da tarde de domingo. Mas quanto mais a hora se aproximava, mais desanimados eles ficavam. Tudo o que haviam acrescentado ao que já sabiam era ainda mais perturbador e também não tinham nenhuma pista do porque Gina vinha sendo torturada com aqueles pesadelos. Eram quase cinco horas quando deram a busca por terminada e seguiram para a Toca. Hermione e Gina foram de pó Flu, já que não era seguro aparatar com Sirius ou, no caso da ruiva, estando grávida. Harry e Rony aparataram.

Os Weasleys já pareciam ter sido informados pelos gêmeos sobre o teor da conversa, pois quando os dois amigos entraram na casa viram a Sra. Weasley agarrada na filha, aos prantos e soluços com um lencinho na mão. Gina dava tapinhas nas costas da mãe enquanto fuzilava Fred e Jorge, que tinham vindo sozinhos, com o olhar. O Sr.Weasley estava um pouco alterado também, parecia bem mais pálido do que o normal quando os cumprimentou. Na sala ainda estavam Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos. Ana tinha avisado a Harry que estaria cumprindo a sua "tarefa", o que deixava o rapaz sozinho para limpar a barra dela com o marido, como ela fez questão de frisar. Percy, não apareceu, mas Harry já tinha deixado de se preocupar se ele tinha feito isso por conta própria, ou porque os cunhados, de comum acordo, haviam decidido deixá-lo de fora.

O clima foi quebrado por uma pequena distração de cabelos prateados que entrou na sala. Chantal, a filha de seis anos de Gui e Fleur.

– Mamã, por que a vovó está chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Gina aproveitou a deixa, empurrou a mãe para o lado e respondeu antes que Fleur o fizesse.

– Não aconteceu nada, querida. Vovó chora por qualquer coisa, não é mesmo? – Num ato continuo ela pegou Sirius dos braços de Hermione e cruzou a sala em direção a sobrinha. – O que acha de subirmos e irmos nós três brincarmos lá em cima, heim?

– No quarto do tio Fred e do tio Jorge? – Ela falou aos pulinhos. – É o mais legal. Tem um monte de coisas lá e...

– Claro, claro – concordou Gina dando-lhe a mão e falando em voz baixa para Hermione – eu não preciso ouvir isso de novo, só me chamem quando acabarem.

Ela saiu com as crianças, dando um selinho em Harry na passagem.

O Sr. Weasley foi até a mulher e passou a mão pelos seus ombros, fazendo-a sentar numa das pontas da mesa. Fez um sinal para que os filhos, o genro e as noras fizessem o mesmo.

– Por favor, Rony, Harry e Hermione, comecem. – Apesar do tom gentil, Arthur estava lhes dando uma ordem, como se eles tivessem de novo doze anos e tivessem aprontado.

Hermione e Rony olharam para Harry. O rapaz limpou a garganta e começou a contar sobre os sonhos, sem narrá-los na íntegra, e sobre o que Gina e Hermione haviam encontrado nas pesquisas iniciais. Sobre como eles acharam que poderia haver bruxos envolvidos e a aparição da marca negra nos pesadelos. Por fim, mencionou o desaparecimento das crianças trouxas e o fato de que sobre isso não existia nenhuma pista, já que elas pareciam ter desaparecido praticamente diante dos olhos dos pais. Acrescentou que Gina acreditava fortemente que havia ligação entre as duas coisas e que ele, Rony e Hermione estavam inclinados a concordar. Também falou que havia conseguido com Quim que os Aurores investigassem os casos.

Voltou-se para Carlinhos, sentado ao seu lado, sem encará-lo.

– A Ana não te falou nada porque eu pedi, cara. Ela bem que queria, mas nós esperávamos ter mais certezas antes de preocupar vocês.

O cunhado concordou sem muita convicção.

– Ela me disse que ia trabalhar, hoje à tarde. Tem algo haver com essa história?

Harry confirmou com um balanço de cabeça. Depois Ana explicaria para Carlinhos o que tinha ido fazer. Contudo, Harry não podia evitar uma enorme sensação de cansaço, e apesar dos seus 26 anos, sentia-se como se tivesse muito, muito mais. Não ousava olhar de frente para os sogros e os cunhados. Não queria ver as expressões chocadas nos seus rostos. Talvez nem estivessem tanto, já que falado como ele falara, quase sem nenhuma emoção, não parecia ser uma ameaça tão real. Mas eram anos de prática com pesadelos, profecias e presságios para que ele desprezasse todos aqueles sinais. E Harry sabia que os Weasleys pensariam do mesmo jeito.

Na verdade, estava se sentindo muito incompetente. Anos de luta, sofrimento, guerra, mortes. Nada fora suficiente. O mundo ainda não era seguro para ele e as pessoas que amava. Tantos sacrifícios, tantas perdas, tudo parecia em vão. Uma bola quase sólida de fúria e frustração começou a queimar na boca do seu estômago, esquentando-lhe o peito, os músculos dos braços e retesando seu pescoço e o maxilar. Uma janela atrás dele explodiu, cobrindo o chão de cacos de vidro. Harry forçou-se a engolir a bola.

– Erm, ... desculpem – disse fazendo um gesto com a varinha e recompondo a vidraça.

– Tudo bem, querido – conciliou com doçura a Sra. Weasley. Ela, como o marido, estava com um olhar assustado, mas já parecia um pouco mais recomposta – acho que todos nós precisamos de um chá agora, não?

Fleur, que de forma bem incomum, tinha até agora ficado quieta, ofereceu-se para ir fazer o chá. Uma gentileza ainda mais surpreendente, em se tratando dela. Mas Molly apenas agradeceu. Foi Carlinhos que retomou a palavra.

– Tudo bem, hum, você disse que é isso que vocês sabem e suspeitam até agora, certo? – O trio confirmou. – Essa, erm ... Missa Negra é um ritual trouxa, não é? Bom, os trouxas gostam de símbolos. Então, eu acho que se nós observarmos a simbologia do ritual , poderemos ter uma idéia do que estamos enfrentando. Certo? – Ele olhou para os outros para ver se concordavam.

Gui, cujo rosto marcado de cicatrizes voltava-se fixamente para o tampo da mesa, concordou com a cabeça. Os outros olharam para os três. Rony se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e Harry lançou um olhar para Hermione com cara de "História da magia é com você". A garota respirou fundo e começou a falar.

– Bem, nós pensamos nisso. Humm, primeiro, hã, vocês sabem mais ou menos o que é uma missa?

Os Weasleys lhe devolveram expressões confusas. Hermione sorriu. Sabia que embora os bruxos comemorassem o Natal e a Páscoa, a simbologia e parte das crenças cristãs haviam apenas sido incorporadas a festas muito mais antigas. Contudo, a maior parte da bruxidade manteve-se a parte das religiões oficiais. Principalmente, após a totalmente despropositada caça às bruxas. Era natural que os Weasley não compreendessem muito os significados de uma missa.

– Tudo bem – ela prosseguiu, tentando simplificar ao máximo – a missa é um ritual de celebração de uma das religiões dos trouxas. O ritual é composto basicamente de um ofertório, um sacrifício e uma comunhão. Como Carlinhos falou, o simbolismo é o mais importante. O sacrifício é apenas a lembrança da morte de Jesus de Nazaré e a comunhão é feita com pão e vinho que representam o corpo e o sangue dele.

Fleur voltou trazendo uma grande bandeja com xícaras e um enorme bule de chá.

– Mas o Harry disse que numa Missa Negra é tudo ao contrário – falou Fred pegando uma das xícaras que a cunhada oferecia – como é que isso funciona aí.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares. Harry fez uma careta.

– Digamos que as coisas são mais literais.

Gui se ajeitou na cadeira.

– Como assim, Harry? Vocês querem dizer que nesse caso eles fazem sacrifícios de verdade é isso?

Os três confirmaram.

– Sacrrrificios de quê? – Perguntou Fleur.

– O que você acha? – Respondeu Jorge, sem paciência – com esse monte de crianças sumindo, não é de gatinhos, é?

Fleur deu um gritinho abafado e pulou no pescoço de Gui. Rony jogou, indignado, uma bolinha de pergaminho na cabeça do irmão e Arthur repreendeu a falta de tato do filho, já que a Sra. Weasley recomeçou imediatamente a chorar. Depois disso, um silêncio pesado baixou sobre eles, até que Carlinhos desenterrou as mãos da cabeça e formulou a pergunta que os outros não haviam até agora tido coragem de fazer.

– Nesse caso – engoliu seco – a comunhão é... – não conseguiu dizer nem foi preciso, visto que era claro que nesta teria de haver carne e sangue de verdade.

Hermione ficou parada com um das mãos na boca como que para contê-la de falar e a outra firmemente presa a de Ron. Harry assumira a mesma postura de Gui e não tirava os olhos da mesa. Foi Rony que olhou para os pais e os irmãos e confirmou.

– Mas não temos provas, mamãe – acrescentou rapidamente por que a Sra. Weasley afundou a cabeça no ombro do marido aos berros.

Fred tinha uma expressão de profunda náusea.

– Acho que vou vomitar.

– Quer platéia ou dá para fazer isso sozinho, e lá fora? – Caçoou Jorge, como se quisesse diminuir a tensão no ambiente.

O Sr. Weasley apenas apontou o dedo para eles e os dois murcharam, quietos. Arthur nunca fora exatamente enérgico com os filhos, a não ser quando achava que não era hora para brincadeiras e era o caso naquele momento. Foi Gui que retomou a palavra.

– Por que crianças trouxas?

– Não sabemos – respondeu Harry.

– As crianças bruxas correm perigo? – Fleur apertou ansiosa a mão do marido após ele fazer a pergunta.

– Não sabemos.

– Por que é a minha Gina que está vendo essas coisas? – A voz chorosa da senhora Weasley quase suplicava.

Harry bufou de pura frustração. Jogou a cadeira para trás e saiu da mesa. Não conseguia mais ficar sentado. Então, foi Rony que respondeu.

– A gente também não sabe mamãe.

– Meninos – Arthur Weasley tentou dar um tom de maior calma a voz do que realmente sentia – vocês ainda não disseram uma coisa. Sei que não sabem o objetivo deste ritual macabro, caso seja feito por bruxos. Mas, afinal, o que é que os trouxas, quero dizer, os que faziam isso no passado, pretendiam? Qual era a finalidade de tanto horror?

Hermione desviou os olhos das costas de Harry, que estava voltado para a janela encarando a noite com os punhos cerrados, e encarou o sogro.

– Bom, na missa tradicional, o ritual acaba com a celebração da ressurreição do seu senhor, que representa tudo de bom e justo que existe, no coração dos fiéis – ela tinha decorado isso de um dos livros trouxas. – O objetivo da Missa Negra não era muito diferente, só que era ao contrário.

– Não entendi – disse Fred com uma expressão intrigada.

– Não está claro? Eles queriam invocar as Trevas. De forma literal, fazê-las ressurgir. Não apenas o Mal ocasional, mas o Senhor do Mal encarnado. Um ser que fosse poderoso, incontrolável, ... ETERNO. Uma criatura com tal poder que poderia vencer tudo que há de bom e instaurar o caos em seu lugar.

– Isso feito por bruxos das trevas teria um outro significado – o Sr. Weasley falou muito lentamente, quase para si. – Invocar o mal da forma como você diz, exigiria um bruxo das trevas muito poderoso. Nesse caso, o que você está descrevendo mais parece... – mas foi Harry, ainda de costas para eles que completou.

– A idéia de paraíso do Voldemort.


	5. A Promessa

**A Promessa**

"_Sim, é difícil e você tem que ser bravo, então, __não deixe que esse momento escape de você"._

Harry desaparatou na porta de casa após um dia inacreditavelmente longo no Ministério. Estava exausto e cada músculo do seu corpo reclamava por um banho quente e descanso. Ainda sim, contornou a casa pelo lado direito em direção aos fundos. Queria pelo menos dar um oi para Aquiles. Nas últimas duas semanas tinha dado pouca atenção ao pastor belga que Rony lhe dera há alguns anos. Com Edwiges era diferente, como estava sempre sendo solicitada, era mais fácil fazer-lhe agrados.

O rapaz cruzou o jardim lateral para chegar à esquisita construção em que viviam seus animais de estimação. Era uma espécie de torrinha redonda de madeira, pintada de marrom escuro avermelhado. Na parte de cima, semelhante a um campanário e que podia ser acessada por uma fina escada externa, ficava Edwiges. Em baixo era a casa de Aquiles e, em tese, de Tiletty. Mas a gata de Gina era o bicho mais folgado que Harry conhecia e ela preferia dormir em uma pilha de trapos ao lado do fogão. O que não era ruim, visto que Edwiges até tolerava Aquiles, mas absolutamente detestava Tillety.

Ele não pode conter o riso lembrando da imensa coruja das neves lançando as garras sobre a furiosa gata cinzenta na tarde da festa de aniversário de Gina, dois sábados antes. Fora preciso esforço para separá-las, embora Harry suspeitasse que a briga entre as duas tivesse um dedo, ou provavelmente, a mão inteira de Hector. O garoto que Lupin e Tonks criavam como filho, desde de que tinha 3 anos e estava agora em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, era um pestinha que superava tudo que Harry ousasse ter feito em sua idade, pelo menos em termos de traquinagens.

O enorme cão negro saiu da casinha abanado o rabo e farejando o dono na semi-escuridão do fim da tarde. O rapaz lhe fez alguns agrados enquanto corria os olhos pelos fundos da casa. Respirou fundo. Adorava o cheiro, o espaço, cada centímetro daquele lugar. Quando terminou a guerra ele pensou em reconstruir a casa de Godric's Hollow, mas Remo o desaconselhara a se apegar a lembranças tristes e, por fim, ele concordara. Comprara uma típica casa inglesa, cinzenta, de amplas janelas brancas e cercada de ramadas de flores coloridas que subiam pelos dois andares, o que lhe davam um ar de permanente alegria. "Exatamente como devia ser", pensou. Só alguém que já tivesse sofrido tanto quanto o menino-que-sobreviveu entenderia o valor que ele dava a tudo aquilo ou o seu desespero ante a menor ameaça de ver seu mundo desmoronar.

Despediu-se de Aquiles e caminhou em direção aporta dos fundos, onde foi recebido por uma criatura pequena e saltitante que o olhava com enormes olhos castanhos cheios de adoração. Dobby deixara Hogwarts quando Harry casou, insistindo que eles precisariam de um criado e que nenhum outro elfo cuidaria deles como ele. O rapaz tomou o cuidado de cumprir todos os direitos trabalhistas que Hermione achava que os elfos deveriam ter, até para não se complicar com a amiga. O problema era fazer Dobby cumprir todas as suas folgas e férias ou aceitar os aumentos salariais.

– Harry Potter, meu senhor, que bom que já chegou. Dobby já fez o jantar de seus senhores.

– Obrigado, Dobby – disse ele, entrando na cozinha – a Gina já chegou?

– Não Harry Potter, meu senhor, a doce senhora Potter ainda não chegou.

Harry deu um meio sorriso. Doce? É... ela até era, mas na maioria das vezes era uma pimenta. Não que ele não gostasse, na verdade fora isso que lhe chamara a atenção nela. As respostas rápidas e atrevidas, a defesa apaixonada do que acreditava, a fina ironia e o humor. Quando ela era a doce e silenciosa Gininha, ele nunca fora capaz de notá-la. Só no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts é que o jeito fogoso da ruiva, que ele vinha percebendo desde o ano anterior, o fez não conseguir tirar os olhos dela. Nunca mais.

– Bem,vou tomar um banho enquanto a sua DOCE senhora não chega – as últimas palavras foram ditas cheias de bem humorada ironia, mas Dobby não percebeu.

Passando da cozinha para a sala, ele se dirigiu às escadas que ficavam no meio do aposento e levavam para o segundo andar. Não era uma casa suntuosa, mas ampla, confortável e com móveis convidativos que se ampliavam magicamente para quantas pessoas quisessem sentar nele. Também não era extremamente arrumada, apesar dos esforços de Dobby. Tanto ele quanto Gina jamais foram primores de organização, mas para Harry era exatamente assim que um lar devia ser. Excessos lembravam-lhe fortemente tia Petúnia e lhe davam uma sensação desconfortável.

No topo das escadas um corredor comprido dispunha quartos dos dois lados. O seu ocupava, junto com o banheiro em suíte, quase todo o lado esquerdo. Dentro dele, uma cama enorme e macia parecia estar convidando o seu corpo cansado a se estirar. Harry pegou um jeans surrado e uma camiseta e, antes de se dirigir para o banheiro, fez um breve aceno com a varinha. As janelas da sacada lateral se abriram deixando entrar a brisa fresca daquela noite de fim de verão.

Já havia terminado de tomar banho e se vestir quando ouviu um barulho no quarto. Abriu a porta do banheiro, esfregando os cabelos com uma toalha. Gina estava sentada aos pés da cama, de costas para ele, o corpo muito arqueado forçando a barriga para frente.

– Sabe que você pode ficar com problema de coluna de tanto forçar essa barriga para frente? – Falou divertido.

Ela fez uma careta, sem olhá-lo.

– Quase dois meses, sete semanas, e nem uma barriguinha. Não é justo! Ninguém percebe que eu estou grávida – ela fez um muxoxo e Harry não pode deixar de rir.

– Prometo que em mais dois ou três meses e você vai estar enorme.

Gina voltou-se com um sorriso triunfante que o fez rir mais. Ele largou a toalha e estendeu a mão para puxá-la para si.

– 'Bom o dia? – Perguntou já com ela em seus braços.

– Normal... – Gina brincou com a mão no queixo dele – McGonagall disse que é possível que adotem o meu livro como bibliografia auxiliar para os alunos de DCAT.

– Mas isso é excelente! – Harry comemorou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ao terminar a escola, Gina tinha se interessado em tornar-se professora em Hogwarts, de preferência de DCAT, o que seu talento para azarações a tornava plenamente qualificada. Mas, na época, embora Minerva a apoiasse, a diretora havia achado que ela era ainda muito jovem para assumir o cargo. Gina tinha, então, se dedicado a adquirir a experiência que a escola queria. Fez estágios durante dois anos em vários departamentos do Ministério, como o de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais e com os Aurores, mas não quisera ficar em nenhum dos departamentos. Ela queria tempo para pesquisar sobre o combate as Artes das Trevas. Acabou, assim, indo trabalhar com os gêmeos, na parte de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de produtos para as Gemialidades Weasley, usando o tempo livre para aprofundar suas investigações. Há dois anos escrevera seu primeiro livro, que vinha fazendo bastante sucesso. Harry estava orgulhoso.

– Então, assim que o Throop se aposentar, ela pode chamar você, não é?

Enos Throop, o atual professor, era um Auror aposentado. Havia assumido a cadeira após a guerra e parecia ter tomado gosto por ensinar, embora ele afirmasse que somente permanecia para provar a todos que a cadeira não era mais azarada.

Gina concordou sorrindo de um jeito sapeca que ele conhecia muito bem. As mãos dela enlaçaram o seu pescoço e ele parou de pensar naquele mesmo momento, capturando seus lábios num beijo saudoso e exigente. "Acho que Dobby vai ter que requentar o jantar", falou ela num gemido, enquanto Harry traçava com a boca uma linha de calor e arrepios do seu rosto até a curva do ombro. As coisas, porém, nem sempre acontecem exatamente quando a gente quer e uma batida tímida, mas insistente, na porta veio lembrá-lo disso.

– O que é? – Perguntou grosseiro.

– Mil perdões... Harry Potter, meu senhor – a voz de Dobby esganiçou insegura do outro lado da porta – Dobby vai... se castigar por atrapalhar o descanso dos seus amos..., mas temos...visita.

Harry olhou para Gina, que ergueu a sobrancelha, não estavam esperando ninguém àquela hora. Mas foi Dobby que respondeu a pergunta muda dos dois.

– É...o p-pr-professor Snape ...de Hogwarts – o pobre elfo parecia bem desconfortável ao buscar referências para introduzir o visitante.

Ele soltou a esposa e abriu a porta.

– Obrigado, Dobby. Diga a ele que estou descendo – o elfo assentiu e já ia virar-se para cumprir a ordem – e, Dobby, não se castigue, sabe que eu não gosto disso.

A criaturinha deu um sorrisinho e saiu pelo corredor elogiando em altos brados o quanto Harry Potter era bom, e nobre, e generoso, e... Harry fechou a porta novamente. Gina estava sentada na cama calçando os sapatos.

– Aonde você vai?

– Descer com você – respondeu ela com simplicidade.

– Não, não vai, não!

– Desde quando você me dá ordens e desde quando eu obedeço Potter? – Gina jogou para trás os cabelos vermelhos, erguendo o queixo em desafio.

– Não é uma ordem, meu amor – ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela alterando o tom ríspido para algo mais persuasivo. – Gina, já vai ser difícil conversar como Snape sem ter mais alguém lá para ele insultar. Me deixa resolver isso, ok? Fique aqui em cima. Tome um banho, relaxe... – e acrescentou com o que julgou ser seu sorriso mais charmoso – só não ouse dormir porque eu ainda quero voltar ao "assunto" que estávamos conversando antes de sermos interrompidos.

A ruiva não caiu de pronto, mas ficou considerando as palavras dele.

– Promete me contar tudo o que vocês falarem lá em baixo? Sem me enganar, nem omitir nada?

– Prometo – respondeu solene, mas Gina ainda não pareceu convencida. Se encararam por alguns segundos, testando-se. Harry torcendo para que ela não começasse uma discussão por causa daquilo. Então, ela desanuviou a expressão – tá bom, eu espero aqui.

Harry soltou o ar aliviado, deu-lhe um beijinho e se voltou para sair. Já estava na porta, quando o alarme soou na sua cabeça. "Como eu sou burro!"

– Concordou muito rápido, mocinha! – Disse olhando para ela de forma acusadora. Gina, porém, tinha uma expressão da mais pura inocência. – Por favor – ele estava implorando – me diga que vai ficar quietinha e não vai ficar tentando espionar com orelhas extensíveis.

– Juro que não vou usar orelhas extensíveis e vou ficar quietinha – agora era Harry que não parecia convencido – sério, pode ir. Estou muito cansada para discutir com você. Vá. Vou ficar no meu canto. Prometo.

Ele a examinou por um instante. Não tinha tempo para discutir até ter certeza de que ela ficaria, mas achou que Gina parecia realmente cansada e agradeceu à gravidez estar tirando um pouco do fôlego da esposa.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Severo Snape estava parado, em pé, no centro da sala. A expressão impassível modificou-se para um intenso desagrado no instante em que ele percebeu a presença do dono da casa.

– Potter.

– Snape.

Harry sentiu-se desconfortável por um instante. Mesmo que Ana o houvesse alertado, não havia como não se chocar com o aspecto envelhecido do antigo professor de poções. Contudo, o ódio e a raiva entre os dois homens permaneciam inalterados e qualquer tentativa de civilidade, provavelmente, acabaria se provando ridícula. Talvez por isso, eles não tenham nem tentado.

– Espero não estar atrapalhando – falou o visitante num jeito untuoso, erguendo a sobrancelha, cheio de deboche – sinceramente, pelo que conheci de seu gosto por andar nos corredores da escola de madrugada, não achei que dormisse tão cedo, Potter.

– Sou um homem casado Severo, tenho mais o que fazer quando me recolho do que simplesmente dormir.

Harry se divertiu em ver o sorrisinho cínico sumir da cara do outro, passando para puro desprezo. Não o havia chamado ali para agüentar alfinetadas ou ser intimidado como quando tinha 12 anos. As posições haviam mudado. Agora, era ele quem tinha controle sobre as "detenções" e estava bastante disposto a usar isso.

– O que você quer comigo Potter? – Snape achou melhor ser objetivo.

– Informações.

– Exatamente sobre o que?

O rapaz cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e o encarou seriamente.

– Você é provavelmente o bruxo VIVO – frisou a última palavra – que mais conhece sobre as possibilidades de uso das Artes das Trevas. E, acredite, isso não é um elogio, visto que os seus termos de comparação estão mortos.

Snape apoiou-se com mais força na bengala e ergueu o queixo, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

– Quero saber se existe alguma possibilidade, seja ela qual for, de Voldemort retornar?

– Ora, ora, parece que finalmente aconteceu. Harry Potter, o grande herói do mundo mágico, perdeu completamente o juízo! – Saudou Snape debochado.

– Suas opiniões a meu respeito continuam não me interessando, Snape! O estou consultando como estudioso do assunto e como Comensal da Morte que você foi – os lábios de Snape tremeram ligeiramente, os olhos em fogo. – Seu mestre fez ou poderia ter feito alguma coisa, além das Horcruxes, para lhe garantir a maldita existência? Algo que lhe permitisse voltar, mesmo que fosse morto?

– Essa é a coleção de perguntas mais estapafúrdias que já ouvi em toda a minha vida, Potter. O que, mesmo levando em conta o fato de você ser o aluno mais obtuso a quem já tive o desprazer de lecionar... exceto talvez Longbotton, é o bastante para preocupar. Não existem magias capazes de reviver os mortos! Será que posso saber de onde surgiu essa súbita preocupação com um improvável retorno do Lorde das Trevas, nove anos depois de você mesmo tê-lo matado?

– Eu vou lhe contar Snape, mas não acredite, nem por um segundo, que isso signifique que eu confio em você – apontou para a poltrona atrás do outro e acrescentou – é melhor se sentar.

Snape ainda com a expressão de que Harry só poderia estar louco, virou-se com dificuldade e se dirigiu para a poltrona. Sentar-se nela pareceu, para o olhar do rapaz, uma tarefa dolorosa e complicada. Sob as vestes pretas do ex-professor haviam muitas cicatrizes, no corpo e na alma. Harry conhecia a origem de pelo menos duas das que o atormentavam fisicamente. O ombro, lacerado por um hipogrifo na noite em que ele matara Alvo Dumbledore, e a perna, onde uma parte joelho fora arrancada pela cobra Nagini, na mesma ocasião em que Harry destruíra a Horcrux que ali existia. Mas se o rapaz sentiu algum tipo de piedade ou compaixão naquele momento, nada pode ser lido em sua expressão.

Harry sentou-se em frente a ele e passou a narrar os últimos acontecimentos. Como realmente acreditava que Snape poderia ajudar com alguma informação, resolveu não sonegar nada do que já tinha apurado. Severo ouviu impassível e somente quando Harry sinalizou ter encerrado ele fez perguntas.

– Você disse que já desapareceram até agora seis crianças trouxas nas mesmas circunstâncias. – O outro confirmou. – Uma a cada semana... uma a cada lua... – as últimas palavras foram mais para si. Ele pensou por alguns momentos, encarando o teto, e por fim completou. – Bem, Potter, posso lhe dizer que não sei nada sobre as ações de qualquer Comensal hoje em dia. Também não sei nada sobre as alternativas que o Lorde das Trevas tenha imaginado para garantir sua imortalidade, afora as que você já conhece. Quanto ao resto, realmente, não sei o que isso possa significar.

– Não... – havia um tom levemente desesperado nas palavras, mesmo que Harry não gostasse de admitir tinha esperanças que Snape lhe fornecesse pistas – não ouse me dizer isso ou me fazer de tolo, Severo – Harry se levantou da poltrona, a raiva subindo pelo seu peito como lava quente. – Você tem que ter alguma pista! Temos pesquisado. A Mione, o Lupin! Temos procurado e nada! Você sempre se achou tão inteligente! Vamos, príncipe, se esforce! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! – As últimas duas frases saíram num rosnado furioso.

– Acalme-se, Potter, seus destemperos nunca o levaram a nada – Snape manteve o ar indiferente – não estou dizendo que não há nada de perigoso sob o que você e seus amigos têm percebido, apenas que, no momento, não vejo ligação com qualquer coisa que eu conheça, a não ser... é... talvez – a voz tornou-se novamente reflexiva.

– A não ser o que? É a segunda vez que você faz essa cara de entendimento. Não me provoque, Snape. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe do que eu sou capaz!

Snape deu aquele sorrisinho de satisfação e cheio de cinismo que costumava dar sempre que conseguia que Harry perdesse a cabeça.

– Ameaças, Potter? Seu "bom-mocismo" parece perder frequentemente para a sua arrogância, não é mesmo? O que diriam seus admiradores vendo o grande herói usando um tipo tão descarado de intimidação?

– Meu " bom-mocismo", o tem mantido vivo e em liberdade, Snape. Agente infiltrado ou não, você ainda é e vai ser sempre o homem que assassinou Alvo Dumbledore. – Ele cuspiu as palavras, mas em seguida cruzou de novo os braços e falou de forma fria. – E eu não acho que as pessoas me achariam menos herói se eu mudasse de idéia e resolvesse entregar a sua cabeça numa bandeja, não é mesmo?

Snape não pareceu se abalar, embora seu queixo tenha tremido levemente. Apenas deu um suspiro cansado antes de falar.

– Não o estou enganando, Potter. Tudo o que fiz até agora foi juntar os pedaços do quebra-cabeças que você me mostrou. Coisa que você parece incapaz de fazer, mesmo, ao que parece, com a ajuda da sua amiguinha sabe-tudo e do seu amado professor lobisomem. Por isso, se quiser ouvir, sente-se e se acalme.

Harry se sentou. Se Snape tinha visto algo que ele e os amigos ainda não haviam atinado, ele não fazia objeção nenhuma em ouvi-lo.

– Vejamos... se até agora você disse que foram seis crianças, então, acredito que deva desaparecer mais uma até o final desta semana. Isso seriam sete semanas ou sete luas. Um número místico poderoso para se invocar qualquer coisa. Acho também que estão certos em relação ao sangue. Não posso pensar em nada mais que isso possa ser fornecido por uma criança trouxa a um ritual de magia.

O rapaz não pode evitar uma náusea diante da total indiferença do ex-professor sobre aquilo.

– Realmente não tenho idéia sobre as intenções ou as conseqüências desse ritual quando feito no mundo mágico. Porém, acho que a intuição da sua amiga Granger sobre invocação do mal pode ser uma chave. Talvez...

– Talvez... – a paciência dele permanecia apenas por um fio.

– Creio que haja um livro que pode ajudar a achar algumas respostas.

– Um livro... certo. Que livro?

– Já ouviu falar no Diário ou O Livro Negro de Fausto? – Ele torceu a boca com desprezo ante a negativa de Harry – não imaginei que tivesse. Trata-se de uma das mais importantes e obscuras obras de magia negra já escrita. Os rituais aí contidos eram tão poderosos que o próprio Fausto, antes de entregar-se a morte, quis destruir a obra, mas não conseguiu. Então, ele resolveu escondê-la num lugar remoto guardada pelas mais horripilantes aberrações que conseguiu invocar. Restaram apenas lendas.

– Isso não nos adianta muito, não é?

– Francamente, Potter, sua inteligência me desanima. Acha que nenhum bruxo tentou achar o livro? Por acaso acredita que tal poder não originaria nenhum tipo de busca?

– Então se sabe do paradeiro do livro?

– Até onde eu sei, o bruxo Grindelwald o encontrou em princípios do século XX. Ele sacrificou uma boa quantidade de comparsas e servos para passar pelas defesas impostas por Fausto e conseguir a obra. Sob seu poder, a Europa viveu seus anos mais negros. O mundo dos trouxas e dos bruxos se viu assolado pelos horrores das guerras e da peste, até que Dumbledore o venceu.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam. Lembrava disso. Dumbledore derrotara Grindelwald. Qualquer criança que comesse sapos de chocolate sabia disso. Ele nunca ouvira falar do tal Livro de Fausto, mas se Dumbledore sabia dele, então, era provável que houvesse como achá-lo.

– Dumbledore se apoderou do livro?

– Sim e não. Alvo temia que ele pudesse cair em mãos, digamos, pouco confiáveis, e, por isso, resolveu escondê-lo em outro lugar. Mas, até onde sei, ele invocou os mesmos guardiões que o livros já tinha e colocou outros, obviamente.

Harry levantou-se e começou a andar. Era muita informação de uma única vez. Era preciso digeri-las. E, ao mesmo tempo, ainda havia tantas perguntas.

– Por que você acha que este livro pode nos dar respostas?

Snape o observava caminhar pela sala, os dedos finos unidos em frente ao corpo.

– Fausto foi um bruxo que quis ultrapassar todas as barreiras existentes ao conhecimento em sua época. Ele achava que o saber poderia controlar todas as coisas. Reuniu tudo o que bruxos e trouxas sabiam, sem desprezar nada. Bem e mal. Vida e morte. Nada escapou. Tudo foi objeto de estudo. E para cada uma dessas coisas ele formulou rituais para dominá-las e vencê-las.

Harry sentiu um pequeno deslocamento de ar às suas costas, voltou-se, mas não viu nada. Tornou a olhar para Snape.

– Acha que as pessoas que estão fazendo essas coisas podem estar se baseando nos rituais de Fausto?

– É uma possibilidade que Grindelwald tenha deixado escapar alguns de seus segredos antes de ser derrotado. Acredito, porém, buscar o texto original seja a melhor pista que posso lhe oferecer no momento.

– Tem alguma idéia a respeito do paradeiro do livro?

– Não. Dumbledore jamais me contou nada a respeito.

– É claro... Ele não confiaria em você para tanto. O problema é que isso nos deixa na estaca zero de novo.

Snape fez novamente uma expressão de impaciência.

– Acho, Potter, que se pensar um pouco, verá que está bem longe da estaca zero. O diretor, certamente, não confiaria esse segredo a mim, mas já a você – ele fez um esgar de náusea – o aluno favorito. Acho que ele lhe daria pistas bem exatas.

Harry levou alguns segundos para entender o que Snape estava falando. Foi bom que sua raiva e seus reflexos estivessem entorpecidos pela quantidade de informações, ou teria pulado no pescoço do Ranhoso. Mas quando a luz se fez, ele entendeu exatamente ao que Severo Snape se referia.

– O quadro... – disse em triunfo, batendo a mão na testa – o quadro de Dumbledore em Hogwarts. Mas é claro.

Isso. Bastava pedir a ajuda ao seu mentor. Tinha certeza que se pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que o ajudasse, Dumbledore diria. Estava novamente em terreno firme. Sentiu-se mais seguro e confiante do que em semanas. E quem diria? O morcegão tinha sido realmente útil.

– Snape, eu ... – preferiu transformar a ordem em um pedido, usando da indiferença impessoal que costumava usar no trabalho – gostaria que você pesquisasse sobre isso. O que puder reunir. Que tipos de magias envolvendo sangue, invocações das trevas e morte podem ser feitas? Você tem conhecimentos que nem Hermione nem Lupin nem nenhum b...

– Bruxo decente teria. Era isso que ia dizer? – provocou Snape.

– Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – Harry parou de fingir qualquer simpatia – Mas não se preocupe, estou disposto a pagar pelo seu serviço.

– Não quero esmolas suas, Potter!

– Não seja idiota Severo. Estou contratando-o como pesquisador e quero pagar por isso. Não creio que na sua situação esteja em condições de recusar. Além disso, não quero dever favores a você. Mas se preferir, posso apenas te dar uma ordem e esperar que cumpra se não quiser passar o resto de sua vida miserável em Askaban.

Snape considerou as palavras do homem a sua frente. Por mais que odiasse Harry Potter, ele sabia que se tinha uma coisa que nunca lhe faltara era determinação.

– Como queira, Potter. Creio que estou dispensado, não? – Ergue-se com grande dificuldade da poltrona. – Enviarei notícias.

Dirigiu-se para a porta da frente o mais rápido que conseguiu andar com a perna sem o pedaço do joelho. A porta se abriu antes que ele tocasse na maçaneta. O professor de poções, porém, voltou-se para o ex-aluno de forma quase estudada.

– Uma última coisa, Potter. Disse que é a sua mulher que está tendo os sonhos e não você.

Harry confirmou.

– E ela está grávida?

O rapaz engoliu em seco. Soube, assim que ele começou a falar, que Snape havia guardado aquele comentário para o último segundo. Enchera-o de informações para que Harry esquecesse da pergunta mais importante.

– Ahhh! Você é mesmo um idiota, Potter. Um idiota ainda maior do que o seu pai foi. Afinal, ele não tinha como saber da profecia quando ele e sua mãe resolveram ter você. Mas o grande herói, o Eleito, o bruxo mais poderoso da nossa era, o inatingível Harry Potter foi incapaz de pensar as conseqüências de ter um filho, não é?

Ele esperou alguns segundos para ver os efeitos das suas palavras. Um estalo na madeira cortou o silêncio.

– Casou-se com a namoradinha de infância, a qual, pasme, é uma bruxa sangue-puro marcada em cada célula do corpo pelo sete místico.

As entranhas de Harry se retorceram. Claro, Gina não era apenas uma bruxa. Tinha poderes concentrados, como sempre comentava Jorge. Era a sétima filha de uma sétima filha. A primeira mulher em sete gerações de Weasleys.

– Achou o que? Que viveriam felizes para sempre? ... Patético! – Snape jogou para trás a cortina de cabelos oleosos. – A criança que vai nascer, Potter, ao contrário de você, não será uma criança comum. E acredite, os pesadelos da pequena Weasley são só o começo. Eu nem mesmo me surpreenderia se seu bebê estivesse nos planos de quem está por trás de tudo isso.

Snape saiu fechando a porta e deixando para trás um Harry atordoado. Sua cabeça a ponto de estourar. A idéia de que seu filho poderia estar em perigo era tão aterradora quanto olhar para o futuro e imaginar que ele poderia ter uma vida ainda mais complicada que a sua própria. Desta vez um barulho realmente forte fez-se atrás dele.

Harry virou-se. Não precisou de muito esforço para se dar conta de sua origem.

– Gina? – Seu coração aos pulos, droga, ela tinha ouvido tudo. – Gi... onde você está?

Algo grudado à parede perto da escada moveu-se. Gina afastou a capa de invisibilidade e o encarou com o rosto em lágrimas.

– Gi... – ele correu para abraçá-la.

– Ele não falou sério, não é? Eles não podem querer o nosso bebê? – Os olhos castanhos cheios de fogo que ele tanto amava, estavam embaçados e assustados. Harry puxou-a para si colocando a cabeça dela em seu peito.

– Ninguém vai tocar no nosso filho, meu amor, eu PROMETO! Ninguém!

Ele repetiu aquelas palavras como um mantra por quase toda aquela noite, enquanto a levava nos braços para o quarto e a fazia dormir como se ela fosse uma garotinha. O mesmo mantra que mais de 25 anos atrás Tiago Potter repetira também, por uma noite inteira, enquanto velava o sono do amor de sua vida.


	6. Rebelião em Azkaban

**Rebelião em Azkaban**

Apesar de todo o calor das últimas semanas, o outono pareceu chegar mais cedo quando entrou setembro. Uma chuva fina, fria e contínua cobria como uma cortina de fumaça toda a Grã-Bretanha. Ao mesmo tempo, um vento insistente, vindo do norte, parecia entrar pelas frestas das portas e janelas, esfriando e umedecendo todos os ambientes, se enrodilhando nas pernas das pessoas como um gato.

Naquela madrugada, quando o alarme soou, a chuva não havia ainda dado nenhuma trégua. Mesmo assim, em menos de meia hora, quase todos os bruxos que tinham algum envolvimento com o Ministério da Magia estavam acordados, lotando os corredores outrora silenciosos do prédio do governo. O próprio Ministro chegou em tempo recorde, ainda vestindo um camisolão listrado, ao qual parecia ter tido tempo apenas de somar a capa de chuva, o chapéu e os sapatos de polaina. Não que alguém houvesse dado importância aos trajes do Ministro. Afinal, Azkaban, a prisão para onde eram levados os bruxos malfeitores, havia sido tomada por prisioneiros revoltosos.  
Pessoas corriam para todos os lados. Era preciso tomar pé da situação, antes de qualquer reação coordenada. Memorandos em forma de aviõezinhos de papel circulavam como foguetes pelos corredores. Bruxos com cara de sono e olhos esbugalhados se chocavam uns nos outros. Havia salas em que se percebia o silêncio febril de pessoas fortemente concentradas, já em outras só se ouviam vozes em altos brados, cheias de preocupação e urgência.

A maior movimentação era no Quartel-general dos Aurores. Eles teriam a missão mais difícil. Invadir Azkaban, resgatar os colegas que ainda estivessem vivos e encarcerar novamente os revoltosos. Não havia espaço para negociações.

Azkaban sempre fora considerada inexpugnável, contudo, sua história recente contradizia fortemente essa idéia. Primeiro, fora a fuga de Sirius Black. Talvez a única feita sem o auxílio dos guardas ou de alguma força externa. Dois anos depois, dez Comensais da Morte escaparam sob as barbas do Ministro Fudge. A última fuga, fora orquestrada pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, no último ano da guerra. Além dos prisioneiros, a guerra fez com que Azkaban perdesse também seus carcereiros. Antes mesmo a última fuga, os dementadores, as horríveis criaturas que guardavam a fortaleza, haviam rompido seu acordo com o Ministério e se bandeado para o lado do inimigo.  
A partir daí a prisão passara a ser controlada por um grupo de Aurores. Inúmeros feitiços foram feitos para reforçar a segurança. Era impossível aparatar na ilha onde a fortaleza ficava. Ou mesmo chegar ou sair via Rede Flu. O único caminho possível eram vassouras ou outro meio que voasse.

Contudo, a fuga ocorrida a quase dez anos, que libertara os Comensais que haviam invadido o Ministério em busca da profecia que ligava Voldemort a Harry Potter, fez com que as medidas de segurança se tornassem ainda mais duras. Desde então, para chegar a Azkaban, era preciso aparatar na costa. Daí, vassouras especialmente preparadas faziam o transporte e retornavam sozinhas tão logo seus passageiros desembarcavam. Para voltar, era preciso convocá-las novamente, mas para isso era preciso saber uma senha secreta, sem a qual o feitiço convocatório não tinha efeito. A aproximação de barcos também era difícil, se não impossível. Um antigo feitiço anti-trouxas dava a Azkaban a aparecia de um enorme rochedo cercado de arrecifes perigosos. Mas, estes últimos eram bem reais, o que impedia também a aproximação de bruxos via mar.

A presença de agoureiros, colocados em vários pontos em torno da fortaleza, entretanto, era uma estratégia mais recente. Como o Ministério aprendera, a custa de muitas vidas durante a última fuga de prisioneiros, animais como hipogrifos, cavalos alados e testrálios, poderiam servir de transporte para os fugitivos. A Seção de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas acabou sugerindo o uso de agoureiros, visto que a maioria dos animais alados tinha verdadeiro pavor ao canto soluçante da ave. Além disso, o som destas parecia substituir, embora de forma menos eficaz, a presença inibidora dos dementadores, coisa que o Ministério achava importante resgatar. O ouvir diário dos lamentos do agoureiro tornava os prisioneiros, em pouco tempo, desesperançados e completamente sem vontade de fugir. O inconveniente maior ficava por conta dos guardas bruxos que tinham que trabalhar boa parte do tempo com feitiços tampões nos ouvido, especialmente, nos dias de chuva, e, vez ou outra, precisavam ser substituídos. Isso acontecia sempre que um deles começava a ter crises sucessivas de choro e a abraçar continuamente os colegas.

Eram quase duas horas da madrugada e, atravancados na sala do chefe, os Aurores do Ministério aguardavam suas ordens. Kingsley Shacklebolt, um homem negro e grande como um armário de portas abertas, dividia seus comandados em grupos de ataque no momento em que Tonks chegou. Estava atrasada e, como era de se esperar, chegou empurrando atabalhoadamente a porta da sala que acabou batendo violentamente na cabeça de Richard Oates. O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar de seca pimenteira enquanto esfregava a nuca dolorida, ao que Tonks deu um sorrisinho sem jeito pedindo desculpas.

Ela passou os olhos pelo resto da sala e localizou o grupinho em um canto à direita de Quim. Começou a se espremer entre os colegas para chegar até a parede em que Harry, Rony e Ana estavam escorados. Os rapazes a cumprimentaram com sorrisos e Rony fez um sinal apontando para Richard, que ainda segurava a nuca, e levantou o polegar mexendo os lábios na palavra "excelente!". Ela pensou em dizer que não fora por querer, mas duvidava que isso mudasse a opinião do ruivo.  
– Você está atrasada – falou Ana num sussurro.  
Tonks devolveu para a amiga um sorrisinho constrangido.  
– Demorei para ver a convocação. O Hector foi para Hogwarts ontem e...  
– Sei... você e Remo estavam comemorando o fato de estarem sozinhos em casa – a outra completou com um sorriso maior.

Tonks fez uma careta engraçada e a colega mordeu o lábio para conter o riso. Harry teve de dar um cutucão nas costelas de Ana para que elas voltassem a se controlar.  
O chefe apenas revirou os olhos, mas fingiu não ver o pequeno tumulto. Era difícil não estar acostumado com o jeito atrapalhado de Tonks quando se trabalhava há tanto tempo ao lado dela. Quim continuou separando-os em grupos de cinco e destacando um líder para cada um.  
– Potter, você fica com Tonks, Weasley, Ana e Oates.  
Harry assentiu tentando ignorar as expressões chocadas de Rony e Richard. Nenhum dos dois pareceu ter vontade de disfarçar a contrariedade causada pela situação. O chefe continuou passando as táticas da abordagem que seria feita.  
– Creio que não teremos problemas em chegar, mesmo que os revoltosos tenham se apoderado das varinhas dos guardas. Como sabem eles não podem sair de dentro da fortaleza. Estão presos a ela por feitiço e só poderão sair de lá derrubando as paredes, que é o que devem estar tentando fazer. – Quim endireitou o corpo, parecendo ainda mais alto. – Acho que a chuva e o nevoeiro nos darão o elemento surpresa, mesmo que estejam vigiando as janelas. E, por favor, se eles não tiverem silenciado os agoureiros, façam isso toda vez que encontrarem um, certo?

Porém, a entrada na fortaleza também não seria fácil, já que esta tinha um único portão de acesso. Lá dentro, os grupos se dividiriam e tentariam retomar o castelo encurralando os prisioneiros. Os que achassem os colegas, e pudessem resgatá-los com vida, deveriam conjurar redomas de proteção que os manteriam a salvo até que pudessem ser retirados em segurança. Quanto aos revoltosos, deveriam ser desarmados e estuporados. Era preciso tê-los fora de ação o mais rápido possível.

Um memorando entrou voando direto para as mãos de Quim.  
– Temos o sinal do Ministro. Partimos agora.  
Os Aurores seguiram para a área de aparatação do Ministério, de onde partiriam para a costa próxima a Azkaban. Rony continuava a fazer negativas com a cabeça toda vez que olhava para o colega mais jovem.  
– Dá pra acreditar? – Murmurou entre os dentes para Harry – além de arriscarmos nossos pescoços, ainda vamos ter que aturar esse mala. O mundo não é justo!  
– Relaxa, vai ser pior se você ficar hostilizando o garoto.  
– Ok... – o ruivo fez um muxoxo – mas se ele passar dos limites, você não vai me culpar se "acidentalmente" um feitiço estuporante o acertar, vai?

O grupo liderado por Harry foi um dos últimos a entrar nos elevadores. Richard, que parecia tão furioso quanto Rony e mantinha os maxilares contraídos de indignação, acabou não resistindo.  
– Só não entendi porque a Tonks não é a líder. Afinal, ela é a mais velha do grupo.  
– Que ótimo, agora eu virei a velha aqui – resmungou Tonks se fingindo de ofendida e deixando os cabelos ainda mais cor de rosa.  
– Não... é que você é... bem, a mais experiente – tentou remendar – não quis dizer que era velha, eu...  
– Começou mal, hein garoto? – Rony deu um sorrisinho cínico, mas com as orelhas já mudando de cor, o que era sempre sinal de perigo. Harry resolveu acabar com a situação por ali.  
– Olha, por mim tudo bem. Tonks, você quer ficar com o comando?  
– Ah, não, Harry. Eu sou distraída e atrapalhada demais para isso. Prefiro que fique com você.  
– Pronto. Resolvido, então – arrematou Rony. – Com ela são três votos contra um. Harry é o líder e eu acho... que a partir de agora, você devia fazer o que faz melhor. Oates... Fica quietinho.  
– Ronald! – Sem Hermione por perto, Ana assumiu o papel de repreendê-lo, mas ela nunca conseguiria o mesmo efeito, ainda mais estando prestes a gargalhar como estava.

Richard lançou um olhar mortal para o ruivo, o qual deu dois passos em sua direção como que esperando uma reação. Foi o suficiente para o rapaz registrar que Rony era bem mais alto e quase duas vezes mais largo e desistir da resposta ofensiva que lhe viera à boca. As portas do elevador abriram e Harry deu um puxão no braço do amigo. Tonks a Ana saíram rápido para romper o clima, mas Rony, antes de sair ainda teu um tapinha na cabeça do colega. Quem visse acharia quase amigável, se não fosse o fato dele ter mirado exatamente o galo já feito por Tonks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

– Ginaaaa!  
Hermione subiu as escadas da casa dos Potter chamando por ela. Depois que Rony saíra para atender ao chamado do Ministério, ela decidiu ir para casa da cunhada. Como Azkaban era um assunto oficial, a Ordem, estava, por enquanto, fora de ação. Isso significava que ela, Gina, Carlinhos e Lupin teriam uma longa noite de vigília até receberem notícias da ação dos Aurores. Remo tinha lhe dito que iria ficar com Carlinhos para impedir que o amigo fizesse alguma besteira, como ir para Azkaban sozinho bancar o guarda-costas da esposa. Hermione resolvera, então, que seria melhor ir ficar com Gina, enquanto esperavam.  
– No quarto, Mione – a outra já chegava à porta – veio sozinha? E o Sirius?  
– Dormindo. Dobby quase o arrancou dos meus braços quando nos viu. Pediu para ficar tomando conta dele para mim.

As duas trocaram sorrisos. Sabiam que os elfos eram muitíssimo dedicados aos bebês que criavam. E para Dobby, Sirius já era seu jovem mestre.  
– Acho que ainda não lhe dei os parabéns, cunhadinha – falou Gina feliz enquanto abraçava Herminone. – Designada para fazer parte do Supremo Tribunal dos Bruxos. Estou orgulhosa!  
– Obrigada, Gina – a garota mal conseguia disfarçar o encantamento – achei que eles não aceitariam minha candidatura por ser muito jovem, mas eles aceitaram, então... – ela terminou a frase com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
– Não seja boba, garanto que eles nunca tinham visto um currículo como o seu. Além do mais, você é uma heroína, eles seriam grandes idiotas se se negassem a aceitá-la.

Hermione ficou vermelha, mas não podia negar que estava realmente satisfeita consigo mesma. Era como tirar uma nota máxima em todos os N.O.M.S e N.I.E.M.S de novo.  
Sentaram na cama e ficaram conversando, mas a preocupação logo suplantou suas tentativas de se manterem em amenidades e o assunto passou a girar em torno da rebelião. Passaram a hora seguinte especulando sobre os prisioneiros, quem poderia ser o líder, quais os interesses. Mas depois disso, Gina começou a se cansar. Sua mente teimava em fugir das intensas racionalizações de Hermione, que repassava cada teoria da mesma forma febril que costumava revisar as respostas em suas provas. Não demorou muito para que seus silêncios prolongados fossem percebidos pela outra.  
– Gina... está tudo bem? Você não quer dormir um pouco?  
– Não. Está tudo bem, é só... tem sido muita coisa acontecendo...  
– Ainda pensando no que Snape disse? – Atalhou Hermione com o rosto cheio de preocupação.  
– Na verdade, sim, mas não é só isso. – A ruiva começou a andar pelo quarto. – Outras coisas têm vindo a minha cabeça e... – Ela sentou de novo, encarando Hermione com aquela determinação que lhe era tão típica. – Eu preciso saber, Mione.  
– Saber o que Gina?  
A ruiva tomou fôlego.  
– Eu preciso saber exatamente o que aconteceu na noite em que Harry matou Voldemort.  
Hermione fez um gesto de cabeça.  
– Mas, Gi... você estava lá, você viu...  
– NÃO – Gina se levantou de novo – eu não vi tudo, eu... eu não lembro de tudo. E você sabe disso – apontou acusadora. – Todos esses anos, eu sempre tive a impressão de que... vocês três não me contaram tudo o que aconteceu, não é?

Hermione a olhava em pânico. Gina soubera atacar com perfeição e não pararia até conseguir as respostas que queria. A verdade é que ela nunca fizera perguntas tão diretas sobre aquela noite, mas quando decidiu fazê-las, as fez a pessoa certa e no momento certo. Se em termos de capacidade intelectual e maturidade emocional, Hermione sempre fora o elo forte do Trio Maravilha, o mesmo não se poderia dizer de sua habilidade em mentir. Isso lhe exigia muito mais esforço que dos meninos. Esse era seu ponto vulnerável e a ruiva a havia pego sozinha e desprotegida. Um perfeito xeque-mate Weasley.  
– Bem...er...hum – tentou ganhar tempo enquanto imaginava rotas de fuga.  
– Não desconversa, Mione! Eu quero... eu preciso saber TUDO o que aconteceu. E eu preciso saber agora.

Foi a vez de Hermione se erguer e começar a andar pelo quarto. Harry não ficaria nada satisfeito com ela e tampouco Ron. Na verdade, ela fora voto vencido quando eles discutiram sobre se deveriam contar tudo a Gina ou não. A pequena Weasley ficou vários dias desacordada no Hospital e quando voltou a si parecia ter muitas falhas na memória daquela noite. Harry convenceu Rony e depois a ela de que bastava um Harry Potter lidando com forças e poderes estranhos. Com Voldemort morto, não era preciso que Gina carregasse também essa carga. Hermione tentara argumentar em nome da verdade, mas acabou cedendo. Não tinha o direito de trazer sombras à felicidade dos amigos. Não depois de tanta luta. Mas agora, com tudo o que estava acontecendo, talvez Gina tivesse razão. Ela realmente precisava saber.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A chuva acabou sendo realmente providencial enquanto eles atravessavam o canal entre a ilha e a costa. Seria muito difícil para qualquer um acertar um alvo aéreo somente com a visão naquela noite. Talvez, por isso, os prisioneiros nem tenham tentado. Mesmo assim, a travessia foi bem difícil. O ar estava tão saturado de umidade que a sensação era de estar com a vassoura sob o mar e não sobre ele. O vento, mais forte por causa da altura, insistia em empurrá-los para fora da rota, que tinha que ser constantemente corrigida. A tensão nos braços era tanta que Harry já sentia suas mãos formigarem quando finalmente avistaram a fortaleza.

A descida foi relativamente rápida, considerando o clima. Como Quim previra, a impossibilidade dos prisioneiros romperem o feitiço que os mantinha dentro da fortaleza, impediu que houvesse qualquer comitê de recepção. Porém, esse tipo de sorte certamente não os acompanharia quando ultrapassassem os portões. Embora uma fuga parecesse quase impossível, Harry tinha certeza que os homens lá dentro tinham tido muito tempo para planejar cada passo e que era mais provável que os Aurores fossem surpreendidos do que o contrário. A rebelião era apenas um passo no plano deles.

A um sinal de Quim, eles se dividiram em três hordas de ataque. Dois grupos menores postaram-se ao lado dos portões. Iriam lançar feitiços para abri-lo e ficariam de guarda do lado de fora, enquanto o grupo maior faria a invasão. Os bruxos, ao centro, sacaram suas varinhas e conjuraram um imenso escudo que os permitiria entrar na fortaleza e lhes daria tempo para dividir-se e procurar cercar o inimigo. Harry estava ladeado por Tonks e Rony, ao lado do amigo estava Ana e depois Richard. Não precisava olhá-los para sentir a tensão que emanava deles. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e desejou com todas as forças que todos saíssem inteiros dali. "Sem mortes, por favor! Sem mortes, por favor!"

Dois imensos feixes de luz alaranjada partiram em direção aos portões, chocando-se contra eles como labaredas. O clarão foi tão intenso que os cegou momentaneamente, mas logo o breu da noite venceu as chamas e quando elas se dissolveram, os imensos portões de Azkaban também haviam desaparecido.

A partir daí, as coisas começaram a acontecer muito rapidamente. Eles avançaram para dentro da fortaleza e foram recebidos por uma enorme quantidade de azarações que batiam no escudo. Vozes e estrondos romperam o silêncio da noite de forma ensurdecedora. Era óbvio que os prisioneiros haviam se apossado das varinhas dos guardas. Em cada corredor que passavam, alguns Aurores se separavam do grupo principal, buscando achar brechas para cercar e poder atacar. Se os agoureiros haviam ou não sido silenciados era impossível saber àquela altura, tal o barulho que ecoava nas paredes de pedra.

Harry fez um sinal para o seu pequeno grupo e eles entraram em um corredor à esquerda. O cheiro que ele sentira no momento em que entrou, pareceu se intensificar. Era uma coisa úmida, acre, apodrecida. Respirá-lo era suficiente para fazer uma pessoa sentir-se suja.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor e viraram novamente à esquerda no próximo. A falta de barreiras deixou-os apenas mais preocupados. As paredes de pedra eram opressivas e nojentas, porque era delas que parecia escorrer aquele cheiro. A fraca iluminação com archotes servia mais para projetar sombras do que luz. Mais além, eles puderam identificar uma escada que levava ao andar abaixo. Estava bastante escura e Harry fez sinal para eles diminuírem o passo. Tonks e Richard ficaram de um dos lados do vão de descida, enquanto Harry, Rony e Ana se postavam em frente a eles.

Um farfalhar seguido de um estrondo abriu uma pequena cratera na pedra pouco acima da cabeça de Harry fazendo-o dar um salto. Atrás dele, um Rony muito branco, olhava fixamente o buraco para onde apontava a sua varinha.  
– O que foi? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.  
Rony pareceu muito sem jeito quando voltou a encará-lo.  
– Uma... aham... uma aranha – o ruivo diminuiu de tamanho diante do olhar furioso do amigo – enorme, realmente enorme, Harry.  
Ana quase enfiou o punho na boca para não rir, enquanto Tonks os olhava com uma expressão divertida.  
– Não dava simplesmente para jogá-la no chão e pisar em cima?  
O rosto de Rony pareceu esverdear diante da idéia.  
– N-não. Ela era muito grande... mesmo.  
– Ah! Por favor, tenho certeza de que você era maior que ela Rony. Pelo amor de Deus, cara, você tem que superar isso! – E virou para escada, ainda furioso, enquanto acendia a varinha e fazia sinal para ser seguido.

Atrás dele ainda pode ouvir Rony resmungar que a aranha era imensa e que Harry não a tinha visto, e que provavelmente era venenosa. E no momento seguinte, ele deve ter se dado conta de que Richard assistira a cena, porque Harry pôde ouvi-lo dizer para o outro desmanchar o sorriso ou seria o próximo.

Os degraus de pedra pareciam mergulhar na mais completa escuridão. A luz das cinco varinhas ajudava muito pouco. Quando chegaram no corredor abaixo, que novamente parecia virar para a esquerda, Tonks adiantou-se empunhando a varinha.  
– _Incendiare_!  
Um facho de luz cortou a escuridão por alguns segundos revelando apenas as enormes paredes de pedra que pareciam seguir até muito além do que era possível ver. A escuridão voltou a envolvê-los.  
– Vamos tentar localizar os archotes e acendê-los – falou Harry em voz baixa – é preferível denunciar nossa posição a sermos pegos de surpresa no escuro.

Os cinco começaram lançar Incêndio em direção às paredes acendendo as tochas, mas o efeito não foi muito melhor que o que havia no corredor de cima. Embora, pelo menos, não estivessem mais imersos no breu. Não demoraram muito a perceber que estavam num corredor de celas. As grades estavam escancaradas e não havia ninguém dentro dos pequenos cubículos mal cheirosos. Ana tinha uma expressão de náusea e repulsa extremas. Já estivera em prisões antes, mas aquela parecia recender a morte, a desespero e, a moça tinha certeza, era possível sentir também a quantidade de maldade que havia ali dentro. O rosto de Tonks demonstrava os mesmos sentimentos da amiga e a verdade é que os rapazes não pareciam estar melhores. Richard tinha as faces esverdeadas e Rony estava tão sério e concentrado que era possível ver cada músculo tencionado de sua expressão.

Eles continuaram avançando com cuidado, apurando os ouvidos para qualquer som. Felizmente, não parecia haver qualquer indicação dos agoureiros. Não que eles parecessem necessários, quando se estava ali dentro daquelas paredes. Um flash de luz seguido de um grito denunciou que não estavam mais sozinhos.  
– TONKS!  
Harry virou-se a tempo de ver a cabeça da amiga bater violentamente contra a parede antes de ela cair no chão.  
– PROTEJAM-SE!

Uma enorme saraivada de feitiços vinha de encontro a eles do fim do corredor junto com palavras grosseiras e troças. Rony conjurou um escudo protetor para o grupo enquanto colavam-se às paredes. Ana rebatia os feitiços por trás dele e Richard, jogado ao chão tentava fazer o mesmo. Harry tentava chegar até Tonks lançando azarações numa velocidade estonteante por cima do ombro. Vários gritos se seguiram a essa ação. Misteriosamente, embora os ataques do inimigo não ultrapassassem o escudo do ruivo, os feitiços da varinha de Harry pareciam ignorar a sua existência.

Ele se jogou no chão ao lado da amiga. Estava viva, mas os cabelos cor de chiclete, estavam empapados de sangue e uma pequena poça já se formava em torno da cabeça da moça. Harry fez alguns movimentos com a varinha e o corte fechou, mas Tonks estava fora de combate. A raiva começou a pulsar em seus ouvidos como se ele estivesse se afogando. Ergueu-se e recomeçou a lançar feitiços, indo ao encontro do adversário. Os ataques vindos do lado contrário continuavam a bater no escudo, mas os dele pareciam certeiros. Uma voz abafada gritou em comando:  
– Para o outro lado, AGORA! – E um tropel de passos seguiu para a direita.  
– Richard, você fica com a Tonks, tente tirá-la de dentro da fortaleza – ordenou Harry.  
– Porque eu? Eu quero ir atrás deles, estou aqui para lutar e não para ficar de babá!

Rony envermelhou numa velocidade impressionante até mesmo para ele e começou a crescer em direção ao colega, mas Ana já havia se ajoelhado ao lado de Tonks e começava a conjurar uma maca.  
– Tudo bem – disse ela, a face transtornada de preocupação – deixem comigo.

Desta vez, Harry não esperou que Rony desancasse o outro. Colocou-se entre os dois e pegou Richard pelo colarinho. Os dois tinham quase a mesma altura, mas o Harry parecia muito maior naquele momento.  
– Essa é a última vez que você me desobedece, entendeu? – A voz saiu rouca, baixa e perigosa. – Espero não precisar mais ter de explicar minhas ordens ou argumentar. Estou no comando, goste ou não. Quando eu disser faça, você vai fazer! Fui claro?

Richard assentiu com a cabeça. Nunca tinha visto Potter daquele jeito. O cara era caladão, metido, mas parecia sempre querer ser simpático. Não era o homem que agora o soltava como se ele fosse um trapo. Aquele homem era assustador e Richard não era alguém que se assustava fácil. Mas se lhe perguntassem naquele momento ele diria que preferia ficar na beira de um abismo a ter que encarar novamente os olhos verdes de Harry Potter. Rony bateu em seu ombro por trás.  
– Se faça de engraçadinho de novo e eu não vou querer estar na sua pele.

E saiu atrás do amigo. Richard ajeitou a gola das vestes e lançou um olhar a Ana que lhe fez uma cara de : "você pediu". Ele seguiu os colegas.

Enquanto passava por cima de pelo menos quatro bruxos estuporados, Richard pode ver cordas surgindo do nada e os amarrando. Mesmo que não tivesse visto Potter dizer nada, soube imediatamente que era obra dele. Novamente entraram num corredor escuro e precisaram acender as varinhas. Um barulho forte e prolongado, vindo de cima, denunciou que a luta prosseguia em outros andares. O intenso ar salgado indicava que o caminho que tomavam estava margeando os rochedos mais próximos ao oceano. Acenderam as varinhas apontando-as para frente, mas permaneceram junto às paredes. Demorou apenas um segundo após o barulho de portas de ferro se fechando atrás deles para que os três se dessem conta da armadilha. E esse instante de distração lhes foi fatal. Num átimo, as três varinhas voaram saindo do alcance de suas mãos. Rony ia se jogar no chão para recuperar a sua, mas uma voz grossa e maligna o deteve.

– Não faria isso se fosse você, grandalhão.  
Um homem baixo e atarracado com roupas muito sujas emergiu do fundo escuro do corredor. Uma barba espinhosa marcava o rosto envelhecido e contorcido de ódio. Um antigo Comensal da Morte estava em frente a eles. Os dois amigos demoraram ainda alguns segundos antes de reconhecer o antigo carrasco da Divisão de Feras, McNair. Rony voltou a endireitar o corpo. Richard permanecia estático, enquanto Harry fixava os olhos na escuridão tentando contar quantos inimigos tinha a frente. Respirava ofegante e sua cabeça funcionava com grande rapidez, porém algo lhe dizia que logo saberia exatamente com quantos atacantes estava lidando.

No outro extremo, adiantou-se um homenzarrão louro que Harry reconheceu mais rapidamente. Este estivera no ataque a Hogwarts, quando Dumbledore foi morto. Harry o acertara enquanto ele tentava matar Gina. O punho dele fechou. Mas nenhum deles tinha cérebro o suficiente para encurralá-los ali e Harry ficou esperando que o líder saísse das sombras e se desse a conhecer.  
– Ora, ora, ora... Harry Potter. – Ouviu-se voz fria e arrastada de Lucius Malfoy. – Não é que era exatamente a pessoa que eu queria ver hoje – um sorriso cínico dançou em seus lábios – tenho dito aos rapazes: tudo o que precisamos é de um herói para vir nos salvar.

– A prisão lhe tirou o resto do juízo, Malfoy. Achei que após tanto tempo e tantas idas e vindas você já tivesse se acostumado ao seu novo lar.

Lucius saiu totalmente das sombras. Estava envelhecido, mas de forma alguma parecia louco. Os olhos cor de aço continuavam astutos, cheio de malícia. Os cabelos louro-prateados, antes brilhantes, caíam ressecados sobre os ombros, frouxamente amarrados em um rabo de cavalo que deixava muitos fios sobre a face bastante magra e encovada.  
– O que posso dizer, Potter? Sou um eterno insatisfeito – a provocação foi seguida de um movimento rápido de varinha – _Estupefaça_!

Richard foi jogado alguns metros atrás. Harry e Rony não puderam fazer nada para impedir.  
– Amigo novo, rapazes? Nunca achei que encontraria os dois sem estarem acompanhados pela sangue-ruim da garota Granger.

Harry deu um salto para o lado a tempo de segurar Rony que já ia avançado sobre os Comensais, sem nem se dar conta de que estava com as mãos nuas. Lucius gargalhou e foi seguido pelos outros dois.  
– Ah, Weasley, igualzinho ao perdedor do seu pai, não é? Amante de trouxas. Meu filho sempre dizia que você devia ter uma quedinha pela sangue-ruim. Ainda estão no chove-não-molha ou quando você atingiu todo esse tamanho ficou mais macho?

Harry teve que usar toda a sua força, Rony não era fácil de ser segurado.  
– Seu cretino, seu...

Nesse momento Harry sentiu como que um chicote de fogo rompendo a pele sobre as suas costelas. Fora atacado pelas costas. Todo o ar lhe saiu dos pulmões e os braços afrouxaram. Teria caído no chão se Rony não o sustentasse.  
– DESGRAÇADO! – Rony berrava a maior quantidade de palavrões que conhecia.  
– Controle sua linguagem, Weasley, ou vou arrancar sua língua para lhe ensinar as boas maneiras que a idiota da sua mãe foi incapaz.

Rony beirava o púrpura agora, mas calou-se. Podia sentir as mãos encharcadas com o sangue do melhor amigo. Harry recobrou um pouco da força nas pernas, soltou-se de Rony e virou-se, a mão esquerda pressionando firmemente a ferida, encarando Lucius.

– O que quer, Malfoy? Nos matar? Ou pretende apenas nos encher a paciência com os seus insultos?  
– Eu até poderia matá-los agora, sabe? Os dois – retorquiu ele com uma voz quase pensativa.  
– E você acha que conseguiria, quando nem seu mestre conseguiu? Está se supervalorizando, Lucius. Espera que eu vá morrer em suas mãos? É patético!  
– Você não tem a menor idéia do que eu espero, garoto! – O homem a sua frente era pura malícia.  
– Bem próprio de um covarde como você, não é mesmo Malfoy? – Harry cuspiu as palavras. – Tão valente quando ataca pelas costas, cercado de capangas e seus adversários desarmados. O Draco era igualzinho. Me diga, Lucius, é verdade que os Malfoy têm a covardia entre as armas do seu brasão?

Lucios parou de sorrir, mas a resposta que ele pretendia dar foi interrompida por um grito agudo e cheio de dor.  
– Ana – falou Rony com urgência.  
– Parece que meus amigos estão se divertindo com a sua amiguinha bonita, Potter. Que pena! Achei que eu teria esse prazer...

Harry e Rony trocaram olhares apavorados. Tinham que fazer alguma coisa.  
– Malfoy, seu negócio é comigo – Harry tentou, como sempre fazia quando os outros estavam em perigo, puxar a atenção do adversário para si. – Deixe os meus amigos em paz!

Lucius assumiu uma postura displicente. Estava no comando da situação agora.  
– Tem razão Potter. O meu negócio é com você e é por isso que eu não vou matá-lo. Sabe? Matá-lo não me satisfaria plenamente. Seria rápido demais para você. – Um sorriso maligno e esquerdo deformou-lhe a boca. – Não... eu quero mais, quero que sofra. Quero que perca o que eu perdi.  
– Bem, isso vai ser difícil, não é? Eu não sigo nenhum maluco com mania de dominar o mundo, então...

Mas Lucius o cortou com fúria.  
– Acha que falo do Lord das Trevas? Ah... não, Potter! Isso, o próprio tempo dará um jeito de me compensar. Mas você me roubou mais do que isso. Mais que a minha liberdade, mais que a minha posição. – Pela primeira vez, o Sr. Malfoy parecia realmente estar perdendo o controle de sua raiva. – Por sua causa minha esposa morreu e meu filho me abandonou. Você – ele apontou a varinha direto para o coração de Harry – me deve, Potter. Uma mulher e um filho. E, eu... estou pensando seriamente fazer o que você fez a eles com os seus. Acho – ele voltou a ser frio – que essa seria uma compensação à altura.

"Pegue as varinhas!" A voz de Harry soou alta e clara dentro da cabeça de Rony, embora o amigo permanecesse com os lábios cerrados. "Quando? Como?" Rony tentou o mesmo caminho de linguagem, sem saber se Harry o ouviria. O chão e as paredes começaram a tremer. "Agora!" As pedras pareciam querer soltar-se das paredes, do teto e do chão à volta deles, distraindo os Comensais. "Proteja-se e ao Richard!" "Tá! E você?" A pergunta não teve resposta. Ondas de poder saíam do corpo de Harry e pareciam abalar as estruturas da fortaleza. Rony jogou-se no chão em busca das varinhas, enquanto o Sr. Malfoy e os outros pareciam assustados demais para tentar impedi-lo. O ruivo rapidamente conjurou um escudo sobre si e o colega sem sentidos e ficou observando a cena sem saber mais o que poderia fazer ou quem deveria tentar controlar.

Os enormes blocos de pedra começaram a desprender-se da parede e voar em direção aos três Comensais. Mas, de alguma forma, isso não pareceu surpreendê-los e os três conjuraram escudos enquanto o teto e a parede desabavam sobre eles.

Gritos e vozes ecoavam urgentes a poucos metros de distância, mas era impossível ouvi-los ali. O barulho das pedras era ensurdecedor e a poeira impedia qualquer visão. A raiva de Harry atingira um tal nível que seus poderes – os que ele recusava e não gostava de usar – ficaram fora de controle. Foi preciso ouvir a voz assustada de Rony gritar muitas vezes o seu nome, antes que ele finalmente parasse.

Mas não houve tempo para retomar o fôlego. Tão logo as pedras pararam de se soltar e o ar úmido de chuva e mar atingiu suas narinas, Harry percebeu o tamanho de seu erro. À sua frente, um grande buraco na parede abria-se para os rochedos. Os três Comensais, em pé, protegidos por um escudo, o olharam maravilhados.  
– _Petríficus totatulus_ – o Comensal grandalhão tentou tirar Rony de ação, assim que percebeu que ele estava de posse das varinhas.  
– _Protego_ – berrou Rony.  
– _Glaciare_ – Malfoy fez um amplo movimento com a varinha e, antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, uma imensa parede de gelo começou a crescer entre eles e os Comensais. Antes que ela se fechasse totalmente Harry ainda pode ouvir a voz fria de Lucius. – Você vai me pagar, Potter. Você e o idiota do Arthur Weasley. "Galeão por galeão". Mas isso é linguagem figurada, porque, acredite Potter, eu sei exatamente ao quê gente como vocês dá valor.

Harry se voltou para o amigo e Rony lhe atirou a varinha que ele pegou no ar. Os dois apontaram para a parede de gelo.  
– _Reducto_ – disseram em uníssono.  
A parede se fez em pedacinhos e ambos se precipitaram atrás dos fugitivos. Harry, porém, parou Rony.  
– Não, Rony. Volta e ajuda a Ana e a Tonks. Eu pego os três. Vai!  
– Mas, Harry...  
– Rony, elas precisam de você. O Carlinhos não vai nos perdoar se algo acontecer. Nem o Remo. Vai logo!

Rony poderia argumentar, mas isso só os faria perder tempo. Assentiu e saiu em disparada em direção do local onde haviam deixado as amigas. Na passagem, arrebentou as grades de ferro cujo som os havia distraído para a armadilha dos Comensais.

Mas Harry havia perdido segundos preciosos o convencendo. Ao sair pelo buraco na parede viu que os três fugitivos já haviam tomado uma grande distância, descendo pelas rochas, em direção ao mar. Ele tentou atingi-los, mas não conseguiu. Um vento forte, que parecia ter sido conjurado, jogou o rapaz contra os muros da fortaleza, como se ele tivesse sido atingido por um furacão. Nenhum dos homens que ele estava perseguindo poderia tê-lo conjurado, pois estavam com as mãos ocupadas com a descida. Alguém os estava ajudando de fora. Harry fez um grande esforço para descolar-se da parede. O corte em suas costelas abriu um pouco mais, aumentando o sangramento. A perda de sangue já começava a lhe turvar-lhe a vista e enfraquecer as pernas.

Harry caiu de joelhos e arrastou-se até a beirada do rochedo. Seus olhos procuraram reconhecer o meio de fuga lá em baixo. Não poderia ser um barco. Havia quatro grandes vultos. Três deles se mexiam impacientemente e o quarto vulto, parado com a varinha apontada para cima, era com certeza uma pessoa. Harry esticou a varinha tentando um último feitiço para atingi-los, mas estava fraco demais.

Naquele instante, Rony voltava para seu lado quase se jogando sobre ele.  
– A fortaleza é nossa – a voz traduzia alívio – Ana e Tonks estão a salvo. Os outros já tinham chegado antes de mim.  
–Tente atingi-los Rony – Harry pediu num fio de voz, mas era possível perceber nela uma nota de pânico – eles estão fugindo.

Rony tentou, mas estavam muito longe.  
– Pelas barbas de Júpiter! O que é aquilo?

Harry pediu ajuda para levantar. Os dois olharam para baixo tentando compreender a quem pertenciam os três vultos grandes, que neste momento os fugitivos alcançavam. Pareciam três grandes serpentes, mas os rabos tinham barbatanas como se fossem peixes. As cabeças se mexiam resfolegando para cima e para baixo e, embora fosse difícil vê-las, pelo movimento, Harry poderia apostar que elas se assemelhavam a cabeças de cavalos. Rony pareceu ter pensado a mesma coisa.  
– Hipocampos – murmurou o ruivo.

A sensação de derrota subiu do estômago de Harry, deixando um gosto amargo e acre em sua boca.  
– Droga... não conseguiremos pegá-los...assim...

As pernas de Harry falharam. A escuridão que vinha ameaçando engoli-lo estava ali, quase definitiva. Ele segurou as vestes de Rony sem fôlego, as pernas dobrando-se sob o seu peso.  
– Acho que eu sei quem é Rony – falou com a voz rouca.  
– Sabe quem é quem?

Harry umedeceu os lábios muito secos.  
– Sei quem é o Comensal que escapou – Rony fez uma cara de quem achava que ele estava delirando – sei quem é o oficiante... das missas negras. Eu sei, Rony...

O entendimento achegou aos olhos de Rony.  
– Meu bom Merlin, Harry! – ele fez mais força para manter o amigo de pé – quem é? Quem é?  
O rapaz gritou, mas Harry Potter já não ouvia mais. Ele tinha desmaiado.


	7. Um Longo Domingo

**Um longo Domingo**

A ruiva continuava sentada na cama observando Hermione com atenção.

– Eu concordo com você, Gina – falou finalmente – acho que... você tem que saber o que aconteceu.

Hermione andava pelo quarto esfregando as mãos nervosamente. Rony e Harry ficariam furiosos com ela. Mas era hora de fazer o que era certo e não o que era fácil. Mentir não era mais uma opção.

– Ótimo – atalhou a outra – comece.

– Mas... eu não acho que deva contar a você sozinha, os meninos tinham que estar aqui também – e acrescentou rapidamente assim que Gina bufou – acho que assim você vai ter uma idéia mais completa. O que eu posso contar é muito parcial. Acho que... seria bom se pudéssemos saber o que aconteceu de todos os ângulos.

Gina relaxou um pouco os ombros.

– Você admite, então, que tem mais do que me contaram?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

– E eu posso saber de quem foi a brilhante idéia de me esconder o que aconteceu? – A cunhada chegou a abrir a boca, mas Gina cortou soltando faíscas pelos olhos – Nem precisa dizer. A super-proteção do Harry, às vezes, me dá engulhos.

– Gina, não faz assim. Não foi por mal.

– Nem vem, Mione, você sempre o defende. Ele já está bem grandinho, não precisa que você fique passando a mão na cabeça dele.

– Eu não estou passando a mão na cabeça de ninguém – retorquiu Hermione no mesmo tom. – Só acho que está sendo muito apressada em julgá-lo, tá bom! Dá para pensar um pouco no que ele sofreu?

– A gente não faz outra coisa, não é? – Rebateu sarcástica – Pensar no quanto Harry Potter sofreu e ficar dando desculpas pelas besteiras que ele faz.

Dessa vez Hermione perdeu as estribeiras.

– Eu vou descontar o que você disse por causa dos seus hormônios em polvorosa, Ginevra, mas eu não acredito que pense isso dele.

A cunhada murchou. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Ahhh, Mione...desculpa...é que eu... eu gostei dele a minha vida inteira. E a simples idéia de que depois de tudo, ele ainda não partilhe as coisas comigo, me arrebenta.

– Eu entendo, Gi... – aproximou-se da cama, sentando ao lado dela e acariciando seu cabelo – mas ele só quer te proteger. Sei que isso pode ser irritante, mas não pode culpá-lo por isso, ele já perdeu tanto. Não é que ele não te ache capaz. Só o Rony e eu sabemos como custou para ele ficar longe de você durante quase um ano inteiro depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Gina chorava abertamente agora.

– Sei o que custou para você também, Gina. Aquele foi um ano difícil para todo mundo. Talvez o mais difícil de nossas vidas. Por isso mesmo você não pode culpar o Harry por querer deixar tudo para trás. Por querer viver sem sombras. Imagina se ele tivesse pirado e simplesmente sumido depois daquilo tudo, se afastado da gente, se entregado a culpas e sei lá que outras doidices da cabeça dele. Ele esteve bem perto disso, sabe? – Gina cobriu a boca com as mãos com uma expressão angustiada. – Podia ter acontecido, Gi. E ainda assim, a gente não poderia culpá-lo.

A ruiva baixou a cabeça. Hermione conseguia desvendar os sentimentos dos outros como poucos e tinha uma habilidade especial quando se tratava de Harry. A amizade de tantos anos fazia com que soubesse todos os defeitos e qualidades do amigo, muito embora, e Hermione admitia, isso sempre a fizera dar descontos nas vezes em que o garoto metia os pés pelas mãos, como se ele fosse seu irmãozinho mais novo. Com Gina também era assim. Ela era sua melhor amiga e Hermione a conhecia melhor que qualquer um dos irmãos dela. Por isso mesmo, ela sabia quando tinha pegado pesado. Mostrar para Gina que toda a vida que ela tivera nos últimos nove anos podia não ter acontecido foi uma dessas vezes. Passou o braço sobre os ombros da amiga.

– Eu prometo para você que vou ajudá-la a convencer os garotos a contar tudinho, ok? E vamos dar um jeito de entender exatamente o que aconteceu.

– Promete mesmo?

– Claro. Afinal, de que servem livros e inteligência, hein?

Gina voltou a sorrir e Hermione a acompanhou. Ainda estavam abraçadas quando ouviram os passos e a voz esganiçada e esbaforida de Dobby.

– Senhora Gina – o elfo guinchava pelo corredor.

– O que foi Dobby? – As duas se sobressaltaram juntas.

A criaturinha chegou escorregando à porta e, mesmo parecendo aflito, fez uma enorme reverencia para as duas jovens.

– Doce senhora do Dobby e bondosa amiga de Harry Potter, – Gina gelou quando percebeu que o elfo parecia à beira das lágrimas – o jovem Weezzy... na lareira – ele estava sem fôlego.

– RONY! Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve Dobby? – Hermione quase saltou sobre o elfo.

– Eles estão no St. Mungus... Meu senhor Harry Potter está machucado – guinchou aos soluços.

Gina saltou e pegou uma capa no armário saindo do quarto como um foguete, seguida por Hermione e o elfo enxugando as lágrimas na gola da camiseta que usava.

– Dobby, toma conta do Sirius! – Gina consultou a cunhada rapidamente com os olhos e ela concordou com a cabeça enquanto pegava a própria capa. – Mandamos notícias.

Já estava com a mão na maçaneta, quando Hermione a deteve.

– Gina, não podemos aparatar... O bebê.

– Droga, Mione. O St. Mungus não tem Rede Flu – bateu o pé como uma criança quando viu a varinha na mão da amiga – eu vou morrer numa viagem de Noitibus – choramingou.

– Não vai, não. É a forma mais rápida nas atuais condições. Se passar mal, vai estar no lugar certo. Vamos!

"Ah, a insuperável (e insuportável) lógica da Mione", pensou Gina se deixando levar para fora da casa.

A verdade é quando chegaram ao St. Mungus as duas estavam enjoadas e nada tinha a ver com a gravidez de ninguém. Só que a preocupação era maior. Hermione chegou a pensar, enquanto andavam apressadas pelos corredores, que passara boa parte de sua vida numa ala hospitalar. Quase sempre com um deles quatro sendo remendado, embora Harry fosse, de longe, o campeão.

A sala de espera do 4º andar estava lotada. Muitos Aurores haviam sido feridos e também haviam ocorrido mortes. As duas levaram alguns segundos para localizar o grupo próximo a uma das janelas. Lupin estava escorado no batente. Junto a ele, Shacklebolt ocupava quase uma parede. Sentados em um banco ao lado deles, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Carlinhos também estava lá. As mãos do rapaz afundadas nos cabelos muito vermelhos. Molly foi a primeira a vê-las indo abraçá-las e enchê-las de beijos maternos. Arthur a seguiu.

– Cadê eles, papai? – Gina mal podia controlar a ansiedade.

– Meu bem, acalme-se. Os dois estão lá dentro. O Harry foi ferido e o Rony está com ele – respondeu carinhosamente o Sr. Weasley.

– O Rony se feriu, Sr. Weasley? – Agora era a vez de Hermione.

– Não, querida. Ele está inteiro – tranqüilizou a Sra. Weasley.

Gina percebeu que o irmão, embora a tivesse visto não a tinha vindo cumprimentar e que Remo estava muito pálido. Hermione notou a mesma coisa.

– Onde estão a Ana e a Tonks? – Havia uma nota de pânico em sua voz novamente.

– As duas também se feriram, mas parece que estão bem – assegurou o Sr. Weasley. – Parece que Harry foi um pouco mais grave porque perdeu muito sangue.

Gina gemeu baixinho e a mãe a levou até o banco, fuzilando o marido com os olhos. Ora, se era caso de dar tantos detalhes para a menina. Carlinhos saiu um pouco do torpor e passou o braço forte sobre os ombros a irmã, enquanto Hermione cumprimentava Lupin e Shacklebolt. A Sra. Weasley tentou distrair Gina explicando porque cada um dos irmãos ausentes não estava ali, que queriam vir, mas não podiam superlotar o hospital com todos os Weasley, completou sorrindo.

Ficaram ali esperando por mais de hora, sem que ninguém viesse lhes dar notícias. Carlinhos já havia levantado três vezes ameaçando entrar lá dentro, mas fora contido pelo pai e uma das vezes por Shacklebolt, o único com músculos suficientes para fazer o tratador de dragões permanecer sentado. Em mais de uma ocasião, no entanto, um dos curandeiros que saiu de dentro da enfermaria fez sinal para Quim. E em cada uma dessas vezes, uma das famílias que estava ali foi avisada pelo chefe dos Aurores que havia perdido um de seus membros. Os parentes dos feridos já começavam a achar que a falta de notícias significava que eles estavam resistindo.

O sol já ia alto no céu, quando um Rony abatido e cansado atravessou as portas da enfermaria. Cumprimentou algumas das famílias dos colegas que estavam ali antes de ser sufocado por dois braços em seu pescoço e a visão oculta por uma massa de cabelos castanhos.

– Calma, Mione. Tá tudo bem – devolveu o abraço com saudade – mas eu ainda preciso respirar.

Hermione se afastou para xingá-lo pela falta de notícias, mas bastou trocar um olhar com ele para saber que fora uma noite bem difícil para o ruivo. Não era hora para briguinhas. Ela lhe deu um sorriso compreensivo e um beijo curto e suave. Foi um Rony agradecido que caminhou abraçado com ela até a família.

– Estão todos fora de perigo, pessoal! – Ninguém disfarçou o suspiro de alívio.

– O que foi que aconteceu, Rony? – Remo finalmente se manifestava.

– É uma história bem longa... – ele desconversou, estava muito cansado para contar – mas em resumo: a Tonks bateu com a cabeça e teve uma pequena concussão, deve acordar daqui a pouco; o Harry perdeu muito sangue e vai ficar fora do ar um pouco mais de tempo; e a Ana... bem, teve que enfrentar uma maldição Cruciatos, mas já está acordada e reclamando que odeia quando isso acontece. – Carlinhos deu um sorriso nervoso ao ouvir o irmão mais novo. – Você pode entrar lá, cara – completou ante a ansiedade do outro.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Carlinhos praticamente correu porta adentro da enfermaria. Rony revirou os olhos.

– Homens apaixonados são patéticos... aaii, Mione... tenha piedade! – As costelas ficaram latejando do bem aplicado cutucão que ela lhe dera.

– Quando eu vou poder ver o Harry, Rony?

– Logo, Gi – falou massageando o lado dolorido – mas eu garanto que ele está bem. Não foi dessa vez, ainda, que acabaram com ele.

Engraçado como esse "consolo" parecera melhor na cabeça dele. A palidez da irmã e o olhar de Hermione o fizeram dar dois passos para longe da mulher. Mais um cutucão do nível do anterior e quem ia ficar internado era ele.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois Remo e Gina puderam finalmente entrar na enfermaria, seguidos por Rony, Hermione e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Quase no fim da sala comprida, cheia de camas, estavam Tonks, Ana e Harry. Remo se adiantou para a esposa que acabara de acordar, ainda fraca, os cabelos num castanho natural se derramando sobre o travesseiro. Mas, ela já sorria. Os Weasley cercaram Carlinhos e Ana, que parecia estar muito bem, embora preocupada com os dois amigos. Gina deu um beijo rápido em cada uma das amigas e sentou-se ao lado da cama de Harry envolvendo as mãos dele nas suas.

Ficaram ali o resto do dia, mas ele não acordou. No fim da manhã, Hermione arrastou Rony para casa e, embora ele quisesse ficar, seu cansaço era óbvio. Além disso, argumentou tinham que ver Sirius e ele finalmente concordou. A jovem e a Sra. Weasley tentaram que Gina fosse também, mas foi impossível. Há muito custo conseguiram que os dois concordassem que Gina ficaria até o fim da tarde com os pais e que Rony viria passar a noite com Harry.

Ana teve alta no fim do dia e, por causa do grande número de pacientes, Tonks também pode ir para casa mais cedo, com a promessa de cumprir estrito repouso e tomar todas as poções prescritas. Remo mandou uma coruja para Hogwarts para avisar Hector que ela estava bem e o garoto enviou três corujas seguidas pedindo para vir passar o fim de semana em casa. Os dois ficaram todo sorrisos com o carinho do menino. Na verdade, já tinham dado a permissão na primeira mensagem. Hector era um presente, especialmente na vida de Lupin. Fora muito difícil para o lobisomem aceitar o amor de Tonks, mas ele teria achado, na época em que tudo ocorreu, a idéia de ter uma família uma completa insanidade. Não marcaria ninguém com a sua maldição. Mas, então, numa noite de Natal há mais de nove anos, ele e Tonks salvaram Hector da morte e antes que pudessem evitar o garoto se tornou uma parte importante dos dois. Quando a guerra acabou, os três não podiam mais ser separados. O menino ainda mantinha o nome dos pais, assassinados por Comensais, mas pedira para acrescentar o dos pais adotivos quando entrara para a escola. Tinha orgulho deles e queria ostentar isso.

Harry, porém, só acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, quando o sol nascia. Rony estava na cadeira ao lado e correu para chamar o curandeiro de plantão, um rapaz sério e empertigado com cara de primeiro da turma.

– Como se sente Sr.Potter? – Perguntou o bruxo, tomando-lhe o pulso.

– Ótimo. Só dói quando eu respiro – o jovem curandeiro não pareceu perceber a ironia. Disse que lhe daria uma outra poção e que com mais um bom período de sono, ele logo estaria recuperado.

Rony se inclinou sobre o amigo assim que o rapaz se afastou.

– Como estão os outros, Rony?

– Bem e em casa – falou em voz baixa.

– Quanto tempo eu dormi?

– Um dia. Ãhh... Harry, sei que não é o momento, mas você está lembrado do que me disse antes de apagar?

Como ele poderia esquecer? Fez um movimento breve de cabeça.

– Depois Ron, depois...

– Certo. Só quero te lembrar que já foi o tempo em que você me dizia isso e eu esperava até que VOCÊ retornasse ao assunto.

Harry torceu a boca tentando sorrir e concordou.

– Só para confirmar... – ele se afastou para que o curandeiro ministrasse a poção.

Quando Gina chegou com Hermione, alguns minutos mais tarde, Harry já tinha voltado a dormir. Passou os outros dias acordado. Gina, ao seu lado o dia inteiro, e Rony à noite. Os amigos, sogros e cunhados lotavam a volta da sua cama sempre que as visitas eram permitidas. Apesar de todo o clima de hospital, Harry não pode negar que até mesmo se divertiu, principalmente porque os gêmeos resolveram implicar com o jovem curandeiro que o tratava. Com os rostos mais inocentes do mundo, os dois tinham presenteado o rapaz com uma caixa de Cremes Canário e um enorme saco de balinhas Cutuque. Os primeiros foram engraçados, mas vacinaram o garoto. Já as balinhas, bem mais sutis, renderam a Rony e Harry momentos hilários, pois toda vez que se colocava uma dessas balas na boca, se ficava com a sensação de uma mão invisível o cutucava pelas costas sem parar.

Mas as visitas que Harry esperava com mais felicidade eram as de Sirius, ainda mais que o menino aprendera a chamá-lo, de forma muito enrolada, de Dindo. Gui também apareceu com Fleur e Chantal algumas vezes. Numa destas, até mesmo Gabriele, irmã de Fleur, apareceu. Se mostrou tão preocupada com Harry que ele achou que Gina acabaria tendo um ataque de ciúmes. Mas, ao invés disso, ela tinha sorrido candidamente e parecendo ainda mais inocente que os gêmeos quando aprontavam, muito gentilmente, ofereceu para a outra um saco das famigeradas balinhas. Harry não pode deixar de notar que ela claramente fizera a garota pensar que as balas eram absolutamente comuns.

Essa rotina durou mais três dias, até que ele teve alta. Rony não retornou ao assunto. Quis dar um tempo para o amigo. Hermione lhe contara da conversa com Gina e era possível ver as nuvens de tempestade se formando no horizonte. Se Rony não concordasse, mesmo que quase à força com os argumentos da esposa, teria dito para Harry se recuperar mais lentamente e continuar no hospital o maior tempo possível. O pior é que as duas garotas e a eminente revelação que o cunhado guardava eram só um pedaço do problema. As nuvens escuras também estavam se formando no trabalho, e ele não queria nem ver a hora em que Harry soubesse.

Na sexta à tarde, Harry estava plenamente recuperado, pelo menos fisicamente. Seu humor só não estava mais sorumbático por causa de Gina. A garota parecia empenhada em mimá-lo de todas as formas e ele estava aproveitando o máximo todos os beijos e atenções. Não sabia que as palavras de Hermione vinham atormentando a ruiva desde antes de ela ir encontrá-lo no hospital. A idéia de que ele havia pensado em ir embora lhe gelava as entranhas toda vez que vinha a sua cabeça. As duas haviam concordado que esperariam ele estar melhor para tocar no assunto. Mas a verdade é que o projeto de fazer isso após um final de semana tranqüilo começou a desandar no domingo de manhã.

Quim viera fazer uma visita, mas parecia estar bastante constrangido. Rony, que chegara logo depois com Hermione e Sirius para almoçarem juntos, também estavam mais sérios e calados que o normal. Ligando os pontos, Harry não ficou muito surpreso quando o chefe o informou que haveria uma investigação no Ministério sobre a fuga dos Comensais e que o nome dele havia sido citado.

– Não que alguém saiba como aquelas paredes caíram – olhou de lado para Harry, que estava sentado na guarda da poltrona ocupada por Gina – e provavelmente vão concluir que foram eles os autores, mas ainda assim...

Harry baixou os olhos fingindo brincar com os cabelos da esposa, mas a verdade é que estava cheio de culpa e tinha mesmo vergonha de encarar o chefe. Lucius o tinha provocado, sabia e esperava que ele perdesse o controle. E ele perdera. Foi uma armadilha e o grande Harry Potter, pensou com amargura, agira como se de novo fosse um garoto de quinze anos. Como se não tivesse lidado durante anos com a principal habilidade dos Malfoy: insultá-lo e ameaçar as pessoas que ele amava. Se Lucius estava solto, e o erro tinha sido dele e só dele. Harry não culparia ninguém se quisessem demiti-lo. Obviamente, seus amigos não pensavam assim. Rony tinha se levantado do sofá e estava fazendo o maior escarcéu perguntando como Quim permitia uma coisa dessas depois de eles terem arriscado a vida e quase morrido naquela prisão fedorenta. Gritou e esbravejou tanto que o chefe acabou também perdendo a paciência.

– Seu amigo não é nenhuma unanimidade lá dentro, Weasley! Muitos têm medo dele e até desconfiam – Rony o olhava incrédulo. – Sei que do ponto de vista de vocês parece loucura, depois de tudo o que passaram e que Harry passou, mas a maioria das pessoas sabe muito pouca coisa. Tiveram que garimpar informações entre as bobagens que gente como Rita Skeeter escreveu e que saíram no Profeta ou no tresloucado do Pasquim. Não é exatamente fora do normal o que está acontecendo.

Hermione interveio com a voz calma, mas claramente desagradada.

– Sim, sim, perfeitamente normal... Quem foi mesmo que lançou dúvidas sobre a conduta do Harry na ação? – Para um homem mais velho que eles, altíssimo e em pé, Shacklebolt pareceu muito jovem e pequeno naquele momento. – Dolores Umbridge, se não me engano, não foi? – Prosseguiu a jovem com desprezo.

– Ahh, eu não acredito! Aquela mulher pervertida e maligna e... – Harry teve que conter Gina pelos ombros – ela é monstruosa. Como alguém pode dar ouvidos às atrocidades que ela diz? Ela é que devia estar em Azkaban – a ruiva saltava na cadeira de tão brava.

– Gi... acalme-se, o bebê... – murmurou Harry, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

– É querida...fique calma – falou calmamente a cunhada. – Ela vai ter que passar pela Corte dos Bruxos antes de conseguir atingir o Harry e isso significa que ela vai ter que passar por mim. – Hermione ergueu o queixo com um tipo de arrogância que ela só tinha quando achava que estava absolutamente certa.

Rony cruzou os braços, olhando da esposa para Quim, com o mais evidente orgulho. Harry lhe lançou um olhar agradecido, embora não achasse que merecia tanto empenho da amiga. Resolveu por isso que iria facilitar as coisas para todos, mas, no momento, principalmente para ele mesmo.

– Quim, será que... bem, com toda essa confusão não creio que alguém se oporia ou sentiria a minha falta...

– Nem ouse me falar em demissão, Potter – o chefe praticamente ralhou com ele.

– Não, não pensei nisso – na verdade pensara sim, mas achou que seria covardia no fim – eu poderia tirar uma licença? Quero trabalhar nas investigações... humm... você sabe, com mais afinco – lançou um olhar breve para Gina. – Eu poderia me dedicar mais e usar melhor os membros da Ordem. E você, Ana, Tonks e Rony podem continuar lá dentro e tentando recapturar Malfoy e os outros.

– Se você sair, eu também saio. Vai precisar de ajuda – afirmou Rony taxativo.

– Cara, não tem necessidade...

– Eu não pedi sua permissão, Harry – o ruivo atalhou com voz calma, mas definitiva. Era impressionante como ele havia aprendido a se impor nesse tipo de situação. Não que ele jamais tivesse aceitado ficar para trás ou ser excluído do que fosse. Mas Rony, com o tempo e também com o seu bom desempenho como Auror, se tornara mais seguro. E isso, mais Hermione, o fizeram ver o quanto ele era imprescindível quando o melhor amigo se dispunha a entrar em encrencas.

Quim encarou-os e assentiu, talvez fosse o melhor mesmo. Além do mais, ele tinha percebido, pelo que os dois já lhe haviam contado, que provavelmente aquela seria uma corrida contra o tempo, caso os últimos acontecimentos estivessem mesmo relacionados com a gravidez de Gina. Despediu-se a seguir, embora todos o tivessem convidado para ficar e almoçar. O gigante agradeceu.

– Desculpe, Gina – falou para a dona da casa – mas minha mulher está me esperando. Com os meninos em Hogwarts, ela fica muito sozinha e meu fim de semana é para ela – informou com um breve sorriso.

Talvez, se ele tivesse ficado os quatro teriam se esforçado para que o almoço tivesse sido um pouco mais animado. Dobby, que era em geral, todo bajulação para seus amados senhores e os amigos, reclamou, com razão, da comida que ficara nos pratos. Só o de Rony estava limpo e ainda sim ele comera bem menos que o seu normal.

A tarde estava clara e morna e os quatro resolveram sentar-se sob as árvores do jardim atrás da casa, observados de longe por Edwiges e com Aquiles sentado próximo a eles. Sirius brincava com Harry, gargalhando enquanto tentava enfiar na boca do padrinho todos os brinquedos que estavam à sua volta. O jovem estava realmente encantado com a fuzarca do menino, mas a verdade é que estava evitando a todo custo encarar os outros. Especialmente Rony, que parecia cobrar a cada segundo o fato dele ainda não ter revelado quem achava ser o Comensal que oficiara os terríveis rituais. Seu estômago se contraiu. De novo, ele estava tentando fazer de conta que a vida podia ser normal enquanto havia malucos soltos e gente inocente correndo perigo. Crianças. Como Sirius. Como ele mesmo quando seus pais foram mortos. Uma sensação gigante de frustração se apoderou dele. Tinha vontade de gritar. Tudo estava tão perfeito, tão bom. Não era justo ter que mergulhar de novo naquele pesadelo... não era justo!

Um estouro avisou que uma outra janela tinha arrebentado. Sirius começou a chorar de susto e Hermione o pegou no colo para acalmá-lo. Rony e Gina olhavam para Harry surpresos. "Maravilha, para completar ainda virei uma bomba relógio mágica, sem nenhum controle".

– Agora, chega – disse Rony imperativo levantando-se do chão – vamos agir como adultos e acabar com isso de uma vez.

As duas mulheres franziram a testa.

– Dobby – chamou o ruivo ao mesmo tempo em que com um movimento de varinha fazia o vidro da janela retornar intacto para o seu lugar. O elfo apareceu num estalo e fez uma mesura olhando para a janela recolocada e baixando as orelhas. Dobby sabia reconhecer problemas e era evidente que seus amados senhores pareciam tê-los em quantidade. – Dobby, você pode tomar contado Sirius para a gente? – O menino já parara de chorar.

– Dobby cuida sim. Dobby toma conta do pequeno mestre Sirius. O afilhado do meu senhor Harry Potter gosta muito de Dobby. – Correu feliz para pegar o menino do colo da Hermione. – Se os senhores precisarem de Dobby é só chamar. – E sumiu pela porta dos fundos da casa.

Rony e Hermione voltaram a sentar-se ao lado dos amigos e o rapaz continuou com o mesmo tom decidido.

– Bom, vamos começar do começo – Harry ergueu os olhos da grama encarando o cunhado. – Você deve imaginar que eu já falei com as garotas – continuou sem dar atenção à censura do outro – então eu vou simplesmente te repetir a pergunta que te fiz lá em Azkaban, antes que você apagasse. Quem é? Quem você acha que é o tal Comensal que a gente deixou escapar e que você acha que é o oficiante que aparece nos sonhos da Gina? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o que o Malfoy disse?

Ron tinha razão. Era hora de encarar aquilo tudo de frente, no entanto, quando sua voz saiu estava cheia de derrota.

– É... tem sim... Malfoy disse que Narcisa estava morta.

– E daí? Ela pode estar, não é? Nunca foi pega. A gente sempre achou que ela tinha fugido com o Draco, mas ela pode ter morrido.

– Acontece, Mione, que o Malfoy me acusou de tê-la matado.

Hermione ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, mas continuou.

– Ora, Harry, isso não faz sentido – bufou impaciente – primeiro, você nunca quis matar ninguém, a não ser Voldemort (e por causa da profecia); segundo, além dele, você somente poderia ser culpado diretamente pela morte de...

– Bellatrix Lestrage.

– Isso é impossível! – gritou Hermione esganissada. Rony e Gina negavam com a cabeça como se ele estivesse louco. – Ela morreu. Nós vimos. Estávamos lá – Harry a olhava cansado. – De onde você tirou essa idéia? – Terminou, finalmente, ofegante.

– Vimos? É...acho que nós vimos – afirmou com ironia. – Lembro que ela e outros dois maníacos haviam pegado o Neville naquela batalha em Hogsmead. Estavam torturando ele. Eu estuporei um e o Moody, que tinha vindo atrás de mim, saiu duelando com o outro. Então, eu acabei jogando ela quase dez metros para baixo naquela ribanceira que levava para a caverna em que o Sirius se escondia. Prendemos vários Comensais naquele dia. E Bellatrix foi um deles. Estava bem ferida. Um braço e duas pernas quebradas em vários lugares. O Draco também foi preso.

– Lembramos disso, Harry – Hermione ainda não se convencera em seguir o raciocínio do amigo.

– Aí – continuou ele como se ela não o tivesse interrompido – o cara de cobra apareceu e conseguiu resgatar alguns dos safados, inclusive a "querida" Bella, mas o Draquinho ficou para trás. Interessante, é que menos de um dia depois, lá estava ela. Inteirinha. Como se nada tivesse acontecido vindo resgatar o querido sobrinho. Sozinha. Sempre achei estranho. Voldemort era poderoso, mas suas habilidades como curandeiro foram uma novidade para mim. Assim, como o fato dele dispensar gente para arriscar o pescoço tentando salvar colaboradores que ele considerava fracassados.

– Só que, Harry – Rony contrapôs – quando a gente encontrou ela de novo... bom, foi nessa vez que ela...

– Morreu. É... dois feitiços juntos... um meu e um do Neville. Nenhum era fatal, mas talvez, não sei... o ódio combinado. E ela morreu diante dos nossos olhos. Nós vimos, não é?

Gina, que até então estava quieta, olhando atentamente para Harry, pegou a idéia no ar.

– Vimos um Comensal, igual a Bellatrix Lestrange, ser morto – falou pensativa. Harry a encarou e os dois trocaram olhares de entendimento. O rapaz deu um sorriso de lado.

– Ela não parecia muito interessada nos outros prisioneiros, mas no Draco...

– Vocês acham que era a Narcisa? – Hermione continuava incrédula. – O que ela fez? Tomou poção polissuco para tomar o lugar da irmã? Que finalidade isso teria? Continua não fazendo sentido para mim.

– Mione, estávamos em guerra! A presença de Bellatrix numa batalha era muito mais incômoda que a presença de Narcisa – Gina pegara parte do fio da meada. – Ela pode ter querido essa vantagem.

Hermione continuava sem se convencer. Rony mirava o horizonte pesando o que haviam dito.

– O Draco estava estranho quando a Ordem o prendeu – murmurou o ruivo quase para si.

– Como assim? – Quis saber Hermione achando que logo perderia ainda mais terreno na discussão.

– Bem – Rony explicou – ele parecia muito amedrontado, não em estar preso, mas com a coisa toda, sabem? Eu até ouvi o Moody comentar com o Quim que com uma pressãozinha ele entregava tudo o que sabia porque estava mais apavorado com "Vocês-sabem-quem" do que com a gente.

– Isso ainda não explica por que Narcisa teria tomado o lugar da irmã. Ela podia ter ido com a própria cara, não é? – Hermione voltou-se para a ruiva – E não, Gina, não acho que ela levaria em conta o "efeito Bellatrix" numa batalha para tentar uma...

– Missão solitária e quase suicida? Será mesmo, Mione? Eu acho que a Gina tem razão, em parte – falou Harry. – Mas a gente não pode esquecer de um detalhe. Até onde sabemos, o Draco falhou em todas as missões que Voldemort deu para ele. É bem provável que ele estivesse por um fio com o cara de cobra. Narcisa podia querer resgatá-lo para fugirem e, pode apostar, ter a cara da Bellatrix aí seria uma vantagem. Até que o chefão se desse conta, todos os partidários dele facilitariam a passagem da mais fiel e temida entre os Comensais, e eles poderiam estar bem longe antes disso.

– Por amor de Merlin, é muita coisa junta – disse Hermione segurando a cabeça com as mãos, perplexa. – Deixa eu ver se eu entendi tudo com calma.

Rony olhou para a mulher com ternura: era típico da Mione, ela sempre buscava formar um quadro completo da situação, com detalhes e simetrias, para ver se tudo tinha mesmo lógica, para ver se conseguia pensar com clareza. Isso que o irritava tanto no passado, quando estudavam em Hoogwarts, agora, ele entendia, era apenas o jeito dela lidar com o medo. Ele seguiu olhando para ela e um amor maior que mundo parecia querer saltar agora do seu peito. Mas ele não a interrompeu, deixou que continuasse pensando alto. Sabia que ela precisava disso.

– Então – disse Hermione desenhando com as mãos o espaço vazio à sua frente – Bellatrix foi resgatada por Voldemort em pessoa, em Hoogsmead, muito ferida. No outro dia Narcisa é que teria aparecido, usando a poção polissuco para ficar igual à irmã, e tentou sozinha resgatar o Draco. Harry e Neville jogaram feitiços na mulher, que acabou não resistindo. Todos acharam então que Bellatrix tinha morrido, mas na verdade foi... Narcisa...

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, mas Hermione ainda não parecia plenamente convencida.

– Mas Harry, nunca mais vimos a Bellatrix. Acho que se ela estivesse viva, ela apareceria novamente...

– Mione, a guerra acabou na noite seguinte. Voldemort morreu. Acha que ela ia aparecer? Arriscar-se quando poderia ficar imaginando formas de trazê-lo de volta.

– Não há formas de trazê-lo de volta. Ele morreu! – esganiçou a amiga

– Ela é fanática, Mione! – Harry quase gritou. – A maioria dos outros era interesseira, queria poder ou liberdade para fazer maldades, mas Bellatrix sempre foi mais que isso. Ela idolatrava Voldemot como se ele fosse um deus. Mesmo que a gente ache que é impossível, essa maluca está ferindo inocentes porque acredita que pode trazer aquele monstro de volta. Se você tiver outra teoria ou souber de algum outro Comensal que se arriscaria tendo apenas fumaça nas mãos, eu aceitarei sua sugestão com prazer – terminou ofegante.

O silêncio os dominou por vários segundos ou até minutos, antes que Hermione perguntasse, numa última tentativa para a amiga:

– Você acha que podia ser uma mulher, digo, nos seus sonhos, Gina?

– Eu só vejo um vulto encapuzado e um braço com a Marca Negra, Mione. Acho que poderia sim, ser uma mulher.

– Bem é a melhor pista que temos, não é? Podemos partir daí... – Hermione admitiu derrotada.

Harry sorriu para a amiga e pediu desculpas baixinho por ter levantado a voz. A garota assentiu enquanto o Rony a puxava com o braço e dava um beijo em sua testa e outro nos lábios. Gina estava sentada um pouco atrás do marido, as pernas esticadas, um braço apoiado no chão e outro sobre a barriga, o olhar perdido. Estava roída de curiosidade e dividida. Planejara dar a Harry um tempo para se recuperar. Ela e Hermione pretendiam conversar com eles naquele domingo, numa outra atmosfera, é claro. Mas tudo tinha ido por água abaixo e agora ela achava que não era a hora de abordar um assunto ainda mais delicado. Não percebeu que Harry a observava atento.

– O que foi, Gi? – Perguntou suavemente o rapaz.

Gina ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo e se arrependeu no mesmo momento. Os dois olhos intensamente verdes pareceram atravessá-la. – Não creio que o dia possa piorar, amor. Pergunte o que quer saber.

– Como se atreve a ler meus pensamentos Harry Potter? – Ela estava incomodada, detestava que ele usasse esse tipo de poder com ela, mas Harry apenas riu.

– Desculpe, mas quando você está com essa cara é preciso tão pouco esforço que é quase impossível controlar.

A garota envermelhou como uma cereja, até os olhos castanhos pegaram fogo, o que demonstrava que a resposta dele tinha sido errada, muito errada. Tinha aberto uma gaiola de diabretes. Gina costumava ser normalmente esquentadinha e os hormônios em ebulição não estavam ajudando em nada ela ser mais controlada. Hermione pensou em impedi-la de falar porque também achava que seria muita coisa para um único dia, mas não foi rápida o suficiente.

– Ok, Potter. Eu ia te dar um tempo, mas já que você pediu. Quero saber tudo o que aconteceu na noite em que Voldemort morreu.

Harry ficou impassível. Em algum lugar da sua cabeça ele sabia que o dia em que Gina faria essa pergunta chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sempre pediu que fosse mais tarde. Mas agora estava ali. Ele virou-se para encarar Rony e Hermione. O amigo estava com cara de quem já sabia e parecia bem culpado por não ter lhe dito antes. Hermione já assumira aquela expressão professoral de "isso é o mais certo a fazer", o que significava que Gina já a havia convencido. Como ele já ganhara uma discussão dela no dia tinha certeza de que Mione não o deixaria fazer isso outra vez. Muito embora, ele preferisse mil vezes discutir com a amiga do que com Gina. Nunca ganhara desta última.

Lançou um longo olhar para a casa. Era o lugar em que fora mais feliz em toda a sua vida. Mais que em Hogwarts, mais que n'A Toca. Era a sua casa, como nenhuma outra fora e, além disso, parecia estar toda ela impregnada com aquele perfume floral que era seu cheiro favorito em todo o mundo. E ele sabia que era assim porque Gina estava ali. Como, então, dizer para ela que ele havia pensado muitas vezes, durante seu sétimo ano, que se vencesse Voldemort sumiria no mundo? Como dizer que se não fosse o que aconteceu na batalha final, provavelmente era o que ele teria feito, porque se achava indigno dela? Porque achava que ela ficaria mais segura longe dele.

Mas aquela noite tinha mudado tudo. Aconteceram coisas que o assustaram e que nada tinham a ver com Voldemort. E quando tudo acabou ele olhou para a menina de dezesseis anos desmaiada em seus braços e jurou que os pesadelos terminavam ali e que não deixaria que nada voltasse a afastá-los. Talvez, somente naquela noite, ele tenha compreendido plenamente Dumbledore. O fato de o velho diretor ter escondido dele por tanto tempo a profecia e outras tantas coisas. Naquele momento, ele sentiu por Dumbledore um carinho maior do que já sentira em toda a sua vida. Entendeu-o completamente. "Erros que cometem aqueles que amam", ele tinha lhe dito em seu quinto ano, "aqueles se importam demais". Harry optou por errar. Optou pela felicidade despreocupada e ignorante de Gina e, ao mesmo tempo, tirou disso força para ficar ao lado dela e para não abandonar seus amigos.

Quim dissera que as pessoas o temiam, embora disfarçassem, e ele tinha razão, elas faziam isso sem saber de quase nada. No fim, como sempre, só ele, Rony e Hermione sabiam exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Se contassem para todos como havia sido o fim de Lord Voldemort, era provável que ele não agüentasse passar a vida vendo as pessoas, ao invés de o apontarem, afastarem-se quando se aproximava. Tampouco agüentaria ver Gina sofrer com esse mesmo tipo doloroso e injusto de atenção. Não foi difícil convencer Rony e Hermione disso. Seria apenas mais um segredo do Trio Maravilha, entre tantos que haviam partilhado desde que se conheceram no Expresso Hogwarts.

Ele olhou Gina de frente. O destempero dela havia evaporado e em seu lugar ela exibia aquela mesma seriedade e determinação que Harry conhecia tão bem. E, depois de tantos anos, o olhar dela ainda fazia seu estômago descer alguns centímetros como se ele estivesse num imenso escorrega. Saber, ainda, que ela carregava um filho seu, fazia com que ele se sentisse inteiro como sempre achou que seria se tivesse sua família. Sim, era a hora dela saber de tudo. Ergueu-se do chão e esticou a mão para ela.

– Vem, vamos precisar de várias xícaras de chá e de poltronas confortáveis – Gina aceitou a mão e levantou-se também, seguida pelo irmão e a cunhada. – Vamos contar tudo o que a gente lembra, está bem? – Ela assentiu deixando-se enlaçar carinhosamente enquanto se encaminhavam para dentro.

O longo domingo dos quatro amigos ainda estava longe de acabar.


	8. O Fim de Lord Voldemort parte 1

Capítulo 9

**O Fim de Lord Voldemort (Parte 1)**

_Hogwarts, últimos dias da Primavera de 1998._

A escola tinha mudado bastante no último ano. Não seus jardins, ou o lago ou as paredes de pedra do castelo. Ainda assim, Hogwarts não era mais a mesma.

Muitos detalhes compunham essa mudança... Dumbledore não caminhava mais por horas a fio em seu escritório do sétimo andar. Os alunos não aproveitavam mais suas folgas nos imensos jardins da propriedade. Não havia mais jogos de Quadribol.

Sim, a escola reabrira no ano anterior. Não que essa tenha sido a primeira decisão. Em agosto, a diretora, Profa. Minerva McGonagall, informara aos pais e alunos que Hogwarts não era mais segura e que não haveria ano letivo. Mas, após o revés sofrido por Voldemort na _Batalha dos Dragões_, em meados de setembro, o ministro achou-se seguro o suficiente para forçar a abertura da escola, mesmo sob as dúvidas dos professores, dos pais de muitos alunos e do Conselho Diretor.

Rufus Scrimgeour queria dar um sinal de força para a comunidade bruxa. Na verdade, embora a vitória na já lendária batalha se devesse muito mais a Ordem da Fênix do que ao Ministério, o ministro foi político o suficiente para se aproveitar da onda de otimismo que a seguiu. O Lord das Trevas tivera que recuar mesmo sem Dumbledore por perto para amedrontá-lo. Isso era uma novidade boa demais para que as pessoas, cuja moral estava muito baixa desde a morte do diretor, não se congratulassem e esperassem que a vida logo voltasse ao normal. "Afinal, o mundo não pode parar ou capitular por causa da morte de um único bruxo" – afirmou o ministro, em entrevista ao Profeta Diário. – "Não. Dumbledore era um bruxo poderoso sim, mas era somente UM homem. É dever do Ministério garantir a segurança da escola e de seus alunos e fazer tudo para convencer os pais de que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ainda é mais segura que muitos de seus lares".

Assim, os alunos retornaram, não todos é claro, mas muitos. E, por vezes, ao longo daquele ano as coisas foram quase normais. Estudos, tarefas, exames, detenções e, quando se tem um castelo cheio de crianças e adolescentes, também houve momentos de alegria ruidosa e descontração descuidada. Contudo, a nuvem de receio e tristeza própria das guerras não nunca abandonou Hogwarts durante aquele ano. Esteve ali. Palpável. Silenciosa. Real.

Mesmo que tivesse dito que não voltaria para a escola, Harry Potter voltou. Quando ficou decidido que a escola seria reaberta, Minerva McGonagall não descansou até que o garoto concordasse em retornar e continuar os estudos. A velha professora fez de tudo. Disse que ele devia isso a Dumbledore, que não podia abrir mão de seu desejo de ser Auror, e que era, mais do que nunca, necessário se tornar um bruxo qualificado, até mesmo para não ter que ficar se explicando o tempo todo para o Ministério. Entre os Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Gui e Carlinhos se juntaram a cruzada para convencer Harry. Disseram que esse seria o papel de sua família e eles o cumpririam risca e não deixariam o garoto em paz até que ele concordasse. Lupin foi outro. Invocou a memória dos pais dele e de Sirius. Disse que nenhum deles ficaria satisfeito se Harry não terminasse sua educação. A verdade é que, anos depois, ele até acharia graça de tudo isso, mas na época, Harry odiou ser alvo de toda aquela pressão. Parecia que todo mundo achava que podia governar sua vida.

Mas no fim, ele cedeu. Nem saberia dizer ao certo o porquê. Talvez porque, de uma forma ou de outra, Hogwarts ainda era o seu lar apesar de tudo. Combinou com a Profa. McGonagall que iria continuar sua busca pelas Horcruxes e, para isso, ela garantiu que ele teria liberdade para sair da escola e poderia contar com o auxílio da Ordem.

Agora, sentado no alto da torre de Astronomia enquanto a tarde se esvaía lentamente, as memórias atingiam Harry como uma enxurrada. Lembrava de como as coisas haviam se precipitado no fim do inverno, com Voldemort se recuperando e voltando a atacar. Como a guerra atingira finalmente uma fase declarada e ininterrupta. Os últimos meses tinham sido bem difíceis para todos. Hogwarts passara a ser uma espécie de refúgio, afinal, nenhum outro lugar no mundo bruxo era mais protegido naquele momento, exceto talvez, o próprio Ministério da Magia. Minerva era uma sucessora a altura de Dumbledore e manteve sua política de "em tempos de trevas, acender ao menos uma única vela, bem no alto, para romper a escuridão". E, de uma forma que o grande mago teria gostado, pensou Harry com um sorriso, Hogwarts fora essa vela.

Na altura da Páscoa, o castelo não era mais o lar apenas de professores e estudantes. Famílias bruxas inteiras, órfãos menores, pessoas a quem a guerra havia roubado casas e afetos buscaram o castelo. E Hogwarts, magicamente, acolheu a todos. A presença de muitos bruxos adultos teria tudo para fortalecer suas defesas, mas não foi o que aconteceu de imediato.

Uma nova onda de amargura subiu até a garganta de Harry e a pedra do balcão da torre em que escorava suas costas pareceu mais fria. Alguns bruxos acharam perigoso demais ficar sob o mesmo teto que o "Eleito". Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Lord das Trevas viria atrás dele. Uma pequena delegação resolveu exigir que a diretora tirasse Potter dali e o enviasse para outro lugar. Isso, para eles, tornaria o castelo mais seguro. Para quê? Qual era mesmo o lema de Hogwarts? _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, _ou seja, não mexa com um dragão adormecido. As pessoas deviam prestar mais atenção a isso, ainda mais em se tratando de Minerva McGonagall. Rony ainda lamentava não ter estado presente, mas não se cansava de imaginar a descompostura passada pela diretora no grupinho de desavisados. "Me sinto como se tivesse perdido de assistir a final do campeonato de quadribol", afirmava para uma sorridente Hermione, "imagine, um batedor, várias goles, e ele acerta todas de uma só vez" – encenava com gestos. "Um momento único! Deveria entrar para as aulas de história da magia! Desde que a McGonagall desancou a Umbridge, eu não me divertia tanto."

Duas noites depois que a diretora colocou a tal "delegação" em seu devido lugar, um Harry muito machucado chegou à ala hospitalar. Mais uma vez ele havia arriscado a vida para derrotar as forças das trevas e, para a sua felicidade, a partir daquele momento restava apenas uma porção da alma de Voldemort para ser destruída, a que estava no corpo dele. A diretora e os professores, especialmente Hagrid, usaram esse fato quase com violência contra os que olhavam torto para Harry. E quando ele finalmente se viu livre dos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, ninguém mais parecia se opor a sua presença.

Harry ouviu um barulho nas escadas que levavam à torre e praguejou em voz baixa. Havia se isolado ali para ficar sozinho. Achou que ninguém o procuraria na torre de Astronomia porque ele próprio evitava o lugar desde a morte de Dumbledore. Mas naquele dia, ele havia achado que ali encontraria consolo apenas lembrando a presença amiga do diretor. A porta da torre escancarou antes que ele puxasse a capa de invisibilidade do bolso interno da jaqueta. Rony e Hermione entraram meio que discutindo em voz baixa, o garoto gesticulando enquanto ela erguia o queixo e fechava os punhos visivelmente perdendo a paciência.

– Se estão procurando um lugar para discutir, podem dar meia volta, aqui já está lotado – falou Harry de mau-humor, mas os dois parecerem esquecer o motivo da briga no mesmo momento.

– Cara, finalmente te achamos. A gente te procurou pelo castelo todo. Tava se escondendo? – O ruivo o olhava preocupado parecendo procurar algum ferimento ou alguma parte sobressalente fora do corpo.

– É, tava sim. Agora que vocês me acharam podemos recomeçar. Eu conto até cem e vocês podem se esconder – não estava nem aí por ter sido grosseiro. Rony estacou sério e colocou as mãos no bolso das calças. Hermione, porém, ajoelhou-se no chão ao seu lado, o olhar tão cheio de piedade que Harry o desviou no mesmo momento. A garota fez um gesto em direção aos seus cabelos, mas ele não deixou que ela o tocasse.

– Harry – Hermione começou – não foi culpa sua... foi...

–Foi culpa de quem então, Mione?

– Foi uma fatalidade... Dois feitiços potentes combinados. Você e Neville não podiam prever, tinham tanta raiva... Bellatrix era tão detestável, um monstro... O que ela fez com os pais do Neville, com o Sirius, ninguém culpa vocês...

– Quem ela era não muda nada, Hermione. Eu... matei uma pessoa! – A voz saiu estrangulada – e não me venha dizer que entende, ok? Não aparece em livros como isso é, ou o que a gente sente!

Hermione olhou para Rony aflita.

– Me diz Harry, nos insultar está te fazendo se sentir melhor? – Questionou o ruivo sem mudar de posição. O outro deu um salto do chão e encarou o amigo.

– Não pedi para vocês dois virem aqui.

No segundo seguinte, sentiu algo muito duro bater no seu rosto e a cabeça explodir em milhões de estrelinhas. Um grito aterrorizado chegou aos seus ouvidos enquanto ele cambaleava e se apoiava na murada. Nem pode ver o que o atingiu.

– RONY! – Hermione gritou novamente segurando o braço do ruivo, mas ele não fez o menor gesto de que continuaria a bater em Harry. Na verdade, olhava para ele muito friamente.

– O que deu em você? – Perguntou Harry chocado massageando o queixo. – Ficou maluco, é?

– Não. Só achei que você precisava de um balde água fria, mas fiquei com preguiça de conjurar um. – Deu dois passos na sua direção olhando-o como se ainda o analisasse. – E aí? Passou a crise de histeria?

Harry olhava Rony incrédulo. Não sabia se ria, se chorava, se devolvia o soco... Mas de alguma forma uma coisa quebrou dentro dele. Seu queixo doía bastante, mas isso não era nem perto da dor horrível no seu peito. Uma dor pegajosa e borbulhante que o fazia se sentir sujo, mau, indigno... Bellatrix era um monstro sim, mas ele não era e também nunca quisera ser carrasco de ninguém. A dor subia pela sua garganta. Harry se sentiu tonto e trêmulo, as pernas bambas o obrigaram a se apoiar mais fortemente na murada. Sentiu Hermione puxá-lo para um abraço ao qual ele não resistiu e desabou no ombro da amiga, chorando como nunca fizera na vida. Rony colocou a mão em seu ombro e os três ficaram assim até que, depois um tempo que ele não saberia precisar, a dor diminuiu e com ela as lágrimas.

Harry se afastou de Hermione enxugando o rosto nas mangas da jaqueta.

– Rita Skeeter adoraria este furo de reportagem – falou tentando aliviar seu próprio embaraço e a tensão entre os três.

– Nãm... ela esgotou a sua imagem de herói trágico e bebê chorão nas horas vagas no quarto ano – disse Rony com um sorriso.

Harry notou que Hermione tinha os olhos muito brilhantes, mas ela também sorria. Ele encarou os dois.

– Obrigado – falou em voz baixa – não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

– Provavelmente, seria um cara mais normal – disse Rony.

– Eu duvido muito – agora, definitivamente, o riso parecia ter voltado à voz de Harry.

– Você está se sentindo melhor, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione ainda cheia de preocupação.

– Tô sim, Mione, obrigado.

A garota deu um suspiro de alívio e Rony a puxou para ele passando o braço em seus ombros e lhe dando um beijo nos cabelos. Era um gesto que vinha se tornando característico nele. Fazia sempre que ficava orgulhoso da namorada.

– Afinal, o que vocês dois vinham discutindo? – Perguntou.

– Ahh... O Rony dizia que não íamos encontrá-lo aqui, mas a gente já tinha procurado no castelo todo e... eu tive um palpite, acho...

– Sério? – Harry estava encantado com a leveza e o calor que invadiram o seu corpo após o desabafo. – Não me diga que está desenvolvendo a sua visão interior Mione – a garota deu-lhe um tapinha no braço. – Hei! – Reclamou rindo. – Vocês dois vieram aqui para me bater, é?

– Você não tá com fome, cara? Sumiu o dia todo. Não tomou café, não almoçou... – Rony revirou os olhos ante as próprias palavras – Por Mérlin, tô falando igual a minha mãe. – Dessa vez os três riram.

Harry realmente não tinha tido fome. Tinha passado o dia se alimentando de culpa e auto-piedade. Mas agora que Rony falara, acabou concordando com a cabeça. Era impressionante o poder que os dois tinham de fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mesmo nos piores momentos. Hermione não precisou de um segundo sinal, conjurou imediatamente uma bandeja cheia de sanduíches de peru e pedaços de bolo de chocolate e uma enorme jarra de suco de abóbora. Os três sentaram-se no chão em torno do improvisado piquenique. Harry estava com fome e comeu calado. Mas quando a fome já parecia saciada, a leveza que ele sentira com a presença e o apoio dos melhores amigos pouco a pouco começou a abandoná-lo, sendo substituída por uma sensação muito mais desconfortável. E ele sabia que essa sensação nada tinha a ver com culpa. Uma brisa gelada arrepiou-lhe os cabelos da nuca.

– Ele está vindo.

– O quê? – disseram os outros dois juntos.

Harry deu um pulo ficando em pé e passou os olhos pelo horizonte. Todo e qualquer vestígio do adolescente em crise e mal humorado ou do garoto em lágrimas havia sumido. Os amigos tinham certeza que nunca o tinham visto tão adulto como quando ele se virou para os dois.

– Temos ainda até o por do sol. Mais umas duas ou três horas, talvez – os dois ainda o olhavam sem entender – Voldemort está vindo para cá. – Rony e Hermione levantaram do chão como se fossem de mola.

– Tem certeza, Harry? – Perguntou a garota, embora soubesse ser uma pergunta inútil.

– Tenho. E, hoje, isso acaba Mione. De hoje essa tortura não passa – a decisão na voz dele fez os outros estremecerem, mas Harry não lhes deu tempo de reagir e rumou para a porta da torre. Estacou antes de chegar lá, lembrou de uma coisa importante.

– Cadê a Gina? – Estranhou que ela não estivesse junto com eles, embora não soubesse ao certo se iria querer que ela o tivesse visto até á pouco.

– Ahh, Harry – Hermione se adiantou – Madame Pomfrey e a Sra. Weasley a obrigaram a dormir depois do almoço. Ela cuidou do Jorge a noite inteira na ala hospitalar e depois te procurou a manhã toda e não quis se alimentar, estava quase desmaiando de cansaço.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de remorso. Jorge se ferira gravemente na batalha em Hogsmead, ocorrida pouco mais de dois dias antes e ele esquecera completamente, afundando-se nos seus próprios problemas.

– Claro... humm, er... como é que está o Jorge?

– Melhor, cara, bem melhor – respondeu Rony – aliás, acho que ele está até gostando de estar lá na ala hospitalar. Tem recebido uma atenção bem exagerada da Alícia.

Harry sorriu. Alicia Spinnet estava fazendo estágio como curandeira no St. Mungus e viera para auxiliar Madame Ponfrey quando o castelo começara a concentrar gente. Desde, então, ela e Jorge pareciam ter muito o que conversar e ela não parava de rir quando o garoto estava por perto.

– A Gina está na torre da Grifinória, Harry – Hermione finalmente respondera o que ele queria saber.

– Hum... ok. Vocês – viu que eles esperavam para ver o que Harry queria que eles fizessem – porque não ficam por aí mais um tempinho – falou simpático – eu vou dar o alarme e vocês podem descer daqui a pouco.

Diante da idéia de uma batalha iminente, achou que os dois deviam ficar alguns minutos a sós. Abriu a porta e voltou-se para trás mais uma vez.

– E, Rony – encarou o ruivo esfregando o queixo ainda dolorido – parece estranho, mas, obrigado pelo soco. Só que, da próxima vez, se eu puder escolher, prefiro que conjure um balde de água fria, tá.

O ar despreocupado que ele assumira diante dos amigos evaporou quando chegou ao andar de baixo. Certamente os dois o haviam ajudado a sair do estado entorpecido em que se encontrava, mas de forma alguma as decisões que ele tomara ao longo do dia tinham se modificado. Agora precisava ser rápido. A sensação de que Voldemort aproximava para um ataque definitivo era cada vez mais urgente. Esticou a varinha à frente e conjurou seu patrono. O imenso cervo prateado saltou pelo corredor e se voltou para ele.

– Dê o alarme para Remo, Moody e a Profa. McGonagall – ordenou Harry e o patrono partiu num galope rápido e silencioso. Um farfalhar de asas o avisou que sua ligação com Edwiges se mantinha a mesma. A coruja estava encarrapitada na janela logo atrás dele esperando pela sua tarefa. O garoto se aproximou e fez-lhe um carinho nas penas da cabeça. Conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu um bilhete rápido. – Entregue isso para o ministro – disse enquanto amarrava a mensagem na pata da coruja. – Ele está em Hogsmead agora, mas seja o mais rápida que puder, está bem?

Edwiges bateu o bico em assentimento e inclinou a cabeça para o dono acariciando a mão dele que se afastava. No segundo seguinte ela ganhou os céus na partida mais veloz que Harry já a observara fazer. Pronto. Ainda tinha mais duas tarefas pela frente. Nenhuma delas agradável. Escolheu fazer a mais fácil primeiro e tomou o caminho em direção as masmorras.

Seguiu por todos os atalhos que conhecia e só parou quando chegou à frente da sala que agora era ocupada pelo Prof. Slughorn. Harry bateu na porta, mas não esperou ser convidado para entrar.

– Harry, meu rapaz – saudou o velho professor sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, ao que parecia, lendo o Profeta – hã, algum problema?

– Vários, professor, e todos vindo para cá – e acrescentou diante da expressão aturdida de Horace – teremos visitas em breve – Slughorn ficou sem cor – se o senhor quiser se juntar aos outros, creio que já começaram a se preparar, se quiser partir, eu aconselho a fazer o mais rápido possível.

Horace pareceu considerar as palavras de Harry. Era óbvio que estava aterrorizado. Ficara no castelo por segurança. A sua própria. Vira com horror cada uma das batalhas que tinham ocorrido até ali e evitara participar diretamente de todas. Levantou-se lentamente, ainda muito pálido, e respondeu que iria procurar a diretora e os outros.

– Hã, e você? – Questionou já na porta.

– Vou trocar umas duas palavrinhas com o seu hóspede, professor, logo estarei com vocês. Diga isso aos outros, por favor.

– Claro, claro... – e saiu acenando com a mão gorducha como se continuar ali fosse ainda mais incômodo que a perspectiva da batalha.

Harry contornou a sala e dirigiu-se para os aposentos do professor que eram acessados por uma porta lateral. Desta vez não bateu na porta. O quarto parecia bem frio e Harry não pode culpar Slughorn por estar preferindo sua sala de aula aos seus cômodos pessoais. Ele precisou acostumar um pouco os olhos a penumbra para divisar o homem de vestes negras sentado numa cadeira a sua frente. Uma das pernas estava esticada sobre a cama, coberta na altura do joelho por uma grossa camada de curativo sobre uma ferida que ainda sangrava de forma evidente. O homem curvava-se sobre um livro iluminado apenas por uma vela que flutuava ao lado de sua cabeça. O nariz adunco quase encostando nas páginas e os cabelos escuros e oleosos caindo como uma cortina sobre o rosto macilento. Snape notou a presença de Harry antes que ele falasse.

– Potter! Que surpresa! A que devo a honra de sua visita?

Harry fingiu não notar a ironia. Não estava ali para trocar farpas com Severo Snape.

– Voldemort está vindo para cá – disse se escorando na parede ao lado da cama, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e encarando de frente o ex-professor. Snape endureceu o maxilar. – Assim, como pode perceber, não vou ter muito tempo a perder com você.

– O que quer?

Havia ódio em cada palavra dita por Severo. Harry, porém, respirou fundo engolindo sua própria raiva. Para ele, as resposta que o outro podia lhe dar eram mais importantes que toda a animosidade que sentia.

Seria difícil resumir como Severo Snape, Comensal da Morte caçado, assassino e traidor, podia estar ali, em Hogwarts, protegido pela Ordem da Fênix e escondido do Ministério da Magia. Dumbledore estivera certo em confiar no Ranhoso? As últimas ações deste pareciam provar que sim. Mas Harry achava conhecer suficientemente a natureza de um soncerino para saber Snape nunca fizera nada sem avaliar seus próprios ganhos em cada situação. Se optara por trair Voldemort há dezoito anos atrás fora por motivos bem pessoais. E isso não o tornava melhor ou mais tolerante e muito menos um dos mocinhos. Apenas atestava sua inteligência e capacidade de perceber que a visão de mundo projetada por seu mestre, mesmo que vitoriosa, estaria destinada ao fracasso. Por mais poder que o Lord das Trevas acumulasse, por mais que ele diminuísse o número de pessoas dispostas a enfrentá-lo, sempre haveria resistência. Seria uma guerra eterna, e Snape era inteligente demais para acreditar que isso fosse uma opção de mundo desejável.

Por esses mesmos motivos voltara a ser um agente duplo a pedido de Dumbledore quando Voldemort retornara. Usou toda a sua habilidade de oclumente e sua capacidade de dissimilação para imitar uma coragem muito maior do que a que sentia. Ainda sim, não fora um covarde. Cumpriu cada missão que lhe foi designada, até a mais insuportável: sem outra saída, teve que matar o único homem que o respeitara e compreendera em toda a sua vida. Desde então, tudo o que ele conheceu foi o inferno e, ainda assim, manteve seu posto e cumpriu fielmente todas as tarefas que Dumbledore lhe havia dado antes de morrer. Longe de Hogwarts, mas perto do inimigo, ele havia ajudado Harry Potter a encontrar as Horcruxes que precisavam ser destruídas. Conseguiu enganar o Lord das Trevas por mais tempo que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Não, ele não era um covarde, jamais aceitaria que alguém o chamasse disso.

Encarou Harry de frente. Ainda o desprezava com todas as suas forças, mas o destino quisera que, por enquanto, ele e o filho de Tiago Potter tivessem uma causa em comum.

– Acho que primeiro tenho que lhe agradecer, Snape – Harry falou sem emoção – sua intervenção com Nagini foi providencial.

O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Estamos quites, Potter, se tivesse me deixado lá eu estaria morto. E eu prefiro que não existam dívidas entre nós.

– Eu também.

O silêncio pesou por alguns segundos antes de Harry recomeçar a falar.

– Dumbledore parece ter achado que você vivo seria mais valioso para mim e para a destruição de Voldemort que ele mesmo. Devo confessar que ainda acho a idéia um disparate, mas... não tive escolha sobre isso, não é mesmo?

Estudou o rosto impassível de Snape antes de prosseguir.

– Agora nosso tempo esgotou, Severo. Voldemort está vindo e está disposto a tudo. Esta noite... – parou buscando as palavras para não parecer excessivamente dramático – vai ser decisiva.

Harry finalmente abandonou a postura rígida que assumira junto à parede e começou a andar pelo quarto. Severo o observava, ainda em silêncio.

– Preciso saber. Você é o único que esteve presente no momento em que destruí uma Horcrux, isto é, quando matei Nagini – Harry sentou-se na cama diante do outro – preciso entender exatamente o que aconteceu.

– Exatamente o que você não entendeu, Potter?

– Porque eu consegui destruí-las com tanta...

– Facilidade?

– É... bem, acho que é essa a palavra. Não consigo compreender. Havia encantos poderosos em cada uma delas. Dumbledore era muito mais velho, poderoso e hábil do que eu e quase morreu para destruir uma delas. Régulos Black morreu para destruir a outra. E...eu estou aqui...intacto.

Snape desviou o olhar do rosto confuso de Harry e passou a mirar um ponto vago a sua frente. Manter uma conversa num tom civilizado com o garoto exigia bastante de sua tolerância. Mas ele tinha razão, o tempo se esgotava, e Potter precisava compreender o que acontecera. E, talvez, somente ele pudesse explicar.

– Acredito, Potter, que a razão pela qual pode destruir as Horcruxes com relativa facilidade é a mesma pela qual você pode falar com cobras, ou sua varinha é irmã da de seu inimigo, ou seus poderes parecem se equivaler aos dele quando vocês se enfrentam. Como Dumbledore muitas vezes lhe explicou, quando o Lord das Trevas tentou matá-lo ele transferiu para você parte de seus poderes, marcou-o como um igual, como disse a profecia. Isso fez com que as identidades mágicas de vocês se aproximassem. E quando ele retornou e usou seu sangue para confeccionar um corpo, essa identidade aprofundou-se. Aliás, lembro do diretor ter ficado de certa forma satisfeito que Voldemort o tivesse escolhido para fazer o ritual. Para ele isso selaria a destruição de Tom Ridle.

Harry sentiu um estranho desconforto ao lembrar que quando contara para Dumbledore, em seu quarto ano, como Voldemort havia retornado, pensou ter visto um brilho de triunfo em seus olhos azuis. Voldemort havia feito algo que Dumbledore esperava que ele fizesse.

– Está dizendo que pude destruir as Horcruxes...

– Porque apenas o Lord das Trevas poderia fazê-lo sem dano e a semelhança das identidades mágicas de vocês lhe deu o mesmo poder.

Harrry passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos. A sensação de incredulidade devorava-lhe a boca do estômago em pequenos espasmos.

– Pense, Potter. Você tinha doze anos quando destruiu a primeira e não lhe aconteceu nada... Estava ferido, envenenado por um basilísco, recebeu uma imensa carga de magia quando destruiu o diário e, ainda assim, não só permaneceu ileso como ainda pode resgatar a alma de Gina Weasley. Nunca se perguntou como isso pode acontecer? Nem mesmo depois de ver o quanto as Horcruxes eram protegidas magicamente?

Harry sentiu-se um idiota. O que acontecia quase sempre que Snape lhe explicava algo que ele não entendia, desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram em uma sala de aula.

– Dumbledore nunca se referiu a isso – achou que o comentário faria com que ele parecesse menos tolo.

– Verdade? – Retorquiu Snape com desdém. – Interessante... já que a teoria era dele.

– Se Dumbledore achava isso, porque ele se arriscou destruindo o anel, porque não...

– O chamou? – Completou Snape novamente. Harry assentiu. – Perguntei isso a ele, certa vez.

– E o que ele respondeu? – Harry mal podia conter a curiosidade.

– Que toda a teoria precisava ser testada. E que sua mão era a prova de que um velho e poderoso bruxo valia menos, naquele caso, que um menino de doze anos com pouca ou nenhuma instrução mágica.

As palavras de Snape estavam deixando Harry zonzo. A resposta do porque ele fora capaz de destruir as Horcruxes era porque ele era o único que poderia fazê-lo, como tudo mais que levava ao caminho para a destruição de Voldemort. Isso era inquietante, mas estranhamente, faziam sentido no meio de toda aquela insanidade.

– Por que Dumbledore não me disse nada sobre isso?

– Acho que o diretor ainda pretendia testar uma outra teoria antes de repartir esses fatos com você.

– Que teoria?

– O Lord das Trevas forjou as Horcruxes como salvaguardas para sua existência. Confinou nelas pedaços de sua alma, e também muitos de seus poderes. Não queria que fossem apenas os objetos inertes onde as frações de seu espírito seriam guardadas. Por isso escolheu objetos poderosos, objetos carregados de magia, que poderiam somar-se com seus próprios poderes. Isso garantiria que, caso ele se enfraquecesse, poderia recorrer às Horcruxes para, a falta de palavra melhor, se reabastecer.

– E porque ele não fez isso quando quase morreu depois de tentar me matar?

– Acho que não pode. Sem um corpo, seria difícil destruir um objeto poderoso. E quando ele o readquiriu, o ritual que fez lhe garantiu entrar novamente de posse de seus poderes sem que precisasse abrir mão dos salvaguardas de sua imortalidade.

Harry respirou.

– Certo! – Era muita informação, mas Snape ainda não esclarecera a teoria de Dumbledore. – E o que, exatamente o Prof. Dumbledore queria testar?

– Não parece óbvio, Potter? Dumbledore acreditava que você não somente podia destruir as Horcruxes sem dano, como também podia absorver os poderes que estavam contidos nelas.

Harry teve certeza que seu coração parara de bater naquele momento, ao mesmo tempo em que grandes luzes acendiam em sua cabeça. Fixou Snape como se pudesse perfurá-lo, mas não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre o que ele dissera. Sabia que era verdade. Não pudera compreender quando destruíra o Diário de Ridle. Era muito jovem. Ainda assim, havia percebido que seus feitiços, quando ele os conseguia fazer, ficaram mais potentes. Mas, no último ano, pudera perceber mudanças em cada uma das ocasiões em que destruíra um dos pedaços da alma de Lord Voldemort. Sentia-se cada vez mais forte. Fazia coisas que jamais imaginara possível. Era assustador. E, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente sedutor. A magia fluía nele, trespassava-o, prolongava seus braços, seus sentidos, atendia suas menores vontades. Harry tinha um imenso receio de deixar esses poderes tomarem conta dele ou serem percebidos pelos outros. Usava toda a sua força de vontade para mantê-los sob controle. Conseguia quase sempre, mas ainda perdia para sua própria raiva. Nesses momentos, seu potencial mágico podia causar estragos imensos e aterradores.

Harry ergueu-se da cama. Sentiu-se pesado e grande como se tivesse metros e pesasse toneladas. Mas isso não era uma sensação boa ou de superioridade, pelo contrário, era extremamente desconfortável.

– Bem, parece que isso realmente pode me dar uma vantagem essa noite – murmurou quase para si. Ergueu a cabeça e um pensamento horrível o fez fechar os olhos por um instante. Não, não perguntaria, nem pensaria nisso. Não agora. Tinha ainda coisas importantes para resolver.

– Minha resposta para isso seria não, Potter – Snape falou calmamente, os olhos fixos nele.

– O que? Eu não perguntei nada.

– Mesmo? Ouvi claramente perguntar se atualmente você também não carrega em si, além dos poderes, parte da alma maligna e perigosa de Lord Voldemort.

"Maldito legilimens!" Pensou Harry diante do sorriso desdenhoso do outro.

– Minha opinião é que isso não aconteceu porque, como o próprio Dumbledore acreditava, mesmo dividindo sua alma, o Lord das Trevas preservou seu EU no pedaço que deveria habitar seu corpo. Como você é a prova viva, Potter, grandes poderes, sem inteligência e vontade hábil para usá-los, servem para muito pouco. O Lord das Trevas provavelmente preferiu manter essas partes de si intactas.

Uma sensação boa de chocolate quente descendo suavemente pela garganta pareceu suavizar de novo a sua respiração. Harry sentiu-se grato, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, pelas palavras de Severo Snape. Enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho velho. Bateu nele com a varinha e desdobrou-o na frente do ex-professor.

– Não quero que ninguém se machuque, Snape – o outro o olhava interrogativo, ainda um pouco surpreso por Harry estar lhe esfregando na cara o Mapa do Maroto sem a menor cerimônia – me aponte onde. Para onde será seguro levá-lo. Tem que ser dentro dos limites de Hogwarts para não desperdiçar muita energia, mas não quero inocentes por perto.

Snape entendeu o objetivo de Harry.

– Isso inclui os seus amigos?

– Isso inclui especialmente os meus amigos.

Snape olhou o mapa atentamente e esticou o braço apontando com o dedo longo algo que parecia um descampado num terreno alto ao norte do lago.

– O campo de Aradia. Diz a lenda que foi construído pelos fundadores. Usado para antigos rituais mágicos. Será difícil os alcançarem lá. Além disso – fez uma pequena pausa – lugares assim, às vezes, podem se revelar úteis numa batalha.

– Eu deveria entender isso? – Perguntou Harry já puxando e dobrando o mapa. Estava cansado de enigmas.

– Eu não esperaria que conseguisse – falou Snape com a voz aborrecida – mas, talvez um dia você estude a magia ancestral e compreenda. Não creio que precise disso hoje, mas acredite pode ser uma vantagem.

Harry assentiu. Tinha terminado o que veio fazer ali. Dirigiu-se para porta com passos largos, mas deteve-se antes de atravessá-la.

– Er...hã, obrigado, Severo.

Snape não o olhou, tinha voltado a ler seu livro como se nada na "visita" o tivesse perturbado. Harry não esperava mesmo que ele fosse responder, mas ainda sim a voz de Snape chegou a ele antes que a porta fosse fechada.

– Odeio dizer isso, mas, cuide-se Potter. Muita gente morreu para salvar seu pescoço. Seria interessante que você conseguisse mantê-lo sobre os ombros em pagamento.

Gina Weasley acordou em sua cama na torre da Grifinória. A cabeça ainda entorpecida pela poção de Madame Ponfrey como se ela tivesse dormido dentro de uma tina de água. Sentou-se na cama tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Harry! Será que Rony e Hermione já o haviam encontrado? Tremia só de pensar na bagunça que devia estar a cabeça dele. Ajeitou-se o mais rápido que pode e deixou o quarto. A sala comunal estava lotada. Como os alunos arriscavam-se muito pouco fora do castelo, era ali que passavam a maior parte do tempo. Gina buscou algum amigo mais próximo com os olhos, mas logo ficou óbvio que nenhum estava ali. Havia muitas tarefas a serem feitas e a maior parte dos alunos do quinto ano para cima estava envolvida nelas, o que deixava apenas os alunos menores na sala comunal.

Gina lembrou que Madame Ponfrey tinha segurado Neville na ala hospitalar com a desculpa de que precisava de sua ajuda para trazer ervas das estufas para as poções. Mas a verdade é que, depois do que acontecera na noite anterior, o que ela queria era poder manter o garoto sob a sua vigilância e a da Profa. Sprout. Harry conseguira escapar desses cuidados antes mesmo de amanhecer e mesmo que ela, Rony e Hermione o tivessem procurado a manhã toda não haviam sido capazes de encontrá-lo.

Acabara de passar pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda quando viu Harry vindo pelo corredor em sua direção. Saiu correndo para ele, o coração aos pulos. O rapaz abriu os braços e a recebeu num abraço muito, muito apertado. Levou alguns minutos, que para eles pareceram dias, para que os dois finalmente se soltassem convencidos que eram reais. Gina o fitou cheia de preocupação.

– Como você está?

Harry lhe fez um carinho lento no rosto.

– Bem melhor agora – a menina sorriu. Ele a tomou pela mão e puxou para uma sala vazia – vem – o sorriso de Gina aumentou.

Harry fechou a porta assim que eles a cruzaram e virou-se para encarar a garota. Céus, isso não ia ser nada fácil. Era engraçado, quando Gina estava perto, como há pouco, ele perdia completamente a capacidade de raciocínio, mas quando ela ficava a alguns passos ele podia sentir seu ódio por Voldemort triplicar. Já fazia quase um ano que a irmãzinha de Rony se tornara o exemplo vivo de tudo o que ele queria e que, naquele momento, acreditava que nunca iria ter. Por causa Dele! Gina continuava sorrindo para Harry. Tinha certeza que ele a tinha puxado para a sala para que pudessem ficar juntos sem serem interrompidos. Provavelmente as idéias de ficarem juntos que os dois tinham naquele instante eram bem diferentes e se Harry tivesse um pouco mais de tempo não ficaria triste em corresponder as expectativas da garota, mas a verdade é que não tinha.

Harry passou por ela colocando uma boa distância entre os dois e enfiando as mãos decididamente nos bolsos das calças pensando em mantê-las ali o maior tempo possível. O sorriso de Gina evaporou, mas ela não disse nada.

– Voldemort está vindo para cá – disse com seriedade. – Acho... acho que teremos mais uma noite difícil – fixou o olhar na ponta dos tênis.

Gina assumiu a mesma postura firme e séria dele.

– Os outros já sabem? – Harry confirmou. – O que está pensando em fazer? – Ele não chegou a se surpreender com a pergunta.

– O que for preciso.

Gina deu vários passos na sua direção, diminuindo a distância que ele havia colocado entre os dois. Ficou perto o suficiente para Harry se sentir obrigado a olhá-la.

– O que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou num tom mais baixo, mas igualmente firme, os olhos fixos nele com intensidade.

Harry sentiu de novo que havia uma enorme bola em sua garganta dificultando-lhe a respiração, mas fez um esforço sobre-humano para não desviar o olhar dela.

– Quero que fique o mais longe possível de mim – Gina fez uma expressão de incredulidade e mágoa. – Não posso impedi-la de lutar, bem que eu queria, mas não posso. Além disso, sei que precisaremos de cada bruxo hábil que esse castelo puder ter. Eu só não a quero perto de mim.

– Por quê? – Ela agora parecia definitivamente magoada – já lutamos juntos antes. Você até disse que se eu queria lutar, você preferia estar por perto. Sei que era para... – ela fez uma careta meio sem graça e exasperada – me proteger. Por que isso agora? Está pretendendo morrer e quer que eu fique longe o suficiente para não tentar impedir?

Ela ainda podia ler o que se passava nele. Harry sentia-se cada vez mais desconfortável já que Gina continuava se aproximando e ele não pretendia ceder um milímetro do que tinha decidido. Tampouco ia confirmar que achava que sua luta com Voldemort terminaria naquela noite e que ele estava decidido a morrer para levar o cara de cobra junto. Nem ia dizer que se sobrevivesse já tinha decidido que ia sumir do mapa. Que não achava que um assassino fosse digno dela e que não teria coragem de voltar a encarar qualquer um dos seus amigos. Que a certeza de que estava acumulando poder demais vinha fazendo com que se sentisse perigoso e ele não queria ser uma ameaça para ninguém. Na verdade, podia pensar em coisas muito mais importantes para dizer para ela naquele momento, mas também não podia dizê-las. Fechou os punhos dentro dos bolsos das calças, frustrado.

– Desculpe, Gina, mas é uma decisão que não pretendo alterar. Gostaria que você concordasse e me prometesse que...

– Não – disse ela com simplicidade.

– Gina, por favor, entenda... eu preciso...

– A resposta é não, Potter – Gina cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo, sinal de batalha perdida para ele – você toma as suas decisões e eu as minhas.

– É a sua última palavra?

– Pode apostar sua vida nisso.

Harry bufou. Francamente, o que é que ele esperava? Que a ruiva fosse deixar de uma hora para outra de ser voluntariosa e dona de si. Que ela ia docemente se moldar ao que ele queria. Ainda assim, não pode deixar de sentir raiva. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Ele não estava pedindo nada demais. Respirou fundo buscando recuperar o controle. Ela queria assim, tudo bem, não mudava nada. Ele só precisaria ser mais rápido.

– Era só isso? – A voz dela soou glacial, Harry assentiu triste. – Ótimo! Então estou dispensada – concluiu e se encaminhou resoluta para a porta.

Harry estava pregado no chão. Aquela podia ser a última vez que eles ficavam sozinhos. Que ele a via com calma. E eles tinham brigado.

– Espera!

Atravessou a sala em passos tão largos quanto foi capaz e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, ele já estava com a boca grudada na dela, quase sem respirar. Era incrível como certas coisas aumentavam de intensidade com o tempo. Quando haviam namorado no ano anterior Harry tinha achado que Gina mexia em demasia com ele, mas agora, parecia que cada intervalo de tempo que ele ficava sem ela, era tempo demais. Esse era o gosto do beijo dele. O gosto de alguém que havia esperado demais por aquilo.

Ele colocou as duas mãos em torno do rosto dela e se afastou apenas para colar suas testas.

– Eu só queria que soubesse – falou com a voz rouca – que nunca gostei de ninguém como eu gosto de você.

Então, ele a soltou rápido e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás. Não queria ver os olhos dela e nem ouvir a sua voz. Achou que não agüentaria ficar nem mais um minuto tão próximo ou perderia o pouco juízo que ainda lhe restava.

Gina ficou parada exatamente onde Harry a soltara. Ouviu pelo menos uns dois estouros no corredor que lhe pareceram vidros. Ela tocou os próprios lábios com as pontas dos dedos e respirou profundamente. Em outra ocasião ela certamente estaria arrasada com aquilo. Mas de alguma forma não estava. Conhecia Harry Potter bem demais para não saber que ele tentaria dar um jeito de mantê-la longe. "Só que dessa vez Harry", pensou enquanto saía da sala e o via desaparecer no fim do corredor por entre uma grande quantidade de pessoas que lhe abriam caminho, "as coisa não vão ser do jeito que você quer".

A ruiva não precisou mais que alguns segundos para formar um plano na sua cabeça. Entrou na sala comunal como um furacão sem dar a mínima para os olhares chocados que a acompanharam quando ela subiu até o dormitório dos meninos do sétimo ano. Por sorte, nenhum deles estava por ali e ela não precisou nem parar para se explicar nem teve que azarar ninguém caso houvesse oposição. Levou menos de um minuto para localizar e pegar o que queria. Deu um olhar breve para a janela e viu que a luz do dia não demoraria muito para desaparecer. Apressou-se. Ainda queria fazer duas paradas antes de seguir o seu plano. Saiu ventando da torre de Grifinória. Na mão direita, a Firebolt de Harry.

Gina manteve o passo apertado nos corredores, mas era difícil avançar com muita rapidez. O alarme de que o Lord das Trevas se aproximava havia sido dado e as pessoas corriam para todos os lados. Muitos queriam lutar e estavam se dirigindo para os andares inferiores. Outros, em especial alguns mais jovens, seguiam pela mão de mães, pais e irmãos mais velhos para lugares considerados mais seguros. Foi com dificuldade que ela atingiu a sala no quarto andar torcendo para que seu pai e os irmãos ainda estivessem lá. Antes de entrar, escondeu a Firebolt atrás da estátua de uma bruxa que olhava maldosamente para uma maçã. Os que estavam na sala pareciam estar se preparando para sair. Ela tinha que ser rápida.

Chegou ao lado do pai que ainda estava sentado e deu-lhe um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Artur a fitou intrigado, mas acabou sorrindo e perguntando se ela tinha descansado durante a tarde. Gina confirmou. Depois, de forma displicentemente estudada, aproximou-se da cada um dos irmãos que estavam por ali e os abraçou, com a desculpa de desejar boa sorte. Queria se despedir, mas também não queria que nenhum deles ficasse no seu pé. Apenas Carlinhos a segurou um pouco mais de tempo.

– O que está pretendendo fazer, baixinha? – Perguntou entre severo e carinhoso.

– Vou ficar com a mamãe na ala hospitalar. Precisarão de gente lá para fazer a segurança dos feridos – sustentou com o olhar mais sincero que conseguiu, embora estivesse odiando a mentira. Ainda mais porque Carlinhos quase sempre a pegava. Sempre fora o mais difícil de enganar. Resolveu mudar de assunto para que o ruivo parasse de encará-la. – Você tá legal?

Deu certo. Carlinhos a soltou com uma expressão triste.

– Não – disse sinceramente – mas tenho que ficar vivo, não é?

– Claro que tem. A Ana me deixou encarregada de vigiá-lo. Você não tem permissão nem para se arranhar, viu moço?

O irmão mais velho riu. Gina disse que precisava ir e saiu calmamente da sala. No corredor, pegou a vassoura e disparou como uma flecha para a ala hospitalar. Chegou na porta e escondeu de novo a Firebolt atrás das cadeiras que ficavam próximas à porta da enfermaria. Antes de entrar, fez uma prece para que os sentidos aguçados da Sra. Weasley estivessem enferrujados ou embotados por outras preocupações. Vestiu uma expressão angelical tomando cuidado para não parecer entusiasmada e dirigiu-se direto para a cama de Jorge. Molly estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado parecendo encantada em observar Alicia ajeitar os travesseiros do convalescente. O rapaz a olhava de um jeito malicioso e Gina teve certeza que ele estava muito bem e louco que a mãe fosse arranjar o que fazer.

Gina seguiu o mesmo roteiro. Beijou e abraçou a mãe e o irmão tentando fazer o gesto parecer natural. Quando lhe perguntaram aonde ela iria respondeu que tinha combinado que ficaria perto do pai, com Gui, Carlinhos e Fred. Molly Weasley a olhou desconfiada, mas Gina sustentou, cruzando os dedos nas costas, torcendo para a mãe se convencer. Por fim, a senhora assentiu e recomendou que ela tivesse cuidado. Gina saiu bem rápido. Não queria que os dois percebessem que ela estava quase chorando. Doía muito o que estava fazendo, e tomara que desse tudo certo, mas queria ter certeza que sua família soubesse que ela os amava muito. Estava bem menos leve quando pegou mais uma vez a Firebolt e se encaminhou para a torre de Astronomia.

Quase tinha chegado, quando viu a porta da escadaria da torre ser aberta por Rony e Hermione. Gina também queria se despedir dos dois, mas se a vissem ali, com a vassoura do Harry nas mãos, todo o seu plano iria por água a baixo. Não tinha escolha, escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de um pilar do corredor até que os dois passassem.

Quando sumiram de vista, ela subiu o mais silenciosamente que pode. O ar frio da noite atingiu o rosto quente e corado pela correria. Gina sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago. Dava para sentir: o ar estava saturado de mágica poderosa. Ela se aproximou do balcão, mantendo a Firebolt firmemente próxima ao corpo e esperou.

Na verdade, não foi uma espera longa. Tão logo o sol desapareceu no horizonte a batalha teve início. Lamentou que dessa vez não poderiam contar com os dragões de Carlinhos, seria arriscado com a floresta tão próxima, além de que seria mais difícil acertar somente os inimigos numa batalha campal. As proteções mágicas do castelo resistiram, mas não muito tempo. Gina observou que um grupo de vultos imensos pareceu ser detido antes de entrar nos portões da muralha que contornava o castelo. Barrando-os, ela reconheceu Hagrid, Groupe, Madame Máxime e mais uns 5 vultos igualmente descomunais, os poucos gigantes que Hagrid conseguira recrutar. Junto a eles estava o mais improvável grupo de aliados que Gina poderia imaginar. Um grupo de centauros armados de arcos e fundas (que eram especialmente eficazes para matar gigantes) parecia ter achado que a extraordinária e agourenta conjunção entre Marte, Saturno e Plutão, a tríade maléfica dos céus, exigia, ao menos naquela noite, sua intervenção junto aos humanos. Continuavam achando que a humanidade não valia a pena, mas tinham a consciência que Voldemort não era mais apenas um problema dos bruxos.

Gina viu quando os portões do castelo foram abertos e um exército de bruxos saiu dele indo enfrentar o imenso grupo de vultos mais baixos que avançava pela entrada, após ter passado sob as pernas dos gigantes. A garota engoliu em seco tentando conter as lágrimas. Nem queria pensar em quantos amigos poderia perder naquela noite, apenas pedia que fosse o menor número possível. Puxou do bolso interno da capa que vestira sobre o jeans e o suéter um oinióculo e passou a buscar por Harry. Ele parecia ainda não ter saído do castelo. Gina localizava a maior parte de seus amigos e parentes já travando duelos, inclusive Rony e Hermione, mas nem sinal de Harry Potter.

Foi então que ela viu. Lord Voldemort em pessoa caminhava lentamente entre os combatentes. Seu rosto desfigurado estava pleno de satisfação. As longas vestes oscilando no vento lhe davam um aspecto majestoso e espectral. Ele parecia divertir-se com o inferno que se instalara a sua volta, mas não parecia estar disposto a lutar. Procurava quase que entediado por alguma coisa, mais provavelmente, alguém. Quase instintivamente Gina virou o oinióculo para uma porção de terreno mais próxima ao castelo. Lá estava Harry. Ele caminhava decidido em direção a Voldemort. A mão direita empunhando a varinha e na esquerda ele carregava... Gina ajustou a visão do oinióculo... não podia ser...mas parecia... Pelas barbas de Mérlin, era uma... GOLES! O que é que o Harry queria com uma goles? Parecia um absurdo... Gina gelou. Percebeu em pânico o que o garoto poderia estar prestes a fazer. Praguejou em voz alta no mesmo instante em que montava na vassoura e dava impulso para ela alçar-se ao ar.

Já tinha apontado o cabo da Firebolt para baixo, iniciando um mergulho quase vertical, quando viu Harry tocar a goles com a varinha, o que a fez tremer e iluminar-se por um instante. O garoto deu um sorriso e jogou a goles o mais alto que pode, em seguida apontou a varinha para si mesmo e desapareceu. Ele não havia aparatado, não podia. A cabeça de Gina gritava enquanto o vento zunia cada vez mais rápido em suas orelhas, mas tinha certeza de que a goles era uma chave portal para onde quer que ele tivesse ido. Ouviu os gritos de Rony e Hermione. Viu quando o cara de cobra deu uma gargalhada fria e se aproximou da goles. "Mais rápido", suplicou como se a vassoura pudesse atendê-la. Voldemort tocou na goles e também desapareceu. Gina nem ao menos prestou atenção na reação das pessoas que haviam notado o que estava acontecendo. Viu apenas que Rony e Hermione continuavam a correr para a chave-portal e que sem pensar os dois tocaram nela ao mesmo a tempo e sumiram. Gina gemeu, o corpo grudado ao cabo da vassoura numa reta alucinada em direção ao chão. Estava bem perto agora, só uns segundos, esticou a mão e ergueu levemente o cabo. Um pouquinho mais. Tomara que ainda esteja aberta. Quase lá. Ouviu um grito muito perto que dizia seu nome. Só a pontinha do dedo, só a pontinha...

Houve mais um clarão e Gina Weasley desapareceu em frente aos olhos desesperados de Carlinhos e Fred.


	9. O Fim de Lord Voldemort Parte 2

Capítulo 9

**O Fim de Lord Voldemort (parte 2)**

Hermione mantinha os olhos fixos na cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. À luz fantasmagórica da lua minguante, Harry e Lord Voldemort enfrentavam-se em meio a um enorme círculo de pedras cinzentas de formas irregulares. As luzes das maldições rompendo a escuridão. Algumas das pedras que os cercavam tinham o tamanho de ovos de dragões, outras, como a que a escondia naquele momento, eram quase tão grandes quanto Hagrid. Não tinha a menor idéia de que lugar era aquele. Podia sentir o vento mais forte e fresco do alto da montanha, e tinha certeza de que abaixo de onde estavam podia-se ver o lago que havia nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Sua memória ia e voltava para o momento em que a batalha em frente ao castelo havia começado. Lembrava dos estrondos dos feitiços, dos gritos das pessoas, dos grasnados dos gigantes, dos urros dos centauros. Ela e Rony iniciaram um duelo feroz contra uma dupla de Comensais da Morte tão logo haviam chegado aos jardins. Hermione tentava, ainda assim, localizar Harry e Gina no meio do caos, mas nenhum dos dois parecia estar por perto. De repente, percebeu, com o canto dos olhos, que Harry passava por eles caminhando decidido na direção de um vulto alto que parecia atravessar a multidão alheio ao inferno que o cercava: Voldemort! Rony também notou o que estava acontecendo e gritou para ela que precisavam se livrar dos dois que os atacavam. "Rápido, Mione! O Harry está planejando alguma besteira!". Hermione conseguiu estuporar a mulher que a atacava, enquanto Rony havia transfigurado algumas pedras do chão para que atacassem sem piedade o homem baixo e atarracado com quem lutava. Ela e Rony começaram a correr na direção a Harry, mas estavam longe. Viram quando ele transformou uma goles que carregava em uma chave-portal e, depois de jogá-la para Voldemort, desaparecer. Rony deu um berro pegando sua mão para fazê-la correr ainda mais rápido. Hermione mal conseguia respirar, mas pode observar claramente que Voldemort parecia divertido quando se aproximou da goles e a tocou, desaparecendo também num facho de luz. Rony gritou de novo:

– Me acompanha! – E deu um salto no ar, sem largar a mão dela, enquanto esticava outra mão o mais longe que conseguia. O portal ficaria aberto somente alguns segundos, mas Hermione mal teve tempo de pensar isso. Sentiu um gancho puxando seu umbigo para dentro e antes que conseguisse assimilar completamente o desconforto da situação foi arremessada sobre um campo gramado. Sua mão se soltou da de Rony e ela rolou alguns metros sem controle. Em desespero, sentiu que não conseguia parar porque estava caindo por uma ladeira íngreme. As suas mãos se esfolavam enquanto ela tentava achar algo no que se agarrar, mas subitamente um puxão no seu ombro a fez parar. Olhou para cima e viu que Rony a segurava pelo tecido da jaqueta.

– Peguei você – disse o ruivo aliviado. O garoto a içou para cima e a ajudou a ficar em pé.  
Só então ela pode ver o lugar onde estavam. Parecia um pequeno promontório descampado no alto de uma das montanhas que cercavam Hogwarts, mas, de onde estavam, não dava para ver o castelo. O terreno havia sido delimitado por um enorme círculo de pedras que não pareciam estar ali por acaso. Hermione não teve dúvidas de que se tratava de um tipo de templo mágico, como os que os bruxos do passado usavam para rituais. Dentro do círculo de pedras, em frente à Harry, estava Voldemort.

– Sabe Harry – a voz aguda e fria chegou até eles – você não se cansa de me surpreender. Sinceramente, eu esperava que este duelo fosse um grande espetáculo. Pretendia marcar na memória de todos o que acontece com quem desafia Lord Voldemort através dos horrores da sua morte.

Rony pegou da mão trêmula de Hermione, a dele parecia estar em brasa, e os dois começaram a contornar, silenciosamente, o anel de pedras para se aproximar. Não queriam ser notados.

– Mas... é claro – continuou Voldemort – você parece preferir que os outros tornem essa noite uma lenda. – Voldemort caminhava em frente à Harry como um tigre estudando a presa. – Acho que, como é você que vai morrer, posso ser condescendente e deixar que escolha o lugar. Mas não se preocupe. Os outros terão muito material para histórias quando encontrarem o seu corpo e... os dos seus amigos.

Voldemort pronunciou as últimas palavras com grande prazer ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar para um ponto atrás da cabeça de Harry. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Harry virou-se a tempo apenas de ver Rony ser lançado a metros de distância de Hermione por um feitiço que emitiu uma luz roxa.

– Rony, NÃÃÃOOO! – Berrou Hermione.  
Harry lançou um urro de ódio que foi acompanhado por uma saraivada furiosa de feitiços contra Voldemort, que se defendia de forma quase displicente. O bruxo mais velho divertia-se: um tigre brincando com a sua presa.  
Hermione correu até Rony. Ele estava vivo, mas completamente sem sentidos. O coração batia fracamente, o rosto exibia uma palidez assustadora, os lábios roxos como se tivesse sido congelado e a pele dele estava fria, muito fria.

– Ai, Rony! – Choramingou. – Agüente firme, por favor! Não faça uma coisa dessas comigo. – Hermione o arrastou com dificuldade, já que Rony era muito maior que ela, para trás de uma das imensas pedras que compunham o círculo. Ela virou-se, mantendo o corpo protegido pela rocha, para ver como Harry estava.

A batalha prosseguia feroz em frente a eles.

– Ora, Potter, parece que sempre que nos encontramos eu tenho uma coisinha ou duas para ensinar a você, não? – Voldemort falava entre cínico e divertido. – A mais importante, garoto: nunca... se deve... perder a calma... num duelo.

Um clarão arremessou Harry a vários metros de distância, interrompendo seus ataques furiosos e desordenados ao bruxo. Hermione soltou um grito involuntário. Por um instante, ela ficou dividida entre ficar com Rony e tentar ajudar Harry. "Fica com o Rony!" A voz de Harry soou tão alta dentro da sua cabeça que ele parecia estar ao seu lado. Ainda assim, ela achou que talvez estivesse imaginando, mas a voz soou ainda mais forte. "Faz o que eu pedi ou ele vai usar vocês contra mim! Protege o Rony e fica longe! Por favor!".

Como ele estava conseguindo fazer isso? Hermione se ajoelhou junto ao namorado, sem compreender. Como Harry podia estar falando com ela em pensamento? Isso era um nível de magia tão avançado que nem mesmo era ensinado na escola, pois era visto como um dom e os bruxos que o tinham eram raros. E ela nunca soubera que Harry tivesse essa habilidade.

Horrorizada, Hermione viu Harry voltar para o centro da arena e desde então tudo que fez foi acompanhar o mais assustador e formidável duelo mágico que já se teve notícia. Talvez, o duelo travado entre Salazar Slytherin e Godric Griffindor tenha sido mais grandioso. Ou aquele em que Alvo Dumbledore derrotou Grindelwald tenha sido mais espetacular. Mas, nem de longe, qualquer um deles foi mais carregado de ódio que o que Hermione assistia.

A verdade, é que agora que Harry parecia mais controlado, o duelo estava equilibrado. Ambos atacavam e se defendiam com precisão. Nenhum parecia mais forte ou poderoso, pelo contrário, pareciam lutar contra um espelho. Contudo, era óbvio que, na medida em que os minutos se passavam, era Voldemort que se irritava. 

O Lord das Trevas imaginava que levaria menos tempo para derrotar Harry Potter. No fundo, ainda acreditava estar lutando apenas contra um garoto. Um garoto que jamais chegara aos pés de Tom Ridle. Voldemort tinha consciência que seu eu de dezesseis anos já era superior a todos os seus pares. E hoje, nem mesmo o jovem Tom, tão brilhante e competente, seria páreo para enfrentar alguém do calibre mágico do Lord das Trevas. Desde a morte de Dumbledore, ninguém era páreo para ele. Nenhum outro bruxo tinha ido tão longe na busca do poder. Logo, ele teria também em suas mãos Hogwarts, e, quando isso acontecesse, tomaria a posse de poderes e segredos que nem mesmo Dumbledore fora capaz de conhecer ou desvendar. O que, então, era para ele aquele menino fraco e sentimental, senão um inseto incômodo. Reconhecia que cometera erros em relação à Harry Potter. Que subestimara Dumbledore em muitas ocasiões. Que tinha deixado o enxerido do garoto ir longe demais. Perdera Nagini por culpa de seus descuidos. Mas ainda assim, Harry Potter não passava de uma criança cercada por excesso de propaganda. Ele, Lord Voldemort, é que era o Mestre!

Porém, a batalha com o garoto já se prolongava tempo demais. Voldemort tinha consciência que Harry Potter parecia bem mais poderoso do que quando o enfrentara há três anos ou do que quando tomara o seu corpo no Ministério da Magia. O Lord das Trevas também sabia que, de alguma forma, o menino, ajudado pelo velho senil do Dumbledore e pelos membros da maldita Ordem havia retirado suas Horcruxes dos lugares onde ele as havia escondido. Sabia que ele havia conseguido destruir seu diário adolescente – mas essa era a mais fraca das Horcruxes, e ele usara como arma um poderoso dente de basilisco, pelo que pudera apurar – e também matara Nagini, o que ainda o intrigava. A verdade, no entanto, era que Harry tinha um trunfo: Voldemort jamais pode ter certeza se, de fato, seus inimigos também haviam conseguido destruir as outras Horcruxes.

Tinha confiado no traidor do Severo Snape e ele jamais lhe tinha dito que Dumbledore havia desvendado o segredo de sua imortalidade. Quando se dera conta de que suas salvaguardas não estavam nos lugares em que ele as deixara, já era tarde demais e mesmo com seus poderes não conseguiu mais localizá-las e nem saber se ainda estavam intactas. Um feitiço bloqueador poderoso, sem dúvida. Talvez os aliados de Potter tivessem feito isso, ou o garoto, mas Voldemort achava isso improvável. Além do mais, tinha certeza que ninguém poderia destruir suas Horcruxes sem encontrar a morte ou algo muito próximo disso, e Potter estava ali, inteiro, assim como quase todos os seus aliados, pelo que vira em Hogwarts. Mas isso não era um problema, depois que ele vencesse iria ter todas elas de volta. Tinha certeza de que com Potter morto, ninguém mais ousaria se levantar contra ele. De fato, enquanto duelava com Harry Potter, o homem que abdicara de sua alma e de sua humanidade pelo mais inacessível dos poderes, tinha plena certeza de que ainda era imortal.

Agora... para acabar com aquele fedelho, tudo o que ele precisava era de uma pequena vantagem. Tinha tirado o garoto ruivo de cena. Talvez, se pudesse pegar a garota... ou, talvez... Sua mente iluminou-se. Se o faro sutil que ele herdara das cobras não o estivesse enganando, havia uma quinta pessoa naquele promontório. Que ingenuidade! Os outros dois, pelo que o garoto Malfoy lhe tinha dito, eram os escudeiros intrometidos do Potter. Quem mais se arriscaria tanto? Voldemort respirou mais fundo, concentrando-se. Um sorriso de entendimento deformou-lhe o rosto. "Excelente!" Nada como um trunfo que se oferece de forma tão encantadora.

Num movimento ágil, Voldemort conjurou um escudo para barrar os feitiços de Harry e lhe dar tempo para agir. Esticou a varinha para a esquerda e falou triunfante:

– Imperious!

O feitiço alcançou Gina – que observava tudo, desde que chegara, escondida atrás de uma pedra imensa – antes que ela pudesse se esquivar. Ninguém ainda tinha notado a sua presença. Viu quando Rony foi atingido, mas achou que seria arriscado se deslocar até onde ele e Hermione estavam. Ficara escondida, a varinha em punho, pensando que, talvez, num descuido do inimigo pudesse ajudar Harry. Porém, o duelo a tinha surpreendido. Ela nunca tinha visto nada igual àquilo. A consciência do quanto fora ingênua e tola a atingiu juntamente com a maldição lançada por Voldemort, embora sua mente, a partir daquele momento, parecesse estar completamente feliz e em paz.

– Venha até aqui nos fazer companhia, minha cara – a voz de Voldemort soou falsamente gentil.

As pernas de Gina obedeceram e seu estado de felicidade continuou.

– Ora, ora, se não estou enganado essa deve ser a pequena Gina Weasley. Meu amigo Lucius me contou de sua interessante aventura com meu diário – falava com displicência, como quem está na própria sala de estar – mas certamente ele não me falou que você havia se transformado numa moça tão atraente. Soube que andavam de namoricos – voltou-se para Harry – verdade, menino Potter? – O rosto viperino novamente contorceu-se num sorriso afetado e ele parecia estar saboreando o desespero que via nos olhos do garoto. – Você é um rapaz de sorte.

Hermione assistia tudo estática. A mente trabalhando o mais rápido possível. Mas nada lhe ocorria. Era como se, de repente, estivesse em frente a uma tela em branco. Estava absolutamente congelada de pavor. Eles iriam morrer. Tinha certeza. Os quatro. Eles iam morrer!

Gina continuava andando, mas seus olhos encontraram os de Harry e algo neles a fez se revoltar contra a sensação de bem estar que sentia e parou de andar. No mesmo instante sentiu uma dor aguda como se uma infinidade de agulhas entrasse simultaneamente sob as unhas dos seus pés e em toda a volta da sua cabeça. Uma voz gritava com ela. "Continue andando". Ela não queria. Harry queria que ela parasse de andar. "Venha até aqui!" Ordenava a voz, agora furiosa.

– NÃO VOU!

Sentiu os joelhos se dobrarem e caírem pesadamente sobre o chão. A dor subiu em tremores por causa do impacto. Ela se sentia sem fôlego, com uma imensa vontade de vomitar. O corpo tinha perdido todo o equilíbrio. Levou uma mão ao peito e escorou a outra no chão a sua frente, arfando. Ouviu Harry gritar para que ela corresse para longe dali enquanto o ouvia lançar feitiços e maldições contra Voldemort. O Lord das Trevas, no entanto, parecia novamente estar no domínio do duelo. Tinha conseguido descontrolar mais uma vez o oponente. Gina realmente estava tentando sair dali, mas não conseguia firmar-se nas pernas. Apenas ouvia a luta acirrar-se a sua frente. Tentou duas vezes se erguer, apoiando as duas mãos na terra, mas seu corpo não parecia querer obedecer. Duas lágrimas grossas saltaram dos seus olhos no desespero. Um grito de dor de Harry a fez olhar novamente para os dois duelistas. Voldemort o estava torturando.

"Não vamos conseguir sozinhos," Gina viu suas esperanças esvaindo-se, "ele vai vencer e não poderemos fazer nada." Sentiu seu coração inchar de pesar e saudade por todos os que amava. A certeza de que morreriam era tão forte que ela deixou sua mente povoar-se dos rostos queridos que ela nunca mais veria. Pelo menos estaria com Harry! E este foi último pensamento consciente que ela lembraria ter tido naquela noite.

Hermione percebeu que Gina não conseguia sair do chão. Começou a calcular uma forma de ir buscá-la, de tirá-la de perto do duelo, mas também precisava pensar em uma maneira de tirar Harry de lá. Ela não sabia quanto tempo ele ainda resistiria à maldição Cruciatus que Voldemort lançava impiedosamente. Ergueu-se por de atrás da pedra, tentaria desarmar o bruxo para ganhar tempo. Mas ele percebeu sua intenção.

– Experll...

– Protego! – Voldemort foi mais rápido e a varinha de Hermione voou perdendo-se na escuridão.

Ela nem teve tempo para lamentar, pois logo era a pedra que a estava escondendo que se quebrava sobre sua cabeça. Hermione jogou-se no chão cobrindo Rony com o próprio corpo para protegê-lo dos estilhaços. Estavam perdidos! Rony também havia perdido a varinha quando fora azarado. Estavam indefesos!

O riso frio de Voldemort se transformara numa gargalhada cheia de satisfação. Harry Potter jazia a seus pés ainda tomando fôlego.

– Seria bem mais fácil se você se entregasse, Harry – disse Voldemort quase com doçura – eu até poderia ser generoso com os seus amigos. O que me diz? Sua palavra e eu darei uma morte rápida para todos, hã?

Harry começou a levantar-se num movimento doloroso, mas Voldemort não impediu, afinal, ele tinha sido um adversário valoroso, merecia morrer em pé.

– Acha mesmo que eu vou desistir tão fácil, cara de cobra?

– Você realmente esgota a minha paciência, menino! – A frieza fora substituída por irritação. Mas a vantagem de Voldemort ainda estava ali, bem perto, de joelhos, as duas mãos apoiadas no chão, e ele não teve dúvida em usá-la. Ele ainda ouviria Harry Potter implorar.

Um movimento rápido e silencioso de sua varinha arrebatou Gina do chão. A menina ficou suspensa no ar. O corpo estremecendo como se ela estivesse sendo fulminada por infinitos choques elétricos. Harry tentou lançar um feitiço contra Voldemort, mas o bruxo ergueu conjuntamente um escudo que o mantinha intocável enquanto ele fazia Gina sofrer em frente ao garoto. A cena perversa durou para Harry uma eternidade. Era como estar preso no pior dos pesadelos. Mas, de repente, Gina parou de se contorcer e, no segundo seguinte, desabou pesadamente no chão.

– Oh! Que pena! Acho que o coração dela parou... – Voldemort sorria horrivelmente.  
Harry ficou parado. Sabia que o outro logo o atacaria, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo inerte de Gina. Rony estava gravemente ferido e, talvez, Hermione também. Ele não se sentia mais poderoso, pelo contrário, se sentia vazio de qualquer poder, de qualquer coisa. Somente um pensamento ocupava sua mente. Um pensamento no qual via seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... e Gina. Harry encarou Voldemort. Sabia que ia morrer, na verdade, até queria isso, mas aquele monstro iria junto, de qualquer jeito. E ele sabia como.

Remo havia comentado certa vez essa medida desesperada e o fato de que era preciso um poder muito, mas muito grande mesmo, para fazê-la dar certo. Além do mais, era o tipo de feitiço para o qual não havia volta, e era necessário ser muito rápido. Mas nada distrairia Harry naquele momento. Sua mente estava vazia e fria. Nela, apenas seu plano, protegido pelas imagens das pessoas que ele achava que logo iria re-encontrar.

Voldemort pelo contrário sentia-se senhor do mundo. Mataria o "Eleito", o único que as pessoas acreditavam poder vencê-lo e o garoto nem ao menos reagiria. Fraco! Só um fraco se deixaria derrotar por um sentimentalismo tão patético. Foi com uma felicidade genuína que o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos ergueu sua varinha, cujo cabo ostentava a caveira de uma cobra, e sentenciou:

– Avada...

Harry sorriu e num gesto rápido partiu a própria varinha.

– Keda... – Voldemort não compreendeu o movimento.

Um canto de fênix povoou o ar noturno e se espalhou pelo promontório. Harry pegou a pena existente no interior da varinha e a segurou na mão direita. Imediatamente uma luz branca cobriu-lhe suavemente o corpo. Seus olhos verdes faiscaram e um sorriso malicioso se desenhou nos seus lábios. Quando Voldemort percebeu o que o garoto tinha feito já era tarde demais. Sua voz acabava de completar a maldição da morte.

– vra!

Imediatamente o espaço que cercava os dois duelistas entrou num outro tempo, onde tudo ficou mais lento. O feitiço saiu da varinha de Voldemort de forma arrastada, sem pressa, como se houvesse sido desacelerado. A luz verde movia-se devagar como uma cobra muito preguiçosa cruzando o espaço. Voldemort parecia não acreditar nos próprios olhos. Harry realizara um encantamento desesperado. Lupin o tinha nomeado de "Sacrifício". Só podia ser usado contra maldições mortais e não havia como barrá-lo.

O bruxo atacado abria mão de todo o seu poder e de todo o poder existente em sua varinha, destruindo-a e segurando seu cerne, para espelhar a maldição com que fora atacado. Ou seja, depois que o feitiço o tocasse, ele retornaria para quem o havia lançado sem lhe dar chance de fuga. Voldemort fez um movimento raivoso tentando forçar o feitiço a ser mais rápido, mas não aconteceu. Tentou libertar a varinha, mas não conseguiu. Desesperou-se tentando soltá-la, mas estava preso a ela. Ficaria ali, intermináveis minutos, olhando para Harry Potter sorrir do fato de que um iria ver o outro morrer. E não havia nada que o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos pudesse fazer. A magia do "Sacrifício" não poderia ser rompida por nenhum dos poderes que Voldemort possuía ou conhecia. Tudo o que restava era observar a morte do inimigo e, com ela, a sua própria.

Hermione assistia a tudo. Sabia que chorava porque seu rosto estava molhado, mas ela não fazia nenhuma força, nem para que as lágrimas saíssem nem para que parassem. Sabia o que Harry tinha feito. E agora ela ficaria ali assistindo seu melhor amigo morrer. Não sabia se ainda conseguiria salvar Rony, e Gina... por todas as coisas sagradas, Gina também tinha partido e... Seu olhar buscou o corpo da amiga, mas ela não estava mais lá. Foi como se um raio tivesse atingido Hermione. Cadê a Gina? Voldemort disse que o coração dela tinha parado. Ela não pode ter saído de lá. Hermione levantou-se tentando localizar alguma pista da longa cabeleira vermelha, mas nem a luz da lua minguante, nem a que provinha da maldição, ou a que Harry emitia mostravam qualquer sinal de Gina deitada no chão.

Foi então que ela a viu. Estava em pé e parecia perfeitamente bem. Olhava fixamente para o duelo, mas não parecia estar triste ou desesperada com o que Harry tinha feito. Então, ela se virou e começou a caminhar em direção a Hermione. A garota teve de levar as mãos a boca para conter um grito. Quem caminhava para ela parecia Gina Weasley, tinha seu rosto, seus cabelos, até suas sardas, mas Hermione tinha certeza que sua amiga não exalava aquele tipo de magia, nem tinha os olhos como duas orbes negras, sem íris.  
Gina deu um sorriso ante o seu pavor quando chegou até ela.

– Calma – disse com uma voz que parecia com a de Gina, mas de um jeito que Hermione jamais a ouvira – vamos ajudá-lo, agora.

Hermione não sabia se ela se referia a Harry ou a Rony para quem, agora, a mulher, criatura, ser, o que sei lá que fosse aquilo com o corpo de Gina se inclinava. Ela tocou Rony na testa e, como se tivesse sido desperto de sopetão, o ruivo abriu imediatamente os olhos.

– Mione? Gina? – Prestou atenção na irmã por um momento e levantou o mais rápido que pode. Os olhos quase saltando das órbitas. – Caraca, que é que...?

Hermione o segurou pelo braço, mas ela também estava apavorada. Gina parecia muito calma. Sorriu novamente, esticou a mão direita e imediatamente as varinhas dos três que estava em lugares diferentes voaram velozes para a sua mão. Gina entregou as deles.

– Venham! Temos de ser rápidos – falou novamente com a voz estranha e completou de um jeito mais parecido com Gina – confiem em mim, sei o que estou fazendo.

Rony e Hermione a seguiram enquanto ela entrava no círculo de pedras e caminhava em direção a Harry. Nem ele, nem Voldemort, ainda empenhado em sua luta cada vez mais desesperada e furiosa para soltar-se da varinha e do lentíssimo Avada Kedavra, pareceram perceber seus movimentos. Os três caminharam até as costas de Harry e se posicionaram ao seu lado. Gina à direita, Hermione à esquerda e, ao lado dela, Rony. Voldemort os notou, mas não pareceu compreender. Gina tocou a mão de Harry, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para ela surpreso. Mas logo exultante por vê-la viva.

– Não vou deixar você ir a lugar nenhum sem mim – agora era definitivamente a voz de Gina que falava.

– Tarde demais, Gi – ele olhou para o feitiço que avançava – está feito, não tem volta.

A menina sorriu. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do garoto. Com a outra, segurando a própria varinha, enlaçou a mão em que ele segurava a pena da fênix e apontou a para o feitiço de Voldemort. Hermione e Rony mesmo sem compreenderem exatamente porque, ergueram as próprias varinhas e uniram suas mãos as dos amigos. As três varinhas vibravam junto à mão de Harry, que as enlaçava unido aos amigos.

– O que eu faço? – Harry estava absolutamente confuso. Não entendia o que Gina queria ou porque estava fazendo aquilo. Tudo o que sua mente registrava era que ela estava viva e que ele não podia morrer, de jeito nenhum. Ele não queria morrer. Ele não merecia morrer.

– Apenas diga o que quer que aconteça, ou quando a maldição chegar, iremos os quatro... – ela sussurrou próxima ao seu ouvido.

Agora mesmo que ele não tinha entendido nada. Sua mão vibrava cada vez mais forte junto com as varinhas. Como ia parar a magia do "Sacrifício"? Era impossível. Não havia nenhum poder capaz de tornar um sacrifício desnecessário. "Tem certeza? Nenhum poder?" Gina estava dentro da sua cabeça. Harry torceu o pescoço para olhá-la. Ele não viu as orbes negras que haviam assustado Rony e Hermione. Era Gina, a sua Gina, que o fitava intensamente com os olhos castanhos. E ele não precisou de nenhuma palavra para compreender de que poder ela falava. Olhou para Rony e Hermione. Os dois estavam assustados, mas nenhum demonstrava a menor intenção de recuar. Morreriam com ele se fosse preciso. As palavras de Gina voltaram: "diga o que quer que aconteça"...  
Sem pensar por nem mais um segundo, vendo a maldição cada vez mais próxima, Harry apontou as quatro mãos para ela e disse simplesmente.

– Volte!

A maldição pareceu desacelerar ainda mais e, então, parou. As duas fendas vermelhas que eram os olhos de Voldemort arregalaram-se num ângulo impossível. Como? O que estava acontecendo? Sua varinha continuava colada em sua mão, ele não conseguia soltá-la, estava preso ao próprio feitiço e a maldição agora retornava para ele. Voldemort usou todas as forças que tinha para tentar impedir o que estava vendo acontecer, mas parecia inútil. A luminosa cobra verde do Avada Quedavra retornava inexorável para aquele que a havia lançado. Um feitiço que possuía todo o poder e o ódio do Lord das Trevas e voltava para ele. Voldemort estava cego de ira. Mas não era o fim. Ele sabia. Ainda poderia retornar... então, sua mente foi povoada por imagens. Imagens onde Harry Potter destruía cada uma de suas Horcruxes.

– NÃÃÃOOO! – Berrou ensandecido.

Agora, ele via o anel de Slytherin quebrado, enfiado no dedo queimado e enegrecido da mão morta de Alvo Dumbledore. Depois, Harry Potter segurava entre os dedos o medalhão, igualmente devastado e inerte, de seu antepassado. A verdade atingiu Voldemort como um raio. Não havia mais nenhuma. Era apenas ele e quando a maldição o atingisse... ele morreria. Morreria! O grande Lord Voldemort! Finalmente, derrotado! Ele morreria. A certeza disso o aterrorizava de uma forma que ele jamais havia sentido. A morte vinha em sua direção lenta e inexorável e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Nada, nem nesse mundo, nem no próximo, que o pudesse lamentar a não ser ele mesmo. Sua mortalidade era a pior das maldições.

Havia pânico, horror e desespero nos olhos vermelhos quando o feitiço finalmente o atingiu. Nenhuma de suas vítimas exibiu uma expressão tão terrível e desamparada como a que se congelou na face viperina de Lord Voldemort. Seria digna de pena... isto é, se alguém conseguisse sentir isso por ele. Talvez, algum grande coração, como o de Dumbledore, lhe tivesse compaixão se o assistisse morrer daquele jeito, vendo a própria morte chegar. Mas, Tom Ridle certamente desprezaria qualquer um que tivesse esse sentimento.

No momento em que o feitiço o atingiu, uma luz ofuscante tomou conta de todo o círculo, como se algo muito poderoso estivesse sendo quebrado. Seu brilho foi tão intenso quanto o som rascante que se espalhou pelo vale abaixo, como se centenas de milhares de flashes houvessem sido disparados ao mesmo tempo. Os guerreiros que se digladiavam em frente à escola detiveram-se atônitos, ante a luz intensa que cobria o alto da montanha mais ao norte. Muitos, perdidos no tempo por causa da luta, quase se convenceram que o dia estava chegando pelo lado errado. Mas assim como a luz surgiu, ela desapareceu. As hostes das trevas, ainda sem compreender o que acontecera, prepararam-se para continuar os ataques, quando uma flecha luminosa cruzou os céus. O grupo de centauros parecia extremamente excitado. Batiam os cascos dianteiros no chão e os erguiam dando gritos e relinchos selvagens. Estavam exultantes. Muitos dos que combatiam os aliados de Voldemort compreenderam as manifestações de júbilo dos centauros. Sentindo suas forças renovadas, eles retornaram para prosseguir a batalha... embora a guerra já houvesse acabado.

No alto do promontório, Harry, Gina, Rony e Mione foram arremessados para longe com a força da explosão mágica. Apenas quando a luz desapareceu é que Harry tomou consciência do que tinha acontecido. "ACABOU!" A palavra se formou quase incrédula na sua cabeça. Terminou. Ele tinha vencido. Não. Eles tinham vencido. Não estava sozinho. Não tinha feito tudo sozinho. Sabia que o seu poder era o mais forte e que sem ele nada teria sido possível. Mas no fim de tudo foram suas mãos unidas, suas mágicas combinadas, o laço poderoso que os ligava que havia feito a maldição retornar para Voldermot. Harry Potter tinha cumprido o seu papel de Eleito, mas seu maior mérito foi saber ter perto de si as pessoas certas. A sensação de felicidade que o invadia era maior e mais poderosa que qualquer outra que ele sequer pudesse imaginar. Estava vivo. Seus amigos estavam vivos. Voldemort esta morto! O pesadelo tinha acabado.

– Rony? Harry? – A voz de Hermione chegou confusa até ele. Harry olhou para a sua esquerda e a amiga também se erguia do chão, parecia tonta e trêmula. Rony, um pouco mais adiante tinha a mesma expressão, mas respondeu.

– Eu tô bem, Mione... e você? – A menina confirmou. – Harry?

– Estou vivo! – A sensação de euforia continuava a crescer dentro dele, forte, poderosa. Virou-se para a direita procurando Gina, mas ela ainda estava deitada. Parecia desacordada. – Gina! – A voz dele saiu estrangulada, a euforia evaporando.

Correu para ela sendo seguido por Rony e Hermione, igualmente transtornados. Harry a tomou nos braços, mas Gina não reagiu. Estava mole e pálida embora a pele estivesse quente. Harry encostou o ouvido no peito da menina. O coração dela batia compassado.

– Está viva – a voz saiu num sussurro aliviado, Harry virou-se para Hermione – será que seria seguro revigorá-la?

– Podemos tentar.

– Deixa comigo – falou Rony – Enervate!

Gina estremeceu, mas continuou desacordada.

– Acho que foi muito forte... – falou Hermione apreensiva.

– O que? Gina não é mais fraca que nós... e estamos de pé. O que será que...? Aliás, como é que ela sabia que a gente poderia...? – As perguntas se somavam na cabeça de Harry na mesma velocidade que aumentava a angustia de ter Gina sem sentidos em seus braços. Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares agoniados.

– Harry – começou Hermione – você viu?

– Viu, o que?

– Que a Gina... bom... ela parecia estar sendo possuída por alguma coisa...

– Do que você está falando? Ela falou comigo! Olhou para mim! Era a Gina! Acha  
que eu não saberia reconhecer.

Hermione lançou um olhar suplicante para Rony.

– Cara, eu não sei o que você viu, mas sei o que a gente viu e... bem, era a Gina, mas também não era, eu... – passou as mãos pelos cabelos – eu não sei... Mione...

Harry também lançou um olhar interrogativo para a amiga. Afinal, explicações eram com ela. Que história era essa de que não era Gina ao seu lado?

– Bom... eu não sei bem – ela esfregava as mãos nervosamente no colo – era a Gina sim, mas era como se alguém estivesse com ela, a guiasse, alguém poderoso.

– Poderosa – os dois olharam para Rony – tenho certeza que era uma mulher ou sei lá, um poder... meio feminino.

– Por quê? – Quis saber Hermione.

– Porque quando ela me tocou, parecia que era a minha mãe... foi uma coisa engraçada, num minuto eu estava longe e com frio e no outro parecia que estava no meu quarto, tomando o chá que minha mãe me dava quando eu era pequeno e ficava resfriado. Uma sensação de conforto... sei lá.

Os três voltaram a olhar para Gina. A menina continuava desacordada. Harry fez um carinho no seu rosto, afastando o cabelo dela, implorando silenciosamente que ela voltasse logo para ele.

– Por que você o trouxe para cá, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Snape me disse que esse lugar seria seguro. Eu... não queria duelar com Voldemort no meio de tanta gente inocente.

– Nem perto da gente, não é? – Comentou Rony.

– É... mas é difícil me livrar de vocês.

– Eu diria impossível, companheiro – o ruivo sorriu colocando a mão no seu ombro.

– Agora, eu sei disso.

Hermione os olhava com carinho.

– Conseguimos, não é? – Perguntou a menina porque queria ouvir em voz alta.

– Conseguimos, Mione. O pesadelo terminou! Voldemort está... morto! – Harry disse aquilo em voz alta, lenta e pronunciadamente, como se só assim pudesse crer que era mesmo verdade. Os três trocaram sorrisos, que só não foram maiores porque Gina era agora uma preocupação quase tão grande quanto o alívio. Harry tinha certeza de que nada teria valido a pena se a menina não ficasse bem.

– Ela vai ficar bem, Harry – Hermione pareceu ler seus pensamentos – tenho certeza – acrescentou tocando-lhe o braço, gentilmente.

Harry sorriu para os dois. Queria muito acreditar em Mione. Só assim ele poderia descontrair e comemorar. Deixar novamente que a sensação de euforia e felicidade por estar vivo o tomasse. Sim, Voldemort tinha morrido, mas ele não se sentia culpado como se sentira com a morte de Bellatrix. Talvez, porque soubesse há muito tempo que teria de fazer aquilo. Talvez, porque não tinha feito tudo sozinho. O fato é que dentro dele havia uma leveza, uma sensação que ele nem conseguia descrever... Era como se a luz do dia iluminasse um lugar que por tempo demais tinha sido muito, muito escuro. Harry sentiu como se novamente tivesse onze anos. E Hagrid lhe dizia que ele era um bruxo. E ele entrava pela primeira vez no grande salão de Hogwarts. E ele vencia Voldemort... de uma vez por todas. Voltou a olhar para menina em seus braços. Uma certeza muito grande sobre o que sentia por ela o invadiu. Precisava que ela acordasse logo.

– Venham, vamos tirá-la daqui.

Rony o ajudou a se erguer com Gina e Harry a pegou no colo. Hermione, no entanto, olhou para trás. Voldemort jazia há alguns metros deles.

– Acho que devemos fazer alguma coisa com... – as palavras falharam.  
Harry olhou de longe. Não tinha a menor vontade de se aproximar.

– Estou sem varinha, – disse muito sério – mas... acho que um funeral bruxo seria o suficiente.

Hermione e Rony entenderam. Os dois se adiantaram, apontaram as varinhas para o cadáver de Tom Ridle e falaram juntos: Flamande! Chamas vivas envolveram o corpo e o consumiram em minutos, mas os três não o olharam mais.

– Como vamos voltar? É longe para caminhar. E como a Mione sempre diz, não dá para aparatar em Hogwarts. – Perguntou Rony.

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

– Bom, eu consigo me transportar com a varinha...

– É a gente viu – completou Rony.

– Mas estou sem a minha e somos quatro. Acho melhor um de vocês fazer uma chave-portal – e lançou um olhar para Gina – de preferência para a ala hospitalar.

Os dois concordaram e saíram a procurar um objeto que pudesse servir. Foi Rony que encontrou a Firebolt.

– Vocês têm idéia de como é que isso chegou aqui? – perguntou aturdido erguendo a vassoura.

– Acho que deve ter sido a Gina – respondeu Hermione. Estendeu a mão para que o namorado lhe entregasse a vassoura enquanto consultava Harry com o olhar.

– Tudo bem. Faça de forma que a vassoura vá junto.

Hermione, porém, se conteve.

– Uma coisinha antes de a gente ir, Harry. – Os dois rapazes não pareceram entender do que ela queria falar. – Seus planos mudaram, não é?

Harry a encarou sério, Rony não tinha entendido.

– Eu te conheço, Harry Potter. Acha que não percebi o que você disse depois do que aconteceu com a Bellatrix?

Rony olhava de um para o outro aturdido. Será que tinha perdido alguma coisa quando conversaram na torre de astronomia? Harry continuava sério, mas o rosto parecia estar se descontraindo.

– Ontem, antes de dormir, você disse, eu ouvi... Você disse que queria sumir, que era igual a ele... que não podia ficar perto da gente – Hermione estava quase chorando. – Diz pra gente que desistiu disso, por favor? Olha para mim, olha para o Rony, para a Gina. Estamos juntos nisso. Os quatro! – As lágrimas saltavam dos olhos dela. – Diz que não vai abandonar a gente.

Rony tinha uma expressão intrigada, mas igualmente ansiosa. Harry olhou para Gina. Não, não ia mais embora. Não conseguiria. Nem mesmo se ainda acreditasse que esse era o certo a fazer. E Hermione tinha razão. Eles estavam juntos naquilo tudo como sempre estiveram. E, agora, finalmente, tinha terminado. O pesadelo tinha acabado. Seu sorriso feliz foi toda a resposta que Rony e Hermione precisaram.


	10. A Sétima Filha

Capítulo 11

**A Sétima Filha****  
**

A noite já ia alta quando finalmente o silêncio tomou conta da sala da casa dos Potter. Os quatro jovens tinham comparado suas memórias, juntado informações dispersas maturadas ao longo dos anos, unindo-as como as peças de um quebra-cabeças. Harry não pode deixar de notar que nunca havia conversado tão amplamente sobre aquele assunto. Nem mesmo estando apenas com Rony e Mione. O engraçado é que ele sempre fora obsessivo com a resolução das coisas misteriosas que o rondavam. Essa sempre fora a chave para a maior parte das encrencas em que tinha se metido. Sempre tinha gostado de discutir todas as possibilidades até a exaustão. Coisa em que, aliás, Rony, Mione e mesmo Gina, sempre o acompanharam.

Harry abandonou a janela em que estava escorado olhando para fora, sem ver nada realmente, e voltou a sentar-se pela milésima vez na poltrona em frente a que Gina estava. A verdade é que ele não agira como de costume naquele caso particular. Talvez a morte de Voldemort tivesse fechado uma porta em sua cabeça, ou talvez, a possibilidade de ter uma vida normal é que tivesse vencido a batalha com a sua curiosidade.

Ele observou os outros três. Gina havia se encolhido sobre a poltrona e parecia muito concentrada. Rony estava espalhado no sofá maior, ocupando um bocado de espaço com as pernas, com Mione escorada em seu peito. O amigo passava o braço por cima do ombro da garota e com as pontas dos dedos brincava com os fios ruivos da cabeça de Sirius, que dormia solto sobre a barriga da mãe.

Sirius tinha reclamado duas vezes a falta dos pais pirraçando com Dobby. A paciência de um garotinho de onze meses se esgota facilmente quando não consegue o que quer. Foi possível acalmá-lo na primeira vez, mas na segunda, eles tiveram que interromper a conversa porque Sirius estava botando a boca no mundo e Mione teve que pegá-lo para fazê-lo dormir. Dobby tinha aproveitado o intervalo para trazer um lanche, já que todos, com breves protestos de Rony, tinham se recusado a jantar. O elfo tinha feito uma boa dose de choramingos na volta de Gina que dizia não ter fome.

– A senhora do Dobby tem que comer – ele repetia com a voz esganiçada e chorosa – a senhora do Dobby está esperando um bebê, tem que comer.

Foi tanta lamentação, acompanhada das insistências dos outros três, que Gina acabou se alimentando um pouco, antes que o elfo resolvesse lhe dar colheradas do empadão de carne na boca.

– Tudo bem – disse Gina de forma prática, quando a história e o lanche finalmente acabaram – quais as explicações que vocês têm para o que aconteceu?

Os outros três trocaram olhares constrangidos.  
– Vocês investigaram isso, não é? – Perguntou, diante do silêncio forçado.  
– Claro que investigamos – falou Harry.  
– É – concordou Rony – quando foi que agüentamos ficar muito tempo sem respostas?

Gina instintivamente buscou o rosto de Hermione.  
– Bem – começou a amiga hesitante – nós investigamos algumas coisas, mas a verdade é que paramos bem longe de compreender tudo.  
– Por quê? – Quis saber a ruiva.  
– Por uma série de coisas, amor – falou Harry com um suspiro desanimado. – Acho que nunca desejei tanto a presença de Dumbledore como naquele dia. Não só para dizer: "olha, eu venci, bem como você queria, como você me preparou..." Mas também para que ele me explicasse o que tinha acontecido. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto característico. – Em todas as vezes que enfrentei Voldemort, sempre, no fim de tudo, Dumbledore estava lá. E ele me explicava. Me dizia tudo o que eu tinha que entender...

Gina não pode deixar de notar a sombra que perpassava nos olhos verdes do marido. Sentiu o próprio coração apertar. A sensação de que eles tinham sido injustos com ela, não contando tudo que aconteceu, dissolvendo-se. Não tinha sido fácil para eles. Agora ela sabia. Os olhos de Harry encontraram os dela e ele continuou com a voz embargada.  
– Você ficou apagada por três dias e a gente não tinha a menor idéia do que você diria quando acordasse. Gina... eles nem ao menos nos davam certeza de que você ia acordar!  
– O Harry praticamente não saiu do seu lado, Gi – comentou Rony. – O mundo mágico inteiro querendo festejar o menino que sobreviveu, o Eleito, e ele não arredou o pé da sua cama.  
– O Rony e eu nos dividíamos entre a ala hospitalar e a biblioteca – continuou Hermione. – A gente também acreditava que se achássemos alguma coisa poderíamos trazê-la de volta mais rápido. Não achamos muita coisa, mas, graças aos céus, você voltou assim mesmo.

Gina conhecia essa parte da história. De como eles esperaram que ela acordasse. Isso sempre a emocionava, mas, agora, precisava que eles continuassem a contar sobre as outras coisas.  
– Alguém mais ficou sabendo tudo o que aconteceu além de vocês três?  
– Só falamos para o Lupin – respondeu Harry. – Ele ajudou muito ao Rony e a Mione, mas acho que o Snape deve ter deduzido algumas coisas, por causa do que ele disse na última conversa que tivemos, quando ele veio aqui em casa.

Gina pensou um pouco, uma coisa realmente a estava incomodando naquilo tudo, por isso resolveu fazer a pergunta da qual tinha mais receio da resposta. Um receio que a assombrava desde que tinha onze anos de idade.  
– Vocês acham que eu realmente estava possuída por alguma coisa?  
– Mais ou menos – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo e num tom tão enfático que fez Gina rir nervosa e Sirius se sobressaltar no sono.

Hermione apressou-se em ajeitar o menino para que ele não acordasse, mas Rony interveio.  
– Espera aí – falou puxando a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e conjurando um bercinho de vime branco forrado com os lençóis alaranjados estampados com jogadores que vestiam o uniforme do Chudley Cannons.  
A mulher revirou os olhos, mas não pode reprimir uma risadinha enquanto acomodava o bebê. Depois, ela voltou a se sentar lado de Rony, ainda com uma expressão divertida.

– E o que vocês querem dizer com "mais ou menos"? – Insistiu Gina, mas dessa vez foi o Rony que respondeu.  
– Nós três vimos coisas diferentes, Gina! A Mione disse que quando a olhou não parecia você porque seu corpo emanava uma enorme quantidade de energia mágica. Para mim... bem, era você, mas parecia que havia algo muito poderoso do seu lado e o Harry viu...  
–Eu só vi você, Gi – completou Harry.  
– De qualquer forma, foi bem assustador. – Rony fez uma careta como se a lembrança realmente o incomodasse.  
– Desculpa gente, mas vocês não responderam a minha pergunta – a ruiva queria algo mais direto do que o que os amigos diziam.  
– Porque não é uma resposta fácil, Gina – falou Hermione. – Mas, se o que te preocupa é saber se você estava à mercê de alguém como quando Tom Riddle a usou no seu primeiro ano, a resposta é não. Acho que nisso o Rony matou a charada, – o ruivo estufou o peito parecendo ainda maior – havia alguma coisa com você, alguma coisa que parecia guiá-la, mas não parecia ter um controle absoluto de tudo o que você fazia.  
– Como pode ter certeza disso? – Gina parecia precisar ainda mais dessa resposta, mas quem falou foi Harry.  
– Porque quando você falava conosco, a gente tinha certeza que era você falando e não outra pessoa.

A garota ainda não parecia convencida. As certezas do trio pareciam escoradas mais nas sensações do que na realidade. Gina segurou a cabeça entre as mãos:  
– Mas se foi assim, como vocês estão dizendo, por que eu não me lembro de nada?  
– O Remo é da opinião – continuou Rony – que você era muito jovem e que entrou em contato com uma quantidade muito grande de poder mágico. Isso pode ter afetado a sua percepção porque se você estivesse plenamente no comando do seu corpo, talvez, não tivesse conseguido controlar tanto poder.  
– Mas o Harry também entrou em contato com uma enorme quantidade de poder mágico naquele ano e também era jovem, por que então...?  
– É diferente, Gina! – Hermione interrompeu. – Com toda a história das Horcruxes, o Harry já vinha tendo contato com poderes bastante grandes, só que em doses e não de uma vez só.  
– Ai, Mione – reagiu Harry com uma careta – parece que eu estava tomando um remédio...  
– Não quis dizer isso, mas a analogia não está errada – retrucou aamiga com simplicidade.  
– Mas, afinal – Gina retornou ao ponto que lhe interessava – de onde veio esse poder todo? Quero dizer, pelo que vocês disseram Voldemort achou que tinha me matado. Eu não entendo...  
– Gina, a gente não sabe exatamente o que aconteceu naquele momento – falou Hermione – mas é provável que o poder já a estivesse protegendo.  
– Mas pelo amor de Deus! Poder de quem? – Gina já estava quase implorando por uma resposta direta.  
– Hora da aula de História da Magia – falou Rony escorando a cabeça no sofá e lançando um olhar entre entediado e divertido para Hermione. A garota que, quase instintivamente, tinha aprumado as costas e preparado as mãos para começar a gesticular enquanto explicava, lançou um olhar mortífero para o marido. Rony ergueu as mãos num gesto zombeteiro de "eu me rendo" e fez sinal para que ela continuasse. Hermione respirou fundo erguendo o dedo indicador em direção ao ruivo, mas Gina interveio.

– Mione, depois você briga com o Rony... por favor?  
– Tá! – Ela ainda bufou umas duas vezes, mas prosseguiu. – Pensamos em muitas possibilidades. Na verdade, a gente nem sabia exatamente por onde começar a investigar. Pensamos, primeiro, que podia ter algo a ver com a Magia do Sacrifício, mas não encontramos nada nesse sentido e tivemos que seguir por outro caminho. Você já ouviu falar de Aradia, Gina?

A ruiva pensou um pouco .  
– Era o nome do local onde estávamos, não é? Campo de Aradia, esse nome ficou famoso depois da guerra. O lugar onde Voldemort morreu. Acho que lembro de ouvir alguma coisa que o professor Bins falou sobre isso, mas não recordo exatamente o quê.  
– Aradia foi uma bruxa que viveu na Itália por volta do século V – explicou Hermione. – Ela era uma grande amante de trouxas, achava que eram frágeis e que os bruxos deveriam protegê-los. Muitos acreditavam que ela era apenas uma excêntrica, mas parece que ela foi muito além do que, mesmo hoje, a gente consideraria excêntrico. Aradia tinha verdadeiro pavor a todo o tipo de injustiça e exploração, por isso achou que o único jeito de lutar contra as maldades que eram feitas com os trouxas era ensinar magia para eles. Principalmente, ela queria ensinar os trouxas pobres a fazerem mágica para eles poderem se defender dos ricos que os exploravam e maltratavam.  
– Uma bruxa comunista – comentou Harry com bom humor, mas somente Hermione que conhecia o mundo trouxa como ele é que riu. Rony e Gina lhe lançaram olhares intrigados. – Depois eu explico – completou o rapaz segurando o riso.  
– E ela conseguiu? – Quis saber Gina. – Conseguiu ensinar magia para os trouxas?  
– Ora, Gina, é claro que não! – Rony voltou a se manifestar. – Da onde uma idéia estapafúrdia dessas poderia dar certo?  
– É... – Hermione não se furtou a lançar um olhar de censura para o marido, que fingiu não perceber – ela não conseguiu ensinar, mas ela também não parou por aí ao que parece... Bem, essa parte não é ensinada em História da Magia porque muitos bruxos consideram uma lenda.  
– Mas graças ao que aconteceu, a gente sabe que provavelmente não é só uma lenda – interrompeu Rony novamente.  
– Isso – prosseguiu Hermione. – Encontramos apenas referências esparsas nos livros da biblioteca, mas conseguimos saber que Aradia cercou-se de um poderoso grupo de bruxas que partilhava de suas idéias. O principal objetivo do grupo era reunir poder para fazer justiça contra os ricos e poderosos que maltratavam os indefesos. Elas, ao que parece, resolveram lançar um feitiço, uma espécie de maldição (só que com boas intenções). Esse feitiço faria com que todas as mulheres que fossem as sétimas filhas de uma família, tanto bruxa quanto trouxa, se tornassem bruxas poderosas. Para Aradia, essa seria uma forma de mesclar mais fortemente linhagens bruxas e trouxas.  
– Ainda mais numa época em que as pessoas costumavam ter muitos filhos – comentou Rony.

– Isso é verdade? Quero dizer as sétimas filhas também são bruxas nas famílias trouxas? – Quis saber Gina.

– Parece que sim – disse Hermione sem muita certeza. – O fato é que elas reuniram uma quantidade imensa de poder mágico e com isso puderam se opor a muitos bruxos e trouxas poderosos. Elas acreditavam que assim faziam justiça contra as maldades cometidas por eles.  
– É... mas não pense que eram um tipo de justiça legal, à moda de Dumbledore – completou Rony. – Pelo que a gente achou nos livros, elas costumavam pegar bem pesado com quem não gostavam.

– O que quer dizer com pegar pesado? – Gina perguntou curiosa.  
– Digamos que a linha entre o que era magia das Trevas e o que não era, não era tão clara – respondeu Harry. – O grupo da Aradia acreditava fazer o bem, mas não tinham medo em fazer malefícios contra os inimigos. Faziam coisas que eram consideradas bem ruins para aquela época: incêndio de colheitas, morte de animais de criação, doenças... Elas não se importavam em deixar na mais completa miséria aqueles de quem elas queriam se vingar.

– É... – Hermione retomou a palavra – mas parece que, na medida em que o tempo foi passando, as coisas começaram a fugir do controle de Aradia. Por um lado, muitos trouxas, ao verem os poderes de Aradia e do seu grupo, começaram a achar que ela era uma espécie de deusa viva ou coisa assim. Aí toda vez que nascia uma sétima filha na família, eles a entregavam para Aradia as educar. E como muitas famílias bruxas concordavam com Aradia, começaram também a fazer o mesmo. Isso fez o grupo que cercava a bruxa crescer muito e ficar ainda mais poderoso. De outro lado, muitos bruxos de famílias puras e trouxas ricos queriam acabar com Aradia e com aqueles que a seguiam. Eles passaram a perseguir e matar todos os que tivessem qualquer ligação com ela. Foi uma verdadeira guerra. Massacres, campos e casas arrasadas se tornaram comuns.

"Aradia achou que as coisas tinham ido longe demais e que prosseguir com a guerra apenas traria mais mortes, tanto de bruxos quanto de trouxas. Por outro lado, ela não queria que todo o poder acumulado pelo grupo de bruxas se perdesse. Achava que tamanha quantidade de magia ainda poderia ser usada para o bem. Aradia resolveu que a melhor maneira de proteger esses poderes seria dissolver o grupo antes que todas as bruxas acabassem mortas".

"Ela reuniu as mais chegadas e juntas enfeitiçaram um objeto para conter o poder do grupo. Esse objeto seria escondido para que fosse usado apenas em uma necessidade extrema... As referências que encontramos falam de um broche de rubi... O poder contido no broche seria uma arma contra os tiranos e aqueles que abusassem da força contra os mais fracos. Porém, para garantir que o broche não fosse usado para outros fins, Aradia tornou o poder do objeto acessível somente às bruxas que fossem sétimas filhas, as quais, por causa do feitiço que havia lançado sobre as sétimas, ela considerava serem as herdeiras de seus ideais. Para esconder o broche, ela enviou sete mensageiras para diferentes lugares da velha Europa, mas somente uma delas levou e escondeu o objeto verdadeiro".

– Tudo bem, até aí eu entendi, mas o que isso tem a ver com o Campo de Aradia em Hogwarts? – Interrompeu Gina.  
– Essa parte foi mais difícil de encontrar – disse Hermione.  
– Na verdade, a gente descobriu quase que por um golpe de sorte – completou Rony – Estávamos na Ala Hospitalar e a McGonagall veio te visitar. No meio da visita ela perguntou para o Harry porque ele tinha levado o cara de cobra para lá.  
– E eu respondi que tinha sido uma idéia do Snape – comentou Harry. – Que ele tinha me dito que era um lugar longe o bastante para ser seguro e que tinha muito poder mágico por lá.  
– A professora Minerva – assumiu Hermione – disse que o Snape estava certo, aí o Harry perguntou o que havia naquele lugar. Disse que sabíamos de Aradia por causa de História da Magia...  
– Mentiu descaradamente... – falou Rony zombeteiro.  
– Mas que não entendíamos o que uma bruxa que tinha vivido há tanto tempo e tão longe daqui tinha a ver com Hogwarts – continuou Mione. – McGonagall nos explicou que a origem do Campo de Aradia não aparecia na história oficial de Hogwarts, mas que existia um livro na sala do Diretor que contava sobre isso. Acho que estávamos com a moral alta com ela porque não foi preciso insistirmos muito para ela nos deixar ver o tal livro, apenas nos pediu que respeitássemos a vontade dos autores do livro e não espalhássemos muito sobre o que descobríssemos.

– Quem eram os autores e porque tanto segredo?  
– Os autores eram Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Griffindor e Salazar Slytherin – Hermione fez aquela expressão encantada que costumava fazer quando comentava sua leitura de _Hogwarts: uma História_ – e o livro era praticamente um diário da construção da escola. O segredo, bem... acho que eles não queriam que se espalhasse que algo como os poderes de Aradia estava escondido nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry resolveu assumir para Hermione não se perder nos detalhes que tanto a fascinavam.  
– Descobrimos que Rowena Ravenclaw era uma sétima filha e era herdeira de uma das bruxas do grupo de Aradia, ou seja, o broche mágico estava com ela. Pelo que estava escrito no tal diário, os poderes do broche foram importantes para a construção da escola, mas quando os quatro começaram a entrar em divergência...  
– Leia-se Slytherin começou a incomodar... – falou Rony.  
– É... – continuou Harry – Rowena parece ter se preocupado com o fato de Slytherin saber que o broche de Aradia, repleto de uma magia poderosa, estava com ela. Ela tinha medo que um bruxo com a capacidade de Slytherin descobrisse um meio de se apoderar do poder contido no broche, a intolerância dele a estava assustando. O Diário narra que Rowena, Helga e Godric começaram a ficar muito preocupados com as insinuações e ameaças de Slytherin dizendo que, mesmo que abandonasse Hogwarts, ele deixaria na escola um guardião dos sangues-puros. Um ser que ainda expurgaria a escola de todos os sangues-ruins.  
– O Basilisco – falou Gina.  
– Exato! – Hermione voltou a tomar a palavra. – Em acordo com os outros três, Rowena resolveu construir o Campo de Aradia. Sua idéia era colocar dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts um poder que, por ter sido criado para defender os trouxas, pudesse se opor ao mal deixado por Slytherin. O diário narra que ela destruiu o broche, liberando o seu poder que ficou contido dentro do círculo de pedras. Ou seja, naquele lugar em que Voldemort foi derrotado. O fato é que, embora essa força mágica tenha sido assimilada aos encantamentos que protegem o castelo, os três fundadores sabiam que sua força total somente poderia ser invocada... por uma bruxa que fosse a sétima filha e que quisesse fazer justiça.

Gina tinha os olhos muito arregalados e uma expressão incrédula.  
– Então... vocês chegaram à conclusão de que EU consegui invocar esse poder todo naquele dia?

Os três confirmaram.  
– Mas como foi que eu fiz isso?  
– Não sabemos, Gina – admitiu Hermione. – A gente podia continuar pesquisando, mas aí teríamos que contar tudo para você e...  
– Eu achei que já tínhamos o suficiente – completou Harry muito sério, se Gina quisesse ficar brava com alguém que fosse com ele. Afinal, ele é que tinha convencido os outros dois. – Acha realmente que teria te feito bem saber de tudo isso naquela época? Rony nos contou o que você passou depois do episódio da Câmara Secreta... Por que reviver tudo aquilo novamente?

Gina o encarou sem responder. Sabia que ele estava certo. De que adiantaria ter um monte de perguntas lhe queimando a mente? Não. Ela certamente preferia a forma como as coisas haviam acontecido. Depois de acordar na Ala Hospitalar, Gina tinha certeza de que passara a viver a fase mais feliz de toda a sua vida, especialmente por que não havia sombras ou preocupações.  
– Você lembra do que pensou por último naquele dia? – Quis saber Mione, interrompendo seus devaneios. Gina desviou os olhos de Harry, uma bola lhe subindo a garganta.  
– Lembro de pensar que íamos morrer, que eu nunca mais veria a minha família e que...  
– O que? – Harry a olhava curioso.  
– Pensei que era muito injusto que VOCÊ morresse... Depois de tudo... Tudo o que tinha passado. Pensei que não me importaria de morrer, mas que... Bem, você já tinha sofrido muito, merecia viver, que seria uma maldade muito grande se... – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

Harry cortou o espaço entre as duas poltronas em menos de um segundo. Puxou a garota para si e fez com que ela sentasse no seu colo enchendo-a de beijos e carinhos. Hermione sorriu para os dois e deu um longo suspiro, relaxando o corpo sobre o peito de Rony, que a estreitou com carinho. O que Gina tinha dito lhe parecia mais do que suficiente para invocar o poder de Aradia, e fora este poder que a tinha acompanhado e ajudado eles quatro a vencerem Voldemort. Rony parecia também aliviado. Era bom finalmente ter falado tudo para a irmã. Era como se livrar de um fantasma muito, muito incômodo. Contudo, agora era a vez dele de fazer uma pergunta. Uma que vinha lhe incomodando desde que Hermione tinha lhe falado sobre a curiosidade de Gina.

– Hãm-hãm... Quando vocês dois lembrarem que não estão sozinhos... – Harry e Gina o olharam sem se soltar – eu queria fazer uma perguntinha: que súbita curiosidade foi essa, Gina? Por que de uma hora para outra se tornou tão importante saber o que aconteceu naquela noite?

Harry e Hermione também a encararam.  
– Snape – disse Gina – eu não pude tirar as palavras dele da minha cabeça. Ele dizendo que Harry e eu deveríamos ter pensado antes de ter um bebê... Sugerindo que tínhamos coisas em nosso passado que nos impediriam de ter uma vida comum. Isso ficou martelando na minha cabeça, eu sabia o que Harry tinha feito, mas e eu? O que tinha a ver esse negócio de ser a sétima filha? Pensei que deveria começar a investigar isso em minhas pesquisas de DCAT, mas quanto mais eu pensava, mais me parecia que eu tinha era que saber o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite e que eu não lembrava.  
– E agora que sabe – perguntou o irmão – o que você pensa em fazer?  
– O que você acha, Rony? Se eu posso acessar um poder tão grande, acha que não vou fazer tudo para usar isso para proteger o meu filho?

Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares. Gina tinha novamente os despertado para os medos que os vinham assombrando nas últimas semanas. A ruiva continuava a ter certeza de que os seus sonhos com Missas Negras estavam ligados a Voldemort, aos Comensais da Morte e também ao seu bebê. Ela não descansaria, assim como eles também não, até que tudo estivesse resolvido.  
– E a gente vai te ajudar a saber exatamente como fazer isso, Gi – assegurou Hermione. – Nenhum maluco vai reeditar o pesadelo Voldemort, nem vai meter a mão com o bebê de vocês.

Gina sorriu, a confiança de Hermione era sempre contagiante. Os quatro continuaram a fazer planos de investigação e arriscar teorias ainda por quase duas horas. Teriam muito que investigar, mas o fato de não existirem mais segredos entre eles pareceu ter feito com que voltassem à adolescência e eles discutiram febrilmente cada um dos passos que dariam a seguir. Já passava da meia-noite quando Rony cabeceando de sono convidou Hermione para irem para casa. A garota ainda estava empolgada, mas concordou brincando que carregar Sirius dormindo para casa não seria problema, mas se ela tivesse que levar o Rony também, a coisa ficaria complicada. A idéia fez Harry dar gargalhadas.

Despediram-se planejando começar logo pela manhã a dar prosseguimento às investigações. De fato, a "folga" forçada de Harry e Rony viria bem a calhar, pois lhes daria mais tempo para agir. Gina tinha mais tempo livre, já era ela que controlava o tempo que dedicava às suas pesquisas. Hermione era a que ficaria mais presa, por causa do Ministério, mas trabalhar mais do que uma pessoa normal nunca tinha sido problema para ela. Além disso, eles não pretendiam agir sozinhos. Quim havia garantido que as investigações dos Aurores sobre os desaparecimentos das crianças trouxas prosseguiria, bem como a caçada a Lucius Malfoy e seus comparsas. Harry ia acionar a Ordem da Fênix, mas pretendia também pedir ajuda a pelo menos duas pessoas em especial: Lupin e Ana, o que acabaria fatalmente incluindo Tonks e Carlinhos. Mas, Harry não pretendia se negar a aceitar a ajuda de ninguém, não quando era a sua família que estava em perigo.

Depois que os amigos desapareceram na lareira, Harry achou que Gina tinha voltado a ficar quieta.  
– O que foi? – Perguntou colocando os braços em volta da cintura dela.  
Gina desviou o olhar e ficou brincando com a gola do suéter dele.  
– Eu não esqueci... viu?  
– Não esqueceu o que? – Ele franziu a testa.  
– Que você tinha planejado ir embora e me deixar...

Harry a olhou por um instante sem entender, então lembrou que Hermione tinha contado seu plano de sumir no mundo se conseguisse derrotar Voldemort. Gina não parecia brava. Na verdade, ela tinha um brilho de pura provocação no olhar.

– Ahh! Isso... – ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso e passou a mão pelos cabelos dela soltando-os do rabo de cavalo em que estavam presos e despenteando-os. – Acho que a senhora espera que eu me redima desse erro imperdoável...  
– Algo assim – continuou ela segurando o riso – alguma idéia sobre isso, Sr. Potter?  
– Muitas... – murmurou com um sorriso largo e a voz rouca, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava Gina no colo e a carregava para o andar de cima.


	11. De volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo 12

AVISO! Nesse capítulo aparecerá um grupo grande de personagens novas. Elas foram criadas em conjunto por mim e pela Belzinha http/ e http/ precisamente, o Hector é cria minha, a Mel, da Bel e os outros são nossos. Criados em tardes memoráveis no MSN. Esperamos (a Bel e eu) que vocês gostem deles!

**De volta à Hogwarts****  
**

Na segunda-feira, já de manhã cedo, Hermione estava sentada em frente à lareira do apartamento com um pergaminho no colo, uma pena entre os dedos e um vidro de tinta próximo aos pés. Perto de seus joelhos aninhava-se uma massa de pelos alaranjados e cara amassada. Bichento lançava um olhar interessado para a lareira onde, em frente aos dois, a cabeça de Ana flutuava mal humorada dentro das chamas verdes.

– Devíamos comprar um celular – reclamava a garota de dentro da lareira – meus joelhos estão me matando.

– Você sabe que os aparelhos trouxas não funcionam bem em lugares com muita magia, Ana – retrucou Hermione, sem erguer a cabeça do pergaminho em que fazia anotações.

– Bom, então a gente devia enfeitiçar um ou achar um outro jeito de se comunicar – bufou Ana, o que a fez se engasgar e tossir com um monte de cinzas que lhe entraram pelo nariz. – DROGA! Viu o que eu disse? Esse não é um meio de comunicação muito inteligente, é? Além disso, a gente fica toda suja, vou ter que lavar meu cabelo de novo – lamentou entremeando xingamentos baixinhos em português.

Hermione teve de rir. Vivia a mais tempo no mundo mágico que Ana e já se acostumara a algumas coisas que os trouxas chamariam de excentricidades. A brasileira, no entanto, tinha uma posição bem definida: achava aparatar simplesmente o máximo, apesar da sensação desconfortável, mas era da opinião que telefones eram muito mais cômodos que lareiras e sujavam menos que corujas, embora ela adorasse os bichinhos.

– Vamos pensar em algo mais prático – respondeu Hermione divertida. – Anotou tudo o que eu disse?

– Ãhãm... O Carlinhos está mais acomodado que eu e anotou para mim. Pode deixar, hoje mesmo eu já começo a me mexer.

Hermione ouviu uma voz masculina vinda da lareira.

– E eu vou junto.

A cabeça de Ana se voltou para trás e sorriu para o marido.

– Hehe... O Carlinhos saiu em férias. Vai ser bom – voltou-se de novo para a amiga – aí poderemos investigar isso juntos.

– Tem certeza, Ana? Quero dizer, isso não vai te atrapalhar muito. Afinal, VOCÊ não está em férias!

– Ahh, mas eu vou tirar licença do trabalho.

– Mas... – Hermione pegou na hora a intenção da outra.

– Sem "mas", Mione! Não vou ficar naquele Ministério compactuando com o que estão querendo fazer com o Harry. Não enquanto o ministro e os idiotas da Suprema Corte (desculpe Mione) derem ouvidos para gente como a sapa velha da Umbridge. A Gina está coberta de razão, aquele atentado ambulante ao bom gosto devia estar em Azkaban, ela e todos os seus lacinhos de veludo! – Respirou devagar porque já estava engolindo cinzas de novo. – Eu só volto ao trabalho quando o Harry e o Rony voltarem e essa confusão estiver esclarecida. Afinal, estávamos todos juntos na invasão da prisão, somos uma equipe. Ah... e a Tonks disse que vai fazer o mesmo.

Hermione mordiscou o lábio inferior.

–O Harry não vai gostar disso.

– Bem, ele que se acostume – retrucou Ana decidida – Somos todos adultos e podemos arcar com as conseqüências de nossos atos. Harry não pode continuar achando que é responsável por tudo. Além disso, somos uma família Mione, se mexeu com um de nós, mexeu com todos.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir com o discurso inflamado de Ana. A atitude do Ministério tinha pisado em dois calos da brasileira: sua fortíssima noção de justiça e seu herói Harry Potter. Hermione, por vezes, achava que Ana ainda o via como um garotinho, mesmo que agora eles tivessem a mesma idade1. Mas quando ela ia responder apareceu uma pequena distração na forma de uma "bolinha" de cabelos ruivos e macacão verde que engatinhava feliz em direção à lareira. Hermione segurou Sirius antes que ele pudesse alcançar o rosto de Ana, que o garotinho fitava com alegria. Foi o suficiente para Ana se derreter e começar um tatibitati animado na sua língua natal com o bebê. Sirius parecia fazer força para responder com os arremedos de palavras que conhecia (e que apenas Harry e Rony achavam que eram palavras de verdade). O menino ria e batia palmas para as caretas e festinhas da tia.

– Ah! Você está aí! Vem cá seu pestinha! – Rony vinha de dentro do apartamento, ainda sem camisa e vestindo calmamente um suéter, os cabelos úmidos e despenteados. – Oi Ana! – Cumprimentou. – Você já tá falando com o Sirius aquela língua esquisita de novo!

– Isso é português, Rony – corrigiu Hermione.

– Mione, isso é QUALQUER coisa, menos português, acredite – completou o ruivo com uma careta para a cunhada. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Hermione, dando um empurrão sem cerimônia no Bichento e a puxou suavemente pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na boca. – Você já está trabalhando a essa hora. – Não chegava a ser uma censura, tinha mais o tom de constatação que se usa quando se sabe de cor os hábitos da outra pessoa. Hermione sorriu em resposta. Rony ainda fitava a esposa quando falou no mesmo tom divertido de antes: – Pode desmanchar essa cara, Ana!

– Cara de quê? –Perguntou a cabeça da garota, se segurando para não rir.

– Essa sua cara de: "ai, que fofo!" – disse o ruivo imitando os trejeitos da cunhada.

Ana caiu de vez na gargalhada e respondeu cheia de ironia.

– Tá bom, Ronald! Você é um cara durão! Todas as suas fãs sabem disso e eu juro – beijou os dedos em cruz – que não vou contar para ninguém os seus momentos fofos – completou com um beicinho.

Rony estreitou os olhos cheio de falsa indignação e ia responder, mas Sirius tinha fugido das mãos de Hermione e estava começando a escalar o colo dele, engrolando palavras e rindo enquanto tentava puxar os cabelos mais longos do pai.

– Ele fugiu de você? – Perguntou Hermione.

– É... eu me distraí por um minuto – respondeu o marido desviando o rosto das mãos ávidas do filho que lhe beliscavam as bochechas.

– Distraiu, fazendo o quê? – Quis saber a garota.

– Ah... Nada de mais... – tinha um tom esquisito e displicente na voz – Mione, você gostava muito daquele seu baton cor de rosa e do lençol listradinho?

– Por quê?

– Um pequeno acidente... – disse ele levantando do chão com Sirius no colo – digo, um acidente pequeno e ruivo.

Hermione gemeu desolada, enquanto Ana parecia que ia ter uma coisa de tanto rir.

– Dá para salvar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Talvez o lençol, mas sem garantias. Ah, mas não lamente, tenho certeza que ele estava tentando escrever o nome da mamãe, não é mesmo campeão? – Começou a falar com Sirius – Foi o nome da mamãe que você quis escrever... Mi-o-ne... – virou-se para a esposa sorrindo divertido – Hermione é ainda muito difícil para ele, mas como ele puxou a você garanto que logo vai estar escrevendo esse também. Vem pestinha, vamos tentar salvar o resto do quarto! – E sumiu com o garoto para dentro do apartamento, enquanto Hermione perguntava chocada: "O QUÊ?" e Ana se acabava de tanto rir.

– Pare de rir! Eu me sinto como se vivesse com dois furacões. Um grande demais para ser controlado e outro tão pequeno e rápido que me deixa zonza.

– Está falando isso para mim? – Reagiu a amiga. – Eu não quero nem pensar quando eu começar ter "dragõezinhos".

Hermione acabou acompanhando Ana nas gargalhadas, até que de repente esta ficou séria.

– Mione... Com quem vocês vão deixar o Sirius enquanto saem?

– Ele sempre fica com a Molly ou com a minha mãe. Por quê?

– Você pode me chamar de paranóica, mas eu não acho que você deveria deixar o Sirius sem nenhum bruxo por perto – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Não estou dizendo nada, Mione, fique calma! É apenas uma precaução, ok? Acho que devia... Sei que não gosta... Mas, talvez fosse bom vocês terem, digo, contratarem um elfo. Eles são muito dedicados aos bebês e... Bom, acho que tem magias próprias que poderiam, sabe, proteger ele.

Hermione estava chocada. A verdade é que tinha se recusado a formular qualquer pensamento nesse sentido. Mas não podia deixar de dar razão para Ana. Embora não soubessem exatamente com o que estavam lidando, a idéia da ocorrência de Missas Negras já era aterrorizante o suficiente para colocar qualquer pai ou mãe em sobressalto. Hermione concordou com a amiga. Sirius ficaria com Molly por enquanto, mesmo que sua mãe ficasse zangada, e ela pensaria em alguma coisa sobre o elfo. Talvez Dobby pudesse ajudar, mas ela preferia que ele ficasse sempre por perto de Gina. Ou talvez pudessem conseguir contratar, com um salário, frisou mentalmente, algum outro... Decidiu que conversaria sobre isso com Rony, mais tarde. Ana preferiu mudar de assunto para não preocupar mais a amiga.

– Bem... Vou ao Ministério falar com o Quim e de tarde vou com Carlinhos ver o que consigo investigar, mas podemos almoçar juntas. A Tonks vai estar por lá e poderemos ir as três. O Carlinhos disse que precisa ver umas coisas no Ministério por volta do meio-dia, aí eu espero ele com vocês.

– Ótimo, a Gina também ficou de encontrar comigo pela hora do almoço.

– Excelente! Vamos as quatro então... Isto é, se eu conseguir andar depois de todo esse tempo ajoelhada aqui – encerrou com uma careta e jogou um beijo cheio de cinzas para Hermione.

Remo Lupin conhecera nos últimos anos a vida mais confortável que já tivera em décadas. Vivia com Tonks e Hector num pequeno chalé, próximo a Oxford. Não tinham dinheiro sobrando, mas também não faltava. Tonks, apesar do jeito estabanado, era uma Auror conceituada, e ele finalmente havia conseguido exercer suas vocações de professor e pesquisador, só que agora junto à Ordem da Fênix.

Após o fim da guerra, a Ordem tinha sido reestruturada. Todos os membros haviam sido da opinião que o grupo deveria permanecer ativo e vigilante, pois concordavam ter sido uma grande falha ele ter se dissolvido quando Voldemort desapareceu pela primeira vez. Harry dispôs parte da herança que recebera do padrinho Sirius Black para custear a manutenção da Ordem. O testamento de Dumbledore também especificava que todo o seu dinheiro existente no Gringotes deveria ser usado para esse mesmo fim. Harry sugeriu, então, que a Ordem deveria ter, além do líder (cargo que ele assumira após a segunda aposentadoria de Olho-Tonto Moody), uma espécie de funcionário em tempo integral. Alguém que estivesse sempre atento às movimentações que pudessem indicar atividades de bruxos das trevas, que fizesse pesquisa sobre novos tipos de defesas contra o mal e que também pudesse treinar e qualificar membros novos e mais jovens que viessem a fazer parte da Ordem. É claro que Harry tinha sugerido isso pensando especificamente em Remo, o que até fez este pensar em recusar, mas a proposta tinha sido tão boa que ele acabou aceitando. Principalmente porque, no fim da guerra, contra todas as suas expectativas, Remo Lupin tinha uma família.

Primeiro fora aquele tufão de cabelos rosa chiclete que invadira a sua vida sem se importar com o que ele era, queria ou tinha a oferecer. Poucos teriam resistido a um assalto tão feroz, pensou Remo sorrindo sozinho enquanto caminhava do pequeno escritório até a cozinha de onde vinham risos familiares. Depois, apareceu Hector... Por Mérlin, apesar das circunstâncias terríveis em que ele entrara na vida dos dois, Hector era um verdadeiro presente. Amoroso e inteligente, ainda que declaradamente traquinas, o garoto era o sonho de qualquer pai ou mãe.

Remo parou na sala devolvendo um livro a estante e pegando outro. A memória da noite de Natal de 1997, quando Hector viera para eles, ainda era muito viva em sua mente. Foi o ataque que marcou o fim da trégua forçada com Voldemort, após a derrota deste na Batalha dos Dragões. Ele e Tonks haviam sido acionados por outros membros da Ordem com a notícia de que a casa de Ezra McLellan estava em chamas e que sobre ela pairava a Marca Negra. McLellan era funcionário do Ministério da Magia e um membro recente da Ordem. Remo o tinha conhecido na época que estudara em Hogwarts e gostava do rapaz alguns anos mais jovem que ele. Sabia que McLellen era um bom bruxo, que era de origem trouxa e que havia casado com uma jovem que não tinha um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias. Contudo, a esposa de McLellan, Jane, era filha de um político importante, assessor do Primeiro Ministro inglês e Ezra acabou se tornando valioso para o Ministro da Magia da época, Rufus Scrimgeour, por fazer uma ligação mais próxima com o governo trouxa.

Os membros da Ordem chegaram ao local ainda a tempo de lutar contra os Comensais que permaneciam em volta da casa como chacais em torno de uma presa abatida, mas não foram rápidos o suficiente para salvar Ezra e Jane. O casal tinha sido torturado e assassinado. Fenryr Greyback havia pegado o filho dos McLellan, que na época tinha uns três anos, e pretendia levá-lo. Como era lua minguante, o plano do lobisomem era de, provavelmente, morder o menino na próxima lua cheia. Tonks e Lupin arriscaram a vida para impedi-lo e conseguiram salvar o pequeno Hector.

Órfão, o garoto teria sido entregue aos avós maternos trouxas, seus únicos parentes, mas estes não o quiseram. Ficaram com medo. Achavam que tudo o que havia acontecido era culpa da filha que tinha se metido com aquela gente esquisita, o que, para eles, incluía o neto, mesmo que eles não soubessem se Hector seria um bruxo no futuro ou não. Hector acabou ficando sob a proteção da Ordem até o fim da guerra, com vários dos membros se revezando para tomar conta dele. Mas, dentre todos, foram Remo e Tonks que mais se apegaram ao menino e o carinho foi recíproco. Quando o Lord das Trevas foi finalmente derrotado, Lupin sugeriu a Tonks adotarem Hector – ele sempre achou que não haveria a menor possibilidade de ter seus próprios filhos, por causa da maldição (o que, aliás, tinha sido um dos argumentos fracassados para que Tonks desistisse dele) – e Tonks concordara exultante. Foi assim que Hector McLellan Lupin – o próprio menino tinha escolhido ser chamado desse jeito, com os nomes dos dois pais, quando foi para Hogwarts – entrou na vida deles.

Remo parou na porta da cozinha observando Tonks e Hector. Os dois estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha ainda posta com o café da manhã. A toalha já tinha grandes marcas de geléia, leite e suco derramados, havia uma porção de torradas que mais pareciam carvões e que tinham sido jogadas dentro da pia e outras tantas, muito brancas, tiradas antes da hora do fogo, colocadas num prato sobre a mesa. Um quadro bem típico da casa era verdade. A única coisa que realmente parecia apetitosa era um grande bolo de abóbora com cobertura de chocolate, que Remo tinha certeza que havia sido mandado por sua sogra, Andrômeda. Hector já estava com as vestes de Hogwarts e se divertia vendo Tonks fazer mutações de narizes, queixos e cabelos.

– Vocês não cansam dessa brincadeira? – Perguntou bem humorado quando o cabelo da esposa tinha acabado de atingir um tom azul especialmente escandaloso.

– NÃO! – Responderam os dois em uníssono. Remo riu. Ele quase sempre se questionava se a mulher e o filho não tinham a mesma idade.

– Você já arrumou as suas coisas, filho? Tem que chegar a tempo da primeira aula. Minerva está esperando você na lareira da sala da Diretora em dez minutos.

– Tá tudo na mão! – Respondeu o garoto com a boca cheia de bolo. Ele tinha vindo passar o fim de semana em casa, depois de a mãe ter sido ferida durante a retomada de Azkaban. Sua vinda contrariava um pouco as regras de Hogwarts, mas Minerva McGonnagal, apesar de sua conhecida severidade, tinha o mesmo fraco por Hector que a maioria dos membros da Ordem que o haviam conhecido após a morte dos pais biológicos. Isso significava que ela, tanto quanto os outros, tinha dificuldade em negar os pedidos do menino, tanto mais os que envolviam seu enorme carinho com os pais adotivos. Por causa desse tipo de coisa é que Remo tinha que admitir que, por vezes, o seu garoto era excessivamente mimado. Até mesmo Harry, Hermione e os Weasley em peso costumavam fazer quase tudo o que Hector queria. Lupin já tinha comentado com Tonks que o menino, um dia, teria que aprender a lidar com os "nãos" da vida, mas a verdade é que Hector era tão seguro e persistente que era de se duvidar que ele viesse a se abalar com isso.

– "Tudo na mão"? Isso inclui o Ferdinando? – Falou Remo, fingindo rigidez. – Tenho a impressão que seu gato está no telhado de novo e se você não estiver com ele em cinco minutos "na mão", ele não vai voltar para Hogwarts com você.

O garoto fez uma careta, largou o bolo e saiu correndo xingando o gato baixinho. Toda a vez que ele ia voltar para a escola era a mesma coisa. Ferdinando parecia, por algum motivo, não gostar de Hogwarts.

Mas apesar dos sorrisos de Remo, Tonks já tinha aprendido a decifrá-lo.

– Algum problema? – Ele a olhou sério e confirmou. Remo havia rejuvenescido nos últimos anos. Estava até menos grisalho e certamente com as roupas bem menos amarrotadas e gastas. Mas quando seu rosto sombreava daquele jeito, Tonks podia que ver o homem que já tivera a vida tantas vezes destruída ainda estava ali. Ela se levantou e foi até onde ele estava.

– Acabei de falar com o Harry – comentou diante do olhar inquisitivo dela. – Estou preocupado Tonks. Acho que estamos muito lentos em tentar entender o que está acontecendo. Tenho medo do que está por vir. Nada que envolva rituais de Magia das Trevas e crianças é algo fácil de se lidar. O que tenho encontrado nos livros é verdadeiramente apavorante. E ainda assim não achei nada que nos indique um caminho.

– Mas o Snape não está pesquisando isso também?

– Está. Mas fora aquela informação sobre do _Livro de Fausto_, não acho que ele tenha avançado muito mais do que eu. Harry vai tentar conseguir alguma outra pista, talvez sobre o paradeiro do livro, com o quadro de Dumbledore em Hogwarts.

– Acha que o quadro pode ajudar? – Tonks tinha uma expressão incrédula.

– Não sei... O quadro guarda impressões de alguns dos conhecimentos de Dumbledore tinha quando foi pintado, e isso foi depois dele ter derrotado Grindelwald. Mas Dumbledore era um grande bruxo. Se ele achasse que algum conhecimento dele poderia ser útil mais tarde ele teria deixado chaves para alguém alcançá-lo. E nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Severo. Ninguém tem mais condições conseguir tais informações que Harry, que sempre foi o seu favorito.

– E, nesse sentido, o quadro pode ser realmente um caminho – completou ela e o marido assentiu. – Bem, eu vou estar por aqui para ajudar você e os garotos. Ana e eu decidimos nos afastar junto com Harry e Rony até o Ministério cair em si.

Remo fez um carinho nos cabelos dela, que agora tinham retornado ao rosa "natural" que ela tanto gostava.

– Harry resolveu fazer uma espécie de divisão de tarefas – falou. – Snape vai continuar investigando os rituais e as possibilidades da Magia das Trevas nesses casos. Hermione e Gina vão investigar algumas coisas relacionadas à morte de Voldemort. Ana vai atrás de informações sobre as crianças trouxas que sumiram, acho que com a ajuda do Carlinhos. E, Harry quer que eu tente descobrir que tipo de ameaça os sonhos de Gina representam para o bebê deles.

– E quanto à captura do Malfoy e dos outros?

– Harry quer ir atrás dele também, mas acho que vai ser difícil encontrar o cara e os amiguinhos. Eles tiveram ajuda do lado de fora para fugir e devem também estar tendo para se esconder. Harry disse que o Quim garantiu que a Seção dos Aurores vai se empenhar especialmente nessa busca, mas... Você sabe como ele é, vai fazer muita coisa por conta própria.

– Acho que é aí que eu entro, não é? – Perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Acho que o Harry vai apreciar sua ajuda nisso sim, Tonks. Mas acho que ele vai querer também que você cole na Gina – completou muito sério. – Ele não quer que ela fique sozinha por nada desse mundo.

Tonks concordou com os olhos vidrados, como quem contempla um pensamento particularmente incômodo.

– Ai... Desde que vocês me contaram essa história eu me arrepio só de pensar. Pobre da Gina, pobre do Harry... Os dois estavam tão felizes... Será que essas crianças não vão ter folga nunca!

Remo a abraçou. Conhecia os sentimentos de Tonks, eram os mesmos dele. E essa não era a primeira vez que ele sofria por causa do desespero de amigos.

– Não se preocupe, Ninpha – chamou-a pelo apelido que usavam apenas entre os dois e encheu a voz de confiança – eles não estão sozinhos e nem são mais crianças. Já passaram por muita coisa, assim como nós. E nós todos vamos superar mais essa, está bem?

Tonks assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos fixos nos dele. Remo era um sobrevivente. E quando um homem como ele dizia que era possível, apesar de tudo, ir em frente, não havia como não se acreditar. Hector entrou na cozinha nesse exato momento fazendo barulho e quebrando o momento romântico que já ia se seguir. Carregava Ferdinando debaixo do braço e a mochila nas costas, pronto para seguir para escola. Despediu-se carinhosamente dos pais e marchou para a lareira com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. 

Tinha ouvido quase toda a conversa porque Ferdinando, afinal, não tinha ido para o telhado e ele o encontrou rápido. Não que fosse seu costume ouvir as conversas dos outros. Ainda mais dos adultos. Mas não pudera evitar ou resistir quando percebeu que havia mistérios e perigo no ar. Tinha percebido que havia algo estranho o fim de semana inteiro. O pai ficava todo sério quando achava que ele não estava olhando, os dois interrompiam a conversa quando ele entrava, ele tinha ouvido os nomes de Harry e Gina várias vezes, sempre de um jeito preocupado.

Hector crescera ouvindo falar das histórias da turma que seu pai tinha na escola – os Marotos – do famoso Harry Potter, do Trio Maravilha e de suas aventuras. Aliás, crescera ouvindo Lupin, Harry e Rony, que era de longe o mais empolgado nas narrativas, contando essas aventuras. Acabara tendo a idéia de que estar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tinha que necessariamente envolver mistérios, perigos e ação. Assim, a idéia de que havia um mistério ligado ao quadro de Dumbledore em Hogwarts acendeu uma lâmpada em sua cabeça. Mal podia esperar para chegar à escola e contar o que ouvira para seus dois melhores amigos, Andrew Bennet e Joshua Shacklebolt. Uma investigação, pensou maravilhado, era tudo o que eles precisavam para salvar o segundo ano da terrível pasmaceira que tinha sido o primeiro.

Para desespero dos pais, especialmente de Remo, Hector achava que não ter nenhum bruxo do mal saindo da cabeça de um professor ou a falta de um basilisco habitando o banheiro das meninas significava um ano escolar quase tão entediante quanto o de uma escola trouxa e normal. Felizmente para o casal Lupin, eles ainda não sabiam o que o seu menino era capaz de aprontar para garantir um ano letivo digno dos seus ídolos.

O homem apressou os passos para cruzar logo os corredores gelados. O início do outono parecia estar prenunciando mais um inverno terrivelmente frio e úmido na região. Os campos que se estendiam ao redor de Durmstrang eram tristes e pouco convidativos como se a primavera e o verão não tivessem deixado marcas por ali. O castelo, que parecia muito mais uma fortaleza inóspita naquela paisagem desolada, já tinha começado a ser varrido por correntes de ar que tornavam ainda mais desconfortável habitá-lo. A maior parte dos seus moradores, no entanto, estava habituada ao frio intenso ou a condições de vida normalmente severas. Isso, porém, não se aplicava ao homem que agora atravessava os corredores em direção a sua sala de professor na mais misteriosa instituição de ensino mágico do mundo. Um lugar onde um homem poderia fazer ou reconstruir a sua vida sem ter de responder a muitas perguntas.

Entrou nos aposentos contíguos a sua sala de aula e acendeu, num movimento displicente de varinha, a imensa lareira procurando esquentar o ambiente. A sala tinha uma decoração que certamente destoava do clima austero do resto do castelo. Das paredes pendiam ricas tapeçarias de lã que tinham também a função de dar mais calor às pedras que formavam as paredes. Duas poltronas de veludo se punham diante da lareira sobre grossos tapetes de pele. Num canto, uma escrivaninha de madeira em linhas rebuscadas e seguindo a mesma parede uma estante com um número necessário de livros, sem extravagâncias. No estremo contrário à janela, havia um magnífico leito com dossel e grossas cortinas do mesmo veludo azul escuro das poltronas. O homem manteve-se parado em frente à lareira enquanto retirava as luvas e o chapéu de couro de dragão forrados de pele de mink. Jogou-os descuidado sobre uma das poltronas. Um elfo apareceu no mesmo instante fazendo uma profunda reverência e perguntando em que poderia servi-lo. O homem nem ao menos o olhou enquanto tirava a capa negra e a jogava sobre criaturinha.

– Me prepare um copo de vodka azul – ordenou. A bebida fabricada pelo povo anão do Norte era a única realmente capaz de aquecer naquelas longitudes.

Sentou-se elegante sobre a poltrona mais próxima da lareira e estendeu as pernas sobre o puff, aproveitando o calor revigorante da lareira. Fitou as chamas sem interesse pensando vagamente no conteúdo que planejava ministrar durante o ano letivo. Sentia um tédio voraz da vida que levava, mas estava se acostumando a isso também, como a tudo mais... a solidão, a falta de contato com pessoas que ele considerasse, o esquecimento. Uma coruja castanha encarrapitou-se no balcão da janela naquele instante. O homem fez um movimento para o elfo, que estava lhe entregando o copo com a bebida, para abrir a janela, o que este se apressou em fazer. A coruja entrou parecendo hirta de frio, com um jornal amarrado na pata. O elfo silencioso pegou o jornal e colocou alguns nuques na bolsinha de couro que ela carregava. A coruja ainda olhou sequiosa para o copo que o homem bebia, mas voltou-se para fora e partiu. O elfo fechou a janela e entregou o jornal ao amo, desaparecendo logo em seguida que este o dispensou.

Ele tinha há anos uma assinatura especial do Profeta Diário, que deveria ser entregue onde quer que ele estivesse. O jornal nunca chegava na data certa, em geral, tinha o atraso de alguns dias, mas ainda assim ele podia se manter informado do que estava acontecendo na Inglaterra. Naquele dia a primeira página foi suficiente para acabar com seu tédio, sua paz e seu humor – **COMENSAIS DA MORTE FOGEM DE AZKABAM** – estava escrito em letras garrafais sobre uma foto que mostrava a fortaleza com o mar batendo nas rochas. Seguia a notícia:

"Em circunstâncias ainda não totalmente esclarecidas pelo Ministério da Magia, nossa reportagem foi informada que pelo menos três perigosos Comensais da Morte fugiram na noite de domingo da prisão de Azkaban".

Os nomes dos fugitivos e as fotos de seus rostos envelhecidos não foram exatamente uma surpresa para o homem, nem tampouco o fato de o nome de Harry Potter ser citado várias vezes. Ele leu a reportagem num único fôlego e quando acabou amassou o jornal com raiva e o atirou ao fogo.

Jogou-se na poltrona afundando o corpo e tomou um gole grande da bebida que desceu queimando por sua garganta. "DROGA!" Era tudo o que ele precisava: problemas! Como se já não tivesse o bastante. O pior de tudo, pensou amargo, é que deste tipo de problema não havia distância suficiente a não ser que ele pretendesse dar aulas de poções na Escola de Magia do Inferno.

Depois de falar com Hermione, Remo, Snape e Quim pela lareira, Harry voltou a subir para o andar de cima. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, completando com a pena umas anotações que fizera em um pergaminho, notou que uma música alta parecia vir do seu quarto. Gina andava viciada em música nos últimos tempos e elas, em geral, refletiam o seu estado de espírito. O volume mais alto e os acordes dançantes eram certamente um bom sinal, pensou Harry. Identificou a música com nostalgia. "Do the Hippocriff", das Esquisitonas. Tinha tocado no naufragado Baile de Inverno do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Harry tinha ficado sentado o baile inteiro, remoendo o fora que tinha levado de Cho Chang, tendo por companhia um Rony furioso com Hermione e por algum tempo das indignadas gêmeas Patil. Mas Gina tinha ótimas lembranças do baile. Tinha dançado a noite inteira com um entusiasmado Neville e algumas músicas com Michael Córner (para essa lembrança, Harry fez uma careta). Parou na porta do quarto para observá-la. A ruiva dançava descalça pelo quarto ainda vestindo a camisola, o rock alegre e agressivo do grupo que fizera tanto sucesso na adolescência deles saindo do rádio bruxo sobre a penteadeira.

Harry se escorou na porta e ficou admirando. Gina tinha duas manias que o enlouqueciam, de formas diferentes. Se ela estava triste, como na noite anterior, se encolhia num cantinho como se doesse ocupar mais espaço. Ele simplesmente odiava esses dias, se sentia incompetente por ela não estar alegre, mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com a tristeza dela. Porém, quando Gina se sentia leve, cheia de esperança ou simplesmente estava feliz, ela dançava. Naquele dia, Harry tinha certeza, ela estava se sentindo poderosa. Uma reação bem diferente da que ele achava que ela teria quando soubesse o que tinha acontecido na noite em que Voldemort morrera. Ele não havia apreciado ter descoberto ou ter de lidar com os poderes estranhos que adquiriu. Já achava extraordinário ser um bruxo comum. Mas Gina parecia encarar o que tinha descoberto sobre si mesma com uma calma impressionante, como se aquilo não a surpreendesse de fato. 

Ela ficava deliciosa daquele jeito. Na verdade, achava que ela ficava deliciosa de qualquer maneira, mas dançando assim, sem saber que era observada... Céus, ela era linda! Harry observou que seu filho começava a aparecer no corpo dela, mas isso só a deixava mais perfeita. Como uma pessoa que você conhece quase a vida toda pode, de repente, tomar conta de você inteiro? Harry lembrava de desejar Gina por perto, de querê-la, antes mesmo que sua consciência se desse conta disso. E, agora, ela estava ali, dançando no quarto deles, tão sua que ele tinha vontade de gritar isso para o mundo inteiro ouvir.

Meio sem querer um pensamento sombrio se insinuou em sua cabeça. Lembrou dos pais. Da ameaça que os rondou quando ele próprio estava para nascer. Será que Tiago sentiu o mesmo pânico que ele estava sentindo? Será que quando ele olhava sua mãe grávida tinha essa mesma certeza? A certeza de que faria qualquer coisa para que sua mulher e seu filho não sofressem nada... NADA.

Gina deu uma pirueta e o viu. Ficou imediatamente da cor de um pimentão e com um sorriso meio envergonhado, meio divertido, como o de uma criança surpreendida. Harry deu uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão dela.

– Eu não acredito que ainda te deixo vermelha, Ginevra!

– Você me pegou de surpresa – devolveu a garota meio se desculpando.

Ele atravessou o quarto, largando o pergaminho e a pena ao lado do rádio e indo ao encontro dela. Passou os braços em torno da sua cintura.

– Pois eu acho que você devia dançar mais! Talvez para mim, e não só quando acha que não estou olhando.

– Vou pensar no seu caso – murmurou rindo. Jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o beijou demoradamente.

– Quais são os seus planos para hoje? – Harry perguntou quando as bocas se afastaram.

– Vou fazer umas compras – fez um gesto impaciente – minhas roupas não me servem mais... Depois fiquei de almoçar com a Mione e ela me mandou uma coruja agorinha dizendo que a Ana e a Tonks vão junto. E você?

– Vou encontrar com seu irmão e o Lupin na sede da Ordem. Quero planejar algumas coisas com eles e também tenho que falar com a McGonagall, quero ir até Hogwarts ainda essa semana.

– Eu vou com você quando for lá. Hermione e eu queremos ver algumas coisas na Biblioteca.

– Tudo bem – concordou aparentemente brincando distraído com a alça da camisola dela – eu te deixo no Ministério antes de ir para a sede da Ordem.

Gina pensou em dizer que não era necessário, mas sabia que não ia adiantar nada, então, deixou como estava. Os dois ainda demoraram em sair de casa e Harry acabou enviando uma coruja para Rony dizendo que ia se atrasar. Não tinha menor intenção de deixar Gina ir sozinha a lugar nenhum. Assim, resolveu ir com ela até a loja da Mme. Malkin, no Beco Diagonal, e onde mais ela quisesse e só a deixaria quando ela estivesse no Ministério com as amigas. Um acordo silencioso tinha se estabelecido entre eles. Gina não reclamava do excesso de super-proteção – que quando não a excluía não a incomodava – e Harry não o expunha o tempo todo. Agiam como se fosse apenas mais uma desculpa para ficarem juntos.

A manhã passou rápida para Gina e lenta para Harry. Compras não eram a sua diversão favorita. Mas ele reconhecia que tinha sorte. Gina era rápida em suas escolhas. Ou gostava ou não gostava e quase nunca ficava indecisa sobre o que queria levar. O que era realmente uma benção. Para agradá-lo, ela ainda inventou de entrarem na **ARTIGOS DE QUALIDADE PARA QUADRIBOL** e comprarem algumas coisas da linha para bebês da loja. Saíram de lá levando um móbile feito com miniaturas de pomos de ouro e que eram enfeitiçados para se aproximarem e se afastarem das mãos do bebê; um mordedor no formato miniatura da saudosa Nimbus 2000 do Harry e que tinha três sabores diferentes que se alternavam ao longo do dia; e umas gravuras com figuras de jogadores em traços infantis que eram enfeitiçadas para que, depois de coladas na parede, voassem pelo quarto.

Depois, eles caminharam pela Londres dos trouxas até o Ministério. Harry sentiu todos os olhares se voltarem para ele quando os dois adentraram no saguão do prédio do governo bruxo. Pelo jeito a sapa velha andara fazendo um bom trabalho espalhando dúvidas e fofocas sobre o menino que sobreviveu, observou com amargura. Ficou pensando quanto tempo demoraria para que sua prolongada "lua de mel" com a imprensa bruxa acabasse e o Profeta começasse a questionar sua sanidade de novo. As palavras Potter Pirado soaram na sua cabeça com uma voz muito semelhante a do Pirraça. Embora Harry estivesse acostumado a lidar com assédios e desconfianças, deu graças por Quim ter aceito a sua licença. Tinha muito mais com o que se preocupar do que com os olhares atravessados.

Deixou Gina no corredor do nível dois com Hermione, onde as duas ficariam esperando por Ana e Tonks que estavam falando com o chefe. Ele ficou meio chateado quando Hermione lhe contou sobre a disposição das duas Aurores em acompanhá-lo na licença. Não queria que elas prejudicassem as carreiras por causa dele. Mas imediatamente Gina e Hermione começaram a defender a atitude das amigas e Harry achou melhor ficar quieto. Não teria a menor chance caso resolvesse enfrentar as duas juntas (ou as quatro), ainda mais quando se achavam cheias de razão. Por outro lado, o fato disso aumentar o número de membros da Ordem que estariam se dedicando exclusivamente às investigações das ações dos Comensais só servia para deixá-lo satisfeito. Despediu-se de Gina e Hermione, sussurrando no ouvido da amiga quando a abraçou que não perdesse Gina de vista até ela estar segura em casa. Hermione assentiu discreta como se Gina não houvesse percebido.

Harry estava já no elevador quando viu Tibério Stewart se aproximar para cumprimentar às duas. O velho Auror acenou simpático para ele enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam. Bem, pelo menos, nem todos pareciam achar que ele era um leproso ou algo assim.

O Sr. Stewart conversou com as duas jovens por alguns minutos. Ficou encantado quando soube que Carlinhos Weasley estava no prédio. Tinha ótimas lembranças dele ainda garoto, quando vinha ao Ministério acompanhando o pai e há muito tempo não o via. Pediu para Gina e Hermione que pedissem para o rapaz procurá-lo antes de partir para que ele pudesse cumprimentá-lo e rumou para a pequena sala que dividia com Richard Oates.

Richard estava sentado encurvado sobre a sua mesa. Pálido, com a barba por fazer, as vestes um pouco frouxas no corpo. Não tinha sido uma semana fácil e ele, que gostava de estar sempre falando, andava bem quieto nos últimos dias. As pessoas o vinham crivando de perguntas desde que voltara de Azkaban e ele não tinha gostado nada disso. Não pelo excesso de atenção, que não o incomodava, mas porque ele não sabia exatamente o que responder. Primeiro, porque ficara apagado durante boa parte da ação. Segundo, porque novamente o mundo parecia girar em torno de "Sua Excelência" Harry Potter. Uns queriam motivos para pegar no pé do cara. E isso ele não podia dar mesmo, justamente por estar estuporado quando os prisioneiros fugiram. Outros queriam motivos para defendê-lo e Richard não sabia precisamente qual o tipo de gente que o irritava mais. Viu quando Tibério entrou na sala. Parecia estar satisfeito com alguma coisa.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntou para o colega.

– Ah sim, tudo bem, apenas encontrei com a filha do meu amigo Weasley aí fora.

– A mulher do Potter está aí fora? – Ele aprumou as costas e perguntou de um jeito bem mais afoito do que pretendia. Achava a tal ruiva realmente muito atraente e não era nenhum crime querer olhar para ela, especialmente se o Potter não estivesse por perto.

Tibério sentou em frente a ele recostando-se na cadeira com uma expressão maldosa, os olhinhos cínicos brilhando de malícia.

– Se gosta tanto de viver perigosamente rapaz devia dar umas olhadas na mulher do garoto Weasley. Ela é bem bonita também e, se não me engano, acho que ele é mais ciumento que o Potter.

Richard fez uma careta para a frase cheia de veneno do colega mais velho.

– Quem você acha que eu sou Tibério? – Perguntou indignado enquanto o outro ria bobamente. – Só acho... Ah, não vem ao caso, ok? E quanto à mulher do Weasley, além daquele ruivo ser maluco, eu nem chegaria perto de uma garota daquelas. Ela tem uma coisa que me incomoda... Sei lá... É metida demais – sentenciou.

Uma batida educada na porta interrompeu a conversa e uma cabeça ruiva adentrou na sala. Richard respirou aliviado ao perceber que não era Ronald Weasley, mas outro homem. Tibério levantou-se com um sorriso satisfeito indo cumprimentar o recém-chegado e Richard não chegou a se surpreender quando o colega chamou o homem também de Weasley. Céus, quantos eles eram afinal? Esse na sua frente era tão grande quanto o Ronald e bem mais forte, mas era mais velho e tinha um ar mais relaxado e gentil que o colega de trabalho. Levantou-se para cumprimentar e ser apresentado a Carlinhos Weasley. E por algum motivo, que nem ele entendeu, resolveu ser simpático.

– Eu estava com seu irmão e seus cunhados em Azkaban – falou apertando a mão do outro.

– Cunhados? – Repetiu Carlinhos inquisitivo.

– Sim, o Potter e a garota brasileira. A morena bonita, cheia de curvas! Ela é sua cunhada, não?

– Não – Carlinhos deu um sorriso indefinível estreitando os olhos – na verdade, aquela é a minha mulher.

O jovem Auror achou que Tibério, que estava atrás de Carlinhos, teria uma coisa tentando segurar a risada. Porque o desgraçado não tinha falado? Aliás, porque ELE tinha falado. Richard Oates e sua grande boca! Isso era para ele aprender a ficar quieto. Carlinhos não parecia ciumento como Ronald, mas o encarava de braços cruzados esperando paciente ele sair da situação em que se metera sem a menor intenção de ajudá-lo. Richard deu um sorriso constrangido e resolveu tentar ser bem humorado.

– Parece que acabei sendo espaçoso e falei mais do que devia – forçou uma risada e tentou trocar de assunto mantendo o tom simpático. – Então, você é o cara que trabalha com dragões, não é? Carlos. Lembro de já ter lido o seu nome nos jornais. Um trabalho perigoso... Sua família parece que não se importa em se envolver com coisas perigosas. Isso tem a ver com o tamanho? Me diga: todos os Weasley são grandes como você e o Ronald?

– Não – respondeu Carlinhos com calma – mas somos seis Weasley Junior, mais o Sênior, além da minha mãe e a minha irmã. Acho que com essa quantidade, o tamanho não é tão importante, não é?

Richard entendeu a indireta e realmente não sabia onde se enfiar. Acabou inventando que tinha de levar um documento nem sabia aonde e saiu da sala apressado. Carlinhos achou divertida a confusão do garoto. Mas havia algo nele... Algo que Carlinhos não soube definir. Nada perigoso, mas ele não poderia afirmar que tinha gostado do jovem e isso nada tinha a ver com o que ele falara sobre Ana. O ruivo não era tolo. Sabia que tinha uma mulher bonita e não seria ridículo incomodar-se porque outros também achavam isso. Não. Não tinha a ver com essa parte da fala do outro. Na verdade, ele se incomodara quando Richard dissera o nome do Harry. Algo no tom da voz tinha disparado um alarme na sua cabeça. Um alarme que dizia que Richard Oates não era uma pessoa confiável.

Hector surgiu na lareira da sala da Diretora McGonagall já sabendo que estava mais do que atrasado. A velha professora o mirou severa por cima dos óculos quadrados, os lábios comprimidos numa risca fina, mas havia um tom quase condescendente quando ela falou.

– Apresse-se Lupin, ou vai perder a primeira aula – lhe disse ela a guisa de bom dia. – E tente não sujar o tapete.

O garoto saiu da lareira e deu uma olhada no quadro de Dumbledore, que estava na parede atrás dele. O ex-diretor parecia dormir profundamente com a cabeça escorada em uma das mãos, mas Hector teve a sensação de que o viu entreabrir os olhos muito discretamente e o olhar.

– Está esperando o quê, Sr. Lupin?

– Hã? Nada não, professora – respondeu dirigindo-se rapidamente para a porta do escritório.

Tão logo passou pelas gárgulas, saiu correndo em direção a torre da Grifinória para largar Ferdinando e pegar os livros das aulas do dia. Hector nunca tinha duvidado que iria para a Grifinória quando chegasse em Hogwards, afinal tanto seu pai biológico quanto os adotivos tinham pertencido à casa do Leão. Mas ele ficou realmente satisfeito quando o Chapéu Seletor desceu sobre sua cabeça e comentou: "Aham! McLellan Lupin, hein? E um bocado de sede de aventura, posso ver. É... sem dúvida! Grifinória!" Anunciou em alto e bom som.

No início do ano anterior, ainda ficou um pouco incomodado que o único garoto que ele conhecia antes da escola, Joshua Shacklebolt, tivesse ficado em outra casa. O caçula do chefe dos Aurores foi para a Lufa-Lufa, assim como os seus irmãos Otwani e Magdalene. Hector sabia que os dois Shacklebolt mais velhos eram já figuras conhecidas na escola. Otwani que agora estava no sétimo ano e era o goleiro menos vazado da história do time de Quadribol da Lufa-lufa, um verdadeiro craque, já tinha até propostas de times profissionais para quando terminasse a escola. Lane, como a garota era chamada, era uma aluna muito popular do quinto ano. De um tipo que era um inferno para qualquer irmão que se incomodasse com gracejos, suspiros e piadinhas dos outros garotos. Joshua era de boa paz, mas às vezes ficava desconfortável com o sucesso dos irmãos mais velhos, que, para o cúmulo, ainda tinham a mania de tratá-lo como a um bebê.

Mas, apesar das casas diferentes, Hector e Josh tinham ficado ainda mais amigos em Hogwarts. Faziam várias aulas juntos e era comum ver Josh saltar as mesas de Lufa-lufa e Corvinal para se acomodar entre Hector e Andrew durante as refeições. O trio de amigos era completado por Andrew Bennet, que também era da Grifinória, e que tinha se aproximado dos dois logo na primeira semana de aula.

Embora se dessem muito bem, os três meninos eram bastante diferentes. Hector era simpático, sempre sorrindo, mas tinha um jeito arrogante e meio cara dura que incomodava alguns colegas, em especial os da Sonserina. Gostava de pregar peças e se proclamava o último dos Marotos, embora pouca gente entendesse do que ele falava. Além disso, ele tinha aquele tipo de inteligência irritante que o permitia ir bem nas aulas que prestava atenção sem que precisasse estudar muito fora delas. Josh era o mais calmo e o menor dos três. Apreciava Hector porque o outro o fazia rir e era sempre seu companheiro para armar peças. Nos estudos, era o que em geral levava bomba, especialmente em Transfiguração e Feitiços, embora fosse bem em DCAT e Poções – esta última principalmente porque era apaixonado pela professora. Andrew era um menino sério, moreno e muito alto para a idade, o que o deixava com um ar ainda mais empertigado. Estava sempre estudando ou dizendo o que os outros deviam fazer. Provavelmente, o único aluno, além de Hermione Granger, que leu o _Manual de Regras de Comportamento para os Alunos de Hogwarts_, coisa que, embora existisse desde 1922, tinha sido ignorada por gerações e gerações de estudantes que nunca tinham lido os documentos anexos existentes no fim da edição de 1957 de _Hogwarts: uma História_.

Hector entrou ventando na torre da Grifinória, subindo os degraus para o dormitório de dois em dois. Largou Ferdinando de qualquer jeito sobre a cama junto com o conteúdo da mochila, que ele esvaziou sobre o gato indignado. Pegou os livros do dia e saiu na mesma velocidade acelerada. A primeira aula era de Herbologia, o que significava que até ele chegar na estufa três teria perdido uns 20 minutos de aula. Pelo menos tinha certeza de que a Profa. Sprout o deixaria entrar, porque ela sempre preferia ter os alunos dentro da classe ao invés de fora dela.

Entrou na aula mais vermelho do que nunca, os cabelos castanhos claros encaracolados empapados de suor. Pediu licença para a professora que assentiu com um olhar cheio de reprovação.

– Sr. Lupin! Finalmente! Vista o guarda-pó e vá auxiliar o Sr. Bennet e o Sr. Shaklebolt a por fertilizante nos vasos das Mandrágoras.

Hector respirou aliviado por ela não ter tirado nem um ponto da Grifinória, o que não o livrou de enfrentar as azucrinações de Andrew.

– Não tive culpa! – Rosnou baixo para o colega.

– Por que não acordou mais cedo? – Continuou o outro no mesmo tom.

– Eu queria ficar com a minha mãe! Que, aliás, não é você!

Andrew diminuiu um pouco o ar indignado e Josh resolveu intervir para que os dois não acabassem brigando. Enfiou um saco de adubo nas mãos de Hector e fez sinal para que ele começasse o trabalho porque a professora os estava observando.

– Sua mãe já tá legal, cara? – Perguntou baixinho desviando do assunto do atraso.

Hector assentiu com a cabeça. Estava recuperando o fôlego e ainda tinha ficado chateado com o Andrew. Que mania que ele tinha de controlar tudo! Andrew notou que tinha exagerado e começou a passar para Hector as explicações da aula que ele havia perdido. Os quatro períodos nas estufas passaram rápido e quando terminaram já estava tudo em paz entre os dois amigos. Era comum eles se estranharem por causa das regras da escola que Andrew achava perfeitas e que Hector não se importava em quebrar, mas isso nunca durava muito tempo.

O problema é que com o atraso, a discussão e a aula, ele não conseguiu contar para os amigos as novidades que descobrira em casa. Na hora do almoço também não deu para colocar Andrew e Josh a par de tudo, porque Hector havia esquecido de fazer uma enorme redação de Poções. Ele tinha certeza que nem que escrevesse durante as duas horas do intervalo conseguiria alcançar os noventa centímetros de pergaminho que a Profa. Shadowes tinha pedido. Abdicou do almoço e foi para a sala de estudos da Biblioteca tentar terminar o dever. Escreveu furiosamente as duas horas, aumentando a letra da redação o máximo possível enquanto descrevia as propriedades da Artemísia, seus principais tipos e usos em poções, mas tendo certeza de que não conseguiria nada além de um Aceitável.

Matou a fome com umas coxas de frango que Andrew e Josh trouxeram do almoço para ele e que devorou enquanto os três iam para a aula de Poções, que foi seguida de um período duplo de Feitiços. Hector esperava que os dois professores não passassem muitos deveres, mas seu desejo só foi realizado com Flitwick, que pediu apenas para que a turma treinasse os movimentos de pulso com a varinha para feitiços de levitação de objetos pesados. Mas Medeia Shadowes foi bem menos condescendente com o fato de recém ser segunda-feira. Pediu uma redação de um metro sobre as propriedades das lesmas de jardim como ingrediente para poções debilitantes. Quando, no fim da aula, Hector lhe entregou a redação da aula anterior, a professora mediu o trabalho com os olhos e deu um dos seus famosos sorrisos de batom vermelho. Ele não teve dúvidas de que se tirasse um D ao invés de um T estaria com sorte.

Hector e Andrew saíram da aula de Feitiços direto para a sala de estudos contígua a Biblioteca. Queriam adiantar alguns os deveres antes do jantar e ainda daria para conversarem. Sentaram-se numa mesa do canto, próximos a uma menina da Grifinória e outra da Corvinal que trabalhavam sozinhas aparentemente muito concentradas.

– O que você quis nos contar o dia todo? – Perguntou Andrew curioso.

– Espera o Josh chegar.

Não tiveram que esperar muito, Josh chegou jogando os livros sobre a mesa por cima de Danna O'Brian, a menina da Grifinória que era do mesmo ano que eles e que era tão quieta e tímida que os três tinham certeza de que não saberiam dizer qual era o som da voz dela. Ela se limitou a afastar os próprios livros para longe deles e continuou a estudar de cabeça baixa.

– Hei, Cuidado! – Reclamou a menina da Corvinal, que, pelo tamanho pequenino devia ser do primeiro ano.

Josh pediu desculpas educado e se empoleirou no banco para aproximar a cabeça dos outros garotos.

– E aí? Fala logo! Você disse que tinha uma coisa para nos contar! – O menino tinha passado o dia doente de curiosidade desde que Hector dissera que tinha uma novidade bombástica.

Hector começou a narrar todos os acontecimentos do fim de semana, em especial, os fragmentos de conversa que tinha ouvido e a última que escutara naquela manhã. Os outros dois garotos pareciam querer engolir as palavras dele, deliciados com a história. No entanto, Hector teve de interromper duas vezes a narrativa porque a garota da Corvinal parecia estar se colocando perto o suficiente para ouvi-los. Da primeira vez, os três acharam que tinha sido por acaso e Josh se debruçou mais sobre a mesa para fechar o círculo em que os três conversavam, mas da segunda vez Hector não se conteve.

– Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

– Não – respondeu a garota sem se abalar. Ergueu o queixo e virou de costas para eles balançando os cabelos castanho-dourados.

Hector fechou a cara. Menina intrometida! Andrew, porém estava com o queixo caído com a história que o outro tinha contado.

– Caraca! Tudo isso acontecendo e a gente sem saber de nada. O que será que esses Comensais querem?

– Sei lá... Quero dizer, essa é a pergunta de um milhão de galeões, não é? Mas pelo que ouvi meu pai dizer uma parte do mistério está aqui em Hogwarts – Hector baixou a voz cheio de excitação – mais precisamente, existe uma pista que deve estar com o quadro do Dumbledore na sala da Diretora!

– UAU! – Exclamou Josh.

– E será que o Harry Potter vai vir aqui na escola falar com o quadro? – Perguntou Andrew que nunca tinha visto Harry pessoalmente.

– Eu acho que sim – confirmou Hector.

A menina do primeiro ano da Corvinal já não disfarçava que estava tentado ouvir a conversa.

– E não há nenhuma notícia do tal do Malfoy e dos outros? – Perguntou Andrew que não tinha se dado conta do movimento da garota em direção a eles.

Hector e Josh negaram juntos.

– Meu pai está bem preocupado – comentou este último. – O ministro está no pescoço dele exigindo que ele ache logo os bandidões, mas os Aurores não têm nenhuma pista.

– Esse tal de Malfoy é muito escorregadio – afirmou Hector com cara de quem tinha total conhecimento de causa. – Meu pai me contou que ele enganou o ministério por anos. Todo mundo achava que ele era um excelente membro da sociedade bruxa enquanto ele era partidário de Voldemort durante todo o tempo. – Os outros dois tremeram um pouco ao ouvir o nome do bruxo, mas Hector não deu bola, pois fora ensinado a chamar o Lord das Trevas pelo nome que ele tinha. – Mas eu sei coisas sobre ele, que nunca saíram no Profeta ou nos livros sobre a segunda guerra, e que são de arrepiar os cabelos.

– Tipo o quê? – A garota da Corvinal finalmente não resistiu e entrou na conversa sem convite.

Os três garotos trocaram olhares estupefatos com a cara de pau dela, mas Mel Warmlling, esse era o nome da menina, sustentou o olhar. A curiosidade a estava roendo mais que o receio de que os meninos fossem grosseiros com ela. O que será que o tal garoto sabia sobre Lucios Malfoy, Harry Potter e a segunda guerra que ela não? Hector pensou seriamente em mandar a garota metida passear, mas resolveu se divertir.

– Coisas que só quem conhece pessoalmente Harry Potter pode saber – disse com desdém.

– Eu conheço Harry Potter pessoalmente – devolveu Mel no mesmo tom para o espanto dos meninos.

Do outro lado da mesa, a garota da Grifinória, Danna, manteve a cabeça baixa, mas observava a cena entre a corvinal e os três meninos com interesse.

– De onde? – Pergunto Hector incrédulo.

Mel ergueu o queixo cheia de segurança.

– Eu sou Mel Warmlling, sou sobrinha, quero dizer, ela é como se fosse irmã da minha mãe... da Ana Weasley – falou com orgulho frisando o sobrenome – e Harry Potter esteve com a Gina, o Rony e a Hermione no casamento da minha tia. E você, conhece ele de onde?

– Meus pais são amigos íntimos deles, ok? Eu sou filho de Remo e Ninphadora Lupin – Mel fez uma expressão de imediato reconhecimento – e o Josh é filho do chefe dos Aurores. Quero dizer, a gente conhece Harry Potter desde que era bebê! – Ele estava furioso. Lembrava da tia Ana ter lhe dito que a filha de uma prima do Brasil iria entrar em Hogwarts naquele ano, mas no primeiro dia de aula, ele tinha passado mal de tanto comer doces no trem e não tinha podido ir à seleção das casas. Depois acabou esquecendo de procurar a tal menina. A tia Ana bem que poderia ter avisado que a tal da Mel era intragável.

– Nossa! – Josh estava de boca aberta. – Você é parente daquela gata?

Ela confirmou com um sorriso simpático para Josh, mas Hector não se deixou encantar. Pelo contrário, decidiu que iria queimar a garota sem dó, nem piedade.

– Pôxa, eu jamais notaria se você não dissesse. Quero dizer, você não se parece nem um pouco com ela. E... bem, você é meio descascada e sem graça para ser uma brasileira, não é?

Mel abriu a boca indignada, mas foi Danna, que aparentemente nem estava por ali que falou.

– Nossa! Isso não foi nada gentil... – interrompeu-se como quem se dá conta de que tinha expressado um pensamento em voz alta.

Os quatro a olharam surpresos, mas Mel já tinha se recuperado da grosseria de Hector e rebateu.

– O mesmo vale para você! Porque a gente pensaria que sendo filho de Remo Lupin você deveria ser inteligente e saber que no Brasil tem gente de tudo o que é jeito. Mas porque exigir? Você deve ser adotado, não é? – Mel sabia disso vagamente, mas achou que seria um ponto fraco em alguém tão arrogante.

Hector perdeu a cor e teria batido na menina se Andrew e Josh não o tivessem segurado. Ela lhe lançou um olhar superior juntando suas coisas enquanto ele se debatia para que os amigos o soltassem e se encaminhou para a saída da sala de cabeça erguida. Tinha ficado roxa de curiosidade com o que tinha ouvido, mas ela tinha outras fontes além de Hector Lupin.

Danna reuniu suas coisas e saiu atrás da menina da Corvinal, antes que os três garotos se lembrassem que ela tinha ouvido tudo e tinha defendido a outra. Caminhou para a saída de cabeça baixa e nem viu que estava indo direto para um grupinho falante de meninas do primeiro ano da Sonserina que estava parado na porta. A trombada foi inevitável. Os livros que Danna carregava nos braços caíram todos no chão. Uma das meninas do grupo, muito loura e com cachos cuidadosamente feitos, a olhou de cima a baixo fazendo uma expressão de nojo ao notar as vestes puídas da grifinória. Danna se abaixou para pegar os livros enquanto pedia desculpas toda sem jeito.

– Olhem meninas! Parece que o Sr. Filch esqueceu de tirar o lixo da sala hoje. – A frase foi acompanhada por uma chuva de risinhos maldosos.

Danna baixou a cabeça ainda mais como se quisesse sumir sob os cabelos muito escuros e sem corte. Sentiu os olhos arderem com a humilhação e passou a tentar juntar os livros o mais rápido possível, queria fugir para a torre e se esconder no seu quarto, de preferência, em baixo da cama. As sonserinas se afastaram ainda caçoando dela. As mãos de Danna tremiam tanto que os livros que ela juntava caíam novamente no chão. Uma sensação de quase desespero estava se apoderando dela quando um outro par de mãos passou a juntar os livros para ela. Danna olhou para frente e deu de cara com mais um menino da Sonserina, chegou a recuar o corpo esperando mais um ataque, mas o garoto ruivo sorriu quase com bondade.

– Não liga para a minha irmã, não! Ela é bem indigesta mesmo – os dois se ergueram e ele lhe entregou os livros. – E para o seu próprio bem eu sugeriria que ficasse o mais longe possível dela. – Ele parecia verdadeiramente envergonhado pela atitude da menina que devia ser mais moça que ele. – Meu nome é Rupert Bothwell e o dela é Caroline – informou simpático – e o seu nome, qual é?

Danna ainda estava em choque e não tinha nem forças para agradecer o menino, quanto mais para lhe dizer seu nome. Assim o que saiu de sua boca foi pouco mais que um grunhido que ele não entendeu se era o nome dela, um agradecimento ou um tchau, porque no segundo seguinte ela saiu correndo pelo corredor já sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas.

1Ver a fic da Belzinha: http/ 


	12. Alvo Dumbledore

Capítulo 13

**Alvo Dumbledore**

A semana que se seguiu em Hogwarts passou numa rapidez atordoante, tal foi a quantidade de deveres e trabalhos extras dados pelos professores. Andrew e Josh, longe de reclamar, agradeciam, pois quanto mais tempo ficassem entretidos fazendo os deveres, menos tempo ficavam ouvindo Hector xingar a menina da Corvinal. Coisa, aliás, que parecia ser agora o seu passatempo favorito. Ele não perdia a oportunidade de repetir para quem quisesse ouvir que preferia uma tarde de detenção com Filch do que ter de aturar novamente Mel Warmlling. Bufava toda vez que via a garota, fosse nos corredores ou no Salão Principal, ao que Josh e Andrew, em ato contínuo, reviravam os olhos e o afastavam para o mais longe possível de onde ela estivesse.

Claro que Mel percebeu. Amaldiçoou muitas vezes a insana curiosidade que a impediu de ficar quieta ao invés de se intrometer numa conversa que não era dela. Mas dá para alguém ficar quieto quando o assunto do grupo ao lado é Harry Potter? E depois, por que o tal do Hector tinha de ser metido daquele jeito? Pois sim, pensou sarcástica, filho de Remo Lupin! Até parece que aquele doce de criatura ia criar um garoto tão... tão... Mel bufou buscando um insulto que ainda não tivesse dirigido mentalmente ao menino. Vai ver a Tonks, sendo tão desastrada, o tinha deixado cair de cabeça quando bebê. Jogou para trás com impaciência os cabelos, "tá bom, eu peguei pesado, mas ele provocou e..."

O fluxo de pensamentos contra Hector Lupin foi interrompido quando ela entrou no corredor do quarto andar se dirigindo para a aula de Transfiguração. Um grupo de quatro ou cinco meninas da Sonserina, do mesmo ano que ela, estava aparentemente se divertindo um bocado rindo de alguma coisa que estava junto à janela. Mel não precisou chegar muito perto para ver, escorada na parede, o que parecia ser uma outra menina, mas que estava tão escondida sob as vestes e os cabelos muito negros que podia quase ser confundida com as pedras escuras atrás dela. Mel apressou os passos. Sonserinas risonhas ante uma pessoa acuada não podia ser boa coisa. À medida que se aproximava, o riso e a zombaria do grupo maior começaram a chocá-la e, de novo, antes que pudesse pensar, Mel estava em frente à garota atacada enfiando o dedo na cara da líder do grupinho.

– Deixem ela em paz! – Falou quase aos gritos, vermelha de raiva.

– Isso não é com você, garota, não se meta – retrucou a menina loira, que estava à frente das outras, balançando os cachinhos bem feitos.

– Quem você pensa que é para tratar ela assim? – Perguntou Mel, ainda mais indignada, ouvindo a garota atrás dela soluçar baixinho.

– Eu não penso, queridinha, eu sou! – Caroline Bothwell estava acostumada a se impor com quem quer que fosse.

– Que você não pensa é óbvio – devolveu Mel, cruzando os braços, enquanto a outra perdia a cor na face muito branca e sardenta – mas isso não te dá o direito de tratar os outros como se fossem lixo!

– Ah! Era só o que me faltava! Receber lições de comportamento de uma sangue-ruim americana.

Caroline estava provavelmente se referindo ao sotaque norte-americano que Mel adquirira durante sua longa estada nos EUA. Quanto a saber que Mel nascera trouxa (embora tendo uma antepassada bruxa), não espantava, já que ela mesma jamais tinha feito segredo disso.

– Primeiro – Mel deu um passo à frente e ergueu o queixo – eu não sou norte-americana, sou brasileira! Segundo, eu não quero te dar lição de comportamento nenhuma, porque você não me parece do tipo que aprende. E, terceiro – baixou a voz e falou o mais calma que conseguiu apenas para que a outra não achasse que ela estava brincando – se incomodar ela de novo, vou te azarar de um jeito que você nem vai saber o que te atingiu!

As outras meninas ficaram sérias, mas Caroline não se abalou.

– Não seja idiota! Eu sabia fazer feitiços antes de você começar a andar. Acha que vou ter medo de uma sangue-ruim como você?

– Devia.

– Você não teria coragem – desafiou Caroline.

Mel sacou a varinha de dentro das vestes com uma rapidez que surpreendeu até ela mesma e antes que Caroline pudesse reagir. Dessa vez, o sorrisinho da garota sumiu.

– Você não teria coragem! – Esganiçou.

– Me experimente! Como uma boa Corvinal, sei realizar algumas azarações com perfeição. E tem mais, como diz a minha tia Ana, coragem é uma questão de vontade e oportunidade... E vontade, no momento, é o que não me falta!

– Santas corujas! O que está acontecendo aqui? Srta. Warmilling? Srta. Bothwell? – A voz do professor de Transfiguração chegou até elas absolutamente chocada. – O que... Eu nunca... – respirou um pouco afetado e derrubou, na seqüência, a enorme quantidade de rolos de pergaminho que carregava. O estardalhaço foi ainda maior e o professor ficou por um instante dividido entre juntar os pergaminhos e bancar o severo. "Por Mérlin, uma briga de meninas! Em geral, elas são mais comportadas, ou será que não?"

Archibald Widenprice III era um bruxo magro, moreno, sempre com vestes claras e muito bem talhadas. Não era muito alto, sumia quase uma cabeça quando estava perto dos garotos do 6º e 7º ano, mas tinha um jeito nervoso e atrapalhado que o faziam ocupar mais espaço do que seu tamanho sugeria. Tinha cursado Hogwarts na mesma época que Gui Weasley e assumira a classe de Transfiguração que Minerva McGonnagal deixara vaga quando se tornara diretora oficial da escola.

A confusão foi suficiente para Caroline recuperar-se. Armou um beicinho e fez cara de vítima.

– Ela estava me ameaçando, professor, e eu não fiz nada. Estava apenas esperando a aula.

Widenprice voltou-se assombrado para Mel, que nunca lhe parecera ser do tipo encrenqueira. A garota por um segundo perdeu fala diante da desfaçatez da sonserina, que lhe lançava sorrisos provocativos às costas do professor.

– A Mel só estava defendendo a Danna, professor.

Widenprice, Mel e Caroline se viraram para Andrew que vinha muito sério atravessando o corredor, seguido de perto por Hector e Josh. Sem que as meninas percebessem os garotos tinham presenciado quase toda a cena. Mel jamais teria acreditado que eles fossem sair em sua defesa, não depois do que tinha acontecido na Sala de Estudos, mas foi exatamente o que eles fizeram. Ela baixou a varinha olhando assombrada enquanto os três meninos, muito seriamente, contavam que as meninas da Sonserina estavam zombando de Danna e que Mel apenas a tinha defendido. Caroline e as amigas negaram e disseram que eles não tinham visto nada e que estavam inventando. Logo, Mel também achou que devia falar juntando-se aos meninos e, num instante, o pobre Archibald estava cercado por um mar de vozes infantis altas e finas, que falavam ao mesmo tempo contando diferentes versões da mesma história, sem que ele pudesse distinguir quem dizia o quê.

– CHEGAAA! – Elevou a voz aguda mais do que seria aconselhável a um professor que não quisesse parecer histérico, mesmo assim, surtiu efeito e as crianças silenciaram, embora com sorrisinhos de troça. – Por favor! Acalmem-se... Todos – respirou fundo. – Srta. O'Brien, as suas colegas a estavam incomodando?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Danna, que ainda estava colada à parede. A menina ergueu lentamente a cabeça, saindo devagar debaixo da massa de cabelos escuros. Estava muito pálida. Os olhos inchados e vermelhos, mas sem nenhuma lágrima. Instintivamente, os três meninos se aproximaram como que para lhe dar força e Mel, delicadamente, pegou na mão dela dando um apertinho cheio de calor. Danna lhe devolveu um quase sorriso, depois olhou para o professor e confirmou com a cabeça.

– Bem... nesse caso, Srtas. Bothwell, Flint, Gudgeon e Zabini terei de falar com a diretora da sua casa sobre o que aconteceu aqui – Caroline fitava Danna e seus defensores lívida de raiva – mas, também vou falar com o Prof. Flitwick, Srta. Warmlling, colocar a varinha no rosto de uma colega não está... correto. Não está mesmo! – Era visível o esforço do professor para parecer rigoroso, embora, o fato de estar suando copiosamente não ajudasse muito na imagem final.

Mel achou que não seria muito difícil convencer Flitwick dos seus argumentos, mas faria tudo de novo mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar várias detenções. Por isso, não baixou a cabeça e enfrentou o olhar cheio de ódio de Caroline. Aquela cobra de saiote não tinha a menor idéia de com quem estava lidando.

O professor pediu para que os alunos, que já se aglomeravam em quantidade no corredor, entrassem para a aula. Depois, num rasgo de autoridade pedagógica, mandou as meninas da Sonserina, que riram de suas tentativas de recolher os pergaminhos caídos, que os juntassem. Lançou um olhar para Mel para que ela também entrasse e a garota, que ainda segurava a mão de Danna, soltou-a e começou a caminhar para a aula. Ao passar entre Andrew e Hector, murmurou:

– Não a deixem sozinha, as meninas foram muito más com ela.

– Pode deixar – respondeu Andrew com um sorriso gentil.

– Estaremos esperando você quando a aula terminar – acrescentou Hector sério.

Mel estacou e o olhou atarantada. O professor a chamou mais uma vez, mas Hector fez um sinal para ele como se lembrasse de algo e se aproximou dela, fingindo tirar uma coisa de dentro da mochila para entregar para a menina.

– Notei que você também anda por aí sozinha – Mel abriu a boca, mas ele não a deixou falar – as sonserinas vão querer ir à forra e se te pegarem sem ninguém você vai ficar na ala hospitalar uma semana. – Tirou um pedaço qualquer de pergaminho de dentro da mochila e pôs nas mãos dela dando um sorrisinho de "achei" para o professor. – No fim da aula, espere um pouco, que a gente vem te pegar aqui e leva até o Salão Principal para almoçar, ok?

Disse isso e virou-se para ir para a aula de DCAT, para a qual ele, Josh, Danna e Andrew estavam atrasados. Antes de entrar na sala de Transfiguração, Mel ainda viu os três garotos cercarem protetoramente a menina de cabelos escuros. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Até que Hector tinha alguma coisa de Remo Lupin.

O fato de não haver sol naquela manhã dava ao subúrbio trouxa de Londres um ar úmido e levemente abafado. Longas fileiras de casas seguiam rua abaixo perfeitamente enquadradas em seus amplos gramados. Estes pareciam aguardar as chuvas do outono que começava e o céu nebuloso daquele fim de manhã estava prestes a atender.

Carlinhos Weasley estava sentado no banco do carona de um carro azul escuro estacionado em frente ao parquinho infantil do bairro. Ana tinha insistido que eles deveriam chegar ao lugar de forma normal, para trouxas, é claro. Os dois queriam fazer perguntas num dos bairros onde duas das sete crianças trouxas desaparecidas haviam sumido. Ana achava que um carro escuro e antiquado comporia melhor a fantasia de que eles eram agentes da Scottland Yard, que ela tinha inventado.

O problema é que as incursões que ela fizera com Carlinhos à casa dos pais das vítimas e de seus vizinhos tinham sido bastante desastradas. Por duas vezes o rapaz tinha feito perguntas que haviam desconcertado completamente os trouxas. Coisas como: qual era a fase da lua em que as crianças haviam sumido e se as pessoas tinham ouvido estalos estranhos ou visto vultos desaparecerem. No fim, Ana achou que seria melhor que ele aguardasse no carro enquanto ela fazia as perguntas ou eles teriam que lançar um feitiço de memória sobre os trouxas, o que àquelas alturas seria ilegal, já que Ana estava em licença do Ministério.

Carlinhos a observava naquele momento, enquanto ela abordava a vizinha de uma das famílias que havia tido seu filho de 5 anos raptado. Voltou os olhos para o parque um pouco aborrecido, era um tratador de dragões não um detetive, ora bolas! Como ele ia saber que não se costumava perguntar uma coisa importante como em que fase da lua uma pessoa tinha desaparecido. Os trouxas têm cada uma! O pior é que até agora não haviam descoberto absolutamente nada além do que já sabiam. E os métodos sutis de Ana pareciam funcionar tanto quanto as perguntas diretas dele, ou seja, não funcionavam.

Em resumo, a coisa toda continuava muito misteriosa. Como haviam relatado os Aurores que Harry tinha enviado para investigar o caso, antes de sair em licença, não havia o menor rastro de magia nos lugares onde as crianças haviam desaparecido. Elas tinham simplesmente evaporado. Um trabalho limpo demais até para Comensais da Morte. Isso poderia significar, Carlinhos tinha comentado com Ana, que talvez eles não estivessem trabalhando sozinhos.

– Você acha que têm trouxas os ajudando? – Perguntou ela incrédula. – Gente como Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix associados com trouxas? Ridículo! Eles nunca fariam isso.

Carlinhos concordou, mas não conseguiu afastar a idéia de que os seguidores de Voldemort estavam tendo um tipo de ajuda muito especial, ou não teriam conseguido sumir com sete crianças sem deixar pista alguma, nem para a polícia trouxa, nem para os Aurores do Ministério da Magia.

A uma curta distância do carro, um grupo de umas quatro crianças jogava bola. Carlinhos percebeu que um dos meninos mais velhos havia parado pelo menos duas vezes para observá-lo. Da segunda vez, Carlinhos percebeu que o garoto olhava fixamente para o seu antebraço escorado na janela do carro. A camisa arremangada deixava à mostra um dragão-serpente que o ruivo tinha tatuado logo que saíra da escola, como que para provar a todos a sua vocação. Quando o menino trouxa parou o jogo pela terceira vez, Carlinhos seguiu um impulso e saiu do carro indo em direção ao grupo.

– Olá – cumprimentou simpático.

As crianças pararam o jogo definitivamente e correram para ficar todas juntas. Os rostinhos assustados refletindo as recomendações dos pais de não falarem com estranhos. Carlinhos prosseguiu mantendo o sorriso.

– Não precisam ter medo. Sou da polícia – repetiu a palavra que Ana o tinha feito ensaiar dezenas de vezes até ter certeza de que ele não se confundiria ou diria errado. As crianças continuaram caladas. – Minha colega – apontou por cima do ombro para Ana do outro lado da rua – e eu estamos investigando o desaparecimento de Jason Wilburn. Ele era amigo de vocês?

As crianças se aproximaram mais umas das outras, os olhinhos voltados para cima acompanhando os movimentos do homem muito alto à frente deles. Carlinhos percebeu a agitação das crianças e dobrou os joelhos para ficar ao mesmo nível deles, talvez se ficassem menos assustadas conversassem com ele. A estratégia pareceu surtir efeito e o menino mais velho, que devia ter uns oito anos, tomou coragem.

– Já contamos o que vimos para outros. – A voz do garoto tinha um certo quê de mágoa que Carlinhos não entendeu. Quando ele ia abrir a boca para comentar a afirmação, uma menina com duas longas tranças castanhas, que estava mais atrás, falou.

– Ninguém acreditou na gente.

Carlinhos devolveu-lhes uma expressão compreensiva e esperançosa ao mesmo tempo.

– Isso quer dizer que vocês viram alguma coisa?

As crianças trocaram olhares nervosos. Não precisava ser bruxo para saber que havia alguma coisa ali. Carlinhos se ergueu e caminhou até um banco de jardim próximo. Os trouxas não têm o costume de ouvir o que as crianças têm a dizer. Para a maioria deles, o que os pequenos vêem ou ouvem é mais fruto da fantasia que da realidade. Na opinião de Carlinhos, essa era mais uma forma pela qual os trouxas se esforçavam para negar a existência da magia, já que as crianças a percebiam muito claramente até serem convencidas a não mais acreditar em seus próprios sentidos. Por isso, algo lhe dizia, naquele momento, que ele poderia obter mais informações com aquelas crianças do que com todos os adultos trouxas num raio de 100 km. Ele sentou no banco, escorou os braços sobre os joelhos e fez um gesto para que as crianças se aproximassem. Após uns segundos elas vieram, lentamente, como uma pequena massa quase compacta.

– Prometo ouvir e acreditar em vocês se me contarem o que viram – falou com seriedade tentando passar confiança.

O menino mais velho estava de novo olhando fixamente para a tatuagem de dragão.

– O que é isso aí? – Perguntou apontando.

– Ah! Isso! É um Meteoro Chi... er, hum, é um dragão – achou que seria estranho dizer para as crianças o nome da raça e preferiu simplificar. Ele ergueu o braço e os garotos chegaram mais perto para olhar.

– Eles disseram que não gostavam de dragões – falou num sussurro assombrado a menina de tranças.

– Quem disse? – Quis saber Carlinhos.

As crianças recuaram um pouquinho, mas o menino mais velho o encarou.

– Quando levaram o Jason, ele estava conosco no parque... e eles quebraram o skate do Tommy – apontou para um garoto de óculos ao seu lado, que confirmou com a cabeça – porque tinha um bicho desses colado na prancha.

– Então, vocês viram quem levou o Jason? – Perguntou Carlinhos percebendo que as crianças tinham entendido sua tatuagem como uma mostra de que ele só a portaria se fosse inimigo dos raptores. Ao mesmo tempo ficou bem claro na sua cabeça que, por mais que os Comensais da Morte tivessem péssimas lembranças em relação aos dragões, destruir um skate por causa de um decalque era um tipo de atitude histérica que não combinava com eles. Por outro lado, se houvesse sido um ataque de dementadores, supondo que algum deles tivesse restado após a Batalha dos Dragões, ele não teria sido visto ou sentido apenas pelas crianças. Não, definitivamente, tinha mais alguém ou alguma coisa envolvida naquilo.

Do outro lado da rua, Ana viu quando o marido saiu do carro e se aproximou das crianças. Ficou curiosa e levemente apreensiva. Quase pediu em voz alta para que ele controlasse o que ia dizer. Bruxos com pouco contato com trouxas eram, às vezes, muito descuidados. Deteve um ímpeto de ir até ele. A mulher gorducha na sua frente não parava de tagarelar e até agora não tinha dito nada além do que Ana já sabia. Na verdade, tudo o que ela fazia era repetir as especulações dos jornais como se fossem fatos. Descrevia vários estranhos suspeitos que ela supostamente tinha visto e que para Ana (tanto em sua visão de nascida trouxa como de bruxa) nada tinham de estranhos ou suspeitos. Deu um sorriso cordial para a interlocutora enquanto tentava administrar um bocejo para não parecer evidente demais e voltou à atenção para o outro lado da rua.

Carlinhos tinha sentado num banco de jardim e as crianças o haviam cercado falando excitadas. "O que será que eles estão conversando?" Tentou observar as reações no rosto do marido, mas ele estava longe. A senhora continuava a falar parecendo encantada com o som da própria voz. Ana viu que as crianças tentavam descrever algo com gestos largos. E, agora, todas pareciam querer falar e Carlinhos voltava a cabeça hora para uma hora para outra. A Auror estava ardendo de curiosidade, mas a mulher na sua frente acreditava que cada minuto do seu dia era de importância crucial para qualquer investigação policial feita em seu bairro. Ana já estava com as bochechas doloridas de manter congelado o sorriso profissional no rosto.

Minutos intermináveis se passaram sem que ela conseguisse se livrar da entusiasmada informante até que Carlinhos levantou do banco e novamente dobrou o joelho em frente aos garotos. Ele falou algo e num gesto incomum para com uma criança, ele apertou a mão do menino que estava à frente do grupo. Depois, se ergueu e saiu em direção a ela a passos largos. Ana conhecia Carlinhos e os Weasley o suficiente para saber que a expressão carregada e o tom vermelho das orelhas dele eram prenuncio de tempestade. Ele a pegou pelo braço sem dizer uma palavra nem para ela, nem para a senhora trouxa que ficou chocada por ser deixada falando sozinha.

– Carlinhos – falou Ana sem entender e quase correndo para acompanhar os passos dele – o que houve?

– Temos que ir para casa, agora!

– Mas o que houve? As crianças com quem você estava conversando disseram alguma coisa?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e continuou a arrastá-la em direção a um pequeno bosque no parque onde há pouco tinha falado com as crianças.

– Para onde você está me levando? E o carro?

– Esquece o carro! Vamos achar um lugar seguro para aparatar.

– Carlinhos – ela estacou para que ele parasse – me fala o que está acontecendo! Você está me deixando preocupada.

O ruivo tinha uma expressão seríssima. Poucas vezes Ana o tinha visto assim tão perturbado.

– Temos que ir para casa antes que eu fale qualquer coisa. Eu preciso ter certeza... – ele estava realmente incomodado – vou verificar primeiro, depois... Acho que temos um presente de casamento que pode ajudar...

– Presente?

– Uns livros que ganhamos.

– Mas o que...?

Ele voltou a puxá-la para o meio das árvores.

– Querido, eu não estou entendendo nada...

Ele parou num ponto quase invisível para quem olhasse de fora do pequeno bosque.

– Ótimo! Assim, você só vai ficar apavorada quando a gente chegar em casa.

Ana abriu a boca, mas antes de emitir qualquer som, Carlinhos a puxou num abraço e aparatou carregando-a junto.

Mel suportou dignamente os olhares raivosos que Caroline e seu grupinho lhe lançaram durante toda a aula. Mas pelos cochichos que elas trocavam, não teve dúvidas que Hector tinha razão, e de que ela teria de se cuidar dali para adiante. Caroline pareceu ainda menos satisfeita quando o professor mostrou que o fósforo que Mel deveria transformar em agulha estava perfeito, embora um pouco largo, enquanto o dela ainda tinha uma cabeça lascável.

Quando finalmente o sinal soou dando a aula por terminada, Mel começou a arrumar as suas coisas o mais lentamente possível, até o professor já tinha se retirado da sala quando ela saiu. Na porta, exatamente como prometido, a aguardavam Hector, Josh e Andrew, acompanhados de uma bem mais alegre Danna. Mel se aproximou grata pelos cuidados dos colegas mais velhos.

– Você está bem? – Dirigiu-se a menina cujo rosto era agora visível sem a massa de cabelos escuros o cobrindo. Mel se surpreendeu ao olhá-la bem. Danna era irlandesa, a julgar pelo nome, mas os olhos e os cabelos eram surpreendentemente negros e faziam um forte contraste com a pele claríssima. Mel começou a suspeitar que a loira aguada da Caroline não resolvera implicar com Danna apenas por causa de seu jeito tímido ou por causa de suas roupas de segunda ou terceira mão.

– Estou sim – respondeu Danna com a voz firme – obrigada! Você foi muito corajosa em me ajudar.

– Não seja boba, qualquer pessoa teria feito o mesmo.

– A Danna tem razão Mel! – Foi Andrew quem falou. – Poucas pessoas iriam enfrentar sozinhas um grupo como esse das meninas da Sonserina.

– Você foi bem parecida com a sua tia Ana, pelo o que meu pai conta dela – completou Josh com um sorriso cheio de admiração que fez Mel corar. Parecer com Ana era para ela um elogio e tanto.

Hector não deu nenhum indício de que discordasse dos amigos, mas permaneceu calado. Mel achou que talvez devesse dar o primeiro passo para acabar com o mal estar entre os dois.

– Desculpe – falou baixinho, olhando para o chão – desculpe eu ter te chamado de...

– Tudo bem – cortou o menino com sinceridade – eu também não fui legal com você. – Mel ergueu os olhos e viu que ele sorria. – Vamos almoçar duma vez?

Os cinco seguiram juntos para o Salão Principal. Quando dobraram o corredor encontraram com as Sonserinas que mal disfarçaram a decepção de verem Mel acompanhada. A menina notou que Hector empurrou Andy discretamente para o lado dela e de Danna, deixando-se ficar uns dois passos para trás com Josh. Os dois sacaram as varinhas e apontaram para o chão atrás deles, murmurando baixinho um feitiço. Hector fez um gesto mudo de silêncio quando viu que ela havia percebido o movimento, pois Andrew certamente desaprovaria a ação dos amigos. Mel ia perguntar o que eles tinham feito quando ouviu uns gritinhos seguidos de vários PLAFTS. Andrew, que ia mais a frente com Danna, virou-se imediatamente para trás.

– O que foi? – Perguntou vendo as meninas da Sonserina estateladas no chão.

– Acho que o corredor está muito encerado – respondeu Hector com a maior cara de inocente, mas Josh cochichou no ouvido de Mel: "Feitiço do Chão Ensaboado!"

Se Andrew acreditou, ela não soube, mas pensou ter visto ele esconder um risinho quando virou-se para frente. Hector deu uma piscadela para Mel e continuou rumo ao Salão Principal. Mel os seguiu sorrindo também, ver Caroline Bothwell de pernas para cima, toda despenteada, não tinha preço.

Se separaram quando chegaram ao Salão, onde o almoço já tinha sido servido. O teto encantado estava cheio de nuvens tempestuosas refletindo o dia lá fora. Mel seguiu para a mesa da Corvinal e Josh para a da Lufa-lufa, enquanto os outros três sentaram juntos no outro extremo da mesa da Grifinória.

Mel observou, enquanto almoçava, que Josh comeu o mais rápido possível. Aliás, segundo ela tinha percebido, ele sempre fazia isso e depois rumava para a mesa da Grifinória. Percebeu que por duas vezes uma menina negra, muito bonita e mais velha que eles, tinha servido alguma coisa a mais no prato do garoto. Mel teve quase certeza que eram legumes cozidos pela falta de animação com que Josh encarou o prato. Tão logo a garota mais velha descuidou dele, Josh escapuliu da mesa e foi em direção a Mel.

– Já terminou?

– Só falta a sobremesa – respondeu com um olhar cobiçoso para o manjar de chocolate branco com calda de cerejas que acabava de se materializar sobre a mesa.

– Tudo bem, a gente come a sobremesa na mesa da Grifinória.

– Dá para fazer isso? – Perguntou Mel já levantando e o acompanhando.

– Dá. Antes isso não acontecia muito, mas no último ano da guerra, as casas (fora Sonserina, é claro) se uniram bastante e desde então, os professores até estimulam isso. Olhe! – Apontou para o resto do Salão e Mel pode ver muitos alunos trocando de mesa para terminar a refeição com os amigos de outras casas. Mel recordou das canções do Chapéu Seletor pedindo união entre os alunos e sorriu feliz para Josh.

– Quem era a garota do seu lado?

– Minha irmã. – Ele respondeu meio sem graça.

– Ela é linda!

– É... e meu irmão mais velho é o melhor goleiro da história da Lufa-lufa... E o meu pai é o Chefe dos Aurores. – Ele comentou arrastando os pés. Mel percebeu que era um bocado de exigência e que Josh provavelmente se incomodava com isso. Numa família em que todos tinham algo para serem notados, o Josh era pequeno, até mesmo para os meninos da sua idade, muito magro e usava óculos.

Mel pensou em dizer algo para animá-lo, mas já tinham chegado ao lugar em que Andrew, Danna e Hector estavam sentados. Danna os recebeu com um grande sorriso e abriu espaço para que Mel se sentasse entre ela e Andrew. Josh se sentou ao lado de Hector, mas sua atenção desviou-se imediatamente para o movimento na mesa dos professores.

– Sabe, eu tenho certeza de que ela não come – falou Hector com ar de troça para o amigo enquanto Andrew abafava uma risadinha.

– Quem? O que? – Perguntou Josh confuso.

– Sua musa – continuou Hector. – Ela entra no Salão no horário das refeições e logo sai. Por isso, eu acho que ela não come, ela só vem desfilar.

Josh fuzilou o outro com um olhar extremamente aborrecido.

– Escuta aqui, Lupin. Eu não sei por que raios você não gosta dela, mas você poderia me poupar dos seus comentários.

– De quem vocês estão falando? – Quis saber Mel, cheia de curiosidade.

– Medeia, a professora de Poções – respondeu Andy – Josh tem uma quedinha por ela.

– Tenho nada – protestou o menino – Acho que ela é uma boa professora... e bonita... e só! – E fechou a cara para os dois amigos enquanto enchia raivoso sua cremeira com várias colheradas de pudim de pão caramelado.

Andrew e Hector trocaram olhares divertidos com as meninas, mas resolveram parar de zoar com Josh. Porém, como que para confirmar as palavras de Hector, a professora de Poções deixou a mesa dos funcionários e atravessou o Salão. Era realmente uma mulher muito atraente. As vestes magenta, mais coladas que o necessário, a destacavam ainda mais e um grande número de garotos a acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ela saia do Salão. Mel não agüentou. Ela devia ter sido mordida por um bichinho perguntador como dizia seu tio Nando.

– Por que você não gosta dela, Hector?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Você gosta? – Mel não respondeu e voltou-se para a professora que agora atravessava a porta para fora do Salão. Medeia Shadowes era professora de Poções e atual diretora da Sonserina, isso era o suficiente para criar um certo preconceito. Mas Mel nunca vira a professora fazer nada que depusesse contra ela, nem mesmo era favoritista com os alunos de sua casa.

– Ela é falsa! – Os quatro ainda se surpreendiam quando Danna entrava na conversa, mas parecia ter muita certeza na voz da garota.

– Tirou as palavras da minha boca – falou Hector e Andy concordou. Josh soltou um bufo, embora ainda parecesse concentrado em sua sobremesa, agora haveria mais duas para implicar com a Medeia.

Depois que os cinco terminaram, resolveram sentar juntos numa das colunatas que davam para o pátio onde ficariam abrigados da chuva que já tinha começado. Esquecendo a professora de Poções, os garotos se puseram a falar do mistério que novamente envolvia Harry Potter. Mel ficou muito feliz que, ao ser acrescentada no grupo, os meninos não se furtassem a comentar o assunto na frente dela e de Danna.

– É, mas no fim, o que sabemos é muito pouco – completou Hector após terem recapitulado a história que ele havia reunido escutando os pedaços das conversas de seus pais no fim de semana anterior.

– Pois é – comentou Mel – eu bem que tentei saber mais, mas também não consegui nada.

– Como assim? – Perguntou Josh.

– Bem, é que depois de ter ouvido a conversa de vocês – falou, ainda um pouco envergonhada – eu achei que poderia conseguir que a minha tia Ana me contasse o que estava acontecendo. Aí, eu mandei uma coruja para ela perguntando. Não diretamente, é claro, mas mencionando a fuga dos Comensais, perguntando como ela estava, já que ela tinha se machucado, dizendo que eu tinha ouvido boatos esquisitos, perguntando sobre a gravidez da Gina Potter, essas coisas.

– E o que ela respondeu? – Hector a olhava ansioso.

– O que você acha? Me mandou uma coruja com uma mensagem toda carinhosa, cheia de "fofices" e com um grande NÃO SE META nas linhas e entrelinhas – arrematou a garota desapontada.

– É Hector – ponderou sensatamente Andrew – se tem mesmo algo de bizarro e aventuroso acontecendo, acho que você vai ter que se conformar em ficar de fora.

– Nunca! – O menino tinha um brilho apaixonado nos olhos. – Se uma que seja, dessas coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo, passar por perto de Hogwarts, vocês podem ter certeza de que eu não vou ficar de fora. E isso vai ser com ou sem vocês.

Os outros quatro se olharam, mas Josh falou primeiro.

– Eu tô com você cara!

Andrew acabou dando de ombros com cara de "fazer o quê" e assentiu. Hector olhou interrogativamente para Mel e Danna, mas ele tinha certeza que a menina brasileira era curiosa demais para ficar de fora.

– Tudo bem – falou Mel e após ver que Danna não fazia oposição – a gente também está dentro.

O sinal bateu chamando para as aulas da tarde sem que eles pudessem continuar a fazer planos para as investigações. Mas, para sorte ou azar deles era difícil coisas estranhas acontecerem no mundo mágico sem, de um jeito ou de outro, acabarem desembocando em Hogwarts.

A nova amizade entre os cinco garotos tornou a operação de ir e sair das aulas mais demorada e complexa. Fato que eles perceberam logo naquela tarde. Os meninos não queriam deixar as garotas sozinhas por causa do grupinho da Sonserina e isso complicava as coisas especialmente por causa de Mel. Como ela era de outra casa e um ano mais jovem que os outros quatro, eles precisavam sair com antecedência e correr para poder fazer a "escolta". Por mais que Mel fosse mais descolada que Danna, a menina não poderia lidar com quatro adversárias de uma só vez. Isso ocasionou atrasos e caras feias dos professores e cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória na aula de Poções por que Hector tinha ido correndo durante o intervalo levar Mel da aula de Feitiços para a de História da Magia.

À noite, quando chegaram, já atrasados, para jantar, os cinco estavam esfomeados e cansados. As caminhadas pelo castelo, mesmo conhecendo algumas das passagens secretas, haviam praticamente duplicado de tamanho. Sentaram-se em seus lugares costumeiros e concentraram-se tão fortemente em seus pratos que mal perceberam que o Salão tinha um ar mais excitado que o normal. Quem acabou notando o que estava acontecendo primeiro foi Josh, quando ouviu a irmã dizer, cheia de grau, para uma colega do quinto ano.

– Sim, é claro que eu os conheço. Harry Potter e Rony Weasley trabalham com o meu pai.

Josh levantou a cabeça como se tivesse sido escaldado. Mal pode acreditar no que viu. Sentados à mesa dos professores, Harry e Gina Potter conversavam animadamente com um satisfeitíssimo Hagrid, e ao lado da diretora McGonnagal estavam Rony e Hermione Weasley. Josh nem terminou de comer. Saiu correndo para a mesa da Corvinal quase caindo por cima de Mel. Antes que a garota reagisse, ele apontou para a mesa central e o queixo da menina caiu. Os dois, então, correram para a mesa da Grifinória. Hector havia acabado de perceber a presença das visitas ilustres e os estava mostrando e nomeando para Andrew e Danna que nunca tinham visto o mais famoso quarteto de alunos de Hogwarts.

– Então – perguntou Josh sentando-se entre os amigos – o que acha que eles vieram fazer aqui?

– Não está na cara? – Respondeu Hector. – Meu pai disse que o Harry viria aqui falar com o quadro do Dumbledore na sala da McGonnagal. Que tinha uma espécie de pista... não sei... que o quadro poderia dar para ele.

– O problema é... – falou Mel pausadamente – que mesmo eles vindo aqui, nossas possibilidades de saber algo além do que já sabemos são praticamente nulas. Duvido que algum deles vá contar alguma coisa para a gente.

– Isso é irritante, não é? Entre todos os adultos do mundo, eles deveriam ser os primeiros a não se negar a nos incluir numa investigação – resmungou Hector.

– Não seja idiota. Adulto é adulto, eles só mudam de endereço – disse Andrew que no fundo sempre achara que os sonhos de aventura do amigo não dariam em nada.

– É... Mas eu realmente gostaria de poder ajudá-los – a voz firme e baixa de Danna novamente os surpreendeu. – Mesmo que estejam sorrindo, eles parecem tão preocupados.

Os outros acompanharam o olhar da garota para a mesa central. Os quatro jovens lá sentados eram seus heróis. Como todas as crianças e adolescentes no Salão, eles haviam crescido ouvindo falar sobre o quarteto grifinório, os admirando, os imitando em suas brincadeiras. E, agora, eles lhes pareciam de certa forma tão frágeis. Era óbvio que, mesmo tentando disfarçar, os quatro estavam preocupados e tristes. Isso, contudo, não os diminuía em absoluto diante de seus pequenos fãs. Ao contrário, os tornava mais próximos e ainda mais admiráveis, pois sua coragem parecia ainda mais evidente.

Quando o jantar terminou, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se despediram de Hagrid e seguiram com McGonnagal para os andares superiores. Ficariam hospedados no castelo durante o final de semana, mas Harry queria ir à sala da Diretora o quanto antes. Os quatro haviam concordado que ele deveria conversar sozinho com o quadro de Dumbledore. Pelo menos num primeiro momento era melhor que estivessem apenas Harry e Minerva, que já havia sido informada de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Os anos vinham tornando da velha professora cada vez mais sentimental, na opinião de Rony. McGonnagal tinha ouvido a história toda muito séria, mas eles haviam percebido que, embora ela mantivesse os lábios apertados numa risca fina, seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes e vez ou outra ela levava o lenço disfarçadamente até eles.

Se separaram no corredor do sétimo andar. Rony acompanhou Hermione e Gina, que precisava descansar, até os aposentos em que eles ficariam e Harry seguiu com McGonnagal para a gárgula que se postava diante da escada que levava a sala da Diretora. A professora deu um pequeno sorriso antes de dizer a senha.

– Pomo de Ouro.

Harry também sorriu. Se Dumbledore tinha um gosto exacerbado por doces, em especial, os de limão, a paixão de McGonnagal era, sem dúvida, o Quadribol. A gárgula ganhou vida e saltou para o lado revelando a escada de pedra em caracol. Os dois avançaram para os degraus e num minuto estavam em frente à porta da sala da Diretora.

Ao entrarem, a sala pareceu ser menor do que Harry lembrava. Essa impressão o acompanhara todas as vezes em que entrara ali após a morte de Dumbledore. Era uma sala menor e, definitivamente, mais silenciosa sem os inúmeros instrumentos de prata que o antigo diretor mantinha sobre umas mesinhas raquíticas que também não estavam mais ali. Harry observou os quadros onde os ex-diretores da escola dormiam (ou fingiam dormir) a sono solto. A professora McGonnagal avançou eficiente para um dos quadros e chamou.

– Alvo? ... Alvo!

– Hã? Ah! Sim, minha cara Minerva – Dumbledore ajeitou-se em sua poltrona e curvou-se solícito para frente – Em que posso ajudá-la?

– Temos um problema, Alvo! E dos grandes. Harry Potter – falou apontando para o rapaz atrás dela e Dumbledore sorriu – precisa lhe fazer umas perguntas eu gostaria que você respondesse o que pudesse.

– Mas é claro! Como vai, Harry? – Saudou encantado.

– Hã... Bem, professor! – Para Harry falar com Dumbledore daquele jeito ainda era muito estranho.

– Em que eu posso lhe ser útil, meu rapaz? – A voz do quadro tinha o mesmo calor e carinho que Harry lembrava ouvir o velho professor usar quando se dirigia a ele.

– Professor... – Harry não sabia exatamente por onde começar, então preferiu ser direto – o senhor derrotou o bruxo das Trevas Grindelwald, não é?

– Sim, Harry. Isso foi há muitos anos atrás.

– Eu sei. Snape...

– Professor Snape, Harry – corrigiu calmamente Dumbledore, como sempre fazia.

– Ele não é mais meu professor – Harry respondeu seco, mas Dumbledore manteve o sorriso cordial. – Ele disse que Grindelwald queria se utilizar de um livro mágico muito poderoso. O Livro de Fausto.

– Sim, é verdade.

– Ele também disse que, após derrotá-lo, o senhor havia se apoderado do livro e o havia escondido para que não caísse em mãos erradas novamente.

Harry sentiu que os ex-diretores haviam parado de fingir que ainda dormiam nos quadros. Mesmo Fineus Nigellus com sua tradicional expressão entediada estava acordado, embora fingisse desatenção.

– Sim, foi o que aconteceu – confirmou Dumbledore.

– Eu preciso achar esse livro, professor.

Dumbledore ficou muito sério, embora ainda mantivesse a expressão bondosa. Juntou os longos dedos das mãos em frente ao corpo e seus olhos azuis claros, mesmo pintados à tinta, pareceram faiscar.

– E por que, Harry? Por que você precisa encontrar esse livro?

– Porque alguém esta querendo trazer Voldemort de volta, professor. E Snape me disse que esse livro pode conter fórmulas e rituais mágicos que podem tornar isso possível.

Os ex-diretores mexeram-se desconfortavelmente em suas cadeiras.

– Isso é impossível – murmurou Armando Dippet.

– Ridículo! – Resmungou o Fineus.

– Não existem magias para ressuscitar os mortos – falou uma bruxa idosa de longos cachos prateados que Harry lembrava ser a diretora Dilys Derwent, que também fora curandeira.

Minerva interviu já sentada atrás de sua mesa de trabalho.

– Acha que essa informação tem procedência, Alvo?

– Infelizmente – retorquiu Dumbledore lentamente – sim, a informação procede.

Harry observou a expressão chocada dos ocupantes dos outros quadros e viu que a professora McGonnagal recostou-se na cadeira com as faces muito pálidas.

– O que tem nesse livro, professor?

– Rituais terríveis, Harry! Coisas que superam nossos maiores pesadelos e ...talvez, algum dentre eles possa sim, de uma forma igualmente terrível, trazer os mortos à vida novamente.

– Como?

– Eu... infelizmente, Harry, não posso lhe dizer.

Harry compreendeu. O quadro, afinal, não era Dumbledore. Tinha limites.

– Mas o senhor crê que este livro continua onde o senhor o escondeu?

– Sim.

– Bem, acontece que alguém está fazendo rituais que parecem ter saído deste livro – Dumbledore arregalou os olhos. – São rituais que envolvem sangue... e crianças...

Duas ex-diretoras deram gritinhos de horror, mas Harry prosseguiu.

– Desapareceram sete crianças trouxas, sem deixar vestígios e, bom, nós achamos que eles as estão usando nos rituais.

Dumbledore que ouvira as últimas frases sem alterar a expressão, finalmente respondeu com a voz cansada.

– Sim, se parece com o que o Livro de Fausto indica.

– Mas você disse que o livro estava seguro, Alvo? – Questionou McGonnagal.

– Sim, minha cara, o original está. Mas não posso garantir que alguns dos rituais não tenham sido copiados enquanto ele esteve nas mãos de Grindelwald. Você era muito jovem na época, mas deve se lembrar do quanto ele era terrível.

Minerva concordou com a cabeça.

– Snape me sugeriu essa possibilidade, professor. Mas o único jeito de impedir quem está fazendo esses rituais, agora, é saber exatamente o que eles, acreditamos serem antigos Comensais da Morte, pretendem fazer. E por isso pensamos em conseguir o livro original.

– Entendo – falou Dumbledore.

– O senhor pode nos ajudar?

– Ah, Harry, eu faria isso com imenso prazer...

– Pode nos dizer onde está o livro? – Harry mal podia conter a ansiedade.

– Infelizmente, não.

– Mas o senhor disse...

– Disse que ajudaria com imenso prazer se pudesse – havia tristeza nos olhos azuis. – Mas veja Harry, eu mesmo construí as defesas para evitar que o livro fosse novamente parar em mãos indevidas. E você deve lembrar o quanto eu podia ser bom nisso. De fato, na posição em que me encontro, eu não poderia auxiliá-lo a superar os encantos que projetei de forma tão direta quanto é a minha e a sua vontade.

Harry sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Estava tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Ele entendia Dumbledore perfeitamente. Tinha certeza que o grande bruxo fizera tais proteções pensando no melhor para todos. Mas, agora, elas constituíam uma enorme pedra no seu caminho. Ele cambaleou uns passos para trás e sentou numa cadeira. Afinal, como ele poderia alcançar as informações de que precisava? Que tipo de mágica teria de romper ou enfrentar para obter as pistas que poderiam ajudá-lo. Afundou a cabeça entre as mãos. Precisava pensar.

– Alvo – a voz de Minerva lhe pareceu quase suplicante – é Harry Potter que está aqui. Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe o valor dele. Nós vimos esse menino crescer e se tornar o homem que ele é. Será que não há nada que possa nos dizer? O rapaz está desesperado.

Harry ergueu os olhos agradecido pela tentativa da professora. Dumbledore, no entanto, parecia observá-lo atentamente através dos óclinhos de meia-lua.

– O que, além de um possível retorno de Voldemort, o atormenta Harry? Há algo que você não me contou?

Harry respirou fundo. Detestava repetir aquela parte da história, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de contá-la a Dumbledore.

– O senhor lembra quando há 27 anos atrás ficou sabendo que um bebê corria perigo? Que Voldemort estava caçando uma família inteira por causa de uma profecia que dizia ser este bebê o único com poder de derrotá-lo? – Sem que planejasse, sua voz continha bem mais raiva do que ele queria. Dumbledore assentiu. – Está acontecendo de novo, professor. Há novamente um bebê em perigo, só que dessa vez nós não sabemos como nem por quê. Mas sabemos... temos quase certeza de que querem trazer Voldemort de volta e que planejam fazer algum tipo de mal a esse bebê.

– Isso é realmente grave – Dumbledore estava tão inclinado para frente que parecia querer sair do quadro. – E vocês sabem quem é o bebê? – O rapaz assentiu. – De que bebê nós estamos falando, Harry?

Uma imensa bola na garganta quase impediu Harry de falar e quando sua voz finalmente saiu, ela estava esquisita e estrangulada. Ele mesmo quase não a reconheceu.

– Do meu, professor. Estamos falando do meu filho. Novamente... é a minha família que está em perigo.

Deu para sentir que os quadros haviam ficado rígidos. Quase se poderia confundi-los com quadros trouxas. Se fossem pessoas, se poderia dizer que haviam parado de respirar.

– Isso... – começou Dumbledore rouco – é terrível, Harry. Eu... eu sinto muitíssimo!

– Então me ajude, professor – foi a vez do rapaz suplicar.

– Ah, Harry, eu realmente queria, mas para isso, você precisaria romper o feitiço.

– Que feitiço? – Harry ergueu-se da cadeira de um salto. – Que feitiço eu precisaria romper?

– Somente aí eu poderia ajudá-lo – prosseguiu o velho professor. – Entenda, provavelmente essa foi uma das magias mais complexas que realizei em toda a minha vida. O que, cá para nós não é pouca coisa. Mas você só poderá alcançar a minha ajuda se conseguir quebrar o encanto que conjurei.

– Só me dê uma pista, professor. Uma pista do que eu devo fazer.

Harry teve certeza que Dumbledore estava transformando sua face preocupada em um sorriso cheio de significados.

– Tudo o que tem que fazer, meu caro rapaz, é buscar o desejo mais profundo e desesperado de seu coração.

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar, mas alguma coisa lhe disse que a pista estava dada. Olhou para a professora McGonnagal, mas ela também parecia não ter compreendido. Dumbledore, no entanto, o olhava sobre os óculos com uma expressão que parecia dizer que ele tinha certeza que Harry sabia a resposta. O rapaz repetiu as palavras mentalmente: "... buscar o desejo mais profundo... mais desesperado... o desejo...". O rosto de Harry Potter iluminou-se num entendimento e Dumbledore sorriu largamente.

– Professora – disse voltando-se para McGonnagal – a senhora sabe me dizer se o Espelho de Ojesed continua no mesmo lugar em que vocês o colocaram há 15 anos atrás?


	13. O Mal que se esconde

Capitulo 14

**O Mal que se Esconde**

Ana achava que uma expressão assustada ia se congelar no seu rosto para sempre, já que não conseguira desmanchá-la desde o momento em que chegara em casa. Casa? Lançou um olhar abatido para a bagunça a sua volta. Sua casa estava quase irreconhecível. Está certo que ela não era nenhuma Petúnia Dursley em termos de arrumação. Aliás, ela era um pouco bagunceira até mesmo para os padrões de sua tia Bianca. Mas o fato é que Carlinhos tinha colocado, em poucas horas, o aconchegante apartamento onde moravam de pernas para o ar e se ela não soubesse que tudo aquilo poderia ser arrumado com um movimento de varinha, estaria francamente desanimada.

Livros e mais livros. Caixas com pergaminhos repletos de anotações que vinham desde a época em que Carlinhos cursara Hogwarts. Mapas. Mais livros. Ele os consultava de forma quase febril. Anotava. Falava sozinho em voz baixa. Será que era isso que ele estava tentando dizer com ela ficar apavorada? Sim, porque Ana já estava apavorada com o fato de ter voltado para casa com um Carlinhos que ela não reconhecia.

As únicas palavras que ele havia lhe dito ao chegarem em casa foi: "deixa eu ter certeza!" Depois, se pusera a colocar todas as estantes literalmente a baixo. Ana perguntou se poderia ajudar, mas o marido fez que não com a cabeça, já muito concentrado, e ela não teve alternativa senão sentar e ficar olhando.

Horas e horas se passaram. À meia tarde, Ana lembrou que não haviam almoçado e fez uns sanduíches, mas Carlinhos apenas devorou o que ela lhe pôs na mão sem ao menos olhar para o que comia. A jovem estava perplexa. Era a primeira vez na vida que alguém a deixava completamente sem ação. Tentou falar com Carlinhos algumas vezes, mas tinha certeza que ele nem sequer a ouvira.

O sol já estava se pondo quando ele pegou um livro grande e antigo encadernado em couro e o abriu pela enésima vez numa página pré-marcada. Ana reconheceu o livro como um dos presentes de casamento que eles haviam ganhado. Era uma obra antiga e valiosa, que fora comprada, provavelmente, em algum antiquário. A amiga que o tinha dado quis agradar simultaneamente a uma Auror e um estudioso de criaturas mágicas. Ana já o tinha folhado algumas vezes. Era uma fascinante enciclopédia sobre seres mágicos ligados às Trevas: grindilows, acromânulas, basiliscos, quimeras, erklings, kappas, kelpies, manticores, pixies... Mas a verdade é que Ana, embora tivesse gostado do livro, não achava que ele fosse mais que uma versão antiga de uma obra como a que Newt Scamander havia escrito e que era usada pelos alunos de Hogwarts.

Carlinhos afundou a cabeça entre as duas mãos com uma expressão derrotada e Ana achou que finalmente conseguiria falar com ele. Levantou da poltrona ao lado da lareira, de onde o observava, e seguiu até a mesa a qual ele estava sentado, desviando dos livros e das caixas pelo chão.

– Amor? – Chamou colocando a mão no ombro dele.

Carlinhos pareceu sair do transe. Passou a mão na cintura de Ana puxando-a para si e recostando a cabeça no peito dela. A jovem acariciou os cabelos vermelho-escuros.

– Você achou? Quero dizer, achou o que procurava? O que queria ter certeza? – O marido confirmou num aceno de cabeça. – Carlinhos... – ela começou – fala comigo! Você me deixou de lado a tarde toda e agora está desse jeito, quer me deixar maluca? Por favor, me diz o que é.

O marido se afastou um pouco e depois a puxou fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

– Os garotos com quem conversei esta manhã – Ana assentiu – eles viram quem levou uma das crianças raptadas.

– Sério? – Ela fez uma expressão encantada. – E eles disseram para você quem era? Porque nós tínhamos conversado que não parecia coisa de bruxo porque não tinha resquício de magia e que não podia ser um trouxa porque os Comensais não se associariam...

– Ana – ele interrompeu a tagarelice dela e a garota ficou quieta – não foram nem bruxos nem trouxas que levaram as crianças. Esses... esses desgraçados, os Comensais, eles... eles se associaram com a pior raça de criaturas que existe.

A voz dele estava tão cheia de indignação e raiva que Ana nem se surpreendeu quando ele a fez levantar de seu colo e saiu caminhando pela sala como uma fera enjaulada, apertando os punhos como se quisesse socar algo.

– Você não faz idéia de com que estamos lidando – continuou com a voz alterada. – A bruxidade levou séculos para conseguir mantê-los sob controle, para impedi-los de agir a não ser que fossem chamados. Nossos livros modernos mal se referem a eles para que a leitura não seja considerada uma invocação. – Ana seguia atentamente o que ele dizia, mas mesmo sem perder nenhuma palavra, não fazia idéia do que o marido estava dizendo. – Mesmo em Hogwarts, apenas alunos de N.I.E.M.S que pretendam se especializar em DCAT os estudam...

– Por Mérlin, Carlinhos! Do que você está falando?

– Demônios, Ana!

– Do quê? – A garota deu um sorrisinho meio de lado, ou o marido estava brincando, ou tinha enlouquecido. – Carlinhos, qualquer livro de escola fala de várias raças de demônios, e se estuda eles desde o primeiro ano em DCAT – começou a repetir os que se lembrava apontando nos dedos como se fosse Hermione – grindilows, erklings, kappas, kelpies... São perigosos sim, mas nenhum deles tem inteligência para o que você está dizendo.

– Não estou falando das sub-raças, Ana – retrucou impaciente – estou falando... – ele parou e a pegou pelo braço levando até a frente do livro que ele havia consultado e apontou para uma página com uma ilustração grande. – Estou falando disso!

A página continha um desenho de página inteira. Nela podia-se ver a imagem de uma criatura de aparência vagamente humana. Tinha uma altura mediana, um pouco encurvada, a pele era de um cinza escuro, macilento e doentio. Os dentes, em forma de serra, se mostravam num esgar que lembrava um sorriso malvado. Mas nada parecia pior em sua aparência que os olhos. Eram vermelhos, frios, injetados. Tinham uma expressão tão maligna que era desconfortável olhá-los mesmo na gravura, neles não parecia haver nada além da escuridão. Olhá-los causava um terror gelado que parecia comprimir peito como uma garra de ferro, impedindo quem os mirasse de fugir... ou mesmo de gritar.

Ana lembrou imediatamente das imagens que se via em livros trouxas sobre demônios, inferno e coisas assim, e que tanto a perturbavam na infância. Mas eram medos de criança! Fazia tantos anos que ela relegara aquela idéia a um canto da sua mente como algo que não existia, que nem mesmo quando entrara no mundo bruxo tinha se perguntado se coisas assim poderiam ser reais. Isto é, se teriam um tipo de existência que os bruxos reconheciam e que os trouxas, como tudo que era estranho, tinham decidido que não era algo aceitável pelas pessoas que fossem minimamente razoáveis.

Ela encarou Carlinhos que respirava pesadamente ao seu lado.

– Ok – forçou-o a tirar os olhos do livro e se voltar para ela – acho que meus conhecimentos como trouxa e como bruxa não são suficientes aqui. Então, você vai se acalmar – ela falou devagar como se a voz dela pudesse diminuir a alteração dele – e vai me explicar o que exatamente que isso significa, ok?

O ruivo concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ana pegou da mão dele e o guiou pela sala atulhada até um sofá que ficava próximo a janela. Ela teve de tirar uma caixa e uma pilha de livros de cima dos assentos antes que os dois pudessem se instalar ali.

– Certo! Aquilo que você me mostrou no livro são demônios, de acordo com o que os bruxos conhecem – ele confirmou. – Eles têm algo a ver com o que as histórias dos trouxas contam?

Carlinhos fez um leve ar de impaciência.

– Sim e não. Os trouxas fantasiam muito! – Ele deu uma risadinha nervosa. – Isso deve soar esquisito na boca de um bruxo, mas é assim. Sim, eles são maus. Provavelmente a raça de criaturas mais horríveis do planeta. Tem poderes maléficos, mas acho que se assemelham muito pouco com o que os trouxas acreditam. Desculpe, mas eu sei pouco sobre isso – deu um risinho de lado – eu não fiz estudo de trouxas na escola, sei apenas algumas coisas que meu pai conta ou o que ouvi Percy falar quando ele fazia essa cadeira em Hogwarts.

– Tudo bem, esquece as idéias dos trouxas e me fala o que eles são.

– Essa raça de demônios é conhecida pelo nosso povo como _Beusclaihn_ e, ao contrário dos outros que você citou, são extremamente inteligentes e têm poderes muito amplos. Lembra que os dementadores se alimentavam de sentimentos e emoções boas? – Ana concordou. – Os _beusclainh_ se alimentam de emoções e sentimentos ruins. E ao contrário dos dementadores eles não exaurem as pessoas de que se alimentam, mas a incentivam por sua presença a produzir cada vez mais sentimentos e emoções ruins. Eles são invisíveis a não ser que sejam chamados ou invocados, como se costuma dizer, e nesse caso podem assumir outras formas para não espantar quem os chamou. Eles gostam de seduzir suas vítimas antes de mostrarem sua verdadeira face, porque isso as deixa totalmente entregues as vontades deles. Somente as crianças podem vê-los como eles são mesmo sem chamá-los.

– Mesmo as crianças trouxas?

– Claro! Você não tinha medo deles quando criança?

– Tinha, mas era por causa das coisas que eu ouvia...

– Não, querida... – ele explicou carinhosamente. – Acredite, você deve tê-los visto alguma vez, isso ficou na sua memória como um sonho ruim, porque provavelmente lhe disseram que você estava vendo coisas que não existiam ou estava inventando. É assim com todas as crianças trouxas... elas são ensinadas a não acreditar no que vêem e no que sentem.

Ana sentiu uma pontada desconfortável no estômago. Não era sua memória que concordava com Carlinhos, mas alguma coisa mais antiga, mais fundamental, algo que mexia diretamente com as suas entranhas.

– Foi pelo que as crianças te contaram que você percebeu do que se tratava?

– Aham... Elas descreveram algo bem próximo do que te mostrei e ainda me disseram que eles pareciam temer dragões, algo que eles têm em comum com os dementadores.

– Portadores da felicidade e da sorte – ela comentou pensativa, lembrando das crenças sobre dragões que tinham feito a Ordem treiná-los para lutar contra os demetadores durante a guerra contra Voldemort. Ela fez um gesto mudo para que ele continuasse.

– Eles têm poderes mágicos, mas não os usam com freqüência, e quando o fazem preferem fazê-lo em rituais complicados. Como os dementadores, em geral, apenas a presença deles é suficiente para conseguirem o que querem. Eles vivem muito tempo e são capazes até mesmo de habitar os corpos de outros seres.

– Você diz possessão? Como Voldemort, que era capaz de possuir as pessoas?

– Onde você acha que ele aprendeu isso?

Ana levou as mãos à boca.

– Você diz que ele já havia se associado a esses... demônios naquela época.

– Bem... Foi algo que chegamos a desconfiar na Ordem. Mas Dumbledore acreditava que embora Voldemort tivesse aprendido algumas coisas com os _beusclainh_, ele era muito inteligente para fazer uma associação permanente com eles. Porque se tem uma coisa que essas criaturas não são é confiáveis. É muito difícil fazê-los seguir um plano. Eles amam o caos. Gostam de guerras, em outras palavras, de ver o circo pegar fogo. Trairiam qualquer um se isso fosse significar mais confusão, coisa que eles acham extremamente divertida. Voldemort era cuidadoso demais para se meter com aliados que poderiam por sua causa a perder.

– Então, foi assim que ele aprendeu a possuir as pessoas?

– Provavelmente. Algumas das piores coisas que os bruxos das trevas fazem foram aprendidas com os _beusclainh_, como por exemplo, a fazer inferis ou partir a alma. Mas parece que Voldemort ainda aprendeu a causar e a se alimentar do medo.

Ana fez uma expressão confusa.

– Como? Eu não entendi...

– A história de ninguém dizer o nome dele. Os beusclainh sempre se utilizaram disso como forma de causar medo. Usar seus nomes tinha o poder de chamá-los e as pessoas sempre tentavam ao máximo nunca fazer isso, mas isso também ajudava a temê-los ainda mais, para a satisfação deles.

– Minha nossa! – Ana tinha uma expressão estupefata. – E quanto ao que você falou de "se alimentar de medo"?

– Ana você se lembra do que Harry conta sobre a conversa dele com o Riddle na Câmara Secreta? Do que Riddle disse sobre como havia conseguido dominar Gina?

Ana fez um esforço de memória e logo as palavras se formaram na sua mente: "Então Gina me revelou sua alma, e por acaso essa alma era exatamente o que eu queria... fui ficando cada vez mais forte com a dieta de seus medos mais arraigados e segredos mais íntimos. Fiquei poderoso, muito mais poderoso que a pequena Srta. Weasley"1. A jovem levou as duas mãos à boca quase que para se impedir de gritar.

– Então, foi assim...

– É... Os _beusclainh_ não são muito bons em possuir crianças, porque apesar do medo que têm dele, as crianças sempre vêem sua verdadeira face o que dificulta para eles seduzi-las. Além disso, eles preferem adultos, que têm mais sentimentos ruins. Mas Voldemort não tinha esse impedimento. Gina não o via, via apenas o "simpático e amável Tom" – completou ele com amargura.

Ana respirou fundo e começou a fazer as perguntas que agora vinham em turbilhão a sua mente.

– Você disse que os bruxos levaram séculos para controlá-los e que haviam conseguido?

– Sim. Os _beusclainh_ eram mais livres no passado. Conseguiam chegar mais fácil nas pessoas, fossem trouxas ou bruxos. Foi o próprio Mérlin que convenceu os bruxos a começarem a usar seus poderes para limitar os poderes dessas criaturas.

– Tem uma lenda entre os trouxas que diz que Mérlin era filho de uma mulher e de um demônio, isso é verdade?

– Não sei... Mérlin é uma figura misteriosa, mesmo para nós bruxos. Muito do que se diz sobre ele é lenda, não temos como ter certeza. Mas sei que foi ele que começou a cruzada para impedi-los de espalhar mal. A própria Ordem de Mérlin foi originalmente criada para abrigar aqueles que caçavam os _beusclainh_. Foram séculos de luta. Até que a decisão de esconder a existência da magia dos trouxas acabou rendendo os resultados mais eficazes.

– Como assim?

– Ora, se as pessoas estavam convencidas que coisas como demônios não existiam não tinham porque ter medo deles e como é difícil para eles se aproximarem das crianças... eles perderam muito de seu poder sobre as pessoas. Entre os bruxos não foi possível fazer de conta que os _beusclainh_ não existiam, então foi decidido que se os referíssemos o mínimo possível, eles teriam pouco espaço para se aproximar de nós. Além, é claro, que não existe nenhuma casa bruxa que não tenha um bom feitiço que impede a aproximação dos demônios.

A garota olhou instintivamente para a própria casa.

– Você não lembra da lista de feitiços que a mamãe nos deu para fazermos antes de nos mudar? – Ana assentiu. – Ali no meio tinha um justamente para isso.

Ana respirou fundo outra vez. Mais uma pergunta.

– O que você acha que os Comensais querem se associando com essas... coisas?

O ruivo enrijeceu o maxilar, na verdade, ele enrijeceu inteiro.

– De todos os poderes que eles têm, o mais terrível é o de se comunicar com o mundo dos mortos. – Ana prendeu a respiração. – Acho que se os Comensais se associaram aos _beusclainh_ é porque acreditam realmente que existe algum meio de trazer o senhor deles de volta. Por outro lado, os _beusclainh _vão querer ser pagos para ajudá-los e eu não quero nem pensar no que os Comensais prometeram para ter seu mestre de volta.

Ana encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Parecia que sua mente estava sendo perfurada com tantas informações.

– Isso é um pesadelo!

– A verdade é que eu devia ter desconfiado quando Snape falou para o Harry do tal Livro de Fausto, e também acho que quando o tivermos teremos realmente uma idéia do que eles pretendem.

– Por quê?

– Porque, segundo a lenda, metade dos rituais que existem naquele livro foram criados por Fausto com a ajuda de um _beusclainh_ chamado Mefistófeles. – Ana ergueu a cabeça, o coração acelerado como se ela tivesse corrido. – Os _beusclainh_ adoram rituais... em especial os de sangue.

As batidas frouxas na porta começavam a se tornar impacientes, e Severo Snape acabava de perder de vez o pouco humor que lhe restava. Quem diabos viria bater na sua porta àquela hora? A casa tinha alguns feitiços anti-trouxas, mas ainda era visível para eles, então, por vezes algum vinha bater ali tentando bancar o vizinho bem educado. Em geral, a simples aparição do homem desagradável vestido de preto era suficiente para colocar a correr o trouxa mais simpático e bem intencionado. Podia ser também algum bruxo, mas pouquíssimos sabiam onde ele estava. Pensou que poderia ser alguém enviado por Potter. Fechou o livro que lia com um profundo desagrado e resolveu parar de ignorar o visitante. Ergueu-se da cadeira apoiando-se na bengala e rumou pesadamente para a porta. A expressão irritada, no entanto, foi imediatamente substituída por uma genuína surpresa quando ele reconheceu o homem bem vestido parado a sua frente.

– Draco?

– Como vai, professor Snape? – Cumprimentou Draco Malfoy, cínico, com um movimento de cabeça. O rapaz cobria-se com uma capa escura de viagem, ornada de peles, que denunciavam sua vinda de um lugar bem mais frio.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Snape com urgência na voz enquanto puxava Draco pelo ombro para dentro da casa e fechava a porta apressadamente. – Alguém viu você chegar aqui?

– Claro que não – respondeu Draco entediado tirando as luvas e lançando um olhar enojado para a sala poeirenta e atulhada da casa do ex-professor.

– Você não estava em...?

Draco bateu com as luvas no assento de uma cadeira para retirar o pó e sentou-se elegantemente, mantendo o ar cheio de tédio.

– Durmstrang. Sim... sou professor de Poções lá. Insuportavelmente frio, mas o pessoal não é muito de fazer perguntas, o que é bem conveniente.

– Se pegam você na Inglaterra...

– É... seria realmente incomodo... Muitas explicações a dar. Mas mesmo tendo fugido sem nenhum julgamento, pelo que eu soube, as acusações contra mim foram retiradas – comentou com a voz arrastada ainda examinando o resto do aposento. – Se me recordo, o Profeta fez uma reportagem lamentando a sorte de minha família. Quais eram mesmo as palavras... pobre rapaz rico, muito jovem, mal influenciado pelos pais, tios, professores... – arrematou com um sorriso cínico.

– Como me descobriu? – Perguntou Snape sentando em sua poltrona de aparência quebrada com o ricto de dor que aquele movimento sempre lhe provocava.

– Ah, Severo, você é bom, mas não é tão bom assim. Não foi tão difícil quanto eu esperava, na verdade...

– O que veio fazer aqui, Draco? – Snape cortou bruscamente a fala do rapaz.

– Meu pai fugiu de Azkaban.

– Eu sei.

– Ele procurou você? – Havia uma certa ansiedade na voz de Draco.

– Não. Sou um traidor, está lembrado? Se me procurasse estaria morto. Procurou você?

– Não – respondeu sério – não creio que ele confie em mim no momento. Eu certamente usei meios que ele não aprovaria para fugir. Talvez, se quisesse sumir da Inglaterra, ele me procurasse... Mas, se ele estivesse planejando algo grande, tenho certeza de que não iria atrás de mim. Tem idéia de quem o ajudou a sair de lá?

– Você não tem? – Snape devolveu a pergunta, cheio de ironia.

– "Titia"?

– Pelo o que eu soube, sim.

Draco manteve-se sem expressão. Os olhos azuis considerando as pontas dos dedos longos e brancos sobre as vestes escuras de viagem.

– Bem, então deve ser algo grande – falou num tom baixo e pensativo. – Não creio que a "tia" Bellatrix iria sair de sua tão benfazeja morte se não fosse por algo que realmente valesse a pena. Tem idéia do que seja?

Snape não pode deixar de notar o tom de raiva na voz do jovem ao se referir a tia. Bellatrix tinha se beneficiado da morte da mãe de Draco para escapar do Ministério da Magia. Nos últimos dias da guerra, Narcisa Malfoy havia se jogado em uma missão desesperada e de resultado fatal. Numa tentativa de resgatar o filho, capturado pela Ordem da Fênix e jurado de morte pelo próprio Voldemort, ela tomara uma poção polissuco para se fazer se passar pela irmã Bella e acabara sendo morta.

Snape estudou Draco com atenção, mas o rapaz era um bom oclumente, era difícil saber o que lhe ia de verdade na alma. Obviamente ele o havia procurado em busca de respostas, mas Severo não tinha a menor idéia do que ele pretendia fazer com elas.

– Acredito – respondeu medindo as palavras – que os dois tenham em mente tentar fazer algo que parece impossível...

– Como o quê? Inventar um feitiço para extinguir os trouxas da face da terra?

Snape ignorou o cinismo e o ar de troça do jovem.

– Creio que eles querem trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta – Draco estreitou os olhos incrédulo – e de quebra, é claro, se vingar de seu "amigo" Potter.

Draco não conseguiu conter uma expressão de asco ao ouvir o nome do antigo colega.

– Acha que eles têm alguma possibilidade de conseguir fazer isso?

– Ainda não consegui entender exatamente o que os dois pretendem, mas temo que haja uma possibilidade de conseguirem uma ou outra coisa.

– Reviver o Lord das Trevas ou vingar-se do cicatriz? – Snape deu de ombros. – O que me interessa saber, Severo, é se você acha que a vingancinha que meu pai e "tia Bella" estão planejando vai incomodar somente ao Potter ou vai nos incomodar também?

– Se eles conseguirem, Draco, vai incomodar a todos. Infelizmente, acho que isso não será saudável, especialmente, para nós dois. Não creio que estejamos entre os favoritos se o Lord das Trevas realmente retornar.

Draco voltou a escorar-se no espaldar da cadeira, procurando aparentar mais calma do que realmente sentia.

– Que pena! Eu verdadeiramente não me importo em ver o heroizinho do mundo mágico na lama, acho que até apreciaria o espetáculo, mas não gosto quando isso corre o risco de se aplicar a mim mesmo.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não respondeu. Sabia que Draco odiava Harry Potter, talvez tanto quanto ele mesmo havia odiado Tiago Potter. Harry e Draco nunca haviam se suportado e isso só piorara quando a guerra os colocou fatalmente de lados opostos. E não se podia esquecer que, mesmo que por engano e sem ter a intenção, Snape e Draco sabiam que fora Harry – com a ajuda de Neville Longbotton – que havia matado Narcisa Malfoy.

– Ele sabe? Quero dizer, além da fuga do meu pai, ele sabe o que eles estão pretendendo?

– Potter? Sim. Ele pode ser um tolo, mas sempre teve os instintos apurados. Pressentiu que algo estava acontecendo antes mesmo de seu pai fugir.

– E como você sabe disso?

– Potter me procurou. Achou que como especialista em Artes das Trevas eu poderia ajudar a descobrir o que os partidários de Lord Voldemort estavam tramando. – Snape resolveu não ser muito especifico sobre como Harry intuíra as intenções dos Comensais, nem revelar detalhes sobre os sonhos de Gina Potter. Não confiava em Draco.

– Você o está ajudando? – Era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta, embora as palavras estivessem carregadas de incredulidade.

– Estou – respondeu Snape, seco.

– Por quê? Está certo que não se queira um retorno do Lord das Trevas. No nosso caso, por amor aos nossos próprios pescoços. Mas ajudar o Potter e aquela gentinha dele... é um pouco demais, não acha?

– Eu tenho os meus motivos, Draco. Mas não posso negar que o fato dele estar me ameaçando e pagando também conta.

Draco franziu a testa e logo depois caiu na gargalhada.

– Ameaçando e pagando? Por Mérlin! Ele continua o mesmo idiota inacreditável. E ele confia em você?

– Certamente que não. Mas não creio que no momento Potter tenha muita alternativa.

– Diga-me, Severo, se meu pai te procurasse – Draco se inclinou para frente estudando o outro, a voz cheia de malícia – você entregaria ele ao Potter e continuaria nessa sua vidinha miserável? Ou... entregaria o Potter para ele e tentaria se redimir perante o Lord das Trevas?

Snape manteve-se impassível.

– O que quer dizer com isso, Draco?

– Exatamente o que eu disse. Você é um traidor, mas poderia se arrepender... Se entregasse ao meu pai e a "titia Bella" o que eles querem... Se os ajudasse a trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta...

– É isso que está pensando em fazer quando os encontrar, oferecer ajuda, em troca de perdão? Em troca de um lugar ao lado do Lord das Trevas, se ele voltar?

– Eu não disse isso – Draco voltou a se recostar na cadeira – apenas perguntei o que você faria? Olhando para a sua "casa"... não pude deixar de ficar curioso?

Snape percebeu a manobra do rapaz. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente de que lado o outro estava, nem o que planejavam fazer a seguir. Ele resolveu dar um pouco mais de corda para ver o que o jovem Malfoy fazia com ela.

– É... – falou como se estivesse considerando seriamente as palavras – mas parece que não é bem do Potter que Lucius e Bella estão atrás.

– Não? – Questionou o loiro erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Pelo que pude averiguar, acho que estão atrás da mulher.

– Mulher?

– Da mulher do Potter, Draco! – Respondeu Snape com impaciência. – Você soube que ele casou, não soube?

– Li alguma coisa no Profeta, mas, como deve imaginar, nos últimos anos tenho perdido o interesse pela coluna social. E na verdade, não tenho interesse nenhum pela vida do Santo Potter.

Draco praticamente cuspiu as últimas palavras. A frieza estudada dele não conseguia se sobrepor à barreira de raiva que sentia pelo colega grifinório.

– Ele se casou com a irmã do amigo. – Snape aguardou qualquer reação do rapaz, mas ela não veio. – Esta casado com Gina Weasley.

Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado.

– Bem, não se pode deixar de admirar uma garota persistente. Ela o cercava desde de que tinha o que? Onze anos?

– Ela está grávida – informou Snape sem alterar o tom de voz.

– Ah! Por favor, Severo, eu acabei de jantar – Draco fez uma careta de náusea. – Com a Weasley é? – Considerou pensativo. – Engraçado, cheguei a até a achar que ele acabaria com a sangue-ruim da Granger. Sempre foram tão amiguinhos.

– Bem, os dois parecem gostar de ruivos. A Granger casou com o idiota do Weasley em pessoa. Pelo que sei, os dois já tem um filho, inclusive.

– Mérlin nos proteja! E eles ainda se reproduzem! O mundo bruxo está realmente perdido!

Draco terminou o comentário com outra careta enojada. Essa era a justiça do mundo, então? Ele tinha de viver escondido, escorraçado, sem ao menos poder viver em seu país, enquanto Potter, Granger e os Weasley brincavam de casinha. Ergueu os olhos e viu que Snape o olhava com muita atenção, como que esperando suas reações.

– Você tem idéia – recomeçou o rapaz – do que meu pai e minha tia querem com a... weasleyzinha? O que acha exatamente que eles pretendem fazer?

Snape abriu lentamente o que pareceu a Draco um sorriso cheio de maldade.

– Ora, Draco! Isso é exatamente o que o idiota do Potter está me pagando para descobrir.

Harry desceu a escada em caracol aos pulos e saiu correndo em direção aos aposentos em que McGonnagal os tinha alojado. Com certeza, Rony, Hermione e Gina o estavam esperando e ele mal podia se segurar para contar sobre a pista que o quadro de Dumbledore lhe havia dado. Enquanto corria, com o coração quase saindo pela boca, não pode deixar de sentir uma certa nostalgia da época em que cruzava os corredores do castelo para encontrar com Rony e Mione e dividir com eles suas descobertas. Na verdade, estava mais descuidado, pois no momento não carregava consigo nem a Capa de Invisibilidade, nem o Mapa do Maroto, coisas de que não se separava quando estava na escola.

Quando dobrou o corredor do sétimo andar para a ala leste, um miado alto o informou que embora ele estivesse descuidado, Madame Nor-r-ra continuava a mesma. A gata de Filch estava mais feia, se era possível, e com uma aparência decrépita. Harry parou de correr e a olhou com o mesmo desagrado que tinha por ela nos tempos de garoto.

– Passa – ralhou – eu não sou mais aluno! Não me incomode!

A gata sentou e o ficou o observando se afastar com aqueles olhos vermelhos. "Por Mérlin", pensou Harry, "quantos anos afinal vive um gato? Esse bicho não vai morrer nunca?" Manteve os passos largos até a frente do quadro que escondia a porta dos aposentos para hóspedes. Era o quadro de um bruxo gordinho, de bigode fino, com os cabelos escuros untados separados numa risca fina e impecável. Apesar das vestes bruxas, ele lembrava muito um daqueles mordomos que aparecem em antigos filmes trouxas.

– Senha – disse pressuroso o homenzinho do quadro.

– Em casa – respondeu Harry sorrindo enquanto o quadro se curvava para frente e deixava a mostra uma sólida porta de madeira, com imensas dobradiças de ferro, que se abriu antes que ele a tocasse.

Ele entrou no aposento aquecido por uma imensa lareira esculpida que dominava boa parte da parede do fundo. A sala comum, que havia entre os dois quartos que eles estavam ocupando, lembrava vagamente a sala comunal da Grifinória. As cores fortes, os sofás e poltronas, uma mesa próxima à janela. Mas certamente, essa era uma sala bem menor que a da Grifa, mas Harry tinha gostado dela.

Exatamente como ele havia imaginado, nenhum dos outros havia ido para os quartos, apesar de ser já bem tarde da noite. Gina estava enroscada em um sofá de dois lugares, coberta por uma manta e obviamente tinha pegado no sono. Rony estava esparramado no sofá maior com Hermione deitada sobre ele, mas não pareciam estar dormindo.

– Ham-ham – pigarreou Harry divertindo-se com o susto dos amigos.

– Ah! Oi Harry – Hermione ergueu-se rápida e desajeitadamente.

– Aiii! – Reclamou Rony levando a mão ao estômago. – Olha onde se apóia, Mione.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Ah, Rony, nem machucou! Desculpa, tá? – Era incrível como os dois conseguiam passar tão rapidamente de um estágio ao outro. Rony continuou reclamando. Mas Hermione resolveu cortar a briga que já começava virando-se para o amigo. – E então, Harry? Como foi?

Harry, que estava de braços cruzados rindo dos dois, fez um gesto com a mão para que aguardassem um minuto e foi até onde Gina ainda dormia. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá e deu um beijo suave nos lábios da esposa.

– Acorda bela adormecida – falou baixinho, mas a garota apenas se mexeu um pouquinho, meio sorrindo. Harry beijou-a de novo. – Não quer ouvir as novidades?

Gina abriu os olhos de vagarinho e espreguiçou-se toda manhosa.

– Boas? – Ele confirmou sorrindo. – Que bom – falou lenta e cheia de sono – porque você me tirou de um sonho tão bom... – A garota fez um beicinho pedindo mais um beijo, o que ele prontamente atendeu.

– Hei! Vocês têm platéia, sabiam? – Reclamou Rony que parecia já ter cansado de pirracear com Hermione.

Harry voltou a cabeça para o amigo.

– Qual é Rony? Já devia ter se acostumado, cara!

– Queria ver se você ia se acostumar com um cara sempre agarrando a sua irmãzinha.

Gina e Hermione reviraram os olhos. Aquela discussão era antiga. De início, Harry se retraía um pouco com as implicâncias de Rony, depois ele passara a revidar. Em resumo, as duas se perguntavam se eles nunca iriam crescer. Harry levantou e encarou o cunhado.

– Bom, se for para pensar desse jeito, a Mione é quase como se fosse minha irmã. Assim, como você é também um irmão para mim, eu não só tenho que enfrentar a visão de "um cara agarrando a minha irmã", como tenho que me controlar para não achar que é incesto. – Arrematou com uma seriedade fingida, enquanto Rony ficava exatamente da cor dos cabelos e as duas garotas rolavam de rir.

– Ra-ra-ra... – retrucou o ruivo sem o mesmo humor dos outros três – muito engraçado! Vai nos contar o que aconteceu lá ou não?

Gina se moveu para Harry sentar ao lado dela e ele começou a contar toda a conversa com Dumbledore desde que entrara na sala da Profa. McGonnagal.

– Desejo mais profundo... – falou Mione franzindo a testa quando Harry terminou de reproduzir a última fala do quadro de Dumbledore – você conseguiu pegar essa pista?

Mas Rony já se jogara para trás no sofá, esticando os braços compridos no encosto, exibindo um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Ele adorava quando conseguia chegar numa resposta primeiro que Hermione.

– Claro como água – disse o ruivo, enquanto a mulher e a irmã o olhavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Se "ele" continua no mesmo lugar – Harry confirmou deixando o amigo continuar o suspense – então tudo o que a gente tem a fazer é descer pelo alçapão do corredor do terceiro andar.

O queixo de Hermione caiu.

– O espelho de Ojesed? – Perguntou olhando de Rony para Harry, os dois confirmaram. – Essa é a pista, então?

– Beleza – exclamou Rony – a gente já fez isso uma vez, não tem mistério. Vai ser mole!

– Rony – ponderou Gina – você não acha que, depois de três crianças e um bruxo das trevas como o Prof. Quirrel terem superado os feitiços que guardavam o espelho, eles tenham permanecido os mesmos, acha?

– A Gina tem razão, Rony – completou Harry. – A McGonngal me disse que na época ela perguntou ao Prof. Dumbledore se ele ia remover o espelho de lá, já que ele já havia cumprido sua função. Dumbledore respondeu que a Pedra era apenas um dos mistérios que o espelho guardava e que, por via das dúvidas, ele continuaria escondido no mesmo lugar. Ela também me disse que ele se encarregou pessoalmente de levantar novas barreiras mágicas para dificultar o acesso ao espelho.

– Tá, vai ser mais difícil – conformou-se Rony – mas ainda sim vamos ter de descer lá, não é? – Perguntou ao amigo, ansioso.

Harry confirmou, mas também notou que Gina murchou do seu lado.

– O que foi?

– Acho que eu fico de fora de novo, não é? – Comentou sem ânimo.

– Desculpe, Gi... mas acho que seria perigoso no seu estado. A primeira vez que a gente foi, o Rony quase morreu naquele jogo de xadrez.

– Sem falar no visgo do Diabo – completou o irmão.

– Tudo bem – atalhou a ruiva sensatamente – eu espero vocês três aqui.

– Quando vamos? – Quis saber Rony.

Harry lançou um olhar para a esposa. Estava doido de curiosidade, sem falar que cada vez mais queria respostas que o ajudassem a defender sua família. Mas umas horas a mais ou a menos não fariam diferença. Afinal, ele não teria de ir ao corredor do terceiro andar escondido dos professores.

– Vamos amanhã cedo. Não tem porque perdermos uma boa noite de sono, a gente teve um dia bem puxado hoje.

– Hãã... certo! – Concordou o ruivo e olhou para Mione para ver se ela também estava de acordo.

– Na verdade... – começou Hermione – acho que vocês dois vão sozinhos e eu vou ficar com a Gina.

– Mione, não precis...

– Não se trata de te fazer companhia – disse Hermione, cortando a cunhada. – Apenas acho que encontrar o _Livro de Fausto_ é só uma parte do que viemos fazer aqui e vai ser mais produtivo se nós nos separarmos. – Os outros três a olharam pedindo explicações e Hermione jogou o cabelo para trás assumindo uma expressão didática. – Encontrar o _Livro de Fausto_ vai nos permitir saber com o que estamos lidando, mas ainda precisamos saber como enfrentaremos o que vem pela frente. Até hoje, sempre contamos com os poderes de Harry, mas dessa vez, é Gina quem parece estar sendo mais atingida pelo que vem acontecendo. – A jovem tomou fôlego. – Se queremos estar preparados, temos que saber exatamente como Gina pode acessar os poderes de Aradia e o que eles podem fazer. Então, vocês dois vão em busca das pistas do _Livro de Fausto_ e Gina e eu iremos para a Biblioteca descobrir tudo o que pudermos sobre os poderes dela.

Gina olhava encantada para Hermione. A amiga era realmente incrível. De forma muito lógica, ela tinha feito a todos verem que não havia nada a lamentar em não ir se bater contra visgos do diabo ou peças de xadrez gigante (supondo que eles ainda estivessem lá). Harry também tinha uma expressão feliz.

– Brilhante, Mione! Rony, me faz um favor, dá um beijão na sua mulher por mim!

– Não precisa mandar duas vezes – respondeu o amigo, puxando a esposa pelo pescoço e colando os lábios nos dela, enquanto a garota ria.

– Hei! Vocês têm platéia! – Berraram Harry e Gina às gargalhadas, recebendo uma almofada em reposta, atirada por Rony.

– Tudo bem, crianças – falou Hermione se levantando e pondo ordem na casa. – Hora de dormir! Vai ser bem melhor se acordamos todos bem cedo amanhã. E isso inclui você, Ronald! – O rapaz resmungou, mas levantou segurando na mão da esposa que o puxava. – Vem, ainda quero falar com a sua mãe pela lareira do quarto para ver como está o Sirius.

Rony resmungou alguma coisa sobre ser a quarta vez que ela fazia isso naquela noite, mas o resto da discussão, Harry e Gina perderam porque os dois fecharam a porta. Harry levantou e virou-se para que Gina subisse em suas costas. A garota enlaçou o seu pescoço e pôs as pernas em torno da cintura dele.

– Você está ficando pesadinha, hein? – Comentou rumando para o quarto.

– A culpa não é minha. Seu filho é que quer comer o tempo todo.

– Sei... Aquela parada na Dedosdemel antes de virmos para cá, foi a pedido do bebê, certo?

– Claro – respondeu a ruiva de um jeito sapeca.

Os dois cruzavam a porta do quarto quando ele perguntou.

– Onde foi mesmo que parou o sonho "tão bom" que você estava tendo? – Gina riu e sussurrou algo no seu ouvido. – Ok – respondeu com seriedade fingida – acho que a gente pode seguir daí.

1Ver a página 261 de HP e a Câmara Secreta.

N/A: Meu obrigado a todos os que tem lido e principalmente aos que tem comentado.Vocês sabem, em especial os que são autores, o quanto os comentáriossão valiosos e importantes. Muitíssimo obrigada!

Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo.


	14. O Espelho dos desejos Parte1

Capítulo 15

**O Espelho dos Desejos (Parte 1)**

A manhã de sábado se ergueu com a cara de outono. Um brilho frágil de sol banhava a névoa baixa e fria que tinha se formado sobre os jardins de Hogwarts e quase cobria a Floresta Proibida. Em frente ao castelo, as águas do Lago lembravam um espelho cinzento e calmo, de onde lentamente se desprendia um vapor que lhe dava a estranha impressão de estar fervendo a uma temperatura muito baixa. Das janelas era possível perceber que a paisagem já mudava de cores, assumindo tons dourados, amarelos e castanhos.

Estranhamente, muitos alunos acordaram cedo naquele dia, o que era bem incomum para uma manhã sem aulas ou jogos de Quadribol. Mel riu do espanto dos amigos quando entraram no Salão Principal.

– Ora, vocês deviam esperar por uma coisa assim – comentou dirigindo-se com o grupo direto para a mesa da Grifinória, aproveitando a maior liberdade nas refeições por ser sábado. – Isso se chama efeito Harry Potter. Quero ver esses quatro se deslocarem pela escola sem um bando de gente atrás.

A garota tinha razão. Os alunos mal olhavam para os pratos. Pareciam não querer perder nem um movimento dos quatro jovens sentados à mesa dos professores. Podiam ver Hagrid conversando muito seriamente com Harry e Rony, enquanto Gina devorava com apetite uma omelete e Hermione comia e fazia anotações, ora consultando a amiga, ora consultando a profa. McGonnagal. Entre os outros professores, os amigos não puderam deixar de trocar olhares divertidos ao perceber que o prof. Widenprice parecia ainda mais nervoso ao lado de Rony Weasley. Mesmo sentado, o ruivo era quase uma cabeça maior que ele e mais largo. Josh espichou o pescoço tudo o que pode, mas, como acontecera na noite anterior, não pode localizar sua musa. A profa. Shadowes ou não havia chegado ainda ou não tinha vindo.

– Alguma idéia de como vamos saber o que eles vieram buscar aqui? – Perguntou Hector quando os cinco se acomodaram na mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

Os outros pareceram estar tão vazios de idéias quanto ele e começaram a se servir em silêncio enquanto pensavam. Katie Ling, uma menina do mesmo ano de Hector, Andrew e Danna, que estava sentada ao lado deles, pareceu estranhar a presença de dois alunos de casas diferentes. Olhou desagradada para Mel e comentou em voz alta.

– Esta AINDA é a mesa da Grifinória. Vamos ficar todos misturados, agora?

A garota da Corvinal chegou a suspender o movimento de pegar uma torrada, mas Hector respondeu rápido.

– É, vamos. Acostume-se. Ou você pode ir sentar com o pessoal da Soncerina, ELES não se misturam.

A menina ficou roxa, lançou um olhar furioso para Hector e deu-lhe as costas quase o acertando com a trança comprida que usava. Mel terminou o movimento de pegar a torrada com um olhar agradecido para o novo amigo.

– Boa, Hector – falou Andrew servindo-se de mingau de aveia – mas você podia ter dito a mesma coisa de forma mais gentil.

– Ah, essa menina é muito metida – resmungou Hector, sem dar atenção ao fato de que a garota poderia escutá-lo – devia se preocupar em ficar suspirando, como o resto do Salão, em vez de se incomodar com a gente.

Danna deu uma olhadinha para trás e percebeu que o colega tinha razão. Boa parte do Salão, especialmente a formada por garotas, tinha um ar bastante sonhador em seus olhares para a mesa dos professores. Voltou-se para frente aos risinhos, acompanhada por Mel.

– Será que eles dois faziam tanto sucesso assim quanto estavam na escola? – Quis saber Josh com a boca cheia de bolo.

– Pelo que eles contam, não – respondeu Hector. – Acho que eles só se deram bem lá pelo sexto ano quando o Rony se tornou o goleiro titular do time da casa e o Harry foi nomeado capitão, ao mesmo tempo em que apareceu toda aquela história do Eleito, é claro.

– Será que a gente vai ter de aprender Quadribol para fazer sucesso com as meninas? – Andrew fez a pergunta provavelmente mais para si, pois quando percebeu que tinha falado em voz alto ficou da cor de um tomate. – Digo, no futuro... no futuro – se apressou em completar.

Josh se engasgou com o bolo e as meninas fixaram os olhos nos pratos, fazendo o possível para não rirem da cara, já púrpura, de Andrew. Hector olhou zombeteiro para o amigo.

– Não se preocupe, Andy. Caso precise de umas aulas eu posso dar. Sei jogar Quadribol super bem. – Falou como quem sabe das coisas e completou. – Só não estou no time da casa porque ainda não abriu vaga.

– Me diz uma coisa, Lupin – falou Josh com ar de troça, já recuperado do engasgo – tem alguma coisa que você não faça SUPER bem?

As meninas agora pararam de disfarçar e caíram na risada, dessa vez, acompanhadas por um Andrew com uma expressão de quem estava sendo vingado. Hector, que não estava sentado, mas apoiado sobre os joelhos no banco, dobrou os dois braços sobre a mesa e encarou o outro.

– Não sou muito bom em agüentar alfinetadas, mas convivendo com você e a Mel acho que vou ficar expert nisso também.

– Heiii! Eu estou quieta aqui! – Protestou Mel ainda rindo, embora reconhecesse que a recente amizade dos dois teria de sobreviver às implicâncias mútuas. Isso porque, na verdade, ela só não tinha feito a mesma pergunta que Josh por ainda estar agradecida pelo fato de Hector ter defendido a sua presença na mesa da Grifinória.

Ela, porém, fez uma cara tão injustiçada que Hector acabou rindo também. Foi Danna que os fez voltar ao assunto principal.

– A gente combinou que tentaria ajudá-los – começou num tom baixo e imperativo, chamando a atenção dos outros – Mas para isso temos que descobrir o que eles vieram procurar em Hogwarts?

– Bom, o que eu ouvi meu pai falar – repetiu Hector – era que eles viriam pegar uma pista sobre alguma coisa com o quadro do Dumbledore. E sabemos que o Harry foi ao escritório da McGonnagal ontem.

– Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Mel.

– Ouvi um monitor comentar, quando voltou da ronda, que tinha visto a diretora entrar na sala dela acompanhada de Harry Potter.

– Alguma idéia de como a gente pode descobrir o que eles conversaram? – Josh falou de novo com a boca cheia, agora de salsichas.

– Bem, se eu sei alguma coisa sobre Hermione Granger, digo, Weasley – corrigiu-se Mel – tenho certeza de que ela vai daqui direto para a Biblioteca. A gente podia ir para lá como quem não quer nada e tentar ver que livros ela consulta e ou quem sabe ouvir alguma coisa.

Hector considerou a idéia da garota, era a melhor que tinham. Dividir-se e seguir os quatro poderia ser outra possibilidade, mas, nesse ponto, ele tinha que concordar que a tietagem do resto da escola ia tornar bem difícil qualquer aproximação. Além disso, se eles fossem fazer algo de diferente ou importante, certamente dariam um jeito de despistar os fãs.

Na mesa dos professores, Harry havia erguido o braço para colocar a mão sobre o imenso ombro de Hagrid, num gesto de consolo. O meio-gigante estava bem menos satisfeito que na noite anterior, olhava tristemente o prato, apenas remexendo a comida com o garfo, como se tivesse recebido péssimas notícias. Na verdade, ele tinha a mesma aparência tensa que a profa. McGonnagal exibira na noite anterior após receber os quatro. O que quer que estivesse preocupando Potter e os amigos parecia agora também preocupar o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Hector abriu um sorriso lento. Sabia reconhecer uma idéia brilhante quando tinha uma. E essa, nem os amigos poderiam dar contra. Inclinou-se novamente para o meio da mesa, baixando a voz para que só os quatro amigos o ouvissem.

– O que eu acho... é que a gente deveria fazer uma longa visita ao Hagrid.

Andrew e Danna estreitaram os olhos um pouco confusos. Mas Mel e Josh, que conheciam a história dos grifinórios com muito mais detalhe, saudaram Hector com imensos sorrisos de compreensão e quase malvados. Se tinha uma coisa que poderia ser considerada relativamente fácil era fazer Rúbeo Hagrid entregar um segredo.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Cerca de meia hora depois, Harry e Rony deixaram o Salão Principal com a intenção de irem diretamente para o corredor do terceiro andar, enquanto Hermione e Gina iam para a Biblioteca. Antes de se separarem, porém, os dois ainda ficaram uns bons dez minutos ouvindo as recomendações de Hermione. "Não se arrisquem". "Tenham cuidado, não sabemos se Dumbledore colocou alguma defesa ou não nesse caminho". "Se acharem que está perigoso, voltem, podemos organizar um grupo maior". Os dois ouviram pacientemente. Harry fazia sinais, o tempo todo, para que Rony não retrucasse, caso o contrário, ele e Mione começariam a discutir e os dois não sairiam dali antes do almoço. Gina, no entanto, estava bem quieta. Harry sabia que isso era sinal que ela estava preocupada. Ficou assistindo o sermão da amiga, a mão pousada sobre a barriga, que com quase quatro meses, já era um pouquinho aparente. Harry a enlaçou assim que Hermione pareceu finalmente tomar fôlego, o que era a deixa para ele e Rony tentarem escapar o mais rápido possível.

– Não se preocupe. Vamos voltar logo – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Ai de você, se não voltar logo e inteiro, Potter – Gina respondeu apertando-o com mais força.

Harry lhe deu um beijo.

– Pode deixar, Sra. Potter – ele tentou tornar a voz o mais zombeteira possível. – Sabe que suas ordens são como um pedido para mim.

Gina sorriu, mas menos confiante do que ele gostaria. Harry achou que o melhor era irem de uma vez e acabarem logo com aquilo. Soltou Gina e puxou Rony, que nesse momento estava se despedindo de Hermione e empenhado em não deixá-la falar. Os dois saíram em direção ao corredor do terceiro andar. Harry estava com pressa agora. A operação, no entanto, se mostrou bem mais difícil do que esperavam. Depois que a primeira das alunas tomou coragem e chegou pedindo um autógrafo, os dois foram cercados por um grupo entusiasmado de estudantes que parecia disposto a segui-los onde fossem, a maior parte, meninas. Harry suspendeu os autógrafos, que Rony distribuía todo sorridente, dizendo que eles fariam isso outra hora e arrastou o amigo do cerco das fãs, lamentando não poder colocar, naquele momento, a sua capa de invisibilidade.

– Rony, pelo amor de Mérlin, diminui – rosnou entre os dentes enquanto davam voltas nos corredores para despistar os grupos mais insistentes.

– Diminui o quê? – Perguntou o ruivo com um sorriso bobo, virando a cabeça para todos os lados para registrar quem os estava olhando.

– Você inteiro! Tá parecendo um pavão!

– Ah, Harry! Qual é? Não é tão ruim ser admirado.

As experiências de Harry e Rony com a notoriedade eram bem diferentes. Harry sempre fora visado, desde que entrara na escola, e isso quase nunca fora agradável. Já Rony quase sempre foi conhecido por ser irmão ou amigo de alguém. Depois da guerra, o ruivo passara a partilhar de parte da fama do amigo, mas o mundo dos adultos, em que viviam, era bem mais controlado que o bando de adolescentes que os tinha como ídolos. As meninas, então, chegavam a simular desmaios quando um deles – quem fazia isso, em geral, era o Rony – sorria para elas.

– Espera a Mione ver você gostando de ser "admirado" desse jeito – falou Harry já sem paciência.

O peito de Rony baixou um pouco.

– Ah, bom... – falou num tom mais inseguro – sabe... a Mione não é muito ciumenta.

– Nããnn, imagina! Você ainda tem as cicatrizes dos canários assassinos que ela fez te atacarem quando você começou a namorar com a Lilá, não tem?

Rony enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e passou a seguir o passo apressado de Harry sem olhar mais para os lados.

– Ok – resmungou enquanto Harry o pegava pelo braço e, para desviar de grupinho que fechava um corredor, o fazia entrar por uma passagem secreta – apenas fico pensando que isso podia ter acontecido quando a gente estava em Hogwarts, quero dizer, as garotas te perseguiram uma época, mas eu...

Harry nem o deixou terminar.

– Tá bom, Rony! Como se fosse adiantar! – E acrescentou sarcástico. – Naquela época, que eu lembre, você era um pobre menino solitário, que não era afim de ninguém...

– Ahh! Não exige, Harry! A Mione diz que gostava de mim, mas nem me dava bola.

Harry lançou um olhar que fez o ruivo se encolher mais. Às vezes perdia a paciência com o Rony. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda achava que não tinha sido ele a empacar o namoro com a Mione.

– Cara, você é inacreditável! E olha que eu sempre me achei um desastre com garotas! Tanto a Mione quanto a Lilá precisaram sacudir bandeiras vermelhas na sua frente para que você se tocasse e se não fosse a Gina ter te desafiado...

– Tá, tá, já tinha de vir com a sua preciosa Gininha... – bufou. – Corredor do terceiro andar, ô Príncipe Encantado! – Anunciou Rony com mau humor quando ergueu a tapeçaria que cobria a saída da passagem secreta.

Harry passou por ele, decidido a ignorar a provocação, e puxando a varinha de dentro das vestes rumou direto para a porta que antes escondia o Fofo, o cão de três cabeças de Hagrid. Forçou a porta, mas como imaginava, ela estava fechada.

– Harry? – Chamou Rony meio sem graça e Harry o olhou – você não vai dizer para a Mione que eu estava, bem...erm...

– Gostando de ser assediado por menininhas de 15 anos!

– Ai, falando assim fica horrível! – Protestou Rony com as orelhas em chamas. – Você sabe que é só a Hermione que me interessa e...

– Eu sei, Rony, eu sei... – falou Harry num tom cansado – não vou falar nada, a não ser...

– A não ser, o quê?

– Que você comece a ficar parecido demais com o Lockhart – respondeu Harry cínico.

Rony fez uma careta e rumou para a porta.

– Vamos nos focar no que viemos fazer aqui? – Passou de cara fechada pelo amigo apontando a varinha para a fechadura. – _Alorromorra!_ – A porta abriu facilmente. – Bom, pelo menos esse feitiço não foi trocado – o ruivo comentou, enquanto os dois empurravam a porta para entrar.

– É... – disse Harry olhando para dentro – e também parece que o Fofo não está mais aqui.

– Acho que ia ser difícil manter aquele "bichinho", sem exercícios, aqui dentro por 15 anos, não é?

Harry riu. Os dois trocaram olhares divertidos, já esquecidos da discussão, e depois passaram a analisar o lugar. De fato, pensou Harry, era a primeira vez que podiam ver claramente a sala já que, das outras vezes, o Fofo havia meio que "tapado" a visão deles. Ela parecia um longo corredor, as paredes eram sujas, como se ninguém passasse por ali há muitos anos e o chão de tábuas gastas, parecia tremular suavemente à luz da claridade que entrava pelas janelas altas.

– Bom, acho que é só puxar o alçapão – comentou Rony seguindo direto para a aldrava que havia no chão, mas ele não chegou lá. No terceiro passo, o ruivo afundou até a cintura como se tivesse caído num poço de areia movediça. – Aaaarreeee!

– RONY! – Harry chegou a dar um passo em direção ao amigo, mas seu próprio pé afundou alguns centímetros e ele voltou.

Rony continuava afundando.

– Harry, faz alguma coisa!

Harry olhou para os lados procurando nem sabia exatamente o que. Uma idéia, uma corda, qualquer coisa. Rony tentou uns feitiços, mas a capa estava prendendo os seus braços e ele não conseguia fazer os movimentos com a varinha.

– Quem sabe é só relaxar e sair no andar de baixo? – Tentou Harry, lembrando do Visgo do Diabo.

– Acho que não – falou Rony ainda afundando e batendo inutilmente com a varinha no chão que já o cobria quase até o peito. Tem alguma coisa quente aqui em baixo!Droga, Harry – ergueu a voz aflito – meus sapatos estão quase pegando fogo!

O ruivo estava com o rosto muito vermelho e já suava em profusão. Parecia mesmo estar sendo assado.

– _Petrificus Totalus!_ – Harry berrou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça, apontando para o chão que imediatamente parou de engolir Rony.

– Boa – disse o amigo – mas eu tenho que sair daqui ou vou virar churrasco!

– Tá! – Ele se ajoelhou e tentou chegar até Rony com as mãos.

– Não adianta você vir aqui, eu estou preso.

– Tenta tirar o braço da varinha de dentro da capa, talvez você consiga se movimentar para fazer um feitiço – sugeriu Harry.

Rony concordou e começou a tentar se soltar da capa, mas seu braço era muito comprido e ele definitivamente não tinha espaço para se movimentar. O tecido da capa parecia ter se incorporado ao chão de tábuas, agora absolutamente maciço.

– Aiiii – gemeu Rony – isso está ficando muito quente!

Harry teve uma idéia.

– Rony, eu vou cortar a sua capa e soltar o chão, aí você tenta um feitiço para subir, ok?

– Certo – concordou o amigo.

Harry apontou para a manga da capa de Rony e lançou um feitiço de corte. Imediatamente o ruivo ergueu o braço podendo movimentá-lo livremente. No segundo seguinte, Harry se concentrou no chão e novamente as tábuas começaram a tremeluzir como se estivessem vivas e Rony voltou a afundar ainda mais rapidamente. O jovem moveu rápido o braço para cima, laçando o feitiço para se libertar.

–_Acendio!_

Rony subiu do chão rapidamente em linha reta em direção ao teto. Quando os pés finalmente se soltaram, Harry laçou um _Imobilus_ e o chão voltou a endurecer. Rony caiu pesadamente sobre o assoalho com uma careta de dor e as calças e os sapatos fumegando. Ele se livrou da capa, agora, em frangalhos, enquanto Harry se aproximava preocupado.

– Você está legal?

– Tô – resmungou batendo nas calças para dispersar o calor – mas o Dumbledore vai ficar me devendo essa. No que ele estava pensando em botar um chão vivo aqui?

– Acho que em impedir que as pessoas chegassem ao espelho, não é?

Rony ergueu-se do chão ainda batendo nas calças.

– Não faz sentido, Harry – exclamou pensativo. – O Fofo e todos os outros feitiços que enfrentamos estava aqui para proteger a Pedra Filosofal. O espelho era só uma parte destas defesas. Quero dizer, se tem um chão vivo aqui, então...

– Essa descida pode ser bem mais perigosa do que pensamos – completou Harry muito sério.

– É, mas por quê? Esse espelho esteve por anos em uma sala qualquer até você encontrá-lo. Só depois é que o Dumbledore teve a brilhante idéia de esconder a pedra dentro dele.

– Mas e se for à mesma coisa agora? – Disse Harry seguindo o raciocínio do amigo. – Se não for apenas uma pista do paradeiro do Livro. E se o _Livro de Fausto_ também estiver escondido no Espelho?

– Pode ser... Mas o Snape não tinha dito que o livro estava perdido?

– Sim, mas também disse que tinha sido Dumbledore que o havia escondido e que ele erguera proteções para impedir que outras pessoas pudessem pegá-lo novamente.

– E você acha que ele pode tê-lo escondido em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Rony.

– Quer lugar mais seguro que sob às vistas dele?

Rony concordou, mas ainda parecia incomodado.

– O que estou querendo dizer é que se as proteções forem desse nível, bem, não só é possível que o livro esteja lá, como... Dumbledore achava REALMENTE que alguém poderia querer vir atrás dele.

Uma luz se fez na cabeça de Harry.

– Será que Voldemort suspeitava que o livro poderia estar aqui?

Os dois se olharam por um instante antes de Rony completar.

– Ele sempre quis entrar em Hogwarts, lembra... E nós nunca conseguimos compreender exatamente por que.

– Então... – disse Harry – acho que teremos uma descida realmente difícil. – Vem – e começou a rumar para o alçapão – a gente não pode parar por aqui!

Rony o seguiu, com passos lentos, testando o chão imobilizado. Harry puxou a aldrava e abriu a passagem. Os dois se aproximaram, mas não havia nenhum indício do lugar quente em que Rony quase fora cozido. Pelo contrário, um ar úmido e frio podia ser sentido facilmente roçando os cabelos dos rapazes.

– E, agora? – Perguntou Rony.

– Bem, que eu me lembre, a gente tinha calculado uma distância enorme até o Visgo do Diabo.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

– Acho que a medida não deve ser tão imensa assim, a gente pode ter se impressionado. Não éramos muito grandes naquela época. – Harry concordou brevemente. – Mas mesmo assim é uma queda e tanto. E se não tiver mais a planta para amortecer?

– É uma possibilidade – disse Harry. – Podemos tentar um feitiço quando estivermos mais lá em baixo. Arriscamos?

– Tá maluco? – Rony fez um movimento e conjurou uma escada de corda que se colou à porta do alçapão e se estendeu pela escuridão de aparência infinita que se seguia abaixo deles. – Temos filhos para criar, cara!

Harry deu um sorriso em concordância. Às vezes ele tinha que lembrar que estava apenas se acostumando com uma condição com a qual o amigo já convivia há quase um ano. Mas, afinal, era por isso que ele estava ali. Porque ia ser pai. Estava ali pelo seu filho que ia nascer e só essa lembrança já foi suficiente para enchê-lo de energia. Prendeu a varinha no cinto e jogou as pernas para dentro do buraco do alçapão. Começou a descer a escada rapidamente, aproveitando da luminosidade que entrava pelo alçapão. Rony o seguiu. Os dois desceram por quase uns vinte minutos sem ter a menor indicação de que estariam próximos ao chão. No meio do caminho tiveram de sacar as varinhas e invocar um _Lumus_, pois a claridade vinda de cima já não podia ser mais percebida.

– Talvez a gente não tenha superestimado tanto a distância – falou meio sem fôlego para Rony, que concordou apenas com um resmungo.

Uns cinco minutos depois Harry achou que seu pé finalmente havia roçado em algo firme. Tirou o pé da escada e testou. O chão parecia firme, embora estranhamente... ele achou que a palavra era crocante. Levou a varinha para baixo a fim de ver o que estava sob os seus pés. O Visgo do Diabo tinha desaparecido. Em seu lugar, os cadáveres chamuscados de inúmeros insetos se estendiam por uma sala relativamente pequena.

– A-acho que você não vai gostar daqui – comentou saindo da escada para Rony continuar a descer, o amigo, no entanto, paralisou.

– Por favor, não me diga que tem aranhas!

Harry olhou o chão mais de perto. Não chegou a identificar aranhas entre os insetos mortos, não era fácil identificar qualquer um, mas não gostou do fato de que nenhum estivesse vivo.

– Não sei! Mas o que quer que tenha aqui em baixo gosta das coisas bem tostadas.

Rony finalmente colocou os pés no chão com uma careta de repugnância.

– Será que o Dumbledore pediu ajuda para o Hagrid de novo? Isso parece coisa dos "bichinhos" dele.

– Não sei... Mas se estamos na altura de onde era o Visgo do Diabo, então ainda temos de descer mais um pouco.

Rony ergueu a varinha estudando as paredes.

– Isso aqui parece completamente fechado – virou-se para Harry – alguma idéia?

– Não... – Mas antes que completasse a resposta percebeu que algo se movimentava na escuridão por trás de Rony. Uma coisa vinha se esgueirando pela parede. Harry viu a luz da varinha refletindo nos olhos negros de uma criatura que parecia ter o corpo coberto por grossos pelos avermelhados. – SE ABAIXE! – Gritou.

Um raio de luz roxa cruzou sobre Rony que se agachou num reflexo rápido. Ouviram um grito fino e rascante e depois um baque seco. Os dois se olharam por um segundo, sem fôlego, e depois se aproximaram um pouco do animal abatido.

– Que diabos é isso? – Perguntou Rony.

– Não tenho idéia, mas acho melhor que eu o tenha deixado fora de ação por um bom tempo. Isso não tem jeito de ser um bichinho de estimação.

Os dois se olharam.

– Hagrid! – Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Achei que depois dos explosivins ele tivesse desistido das criações experimentais – lamentou Rony.

– Na verdade, isso até pode ter sido antes... – ponderou Harry, mas o que quer que Hagrid criasse ali já tinha perdido o interesse, eles tinham que prosseguir. Num momento de iluminação, apontou a varinha para o chão.

– _Reducto!_

O solo explodiu cobrindo os dois de insetos assados, mas abrindo uma passagem razoável para o estágio abaixo. Eles sacudiram as vestes e os cabelos para se livrarem da cobertura nojenta e seguiram para a abertura. Rony inspecionou com a luz da varinha, mas desta vez o próximo andar era bem visível e os dois pularam rapidamente para baixo.

– Por aqui! – Apontou Harry para a esquerda e os dois se puseram a seguir pela passagem que parecia levar ainda mais para baixo, sob a terra. Ao chegarem ao fim do caminho se deparam com uma sala clara, de teto alto em forma de arco, e com uma grande porta de madeira em sua outra extremidade. A sala das chaves, lembrou-se Harry. Mas não havia nenhuma chave voando. A sala parecia vazia. Mais clara até, mas vazia.

Os dois trocaram olhares inquisitivos. Com certeza uma sala vazia no mundo mágico não representava o mesmo que nada. Empunharam as varinhas e começaram a andar cheios de cautela. Por experiência, iam testando o chão a cada passo. Mas nada aconteceu. Ao chegarem diante da porta, perceberam que esta era diferente da que haviam cruzado há 15 anos atrás. Parecia bem menos antiga. Era de uma madeira brilhosa, maciça, cheia de relevos geométricos entremeados com arabescos, o que lhe dava uma aparência bem original. A maçaneta era de bronze e exibia contornos esverdeados pela falta de uso. Harry tocou-a vagarosamente com a mão e testou. Obviamente trancada. Abaixou-se para analisar a fechadura. Ao contrário da outra vez em que estivera ali, a fechadura não era nem grande nem antiga, na verdade, tinha espaço apenas para uma chave bem pequena. Rony o tinha acompanhado no movimento para olhar a fechadura.

– Um _Alorramorra_ não vai funcionar aí, vai?

– Duvido muito – respondeu Harry pensativo.

– Então, a chave deve estar em algum canto por aqui. Possivelmente encantada. Se ela é desse tamanho aí – apontou para a diminuta fechadura – vamos ficar aqui milênios.

Harry começou a testar todos os feitiços para arrombar portas que conhecia, mas sabia de antemão que nenhum funcionaria. Quando o terceiro feitiço bateu barulhento contra a porta sem nem mover a fechadura, uma música suave invadiu o ambiente ao mesmo tempo em que um canto do outro lado da sala começou a brilhar com mais intensidade.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Rony indo em direção ao canto iluminado de onde a melodia parecia vir.

Harry pensou em dizer-lhe para ter cuidado, mas também estava curioso. Além do mais a música era muito, mas muito, bonita. Os dois foram atravessando a sala até o ponto iluminado. Havia um tipo de nicho ali. Dentro dele estava o objeto mais maravilhoso que os dois já haviam visto. Era uma espécie de harpa grande, quase do tamanho deles, dourada, que parecia emitir sua própria luz. As cordas tocavam-se sozinhas reproduzindo sons tão divinos que não poderiam ser descritos em palavras humanas. Era como ouvir uma melodia vinda diretamente do céu.

A parte frontal da Harpa era esculpida com o corpo e o rosto de uma bela jovem. Harry olhou para Rony que parecia tão encantado com a música quanto ele. Os dois trocaram sorrisos bobos e, quando olharam para a Harpa novamente, a jovem dourada havia aberto os belos olhos azuis e os mirava docemente. Antes que pudessem se impressionar com o fato da escultura parecer viva, ela começou a cantar e tudo mais sumiu da mente deles. A canção era em uma língua desconhecida, mas Harry tinha certeza que jamais escutara nada tão bonito. Era a voz mais linda, mais doce, mais perfeita que ele já tinha ouvido. Era como ser mergulhado dentro da felicidade. Ele poderia ficar ali para sempre, apenas ouvindo a Harpa cantar. Seus braços caíram ao longo do corpo e ele ficou ali, ouvindo. Esqueceu até de Rony ao seu lado, só queria que a Harpa continuasse a tocar e cantar.

Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali sem que nenhum pensamento conexo lhe cruzasse a cabeça. Então, apareceu. Lá no fundo. Ele demorou a entender que era uma espécie de vontade que se formava nele. Ainda enlevado pela canção ele percebeu que gostaria era que mais pessoas pudessem ouvir a Harpa. Isso! Se todo mundo pudesse ouvi-la, ele tinha certeza que as pessoas ficariam tão felizes quanto ele. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era a pegar a Harpa e levá-la para cima. Todos iam adorar! Gina ia adorar!

Um choque elétrico percorreu-lhe o corpo. Gina! O bebê! Não havia nada de feliz no fato deles estarem em perigo. Um sentimento de pavor e de urgência começou a fazer com que a música lhe parecesse um pouco irritante, já que lhe impedia de pensar direito. Olhou para os lados. Rony ainda exibia um sorriso bobo e encantado. Encantado! Claro! A Harpa os encantava para que parassem. Para que não prosseguissem. Apontou a varinha para a Harpa que ainda teve tempo de exibir uma expressão assustada.

– _Silêncio!_

O som sumiu e a moça lançou um olhar furioso para Harry. Ela continuava a mexer os lábios, mas deles não saia nada auditível. Ela revisou suas cordas, que continuavam a se mover, mas também sem qualquer ruído. Fez um esforço como que para cantar mais alto, mas nada. Cruzou os braços numa atitude francamente irritada.

– O que foi isso? – Perguntou Rony com uma voz sonolenta enquanto piscava diversas vezes os olhos.

– Se estou bem lembrado das coisas que Dumbledore gostava, acho que acabamos de ser vítimas dos poderes mágicos da música clássica – respondeu Harry.

Rony olhou para a Harpa, que exibia uma expressão enfurecida, e dela para Harry.

– Não acredito que perdemos um tempão nisso – resmungou contrafeito.

– Não subestime o Dumbledore, ele não colocaria isso aqui se não estivesse de alguma forma testando quem ia passar.

– Beleza – disse Rony sem emoção – você passou e eu rodei. Têm coisas que não mudam!

– Não acho que eu teria saído do transe se não tivesse lembrado do que me trouxe aqui em baixo. Era isso que provavelmente ele queria testar. As razões de quem faria essa busca – considerou Harry, com uma expressão triste e preocupada.

Rony entendeu. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro do cunhado e deu um aperto encorajador.

– Vamos conseguir, cara! A gente nunca deixou de conseguir antes, não é? – Harry sorriu concordando. – Então, não vai ser agora! Vem, vamos procurar a tal da chave.

Harry começou a segui-lo para longe da Harpa, mas alguma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Nada que ele tivesse visto. Foi mais uma sensação. Era incrível como os seus sentidos mágicos haviam se tornado aguçados. Harry não saberia dizer quando isso acontecera exatamente. Mas eles estavam ali. Fortes. Arrepiando os cabelos da nuca e dos braços. Ele voltou-se rapidamente para trás e pegou a Harpa olhando os dois com um sorriso maroto. Ela tentou mudar de expressão quando Harry virou, mas não foi rápida o suficiente.

– Acho – disse Harry chamando a atenção do amigo – que a mocinha aqui sabe onde está a chave.

Rony olhou para a Harpa, que olhava para o teto com cara de que nem era com ela.

– Tem certeza? – Harry confirmou e Rony já estivera com ele em situações como aquela tantas vezes que nem ousou duvidar. – O que vamos fazer? Será que ela fala? Ou só canta? Por que se ela começar a cantar, vai ser aquilo de novo... Será que estava na canção?

– Acho que é o mais provável – considerou Harry sem tirar os olhos da Harpa que continuava olhando para cima, toda dissimulada.

– O que vamos fazer?

Harry pensou um pouco. A idéia se formou rápida e clara. Às vezes achava que ter observado Dumbledore por tantos anos o ensinara mais que todos os poderes que ele adquirira depois. Ele deu um sorrisinho. Lançou um feitiço tampão nos ouvidos e fez sinal para Rony fazer o mesmo. Depois retirou o feitiço da Harpa que, mesmo sem parecer entender o que ele tinha feito, recomeçou a cantar concentrada, fazendo força para que os rapazes a ouvissem.

O jovem bruxo fez um movimento amplo de varinha, como se regesse uma orquestra e uma fita dourada formou-se no ar. Nela estava escrita, numa caligrafia inclinada e bonita, a letra da canção cantada pela Harpa. Rony fez um gesto mudo de aprovação e quando a letra estava toda na fita dourada, ele voltou-se para trás e silenciou a Harpa, que novamente cruzou os braços, indignada.

– Bom, o problema, agora, é descobrir o que as palavras significam – falou Harry analisando a fita sem identificar nada que se parecesse com uma língua conhecida – se ao menos a Mione estivesse aqui.

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar superior e depois apontou a varinha para a fita. Uma luz prateada envolveu as palavras e depois, lentamente, começou a vertê-las, uma a uma, para o inglês.

– Como...?

– Feitiço de tradução! Um dos favoritos da Mione. Ela usa quase o tempo todo. Diz que é mais rápido do que ler em outra língua. Só não pode ser usado em livros muito antigos porque detona com eles.

Harry não pode deixar de rir da explicação do amigo. Mas agradeceu mentalmente por Rony sempre ter prestado tanta atenção ao que Hermione fazia, mesmo que não prestasse a mesma atenção às aulas e aos professores.

Quando a luz prateada se extinguiu os dois finalmente puderam ler as palavras e, como Harry previra, eram o caminho para a chave:

_Se quiser passar_

_Primeiro_

_Vai ter de me escutar_

_Mas se quiser prosseguir_

_Depois_

_Vai ter de parar de me ouvir_

_Se me perguntar,_

_Porém_

_Saiba que nenhuma resposta eu vou dar_

_Pois até um trouxa saberia_

_Onde a chave deve estar._

– Beleza – falou Rony desanimado – um enigma! Agora realmente precisávamos da Mione!

Harry leu e releu o texto. Tentou cruzá-lo. Trocar palavras. Já decifrara o enigma de uma esfinge uma vez, não era tão ruim nisso. Mas quanto mais pensava. Mais a resposta lhe parecia impossível, improvável, ou no mínimo, uma piada. Harry olhou para a Harpa que o observava com atenção.

– Não pode... – murmurou – tão fácil!

A Harpa fez um movimento impaciente com os ombros, colocou uma mão na cintura e com a outra apontou para si mesma. Os olhos fuzilando-o, furiosa.

– Sei... – disse Harry rindo – a parte difícil era você!

– Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Rony confuso.

Mas Harry estava achando aquilo tão hilário que mal ouviu o amigo. Inclinou-se cortesmente para a Harpa.

– Parabéns, moça! A senhorita foi muito competente! – A Harpa deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente, mas Harry notou nela um sorrisinho lisonjeado. – Vamos! – Chamou Rony, ainda rindo.

– Eu não entendi nada – Rony o seguia confuso, olhando de vez em quando para a Harpa que lhes dava um adeusinho. – O que você falou com ela? Você sabe onde está a chave?

– Sei – respondeu Harry simplesmente.

Rony olhou de novo para trás e a Harpa os olhava sorrindo, e mexendo no cabelo.

– Incrível... – comentou o ruivo e Harry o olhou – seu charme com essas coisas.

– Que coisas?

– Coisas esquisitas, fantasmas e sei lá mais o que... A Harpa já está te olhando com a mesma cara da Murta quando te via.

Harry revirou os olhos e Rony começou a rir. Eles chegaram em frente a porta.

– E aí? Onde está a chave? – Perguntou Rony.

Harry parou em frente à porta e olhou para cima. Esticou o braço e ficou na ponta dos pés para atingir o espaço entra a madeira que enquadrava a porta e a parede. Ele tateou por uns segundo sentindo a poeira sob os dedos quando uma coisinha fria pareceu deslocar-se sob eles. Harry esticou um pouco mais o corpo e puxou para longe da parede o objeto que tinha tocado. Quando desceu o corpo, ele segurava uma chave minúscula na mão direita.

– Como...? – Perguntou Rony, abismado.

– Vantagens de ser criado por trouxas, meu amigo! Eles têm a mania de esconder chaves extras em lugares próximos às portas, em cima ou no capacho.

Rony pareceu impressionado.

– "Até um trouxa saberia..." – recitou. – Brilhante! Verdadeiramente genial! Que bruxo pensaria em algo assim? Digo, para nós isso é estranhíssimo. – Mas aí pensou um pouco mais. – Mas se todos os trouxas fazem isso, e todo mundo tem conhecimento disso. Não é meio inseguro, digo, em relação à casa dos trouxas?

Harry deu de ombros, pôs a chave na fechadura e a girou. A fechadura fez um clic e a porta abriu rangendo um pouco. Os dois a atravessaram seguindo por uma sala bem menos iluminada que a anterior, os olhos procurando se acostumar. Acharam melhor empunhar novamente as varinhas. Dumbledore tinha, até ali, trocado todos os feitiços que eles haviam enfrentado há 15 anos para chegarem ao espelho. Harry estava se perguntando o que estaria no lugar do jogo de xadrez, com o senso de humor do diretor, provavelmente um Snap Explosivo gigante... Mas quando seus olhos acostumaram-se a penumbra, Harry percebeu que estavam diante do que parecia ser um terreno em ruínas. Em torno dele, uma névoa suave que parecia se tornar mais clara na medida em que se aproximavam. Buscou o olhar de Rony, mas ao contrário dele, o amigo parecia estar reconhecendo o que via.

– Rony? – Arriscou, sem parar de caminhar.

– Harry, é o jogo!

Harry olhou para frente. A névoa estava cada vez mais brilhante e parecia proteger, como uma cúpula, os destroços a sua frente. Ele não precisou perguntar para Rony. Era claro. Estavam diante dos restos do jogo de xadrez de 15 anos atrás. As peças estavam exatamente no mesmo lugar em que Harry, orientado por Rony, tinha lhes dado o xeque-mate.

– Isso é incrível! – Comentou Harry. – Ele não mexeu em nada aqui!

Rony nem conseguia fechar a boca. Guardava aquele jogo na memória como um dos seus momentos mais brilhantes. Ele, sozinho, tinha vencido. Tinha ajudado Harry e ganhado 50 pontos para a Grifinória. Sem dúvida, um de seus melhores momentos. Harry podia ler isso com facilidade na expressão do amigo, mas ainda tinha um probleminha. Não acreditava que aquela névoa os deixasse passar facilmente. Detestava arrancar Rony das suas lembranças felizes, mas eles tinham que atravessar o tabuleiro.

– Rony? – O outro o olhou. – Temos que passar.

– Ah, claro! Claro!

Harry fez um movimento direção à névoa com a varinha em punho. No entanto, antes que se aproximasse o suficiente para tentar atravessá-la, percebeu que algo começou a se agitar em frente aos seus olhos. Rony se aproximou. No instante seguinte, materializou-se em frente a eles, como se houvesse aparatado, um pequeno pilar de metal com uma placa em bronze com um pequeno texto gravado. Os dois chegaram mais perto para ler.

**Neste tabuleiro teve lugar, em junho de 1991, o mais memorável jogo de xadrez da história de Hogwarts. Foi vencedor o Sr. Ronald Weasley, acompanhado pelo Sr. Harry Potter e pela Srta. Hermione Granger. Em honra destes e ****como reconhecimento desta escola foi erguida esta placa.**

**Hogwarts, 18 de julho de 1995.**

**Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore**

**Vice- Diretora: Minerva McGonagall**

Harry e Rony ainda olhavam a placa, estupefatos, quando uma outra, menor, apareceu abaixo dela como se houvesse se desdobrado, presa por duas correntinhas.

**Caso você não seja nenhum dos Sr.s apontados acima, terá de jogar novamente. ****Mas realmente espero que você seja um jogador brilhante, ****pois as peças me garantiram que querem uma revanche.**

**Alvo Dumbledore.**

– Doido! – Disse Rony rindo atordoado. – Ele era completamente doido!

– Pois eu continuo achando ele brilhante! – Falou Harry também rindo. – Bem, Rony, faça as honras – completou apontando para a névoa.

Rony parecia lisonjeado e satisfeito quando ergueu o braço da varinha. Como Harry previra, a névoa se dissipou e os dois puderam entrar calmamente e passar pelo tabuleiro. Harry percebeu que algumas peças, que estavam inteiras, pareciam reconhecer Rony. As pretas, com que eles haviam jogado, os saudavam alegres. Os peões inclinaram-se respeitosamente, assim como um bispo e uma torre. O rei preto inclinou a cabeça solene, enquanto a rainha fez uma reverência cerimoniosa. Do lado das brancas foi diferente. Havia uma certa animosidade, embora com respeito. Apenas umas poucas peças os cumprimentaram.

Harry olhou para o lado quando saíram do tabuleiro e Rony parecia andar nas nuvens.

– Rony?

– Que? – Respondeu o outro, ainda bobo.

– Diminui! – Falou antes de cair na gargalhada.

O amigo o acompanhou e já se preparava para responder quando uma coisa arrancou a varinha que pendia frouxa na sua mão. Harry não teve tempo nem de admirar-se, pois logo uma nova chicotada arrebatou sua própria varinha. Ele virou-se para ver o que os atacava e foi surpreendido por um galho que tentou enlaçar seu pescoço. Desviou rápido ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu Rony gritar. Olhou para o local de onde o grito vinha. Rony estava sendo preso pelos braços e pelas pernas pelo que pareciam ser sebes. As sebes vivas que ele enfrentara no labirinto, no quarto ano! Elas, agora, cobriam as paredes das salas onde, da outra vez, eles haviam encontrado o trasgo de Quirrel e as chamas coloridas e poções de Snape.

Um galho fez a volta na barriga de Harry e pressionou com violência o estômago tirando-lhe o ar. No segundo seguinte, galhos e folhas avançavam pelo seu corpo, pressionando os músculos e arrastando-o em direção à parede de cerca viva. Rony gritava, xingava, mas quanto mais se debatia, mais preso ficava. Os dois estavam sem varinha e Harry não conseguia nem ao menos localizá-las. Tentou mentalmente um feitiço convocatório, mas apenas ouviu um movimento mais alto em alguns dos galhos. "Ótimo, faz isso de novo Harry e você vai conseguir é quebrar a sua varinha", o pensamento de ser engolido pela sebe era tampouco confortador. Rony continuava aos berros, tentando libertar-se tão violentamente quanto ele próprio. Mas era inútil. Ele chegou a sentir um segundo de desespero, mas então aconteceu de novo. Estava ali! A sensação de que ele sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Era uma sensação forte, poderosa, como um instinto.

– Rony, cala a boca! – Berrou e o amigo silenciou surpreso, e depois com um olhar de entendimento.

Harry fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e simplesmente deixou que a mágica fluísse dele. Não fez nenhum movimento a não ser continuar a respirar. Por um instante os galhos da sebe pareceram cobri-lo com maior velocidade, mas logo depois, eles pararam. Harry podia sentir a sebe. A planta parecia incomodada, tentava seguir e não conseguia. Ele abriu os olhos, e sem mais nenhuma resistência os galhos afastaram-se, soltando a ele e a Rony. Em segundos, os dois estavam completamente livres e as sebes estavam novamente silenciosas, coladas às paredes, inertes. Harry esticou o braço direito e as duas varinhas vieram para a sua mão. Seus olhos encontraram com os de Rony. O amigo tinha a boca entreaberta e parecia levemente assustado.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente, se não se controlasse, logo alguma coisa ia explodir. Quando os abriu, já podia sentir o corpo normalmente. Adiantou-se para entregar a varinha de Rony. O amigo estava inclinado sobre uma das pernas que sangrava abundantemente, as roupas rasgadas e o rosto coberto de arranhões.

– Tudo bem?

– Cara... Como você consegue fazer essas coisas? – Perguntou Rony, sem fôlego. – Eu... Por mais que eu veja... Isso assusta, sabia?

– Também me assusta, Rony! – Mas Harry não conseguiu sustentar o olhar do amigo. Uma parte dele sempre identificava esses poderes com Voldemort, com a profecia, com as Horcruxes, e ele realmente detestava pensar nisso. – É melhor a gente dar um jeito na sua perna. – Falou mudando de assunto.

– Tá – aceitou Rony, que pareceu preferir não insistir.

Harry passou a varinha sobre o corte, murmurando um feitiço, que imediatamente cicatrizou. Ergueu-se e se livrou da capa, agora em frangalhos. Sua aparência, certamente, não devia estar melhor que a do amigo. Os dois seguiram em frente, mas andavam de forma um pouco mais penosa. Os músculos das pernas e dos braços reclamando da recente tortura. De vez em quando, as sebes farfalhavam levemente, mas não voltaram a atacá-los. Alguns instantes depois, os dois se viram no alto de uma escadaria. Abaixo dela estendia-se uma sala ampla, iluminada por inúmeros archotes. Rony nunca tinha estado ali, mas Harry a reconhecia claramente. Era a sala em que ele encontrara Quirrel, Voldemort e o Espelho de Ojesed.

Mas havia uma sensível diferença. Não havia nenhum espelho no centro da sala.

Os dois trocaram um olhar levemente desanimado. A sala toda estava coberta de espelhos. Dos mais deferentes tipos e molduras, dispostos em várias fileiras que se estendiam até os recantos mais escuros do enorme salão. Rony desceu um degrau e sentou, exausto.

– Você se lembra da moldura do Espelho de Ojesed? – Harry fez um sim breve com a cabeça.

– Mas não consigo localizá-lo daqui – respondeu Harry descendo também um degrau.

– Certo. Mas e se todos esses espelhos forem mágicos? Até que a gente chegue às fileiras detrás... Quero dizer, sabe-se lá o que eles podem refletir, ainda mais se quiserem nos atrasar.

Rony tinha razão, aquilo poderia levar muito tempo, sem falar que espelhos podem ser muito perigosos. Harry analisou a sala. Tinha que ter um outro jeito... Um jeito de passar pelos espelhos sem refletir neles... "Você às vezes é lento, Harry Potter", censurou-se levando a mão dentro do casaco e tirando de lá a capa de invisibilidade. Rony fez uma expressão de compreensão, mas não se levantou.

– Agora é com você, cara! Essa capa não vai cobrir nós dois e acho que vai ser mais rápido se você estiver sozinho diante daquele espelho.

Harry concordou.

– Você está legal? – Rony parecia pálido e cansado.

– Tô, sim! Meio amarrotado, mas vou sobreviver.

Harry deu um sorriso e desceu uns dois degraus desdobrando a capa. Já ia vesti-la quando uma súbita curiosidade o assaltou. Voltou-se para o amigo que o observava do alto da escada.

– Rony, se você ficasse na frente do Espelho de Ojesed, o que acha que veria?

– Hoje? – Harry fez que sim. – Se minha irmã, meu sobrinho e meu melhor amigo não estivessem em perigo? – Harry achou a ponderação justa e assentiu. Rony deu um sorriso lento. – Acho que só veria a mim mesmo.

– Deixa a Mione saber disso – falou Harry cínico.

– Ela sabe – disse Rony se escorando no degrau às suas costas – mas conte para ela e você vai ter inveja dos insetos que o amiguinho do Hagrid estava devorando.

Harry não pode conter uma risada antes de sumir sob a capa de invisibilidade e descer os degraus em direção às fileiras de espelhos.

– Se precisar, grite! – Ouviu Rony berrar às suas costas.

Ele seguiu pelo meio dos espelhos, mas por segurança preferiu não olhá-los diretamente, fixando sua atenção na parte de cima das molduras. Lembrava que na parte de cima do espelho que procurava havia algo escrito e entre as palavras estava ojesed. Além disso, era possível que um ou outro daqueles espelhos, se fossem mágicos como Rony sugerira, não pudesse ser enganado por uma capa de invisibilidade.

Olhou a primeira fileira e nada. Na segunda também não existia nada que se parecesse com a sua lembrança. Já estava achando que aquilo ia demorar muito tempo quando a parte de cima de uma moldura alta na quarta fileira lhe chamou a atenção. Aproximou-se e lá estava: "Ojesed ooãça roc eutod samot sor euto ort somoãn ue". "São palavras refletidas em um espelho", pensou prestando realmente atenção pela primeira vez. "**Eu não mostro o teu rosto, mas do teu coração o desejo**". Um frio na barriga o reteve por um segundo. Eram 15 anos desde a última vez em que estivera em frente àquele espelho. Muita coisa tinha mudado! Ele não era mais um menino carente de 11 anos que ansiava pelo carinho de uma família, que sentia uma falta imensa do pai e da mãe que ele nunca tinha conhecido. Também não podia dizer que estava ali apenas para impedir que um bruxo das trevas pegasse um objeto mágico, sem ter nenhuma intenção de utilizá-lo em proveito próprio. Não sabia exatamente o que o livro continha, mas não teria o menor pudor de usá-lo se isso pudesse deixar Gina e o bebê a salvo. Não ia perder sua família de novo. Por nada desse mundo. Esse pensamento não lhe pareceu muito nobre ou correto e, pensou, talvez, isso não fosse o suficiente para quebrar o feitiço de Dumbledore. Mas era tudo o que o Harry adulto podia oferecer naquele momento. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e puxou a capa deixando-se refletir.

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

Até o próximo capítulo: COMENTEM, please!


	15. O Espelho dos desejos Parte 2

Capítulo 16

**O Espelho dos Desejos (Parte 2)**

Hermione e Gina passaram a manhã inteira na Biblioteca. Sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima a Seção Restrita e, lá pelas onze horas, já haviam consultado pelo menos algumas dezenas de volumes. Mme. Pince fora "quase" simpática com elas, no que, provavelmente, havia dedo da diretora McGonagall. Gina jurava que se elas tivessem apertado os olhos, virado a cabeça para a esquerda e desfocado um pouquinho a visão teriam surpreendido a velha bibliotecária sorrindo. Mas não deixou que Hermione, que já segurava o riso a todo custo, tentasse o artifício, porque ver Mme. Pince sorrir provavelmente iria contra a alguma lei do universo. Ainda assim, a velha bruxa não deixou de revisar a forma como usavam os livros, indo na mesa em que pesquisavam a cada 15 ou 20 minutos, exatamente como fazia quando elas eram meninas.

Mas a pesquisa não era a única coisa que ocupava a mente das garotas. Cada hora sem notícias de Harry e Rony era um tormento. De vez em quando, elas trocavam olhares silenciosos, ansiosos e preocupados. Consultavam continuamente os relógios de pulso e os conferiam com o grande existente na biblioteca. Como se estivessem num complô, os ponteiros dos três pareciam estar muito, mas muito lentos naquela manhã.

– Aqui estão Sra. Potter, Sra. Weasley – falou sorrindo um rapaz louro com uniforme da Corvinal e um grande distintivo de monitor, colocando mais uma pilha de livros sobre a mesa.

– Muito obrigada! – falou Hermione. – Sr. ...?

– Grant, Colin Grant – respondeu o rapaz, pressuroso. – Sou monitor-chefe – informou pela segunda ou terceira vez – então, o que as senhoras precisarem é só pedir. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-las.

– Obrigada, Colin. Você é muito gentil, – disse Gina – se precisarmos, nós o chamaremos.

A ruiva sorriu e o rapaz pareceu inchar, depois se inclinou e saiu, sentando numa mesa próxima e à vista, para o caso delas precisarem dele. Hermione e Gina tiveram de fazer um esforço enorme para não caírem na risada.

– Solícito ele, não? – Conseguiu, finalmente, comentar Hermione.

– Muito... Todos eles, aliás – respondeu Gina, abafando o riso e lançando um olhar rápido para as diversas mesas ocupadas por estudantes que fingiam estudar e a todo o momento vinham perguntar se elas estavam precisando de alguma coisa.

Hermione, que estava acostumada a carregar livros pesados, só conseguia tocar neles quando chegavam à mesa, pois sempre que ia até as prateleiras era seguida por um ou mais garotos que insistiam em trazê-los para ela. Gina até tinha tentado ir fazer sua busca nas estantes, mas o esmeradíssimo monitor-chefe lhe pedira que escrevesse o nome dos livros que queria e se ocupou de buscá-los, afinal, disse ele numa simpatia reverente, "a senhora não deve fazer muito esforço, Sra. Potter!"

Mas apesar do ar divertido, tanto Gina quanto Hermione estavam se sentindo um pouco incomodadas com aquilo tudo. Não eram do tipo de pessoas que procurassem fama ou popularidade. Conviver com Harry tinha ensinado muito a elas sobre isso desde a época em que estiveram na escola. Nos anos que se seguiram a guerra, porém, elas perceberam que o fato de serem as duas mulheres mais próximas dele, sem falar que ambas estiveram presentes à batalha final contra Voldemort, as tinha tornado quase tão famosas quanto o amigo. Logo, não foi difícil perceber que quando se é o foco das atenções, tudo o que você faz vira notícia e se você não faz nada, as pessoas inventam que você fez só para poder falar a seu respeito.

Os quatro amigos haviam perdido a conta de vezes em que haviam surgido boatos sugerindo brigas, traições, separações. Hermione tinha certeza em ver o dedo de Rita Skeeter em muitas das matérias desse nível, mas não conseguira provar. Na sua opinião, a repórter tinha o cuidado de não assinar as matérias que davam início aos boatos, só os comentando depois que metade da impressa bruxa já estava em cima deles. Assim, ela posava de inocente e Hermione não podia fazer nada.

Por outro lado, a tietagem dos alunos de Hogwarts tinha um quê inesperado, afinal, nenhum dos quatro estava acostumado a se portar como alguém famoso, pedindo favores especiais ou tendo o cuidado de não misturar-se ou deixar de fazer coisas que estavam habituados a fazer.

– Quero ver como vai lidar com isso quando vier ser professora aqui, Gina? – Perguntou Hermione se referindo ao fato de que Gina e Minerva tinham feito grandes planos durante o café-da-manhã para que a garota assumisse DCAT no próximo ano letivo, quando o Prof. Troop, atual titular da cadeira, se aposentasse.

– Ah – a cunhada jogou o cabelo para trás – eles vão estar acostumados, não serei novidade.

Mas Hermione não tinha o mesmo sangue frio e aquilo já estava realmente lhe incomodando. Tinha até considerado a possibilidade de pedir ao monitor-chefe que pedisse para os que não estivessem efetivamente estudando que saíssem da biblioteca, pois o zum-zum das conversas a estava enervando. Gina é que não deixou.

– Seria muito antipático, Mione! – E continuou com firmeza quando viu que a amiga ia argumentar. – Você consegue se concentrar tendo o meu irmão, o Harry e o Sirius na sua volta, não são esses garotos que vão atrapalhar a sua leitura.

Hermione fez um muxoxo, mas não discutiu.

Já eram quase meio-dia e elas haviam encontrado um bocado de coisas sobre os poderes que ligavam as sétimas filhas ao "sete mágico". Hermione retomou alguns livros que ela e Rony haviam pesquisado logo após a morte de Voldemort para entender os poderes de Gina e percebeu que tinha deixado muita coisa escapar. Tentou se dar o desconto de que tinha sido uma época muito tensa, mas toda vez que passava por uma informação de que não se lembrava, soltava um xingamento baixinho para si própria. Assim, tinha passado uma boa parte do tempo consultando o livro da famosa aritmante Bridget Wenlock, uma bruxa do século XIII, que foi a primeira a descrever as propriedades mágicas do número 7.**\1/** Embora o houvesse estudado em seu curso de Aritmancia, quando estava em Hogwarts, ela nunca tinha prestado grande atenção ao excelente capítulo que a autora havia escrito sobre Aradia. Descobrira, por exemplo, que Aradia havia sido uma dentre inúmeros outros bruxos e bruxas que, ao longo da história, tinha se colocado contra o uso de rituais de sangue em magia e que ela denominava o seu maior poder de: "_religare_". Hermione agora, tentava descobrir exatamente em que consistia o tal poder "_religare_" e se ele poderia ser acionado pelas sétimas filhas, que Aradia considerava suas herdeiras.

Gina não tinha encontrado muita coisa em "_7 Motivos para ter 7 filhos_", nem em "_Uma vida entre os Bruxos do Tibet: revelações dos poderes do número 7_" ou em "_Os Mistérios do Misterioso Número 7_". Mas, "_Rowena Ravenclaw: uma biografia_" tinha sido bem interessante, assim como um livro sobre a stregueria italiana – "_Stregas e bruxas do sul da Europa: estudos e fontes de pesquisa_" – e um outro, para Gina o mais interessante, apesar do título pouco inspirador: "_A estrutura do Heptágono: as sete faces da magia_". Neste, uma frase tinha lhe chamado bastante à atenção: "O sete representa ao mesmo tempo: o número da criação e o número do fim. Ele se harmoniza com a vida e a morte. Ele encerra em si a UNIÃO de todas as coisas". Não era uma frase muito diferente das muitas definições que tinha lido, mas o grifo na palavra "união" parecia entrar em acordo com o que Mione estava encontrando. Contudo, elas ainda precisavam de mais informações.

Gina sentiu um pequeno desconforto na barriga. Estava sentada há muito tempo e o bebê já começava a reclamar. Resolveu ir até a prateleira do fundo da Seção Restrita, ver se achava algum outro livro sobre o assunto e, assim, dar uma caminhada para esticar as pernas. Foi ela fazer menção de se levantar e Colin Grant já estava ao seu lado.

– Precisa de alguma coisa, Sra. Potter?

Gina completou o movimento evitando olhar para a cara de "não te disse" de Hermione.

– Preciso caminhar um pouco, Colin – e acrescentou, num sorriso gentil, quando o rapaz fez menção de acompanhá-la – mas posso ir sozinha, não se preocupe. Fique por aqui, a Hermione pode precisar de você.

O rapaz assentiu satisfeito e Gina se encaminhou rápido para o fundo da biblioteca, antes que Hermione a atingisse com alguma coisa pesada. Ela caminhou até a prateleira mais ao fundo da Seção Restrita. Estava cheia de volumes grossos e antigos de cores variadas. Capas cinzentas de tecido, capas marrons e negras feitas em couro, capas vermelhas com letras douradas já perdendo o pigmento. Gina ia observando os livros, lendo os títulos nas lombadas. Todos pareciam interessantes e alguns, como o próprio título denunciava, eram claramente perigosos. Ela pousou uma mão sobre a barriga e ergueu a outra, traçando uma linha com o dedo entre os volumes.

Mme. Pince que nunca a visse fazer isso, mas Gina tinha esse costume desde a época da escola. Ela tinha certeza que sempre achara os livros que precisava desse jeito. Claro que estar um ano atrás de Hermione e ser sua amiga ajudava. Bastava comentar que precisava fazer um trabalho e a colega lhe passava uma extensa e comentada bibliografia de consulta. Mas mesmo assim, Gina gostava de percorrer as prateleiras. Tinha uma impressão de que alguns livros a "chamavam". Bem, ela não gostava muito de pensar nisso, não desse jeito, pois acabava sempre voltando ao episódio do Diário de Riddle. Mas a verdade é que ela tinha uma espécie de intuição sobre que livro deveria ou não abrir. Uma intuição, aliás, que apenas se afiara após sua experiência do primeiro ano.

Terminou a prateleira que estava diante de seus olhos e passou para a logo abaixo. Foi o quinto livro que lhe chamou a atenção. Era um volume cinzento, escuro, com a lombada gasta e com o título, "_Sonhos_", quase apagado. Ela o puxou, segurando com as duas mãos e aproximou-se um pouco da janela antes de abri-lo.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Depois que o café da manhã terminou, Andrew sugeriu que os cinco esperassem um tempinho antes de irem até a cabana do Hagrid, "para ele não desconfiar, sabem?"

– Desconfiar do quê? – Quis saber Mel, enquanto eles se acomodavam nas escadas de uma das portas do castelo que dava para o pátio e de onde eles podiam observar o meio-gigante cortar lenha em frente a sua casa.

Andrew e Joshua trocaram olhares e depois se voltaram para Hector.

– Digamos – falou Josh, enquanto Hector fazia uma cara de que não tinha nada a ver com o assunto – que o Hagrid conhece as manias investigativas do nosso amigo aqui.

As meninas deram risadinhas.

– E, às vezes, ele nos põe a correr por causa disso – completou Andrew.

– É... – disse Hector rapidamente – mas hoje ele não vai desconfiar por causa das meninas, a não ser que um de vocês dois fique fazendo cara de culpado. É sempre um de vocês que nos entrega.

Os dois meninos protestaram e a discussão prosseguiu por algum tempo, acompanhada por piadinhas ocasionais de Mel. Danna, no entanto, permaneceu calada e com os olhos fixos na cabana do atual Diretor da Grifinória. Ela sabia que os amigos estavam encarando tudo aquilo como uma aventura, quase uma brincadeira, mas algo lhe dizia que não era assim. A sua intuição lhe dizia coisas bem mais graves. E mesmo tendo só 12 anos, Danna tinha aprendido a jamais desconfiar de sua intuição.

– Ele acabou de cortar lenha e entrou – anunciou levando-se e seguindo o caminho que levava à cabana de Hagrid – Vamos!

Nenhum dos outros contestou, apenas trocaram olhares e a acompanharam. Danna não era muito de falar. Quase nunca participava das discussões ou das piadinhas. Acompanhava o riso e ouvia atentamente a todos. Quem a olhava de longe podia até acreditar que ela fosse uma menina tímida. Mas em poucos dias de convivência, seus novos amigos já não pensavam mais isso. Danna era só, na opinião deles, diferente, e eles gostavam disso nela.

Seguiram caminhando juntos. Mel e os garotos tagarelando e Danna sorrindo das brincadeiras dos quatro até chegarem à porta da cabana. Foi Hector que se adiantou e bateu. Puderam ouvir os latidos altos do Canino vindo do lado de dentro e Hagrid ralhando com ele antes de abrir a porta.

– Quem... ? – a cara peluda do professor se abriu num sorriso e ele deu espaço para os visitantes entrarem – Ora, ora, que surpresa boa! Hector, Andrew e Josh, não achei que vocês apareceriam aqui hoje. Não com seus heróis andando pelo castelo – falou em tom de piada. – Mas o que vejo aqui? Vocês estão acompanhados...

– Estas são Danna O'Brien e Mel Warmilling, Hagrid – apresentou formalmente Andrew.

– Ora, eu sei quem elas são! Como vão meninas?

As duas sorriram respondendo que estava tudo ótimo. Hagrid lhes apontou as cadeiras pedindo para que sentassem e os convidou para um chá, o que eles prontamente aceitaram. A casa parecia menor com o dono se movimentando, assim os garotos se acomodaram o mais rápido que puderam para sair do caminho, enquanto Hagrid colocava a chaleira no fogo e descia 6 imensos canecos sobre a mesa de madeira gasta. Canino levantou pesadamente de sua cama e veio até eles. A idade já era aparente no velho companheiro do guarda-caça e ele não deu muitos pulos, mas ainda assim cheirou um por um e deixou que as crianças o agradassem. Depois se deitou no chão entre os pés das meninas. Enquanto a chaleira aquecia, Hagrid foi até o armário e trouxe uma lata de biscoitos de aparência um pouco enferrujada e a abriu.

– Sirvam-se – disse oferecendo os biscoitos com um sorriso – eu os fiz ontem. Eram os preferidos de Harry, Rony e Hermione. Achei que eles viriam aqui, mas... – pigarreou – bem, eu não sei se terão tempo.

Os cinco se serviram fazendo caras simpáticas, mas conheciam suficientemente a fama culinária de Hagrid para olharem tristemente para os enormes biscoitos que ficaram em suas mãos. De ontem ou anteontem ou de 10 dias atrás, os dentes seriam testados do mesmo jeito.

– E então? – Hagrid falou com um sorriso colocando a lata sobre a mesa e pegando a chaleira para servir o chá. – Vejo que fez amigos, Mel. E dos bons. – O grupo sorriu. – Fico contente que esteja se adaptando. Mas fico ainda mais contente de ver você acompanhada, Danna. Andava preocupado com você tão sozinha.

– Agora ela não anda mais sozinha, Hagrid – apressou-se em dizer Andrew.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – falou Hagrid servindo as canecas deles. – Afinal, não é bom uma mocinha tão bonita andar sozinha por aí. – Largou a chaleira e sentou-se. – Você está ficando ainda mais bonita que a sua mãe, Danna! – A menina fez um gesto rápido puxando o cabelo de trás da orelha para cobrir o rosto, já estava púrpura e sorria sem graça diante do elogio, mas Hagrid não pareceu perceber. – Claro que não estou surpreso, afinal, é comum entre as filhas das focas serem muito bonitas.

Danna arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca como se não esperasse que Hagrid fosse dizer justo aquilo. Mel virou a cabeça tão rápido para olhar para a amiga que seu pescoço estalou. Josh ficou olhando de Danna para Hagrid com o biscoito a meio caminho da boca. Andrew meio que engasgou com o chá e Hector deu uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo e deu voz ao espanto dos outros.

– Foca? Você disse foca?

– Sim – falou Hagrid como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Você não contou para eles, Danna? Não me diga que se envergonha disso, porque...

– Não... – apressou-se em dizer a menina. Mas ela tinha voltado a se encolher, parecendo de novo querer sumir debaixo dos cabelos compridos e das roupas folgadas – eu... só não... não tive tempo.

– Mas como você pode ser uma foca? – Mel olhava a amiga incrédula. – Eu não entendi. Isso é algum tipo de nome que os bruxos dão? Quero dizer, tipo: trouxa, aborto, ou coisas assim.

Danna fez menção de responder, mas Hagrid, que agora parecia um pouco desconcertado com o que sua fala causara, interviu.

– Não, Mel... – ele consultou Danna com os olhos e a garota pareceu grata por ele querer explicar. – A Danna vem de uma família de bruxos irlandeses muito antiga. A família dela é originária de um lugar chamado Ilha das Focas. – Os quatro garotos colaram os olhos em Hagrid, a visita estava sendo ainda mais interessante do que esperavam. – Bem, as focas que vivem nessa ilha são mágicas. Elas podem se transformar em belas mulheres para seduzir os pescadores e depois que os conquistam, elas voltam para o mar.

Os três meninos arregalaram os olhos para Danna que, agora, admirava as tábuas furadas do chão da cabana com enorme atenção. Hagrid deu uma risadinha e prosseguiu.

– Parece que o tataravô de Danna se apaixonou mesmo por uma dessas mulheres e descobriu um jeito de não deixá-la voltar para o mar.

– Como? – Quis saber Andrew com interesse.

– Ah, bem... quando elas se tornam mulheres, as focas deixam sua pele escondida nas pedras e depois elas as vestem para voltar para o mar...

– E o tataravô da Danna pegou a pele – concluiu Mel.

– Exatamente! Assim, eles se casaram e tiveram muitos filhos. Alguns eram louros como o pai, mas outros eram morenos, como a mãe. As crianças que têm cabelos negros, na família da Danna, são as que herdaram o jeito das focas.

– Nossa! – Josh mirava abismado o cabelo escuro da amiga. – Você também troca de pele?

– Claro que não, Josh! – Ralhou Hagrid. – Nossa Danna é uma bruxa! Uma bruxa especial, mas uma bruxa como qualquer um de vocês. Vocês não vão tratá-la diferente por causa disso, vão? – Pela primeira vez o meio-gigante pareceu assustado. Tinha sido tão difícil ver Danna com amigos e ele podia ter estragado tudo. Hagrid, sendo meio-gigante, sempre se dera bem com as Focas desde a sua época na escola, mas e se algum dos garotos se sentisse mal em andar com uma mestiça como ela?

– Claro que não – respondeu Hector de um jeito calmo, pois a história apenas tornara Danna, a seu ver, uma amiga ainda mais interessante. – Só se a Danna não quiser andar comigo porque o meu pai é um lobisomem.

– Ou porque eu sou um joão-ninguém na escola mesmo tendo irmãos populares – completou Josh.

– Ou porque eu nasci trouxa – disse Mel, empinando o nariz.

– Amigos não se separam por coisas assim – terminou Andrew muito sério.

Hagrid abriu um grande sorriso e viu que Danna fazia o mesmo, olhando agradecida para os outros quatro. Amigos de verdade! Dava para ver que aqueles cinco já haviam conquistado isso.

– Ah! – Recomeçou Hagrid, satisfeito por continuar a contar a sua história – crianças muito especiais as filhas das focas. Lembro que a mãe de Danna era uma bruxa fantástica e se não me engano foi... foi a sua avó que ensinou a língua dos sereianos para o Dumbledore, não foi? – Danna assentiu. – Uma pena... – continuou Hagrid – uma pena que eles não estejam mais aqui. Nem sua avó, nem sua mãe, nem... Dumbledore... – A morte do melhor amigo ainda abalava Hagrid. Ele bebeu um grande gole de chá e passou meio rispidamente a o punho da camisa sobre os olhos. – Fazem falta, sabem... muita falta. Se Dumbledore estivesse aqui agora... acho que nada disso estaria acontecendo...

Pimba. Tinha bastado ter deixado o professor falar e, finalmente, Hagrid dera a deixa que eles esperavam. Os cinco trocaram olhares excitados.

– Acontecendo o quê? – Perguntou Hector com sua cara mais inocente.

– Ah! Nada para vocês se preocuparem – acrescentou Hagrid rapidamente e tomou um grande gole de chá. – Nada que Harry e os amigos não possam resolver.

Hector resolveu arriscar.

– Que bom! Pensei que tivesse algo a ver com o bebê de Harry e Gina estar em perigo.

Hagrid deixou cair a caneca no chão, a qual se arrebentou com um grande estardalhaço e deu um banho de chá no Canino. O velho cão que se ergueu do chão com um ganido indignado.

– Onde você ouviu isso? – Hagrid foi ríspido na pergunta, mas parecia assustado.

– Ouvi meu pai dizer – respondeu Hector sem se abalar.

– Hector! Não se meta nisso, garoto! – Hagrid conhecia Hector desde que ele tinha dois anos de idade e sabia do que o menino era capaz para arrumar encrenca, e agora ainda tinha uma turminha que embarcava com ele. O professor levantou da cadeira, parecendo ainda maior. – Isso não é assunto para vocês – sentenciou.

– Ninguém vai se meter em nada, Hagrid – disse Mel suavemente – só ficamos preocupados, quero dizer, por que eles viriam até Hogwarts num momento como este? Será que tem alguma coisa perigosa na escola ou vieram porque aqui é mais seguro?

– É claro que não tem nada perigoso na Escola! – Rosnou Hagrid enquanto pegava uma pá para juntar os pedaços da caneca. – Por que teria algo perigoso na Escola?

– Ora, o histórico não é muito animador, não é Hagrid? – Josh começou a contar nos dedos. – Um cão de três cabeças, um basilisco, um Comensal da Morte disfarçado de Professor...

– Vocês nem eram nascidos quando essas coisas aconteceram – cortou Hagrid varrendo os cacos para a pá do lixo. – E o Livro de Fausto só seria perigoso se alguém o abrisse e não acho que Dumbledore o deixou solto por aí... – Hagrid parou de falar enquanto erguia o corpo. Virou-se e olhou para os garotos. Os olhinhos deles brilhavam. – Eu não devia ter dito isso... – falou mais para si e colocou a pá e a vassoura sobre a mesa. – Agora escutem, vocês não ouviram o que eu disse e não vão se meter em nada disso, estão entendendo? – Olhou muito sério para Hector, Andrew e Danna. – Sou diretor da casa de vocês. Se eu souber que vocês andam procurando encrencas vou lhes dar detenções até o sétimo ano, ouviram? E quanto a vocês dois – disse se voltando para Mel e Joshua – posso fazer com que Flitwick e a Profa. Sprout façam o mesmo.

O grupinho ficou mais sério, mas não pareceu realmente intimidado.

– Não vamos procurar encrencas, Hagrid – falou Andrew com uma pose estudada de aluno modelo – nós apenas ficamos curiosos. Como você disse, eles são nossos heróis. Ficamos preocupados.

– Sei... – rosnou Hagrid pegando a pá e levando-a para o lixo.

Hector, Mel, Josh e Danna olharam para Andrew. Ele continuava com o jeito inocente e um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. Hector foi o primeiro a compreender e não pode evitar uma piscadela debochada para o amigo, afinal ver Andrew Bennet mentindo descaradamente para um professor não era algo que se pudesse apreciar todos os dias.

– Humm... – recomeçou Andrew sério quando Hagrid voltou – foi isso que eles vieram buscar em Hogwarts? Esse livro.

Hagrid deu um bufo, perdendo a paciência. Parece que Hector estava fazendo escola e a até o certinho do Andrew estava virando um encrenqueiro.

– Acho que está quase na hora do almoço e eu tenho umas aulas para preparar – disse indo até a porta da frente e a abrindo. – É melhor vocês irem andando.

Os cinco perceberam que não adiantaria insistir. Deixaram as canecas sobre a mesa e saíram despedindo-se de cabeça baixa. Mel foi a última a sair e podia jurar que quase viu Hagrid amolecer diante das carinhas decepcionadas deles, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer outra tentativa o professor fechou a porta.

– Voltamos a estaca zero – reclamou Josh chutando uma pedra enquanto eles subiam o caminho em direção ao castelo.

– Pelo menos sabemos o que eles vieram buscar aqui – observou Mel. – Você tinha ouvido seu pai comentar do tal livro, Hector?

– Não... eu disse que só tinha ouvido uns pedaços... Ele e a mamãe estavam falando muito baixo. – O garoto estava com uma expressão frustradíssima.

– Bem – comentou Andrew – acho que nossa investigação termina aqui, não é? Porque se eles vieram buscar o livro, provavelmente vão achar e aí não vai ter mais nada de misterioso em Hogwarts que a gente possa procurar. Acho que poderemos nos dar por satisfeitos se um dia viermos a saber a história toda.

Andy estudou os rostos dos amigos. Nenhum parecia muito feliz e era óbvio que concordavam com ele. Mel deu uma fungadinha e Josh e Hector chutavam os pedregulhos cada vez com mais força. Por fim, os olhos de Andrew se encontraram com os de Danna. A garota não parecia nem triste, nem decepcionada.

– Vocês desistem bem fácil, não é? – Comentou no seu tom de voz baixo e seguro fazendo com que todos a olhassem. Danna deu um sorrisinho e passou a frente do grupo. Os garotos ainda demoraram uns dois segundos para entender, mas, com seus novos conhecimentos sobre a amiga, não foi difícil se darem conta de que talvez ela houvesse percebido alguma coisa a mais do que eles.

Como se houvessem sido espetados por alfinetes invisíveis os quatro se puseram a correr atrás da menina morena que se afastava.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

"**Eu não mostro o teu rosto, mas do teu coração o desejo**".

A capa de invisibilidade escorregou até o chão e Harry viu-se inteiro no espelho, a respiração levemente ofegante. De tudo o que ele queria naquele momento, pensou, seu maior desejo era que aquilo funcionasse. Que o Espelho realmente o levasse até o livro. Lentamente, como se névoas existentes atrás dele se dissipassem, ele pôde perceber que estava olhando para a sala da sua própria casa. Gina esta sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona, com um livro sobre as pernas encolhidas. Ela acariciou a barriga, já num estado mais avançado da gravidez, e sorriu para ele. Claro! Esse era o seu maior desejo. Sua vida! Exatamente como ela era antes de todo aquele pesadelo começar. Gina, o bebê deles, a casa deles! Mas isso não era o que ele queria ver ali! O que ele queria era uma forma de conseguir tudo isso de volta. Conseguir a sua paz de volta. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Tinha que fazer o Espelho lhe revelar o que queria. Encarou-se novamente. A imagem permanecia a mesma.

Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo gastou tentando quebrar o encanto e forçar o Espelho a lhe revelar senão o Livro, pelo menos uma pista. Uma sensação de frustração e desespero começou a se apoderar dele. Tinha sido em vão. Tudo o que Rony e ele tinham feito até ali, nada tinha adiantado. Não ia conseguir quebrar o feitiço lançado por Dumbledore. Olhava o Espelho da mesma forma ambiciosa que Quirrell. Queria um objeto e esperava que o Espelho o entregasse. Mas certamente não era assim que as coisas funcionariam. Ele continuava a ver a sala da sua casa e Gina feliz. Sentiu uma fisgada dolorosa sobre o peito, como se uma coisa muito pesada tivesse sido colocada sobre ele, ao mesmo tempo, suas pernas pareceram estar cansadas demais até mesmo para ficar em pé.

Ele praticamente desabou no chão enquanto admirava a imagem no Espelho. Olhar aquilo o aquecia e desesperava ao mesmo tempo. Daria qualquer coisa para que aquela imagem se tornasse realidade... Mas ela não era real, era um desejo, uma ilusão de algo que ele não tinha mais. Harry colocou os braços sobre os joelhos e afundou a cabeça entre eles. Seu próprio cérebro parecia ter se voltado contra ele e o xingava sem piedade: "incompetente, fraco, arrogante"! "O grande e poderoso Harry Potter é incapaz de proteger sua própria família"! Se ao menos... se ao menos alguém pudesse lhe dizer o que fazer. A idéia de sair daquele lugar e continuar no escuro sobre o perigo que rondava o nascimento do seu filho era simplesmente aterrorizante. Uma parte da sua mente parecia ter se acostumado de tal forma ao fato de que, ao final de tudo, as coisas sempre explodiam em suas mãos, que ele tinha certeza de que não saberia lidar com a sensação de impotência que o invadia. Se sentiu sozinho, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Sentiu que iria decepcionar todos os que dependiam dele. Se ao menos houvesse alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo.

– Ora, finalmente! – Disse satisfeita uma voz conhecida, muito próxima a ele.

Harry levantou a cabeça como se tivesse sido escaldado. No espelho, em pé ao seu lado, com vestes longas de um roxo berrante e bordada com galões em ouro, a longa barba prateada presa ao cinto e os olhos azul-claro cintilando por trás dos óclinhos de meia-lua, olhava-o Alvo Dumbledore.

– Professor... – Harry ergueu-se do chão francamente surpreso.

– Achei que havia se esquecido que, às vezes, mesmo o mais inteligente ou poderoso dos homens precisa pedir ajuda. – Dumbledore o fixava bondosamente, embora parecesse claramente examiná-lo. – Mas, eu não o censuro Harry. Eu mesmo cometi esse erro vezes sem conta.

Passado o momento de susto, Harry começava a sentir uma espécie de calor que aliviava a pressão dolorosa sobre o seu peito. A presença daquela imagem de Dumbledore certamente indicava que ele havia conseguido alguma coisa. Uma onda de confiança o invadiu quase imediatamente.

– Professor, como o senhor...?

– Ah! Bem, foi um feitiço realmente difícil, sabe? Mas achei que nesse caso... Bem, achei que seria importante ter uma parte minha aqui. – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha esperando ter compreendido mal o comentário do professor. Dumbledore sorriu do mesmo jeito que sorria quando parecia ler algo na mente de Harry. – Uma parte da minha inteligência, é claro. Por segurança – acrescentou.

Harry soltou a respiração.

– Eu estou à procura de uma coisa, professor.

– Eu imagino que sim... Ou você não teria vindo até aqui. – Dumbledore olhou Harry atentamente e depois para a imagem às suas costas. – Você cresceu! – Comentou com um certo orgulho na voz. – A última vez que o vi, ainda era um garoto. Agora é um homem! E, o que vejo aqui é...?

– Minha casa e... minha família, professor – explicou Harry. Mas a verdade, é que ele estava bastante confuso. Ainda não fora capaz de compreender qual feitiço o permitia falar com Dumbledore através do Espelho de Ojesed.

– Humm, você deseja algo que já tem! Interessante! Diga-me Harry, com que idade você está?

– Vinte e seis.

– Por Mérlin, são quase 11 anos! Sabe, Harry, eu fiz esse feitiço logo após o retorno de Voldemort. Na época, achei que haviam algumas coisas em meu poder que ele gostaria de por às mãos, agora que tinha um corpo novamente. Coloquei aqui, uma parte do meu eu inteligente para guiar e ajudar a alguém que quisesse impedi-lo e, claro, para ser um obstáculo a mais, caso ele ou algum de seus aliados conseguisse chegar aqui.

– Quer dizer que – Harry tentou organizar a informação – o senhor... isto é, essa parte do senhor está aqui desde...

– Desde, precisamente, um mês após o retorno de Voldemort. Devo confessar que minhas memórias também terminam por aí, pois não retornei aqui para me atualizar nos acontecimentos desde então. Devo ter ficado ocupado, imagino. – Harry assentiu em compreensão e Dumbledore voltou-se novamente para a imagem atrás dele. – Essa jovem me é familiar...

– É a Gina, professor, Gina Weasley – respondeu Harry com um sorriso que Dumbledore correspondeu.

– Oh, sim! É ela mesma. Então, você se casou com a pequena Gina... Meus parabéns, Harry! – O ex-diretor parecia genuinamente encantado com o fato.

– Obrigado, professor.

Dumbledore voltou-se para ele com o rosto sério.

– Mas, se está aqui, Harry, eu devo supor que existe uma grave ameaça em nosso mundo. – Harry assentiu. – Voldemort continua vivo então?

– Não! Voldemort está morto! – Harry nem pareceu se dar conta do prazer com que disse aquelas palavras ou que elas saíram ofegantes e num tom mais alto que o necessário. Talvez, porque, em muito tempo, ele parecia estar realmente falando com Dumbledore. Os quadros do ex-diretor tinham a sua imagem, mas nunca foram capazes de lhe transmitir a presença do amigo e mentor com tanta força quanto ele a sentia naquele momento. – Eu o matei há 9 anos.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso amplo e satisfeito, cheio de orgulho.

– Eu tinha certeza que conseguiria Harry. Sempre tive.

– Eu não consegui sozinho – não sabia por que a necessidade de dar esse detalhe, mas achou que Dumbledore merecia, de algum jeito, saber. O ex-diretor o olhou por sobre os óculos, inquisitivo. – Eu o fiz com a ajuda dos meus amigos. Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam comigo.

– Ah! Nesse caso, creio que Voldemort não teve a menor chance – falou Dumbledore com um sorriso zombeteiro, mas parecendo ainda mais orgulhoso. – Mas, então, por que você está aqui, Harry?

Harry ficou sério e resolveu ser objetivo.

– Querem trazê-lo de volta, professor. – E com o máximo de detalhes que pôde narrou para o velho professor cada um dos últimos acontecimentos. Enquanto falava, uma onda de energia e urgência o invadiu e ele passou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente do espelho, sem conseguir ficar parado.

Dumbledore ouviu tudo com atenção e seriedade, os longos dedos unidos em frente ao corpo, e apenas voltou a falar quando pareceu que Harry tinha finalmente acabado.

– O que mais eu lhe disse quando conversamos?

– O que? – Harry estava confuso. Não entendeu imediatamente o que Dumbledore havia perguntado.

– Você contou que eu lhe disse para procurar o Livro de Fausto aqui.

– Sim, mas... – Harry sentiu uma bola se formar na garganta e subitamente ele não sabia para onde olhar – erm... hum... Na verdade... não foi exatamente o senhor... foi o seu quadro que me indicou vir até esse lugar...

Dumbledore ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Entendo – falou o professor numa voz mais baixa. Harry ficou esperando qualquer outra reação dele, mas ela não veio. Dumbledore apenas lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo. Não parecia estar abalado. Harry sentiu uma raiva e uma vergonha imensas tomarem conta de si. De repente, ele percebeu que não conseguia encarar Dumbledore. Ele ainda se sentia culpado pelo que acontecera. Um gosto que lembrava cabo de guarda-chuva lhe invadiu a boca.

– Eu sinto muito, professor – conseguiu murmurar finalmente. – Eu não pude fazer nada... Me desculpe.

– Não vejo do que desculpá-lo, meu rapaz – o tom calmo, tão familiar, disse exatamente o que Harry imaginava que diria, mas isso não fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor. – Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu – prosseguiu Dumbledore – mas provavelmente foi mais culpa minha do que sua. E é possível que por isso... quem lhe deva pedir desculpas, sou eu.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e manteve a cabeça baixa. Dumbledore podia falar o que quisesse. Snape podia provar como quisesse que estava apenas cumprindo ordens do diretor. Ainda assim, ele jamais aceitaria que Alvo Dumbledore tivesse partido de um jeito tão estúpido. E que ele tivesse assistido a tudo impotente.

– Nesse caso... – o professor interrompeu seus pensamentos no mesmo tom de conversa – creio que teremos de chegar a algumas conclusões por nós mesmos. – Harry voltou a encará-lo meio atordoado, não era tão fácil para ele simplesmente trocar de assunto, como se estivessem repassando uma lista. Mas Dumbledore não lhe deu atenção e prosseguiu. – Se esses Comensais da Morte de que você falou pretendem trazer seu mestre de volta em algum ritual retirado do Livro de Fausto, será preciso descobrir qual ritual e que elementos estarão envolvidos. O que você contou sobre o desaparecimento das crianças trouxas é bastante perturbador. De qualquer forma, acho que nossa... digo, a tarefa de vocês é impedir que eles consigam todos os "ingredientes" necessários para o ritual. Você tem razão, Harry! O Livro pode ajudá-los.

– E ele está com o senhor? – Harry quase pulou no Espelho tal a sua ansiedade. – O senhor pode me entregá-lo?

Dumbledore sorriu, os olhos faiscando.

– Desculpe, Harry, mas eu certamente não seria tão óbvio e nem me repetiria desse jeito – fez um gesto abarcando o Espelho de Ojesed. – Se fosse assim acha que eu teria me dado todo esse trabalho? – E lançou um olhar significativo para os inúmeros espelhos que ocupavam a sala em que eles se encontravam.

Harry deixou os ombros caírem.

– Eu terei que procurar em todos eles? – Sua voz saiu muito cansada. – São todos mágicos, não são?

– Sim! Objetos extraordinários os espelhos. Podem nos mostrar o que desejamos e o que não desejamos ver. Podem nos iludir, confundir e até nos desnudar sem piedade. Podem até mesmo ser repositórios de memórias. O reflexo num espelho pode ser o maior inimigo ou o maior aliado de um homem.

Harry, no entanto, não estava nem um pouco inclinado a se deixar levar por divagações sobre a natureza dos espelhos. Testar o feitiço existente em cada um, naquele momento, era uma perigosa perda de tempo a qual ele não sentia a menor vontade de se dedicar.

– O senhor falou que estaria aqui para guiar quem quisesse impedir Voldemort. Não pode me dizer em que espelho o livro está?

– Mas é claro, Harry! – O rapaz achou estranho Dumbledore responder de uma forma tão animada. – Você só precisa dizer a palavra mágica!

Palavra mágica? Harry realmente não entendeu. Conhecia milhares de palavras mágicas, cada uma devia ser acompanhada de movimentos específicos e... Não, não era nada disso. Dumbledore dissera "a" palavra mágica. Lógico! Provavelmente era mais uma piada do velho professor. Harry não pode deixar de rir.

– O senhor devia estar de ótimo humor quando arrumou isso aqui.

– Na verdade – Dumbledore se inclinou como se contasse um segredo – eu estava de péssimo humor. Tinha discutido com o Ministro pela milésima vez em menos de um mês e tinha acabado de ser convidado a me retirar da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. Acho que foi por isso que resolvi fazer coisas que eu achasse engraçadas. Acho que teria sido bem mais sério se estivesse bem humorado.

Harry repassou mentalmente os obstáculos que tivera de passar para chegar até ali.

– Bem, acho que aquela fera no lugar do Visgo do Diabo não foi tão engraçada assim.

– O Mimoso? – Dumbledore riu diante do espanto de Harry. – Ele é um Pargo Vermelho e se alimenta só de insetos, não é realmente perigoso, sabe. Tudo o que pode acontecer se ele o morder é você acordar fora da toca dele, no caso, à porta do corredor do terceiro andar. A mordida tem um feitiço de retorno porque ele não gosta de intrusos em sua casa.

– Mimoso? – Definitivamente devia ser um dos bichinhos do Hagrid.

– Ah! Bem, é um bom nome, não? Você certamente não o machucou para chegar até aqui?

– Não... – e acrescentou em voz mais baixa – espero que não.

– Ótimo! E, então?

Ah, a palavra mágica! Harry pensou em diversas delas. Achou que fosse provável que tivesse algo a ver com trouxas. Dumbledore jamais negava sua condição de amante do povo não bruxo. Já dera provas disso nos tipos de segurança que instalara na descida. Ao fim do raciocínio ficou entre duas possibilidades. Achou que seria melhor arriscar as duas.

– Erm... Hã, eu posso estar errado, mas quando a gente quer uma coisa as palavrinhas mágicas são: "por favor", mas os trouxas acham que palavra mágica é "abracadabra"? – Olhou para Dumbledore cheio de incerteza. Provavelmente nenhuma das duas funcionaria.

Mas o bruxo sorria como um menino.

– Perfeito, Harry! – E num movimento elegante saiu de dentro do espelho parando em frente ao rapaz. Harry notou que a imagem fora do espelho, embora bastante sólida tinha uma aparência meio vítrea, meio aquosa. Dumbledore o olhou diretamente nos olhos. – Você realmente cresceu! Venha, não podemos perder tempo. Mas acho melhor você vestir essa sua capa extraordinária, antes de me seguir.

Harry ainda estava um pouco tonto, mas puxou a capa do chão e a jogou rapidamente sobre a cabeça. Antes de sumir, porém, não se conteve.

– Qual das duas era "a" palavra, professor?

– Na verdade, eu também fiquei indeciso – respondeu Dumbledore já se pondo a caminhar pelo corredor recoberto de espelhos mágicos.

Harry não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada. Dumbledore era fantástico. Genial e, sim, um pouco e maravilhosamente maluco.

– Senti sua falta, professor – as palavras escaparam antes que ele pudesse contê-las e perceber o quanto elas pareciam impróprias de serem ditas. A vontade de rir desapareceu sendo substituída novamente por uma dor que ele conhecia desde muito cedo. A dor que nos causam os vazios que as ausências deixam.

Dumbledore lançou um breve olhar para ele, não pareceu ter dificuldade em vê-lo sob a capa, e sorriu, mas continuou a andar, os saltos das botas fazendo um barulho de vidros batendo no chão. Os dois prosseguiram em silêncio até o fim do corredor, depois dobraram à esquerda e seguiram por outro corredor apinhado de espelhos colocados lado a lado. Tornaram a virar a esquerda no fim deste e depois à direita e mais uma vez à esquerda.

Harry já estava pensando se conseguiria retornar até Rony e sair daquele labirinto quando finalmente Dumbledore se reteve. Harry, então, arriscou contemplar o espelho a sua frente. Tinha até ali seguido a estratégia de não se olhar em nenhum deles mesmo sob a capa de invisibilidade. Mas este era certamente um espelho muito estranho. Tinha uma moldura de latão que parecia ter sido feita à marteladas, as quais eram bem visíveis. Sobre ela foram incrustadas, num metal que já estava enferrujado, uma série de símbolos que Harry não conseguiu reconhecer, mas que lembravam um pouco as ilustrações dos livros de Runas Antigas de Hermione. Mas nada era mais estranho que a superfície. Ao invés de ser lisa, a face do espelho era toda crespa, como a de um cristal lapidado, além disso, ela parecia ter sido quebrada em diversas partes. Em resumo, era impossível de qualquer coisa ser refletida ali sem ser completamente distorcida. Harry notou que nem ele, nem Dumbledore pareciam refletir-se ali.

– É um espelho de memória. Não se preocupe, ele não vai refleti-lo, pode tirar a capa – disse Dumbledore como que respondendo a uma pergunta que ele não formulara. Harry obedeceu e o professor continuou – no caso, este espelho guarda memórias de batalhas.

– Que tipos de batalhas?

– Grandes batalhas! Batalhas do mundo bruxo, é claro. As memórias das batalhas do mundo trouxa estão no 176º espelho do corredor 27 – disse ele apontando para a direita como se indicasse um endereço qualquer. Depois voltou-se muito sério. – É aqui, Harry!

– O Livro está aí dentro?

Dumbledore assentiu.

– Sim, mas antes de entrarmos aí, quero lhe dizer algumas coisas. Primeiro, se não estou enganado entraremos em um terreno de onde será possível ver três grandes batalhas, porque estamos ligados a elas de algum modo. Localize a que nos interessa, aquela que lutei com Grindelwald, e siga para lá. Terá a tentação de olhar as outras, entendê-las, vê-las do ângulo do espectador... Não faça! O espelho sempre tentará convencê-lo de que há outra forma de ver o que aconteceu. E você pode ficar para sempre lá dentro buscando entender as infinitas possibilidades de se compreender uma guerra.

Harry achou aquilo um pouco confuso, mas concordou. Por muito tempo ele tinha pensado que uma batalha dependia apenas de se saber de que lado se estava, mas o tempo e a experiência já tinham lhe ensinado que nem sempre era assim.

– O Livro que você procura está nas mãos de Grindelwald – continuou Dumbledore. – Eu achei melhor mantê-lo preso aí dentro, junto à memória da batalha, como uma forma de impedir outros de usá-lo. Quando chegar o momento, você deve simplesmente tomar o Livro das mãos dele. As pessoas que virmos não poderão nos ver, são apenas sombras do passado e, pelo mesmo motivo, magia não vai funcionar lá dentro. Entendeu?

– Entendi. E o que eu devo fazer depois, professor?

– Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas pegue o Livro.

– Certo – disse Harry enquanto dobrava a capa e a enfiava sob o casaco.

– Outra coisa, Harry – chamou suavemente Dumbledore e o rapaz se voltou para ele. – Quando sair daqui, por favor, recoloque todos os feitiços de proteção no lugar. O Livro de Fausto é apenas uma das coisas que coloquei aqui em baixo. Seria bom se as outras continuassem protegidas. Também peço que, quando isso tudo acabar, este livro desapareça novamente, está entendendo?

– Pode deixar, professor.

– Ótimo! Sei que posso confiar em você – disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry, o que lhe causou a sensação de estar sento tocado por um cristal frio e maleável. – Agora, acho que você pode perguntar.

– Perguntar o quê?

– Há uma pergunta que o está atormentando, meu jovem. Eu posso senti-la mesmo sem poder ver a sua mente.

O estômago de Harry baixou alguns centímetros, enquanto os olhos azul-claros de Dumbledore, que naquela forma vítrea pareciam duas águas-marinhas brilhantes, o devassavam.

– Tudo isso começou... – falou devagar, as palavras custando a serem ditas – quando Gina engravidou... Os sonhos, os desaparecimentos... É... é por ser o meu filho, professor? É por ser o meu filho e de Gina? É por isso? Somos nós? Não devíamos...?

Ele engasgou e não conseguiu completar. O velho professor ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes esperando que Harry voltasse a ter forças para encará-lo. Ele respirou profundamente e quando voltou a falar sua voz era ao mesmo tempo triste e confortadora.

– Harry... eu poderia lhe responder que se não fosse você, seria outro, mas sei que isso não consola. Acredito que um bebê nascido de você e da pequena Weasley será uma criança extraordinária, exatamente como os pais dele são. As pessoas valorizam demais a presença dos poderes mágicos e a sua extensão. Mas você, tanto quanto eu, sabe que não são seus poderes ou os de Gina que os tornam especiais... mas coisas que seus inimigos jamais serão capazes de entender: desprendimento, amizade e uma capacidade incondicional de amar...

– Meus pais também eram assim... e eles morreram... – Harry já não conseguia conter as lágrimas que saiam quentes de seus olhos. – Eu...eu quero ver meu filho crescer...

– Harry – a voz do professor também parecia ter se embargado – eu adoraria poder poupá-lo dessas coisas. Acredite, também acho que não é justo você passar por isso. Eu vi seu pai com essa mesma angústia nos olhos e me é quase insuportável vê-la novamente nos seus. Mas pense Harry, se você soubesse do que sabe hoje antes, teria deixado de construir sua família? Teria deixado de ter um filho com a mulher que ama? – Harry se sentiu forçado a encará-lo. Era claro que não! Teria movido céus e terra, mas não teria aberto mão disso. Certamente que não! Dumbledore leu a resposta muda em seus olhos e sorriu. – Eu sei que você não deixaria de lutar por isso, Harry. Então, qual é a diferença? Lutar pelo que quer é o que você fez melhor em toda a sua vida. Não se esqueça que você foi mais longe do que qualquer outro apenas para ter direito ao que você tem hoje!

Ele completou a última frase dando um forte aperto no ombro de Harry.

– Você é forte como seu pai jamais chegou a ser. Passou por coisas que o fizeram mais capaz que muitos bruxos mais velhos e mais sábios. Guarde minhas palavras: a natureza é sábia e antes do que espera ela vai lhe dar respostas muito mais satisfatórias do que as que você pode imaginar sozinho.

Harry sentia o coração bater acelerado. As palavras de Dumbledore eram reconfortantes, mas não lhe traziam paz. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo que seus pensamentos o engoliam num turbilhão. Mas de repente, em meio ao caos de sua mente, a imagem que ele vira no espelho de Ojesed lhe apareceu tão nítida e clara que ele podia até sentir o suave aroma floral que ele sabia que envolvia aquela cena. Quando abriu seus olhos novamente tinha certeza que nada se colocaria entre ele e a realidade daquela imagem. Custasse o que custasse.

Dumbledore lhe sorriu satisfeito. Depois, se voltou para o espelho e fez um sinal para que Harry o seguisse. No instante seguinte, ele deu um passo em direção à superfície lapidada e desapareceu. Harry respirou fundo e deu um passo em direção ao espelho, afinal, Dumbledore não mandaria segui-lo se ele não pudesse entrar também.

Testou a superfície com a mão e seus dedos afundaram como se entrassem em água. Mas ao contrário da sensação fria da superfície de um espelho, Harry teve a sensação que mergulhava os dedos em água quente. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em retirar a mão ou em dar um passo adiante, algo o puxou fortemente e seus pés deixaram o chão. Harry sentiu como se o corpo inteiro estivesse passando por uma cortina de água fervendo que fazia com que cada milímetro da sua pele ardesse de calor. A sensação acabou no instante seguinte quando seu corpo caiu pesadamente sobre um terreno seco e duro.

Ele se levantou desajeitado e dolorido. Dumbledore esta em pé, ao seu lado. Os olhos fixos na imagem à frente. Harry acompanhou seu olhar. Estavam num lugar que se assemelhava a um deserto. Tudo era seco, inóspito, banhado por uma luz amarelada que lembrava o fim da tarde, mas que tinha um colorido doentio e sufocante. Harry sentiu que seu coração começava novamente a bater muito rápido. Uma mistura de medo, raiva, dor e outras tantas sensações revolviam-lhe as entranhas, como se a própria atmosfera o fizesse respirar esses sentimentos. Só então, ele percebeu os barulhos. Eram gritos. Maldições. O som de feitiços que se chocavam. A angústia vinda deles também parecia trespassá-lo.

Na colina em frente aos dois, era possível ver dois bruxos numa batalha violenta. Um deles era facilmente reconhecível. Um Alvo Dumbledore mais jovem com os cabelos e a barba acaju num traje azul bem menos elegante do que os que ele costumava usar. A sua frente estava um homem alto, bem mais largo e maciço que Dumbledore, com longas vestes cinzentas com frisos vermelhos. Tinha cabelos grisalhos e também longos, mas que começavam apenas após uma calva pronunciada. Um grande bigode quase encobria a boca que estava arreganhada de fúria. A mesma fúria que emanava dos olhos escuros. Devia ser Grindelwald. Numa das mãos ele segurava a varinha, com a qual atacava sem parar. Na outra, sob o braço, um livro de capa negra.

– Em alguns instantes – disse Dumbledore ao seu lado – um feitiço meu vai atingi-lo e ele irá cair. Você deve pegar o livro o mais rápido que puder, antes que a luta termine.

– Por quê?

– Porque quando a luta terminar, ela irá recomeçar e aí você terá de esperar até esse momento chegar de novo. E não creio que você deva ficar tanto tempo aqui dentro. – Dumbledore pôs-se a caminhar em direção à colina. – Venha comigo.

Harry o seguiu. Notou que numa colina um pouco mais adiante havia uma outra batalha. Também eram dois bruxos que lutavam. Um deles vestia-se como um cavaleiro medieval e o outro era um homem moreno e forte que usava longas vestes verdes. Harry voltou-se para a luta entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald, era nesta que devia se concentrar. Porém, quando estavam quase chegando, algo passou por perto do canto de seu olho esquerdo. Harry sabia que não devia olhar, mas tinha certeza que vira a sombra de um cabelo castanho e crespo, muito familiar. Virou-se quase instintivamente. Suas pernas congelaram. Em meio a um círculo de pedras ele via a si mesmo, com 17 anos, lutando contra Voldemort. Hermione estava sendo erguida do chão por Rony e eles começavam a contornar o círculo de pedras tentando manterem-se ocultos de Voldemort. No segundo seguinte, ele pode ver o rosto assustado de Gina assistindo a tudo de trás de uma enorme pedra.

– Harry – a mão fria de Dumbledore estava novamente em seu ombro – eu disse que você devia concentrar-se em apenas uma batalha. – Falou numa voz era firme e imperativa.

– Mas, professor é...

– Eu sei o que é... Mas não foi o que você veio fazer aqui. Concentre-se!

Harry respirou fundo e forçou-se a não olhar para si mesmo e os amigos. Voltou o corpo novamente para a colina em que se digladiavam Dumbledore e Grindelwald. Foi bem a tempo, porque naquele mesmo momento um raio dourado saiu da varinha de Dumbledore e atingiu o outro bruxo com enorme violência. Grindelwald saltou no ar como se houvesse sido arrebatado por uma onda e arqueou o corpo para trás. As mãos que prendiam firmemente o livro e a varinha afrouxaram. A varinha foi arremessada longe e o bruxo caiu pesadamente no chão ainda segurando o livro.

Grindelwald pareceu ficar ainda mais furioso, se é que isso era possível. Virou-se para convocar a própria varinha e Harry percebeu que nesse momento o livro estava quase solto sob sua mão. Num movimento rápido ele correu em direção ao bruxo caído deixando de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que estivesse a sua volta. Tudo o que ele via era o livro de capa negra, sobre o qual o bruxo, ainda sentado no chão, apoiava a mão. No segundo entre o momento em que Grindelwald recuperou sua varinha e ergueu-se do chão com o livro ainda mal seguro, Harry jogou-se sobre a mão do bruxo dando um puxão e sentindo os dedos se fecharem sobre a capa áspera. Uma tontura o invadiu no mesmo instante e de novo ele foi jogado sob uma cortina de água escaldante e depois no chão duro.

Quando ele abriu os olhos estava em frente ao Espelho da Memória das Batalhas. A superfície lapidada e quebrada refletindo o nada. Harry se ergueu. Sentia o corpo imensamente dolorido depois de tantos tombos e de ser esmagado pelas sebes vivas. Então, olhou para sua mão direita e lá estava. A capa áspera de couro negro, um fecho cadeado do mesmo ouro que se repetia nas ponteiras das bordas. O Livro de Fausto estava em suas mãos.

Olhou para os lados apenas para constatar que Dumbledore não estava mais ali. Harry esperava por isso, mas não pode conter a sensação de desapontamento e uma enorme tristeza. Puxou a capa de dentro do casaco e jogou-a sobre si, antes de começar a fazer o caminho de volta até onde Rony o esperava.

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

**1 **Bridget Wenlock (1202-1285), famosa aritmante que foi a primeira a descrever as propriedades mágicas do número 7. (Apareceu nos Bruxos do Mês no site da J.K. Rowling).

Beijo grande e até o próximo capítulo!

(Sempre que puderem digam o que acharam, tá? COMENTEMMM!)


	16. O Modo Weasley

Capítulo 17

**O "Modo Weasley"**

Não foi nada fácil achar o caminho de volta por entre o labirinto de espelhos, Harry teve de parar pelo menos duas vezes e executar o Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos para achar a saída. Sentia-se cansado e dolorido, mas não conseguia conter a euforia de ter nas mãos o Livro de Fausto. Saber que agora poderia antecipar os passos de seus inimigos dava-lhe uma sensação boa de ter um terreno firme sob os pés. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair do meio dos espelhos avistou Rony ainda sentado nos degraus da escada à entrada do Salão. O amigo pareceu respirar aliviado quando Harry saiu de sob a capa de invisibilidade.

– Até que enfim! – Disse Rony levantando e indo ao seu encontro. – Cara, eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado. E aí, como foi?

Harry estendeu para ele o livro de capa negra.

– É esse aí...? – Perguntou Rony assombrado, contemplando o livro, mas sem fazer nenhuma menção de pegá-lo. – Como foi que você...? Estava no Espelho de Ojesed? Como a Pedra Filosofal?

– Sim e não. Dumbledore estava no Espelho de Ojesed e o livro estava em outro. – Rony pareceu ainda mais admirado e confuso. Harry riu. – Olha, vou contar tudo com detalhes, mas é melhor esperar estarmos os quatro juntos, aí eu conto uma vez só, ok?

– Ok – concordou Rony. – Nesse caso, vamos sair logo daqui. A gente não almoçou e eu estou morrendo de fome.

Harry deu um sorrisinho divertido. Já tinha localizado uma bandeja e uma jarra vazias sobre a escada. Sinal que Rony tinha conjurado um lanchinho enquanto esperava. Pensando bem, ele também estava com muita fome. Na verdade, estava com um apetite que não tinha há semanas. Mas nada ocupava com mais força a sua mente que a necessidade de encontrar Gina.

Rony deu um sumiço nos restos mortais do lanche depois de oferecer um último sanduíche de carne para Harry, que o engoliu praticamente inteiro. Os dois deixaram a sala e passaram pelas sebes que, apesar de farfalharem ruidosas, não pareceram atrever-se a atacá-los novamente. Harry teve o cuidado de refazer, com a ajuda de Rony, todos os feitiços anti-intrusos que Dumbledore havia colocado ali. O mais complicado foi o Mimoso. Por sorte, o bicho estava vivo. Rony, no entanto, discordou violentamente do uso da palavra "sorte" nesse caso. Na última sala, a que se ligava ao corredor do lado direito do terceiro andar, Harry pegou a capa rasgada de Rony que eles haviam abandonado ali e enrolou o livro cuidadosamente. Achou que seria melhor não andar com ele à mostra por Hogwarts e pediu intimamente para que os corredores estivessem mais vazios desta vez. Quando os dois finalmente saíram para a área das escadas estavam de excelente humor e francamente aliviados. Pelo sol pálido de outono que entrava pelas janelas, eles calcularam que já devia ter passado das três da tarde.

– Para onde vamos? – Perguntou Rony.

– Acho que para a sala da McGonagall – respondeu Harry – podemos pedir para ela chamar as garotas e aí eu conto tudo o que aconteceu e poderemos tentar abrir o fecho do livro.

A segunda idéia não pareceu ser tão agradável à Rony quanto a primeira. A expressão levemente desconfortável do amigo deixava bem claro que depois de tudo o que haviam dito dos tais rituais, saber detalhes não era algo que lhe parecesse convidativo. Logo após subirem o lance de escadas para o quarto andar de dois em dois degraus é que encontraram o primeiro grupinho de alunos. Harry praguejou mentalmente. Não estava com a mínima disposição para agüentar pedidos de autógrafos e fotos. Não que normalmente tivesse, mas cansado e com pressa, a perspectiva parecia ainda pior. O grupo, porém, manteve distância, mas só quando ele percebeu o rosto meio chocado dos garotos foi que se deu conta de que Rony e ele não deviam estar nada apresentáveis. Deu uma olhada geral em si mesmo e no amigo, que parecia ter tido exatamente o mesmo pensamento. As vestes de ambos estavam rasgadas em diversos pontos, havia marcas de vermelhas do sangue escorrido dos inúmeros pequenos cortes e marcas verdes dos galhos e folhas das sebes, além do que, Rony, visivelmente, mancava por causa da perna cortada.

Apesar da aparência nada recomendável dos dois, Harry começou a achar, depois de passarem por mais uma quantidade de pequenas aglomerações de estudantes, que os grupinhos estavam quietos demais. Além disso, era estranho ver tantos alunos nos corredores do castelo, quando eles costumavam, em geral, ir para o pátio ou ficar nas salas comunais. Não podiam estar todos ali simplesmente esperando que um deles aparecesse. Harry começou a achar também que, embora os garotos os olhassem admirados e um pouco assustados, pareciam que já estavam ali por algum outro motivo. A idéia foi reforçada ao perceber que alguns fantasmas também estavam parados por ali, uns juntos, outros conversando com os alunos.

– Mione! – Rony exclamou feliz do seu lado e Harry viu a amiga correndo em direção a eles, os cabelos castanhos cheios balançando em torno dos ombros. A garota se grudou no pescoço dos dois com tanta força que quase os desequilibrou, mesmo eles sendo bem maiores do que ela.

– Graças a Deus! Eu quase morri de aflição! – Falou com a voz esganiçada, dando um beijo na bochecha de Harry e outro na boca de Rony. Em seguida se afastou e começou a apalpar os dois no peito e nos braços como que para se certificar de que estavam inteiros. – Vocês estão bem? Estão machucados? – Ela grudou os olhos num corte na testa de Rony. – O que foi isso?

Cutucou com o dedo e Rony fez uma careta de dor.

– Hermione, por favor – reclamou o marido.

– O que houve com a sua perna, Rony? – Perguntou continuando o exame dos cortes sem lhe dar atenção. Em cada pergunta a voz dela saia mais alta e esganiçada.

– Mione, calma! – Falou Harry tentando fazer com que a amiga baixasse a voz, pois os estudantes no corredor estavam parecendo adorar o espetáculo.

– É... a gente tá legal. São só uns arranhões e...

– Arranhões? Vocês chegam aqui nesse estado deplorável e me dizem que são só arranhões?

Hermione falava rápido e a voz continuava a subir oitavas, enquanto prosseguia esquadrinhando as manchas de sangue nas roupas de Rony que, visivelmente, tinha se machucado mais na luta com as sebes. Harry achou melhor cortá-la antes que ela tomasse mais embalo.

– Cadê a Gina, Mione?

A garota pareceu ter recebido um balde de água fria. Virou para o amigo com uma expressão preocupada.

– Ela está bem, Harry! – Falou com pressa, com aquele tom de "se acalme" que, sem querer, acaba dizendo "fique nervoso".

– O que houve? – Harry e Rony quase pularam em cima dela. Harry percebeu pelo canto dos olhos que os alunos à volta deles acompanhavam tudo com grande atenção.

– Não foi nada... de verdade – Hermione torcia as mãos nervosamente. – Ela... ela desmaiou na biblioteca e...

– Onde ela está Hermione? – Harry falou com urgência, segurando com força no braço da amiga.

– Na Ala Hospi...

Harry não precisou ouvir o fim. Empurrou o livro, enrolado na capa, nas mãos de Rony e saiu correndo em direção à enfermaria da escola. Ele notou que por onde passava os estudantes que apinhavam os corredores abriam espaço como se soubessem aonde ele ia. Mesmo Pirraça, que estava em um dos corredores jogando bolas de lama nos alunos, só fez um "Ohooo..." quando ele passou, mas não se colocou na sua frente nem tentou atingi-lo. Como Harry sabia que sentido de conveniência não era bem algo que se aplicasse ao irritante poltergeist pensou que, provavelmente, Pirraça tinha péssimas lembranças da vez em que Harry realmente perdera a paciência com ele em seu sétimo ano. Lembrava do homenzinho de roupa vermelha todo desconjuntado como um quebra-cabeças mal montado, a língua travada, uivando de ódio e Rony caçoando: "se fosse você eu evitava o Potter Pirado quando ele está com raiva Pirraça, ele fica com uma tendência horrível a explodir as coisas".

Mais tarde Hermione lhe contaria que a notícia de que Gina Potter tinha desmaiado na biblioteca e sido levada sem sentidos para a Ala Hospitalar pelo monitor-chefe se espalhou com uma rapidez assombrosa até para os padrões de Hogwarts. Todos estavam ali para saber o que tinha acontecido. O fato de Harry e Rony não terem aparecido imediatamente, só tinha contribuído para aumentar o falatório. Tampouco ajudou para diminuir a curiosidade dos alunos os dois terem surgido, horas depois, parecendo não saber de nada, com cara e roupas de quem tinha acabado de sair de uma luta com trasgos.

Mesmo na porta da enfermaria havia um grupo bem grande de pessoas. Hagrid e McGonagall estavam ali conversando em voz baixa. Perto deles, sentados, com carinhas assustadas, estava um grupo de crianças menores, no qual Harry reconheceu Hector, Mel e Joshua. Hagrid se adiantou e o fez parar pegando-o pelos dois braços.

– Calma rapaz! Ela está bem!

– Ótimo – disse tentando inutilmente se livrar das mãos do amigo, que eram ainda maiores que os seus braços. – Mas quero ver isso com os meus próprios olhos! Me deixa passar, Hagrid!

– Vou deixar – falou Hagrid no mesmo tom – apenas não vou deixar você entrar correndo na Ala Hospitalar como um louco. Gina não vai ficar melhor se o vir assim.

– Hagrid tem razão, Potter! – A professora McGonagall interviu num tom severo. – Sua mulher já foi medicada e está bem, acredite. Ninguém aqui está mentido para você.

Harry soltou o ar e parou de fazer força para se soltar, já que esse parecia ser o único jeito deles o deixarem entrar rápido. Hagrid lhe deu um sorriso compreensivo e uns tapinhas no braço, que quase o desequilibraram.

– Hã... Hagrid, Professora... – falou ofegante, passando a mão pelos cabelos já muito bagunçados, buscando calma para manter um diálogo nem sabia onde – será que vocês poderiam mandar esse pessoal sair daqui e dar uma volta? – ele lançou um olhar irritado para os grupos de alunos parados no andar.

Os dois assentiram e a Profa. McGonagall saiu com eficiência já empurrando os alunos mais próximos para fora do corredor. Hagrid finalmente o soltou.

– Agora vá!

Harry virou-se para a porta da enfermaria, mas antes de entrar pode ver os olhinhos apreensivos de Hector, Mel, Josh e os dois amigos que os acompanhavam. Eles pareciam temer serem expulsos dali e Harry lembrou que, diferente dos outros alunos, pelo menos aquelas três crianças tinham uma ligação próxima com eles. Conheciam Hector e Josh desde que eram bebês e Mel... bem, Mel era da família, e Harry sabia que a menina tinha verdadeira adoração por Gina. Abaixou-se para ficar na altura deles.

– Assim que estiver tudo certo eu mando avisar vocês, ok? – Os cinco confirmaram encantados e Harry lhes deu uma piscadela de olho antes de entrar.

Não tinha dado três passos dentro da enfermaria quando Madame Pomfrey surgiu na sua frente como se tivesse brotado do chão. Harry estava começando a perder a paciência.

– Cadê a Gina, Madame Pomfrey? – Perguntou ansioso sem ao menos cumprimentá-la.

– Acalme-se, Potter – ralhou ela – sua mulher está descansando. Ela está bem!

– Já ouvi isso de quatro pessoas diferentes, Madame Pomfrey. Porque vocês não param de mandar eu me acalmar e me deixam ver a Gina! Ou, ao menos, me digam o que foi que aconteceu?

A enfermeira fez um muxoxo indignado, pois a voz de Harry ia aumentando na medida em que ele falava.

– Sempre achei você um paciente rebelde, Potter – ela cruzou as mãos na frente do avental – mas francamente, você é ainda pior fora da cama.

Harry gostava muito de Madame Pomfrey, mas já estava começando a achar que se ela não saísse da sua frente ia azará-la para poder chegar até Gina. Até parecia que estavam escondendo a sua mulher dele. Felizmente isso não foi necessário. A velha enfermeira de Hogwarts virou-se de costas e fez um sinal para que ele a acompanhasse até uma cama no final da enfermaria e que estava oculta por um cortinado.

Ela abriu espaço para Harry passar. Gina estava deitada, muita pálida, embora os lábios estivessem vermelhos, os olhos fechados, os cabelos ruivos contrastando com o lençol branco. Ele sentou na beirada da cama, mas não a tocou com medo que ela despertasse. Gina, porém, abriu os olhos devagar, assim que sentiu o peso dele na cama.

– Você demorou – falou num murmúrio.

– Quer me matar de preocupação, garota? – Ele pegou a mão dela, deu um beijo carinhoso na palma e a colocou sobre seu colo, depois se inclinou e lhe deu outro beijo nos lábios. Ficou debruçado sobre ela, acariciando a volta dos cabelos sobre a testa, olhando-a atento.

– Foi exatamente a intenção que cruzou minha mente um segundo antes de desmaiar – falou Gina com um sorriso zombeteiro e sonolento.

Harry não riu, continuou a olhar para ela do mesmo jeito preocupado.

– O que aconteceu?

Gina deu um sorriso lento e feliz, como se tivesse uma grande novidade para contar, mas antes que ela respondesse, Madame Pomfrey abriu o cortinado e entrou carregando uma bandeja cheia de poções.

– Me dê espaço, Potter. Essa menina tem que tomar umas poções agora.

Harry saiu de sobre a cama e ajudou Gina a sentar. Naquele minuto, Rony e Hermione entraram na enfermaria. Rony trazia num braço, enrolado na capa, o Livro de Fausto e com o outro se apoiava na mulher, ainda mancando. Fato que não passou despercebido nem de Gina, nem de Madame Pomfrey.

– Você se machucou? – Perguntou a garota ao irmão, que apenas fez um gesto de que estava tudo bem antes de sentar em uma cadeira próxima.

– Mérlin nos proteja! Vocês dois continuam os mesmos – exasperou-se Madame Pomfrey enquanto servia um cálice com um líquido azul fumegante e dava para Gina. – Beba tudo! E você menino... vou ter de dar uma olhada nessa perna. Onde foi que vocês dois se meteram para voltarem nesse estado? Eu achava que quando ficassem adultos seriam mais cuidadosos.

Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares. Era provável que, assim como eles, Madame Pomfrey também tivesse a impressão de que passara pelo menos metade da vida remendando um deles ou todos ao mesmo tempo. A curandeira serviu mais um cálice, agora com um líquido púrpura e viscoso, e substituiu o que Gina tinha acabado de entornar com uma careta mandando-a beber de novo a poção até o fim. A ruiva virou o segundo cálice, mas desta vez fez uma cara de gosto.

– Essa não é ruim – comentou.

– Essa é para os bebês – respondeu Madame Pomfrey de um jeito doce. – Agora descanse. Vou pegar os curativos para a perna do seu irmão – e saiu.

Harry piscou os olhos, confuso. Ela tinha dito bebês? Procurou o olhar de Gina. A garota mordia o lábio inferior esperando a reação dele. Harry se virou para Hermione e a amiga sorria exultante. Rony, porém, parecia tão apatetado quanto ele.

– Bebês? – Perguntou se aproximando de novo da mulher. Gina balançou a cabeça várias vezes rindo. – Mas como? De que jeito?

– Ora, de que jeito, Harry? – Disse Hermione quase gargalhando. – Do mesmo jeito que a gente faz UM bebê. Só que vocês fizeram mais de um.

Harry achou por um segundo que ia explodir. Olhava de um para outro sem saber se ria ou se chorava. Na verdade, estava era com vontade de gritar de felicidade. Se jogou sobre Gina, tomando-a nos braços e a cobrindo de beijos onde seus lábios tocassem, ouvindo a risada maravilhosa dela tilintar nos seus ouvidos.

– Potter! Acalme-se – Madame Pomfrey voltara, mas desta vez não conseguiu ralhar com ele com a mesma autoridade. A bruxa também estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– A senhora tem certeza disso, Madame Pomfrey? – Harry perguntou soltando Gina um pouco, ainda sem acreditar.

– Claro que tenho menino. Eu não sei quem vocês andaram consultando no St. Mungus... Esses curandeiros de hoje, unfh... – fez um gesto exasperado largando a bandeja com os curativos para Rony sobre uma mesinha. – Mas não tenho dúvida, são dois, Potter. Gêmeos.

– E temos aqui, senhoras e senhores, o vencedor do prêmio Weasley de produção em série – Rony falou com uma voz falsamente pomposa e depois caiu na risada junto com Hermione. – Fred e Jorge vão ficar passados.

Harry também ria, na verdade, tinha vontade de gargalhar. Dois. Teria dois filhos de uma vez só! Deu um beijo na barriga de Gina. Um não, dois... e depois tomou Madame Pomfrey nos braços e saiu numa imitação ridícula de uma valsa.

– Tenha modos rapaz – a curandeira lhe dava tapinhas, mas também ria. Harry parou, mas não sem antes dar um beijo estalado na bochecha da bruxa, que corou e deu-lhe outro tapinha. – Você é impossível, Potter! Às vezes fica igualzinho ao seu pai... – por um instante os risos se transformaram em sorrisos. – Venha Weasley, vamos ver essa perna. E você venha me ajudar Hermione.

Rony se apoiou em Hermione e os dois seguiram Madame Pomfrey para uma maca ao lado. Harry voltou a se sentar junto de Gina.

– Eu te amo, sabia? – falou num tom baixo e rouco.

– Sabia – Gina respondeu com um sorriso provocante que ele fez sumir com um beijo tão longo e lento que Madame Pomfrey teve de fazer vários "hem-hem" antes que eles se separassem.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Gi – falou escorando a testa na dela. – Achamos o livro!

Dessa vez foi Gina que pulou no pescoço dele.

– Meu bom Mérlin! Finalmente! – As palavras saíram cheias de alivio.

Harry a estreitou nos braços com mais força e os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo até que Gina se afastou sorrindo e se recostando novamente nos travesseiros.

– Parece que hoje é o nosso dia de sorte, então – Harry a olhou inquisitivo. – Estava lendo esse livro quando desmaiei – disse apontando um grosso volume cinzento que Harry não havia notado estar sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – Pedi para a Hermione trazê-lo para mim quando acordei.

Harry sentiu seu sorriso e a felicidade leve que sentia evaporarem-se na mesma velocidade. Pegou o livro, leu o título e gostou menos ainda da nova informação.

– Em que parte o fato de você desmaiar ao ler um livro é sorte? – Sentiu que a voz saiu com um tom quase zangado, mas não corrigiu o efeito.

– Esse livro é sobre a natureza dos sonhos – Gina explicou ignorando a súbita seriedade dele. – Quando o vi, achei que podia dizer algo sobre os pesadelos que tenho tido.

– E...?

– Bem, tem uma fórmula mágica no capítulo 12 – continuou ela, empolgada – que pode revelar a natureza do sonho que se está tendo. Sabe... se são premonitórios, visões, lembranças, traumas, medos... Eu não achei que fosse funcionar numa leitura silenciosa, mas funcionou.

– Você quer dizer que...

– Eu sei por que eu estou sonhando essas coisas, Harry! – Gina ofegou levemente. – Eu vi quando estava desmaiada.

Madame Pomfrey já havia terminado o curativo na perna de Rony e se afastado. Ele e Hermione agora estavam com os olhos pregados neles, ouvindo cada palavra da conversa. A garota mantinha a mão sobre o peito do ruivo como que para impedi-lo de levantar. Harry lançou um olhar apreensivo aos dois e notou que suas mãos tremiam um pouco quando ele devolveu o livro para a mesinha de cabeceira.

– O que você viu? – Perguntou tentando manter a voz neutra.

Gina se desencostou dos travesseiros e se aproximou dele novamente.

– São os bebês, Harry! Tenho as visões por causa deles. De alguma forma, são eles que estão tentando nos avisar o que está acontecendo.

– Você quer dizer...

– Que eu tenho essas visões por causa dos bebês. Graças aos poderes de Aradia, eles, de alguma forma, conseguem se comunicar comigo. Não me pergunte como. Eu não sei. – Gina explicava de um jeito febril. – Mas tenho certeza de que foram os bebês que pressentiram que coisas ruins estavam acontecendo e que os poderes de Aradia, que estavam adormecidos desde a derrota de Voldemort, foram o canal para que eles se comunicassem comigo pelos sonhos.

Harry considerou a idéia por alguns segundos e tornou a falar, tentando dar as palavras uma calma que realmente não sentia e falhando sem nenhum apelo. Cada uma saía num tom cada vez mais alto e perplexo, dando voz às coisas mais horríveis que vinham povoando sua mente nas últimas semanas.

– Repito: Em que parte você acha que isso tem algo de bom, Gina? Sim, porque se isso é verdade, então o Snape estava certo... Essa... digo, essas crianças são poderosas demais... Elas não deviam ter... Nós não devíamos ter... Droga!

Levantou da cama sentindo que algo borbulhava dentro dele. Mas, talvez, pela primeira vez na vida era incapaz de identificar o sentimento. Era uma mistura de raiva, tristeza, revolta e, sim, isso ele identificava muito bem, desespero. Tudo o que ele queria era uma vida normal. Uma família. Tinham tirado os seus pais antes mesmo que ele pudesse lembrar deles. Ele se tornara uma pessoa marcada antes de aprender a andar e agora parecia que seus filhos estavam, mesmo antes de nascer, carregando o peso das maldições contra as quais ele lutou a vida inteira. Enfiou decidido as mãos nos bolsos antes que socasse alguma coisa. Hermione e Rony o olhavam penalizados. Gina, porém, continuava na mesma posição, as feições endurecidas.

– A parte que acho boa, Harry, é aquela em que penso que os meus filhos não são absolutamente indefesos! A parte que acho boa, repito, é aquela em que temos informações para impedir que algo realmente ruim aconteça! Ou você preferia que somente soubéssemos dessas coisas quando nossos filhotes estivessem em perigo de verdade? E nunca... – a voz dela tremia levemente enquanto ela punha as mãos protetoramente sobre a barriga – NUNCA mais repita que eles não deviam estar aqui.

Rony e Hermione olhavam agora de um para o outro sem saber exatamente de que lado intervir. Harry sabia que os dois amigos entendiam perfeitamente o seu horror diante das palavras de Gina, mas ele conhecia suficientemente Hermione para ter certeza que naquele momento ela estava apoiando cada frase da cunhada. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar o turbilhão que aquilo havia gerado em seu peito e largou-se novamente sobre a cama de Gina.

– Eu só queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo – disse cansado. – Por favor, não pense que eu não quero os bebês, Gi... Quero eles mais do que tudo!

Gina levou a mão aos cabelos bagunçados dele fazendo um carinho.

– Eu sei amor. Mas não adianta ficarmos lamentando essas coisas acontecerem com a gente. Se esses monstros querem trazer Voldemort de volta, com ou sem os bebês, eles vão querer se vingar da gente. Estamos no topo da lista de qualquer jeito. Temos é que fazer o possível para impedi-los e agradecer as armas que conseguimos. Além disso... bem, talvez, eles não sejam dois apenas por serem um brinde da "fábrica Weasley de produção em série" – brincou – talvez, eles sejam dois, porque isso vai dividir as coisas... Para poderem crescer como crianças normais, quero dizer, até onde crianças bruxas são normais. Talvez... sendo gêmeos, as coisas se dividam...

Harry levantou os olhos para ela, as palavras que ouvira a tão pouco tempo da imagem de Dumbledore saída do Espelho de Ojesed ecoando em sua cabeça: "a natureza é sábia, Harry, e antes do que espera ela vai lhe dar respostas muito mais satisfatórias do que as que você pode imaginar sozinho". Seria essa a resposta de que o professor falara? Ele não sabia o que pensar, mas podia ler nos olhos de Gina uma confiança infinita que ele não conseguia ignorar. Dumbledore estava certo. Sua garota não era extraordinária por ser a sétima filha ou herdeira dos poderes de Aradia. Gina era extraordinária por coisas que iam muito além dos seus poderes de bruxa. Era impossível não embarcar na confiança que aqueles olhos transmitiam. Ela deu um sorriso terno e voltou a se recostar nos travesseiros, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava e aninhava carinhosamente a cabeça dele sobre o peito, como se ele fosse um garotinho.

– Harry – começou Hermione, devagar – a Gina está certa. Tudo o que sabemos foi graças aos sonhos dela. Eles são a nossa vantagem.

Harry entendia. Não gostava nem um pouco, mas entendia o que as duas queriam dizer. Fez um esforço e concordou com a cabeça, sem se afastar do colo da esposa, que continuava a acariciar seu cabelo.

– Bom, acho que as crianças serem poderosas não é tão perturbador assim – falou Rony num tom de quem queria claramente desanuviar o ambiente. – Acho muito pior se meus sobrinhos herdarem o gênio de vocês dois.

Harry sorriu e depois começou a rir acompanhado de Gina e Hermione. Era um riso menos alegre do que o que havia tomado a sala há poucos minutos atrás, mas já ajudava a colocar o mundo no foco de novo. Estavam ainda assim quando a Diretora McGonagall entrou acompanhada de uma minúscula criatura escondida atrás de uma enorme bandeja transbordante de sanduíches, bolos, pernas de galinha e uma imensa jarra de suco de abóbora.

– Que bom que estão todos bem – comentou satisfeita. – Achei que como nenhum de vocês almoçou deviam estar com um pouco de fome e tomei a liberdade de pedir que um dos elfos da cozinha trouxesse uma refeição. Principalmente você, Gina, precisa se alimentar. E creio que o seu irmão já esteja a beira de um desfalecimento também, embora não esteja grávido.

– Obrigado professora – disse Harry erguendo-se do colo de Gina e tentando não olhar a careta indignada de Rony. – Eu... eu não cheguei a lhe falar que encontramos o livro.

– Weasley me contou antes de entrar na Ala Hospitalar. Nunca duvidei que conseguiriam, Potter!

Harry sentiu como se a professora estivesse lhe dando uma nota. Tinha sempre essa sensação quando McGonagall falava com ele. Mas, dessa vez, pela satisfação no rosto dela, era uma nota alta.

– Acho que Rony e eu temos que contar o que aconteceu lá embaixo e...

– Depois, Harry! – Cortou ela com firmeza, mas usou o primeiro nome dele de um jeito muito familiar. – Vocês quatro já tiveram um dia bem cheio por hoje. Você e o Weasley precisam descansar e não creio que sua mulher deva ter mais emoções por hoje, não é mesmo Papoula? – Disse dirigindo-se para Madame Pomfrey que estava um pouco atrás.

– Sem dúvida, Minerva.

A diretora se voltou para eles com cara de quem tinha argumentos suficientes para não aceitar contestações.

– Alimentem-se, descansem e amanhã nós conversaremos sobre isso.

– Só mais uma coisa professora... A senhora poderia avisar ao Hector, a Mel e o Joshua que a Gina está bem e que se eles quiserem nos visitar mais tarde – Harry consultou Gina que fez que sim com a cabeça – podem vir.

– Tem certeza, Harry? – A professora parecia achar que receber as crianças não se enquadrava em sua idéia de descanso, mas Harry e os outros confirmaram. – Sendo assim, mandarei avisar ao Sr. Lupin, a Srta. Warmilling e ao Sr. Schacklebolt. Mas já aviso que eles não virão sozinhos. Parece que Mel se juntou à turma do Hector e incluiu uma outra menina, Danna O'Brien, além do Sr. Bennet que já andava com ele e Joshua. Vão, certamente, querer apresentar os amigos a vocês.

– Hector Lupin está liderando um grupinho de cinco? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey chocada. – Deus nos proteja!

Rony deu uma gargalhada. De todos os adultos, ele era provavelmente o que mais se divertia com as trapalhadas de Hector. Achava o garoto uma fonte inesgotável de diversão com sua obsessão por igualar os Marotos, os Gêmeos Weasley e o Trio em Hogwarts.

Harry notou que, ao contrário do amigo, Hermione não parecia estar ouvindo a conversa. A garota tinha os olhos fixos no elfo doméstico, que após deixar a bandeja cheia de comida sobre a mesinha entre as camas, caminhava rapidamente para se esconder atrás das vestes da diretora esperando ser dispensado. Harry estranhou o fato. Em geral, os elfos eram sempre muito gentis com ele, o consideravam um grande herói por ter vencido o Lord das Trevas e nunca deixavam de cumprimentá-lo. Mas foi só olhar com mais atenção a criaturinha que Harry a reconheceu. Era Winky. Parecia bem melhor que nas últimas vezes em que a vira. Vestia uma sainha cinza e uma blusinha da mesma cor com o emblema de Hogwarts, estava limpa e sem nenhum jeito de ter bebido. Harry olhou para Hermione, um pouco surpreso ao ver a amiga trocar olhares significativos com Minerva. Era óbvio que as duas tinham combinado alguma coisa.

– Como vai Winky? – Falou Hermione com voz alta e clara.

A elfa deu um saltinho, surpresa, e virou-se para olhar o grupo. Não pareceu gostar nada de ter sido reconhecida. Levou as mãos à barra da sainha e começou a torcê-la nervosamente antes de responder.

– Bem, senhora. Obrigada.

– Você lembra da gente, Winky?

A elfa torceu a saia um pouco mais convulsivamente e lançou olhares para Minerva que pediam claramente para ser mandada embora dali.

– Sim, senhora. A Winky lembra. Lembra do menino Harry Potter, que é amigo do Dobby, e que o Dobby agora trabalha com ele. E lembra dos seus amigos também.

Hermione saiu de cima da cama de Rony, onde estava sentada e se ajoelhou em frente a Winky para ficar na altura dos olhos da elfa. Harry percebeu que o único que não sabia o que Mione tinha em mente era ele. Rony e Gina pareciam conhecer exatamente quais eram as intenções da garota.

– Que bom que lembra – disse Hermione com doçura. – Me diga, Winky, você está feliz em Hogwarts?

A elfa lançou um olhar temeroso para McGonagall e respondeu apressada.

– Winky está sim. Winky é muito feliz em Hogwarts. A mestra McGonagall é muito boa e tem bastante trabalho e a Winky gosta muito de trabalhar.

– Ah, eu sei que gosta – disse Hermione no mesmo tom compreensivo. – Mas sabe, Winky, eu estive conversando com a diretora e ela me disse que você talvez sentisse falta de cuidar de uma família...

Winky lançou um ganido alto.

– Winky NUNCA reclamou de estar em Hogwarts. Winky é muito grata e...

– Eu tenho certeza disso – atalhou Hermione rápida – mas sabe, Winky, eu... bom, o Rony e eu temos um bebê. O nome dele é Sirius. Ele está com quase um ano agora. – Hermione puxou uma foto do bolso do casaco, olhou com um sorriso e mostrou para Winky.

Harry que começava compreender as intenções da amiga e achou que ela estava jogando baixo. Primeiro, porque os elfos são completamente derretidos com bebês. Segundo, porque ele sabia que Winky, pelo que sofrera com a perda dos Crouch, devia ter realmente saudade de cuidar de uma criança. Terceiro, ele conhecia a foto do Sirius que Hermione estava mostrando. E, como padrinho, podia afirmar que o ruivinho cercado de brinquedos e atirando beijos com a mãozinha espalmada como uma estrela estava completamente irresistível. Os olhos grandes de Winky traduziam exatamente isso. Especialmente, a última parte. Ela estendeu as mãos para pegar a foto que Hermione mostrava. Quando deu uma viradinha enternecida com a cabeça, Hermione olhou para eles os três com um sorriso triunfante.

– O Rony e eu queríamos que alguém tomasse conta dele. Alguém que fosse responsável e que pudesse protegê-lo. O Dobby tem nos ajudado muito, mas logo... bem, logo ele vai ter dois bebês para tomar conta e o Sirius – fez um gesto cheio de orgulho maternal – está ficando impossível, engatinha por tudo, quer mexer onde não deve...

– Os bebês são assim mesmo, senhora – Winky falou sorrindo sem tirar os olhos da foto.

– Pois é, e bom... tem umas coisas ruins acontecendo – Hermione fez uma expressão grave. – E o Rony e eu achamos que ninguém melhor que um elfo poderia cuidar do nosso bebê, porque, bem os elfos têm poderes e...

– Um elfo jamais deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse a um bebê!

– Eu sei... foi por isso que pensei em conversar com você. Quero dizer, você é um elfo livre – Winky estremeceu – e sei que sente falta de estar com uma família. Você não gostaria de vir trabalhar com a gente?

Winky fixou Hermione com os olhos imensos e aquosos. Ela certamente tinha suas prevenções contra a "Libertadora de Elfos", como muitos chamavam Hermione (o que não era propriamente um elogio), mas o jeito com que segurava a foto de Sirius mostrava que estava tentada.

– Winky é muito boa com crianças pequenas.

– Ah, eu não tenho dúvidas – Hermione estava muito satisfeita. – Você recebera um salário e todos os direitos e...

A elfa empurrou a foto de Sirius nas mãos de Hermione, ofendidíssima.

– Winky agradece, senhora, mas ela é um bom elfo e não aceita isso – afirmou taxativa.

– E se fizermos assim, Winky – Rony interviu para a surpresa de Hermione, Harry e Gina – Você vem trabalhar conosco e cuidar do Sirius. Você vai novamente PERTENCER a uma família. – A frase de Rony teve o efeito de fazer brilhar os olhos de Winky, enquanto Hermione o fuzilava, indignada. Rony se limitou a fazer um gesto para que a mulher ficasse quieta. – O problema é a que minha esposa é... um pouquinho excêntrica. No bom sentido, claro, mas ela ficaria muito ofendida se não pudesse pagar alguém que trabalhasse para ela. E você não gostaria de ofender sua senhora, não é?

Winky fez um barulhinho com a garganta e lançou um outro olhar para a foto do pequeno Sirius, que pendia nas mãos de Hermione. Harry achou que desta vez, Rony conseguira ser muito mais diplomático que Mione e que tinha escolhido as palavras certas.

– Não, claro que não – Winky voltou a mexer nervosamente na barra da saia – mas é muito feio para um elfo receber salário, meu senhor.

– Ah, mas é tão pouco, quase nada na verdade – disse Rony displicente, ignorando o olhar mortal de Hermione. – Jamais a ofenderíamos oferecendo uma quantia astronômica. Mesmo porque nós não somos ricos, sabe?

– Winky não se importa com isso, meu senhor – a elfa parecia ter simpatizado com Rony – quando Winky pertence a uma família, ela só quer fazer seu trabalho e cuidar dos seus senhores. Dinheiro não importa para um elfo doméstico.

Rony lhe deu um sorriso compreensivo e, apesar dos bufos de Hermione, ele tinha obviamente conseguido convencer Winky.

– Ótimo – arrematou McGonagall – se você aceita Winky, pode juntar suas coisas e amanhã você vai com os Weasley para a casa deles.

Winky pareceu se dar conta da presença da diretora com pavor. Estivera negociando outro emprego na frente de sua senhora.

– A senhora ficou brava com a Winky?

– Não seja boba! Estou muito satisfeita que tenha aceitado. Você é exatamente o que os Weasley precisam. Fico mais descansada se o pequeno Sirius estiver sob seus cuidados.

Winky deu um sorriso que chegou nas orelhas (o que no caso de um elfo doméstico, não era uma figura de linguagem). Agradeceu a McGonagall e a Rony – seu olhar de adoração mostrava que estava encantada com ele – e, por fim, agradeceu a Hermione. Havia uma certa condescendência na voz da elfa ao se dirigir a nova senhora, como a de quem fala com uma pessoa meio doente. Então, ela pediu licença para arrumar suas coisas, mas antes de sair lançou um olhar cobiçoso para a foto de Sirius.

– A senhora empresta a foto do bebê para a Winky? Os elfos da cozinha vão morrer de inveja da Winky ter um bebê tão lindo para cuidar...

Hermione estendeu a foto.

– É sua Winky, pode ficar.

A elfa encheu os olhos d'água e segurou a foto como se estivesse segurando o próprio bebê antes de desaparecer. A diretora aproveitou a deixa e também saiu, tinha muitas providencias para tomar. Madame Pomfrey, que estivera acompanhando a conversa também se retirou.

– PERTENCER, Rony? – Hermione pode finalmente cair em cima do marido.

– Mione, você não pode esperar que alguém te entenda se você não fala o idioma dele. Elfos não entendem leis salariais.

Rony tinha uma compreensão de coisas do mundo bruxo que a visão trouxa de Hermione nem sempre alcançava. Muito contra a vontade ela reconheceu que ele estava certo. E que se não fosse isso, provavelmente eles não teriam conseguido que Winky aceitasse tomar conta de Sirius. Coisa que a vinha preocupando desde que Ana a alertara ser necessário aumentar a proteção em torno do filho. Ela voltou a se sentar na cama de Rony, com a cara amuada.

– Está bem! Mas essa coisa de excêntrica... Ela achou que eu sou meio louca, não é?

Os outros confirmaram com a cabeça e começaram a rir. Hermione e Winky. Essa seria uma parceria interessante de acompanhar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Já era fim da tarde de domingo quando Carlinhos e Ana aparataram na frente d'A Toca. Não tinha sido um fim de semana muito bom para os dois. Na verdade, tinha sido péssimo. Primeiro, toda aquela história dos beusclainh os tinha deixado muito abalados. Carlinhos tinha feito todo o possível para que Ana compreendesse a gravidade da situação e depois gastou o dobro do tempo para acalmá-la.

Foi aí que a briga começou. Era a primeira vez que os dois se estranhavam de verdade e estavam muitíssimo incomodados com isso. Carlinhos caminhava muito sério com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto Ana o acompanhava com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e a cara muito emburrada. Era óbvio que o ruivo estava evitando olhar para a mulher, mas mesmo assim, Ana resolveu fazer uma última tentativa.

– Carlinhos... – ela tentou deixar a voz o mais doce possível depois de horas de discussão – ainda tem tempo. Não faz isso.

– Nós já discutimos isso, Ana – respondeu ele seco, mas já um pouco cansado.

– Já! Mas você não me convenceu, ora pombas! – A garota bufou e deu uma corridinha para emparelhar com os passos largos dele. – Eu não sei porque você insiste em contar isso para os seus pais agora. Não vai somar nada – ela repetiu mais uma vez os argumentos. – Acho que a gente podia poupá-los disso e...

– Não, não podia... – ele não alterou a voz nem o passo. – É assim que os Weasley funcionam, Ana. Juntos. Haja o que houver. Não costumamos mentir uns para os outros, pelo menos não quando é realmente importante.

– Quem falou em mentir? – Retorquiu ela indignada. – E ninguém quer mudar o "modo Weasley" de ser, apenas acho que devíamos poupar a Molly. Carlinhos, a mãe de vocês já passou por muitas. Ela perdeu os irmãos na primeira guerra, passou quase toda a segunda achando que ia perder a família toda. Se os bruxos têm todo esse pavor dos beusclainh, como você me contou, ela vai ficar em frangalhos se souber que descobrimos que eles estão envolvidos.

– Vai ser pior se escondermos dela. Ela é forte, Ana! – Carlinhos tentou animar a voz e arriscou olhar a esposa para ver se ela parava de bufar como um hipogrifo enfurecido e entendia o seu ponto de vista.

Mas a reação dela foi apenas um muxoxo ainda mais contrafeito. Ana tinha adoração pela sogra. A Sra. Weasley a tinha praticamente a adotado desde que se conheceram e ela sabia que nada a abalava mais do que saber que suas preciosas crias estavam em perigo. Crias que, para Molly Weasley, não se restringiam apenas aos sete filhos que tinha parido. Ana sabia muito bem que Harry tinha exatamente o mesmo status dos ruivos no coração dela e que Hermione e ela eram de longe as noras favoritas. As que ela chamava de "minhas filhas". Por isso, não conseguia se conformar de Carlinhos descobrir todas aquelas coisas horríveis e sair correndo para contar. Molly e Arthur não eram mais tão jovens. Não tinham porque preocupá-los antes de terem soluções. Para Ana, aquilo era inútil.

– O Harry não vai gostar disso! – Ela resmungou baixinho, mas de forma bem auditível.

– A mãe é minha e não do Harry! – Carlinhos mandou às favas as tentativas de paz. Não ia esconder o que estava acontecendo dos pais. De jeito nenhum. E sabia que teria o apoio dos irmãos, embora tivesse certeza que Harry e Hermione provavelmente concordariam com Ana e dariam contra. Mas, nunca tinha achado que a esposa iria resistir tão obstinadamente a idéia.

Já estavam quase na porta d'A Toca.

– Você é o homem mais teimoso que eu conheço! – Ana reclamou baixando a voz para que não a ouvisse dentro da casa.

Carlinhos bateu na porta e virou-se para encará-la.

– Você sabia disso quando casou comigo. Eu não teria esperado tanto por você se não fosse teimoso – a resposta mal-criada foi seguida por um sorriso do tipo "agora agüenta". Ana revirou os olhos e se deu por vencida. Mas que ela ia fazer Carlinhos ouvir umas boas do Harry, ah ia sim!

A discussão teria de parar de qualquer jeito. Assim que a porta se abriu dois braços gorduchos puxaram Carlinhos pelo pescoço para dentro da casa. Ana seguiu logo atrás, fechando a porta, enquanto a Sra. Weasley enchia de beijos o segundo filho. A garota ficou esperando os inevitáveis comentários de "como está magro", mas Molly não os fez para Carlinhos.

– Ana, minha filha, o que é isso? Você está pele e osso, minha querida! Carlinhos – ralhou ela – essa menina não tem se alimentado?

Os dois trocaram um olhar levemente constrangido. Ainda não era o momento de contar a Molly que nada parava no estômago de Ana desde sexta-feira. Desde que Carlinhos começara a lhe mostrar os livros e explicar sobre os demônios. E, provavelmente, também não era hora de contar para o marido que uma certa visão no Beco Diagonal vinha lhe tirando a fome há algumas semanas. Ana se limitou a dizer para a sogra.

– Eu tive uma indisposiçãozinha no fim de semana. Nada sério! Já estou ótima e pronta para comer tudo o que você colocar na minha frente. E... não, não acho que seja mais um neto chegando, ok?

Molly se encantou em achar que Ana estava enganada em relação à última frase, mas a garota preferiu cumprimentar as outras pessoas que estavam na casa, antes que a senhora Weasley começasse a tentar identificar sintomas de gravidez. A Toca estava cheia. Carlinhos tinha, ao que parece, feito uma verdadeira convocação. Ele queria discutir o assunto primeiramente com a família. O segundo passo seria colocar a Ordem da Fênix a par de tudo. Mesmo assim, Lupin e Tonks tinham sido convidados. Ana cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley, que também tinha ficado bobo ao ouvir a palavra neto, e ela novamente negou a possibilidade.

Gui estava sentado no sofá com Fred e Cátia, Jorge conversava com os três, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado. Alicia estava um pouco adiante com Fleur e as crianças. A brincadeira dos pequenos apenas aumentava a zueira na sala. Chantal, a menina de Fleur e Gui, escondia-se sob os cabelos loiros de veela e fazia caretas para o pequeno Sirius, que Rony e Hermione haviam deixado com os avós para irem a Hogwarts. Os garotos ruivos dos gêmeos, que estavam com perto de três anos – Sean, filho de Jorge e Alicia, e Kenneth, filho de Fred e Cátia – disputavam um brinquedo num pequeno conflito que logo ia resultar em choro de uma das partes ou das duas. Ana sorriu. Amava aquela casa. Ainda mais, cheia daquele jeito, e olha que faltava gente. Ela acabou indo se sentar perto das crianças, aproveitando para dar uns apertos em Sirius que lhe estendeu os bracinhos assim que a viu.

– Então, Carlinhos – falou Fred erguendo a voz assim que os cumprimentos acabaram – o que você queria falar com a gente?

– Calma, Fred, vamos esperar os outros. Rony me mandou uma coruja de Hogwarts e disse que ele, Hermione, Harry e Gina nos encontrariam aqui. Assim que eles chegarem, a gente começa.

Não passou despercebido de ninguém o tom um pouco formal usado por Carlinhos. Jorge fez uma careta e cochichou para Fred e Cátia: "acho que a coisa é séria". A Sra Weasley vinha voltando da cozinha já com uma bandeja carregada de bolos e torradas com geléia, seguida por uma badeja flutuante com xícaras e um bule grande de chá.

– Deixa que eu te ajudo, Molly – se adiantou Tonks.

– NÃO... não precisa querida, está tudo sob controle – a senhora Weasley foi um pouco mais enfática que o necessário.

– É, Tonks... Você é visita – atalhou Cátia, levantando depressa do sofá e indo para a mesa ajudar a sogra.

Tonks não pareceu muito satisfeita e resmungou algo como "freqüentava essa casa antes de você", mas voltou para o lado de Remo, que colocou a mão sobre os seus ombros e deu um beijo nos cabelos roxos, com um sorriso maroto.

– Mas Carlinhos – começou a senhora Weasley servindo um prato com bolo, biscoitos e torradas pingando geléia e empurrando nas mãos de Ana – além dos meninos, temos que esperar o Percy também. Ele não avisou a que horas vinha?

Se não fosse a algazarra das crianças, daria para ouvir um alfinete cair no chão da sala. Gui lançou um olhar culpado para o irmão mais novo e levantou as mãos como quem não se responsabiliza. Os gêmeos moveram-se desconfortavelmente nos assentos, mas ambos tinham expressões encorajadoras para Carlinhos. O Sr. Weasley tirou os óculos com uma expressão grave e os limpou calmamente.

– O quê? – A Sra. Weasley já tinha colocado as mãos na cintura e estava encarando o marido e os filhos esperando explicações.

– O Percy não vem, Molly! – Falou o Sr. Weasley suavemente recolocando os óculos.

– Como não vem, Artur? Ele disse que não vinha? Da outra vez...

– Eu não o chamei mamãe – atalhou Carlinhos.

A senhora Weasley considerou o filho por alguns momentos como se não estivesse entendendo bem o que ele tinha dito.

– Mas por quê? Carlinhos... meu filho, eu podia esperar isso daqueles dois – falou exasperada apontando os gêmeos – mas de você...

– Ihh, começou, a gente nem disse nada e já virou "aqueles dois" – Jorge falou em voz mais baixa para Fred.

– Shiiiii... É bom ver ela desancar o "Carlinhos perfeito" para variar. ÁAII!

Gui tinha dado um chute na perna de Fred, que rosnou em resposta passando a mão sobre a canela atingida.

– E você é o próximo, "Monitor-chefe"!

– Mamãe... – Carlinhos levantou e foi até a Sra. Weasley, que o olhava magoada, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela. – É melhor a gente deixar o Percy de fora por enquanto.

– Mas, ele é irmão de vocês, Carlinhos.

– Não que a gente não faça força para esquecer disso – comentou Jorge.

A Sra. Weasley parecia já a beira das lágrimas.

– É... é exatamente isso... isso que não pode ser – ela olhava para os gêmeos – somos uma família! Eu sei que o Percy fez bobagens, mas será que vocês não podem perdoar o irmão de vocês?

– Das bobagens que ele fez a gente até perdoou, o que não dá para perdoar é o fato dele ser um palhaço cretino e babaca! – Disse Fred.

Carlinhos olhou com ferocidade para os gêmeos, mas foi Gui quem falou.

– Se vocês dois não pretendem ajudar, fiquem quietos! – Depois se levantou e foi até a mãe também colocando a mão sobre os seus ombros. – Não se trata de perdoar ou não mamãe. Gostamos do Percy – Fred resmungou um "fale por você", mas foi ignorado – apenas, achamos, o Carlinhos e eu, que talvez não seja a melhor hora dele ficar sabendo de tudo.

– Mas por quê?

– Porque não confiamos nele, mamãe! – Carlinhos disse de uma vez como se assim fosse doer menos. – Mesmo que ele tenha pedido desculpas de todas as bobagens que fez. Mesmo que ele tenha voltado a se relacionar conosco, o Percy ainda preza a carreira política dele MAIS do que qualquer outra coisa. – Ele se afastou como que para evitar o olhar cada vez mais triste da Sra. Weasley. – Estamos lidando com coisas muito sérias. Eu não quero... nenhum de nós quer que o Percy acabe por um "descuido" dizendo alguma coisa para quem não deve.

– E não confiamos naquela mulher dele também – arrematou Jorge. – Vai que ela resolve dizer o que a gente comenta aqui num "chá de caridade" ou para alguma amiga repórter de revista bruxa – fez uma careta enojada. – Ela adora aparecer em colunas sociais.

A Sra. Weasley puxou um lencinho enxugando as lágrimas que já caiam sem controle. Carlinhos e Gui pareciam sentir-se miseráveis em ter de fazer a mãe sofrer, enquanto os gêmeos davam claras mostras de que não entendiam porque ela ainda sofria pelo Percy.

– Mas a Gina é irmã dele também – ela tentou argumentar. – Ele a adora tanto quanto vocês. Vocês acham que ele não gostaria de saber que algo a está ameaçando ou que ele não nos ajudaria a protegê-la?

Os rapazes pareceram ficar ainda mais desconfortáveis. Mas quem falou foi o Sr. Weasley.

– Ninguém acha que o Percy não gosta ou não se preocupa com a Gina, Molly. O problema é que – ele pareceu buscar as palavras mais adequadas – Percy tem a tendência a achar que todos os problemas que temos tem um nome e um sobrenome: Harry Potter. Não acho que essa tendência vá melhorar se ele for informado do que vem acontecendo ou do que os meninos têm descoberto nessas investigações que vêm fazendo.

A Sra. Weasley tentou negar, mas como não conseguiu, apenas deu um soluço alto e afundou o rosto no lencinho, enquanto Gui mantinha o braço sobre os seus ombros, penalizado.

– Ele... ele não tem nada contra o Harry – falou com a voz abafada – ele me disse.

– Por acaso ele disse também – foi Fred que se levantou agora, com raiva por mãe estar chorando pelo irmão que não merecia – que no dia que Gina avisou que estava grávida, ele a chamou lá para fora e falou que ela teria de ter pulso firme para que o filho não fosse outro Harry Potter, e gostasse de chamar atenção como o pai. E que se um dia ela quisesse deixar o marido teria todo o apoio dele!

Pelos olhares chocados, poucos pareciam conhecer aquela história.

– Ele não disse isso? – Ana levantou a voz incrédula!

– Babaca! – Não se conteve Alicia.

– Esse menino senprre foi un horrorrr – falou Fleur, no mesmo tom indignado das cunhadas.

– Onde você soube disso, Fred? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

– Ouvi a Gina contando para a Hermione – resmungou – aos soluços, mamãe! É por esse cara que a senhora está chorando?

A Sra. Weasley era a face do sofrimento, parecia estar revivendo os anos em que Percy estivera afastado da família. Mesmo que ele tivesse voltado, ela parecia estar tomando consciência, agora, que ele ainda estava muito longe.

– Molly – a voz apaziguadora de Remo se elevou do fundo da sala – sei que não sou da família – alguns protestos de "é como se fosse" foram ouvidos, ele sorriu. – Mas acho que o mais importante é considerar que, além de toda essa ameaça sobre nossas cabeças, Harry está num momento delicado junto ao Ministério. A história da fuga de Azkaban ainda não rendeu tudo o que pode render. Tem pessoas que estão bem interessadas em usar esse episódio para manchar a imagem dele. Você sabe que as pessoas o temem, Molly. Se deixarmos de lado as implicâncias dos meninos, sabemos que Percy é muito fiel ao Ministério e que, bem, ele pode achar que essas são informações que deveriam ser... hã... privilégio do Ministério.

A Sra. Weasley lhe lançou um olhar triste, mas já não parecia ter mais forças para argumentar, as lágrimas apenas rolavam silenciosas pelo rosto cheio. Chantal, que a olhava de um jeito bem perspicaz para os seus 5 anos, saiu do meio das outras crianças (Sean estava nos braços de Alicia, também grudado na conversa dos adultos, mesmo sem entender, enquanto Ken tinha achado mais interessante brincar com os restos de Pó de Flu da lareira) e abraçou as pernas da avó.

– Chora não, vovó – o pedido pareceu ser suficiente para que Molly Weasley voltasse a sorrir, pelo menos um pouco.

A tensão, entretanto, foi quebrada por um movimento e um barulho vindos da lareira. Uma baforada de pó esverdeado e fuligem cobriu Ken quando Rony apareceu.

– Oi pessoal! – Cumprimentou alegre afastando o sobrinho, que tossia muito, de perto da lareira.

Nos minutos seguintes, enquanto chegavam sucessivamente Hermione, Gina e Harry, a conversa sobre Percy e o choro da Sra. Weasley foram totalmente esquecidos em meio à confusão de beijos, abraços e cumprimentos. A Toca parecia ficar apertada com tanta gente, mas a verdade é que ela ficava ainda mais aconchegante. Hermione e Rony passaram uns bons minutos grudados no filho matando as saudades. E era muito óbvio que os quatro pareciam bastante felizes.

– O que acham de jantarmos antes de começarmos com os assuntos desconfortáveis? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley de um jeito carinhoso, lançando um olhar para Carlinhos que acenou em concordância.

– Excelente! – Exclamaram Rony, Fred e Jorge.

– Depois poderremos porr as crrianças parra dorrmirr e poderremos conversar com mais calma – disse Fleur, já se movimentando para ir ajudar a Sra. Weasley na cozinha.

– Hei! Vocês não querem ouvir as novidades? – Perguntou Rony com um sorriso cheio de significados.

– Que novidades? – Quis saber o Sr. Weasley.

– Depende – falou Gina, acomodada no colo de Harry "por causa da falta de lugares" – vocês querem saber as novidades boas ou... as maravilhosas!

Os Weasley trocaram olhares curiosos e divertidos. Era óbvio que a caçula estava radiante.

– Comecem pelas boas. – Incentivou Gui, pegando Chantal no colo.

– Harry e Rony encontraram o _Livro de Fausto_ – anunciou Hermione.

Seguiu-se uma longa rodada de felicitações e perguntas que mal puderam ser respondidas porque outras se sucediam sem que Harry e Rony tivessem tempo de responder as anteriores. Lupin já estava com o livro nas mãos e ele e Tonks examinavam a capa e o fecho de cadeado dourado, quando a Sra. Weasley interrompeu.

– E quais são as novidades maravilhosas, Gina? – Ela admirava a filha que continuava sentada no colo do marido, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, os dois mal conseguindo conter os enormes sorrisos. – Afinal, estamos realmente precisando de novidades maravilhosas por aqui.

Gina e Harry trocaram olhares como que decidindo quem contaria. Rony e Hermione sorriam felizes antecipando. Foi Harry quem anunciou.

– Hã... Sr. e Sra. Weasley, erm... parece que Gina e eu não vamos mais dar um neto para vocês – um silêncio esquisito se fez na sala. – Vão ser dois netos! – Completou Harry com a felicidade estampada no seu rosto e no de Gina.

Foi um "Deus nos acuda". Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, riam, davam parabéns, a Sra. Weasley deu um grito feliz quase desabando sobre a filha e o genro para abraçá-los. As crianças, encantadas com a algazarra, também davam gritinhos e batiam palmas. O Sr. Weasley não cabia em si, a palavra neto tinha o dom de fazê-lo sorrir sozinho por horas.

– Isso significa que ganhei a aposta. Podem começar a coçar os bolsos, cunhados! – Brincou Harry depois da primeira rodada de cumprimentos. A aposta tinha sido feita entre os meninos Weasley e o único cunhado na época em que Fleur engravidou. Era sobre qual deles seria premiado com filhos gêmeos, já que a ocorrência de nascimentos duplos era bem comum na família. Harry tinha ficado meio sem graça quando os garotos o chamaram para participar, afinal, ele e Gina eram só namorados, mas Rony cortou: "Já nos conformamos que é com você que ela vai casar", disse fingindo seriedade, "então não banca o tímido, ou vamos começar a achar que as suas intenções não são sérias".

Houve alguns protestos bem humorados por parte de Fred e Jorge que queriam que Harry e Gina apresentassem provas antes do pagamento da aposta, enquanto Rony e Gui não paravam de rir. A discussão prosseguiu e Ana, que estava tão radiante quanto os amigos, se aproximou do marido que acompanhava tudo um pouco afastado. Ela mal podia acreditar que em alguns meses estaria afofando os filhos de Harry e Gina Potter e que eles iam chamá-la de tia. Mais uma entre as tantas vantagens que ela enumerava para si mesma de ser uma Weasley. Mas o seu prêmio maior de pertencer àquela família estava escorado no batente da janela com um sorriso que, mesmo genuíno, não disfarçava a preocupação que lhe rondava os olhos. Ela se aproximou, tocando levemente a tatuagem próxima ao pulso dele, o dragão chinês pareceu tomar vida quando ele movimentou o braço muito rápido e a abraçou.

– Vamos parar de brigar? – Pediu ele, de um jeito que parecia muito infeliz.

Ana confirmou com a cabeça, lhe dando um beijo e fazendo um longo carinho no seu rosto.

– Só vou pedir para você deixá-los curtir isso um pouquinho mais?

– Não é o que eu estou fazendo?

– Não! Você não está curtindo! Vamos ter uma boa noite Weasley, Carlinhos! Vamos deixar os garotos soltarem fogos e rirem.

Carlinhos estudou a sala. Não tinha realmente o menor clima para ele falar sobre demônios que se alimentam de sentimentos ruins e que fazem o pavor noturno das crianças. O estômago afundou alguns centímetros ao ver a mãe novamente toda feliz, ainda mais após o "episódio Percy".

– E quando eu vou falar, Ana?

– Mais tarde – ela o forçou a olhar para ela. – Vai ter um momento para isso, ok? E eu... eu vou ficar do seu lado e ajudar a contar.

Carlinhos deu um sorriso aliviado e abraçou fortemente a esposa. Ela tinha razão, o momento ia chegar e seria naquela noite, mas eles não tinham motivo nenhum para apressar aquilo.

– Afinal, o que foi que vocês apostaram? – Perguntou Cátia, curiosa.

– Nossas coleções de figurinhas de sapos de chocolate – Carlinhos se afastou um pouco de Ana e respondeu zombeteiro entrando na farra. – Agora elas todas vão pertencer aos herdeiros Potter.

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

N/A: Beijo grandee Obrigada pela leitura!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	17. Famílias

Capítulo 18

**Famílias**

A Mansão Malfoy em Wiltshire era um lugar impressionante. Situada no interior de uma imensa propriedade rural que lembrava os antigos senhorios, a construção remetia à inegável ancestralidade de seus amos naquela região. Os incontáveis acres de terra que cercavam o palacete não haviam sido comprados com o ouro dos seus donos, mas conquistados com guerras, intrigas e sangue. Uma forma de aquisição nobre e digna, segundo os antigos códigos.

A casa senhorial datava de um período impreciso. Seu aspecto estendido e palaciano dava a impressão de remontar a uns 400 anos, embora, muito provavelmente, a última grande reforma datasse de meados do século XIX. Apesar do ar decadente que ostentava há quase uma década, não havia como um visitante ocasional não se impressionar com a visão de seus quatro amplos andares; de suas mais de 60 janelas (somente na parte da frente); de seu imenso parque, sobre o qual se estendiam longos e anteriormente muito bem cuidados jardins, onde eram plantadas as mais extravagantes espécies de flores. Na parte de trás, se podia passar por longas estufas, plenas de ervas e fungos dos mais diferentes tipos; um imenso corujal e inúmeras cocheiras, onde já haviam residido os mais belos cavalos alados. Mesmo a paisagem triste, desfolhada e cinzenta do outono parecia aumentar ainda mais a aura de poder que emanava do lugar.

Contudo, seria muito difícil qualquer visitante desavisado chegar até a casa. A Mansão Malfoy era, antes de qualquer coisa, uma propriedade de bruxos. E não pertencia a um tipo de bruxo qualquer, mas a homens e mulheres da mais pura linhagem, ciosos de sua condição, orgulhosos de seus poderes. Nenhum trouxa poderia ver ou chegar até a Mansão Malfoy e, se conseguisse, provavelmente se arrependeria.

Mais de perto, no entanto, a casa mostrava estar perdendo para a ação do tempo a sua antiga majestade. As janelas estavam escuras e sujas, algumas tão quebradas quanto as antigas estufas, que agora eram invadidas pelo mato. O parque e os jardins estavam abandonados às ervas e aos animais daninhos. As cocheiras, há muito vazias, rangiam lenta e fantasmagoricamente ao sabor do vento. A casa exalava um ar definitivamente mal-assombrado, quase trágico.

Draco agradecia que, naquele momento, a casa exibisse aquele ar desabitado. Isso a tornava um esconderijo eficaz até ele ter a exata idéia do que pretendia fazer. A conversa com Snape tinha lhe dado uma vaga imagem sobre o que estava acontecendo. Seu pai e a "titia" Bella estavam juntos num plano para trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta, o que era ruim em sua atual condição, e se vingar do Potter, o que era sempre bom. Mas, desde que entrara novamente em casa, um outro pensamento começou a rondar perigosamente sua cabeça.

Draco se afastou da janela onde estivera examinando os jardins e recordando. Seu pai tinha lhe prometido um mundo novo. Um mundo em que a natural superioridade de gente como eles seria reconhecida e respeitada. Mais que isso. Seria louvada e obedecida. Correu os olhos pela sala escura e cheirando a mofo em que se encontrava, ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava de seus dias de Comensal da Morte na Mansão Riddle. Um lugar ainda mais decrépito que sua própria casa. Um sorriso desdenhoso cruzou seu rosto pálido, enquanto a imagem se desenhava em sua mente. Todos aqueles bruxos orgulhosos lá, se curvando como elfos domésticos diante do Lord. Vivendo como animais, esperando o glorioso dia em que teriam a total liberdade para sair matando e torturando trouxas e mestiços. Como se, por esse "prazer" idiota, valesse a pena deixar de vestir roupas adequadas à sua condição, fazer refeições decentes, ir a lugares interessantes, ser servido ao invés de servir. É claro que ele reconhecia que o Lord das Trevas era poderoso e tornar-se seu próximo era uma oferta muito sedutora, mas ele, Draco, fora criado para ser senhor e não servidor. Às vezes, lhe ocorria que Lucius era provavelmente tão doido quanto sua tia.

– Meu senhor Malfoy – interrompeu timidamente o elfo que o acompanhara desde Durmstrang, fazendo uma enorme reverência, as imensas orelhas roçando no tapete roído de traças. Draco o olhou aborrecido. – A pessoa que estava esperando, meu senhor Malfoy, chegou.

– Mande-a entrar – disse com um gesto impaciente.

O elfo fez uma nova reverência e saiu aos saltinhos em direção a porta por onde, poucos segundo depois, entrou uma mulher de estatura mediana que retirava o capuz da capa de viagem de sobre a cabeça e meio que atropelava o elfo que a conduzia, quase o derrubando. Draco achou que ela havia engordado desde a última vez que a vira. Os cabelos estavam cortados mais curtos, mas ainda eram escuros como os da irmã mais velha, e os olhos azuis, tão parecidos com os da irmã mais nova, tinham uma expressão fria, que Draco não recordava ter visto neles.

– Titia Andrômeda – falou com a voz arrastada e desdenhosa. – Não achei que fosse demorar tanto a atender ao meu chamado. Sente-se – falou com um tédio que deixava bem claro estar apenas cumprindo o ritual de receber. – Posso lhe oferecer algo para beber. Um café, um chá, um vinho, nossa adega permanece a mesma apesar do abandono do resto – fez um gesto largo.

– Não, Draco, não quero sentar nem beber nada – respondeu a mulher muito tensa.

– Não parece contente em me ver tia Andrômeda? – A pergunta tinha um tom de constatação.

– Por que voltou Draco?

– Ah, eu vou bem também, titia. É sempre bom receber o carinho da família quando retornamos ao lar.

Ela não pareceu se abalar com o cinismo.

– Por favor, Draco, me diga que não voltou para se reunir ao seu pai e a Bella. Não dê prosseguimento a essa loucura, menino. Você já estava fora de tudo isso – havia genuína preocupação na voz de Andrômeda.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha aborrecido e a interrompeu rispidamente.

– Não a chamei aqui para ouvir sermões! – A mulher fechou a boca e voltou a encará-lo com frieza. – Sei que estou em dívida com você, tia. Me ajudou a sair da Inglaterra. Controlou a conta da família no Gringottes e me mandou dinheiro sempre que precisei. Sei que se arriscou por isso, e sou grato por, apesar de tudo, jamais ter revelado onde eu estava. Aliás, até onde eu sei, não revelou nem mesmo qual de suas irmãs tinha realmente morrido.

– Nunca tive certeza de que Bella tinha ficado viva... pelo menos até agora. E a verdade, Draco, é que na época não me pareceu ter muito diferença contar.

– Mesmo! – Exclamou surpreso. – Com uma filha Auror e tão... próxima dos heróis da guerra? Sempre achei que a minha priminha faria a maior festa se soubesse dessas coisas.

A sombra de um sorriso passou no rosto de Andrômeda ao ouvir a referência a Tonks, mas logo se apagou.

– Você não tem que me agradecer, eu devia isso a minha irmã, Draco. Tínhamos nossas diferenças, como as tenho com Bella, mas filhos são filhos... Fazemos loucuras por eles, coisa que Bellatrix jamais entenderá.

– Ainda assim...

– Você podia ter voltado antes, Draco. Você somente não foi completamente inocentado pelo Ministério porque nunca apareceu para se desculpar. Eles estavam inclinados a lhe conceder um perdão oficial, levaram em conta sua juventude e bem... o fato de seus pais serem... Por que agora?

– Curiosidade – respondeu displicente. – Quero saber o que eles pretendem fazer.

– E você já sabe o que eles pretendem?

– Ainda não – falou lentamente considerando o punho da camisa sob a veste. – Também está curiosa, titia?

Andrômeda esfregou as mãos nervosa e fez uma breve careta.

– Desde que seu pai fugiu tenho... – ela se calou – você já se encontrou com ele?

– Nesse caso, eu já saberia o que ele e Bella pretendem, não? – E arrematou antes que as perguntas continuassem. – Eu a chamei aqui para pedir minha chave do banco, tia. Então, basta a senhora devolvê-la e poderemos dar por encerrada a nossa agradável conversa.

Andrômeda o encarou por alguns segundos antes de colocar a mão no bolso interno das vestes e retirar uma reluzente chave de ouro e entregá-la a ele.

– Muito obrigado – respondeu seco, mas Andrômeda não parecia disposta a retirar-se ainda. Ela lançou um longo olhar pela sala.

– Esse lugar devia ser bonito... – comentou com uma voz sonhadora.

– Pensei que já tivesse vindo aqui.

– Ah... – acrescentou rapidamente – eu vim, mas faz muito, muito tempo. – Os olhos azuis voltaram a encará-lo. – Sabe, você tem dinheiro para reconstruir tudo isso. Poderia até retomar o respeito da sua família, se ficasse do lado certo dessa vez.

O rosto pálido do rapaz tingiu-se levemente do calor raivoso que lhe subia pelo pescoço. Não sabia se estava mais bravo pela nova tentativa de evangelizá-lo ou porque ela estava lendo os seus pensamentos. Agarrou-se com desespero ao que mais lhe atormentava em toda aquela história.

– Você se esquece, "tia" – falou entre os dentes – que os assassinos da minha mãe estão do seu lado "certo".

Andrômeda não se abalou. Na verdade, retorquiu com muita calma.

– Eles eram tão garotos quanto você e, ao contrário do que você tentou... eles não tinham a intenção de matar Narcisa, eles pensaram que era...

– Eu sei o que eles pensaram – ergueu a voz furioso. – Não pense que perdôo Bellatrix por isso. Tenho certeza que foi ela que convenceu minha mãe a entrar na casa do inimigo usando a sua cara maldita, como se fosse possível ela sair de lá viva. – Respirou fundo. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que aqueles dois a mataram.

– Era uma guerra, Draco! Os dois lados sofreram perdas. Perdas enormes, você não pode...

– Não posso o quê? De fato, o que é que eu posso, tia Andrômeda? Continuar a me esconder como um verme? Eu que nunca matei ninguém. Enquanto o Santo Potter desfila por aí com linda mulher e filhinho depois de ter matado a minha mãe?

– Ninguém está pedindo que deixe de odiá-lo, Draco – era a primeira vez que a voz dela tinha uma autoridade que realmente lembrava o que Draco havia conhecido da família Black. – Apenas quero que pense que futuro terá unindo-se a Lucius e Bellatrix e que futuro pode ter se simplesmente não embarcar na loucura deles.

– E se eles conseguirem? – Desafiou. – E se dessa vez eles vencerem?

– Eles perderam das outras duas vezes... E se ganharem, Draco, vão ganhar exatamente o que?

Draco virou-se para a janela sem conseguir encarar o rosto atento de Andrômeda. Se ela o olhasse de frente, ele tinha certeza de que ela perceberia que tinha feito uma pergunta e que Draco tinha compreendido outra. Afinal, o que ELE ganharia se o Lorde das Trevas retornasse?

– Tenha um bom dia, tia Andrômeda – dispensou-a com a mesma voz entediada sem se voltar. – Não esquecerei minha dívida com a senhora.

– Draco...

Ele estalou os dedos e o elfo imediatamente apareceu e sem que o amo dissesse nada ele começou a empurrar Andrômeda para fora sem muita cerimônia. Ela não resistiu muito tempo. Lançou um último olhar para o rapaz ainda de costas olhando o jardim e saiu a passos largos para a porta da frente. Nem bem cruzou a soleira, ela cobriu a cabeça novamente com o capuz e aparatou num farfalhar de tecido.

Desaparatou longe dali, nos subúrbios de Londres, num beco sujo que dava para uma pequena praça, ao redor da qual se dispunham casas decadentes cobertas de fuligem. Ela começou a atravessar as ruas indo em direção ao gramado central. Deu um sorriso quando viu, sentado no num banco de jardim de tábuas lascadas, um homem alto de vestes marrons lendo um livro. Ele ergueu os olhos percebendo o seu movimento, fechou o livro e levantou indo ao seu encontro.

– Estava preocupado... Não agüentei ficar lá dentro, esperando. Como foi? – Perguntou Remo ansioso.

Ela tirou a capa, mas os cabelos não eram mais negros e o rosto também não estava mais gordinho. Em seu lugar cabelos verde elétrico espetavam para todos os lados e o olhos, ao invés do tom azul pálido tinham uma coloração índigo. Tonks deu um suspiro.

– Exatamente como a mamãe nos falou. O garoto é quase tão escorregadio quanto o pai. Mas vamos entrar, eu conto tudo lá dentro. – Respondeu com a voz desanimada.

Remo concordou e passou a mão sobre os ombros dela enquanto caminhavam para o número doze do Largo Grimmauld, sede da Ordem da Fênix.

– Ele não a ameaçou, não é? Não gostei nada dessa idéia de você ir lá sozinha.

– Não... ele tem uma dívida com a mamãe, não faria nada contra ela... e estava realmente sozinho lá.

– Você ainda está chateada com a sua mãe, não está? – Sondou ele, percebendo a nota amarga na voz dela.

– Estou – respondeu emburrada. – Eu não acredito que ela me escondeu isso por tanto tempo. E o pior... acho que se ela não tivesse ouvido nós dizermos que o Snape tinha nos contado da volta do Draco, ela ia continuar sem falar nada.

– Tonks, a sua mãe teve... – tentou contemporizar, mas ela não deixou.

– Eu sei que teve motivos, Remo, tive de decorá-los para falar com o garoto... – Fez um gesto exasperado. – Ah, deixa pra lá! Eu sobrevivo.

À frente deles, o número onze e o número treze da rua começara a se encolher enquanto no meio ia surgindo o número doze como que inflando entre as casas vizinhas.

– Então, já conseguiram abrir o livro? – Falou mudando de assunto.

– Desde que você saiu, não – Remo respondeu bem humorado – mas Snape mandou uma coruja dizendo que logo chegaria com novidades. Estamos esperando.

– Malfoy e Snape no mesmo dia... – Tonks deu um suspiro desalentado. – Ninguém merece.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

UMA SEMANA ANTES

Um silêncio pesado tinha baixado sobre A Toca. Era madrugada de segunda-feira, mas o sono e o cansaço alegre da festa que se seguira ao anúncio da chegada dos gêmeos tinham sumido dos rostos dos Weasley. As crianças já estavam acomodadas no andar de cima, dormindo sob os cuidados de Dobby e Winky que haviam sido chamados para que os adultos pudessem conversar. Carlinhos havia acabado de contar o que Ana e ele tinham descoberto e agora fixava com muita atenção um furo na madeira do assoalho. Parecia não ter nenhuma vontade de encarar os pais, os irmãos e as cunhadas e, decididamente, não dava nenhuma mostra de querer olhar para o lado da sala em que estavam Harry e Gina.

Ana, ao contrário, olhava nervosamente para cada um dos presentes tentando captar o que estavam pensando. Mas fora os rostos chocados, ninguém parecia disposto em romper o silêncio que já se tornava exasperante. Ela teria esperado, na verdade, uma reação bem mais violenta do que a que estava vendo. Molly tremia consideravelmente, mas não chorava. Fleur estava grudada no pescoço de Gui apertando os lábios fortemente enquanto ele lhe acariciava os cabelos. Rony estava sentado no chão, encostado nas pernas de Hermione que se curvara para frente, abraçando-o, os dois não tiravam os olhos de Harry. Tonks e Lupin estavam em um canto próximo à lareira com os olhares igualmente desfocados e perdidos. Jorge encarava o teto e Alicia tinha o rosto escondido entre as mãos, debruçada sobre os joelhos. Fred, como Ana, não parava de procurar reações nos outros, enquanto Cátia tinha uma das mãos na boca ainda segurando um grito que não dera. Gina estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Harry, os dois mantinham, desde que Carlinhos parar de falar, um de diálogo mudo sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro. Foi Artur o primeiro a reagir.

– Parece... – falou como quem testa a voz para ver se não a tinha perdido – que eles... hã... não estão brincando mesmo, não é?

– Eu temia que algo assim aparecesse – falou Lupin rouco, quinze pares de olhos viraram para ele. – Sabemos com quem Fausto mexeu para conseguir os rituais desse livro – apontou para o volume de capa negra sobre a mesa. – Mas eu realmente não achei que eles... que os Comensais da Morte tivessem coragem de se aliar...

– Eles não têm nada a perder Remo – esganiçou Hermione. – E isso, talvez, seja o pior de tudo. Não há nada que possa pará-los. Eles vão usar qualquer coisa... o que puderem.

Rony segurou as mãos dela que tremiam visivelmente. Ana deu um suspiro curto parecendo agradecer o fato de que se voltara a falar na sala.

– O que me incomoda – disse contrariada – é como se têm tão pouca informação sobre essas coisas. Quero dizer, sou uma Auror certo? Como é que deixaram eu entrar no Ministério sem que me informassem nada sobre isso.

– Você fez um curso menos longo que o meu, Ana – explicou Rony. – Claro que sendo bruxo de nascença eu já tinha ouvido falar, mas acredite, as informações que a gente recebe são mínimas e isso nem aparece nos testes finais.

– Na verdade – começou o Sr. Weasley – os únicos que têm acesso a informações mais completas são os que formam um grupo dentro dos Inomináveis do departamento de Mistérios. Mas a gente não sabe muito bem nem quem eles são, nem o que fazem.

– Mas isso é um absurdo completo! – Indignou-se a brasileira.

– En Beauxbattons, nós aprrendemos sobrre os Beusclain en nosso último an... Non erra muita coisa, mas pelo menos non ficávamos ignorrantes come vocês.

Dez anos "melhorando" o inglês não tinham diminuído muito o sotaque de Fleur e menos ainda suas contínuas comparações entre o mundo bruxo inglês e o francês. Para ela, o do seu país continuava sendo muito melhor. Os cunhados disfarçaram revirares de olhos e antes que um dos gêmeos resolvesse puxar uma discussão, Harry resolveu intervir.

– Acho que você vai ter que começar a se acostumar com os absurdos que os bruxos fazem, Ana. Mas a verdade – a voz de Harry tinham um tom ligeiramente pensativo – é que isso tudo não muda muita coisa.

O grupo inteiro se mexeu como se fosse um só. E esse um não tinha entendido o que exatamente Harry tinha querido dizer com aquilo.

– Você não pode estar falando sério Harry? Essas... essas coisas são... matéria de pesadelos! – Disse Alicia chocada.

– Eu sinto muito, Alicia, mas eu estou falando sério – ele lançou mais um olhar para Gina – eles vão usar todas as armas possíveis e nós vamos fazer o que for necessário para nos defendermos. Saber dos beusclainh – um arrepio rodou a sala – não altera as posições que tomamos.

Jorge passou o braço pelos ombros da esposa que ainda olhava para Harry como se ele fosse de outro planeta.

– Estamos com você, Harry – falou Fred. – Eles não vão conseguir. Nós vamos impedi-los. Já fizemos isso antes!

– Sente-se, Fred, estamos falando de uma guerra e não de um jogo de Quadribol – a Sra. Weasley tinha um tom cansado. – Não importa o quanto somos bons ou o quanto merecemos ganhar e viver em paz – a voz dela começou a falhar e tremer perigosamente. A-Alícia está certa... é tudo mu-muito sé-e...rio... – E desmontou sobre o lencinho que tinha na mão, fazendo com que o senhor Weasley se levantasse para ir confortá-la.

– Vamos lá, Molly, não fique assim... – disse dando palmadinhas no seu ombro.

– Co-como Arthur? – Ela fungou. – Vocês por acaso olharam pa-a-ra... o re-ló-gio? – Imediatamente a família inteira se voltou para o estranho relógio dos Weasley, o qual, agora tinha em seus ponteiros, além de Harry, todas as senhoras Weasley e as crianças. Como se o objeto tivesse ouvido o relato de Carlinhos, todos os ponteiros, agora estavam acotovelados sobre o ponto que marcava "Perigo Mortal".

Harry conhecia tão bem a coragem dos Weasley, demonstrada por Fred, como os medos expressados por Alíca e pela Sra. Weasley. E não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco culpado por estes últimos.

– Eu realmente sinto muito Sra. Weasley. Eu não...

– Não seja tolo, Harry – atalhou a Sra. Weasley rapidamente enquanto se afastava do marido e enxugava as lágrimas decidida. –Você não tem culpa de nada e nem deve se abalar com uma manteiga derretida como eu. – Ela tentou sorrir. – Você e Fred é que estão certos – Fred arregalou os olhos de forma cômica, jamais estivera certo em toda a sua vida, pelo menos para a mãe. – Temos agora é decidir o que fazer.

Harry deu um sorriso.

– Eu apenas queria dizer – recomeçou – bem, não podemos fingir que eu não tenha nada a ver com o que está acontecendo. E sou grato por, apesar de tudo o que já aconteceu, vocês terem aceitado que eu continuasse aqui entre vocês e...

Protestos irromperam na sala, com todos os garotos dizendo que os Weasley eram conhecidos traidores do sangue e que Harry era como se fosse irmão deles muito antes de ficar com Gina. E Jorge arrematou que se não o tivessem recolhido como o cãozinho perdido que ele era, provavelmente Gina teria fugido de casa para ficar com ele, o que os levava, de novo, ao fato de que seriam obrigados a aturá-lo de qualquer maneira. As palavras dos cunhados fizeram com que Harry risse acompanhado pela ruiva ainda deitada no seu colo.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – Harry interrompeu erguendo a mão que antes estava pousada nos cabelos de Gina. – Mas vocês estarem comigo, como vocês dizem, apenas os põem num perigo ainda maior... não façam essas caras que é verdade, só que as garotas – apontou vagamente para as esposas dos Weasley. Hermione jogou-se para trás na cadeira sabendo de antemão que não estava incluída. – Não tinham nada a ver com tudo isso e agora...

– Esperra aí Arry! – Fleur ergueu a voz indignada. – Eu poderria ter ido emborra a muito tempe e non fui.

– Você ficou pelo Gui.

– Vivo com essa família há dez anos, é a minha família tambén! Penso exatement come Fred! – Gui lançou um olhar de devoção para a esposa.

– Harry, por que você sempre acha que é tudo culpa sua? – Perguntou Ana, entre indignada e sem paciência. – Acha que alguma de nós vai sair correndo daqui?

– Será que vocês não percebem? – Ele assumiu um tom exasperado. – Gina me falou isso ontem e ela está certa. Independente de qualquer coisa... as pessoas dessa sala são o alvo principal. Vai ser para cima da gente que eles vão vir. O que quero dizer... e não estou assumindo culpas irreais, Ana... é que Rony, Mione, Gina e eu somos os primeiros da lista e quem estiver conosco também.

– Deixa eu ver se eu entendi – falou Cátia – você acha que Alicia, Fleur, Ana e eu poderíamos não estar incluídas nisso?

Harry não sabia como explicar, mas era isso mesmo. Cátia ergueu ainda mais a voz quando viu que ele abria a boca para falar.

– Vamos lá: um, você salvou a minha vida quando ainda estávamos na escola, o que já seria suficiente para que eu estivesse aqui; dois, Alicia perdeu familiares nas duas guerras, e se eu a conheço, isso é motivo mais que suficiente para ELA estar aqui; a Fleur já deu os motivos dela e Ana...

– Eu escolhi estar aqui, lembra?

– Mais do que isso, Harry – era Alicia que falava – nossos filhos são Weasley! Não podemos e nem vamos fugir disso.

Harry buscou algum olhar compreensivo na sala, mas fora Rony e Mione que, em todo caso, não manifestaram nenhum apoio ao que ele dizia, os outro trocavam apenas olhares inchados de orgulho. O que significava que Harry não conseguiria convencer as garotas a tentarem ficar de fora daquilo tudo. Deu um longo suspiro. Era gente demais e teimosa demais para ele bater de frente.

– Certo! Se á assim... Vamos nos organizar.

O tom de voz dele foi o suficiente para Gina se erguer do seu colo e dar espaço para que Harry começasse a falar. Todas as pessoas da sala conheciam aquele tom de voz. O tinham ouvido muitas vezes durante a guerra. Os mais velhos lembravam de Dumbledore usar um tom parecido em momentos igualmente tensos. Ninguém pensava em contestar o que fosse dito naquele tom. Harry começou a andar pela sala.

– Primeiro, o mais importante. A partir de agora nenhuma das crianças fica sem proteção. Ou seja, quem tem parentes trouxas – seu olhar foi para Mione e Cátia – deve tomar o cuidado de somente deixar as crianças com eles se tiver um bruxo adulto com elas ou um elfo. Dobby está à disposição de vocês, por enquanto. Mas acho melhor que as crianças sejam deixadas com a Molly quando estiverem trabalhando. Winky e Dobby poderão ajudá-la e reforçaremos todas as defesas mágicas d'A Toca.

Houve acenos de concordância. Os da Sra. Weasley foram os mais enfáticos, acompanhada com igual entusiasmo pelo marido.

– Segundo – ele fez uma pausa e se virou para Gina – você não fica nem mais um minuto sozinha... e nem ouse contestar.

– Céus – resmungou Gina – eu nem iria... Mas agradeço se você demonstrar preocupação comigo sem me dar ordens.

Harry sentou imediatamente do lado dela como um menino que tinha levado um puxão de orelhas e a puxou num abraço murmurando desculpas.

– Por favor... – disse Rony revirando os olhos – será que vocês não podem discutir isso mais tarde? Gina, o papai e a mamãe estão na sala... aaii Mione!

Rony se virou para reclamar do cutucão, mas foi acertado por uma almofada vinda não se sabe de onde. Virou-se para Harry e Gina que estavam rindo até serem acertados por outra.

– Meninos! – Ralhou a Sra. Weasley.

– Estávamos apenas chamando a ordem mamãe – Jorge forçou uma cara angelical pouco convincente.

Demorou um tempo até que o riso e as brincadeiras com Rony, Harry e Gina acabassem. Um minuto antes de interrompê-los, Harry pensou que uma das coisas que mais gostava dos Weasley era que sempre se podia contar com eles, especialmente os gêmeos, para trazer o riso no momento em que ele se fazia mais necessário.

– Ok – disse alteando a voz – acho que podemos agora ir para nossa terceira prioridade, certo? – O grupo fez silêncio. – Temos que saber o que esse livro diz.

– Vocês já tentaram abri-lo, Harry? – Perguntou Lupin.

Mas quem respondeu foi Hermione.

– Já, mas ele parece protegido por algum tipo de feitiço, não houve como fazer essa fechadura que tem sobre a capa abrir.

O livro virou imediatamente o centro da atenção. Tinham buscado ele por tanto tempo e agora que o tinham encontrado o Livro de Fausto ele havia sido deixado de lado, primeiro pela notícia dos gêmeos e depois pela dos beusclainh. Carlinhos pegou o volume e começou a analisá-lo com Gui e Ana. Mas logo todos foram se aproximando da mesa e o livro passava de mão em mão, enquanto cada um dava um palpite sobre como poderiam fazer para abri-lo ou especulava sobre os possíveis encantamentos que o cercavam.

Eram três e meia da manhã quando o cansaço pareceu finalmente começar a vencer o grupo. E era tanta gente e tantas coisas e crianças a serem recolhidas que A Toca não esvaziou antes das cinco, quando finalmente o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley puderam se recolher.

Harry e Gina chegaram em casa com a garota quase desmaiando de sono e teriam subido imediatamente se Dobby, que tinha chegado alguns minutos mais cedo, não aparecesse correndo, vindo da cozinha com uma coruja parda mal equilibrada sobre o gorro que usava na cabeça.

– Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Esta coruja trouxe uma mensagem para o meu senhor – disse parando perto deles, enquanto a coruja esticava a pata Harry pegar o pedaço de pergaminho que estava amarrado ali.

Harry abriu o pergaminho e olhou o fim da mensagem para saber de quem era.

– É do Snape – murmurou para Gina e correu os olhos pelas palavras, teve a impressão que mais viu do que realmente leu o bilhete. Deixou a mão que segurava o pergaminho cair com uma expressão profundamente contrariada. – Sério, Gi... ou alguém lá em cima não vai com a minha cara ou tem um senso de humor pra lá de cínico.

Gina o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

– O Draco voltou para a Inglaterra.

A garota pegou o bilhete das mãos dele e leu igualmente séria. Depois colocou calmamente o pergaminho em cima de uma mesinha e o pegou pela mão, puxando-o para o andar de cima.

– Espera, Gi... eu tenho que...

– Minha vez de dar ordens, Potter – disse ela imitando o tom que Madame Pomfrey usava com os pacientes, o que fez Harry sorrir. – O senhor já teve emoções demais por hoje e não vai se preocupar com Draco Malfoy antes de ter dormido pelo menos umas sete horas. Nem que eu tenha que amarrá-lo na cama! – Ela olhou para trás para ver se ele reagia contra, mas ele tinha certeza que não era bem essa a sua expressão. – Não foi isso que eu dis... eu falei dormir e... Que mente suja que você tem Harry Potter – disse estreitando os olhos e em seguida caindo na risada.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A semana que se seguiu à estada do quarteto Grifinório em Hogwarts foi muito menos interessante do que Hector imaginava que seria. Quando tinham ido visitar Gina no sábado à tarde e no domingo, o garoto tinha dado um jeito de perguntar sobre o tal livro e conseguiu com isso duas coisas. Primeiro, a confirmação de que o mistério que ele achava que tinha para ser resolvido na escola já tinha sido solucionado. Segundo, um enorme sermão de Hermione sobre não se meter em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito. Harry e Rony não disseram nada, talvez por acharem que não tinham moral para isso, mas não ajudaram Hector e a turminha. O silêncio dos dois acabou soando como apoio para Hermione.

Ele também tinha tentado várias vezes com a ajuda de Andrew, Mel e Joshua, arrancar alguma coisa a mais da frase de Danna sobre eles desistirem fácil. A colega, no entanto, se limitava a responder "intuição", e logo depois mergulhava no seu mutismo característico que fazia Hector ficar ainda mais contrariado. Mas na sexta-feira, ele já achava que não havia nada que fosse pior do que Andrew repassando os encontros deles com o famoso Harry Potter e sua turma. Até Mel, que costumava acompanhar entusiasmada os comentários do amigo, já começava a revirar os olhos para cima, impaciente, quando Andy recomeçava com os seus: "eles são muito legais, não é?"; "gente fina, mesmo"; "a gente até pensaria que eles seriam metidos, mas são super simples e...".

– Sério, Andy. Se você não se controlar, eu vou azarar você! – Ameaçou Josh perdendo definitivamente a paciência enquanto os cinco faziam os deveres na sala de estudos, antes do jantar.

Andrew fechou a cara para o colega, visivelmente magoado, enquanto Hector e Mel abafavam risadinhas.

– Desculpe por atrapalhar sua vida, Shacklebolt, mas quando é para ouvir VOCÊ falar da Medéia, eu escuto.

– É diferente – disse Josh num sussurro zangado, mas não pode continuar porque a professora passava naquele minuto em frente à mesa deles. No fim da tarde, hora que a sala ficava mais cheia, havia sempre um professor presente. Naquele dia, era Medéia Shadowes que cuidava para que os estudantes não perturbassem uns aos outros. Josh continuou assim que ela se afastou. – É diferente, eu tenho outros assuntos, ok?

Andrew fechou a cara ainda mais, mas não retrucou. Puxou o dever para perto e começou a escrever como se o estivesse atacando. Por um tempo só se pode ouvir o ruído das penas raspando os pergaminhos. Hector ergueu a cabeça para puxar um livro e conferir se estava respondendo corretamente sua redação de Astronomia e viu que Mel tinha parado de escrever. A garota acompanhava fixamente os movimentos da professora pela sala, um ruguinha formada na testa.

– Que foi? – Perguntou curioso.

Mel se voltou para os amigos que agora olhavam para ela.

– Vocês não acharam estranho a Medéia ter sumido todo o final de semana?

– Vai ver que ela achou que teria concorrência para chamar a atenção – resmungou Andrew lançando um olhar provocador para Joshua.

– Talvez ela estivesse doente no final de semana, tá? – Respondeu o garoto.

– Acho que não... – continuou Mel pensativa. – No domingo de manhã, eu estava voltando da biblioteca e encontrei com ela no corredor e ela me parecia bem saudável... Ela me perguntou, assim como quem não quer nada, se eu sabia se Harry Potter e os amigos já tinham ido embora. Eu disse que não, que pelo que eu sabia eles iam ficar todo o fim de semana. Aí ela falou: "ah, claro" – Mel imitou a voz meio sussurrada e insinuante da professora e os amigos, menos Josh, riram – "bem, é que eu achei que como a esposa dele tinha passado mal..."

– É... – comentou Hector, que agora também acompanhava a professora com os olhos – é um pouco estranho sim. Nunca tinha visto a Medéia perder a oportunidade de ir desfilar no Salão Principal quando tem gente de fora da escola.

– Ah, qual é? – Resmungou Josh. – É provável que ela apenas se sentisse nervosa com a presença do Harry e dos amigos. Vocês viram o estado do Widenprice ao lado do Rony?

– É diferente, Josh. O professor Widenprice É nervoso, ele não ficou estranho por estar ao lado do Rony, ficou apenas mais estranho. – Disse Mel.

– E se ela tiver medo do Harry – retrucou Josh sem se dar por vencido. – Quero dizer, meu pai diz que muita gente tem medo dele porque ele matou Vocês-sabem-quem e as pessoas acham que alguém que conseguiu fazer isso pode ser muito perigoso.

– A Medéia com medo? – Hector recuou na cadeira, incrédulo. – Tente outra coisa Josh, porque isso definitivamente não combina com ela.

– Vocês implicam com a Medéia só porque ela é da Sonserina.

– E você a defende só porque acha ela bonita – alfinetou Andrew.

– Talvez ela só não quisesse encontrar com eles – disse Danna, abrindo um livro que puxara da pilha em frente a Andrew.

Houve um breve silêncio que não pareceu incomodar a garota. Hector o rompeu.

– Odeio quando você faz isso Danna.

– Faço o que? – Perguntou a menina o encarado.

– Fala como se soubesse mais do que a gente.

Danna deixou cair os ombros.

– Não seja bobo, Hector. Como é que eu vou saber mais do que vocês?

A resposta de Hector, no entanto, morreu na boca. A profa. Shadowes acabava de se aproximar sinuosamente da mesa, com um sorriso tão distendido na boca vermelha que mais parecia um gato contemplando um aquário.

– Acho que vocês não entenderam bem o funcionamento da sala de estudos, não é queridos? Vou ter que tirar cinco pontos de cada um de vocês – ela lhes deu um olhar de pesar. – Isso vai ajudar a lembrá-los de não atrapalhar a concentração dos seus colegas.

Os garotos nem pensaram em protestar. Simplesmente baixaram as cabeças e voltaram para os deveres. Medéia deslizou para longe da mesa.

– Defende agora – rosnou Hector furioso para Josh.

– Shhhh – ralhou Andrew. – Vamos perder mais pontos.

Até a hora do jantar os cinco não falaram mais nada. Mas quando finalmente levantaram para ir para o Salão Principal, meia-hora depois, Hector estava convencido da idéia de que Danna, fosse por pressentimentos ou por fatos, sabia mais do que dizia para eles. E ele ia armar um jeito de pressionar a colega a falar. Teria, é claro, que convencer pelo menos Mel a ajudá-lo nisso.

Quando chegaram na porta do Salão, que já estava cheio àquela hora, Josh deu um suspiro conformado ao ver a irmã o chamando para sentar ao lado dela. Dava para ver que Lane já tinha servido um enorme prato com legumes cozidos para ele. O menino murmurou um até mais e saiu em direção à mesa da Lufa-lufa arrastando os pés. Mel não parecia mais feliz em ir jantar na mesa da Corvinal.

– Encontro vocês na sobremesa – acenou infeliz.

Hector, Andrew e Danna prosseguiram em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Os dois meninos se sentaram de frente para a amiga.

– É revoltante o jeito como essas meninas da Corvinal têm tratado a Mel – falou Andrew francamente indignado. – Quero dizer, é o tipo de coisa que se espera de gente como Caroline Bothwell e daquele bando de hienas sem cérebro que seguem ela por toda parte. Mas das corvinais... eu jamais acreditaria se me contassem.

– Tem gente que não agüenta conviver com pessoas diferentes – comentou Hector servindo um pratarraz de purê de batata com uma enorme quantidade de molho de carne. – Acham que é muito melhor ser "normal" e medíocre. Sou filho de uma metamorfaga e um lobisomem, sei o que estou falando e acredite, a Mel está melhor sem elas.

– Também acho que está – concordou Andrew servindo suco de laranja nos copos dos três. – Mas dá raiva. Olhem lá – apontou a mesa da Corvinal – parece que a Mel tem um tipo de doença contagiosa que pega se falarem com ela.

Hector e Danna acompanharam o dedo do colega e realmente as meninas estavam ignorando acintosamente a amiga deles. Um sorriso pra lá de maldoso se instalou no rosto de Hector. Andrew notou na mesma hora.

– Não Hector. Nem pensar.

– Ah, qual é Andy? Elas estão merecendo.

– Não. Você não pode.

– Só uma pecinha, vai, deixa... – Hector juntou as mãos rindo e fingindo implorar, o que de fato, era só mais uma piada, porque ele já tinha decidido que ia dar um jeito de vingar a amiga, independente da concordância de Andrew.

Danna também começou a rir, para o desespero de Andrew, pois isso significava que ela estava apoiando Hector.

– Você vai nos meter em encrencas.

– E quando foi que eu fiz isso? – Quis saber o amigo, cuja expressão demonstrava estar com a cabeça já funcionando a mil por hora.

– Desde o primeiro dia em que comecei a andar com você – respondeu Andrew pouco conformado voltando à atenção para o prato.

Antes que os três tivessem acabado a refeição, Mel e Joshua já chegavam espremendo-se para sentar entre eles. Josh puxou o prato de Danna, que já havia acabado e serviu-se de montes de batata frita enquanto a comida não desaparecia para dar lugar à sobremesa.

– Ahh! – Exclamou enfiando uma quantidade generosa na boca – finalmente comida realmente "adequada" a minha idade.

– Bem – comentou Mel virando o rosto para não acompanhar o espetáculo de Josh engolindo batatas com rapidez antes que o jantar fosse encerrado – sua irmã tem razão, não é? Legumes são mais saldáveis.

– Quem foi que falou em saúde? – Perguntou ele no intervalo entre duas garfadas.

Mel virou os olhos para cima.

– E aí? – Quis saber – o que estavam conversando?

Andrew lançou um olhar exasperado para Hector, será que ele ia contar à colega o que pretendia fazer?

– Nada demais – Hector era o retrato da calma. – Então, quais são os planos para sábado de manhã?

– Dormir – disse Josh, contemplando com tristeza o sumiço das batatas fritas. Agora a mesa estava se cobrindo de sobremesas coloridas.

– Biblioteca – responderam Mel e Andrew quase juntos e Danna confirmou a mesma coisa com a cabeça, servindo-se de um docinho de limão.

– Hummm, pode funcionar... – resmungou Hector pensativo.

– O quê? – Josh tinha dado um salto, os olhos arregalados, conhecia aquele tom.

Hector demorou um pouco para responder. Os olhos esverdeados fixos na mesa da Corvinal, e uma expressão concentrada.

– Me diz uma coisa, Mel. Suas colegas Corvinais sempre se encontram na Biblioteca no sábado de manhã, não?

– É... por que?

Mel fez uma cara desconfiada e Hector se inclinou para frente para que apenas os amigos os ouvissem.

– Vão até lá amanhã, peguem os livros que precisarem e encontrem comigo e o Josh na sala de estudos. Ah, e deixem que elas vejam vocês fazendo isso e saibam onde vão. Vai ser melhor assim.

Andrew lançou um lamento alto, mas Josh, que pareceu ter pego a idéia no ar – ele já vinha reclamando do que as corvinais estavam fazendo com Mel há horas – exibia, agora, um sorriso tão maroto quanto o de Hector. Mel não entendeu muito bem, mas não havia dúvidas que os amigos planejavam alguma coisa e que essa coisa envolvia suas colegas de quarto, e ela também sabia qual era o motivo. Muito embora seu senso de justiça fosse frontalmente contra vinganças, a idéia de que os amigos poderiam se dar mal por causa dela a incomodou bem mais.

– Meninos, sério... não precisa, eu...

– Não precisa, o quê? – Hector e Josh tinham caras de santos.

– O que vocês estão planejando. Hector, por favor, me diz que não vai azarar as garotas.

– Azarar? – Hector fingiu indignação. – Pelo amor de Deus, Mel... você me julga assim tão... sem imaginação?

Mel e Andrew passaram o resto do jantar tentando dissuadir os dois meninos, sem nenhum sucesso. A altura do fim do jantar, Andrew já havia concordado ajudar, de má vontade, claro, mas sua capitulação ao plano – ele era uma peça fundamental, segundo Hector – deixou Mel sozinha na tentativa de evitar o "ataque". Quando eles a deixaram perto da sala da Corvinal, ela já estava até pensando em avisar as garotas para tomarem cuidado, mas logo varreu a idéia da cabeça. Aí seria deslealdade com os SEUS amigos, e isso ela não faria. Talvez ainda desse para convencer Hector a desistir no café da manhã.

Mas Hector só apareceu quase no fim do café. Estava suado, com a roupa amarrotada e com os cabelos encaracolados entremeados por folhas e galhinhos.

– Tudo certo! – Disse se jogando na cadeira e enfiando uma torrada praticamente inteira na boca.

– Hector... – começou Mel com o que achou ser seu tom mais persuasivo.

– Não perca seu tempo, Mel – cortou o garoto com a boca cheia.

– E se você pegar uma detenção? Olha o seu estado? Acha que ninguém vai desconfiar? O Hagrid disse que se você aprontasse, ele ia...

– Bom – o garoto virou meio copo de suco num único gole, parecia ter pressa – isso não me incomoda. Quem sabe numa detenção com Hagrid eu finalmente consiga entrar na Floresta Proibida.

Mel fez um muxoxo impaciente.

– Meu Deus, garoto! Você tem uma fixação nisso, hein? Não quer uma cicatriz na testa também? – Ela tirou a varinha das vestes e a ergueu. – Se esse é o caso, escolhe o formato que eu faço uma para você ou tem que ser necessariamente um raio?

O menino não pareceu se abalar. Na verdade, ele riu. O que deixou Mel ainda mais brava.

– Você não merece, Mel. Mas ainda sim vou continuar o meu plano... por você – terminou o suco enquanto Mel fazia contínuos "nãos" com a cabeça, e levantou para sair novamente. Josh se apressou em segui-lo. – Vamos Andy.

Andrew olhou para elas com uma expressão conformada e saiu com os dois.

– Ah, Danna, bem que você podia me ajudar, né? – Reclamou Mel.

– Seria perda de tempo, Mel – retorquiu Danna dando de ombros. – Acho que o Hector gostou ainda mais da idéia quando você e o Andy começaram a dar contra.

Mel não parecia conformada.

– Não se preocupe – assegurou Danna com sensatez. – Não acho que o Andy teria concordado se fosse algo realmente perigoso. Você sabe que quando ele realmente quer, ele enfrenta o Hector e, às vezes, até consegue fazer com que ele pare. Mas os três têm andado bem furiosos com as suas colegas de quarto, então...

– Eu sei me defender – resmungou Mel.

Mas ela foi interrompida por um farfalhar de penas que vinha do alto anunciando a chegada do correio. Pediu mentalmente que os pais não tivessem mandado nada pela imensa Harpia que era agora a ave-correio da família. Se ouvisse alguma piadinha por causa do tamanho do bicho que trazia suas cartas de casa, provavelmente, acabaria dando razão a Hector. E isso ela não queria. A ave dela não veio, mas em compensação uma pequena coruja rajada de preto e ocre pousou em frente a Danna quase virando o açucareiro com um embrulho amarrado na pata. A garota acariciou a ave e depois desamarrou o pacote feito num papel pardo muito amarrotado com um pequeno sorriso.

– De quem é? – Quis saber Mel, cheia de curiosidade.

– Do meu pai – respondeu a menina, abrindo o pacote e conferindo o conteúdo. O sorriso se alargando nos lábios.

– Ah tá! – Respondeu Mel não muito interessada. Lançou um olhar geral para o salão enquanto Danna examinava o pacote. Um menino ruivo na mesa da Sonserina parecia olhar hipnotizado para o lado delas. Mel tinha certeza que o garoto era o irmão da sebosa da Caroline, Rupert era o nome dele, se não estava enganada. Mel acompanhou o olhar dele até a menina ao seu lado. Danna estava concentrada, mas ainda sorria para o conteúdo do pacote. Mel abafou um risinho que chamou a atenção da outra.

– O que foi?

– Nada não – desconversou com uma expressão divertida. – E aí, que foi que seu pai mandou para você?

– Ué, vocês não queriam saber porque eu tinha a intuição de que os mistério envolvendo Hogwarts e o Livro de Fausto ainda não tinha acabado? – Perguntou fechando o papel pardo e o colocando o embrulho cuidadosamente na mochila.

Mel arregalou os olhos, pasma.

– Mas... então... mas – a menina balbuciou admirada levantando da mesa para seguir Danna que já tinha a mochila nas costas e a esperava para se encaminharem a saída.

– Vem vamos procurar os garotos. Conto quando estivermos todos juntos. – E acrescentou dando o mesmo sorriso luminoso novamente. – Mas prepare-se. Depois de pregar uma peça que há horas ele quer e ouvir o que eu tenho pra contar, o Hector vai ficar insuportável!

**ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

Obrigadoe COMENTEEEEEE! (Hehe, só para não perder o costume).

Beijo e até o próximo!


	18. A Ordem da Fênix

Capítulo 19

**A Ordem da Fênix**

Mel e Danna seguiram direto para a Sala de Estudos, já que Mel se negava a sequer passar pela porta da biblioteca. A curiosidade de Mel sobre o pacote que Danna recebera do pai naquela manhã, no entanto, varreu momentaneamente de sua cabeça o que Hector, Josh e Andy iam fazer. Mas apesar dos seus esforços, ela não conseguiu arrancar muito mais da menina do que esta já havia lhe dito. A amiga deixou claro que não falaria nada até que os cinco estivessem juntos. Isso fez com que Mel esquecesse sua preocupação com o que ia acontecer com as colegas de quarto e passasse apenas a desejar que os meninos voltassem logo.

Na Sala de Estudos, as duas se dirigiram para a mesa do canto em que costumavam sentar. O fato do grupo de amigos pertencer a três casas diferentes havia tornado a Sala de Estudos o principal ponto de encontro deles, ainda mais quando as chuvas incessantes do outono impediam a ida ao pátio. O único problema era quando havia professores vistoriando a sala para impedir conversas, coisa que fazia com que os cinco fossem repreendidos constantemente. Mel ergueu a cabeça para localizar a "vítima" do dia. Era assim que os alunos chamavam o professor que guardava a Sala de Estudos. Todo mundo sabia que não havia um só deles que não odiasse a tarefa e, naquela manhã, era um mal-humorado Prof. Troop que olhava os alunos. Estava sentado a uma mesa alta que ficava sobre o tablado que existia próximo ao grande quadro-negro. Tudo bem, pensou a garota, se ela conhecia bem o professor de DCAT, ele não era muito de ficar circulando entre os alunos, logo, eles teriam bastante liberdade para conversarem.

Danna não parecia preocupada com nada disso. Passou os quinze minutos seguintes analisando atentamente o conteúdo do pacote que o pai lhe enviara. E mesmo com Mel pendurada no seu ombro o tempo inteiro, sabia que a brasileira não conseguiria ler uma única palavra das que estavam escritas no caderno velho e amarelado que ela manuseava com cuidado.

– Que língua é essa? – Perguntou Mel, sem se conter.

– Gaélico irlandês.

– Ah! – Mel fez uma expressão meio decepcionada. Pelo jeito não ia conseguir saber nada mesmo, antes que os garotos chegassem.

Pegou seu _Livro Padrão de Feitiços 1ª série_, para se distrair enquanto esperava, mas não adiantou muito. Seus olhos voavam para a porta a cada duas linhas lidas e ao final da página, ela já tinha se perdido umas quatro ou cinco vezes na seqüência do texto. Assim, quando os garotos apareceram à porta, ela fechou o livro com entusiasmo. Mas no segundo seguinte seu sorriso evaporou. Hector e Josh vinham vindo em direção a elas com caras imensamente satisfeitas, enquanto Andrew os seguia, parecendo bastante contrariado.

Uma sensação ruim flutuou na boca do seu estômago e as colegas de quarto voltaram a ocupar a sua mente. Tá certo, as garotas tinham resolvido que não queriam ser amigas dela e também tinham feito chacota de sua ave-correio, a enorme Harpia usada por seus pais para lhe mandar coisas do Brasil. Tinham espalhado para boa parte da escola que Mel "se achava", só porque a tia era Auror e cunhada de Rony Weasley e que ela só tinha vindo para Hogwarts por influência da tia. A última parte era verdade, refletiu a menina com tristeza, mas ela não tinha culpa da tia Ana ter convencido os pais dela a mandá-la para a Inglaterra. Claro que ela quis vir... quis vir mais que qualquer coisa. Quem não gostaria de poder estudar em Hogwarts? Ela até que estava acostumada a ser escanteada pelos colegas. Afinal, a "CDF" da Mel, como a chamavam na escola, nunca fora muito habilidosa em fazer amigos mesmo, mas era muito ruim ficar sendo apontada por uma coisa que não era sua culpa. O que ela não estava acostumada era a ter amigos que tomassem as dores dela e quisessem protegê-la e defendê-la. Varreu o último pensamento antes que acabasse desculpando os meninos.

– Afinal, o que foi que vocês fizeram? – Interrogou de cara amarrada assim que os três se acomodaram na mesa, sentando-se à frente delas.

– Relaxa Mel – disse Josh tirando livros, pergaminho e tinteiro da mochila – suas colegas de quarto são bruxas, lembra? Elas sabem se defender.

Mas Mel não lhe deu muita atenção, estava com os olhos fixos em Hector que irritantemente a ignorava. Ele era o planejador. O culpado dela ficar se sentindo mal. Ela queria que ele explicasse o que tinham feito.

– Você azarou elas, não foi? Vai, me diz. Azarou?

– Eu já falei – disse ele com uma calma ainda mais irritante – eu não costumo ser tão óbvio.

– Ele não as azarou, Mel – respondeu Andrew, que parecia ter medo de ver a garota pular no pescoço do amigo.

– E por que seu cabelo está cheio de folhinhas e galhinhos? – Ela perguntou ainda se dirigindo a Hector e fazendo um gesto para tirar uma das folhas que pendia entre os cachos curtos do garoto.

Hector afastou a mão dela e passou os dedos várias vezes pelos cabelos para eliminar o que Mel achava serem os vestígios do crime.

– Ah é... isso deve ter sido quando eu peguei as aranhas.

– Pegou o quê? – A voz de Mel ecoou alto na sala e vários colegas viraram irritados fazendo shsss. Ela afundou na cadeira fugindo do olhar duro que o professor Troop lançava para a mesa deles.

Andrew se curvou para frente e baixou a voz.

– Não se preocupe, Mel. O Hector não pegou aranhas venenosas – disse o garoto como se aquelas palavras tivessem algo de calmante.

– Ééé – confirmou Josh fazendo uma careta de monstro enquanto imitava aranhas com as mãos e fazia uma voz cavernosa – só cheias de pernas e de ovos...

Mel escondeu o rosto nas mãos sentindo-se pior do que nunca e sem querer saber onde aquilo ia acabar.

– O que vocês fizeram com as aranhas? – Perguntou Danna, finalmente entrando na conversa.

– Eu abri a janela da biblioteca – respondeu Andy meio envergonhado, mas Mel já estava ficando com raiva dele também porque, afinal, ele não só tinha acompanhado como tinha ajudado aos outros dois – e o Hector e o Josh levitaram quatro aranhas, daquelas cheias de ovos nas costas, para dentro das mochilas das corvinais.

– E um feiticinho adesivo básico também ajudou – completou Josh que, ao contrário do amigo, parecia estar se divertindo muito. O olhar furioso de Mel, porém, o fez tentar mudar de tom. – Elas não vão fazer mal às garotas, é mais provável que as garotas façam mal a elas, sabe? Provavelmente, vão matá-las e tudo... Só que, bem... quando os ovos eclodirem vai ser uma gritaria e... – ele e Hector trocaram um olhar e não agüentaram, começaram a rir descontroladamente.

– Sem falar – continuou Hector se dobrando em gargalhadas silenciosas – que as bichinhas são tão pequenininhas que elas provavelmente vão catar aranhas do material escolar pelo resto do ano.

Mel mal se continha de indignação.

– Isso... isso foi malvado e idiota!

– E daí? – Hector finalmente controlou o riso e ergueu o queixo em desafio.

– E daí que isso é errado, Hector Lupin!

– Olha – ele tinha amarrado a cara de vez, e Josh também parou de rir ao ver que tempo ia fechar entre os dois. – Elas também foram malvadas e idiotas e o que estão fazendo com você também é errado, tá? Pra mim, elas bem que estavam merecendo uma liçãozinha, ok?

A menina sacudia a cabeça violentamente, o pescoço e as faces ficando cada vez mais vermelhos.

– Vingança, Hector? Isso é a coisa mais...

– Quem falou em vingança? Foi só um aviso. Da próxima vez, elas vão pensar duas vezes antes de ficarem de risinhos e trocinhas e fazerem uma amiga minha chorar.

A réplica raivosa de Mel morreu na boca assim que ele pronunciou as últimas palavras e cruzou os braços muito ofendido. Os outros ficaram esperando que ela reagisse, mas Mel estava sem ação. Jogou-se para trás no banco e também cruzou os braços com um muxoxo. Garoto idiota! Não sabia se batia nele ou... garoto idiota!

Demorou alguns minutos antes que alguém quebrasse o silêncio.

– Bem – falou Danna empurrando sutilmente o caderno velho tirado do pacote amassado que tinha recebido do pai para o centro da mesa – se vocês dois já tiverem terminado de brigar por hoje, poderíamos falar de ajudar Harry Potter?

Ela certamente conseguiu conquistar a imediata atenção dos amigos. Os quatro fixaram os olhos nos papéis velhos que a garota empurrara para o meio deles.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Josh, curioso.

Danna abriu o caderno antes de responder.

– São anotações da minha avó. De quando ela estudou em Hogwarts.

– Um diário? – Andrew arregalou os olhos muito azuis.

– Na verdade, não – respondeu Danna timidamente – minha avó não gostava muito de diários. Dizia que achava esquisito conversar com folhas de papel. – Ela deu de ombros como se não concordasse. – Este é o seu caderno de investigações. Minha avó adorava anotar coisas que se referissem a mistérios e lendas.

Quase sem querer, todos olharam para Hector que sorria triunfante, como se alguém o houvesse elogiado. Danna retribuiu o sorriso e Mel não pode deixar de pensar que as _Selkies _(Danna explicara que este era o nome das focas de quem descendia), deviam ter parentesco com as _Veelas_, embora sua beleza fosse mais sutil. Danna, porém, não parecia perceber isso e Mel teve de abafar um risinho ao observar o queixo dos três garotos cair por um instante, antes da menina recomeçar a falar.

– Bem – continuou Danna – minha avó anotou muita coisa sobre os mistérios que existiam em Hogwarts. Pesquisou em livros e jornais antigos. E, muitas vezes, pelo que ela escreveu aqui, ela discutiu suas descobertas com o seu professor favorito. – Danna parou esperando que algum deles completasse a frase – Alvo Dumbledore, é claro.

– Uau! – Admirou-se Josh.

– E tem muitos mistérios anotados aí? – Perguntou Hector que agora olhava fixamente o caderno, certamente tentando decifrar as palavras escritas em gaélico irlandês.

Danna pareceu achar divertida a forma afoita com que o amigo encarava as anotações da sua avó.

– Digamos que temos coisas para investigar pelos próximos seis anos, se você quiser... Minha avó só anotava, como curiosidades, sabe... Ela nunca foi atrás de nada. Ela apenas colecionava as lendas.

– Amei a sua avó!

As meninas riram da felicidade com que Hector disse isso. Andrew revirou os olhos.

– Continua, Danna, antes que o Hector tenha um treco.

– Tá! Bem, quando o Hagrid nos falou do _Livro de Fausto_ eu achei que já tinha lido ou visto esse nome em algum lugar. Aí lembrei do caderno de anotações da minha avó. Ela me deu ele pouco antes de morrer. Disse que eu poderia continuá-lo, já que minha mãe não tinha se interessado em fazer isso.

– Por quê? – Hector parecia achar que a mãe dela devia ter algum problema.

– Sei lá... acho que ela não era do tipo curiosa.

– E o que ela fala sobre o Fausto? – Mel puxou o caderno tentando identificar o nome conhecido em meio ao festival de palavras cuja pronúncia ela não conseguia nem intuir.

– Basicamente, ela escreve o que nós descobrimos na biblioteca durante esta última semana. Toda aquela coisa sobre como Fausto escreveu o livro e os rituais das trevas que poderiam existir ali, mas que ninguém conhece, e também a indicação de que ele teria feito um pacto com os _beusclainh_.

– Não gostei nada dessa parte – comentou Josh com um arrepio. – Lembro que meu pai ficava furioso quando meu tio-avô Apolônio contava histórias sobre os _beusclainh_ para nos assustar. Papai não gostava nem que a gente ficasse dizendo o nome deles.

– Mas eles não vêm se a gente não chamar pelo nome próprio, não é? – Quis saber Mel um pouco assustada.

Por ser nascida e criada entre trouxas, ela fora a que ficara mais impressionada em existir de verdade uma criatura que fosse tão parecida com o que os trouxas achavam ser um demônio. E ela que sempre pensara que não poderia haver nada pior no mundo que um dementador.

– A coisa do nome próprio só funciona se for dito no meio de uns rituais complicados – respondeu Hector, a briga dos dois já tinha sido totalmente esquecida. – Não se preocupe, Mel, a Ordem de Mérlin fez feitiços durante séculos para garantir que eles não pudessem se aproximar dos humanos sem muito esforço de ambos os lados. Foi meu pai que me disse isso. – Completou como se aquilo fosse a maior das garantias, e, na verdade, para Mel, a palavra de Remo Lupin era sim.

– Bem, a minha avó escreveu – prosseguiu Danna – que ela ainda tentou arrancar alguma coisa de Dumbledore sobre o assunto. Vocês sabem, na época, ele tinha derrotado Grundelwald há bem pouco tempo e todo mundo sabia que o tal bruxo das trevas tinha usado o _Livro de Fausto_. Mas ela não conseguiu muita coisa. Ela até propôs ensinar serêiaco para ele, se ele lhe contasse mais algumas coisas sobre Fausto. Mas Dumbledore não se deixou convencer.

Andrew franziu a testa.

– Mas o Hagrid falou que ela ensinou o iserêico/i para ele, não falou?

– Ela ensinou sim... mas, bem, não foi dessa vez...

Mel achou que a amiga tinha ficado meio embaraçada e sua cabeçinha já se encheu de idéias extravagantes a respeito de como isso acontecera, mas ia deixar para perguntar a Danna quando estivessem sozinhas. A tia Ana ia adorar saber como fora isso, pensou marota. A mente de Hector, porém, funcionava para outro lado.

– Tá! E o que você achou aí que pode nos interessar... digo, para ajudar o Harry?

Em resposta, Danna puxou o caderno e leu em voz baixa.

– "Estou muita impressionada com as histórias sobre Fausto e seu pacto com o _beusclainh_ chamado Mefistófeles. Algumas fontes dizem que o fim da amizade dos dois não foi nada pacífico, já que Fausto não quis cumprir sua parte no pacto, mas nenhum dos livros que consultei dá uma idéia do que seria o tal pacto". Aí, mais adiante – Danna folheou o caderno – ela escreve isso: "Em _As Artes das Trevas e seus seguidores de outras Épocas_ o autor fala que a forma mais provável de Fausto ter se livrado do pacto com Mefistófeles foi prendendo-o no interior de um objeto, utilizando recursos mágicos para enfraquecer seus poderes ao encarcerá-lo num espaço limitado. Pela tradição, diz o autor, o objeto poderia ser uma garrafa, um espelho, ou como preferem os bruxos do Oriente próximo, uma lâmpada".

– "Poderes cósmicos inimagináveis, dentro de uma lampadazinha"... – a frase e a voz falsete que Mel usou para dizê-la fizeram os quatro amigos franzirem as testas. A menina deu uma risadinha. – Desculpem, lembrei de um desenho animado... – a expressão confusa dos meninos bruxos continuou e Mel, pela primeira vez, realmente lamentou algo sobre a vida das crianças bruxas. – Puxa, vocês não sabem o que é desenho animado? Tadinhos... Tá, deixa pra lá... é melhor eu nem explicar pra vocês. Segue Danna.

Os outros quatro ainda trocaram olhares aturdidos, mas Hector e Andrew também fizeram sinais para que Danna prosseguisse.

– Ok. Ela escreveu ainda que muita gente, geralmente os bruxos das trevas que procuravam o livro, procuraram também encontrar Mefistófeles, pois muitos achavam que alguns dos rituais descritos por Fausto só teriam eficácia com a ajuda do ibeusclainh/i que os ensinou. Mesmo que não soubessem como se poderia libertá-lo. De acordo com aos livros oficiais ninguém jamais encontrou o objeto onde Mefistófeles teria sido feito prisioneiro.

A menina voltou a remexer no pacote em que o caderno estava e eles perceberam que havia uma grande quantidade de papeis soltos, que tinham sido dobrados e colocados entre as últimas folhas e a contra capa das anotações da avó de Danna.

– Mas a minha avó andou mexendo nas coleções antigas de jornais que existem em Hogwarts. Vocês sabem, lá naquela salinha à direita da mesa da Madame Pince tem uma coleção do iProfeta Diário/i que vem desde o século XIX. E... olhem isso aqui.

Ela estendeu diante do grupo o que parecia ser uma página de jornal muito antiga, algumas letras estavam até meio rasuradas nas partes em que o papel ficara dobrado, mas pelo menos estava escrita em inglês. Era uma notícia que datava não do século XIX, mas do início do século XX, 1919 para ser mais preciso.

"_Encontrado, na Escócia, um corpo que pode ter pertencido ao famigerado bruxo das trevas Erasmus de Salpetrière, conhecido por suas terríveis ações no continente. Procurado pelas autoridades bruxas de toda a Europa, Salpetrière, que muitos acreditam ter encontrado a lendária garrafa onde Fausto prendeu o beusclainh Mefistófeles, estava desaparecido à quase um ano. Ainda não há provas de que o corpo seja realmente de Erasmus, mas fontes não oficiais acreditam que ele possa ter estado foragido na Grã-Bretanha auxiliado por amigos e simpatizantes das Artes das Trevas. Apesar da antiga e conhecida amizade entre Erasmus e o atual diretor de Hogwarts, Fineus Nigellus Black, tanto o chefe dos Aurores, Dionísio Gamp (cunhado do filho do Diretor Black), quanto o Ministro da Magia, Childeberto Widenprice (tio materno da esposa do Diretor), descartam qualquer possibilidade deste ter escondido o foragido. _

"_É um absurdo, lançar esse tipo de suspeita contra um membro destacado da nossa sociedade como o Diretor Black", comentou o Ministro na noite de ontem. "Certamente, essas pessoas não estão sugerindo que ele tenha escondido um elemento da periculosidade de Erasmus de Salpetrière em Hogwarts, junto com nossas crianças. Esta é a calúnia mais maldosa e sem fundamento que já ouvi"._

Danna ergueu os olhos esperando a reação dos amigos. Hector tinha a expressão de quem tinha sido avisado que Natal, aniversário e Páscoa seriam uma vez por semana. Mel estava dividida, achava que aquilo tudo podia ser muito perigoso, mas ela não podia negar que a perspectiva a deixava tremendamente empolgada. Afinal, um certo clima de perigo é o que se espera ao estudar em Hogwarts, mas ela jamais ia admitir isso na frente do Hector.

– Uau! Sinistro! – Disse Josh assombrado.

Andrew, porém, não achou que a notícia fosse assim tão definitiva.

– Espera, gente! Não tem nada nessa notícia que seja uma certeza. Não sabem se era o cara, se ele tinha a tal garrafa e muito menos se ele esteve ou não em Hogwartsou deixou a garrafa por aqui. Desculpe, Danna, eu não acho que...

Ele parou no meio. Mel achou que o amigo tinha acabado de ficar na linha de frente de um dos sorrisos de _selkie _de Danna.

– Minha avó pensava o mesmo que você, Andy – disse a menina com aquele tom de voz baixo e firme que eles aprenderam a identificar como a hora em que ela dizia coisas importantes. – Na verdade, eu mesma só achei que poderia haver um fundo de verdade na pesquisa da minha avó, depois de uma conversa que tive com a Mel.

– Comigo? – Admirou-se a amiga.

– É... você me disse um nome que eu lembrava de ter lido aqui, mas eu não sabia de quem era o nome até você me dizer, porque eu não sabia o nome dele de verdade, só o outro. O que ele usou quando ficou poderoso.

– De quem e do que você está falando? – Disse Hector dando voz à confusão dos outros quatro.

Danna folheou mais uma vez o caderno e fechou um pouco mais o círculo para ler em voz muito baixa o que a avó havia escrito há mais de 50 anos atrás.

– "Mostrei o jornal ao Prof. Dumbledore. Achei a reação dele muito estranha. Ficou muito tempo quieto e depois perguntou se eu havia comentado aquilo com mais alguém. Respondi que apenas com a minha amiga Griselda Marchbanks, da Corvinal, que é monitora como eu. Ele ficou quieto por longos minutos de novo e aí perguntou se podia confiar em mim. Ora, ele é o diretor da minha casa, meu professor favorito e meu amigo, é claro que ele pode confiar em mim. Então, ele me fez um pedido estranhíssimo. Pediu que eu não comentasse sobre isso com mais ninguém, em hipótese alguma. Fiquei com uma pulga atrás da orelha e me arrisquei a perguntar se havia alguém em especial que ele não queria que soubesse dessa notícia de jornal. Ele não respondeu imediatamente, mas quando me disse não fiquei surpresa como outros ficariam por ele se referir justamente ao monitor-chefe. Na verdade, concordei imediatamente. Embora todos o admirem, especialmente alguns professores como o Slughorn, acho que sou muito grifinória para gostar de um sonserino e muito iselkie/i para confiar em Tom Riddle".

– UAUU! – Resumiu Josh, mais uma vez.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry tinha muitos sentimentos confusos em relação à casa do Largo Grimmauld. Por vezes, simplesmente a detestava. Afinal, este era o sentimento do seu padrinho em relação àquele lugar e ele se recriminava por, ao ter assumido a direção da Ordem da Fênix, não ter transferido a sede. Mas outras vezes, ele achava que a casa era sua única lembrança material de Sirius e que continuar usando-a como quartel-general de um grupo que enfrentava às Artes das Trevas era uma homenagem a ele. Sem falar que era uma afronta aos Black, coisa que, provavelmente, Sirius gostaria ainda mais.

A casa havia sido limpa das tralhas, objetos das trevas e parasitas em sua maior parte. Mesmo assim, muitos das coisas que estavam na casa não puderam ser removidas e, provavelmente, jamais seriam pelos tipos de feitiços que as protegiam. O quadro da Sra. Black, por exemplo. Sempre souberam que este era, possivelmente, o maior problema para a utilização da casa. A velha continuava a gritar injurias e ofensas contra os novos habitantes e seus visitantes a cada vez que acordava. Tentaram vários feitiços silenciadores e nada. Eles duravam muito pouco e, em geral, só podiam ser aplicados depois da mãe de Sirius começar a berrar. Quem achou a solução, no fim, foi a mãe do outro Sirius. Hermione se deu conta de que a Sra. Black não berraria se não ouvisse. Logo, um feitiço de surdez permanente matinha o quadro silencioso e adormecido a maior parte do tempo, embora, por vezes, ela ainda acordasse e chamasse pelo Monstro, mas este já não a atendia mais. Tinha morrido alguns meses após o fim da guerra, Harry achava que de tristeza, pela "morte" daquela que ele julgava ser a sua senhora de fato: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás batendo forte com ela na parede do quarto da mãe de Sirius, onde tinha se refugiado antes da reunião com a Ordem. Estava sentado no chão num canto próximo a porta, nunca conseguia entrar muito para dentro no aposento, mas achava que podia sentir o padrinho mais fortemente quando estava lá e isso, estranhamente, o consolava. Hermione dizia que o quarto havia se tornado seu "lugar de depressão", como fora para Sirius. Mas Harry não estava deprimido. Estava com raiva. A mente dele ia e vinha enumerando cada um dos problemas que acabavam com a sua paz: Lucius Malfoy, _beusclaihns_, Draco, BELLATRIX... A culpa que carregara durante anos por tê-la "matado", agora se transformara num desejo horrível e violento de que isso realmente tivesse acontecido. Mas não foi. Ao invés disso, ele e Neville tinham, involuntariamente, matado a mãe do Draco. Ele sabia que Draco não precisava deste motivo para odiá-lo, só que agora, até mesmo Harry lhe dava razão.

A porta do quarto abriu lentamente, mas ele nem chegou a olhar para ver quem estava entrando e falar com maus modos.

– Já vou descer, Mione. Só quero ficar mais um pouco sozinho, ok? – Era sempre a amiga que se dispunha a resgatá-lo dali.

– Achei que gostaria de saber que a Tonks chegou – falou Gina suavemente, enquanto se ajoelhava no chão ao lado dele.

Harry a olhou meio envergonhado.

– Desculpa amor, eu pensei que fosse...

– Eu entendi – ela cortou com o mesmo tom suave. – Você acha que vai melhorar se ficar aqui se deprimindo, Harry?

– Não estou me deprimindo, acho que já me afundei nisso o mais que podia. Eu estou é... frustrado! – A palavra saiu cheia de fúria mal contida.

– Bem – disse Gina – lembro que uma vez, você me contou de uma conversa que teve com Dumbledore – Harry buscou os olhos dela, mas Gina tinha os seus fixos em um ponto à frente dela. – E de que ele disse como era importante lutar até o fim e depois recomeçar a lutar e não parar nunca. Que o mal podia ser vencido sim, mas que isso não queria dizer que ele ia acabar. – Ela finalmente olhou para ele. – Pense assim: estamos fazendo o que sabemos fazer melhor. É isso que Harry Potter e seus amigos fazem. Nós lutamos contra o mal! Se tirar a parte babaca da frase, pode até soar divertido.

Harry não pode deixar de rir. Gina tinha o dom de dar simplicidade a coisas que, para ele, pareciam tão complicadas. Harry já perdera a conta de quantas vezes quisera deixar de ser ele mesmo, que quisera ser outra pessoa. Gina, não. Ela parecia sempre à vontade em sua própria pele. Era inteligente, teimosa, voluntariosa, lutar pelo o que queria era seu jeito de se expressar. Pelo tempo que ela esperara por ele, Harry sabia que "desistir" não era uma palavra que constasse no vocabulário da ruiva.

– Eu só queria... – ele disse fazendo uma carinha de quem pede colo e colocando a mão na barriga dela que agora parecia crescer dia a dia – que eles estivessem fora disso tudo.

Gina riu.

– Esses dois? Ah, não se preocupe tanto. Pelo que tenho sentido, acho que esses baixinhos vão ser tão bons de briga quanto os pais deles – falou cheia de confiança.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar de um jeito tão apaixonado que teria feito Rony incomodá-lo por uma semana se o visse.

– Como você consegue ser tão maravilhosa, heim?

– Anos de prática, meu bem! – Respondeu bem-humorada. – Vamos descer? – Harry concordou. – Bem, então levante e me ajude. Acho que minha agilidade emperrou definitivamente com esse peso todo na minha barriga.

Harry levantou rápido e a ajudou a se erguer sorrindo.

– Bom – disse ele enquanto saíam do quarto e desciam as escadas de mãos dadas – se você acha que os baixinhos não nos trarão problemas, espere até começarmos a pensar nos nomes.

– Os nomes vão ser moleza em comparação com a outra decisão. – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, inquisitivo. – Os padrinhos.

– Padrinhos? Nós já decidimos quem serão os padrinhos?

– Na verdade, não. A escolha óbvia seria o Rony e a Mione. Mas como temos dois, as possibilidades se ampliam, não é? Pensei no Lupin e na Tonks ou no Carlinhos e na Ana, mas sei que Jorge e Fred vão ficar furiosos se não forem padrinhos dos gêmeos.

Harry riu da cara trágica que ela fazia.

– Queria que estes fossem todos os nossos problemas. Nomes e padrinhos.

– Fale por você – caçoou Gina – prefiro um bando de Comensais da Morte a ter de enfrentar os Weasley em peso.

Os dois chegaram ao primeiro andar e já iam em direção à cozinha quando a campainha de som esquisito da mansão Black tocou.

– Estava faltando alguém ainda? – Perguntou Harry indo até a porta e a abrindo para um homem magro, vestido completamente de negro, antes que Gina respondesse.

– Potter – cumprimentou com desagrado o visitante.

– Snape – devolveu Harry se afastando para o ex-professor entrar, mas não conseguiu evitar que a voz saísse com uma enorme dose de surpresa. Snape parecia diferente. Harry o analisou atentamente enquanto ele entrava. Apesar do ar entediado e aborrecido, ele parecia estar com mais energia que da última vez que o vira. Não parecia tão envelhecido. Na verdade, se não estivesse ainda mancando, Harry juraria estar olhando para o velho Snape. Para o homem que ele era antes do fim da guerra. Ficou se perguntando o que teria causado a mudança.

Snape pareceu registrar vagamente a presença de Gina na sala, mas não lhe dirigiu a palavra, ao invés disso, virou-se para Harry.

– Tonks já chegou? Tem notícias do Draco?

– Chegou – respondeu Harry. – Mas, eu ainda não falei com ela. Poderemos começar a reunião agora que você está aqui.

– Ótimo. Quanto mais rápido melhor.

Harry fez um gesto apontando a cozinha para que Snape seguisse na frente, o que ele apressou-se, como pode, em fazer. No entanto, para a surpresa de Harry ele se deteve em frente à Gina que o olhava com tal curiosidade, que o rapaz teve certeza de que ela tivera a mesma impressão que ele sobre a impressionante mudança na aparência do ex-professor.

– Hã... – Snape contorceu o rosto como se as palavras saíssem com muita dificuldade. – São dois, então! – Seus olhos correram rapidamente pela barriga de Gina, antes que ele completasse com desdém. – Presumo que a palavra de praxe seja... parabéns!

Se Harry tentou disfarçar o espanto diante do cumprimento, Gina o recebeu de forma escandalosa. Deixou o queixo cair e arregalou os olhos como se estivesse diante de algo a que contrariasse as leis da natureza. Quando ela achou que já tinha deixado Snape constrangido o suficiente, simulou um ar preocupado.

– Por Mérlin! Acho que os anos o estão amolecendo, professor – a última palavra parecia não dizer exatamente o que dizia. – Espero sinceramente que haja tratamento.

E virou-se indo em direção a cozinha, deixando para trás um Harry tentando engolir as gargalhadas a todo custo e, para a surpresa do garoto, um Snape cujos cantos dos lábios não disfarçavam um tremor igualmente suspeito. Levou alguns segundos antes que este pigarreasse e sem dizer nada caminhasse em direção à cozinha. Harry começou segui-lo, mas já sorrindo abertamente da tirada de Gina, quando Rony o chamou.

– Hei! Quem chegou? – Perguntou o amigo descendo as escadas acompanhado de Hermione.

– O Snape. O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aí em cima?

– Colocando o Sirius para dormir – respondeu Hermione rapidamente. – Hã... eu preciso falar com Alícia antes da reunião – e seguiu apressada para a cozinha.

Harry olhou para Rony, que por algum motivo parecia mais alto.

– Colocando o Sirius para dormir? Mudou de nome, é?

– Harry, vai a m...

– Quero dizer – interrompeu Harry, achando que o espírito gozador de Gina o tinha possuído e no fundo agradecendo que isso tivesse acontecido, era como respirar novamente – achei que esse fosse o trabalho da Winky, agora.

– O Sirius gosta de dormir com a mãe dele – respondeu Rony. As orelhas assumindo um rosa particularmente chamativo.

– Só o Sirius?

Rony deu um passo à frente e abriu a porta cozinha para os dois entrarem antes de responder com um sorriso que lembrava o dos gêmeos.

– Se você estiver falando em dormir... sim.

Harry só parou de rir quando notou os olhares chocados dos vários membros da Ordem que se encontravam na cozinha quando ele e Rony entraram. Certamente, ninguém esperava ver aquela demonstração de bom humor, quando todos tinham certeza de terem sido chamados para discutir assuntos graves e preocupantes. Harry registrou rapidamente o olhar repressivo da profa. McGonagall e o sorriso aliviado de Gina em vê-lo mais solto antes de perguntar em voz alta.

– Podemos começar?

– Num minuto, Harry querido – falou a Sra. Weasley, que não o tinha visto entrar com Rony. Ela manipulava ao mesmo tempo com a varinha três enormes bules de latão. – Deixe-me apenas servir uma xícara de chá para cada um de nós.

Gui e Cátia se levantaram para ajudá-la. Cada um passou a controlar um dos bules flutuantes que se entornavam cuidadosamente servindo o chá fumegante e cheiroso nas inúmeras xícaras dispostas sobre a mesa da cozinha. Fleur os seguia levitando uma enorme bandeja com bolinhos de gengibre e passas. Harry aproveitou para cumprimentar rapidamente as pessoas que estavam ali. A Ordem não estava representada por completo, Harry chamara somente os mais próximos dele, mas ainda assim era uma quantidade de pessoas nada desprezível. Os Weasley sem a presença de Percy e contando as esposas, mais ele e Gina, eram quatorze. Lupin, Tonks, Quin, Minerva, Neville, Olho-Tonto, que mesmo aposentado novamente, participava de todas as reuniões, agora sempre acompanhado da esposa Agatha, tia de Ana. Hagrid também comparecera e isso dava a impressão de que um número ainda maior de pessoas estava na sala. Ele ainda se divertiu vendo a cara de Ana que observava tudo com um entusiasmo quase infantil. Não precisava ser _Legilimens_ para saber o que se passava mente da amiga que, pelo seu rosto, parecia cantar algo como: _estou numa reunião da Ordem, estou numa reunião da Ordem_. Rony também tinha notado e revirou os olhos, divertido.

Seu olhar, no entanto, acabou sendo atraído para o canto mais distante da mesa, onde Snape estava sentado. Diante dele, em pé e parecendo muito nervosa, estava Alícia acompanhada de Hermione. Harry fez uma pergunta muda a Rony apontando a cena com a cabeça, mas o amigo apenas deu de ombros enquanto se acomodava em uma cadeira próxima. Buscou Jorge, mas este parecia igualmente confuso como movimento inusitado da esposa. Como sempre acontecia com Harry, a curiosidade falou mais alto. E, enquanto todos pegavam suas xícaras de chá e se serviam dos bolinhos, ele aproveitou o pretexto de pegar uns pergaminhos para anotações no armário que estava atrás de Snape e ouvir o que eles estavam falando.

– Bom – a voz de Alícia soou trêmula às suas costas, no momento em que ele abriu o armário. Ao que parecia, a jovem ainda não perdera o pânico que Snape costumava causar nos alunos. – Eh, o senhor sabe que eu... eu sou curandeira no St. Mungus e, bem... nós temos pesquisado há algum tempo... quero dizer, as pesquisas começaram um ano antes de eu entrar lá e...

– Será mais rápido e menos indolor para todos nós, se for direto ao ponto, Spinnet – atalhou Snape entre os dentes. Ele parecia se recusar a chamar as esposas dos garotos Weasley pelos nomes de casadas. Tratava todas, quando se dignava a dirigir-se a uma delas, pelos nomes de solteiras.

Alícia deu um gemidinho e olhou para Hermione. A cunhada, no entanto, fez sinal para que ela continuasse.

– Temos pesquisado o veneno da cobra de você-sabe-quem – Alícia falou rápido como que para sair logo dali. – Quando o senhor foi mordido, tudo o que tínhamos era o que tinha sido desenvolvido na época em que o Sr. Weasley foi mordido. E, bem, não era muita coisa... Mas ficamos com amostras do veneno e o Neville – Harry a viu fazer um gesto em direção ao rapaz de rosto redondo e pálido que os observava apreensivo do outro lado da sala. – Ele é nosso herborista, sabe? E, ele descobriu uma planta amazônica que, bem... não lembro o nome agora, mas ela funcionou muito bem nos nossos testes com poções e ungüentos.

Harry fez um movimento para frente para poder olhar a expressão de Snape. Ele parecia francamente interessado nas palavras de Alícia. Céus, o que será que estava acontecendo com o Ranhoso? A garota, no entanto, pareceu animada a continuar e tirou dois frascos de dentro das vestes, colocando-os em frente de Snape.

– Só que as pessoas que tiveram esse tipo de mordida ou tiveram pouquíssimas seqüelas, como o meu sogro, ou morreram, a não ser, claro, o senhor, então...

Snape olhou os frascos, pegou um deles que continha um líquido azul escuro e de aparência espessa e examinou.

– Nós achamos – falou Hermione saindo detrás de Alícia – quero dizer, a equipe da Alícia achou que você se interessaria em testar a poção e o ungüento no seu ferimento. E talvez... bem, todos sabem do seu talento com poções... talvez, você pudesse até melhorar a poção. Neville está cultivando a _Acaliacea mantiniosae_ e pode fornecê-la e aos outros ingredientes, caso você queira...

– Tem as indicações da feitura da poção e do ungüento, Spinnet? – Perguntou Snape, ignorando Hermione.

Alícia novamente buscou o olhar da cunhada. Harry viu Hermione mais uma vez incentivá-la com a cabeça, embora parecesse um pouco aborrecida. As grosserias de Snape pareciam ainda incomodá-la. Harry pensou que preferia francamente que ela já tivesse se acostumado. Alícia tirou um pergaminho do bolso interno das vestes e entregou a Snape que leu com atenção antes de encarar as duas moças, mais uma vez.

– Farei os testes – disse por fim. – E comunicarei os resultados ao St. Mungus. Acredito que isso possa ser feito através de você, Spinnet? – Alicia confirmou rápido. – Ótimo. Diga ao Longbotton (e esse pedaço da sua história realmente me deixou abismado, mas...), diga para que ele mande essas ervas para a minha casa para que eu possa repensar a poção.

Alícia confirmou novamente com a cabeça. A resposta positiva de Snape parecia estar a assustando mais do que se ele tivesse corrido com ela dali.

– Smith... digo, a outra Sra. Weasley... – Smith afinal não era o nome de solteira da esposa de Carlinhos, mas da mãe dela, e era assim que Snape insistia em chamá-la, por isso talvez tenha se irritado com a expressão confusa de Alícia. – Por Mérlin, como posso chamá-las pelos nomes de casadas se vocês são praticamente uma legião! Como vão saber quem é uma e quem é outra.

– Ele está se referindo à Ana, Alícia – explicou Hermione calmamente. Ao contrário do jeito assustado de Alícia, o fato de Snape ter aceitado a oferta parecia ter deixado Hermione muito satisfeita.

Harry tinha voltado com a cabeça para dentro do armário, mas pode ouvir a voz gelada de Snape responder.

– Ela saberá para onde mandar os ingredientes.

– Certo – falou Alícia e meio sem saber mais o que dizer, ela se virou e foi sentar ao lado de Jorge.

Hermione também não disse nada. Apenas lançou ao antigo professor um olhar superior, que ele deve ter odiado, pensou Harry enquanto fechava o armário. Mas assim que a amiga se afastou em direção à Rony, ele se curvou sobre o ombro de Severo e falou em voz baixa.

– A palavra de praxe, nesse caso Snape, é: obrigado!

Harry ergueu o corpo sem esperar a reação dele e alteou a voz.

– Podemos começar agora, Molly?

A Sra. Weasley acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Harry se encaminhou para a ponta da mesa. Resolveu começar fazendo um resumo geral do que estavam enfrentando, desde as visões de Gina e os raptos das crianças trouxas, até a fuga dos Comensais e a descoberta de que Bellatrix Lestrange estava viva. Esta última parte foi confirmada por Snape. Harry o havia alertado de sua suspeita – quase certeza – e Severo tinha aproveitado quando Draco o procurara para sondar se era verdade. Logo, não havia mais nenhuma dúvida de que quem morrera na noite fatídica que antecedeu a batalha final contra Voldemort, fora Narcisa Malfoy.

Nesta parte, Harry buscou Neville com os olhos. Eles já haviam falado sobre o assunto há alguns dias, mas Neville não reagira nada bem. O amigo sustentou seu olhar, mas Harry notou que ele tremia violentamente, apesar do enorme esforço para não demonstrar isso. Hermione trocou um olhar mudo e cheio de preocupação com Rony e Gina, mas antes que ela se mexesse, a Sra. Weasley saiu de sua cadeira e foi sentar-se ao lado de Neville, passando o braço protetoramente sobre os ombros do rapaz.

Harry resolveu que seria melhor, antes de prosseguir, tirar o assunto Draco do caminho. O relato de Tonks sobre o encontro, no entanto, foi recebido com ceticismo por quase todos os presentes.

– Como pode ter certeza de que ele não desconfiou quem você era, Tonks? Afinal, o cara sabia mexer com Legilimência e tal... – Perguntou Rony.

– De fato – Snape alteou a voz – Draco conseguiu ser um bom Oclumente, mas não um Legilimens. Você sabe que se tratam de duas coisas muito diferentes? Ou seria pedir muito de você, Weasley?

As orelhas de Rony ficaram perigosamente vermelhas, mas não foram as únicas. Afrontar um Weasley quando eles estão em bando não era exatamente um gesto de coragem, mas uma temeridade. Ana seguiu o olhar de Harry e resolveu manter o foco no assunto.

– E você acha realmente que ele ainda não fez contato com o pai, Tonks?

A Auror confirmou.

– E nós vamos ficar aqui sentados esperando que ele faça? – Indignou-se Jorge. – Por mim, já que a gente sabe onde o sebosinho está, informava logo ao Ministério – ele se virou para Quin – e mandava ele ocupar a cela do paizinho dele em Azkaban.

– Eu já falei que não existem mais acusações contra ele, Jorge – argumentou Quin. – Embora seja fato que ele tenha sido um Comensal da Morte, não se conseguiu implicá-lo sequer no uso de uma maldição imperdoável. Além disso, sendo tão garoto na época, ele se beneficiou do fato de se querer dar uma segunda chance aos jovens que tinham sido cooptados por hum... Voldemort. O garoto só não foi ainda totalmente inocentado porque não se mostrou arrependido para o Ministério. Se levarmos ele até lá, ele vai acabar tomando chá com o Ministro e perdemos a nossa isca. Lucius não fará contato com o filho se suspeitar que ele saiu da clandestinidade e que estamos de olho nele.

– Isso não modifica o fato de que não podemos ter certeza se o Draco já procurou a "família" ou não. – Falou Gui, dando apoio a Jorge.

– E ele quase matou a Cátia e o Rony – argumentou Fred, abraçando a mulher. – Não vejo porque ele mereça essa tal segunda chance.

– Todos merecem Fred – disse Ana.

– Nem começa, Ana – disse Jorge vindo em auxílio do irmão. – Às vezes você parece que acha que todo mundo é nobre e bom, ou tem isso escondido em algum lugar.

– Eu não disse isso, Jorge, eu só...

– Crianças – o Sr. Weasley chamou a atenção deles e os três pararam.

– Os rapazes têm razão – afirmo Moody. – Nós já subestimamos esse garoto uma vez e pagamos com Dumbledore.

Uma espécie de movimento conjunto de desconforto fez os presentes se mexerem em suas cadeiras, afinal, o assassino de Dumbledore estava agora sentado entre eles.

– Acho que por enquanto – a Profa. McGonagall rompeu com o embaraço – a melhor política é não perdermos o jovem Malfoy de vista.

– Eu concordo com a Minerva – disse Hagrid, no que foi apoiado por Aghata e Ana.

Harry achava que concordava mais com Fred, Jorge e Gui, mas a verdade é que não conseguia mais pensar em Draco sem se sentir culpado.

– Você que o conhece melhor – disse o Sr. Weasley chamando a atenção de todos. – O que acha, Snape?

Severo arqueou a sobrancelha um pouco surpreso. Voltara a freqüentar as reuniões da Ordem por poder fornecer informações que Harry e os outros precisavam, mas certamente não esperava que o consultassem ou quisessem saber a sua opinião sobre outras coisas. Ainda mais quando todos faziam questão de dizer que não haviam esquecido do que ele fizera. Mas assim como apareceu, a expressão de surpresa sumiu do seu rosto.

– Acho que Draco ainda não decidiu se quer ou não se juntar ao pai e à tia – respondeu seco.

– Ele está com muita raiva da Bellatrix, isso eu posso afirmar – interrompeu Tonks.

Snape lhe lançou um olhar gelado que ela enfrentou imitando a postura arrogante dos sonserinos, mas depois ele lhe fez um breve aceno com a cabeça.

– Acho que se estivermos atentos poderemos usar isso – continuou o ex-professor. –Draco é um menino mimado. Ele me pareceu muito ressentido com a vida que tem levado. Acho que ele gostaria de voltar a ser rico, ter poder, ser respeitado apenas por ser um Malfoy.

Um sorriso se desenhou na mente de Harry. Aquela era uma interessante visão sobre o que movia as ações de um sonserino. Ele não concordava absolutamente, mas conseguia entender, tanto o que Snape estava sugerindo, quanto o que Malfoy devia sentir. O comentário de Snape fez com que todos os membros da Ordem começassem a falar ao mesmo tempo.

– É, mas uma coisa é o Malfoy não se voltar para o lado deles, outra bem diferente é acreditarmos que ele possa vir para o nosso lado – argumentou Gina fazendo sua voz se sobressair.

– Acho que o Snape quis dizer, Gina – a explicou Hermione sem dar atenção ao olhar de desagrado que Snape lhe dirigiu – foi que o Malfoy pode ser persuadido de que há mais vantagens em colaborar conosco do que em se juntar novamente aos Comensais.

– Pois eu concordo com a Gina – disse Rony. – Vocês estão querendo algo completamente fora da realidade.

A sala novamente estourou com todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Rony e Mione discutindo diretamente um com o outro.

– GENTE! – Harry chamou a atenção. – Acho que, por enquanto, não podemos fazer muita coisa e sendo assim, o Quin e a Profa. McGonagall têm razão. Você pode dar conta de vigiá-lo o tempo todo, Quin?

– Certamente – trovejou o chefe dos Aurores. – Acho que Tonks, eu e se você permitir, Gerard Griffin, que também está na Ordem, podemos dar conta.

– Eu também posso ajudar nisso – dispôs-se Ana.

– Ok.

Harry deu o assunto por encerrado. Por enquanto, Draco não era nem o mais urgente, nem o mais incômodo dos assuntos a serem tratados ali. O tópico seguinte da reunião era bem mais espinhoso. Harry passou a palavra para Carlinhos. E, exatamente como eles haviam previsto, as reações dos membros da Ordem não foram nada agradáveis. Tia Agatha rompeu num choro baixinho e assustado que fez Ana ir abraçá-la e Minerva lhe entregar um lenço, um pouco incomodada com o destempero da amiga. Snape se manteve impassível, não parecia surpreso, embora seus maxilares estivessem estranhamente duros. Hagrid resmungou algo como "bastardos", Neville ficou branco como cera, enquanto o olho mágico de Moody girava enlouquecido, como se algum demônio fosse irromper na sala a qualquer momento.

– Acho que nesse caso específico temos que ser objetivos. Só poderemos combater os demônios se soubermos o que os Comensais pretendem e que tipo de pacto fizeram com eles. – Lupin fez uma tentativa de colocar a questão nos termos mais racionais possíveis.

– Remo tem razão – concordou Hermione sensatamente. – Mas para isso teremos que conseguir abrir o livro e eu não achei nada que indique como poderemos fazer isso.

– Se me permite, Granger – Snape alteou a voz de forma arrogante. – Creio que consegui descobrir como se poderá fazer isso. – Se ele queria atenção conseguiu imediatamente, Snape deu um sorriso de lado antes de continuar. – Querem a boa ou as más notícias primeiro.

– As más notícias estam no plurrall? – Perguntou Fleur chocada.

– Comece pelas más, Severo – ordenou Moody. – Assim elas saem do caminho.

Snape mexeu-se na cadeira, devagar e sem pressa, enquanto o silêncio na sala parecia crescer.

– O livro, como costuma acontecer em feitiços de proteção muito fortes – explicou de forma didática, com o mesmo desprezo que usava com seus alunos em aula – somente pode ser aberto num dia específico do ano.

– Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que esse dia já passou? – Harry sentiu novamente as entranhas se retorcendo.

– Para a sua... – ele corrigiu-se, mas parecendo achar engraçado incluir-se – para a nossa sorte, não.

– E que dia vai ser esse? – Perguntou Carlinhos.

– O Dia das Bruxas – respondeu Snape calmamente.

– Claro, o dia em que os mortos andam sobre a terra, seria perfeito para um encantamento envolvendo demônios e... – todos olharam para Hermione. A jovem sorriu meio sem jeito. – Eu li isso no _Guia Avançado dos Rituais de Magia_. Não sei como não me dei conta disso antes.

– Talvez tivesse conseguido perceber antes Granger, se tivesse se dado ao trabalho de ler uma obra menos colegial que esta – alfinetou Snape.

Harry achou melhor intervir.

– Se essa é uma das más notícias, qual é a outra? Ou outras?

– A outra é que o livro é protegido por sete feitiços diferentes – respondeu Snape desviando displicentemente a cabeça do olhar mortal que Rony lhe lançava – todos de feição demoníaca e que têm como objetivo impedir que aquele que estiver tentando ler o livro o abra. Somente vencendo os sete feitiços se poderá ler o livro.

– Espetacular! – Disse Cátia com ironia. – Tem realmente uma notícia boa depois disso?

Snape arqueou desdenhosamente a sobrancelha.

– Considero uma boa notícia já termos uma idéia sobre algo que até há pouco nem imaginávamos... mas, há outra sim. Os feitiços podem ser enfrentados por pessoas diferentes, não há necessidade de uma única pessoa se sacrificar. Só teremos de ter voluntários.

Outra vez a sala encheu-se de vozes. Era óbvio que voluntários não faltariam. Mas Harry tinha aprendido com os anos a observar as reações das pessoas. Conhecia Snape bem o suficiente para perceber que ele já havia previsto aquela reação e que provavelmente já avaliara cada um deles. Harry tinha certeza de que Snape já escolhera os sete que teriam mais chances de serem bem sucedidos. Parecia estranho pensar isso, mas Harry não lembrava de Snape ter algum dia sabotado aquele tipo de ação. Ele fez um sinal e o grupo se acalmou.

– Quem você sugere, Snape?

Harry achou que Snape não gostara de ser atalhado daquele jeito. Provavelmente ele preferia esperar que cada um se voluntariasse e ele poderia desfazer deles longamente antes de rejeitar os que não estivessem entre os sete, que ele mesmo já havia escolhido. Snape o encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

– Obviamente, você Potter, seus dois fieis escudeiros, a Smith e o marido, Minerva e eu.

Os gêmeos começaram imediatamente a reclamar, mas não foram os únicos. Hagrid, Tonks, Gui e Gina também acharam arbitrária a escolha de Snape.

– Achei que no seu caso – disse Snape suavemente, acentuando as últimas palavras – eu não precisaria me explicar, Sra. Potter.

Gina trocou um olhar com Harry e escorou-se na cadeira, abraçando a barriga protetoramente. Mas não falou mais nada.

– É, mas ela é a única grávida aqui – desafiou Fred.

– Potter – Snape alteou a voz novamente para se sobrepor aos gêmeos que não paravam de reclamar – explique para seus amigos que não fiz uma escolha aleatória ou pelo meu gosto pessoal, longe disso, apenas escolhi os que teriam mais chances. Vocês dois – apontou para os gêmeos – não completaram a formação como bruxos. Não creio que possam vencer estes feitiços com o seu senso de humor idiota. O lobisomem, o irmão contaminado de vocês e os dois mestiços – apontou sequencialmente para Lupin, Gui, Fleur e Hagrid – poderiam ser facilmente dominados, pois feitiços demoníacos tendem a despertar as porções animais. Dentre os outros, escolhi os mais habilidosos, ou no caso do mais jovem dos Sr.s Weasley, com um mínimo de treinamento – a frase dita com uma suavidade maldosa soou como grosseria. – Ah, claro. Acho que Moody, Quin e Tonks serão mais valiosos se ficarem na retaguarda, caso algum dos outros falhe.

– Por que você acha que mais capaz do que a gente quando mal consegue andar? – Quis saber Jorge, numa das raras vezes que Harry o via com o rosto num perigoso tom de tomate.

– Não vamos sair em uma excursão, Sr. Weasley. O que conta nesse caso não é minha agilidade física, mas a mental.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na sala. Era difícil dar o braço a torcer para Snape, mas Harry entendia perfeitamente as escolhas. Os gêmeos ainda olhavam beligerantes para o ex-professor, mas a maioria dos outros não pareceu discordar do que ele dissera. Lupin acenou positivamente com a cabeça para Harry e ele achou que isso era o suficiente, dando por encerrada a reunião. Estavam cansados e com os ânimos alterados. Seria melhor marcar um outro dia para discutirem o iriam fazer no Dia das Bruxas.

Snape retirou-se logo em seguida. Molly e tia Agatha iam fazer um jantar para todos, mas ele recusou o convite para ficar feito por Ana. A simpatia da garota, porém foi vista como uma traição por Fred e Jorge e ela acabou recebendo uma chuva de aviões de papel furiosos enviados pelos gêmeos. Foi preciso Carlinhos arrancar as varinhas e dar uns cascudos nos dois para que parassem de azucrinar a cunhada.

**ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

**Línguas gaélicas **(ou goidélicas) são um família de línguas originadas pelos _gaéis_, um povo celta, subgrupo das línguas célticas. As cinco línguas gaélicas vivas são: o irlandês, o escocês, o galês, o córnico (falado na Cornualha) e o bretão (falado na Bretanha, região da França).

Para entender o problema de adaptação da Mel com as colegas de casa, é melhor ler a fic da Belzinha: _HP e o Segredo de Corvinal _na FeB, especialmente, o capítulo 5 (Harpias). Leitura mais que recomendada para quem gosta de boas fics.

Smith é o nome de solteira da mãe da Ana, Elisabeth, que era inglesa e estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que Snape, Lily Evans e os Marotos. Para conhecer melhor essa história é bom ler a outra excelente fic da Belzinha e que antecede a que eu citei acima: _HP e o Segredo de Sonserina_ na FeB.


	19. O Dia do Juízo

Capítulo 20

**O Dia do Juízo**

Harry estava ainda deitado na cama, escorado preguiçosamente nos travesseiros enquanto observava Gina se arrumar. Já fazia quase meia hora que ela tinha pulado da cama, aberto as cortinas das janelas e o chamado. Ele a ouvira tomar banho, escolher a roupa que ia usar, besuntar-se de poções na barriga dilatada, e agora ela secava os cabelos com um sopro de ar quente que saía da varinha. Todo o movimento útil dele até o momento tinha sido colocar os óculos e observá-la.

– Você não vai sair da cama hoje? – Ela perguntou olhando-o pelo espelho da penteadeira em que estava sentada.

Harry se espreguiçou lentamente e afundou mais nos travesseiros com cara de sono.

– De onde você tira tanta energia, hein?

– Tenho muita coisa para fazer, Harry – falou num tom prático que lembrava Hermione. – Quero terminar as pesquisas com os livros que trouxe de Hogwarts sobre os poderes de Aradia, e mal comecei as modificações no quarto do bebê. Vamos ter que duplicar tudo. E com a novidade... vou ter de achar um jeito para que o quarto fique legal para os dois.

– Você já contou para o pessoal que finalmente sabemos o sexo dos bebês?

– Pedi para a Edwiges entregar um recado para todo mundo – disse ela sorrindo pelo espelho. – Mamãe quer que eu confirme com a parteira do St. Mungus, mas é só formalidade. Fred e Jorge ficaram um pouco desapontados. Acho que eles queriam que fossem dois meninos para serem outros "Fred e Jorge".

– Ahh não – Harry fez uma careta – eu acho que o Sean e o Kenneth são suficientes para seguirem os passos dos pais.

Gina riu.

– A Ana mandou um recado de três linhas, onde eu contei uns cinco: "ai que fofo" – Harry fez uma careta divertida. – Mas ela e o Carlinhos gostaram muito e o Rony e a Mione também, é claro. O Rony acha que por serem um casalzinho, quando eles e Sirius entrarem em Hogwarts, já que vão ter pouco mais de um ano de diferença, o novo "Trio Maravilha" já vai estar formado.

Os gêmeos Potter eram um casal, afinal. Harry sorriu em pensar: "gêmeos Potter". E o futuro que Rony via lhe parecia a coisa mais maravilhosa que se poderia imaginar. Era muito bom pensar "nesse" futuro. Seria ainda melhor se não houvesse tantas coisas na frente desse pensamento. Percebeu que Gina o observava pelo espelho e desviou-se da preocupação dela.

– O que você conversou com eles no sonho?

Gina o acordara toda agitada na madrugada anterior. Tinha tido um sonho em que conversava com os filhos deles. Aquilo parecia estranhíssimo à Harry, mas Gina disse que era comum entre as mães bruxas conversarem com os filhos antes de nascerem. Assim, o tal sonho não tivera para Gina a carga de alarme das visões, pelo contrário, a tinha deixado elétrica e feliz.

– Ah, o que eu já contei para você. Eu entrava aqui em casa e eles vinham correndo na minha direção e me abraçavam. Eram um menino e uma menina de uns cinco anos. Primeiro eu fiquei surpresa e perguntei quem eles eram e, então, eles responderam que eram os nossos filhos. Aí eu mesma me perguntei como não os reconheci imediatamente.

Gina virou-se para ele começando a fazer uma trança nos cabelos, ainda sentada na banqueta da penteadeira.

– A menina tinha cabelos negros como os seus, só que eram lisos e não bagunçados, e o garoto é quase uma cópia sua, mas o cabelo era ruivo, só mais escuro que o da maioria dos Weasley. – Harry sentiu como que um balão inflando dentro dele, só em pensar que em alguns meses aquelas duas pessoinhas iam estar ali, fazendo parte definitivamente das vidas deles, era uma sensação única de felicidade. Era como um primeiro vôo de vassoura. Gina continuou. – Não pude ver direito as cores dos olhos, mas acho que ambos puxavam para o verde.

Harry fez uma cara levemente decepcionada.

– Nenhum com a cor dos seus olhos? Vamos ter que tentar um terceiro, então.

– Meus olhos são castanhos, Harry. Não têm muita graça e não comece a planejar filhos antes destes nascerem ou vai virar outro Arthur Weasley.

Harry riu, mas a olhava intensamente.

– Você sabe que os seus olhos têm um brilho que eu nunca vi em outro lugar? E que, às vezes, eles ficam da cor dos seus cabelos? – Gina ficou um pouco rosada. – Isso não tem nada de sem graça, muito pelo contrário...

A garota deu um grande sorriso e virou-se novamente para o espelho.

– Bem, acho que agora podemos pensar nos nomes – disse ela depois de terminar a trança.

Harry achava que aquilo seria complicado. Até hoje só escolhera nomes de bichos de estimação, não se sentia muito competente em dar nomes que pessoas carregariam pelo resto da vida. A tarefa lhe pareceu esquisita. Ele tinha apenas algumas idéias muito vagas na cabeça quanto a isso. Idéias que rondavam a periferia da sua mente e diziam respeito a homenagear seus pais, ou talvez Dumbledore, mas não queria atropelar Gina. Tinha a impressão que as garotas deviam pensar mais nisso.

– Você tem alguma idéia? – Perguntou.

Por algum motivo obscuro, Gina corou ao invés de responder. Harry se ergueu nos travesseiros, com ar de riso.

– Reação suspeita, moça! Venha cá e me conte o que se passou nessa sua cabecinha.

Gina corou um pouco mais, mas levantou-se da penteadeira e veio obediente se sentar ao lado dele na cama.

– Então? – Perguntou.

– Ah, Harry... são coisas de criança... bobagens.

– Tá, mas eu quero saber – insistiu levando a mão até a cintura dela, fazendo um carinho ao mesmo tempo em que a impedia de levantar.

– É que... – Gina ficava cada vez mais vermelha – bem... hum... quando eu tinha uns dez para onze anos, eu gostava de um garoto, sabe?

Harry deu um sorriso imenso e presunçoso.

– Eu!

– É claro que era você, seu bobo... Eu sabia tudo sobre você, sabe? Achava que você era o garoto mais corajoso do mundo e... depois que te vi na Plataforma 9 ¾, achava que era o mais bonito também. Praticamente devorava as cartas que o Rony escrevia. Pedia para guardá-las depois dos meus pais lerem. Mamãe deixava. Achava que era por que eu sentia falta do Rony, mas eu ficava era lendo o que ele escrevia sobre você e... Pare de rir, Harry, eu era só uma garotinha... – Ela revirou os olhos. – Ah bem, eu fantasiava... nas minhas brincadeiras, sabe? Que um dia eu iria crescer e que nós iríamos nos casar e... – o rosto dela já se aproximava do tom de uma cereja madura.

– Que bonitinho! – Provocou Harry, tendo que quase imediatamente usar seus reflexos anti-balaços para se defender do travesseiro que ela lhe jogou. Pegou-o no ar. – A gente ia se casar e... – incentivou tentando não rir para que ela não parasse.

– Bom, minhas duas bonecas favoritas eram os "nossos" filhos – ela respondeu com uma caretinha. – Um menino e uma menina.

– Que maravilha! Você por acaso tem sangue de vidente? – Ele já não conseguia mais conter as risadas.

– Não enche Harry – reclamou a garota, rindo também. – Não vou contar mais – e já ia se levantar, mas Harry tinha voltado a colocar a mão na cintura dela e a puxou de volta.

– Continua, eu me comporto. Vai, continua.

Gina deu um sorrisinho, ainda muito corada.

– Bem, o menino se chamava Lyan e a menina Joanne.

– Lyan e Joanne? – Ele repetiu.

– É... e os segundos nomes eram os dos seus pais. Na época, eu achava que você iria gostar disso, já que eles tinham morrido.

A idéia de Gina com dez anos, brincando com bonecas que imaginava serem filhos deles e pensando em como agradá-lo, lhe pareceu, à falta de palavra melhor e usando um vocabulário bem "Ana": a coisa mais fofa do mundo!

– Achei os nomes perfeitos.

– É coisa de criança, Harry.

– Não... são perfeitos... eu adorei! Por mim, estão escolhidos: Lyan e Joanne.

Ela sorriu.

– Bem, um problema a menos, então – disse naquele tom prático hermionesco. – Como eu já escolhi os nomes... Você fica com a escolha dos padrinhos.

– O QUÊ? Isso não vale Gina! – Mas ela conseguiu fugir de suas mãos e lhe jogar outro travesseiro enquanto ele reclamava.

– Só por curiosidade – Harry perguntou alguns minutos depois quando já tinha se levantado e voltava do banheiro – onde estão as suas bonecas, digo, os "nossos filhos", agora?

– Num armário, lá n'A Toca – respondeu Gina displicentemente calçando os sapatos.

Harry fez uma cara chocada.

– Mãe desnaturada! Como você pode? Sabe que sou traumatizado com armários, e você faz os "meus filhos" passarem por isso? – Puxou Gina para si. Ela não conseguia parar de rir da indignação fingida dele. – Eu exijo que a gente vá lá resgatá-los.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! Só tem um problema. Eles estão no sótão há anos – fez uma pausa dramática – com o vampiro... Não tenho idéia de como os encontraremos quando formos lá.

Os dois desceram para tomarem café juntos, Harry agora tinha um enorme cuidado com Gina descendo escadas. O dia estava frio e cinzento, com uma garoa fina, e mesmo a cozinha de madeira clara e cheia de janelas parecia escura. Os pequenos globos de vidro, onde brilhava um fogo mágico de cor azul e que costumavam ser acesos somente à noite e nos dias mais escuros, flutuavam próximos ao teto lançando sombras fantasmagóricas nas cortinas amarelas e clareando suavemente a bela mesa de café que Dobby havia preparado. Passados os meses de enjôos, Gina voltara a ter apetite, o que fazia o elfo se esmerar em tudo o que ela gostava de comer e ainda acrescentar pequenos agrados para Harry, como creme de caramelo ou geléia de ruibarbo. Já haviam quase terminado quando Dobby apareceu saltitando, vindo da sala de estar.

– Dobby pede imensas desculpas por interromper o café de Harry Potter, mas o Sr. Shacklebolt está na lareira e pede para lhe falar – disse fazendo uma reverência tão profunda, que chegou a roçar o nariz fino no chão.

Harry levantou e seguiu rápido para a sala. Gina levou ainda alguns minutos entre encerrar o café e, como Harry não voltava, se mover até a sala. Quim já não estava mais na lareira. Em compensação, Rony, Mione e Sirius, nos braços de Winky, estavam na sala junto com Harry. Pela fuligem nas roupas, o grupo havia acabado de chegar pela Rede de Flu. Dobby e Winky trocavam olhares ciumentos. Afinal, desde que Winky fora trabalhar com Rony e Hermione, ele não conseguia mais chegar perto do pequeno Sirius. Com isso, o garotinho era o único na sala que conservava uma expressão sorridente.

– Oh-oh – Gina negou brevemente com a cabeça. – O "Trio Maravilha" com essas caras a essa hora da manhã – comentou enquanto se abaixava e fazia um carinho no afilhado. – O que aconteceu?

– O Ministério marcou uma audiência disciplinar para apurar as responsabilidades na fuga dos Comensais de Azkaban – respondeu Harry com uma voz neutra.

Gina se ergueu e olhou imediatamente para Rony e Hermione. O irmão estava em pé ao lado do sofá grande, com as mãos fechadas dentro dos bolsos das calças e parecendo tão furioso que era quase impossível distinguir entre as orelhas e os cabelos. Hermione, ao contrário, parecia mais decidida do que brava. Estava sentada em frente à Harry e por um instante desviou os olhos que tentavam divisar as reações do amigo e se virou para Winky.

– Winky, por favor, você poderia ir com o Sirius para A Toca? A Molly já deve estar esperando com as outras crianças lá.

Winky virou imediatamente os olhos imensos para Rony, que confirmou com a cabeça. Ela lhe lançou um olhar da mais absoluta adoração antes de sorrir e responder afirmativamente para Hermione.

– O que foi isso? – Gina perguntou para a cunhada assim que a elfa partiu.

Hermione fez um muxoxo.

– Ela confirma tudo o que eu digo com o Rony. Ainda mais quando eu peço "por favor". Para ela é a prova de que eu sou maluca.

Harry e Gina tiveram de se esforçar para não gargalharem. Não parecia que isso cairia bem com o clima em Rony e Hermione estavam, especialmente, Rony.

– Dobby já tentou explicar para ela, mas ela não entende que a bondosa amiga de Harry Potter é uma defensora dos elfos domésticos. A Winky é muito burra e teimosa – sentenciou Dobby fazendo negativas indignadas com a cabeça.

Hermione ainda assim ia defender Winky, mas Harry achou melhor intervir. Afinal, ele conhecia bem tanto Hermione quanto Dobby. Uma discussão ali, não ia dar em nada.

– Dobby, por favor, vá você também para A Toca ajudar Molly com as crianças, sim? – Dobby olhou para Gina com uma expressão indecisa. – Não se preocupe, a Gina não vai ficar sozinha.

– Se Harry Potter promete que se ele ou a doce senhora do Dobby precisarem vão chamá-lo, Dobby vai.

– Eu prometo – assegurou Harry e o elfo sumiu.

Gina cruzou a sala indo se sentar na guarda da poltrona dele e colocando a mão sobre os seus ombros. Harry começou a achar que o mutismo de Rony já estava lhe dando nos nervos quando Hermione recomeçou a explicar os últimos acontecimentos para Gina.

– Como se não bastasse tudo o que estamos tendo que nos preparar para a abertura do _Livro de Fausto_ no Dia das Bruxas, o Ministério achou que seria uma "ótima" idéia indiciar a equipe chefiada pelo Harry na noite da rebelião em Azkaban. Não que não estivéssemos esperando algo assim, mas achei que o Quim, seu pai, eu e alguns outros amigos que temos lá dentro, conseguiríamos impedir que o caso fosse para a Suprema Corte. Mas parece que, mesmo contrariado, o Ministro não conseguiu resistir à pressão que a Umbridge e uns outros estavam fazendo. – Hermione deu um suspiro. – A Audiência é para ouvi-los e determinar se houve negligência, imperícia ou conivência da equipe com a fuga dos Comensais.

Harry sentiu um movimento involuntário nas entranhas e Gina fez um carinho em seus cabelos.

– Você não parece muito preocupado – ela comentou com a voz tensa.

– Não estou – respondeu com sinceridade, estava era com raiva. – O máximo que podem fazer é me demitir e... acho que isso já não me incomoda tanto assim. Só vai ter algum problema se eles quiserem punir o resto da equipe, mas acho que não vai acontecer. Vou assumir tudo, afinal, é a minha cabeça que eles querem mesmo.

– Não faz drama, Harry! – A voz de Rony saiu rouca de fúria contida. – Se aqueles filhos da... se aquela vaca da Umbridge... – soltou um palavrão que teria lhe rendido um bom cascudo da Sra. Weasley se ela estivesse na sala. – Se eles se meterem com você vão ter de demitir todos nós.

– Ah Rony, qual é? Acha que vou deixar vocês serem demitidos? A culpa foi minha e só minha. Não faça essa cara... eu não estou tomando as dores de ninguém desta vez, ok? Eu errei. Fiz besteira! Ninguém mais tem que pagar por isso!

– O Malfoy te provocou! – Disse Rony com a voz alta.

– E eu caí! – Retrucou Harry levantando e com a voz ainda mais alta. – Agi como um garoto inconseqüente!

– Ele ameaçou sua mulher e os seus filhos! Ameaçou a minha irmã! O meu pai! Se eu pudesse, eu mesmo tinha jogado aquelas pedras em cima da cabeça dele e achatado aquele nabo super desenvolvido!

– É, mas não fez – berrou Harry. – Quem fez fui eu e vou arcar com as conseqüências, ok? E não quero nem você, nem a Tonks, nem a Ana metidos nisso ou vamos todos para o olho da rua e...

– Ora, vocês dois parem com isso! – Ralhou Hermione com a voz mais alta que a deles e bastante aborrecida. – Nenhum de vocês vai ser demitido.

Os dois ficaram quietos, apenas se encarando por alguns instantes, antes de Harry sentir Gina puxá-lo novamente para a poltrona e Rony sentar ao lado da mulher com um ar desolado.

– Você não pode garantir isso, Mione.

– Rony, eu não estudei direito bruxo apenas para defender elfos domésticos. Eu faço parte daquele tribunal... lembra? Eles não vão fazer nada contra vocês... Na verdade, acho que essa audiência vai ser uma ótima oportunidade...

– E o que vai fazer Hermione? – Perguntou Harry exasperado. – Vai mentir? Vai dizer que aquelas pedras caíram do nada? Vai dizer que foram eles que fizeram aquilo? Ninguém vai acreditar. Você lembra do que o Quim disse? Eles têm medo de mim! Nunca entenderam o que aconteceu no fim da guerra. E tem um monte de gente que acha eu sou um tipo de mago ultra-poderoso e descontrolado, que a qualquer hora posso virar um novo Voldemort! Faz todo o sentido para eles, eu estar envolvido com uma fuga de Comensais da Morte, talvez para liderar meu próprio bando.

– Na verdade... eu vou fazer uma coisa pela qual espero há anos, sabem? – Hermione suspirou profundamente, apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e segurou o queixo com as pontas dos dedos. – Uma das coisas interessantes do direito (e se vocês disserem que eu disse isso, especialmente na frente de algum sonserino, eu nego até a morte) é que a mentira e a verdade dependem muito do lado em que você está. – Ela deu um sorrisinho diante dos rostos aturdidos deles. – O conteúdo das acusações contra vocês vai contar muito pouco no fim de tudo. Se as coisas saírem como eu planejo, vocês não vão precisar nem negar nem aceitar as acusações.

Rony se jogou para trás no sofá.

– Garota, você às vezes me dá medo, sabia? Mas por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que você não vai nos contar "exatamente" o que está planejando, Mione? Você nunca nos conta.

– Confia em mim, Rony.

– Eu confio – assegurou ele. – Se você garante que ninguém vai ser demitido, eu confio.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam

– Bem, não sei quanto a demissões, mas posso garantir que sei exatamente o que vou fazer.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

O velho caderno de anotações da avó de Danna rendeu conversas e especulações entre os cinco amigos durante todo o final de semana. Volta e meia, Mel ou Andrew corriam até a biblioteca para conferir alguma informação ou buscar algum livro que pudesse ajudá-los a clarear algo que não tivessem compreendido, especialmente, sobre o tal Fausto, os _beusclainhs_ e os possíveis rituais do livro. As informações foram poucas, ainda mais pelo fato de nenhum deles poder entrar na Sessão Restrita. Mas, ainda assim, o que acharam deu bastante material para discutirem. Só que, bem antes do que eles esperavam, as coisas começaram a azedar pra valer.

Primeiro foram os ovos das tais _aranhas cheias de pernas_ que eclodiram na tarde de sábado e renderam uma enorme gritaria na Sala Comunal da Corvinal. Mel, que estava no pátio com os amigos, chegou apenas a tempo de ver o prof. Flitwick se esforçando para acalmar suas colegas de dormitório. No domingo, logo após o almoço, os responsáveis pela "brincadeira" foram descobertos e Hector, Josh e Andrew foram chamados para uma meia-hora muito desagradável na sala da Diretora McGonagall, onde estavam presentes, igualmente furiosos, Hagrid e a profa. Sprout. Além da carraspana, e da perda de 20 pontos para a Grifinória e 10 para a Lufa-lufa, os três pegaram quase um mês de detenções. Para a decepção de Hector, porém, nada que envolvesse entrar na Floresta Proibida.

Mas isso foi pouco se comparado às cartas que chegaram para os três na manhã seguinte. A mãe de Andrew mandou um berrador que estourou furiosamente na mesa do café, e ainda disse que ele agradecesse por ser ela e não o pai dele (que segundo Andrew era bem mais bravo) que estava escrevendo. Andrew terminou o café da manhã, tão abaixado no banco, que somente era possível ver as pontas dos cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis envergonhados fixando o prato.

Josh recebeu uma carta igualmente irritada da mãe, mas foi Lane que o incomodou mais. A irmã mais velha não achou nenhuma graça numa brincadeira que envolvesse (argh) aranhas. E, se não fosse Otwani – que rira da audácia do caçula quando a história circulou – intervir, ela teria impedido Josh de ir comer a sobremesa na mesa da Grifinória, como ele sempre fazia.

No caso de Hector, tem-se que admitir, sermões vindos de Remo e Tonks – a não ser em ocasiões realmente graves – não funcionavam tanto quanto os de outros pais. Aliás, é por isso que nunca se deve deixar que os filhos saibam exatamente quem se era na escola. Não é só pela autoridade, que fica seriamente prejudicada, mas pela competição. Hector achava que não seria digno de ser filho de um Maroto – o pai era o mais calmo dos quatro, mas não era santo e o garoto sabia disso – e nem de uma encrenqueira famosa – o tio Gui e, principalmente, o tio Carlinhos adoravam contar para ele essas histórias – se não aprontasse pra valer. Contudo, para Hector, isso pouco tinha a ver com a vontade dele de se meter em aventuras. Esse era o que ele chamava de "seu lado Harry Potter". Afinal, ele era um menino com poderes mágicos, tinha sobrevivido a um ataque de Comensais da Morte e estava em Hogwarts. A seu ver era um desperdício de talento ir para a escola apenas para se tornar um bom bruxo.

Por outro lado, a peça não foi bem recebida por todos os colegas. A maioria dos estudantes da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa também se mostrou indignada, já que esse tipo de coisa, em geral, só acontecia entre grifinórios e sonserinos (a não ser, claro, nas vésperas dos jogos do campeonato das casas). Até mesmo alguns grifinórios viraram a cara para Hector e Andrew, embora houvesse gente que tenha achado engraçado. "Humor mórbido", resmungou Mel. Já a Sonserina estava proclamando que as outras casas teriam de parar de chamá-los de reduto de maus elementos, já que eles preferiam recorrer a boas e velhas azarações quando queriam incomodar alguém e que nunca envolviam nisso artrópodes asquerosos. Andrew perdeu a paciência depois de ouvir essa na aula de Poções. Fez uma cara espantada antes de dizer em alto e bom som que não imaginava que algum trasgo da Sonserina soubesse o que era um artrópode. Resultado: menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória e ameaças nada veladas dos valentões de plantão da casa adversária. Medéia "não viu" essa segunda parte.

Hector achou que a coisa toda tinha realmente abalado a estrutura do amigo por causa do que aconteceu Sala de Estudos, pouco antes do jantar. Está certo que Andrew já estava com um humor para lá de insuportável. O garoto detestava ser alvo das críticas da escola e acabava virando tudo isso contra os amigos. Não tinha entrado em novas discussões sobre o diário da avó de Danna e, ao invés disso, afundara a cara nos deveres deixando bem claro que, se os quatro não quisessem uma resposta atravessada, era melhor não falar com ele.

Os outros, porém, prosseguiram a aventar hipóteses sobre a possibilidade de Mefistófeles – beusclainh famoso entre os bruxos e cujo temor era registrado até mesmo entre os trouxas – tivesse sido realmente aprisionado em uma garrafa por Fausto e levado para a Inglaterra, séculos depois, por Erasmus de Salpetrière. O qual, por ter sido amigo do diretor Fineus Nigellus Black, e ter sido encontrado morto na Escócia, poderia ter escondido a tal garrafa em, nada mais nada menos, que Hogwarts.

– São apenas especulações – resmungou Andrew, finalmente saindo do mutismo e mostrando que não estava tão fora do assunto assim.

– Bem – respondeu Hector – mas, em geral, algumas especulações se mostram verdadeiras, não? Alem disso, a avó da Danna...

– A avó da Danna somente deixou um monte de suspeitas... Mesmo que tenham fundamento, não tem nenhuma pista concreta para seguir. Admita Hector, são apenas possibilidades. A maior chance que temos é de não dar em nada!

Hector ficou imediatamente vermelho. Detestava quando Andrew usava a lógica de um jeito que quase não o permitia contestar. Olhou para os outros buscando apoio, mas percebeu que Mel, Josh e mesmo Danna pareciam concordar.

– Você está com medo! – Revidou.

– Medo? – Andrew definitivamente estava com sua veia sarcástica à flor da pele. – Medo do quê? De sair em busca de um demônio perigosíssimo, de mais de quinhentos anos, e que é conhecido por ser de uma raça que tem um especial apetite por matar crianças, apenas porque elas podem ver a sua verdadeira face? Por que raios eu teria medo disso?

– Talvez você esteja com medo porque podemos realmente encontrá-lo.

– Shhhh – Mel olhou para os lados já vendo alguns colegas se incomodarem com a discussão dos dois – falem mais baixo. Já não estão encrencados o suficiente? Daqui um pouco vão perder mais pontos.

Os dois voltaram a sentar para trás nos bancos, amuados.

– Acho que o Andrew tem razão, gente – comentou Danna fechando a caderninho que eles estiveram examinando. – Vovó anotou coisas interessantes, mas eu também não sei como poderíamos ir adiante disso.

O desânimo dela não ajudou nada a melhorar o clima dos outros. Hector passou a olhar Andrew como se ele fosse o culpado de sua tão desejada aventura ter malogrado antes mesmo de começar. Mel tentava com todas as forças reunir as peças do quebra-cabeça para ver se achava alguma saída, mas não conseguia encontrar nada que a fizesse deixar de concordar com Andrew.

– A gente podia contar isso para os adultos – arriscou Josh timidamente.

Hector revirou os olhos.

– Perfeito! Vai ser que nem o lance do livro. Eles vêm aqui, resolvem tudo e a gente ainda é capaz de ouvir um monte de sermões por ter se metido onde não devia.

– Mas, Hector – argumentou Mel – se nosso objetivo é ajudá-los e se nós não conseguimos descobrir nada, o melhor é contar para eles. Talvez isso ajude.

O garoto lhe lançou um olhar que dizia com todas as letras: "traidora".

– Vamos fazer o seguinte – propôs Danna – se não conseguirmos achar nada que nos ajude a ir adiante em uma semana, contamos para os adultos. Afinal, a Mel tem razão. Nosso objetivo é ajudar o Harry, não é? Não faz essa cara Hector. Eu também acho que seria legal fazer uma investigação assim. Nós todos achamos... e queríamos realmente fazer algo de útil – ela parecia bem decepcionada. – Mas o Andy... não disse nenhuma loucura. Estamos de mãos atadas até termos uma pista de onde procurar o que achamos que pode estar na escola.

Hector murchou visivelmente. Quando os cinco saíram da Sala de Estudos para o jantar alguns minutos depois eram a imagem da depressão. Muitos colegas atribuíram as caras derrotadas a um possível arrependimento dos meninos, o que pareceu amenizar os olhares de censura sobre eles. Mel, porém, achou que Andrew tinha ficado um pouco estranho depois de toda a discussão, embora continuasse mal humorado. Estava com o olhar perdido, concentrado, e quase não comeu pelo que ela pode observar quando foi para a mesa da Grifa comer a sobremesa com eles, como de costume.

Tinham acabado de sair do Salão Principal, quando Rupert Bothwell apareceu na frente deles como se tivesse aparatado.

– Oi gente! – Cumprimentou parecendo um pouco sem graça.

Mel respondeu o cumprimento assim como os meninos. Ela já tinha percebido que de todos os sonserinos, e apesar da irmã intragável, Rupert era um dos poucos que não era hostilizado pelos grifinórios. A maioria o considerava um "cara legal", na dele, e ele fazia o tipo de quem não se envolvia em guerrinhas, bem ao contrário de Caroline. Mel notou que o menino ruivo estava com os olhos fixos na amiga. Não deu outra.

– Danna, não é? – A menina confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você esqueceu este livro na aula de Poções.

– Puxa – ela olhou para o livro com estranhamento – eu realmente não tinha me dado conta. Obrigada – acrescentou pegando o livro e dando um sorriso.

Mel enfiou o nó dos dedos na boca para não rir da cara do garoto.

– Minha irmã não tem mais te incomodado, tem? – Rupert perguntou parecendo querer alongar a conversa.

– Para o bem da sua irmã, não – atalhou Andrew com cara de poucos amigos.

Rupert encarou Andrew, mas não mudou o tom simpático.

– É... eu soube o que vocês fizeram com as corvinais que andavam fazendo piadinhas da Mel. Meio malvado, mas foi uma ótima peça. Foi idéia de quem?

– De quem você acha? – Perguntou Hector de um jeito presunçoso.

Mel revirou os olhos, mas Rupert riu.

– Achei que fosse. Bem, eu já entreguei o livro. Vou indo, então.

– Tchau! – Disse Andrew de um jeito que pareceu subitamente animado e falso.

O resto do grupo também se despediu, mas agora todos olhavam com estranheza para Andrew.

– O que foi que deu em você, Andy? – Hector parecia chocado. – Não precisava descontar seu mal humor no cara. A gente te atura porque é teu amigo, mas o Rupert... olha, ele é gente fina, veio só fazer um favor.

– Sonserino, gente fina? Me poupa, Hector.

E saiu em direção às escadarias batendo os pés pesadamente no chão e deixando os quatro parados sem entender nada. Afinal, Andrew não era desse tipo de preconceito. A cena toda, definitivamente, não combinava com ele.

– Alguém pode me explicar o que foi isso? – Hector perguntou meio para todos, meio para ninguém.

Mel e Danna deram de ombros, mas Josh, que tinha assistido a tudo quieto, deu um risinho cínico para o amigo.

– Para alguém que se acha tão esperto, Hector. Você, de vez em quando, é bem tapado, não? – Ele riu da própria piada. – Boa noite, galera. – E desceu as escadas em direção a Sala Comunal da Lufa-lufa.

As razões da estranheza de Andrew, no entanto, não ficaram claras no dia seguinte, e nem nos próximos. Ele passava horas na Biblioteca, quase todos os intervalos e não respondia nenhuma pergunta sobre o que estava fazendo. Uns dois dias depois, o seu mau humor tinha diminuído sensivelmente, pelo menos com os amigos, já que Rupert Bothwell não pareceu ser considerado digno de voltar a receber o mesmo tratamento cordial de antes. Mas somente na quinta-feira é que suas horas na biblioteca e os longos silêncios de olhar perdido e testa franzida ficaram explicados.

Andrew os tinha apressado para que almoçassem o mais rápido possível. Tinha algo importante para conversarem durante o intervalo. Os outros ficaram tão curiosos com a urgência, e com o fato dele finalmente querer falar o que vinha fazendo, que acabaram enchendo as mãos de pedaços de galinha assada e pastelão e seguiram o amigo até a parte coberta do pátio onde costumavam sentar nos intervalos. Josh demorou um pouco mais porque teve de fugir da Lane.

– E aí? – Chegou quase sem fôlego se jogando na mureta ao lado de Hector. – O que houve?

Andrew sorriu e lançou um breve olhar para as meninas que estavam sentadas juntas num degrau.

– Vocês querem ou não continuar as investigações?

Hector já ia começar a xingá-lo pela pergunta idiota, mas o sorriso do amigo o fez mudar de idéia antes.

– Você achou alguma outra pista? – Perguntou boquiaberto.

– Talvez... – respondeu o outro fazendo mistério – mas antes vamos repassar o que a gente sabe, ok? Mel?

Mel se aprumou. Eles tinham feito uma divisão de tarefas, meio na brincadeira, mas acabou pegando. Mel era a relatora do grupo. Sua tarefa era anotar tudo o que eles sabiam e tinham feito. Andrew e Danna ficavam com a pesquisa (o que incluía a tradução do diário e que só Danna conseguia fazer) e eram auxiliados por Mel. Hector e Josh ajudavam, mas os dois afirmavam que eram antes de tudo homens de ação!

– Bem – começou Mel seriamente – sabemos, pelo que o Hector ouviu o Prof. Lupin falar, que a Gina começou a ter visões quando ficou grávida. Por causa dessas visões, eles começaram a achar que havia um plano dos Comensais da Morte com alguma coisa envolvendo Voldemort. Aí, o Morcegão – ela fingiu ânsia de vômito – disse para eles que as visões da Gina se pareciam com rituais tirados de um tal livro que foi usado pelo bruxo Grindelwald em 1945. E que, se havia Comensais envolvidos, então, Gina e o bebê, digo, bebês – dessa vez ela sorriu – poderiam estar em perigo.

– Mas – Hector continuou enquanto Mel tomava fôlego – o Snape também disse que se poderia descobrir o plano dos Comensais com o livro original, já que o que os bandidões parecem ter é uma cópia. Depois, a gente descobriu que o livro era o tal _Livro de Fausto_ e que somente Dumbledore (ou o quadro dele) poderia saber onde ele estava. Bem, essa parte a gente sabe como acabou – falou num tom que não escondia a decepção – o Harry e o Rony vieram aqui e acharam o livro.

– Isso! – Os olhos de Andrew brilhavam. – E aí a Danna nos trouxe o caderno de notas da avó dela com coisas sobre os mistérios de Hogwarts.

– Tá – Josh confirmou o raciocínio dos amigos – é aí que entra toda a coisa do tal Mefistófeles – falou com um estremecimento. – Vocês têm certeza de que querem continuar se metendo nisso?

Os outros quatro claramente preferiram ignorar a pergunta. Andrew prosseguiu da mesma maneira febril.

– Nossa única prova de que as especulações da avó da Danna poderiam estar certas vêem do pedido de Dumbledore para que ela não deixasse que suas descobertas chegassem aos ouvidos de Tom Riddle, certo?

Os outros confirmaram com as cabeças. Era possível sentir que uma certa excitação tinha começado a correr em meio ao grupo, como se todos estivessem se deixando contaminar pela empolgação que Andrew demonstrava na voz.

– Achei que não conseguiríamos ir além, mas passei três dias pensando nisso, juntando as coisas, pesquisando... A minha conclusão foi: e se o Riddle, de algum jeito, ficou sabendo? E se ele soube que Hogwarts poderia esconder não só o _Livro de Fausto_, mas também o demônio que praticamente o ditou? Nós já lemos e ouvimos muito sobre o Lord das Trevas. Sabemos que ele era tão obcecado por ser imortal quanto por tomar a escola. A gente não tem idéia do que tem no livro, mas pelo que sabemos que está envolvido... bem, tudo é possível, não é?

Os quatro o olhavam com as bocas meio abertas e Andrew prosseguiu sem esperar resposta.

– Além disso, num dos livros que nós pesquisamos no final de semana, o autor sugere que Fausto viveu pelo menos uns 300 anos e usou vários nomes, sabem por quê? Porque todo mundo sabe que o único alquimista do mundo a conseguir fazer uma Pedra Filosofal foi Nicolau Flamel. Logo, ele deve ter feito outra coisa para viver tanto tempo, não é? Algo ligado à magia negra poderosa.

– Mas o tal Fausto morreu, não morreu? – Perguntou Josh incerto.

– Morreu. Mas ele rompeu o pacto com o _beusclainh_ e isso pode ter atrapalhado a imortalidade dele. É o que os livros dizem – assegurou Mel.

– Bem, o que eu estou querendo dizer – Andrew continuou com o mesmo entusiasmo, como se não houvesse sido interrompido – é que o tal livro pode ser uma espécie de chave para imortalidade, vida longa, ressurreição ou sei lá. Só que tem um detalhe: a avó da Danna disse que ela tinha lido que alguns rituais só teriam eficácia se fossem feitos com a presença de Mefistófeles... – Andrew fez uma pausa dramática, esperando que alguém completasse o seu pensamento. – Vocês não sacaram? Se a coisa toda realmente envolve o Lord, então eu aposto o que vocês quiserem como nesse momento existe em Hogwarts um espião dos Comensais procurando por Mefistófeles! Porque sem ele a coisa toda pode não funcionar.

O grupo arregalou os olhos até a estratosfera.

– Não seria a primeira vez – disse Mel com as duas mãos sobre a boca. – Digo, eles já se infiltraram aqui antes, não é?

– Correto – assegurou Andrew.

– Você está sugerindo que a avó da Danna não atendeu o pedido do Dumbledore? – Perguntou Josh, um pouco chocado. – Que ela deixou que o Riddle soubesse?

– Nahhh, mas ela já tinha contado para alguém, não tinha?

– Griselda Marchbanks – disse Danna – melhor amiga da minha avó, monitora da Corvinal, neta da mais antiga examinadora de N.I.E.M.S do Ministério...

– E namorada no sétimo ano de Reginald Lestrange – completou Andrew, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava um recorte de jornal do bolso e o entregava para Danna.

Hector, que não tirava os olhos do amigo como se fosse capaz de antecipar as descobertas do outro, finalmente se manifestou.

– Reginald Lestrange é...

– Isso mesmo – Andrew deu um pequeno sorriso – o sogro de Bellatrix Lestrange e um dos primeiros Comensais da Morte, pelo que contam os livros de história.

Danna segurava o recorte de jornal onde o casal, coroado de rei e rainha do Baile de Formatura de 1945 acenava alegremente. Mel notou que ela parecia meio triste contemplando a foto.

– Vovó fala, mais adiante no diário, que a sua amiga noivou com ele... Acho que a minha avó não gostava dele. Ela escreve várias vezes que achava que ele tinha alguma culpa.

– Culpa do quê? – Perguntou Josh.

– Griselda se matou quando tinha 18 anos. O noivo casou menos de seis meses depois com uma sobrinha do Ministro da Magia da época.

Um mal estar correu o grupo e Andrew delicadamente puxou o jornal das mãos da amiga. Era melhor guardá-lo. A menina não fez nenhuma resistência, pelo contrário, ergueu os olhos para ele com grande admiração.

– Nossa, Andy – Danna sorriu – estou impressionada. Minha avó teria adorado o que você descobriu.

Mel e Josh acharam melhor olhar para o teto, porque se olhassem para Andrew iam desmontar de tanto rir. Hector, porém, parecia alheio. Dava quase para ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro do garoto se movendo febrilmente.

– Então – ele puxou a atenção dos outros para si – se a gente achar o espião poderemos pegar o fio da meada, certo?

Andrew confirmou sorrindo, e parecendo excessivamente corado para alguém que estava parado no mesmo lugar a quase vinte minutos.

– Você tem alguma idéia de quem poderia ser, Andy? – Perguntou Danna.

– Bem, acho que podemos aí seguir a pista que a sua avó deixou com aquele recorte de jornal que estava no caderno?

Hector, Josh e Danna não pareceram compreender, no primeiro momento.

– Widenprice! – Mel completou com um sussurro abismado. – Se o antepassado dele acobertou atividades de bruxos das trevas na Grã-Bretanha, ele bem pode ser um Comensal da Morte... Embora não pareça – comentou incerta.

– O Quirrel também não, pelo que Harry, Rony e Hermione contam – contemporizou Hector.

– Então? – Quis saber Andrew. – O que acharam?

– Você é um gênio cara! – Disse Josh batendo nas costas do garoto.

– Eu tinha certeza que você não ia nos abandonar – Hector não podia parecer mais feliz.

Mel, no entanto, tinha uma fisgadinha incômoda num canto da cabeça.

– Não podíamos contar tudo isso para os adultos? – Arriscou.

– Não. – E dessa vez, os três garotos responderam em uníssono.

Ela olhou para a amiga, mas Danna não parecia menos empolgada que os meninos. Mel sabia que ela estava amando a idéia de ajudar Harry e Gina. Tinha ficado muito impressionada com os dois assim que os viu. E, depois, quando Mel e Hector a apresentaram, Danna pareceu estranhar e a atenção e o carinho com que foi tratada. Mel estava acostumada com adultos que se desmanchavam com crianças, mas Danna... Ela tinha até medo de perguntar como a amiga acabara ficando tão arredia. Acabou dando de ombros resignada, e juntando a cabeça aos outros quatro que agora planejavam as formas pelas quais iam seguir e descobrir as ligações escusas do Prof. Archibald Widenprice III.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

O dia da Audiência no Ministério da Magia chegou rápido. E a verdade é que Harry tinha novamente tantas preocupações na cabeça que foi somente na véspera, quando Gina lhe perguntou a que horas deveriam chegar ao Ministério, que ele se deu conta de que poderia estar prestes a ser demitido. Nem de longe isso o incomodava tanto quanto tinha lhe incomodado o último enfrentamento direto com o Ministério. A possível expulsão de Hogwarts fizera muito pior aos seus nervos e ao seu senso de justiça. Da outra vez, ele tinha só quinze anos e estava certo, agora, ele era um homem de vinte e seis anos e estava errado.

Hermione1 mandava-o ficar quieto toda vez que ele dizia isso em voz alta. Com um ar de vingança, que ele só vira a amiga ter quando descobriu que Rita Skeeter era um animago ilegal, ela repetia que não tinha a menor importância o que era ou não verdade nas acusações. E que se Harry não queria manter a boca fechada por si próprio, então que o fizesse pelos amigos. Harry parou de falar no assunto.

Os nervos de Rony, Ana e Tonks pareciam bem mais abalados. É claro que eles confiavam em Hermione, mas ainda assim nenhum deles tinha a segurança financeira de Harry para simplesmente não se preocupar. Enquanto descia as escadas em direção ao Décimo Tribunal**1**, localizado no andar mais profundo nos subterrâneos do Ministério, Harry podia ver os quatro agrupados junto à porta de entrada da sala parecendo soberbamente nervosos. Rony estava com as mãos nos bolsos, embalando-se para frente e para trás, e Harry tinha certeza que nunca tinha visto Ana tão pálida ou Tonks tão séria, com os cabelos num corte chanel em tom rosa bebê e a estranha mistura de um longo casaco bruxo e uma calça camuflada do tipo usada pelos exércitos trouxas. Até mesmo Hermione, vestindo as vestes cor de ameixa com o W bordado em prata no peito e com o chapéu que identificava os membros da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, parecia alterada e não exibindo a calma irritante dos últimos dias.

Harry chegou ao fim das escadas com as entranhas dando voltas. Detestava aquele lugar! Em todo o tempo em que trabalhava no Ministério tinha feito de tudo para nunca ter de ir ali. Tinha algumas das piores recordações da sua vida ligadas àqueles corredores que separavam o Departamento de Mistérios e o Décimo Tribunal. Trincou o maxilar pensando que a Umbridge, muito provavelmente, havia convencido o Ministro a usar aquela sala para a audiência querendo abalá-lo. Gwidion Norwood não era Fudge, pelo contrário, era um homem inteligente e prático. Substituíra Amélia Bones no Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia após o assassinato desta e, logo depois da guerra, assumira o cargo de Ministro. Mas, como todo o político, ele gostava de um pouco de bajulação e, talvez por isso, Dolores Umbridge tenha permanecido, mais uma vez, como Sub-secretária sênior do Ministro da Magia e ainda conseguisse mover algumas coisas, dentro do Ministério, como ela queria.

Sentiu um aperto suave e quente em sua mão. Gina caminhava ao seu lado e o olhava com tal entendimento que parecia que ele havia expressado todos aqueles pensamentos em voz alta. Harry levou a mão da esposa aos lábios e beijou, enquanto a ruiva lhe devolvia um sorriso cheio de coragem.

– Vocês demoraram – reclamou Rony em voz baixa, quando os dois chegaram à porta do Décimo Tribunal.

– Como se você não conhecesse as grávidas, Rony – devolveu Harry com um falso bom humor.

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Ah... Tava demorando. Agora a culpa é sempre minha. Suponho que você passar vinte minutos olhando para o teto, antes de levantar e mais trinta com os olhos parados em frente ao guarda-roupa também foi culpa minha?

Tonks, Ana e Hermione desataram a rir baixinho, não ficaria bem acusados e defesa rindo antes de entrarem no Tribunal.

– E o Oates? – Perguntou Harry tentando recuperar a dignidade abalada com as troças de Gina.

– Deve estar chegando – respondeu Tonks, controlando o riso. – E a Minerva, Hermione? – Ela fez um gesto com as mãos ajeitando o cabelo chanel como se houvesse a sua frente um espelho invisível. – Ela confirmou que vem, não?

– A McGonagall aqui? – Rony atropelou antes que Mione respondesse. – Por quê? Aliás, Mione, por que toda essa gente veio? Quase toda a Ordem está aqui e até a minha família compareceu inteira, e eu nem sabia, o que...?

Hermione deu um suspiro consultando o relógio de pulso.

– Vieram porque é uma audiência pública, Rony.

– Mas por quê? Quero dizer, essa não é a praxe.

– Não, não é – ela concordou. – Mas eu pedi ao Ministro que fosse, por ser de interesse público e – ela deu um daqueles sorrisos que faziam Harry e Rony agradecerem ela estar do lado deles – todos acharam uma excelente idéia. Não faz essa cara, Rony. Já disse que sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

Rony não pode contestar porque naquele momento outras duas pessoas entravam no corredor do Décimo Tribunal. Harry achou que tinha feito algum grande mal a alguma pessoa muito importante em outra encarnação. Rita Skeeter avançava seguida por um fotógrafo, ela parecia levemente curiosa ao ver o grupo em frente à sala e, é claro, seus olhos faiscavam por trás dos óculos com pedrinhas já buscando avidamente uma manchete sensacionalista para descrever a cena.

– Aqui estou Sra. Weasley! – Disse dirigindo um sorriso desagradável para Hermione. – Como sempre, disposta a atender as suas "graciosas" solicitações.

– Fico feliz que tenha podido vir, Rita – Hermione respondeu com uma cordialidade fria. – A audiência vai começar em minutos.

– Aham – ela pôs uma mão na cintura e outra sob o queixo e estudou o grupo. – Será que posso tirar uma foto? Não? Quem sabe apenas da Sra. Potter... tão linda... – olhou Gina de cima a baixo. – Soube que são gêmeos...

Harry segurou Rony pelo ombro e percebeu que Tonks fez o mesmo com uma Ana de punhos cerrados. Não tinha idéia do que Hermione queria com aquela mulher ali, mas certamente não era para ela fazer nenhum artigo sobre Gina ou os bebês.

– Rita – ele chamou com uma voz suave e ela o olhou – nem se atreva.

– O Potter tem razão, Skeeter. Afinal, você já vai ter bastante o que escrever após o fim da audiência. – Minerva McGonagal surgiu atrás deles e pareceu ser a deixa para Rita sumir pela porta do Tribunal. Harry sabia que poderia se arrepender, mas ele realmente assustava quando queria.

Hermione se adiantou para cumprimentar a diretora.

– Muito obrigada por ter vindo, Profa. McGonagall.

– Ora, Hermione – Harry achou que só vira Minerva tão animada na última vez em que eles tinham ganhado a Taça do Campeonato de Quadribol das Casas. – Eu não perderia isso por nada deste mundo. Espero por este dia há anos! – Disse com um sorriso muito semelhante ao que Hermione exibia e que só poderia ser qualificado como aterrorizante. Ela se voltou para Harry e Gina. – Soube que os gêmeos são um casal. Parabéns! Já escolheram os nomes?

– Lyan e Joanne – respondeu Harry antes que Gina pudesse se manifestar e a garota sorriu feliz.

A professora arqueou a sobrancelha por um instante.

– Nomes interessantes... de guerreiros... – ela pareceu pensar por um momento antes de dizer – espero que tenham o talento de vocês três para o Quadribol – disse abarcando Rony. – Deus sabe o que a Grifinória tem sofrido nas mãos da Lufa-lufa com aquele goleiro deles. – Olhou por cima do ombro. – O Quim que não me escute, mas estou muito feliz que o Otwani esteja se formando. Pomona tem andado intratável nos últimos dois anos. Bem, vou entrando.

E com um aceno de cabeça e um sorrisinho para Hermione ela entrou para o Tribunal. Ana abriu a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas foi brutalmente interrompida por um Rony furioso.

– Rita Skeeter? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa e com os olhos fixos na mulher. – Mione! Rita Skeeter? Você enlouqueceu? Já não bastavam o Colin e a Luna da imprensa? Você tinha que chamar essa... essa...?

Hermione bufou.

– Dá para se controlar, Rony? Eu já disse que sei o que estou fazendo, ok?

Harry viu que a briga iria continuar se não fosse a chegada intempestiva de Richard Oates que avançou correndo como um doido pelo corredor, seguido por uma mulher que vinha de mãos dadas com ele. Rony provavelmente achou que se daria melhor incomodando o colega do que discutindo com Hermione.

– Ora Oates, estamos encantados que você tenha resolvido vir.

– Não enche, Weasley! – Richard respondeu erguendo o queixo em desafio.

Mau negócio. Rony estava uma pilha. Mais um pouquinho, ele estourava e Harry sabia que se fosse com o Richard ia ser bem difícil segurar o amigo. Por segurança, ele largou a mão de Gina e firmemente empurrou Rony pelo peito para longe do colega. A mulher que estava com o jovem Auror sorriu para o grupo e entrou para a sala do Tribunal. Harry percebeu que Gina e Ana fizeram caretas para o perfume forte da garota.

Foi quase com alívio que, alguns minutos depois, ele pode soltar Rony para que os cinco entrassem no Tribunal, junto com Hermione. Gina tinha entrado na sala logo após a acompanhante de Richard e Harry a procurou com os olhos antes de qualquer coisa. Sentiu um ligeiro incômodo ao vê-la muito pálida no primeiro banco da arquibancada da esquerda. Talvez ela não devesse estar ali. Fora egoísmo deixar que ela viesse. Isso podia fazer mal para ela e os bebês. Hermione dissesse o que dissesse, ele sabia como eram aquelas malditas audiências. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e fez um sinal discreto para Alicia, que estava sentada ao lado de Jorge. A curandeira entendeu e se movimentou para perto da cunhada. Só depois disso, ele conseguiu fixar a sua atenção no tribunal.

À luz dos archotes, as paredes de pedra escura da masmorra tinham um brilho úmido que lembrava a um piche salpicado de pontos de tinta coloridos, representados pelos rostos e pelas vestes dos inúmeros bruxos que estavam ali. As arquibancadas que ele vira vazias há mais de dez anos, estavam agora repletas. Parece que colocá-lo na berlinda tinha atraído um bocado de gente, mas Harry não pode deixar de se sentir grato pela porção de rostos amigos que estavam ali. Embora, certamente, encher a sala de amigos de Harry Potter não tenha sido a intenção de Umbridge, ao concordar com uma audiência pública. Logo, não foi difícil divisar rostos conhecidos de gente que há muito tempo queria que ele se desse mal.**2**

Os cinco caminham até o meio da sala, onde estavam dispostas cinco cadeiras, com as mesmas correntes que costumavam ganhar vida para prender criminosos. Elas retiniram ameaçadoramente quando eles sentaram, mas ficaram no chão. Hermione conjurou uma sexta cadeira, mas de madeira estofada e linhas sinuosas, ao lado de Harry e sentou antes que os seis encarassem os bruxos de vestes cor de ameixa que se sentavam na arquibancada em frente, tendo ao centro o Ministro Norwood, ladeado por Kingsley Shaclebolt e Dolores Umbridge.

Gwidion Norwood era um bruxo completamente careca que provavelmente fora muito gordo e depois emagrecera. Tinha uma enorme papada flácida sob o queixo e um rosto chupado que parecia indicar que ele provavelmente era mais parecido consigo mesmo quando era mais gordo. Um bigode cinzento com fios loiros e ruivos completava sua aparência. O Ministro parecia desconfortável ao olhar os pergaminhos que estavam a sua frente com um suspiro cansado, mas quando ergueu a cabeça falou com voz solene e formal.

– Audiência disciplinar do dia 21 de outubro para apurar a conduta dos Aurores Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ninphadora Tonks-Lupin, Richard Roger Oates e Ana Anhan...Anh... Hã... Ana Weasley**3**, sob o comando de Harry Tiago Potter durante os acontecimentos da madrugada do dia 2 de setembro e que culminaram na fuga de três criminosos da mais alta periculosidade da Prisão de Azkaban.

"Inquiridores: Gwidion Abelardo Norwood, ministro da Magia; Kingsley Nelson Schacklebolt, chefe da Seção de Aurores; Dolores Joana Umbridge, subsecretária sênior do ministro. O membro desta corte, Sr. Percy Inácio Weasley, atuará como relator."

Harry sentiu um movimento rápido ao seu lado. Se não estivesse enganado, Rony tinha acabado de rosnar. Olhou para a arquibancada da direita e percebeu que o amigo não era o único com cabelos e rosto vermelhos a encarar o bruxo ruivo com óculos de aro de tartaruga. Nem mesmo a Sra. Weasley tinha um ar condescendente, mas Percy parecia ignorar a sanha assassina da própria família enquanto apontava erros no trabalho do jovem escriba que se sentava ao seu lado.

– Como Inquiridora de Defesa: Hermione Granger-Weasley, membro desta corte. Podemos começar. As acusações são as seguintes:

"Que os Aurores aqui presentes, em exercício de suas responsabilidades profissionais, atuaram com negligência, imperícia, imprudência ou conivência nos eventos da madrugada do dia 2 de setembro, que resultaram na fuga de três perigosos assim ditos Comensais da Morte, membros da antiga armada que apoiava Vocês-sabem-quem. A apuração da verdade dos fatos em vista da gravidade das acusações se faz de imensa relevância para a segurança da Comunidade Mágica e a credibilidade do trabalho realizado por esse Ministério."

"Sendo assim, passo a palavra para o Chefe dos Aurores, Sr. Kingsley Nelson Shacklebolt para que ele proceda à primeira inquirição dos acusados".

A orientação de Hermione era para que eles simplesmente ficassem quietos. Mas e se Quim fizesse perguntas? Eles não poderiam se negar a responder, ela certamente não queria que Harry levantasse ali e começasse a mentir descaradamente.

Porém, Quim não fez perguntas. Simplesmente ajustou as costas e falou com a sua voz retumbante que ele confiava plenamente na atuação dos seus subordinados. E que, para ele, bastava a leitura do relatório que havia sido feito sobre a referida madrugada dos eventos. Acrescentou que acreditava que a palavra de membros qualificados e experientes do seu Departamento, pessoas de sua mais alta confiança, e a sua própria, que por tantos anos se dedicara à comunidade bruxa, deveriam bastar àquela corte. Dito isso, passou a ler o longo relatório que apontava cada uma das ações dos Aurores e da equipe de Harry em Azkaban.

Não que o relatório fosse mentiroso, de forma alguma. Harry sabia que tinha sido Ana, junto com Hermione, que o haviam escrito. Sem nenhuma inverdade, a conclusão final do texto deixava a entender que as pedras da prisão haviam caído por causa dos feitiços usados nos duelos e não por causa de um único feitiço de Harry e ainda por cima realizado sem varinha. Harry achou que, se não tivesse presenciado os fatos, o relatório pareceria bem convincente. Umbridge ouviu tudo com um sorrisinho falso e Harry notou que ela deliberadamente procurava não olhar para o lado em que ele estava sentado. Quando Quim terminou, houveram vários acenos de concordância entre os bruxos que se sentavam atrás do Norwood, mas isto não pareceu abalar Umbridge.

– Passo a palavra para que Madame Umbridge faça a contestação do relatório, se for o caso, inquirições aos Aurores, se assim quiser, e recoloque as acusações que ainda persistirem. – Disse o Ministro quase instantaneamente ao fim da fala de Quim.

– Hem... hem – a bruxa pigarreou daquele jeito irritante que arrepiava qualquer aluno que tivesse estudado em Hogwarts entre 1995 e 1996. Depois se inclinou para frente parecendo, mais do que nunca, com um enorme sapo claro de peruca crespa e que procurava moscas pela sala. A única coisa que destoava era o sorrisinho afetado e extremamente desagradável que lhe contorcia a boca exageradamente grande. – Bem, Ministro e senhores da Suprema Corte, creio que o relatório lido pelo Sr. Skacklebolt, embora muito interessante, foi... um pouco vago, não?

Ela olhou ao redor com uma expressão meiga, como se esperasse que o público respondesse: "Sim, Madame Umbridge." E Harry pode contar algumas cabeças concordantes. Ela alargou um pouquinho o sorriso.

– Quero dizer, o relatório não conta _exatamente _o que aconteceu, conta? – Continuou com o mesmo tom doce. – Mas nós sabemos que a Sra. Lupin e a Sra. Weasley tinham ficado para trás. Sabemos que o Sr. Oates foi estuporado assim que o grupo ficou frente a frente com os Comensais da Morte. Restaram o Sr. Weasley e – ela fez uma pausinha teatral como quem coloca o alvo exatamente onde quer – o Sr. Potter.

Harry intuiu o movimento nervoso e indignado dos amigos, mas continuou com os olhos grudados em Umbridge. Nunca deixaria que ela pensasse que poderia intimidá-lo. Ela podia até fazer a sua caveira, mas ia fazer isso olhando para ele. Se ele a estava incomodando, ela não demonstrou quando voltou à carga depois de alguns segundos para o público seguir seu raciocínio.

– Ora, sabemos que Azkaban é protegida por feitiços muito fortes e que a estrutura do prédio não iria ruir apenas por azarações comuns. Por outro lado – Harry achou que ela tinha engolido uma mosca particularmente suculenta – nunca ouvimos falar de nenhum talento mágico excepcional do Sr. Weasley, ou dos referidos Comensais, já... do Sr. Potter...

Aquelas pausinhas que acabavam no nome dele já começavam a irritar. Um pensamento absurdo lhe ocorreu, será que ela conseguiria irritá-lo tanto quanto o Malfoy? Seria interessante se a masmorra desabasse: ela morreria, provavelmente, mas pelo menos provaria seu ponto de vista de que ele era poderoso demais e descontrolado demais para continuar solto. Teve de conter a incoerente vontade de cair na risada, isso não melhoraria em nada nem a situação dele, nem a dos amigos.

– A senhora pretende dizer exatamente o que Madame Umbridge? – O Ministro não tinha interrompido Quim, mas Umbridge parecia o estar deixando desconfortável. Afinal, fora ele que, pessoalmente, aceitara Harry no Ministério. Se o rapaz fosse condenado ou assumisse sozinho o que acontecera, isso poderia respingar em sua carreira. Não era segredo para ninguém que ele havia concordado com a audiência muito contra a vontade e por pressões dentro e fora do Ministério.

– O que estou dizendo Ministro – ela falou com aquele tom infantil que usava ao explicar algo para os alunos, aquele tom que dava a entender que ela os achava completamente idiotas ou fortemente retardados. – É que, mesmo com o apoio de sua equipe, provavelmente o único com condições de mexer com as estruturas de uma fortaleza como Azkaban era o Sr. Potter.

Ela deu um suspiro penalizado e encenou uma expressão tristonha.

– Sei que muitos, julgando o passado heróico do Sr. Potter, irão dizer que isso não tem importância. Mas Ministro, estamos falando da segurança da comunidade mágica. – Ela fez um gesto em direção às arquibancadas e Harry percebeu pelos cantos dos olhos que havia cabeças concordando. – Será que podemos confiar a nossa segurança a alguém tão poderoso e que parece, ao mesmo tempo, tão sem controle... Afinal, já tivemos problemas antes com bruxos com características bem parecidas.

A assistência, até então quieta, estourou. Harry reconheceu as vozes dos gêmeos xingando Umbridge em altos brados, mas eles não eram os únicos. Neville estava vermelho de indignação e o olhar da Sra. Weasley tinha o furor de um basilisco irritado. E Harry certamente nunca vira o Sr. Weasley atingir a cor que era tão comum na esposa e nos filhos, embora ninguém superasse o olhar de fúria gelada da jovem ruiva sentada junto a eles e que tinha ao seu lado uma Alicia aos berros. Colin parara de tirar fotos para xingar a ex-professora e até mesmo alguns bruxos da Suprema Corte chamavam de absurdo e loucura o que Umbridge dizia. Harry sabia que apenas o olhar repressor de Hermione é que segurava Rony, Tonks e Ana nas cadeiras.

– Silêncio! – Berrou o Ministro. – Silêncio ou evacuarei a sala. Isso é um tribunal e não um circo. Calem-se! – A última ordem foi dada para os gêmeos, que não tinham atendido, como a maioria, o primeiro grito de "silêncio". Carlinhos pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Fred, fazendo-o sentar e Gui puxou Jorge pelas vestes, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo. – Madame Umbridge – recomeçou o Ministro, passando um lenço sobre a careca coberta de suor – a senhora pode concluir o conteúdo das acusações.

– Obrigada, Ministro – Umbridge não parecia nem um pouco abalada com a reação do público e certamente estava adorando o rascar desatinado da pena verde ácido de Rita Skeeter. – O que peço é que esta corte considere que a Comunidade Bruxa não pode estar à mercê de alguém como o Sr. Potter num cargo tão importante. Sabemos que este jovem – ela lançou a Harry um de seus olhares penalizados – sofreu muito antes e depois da guerra. Não podemos nem nos admirar dele ser um pouco... desequilibrado.

– _Sua cretina, desgraçada, depois de tudo o que você fez com ele..._

Harry achou que não era o único que estava ouvindo Ana sibilando impropérios em português, sentada entre Rony e Tonks, embora achasse que ninguém poderia distinguir o que a brasileira falava, afinal o idioma estranho e o chiado raivoso faziam com que o som lembrasse muito a língua das cobras. Tonks, cujo cabelo tinha passado do corte chanel rosa-bebê por uma longa e revolta cabeleira vermelho-sangue, segurava a mão da amiga como se uma estivesse contendo a outra.

– Madame Umbridge conclua, por favor – pediu o Ministro.

– Claro... – ela distendeu a boca de sapo – eu peço a corte, Ministro, que suspenda as atividades do Sr. Potter como Auror. Cargo, aliás, que ele, apesar do seu histórico e talvez, por causa dele, jamais deveria ter ocupado, como eu sempre disse. Afinal, ser Auror exige responsabilidade e obediência ao Ministério. Duas coisas que sabemos que o Sr. Potter jamais demonstrou. É claro que o Sr. Potter sempre foi eficiente em ter amigos nos lugares certos, sempre prontos a defendê-lo. Mas pergunto, Sr. Ministro, se o senhor e o resto da comunidade bruxa devem ou não ficar à mercê da opinião de meia dúzia de pessoas, enquanto o Sr. Potter usa poderes desconhecidos e deixa livres Comensais da Morte? A Suprema Corte não quer fazer nada até ter certeza do perigo que este rapaz representa? E ela vai ter certeza quando? Quando as ações desequilibradas deste jovem derrubarem as paredes do ministério da Magia? Ameaçarem a pessoa do próprio Ministro?

Umbridge estava inflamada como Harry só a vira no dia em que Marieta Edgecombe entregara a AD. E se ela queria ver alguma parede cair, ele não pode deixar de pensar que ela estava indo pelo caminho certo.

– Acho – ela voltou ao tom infantil habitual – que a Suprema Corte deve determinar o afastamento imediato e definitivo do Sr. Potter.

Ela terminou e olhou para platéia esperando uma nova explosão, mas esta não veio. A arquibancada onde estavam os amigos de Harry ofegava como um enorme bicho raivoso e olhava para Umbridge como se ela fosse a coisa mais asquerosa que jamais pudesse existir. Os bruxos da Suprema Corte pareciam igualmente desconfortáveis. Olhavam silenciosos para o Ministro, aguardando. Mas dava para ver alguns sorrisos satisfeitos na platéia geral. Percy estava muito sério em seu canto da sala.

– Bem – o Ministro secou a testa com o lenço, mexeu nos pergaminhos, secou a testa, pigarreou e se voltou para Hermione com um olhar de súplica – Madame Weasley, a senhora se dispôs a contra-argumentar nas acusações apresentadas por Madame Umbridge. Comece, por favor.

Hermione levantou calmamente, mas dava para perceber que as mãos e a voz dela tremeram um pouco quando ela começou a falar. Mas foi só no começo.

– Sr. Ministro e Sr.s membros da Corte, eu nada tenho a acrescentar em defesa da ação dos Aurores, além do que já foi dito no relatório lido pelo Sr. Shacklebolt e como ele e Madame Umbridge, também não tenho nada a perguntar para os acusados aqui presentes. – Um murmúrio percorreu a sala. – Todo o resto apresentado aqui são apenas as interpretações de Madame Umbridge sobre o ocorrido.

– Não são só minhas, querida.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

– Eu não interrompi seu discurso, "cara colega". Peço ao Sr. Ministro que garanta que Madame Umbridge, não interrompa o meu.

Harry observou com satisfação a sapa velha inflar quando o Ministro pediu que ela não interrompesse Hermione.

– Obrigada, Ministro. Como eu ia dizendo... interpretações de Madame Umbridge, sem provas e sem testemunhas. Agora, se considerarmos as acusações, os senhores vão concordar que no entender de Madame Umbridge, a única pessoa que deve ser responsabilizada pelo que aconteceu é Harry Potter. – Ela não esperou nenhuma concordância. – Nesse caso, Ministro, creio que os outros Aurores devem ser imediatamente inocentados de qualquer acusação de negligência, imperícia ou conivência em sua atuação no dia 2 de setembro.

A platéia da esquerda vibrou.

– Mas a equipe certamente acobertou...

– Madame Umbridge, por favor! – O Ministro parecia preferir a lógica de Hermione. Concordo com Madame Weasley. Algum dos membros da Corte é contra a moção de Madame Weasley? – Harry contou uns quatro braços erguidos além do da própria Umbridge. – Ótimo! Prossiga, Madame Weasley.

Hermione sorriu parecendo mais calma. Mas Harry ainda não conseguia atinar por que ela o tinha reprimido tanto quando ele quis assumir tudo sozinho, se agora ela fazia exatamente isso.

– Bem senhores, agora que temos um único culpado para julgar, eu gostaria que os senhores levassem em conta os termos usados por Madame Umbridge para qualificar o Sr. Potter aqui presente. – Ela atravessou a sala até o escriba e retirou sem cerimônia o pergaminho das mãos do rapaz, sob o olhar indignado de Percy. – Hã... Ah, aqui... Poderoso demais... sem controle... desequilibrado... É – Hermione devolveu o pergaminho – acho que isso resume bem. E, na verdade, eu não posso dizer que não concordo com Madame Umbridge. Também acho uma temeridade poder demais nas mãos de pessoas sem controle e desequilibradas.

Harry achou que tinha ouvido metade da platéia parar de respirar.

– É por isso que peço aos senhores que desconsiderem completamente as acusações de Madame Umbridge a Harry Potter.

Umbridge moveu-se com violência na cadeira, mas o Ministro encarou Hermione com grande interesse.

– Com base no que a senhora pede isso Madame Weasley?

O sorriso da garota se alargou e ela retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes**4**, junto com um frasquinho minúsculo. Ela conjurou uma pequena mesa e depois se encaminhou até a platéia estendendo os braços em direção à Profa. McGonnagal que também segurava a própria varinha. Minerva fez um movimento largo e instantaneamente a Penseira de Dumbledore – agora pertencente à Diretora da Escola – se materializou nos braços de Hermione.

– O que? – Umbridge ergueu a voz com urgência. – O que significa isso?

– Penseiras podem ser usadas em julgamentos e outras audiências disciplinares como provas – explicou Quim com a voz grave e calma. – Decreto de Execução de Leis da Magia número 198 de 1925, se não me falha a memória. Estou certo, Sr. Weasley?

Percy observava atônito Hermione levar a Penseira para o centro da sala, mas confirmou. Hermione depositou cuidadosamente a Penseira sobre a mesinha. Harry ainda não tinha a menor idéia do que ela pretendia e parecia que tampouco Rony ou Tonks tinham entendido. Richard parecia calmo e curioso, estando inocentado, voltara a exibir a arrogância de sempre. Apenas Ana parecia ter compreendido e exibia uma expressão voraz e deliciada.

– Bem – recomeçou Hermione – eu ia pedir uma das Penseiras do Ministério, mas acabei me confundindo com a burocracia... – ela fez uma expressão de quem pede desculpas. – Então, a diretora McGonagall gentilmente me emprestou a Penseira de Hogwarts, que somente ela poderia conjurar aqui.

Harry não podia deixar de admirar a sutileza de Hermione. Pegar uma Penseira do Ministério era deixar que Umbridge soubesse em parte qual era o seu plano, já que esse tipo de coisa circulava por memorandos. Por outro lado, era evidente que McGonagall estava adorando participar daquilo.

– Agora – disse Mione abrindo o frasquinho com um toque de varinha e derramando o seu conteúdo prateado, ao mesmo tempo líquido e gasoso na Penseira – eu poderia usar uma memória minha, ou do Sr. Potter ou do Sr. Weasley ou da Sra. Potter ou do Sr. Longbotton ou mesmo da Sra. Creevey**5**. Afinal, todos estavam presentes, mas para que não houvesse nenhuma dúvida quanto a autenticidade da memória, eu pedi a Srta. Bulstrodge, que foi membro da Brigada Inquisitorial de Madame Umbridge quando ela foi diretora e Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, que me fornecesse esta. Mas acho que este sábio Tribunal saberá reconhecer se a memória foi ou não alterada, embora eu garanta sob juramento que não foi.

Dizendo isso, ela deu um toque com a varinha e imediatamente um grupo de figuras translúcidas emergiu da Penseira. Harry reconheceu a si mesmo jogado no chão, Umbridge apontando a varinha para ele e Rony, Mione, Gina, Neville e Luna manietados pelos membros da Brigada Inquisitorial.

– _Muito bem... –_ a voz da figura de Umbridge ecoou alta e clara no tribunal absolutamente silencioso. – _Muito bem... você não me deixa alternativa... isto é mais que um caso de disciplina escolar... é uma questão de segurança ministerial... sim... sim..._

A bruxa se acercou da figura de Harry parecendo hesitar por alguns segundos.

– _Você está me obrigando... eu não quero, mas às vezes as circunstâncias justificam o uso... Tenho certeza que o ministério entenderá que não tive escolha... A maldição Cruciatos deverá soltar a sua língua_.

O "não" gritado por Hermione quase foi abafado pelo bufo indignado e apavorado da platéia.

– _Profa. Umbridge, isso é ilegal. O Ministro não iria querer que a senhora desrespeitasse a lei, Profa. Umbridge._

– _O que Cornélio não sabe não lhe tira pedaço... Ele nunca soube que mandei dementadores atrás do Potter no verão passado, mas ainda assim ficou encantado em ter a oportunidade de expulsá-lo._

– _Foi a senhora? _– A voz de Harry soou cheia de indignação. – _A senhora mandou os dementadores atrás de mim._

– _Alguém tinha que agir... Estavam todos se queixando que queriam silenciá-lo, desacreditá-lo, mas fui eu a pessoa que realmente fez alguma coisa... mas você conseguiu se livrar não foi, Potter? Mas não hoje, nem agora... Cruc..._

– _Não! _**6**

O grito indignado de Hermione foi o último som que saiu da Penseira antes das imagens se dissolverem e voltarem a circular no seu leito prateado. Mas o silêncio continuou quase palpável na sala. Umbridge ofegava.

– Como eu dizia Ministro – recomeçou Hermione com uma voz suave – poder demais nas mãos de pessoas sem controle e desequilibradas é realmente muito perigoso. Ainda mais quando a pessoa em questão é capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável num bruxo desarmado e menor de idade. E eu acho que nenhum membro deste tribunal vai se sentir confortável em levar em conta as acusações de Madame Umbridge contra Harry Potter depois disso. Não depois dela ter se mostrado tão disposta a persegui-lo, torturá-lo e até matá-lo, se fosse o caso. Acho que não há nenhuma dúvida sobre quem é desequilibrada aqui.

Aconteceu muito rápido. Harry achou que seu instinto o tinha dominado de novo, pois quando se deu conta ele tinha dado um salto e jogado Hermione no chão protegendo-a com o próprio corpo, enquanto um raio verde voava sobre a sua cabeça e batia furiosamente na porta do Décimo Tribunal. Ouviu a voz de Quim e outros gritarem feitiços de impedimento e desarmamento e um urro de Rony que avançava em direção à arquibancada da Corte. Quando Harry ergueu a cabeça viu um monte de fumaça, várias cadeiras de pernas para o ar e Umbridge estuporada, caída sobre a arquibancada.

Harry se ergueu e ajudou Hermione a levantar. Longe de aparecer apavorada, ela sorria com todos os dentes.

– O Rony tem razão, Hermione. Você é assustadora, brilhante... mas realmente assustadora.

Harry olhou para amiga com enorme admiração e completou, sorrindo.

– Eu é que não quero jamais ter de brigar com você.

**ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

**1** A descrição do Décimo Tribunal do Ministério da Magia é feita no Capítulo 8 da OdF por JKR.

**2** Para compreender melhor isso leia Harry Potter e o Segredo de Corvinal, da Belzinha.

**3** O nome impronunciável de Ana, para os ingleses, é Anhangüera.

**4**Parti do princípio que os funcionários do Ministério podem portar varinhas no tribunal (isso aparece na OdF e inclui Dumbledore, que era um visitante), mas parece que não é aceito para acusados (é o que acontece com Harry em OdF).

**5** Sobre Luna e Colin Creevey ler a fic da Belzinha, _HP e_ _O Segredo de Corvinal_, na FeB.

**6**OdF, p. 605.


	20. Dia das Bruxas

Capítulo 20

**Dia das Bruxas **

"_Quereis provar sem freio ou visão estreita?_

_Provar de tudo, sem medida?"_

**Fausto, **Goethe (1ª Parte, 1808).

Hermione fechou a edição especial do _Profeta Vespertino_, afastando-o das mãos de Sirius que estava no seu colo e tentava rasgar o jornal. Virou-se para os amigos com uma expressão da mais pura satisfação.

– Sabem que eu ainda não acredito? – Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir, enquanto ajeitava o garoto no colo. – Mais de dez anos! Dá para imaginar? Todo esse tempo para aquela mulher maligna finalmente receber o que merecia depois de tudo o que ela fez.

– Você foi brilhante, Mione! – Ana tinha a mesma expressão eufórica da amiga. – Eu ainda não sei como vou fazer, mas vou dar um jeito de "todo" mundo ficar sabendo o que aconteceu. Pode apostar que vou!

Hermione riu do entusiasmo da cunhada, mas não conseguiu disfarçar um ar meio presunçoso.

– Como foi que você fez a Emilia Bulstrodge concordar em ceder aquela memória, Mione? – Perguntou Gina.

– Ahh... bem, não foi difícil, sabe? O envolvimento do tio dela com os Comensais repercutiu muito mal para o negócio de vassouras de corrida da família dela depois da guerra. Eu a persuadi de que fazendo isso, ela poderia limpar o nome dos pais. Quando falei que teria imprensa por lá, ela praticamente me jogou a memória nas mãos.

Estavam sentados na varanda coberta e cheia de plantas da casa dos Potter e o dia, apesar de chuvoso, parecia extraordinariamente alegre depois da vitória da manhã. Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Carlinhos e Ana haviam se instalado naquela parte abrigada da casa, já que o dia ainda não exigia lareira. Dobby havia lhes servido um lanche de chá e bolo com pedaços de cereja, passas e laranja cristalizada ("adoro essas manias inglesas", comentava a brasileira). Carlinhos estava espalhado na namoradeira com Ana acomodada nos seus braços, enquanto Harry se estendia numa daquelas cadeiras longas de jardim com Gina deitada entre suas pernas, a cabeça dela escorada no peito.

Hermione segurou Sirius pelo lado do corpo e se serviu de chá mais uma vez, lançando um olhar para as costas de Rony. O rapaz era o único que estava em pé. Olhava pela parede envidraçada para o quintal desfolhado, as mãos firmemente enfiadas nos bolsos das calças.

– Rony... – ela chamou – seu chá já esfriou, querido... você quer outro?

Ele resmungou algo ininteligível sem se virar e Hermione voltou a pedir ajuda dos amigos com os olhos. Não era a primeira tentativa da tarde de trazer Rony para a conversa.

– Acalme-se garoto – disse Carlinhos descontraído, mas mantendo uma certa autoridade de irmão mais velho. – Já passou. Não aconteceu nada demais.

Rony virou fuzilando o irmão com o olhar, o pescoço e as orelhas escarlates. Harry conhecia Rony bem o bastante para saber que ele não ia se acalmar e nem desenfurecer na rapidez que Mione e Carlinhos queriam.

– Você não tem moral para ficar me dizendo isso, Carlinhos! Se põe no meu lugar e você vai ver que é melhor ficar quietinho!

Carlinhos fez menção de reagir, mas lançou um olhar para Ana e mudou de idéia, parecendo concordar com o irmão. Olhou para Hermione e ergueu os ombros num pedido desculpas.

Harry abraçou Gina com mais força, compreendia Rony plenamente. Na verdade, ele mesmo tinha achado que fora por muito pouco e que Hermione tinha se arriscado em não calcular um possível gesto tresloucado da Umbridge. Não que ele culpasse a amiga, afinal, ninguém poderia prever que a sapa velha se descontrolasse a tal ponto que, ao invés tentar lançar uma azaração qualquer contra ela, lançasse uma maldição da morte. Mas, Hermione – apesar do insólito da situação – achara que a ação intempestiva da sub-secretária sênior do Ministro da Magia tinha sido, nas palavras dela, a cereja do Sunday, já que Dolores ganhara dali uma passagem direta para Azkaban. Rony é que não assimilara tão fácil o fato dela quase ter sido assassinada, bem diante dos seus olhos.

Hermione levantou e caminhou até o marido com o filho nos braços. Rony tornara a fixar o jardim com o mesmo olhar perdido, ofegando levemente; ela passou o braço livre em torno da cintura dele.

– Rony... Não teria acontecido nada de qualquer forma – Hermione falou suave. – A sala estava cheia de Aurores... Tinha muita gente de olho.

– Claro – ele retorquiu cheio de sarcasmo – foi só impressão minha o fato dela só ter sido estuporada "depois" de ter tentado te matar. – Ele bufou. – Se não fosse o Harry, eu...

Hermione se aproximou mais, enquanto Sirius puxava o pai pelo suéter, mas ficou em silêncio. Demorou ainda alguns segundos antes que Rony, finalmente, voltasse a interagir. Ele passou o braço em torno da cintura de Hermione, apertando ela e Sirius com força contra o peito, os olhos brilhando.

– Ahh Rony, não fica assim – animou Gina. – Vamos pensar em coisas alegres!

– Tipo o quê? – Quis saber Harry, se curvando para olhar o rosto dela.

– Tipo... – Gina fez um ar sonhador – a Umbridge em Azkaban... numa cela úmida, apertada, mal cheirosa, sem nem um casaquinho horrível ou um lacinho de veludo para consolá-la...

– Com vista para um lindo e cantante ninho de agoureiros – completou Ana segurando o riso e se servindo de mais um pedaço bolo de frutas.

Os três homens trocaram olhares divertidos e falsamente horrorizados.

– Vocês são monstruosas! – Brincou Carlinhos.

As garotas rolaram de rir. Rony, um pouco mais calmo, soltou Hermione indo sentar em uma poltrona, puxando-a em seguida e acomodando ela e Sirius no seu colo.

– Nem tanto, Carlinhos – comentou Hermione equilibrando Sirius que agora parecia querer escalar os pais e dando um sorriso resignado. – Na verdade, tenho até medo que ela não fique lá muito tempo.

– O quê? – Rony reagiu como se tivesse levado uma bordoada.

– Bem... – prosseguiu Hermione – a Umbridge é política... Eu garanto que ela vai "mexer" todos os "pauzinhos" que tem para não ficar lá.

Harry não estava acreditando no que a amiga falava.

– Mas... depois de tudo o que aconteceu no Tribunal?

Hermione ergueu os ombros.

– Ela é muito bem relacionada e acredito que saiba de muita coisa que gente poderosa, ou com uma carreira política a zelar, não gostaria que o resto da bruxidade soubesse.

– Como o quê e quem? – Questionou Carlinhos.

– O Fudge, por exemplo. Ele sempre abafou o fato de que o Ministério recebeu gordas "doações" de Lucius Malfoy, na mesma época em que a verba de publicidade do governo, junto ao _Profeta Diário,_ praticamente dobrou. Ahh... e isso foi no nosso quinto ano, Harry. Descobri mexendo nuns arquivos fiscais antigos do Ministério.

Harry fechou os olhos por um instante, absolutamente enojado. Não estava surpreso realmente – sempre desconfiara que rolara dinheiro na campanha que o _Profeta Diário_ fizera contra ele e Dumbledore logo após o retorno de Voldemort – mas era esse tipo de canalhice que, às vezes, lhe dava vergonha de trabalhar junto ao governo do mundo mágico.

– Você quer dizer que ela pode escapar? – Rony estava abismado. Ele puxou Sirius que já estava quase acavalado no seu ombro e o menino reclamou.

– Bem, as acusações e as provas contra ela são muito sérias, mas ela pode tentar alegar que estava fora do seu juízo ou coisa assim...

– Peraí, Mione! – Rony fazia negativas com a cabeça. – Ninguém questiona o fato de que ela... Ela é louca!

– É, Rony, mas o problema – explicou Hermione pegando Sirius para ver se ele ficava quieto – é que ela pode usar isso para ser transferida para o St. Mungus, ao invés de ficar em Azkaban. E convenhamos que o hospital é bem mais confortável e menos isolado do que a prisão.

– Isso é bem comum na Justiça trouxa – confirmou Ana. – Em alguns casos é verdade, em outros é fraude e, é claro, só funciona como escapatória para gente muita rica. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que mesmo não sendo exatamente uma pessoa normal, a Umbridge sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Mas talvez, ela só precise de testemunhas que digam justamente o contrário... isto é, que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo.

– Isso é asqueroso! – Revoltou-se Rony e Hermione lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos antes de dizer.

– Bom... é aí que entra a Rita Skeeter.

– Como? – Harry não entendeu e pelas caras de Carlinhos e Rony, eles também tinham ficado boiando.

Hermione e Gina trocaram um sorriso malvado.

– Ahh, vocês sabem – começou Hermione – o Colin e a Luna são da imprensa, mas são do bem... já a Rita...

– É o que os trouxas chamam de _imprensa marrom_ – explicou Ana que, como Gina, tinha entendido o plano de Hermione.

– Isso quer dizer – disse Gina triunfante – que mesmo que ela consiga sair de Azkaban, do St. Mungus ou do raio que o parta... Toda a vez que ela tentar levantar de novo e puser as manguinhas de fora... a Rita, como uma boa repórter sensacionalista, vai colocar a boca no trombone, só para fazer escândalo e pegar no pé de qualquer figurão que a Umbridge queira trazer para o lado dela. – Gina mexeu o corpo como um gato satisfeito depois de devorar um canário. – Não ficou lindinho o plano de longo prazo da minha cunhadinha?

Harry achou que tinha que permanecer sério, afinal rir da desgraça alheia não era algo muito correto de se fazer, mas não conseguiu, principalmente diante dos olhos arregalados com que Rony mirava a esposa.

– Bem, meninos – comentou Carlinhos igualmente estupefato. – Se isso é uma amostra do que as nossas doces esposas podem fazer, então, acho que, se algum dia, algum de nós ousar pular a cerca, não podemos esperar nada menos que a "danação eterna"!

Os seis acabaram caindo na risada, o que fez Sirius bater palmas entusiasmado, mas foi possível ver que Rony finalmente descontraía.

– Falando em "pular a cerca" – comentou Rony parando um pouco de rir. – Qual é a do Oates, hein?

Ana revirou os olhos.

– O que foi que o garoto fez dessa vez, Rony? O cara respira e você implica com ele.

– Ele não gosta do Harry e eu não gosto dele – respondeu Rony com naturalidade. – E gostei menos ainda do fato dele chegar de mãos dadas com uma garota, que parecia ser namorada dele, já que ficaram trocando beijinhos e depois ele ficou um tempão sem tirar os olhos de cima da Gina.

Harry ergueu a cabeça imediatamente.

– Ele fez o quê?

Hermione e Ana deram risadinhas.

– Eu também notei – concordou Carlinhos, sério, e justificou-se sob o olhar divertido de Ana. – Não, não estou bancando o irmão ciumento, mas nesse caso o Rony tem razão. Aquele rapaz tem uma coisa que é... esquisita.

– Ah também não é assim – falou Hermione se servindo de bolo. – A Gina sempre teve admiradores.

– Eu que o diga! – Resmungou Harry, mas a ruiva riu.

– Gente, por favor! Me respeitem! Eu sou uma senhora grávida! O garoto estava provavelmente se perguntando como eu consegui dobrar de tamanho em tão pouco tempo.

Harry protestou contra o último comentário, mas era óbvio que as garotas não estavam levando a sério as especulações ciumentas dos irmãos Weasley, e as piadinhas delas acabaram desviando o assunto.

O resto da tarde e da noite não poderiam ter sido melhores. Conversaram sobre assuntos alegres, riram das brincadeiras do pequeno Sirius e das disputas de Dobby e Winky por causa do bebê. O menino tinha agora como diversão escapar dos dois, engatinhando muito rápido (ainda era inseguro para caminhar), quando eles começavam a brigar. Em sua última "fuga", Rony o encontrou escondido atrás da porta da cozinha com um pote de creme de avelã, ou melhor, com um pote, o creme havia sido diligentemente espalhado pelos cabelos, roupas e paredes. Gina e Ana tiveram uma crise de riso diante do ruivinho completamente marrom parecendo meio envergonhado no colo do pai, enquanto Harry e Hermione tentavam impedir os dois elfos de castigarem a si próprios pela arte do garoto.

– Bem – comentou Carlinhos, às gargalhadas, tirando o creme de cima do sobrinho e do irmão usando a varinha como um aspirador – acho que o Sirius vai ter sorte se conseguir crescer normal no meio das brigas desses quatro.

Como sempre, os amigos foram embora tarde da noite da casa dos Potter. E quando Gina e Harry chegaram ao quarto, a garota praticamente desmaiou na cama. A tensão e o cansaço do dia tinham sido demais para o estado dela. Harry, ao contrário, demorou muito ainda para dormir. A cabeça fervia. Não por causa de Umbridge ou do Ministério. Era engraçado a dimensão que coisas assim passaram a ter diante dos seus olhos. Tudo isso era tão pequeno. Tão menor. Tão menos importante que a mulher deitada ao seu lado... que as duas crianças que cresciam dentro dela. Era a necessidade de saber o que o esperava quando abrissem o _Livro de Fausto_ que lhe tirava o sono. Harry se acomodou melhor na cama só para ficar olhando Gina dormir. Bellatrix e Lucius Malfoy iam se arrepender de ameaçar a sua família mais uma vez. Mas... como certa vez lhe disse Dumbledore, Voldemort e seus comparsas nunca tiveram a menor idéia de com quem estavam lidando.

Adormeceu agarrado à Gina, mas teve uma noite inquieta, cheia de sonhos confusos com vultos estranhos, gritos e choros miúdos, que o fizeram acordar assustado, com a impressão desesperadora de estar sozinho na cama. Na terceira vez que isso aconteceu, o sol já estava nascendo, e na sua mente ainda vagava um sinistro par de olhos vermelhos com fendas viperinas. Harry sentia o coração ribombar dentro do peito. Será que agora ele começaria a ter pesadelos? Gina não os tinha há semanas... Respirou fundo diversas vezes buscando se acalmar. Puxou Gina, gentilmente, de forma que ela pudesse se acomodar nele, fazendo de tudo para não acordá-la. Não ia voltar a dormir, mas também não ia levantar enquanto a sensação horrível de estar sozinho não desaparecesse por completo.

Harry preferiu não comentar nada com Gina. A luz do dia ajudou a convencê-lo de que os pesadelos não passavam de bobagens da sua cabeça. Os dois estavam tomando o café da manhã quando a cozinha foi praticamente invadida por uma tempestade de corujas. Além do _Profeta Diário_ e do _Pasquim_, este último em edições especial, havia muitas cartas de amigos e antigos colegas felicitando-os pela derrota da – nas palavras deles – "sapa velha". A A.D. inteira escreveu em pergaminhos timbrados com o antigo brasão do grupo, coisa que Harry não pôde descobrir se era combinado ou não.

Os dois se divertiram lendo os comentários dos amigos. Ao que parecia, Harry tinha subestimado, talvez em razão da sua própria "experiência" com a ex-professora, a mágoa e a raiva que os outros alunos de Hogwarts guardavam dela. Contudo, duas das cartas tinham um conteúdo um pouco diferente. Uma era de Quim, que perguntava quando poderia ter o seu melhor grupo de Aurores de volta; a outra fora enviada por Snape.

– O que ele diz? – Perguntou Gina, ansiosa, enquanto Harry abria o pergaminho e lia a caligrafia miúda e garrachosa já sua conhecida.

– É sobre o livro... – sentiu Gina prender a respiração – ele confirmou. Nós vamos abri-lo à meia-noite do dia das Bruxas. Pede para chegarmos pelo menos uma hora antes.

– Ele dá alguma idéia do que vocês vão enfrentar?

– Não... talvez nem ele saiba... – respondeu Harry reflexivo. Gina colocou a mão sobre a dele e Harry fixou por um instante os dedos entrelaçados. – Me desculpe – falou baixinho.

– Do que está falando?

– Disso tudo – respondeu com um suspiro pesado. – Eu queria... eu queria poder te dar uma vida mais normal.

Gina deu um sorriso enviesado e ergueu o rosto dele, forçando-o a encará-la.

– Convença-se de uma coisa, garoto! Com ou sem você, eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa normal... não sou nem mesmo uma bruxa normal. Essa vida que você lamenta a gente não ter, eu não teria de qualquer jeito. Mas eu prefiro não ter uma vida normal com você do que ter a mais plácida das existências sem você.

Harry não teve outra resposta àquilo senão puxá-la para o colo e beijá-la longamente.

– Você diz essas coisas e faz eu me sentir um idiota, sabia?

Ela riu.

– E você é... quando diz coisas idiotas.

Harry fez uma cara de criança que é pega fazendo arte, mas Gina não pareceu se comover. Com uma expressão resoluta, ela levantou e o puxou pela mão.

– Onde vamos? – Perguntou desconfiado.

– Quarto das crianças. Pelo visto o Quim logo vai acabar com a sua licença e eu quero aproveitar enquanto posso.

– Não é melhor fazer isso no nosso quarto?

Gina se virou com um ar zombeteiro, rolando os olhos e colocando a mão na cintura, à maneira da Sra. Weasley.

– Estou falando de decoração, Harry! Tipo: eu dou ordens, você movimenta os móveis, eu dou ordens porque não gostei como ficou e você os movimenta de novo...

Lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor e voltou a puxá-lo com disposição.

– Andar com a Hermione e ver os filmes trouxas dela está fazendo muito mal a você! – Harry resmungou bem humorado enquanto a seguia.

Os dias que faltavam para o fim do mês foram vividos com uma expectativa febril. Embora tentassem disfarçar, Harry podia observar que cada um dos seus amigos repetia reações que lhes eram próprias em momentos críticos. Rony já adquirira aquele leve tom esverdeado que lhe era característico antes dos jogos de Quadribol na escola. Hermione era reconhecível somente pelo cabelo cheio que aparecia por trás das bordas dos livros que ela não tirava da frente dos olhos. Carlinhos tinha afundado naquele mutismo exasperante que Ana aprendera a identificar com nervosismo. A brasileira, ao contrário, era pura agitação, não conseguia nem ficar sentada nos dias em que todos iam para a casa de Remo e Tonks discutir as possibilidades e estratégias para enfrentar os feitiços protetores do _Livro de Fausto. _Até McGonagall, nas vezes em que apareceu, estava extraordinariamente rígida. O que, em se tratando dela, não era pouco coisa.

Snape, em compensação, simplesmente não se comunicou mais com eles. Não respondeu as cartas que eles mandaram e nem deu qualquer outra indicação. Ana foi até a sua casa, a pedido de Harry, mas não conseguiu passar da soleira da porta.

– Smith, eu realmente pensei ter escolhido os mais preparados da Ordem, mas, pelo visto... me enganei. Tenho uma sobra de poção calmante se você quiser levar?... Não? Bem, nesse caso, até o dia das Bruxas.

E fechou a porta na cara dela com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios finos.

Na tarde do dia 31, Harry e Gina foram almoçar na Toca. Gina ia ficar com os pais enquanto ele, Rony e Mione iriam para a sede da Ordem, juntamente com o resto do grupo escolhido por Snape para abrir o livro. Tentaram passar a tarde como se fosse um outro dia qualquer. Harry ficou boa parte do tempo conversando com o Sr. Weasley, coisa que sempre gostara muito, dispondo-se a responder todas as perguntas do sogro sobre o que estava acontecendo. O sol já estava se pondo quando ele foi até o jardim para buscar Gina – Sra. Weasley insistira que eles jantassem juntos antes que Harry seguisse para o Largo Grimmald – e a garota tinha saído para esticar as pernas. Gina dizia que os bebês incomodavam se ela ficava muito tempo sentada.

Harry a avistou de costas, voltada para o canteiro de ervas, envolta num longo xale vermelho, sobre o qual o vento brincava com os seus cabelos.

– Sua mãe está chamando para jantar – disse se aproximando.

Ele fez o movimento de colocar as mãos sobre a cintura dela, mas antes que a tocasse, uma espécie de choque elétrico o jogou a quase um metro de distância, as mãos formigando como se uma centena de minúsculas agulhas se cravassem nelas. Harry olhou para Gina, que agora se voltava lentamente para ele, e com um pavor crescente viu pela primeira vez o que Mione e Rony tinham lhe contado sobre ela na noite em que Voldemort morrera.

No lugar dos olhos castanhos e brilhantes, duas orbes escuras, sem íris o miravam com uma expressão indefinível e emanando tal quantidade de magia que Harry podia sentir os pelos dos braços e da nuca se arrepiarem. Demorou alguns instantes antes que Gina piscasse diversas vezes e, como quem espanta uma mosca incomoda, voltasse aparecer ela mesma.

– Eu te machuquei? – Perguntou preocupada, mas sem se aproximar.

Harry negou e tentou diminuir sua expressão de susto, embora o coração parecesse que ia sair pela boca. Gina deu um sorriso fraco e ergueu um galho de urze que tinha nas mãos e do qual saíam flores lilases em profusão.

– Eu tenho sentido ficar cada vez mais forte – comentou, analisando o galho. – Eu o peguei completamente seco do chão e sem o menor esforço, sem nem tocar na minha varinha, ele floresceu.

– Isso... – Harry se aproximou devagar – isso não é tão incomum. Somos bruxos, afinal...

Ela girou o galho no ar, mas não disse nada.

– O que era? – Harry tinha até medo da resposta. – Seus olhos... eles estavam...

– Estavam como o Rony e a Mione descreveram? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça. – Acho que ficam assim quando me deixo levar.

Harry achou que sua expressão ainda devia estar muito assustada, porque Gina largou o galho e o abraçou.

– Não fique preocupado, amor. Já disse que os poderes de Aradia são a nossa vantagem. E vão ser mais importantes ainda quando eu aprender o que posso fazer com eles e com controlá-los. Eu os tenho sentido crescer... mas acredite, não há nada com que você se preocupar. – Ela lhe deu um beijo suave e depois voltou a encará-lo com aquela expressão dura e intensa que fazia Harry sentir as pernas bambas. – Quero que me prometa uma coisa, Harry. Prometa que, aconteça o que acontecer esta noite... você vai voltar pra mim, inteiro.

Harry riu.

– Gina, não precisa ficar preoc...

– Apenas prometa – ela pediu com doçura.

Ele concordou, mas as palavras foram abafadas pelos gritos de Rony à porta da cozinha, seguidos de reclamações de que o jantar estava esfriando. Ele e Hermione haviam acabado de chegar trazendo Sirius para ficar com os avós.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se despediram após o jantar e aparataram direto no largo Gimmauld. Harry ainda se perguntou se deveria contar para eles a cena com Gina no jardim, mas antes que respondesse a si mesmo, já estava narrando tudo em detalhes. Rony não pareceu gostar nem um pouco, mas ficou calado, e mesmo à luz fraca dos postes da rua, deu para notar que o tom esverdeado voltava ao seu rosto. Hermione, no entanto, concordava com Gina sobre a vantagem que os poderes de Aradia representavam para eles naquele momento.

– E a tal coisa do poder _religare_ – quis saber Harry, antes de entrarem no número 12 – vocês duas já conseguiram descobrir o que significa?

Hermione parou de andar.

– Ainda não... mas tem uma coisa que tem me intrigado. – Os dois rapazes se voltaram para ela. – A forma como Gina descreve o que sente quando os poderes afloram. É diferente do que você descreve, Harry.

– Você quer dizer de quando o Harry faz aquelas coisas esquisitas? – Perguntou Rony e Hermione confirmou.

– O que tem de diferente? – Harry não gostou do fato das duas andarem conversando alguma coisa sobre a qual ele e Rony estavam sendo mantidos do lado de fora.

– Bem, você descreve algo que se manifesta quase como um instinto, certo? – Ele acenou com a cabeça. – Gina diz que deixa de sentir o corpo, como se ela se mesclasse com o ambiente.

Rony fez uma careta.

– E você acha isso significativo?

– Muito! – Hermione respondeu com os olhos brilhando. – Acho fascinante as formas variadas pelas quais a magia pode se manifestar em bruxos diferentes.

Rony trocou um olhar sugestivo com Harry, antes de comentar.

– Você fala como se eles fossem objeto de estudo, Mione!

– Bem – ela ergueu os ombros – cada um com seus poderes, Rony. Estudar é o meu – completou seguindo em direção à porta da Mansão Black.

Harry concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça olhando para Rony e saiu atrás da amiga.

– Ok – disse o ruivo resignado, seguindo os dois – e qual é o meu poder nessa história toda?

Hermione virou-se com um sorriso maroto.

– Por favor – atacou Harry com as mão para o alto – não ouse responder isso em voz alta.

Ele teve certeza que a gargalhada alta de Rony fez alguns trouxas das casas vizinhas virem às janelas conferir quem era o escandaloso que atrapalhava o descanso das pessoas "de bem", mas os três já haviam entrado pela porta e não restava mais nem sombra de que havia uma casa de número 12 naquela praça.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

O time de Quadribol da Grifinória teve seus momentos. Foi virtualmente imbatível entre 1973 e 1978, na época em que Tiago Potter era o apanhador da equipe. Em fins dos anos 80, Carlinhos Weasley, jogando nessa mesma posição, levou a Grifinória a pelo menos três títulos do Campeonato das Casas. Uma nova época de ouro, apesar de inúmeros percalços, teve lugar nos anos 90, quando Harry Potter ocupou por sete anos a posição-chave de apanhador. Não se pode negar que essa foi uma época em que a Grifinória teve times realmente bons e com jogadores de exceção. Olívio Wood e Angelina Johnson, por exemplo, são, hoje, jogadores profissionais da Liga Britânica de Quadribol e brilhavam já na época em que jogavam na escola. E, claro, a Grifinória pôde contar novamente com o talento dos irmãos Weasley. Primeiro os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, os melhores batedores que a casa viu em décadas. Depois, Rony Weasley. Um goleiro irregular, é verdade, mas que, num bom dia, era capaz de fechar completamente os aros para o adversário. E, obviamente, a polivalente Gina Weasley. A caçula da família era uma artilheira genial e ainda uma reserva à altura para o Potter. Foram quatro títulos para os leões entre 1991 e 1998.

Sim, a Grifinória realmente teve os seus momentos. Mas, estas lembranças povoavam somente a memória dos mais fanáticos. Gente como Minerva McGonagall, que agora caminhava em direção ao campo de Quadribol de Hogwarts para a abertura da temporada. Mesmo sendo diretora da escola e, por dever de ofício não poder ter preferência por nenhum dos times, a velha professora não conseguia impedir a si mesma de sonhar com o dia em que Weasleys e Potters voltariam para Hogwarts e torcer para que o talento dos pais se manifestasse nos filhos. Ela obviamente nem cogitava a possibilidade de Kenneth, Sean e Sirius Weasley ou Lyan e Joanne Potter não virem a ingressar na Grifinória. "Ridículo", resmungou mentalmente a diretora, "como se eles pudessem ir para qualquer outra casa".

Contudo, esses eram ainda sonhos distantes. O momento, agora, era da Lufa-lufa e Otwani Schakclebolt, com seus dezessete anos e do alto de seus mais de 1,80 de altura, goleiro, capitão, símbolo do time, podia andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se fosse o dono da escola. A temporada nem havia começado, mas depois dos texugos terem abocanhado os últimos cinco títulos, poucos duvidavam que Schakclebolt não faria de tudo para fechar seu tempo em Hogwarts com chave de ouro. Por mais que doesse, no entanto, boa parte dos torcedores – mesmo os irracionalmente fanáticos por suas casas – não conseguiam deixar de admitir que era um privilégio ver um gênio jogar. Otwani era, simplesmente, aquele tipo de esportista que reconhecemos nascer um em cada século e ele nunca deixou o campo sem estar sendo aplaudido até mesmo pelos adversários, ao menos por aqueles apreciavam a arte do Quadribol acima das rivalidades. Nem o jogo violento da Sonserina, ou as táticas bem orquestradas da Corvinal ou a garra da Grifinória poderiam qualquer coisa contra isso. Este era, sem dúvida, o momento da Lufa-lufa.

O jogo Lufa-lufa contra Sonserina estava marcado para ser o primeiro da temporada e Mel e Josh observavam a movimentação dos torcedores em direção ao campo, enquanto aguardavam Hector, Andrew e Danna nas portas do castelo. Mel estava excitadíssima. Era o primeiro jogo de Quadribol, de verdade, que ela ia assistir em Hogwarts.

– Seu irmão é tão bom quanto dizem? – Perguntou enquanto saltitava alternando os pés para espantar o frio da manhã de sábado.

– Melhor! – Respondeu Josh com evidente orgulho. Otwani era seu ídolo tanto quanto Lane era seu carma na terra (nas palavras dele). Completou diante do sorriso da amiga. – Você veria o quanto ele é realmente bom se os outros times tivessem artilheiros que o desafiassem, mas não têm.

– Bom – retrucou Mel tentando inteirar-se dessa parte do mundo mágico que todos achavam "tão" importante – ouvi dizer que a Kathelin Boot é excelente.

Josh mexeu a cabeça.

– É razoável, mas ela não consegue fazer muito... Desculpa, Mel, mas o resto do time da Corvinal é uma piada.

Mel pensou em defender a sua casa, mas nunca vira o time jogando e até lá teria de aceitar a opinião de Josh ou trocar de assunto.

– Até que enfim! – Exclamou quando os três Grifinórios apareceram na porta. – Vamos pegar lugares horríveis se a gente não se apressar.

Os cinco tomaram o rumo do campo de Quadribol junto com a multidão de alunos risonhos por causa do jogo e também do frio, que fazia muitos baterem os dentes. Como essa era uma das partidas em que eles poderiam torcer juntos – estariam ao lado de Josh e contra a Sonserina (praticamente dois balaços num só golpe) – os cinco portavam as cores da Lufa-lufa e traziam broches onde ora se lia _Otwani é Imbatível_, ora aparecia o rosto do rapaz dando um sorriso de lado. Uma turma de Lufa-lufas mais velhos passou por eles com enormes cartazes feitos com fotos animadas das defesas do goleiro no ano anterior, neles também se lia: _Otwani é Imbatível!_

A agitação era com que os alunos seguiam para o jogo era contagiante e Mel tentava não perder um único movimento, uma única palavra de ordem. Queria voltar e escrever uma longa carta para Lipe – seu irmão mais novo – contando tudo. Ele ia adorar! Apesar de ser a menor dos cinco, foi ela que viu Hagrid caminhando em direção a eles. Alertou os amigos e todos passaram a acenar e sorri para o professor que vinha no sentido contrário da multidão e abrindo espaço entre os alunos, sem muita dificuldade. Era possível vê-lo erguer-se quase um corpo de altura acima dos estudantes mais jovens.

– 'Dia! – Cumprimentou de um jeito que eles não souberam identificar se era alegre, bravo ou resignado.

– 'Dia! – Responderam os cinco.

– Meio ventoso para Quadribol, não acham?

– Um pouco – comentou Josh, com ares de entendido – mas isso vai dificultar apenas para os artilheiros e, é claro, para o apanhador.

Os cantos da boca do professor torceram-se um pouco.

– Otwani está confiante, então? Acha que vai levar o título de novo esse ano?

– Claro! – Respondeu Hector com uma fingida contrariedade, já que era absolutamente fã do irmão do amigo. – Como não estaria confiante. Você sabia que ele recebeu nada menos que cinco propostas de times profissionais só nesse verão?

Hagrid ergueu as sobrancelhas, confundindo-as com a juba escura, mas já salpicada de fios brancos.

– Nossa! Isso é bom – soltou um suspiro – muito bom! E, na verdade, é uma pena, uma pena mesmo...

– O que? – perguntou Andrew desconfiado.

– Que a gente não vá ver o jogo – respondeu o professor.

– Como assim não vai ver o jogo? – Hector estava lívido.

– Como assim "a gente"? – Choramingou Josh.

– Desculpem meninos, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês e como estão me devendo umas detenções achei, que, bem... esse era um momento para que vocês as cumprissem.

As meninas lançaram olhares de piedade para os garotos que pareciam incrédulos e muito infelizes.

– Mas... mas – tentou Josh – a professora Sprout... ela...

– A professora Sprout o liberou para cumprir a detenção comigo, Josh.

Hector olhou para os lados como se buscasse algo em que se apoiar.

– E... – arriscou – não poderia ser depois do jogo?

– Sinto muito, meninos, mas não posso adiar. Estou com uma guerra nas mãos e preciso da ajuda de vocês. – A palavra guerra pareceu atrair o interesse de Hector e Andrew, mas Josh continuou com um beiço de quem ia chorar de frustração. – Mas vocês podem ir meninas – Hagrid se voltou para Danna e Mel – e é melhor irem logo ou não conseguirão bons lugares.

As duas pareceram um pouco indecisas, mas Hagrid deu um tapinha carinhoso nas costas de cada uma, embora quase as tenha derrubado, incitando-as a seguirem de uma vez para o campo.

– Vocês três, venham comigo! – Falou seguindo em direção a sua cabana.

Hector, Andrew e Josh não tiveram outra alternativa e tomaram o rumo da casa do professor, de vez em quando olhando invejosos para os alunos que iam para o campo e encontrando os olhares penalizados das amigas, que se voltavam para trás para lhes dar adeuzinhos conformados.

– Me esperem aqui – falou o professor entrando na cabana quando os quatro chegaram à porta.

Se a intenção era fazê-los lamentar a peça que tinha pregado, o efeito estava sendo perfeito. Os três estavam completamente arrasados. Hagrid saiu da cabana pouco depois, seguido por Canino, seu enorme e velho cão de caça, com três óculos protetores para os olhos e duas caixas brancas de madeira.

– Agora, me ouçam – disse entregando uma caixa para Andrew e outra para Josh e os três óculos para Hector. – Estou com uma guerra de Tronquilhos em um carvalho-vermelho que deve ter quase a idade da escola**1**. Acho que dois grupos diferentes resolveram ocupar a mesma árvore. O problema é que eles estão destruindo a pobrezinha e se não os fizermos irem para árvores diferentes eles podem acabar matando uma das plantas mais antigas da região.

Qualquer frustração que houvesse no rosto de Hector pareceu ser varrida naquele instante e Hagrid percebeu imediatamente, pois estavam com os olhos fixos no garoto.

– É... você conseguiu, seu pestinha... – falou resignado – você vai entrar na Floresta Proibida.

Hector deu um pulo e um soco no ar com gritos de vitória que fizeram Andrew revirar os olhos e Josh rir.

– É... vai entrar sim – continuou o professor muito sério e colocou a mão no ombro de Hector forçando-o a ficar quieto e a encará-lo nos olhos. – Mas quero que fique bem avisado, Hector, sem gracinhas, ouviu? Não desapareça, não se afaste de mim e nem ouse fazer qualquer coisa que não seja as que eu mandar fazer, entendeu? – O menino confirmou com a cabeça. Ele confirmaria qualquer coisa naquelas alturas. – Hector, eu estou falando sério. Se você sair da linha, eu vou escrever pessoalmente para o seu pai, ouviu?

Hector movimentou afirmativamente a cabeça várias vezes. Hagrid endireitou o corpo, embora não parecendo muito certo do que estava fazendo.

– O mesmo vale para vocês dois – disse apontando para Andrew e Josh, que imediatamente confirmaram que seguiriam apenas as ordens do professor.

Hagrid colocou o enorme arco e a aljava de flechas nas costas e fez um sinal para que os três o seguissem, Canino arfando nos seus calcanhares. Os quatro saíram pelo lado da cabana de Hagrid e seguiram pelo caminho que se embrenhava para dentro da floresta.

– O que têm nas caixas, Hagrid? – Perguntou Andrew.

– Bichos-de-conta**2** – respondeu o professor. – Vamos usá-los para atrair os grupos para árvores diferentes. Agora, mantenham-se perto de mim, está bem?

Os três confirmaram e continuaram silenciosos atrás do professor. Os olhos brilhando de expectativa. Nos primeiros dez minutos todo o barulho, todo o movimento de ar era motivo para que eles se virassem esperando ver algo incrível ou algum ser extraordinário.

– Vamos encontrar com o Growpe, Hagrid? – Perguntou Hector.

– Não. Growpe foi passar o fim de semana nas montanhas. O coitadinho tem saudade do ar das montanhas. – Hagrid respondeu cheio de carinho.

Andaram mais uns dez minutos e não cruzaram nem mesmo por cobras. Fora uns passarinhos comuns, não viram nada de diferente ou excitante. A floresta ficava cada vez mais densa, mas não parecia muito assustadora. Talvez, se tivesse menos luz... mas no dia claro não parecia haver nada que justificasse a fama da Floresta Proibida. A imaginação de Hector sempre fervilhara sobre aquele lugar: centauros, aranhas monstruosas, testralhos (que ele não poderia ver, mas sabia que existiam), um gigante de verdade... Ele segurou resignado um galho caído para que Andrew e Josh passassem com as caixas. Pelo visto, os centauros não estavam nem aí para a presença de humanos, Hagrid certamente não ia levá-los nem perto do ninho das acromântulas e o gigante estava tirando um feriado nas montanhas... Uma guerra de Tronquilhos seria a sua história para contar de sua primeira entrada na Floresta Proibida. Era realmente frustrante.

"Mas", pensou Hector quando iam se aproximando do imenso carvalho, "talvez a guerra de Tronquilhos fosse interessante". Bem... não era. Tudo o que eles conseguiram ver eram galhos e mais galhos se quebrando no alto da copa da árvore, enquanto eram atingidos por uma chuva contínua de folhas, pedaços e lascas de madeira. Os óculos protetores não eram importantes somente para evitar possíveis ataques dos Tronquilhos, mas também por causa das felpas e cacos que voavam o tempo todo na direção deles. Hagrid chegou a ser atingido perigosamente perto do olho esquerdo, o que o fez perder um pouco a paciência e amarrar um enorme lenço xadrez, todo manchado, na cabeça e que ficou parecendo um turbante extravagante.

O problema é que as tentativas de separar os dois grupos de animais mágicos não estavam dando certo. Os Tronquilhos não pareciam nem um pouco dispostos a pararem de brigar para irem em busca dos bichos-de-conta que os meninos, com cara de nojo, dispunham com as mãos em trilha até outras duas árvores. Depois de quase uma hora de tentativas frustradas, Hagrid pareceu ter outra idéia do que fazer e os chamou os garotos um pouco para longe do carvalho em sofrimento. Os três meninos estavam suados, sujos e com rasgos nada desprezíveis nas vestes, os cabelos parecendo estranhamente decorados com pedaços de galhos e folhas.

– Acho que vou ter que apelar, meninos – disse o professor. – Andrew, você e Josh vão com o Canino até a minha casa e me tragam uma lata grande, vermelha e verde, que tem em cima do armário. Não parem no caminho, não desviem e não derrubem a lata.

– O que tem na lata, Hagrid? – Perguntou Andrew.

– Porque eu não posso ir junto? – Hector falou quase ao mesmo tempo do amigo.

Hagrid torceu a boca.

– Você não sai debaixo das minhas vistas, mocinho – disse apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para Hector. E virando-se para os outros dois. – A lata tem uma pasta que fiz com pulgões – Josh soltou um "eca" – os Tronquilhos detestam o cheiro. Vou passar no pé do carvalho para ver se consigo afugentá-los.

Andrew e Josh saíram rápido em direção à orla da floresta sendo guiados por Canino, enquanto Hagrid e Hector faziam novas tentativas para atrair os Tronquilhos. Era bem provável que a professora Sprout tivesse de vir ali, mais tarde, para fazer curativos no carvalho, cuja seiva corria abundante pelo tronco como se estivesse sangrando. Hector sentiu pena da árvore, afinal, os Tronquilhos deveriam protegê-la e não arrebentarem com a coitada. Mas, por fim, Hagrid achou melhor que eles parassem de tentar atrair os bichos e sentassem para esperar Andrew e Josh.

– Você tem água, Hagrid? – Perguntou o garoto muito vermelho e com a garganta dando alfinetadas de sede.

O professor mexeu no imenso casaco de pele de toupeira que jazia no chão e retirou um cantil, mas estava vazio.

– Sinto muito, Hector – disse virando o bocal para o chão. – Você já aprendeu a conjurar água?

Hector balançou a cabeça.

– Sei só a teoria... A gente só aprende feitiços conjuratórios no quarto ano.

– É... ? Pôxa, e eu não trouxe o meu guarda-chuva... – falou Hagrid chateado. – Tem um riozinho aqui perto... mas eu não posso ir lá agora, não até Andrew e Josh voltarem. Você não pode esperar por eles?

Hector fez uma cara de real infelicidade. Estava com sede há horas. Hagrid pareceu balançar.

– Ok, ok... você pode ir e encher o cantil... os outros devem chegar logo e com sede também. Hector... – ele voltou a trovejar e a apontar o dedo para o garoto – você está avisado, hein? É melhor não bancar o espertinho.

– Tá... tá... pode deixar – o menino falou resignado – eu vou me comportar. – Hagrid não pareceu muito convencido. – Eu juro! – Hector assegurou cruzando os dedos sobre os lábios com beijinhos. Era um gesto que tinha aprendido com o vovô Tonks, e pelo menos com a vovó funcionava como uma garantia de que ele realmente não pretendia se meter em encrencas, a não ser, claro, que elas o procurassem.

Hagrid não entendeu o gesto e também não pareceu muito convencido da sua sinceridade, mas apontou o caminho que ele devia seguir e fez mais algumas ameaças.

– Quinze minutos, Hector – falou num tom mais alto enquanto o menino se afastava – nem um minuto a mais, viu?

Hector apressou o passo, desviando dos galhos sobre o caminho. A trilha indicada por Hagrid era bem clara e parecia ser bastante usada pelos habitantes da floresta. Ele pensou que bem que poderia ver um centauro, nem que fosse de longe. Parou alguns segundos, conseguiu identificar o som da água correndo e pôs-se novamente a caminhar. Não demorou muito para chegar numa parte em que o chão afundava e pedras de diferentes tamanhos marcavam a encosta que descia para um filete de água límpida que corria muito rápida. Apoiou-se em uns troncos que se inclinavam sobre o riacho e desceu o declive. Depois, caminhou um pouco margeando o córrego procurando um ponto em que a água cruzasse sobre as pedras, para não correr o risco de pegar uma água barrenta, como seu pai tinha ensinado. Mais adiante, ao lado de uma pedra redonda e grande o suficiente para bater no peito de Hagrid, ele achou que tinha encontrado o ponto ideal. Agachou-se e com uma das mãos jogou um pouco da água gelada sobre o rosto muito vermelho e passou os dedos úmidos sobre o pescoço, depois, pegou o cantil e começou a enchê-lo.

Já estava recolhendo a água quando ouviu um barulho muito distinto atrás de si. Um barulho bem claro de passos e não de cascos. Tampou o cantil e suspirou, era mais provável que fosse Hagrid ou um dos amigos vindo atrás dele. Definitivamente aquele não devia ser o som de um centauro caminhando. Ergueu-se e virou para olhar por sob a pedra, mas não era nem Hagrid, nem Andrew, nem Josh quem estava na clareira logo à frente, mas uma outra pessoa. Hector pensou em chamar, mas no segundo entre abrir a boca e soltar a voz, mudou de idéia. O fato de não ter visto nada de perigoso não justificava esquecer-se de tudo o que já ouvira sobre a floresta. Ficou na ponta dos pés tentando identificar o vulto, mas a pessoa usava uma capa cinza escura e estava de costas.

– O que você queria comigo? – Hector levou um susto ao ouvir a pessoa falar. Primeiro, porque era uma voz rouca e anazalada que ele nunca tinha ouvido, depois porque só tinha uma pessoa naquela clareira.

– Quero notícias, o que mais? – Uma voz de mulher ecoou em resposta e Hector ergueu-se mais nas pontas dos pés, mas continuou vendo apenas uma pessoa. – Já lhe avisei que minha paciência está se esgotando.

A pessoa com a capa deu uma risada sem humor e cheia de desdém e Hector fez força para tentar identificar se este que ele estava vendo era um homem ou uma mulher, mas o timbre rouco não lhe permitia ter certeza.

– Não esgote você, a minha paciência, minha cara – falou o encapuzado. – Você ainda estaria perdida, chorando a morte do mestre se EU não tivesse lhe dito o que esperar e o que fazer para trazê-lo de volta.

Hector sentiu o sangue gelar.

– Você terá suas recompensas! – A voz da mulher tinha um tom de quem estava acostumada a dar ordens e não a ser enfrentada. – Mas só ficarei descansada quando o tivermos nas mãos.

– Já disse que eu sei onde está, só preciso achar um jeito de tirá-lo de lá.

– Quase dez anos de espera... – falou a mulher – mas agora nosso tempo está se esgotando, você tem que agir mais rápido...

– Não me pressione, Bella!

"Bella?" Hector achou que não era somente o seu sangue tinha congelado nas veias, seu coração também estava muito próximo de parar de bater. Bella? Bellatrix Lestrange? Se era ela que falava com a pessoa à sua frente, então... Gárgulas galopantes! Ele estava diante do espião! Era verdade, tinha MESMO um espião em Hogwarts!

– Pressionar? – A risada de Bellatriz tinha um traço agudo e incômodo. – Será que tenho que lembrar a você que as crianças nascem em março? Que teremos apenas até o solstício de verão para fazermos o ritual? Acha que "nossos amigos" serão condescendentes e bondosos como eu?

– Já disse que o terei nas mãos... – a voz do encapuzado foi quase um rosnado. – Pode dizer aos "nossos amigos" que eu lhes entregarei tudo o que combinamos. Eles terão Mefistófeles e nós... nós teremos a nossa pequena vingança.

Houve um silêncio e Hector ergueu-se o mais que pode. Onde estava a tal Bellatrix? Como é que eles estavam conversando? E – o seu coração já batia tão forte que ele tinha medo de ser ouvido – de que vingança eles estavam falando?

– "Pequena?" Ahhh, fale por você – disse a voz fria de Bellatriz – eu quero vê-los todos desesperados antes de matá-los um a um. Eu quero que eles sofram... sofram muito!

O vulto soltou o ar com impaciência.

– Este é o seu problema, Bella. Você se apega a coisas pequenas. Mas... dessa vez, isso serve aos nossos propósitos. Agora, pare de me chamar ou quebrarei esse espelho, entendeu? Não estou aqui a seu serviço e não faço parte da sua criadagem. Estou a serviço do mestre! Na hora certa eu terei tudo o que vim buscar em Hogwarts.

– Se você garante...

– Você será avisada – afirmou o encapuzado. E num gesto rápido enfiou algo dentro do bolso da capa e que Hector julgou ser o tal espelho pelo qual eles deviam estar se comunicando.

Hector apoiou as mãos na pedra tentando se erguer para ver melhor o Comensal que se afastava em direção à orla da floresta. Sim, porque tinha certeza que estava diante do espião que Andrew intuíra existir em Hogwarts e este espião era, com toda a certeza, um Comensal da Morte. Mas o seu impulso foi barrado por um peso muito grande que caiu sobre o seu ombro e ele acabou desabando no chão, rosto completamente sem cor e o coração batendo violentamente contra o estômago. Pelo visto, ele teria mais coisas com que se preocupar.

– Você está atrasado, menino! – Falou Hagrid, olhando-o com decepção e severidade.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Com um pouco mais de dez minutos faltando para as onze da noite, os seis escolhidos, mais Moody, Quim e Tonks, acompanhada de Remo aguardavam a chegada de Snape. Mesmo com tantas pessoas, o único som que se ouvia era o do relógio grande que ficava próximo à porta e cujo tiquetaquear já se tornava quase insuportável para os presentes. Harry considerava seriamente se ia azarar o relógio ou Rony, que há intervalos curtos e regulares mexia-se violentamente na cadeira ao seu lado, exasperando-o ainda mais.

– Ele está atrasado, não? – Tonks reclamou com um suspiro.

– Ainda não – comentou Hermione, consultando pela enésima vez o relógio de pulso e conferindo-o com o da parede.

Foram mais alguns longos minutos de silêncio.

– Será que ele desistiu? – Perguntou Rony. Todos o olharam. – Bem... é uma possibilidade, não? Quero dizer, porque ele ia enfrentar tudo isso, se pode simplesmente fugir e... Ah gente – ele deu de ombros como quem se justifica – estamos falando do Ranhoso. Desde quando a gente confia plenamente nele?

Harry achou que não tinha forças nem para comentar, quanto mais contestar. Simplesmente afundou a cabeça entre os braços, apoiado na mesa da cozinha.

– Ele virá, Rony – falou Lupin calmamente – não se preocupe.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Rebateu Rony disposto a continuar a discussão. – Que eu saiba ele não fez nenhum transplante de cérebro nos últimos anos e nem ganhou um coração na loteria bruxa para por naquele vácuo que ele chama de peito. O cara nem respira, vive de puro ressentimento... Como é que você pode afirmar que ele vem?

Lupin deu um sorriso cansado.

– Porque eu ainda o conheço melhor que você, Rony. E, acredite, ele vem.

Rony soltou um bufo.

– Bem – Carlinhos começou em tom de conversa – eu não sei se é você ou é o Rony que está certo, Remo, mas se você o conhece melhor que a gente, pelo menos nos explique uma coisa... O que aconteceu com o cara, hein? Quero dizer, quando a Ana foi procurá-lo há uns meses atrás, ela voltou muito impressionada. Disse que ele parecia muito envelhecido, meio acabado. E o Harry também teve a mesma impressão quando o reencontrou pela primeira vez. Mas agora...

– Parece que ele descobriu algum tipo de poção da juventude – comentou Ana. – Todo mundo notou naquela reunião da Ordem. Até parecia que estávamos vendo o velho Snape, quero dizer, um Snape não tão velho, ou... ah, sei lá!

Lupin riu. Mas era óbvio que aquela era uma dúvida de todos os presentes. Apenas Moody e Minerva pareceram compreender o que Remo estava tentando dizer. Ele pigarreou.

– Eu espero – disse ele com suavidade – que nenhum de vocês jamais venha a experimentar o que envelheceu o Severo de forma tão violenta. É claro, que nesse caso, é provável que vocês jamais venham a compreender as razões pelas quais, de uma hora para outra, ele parece ter rejuvenescido... voltado a ter a energia dos velhos tempos.

– Por que não tenta nos explicar? – Pediu Harry, subitamente interessado, erguendo a cabeça e jogando para trás na cadeira, que inclinou as pernas da frente.

– Solidão, Harry. – Os mais jovens trocaram olhares de dúvida. – Um homem sozinho, abandonado, não é nada mais que um espectro, mesmo que ele seja frio e anti-social como o Severo. Pessoas gostam de ser procuradas, de serem úteis, de participarem de alguma coisa.

Nenhum dos garotos pareceu muito convencido que aquilo fosse algo que se aplicasse ao Snape.

– Está falando da sua própria experiência, Remo – contemporizou Hermione. – Não penso como o Rony, que acha que o Snape é uma versão do mal encarnado, mas também não acho que ele possa sentir falta... de outras pessoas.

– Sente, Hermione, acredite, ele sente. Mesmo que não pareça e que ele não queira parecer, o Severo é um ser humano – Remo voltou a rir da expressão de cômica descrença de Rony. – Não estou dizendo que ele vai entrar aqui apertando nossas mãos ou que vocês vão passar a receber cartões de Natal assinados: "do Ranhoso, com amor!" Estou dizendo apenas que estes últimos nove anos, para ele, foram quase iguais a passar nove anos numa cela solitária. Sim, ele provavelmente detesta a nós todos, mas só está se sentindo vivo novamente por que nós voltamos a precisar dele. Acredite, Rony, o Snape vai vir.

Quase como que esperando o final da fala de Remo, a campainha da mansão Black soou lamurienta e Ana levantou para ir atender. Voltou seguida por um Severo que caminhava um pouco mais rápido e parecia apoiar-se com menos força na bengala. O boa noite do ex-professor parou no meio quando sentiu os olhares dos membros da Ordem sobre ele.

– Perdi alguma coisa?

– Não, Severo – respondeu Lupin com a mesma calma. E depois olhou em direção à perna do outro. – A poção que Alicia e Neville desenvolveram parece que está dando resultados. – Comentou no mesmo tom simpático.

– Com alguns ajustes, é claro – Snape ergueu o queixo de forma arrogante, mas pareceu incomodado com o rumo da conversa e voltou-se para Harry. – Podemos começar, Potter?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e levantou para pegar o livro, que ficava guardado num armário chaveado com magia na cozinha. Colocou-o sobre o centro da mesa.

– Nesse caso – disse Snape se aproximando da mesa – acho que Moody, Quim e Tonks podem aguardar na sala. Se não sairmos até o dia amanhecer, vocês entram na cozinha e vejam o que podem fazer por nós.

– Até o dia amanhecer? – Rony fez uma expressão nauseada, mas Snape o ignorou e voltou-se para Remo.

– E acho que você, Lupin, deve sair da casa. Afinal, não queremos nenhum acidente, não é mesmo?

Remo não pareceu se afetar com a ironia. Ele mesmo já havia explicado que sua presença podia ser perigosa se confrontada com feitiços demoníacos, afinal, estes podiam atuar mais violentamente sobre ele por causa da porção lobo que o habitava. Sendo assim, ele se limitou a concordar e desejando boa-sorte a todos sair pela porta da cozinha seguido de Tonks, Moody e Quim. Este último, ao passar selou a porta com um feitiço, conforme havia sido instruído por Snape.

Imediatamente o clima entediado da sala mudou. Todos se ajeitaram nas cadeiras e quase que em conjunto puxaram as varinhas ao verem Snape sacar a sua.

– Bem... – começou Snape – eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que sei exatamente o que vamos enfrentar. Feitiços demoníacos não são previsíveis e é provável que nossas varinhas tenham pouca ou nenhuma serventia – Rony engoliu seco de forma auditível e Snape revirou os olhos com impaciência. – Os feitiços farão o que puderem para nos impedir de abrir o livro o que só poderemos fazer entre a meia-noite e o nascer do sol. Isso significa que, se nenhum de nós conseguir vencer a magia que tentar paralisá-lo, não poderemos saber o que está escrito no livro. Pelo menos, não até o próximo dia das bruxas. Alguma pergunta?

– Sim – respondeu Carlinhos. – Porque você acha que as nossas varinhas não vão nos ajudar?

– As varinhas serviriam se fossemos rebater os feitiços...

– E nós não vamos rebater os feitiços? – Questionou Ana arregalando os olhos.

Snape deu um passo curto em direção a mesa.

– Não... Pelo que pude descobrir, a única maneira de tentar vencer os feitiços é nos deixar atingir por eles – ele parou um segundo, observando o grupo absorver chocado o que dissera. – Se algum de vocês rebater o feitiço que vier em sua direção, ele ira ao encontro de outra pessoa na sala. E não creio que qualquer um de nós possa passar por dois de uma única vez.

– Você quer dizer que a única maneira de vencê-los é não reagindo? – McGonagall perguntou com seriedade, mas a respiração completamente alterada.

– Exatamente – confirmou Snape – pelo menos... não enquanto não formos atingidos.

– E essas palavras marcadas na capa? – Quis saber Hermione. – Eu as traduzi. O que quer dizer "_provar de tudo sem medida_"?

– Minha opinião é tão boa quanto a sua Granger – Snape falou pausadamente.

Os sete ficaram em silêncio. Harry percebeu que Hermione e Rony, bem como Ana e Carlinhos, se aproximaram quase que instintivamente, as mãos se tocando, cheios de apreensão.

– O que devemos fazer, então, Snape? – Harry perguntou apontando para o cadeado dourado sobre a capa do _Livro de Fausto_ com a varinha.

– Devemos agir juntos – Severo respondeu com praticidade. – Quando o relógio soar meia-noite, apontaremos as varinhas para o cadeado e diremos a fórmula mágica para a abertura, que é _Effractum._

– E depois? – Perguntou Rony ansioso.

– Ora, Weasley... – Snape falou calmamente – acho que, a partir daí, só poderemos torcer... para que haja um depois.

**ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

**1**Essa variedade de carvalho – o carvalho-vermelho – é nativa do hemisfério norte e pode viver de 500 a 1000 anos; imagino que este em questão tenha uns 900 anos. Sobre a árvore, vejam: http/pt. É o que aparece como alimento preferido dos Tronquilhos em _Animais Fantásticos e onde Habitam_ e em HP _e a Ordem da Fênix_.


	21. Harry Potter

Capítulo 22

**Harry Potter**

Em qualquer lugar do mundo é possível encontrar aldeias como a pequena Godric's Hollow, situada no meio-oeste da Inglaterra. Uma minúscula comunidade onde todas as pessoas se conhecem, ajudam umas às outras e sabem (e falam) da vida de todo mundo. Gente boa, honesta, trabalhadora e, claro, absolutamente normal. Mas, como todas as aldeias desse tipo que se prezem, Godric's Hollow também possui um pequeno grupo de habitantes esquisitos que os outros gostam de apontar como excêntricos. São pessoas de hábitos estranhos, de quem o resto dos moradores se considera diferente o bastante para mantê-los seja na lista de maledicências – que as mulheres fazem em suas conversas por sobre as cercas dos quintais – seja como fonte para as anedotas – que os homens contam entre os canecos de cerveja escura, servidos no único pub da cidadezinha.

Em Godric's Hollow, os excêntricos são apenas três. Mirabella Rochester, uma velha maluca que mora na saída da cidade junto com 19 cachorros e que jura ser uma condessa, a quem a rica família virou as costas quando ela decidiu fugir para casar com seu grande amor. Dêmocles Artog, um solteirão mal-humorado e inimigo número um das casamenteiras, viúvas e solteiras (especialmente as passadas da idade) da região. E Almerinda Pogg, que não chega a ser uma pessoa de hábitos estranhos, mas, como é a mulher mais rica do lugar, atrai comentários maldosos do mesmo jeito. Nenhum morador de Godric's Hollow pensaria em incluir nessa lista gente como o adorável casal Potter.

O jovem Sr. Potter era muito simpático e falante, e todos o consideravam um rapaz realmente gentil e educado. Outros tantos elogios eram feitos a Sra. Potter. Bonita e sorridente, ela era um modelo para as outras jovens senhoras da pequena comunidade. A única coisa estranha que se sabia a respeito dos Potter, era que quase ninguém conseguia visitá-los. Sempre que alguém saía de casa para fazer-lhes uma visita, alguma coisa acontecia: encontrava-se com um amigo, esquecia-se de algo ou lembrava-se de um compromisso urgente. O resultado era que a visita acabava ficando para outro dia. E isso era verdadeiramente uma pena, afinal, os Potter, junto com o filho Harry, eram uma família encantadora.

É certo que os habitantes de Godric's Hollow jamais suspeitariam que os Potter eram, na verdade, pessoas muito diferentes, do tipo que se envolve com coisas estranhas e incrivelmente misteriosas. De fato, eles eram tão diferentes de seus vizinhos quanto poderiam ser. Os Potter eram bruxos.

O engraçado é que, apesar disso, Harry, o filho do Sr. e da Sra. Potter, sempre se considerara um menino bastante normal. Bem, era normal até onde um menino bruxo poderia ser uma criança normal. Mas ele não via nada de bizarro em sua condição, embora soubesse que isso não era o tipo de coisa que se deveria contar para todo mundo.

Harry Potter era um garoto franzino e corado, de cabelos muito negros e que estavam sempre em desalinho, pois pareciam crescer para todos os lados. Usava uns óculos de aro redondo, que o deixavam ainda mais parecido com uma miniatura do pai. A grande diferença entre os dois estava nos olhos intensamente verdes do garoto e que eram idênticos ao de sua mãe. Harry sempre soubera que era um bruxo. Afinal, seus pais eram bruxos, seu padrinho era bruxo e mesmo os amigos de seus pais eram bruxos. Quase todas as pessoas com quem ele se relacionava eram capazes de fazer magia. Coisas que voavam, apareciam do nada ou desapareciam eram bem comuns para ele. É claro que ele tinha alguns amiguinhos trouxas, isto é, não mágicos, na escola fundamental que freqüentava em Godric's Hollow, mas era sempre muito recomendado para não assustá-los ou usar seus poderes com eles.

– E você só poderá fazer magias depois que for para Hogwarts – finalizava sua mãe, após explicar pela enésima vez o porquê deles esconderem sua real condição.

Talvez fosse por isso que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts era, na imaginação de Harry, o lugar mais maravilhoso do universo e ele mal podia esperar para ir para lá e aprender a fazer magia de verdade. Além disso, ele ia poder estudar com Alvo Dumbledore, que era diretor da escola e o bruxo que Harry mais admirava no mundo inteiro. Isso não significava que o mundo dos trouxas apresentasse para Harry alguma dificuldade ou que ele não gostasse do mundo não mágico. Na verdade, ele mesmo costumava rir muito das trapalhadas que seu pai e seu padrinho, bruxos de sangue puro (sem parentes trouxas), viviam fazendo e que a sua mãe tinha sempre que consertar. Diferente do pai, a mãe de Harry era filha de trouxas.

De fato, fora uma enorme surpresa para a família dela quando chegou uma carta de Hogwarts comunicando que ela era uma bruxa e que tinha uma vaga na escola, caso quisesse desenvolver seus dons. Por isso, ela sempre explicava para Harry como os trouxas entendiam as coisas e Harry achava muito bom o fato de poder se movimentar facilmente entre os dois mundos. Contudo, apesar disso, ele não lamentava não conviver mais com seus parentes trouxas.

A Sra. Potter tinha uma irmã que não era bruxa e as duas quase nunca se viam. Harry nunca entendera bem o porquê disso, mas achava que era porque a sua tia era muito estranha. Ele só a tinha visto uma vez e a achara completamente diferente da sua mãe. Não pelo fato dela não ser bruxa, mas porque elas eram fisicamente muito diferentes mesmo. A mãe de Harry era ruiva e tinha traços delicados, enquanto sua tia era loura, ossuda e com um pescoço enorme. Ela era casada com um homem grande e bigodudo chamado Dursley, que parecia detestar magia acima de todas as coisas, e tinham um filho chamado Duda que, embora tivesse a mesma idade de Harry, tinha pelo menos três vezes o seu tamanho, tanto para cima quanto para os lados. Harry não tinha gostado muito deles, os achara antipáticos e meio assustados. Mas achava que essa segunda parte, se devia ao fato do seu pai ter passado o tempo todo do encontro brincando com a varinha sobre a mesa do restaurante. O marido da tia Petúnia (era esse o nome da irmã da Sra. Potter) para o divertimento de Harry, trocou de cor várias vezes nesse meio-tempo.

Mas, fora esses pequenos detalhes, não havia nada, absolutamente nada, de extraordinário em ser Harry Potter. E, na verdade, nenhuma dessas coisas ocupava a sua cabeça naquela manhã, já que Harry dormia a sono solto sobre sua cama quando um barulho à porta do quarto o despertou.

– Harry?

Ele abriu um pouquinho os olhos e viu um longo cabelo ruivo se movimentando em sua direção. Virou para o lado com um resmungo. Não queria acordar agora, estava no meio de um sonho tão bom.

– Harry – a mulher sentou na sua cama e o tocou de um jeito suave e carinhoso – você não vai levantar hoje?

Ele se espreguiçou sonolento, aproveitando o cheiro morno do quarto e aconchegando-se mais nas cobertas.

– Ahhh – deu um longo bocejo – eu estava sonhando que voava numa motocicleta.

– Sonhando é? – A Sra. Potter riu e se aproximou para lhe dar um beijinho na bochecha. – Bem, o Sirius está aí embaixo e veio com a moto e eu acho... que estou inclinada a deixar você ir com ele para King's Cross, a não ser, é claro, que você se atrase.

Harry não precisou ouvir duas vezes. Saltou da cama com um pulo e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, desviando dos vários brinquedos jogados pelo chão.

– Hei! – Ela reclamou. – É só isso que eu recebo por ter concordado que o maluco do seu padrinho me tire a felicidade de levá-lo para sua primeira viagem para a escola?

Harry voltou da porta do banheiro na mesma velocidade e pulou sobre ela, derrubando-a sobre a cama.

– 'Brigado, 'brigado, 'brigado, mãezinha – o garoto falava dando beijos no rosto sorridente da mãe. – Você é a maior!

A Sra. Potter riu e o empurrou para o chão.

– Ok, ok, já agradeceu – ela o virou para a direção do banheiro e deu uma palmadinha no traseiro – agora corra. Vou fazer panquecas com calda de caramelo para o café, quer?

O menino concordou com um enorme sorriso e voltou a correr em direção ao banheiro, escorregando sobre as meias, ao passar pelas portas.

– Não esqueça de dar uma organizada nesse quarto, Harry! – A mãe gritou já descendo as escadas em direção ao andar de baixo.

Em tempo recorde Harry estava vestido e razoavelmente penteado (até onde isso era possível, já que tinha herdado os cabelos arrepiados do pai). Fechou o malão com as vestes novas e os livros que levaria para a escola. Recolheu alguns brinquedos e jogou-os sem nenhuma ordem em um baú no canto do quarto. Por fim, pegou a gaiola com a coruja branca que ganhara de aniversário de Hagrid, um professor de Hogwarts que era muito amigo dele e dos seus pais. Dera-lhe o nome de Edwiges. Desceu sem a mala, pois o pai a faria levitar até em baixo, já que ele não conseguiria carregá-la sozinho e também não podia fazer magia.

Deixou Edwiges na sala, próxima à porta, e correu entrando cozinha adentro. Adorava o cheiro da cozinha da sua casa, era uma mistura do cheiro das suas comidas favoritas com, bem, era difícil explicar já que era algo muito próprio daquela casa, ou talvez fosse dos pais dele, Harry não sabia ao certo, só sabia que era muito bom. Dentro da cozinha ele avistou um jarro de louça branca que deramava a massa das panquecas sobre a chapa do fogão, enquanto uma espátula as virava diligentemente quando ficavam coradas e depois as jogava sobre uma enorme travessa. A mãe de Harry já estava sentada à mesa junto com o pai dele e o seu padrinho Sirius. Os dois homens fizeram a maior festa quando o garoto chegou. O menino foi despenteado, amarrotado, levou alguns cascudos falsos e ensaiou uma briga com o padrinho que só parou quando a mãe se intrometeu.

– Ahh, Lily não seja má – o padrinho de Harry fez cara de cachorro pidão – vamos sentir a maior falta do Harry. Deixa a gente se despedir com categoria.

– Vocês estão se despedindo há semanas, Sirius – retorquiu Lily Potter. – Deixem pelo menos o garoto tomar um bom café. Vocês sabem que até o jantar, ele só vai ter aquelas bobagens do carrinho de doces do trem.

Harry mal podia esperar pelas tais "bobagens" do carrinho de doces do trem, de que tanto ouvira falar, mas como não queria que a mãe pegasse no seu pé, após ter feito suas panquecas favoritas, apressou-se em comer tudo o que ela lhe botava na frente.

– Não nos censure Lily – o pai lançou um olhar carinhoso enquanto Harry praticamente engolia um copo com suco de cereja. – Provavelmente é a última vez que teremos um Harry que podemos afofar.

– Por quê? – Harry perguntou quase engasgando.

– Porque você vai voltar diferente – explicou a mãe com uma voz nostálgica. – A partir de agora você só vai crescer. E Tiago quis dizer que sentiremos faltado nosso garotinho.

– Eu já não sou mais um garotinho – rebelou-se Harry.

Os três adultos trocaram sorrisos.

– Não – replicou Tiago para Lily – eu quis dizer que é que o Harry vai voltar todo metido e que não vai mais querer brincar com a gente, não é Sirius? – Ele e Sirius trocaram um olhar falsamente sério e compungido.

– Por que eu iria voltar metido? – Quis saber Harry.

– Ora, eu voltei – explicou o pai como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e Harry riu.

– Tiago, você já ouviu falar que quem tem identificação com a cria é a mãe e não o pai? – Provocou Lily.

– Ora querida, como é que eu não vou ter identificação com a minha cria? Ele é uma cópia minha. – E se pôs a fazer caretas que Harry, numa brincadeira muita comum entre os dois, repetia como se fosse um espelho.

Sirius olhou para Lily e fez que sim várias vezes com a cabeça, concordando com o melhor amigo, antes de cair na risada. A mãe de Harry limitou-se a girar os olhos e dar um suspiro resignado.

– Eu pensei que o Remo também viria – inquiriu Harry. – Algum problema?

Tiago e Sirius trocaram um olhar estranho.

– O que foi? – Perguntou o garoto alarmado.

– Nada, meu bem – sossegou a mãe – apenas uma surpresinha, mas você só vai saber à noite.

Só que Harry entendeu tudo na mesma hora.

– Ele conseguiu?

– Claro que conseguiu Harry – respondeu Sirius com um imenso sorriso. – Acha que o Aluado anda com aqueles livros enfiados na cara para enfeite. Parece que Dumbledore ficou satisfeitíssimo em lhe dar o cargo de professor.

Harry ergueu-se na mesma hora dando vivas e pulos de alegria, no que acabou sendo acompanhado por Sirius e Tiago, que arrastaram junto uma conformada Lily no abraço coletivo da festa improvisada. Aluado era o apelido de escola de Remo Lupin, amigo de longa data de seus pais. O apelido de Sirius era Almofadinhas, talvez pelo jeito metido de menino rico que o padrinho de Harry tinha e seu pai era chamado, pelos amigos, de Pontas. Desde que se entendia por gente Harry sabia que os três eram amigos inseparáveis e formavam um clube meio exclusivo, onde somente Lily fora admitida, mais ninguém.

A saída para King's Cross ocorreu em meio a afobação em que sempre se davam os acontecimentos marcantes dos Potter, mas Harry não foi privado do seu sonhado vôo de motocicleta. Seus pais seguiram para a estação com Edwiges e o restante da sua bagagem e combinaram que encontrariam Harry e Sirius na plataforma 9 ¾, local de onde sairia o Expresso Hogwarts levando os alunos para mais um ano letivo na escola. Mais ou menos meia-hora depois de sair de casa, Sirius e Harry aterrisaram num beco escondido, próximo à estação, mas os dois tiveram de correr para que Harry não perdesse o trem. Estavam quase na divisória entre as plataformas 9 e 10, quando quase foram atropelados por um grupo grande de garotos carregando malões idênticos ao de Harry. Quatro garotos muito ruivos eram guiados por uma mulher gordinha de ar apressado e que puxava pela mão uma menininha, igualmente ruiva.

– Weasleys – sussurrou Sirius ao seu lado.

– O quê?

– O grupo a nossa frente. Não há como confundi-los: ruivos e em grande número. São a família Weasley. Gente excelente! Venha, você vai gostar deles. – E adiantando o passo chamou. – Molly!

A mulher virou e abriu um sorriso cordial assim que o reconheceu.

– Sirius Black! Ora, ora, eu não imaginava encontrar você por aqui. Não me consta que você tenha filhos.

– Não tenho – respondeu Sirius sorrindo e passando o braço sobre os ombros de Harry – mas tenho afilhado – completou inchando o peito.

– Ahhh, claro – alegrou-se a Sra. Weasley – o filho de Tiago e Lily Potter. É um prazer conhecê-lo, querido.

– Meu também – respondeu Harry educadamente.

– Estes são os meus: Percy – a Sra. Weasley apontou o garoto mais velho com evidente orgulho – ele é monitor, sabem? Estes são: Fred e Jorge – indicou dois meninos idênticos, que cumprimentaram Harry com um aceno de cabeça, mas ele pode notar que olhavam para Sirius como se ele fosse um ídolo.

– Somos grandes fãs seus, Sr. Black – um deles não se conteve e se adiantou para apertar efusivamente a mão de Sirius.

– O Sr. e os seus amigos são uma inspiração para nós. Fazemos o possível para manter o seu legado naquela escola – completou o outro, seguindo o mesmo cumprimento e fazendo Sirius gargalhar.

Harry achou que os meninos deviam ser umas pestes, pois pelo que sua mãe contava, o único legado que poderia ser atribuído ao seu pai e aos amigos era o de serem grandes criadores de confusões.

– Isso significa que se forem expulsos, eu os despacho para a mansão Black e você vai ter de se ver com estes "fãs", Sirius – completou a Sra. Weasley mal-humorada, mas em seguida sorriu e virou-se para o último filho, um garoto de nariz e braços compridos parecendo um pouco desengonçado. – E este é Rony. Também é o primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts.

Os dois meninos se cumprimentaram e Harry achou que tinha simpatizado imediatamente com o garoto.

– Mamãe, se eles não entrarem, vão perder o trem – alertou a menininha ruiva.

– Por Mérlin – alarmou-se a Sra. Weasley. – Vamos, vamos! Ahh, querido, está é Gina – disse por fim, apresentando a caçula.

Mas Harry nem teve tempo de olhar direito para a menina, pois logo se viu empurrado junto com a massa de garotos para a arcada que dividia as duas plataformas. E, antes mesmo que tivesse registrado exatamente o que acontecia, Sirius o pegou pelo braço e puxou de encontro à parede de tijolos da arcada. Harry já tinha ouvido várias vezes descrições daquela passagem mágica, mas ficou maravilhado quando se deparou com a fumegante locomotiva vermelha com os dizeres: **Expresso Hogwarts**. Era perfeita. Exatamente como ele imaginava.

Assim, que cruzaram a barreira os dois avistaram os pais de Harry que acenavam próximos a um vagão mais adiante. Ao lado deles um casal que o garoto conhecia de longa data.

– Olá Sr. Longbotton – Harry cumprimentou juntamente com Sirius – como vai Sra. Longbotton? Cadê o Neville?

Neville Longbotton era filho de dois amigos e colegas de trabalho dos pais de Harry, por isso os dois meninos se conheciam quase a vida toda e se davam muito bem.

–'Tô aqui – respondeu Neville, colocando o rosto muito redondo para fora de uma das janelas do trem. – Peguei uma cabine para nós Harry. Sobe logo, o trem já vai partir.

Harry apressou-se em se despedir, sentindo uma fisgada de tristeza ao se soltar dos braços carinhosos da mãe e vê-la com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Quando abraçou o pai e o padrinho percebeu que os dois tentavam disfarçar que estavam indo para o mesmo caminho. O garoto tinha certeza que ia sentir muita falta deles e mesmo estando muito empolgado com a viagem, também sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Mas o Natal logo chegaria e ele voltaria para casa e os quatro poderiam se divertir muito. Pensando nisso, ele tratou de diminuir as despedidas e subir rapidamente no trem, ao mesmo tempo em que prometia escrever ainda naquela noite para dizer em que _casa _ficara.

Hogwarts funcionava com um interessante sistema de confrarias. Os alunos eram divididos em quatro _casas_: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina. Harry esperava ardentemente ser escolhido para ficar na Grifinória, a mesma casa que seus pais, seu padrinho e Remo tinham freqüentado.

Quando chegou à cabine, encontrou Neville ainda escorado na janela se despedindo dos pais. Harry notou que suas malas já haviam sido colocadas no compartimento de bagagens e que havia uma garota sentada na cabine. Também parecia ser caloura, pois olhava tudo com grande curiosidade, tinha os cabelos castanhos e cheios, os dentes um pouco para frente e um ar mandão.

– Olá – cumprimentou Harry enquanto ela o olhava com interesse.

– Oi – respondeu a garota – sou Hermione Granger – disse estendendo a mão.

– Harry Potter – ele respondeu apertando a mão dela e lançando um olhar para Neville. O amigo deu de ombros e, com um movimento mudo dos lábios, se desculpou dizendo que ela já estava ali quando ele chegou. Harry não ficou aborrecido, afinal, teriam de conhecer pessoas estranhas de qualquer maneira.

Atravessou a cabine e se debruçou sobre a janela para um último adeus aos pais e ao padrinho. Ele notou que, da janela da cabine ao lado, um monte de cabeças ruivas acenava igualmente para a mãe na plataforma.

– Comportem-se – dizia a Sra. Weasley e Harry pode ouvir o mesmo dito pela sua mãe, embora tenha visto o pai fazer uma cara de que ele não devia levar aquilo a sério. É claro que Tiago estava fora das vistas da esposa. Harry apenas riu.

O trem começou a partir em meio a gritaria de adeuses e Harry viu, enquanto acenava para seus pais e seu padrinho, que a menininha Weasley corria atrás do trem, meio chorosa, meio sorridente, acenando para os irmãos. Neville o chamou para dentro, mas ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela. Era como se já tivesse visto aquela cena em algum outro lugar. O movimento do trem ainda era lento e mesmo com a distância que tomava, os olhos de Harry se encontraram com os da menina. O garoto sentiu o coração acelerar e achou que no momento seguinte seu rosto ficaria em chamas. Mas ao invés disso, o que aconteceu foi que sua mente foi invadia por umas imagens que ele tinha certeza de jamais ter visto, embora elas parecessem, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente familiares. Em todas elas, aquela mesma menina aparecia, só que mais velha e sorrindo... para ele. A sensação de familiaridade só não foi tão forte quanto à dor de cabeça que se seguiu. Harry sentiu como se um machado tivesse lhe rachado o crânio ao meio e quase cego de dor caiu para dentro da cabine, jogando-se sobre um dos bancos.

– Harry, o que houve? – A voz de Neville soou preocupada, mas Harry não conseguia abrir os olhos ou responder tal era a dor. Parecia que algo estava martelando muito, mas muito alto no seu cérebro e os tímpanos queriam sair pelas orelhas.

– Ele está muito pálido – comentou a garota. – Será que devemos chamar alguém?

– Eu não se...

A resposta de Neville foi interrompida por um ruído na porta da cabine.

– Ouvimos um barulho aqui... Está tudo bem?

Harry não identificou inicialmente a voz, mas, ao tentar abrir um pouco os olhos para responder as perguntas, viu pelo menos três cabeças ruivas entrando na cabine. Deviam ser os irmãos Weasley.

– Nossa, ele parece que morreu – disse um dos garotos – nunca vi ninguém tão branco.

– Acho que devíamos chamar alguém – falou Hermione Granger.

– Também podíamos pedir para parar o trem – sugeriu um dos meninos – quero dizer, não estamos longe da estação e os pais dele estão lá e...

– NÃO!

Até mesmo Harry demorou para perceber que fora ele mesmo que falara de forma tão categórica. Aquele monte de vozes à sua volta o estavam deixando confuso. Nada parecia fazer sentido. Era como se ele não devesse estar ali. Ao terminar esse pensamento a dor pareceu se intensificar e ele já estava quase gritando. Uma ardência enorme sobre a testa, como se estivesse sendo marcada à fogo, parecia aumentar ainda mais sua agonia. Ele sentiu lágrimas de dor saírem de seus olhos sem nenhum esforço. E, cada vez que ele pensava que havia algo de errado na cena que estava vivendo, a dor se tornava mais forte. Era estranho também porque ele não lembrava de jamais ter sentido uma dor como aquela e, ao mesmo tempo, ela lhe parecia desconfortavelmente familiar. E foi essa sensação que lhe deu forças para finalmente conseguir abrir os olhos.

Neville, Hermione e os três garotos Weasley o olhavam parecendo muito apreensivos e assustados. Harry fez um esforço e se apoiou no braço de Neville para ficar em pé. O sentimento de que algo não se encaixava na cena que ele via diante dos seus olhos parecia gritar juntamente com a dor dentro da cabeça dele.

– Isso... isso não está certo – conseguiu dizer por fim. – Tem algo... muito errado...

– _Aceite_... – uma voz suave sussurrou no seu ouvido.

– O que? O que disse? – Harry olhou para todos os lados tentando identificar quem falara.

– Ninguém disse nada, cara – respondeu o mais novo dos meninos ruivos parecendo realmente preocupado.

– _Aceite o que vê, que a dor vai embora_... – sussurrou a voz misteriosa de novo.

– Vocês ouviram isso, não ouviram? – Perguntou Harry com urgência, mas os outros cinco negaram veementemente, agora definitivamente assustados com o estado de agitação dele.

– _Isso é para você, Harry_ – a voz voltou aos seus ouvidos, ainda mais nítida. – _Apenas para você. Tudo aqui é para você. Perfeito. Exatamente como devia ser._

– NÃO! – Harry gritou com a voz na sua cabeça. – Isso não está... certo. – Ele olhou para o grupo de garotos a sua frente. Ele tinha certeza de que os conhecia. Mas não era dali. Colocou as mãos na cabeça ofegando e segurando-a com força enquanto ela voltava a doer violentamente. Conhecia aquelas pessoas muito bem, mas era de outro jeito. De outro lugar, de um tempo diferente talvez.

– _Não seja tolo. Olhe a sua volta, não é tudo que você sempre quis? Não há nada fora daqui que se compare ao que você vê. Nada que possa ser tão perfeito._

– ISSO NÃO É REAL!

Harry gritou com suas últimas forças e sem saber de onde vinha a certeza de que tudo o que via, tudo o que ele lembrava, não era verdadeiro. Quase como uma resposta a dor na sua cabeça foi tão forte que Harry sentiu o chão sumir dos seus pés e caiu com todo o peso sobre seus próprios joelhos. Ele achou que ia perder os sentidos, mas não perdeu porque continuou a sentir dor, muita dor.

– _Ora, garoto, que tolice é essa? Eu lhe ofereço o paraíso e você prefere a dor... Eu posso fazê-la sumir, sabia? Posso fazer com que você nunca mais sinta dor em toda a sua vida._

Harry fez um enorme esforço para erguer a cabeça e, ainda chorando de agonia, abrir lentamente os olhos. Não parecia estar mais no vagão do trem. Seu corpo não sacudia mais no ritmo da locomotiva e os amigos tinham desaparecido. Tudo o que ele via era uma imensidão enevoada, meio branca, meio cinzenta, e fora a voz ecoando em sua mente, ele parecia estar completamente sozinho.

– E eu estou vivo? – Perguntou e assustou-se ao ouvir a própria voz sair surpreendentemente adulta.

– _Claro que está_ – respondeu seu interlocutor invisível. – _Mais do que isso... Você está vivo e tem uma segunda chance para refazer tudo na sua vida... Exatamente do jeito que você quiser._

– Não – novamente aquela voz adulta saía dele, mas Harry ainda percebia seu corpo como se tivesse onze anos – isso não vai funcionar assim. Eu só vou entender o que você está oferecendo se eu souber o que estou ganhando e o que estou perdendo.

Ouve um silêncio e Harry achou que a dor pareceu retroceder um pouco.

– _Não seria mais fácil simplesmente aceitar o que estou lhe dando?_

– Se eu não souber... vou continuar lutando, e, pelo que você disse vou continuar sentindo dor, e vou continuar querendo sair daqui. – "Deus do céu, de onde vinha toda aquela lógica? Como é que sendo um menino, ele conseguia falar como se fosse um homem?"

Outro silêncio. Este maior. Harry podia sentir uma espécie de vibração como se algo se condensasse próximo a ele.

– _Bem, devo admitir que você não é o primeiro que questiona minha oferta, embora, o número dos que a aceitaram seja bem maior... _– Harry sentiu a dor sumir como que por encanto. – _Se quer ver o inferno que teve que viver para poder aceitar o mundo perfeito que lhe ofereço... Então, que assim seja._

Sem a dor a martelar-lhe a cabeça, Harry finalmente conseguiu começar a se erguer, tirou um dos joelhos do chão e apoiou-se com a mão sobre ele para levantar. O ato de ficar em pé o tonteou momentaneamente, mas quando ele endireitou as costas, o menino havia sumido. Harry Potter voltara a ser um homem adulto e sabia exatamente onde estava, o que tinha ido fazer ali, e sobre que vidas estava negociando. Isto é, a _sua vida_ e a vida dos seus sonhos. Instintivamente bloqueou sua mente, pois tinha certeza de que, quem quer que estivesse enfrentando, a estava lendo, até aquele momento.

– Mostre-se – disse Harry – se estou negociando, eu quero ver com quem.

Novamente silêncio, mas Harry sentiu um movimento ao seu lado, um pequeno deslocamento de ar. Virou-se rápido, dando alguns passos para trás.

– VOCÊ! – Ele quase gritou, embora não fosse de surpresa, mas de fúria.

– _Não seja dramático _– falou displicentemente o jovem de cabelos pretos e feições bonitas em frente a ele – _foi você que escolheu esta forma e não eu._

– Eu escolhi?

A imagem de Tom Riddle sorriu maldosa para ele, antes de responder quase com doçura.

– _Essa forma não me pertence. Eu apenas resolvi usá-la para mostrar exatamente o que estou oferecendo para você._

– E o que é? – Harry perguntou com raiva.

– _Uma vida... sem ELE _– disse apontando para si mesmo. – _Estou te oferecendo um mundo em que Tom Riddle jamais existiu. Não seria perfeito? Sem guerras, sem mortes desnecessárias, sem terror... Se quiser pode viver tudo, desde um ano de idade, ou desde os onze, ou, se preferir, posso lhe dar as memórias mais fantásticas que você ousar sonhar e você poderá voltar agora mesmo para a sua casa e dormir tranqüilamente com a cabeça no colo da sua bela esposa. O que me diz?_

A última vez em que tinha ficado em frente à imagem de Tom Riddle, Harry era apenas um menino. Embora soubesse que não estava diante do verdadeiro jovem Voldemort, parecia que, desta vez, as posições haviam se invertido, já que era Harry quem possuía a aparência de ser o mais velho e mais forte. Não pode deixar de pensar que era intencional seu interlocutor se apresentar mais frágil que ele. Uma fragilidade enganosa, cujo único objetivo era lhe dar uma falsa idéia de poder. Harry não precisou de muito esforço para notar que estava diante de um vendedor. Um ardiloso, astuto e competente vendedor. Cruzou os braços e encarou o rapaz a sua frente.

– Nada disso é real.

– _É tão real quanto você quiser que seja... O que sentiu hoje, não foi real? Não esteve realmente com seus pais e seus amigos e não se sentiu amado e querido por eles? Se você acredita e sente é porque é real._

– Não, não é.

Os olhos de Riddle escureceram por um instante, mas logo ele voltou a sorrir da mesma forma untuosa e persuasiva.

– _Acho que você ainda não me entendeu. Eu posso lhe dar tudo, absolutamente tudo o que você quiser._

– E quem é você para me oferecer isso?

– _Ora, você não fez a lição de casa, Harry? Eu não sou nada mais que um feitiço-guardião_.– Novamente o auto-menosprezo, sem dúvida aquilo fazia parte do negócio. – _Um_ _dos sete feitiços convocados para estar aqui por uma criatura com poderes muito além da... compreensão humana.­ _– Ele completou com uma suavidade estudada.

– Um feitiço demoníaco... um feitiço de um _beusclainh._ – Respondeu Harry.

Em resposta a imagem de Tom Riddle sorriu daquele mesmo jeito maldoso e perturbador.

– _Muito bem... Você é inteligente... entendeu tudo bem rápido. E, como pôde ver e sentir até agora pouco, eu posso lhe oferecer tudo o que você quiser... Em troca, o que você tem a fazer é apenas esquecer de toda a dor e sofrimento pelos quais já passou. E nem vai precisar se esforçar para isso. Eu vou apagar tudo da sua mente... basta querer._

– Tudo o que eu quiser?

– _Em cada mínimo detalhe. Me mostre sua mente... e eu farei acontecer antes mesmo que você se dê conta do que é que deseja. Você terá seus pais, Harry. Uma vida de carinho ao invés de desamor e maus tratos. Uma infância feliz, uma adolescência despreocupada. Seus amigos, a mulher que ama... tudo_.

Harry sentiu por um segundo sua mente ficar vazia. Como um livro aberto e em branco. Pronto para ser escrito. Sorriu calmamente e seu interlocutor sorriu de volta.

– Sabe... talvez funcionasse – a imagem de Tom pareceu ficar exultante – se não fosse por isso: eu posso não ter os meus pais, mas eu tenho os meus amigos e tenho a mulher que eu amo e nada, absolutamente nada, do que você possa me oferecer pode se comparar com o que eu tenho DE VERDADE.

O guardião com a face de Riddle o olhou com ódio e começou a recuar para dentro da névoa.

– Quer saber o que eu quero? – Continuou Harry. – Quero que desapareça. Que se dissolva. Quero voltar para minha vida, exatamente do jeito que ela é. Quero abrir aquele maldito livro e não há nada que você ou qualquer outro dos guardiões possa fazer para impedir isso.

Foi muito rápido. Harry sentiu como que uma bofetada no rosto que pareceu deslocá-lo, mas a sensação não foi de cair e sim de quicar no chão com o corpo inteiro. Era como se ele estivesse deitado e fosse erguido e arremessado novamente contra o solo. A próxima coisa que ele registrou foi uma dor intensa na nuca e nas costas e a impressão de um piso muito gelado sob ele. Harry gemeu alto.

Alguém passou a mão por sob sua cabeça, erguendo-a, e pressionou o que parecia ser um pequeno cálice contra os seus lábios.

– Beba isso, Potter!

A voz de Severo Snape soou imperiosa e absurdamente alta em sua cabeça dolorida.

– O que é isso? – A pergunta saiu num resmungo.

– Uma poção restauradora. Beba tudo! – Ordenou ele forçando novamente o cálice contra a boca de Harry.

Harry deixou o líquido espesso e com um forte sabor de alguma fruta ao mesmo tempo verde e rançosa escorregar por sua garganta abaixo. Devia estar muito mal, pois tinha certeza que, se estivesse minimamente bem, jamais beberia algo dado por Snape sem contestar. Quando o cálice se afastou, Harry conseguiu sentar no chão fazendo força para o mundo entrar novamente no foco. Um calor suave passava pelos seus músculos dando uma sensação de conforto e bem-estar.

– Eu voltei? – Perguntou temendo ouvir a resposta.

– Sim, voltou – respondeu Snape. – Demorou, mas voltou.

– Quanto tempo?

– Horas.

Horas? Para Harry pareciam dias, anos. Ele lembrava em flashes do momento em que os sete haviam apontado para o livro com as varinhas e dito o encantamento para abri-lo. Lembrava de o livro começar a brilhar intensamente e de sete raios terem saído dele e partido velozes contra cada uma das pessoas na sala. Lembrava da forte onda de calor que lhe atingira o peito e o arremessara contra uma parede fazendo com que sua mão soltasse a varinha. Depois disso, sua mente ficara e ainda estava repleta de todas as novas lembranças que o feitiço-guardião lhe havia dado. Lembranças felizes. O carinho dos seus pais. Os Natais em uma casa cheia de amor e amigos. As brincadeiras com Sirius e os vôos na motocicleta enfeitiçada. As visitas sempre aguardadas de Dumbledore a sua casa. O gosto e o cheiro da comida da sua mãe.

– Se continuar pensando nisso vai voltar para lá – afirmou Snape, ainda ajoelhado ao seu lado.

Harry o encarou por um segundo. Ele estava certo. Com esforço, ele ergueu o corpo dolorido para ficar em pé e poder se situar no seu presente. Estava na sede da Ordem da Fênix, na cozinha da casa do largo Grimmauld, antiga mansão da família Black. Piscou diversas vezes. O local parecia que tinha sido varrido por um tufão. As únicas coisas em pé eram: ele, Snape, que havia se erguido ao seu lado, e a mesa em que o _Livro de Fausto_ – agora irradiando uma forte luz amarelo-avermelhada –estava apoiado. Antes que Harry conseguisse verificar em que estado estavam as outras pessoas na sala, ele foi praticamente abalroado por Hermione que se jogou em seu pescoço aos soluços.

– Você está vivo! Você está vivo!

Harry devolveu o abraço, mas de uma forma desajeitada, com a sensação de estar vindo de uma outra realidade.

– Claro que estou, Mione. Fica calma. Nada do que você viu era real. Nada... – Atrás de Hermione, um Rony, pálido como Harry nunca vira, os olhava parecendo compreender imediatamente que as palavras de Harry eram dirigidas tanto para a amiga quanto para si mesmo.

Hermione se afastou um pouco, ainda chorando copiosamente.

– Eu estava novamente no _Campo de Aradia_, naquela noite horrível... E você, e Gina e... e... o Rony estavam... mortos – ela voltou a abraçá-lo chorando. – Eu não consegui fazer nada, minha mente estava em branco... eu não consegui pensar em nada... ELE tinha vencido e... eu estava sozinha.

Rony puxou Hermione gentilmente dos braços de Harry e ela se aconchegou nos braços do marido ainda imensamente abalada.

– Parece que os guardiões... agiram de forma diferente para cada um de nós – concluiu Harry.

– Bem... a intenção era usar algo que nos paralisasse – comentou Snape. Harry notou que, embora a voz do ex-professor tivesse a normal frieza, ela não continha as notas de desdém que eram de seu costume ao se dirigir à maioria das pessoas. Ao que parecia, os guardiões não tinham abalado apenas Harry e os amigos. – Usaram contra cada um de nós as armas que nossas mentes forneceram... – continuou Snape. – Ou seja, nossos temores, pesadelos, desejos...

Harry lançou um olhar inquisitivo para Rony. O amigo deu de ombros.

– Acho que eles não foram muito felizes na escolha, no meu caso. Usaram coisas que eu já derrotei há muito tempo... minha inveja e mediocridade.

– Rony, você sabe...

– Claro que eu sei – cortou o amigo – estou aqui, não estou?

Harry se virou para Snape, mas este o ignorou e começou a cruzar a sala em direção ao outro extremo. Foi só então que Harry notou que próximas ao fogão ainda jaziam desacordadas: Ana e McGonagall. A diretora estava caída com os óculos fora do lugar, enquanto Ana tinha a cabeça repousada sobre as pernas de um Carlinhos que, embora acordado, estava quase tão pálido quanto o irmão mais novo.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou Harry se aproximando e ajoelhando ao lado do cunhado.

– 'Tô. Mas a Ana... ela...

Harry olhou preocupado para as duas mulheres. Sabia que eram batalhas pessoais, mas por outro lado havia muita coisa em jogo.

– Quanto tempo ainda temos, Snape? Antes do nascer do sol?

– Pouco mais de quarenta minutos.

Um sentido de urgência varreu tudo mais da cabeça de Harry.

– Ok, já faz muito tempo que elas estão lá. Temos que achar um jeito de trazê-las de volta. – Harry olhou para Hermione, ela sempre tinha as melhores idéias nessas ocasiões, mas a amiga ainda parecia abalada demais. Continuava a chorar agarrada na camisa de Rony. – Snape, você disse que os guardiões buscaram em nossas mentes coisas para nos enganar... para que acreditássemos que o que víamos era a realidade.

– Basicamente isso.

Harry se virou para Carlinhos.

– O que foi que o guardião usou com você?

– A Batalha dos Dragões... eu não tinha conseguido salvá-la... Eu tinha perdido a Ana...

Carlinhos fechou os olhos como se estivesse contemplando cenas muito dolorosas. Harry sabia o quanto a sensação de realidade do que eles tinham experimentado era forte. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro do cunhado e voltou a buscar Rony e Hermione com os olhos. Dessa vez, a amiga pareceu ser capaz de falar.

– Acho que... sei o que paralisaria a Ana – Mione deu um soluço – se convencessem ela de que a gente não existe.

– Isso – Harry deu um soco no ar. – Brilhante como sempre, Mione. Carlinhos, fala no ouvido da Ana que você está aqui... que é real. Que nós somos reais. Vai funcionar. Tenho certeza.

O rosto de Carlinhos se iluminou e até mesmo Snape assentiu discretamente que aquela era, provavelmente, a forma mais certa de se conseguir trazer Ana de volta. O jovem ajeitou a esposa sobre si e passou a falar no ouvido dela, com o máximo de carinho, que ele estava esperando por ela e que ela tinha de voltar para ele. Foram precisos quase uns dez minutos até que Ana finalmente fez uma careta e deu um salto nos braços de Carlinhos como se estivesse emergindo de um lago. No segundo seguinte, ela estava grudada no pescoço do marido, falando no mesmo tom agitado que Hermione usara antes, mas as palavras dela eram: Você existe! Você existe!

Harry trocou um olhar aliviado com Rony e Hermione.

– Precisamos trazer Minerva agora. – Falou Snape.

– Somos amigos há tanto tempo – comentou Hermione, parecendo bem mais refeita, mas ainda grudada em Rony – mas não sei se sabemos o suficiente da diretora para poder ajudá-la.

– Por que não nos diz o que os guardiões usaram com você, Snape? – Arriscou Rony, cuja curiosidade parecia ter superado tanto o seu abalo emocional, quanto qualquer receio da reação de Snape. – Poderia ajudar. – Ele não deixou de encarar o ex-professor nem depois do olhar glacial que recebeu.

– Como no seu caso, Weasley... os guardiões escolheram algo com o que eu sei lidar.

– UAU... significa que mostraram os seus pesadelos? Suas culpas, talvez?

Dessa vez, Harry achou que Rony tinha forçado os limites, e muito possivelmente, atingido o alvo com exatidão, porque os lábios de Snape se tornaram pouco mais que uma risca fina.

– É o provável, não? Eu simplesmente riria se tivessem me mostrado o paraíso. – Snape lançou um olhar desafiador para Harry.

– Isso não está ajudando – disse Harry voltando novamente a atenção para McGonagall. – Vocês dois podem trocar farpas depois que Minerva estiver a salvo conosco e o livro aberto. Preciso de sugestões práticas... Pensem!

Ana olhava tudo ainda como que querendo se certificar de que não estava dentro de um sonho. Estava abraçada em Carlinhos e tinha dado a mão para Hermione que também havia sentada no chão, abraçada ao marido. Todos em torno de McGonagall. O único em pé era Snape que se afastou por alguns instantes e retornou com um cálice da poção revigorante que passou para Carlinhos dar para Ana. A jovem bebeu obediente, mas também não tirou os olhos do corpo imóvel da velha professora.

– Harry... – Ana chamou com uma voz cansada. – Talvez... seja necessário resgatá-la.

– O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Carlinhos.

– A Ana está certa – completou Hermione, que havia compreendido a amiga. – Se McGonagall está convencida de que o que vê é real, como nós estivemos... bem, ela pode conseguir sair ou não, mas o fato é que...

– O nosso tempo está acabado... – concluiu Snape.

– Eu posso tentar... – sugeriu Ana.

– O que? – Carlinhos a fitou, chocado.

– Eu... eu estou bem, amor... Além do mais, tenho o poder de Mestre dos Sonhos, que herdei dos meus ancestrais indígenas... eu posso conseguir ver o que ela está vendo e...

– Fora de cogitação! – Sentenciou Carlinhos. – Você mal se sustenta em pé – Ana abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele não deixou. – Não, Ana! De jeito nenhum.

– Seu marido tem razão, Smith – afirmou Snape. – Você está enfraquecida, seria uma presa fácil.

– Eu vou – decidiu Harry e ergueu a mão antes que qualquer um fizesse objeção. – É o mais lógico e, no momento, o mais rápido. Ana, você e Snape podem ficar concentrados em mim, caso eu precise de ajuda, ok? Rony e Mione, eu consigo me comunicar muito facilmente com vocês, então... fiquem atentos.

Harry esticou a mão direita e convocou a sua varinha que ficara caída do outro lado da sala. Assim que a fechou sob os dedos, ela a apontou para McGonagall.

– _Legillimens_.

Uma náusea extrema invadiu Harry pelas narinas. Ele via Hogwarts a sua frente, mas o castelo era apenas uma ruína fumegante e escura. O cheiro de morte e putrefação o atingia de forma quase insuportável. Corpos e mais corpos se acumulavam sobre os jardins. Se Harry alguma vez tinha imaginado o inferno, tinha certeza de que era ali que ele estava. A escola era nada mais que os restos de um campo de batalha.

Fez um esforço para se concentrar em Minerva. Se aquilo era o que ela estava vendo, Harry não a culpava de ter sucumbido e acreditado no que o guardião que a atingira estava usando para impedi-la de voltar para a realidade. Só quem viveu os horrores de uma guerra poderia compreender... Não era como ver uma imagem ou ler uma descrição ou mesmo ver um filme, como os trouxas fazem. Imagens, livros e filmes podem até trazer cor ou som, mas nunca o cheiro da morte. Harry tinha certeza que, mais do que qualquer coisa, era isso que tinha convencido Minerva de que o que ela via era real.

Um vulto caminhava solitário em meio às centenas de mortos. Minerva estava quase irreconhecível. Desgrenhada, com uma aparência completamente perturbada. Ela olhava face por face dos alunos e colegas e murmurava seus nomes numa contabilidade macabra.

– Professora – chamou Harry, mas ela não pareceu ouvi-lo, estava perdida demais na própria dor. – Professora McGonagall! – Ele chamou com mais força.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou procurando a voz. Harry podia sentir e ver o que ela via, mas não havia se materializado dentro da ilusão provocada pelo feitiço-guardião.

– Nada disso é real, Minerva! Me escute! É uma ilusão! A guerra acabou, se lembra? Nós vencemos. – Ela ainda procurava a origem da voz. – Se guie pela minha voz e lembre: o que você vê NÃO É REAL! Não é de verdade! Diga que quer voltar para a realidade... eles não podem prendê-la aqui, se não quiser ficar!

– Mas... – Minerva finalmente balbuciou – eu já vi isso antes...

– É só um pesadelo... não é real... Acredite, professora... não é real!

A imagem levou alguns segundos para se dissolver na mente de Harry e ele voltar a se ver sentado no chão da cozinha ao lado de uma McGonagall ainda deitada, mas com os olhos muito abertos.

Hermione e Ana se apressaram em ajudar a amiga a se erguer e Snape passou para elas um novo cálice com a poção restauradora que Minerva entornou sem questionar.

– Isso... – ela finalmente conseguiu se manifestar – isso foi realmente... a coisa mais... Santo Deus... O que foi isso? – Ela respirou fundo umas duas vezes e se virou para Harry, tocando comovida em seu braço. – Muito obrigada, Potter. Acho que fico lhe devendo mais uma com essa.

Harry sorriu e pegou na mão dela.

– A senhora não me deve nada, professora. Na verdade, eu é que ainda continuo em dívida.

McGonagall não conseguiu fazer nada mais do que devolver, ainda muito abalada, o sorriso para o ex-aluno.

– O livro! O dia já está quase amanhecendo! – Lembrou Rony num grito urgente e ele, Harry e Snape correram em direção à mesa.

O livro agora emitia uma luz dourada. Harry apontou a varinha novamente para ele.

– _Effractum!_ – Ordenou.

O fecho dourado sobre a capa do livro fez um clic seco e depois abriu. A capa ergueu-se e caiu para a esquerda e foi seguida pelas primeiras páginas. O _Livro de Fausto_ estava finalmente aberto.

– E agora? – Perguntou Carlinhos, que com Ana, McGonagall e Mione tinha vindo rodear a mesa.

– Agora teremos de fazer o que se faz com os livros, Weasley – respondeu Snape. – Vamos lê-lo.

Carlinhos devolveu um olhar irritado para Severo, mas Ana segurou a mão do marido e atalhou.

– Pelo que entendi, esse negócio – apontou para o livro – está cheio de coisas horríveis... Quero dizer, rituais das Trevas e tudo mais. Tivemos uma pequena amostra de com que estamos lidando e... vocês vão concordar comigo que não foi nenhum passeio no parque, certo? Não acho que ler isso aí vai ser fácil. Além do mais, como vamos saber qual o ritual que estamos procurando?

– Concordo que vai ser difícil, Ana – falou Hermione que já tinha afastado Rony para começar a se debruçar sobre o livro. – Mas eu acho que não teremos dificuldade em saber qual o ritual que estamos procurando quando o encontrarmos. Queremos saber que ritual os Comensais podem estar pretendendo em usar para trazer Voldemort de volta, certo? Sabemos que foi um ritual copiado deste livro e que, provavelmente, envolve sacrifícios, _beusclainhs_ e... crianças – completou com uma expressão nauseada.

– E, provavelmente – continuou Rony – poderemos ter uma idéia do que eles pretendem que possa envolver os bebês do Harry e da Gina.

Minerva ajeitou as costas e alisou os cabelos no coque, assumindo a postura enérgica que lhe era característica.

– Acho que, nesse caso, todos precisamos é de um café bem forte. E talvez possamos chamar Moody, Tonks e Quim que estão nos esperando na sala e podemos começar a trabalhar.

Surpreendentemente, as palavras dela foram acolhidas com total concordância. Era como se todos se sentissem subitamente energizados. Como se não tivessem passado a noite inteira lutando contra seus próprios demônios. Como se não estivessem absolutamente exaustos. Ou, pensou Harry, estavam todos apenas com mais medo de ir dormir e voltar para os pesadelos, do que ficar acordados por mais tempo do que seus corpos agüentavam. Ele observou os amigos se mexerem pela cozinha com energia. Carlinhos foi chamar os Aurores que estavam na sala. Ana e Minerva começaram a agitar as varinhas para prepararem um café, enquanto Rony abria uma cesta de pães e bolos que trouxera d'A Toca na noite anterior. Hermione já não desgrudava os olhos do livro e, apesar da mútua antipatia, Snape sentara ao seu lado e o dois, ao que parecia, começavam a trabalhar juntos.

– Acho que devemos chamar o Porf. Lupin – falou Mione em voz alta, sem dar atenção à expressão de desagrado de Snape.

– Faço isso num minuto – disse Tonks que entrava nesse momento na cozinha. – Ai gente, beleza? Já estava ficando preocupada com a demora.

Harry ficou observando os amigos se cumprimentarem e se moverem pela cozinha. Todos pareciam felizes em terem coisas práticas para resolver. Harry tinha certeza que, para os seis que tinham dividido com ele aquela noite, isso dava a sensação de realidade que eles precisavam para esquecer o que tinham visto e sentido. Mas para Harry, aquilo não era o suficiente.

– Eu vou até em casa – comunicou em voz alta e os outros o olharam, alguns com curiosidade, outros com entendimento. – Volto em algumas horas.

Ele se virou e saiu da cozinha sem dar tempo para que alguém perguntasse o que quer que fosse.

– Harry! – Rony o alcançou já quase na porta da frente. – Você está legal?

– Não – não adiantaria mentir para Rony – mas vou ficar. Eu só preciso... – buscou as palavras exatas – me desculpa Rony, mas se eu não for para a minha casa agora e não... não ficar com a Gina nos meus braços até esquecer o que eu vi, eu vou enlouquecer!

Rony ergueu as duas mãos e deu um sorriso de lado.

– Vai nessa, irmão!

Harry devolveu o sorriso. Os dois apertaram as mãos e se abraçaram com força antes que Harry saísse para a madrugada gelada.

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**


	22. Como espiar um espião

**Como espiar um espião**

Quando Harry desaparatou em frente à Toca, um terço do céu já tinha a claridade do dia e o ar gelado passava por ele como se fosse feito de faquinhas que cortavam o seu rosto. Um gnomo de jardim saiu de um buraco na sebe e o olhou desconfiado. Voltou a se esconder atrás do tronco do arbusto esperando não ser visto pelo homem pálido, de aparência cansada e barba por fazer, que atravessava resoluto o jardim. Harry não notou nem o dia, nem o frio e muito menos o gnomo. Cruzou o gramado queimado pela geada com passos largos desviando ora de uma bota, ora de algum jarro quebrado que estivesse jogado sobre a grama. Foi só depois que bateu com força na porta da cozinha que lembrou que provavelmente estavam todos dormindo àquela hora. Mas ao invés de se arrepender, bateu de novo e com mais força. Depois ele daria um jeito de mudar aquele feitiço de proteção da casa dos sogros. Se houvesse um só Weasley em casa, esta só poderia ser aberta pelo lado de dentro e ninguém poderia aparatar em seu interior. No momento tudo aquilo soava para Harry como uma grande idiotice... Se ele pudesse desaparatar dentro de casa, não precisaria estar acordando ninguém às seis e meia da manhã. Bateu pela terceira vez com mais força.

– Santo Deus – ofegou uma voz lá de dentro – já vai!

Harry ouviu distintamente a Sra. Weasley arrastando os chinelos numa caminhada urgente até a porta. Afogou o remorso por tê-la acordado daquela maneira dizendo a si mesmo que depois daria um presente para a sogra. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que ele podia fazer por ela era se segurar para não espancar a porta novamente obrigando-a andar ainda mais rápido.

– Quem é? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley já junto a porta.

– Sou eu, Sra. Weasley... Harry.

– Minha nossa... Harry – ela abriu a porta esquecendo qualquer medida de segurança e o abraçou antes mesmo que o rapaz conseguisse entrar na casa. – Meu filho...

– Desculpe tê-la acordado, Sra. Weasley – Harry falou com uma voz sufocada pelo abraço.

– E por acaso, você acha que eu dormi? O que houve querido? – Ela o afastou com uma cara assustada. Usava um roupão cor de rosa envelhecido sobre a camisola e o cabelo ruivo, salpicado de fios prateados, se desprendia de inúmeros grampos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês não conseguiram? – Ela levou a mão ao coração. – Ai meu Mérlin! Foi alguma coisa com o Rony? Com o Carlinhos? Harry, por favor, não diga que alguma das meninas se feriu?

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ante a torrente preocupada de perguntas com que a ela o soterrava. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da sogra e a empurrou gentilmente para dentro da casa, entrando junto e fechando a porta.

– Está tudo bem, Sra. Weasley! Tudo bem! Nós conseguimos e ninguém está ferido ou machucado.

– Vocês conseguiram abrir o tal livro?

Harry confirmou ainda sorrindo. Só de estar na Toca, conversando com a Sra. Weasley já parecia que novamente a realidade voltava a fazer sentido... mais sentido que a... Afastou rapidamente o pensamento.

– Graças a Deus... E onde estão os outros? – A Sra. Weasley foi até a janela e perscrutou o quintal como se esperasse ver os filhos e as noras surgirem a qualquer minuto. – Por que você veio sozinho?

– Os outros ficaram tentando decifrar o livro, Sra. Weasley. – Harry olhou por cima do ombro. – Onde está o Sr. Weasley?

Ela se afastou da janela e o olhou com um sorriso.

– Dormindo. Depois que vocês saíram, Arthur recebeu um chamado do Ministério... nada grave – ela se apressou em emendar – só uma peça que uns garotos pregaram nos trouxas. Você sabe como ele ainda se envolve em reprimir essas coisas... – ela fez um gesto de resignação. – Aí ele acabou chegando bem tarde.

– E... a Gina?

O sorriso da Sra. Weasley aumentou.

– Bem, se eu tivesse deixado, ela tinha passado à noite acordada esperando por vocês. Foi um custo para obrigá-la a ir descansar. A Gina, às vezes, se esquece que está grávida – ela comentou impaciente. – Minha nossa, nenhuma das minhas noras foi tão rebelde quanto ela, nem a Fleur... Para as meninas, o que eu dizia era lei, mas a Gina... tudo tem que ser do jeito que ela quer...

– Eu... – Harry interrompeu a sogra, um pouco mais afoito que o necessário – eu posso ir vê-la, Sra. Weasley?

Ela se calou e olhou com carinho para ele.

– Claro, querido! Ela está no quarto dela.

Harry se virou para subir já começando a arrancar a manta e a capa de cima dos ombros.

– Harry? – A Sra. Weasley o chamou num tom levemente preocupado. – Querido, eu nem perguntei. Você não quer nada? Parece tão pálido... Você quer alguma coisa?

– Só a Gina, Sra. Weasley. Só a Gina...

Ela lhe devolveu um olhar de entendimento e, com um sorriso terno, fez um sinal para que ele subisse logo. Harry não precisou de um segundo estímulo. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e chegou em frente ao quarto de solteira de Gina já com a capa e o casaco sobre o braço. Abriu a porta com o máximo de silêncio e rapidez que podia e fechou-a atrás de si tão logo entrou. Ainda tentando se movimentar sem fazer barulho, ele foi até uma cadeira ao lado da cômoda e colocou a manta, a capa e o casaco. Curvou-se, tirou os sapatos e depois despiu o suéter de lã de cima da camiseta e o jogou junto com o resto das roupas.

Harry esfregou por um instante as mãos geladas e caminhou até a cama de solteiro onde ela estava deitada. Dobrou os joelhos até ficar quase a altura do colchão. Gina dormia a sono solto e não parecia ter percebido a presença dele. Estava virada de lado, com uma das mãos sob o rosto e a outra pousada sobre a barriga. Harry desviou os olhos do rosto dela e fez um carinho leve, por sobre o cobertor, no ventre dilatado da esposa. Isso era real! Gina. O ambiente morno e cheiroso do quarto dela. Os gêmeos na sua barriga. Ele nunca ia se arrepender de ter voltado. De ter deixado a chance de ter seus pais de volta.

Gina virou-se na cama e Harry aproveitou para afastar novamente os pensamentos que voltavam a torturá-lo. Num movimento lento e cuidadoso, ele ergueu as cobertas e deitou na cama ao lado dela, abraçando-a como um náufrago a uma tábua em meio ao mar. A garota se mexeu.

– Harry? – Ela passou a mão sobre braço dele, meio sonolenta. – Amor, é você?

Harry estava já com a cabeça afundada nos cabelos dela.

– Sou... esperava outra pessoa? – Perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Gina acordou imediatamente e fez um movimento impaciente, tentou se virar na cama estreita, mas sem sucesso. Conseguiu no máximo virar um pouco a cabeça e olhá-lo meio de lado.

– O que aconteceu?

– Conseguimos – ele respondeu apertando-a mais contra o corpo.

– Harry – Gina tentou se virar de novo, mas a cama pequena, a barriga pesada e o homem grande do seu lado não ajudaram em nada e ela bufou por não conseguir sair da posição em que estava. – Fala comigo direito! O que houve?

Harry a soltou ficando de barriga para cima e passando a mão nos cabelos revoltos.

– O livro está aberto, Gi.

Ela se ergueu sobre os antebraços e o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

– Fácil assim?

– Eu não disse que foi fácil.

– Não – ela se mexeu de novo um pouco incomodada e impaciente com o jeito dele – você não me disse coisa alguma até agora. O que foi que aconteceu, Harry? Cadê os outros? Estão todos bem?

Harry tentou desviar do olhar incisivo que ela lhe dava, mas Gina não ia desistir.

– Estão todos bem, Gi – ele falou finalmente. – Todos inteiros e de volta.

– De volta?

Harry finalmente conseguiu olhar nos olhos dela. Não precisou dizer nada. Gina, como sempre, parecia estar lendo o que se passava com ele.

– De volta... e inteiros – ela repetiu. Virou-se mais um pouquinho com uma careta de esforço e depois o olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos quase em chamas. – Você não me parece exatamente inteiro, Harry.

– Não... – ele assentiu quase num sussurro – mas vou ficar... – Gina arqueou a sobrancelha e ele sorriu. – Assim que você concordar em deixar essa conversa para depois e... deitar no meu peito e ficar comigo até não agüentarmos mais estar dentro deste quarto.

Gina desarmou e mordeu o lábio antes de sorrir.

– Vamos cansar logo de ficar nesse quarto... os quatro – ela riu passando a mão sobre a barriga – numa cama estreitinha dessas.

– Ahhh... isso – Harry se ergueu sobre os braços, ficando com a cabeça bem próxima da dela.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

– O que está acontecendo com... ?

– Ué? Você não reclamou que a cama estava pequena?

Gina olhou para os dois lados e a cama de solteiro já estava ocupando quase metade do seu quarto, só na largura.

– Harry... você não gosta de fazer magia sem a varinha... – ela o olhava, preocupada.

Harry não estava dando a mínima para aquilo no momento. Queria ficar com Gina perto dele. Já tinham estado os dois naquela cama outras vezes. Algumas até com o ouvido atento ao andar de baixo com medo que alguém subisse e o pegasse ali. Mas, naquela época, eles ainda não eram quatro e, agora, Gina precisava de espaço. E ele, ele estava cansado demais para ter escrúpulos com seus poderes. Pensaria nisso mais tarde. Não agora.

– Não está melhor assim?

– 'Tá, mas...

Ele ergueu a mão e deslizou suavemente os dedos pelo rosto da esposa, emudecendo-a com um olhar que implorava pelo carinho dela. Puxou-a devagar pela curva do pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Gina não continuou a falar ou tentou interromper o beijo. Parecia saber o quanto ele precisava daquele beijo. O quanto ele estava precisando dela naquele momento. Harry nem teve noção de quanto tempo ficou apenas beijando a SUA mulher, tocando-a, sentindo que ela estava ali de verdade. Cuidadosamente ele foi a empurrando novamente para o colchão, sem parar de beijá-la, e sentindo como se cada beijo fosse preenchendo um espacinho da sua alma. Cada mínimo espacinho que ele tinha sentido ficar vazio quando percebeu que a presença de seus pais e de Sirius não era real.

Já passavam das duas da tarde quando os dois finalmente desceram. Seguiram abraçados até a cozinha onde a Sra. Weasley ainda movimentava pratos e panelas, mesmo já tendo passado da hora do almoço. O motivo da agitação estava sentado à mesa entremeando grandes garfadas tiradas de um prato obscenamente cheio e enormes bocejos.

– Ahh queridos – cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley, radiante – que bom que vocês acordaram. Sentem, sentem... eu vou por mais pratos na mesa e vocês podem almoçar com o Rony e a Hermione.

– Oi – Rony cumprimentou Harry e Gina com a boca cheia.

– Conseguiu arrancar a Mione de perto do livro? – Perguntou Harry enquanto puxava a cadeira para que Gina se acomodasse

Rony fez um esforço para engolir a nova garfada antes de responder.

– E eu lá sou tão poderoso assim? Ela quis vir por causa do Sirius – completou com um sarcasmo cansado. A aparência de Rony não era muito melhor que a de Harry no início da manhã; somadas, no caso do ruivo, mais algumas horas sem nenhum descanso.

– E cadê ela? – Perguntou Gina servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

– Foi mudar fraldas – respondeu o irmão. – O papai fez o maior escarcéu por causa de umas fraldas trouxas que a Mione está usando no Sirius. Precisamos esperar ele sair para o trabalho para poder terminar a oo... pe... raçã... ooo... – Rony mal conseguiu terminar a frase no meio de um bocejo enorme.

– Você pode engolir o mundo e depois falar, Rony – provocou Gina. – A gente espera.

– Vai ver se eu estou desgnomizando o jardim, Gina!

– Rony! – Ralhou a Sra. Weasley enquanto colocava uma enorme panela com sopa de agrião e bacon na mesa.

– Foi ela que começou, mãe.

– Então não termine. Você sabe que sua irmã está grávida, ela está sensível.

Rony e Gina esperaram a mãe virar de costas para pegar outra coisa no fogão. A garota mostrou a língua para o irmão com uma expressão divertida e triunfante. Rony voltou a atacar o prato com o rosto fumegando, enquanto resmungava baixinho.

– Tá sempre protegendo a Gininha... ela é pequena, é menina, tá grávida...

Harry abafou uma gargalhada, mas Rony notou o suficiente para xingá-lo com um sonoro palavrão, o que lhe rendeu outra reprimenda e um cascudo da Sra.Weasley.

– Mãe – reclamou o rapaz, passando a mão na cabeça – não faz isso na frente do meu filho.

– Então, dê bom exemplo para ele – arrematou a Sra. Weasley cheia de razão, enquanto sorria para Hermione e o neto que acabavam de chegar à porta.

Harry se levantou e tirou Sirius do colo de Hermione. O garotinho pareceu adorar ver o padrinho. Estendeu os braços para Harry, engrolando palavras, e pressionando a boquinha contra o rosto do rapaz numa tentativa de dar beijinhos. Hermione curvou-se para dar um beijo no rosto de Gina e foi se sentar ao lado de Rony.

– Novidades, Mione? – Perguntou Harry fazendo caretas para Sirius rir.

– Não muitas – falou a garota, desanimada. – Lupin ficou trabalhando no livro...

Harry virou-se para olhá-la.

– Não gosto desse olhar, Mione.

A garota se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

– Talvez seja um pouco mais difícil do que pensávamos, Harry.

– MAIS DIFÍCIL?

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares aflitos.

– Er... aquele troço está todo escrito em latim, Harry – começou Rony.

– Até onde eu sei a Mione, o Remo e o Snape são fluentes em leitura de latim, Rony – retrucou Gina entrando no assunto.

– É... – confirmou Hermione parecendo chateada – mas tem partes do livro que estão... em... em língua dos _beusclainh_.

Harry fechou os olhos por um segundo, achou melhor contar até dez.

– Isso não quer dizer que não vamos conseguir ler, Harry – a amiga apressou-se em afirmar. – Só que vamos demorar um pouquinho mais.

– Quanto tempo?

Rony e Hermione olharam um para o outro novamente.

– Alguns meses... – respondeu Hermione.

– Meses? – Sirius já estava olhando assustado para o padrinho, cuja voz estava cada vez mais alta. – Será que eu preciso lembrar que nós temos pouco mais de quatro meses até as crianças nascerem?

– Não Harry, não precisa – retrucou Hermione um pouco exasperada. – E pare de gritar. – Ela ralhou, olhando dele para o bebê.

A Sra. Weasley se adiantou e pegou Sirius no colo.

– Venha com a vovó, meu amor... Harry, querido, fique calmo, sim. Sente-se – ela pôs a mão no ombro dele e o forçou a sentar. – Você precisa se alimentar um pouco. Gina passe o pão para o Harry.

Gina pegou a mão dele sobre a mesa e apertou cheia de confiança.

– Me desculpem – murmurou o rapaz.

– Tudo bem – falou Rony, segurando outro bocejo. – Já estamos acostumados.

Harry pediu desculpas de novo, ainda mais sem jeito.

– Harry – falou Hermione – não se preocupe. Vamos conseguir. O Remo vai se dedicar integralmente ao estudo do livro. Afinal, ele é funcionário da Ordem e este é o nosso trabalho mais importante no momento. O Snape também quer ajudar e até pediu para se hospedar no Largo Grimauld para poder trabalhar o maior tempo possível na tradução. – Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar desconfiado, mas Hermione ignorou e prosseguiu. – Eu vou pedir licença do trabalho e... não tem nada de mais Harry, eles estão me devendo umas folgas mesmo. E eu também vou trabalhar todo o tempo possível. Eu asseguro que, antes dos bebês nascerem, vamos ter tudo nas mãos.

Harry assentiu, tentando parecer mais calmo. Queria que tudo tivesse se resolvido de uma vez. Mas as coisas nem sempre são como queremos e Harry tinha experiência em não ter seus desejos satisfeitos. Mas, se Hermione garantia, ele acreditava. Ela nunca falhara quando a questão era pesquisa e estudo.

– Vocês combinaram mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou começando a comer, um pouco sem vontade, mas sob o olhar atento de Gina e da Sra. Weasley, que não parava de por comida na frente dele.

– O Quim quer que nos apresentemos segunda-feira no trabalho – disse Rony. – Ele falou que era apenas para dar uma satisfação para o pessoal do Ministério, já que, de qualquer forma, nós já estamos em missão.

Harry concordou.

– Ele também falou que a Ana e a Tonks vão continuar vigiando o Draco – continuou Mione – elas e mais aquele Auror que é amigo de vocês, o...

– Gerard – disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

– Isso – confirmou a garota. – Gerard Gryffin. Ele é de confiança, mesmo? Quero dizer, ele é da Ordem, mas nunca tive muito contato com ele e...

– O Gerard é de inteira confiança, Mione – respondeu Harry e Rony assentiu com a cabeça, pois a boca estava novamente cheia demais para falar. – Embora ele não saiba de tudo, ele tem se empenhado muito em nos ajudar.

– É... – disse Rony fazendo força para engolir – ele ficou muito incomodado com aquele negócio do sumiço das crianças trouxas. Trabalhou um monte no caso. Ele é boa gente.

– Bem – prosseguiu Hermione, apenas aceitando a palavra dos dois – basicamente foi isso que acertamos. Depois de comermos, o Rony e eu vamos para casa dormir um pouco, mas combinei de voltar à noite e trabalhar mais na tradução do livro com o Remo e o Snape.

– Eu vou também – falou Harry.

– E eu – assegurou Gina.

– Você não.

– Harry – ela reclamou. – O livro está aberto, eu posso...

– Não. O livro está aberto, mas não sabemos como ele ainda pode funcionar. E até termos certeza de que ele é agora só um livro, você não chega perto dele.

Gina deu um bufo.

– O Harry está certo, Gi – confirmou Mione. – Não é seguro para você e os bebês.

– Eu tenho a impressão de que estou sendo sempre excluída – lamentou Gina.

– Ora Gininha – provocou Rony – esse é o custo. – E fez um falsete imitando a Sra. Weasley. – Afinal, você é pequena, é menina... tá grávida...

Gina dardejou o irmão, furiosa.

– Ei, não me olha assim – reclamou Rony. – Quem te engravidou foi ele! – Disse apontando para Harry.

– Ronald! – Dessa vez, a Sra. Weasley e Hermione falaram juntas.

Gina riu debochada.

– Sua situação não é tão melhor assim, irmãozinho.

– Gina, pare de provocar seu irmão – falou a Sra. Weasley. – Rony, respeite a sua irmã. Santo Deus... que idade vocês dois têm, hein?

Provavelmente Rony e Gina, mesmo brigando como se fossem crianças, ainda eram mais velhos do que como a Sra. Weasley os via. Foi isso que Harry pensou antes de trocar um olhar com os amigos e os quatro caírem na risada.

Naquela noite, e nas seguintes, as reuniões no Largo Grimmauld prosseguiram. E a genialidade de Hermione, Lupin e Snape dava claros resultados. A cada dia eles somavam mais e mais conhecimentos sobre os rituais existentes no livro. Ainda tinham certeza que não haviam encontrado aquele que estavam procurando, mas o avanço era inegável. Muitos dos rituais já traduzidos eram perturbadores. A leitura de um deles fez com que Rony ficasse sem almoçar, embora ele não tenha sido o único, foi sem dúvida o caso mais grave. Ao ouvir a leitura de outro dos rituais, Ana ficou tão nauseada que Carlinhos teve de levá-la para casa.

Isso foi no mesmo dia em que ela resolveu que iria matar a sua curiosidade e descobrir o que Snape tinha visto na noite em que eles haviam enfrentado os guardiões.

Foi quase um mês depois da noite do Dia das Bruxas. Já deviam ser umas nove horas da noite e um grupo não muito grande da Ordem se encontrava da sede, se alternando para ajudar Hermione, Remo e Snape. Os três estavam debruçados sobre o livro, enquanto Rony tomava notas e Ana e Carlinhos faziam buscas em livros de consulta para tirarem as dúvidas dos "tradutores". Tonks estava fazendo o turno de vigilância na Mansão Malfoy. Harry, Quim e Moody tinham vindo mais cedo, acertado alguns detalhes sobre a caça aos Comensais foragidos, mas haviam ido para casa ficar com as esposas. Minerva McGonagall estava em Hogwarts, mas aparecia periodicamente na lareira para ter notícias sobre os progressos na tradução. No andar de cima, Rony e Hermione haviam remontado o quarto de Sirius para ficarem com o bebê por perto e não terem de correr o tempo todo para a Toca para vê-lo. Winky ficava encarregada de manter o pequeno Sirius sob controle. O que, a julgar pelo que se podia ver, não era exatamente o que acontecia, pois obviamente era Sirius que controlava Winky.

Ana já tinha fugido umas duas vezes para ir lá em cima afofar um pouco o sobrinho e quando desceu de volta da segunda vez, achou que tinha a oportunidade perfeita nas mãos. Snape havia se afastado do livro e estava próximo ao fogão servindo-se de uma xícara de chá. Ela deu uma olhada geral na sala e fez um sinal discreto para que Carlinhos não viesse atrás dela naquele momento. O marido deu de ombros e movimentou a cabeça num gesto descrente. Ele sabia qual era a intenção dela, mas já tinha dito várias vezes que não acreditava que ela pudesse arrancar alguma coisa do Ranhoso. Harry e Hermione, ao contrário, achavam que, se havia alguém que podia descobrir o que Snape tinha enfrentado, esse alguém era Ana.

Ela se aproximou do fogão usando sua cara mais simpática (sem parecer animada demais, para não assustar a "presa").

– Posso? – Pegou uma das xícaras penduradas em ganchos na parede e ofereceu-se para pegar a chaleira e servir chá para os dois. Snape andava claramente melhor depois que passara a usar a poção indicada por Alicia Weasley, mas ainda se apoiava na bengala. Isso significava fazer coisas com uma única mão quando estava em pé. Ana, no entanto, tomou o cuidado de não parecer estar fazendo algo "por" ele, mas apenas uma gentileza que incluía a si mesma.

Snape assentiu sem muita vontade e ergueu a própria xícara para que ela o servisse.

– Acho que a minha sogra mandou uns bolinhos... – comentou forçando o tom distraído enquanto entornava a chaleira – você aceitaria... para acompanhar o chá?

– O que quer, Smith?

"Droga", Ana ralhou consigo mesma, "dois oferecimentos em menos de 10 segundos. Pateta! Por que não chegou perguntando logo, se era para entregar o jogo desse jeito".

– Credo, Severo... Eu só quis ser gentil – ela tentou consertar, mas Snape apenas estreitou os olhos mantendo-os fixos nela.

– Gentil? Sei... Fale logo, Smith e pare de me incomodar. Você vem me cercando há semanas – Ana fez uma expressão chocada, ela tinha tentado ser tão discreta. – O que quer saber?

Ana olhou para o lado onde estava Carlinhos. Ele já tinha percebido que o seu plano de abordagem sutil tinha falhado e a olhava divertido, esperando para ver como ela ia se sair. Sem ter para onde correr, ela resolveu atacar de frente.

– O que você viu, Severo? – Manteve a voz baixa e o mais doce possível. – Na noite em que enfrentamos os guardiões...

– Por que quer saber isso, Smith?

– Curiosidade.

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Não vejo no que isso possa ser do seu interesse, Smith. Concordamos que eram experiências pessoais e que os detalhes pouco tinham de significantes.

O tom didático e desdenhoso não a intimidou tanto quanto a frieza no olhar de Snape. "Nossa, estou parecendo a Mel. Curiosidade não mata, mas 'aleja', ainda mais se o objeto da curiosidade for o Morcegão. Mas agora eu já comecei, então..." Ana respirou fundo.

– Foi tão horrível assim? – O maxilar de Snape endureceu. "Bingo, ponto para a Ana!" – Às vezes falar ajuda, sabe? Eu...

Severo deu um suspiro profundo e exasperado.

– Você é igualzinha à sua mãe, não é? – Ana arregalou os olhos, desconcertada. Ela não sabia ao que Snape estava se referindo, já que ela própria não conhecera a mãe. – Uma Lufa-lufa salvacionista que se mete onde não é chamada e não sabe qual é a hora de sair.

Ana deu um sorriso amarelo.

– Você gostava da minha mãe. – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu articular em defesa própria.

Severo claudicou sobre a bengala.

– É... – assentiu – gostava. É por isso que eu aturo você, Smith. Elisabeth não gostaria que eu azarasse a filha dela.

Ana acabou rindo. O mau humor de Snape, por vezes, era absolutamente cômico. Mas quando ela voltou a fixar os olhos nele, foi como se a ficha tivesse caído. A mente de Severo Snape estava firmemente fechada, mas ela não precisou usar Legillimencia para saber o que o estava atormentando.

– Foi ela, não foi? – Ana perguntou quase com medo de ouvir a resposta. – Foi a minha mãe que você viu naquele dia, não é?

Snape não alterou a expressão. Olhou-a por longos minutos e, se Ana fosse mais jovem ou um pouco mais assustada, teria dito para ele esquecer tudo e sairia correndo dali, mas ela permaneceu firme. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que tinha chegado exatamente à resposta que procurava. Embora, jamais tivesse imaginado que a resposta envolvesse a sua mãe...

– Sim... – ele confirmou com a voz firme e amarga – sua mãe estava lá. – Severo torceu a boca e Ana achou que uma sombra de ódio passou pelos seus olhos. – Sua mãe, a mãe do Potter, Dumbledore, Marlene McKinnon, Beijo Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, os irmãos Prewett... até o desgraçado do Tiago Potter estava lá. Todos pressurosos em me lembrar o quanto deviam suas mortes a MIM! – Ana abriu os lábios, chocada. – Como pode ver Smith, minha pequena aventura com o guardião foi um encantador reencontro com amigos. Foi realmente adorável passar duas horas da minha vida cercado por mortos furiosos e cheios de razão. – Ele parecia estar a ponto de cuspir, antes de resmungar em tom mais baixo. – Como se eu já não tivesse de aturá-los na minha cabeça...

Ana ficou sem palavras. Ela imaginava o quanto aquilo poderia ter sido horrível.

– Severo, eu... eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, eu...

– Eu não preciso ter de aturar também a sua piedade, Smith! – Atalhou ele furioso.

– Não é piedade – defendeu-se Ana. – É solidariedade! Será que você não sabe a diferença?

Num gesto inesperado, Snape riu. Uma risada amarga, mas quase nostálgica.

– Você realmente se parece com a sua mãe. Sempre remendando, achando um jeito de olhar as coisas por um lado mais favorável. Nem tudo pode ser visto por um prisma favorável, Ana.

– Você tem razão, mas eu não me perdoaria se não tentasse. – Ana deu um sorriso. – Além do mais, eu daria minha "solidariedade" – ela frisou a palavra – a qualquer ser humano que estivesse sofrendo. Não foi uma noite fácil para nenhum de nós, Severo, mas todos tivemos ajuda para superar o que vimos. Você foi o único que...

– Que o que, Smith? Não fui me confessar e pedir atenção para as minhas dores? Ora, por favor...

– É tão difícil assim aceitar que você é um ser humano, Severo?

– É tão difícil assim aceitar que eu sou do jeito que sou e estou velho demais para mudar? – Snape soltou um suspiro cansado. – Não quero mais falar disso, Smith. Sua curiosidade foi satisfeita e eu espero que você não volte a me importunar com isso. Ou terei de esquecer a consideração que tenho por sua mãe e o meu receio pelo tamanho do seu marido e, juro por Deus, que vou azará-la sem piedade. – Ele devolveu a xícara para a pia e saiu em direção à mesa sem dizer mais nem uma palavra.

Não fora exatamente como Ana planejara, ela tinha de admitir. Mas sua curiosidade tinha sido satisfeita. Embora, talvez, ela pudesse ter passado sem ter que ter tido aquela conversa. Caminhou também para a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Carlinhos, que a abraçou com um sorriso de "eu disse que você ia queimar os dedos". Ela fez um muxoxo. Não tinha sido tão ruim assim. Aliás, em se tratando do Ranhoso, até tinha sido satisfatório. Hermione começou a ler o último ritual que tinha sido traduzido. Ana até que tentou manter a frieza com que nos tempos da faculdade de Direito lia os autos de processos-crime para estudo. Mas assim como Rony, num dia anterior, o estômago dela também não colaborou.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

O mês que se seguiu à aventura de Hector na Floresta Proibida não foi exatamente a maravilha que ele tinha imaginado que seria. Quer dizer, sua expectativa, quando finalmente conseguiu entrar lá (mesmo sendo para cumprir uma detenção) era a de ter histórias emocionantes para contar quando voltasse. Mas, ao invés disso, ele se sentia com uma enorme batata quente nas mãos.

O primeiro problema fora Hagrid. O professor não tinha visto nem ouvido nada da cena que Hector havia acompanhado. Ao contrário. Tinha ficado tão furioso com o garoto que mal ouvira o que ele dissera em sua defesa. Hector tinha ficado impressionado o bastante com a fala do espião para ensaiar contar para Hagrid, mas ele não acreditou. Achou que Hector estava tentando inventar uma história para se justificar. Hector acabou fechando a boca, muito magoado, e os dois saíram da Floresta furiosos um com o outro. O resultado foi mais três semanas de detenções e sem que nenhuma passasse sequer perto da Floresta.

Mas, naquele momento, a Floresta já tinha perdido muito do interesse para Hector. Afinal, o espião não estava na Floresta, mas no castelo e isso tornava a escola muito mais perigosa e... interessante.

O outro problema foram as cartas. O pai de Hector escreveu mais de uma e o garoto parecia diminuir de tamanho ao final da leitura de cada uma delas.

– Palavras duras – comentou Josh relendo uma das cartas enquanto os cinco terminavam o café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória.

– É... – concordou Andrew lendo por cima do ombro do amigo – ele usou "decepção", "comportamento" e "tirar da escola" na mesma frase. Se o meu pai tivesse escrito isso, eu estaria em pânico.

– Você sabe como poderia acabar com toda essa pressão, não é Hector?

Esse era o terceiro problema. E ele atendia pelo nome de Mel Warmlling. A garota tinha colocado na cabeça que eles deviam contar tudo o que haviam descoberto, especialmente a cena assistida por Hector na Floresta, para os adultos. E, por mais que Hector não quisesse admitir, sabia que Mel tinha razão. Uma coisa eram as desconfianças que eles vinham alimentando com a leitura de um caderno velho e uns jornais antigos na ânsia de entrarem em uma aventura e que, no fundo, era quase uma brincadeira. Outra, bem diferente, era o perigo real representado pela presença de um Comensal da Morte dentro da escola. Alguém que estava em constate contato com... Bellatriz Lestrange. Só o nome já causava arrepios. Hector pertencia a uma geração de meninos e meninas para quem o nome da bruxa foi muitas vezes usado em histórias para assustar.

– Eu tentei falar para o Hagrid, Mel – respondeu pela enésima vez para ela – e ele não quis acreditar em mim.

– Hagrid estava bravo, Hector. Por que não tenta contar para o seu pai? Eu garanto que ele o ouviria.

– Não vou escrever nada disso por carta!

– Ahh... por favor, não comecem a brigar – pediu Andrew, cansado. – Eu já não agüento mais essa discussão.

– Você devia era estar do meu lado – criticou Mel. – Isso sim.

Andrew deu um sorriso amarelo.

– Bom... é que eu também acho que o Hector tem razão – ele se encolheu com o olhar furioso dela. – Quero dizer, podemos tentar descobrir mais algumas coisas antes de contarmos, não é?

A menina bufou. Os cinco tinham repassado cada palavra que Hector lembrava de ter ouvido na Floresta de forma obsessiva e tinham chegado à conclusões nada animadoras. Pelo visto, o espião já confirmara que a "garrafa" que prendia Mefistófeles estava mesmo em Hogwarts. E eles sabiam que ela provavelmente tinha sido trazida por Erasmus de Salpetriére na época em que Fineus Niguelus Black era o diretor. O espião ainda dissera que apenas precisava achar um jeito de tirá-lo de lá, mas "lá", onde? E o que seria a tal "vingança" de que Bellatrix e o espião falaram? Mel era da opinião de que o espião estava atrás de outras coisas além de Mefistófeles, mas de novo eles esbarravam em perguntas. O "quê", afinal, o espião disse que iria colocar nas mãos dos seus "amigos" Comensais?

– Mel – começou Danna – acho que podemos fazer um acordo com os meninos.

– Que tipo de acordo? – Perguntou a garota.

– É – exclamaram Hector e Josh muito desconfiados – que tipo de acordo?

– Bem, nós estamos próximos das férias de Natal, certo? Que tal se tentássemos descobrir o maior número de coisas possíveis até lá.

– Gosto desse acordo – disse Hector.

– E, você aproveita que vai estar em casa no Natal e conta para os seus pais e para o Harry tudo o que a gente sabe, Hector. – Concluiu a garota, com sensatez.

Hector fez uma careta e Mel abriu um grande sorriso.

– Me parece um bom acordo – comentou Andrew.

Josh pareceu um pouco sem graça, já que era raro ele discordar de Hector, mas ele não podia negar que estava com medo e achando que as coisas estavam ficando grandes demais para eles.

– Eu... – olhou de soslaio para Hector – eu também acho bom. Quero dizer, as coisas estão ficando realmente sérias, não é? E não dominamos muitos feitiços de defesa e...

Hector revirou os olhos.

– Tá bom, tá bom... vocês venceram. Conto tudo no Natal. – Os outros não disfarçaram um certo alivio. – Mas não vamos ficar parados até lá, vamos?

– Nãnn – retrucou Andrew – claro que não. Mas por onde exatamente vamos começar?

– Primeiro, indo para um lugar mais discreto, Andy – falou Danna juntando a mochila e lançando um olhar para umas duas colegas de dormitório que pareciam estar próximas demais deles. – Mas acho que agora temos de ir para a aula.

– Isso! – Confirmou Mel, consultando o relógio de pulso. – Podemos conversar mais tarde na Sala de Estudos.

Os meninos concordaram e seguiram as duas para fora do Salão Principal.

– Bem – comentou Hector – pelo menos, nós temos aula de Transfiguração hoje!

– O que é que tem em ter aula de Transfiguração? – Quis saber Mel.

– Ora, é uma oportunidade para ficarmos de olho no Widenprice.

– É comum quando a gente está em aula, Hector – Andrew falou segurando o riso por causa das caretas de Mel – ficarmos "de olho" no professor.

– Não foi o que eu disse? – Confirmou o menino com um sorriso maroto.

Mas Archibald Widdenprince deu a mesma aula de sempre, naquele dia. Como, aliás, em todos os dias. Não que as aulas fossem ruins, mas nunca acontecia nada nelas que os garotos pudessem identificar como o indício de qualquer coisa maligna. Em compensação, os cinco passaram a dedicar-se o dobro nas aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Afinal, nunca se poderia saber quando iriam encontrar com o espião. O professor Throop, famoso por alternar momentos bonachões com um imenso mal humor, andava tão orgulhoso do grupo que até tinha falado em pedir numa reunião de professores que as detenções de Hector, Josh e Andrew fossem relaxadas. E, na última aula, elogiara tanto o desempenho de Mel que Caroline tinha acidentalmente derrubado o tinteiro sobre seus próprios pergaminhos, num acesso de raiva.

Por isso, Mel saiu o mais rápido que pode da aula. Como os meninos tinham aula de Poções lá nas masmorras não poderiam vir buscá-la e ela, mesmo que não tivesse medo, não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter de encontrar Caroline e as amiguinhas nos corredores. Chegou ofegante na Sala de Estudos onde os três garotos já a esperavam.

– Cadê a Danna? – Perguntou se jogando sobre o banco.

– A Medéia pediu para falar com ela – respondeu Andrew.

– Mas ela não fez nada, não é? – Tinha uma certa ansiedade na voz de Josh.

– Claro que não, Josh – Hector revirou os olhos como se nunca tivesse ouvido uma barbaridade maior.

– Ah... bom – disse Josh, decepcionado como se esperasse alguma dica – é que a Medéia nunca pediu para falar comigo...

Mel e Andrew começaram a rir.

– Cara, eu espero que isso tenha cura – disse Hector com falsa solidariedade e um risinho cínico no canto da boca.

– Não enche. – Josh fez um bico emburrado e sentou para trás na cadeira.

Mel lançou um olhar para a mesa em que ficava o professor que deveria cuidar a sala de estudos no fim da tarde. Pelo visto, ainda não tinha chegado.

– Quem é a vítima de hoje? Vector ou o Throop? – Perguntou tirando os livros da mochila.

Andrew consultou um horário guardado entre seus pergaminhos.

– Não, o Vector vai cuidar amanhã. Hoje é o Flitwick.

– Bem que podia ser o Widenprice – Hector soltou um lamento.

– Hector – Andrew assumiu um ar professoral – Widenprice não vai receber a Bellatrix Lestrange para o chá aqui na Sala de Estudos.

Hector fez uma careta.

– Bem, ele pode cometer um deslize, não pode?

– E você tem certeza que é ele? – Mel cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e o encarou.

– Já discutimos que ele é a nossa melhor opção. Temos a dica daquele jornal que dá a entender que um antepassado do Widdenprince esteve envolvido com Artes das Trevas e que provavelmente acobertou o tal do Erasmus em Hogwarts.

– Hector! Ter indícios de que o bisavô de alguém gostava das Artes das Trevas, não faz dessa pessoa um Comensal da Morte – contemporizou Mel.

– A Mel não deixa de ter razão – confirmou Andrew.

– Mas, Andrew, foi você que achou a pista – Josh voltou para a conversa.

– É – confirmou Hector – e nós não temos outro suspeito.

Mel pensou um pouquinho enquanto acompanhava com os olhos o minúsculo professor de Feitiços entrar na sala e seguir para a sua mesa.

– Você tem certeza de que quem estava falando com a Bellatrix era um homem, Hector.

O garoto largou os ombros. Já repassara mil vezes o som esquisito daquela voz na sua cabeça. Uma voz rouca, anasalada, como se algo a distorcesse.

– Não... não tenho... mas acho que é o mais provável.

– Por quê?

– É uma espécie de intuição.

– Ou machismo – rebateu a menina.

– Danna chegou – avisou Andrew para desviar a atenção dos dois, mas no segundo seguinte o menino estreitou os olhos, parecendo incomodado.

Danna estava na porta da Sala de Estudos, acompanhada por Rupert Bothwell. Ela olhou rapidamente para o lado em que estavam sentados, despediu-se do menino da Sonserina com um tímido aceno de cabeça, e seguiu para a mesa deles com os olhos grudados no chão. Sentou ao lado de Mel e começou a tirar os livros.

– O que a Medéia queria com você, Danna? – Perguntou Josh.

– Aquele cara da Sonserina estava te incomodando? – A frase de Andrew saiu ao mesmo tempo que a do amigo e fez Mel arregalar os olhos.

Danna puxou uma pena de dentro da mochila.

– Não Andy, ele só me acompanhou das masmorras até a porta – falou sem dar muita importância. – E a Medéia só queria me fazer umas perguntas, Josh.

– Sobre o que? – Mel voltou a atenção para a amiga.

– Sobre as Selkies.

Os outros quatro trocaram olhares intrigados.

– O que ela queria saber sobre o seu povo? – Perguntou Andrew.

Danna deu de ombros.

– Ela perguntou um pouco sobre tudo. Disse que era muito curiosa, que poucos livros falavam sobre o assunto. Que não se encontrava quase nada que falasse sobre os poderes dos descendentes. Essas coisas.

– Ela queria saber sobre os seus poderes? – Perguntou Josh.

– Você contou a ela sobre os seus poderes? – Andrew parecia francamente preocupado.

– Você tem poderes diferentes? – Mel a olhava com os olhos parecendo pratos de tão arregalados.

Danna riu.

– Eu não contei nada, Andy. Na verdade, ela meio que... já sabia. Ela só queria confirmar e eu não menti.

– Que poderes são esses? – Quis saber Hector.

– Nada de mais – disse Danna dando de ombros – a maioria deles está relacionada com a água. Tipo: falar com seres aquáticos, nadar em grandes profundidades, suportar o frio... Só isso.

– Só isso? – Admirou-se Josh. – Uau! Você é uma foca mesmo – a menina sorriu – mas isso é muito legal. Puxa, ia ser muito maneiro ter uns poderes assim.

Mel e Hector trocaram um olhar preocupado e Andrew também não pareceu participar do entusiasmo de Josh. Nenhum dos três confiava que a professora Medéia tivesse feito aquelas perguntas por simples curiosidade. Sem falar na estranheza de uma sonserina estar se interessando pelos poderes de uma mestiça. Danna sentiu a inquietação dos amigos.

– Não acho que tenha havido nada de mais nas perguntas dela, sé é o que querem saber – afirmou.

– Mesmo assim, não deixa de soar estranho – falou Mel, pensativa.

– Não comecem – gemeu Josh, mas os outros o ignoraram.

– Acho que, apesar do Widenprice – continuou Mel – deveríamos ficar de olho na Medéia.

– Não – sibilou Josh – nós já tínhamos concordado que era o Widenprice. O Hector disse que ouviu um homem e... Mel, você é muito preconceituosa, viu?

Foi Andrew o primeiro a falar depois do silêncio constrangido que se seguiu.

– Se ela não é má, Josh, você não tem porque ficar preocupado.

O menino baixou a cabeça. Não conseguia aceitar a disposição dos amigos em sempre achar que as coisas ruins tinham que estar necessariamente ligadas à professora. Só porque ela dava aula de Poções? Porque era da Sonserina? Isso não justificava. Ela era boa professora. Quase sempre gentil com todo mundo e... era bonita. Não podia ser má. Mas ele achou tinha sido grosso com Mel e acabou pedindo desculpas. O grupo voltou, por algum tempo, a atenção para as tarefas que tinham para fazer, esperando que o mal estar se dissipasse. Então ninguém notou quando Hector ergueu a cabeça do dever e fitou o horizonte como se tivesse acabado de receber uma benção direta dos céus.

Danna foi puxar um livro para confirmar sua resposta na redação de Astronomia e deu de cara com o olhar beatificado do garoto.

– O que foi?

– Eu já sei... – os outros três o olharam imediatamente – eu sei como podemos ter certeza de quem é o espião.

– Como? – A pergunta saiu quase em uníssono.

Hector sorriu.

– Bem, acho que chegou a hora de eu me apoderar da minha herança.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu pai, cara?

– Não seja bobo, Josh. Estou falando da minha herança. Do que é meu de direito por ser o último dos Marotos. E vai ser nesse Natal que eu vou pegá-lo.

Mel arregalou os olhos em entendimento.

– Você está falando do mapa? – Hector confirmou sorrindo largamente. – Mas como pode ter certeza de que vai conseguir? Não acho que depois de contar tudo o que a gente sabe, o Harry ou mesmo o seu pai vão querer que esse mapa venha para suas mãos?

– Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Mel. Eu posso contar sobre o que descobrimos, mas eles não precisam ficar necessariamente sabendo que o mapa está comigo.

Mel fez que não com a cabeça já prevendo o que o amigo estava tramando.

– De que mapa vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Andrew que, como Josh e Danna, parecia confuso.

– Um pequeno segredo de família que vai melhorar muito a nossa vida aqui dentro – respondeu Hector. – Não me olhe assim, Mel. Eles deviam ter incluído este mapa no meu material escolar, quando eu vim para Hogwarts no ano passado.

– E no que este mapa pode ajudar a respeito do espião? – Questionou Josh.

Dessa vez, nem Mel conseguiu se segurar em sorrir com alguma malícia para o amigo. Podia não concordar com os métodos de Hector, mas com certeza ter nas mãos o Mapa do Maroto seria a melhor forma de se tentar descobrir quem era o espião. Ou pelo menos, quem tinha hábitos estranhos o bastante, para ser suspeito.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

– Tosco!

Draco entrou no vestíbulo da Mansão retirando as luvas, o gorro e a manta e chamando pelo elfo. A Inglaterra nunca seria tão fria quanto os arredores de Durmstrang, mas ainda assim conseguia fazer dias excepcionalmente gelados. Dezembro mal começara e já havia neve e chuva o bastante para se estar desejando pegar a primeira chave portal disponível para uma praia tropical. Tosco não atendeu imediatamente ao chamado fazendo com que Draco virasse os olhos, contrariado. Ele bateu a neve que se acumulava sobre a capa e seguiu para uma das salas intimas que ele estava usando como aposento. A maior parte da Mansão permanecia escura e desabitada, mas Draco conseguira, com cuidado e um pouco de poção polissuco, ir até algumas lojas no Beco Diagonal e reformar pelo menos as peças que estava usando. Não fora uma reforma extensa, mas já lhe dava algum conforto. O mais difícil tinha sido desentranhar o cheiro de mofo e abandono que tanto o incomodavam, mas já havia conseguido avanços.

Voltara para a Inglaterra já há quase dois meses e ainda não tinha chegado a uma conclusão do que ia fazer da sua vida. Tampouco se relacionara com qualquer pessoa desde que voltara. As únicas duas pessoas com quem ele tinha algum contato, depois de alguns encontros, ele decidira evitá-las. Severo Snape, seu antigo professor dos tempos de Hogwarts, continuava fazendo com ele o mesmo joguinho ambíguo que fizera nos tempos da guerra e Draco continuava sem saber de que lado ele realmente estava. Ter contato com sua tia Andrômeda seria ter de aturar mais sermões sobre como ele ainda podia ser salvo do "trágico" destino do Malfoy. Não. Preferiu manter-se sozinho. Estava acostumado, se as pessoas não estavam por perto para servi-lo e apreciá-lo, pelo menos que não ficassem por perto para aborrecê-lo.

– Tosco! – Chamou novamente entrando no corredor do segundo andar. "Onde diabos se meteu este elfo?"

Draco precisava de uma bebida para poder pensar. Estivera examinando a propriedade. Vinha fazendo isso desde sua conversa com Andrômeda. As palavras dela não lhe saiam da cabeça: "... você tem dinheiro para reconstruir tudo isso. Poderia até retomar o respeito da sua família, se ficasse do lado certo dessa vez". Rangeu os dentes ao lembrar da última parte. Adoraria tornar a sua casa bela de novo, receber, ver sua propriedade ser admirada e invejada. Mas se "ficar do lado certo" incluía ter de engolir o idiota do Potter e os amigos... ele preferia... "Inferno!" Ele queria a sua vida de volta!

– TOSCO! – Berrou furioso. – Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos em você, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, elfo miserável! Vou fazê-lo passar a noite pendurado na janela para o lado de fora preso pelos pés! TOOOSCOOO!

Ele entrou na sala em que costumava ficar quase derrubando a porta, enquanto arrancava a capa de sobre os ombros.

– Draco, não perca a paciência com os servos – A voz fria de Lucios fez com que Draco estacasse como se tivesse sido congelado. O pai estava em pé perto da janela e o olhava com um sorriso condescendente. Parecia mais magro, mais velho, mas ainda era o pai que Draco lembrava. – Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que você deve mostrar força e puni-los sempre que necessário, mas nunca deve perdera classe?

Draco permaneceu quieto. Os olhos arregalados e o coração saltando na garganta.

– Ora, Lucius – uma voz de mulher fez Draco olhar para uma das poltronas. – O menino ficou anos longe da civilização. Não seja tão duro com ele. – Bellatrix sorriu maliciosa para o sobrinho, por sobre um copo de wisky de fogo.

– O que... – Draco finalmente recuperou a voz e os movimentos – o que estão fazendo aqui?

– Ora, Draco – Lucius deu um passo em direção a ele – isso é jeito de dar as boas vindas para a sua família? – Draco ofegou por um momento. – Não estou bravo por ter ido embora, filho. Na sua idade, eu provavelmente teria feito o mesmo. O que acha de... fazermos as pazes, hein?

Lucius fez uma expressão paternal e abriu os braços para o filho. Draco ainda demorou alguns segundos olhando para o que lhe era oferecido. Mas finalmente largou no chão a capa e soltando pesadamente o ar dos pulmões, caminhou até o pai e o abraçou. Bellatrix sorriu e ergueu o copo num brinde mudo. O rosto cheio de satisfação.

**ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

N/A: Bem, queridos, aí está o 23. Não ficou um de meus favoritos, mas era necessário que ele fosse exatamente assim.

Obrigada a todos os que têm comentado aqui.

Barbie, Morgana, Alicia Spinet e Perseus – Valeu mesmo, gente! É muito bom ler os comentários de vocês.

Um beijo enorme e até o próximo!


	23. Natal Branco

Capítulo 23

N/A: O início deste capítulo ocorre em paralelo à cena final do capítulo anterior. Primeiros dias de dezembro de 2006.

**Natal branco**

Se o tempo tinha se arrastado até a chegada do _dia das bruxas_, o mesmo não tinha se repetido nas semanas que se seguiram. Harry sentira os dias voarem mais do que nunca. Era como se toda a pressa, que o tempo não tinha antes, tivesse desabado quando novembro entrou e, num piscar de olhos, dezembro já tinha começado. Para piorar, Harry passou a contar os dias ao inverso. Cada dia que passava era menos um para o nascimento dos bebês e um a mais de vantagem para os Comensais em relação a eles. Essa vantagem somente se inverteria quando eles encontrassem o ritual exato, aquele que os Comensais pretendiam usar para trazer Voldemort de volta.

Talvez novembro tenha passado mais rápido porque todos eles – com exceção de Hermione, que passava a maior parte do tempo trancafiada na sede da Ordem trabalhando com Remo e Snape na tradução do livro – tinham, finalmente, retornado às suas atividades normais. As férias de Carlinhos tinham acabado e ele estava envolvido num novo projeto com um antigo professor e a filha deste, fato que vinha deixando Ana estranhamente irritada, na opinião dos amigos. Gina entrara numa espécie de furor criativo. Mantinha seu trabalho na área de desenvolvimento de produtos para as _Gemialidades Weasley_, escrevia um novo livro de DCAT – programado para ser lançado no ano seguinte –, pesquisava sobre Aradia e ainda era grávida de gêmeos em tempo integral, com direito a todas as oscilações de humor e sensibilidade a que tinha direito. Harry, Rony, Tonks e Ana tinham retornado ao trabalho, sob o elogio de muitos colegas – afinal, seu retorno havia implicado também na queda de Umbridge, que não era exatamente uma pessoa "querida" nos corredores do Ministério. As atividades deles, contudo, não haviam se modificado em quase nada. Ana e Tonks continuavam a se revezar com Quim e Gerard Griffin na vigilância a Draco Malfoy, que continuava recluso à antiga propriedade da família. Harry e Rony cumpriam horário no Ministério, mas como sua missão "oficial" era caçar os Comensais foragidos de Azkaban e encontrar pistas sobre as crianças trouxas que continuavam desaparecidas, isso não os atrapalhava e os dois podiam sair sem darem muitas satisfações. Isso vinha sendo bastante útil, já que ambos queriam acompanhar de perto o processo de tradução dos rituais do livro. Certo, Harry queria acompanhar de perto, Rony, nem tanto.

– Eu seria um cara bem mais feliz se continuasse um completo ignorante sobre as coisas que o maluco daquele Fausto escreveu – Harry lembrou de um comentário feito por Rony dias antes quando os dois cruzavam juntos a praça em frente ao número 12 do Largo Grimmauld. – Até os feitiços de amor são malvados. O que é aquilo? "Você não vai comer, não vai dormir, não vai respirar... até estar comigo". Isso mata! Mas fazer o quê? A Mione passa a maior parte do tempo aí dentro e com o meu filho... – fez negativas indignadas com a cabeça. – Sério, depois que isso acabar vou considerar seriamente uma poção do esquecimento.

Harry, na ocasião, não pôde deixar de dar razão ao amigo. O estômago dos membros da Ordem, envolvidos com a tradução do livro, vinha sendo constantemente testado desde que este fora aberto. À medida que avançavam nas páginas era como se os rituais também avançassem em perversidade e horror. Alguns decididamente tinham chegado a tirar-lhe o sono, povoando sua cabeça com as imagens dolorosas que sugeriam. Ele achava que, de longe, o ritual chamado de _Roubo de Poder_ tinha sido o pior que eles haviam traduzido até então.

– Não me lembra desse – gemeu Rony fechando os olhos, quando ele comentou. – Eu sempre achei que a _Cruciatos _e a _Avada_ fossem ruins o suficiente. Mas esse... ritual é... Que tipo de mente deturpada seria capaz de imaginar uma coisa daquelas?

– O Quim disse que ele já tinha ouvido falar sobre isso – continuou Harry apesar das caretas de Rony. – Falou que existem tradições africanas que se referem a bruxos envolvidos com feitiçaria e magia das trevas e que eles costumavam usar coisas assim contra os bruxos inimigos. Conseguiam tirar o poder do bruxo morto e absorvê-lo. Quando mais matavam, mais poderosos ficavam.

– Lembre-me de não fazer inimigos entre os africanos – resmungou Rony de mau humor. – Por que será que tem gente que não se contenta em simplesmente ser um bruxo, hein? Feitiçaria envolve usar espíritos – Rony mexeu-se num arrepio incomodo – e magia das trevas... ahhh, não conheço nada que valha tanto a pena assim.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Rony não negava ser um Weasley até o último fio de cabelo vermelho. Traidores do sangue, todos eles, e com um imenso orgulho disso, não pareciam ter atração por nada que pudesse envolver magia maléfica.

Por outro lado, bem que Harry gostaria que os únicos fatos que estivessem perturbando o seu sono fossem os que aconteciam na sede da Ordem. Mas não eram. Em casa, as coisas também andavam difíceis. Gina há muito parara de ter visões com as crianças desaparecidas e com as Missas Negras, mas para compensar ela se afundara de corpo e alma nas pesquisas sobre os poderes de Aradia. Os resultados vinham se mostrando cada vez mais perturbadores, pois quanto mais ela se concentrava no assunto, mais os poderes pareciam aflorar nela. Isso deixava Harry em constante sobressalto, quando não francamente assustado, como na noite em que ele acordou e a encontrou flutuando adormecida quase um metro acima da cama. Quando coisas assim aconteciam, Gina tentava acalmá-lo com aquela história de que os poderes que ela vinha desenvolvendo desde que engravidara eram a vantagem deles para protegerem os bebês. Mas Harry não estava tão certo disso. Ele próprio já lidara com poderes estranhos. Sabia como ninguém que, força sem domínio era o mesmo que nada. E Gina estava longe de compreender e dominar os próprios poderes. O que lhes tirava qualquer vantagem. E os dois sabiam disso.

Como se não bastasse, ainda havia os pesadelos. Harry não contara para ninguém, mas continuava sonhando que acordava sozinho na própria cama, sem Gina ao seu lado. E isso vinha lhe perturbando mais do que tudo. O pressentimento de que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer quase o sufocava, mesmo quando ele se dava conta de que havia sido apenas um sonho e que Gina continuava adormecida ao alcance do seu braço.

Era uma tarde fria no Quartel General dos Aurores do Ministério da Magia e Harry balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as imagens que muitas vezes teimavam em persegui-lo mesmo à luz do dia. Ele, agora, cruzava rapidamente os corredores da seção onde trabalhava indo em direção ao cubículo que dividia com Rony no fim do andar. Das paredes, os rostos dos fugitivos de Azkaban, em cartazes de _Procurados_ e recortes de jornal, o olhavam passar mirando-o com arrogância e desprezo. Harry voltou a prestar atenção nos relatórios que tinha em mãos. Havia definitivamente algo de errado com aqueles relatórios. Isso porque de acordo com eles nada estava acontecendo. NADA. A última vez que Harry lembrava que NADA estava acontecendo foi no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts quando, logo após seu retorno, Voldemort ficara extraordinariamente quieto. Ou seja, não acontecer NADA não significava nada de bom. Pelo menos, não quando se tratava de Comensais da Morte e Voldemort.

Abriu a porta do minúsculo escritório sem cerimônia.

– Rony... – parou ao ouvir um estrondo. As pernas de Rony tinham desabado de cima da própria mesa e o amigo o olhava com uma cara sonolenta e assustada. – Atrapalhei o seu sonhinho? – Perguntou sarcástico.

– Não enche Harry – Rony deu um enorme bocejo enquanto esfregava o rosto. – Sirius resolveu que não queria dormir na noite passada e também que não queria ficar com a Winky... Quando eu lembro que fui eu que insisti para termos um filho agora, tenho vontade de cortar os pulsos.

Harry riu.

– Ué... achei que isso fazia parte da tática de produção Weasley. Começar cedo e ter muitos, certo?

– Fale por você – respondeu o outro – eu estou considerando seriamente que o Sirius seja filho único. – Ele esfregou o rosto com mais força e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar. – E aí? Alguma novidade nos relatórios?

– Nada – Harry lhe passou os pergaminhos que vinha analisando. – Olhe você mesmo.

Rony mexeu nos rolos, sem vontade.

– Acredito em você – jogou-se para trás na cadeira. – Eles estão quietos demais, não é? Quero dizer, desde a fuga, não fizeram nada. Esse tipo de espera não combina com a Bellatrix.

– Não, não combina – Harry concordou, com uma expressão absorta. – A não ser que esteja nos planos dela... esperar.

– Pelo quê?

– Eu não quero nem pensar na resposta – concluiu Harry cansado.

Rony pareceu compreender imediatamente o que o amigo quis dizer. Harry estava se referindo ao nascimento dos filhos. Coçou o queixo pensativo.

– Tem algo faltando aí, Harry.

– O que quer dizer?

– Bem... é que quando eu digo que não combina com a Bellatrix é porque... olha, se colocarmos tudo o que sabemos junto, parece muito pouco com o jeito dela de agir.

Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou em frente à mesa de Rony.

– Explique.

– Sabemos que a Bellatrix é uma fanática louca e sem qualquer limite. Mesmo que ela seja razoavelmente inteligente, ela não raro metia os pés pelas mãos justamente por não conseguir controlar o próprio comportamento maníaco.

– Você esta falando do que ela fez com os pais do Neville... ?

– Exato. Ela foi torturar dois Aurores quando poderia ter, como o Lucius – esse sim um cara realmente inteligente – bancado a enfeitiçada arrependida e esperado um momento melhor para agir. E lembra como ela agiu quando nos encontrou na _Sala de Profecias_ do Ministério? Ela quase te matou só porque você chamou o cara de cobra pelo nome dele. E quando você a pegou na batalha em Hogsmead? Foi de novo por culpa da incapacidade dela de controlar a própria loucura.

Harry considerou as palavras de Rony. Ele tinha razão. Tinha algo escapando deles.

– Essa frieza de ação definitivamente não combina com ela – Harry arrematou quase que para si.

– Aham – concordou Rony satisfeito. – Hermione também concorda comigo. Mas ela me falou uma coisa que me deixou ainda mais cismado.

– O quê?

– Que poderíamos esperar algo assim do Lucius, mas nós sabemos que ele não está envolvido nisso desde o início. Sabemos que as coisas começaram a acontecer antes dele fugir de Azkaban...

Harry estreitou os olhos.

– Acha que estamos lidando com uma outra mente pensante, aí?

Rony fez um movimento de cabeça.

– Alguém frio, determinado e sem pressa – completou o ruivo.

– Quando foi que você e Hermione chegaram a esta conclusão?

– Ontem à noite – disse ele com um suspiro cansando – você não imagina como a gente começa a "ver" coisas que aparentemente não fazem sentido quando ultrapassa todos os níveis de sono e cansaço. – Harry riu. – Não ria! Devo lembrá-lo, cunhadinho, que você vai ter dois... e de uma vez só!

– Senti uma certa maldade na afirmação.

– A vingança é doce meu amigo.

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

– A última vez que você me disse isso foi quando eu casei.

– Claro – Rony deu de ombros – você estava casando com a minha irmã, depois de ter me chamado de doido e perguntado 23 vezes se eu tinha certeza de que realmente queria me casar com a Mione. Sinceramente acho a Gininha muito pior que a Mione, se estamos falando de mulheres bravas e mandonas.

Harry estava quase caindo da cadeira de tanto que ria.

– Você contou quantas vezes eu perguntei? Sabe que um desavisado que ouvisse isso, poderia achar que você não tinha muita certeza sobre o seu casamento, sabia?

Harry desviou com rapidez de um porta-penas que voou na sua direção. Os dois ainda riram por um tempo antes que Harry levantasse e começasse a juntar suas coisas. A conversa com Rony tinha mexido com ele e Harry pretendia seguir aquela pista o mais rápido possível.

– Aonde vai? – Perguntou o amigo.

– Para a sede da Ordem. Acho que vou ter uma conversinha com o Ranhoso.

– Acha que ele pode saber de alguma coisa? Quero dizer, sobre a tal "mente pensante"?

Harry deu de ombros.

– É o melhor que podemos conseguir no momento. Não que me agrade ter de extrair informações do Snape, mas... se ele souber de alguma coisa, ele vai contar. Ahh se vai! – Harry pegou o casaco, a manta e a capa que estavam pendurados em um cabide de chapéus próximo à porta. – Você vem comigo?

– Agora não – disse Rony olhando sem entusiasmo para a própria mesa. – Tenho que terminar umas coisas que interrompi para... hum... meditar. – Harry riu. – Vou mais tarde. Também quero passar em casa antes para pegar umas coisas que a Mione me pediu e tomar um banho, você sabe que eu detesto aquele banheiro lá da Ordem.

– Só porque os canos gemem um pouco? – Harry perguntou divertido.

– Um pouco! Aquilo parece um condenado arrastando correntes.

– E é um condenado arrastando correntes... tem um fantasma preso no encanamento – Rony resmungou algo como "esses Black eram uns malucos" enquanto Harry ria. – Me faz um favor, então, Rony? Antes de sair, deixa estes pergaminhos aqui com o Stewart – ele separou três rolos na pilha sobre a sua mesa e entregou para Rony e depois consultou o relógio no seu pulso. – Ele ainda não deve estar na sala dele, mas disse que passava aqui no fim da tarde antes de ir para casa e eu preciso que estes relatórios cheguem às mãos dele ainda hoje.

Rony olhou os pergaminhos.

– Sem problema – depois, como quem lembra de alguma coisa, fez uma careta – fora o fato de que vou ter olhar para a cara do insuportável do Oates.

Harry parou na porta.

– Cara, eu vou ter que concordar com as garotas. Você não acha que a sua implicância com o Richard é um pouquinho além da conta?

– Não – respondeu Rony com calma. – O Carlinhos concorda comigo que ele não é confiável – falou como se isso encerrasse a questão.

– É claro que ele não é confiável. Mas não é por isso que você e o Carlinhos não gostam dele, é?

Rony cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e encarou Harry.

– Não te incomoda o jeito como ele olha para a Gina?

Harry revirou os olhos.

– Rony, se eu fosse me incomodar com todo o cara que olha para a Gina, eu já tinha conseguido um tique nervoso. Além do mais – arrematou de um jeito presunçoso – ela é MINHA mulher. Os outros coitados só podem fazer isso: olhar.

Rony fez uma careta. Estava decidido a não engolir nada que viesse de Richard Oates. Se Harry não tinha ciúmes, bom para ele. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que havia uma vozinha no fundo da cabeça de Rony que dizia que eles deviam tomar cuidado com o colega. Harry se despediu e saiu apressado em direção aos elevadores.

O resto da tarde se arrastou de forma bem mais tediosa enquanto Rony lutava bravamente contra o sono. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava manter a mente alerta e analisar a papelada a sua frente. Só não estava xingando Sirius a cada 10 minutos por causa da foto do filho que tinha sobre a sua mesa. Era só olhar para ela que ele derretia e até esquecia a dor nas costas, a cabeça pesada e a areia que insistia em ficar nos seus olhos.

– Vou começar a por poção do sono na sua mamadeira, pestinha! – Falou carinhoso para a foto na qual Sirius tentava dar os primeiros passos, caia e ria. – Sem que a sua mãe saiba, é claro.

Voltou a sacudir a cabeça. Já estava começando a falar sozinho. "Primeiro sinal de perda completa da razão". Olhou para os pergaminhos abertos à sua frente, as letras iam e vinham num borrão embaralhado. A pena, para qual ele estava ditando suas anotações sobre os relatórios, pendia parada sobre um pergaminho no qual havia mais palavras riscadas do que frases com sentido. Rony consultou o próprio relógio. Já passava das 16:30. "Provavelmente o Stewart já está na sala dele." Deu outro enorme bocejo. Estava cansado demais para continuar e como o expediente terminaria em meia-hora, ele provavelmente não teria de esperar mais pelo colega. Puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e com um movimento fez os relatórios se enrolarem e empilharem em um dos lados da sua mesa, a pena caiu ao lado do tinteiro e suas anotações amassaram a si próprias em uma bola se atiraram no lixo ao lado da mesa.

Com os três rolos deixados por Harry em uma das mãos, Rony saiu num passo lento e arrastado até a sala do colega. Pediu mentalmente para que Stewart estivesse na sala e ele não precisasse nem olhar para o Oates. Nossa, ele realmente tinha pego aversão ao garoto. Parou em frente à porta onde se lia:

**AURORES**

**Tibério Stewart**

**Richard Oates**

Rony até chegou a erguer o punho para bater, mas ao se aproximar da porta ouviu um som esquisito vindo de dentro da sala. Algo como um sibilado forte. Intrigado e sem conseguir conter a curiosidade colocou a mão suavemente na maçaneta, girando-a e empurrando a porta tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

– Pare de me atormentar!

Ouviu Richard resmungar. O rapaz estava em pé, de costas para a porta, as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa e o rosto voltado para baixo. A voz era um sussurro angustiado. Rony olhou rapidamente o resto da sala. Era um cubículo igual ao que Harry e ele trabalhavam, mal cabiam as duas mesas e, como a de Stewart estava vazia, Oates aparentemente estava falando sozinho. Rony ia dar um novo passo para dentro da sala e, talvez, incomodar o colega, mas parou ao ouvir outro sibilado.

– Já disse que não sei! – Richard encobriu o sibilado com a resposta ríspida. – Não sei o que eles estão fazendo... eles nem me deixam chegar perto... Você sabe que eles não vão com a minha cara e...

Rony estava congelado. Com quem diabos aquele idiota estava falando? E aquele sibilado? O que era...? Ele arregalou os olhos. Não! Não parecia ser língua de cobra. Era mais gutural, mais rouco, como um rádio mal sintonizado. Mas certamente estava falando coisas, a julgar pelo jeito como o jovem Auror reagia cada vez que o sibilado aparecia.

– Pare! Pare... com... isso! – Implorou Oates. O rapaz parecia torturado. – Eu não a tenho visto. Não sei! – Ele parecia à beira das lágrimas, mas respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. – Acho que está tudo bem com ela, bastaria olhar para o Potter para saber se algo estivesse errado. – Agora, definitivamente o queixo de Rony tinha caído e ele mal ousava respirar. Houve um novo silêncio, acompanhado de outro sibilado e Oates mexeu a cabeça com violência. – É claro que eles não estão parados. O que acha? Têm virado isto aqui do avesso com estas malditas investigações... Claro que estão fazendo coisas fora daqui, mas eu já disse que não sei o que são e nem onde...

Um sibilado interrompeu a fala dele soando furioso e fazendo com que Rony sentisse os pelos da nuca arrepiarem num sinal claro de perigo. Richard tirou as mãos da mesa e recuou um pouco e quando falou a voz continuou a soar insegura e amedrontada.

– Estou fazendo o que eu posso, ok? Você disse que não exigiria muito de mim... Eu... – ele ofegou – sim, eu vou fazer por merecer o que você me prometeu. Vai cumprir a sua parte no nosso trato, não vai?

Um som mais alto, parecendo um ronco e um cheiro esquisito invadiram a sala. No mesmo instante, Richard se virou em direção à porta com as faces completamente sem cor.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, WEASLEY?

Rony escancarou a porta e largou os pergaminhos que carregava sobre a mesa mais próxima.

– Eu trabalho aqui, Oates. Com quem você estava falando? – Inquiriu Rony com a voz gelada.

– Olhe a sua volta, Weasley – Richard ergueu os braços de um jeito cínico, continuava pálido, mas já recuperara a empáfia costumeira. – Parece haver alguém aqui além de nós dois.

– Você estava falando com alguém. Eu ouvi muito bem. E falou sobre o Harry – Rony ia jogando as palavras, cada vez mais furioso, enquanto avançava em direção ao outro, o rosto em brasa. – E quem é ELA a quem você se referiu, hein? FALA!

– Está ouvindo coisas que não existem, Weasley! E imaginando também!

– Não banca o espertinho comigo, Oates! – Rony avançou de vez e o pegou pelo colarinho, quase erguendo o outro do chão. – Eu espero mesmo que você estivesse falando sozinho, que não tenha mencionado o nome do Harry e que ELA não seja nem de longe quem eu estou pensando, ou então...

Richard olhava Rony com ódio e não parecia estar intimidado.

– Então, o que Weasley? Vai fazer uma procissão de ruivos malucos para me bater? – Ele deu um empurrão forte em Rony, forçando-o a soltá-lo. – Não tenho medo de você, Weasley! Nem do seu tamanho, nem da sua cara feia! Ouviu eu dizer alguma coisa? É? Prove? Vá correndo chorar nos ouvidos do seu amiguinho "poderoso" que o Richard malvado anda falando sozinho. Vá dizer para o Quim, vai! É a minha palavra contra a sua! – Richard ergueu o queixo em desafio.

Rony puxou rapidamente a varinha das vestes e apontou para o colega.

– Fala logo, com quem você estava falando, antes que eu perca a cabeça! – Berrou Rony.

– Me obrigue – provocou Oates com uma expressão de desdém.

– Seu...

A porta novamente escancarou.

– Ronald! Richard! O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz chocada de Tibério Stewart chegou por trás dos ouvidos de Rony. – Garoto, baixe isso! – Ele pegou o braço de Rony, forçando-o para baixo. – Pelas barbas de Mérlin! Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Vocês parecem moleques de escola.

Rony baixou a varinha e se recompôs sem tirar os olhos raivosos de cima de Oates. O rapaz sustentou seu olhar com o mesmo jeito debochado.

– Vim lhe entregar uns relatórios a pedido do Harry, Tibério. Estão sobre a sua mesa. – O Auror mais velho lançou um olhar para trás, verificando a informação, mas ainda parecia atordoado com a cena entre os dois colegas. Rony deu um passo à frente e colocou o dedo na cara de Richard. – Estou de olho em você, cara! Dê um escorregão, mesmo que seja assim, pequenininho, e você nem vai saber o que te atingiu, entendeu?

– Isso é uma ameaça, Weasley?

– Não, não é – Rony virou-se para sair e apertou amigavelmente o ombro de Tibério, que continuava a olhar de um para outro com uma expressão estupefata. Antes de chegar à porta, ele guardou a varinha nas vestes e se virou de novo para Richard. – Mas se eu pegar você olhando novamente na direção da minha irmã, o pessoal do Saint Mungus vai ter um bocado de dificuldade em identificar qual parte do seu corpo era a que ficava a sua cara. E isso sim, companheiro... é uma ameaça!

Rony deixou a sala absolutamente zonzo. O sono tinha evaporado. Aquilo tudo cheirava muito mal. Não só a conversa que ele tinha ouvido – e tinha certeza de que era uma conversa, mesmo que não soubesse com quem – mas também era estranha a própria reação de Richard. Ele não era assim nem tão corajoso, nem tão seguro. Rony nunca achou que Oates pudesse um dia desafiá-lo daquele jeito, afinal ele era maior, mais forte e hierarquicamente superior ao colega... Tinha alguma coisa aí. Era o comportamento de uma pessoa que parecia fora de si. Rony estava em frente aos elevadores quando uma das estagiárias passou por ele dando-lhe uma idéia súbita.

– Hei, você! É você, venha cá! – A garota era uma morena baixinha, de óculos e cabelos muito crespos, Rony se esforçou para lembrar o nome dela. – Erm... Lina...

– Lisa, Sr. Weasley.

– É, certo, desculpe. Lisa. – Em outra ocasião Rony teria tentado lhe retribuir o sorriso simpático, mas não estava com humor para as formalidades do trabalho. – Escute, você sabe como funciona a hierarquia aqui dentro?

A menina piscou umas duas vezes.

– Certamente. Sr. Wealey. Existem três categorias de Aurores. Os nível 1 só respondem ao Sr. Shacklebolt. Os nível 2 se submetem aos do nível 1 e os do 3 a todos que lhes são superiores e... os estagiários só obedecem... – completou achando graça da própria piada.

– Então, se eu lhe pedir algo você vai responder somente a mim, certo?

– Bem, sendo o senhor um Auror nível 2... eu acho que sim.

– Ótimo! Quero que você levante a ficha completa do Richard Oates. Tudo. Onde nasceu, nome dos pais, quem eram os amigos na escola, comida favorita, cor das cuecas... Tudo! – A garota arregalou os olhos, corando um pouco. – Em sigilo. Pode fazer isso?

A menina parecia francamente constrangida.

– Poder eu posso, mas... isso não é...?

– É só um pedido, Lisa. Como dezenas dos que você recebe aqui dentro. Me consegue a ficha dele para amanhã e não comenta nada com ninguém?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

– Ótimo!

A porta do elevador abriu e Rony deu um pequeno aceno para a garota antes de entrar por ela. Queria ver se o Harry ia continuar tão estóico em relação ao Oates depois que ouvisse o que ele tinha para contar. A cabeça de Rony estava um nó. Não era só a questão de saber de onde vinha o maldito sibilado com quem Oates parecia falar, mas também por que ele tivera a impressão de que Richard estava vigiando as atividades dele e de Harry dentro da seção. E para quem ele estava fazendo isso? E... – Rony sacudiu a cabeça irritado – tinha certeza de que a tal "ELA" a quem Richard tinha se referido era Gina. "Ahh eu vou dar um jeito dele abrir a boca! Isso não vai ficar assim, mesmo!"

Desaparatou em casa para pegar as coisas que Hermione havia pedido, antes de se deslocar para a sede da Ordem. Estava com tanta pressa de chegar lá que desistiu do banho demorado que pretendia e optou por uma ducha rápida, apenas para esfriar um pouco a cabeça, e também para se livrar de ter de tomar um banho com o fantasma de um condenado preso no encanamento. Já tinha colocado tudo o que pretendia levar em duas mochilas, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione chamando por ele. Correu para a sala e viu a cabeça da esposa flutuando nas chamas verdes da lareira. Hermione parecia transtornada.

– Mione? O que houve?

– Rony, vem pra cá agora.

– Eu estou indo... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e Rony viu duas lágrimas escapando dos seus olhos.

– Apenas vem logo – disse ela sumindo em seguida.

Rony não esperou nem mais um segundo. Saiu correndo do apartamento e aparatou em frente ao número 12 do Largo Grimmauld em tempo recorde. Entrou na casa como um furacão indo direto para a cozinha. Procurou nem pensar no que poderia ter deixado Hermione daquele jeito. Foi com alivio que ele percebeu que todos os membros da Ordem, que estavam envolvidos na tradução, estavam na cozinha. Foi só quando Hermione pulou no seu pescoço com o rosto vidrado de lágrimas que ele percebeu que ela não era a única que chorava. Ana estava deitada no ombro de Carlinhos igualmente arrasada e Tonks, sentada ao lado de Remo, não parecia melhor. Snape olhava a todos de longe, mas parecia sério. Quim estava sentado, com uma aparência derrotada olhando fixamente para o chão, e também havia lágrimas nos seus olhos. Harry estava em pé, logo atrás de Hermione, com uma expressão que Rony conhecia bem. Já vira o amigo daquele jeito diversas vezes. Ele emanava uma raiva surda. O que quer que estivesse deixando os outros tristes, somente atingiria Harry depois. Era óbvio que, no momento, ele estava furioso.

– Pelo amor de Deus... o que foi que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou olhando para Harry enquanto segurava Mione nos braços e acariciava o seu cabelo, consolando-a.

– Draco Malfoy desapareceu da sua casa em Wiltshire.

Rony franziu a testa sem compreender.

– 'Tá, e daí? Desde quando isso é motivo de choro?

Harry fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, abriu a boca, mas a voz não saiu.

– Pegaram o Gerard, Rony – informou Tonks dolorosamente. – Ele foi assassinado.

– Santo Deus! – Rony sentiu o chão fugir por um instante. Gerard estava vigiando Draco e... se Draco tinha sumido e Gerard estava morto, então Draco tinha se juntado à família e... Por Mérlin! Gerard era um cara legal, um ótimo colega e... ele nem sabia o que pensar.

– Ele estava... – Ana deu um soluço – no turno dele... e hoje de tarde quando eu fui rendê-lo... eu...

Ela recomeçou a chorar copiosamente, sendo consolada por Carlinhos.

– Um _Avada_? – Perguntou Rony olhando novamente para Harry, sem nem mesmo saber por que estava perguntando. Afinal, que diferença fazia se o colega estava morto do mesmo jeito?

Harry fechou os olhos e sentou numa cadeira, afundando a cabeça entre as mãos. Hermione se soltou de Rony, mordendo o lábio inferior cheia de dor.

– Pior, Rony... muito pior – Rony prendeu a respiração esperando que ela continuasse. – A boca foi costurada com alfinetes, as mãos mutiladas e...

Rony não precisou ouvir mais nem uma palavra para entender do que se tratava.

– Usaram o ritual do _Roubo de Poder_.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Na medida em que o Natal se aproximava, o humor de Hector piorava sensivelmente. As investigações dos cinco continuavam dando pouco ou, para usar a palavra exata, nenhum resultado. Archibald Widenprice III era, provavelmente, a criatura mais aborrecida e sem graça de um raio de 100 km e Josh costumava perguntar se os outros dois, isto é, o Widenprice I e o Widenprice II eram tão enfadonhos. A verdade é que os garotos exageravam. O professor nem era tão chato assim, a não ser, claro, se você estivesse esperando dele o comportamento imaginado de um Comensal da Morte. Se bem que, prestando atenção à História, essa era provavelmente a opinião de todos os que haviam se aproximaram do Prof. Quirrel no primeiro ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Sendo assim, Hector ainda não havia desistido. Tentava sempre que possível ficar um pouco mais depois das aulas e fazer perguntas (algumas quase absurdas), como quem não quer nada. Mas fora um ou outro olhar aturdido do professor não conseguira arrancar muita coisa dele.

Para piorar ainda mais aquele início de dezembro, a notícia de que um Auror tinha sido assassinado deixara os garotos um pouco assustados.

– Eu conhecia ele... era amigo do meu pai – comentou Josh tristemente mexendo o cereal do café da manhã de um lado para outro no prato, sem muita vontade. Era uma manhã excepcionalmente fria e o teto encantado do Salão Principal exibia nuvens cor de chumbo, enquanto pelas janelas era possível perceber que começara a nevar novamente. – Ele foi lá em casa algumas vezes... era um cara legal...

Os outros se olharam sem saber muito o quê dizer. Era uma sensação ruim perceber que coisas realmente sérias estavam acontecendo. Que pessoas "de verdade", próximas, e não desconhecidos de quem nunca se ouvira falar ou personagens de livros, estavam realmente morrendo.

O _Profeta _noticiara o fato com alarde. Afinal, era a primeira notícia realmente bombástica em quase dez anos. Ainda mais um caso envolvendo a morte de um Auror em serviço. Algo assim não acontecia desde que o Lord das Trevas fora destruído por Harry Potter. O fato é que, mesmo que todos achassem ótimo viver em um período de paz, eram as notícias realmente escabrosas que vendiam jornais, então, as manchetes sobre o episódio se estenderam por semanas. Contudo, estava claro que as informações sobre o caso não eram completas: o lugar e as circunstâncias da morte de Gerard Griffin permaneciam um mistério para os repórteres do _Profeta_ e para seus leitores. E isso foi o suficiente para que Rita Skeeter não se furtasse a lançar dúvidas sobre a forma como o Ministério estava conduzindo o caso, sobre a competência de Kingsley Shacklebolt como chefe da Seção de Aurores e, claro, não deixou de citar o nome de Harry Potter. Algo do tipo: "E onde estava o nosso grande "herói" quando seu colega foi brutalmente assassinado?" Mel fingiu que ia vomitar quando Andrew acabou de ler a coluna dela no jornal.

– Será que teremos uma terceira guerra? – Perguntou Andrew fechando o jornal.

Nenhum dos outros ousou responder. Não era realmente um pergunta que queria resposta, mas um medo dito em voz alta. Estavam no final da segunda semana de dezembro, há poucos dias das férias e o Prof. Flitwick, vice-diretor da Escola, acabara de passar com a lista para ser assinada pelos alunos que ficariam em Hogwarts para o Natal. Nenhum deles assinou.

– Hector... – começou Mel.

– Eu vou contar – ele respondeu rispidamente antes que ela prosseguisse. Conhecia o tom de voz da amiga o suficiente para saber onde ela queria chegar.

– Isso está ficando realmente perigoso e...

– Eu já entendi, Mel! Não quero sermões a esta hora da manhã, ok?

– Não precisa ser grosso – retrucou Mel, também perdendo a paciência. – Eu vou para a aula. Vejo vocês depois. – E jogando a mochila sobre o ombro saiu em direção à porta, com o nariz empinado e as pernas duras de indignação.

Hector baixou os ombros, bufando.

– O que foi que deu nela?

– Você FOI grosso, Hector! – Sentenciou Andrew juntando os livros e levantando. – Vamos atrás dela, Danna? É melhor ela não ir sozinha para a aula.

Danna concordou com um movimento de cabeça, se levantando também.

– Mas ajuda bastante quando você pede desculpas, Hector – ela falou parecendo igualmente chateada com ele, embora de um jeito irritantemente piedoso. – Você sabe que a Mel tem razão.

Os dois saíram em direção à porta principal e Hector os acompanhou com o olhar antes de se voltar para Josh.

– Tem dias que a gente não devia nem sair da cama.

Josh não pareceu se condoer.

– Não faz drama, Hector. Até parece que você e a Mel não brigam pelo menos duas vezes por dia.

– 'Tá contando, é?

– 'Tô. E o escore dela é maior que o seu – Hector revirou os olhos. – Vem, vamos também ou a gente vai acabar chegando atrasado na aula de História da Magia.

Quando os dois chegaram à sala de aula já encontraram Andrew e Danna instalados em uma das mesas e guardando lugar para eles. A idéia de que História da Magia era a melhor aula para estar quando se estava com a mente ocupada com tantas preocupações, ocorreu a Hector tão logo o professor fantasma atravessou a parede do quadro-negro e começou a falar. Em geral, Hector se deixava levar e caía no mesmo torpor sonolento da maioria dos colegas, com exceção talvez de Andrew, enquanto Bins lia com a voz monótona anotações que falavam sobre o estabelecimento do _Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo da Magia_, de 1692. Mas naquele dia, ao que parece seria vítima apenas do outro "grande poder" do professor Bins, isto é, o de tornar o tempo tão lento durante a aula que parecia que o relógio estava andando para trás.

Não estava reclamando em absoluto. Isso lhe daria tempo para pensar no que faria. Como Andrew e Danna continuavam a tratá-lo friamente, isso significava que ele teria de pedir desculpas para Mel. Mas essa era a menor das suas preocupações. Duas coisas realmente o estavam incomodando. A primeira era ter de contar tudo o que tinha ouvido para os pais e para Harry. Isso podia significar (e provavelmente significaria) o fim de todos os seus sonhos de aventura naquele ano. Ele não podia negar que também ficara um pouco assustado com a proporção que as coisas estavam tomando, mas a idéia de entregar tudo nas mãos dos adultos estava acabando com ele. A segunda coisa que o incomodava estava imediatamente ligada à primeira. Na verdade, esta era a garantia de que ele continuaria no jogo mesmo que contasse tudo para os adultos. Hector precisava por as mãos no Mapa do Maroto. E teria de fazer isso no Natal e antes de contar tudo. O problema era como.

O Mapa estava com Harry. Isso dificultava um pouco as coisas, mas não muito. Podia ir à casa dos Potter e como quem não quer nada pedir para dar uma olhada no Mapa. Já fizera isso outras vezes. Aí, era só achar um jeito de ficar sozinho e passar a mão nele. O problema seria que, quando dessem por falta do Mapa, viriam exatamente para cima dele. Bancar o bom menino e pedir para ficar com o pergaminho também estava fora de questão. Mesmo que Harry concordasse, assim que Hector falasse sobre os novos acontecimentos na escola, tinha certeza que lhe arrancariam o Mapa das mãos mais rápido do que ele conseguiria dizer "espião". Não, ele não conseguiria de nenhuma destas maneiras.

Quando o sinal tocou, Hector juntou o material com um mau humor ainda maior que o da manhã. Sua mente, normalmente brilhante quando se tratava de fazer alguma travessura, o estava deixando na mão. É certo que não se tratava de uma das peças bobas que ele costumava pregar nos outros, era uma coisa bem mais séria. Mas mesmo assim, incomodava o fato dele não estar conseguindo achar uma saída. Acompanhou os amigos para fora da sala e os quatro seguiram direto para o Salão Principal, estavam absolutamente esfomeados depois de quatro tempos de "de Bins". Hector caminhou quieto, ia apenas ouvindo a tagarelice de Josh, os comentários ocasionais de Andrew e as risadinhas tímidas de Danna, mas sua mente continuava funcionando furiosamente.

O problema é que por mais que pensasse a saída não aparecia. "Droga!" Os quatro já entravam no Salão Principal, cuja decoração natalina parecia ainda mais exuberante que a do ano anterior, quando lhe ocorreu que seria ótimo se sua mãe não fosse sua mãe. Tinha certeza de que se ela não fosse sua mãe, ela o ajudaria e conseguiria dar um jeito no problema. Tio Carlinhos sempre contava que ela era dona de idéias fantásticas sobre como pegar coisas que não deviam ser pegas e fazer coisas que não deviam ser feitas. Os dois tinham aprontado muito em sua época em Hogwarts, embora quase sempre Tonks assumisse as culpas. Deu um suspiro triste, lembrava dos gêmeos falando o quanto tinham se inspirado nela em seus primeiros anos na escola e...

Um raio luminoso atingiu Hector naquele mesmo momento. Como não pensara nisso antes? Tudo o que ele precisava era das duas mentes criminosas mais brilhantes de todos os tempos. E, o melhor de tudo, mentes criminosas que haviam passado razoavelmente por cima do processo enfadonho de se tornar adulto. Hector deu um sorriso interno cheio de satisfação. Pelo que conhecia de Fred e Jorge não precisaria nem mesmo elaborar muito a história para conseguir que eles o ajudassem. Por outro lado, era pouco provável que eles entregassem Hector para os outros após saberem da história do espião. Pelo menos, não o entregariam se estivesse igualmente implicados, ou seja, os dois o protegeriam para proteger a si mesmos. Bem, não era um plano perfeito, mas era o melhor que ele tinha.

Sentou-se à mesa realmente satisfeito e comeu com apetite. Quando Josh e Mel vieram comer a sobremesa teve início o processo normal pelo qual ele e Mel costumavam fazer às pazes. Ele tentava pedir desculpas de um jeito enviesado. Ela desfazia dele e o provocava até ele ficar furioso e ela se sentir vingada. Os dois ficavam sem se falar por exatos quinze minutos e depois retornavam às boas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estavam já no último estágio do processo quando Hector achou que poderia dividir com os amigos sua nova grande idéia. Ia convidá-los para irem a um canto abrigado do pátio para conversarem quando viu a profa. Medéia se aproximar. Estava com uma veste de lã roxa tão colada no corpo que se o tecido não desse de si, ela certamente não estaria respirando. Chegou sorrindo ao lugar da mesa onde o grupo estava sentado e deu um "bom dia" animado antes de se inclinar sobre Danna.

– Srta. O'Brien – a menina virou-se para ela. – Querida, você poderia vir a minha sala no intervalo das suas aulas da tarde? Eu gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas com você.

– Claro Prof. Shadowes. – Danna pareceu meio insegura. – Hã... eu fiz alguma coisa?

O sorriso de Medéia se alargou.

– Oh, claro que não querida. Apenas gostaria de continuar nossas fascinantes conversas sobre o seu povo... quero dizer, sobre as _selkies_.

Danna assentiu e Medéia despediu-se rápida e saiu.

– Não estou gostando nadica desta história dela ficar interrogando você sobre as _selkies_ – comentou Mel.

– Nem eu – concordou Andrew.

– Por quê? – Josh saltou imediatamente em defesa da bela professora. – Ela não pode ficar curiosa? Nós quatro ficamos quando a Danna nos contou que era descendente de focas. Vai ver que ela nunca encontrou uma. Que mal tem nisso?

Andrew e Mel não quiseram discutir, mas trocaram um olhar preocupado com Hector. O garoto também estava começando a desconfiar daquele súbito interesse da diretora da Sonserina na amiga deles. Assim, quando chegou a hora do dito encontro, Andrew e Hector fizeram questão de escoltar Danna até as masmorras e esperar do lado de fora da sala, mas deixando bem claro que estavam ali. Josh e Mel tinham aulas em partes mais distantes do castelo, assim os cinco somente puderam se encontrar no fim da tarde na mesa já cativa que tinham na Sala de Estudos. Apesar de Danna dizer que não estava contando nada de extraordinário e, na maior parte das vezes, apenas confirmando coisas que a professora já sabia, o grupo, fora Josh, permanecia tremendamente desconfiado.

– Bem – disse Hector – depois de amanhã já estaremos indo para casa e então quando voltarmos será mais fácil ficarmos de olho nela também, por causa do Mapa.

– Você já sabe como vai consegui-lo? – Mel se inclinou sobre a mesa, curiosa.

– Aham – confirmou e passou a narrar seus planos de envolver os gêmeos Weasley no assunto.

– Acha realmente que eles vão ajudá-lo? – Andrew não estava convencido. – Quero dizer, eles são adultos, pais...

Mel não tinha apreciado nada a idéia de surrupiar o Mapa da casa de Harry, mas ela prometera que não ia interferir no caso. Mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente para o amigo.

– O pior é que vão... Pelo que conheci dos dois, idade, casamento e filhos não os mudaram nadinha. Eles vão ajudar e – ela fez uma careta – não se impressionem se o Hector voltar cheio de dicas de como ser um mal-feitor escolar em tempo integral.

O dia da partida para as férias de Natal foi o maior atropelo. Arrumar malas, juntar livros, fugir de uma irmã mais velha controladora e procurar um gato fujão foram apenas algumas das coisas que eles tiveram de fazer antes de tomarem a carruagem que os levariam a estação de Hogsmead para pegarem o Expresso Hogwarts. Josh foi todo o caminho do castelo até a vila reclamando de Lane. Dizia que estava ansioso para chegar em transfiguração avançada, quando ele ia mudar de rosto ela nunca mais ia reconhecê-lo para colocar uma maçã na frente dele.

– Não tem uma daquelas bruxas dos contos trouxas que está sempre atrás da princesa com uma maçã? – Perguntou para Mel, ainda furioso.

A menina riu enquanto acariciava Ferdinando, o gato de Hector, que ia escarrapachado em seu colo.

– Tinha sim. Mas a maçã era envenenada.

– Credo! Pensei que só por ser maçã já era ruim o bastante.

Os dois acabaram rindo do comentário, seguidos por Andrew e Danna. Hector preferiu manter a cara de bravo, enquanto olhava magoado para o gato. Era a segunda vez no dia que o bicho saia de perto dele para ficar com a Mel. "Ainda vou dar esse gato traidor," pensou quando tentou pegar o gato para descer da carruagem e o bichano grudou as unhas nas vestes da garota impedindo-o de tirá-lo dela. Já estavam embarcando quando uma enorme sombra se postou ao lado dos cinco.

– Vão todos para casa, então? – Perguntou Hagrid.

– Oi Hagrid! – Cumprimentaram em uníssono Mel, Andrew, Danna e Josh. Hector apenas resmungou, continuava magoado com o professor. Hagrid pareceu notar e olhando diretamente para o menino, limpou a garganta umas duas vezes antes de falar.

– Hem hem... Hector... erm... será que nós... podíamos dar uma palavrinha?

O menino deu de ombros.

– Certo – concordou Hagrid – então... bem você podia vir... hã... até... ?– Ele indicou um canto mais afastado e começou a se dirigir para lá, Hector logo atrás. O resto do grupo ficou os olhando de longe.

Hagrid parecia bastante constrangido, mas Hector se recusava a olhar para ele. Os dois nunca foram apenas professor e aluno – até porque Hagrid ainda não era, tecnicamente, professor de Hector. Os dois se conheciam desde que Hector fora salvo pela ordem e sempre se deram muito bem. Talvez por isso, o menino estivesse ainda mais magoado. Ele nunca negara que aprontava, mas na ocasião da detenção na Floresta Proibida, Hagrid nem sequer tinha querido ouvi-lo.

– Hum... Hector, eu... bem, eu acho que fui muito duro com você... hã... – Hector o olhou, mas não alterou a expressão. Não ia ajudar um adulto daquele tamanho a pedir desculpas. Não ia facilitar. – Acho que, bom, eu deveria ter ouvido você... quero dizer, você disse que tinha um motivo e eu... quero dizer, seu motivo eu ouvi, mas eu não acreditei... erm... Veja bem, alguém conversando com Bellatrix Lestrange na Floresta é... Podia ser apenas uma história sua para...

– Eu não ia mentir com uma coisa dessas! – Assegurou o garoto.

– Não... Claro que não, Hector. Eu fiquei chateado, sabe? Estava tentando impor um pouco de disciplina... Minerva sempre diz que sou muito mole... e bem, você sabe como é... Quero ser um professor respeitado e...

Hector acabou sorrindo. Desde pequeno tinha a impressão de que Hagrid, no fundo, tinha apenas tamanho.

– Não tem problema, Hagrid.

– Você me desculpa, então?

– Claro.

Hagrid tentou torcer os cantos da boca, mas não conseguiu sorrir. Foi só aí que Hector percebeu que o amigo tinha os olhos muito vermelhos.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hagrid?

O professor confirmou parecendo não conseguir conter mais as lágrimas. Tirou do bolso um lenço que mais parecia uma enorme toalha de chá xadrez e assoou fortemente o nariz.

– Acho que você realmente viu alguma coisa, Hector.

– Por que diz isso?

Hagrid fungou alto.

– O rebanho de trestálios... eles... – Hector prendeu a respiração. – Há uns dias dei falta de alguns, sabe? E, hoje... hoje eu encontrei... – Hector se aproximou e pôs a mão no cotovelo do amigo dando umas palmadinhas. – Só carcaças, Hector... nada mais... Tem algo muito ruim lá na Floresta, mas muito ruim mesmo, porque... Porque chegar a um unicórnio, qualquer um chega, mas... – Hagrid teve um novo acesso de choro antes de dizer entre soluços – só um assassino pode matar um trestrálio.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

– Então? – Questionou Rony já batendo os dentes de frio. – O que você vai fazer a respeito?

– Sobre o quê, exatamente? – Harry sentia os dedos perderem a sensibilidade mesmo sob as grossas luvas de pele de dragão.

Eram quase seis horas da tarde do dia 24 de dezembro e os dois estavam do lado de fora da Toca fazendo reparos nas luzinhas de Natal que enfeitavam as bordas da casa, e que a faziam parecer um estranho bolo glaceado, com os andares como camadas muito tortas, e os pisca-piscas fazendo às vezes de cerejas coloridas sobre a neve. A novidade de enfeitar a casa com luzes natalinas tinha sido obra do Sr. Weasley, que enfeitiçaram metros e metros de fios para fazer um agrado para as noras de origem trouxa e para sua própria esposa. Mas, ao que parecia, os pisca-piscas são um dos artefatos mais poderosos que os trouxas já inventaram, pois do mesmo jeito que eles costumam dar problema quando funcionam a base de eletricidade, eles enguiçavam com magia.

– Sobre o Oates! – Respondeu Rony sem paciência.

– Um problema de cada vez, Rony.

– Hei rapazes! – O Sr. Weasley gritou do outro lado da casa. – Vamos fazer mais um teste!

Harry e Rony empunharam novamente as varinhas. O Sr. Weasley tinha convocado todos os homens da casa para o serviço salvamento das ditas luzinhas. Ele tinha ficaria muito frustrado se justamente na noite de Natal, elas resolvessem não funcionar. Os filhos e o genro foram ajudar, mas o frio congelante já estava fazendo com que começassem a maldizer os enfeites e a fixação do Sr. Weasley em artefatos trouxas.

– Você vai esperar que ele se torne um problema? – Rony recomeçou. Batia há semanas na mesma tecla.

– Não... Mas você mesmo disse que não achou nada de estranho na ficha dele.

– Desde quando isso é indício de que não devemos nos preocupar.

– Eu estou preocupado, Rony! E não só com o Oates. O Snape não sabia de nada que pudesse ajudar com aquela coisa de ter mais alguém ao lado da Bellatrix. Ainda não achamos o tal ritual, o Hagrid me disse que quer me falar umas coisas depois que as festas passarem e eu tenho a impressão que não é nada de bom... – Harry respirou cansado e o ar gelado entrou cortante pelo nariz – Mas... não tem nada que a gente possa fazer, agora... então... vamos ter pelo menos um Natal normal, ok?

Rony pareceu constrangido. Dezembro não tinha sido um mês fácil para eles. A morte de Gerard Griffin fora um choque e uma tristeza. A Seção inteira de Aurores mergulhara em uma profunda depressão. Quim era o mais abalado. Além de ter perdido um de seus melhores homens, perdera um amigo e de uma forma... O fato de que os Comensais estavam realmente usando rituais do _Livro de Fausto_ não só era uma confirmação desagradável, como esfregava na cara deles todos que seus inimigos eram capazes de tudo e que não iriam deter-se por nada. Com um quadro destes, Harry achava que, embora as desconfianças de Rony tivessem sentido, elas eram ainda uma parte menor dos seus problemas.

– DEU CERTO! – Gritou o Sr. Weasley triunfante.

Urros de alegria teriam ecoado dos quatro cantos da Toca, onde estavam posicionados, além de Harry e Rony, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge, mas nenhum deles conseguiu dar mais do que um resmungo com as faces congeladas.

Menos de dois minutos depois, os seis rapazes estavam sentados em volta da lareira com os rostos sofridos, enquanto a Sra. Weasley brindava a cada um com uma caneca de chocolate quente e um beijo pelo esforço. O Sr. Weasley, no entanto, não parecia ter sido abatido pelo frio. Com sua caneca e um entusiasmo infantil ficou admirando a obra da janela e levando cada um dos netos no colo para mostrar as luzes de todos os ângulos em que era possível vê-las.

– Boa noite, família! – As chamas da lareira tinha se tornado subitamente verdes e o rosto de Percy Weasley flutuava nelas.

– Querido! – Exclamou a Sra. Weasley encantada dirigindo-se para a lareira, enquanto o resto da família cumprimentava sem o mesmo entusiasmo. Os gêmeos disseram um "boa noite, Percy", com os sorrisos mais estudadamente falsos que conseguiram dar. – Estamos esperando você e a Patrícia.

– Desculpe, mamãe, mas não poderemos ir hoje. Os pais de Patrícia vão dar uma enorme festa para o embaixador do Ministério da Magia do Japão e nós não podemos deixar de ir. – A Sra. Weasley soltou os braços ao longo do corpo, desapontada. – Adoraríamos estar aí com vocês, mamãe, mas a senhora sabe como esses compromissos são importantes para a minha carreira.

– Claro Percy. Eu entendo – falou ela com um sorriso compreensivo que contrastava fortemente com o rosto impassível do Sr. Weasley e as caras francamente desagradadas dos irmãos, com exceção dos gêmeos. Fred e Jorge exibiam enormes sorrisos de satisfação.

– Todos entendemos, Percy querido – falou Jorge.

– É, Percy querido, tenha uma excelente festa com a sua adorável Patrícia querida – continuou Fred.

Percy fechou a cara para os irmãos, mas eles continuaram.

– Ah, e se amanhã estiver muito cansado da festa, Percy querido... – sugeriu Jorge.

– Ou tiver outro compromisso qualquer... – Fred prosseguiu fazendo cara de santo.

– Não precisa se incomodar em aparecer, viu?

– É... mande os presentes e nós nem sentiremos a sua falta, e nem tampouco da Patrícia querida.

A Sra. Weasley lançou um olhar ameaçador para os dois. Mas Percy retomou a palavra.

– Tentaremos aparecer aí amanhã pela tarde, mamãe. Não poderemos ir para almoçar... – Percy nem ao menos parecia constrangido. – Mas iremos aí dar um Feliz Natal para vocês.

– Eu vou esperar, querido.

– Ansiosamente – arrematou Fred com uma expressão nauseada e recebeu em troca um cutucão de Cátia.

Depois que Percy sumiu da lareira seguiu-se uma rodada de xingamentos de todos os irmãos por causa da insensibilidade dele. Fred, Jorge, Rony e Gina eram os mais revoltados e só pararam quando o Sr. Weasley pediu que eles maneirassem para não deixarem Molly ainda mais triste. Rony já começara a resmungar que Percy tinha que vir estragar o Natal quando Hermione resolveu liderar uma espécie de operação salvamento da noite. Com uma rápida troca de olhares com Cátia, Alicia e Fleur as quatro noras pegaram os filhos e cercaram a Sra. Weasley com os netos. Em quinze minutos, Percy era passado e Arthur e Molly riam sem parar das conversas das crianças.

Harry estava sentado no chão escorado nas pernas de Gina admirando a cena. Amava os Natais na Toca. Adorava aquela família grande e barulhenta. Adorava fazer parte daquela família grande e barulhenta. Sorriu inclinando a cabeça para trás e deitando-a sobre os joelhos de Gina. Ela devolveu o sorriso e tentou inclinar-se para lhe dar um beijo, mas a barriga a impediu. Gina jogou-se para trás num suspiro conformado.

– Estou enorme!

– Está maravilhosa – ele falou dando um beijo no joelho dela.

– Você sempre diz isso.

– É por que é verdade.

Harry levantou para sentar ao lado de Gina e poder namorar sem esforço, mas não conseguiu levar seu intento adiante.

– Mantenha as mãos à vista, Potter!

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Essa brincadeira perdeu a graça há pelo menos 8 anos, Fred.

– Quem disse que é brincadeira? – Perguntou o irmão com ares falsamente indignados.

– É isso mesmo, Gininha – continuou Jorge, que vinha da cozinha com um enorme pedaço de pastelão nas mãos. – É nossa função de irmãos proteger nossa irmãzinha grávida do tarado da cicatriz!

Gina e Harry caíram na gargalhada. Os gêmeos tinham dado este apelido a Harry durante a época em que eles namoravam, mas os dois continuavam a achá-lo engraçado. Até porque, nunca os gêmeos tinham conseguido ser muito eficientes em "proteger" a irmãzinha.

– Hei, Gina – Fred sentou num banco ao lado deles. – Você disse que ia nos entregar um novo produto para lançarmos na virada do ano. Já terminou de desenvolvê-lo?

– Aham – confirmou a ruiva. – Ana! Querida, você pode me alcançar aquela caixa que está perto da porta...? É, essa mesma.

Ana pegou a caixa, que era mais ou menos do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos, e trouxe para a cunhada.

– O que é, Gina? – Perguntou curiosa.

A jovem deu um sorriso e abriu a tampa retirando dela uma porção de aros que lembravam pulseiras coloridas e entregou para os gêmeos, Harry e Ana, que estavam a sua volta. Fred e Jorge analisaram os aros, desconfiados. Rony se aproximou também comendo.

– O que isso faz? – Perguntou com a boca cheia.

– Bem – começou Gina separando dois aros da mesma cor – na verdade é um dispositivo de segurança. As pulseiras têm um raio de alcance que pode ser ajustado com o auxílio da varinha pessoal do comprador. Pensei que poderíamos vender para pais, sabem? As pulseiras podem ser colocadas nas crianças e se elas se afastam mais do que é seguro, a pulseira dos pais fica mais luminosa e a das crianças começa a apitar.

– Como um alarme de trouxas? – Jorge não parecia muito convicto da utilidade do objeto.

– É... mais ou menos – confirmou Gina, parecendo um pouco sem graça. – Eu achei que... Desculpem, garotos... mas minha cabeça só tem funcionado para coisas de segurança para crianças.

Fred ergueu a pulseira contra a luz e falando em voz baixa.

– A gente entende, irmãzinha. Mas não sei se isso vai vender muito, sabe? Quero dizer, é meio neurótico e...

– Eu quero uma – gritou Hermione ajeitando Sirius na cadeirinha para dar-lhe o jantar antes da ceia dos adultos.

– Eu tambén – assegurou Fleur que estava terminando de arrumar a mesa para o jantar.

– Guarde um par para nós, Jorge – Alicia estava lutando num canto da sala para fazer com que Kenneth aceitasse trocar um suéter já completamente inutilizado de tanta sujeira.

– Eu quero duas!

– Duas? – Fred virou-se assustado para Cátia que folheava calmamente o _Semanário das Bruxas_.

– Ahan – confirmou a jovem sem tirar os olhos da revista. – Uma para o Sean – apontou para o menino que brincava de cavalinho no colo do avô – e outra para você, querido.

Seguiu-se um estouro de gargalhadas na sala, enquanto Fred resmungava aborrecido.

– Bem – sorriu Jorge, pegando a caixa das mãos de Gina – parece que já temos um público consumidor! Acho que devemos fazer a propaganda dando a entender que elas podem ser usadas em maridos e esposas também. O que acha, Fred?

Fred considerou a expressão zombeteira do irmão, inclinou-se sobre a caixa pegando um jogo de pulseiras lilázes.

– Ótima idéia, Jorge! Aliás, vamos começar a fazer propaganda agora – levantou resoluto e seguiu até Alicia. – Meu presente de Natal cunhadinha.

Seguiu-se uma nova rodada de gargalhadas enquanto Jorge tentava tirar a pulseira de Alicia e Fred que a jogavam de um para outro através da sala. Em pouco tempo, Carlinhos e Gui também tinham entrado na brincadeira, enquanto Rony rolava apertando a barriga, jogado sobre o sofá. A confusão só terminou quando a Sra. Weasley finalmente os mandou pararem para jantar.

O jantar se seguiu por horas, a comida apreciada com a mesma satisfação que as conversas e piadas. Os assuntos tristes e incômodos foram cuidadosamente evitados, o que pareceu servir como um tônico para todos, pois eram quase três da manha quando a Sra. Weasley resolveu que todas as crianças tinham de ir para a cama. É claro que, para Molly, os únicos adultos na casa eram Arthur e ela mesma. E, para não desmenti-la, muitos dos filhos fizeram pirraça para não se recolherem aos seus quartos.

Na manhã seguinte, mesmo que os adultos quisessem esticar o sono com o frio convidando a permanecer sob as cobertas, as crianças (as de verdade) não deixaram. Chantal foi a primeira a acordar e, sem que se soubesse como, conseguiu carregar Kenneth e Sean escada a baixo para começarem a abrir os presentes deixados debaixo da árvore de Natal. Em minutos o som de risos e a algazarra de papéis rasgados e ruídos de brinquedos novos acordaram a casa toda.

Harry e Gina foram os últimos a descer e já estavam quase no fim da escada quando precisaram abaixar-se rapidamente e desviar de um vôo de Chantal em sua vassoura miniatura nova.

– Chantal! – Ralhou Gui. – Eu já disse que não é para voar dentro de casa!

– Mas papai, está muito frio lá fora e mamã não quer que eu vá para lá...

– Sem "mas", Chantall. Ouça o seu papa! – Recomendou Fleur. – Este non é um comportment adequado a uma mocinha, n'est pas? Agorra, vá brrincarr com seus outrros brrinquedos.

Chantal fez um pouco de birra, mas um novo olhar de Gui fez com que ela voltasse para junto da árvore de Natal com os primos. A menina só retornou ao humor normal quando Hector chegou. Chantal correu para se atirar no pescoço do garoto, a quem ela simplesmente adorava, e Hector a carregou no colo até a árvore para que ela lhe mostrasse os seus presentes. Lupin e Tonks quase sempre vinham para o almoço de Natal e, nesse dia, ainda vieram acompanhados de Andrômeda e Ted Tonks. Arthur e Molly adoraram. Imediatamente Andrômeda e Molly engataram um papo de avós, enquanto Arthur começava seu habitual questionário sobre os trouxas para Ted, fazendo o pai de Tonks rir muito.

Harry passou a manhã mimando a esposa. Ele vinha trabalhando muito no último mês e sentia falta de ficar apenas colado com Gina, sem ter que pensar em coisa alguma. Os dois ficaram atirados em um sofá, apenas observando Ana inventar brincadeiras para conter as crianças e organizar, sem muito sucesso, a algazarra delas com os presentes. Rony e Hermione também estava aproveitando estarem juntos. Afinal, fazia tempo que eles não tinham um dia em que a garota não estivesse trabalhando em livros demoníacos e rituais maléficos. Os dois estavam eufóricos acompanhando as primeiras caminhadas de Sirius, com Mione o guiando pelas mãozinhas e Rony sorrindo e tirando fotos, sem parar.

Pela hora do almoço, Carlinhos e Harry começaram a lançar feitiços para ampliar a mesa e a sala de jantar e deixar todos mais confortáveis. Num canto da sala, Hector havia se afastado das crianças e confabulava muito sério com os gêmeos. Harry cutucou Carlinhos e os apontou com a cabeça.

– Acha que algo bom pode sair dali?

Carlinhos deu um sorriso de lado, dando de ombros.

– Quando tivermos um Natal com clima tropical na Inglaterra.

Os dois riram imaginando que tipo de crime os gêmeos estariam ensinado para o pequeno Lupin aprontar. Dava até pena de pensar nos professores de Hogwarts com Hector tendo esse tipo de "aula" nas férias. A certeza de que Fred e Jorge é que seriam má influência para Hector fez com que Harry nem sequer ligasse os acontecimentos quando, em meio a conversação do almoço, Jorge pareceu ter um novo e súbito interesse.

– Hei, Harry! A Gina me falou que o Colin passou para vocês algumas das fotos que ele tirou do julgamento da Umbridge. – Harry confirmou com a cabeça, tentando engolir o bocado de comida que tinha na boca. – Eu gostaria de ver isso! – Comentou o cunhado com uma cara maldosa.

– Wow, eu também – animou-se Fred.

– Estão lá em casa – informou Harry tomando um gole de hidromel para engolir a comida. – Posso passar para vocês depois e...

– Ahh... a gente pode ir buscar? Nós queríamos ver hoje. Quero dizer, se você não se importar? – Falou Fred com displicência.

Harry trocou um olhar rápido com Gina, Mione e Rony. Os outros tinham as mesmas expressões de "aí tem!".

– Posso saber o porquê da vontade incontrolável de ver as fotos do julgamento da sapa velha? – Gina perguntou largando o garfo sobre o prato.

Fred e Jorge fizeram expressões malvadas idênticas.

– Estamos pensando em fazer um pequeno agrado... – começou Jorge.

– É... uma lembrança singela, sabe? – Continuou Fred. – Algo apenas para marcar a memória...

– Achamos que seria um presente interessante para nossos colegas dos tempos de Hogwarts.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Presente?

– Na verdade... – Fred consultou Jorge – hum... temos encomendas!

– Agora 'tá explicado – comentou Rony, rindo.

Harry também achou graça.

– Por mim tudo bem. Vocês querem que eu pegue? O Dobby está de folga e eu...

– Nãnnn – recusou Jorge – depois do almoço, se você não se importar o Fred e eu vamos lá... Você pode ficar aqui com a Gi... Basta nos dar sua permissão para entrar na casa e nos dizer onde está.

– Ok – concordou Harry, achando um pouco estranha tanta solicitude, mas o mais provável era apenas que os gêmeos estivessem aprontando alguma coisa. Harry relachou sabendo que não poderia ser nada contra ele, pois os dois sempre tiveram medo de Gina e do que ela era capaz quando resolvia azará-los ou se vingar deles..

Depois do almoço, Gina subiu para descansar, os gêmeos foram até a casa de Harry. Voltaram em pouco tempo e foram se reunir com Hector para verem e rirem das fotos. Harry ficou conversando com Carlinhos, Ana e Lupin, enquanto o resto da família se distribuía em pequenos grupos de bate-papo e a Sra. Weasley mantinha o rádio a todo o volume, com seu programa favorito que mesclava músicas e participação do ouvinte. Pela hora do chá, ela pediu a Harry que fosse chamar Gina.

O rapaz subiu os degraus até o primeiro andar de dois em dois e entrou com cuidado no quarto de solteira da esposa pensando em não acordá-la de imediato. Mas seu plano frustrou-se ao ver que a ruiva estava olhando para o teto com os olhos muito abertos.

– Pensei que estivesse dormindo – Harry sentou na beirada da cama.

– Não... Só estava com preguiça de levantar.

– Sua mãe pediu para chamá-la para o chá.

Gina segurou a mão que ele havia colocado carinhosamente sobre a sua barriga.

– Humm... bom... Já estava mesmo com fome.

– Fome? Depois de tudo que você comeu no almoço?

Gina fechou a cara.

– Comentário infeliz, Potter.

Harry mordeu o lábio, percebendo a mancada.

– Erm... quer dizer... você comeu, mas as crianças, provavelmente não e...

Ela acabou rindo.

– Deixa pra lá. Apenas me ajude a levantar.

Mas Harry ao invés disso, inclinou-se sobre ela.

– Já? Sua mãe nem colocou o chá na mesa ainda... – falou insinuante levando os lábios em direção aos dela.

– Ahh – Gina segurou-o pelos ombros – mas você não vai querer ficar aqui com a sua mulher enorme e os seus filhos esfomeados, vai?

Harry puxou as mãos dela eliminando a barreira que ela havia colocado.

– Não seja má – falou preguiçoso – eu também estou esfomeado...

Gina ia continuar a protestar, mas ele a calou com um beijo. Foi um barulho forte no andar de baixo que fez com que se separassem. Seguiu-se o som de vozes alteradas e furiosas.

– O que será que houve? – Perguntou Gina. – Será que o Percy apareceu e os garotos estão brigando com ele? Me ajuda aqui, Harry.

Harry a ergueu.

– Espero que não, Gi. Não tem porque estragar o Natal da sua mãe. Acho que seus irmãos iriam se conter e...

– HARRY! DESCE!

A voz de Rony o chamou no pé da escada e Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar curioso antes de se precipitarem pela porta e pela escada. Harry desceu na frente, ajudando Gina com a mão e cuidando os degraus pelos quais ela descia. Foi só quando ela estacou olhando para a sala que ele se virou. Um silêncio estranho parecia ter tomado conta da Toca. Os Weasley, especialmente Rony e os gêmeos, olhavam para o canto próximo à porta com os rostos muito vermelhos e o resto de seus convidados não parecia menos aturdido. Andrômeda Tonks exibia uma palidez de assustar. Harry acompanhou os olhares da família. O que se passou a seguir foi muito rápido.

Harry sacou a varinha numa fração de segundo sentindo a raiva ferver dentro do si. Do outro lado da sala, Draco Malfoy fez o mesmo, a expressão destilando ódio. Molly, Hermione e Andrômeda soltaram gritinhos. Harry só não atacou o inimigo no mesmo momento, porque lembrou que Gina estava atrás de si. Deu um passo para o lado cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu.

– Fiquem calmos, os dois! – Ordenou Snape, nervoso. O ex-professor estava ao lado de Draco e se moveu um pouco para frente do rapaz. – Baixem as varinhas, agora!

– O que... ele... está fazendo aqui? – As palavras de Harry saíram com dificuldade de entre os dentes.

A sala mantinha um silêncio amedrontado.

– Se você se comportar mais como um homem e menos como um moleque, Potter – falou Snape ríspido – poderemos conversar a respeito.

– Eu não tenho... nada para conversar com esse... esse...

– Assassino? – Draco torceu o rosto com fúria. – Devo lembrar que o assassino aqui é você, Potter?

Harry ofegou. Odiava Draco. Não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso. Todavia também não havia o que pudesse mudar a culpa que ele tinha em relação ao ex-sonserino. Estava com o coração aos pulos, mas a mão quente e firme de Gina em seu ombro pareceu ser capaz de lhe transmitir calma, sem que ela dissesse uma única palavra. Baixou a varinha lentamente.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco seguiu o seu movimento e também começou a baixar a varinha.

– Acreditaria se eu dissesse que vim lhe pedir ajuda?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

N/A: Bem, sei que já está virando uma praxe incômoda, mas peço desculpas pela demora. Minha vontade é realmente de atualizar mais rápido, mas neste capítulo, em especial, muitas coisas tiveram de ser ajeitadas na minha cabeça antes que ele fosse para a tela do computador. Como podem perceber a fic está entrando em uma outra fase e teremos elementos mais sombrios daqui pela frente, espero não correr ninguém com o que vem por aí.

Meus agradecimentos para: **Barbie30, Morgana Black, Alicia Spinnet e Perseus Fire. **Valeu pelos comentários, gente!

Beijos e até o próximo!


	24. Luz na Escuridão

Capítulo 24

**Luz na Escuridão**

Rony soltou uma exclamação alta e debochada, seguida por um uivo de dor. A Sra. Weasley lhe aplicou um bom beliscão antes de dar um passo em direção ao centro da sala, mexendo as mãos nervosamente em frente ao corpo. Ela lançou um olhar aflito para as noras.

– Eu a-acho que... bem... – ela forçou um sorriso em direção aos netos. – O que vocês acham de irem brincar um pouco lá em cima, hein crianças?

Sem esperar exatamente que algum dos pequenos respondesse, ela retirou Sirius do cercadinho onde o menino estava adormecido e fez um gesto rápido para Alicia e Cátia. As duas jovens a seguiram e ergueram do chão, não sem algum esforço por causa do peso e do tamanho, os outros dois meninos que, até então, estavam olhando muito admirados, o monte de adultos exaltados que agora ocupava a sala. Chantal obedeceu a um sinal de Gui e se preparou para subir juntamente com os primos. A menina estendeu a mãozinha para Hector, convidando-o, mas o garoto não pareceu gostar nem um pouco da idéia de sair da sala, como se fosse "criança". Ele fez uma expressão de súplica para o pai, mas Lupin não se deixou comover e com um movimento seco de cabeça indicou que ele seguisse junto com os outros. Hector percebeu que não haveria espaço para negociações e, decepcionado, deixou-se puxar por Chantal até o andar de cima.

O processo de retirada dos mais novos foi acompanhado por um silêncio tenso entre os adultos. Harry estava ofegante e só notou que ainda segurava a varinha com excessiva firmeza quando precisou sair da frente dos degraus da escada para que o cortejo das crianças passasse. Sem deixar de prestar atenção a cada mínimo movimento de Malfoy, Harry se virou para Gina, ainda parada sobre o último degrau da escada e a ajudou a descer. A mão dela segurou firmemente a sua enquanto ele a levava até uma poltrona para que ela se acomodasse. O olhar de Draco sobre os dois não poderia ser mais frio e cheio de ódio.

No que as três mulheres desapareceram no andar de cima, Rony pareceu achar que o silêncio já tinha durado o suficiente.

– De tudo o que sei a seu respeito, Malfoy, nunca me constou que você fosse um cara engraçado e 1º de abril está longe demais para esse tipo de piada. – O tom do rapaz era feroz. – O Harry só ajudaria a um Comensal da Morte se fosse para fazê-lo chegar mais rápido à Azkaban.

– E sair rápido também, pelo que eu sei – respondeu Draco, maldoso, fazendo com que Rony desse um salto em sua direção e precisasse ser contido por Hermione, Lupin e o Sr. Tonks.

Snape pôs levemente a mão sobre o ombro de Draco e fez uma breve negativa com a cabeça. Malfoy não se mexeu. Deu apenas um sorriso torto enquanto observava com avidez o destempero de Rony. A Sra. Weasley e Alicia desceram e pararam em frente à escada observando a cena com caras assustadas. Ao que parecia, Cátia tinha ficado no andar de cima tomando conta das crianças.

– Eu não acredito que você teve coragem de trazer esse filho da mãe aqui. Para dentro da nossa casa! – Fred falou entre os dentes olhando diretamente para Snape.

– Melhor aqui do que a sede da Ordem, Weasley – replicou Snape com uma paciência cansada. – Depois se dará um jeito para que ele esqueça o caminho. – Ele se voltou para Harry, que continuava imóvel ao lado da poltrona de Gina. – Seria possível vocês ao menos ouvirem o que ele tem a dizer? Aliás, não seria melhor se restringíssemos um pouco... a platéia, Potter?

– Vai sonhando, Snape – Jorge cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, deixando bem claro que não arredaria o pé dali. Nenhum outro rosto pareceu menos decidido que o dele em permanecer na sala.

Harry achou suficiente a resposta do cunhado. Não estava nem aí se Draco e Snape preferiam conversar com menos gente. Snape percebeu logo qual era a opinião de Harry e, com um movimento resignado de ombros, caminhou apoiando-se levemente na bengala até uma poltrona próxima, onde sentou. Parecia que ia deixar Draco, literalmente, para os leões.

Com o coração acelerado como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, Harry não pode deixar de pensar na situação em que se encontrava. Sempre achara que iria se sentir pior do que estava se sentindo quando voltasse a encarar Draco novamente. Os dois haviam se odiado desde sempre, mas agora... agora Malfoy realmente tinha motivos. Harry se sentia roído pela culpa que há anos o atormentava ao mesmo tempo em que pensamentos cada vez mais sinistros iam se desenhando na sua mente. Jamais confiaria em Draco, mas talvez, negar-lhe ajuda poderia significar entregá-lo à morte e Harry tinha uma dívida com ele. Por outro lado, não queria Malfoy perto de sua família. Mesmo que ele tivesse recuado no último momento, Draco já havia planejado um assassinato. De certa forma, e pensar isso confortou Harry mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, as mãos de Malfoy estavam tão sujas de sangue quanto à dele. A imagem de Dumbledore, acuado no alto da torre de Astronomia voltou a assombrá-lo. Isso foi o bastante para que Harry decidisse que seria ele a colocar os termos daquela conversa. Soltou a mão de Gina, que ainda segurava, e caminhou em direção ao ex-sonserino. Sua voz até que saiu razoavelmente calma quando ele falou.

– Claro... vamos ouvir sim o que o Malfoy tem a dizer, Snape. Mas EU vou fazer as perguntas sobre o que EU quero ouvir ele falar.

Draco torceu a boca numa expressão de asco, enquanto Harry prosseguia, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e sentindo uma raiva fria invadi-lo.

– Porque voltou para a Inglaterra, Malfoy? Não foi para vir bater na minha porta pedindo ajuda, foi? – O outro abriu a boca, mas Harry não o deixou responder. – Você sumiu há quase um mês da sua casa em Wiltshire. Onde estava? Com seu paizinho e a sua titia perseguindo criancinhas inocentes? – Draco novamente ensaiou uma resposta, mas isso só serviu para Harry erguer ainda mais a voz. – Onde diabos você estava quando eles assassinaram barbaramente Gerard Griffin, hein? ASSISTINDO?

A pouca cor que havia no rosto pálido de Draco sumiu e ele fechou os olhos por um segundo.

– Por que acha que estou aqui, Potter?

– Para quem sempre quis ser um Comensal da Morte quando crescesse – provocou Fred – você tem se saído um bocado frouxo, não é mesmo?

– Cala a boca, Weasley! Você não tem a menor idéia do que eu vi!

– Ahh nós temos idéia sim, garoto – retorquiu Tonks cheia de dor. – Nós vimos o que sobrou do nosso amigo!

Draco engoliu em seco e negou veementemente.

– Não... Vocês não têm idéia... Vocês não imaginam...

– Draco... – interpôs Snape com uma suavidade quase carinhosa. – Você não poderia ter feito nada.

– NADA! – Rony berrou. – Ele assistiu outro ser humano ser morto como não se faria nem a um animal e você diz que ele não poderia ter feito NADA!

– O herói aqui é o seu amiguinho Potter, Weasley, não eu! – Draco rebateu no mesmo tom de Rony, as faces corando um pouco.

– Rapazes! – O Sr. Weasley interferiu. – Essa discussão não vai nos levar a nada. – Ele parou enquanto observava os dois jovens ficarem se encarando, ofegantes. – Pelo que pude entender o jovem Malfoy se encontrou com o pai e a... tia, estou certo? – Draco confirmou. – Você esteve com eles, durante todo esse tempo?

– Não – respondeu Draco. – Eles me procuraram, mas eu estive com eles apenas uns dois dias, depois... eu fugi. Tenho ficado escondido desde então. Só agora eu achei que era seguro procurar Severo, achei... achei que ele poderia ajudar a me esconder. – Ele olhou para a Sra. Tonks e depois desviou o olhar para Snape. – Foi ele que sugeriu que eu procurasse o Potter.

– Você não respondeu por que voltou para a Inglaterra, Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione, que, em resposta, foi brindada com um olhar de profundo desagrado por parte de Draco.

– Eu precisava saber o que eles estavam pretendendo... Eu queria saber se o meu pai não estava... sei lá... simplesmente fugindo para ficar livre e...

– E você veio oferecer ajuda para tirá-lo da Inglaterra, não foi? – A voz de Gui soou como uma acusação.

– É claro que foi. Ele é meu pai.

Um silêncio tomou a sala por alguns segundos, antes que a Sra. Tonks se manifestasse.

– Acho que o importante é que... Bem, parece que Draco não quer se juntar a Lucius e Bella nessa cruzada doida e maligna que eles iniciaram... Acho que isso é o suficiente para que a Ordem lhe dê o seu apoio, não é?

Harry olhou para a mãe de Tonks sentindo quase piedade por ela. Sirius sempre elogiava a coragem de Andrômeda. O fato dela ter se colocado contra a família para poder se casar com Ted Tonks, dela ter negado tudo o que os Black prezavam e de jamais ter se alinhado com as idéias das duas irmãs. Mas, naquele momento, era possível vê-la tentar, quase com desespero, salvar o pouco da família que ainda tinha. E isso, para ela, era dar o benefício da dúvida para o aparentemente tão improvável arrependimento de Draco Malfoy.

– Desculpe, Sra. Tonks – interpôs Carlinhos. – Mas o fato dele vir até aqui não significa que esteja disposto a passar para o nosso lado e nos ajudar.

– Não significa mesmo – reagiu Draco, olhando para Carlinhos, parecendo somente naquele momento registrar ele e Ana, muito pálida, ao seu lado. – Vim pedir ajuda. Não oferecer ajuda. Só quero sumir até que isso passe. – Ele se voltou para Harry. – E agradeceria se você me fizesse novamente o favor de derrotar o Lord das Trevas, Potter. Vou estar em maus lençóis se, depois de fugir pela segunda vez, eles conseguirem trazê-lo de volta.

Harry endureceu o maxilar e pensou que azarar Draco, depois de ouvir aquilo, já não o satisfaria. O rosto fino e desdenhoso do velho inimigo parecia pedir um soco mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Ninguém aqui tem a menor dúvida de que você não vale nada, Malfoy – a voz de Gina ergueu-se por trás de Harry, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos. Ele se virou para vê-la caminhando em direção ao lugar onde Draco estava parado. – Você não precisa nos lembrar disso. Se a Ordem vai engolir a sua crise de consciência, eu não sei, mas sei que estou particularmente inclinada a protegê-lo pessoalmente se você me responder uma única pergunta.

Harry passou os olhos de Gina para Malfoy e teve certeza de que o rapaz não só engoliu em seco, como se soubesse qual era a pergunta, como também era óbvio que ele não conseguia encarar Gina. Alicia, porém, parecia estar preocupada com outra coisa. A curandeira cruzou um breve olhar com Harry e deu passos largos em direção à cunhada, tocando-a no braço.

– Gina... querida, acalme-se você não pode se exaltar.

– Eu pareço exaltada, Alicia? Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. E vou ficar melhor depois que o Malfoyzinho aqui responder o que eu quero saber.

Draco manteve a mesma expressão de aversão mas era claro que ele não conseguia encarar Gina nos olhos.

– E o que é que você quer saber... Sra. Potter?

– O que ela quer com os meus bebês? – Disse Gina num único fôlego. – O que é que aquele monstro da Bellatrix quer com os meus filhos, Malfoy?

A sala pareceu congelar. Harry se virou para Draco com a mesma expectativa. Se ele respondesse aquilo e, se não estivesse mentindo, é claro... Gina tinha razão. Ele próprio se encarregaria de garantir que Malfoy tivesse tudo o que quisesse, que ficasse escondido, que sumisse do mapa. O problema era como saber até onde Draco estava sendo honesto ou seria honesto no que quer que fosse falar.

– Eu... eles... eles não me colocaram a par de todos os planos deles. Eu não saberia dizer exatamente o que...

– Se esforce – sibilou Gina.

A postura dela em direção ao ex-sonserino era tão perigosa que Harry já parara de observar os movimentos de Malfoy, para ficar atento aos de Gina. Hermione pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois largou o braço de Rony, o qual ela continha desde que Harry chegara à sala, e caminhou até estar ao lado da amiga.

– Tudo o que eu sei é que eles precisam do filho do Potter para trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Harry sentindo o sangue fugir do próprio rosto.

– O que eu disse – respondeu Draco dando de ombros. – Parece que tem algo a ver com a identidade mágica entre você e o Lord. Bella disse que o fato de serem dois – ele apontou rapidamente para a barriga de Gina – apenas aumentava a sua opção de escolha.

– Faz sentido... – comentou Snape quase pensativamente, mas alto o suficiente para atrair as atenções para si. – O Lord das Trevas já usou o seu sangue para voltar uma vez, Potter. O que quer que Bella esteja planejando, sem dúvida, faz mais sentido se envolver o seu sangue novamente.

– Isso não é muito mais do que nós já tínhamos deduzido, Severo – comentou Lupin com a voz calma. – Você tem idéia do que exatamente ela pretende, Draco?

O rapaz negou com a cabeça.

– Bella está seguindo as orientações de alguém... Não me perguntem, eu não sei quem é. Ela tem mantido até meu pai de fora... O que sei é que foi essa pessoa que planejou tudo, que é alguém muito fiel ao Lord das Trevas e que foi quem fez os acordos com... – ele pareceu ficar enojado – com as criaturas.

– Os beusclainh? – Quis confirmar Ana e Draco maneou a cabeça, assentindo.

– Bella disse que os planos são antigos e que eles esperavam há anos para poder concretizá-los. E que a espera pelo retorno do Mestre... estaria marcada para terminar no dia em que o filho de Harry Potter nascesse.

Draco falou aquilo lentamente. Ele sabia que cada uma daquelas palavras tinha chegado aos ouvidos de Harry como um punhal. O chão pareceu fugir por alguns instantes, enquanto o coração de Harry batia alucinadamente. Ele fechou os punhos, tentando não deixar que a bola que estava na sua garganta e quase o impedia de respirar chegasse até os seus olhos.

– HARRY!

A voz amedrontada de Hermione o chamou à razão e a amiga segurou-o pelo braço com firmeza. Foi somente aí que ele percebeu que havia uma razão para a sensação de que o chão parecia sumir sob os seus pés. Naquele momento a Toca inteira tremia como se fosse feita de gelatina. As pessoas agarravam-se uma às outras e às paredes tentando manter o equilíbrio. Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Não era nem a hora, nem o lugar para sair do controle. A casa pareceu ficar firme novamente, mas quando ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Draco foi que percebeu que o rapaz não parecia ter notado o seu destempero. Malfoy estava com os olhos grudados em Gina e tinha uma expressão tão apavorada que Harry não teve nenhuma dúvida sobre o que ele estava vendo.

Ele e Hermione se viraram para a ruiva. A expressão de Gina em nada lembrava aquela que era familiar aos que a conheciam. A maior parte das pessoas ali presentes, já tinha visto Harry perder o controle sobre os seus poderes, mas nunca haviam testemunhado Gina imersa na força de Aradia. E, diferente do marido, ela não parecia nem um pouco descontrolada. Havia uma dureza implacável no seu olhar e ela emanava uma quantidade de poder por si só intimidadora. Foi instintivo para quase todos recuarem. Rony, Hermione e Harry, no entanto, se aproximaram dela, temerosos. Gina encarava Draco como se pudesse ver através dele e, pela forma como ele dava passos para trás, ela provavelmente estava vendo.

– Eu não abusaria da sorte se fosse você, Malfoy. Na verdade, se você realmente pretende sair inteiro dessa sala, eu aconselharia a contar tudo o que sabe...

Draco lançou um olhar para cima como se as paredes estivessem se fechando sobre ele.

– Para com isso – gemeu.

– O que mais, além do fato de que Bellatrix quer os meus bebês, você sabe? O que é que você não está dizendo, hein Malfoy? Qual é a carta que você tem na manga?

Ele pareceu perceber que o problema não estava no ambiente, mas na própria cabeça, era lá que Gina o estava pressionando.

– Para com isso! – Falou mais alto levando as mãos à cabeça.

– Eu não posso extrair informações da sua mente nojenta, Malfoy, mas posso fazer você ficar lembrando de tudo o que quer esquecer... Indefinidamente!

– PARA COM ISSO!

A frieza de Gina e a expressão de dor de Draco fizeram com que Harry resolvesse tomar uma atitude antes que ela fizesse alguma coisa sobre a qual se arrependeria mais tarde. Sabendo que provavelmente levaria um choque ele se concentrou tudo o que pode para manter-se firme e não ser arremessado longe, como já ocorrera outras vezes, e colocou os dois braços em torno dela. Uma descarga elétrica o percorreu durante alguns segundos, mas ele conseguiu segurar.

– Calma, amor, calma. Ele vai falar... Por favor... fique calma.

Gina lentamente começou a relaxar nos braços dele ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy, ofegante, começava a voltar a postura normal.

– Olha, eu ia contar... eu vim para contar... Achei que acreditariam em mim se eu contasse... – balbuciou, parecendo chocado e amedrontado. – Gárgulas galopantes... que diabos foi isso?

Ninguém parecia apto para responder. Na verdade, parecia que todos tinham a mesma pergunta e olhavam preocupados para Gina, que agora pareci ter ficado muito fraca. Harry, com a ajuda de Rony e Carlinhos praticamente a carregou até a poltrona, enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se aproximavam alarmados com a aparência da filha e com o que acabara de ocorrer. Harry, com a atenção presa nela, se surpreendeu ao perceber que havia alguém que estava com a cabeça fria o bastante para inquirir Draco.

– Contar sobre o quê, rapaz? – Foi o Sr. Tonks que fez a pergunta.

Draco o olhou ainda com o mesmo semblante assustado.

– As crianças... – respondeu num fio de voz e depois como que se dando conta, ele se virou para Snape. O ex-professor fez um sinal com a cabeça incentivando-o a prosseguir. E a maior parte das pessoas da sala voltou a olhar para Malfoy. – Eu sei... onde eles estão mantendo as crianças trouxas.

Harry sentiu a mão de Gina apertar a sua, ao mesmo tempo em que ela levava a outra mão à barriga.

– As crianças estão vivas? – Perguntou Lupin, ansioso.

– Por enquanto – confirmou Draco. – Pelo que entendi, eles precisavam do sangue delas para fazer as convocações... invocações, eu sei lá... Eu não sei bem o que é isso, mas... sei que logo eles não vão mais precisar delas...

– O que quer dizer? – Indagou Ana.

– O que você imagina, Smith? – Respondeu Snape. – O que Bella costuma fazer quando algo não lhe serve mais.

Fleur cobriu a boca com as mãos e Gui passou o braço sobre os ombros da esposa.

– Vai nos dizer onde elas estão, não vai Malfoy? – Perguntou o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley.

– Se vocês garantirem a minha segurança.

Foi num átimo e em movimento conjunto, mas infelizmente, pensou Harry, quem chegou primeiro foi Carlinhos. A Sra. Weasley e a Sra. Tonks deram gritinhos, mas não puderam impedir nada. Harry tinha certeza de que teria adorado ter pego Draco pelo colarinho e o imprensado contra a parede como se ele fosse um boneco de pano, mas reconhecia que por causa do tamanho, era provável que tal atitude tivesse mais efeito vinda de Carlinhos. Sem sombra de dúvida, o maior de todos os homens da sala. Ana correu e segurou o braço do marido tentando impedi-lo de agredir com vontade o ex-sonserino.

– Eu falo, eu falo... – Draco gemeu alto e Carlinhos depois de considerá-lo como a um verme, o soltou sem cerimônia, fazendo com que o rapaz quase caísse no chão. – O que há com esse pessoal? – Resmungou para Snape enquanto ajeitava as vestes elegantes e tentava desamassá-las. – Tudo é motivo para que se amarrote o Draquinho!

– Isso realmente era necessário? – Perguntou Snape em tom mais alto olhando genericamente para os Weasley com uma expressão mal humorada, mas ainda sem se mover da poltrona.

– Você deveria ter avisado ao seu mascotinho que não é saudável nos provocar dentro da nossa casa e quando estamos em maior número, não é Snape? – Jorge olhava orgulhoso para o irmão mais velho, embora Carlinhos, agora semi-contido por Ana, parecesse um pouco arrependido por ter perdido o controle.

– Jorge! – Ralhou o Sr. Weasley, erguendo a cabeça que estava inclinada avaliando o estado de Gina. – Será que não podemos manter os ânimos mais calmos?

– Harry – Gina chamou num sussurro – vá buscá-las... É Natal... traga-as de volta... para elas poderem ir para casa.

Harry sorriu, fez um carinho no rosto dela e deu-lhe um beijo suave antes de se erguer.

– Vamos esconder você, Malfoy – anunciou com renovada energia. – Vamos manter sua miserável vida a salvo e... em troca você vai dizer onde poderemos encontrar as crianças trouxas.

Draco torceu a boca no que pareceu um sorriso de triunfo e Snape também pareceu bastante satisfeito.

– Esperre, Arry – interpôs Fleur – e se forr uma arrmadilha?

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Bem, nesse caso teremos duas vantagens, Fleur. Primeiro, nós sabemos que pode ser uma armadilha e vamos preparados para isso.

– E segundo... ? – Quis saber Tonks.

– O Malfoy vai com a gente.

– O QUÊ? – Berrou Draco.

Rony debochou.

– Tem certeza que isso é uma vantagem, Harry? O que vamos fazer com o Sr. Coragem no meio de uma luta?

Draco fechou os punhos e deu um passo em direção a Rony, mas Snape ergueu a bengala colocando-a em frente à cintura dele fazendo-o parar. Harry e Rony não se abalaram.

– Bem, Rony – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom de troça do amigo – se a gente não pode confiar no Malfoy... Pelo menos podemos confiar no amor que ele tem pela própria pele, não é? Qualquer coisa a gente põe ele na nossa frente.

– Quando vamos? – Perguntou Tonks animada, ignorando os protestos de Draco.

Harry trocou um olhar com Gina, que já parecia melhor e bebia um copo d'água conjurado pela mãe.

– Agora!

– Mas, Harry, meu filho... – Chamou a Sra. Weasley. – Isso não é meio precipitado...?

– Sra. Weasley cada minuto é precioso. A senhora ouviu o que o Malfoy falou.

– O Harry está certo, Molly – confirmou o Sr. Weasley.

– Vamos acionar o Quartel-General? – Perguntou Ana.

– NÃO! – Todos na sala se viraram para Rony. Hermione, que ainda estava ao lado de Gina, o olhou com uma expressão de entendimento. – Nem todos na seção são confiáveis... Acho que devemos avisar apenas ao Quim e o resto da Ordem.

– Tem certeza sobre isso, Rony? – Lupin pareceu ficar preocupado com a afirmação do jovem.

Harry olhou para o amigo. Sabia exatamente a quem ele se referia e sabia também que não teriam tempo para discutir o assunto, por isso respondeu.

– Temos sim, Remo. É melhor fazer o que o Rony disse.

– Mas isso é loucura! – Se intrometeu a Sra. Tonks. – Que tipo de grupo de resgate vocês vão formar? Eu sei que você Harry, mais Rony, Ana, Ninphadora (Tonks gemeu) e Quim são excelentes Aurores, mas... Vocês nem sabem o que vão enfrentar. Os outros aqui, e mesmo o pessoal da Ordem, podem estar dispostos, mas são... bem, não estão tão preparados e...

– Sra. Tonks – Hermione interferiu suave, mas com firmeza – todos aqui já lutaram numa guerra, assim como os membros da Ordem. Ninguém nesta sala é, exatamente, um bruxo despreparado. Mas numa coisa a senhora tem razão... precisamos saber o que vamos enfrentar. – Ela buscou o rosto de Malfoy, que havia desabado sobre o braço da poltrona de Snape com uma expressão desolada. – Quem as está guardando, Malfoy? Você sabe?

Draco deu um suspiro.

– Sei... – confirmou sem vontade – Bella as tem mantido numa casa abandonada, que pertenceu aos Lestrange, perto da antiga estação Chester, em Liverpool. Ouvi meu pai e ela falando em mudança do turno dos guardas. Parece que são uns dois Comensais como guardas, mais uma mulher que toma conta das crianças.

– O lugar está protegido por algum feitiço? – Perguntou Hermione com praticidade

– Acho que apenas o usual... Eles não poderiam fazer um grande número de magias na região sem chamar atenção do Ministério. Vocês sabem como os caras ficaram paranóicos depois da guerra e... – ele parou se dando conta de que estava repetindo uma frase que ouvira Bella dizer para o seu pai, e estava exatamente em frente aos "caras" – mas é provável que haja umas duas ou três das criaturas por lá.

Rony e o gêmeos fizeram caretas, enquanto Carlinhos e Gui trocaram um olhar apreensivo.

– Algum tipo de feitiço do Fiel? – Perguntou Tonks. – Se houver isso, não valerá a pena nem sair de casa.

– Eu não creio que haja um desses, Tonks. – A resposta veio de Snape. – Feitiços de Fiel são extremamente complexos e exigem bruxos habilidosos e muito poderosos. Não é todo o bruxo que pode fazer um. Não sei quem está com Bella e Lucius agora, mas não lembro de nenhum deles ter capacidade para tanto.

Draco pareceu ficar muito desagradado com o comentário de Snape, mas se manteve calado enquanto Harry começava a organizar o grupo que iria participar do salvamento. De fato, as únicas pessoas que ficariam eram Gina e a Sra. Wealey.

– As crianças podem estar muito debilitadas, Harry – contemporizou Alicia. – Eu acho que vou chamar o Neville, ele deve ter um estoque de ervas para poção restauradora e... bem posso me preparar para aplicar nelas e...

– Se me emprestar a sua cozinha, Molly – disse Snape erguendo a voz. – Eu posso ajudar sua nora a preparar a poção. Mesmo que ela e Longbotton tenham melhorado de uma forma que eu não suspeitaria quando foram meus alunos... ainda acho que minhas poções são mais confiáveis.

Se alguém estranhou o oferecimento, não conseguiu se mostrar tão chocado quanto Draco ao ouvir as palavras do ex-professor. Snape simplesmente o ignorou.

– Hã... claro, Severo – respondeu a Sra. Weasley também um pouco surpresa.

Menos de uma hora mais tarde, um bom número de integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, com exceção de Carlinhos – que sumira após falar brevemente com Harry – encontrava-se reunido no galpão do Sr. Weasley recebendo informações sobre a inesperada missão. Certamente, esta não era a maneira como se queria terminar os festejos de Natal, mas se eles conseguissem resgatar todas as crianças, então... Bem, isso seria realmente um motivo para comemorarem. Apesar de Snape ficar na Toca com Gina, a Sra. Weasley, Alicia e Neville, Harry resolveu interromper a folga de Dobby e Winky. Quanto mais força mágica tivesse para defender a casa melhor.

– Não se preocupe que vou pagar a hora extra deles, Mione – falou para a amiga assim que os elfos, com enormes sorrisos, subiram para o andar de cima a fim de assumirem o cuidado dos pequenos.

– Eu não disse nada – retrucou a garota em sua defesa.

– Mas pensou.

Rony abafou uma gargalhada e fez imediatamente uma expressão de paisagem quando Hermione se voltou para ele faiscando.

Harry ainda posicionou quatro voluntários, entre os membros da Ordem, em torno da Toca. Draco resmungou alguma coisa como "paranóico" quando o viu fazer isso, mas Harry não lhe deu atenção. Sabia que se caso aquilo tudo fosse uma armadilha – havia a possibilidade das crianças trouxas serem uma distração – ele não ia correr o risco de deixar a Toca desprotegida, de deixar Gina desprotegida. A confirmação de que Bellatrix estava realmente atrás dos seus filhos congelava-lhe as entranhas cada vez que ele pensava no assunto.

O sol já tinha sumido no horizonte e a noite fria e seca dava contornos negros às árvores que envolviam a propriedade dos Weasley quando uma série de estampidos que lembravam chicotadas cortou o ar. Mais de vinte bruxos se moveram dos arredores de Ottery St. Catchapole para a região que contornava a antiga Estação de Chester em Liverpool.

Segurando firmemente o braço de Draco, Harry nem chegou a se abalar com o incômodo processo de aparatação. A sensação de ser espremido dentro de um cano já lhe era tão familiar que ele quase gostava dela. Assim que ele sentiu novamente o chão sob seus pés pode avaliar que chegara exatamente onde havia planejado. Um cheiro úmido, que misturava pedras, terra e neve, invadiu suas narinas informando que o grupo se encontrava na parte de baixo de uma das duas pequenas pontes secas que davam acesso à Estação. Sob as pontes cruzava uma estreita estradinha rural que serpenteava para longe da cidade. No nível acima, além da própria Estação, atravessando os trilhos, ficava algumas casas de tijolos marrons com janelas brancas, típicas da região. A estradinha sob a ponte, onde eles estavam, era mais desolada, sem nenhuma habitação visível, o que dava um ar um pouco abandonado para a paisagem que eles viam, mas também garantia a segurança da sua chegada. Ninguém que estivesse nas casas do nível acima poderia vê-los ali.

– Para onde, Malfoy? – Sussurrou Harry, sacudindo brevemente o braço de Draco.

– Para cima – respondeu o ex-sonserino com a voz um pouco trêmula – no nível da rua. A terceira casa.

Harry o soltou e fez sinais rápidos para que os outros membros da Ordem, divididos em grupos de assalto liderados por Tonks, Quim, Ana e Lupin se posicionassem para chegar até a casa por diferentes lados, tal como eles haviam combinado antes de sair.

– Vamos – disse Harry para o seu próprio grupo de assalto que era formado por Rony, Hermione, Fred e Cátia.

Rony pegou do braço de Malfoy que Harry soltara e o começou a arrastá-lo para seguir o resto do grupo.

– Hei – reclamou Draco – eu posso esperar vocês aqui. Acho que me meter na linha de tiro não está exatamente no nosso acordo de proteção. Ainda mais que vocês tomaram a minha varinha.

– Está se borrando, não é Malfoy? – Implicou Fred.

– Vai pro inferno, Weasley!

– Calem a boca! – Cátia sibilou furiosa e os dois ficaram mudos. – Supõe-se que isso é um ataque surpresa. Vai ser bem fácil eles nos notarem se as duas primas-donas continuarem se espetando.

– Hei! – Reclamou Fred. – Eu sou seu marido.

– Ótimo! – Retrucou ela. – Isso me permite azarar você sem remorso. Agora fique quieto. E se der outro sorrisinho cretino desses, Malfoy... Não vai mais precisar se preocupar em não ficar na linha de tiro.

Hermione riu baixinho em aprovação a cunhada antes de tomar à frente que Harry lhe dava para começar a subir a pequena ribanceira que levava, da parte inferior da ponte, para a rua de cima. Fred e Draco calaram a boca, embora os dois continuassem a resmungar baixinho. Harry subiu logo atrás de Hermione. Uma árvore espinhenta próxima à parede da ponte conseguiu prender suas roupas mais de uma vez e por pouco um galho não lhe arrancou os óculos, quando ele tentou desajeitadamente afastá-lo. Assim, que chegou ao nível da rua, Hermione retirou das vestes um apagueiro e começou a puxar as luzes dos postes. Fez isso até que se criasse uma linha de sombra, por onde poderiam andar, mas não apagou todas as luzes para não chamar demasiadamente a atenção dos Comensais.

Harry fez um sinal para os que ainda estavam em baixo e Rony deu um empurrão em Malfoy para que ele subisse. Alguns minutos depois o grupo já estava todo no nível da rua e começaram a se esgueirar pela parte sombria, atravessando por sobre os trilhos e indo em direção à terceira casa após a ponte. Tanto o espaço da estação como as ruas ao seu redor pareciam absolutamente vazias. Havia poucas luzes vindas das casas, o que indicava que a zona não era excessivamente habitada. Ao longe, uma Igreja badalava seus sinos chamando os fiéis para a última missa daquele dia de Natal.

A casa apontada por Draco era um edifício de uns três andares de aspecto sujo e abandonado. Havia vidros quebrados nas janelas e nem uma única luz que indicasse qualquer movimento lá dentro. Os batentes, outrora brancos, pareciam quebrados e roídos de cupins com a tinta descascando em quase toda a sua extensão. Mas Harry não se deixou enganar pela aparência desabitada do prédio. Sentia cada pêlo do corpo eriçado e isso era um sinal de que havia uma grande quantidade de magia rodando o lugar. Ele sempre se perguntava se Dumbledore, quando falava que sentia a presença da magia, se sentia assim. Harry conseguia perceber o que estava a sua frente apenas respirando, sentindo a forma descompassada como o seu coração batia, os arrepios que percorriam a sua pele. Era palpável, quase concreto.

Mas ele também conseguia sentir além. Conseguia perceber cada mínimo movimento dos seus companheiros de grupo, sua apreensão, a excitação diante do perigo. Hermione ficaria furiosa se ele admitisse isso em voz alta, mas Harry tinha tomado... uma espécie de gosto pelo risco. Sabia que com Rony acontecera o mesmo. Sabia que Gina também se empolgava. E tinha plena consciência que Hermione jamais admitiria que também precisava de doses aventura para poder se sentir bem.

– Como é que vocês pensam em entrar? – Perguntou Malfoy.

Ninguém respondeu. Os outros cinco pareciam interessados demais em olhar para o céu ao invés de dar atenção às portas da casa que pretendiam tomar. Draco começou a olhar também, tentando em vão ver o que os outros buscavam até que Fred ergueu a mão e apontou.

– Lá!

Harry não precisou forçar os olhos para divisar no horizonte o que parecia ser um imenso pássaro recortado em negro contra o azul escuro da noite. Ele trocou sorrisos com Rony e Hermione, enquanto Draco tentava entender o que estava vendo com uma expressão confusa.

– Mione – sussurrou Harry – vamos precisar de cobertura caso algum trouxa resolva olhar pela janela.

A jovem assentiu e ergueu a varinha em direção aos céus. Um feitiço mudo fez com que um facho rápido de uma luz pouco brilhante saísse da ponta da varinha. Imediatamente o céu começou a cobrir-se de nuvens grossas e escuras que aumentaram ainda mais as sombras no chão. Ao mesmo tempo, a cobertura conjurada por Hermione passou a servir de esconderijo para a criatura alada que vinha na direção deles.

A ficha de Draco finalmente caiu.

– Vocês já não usaram isso uma vez?

– E funcionou, não funcionou? – Respondeu Rony.

– Beusclainhsnão são dementadores, Weasley.

– Acha que somos amadores, Malfoy? Fizemos a lição de casa, ok? Os bichinhos da sua tia têm tanto pavor dos dragões quanto os dementa...

– Shhhh! – Hermione deu um cutucão em Rony e apontou para cima.

Com um barulho asas que poderia quase ser confundido com um helicóptero, o dragão montado por Carlinhos Weasley se aproximava célere dos telhados das casas que circundavam a antiga Estação. No passado, Carlinhos e um grupo de voluntários ligados à Ordem haviam treinado as duas raças mais dóceis de dragões – os Verde-Gauleses e os Focinhos-Curtos Suecos – como uma arma contra os dementadores. Baseados nas antigas crenças orientais de que os dragões era portadores da felicidade e da sorte, aquele jovem grupo de estudiosos havia feito história ao conseguir não só adestrar feras, antes tidas como incontroláveis, como também haviam sido responsáveis por uma das maiores derrotas de Voldemort. Numa batalha memorável o fogo lançado pelos dragões – portadores de felicidade e sorte – destruíram um número tão grande de dementadores que, ainda hoje, havia dúvidas se algum exemplar da raça conseguira sobreviver.

Contra os beusclainh, Carlinhos acreditava que os dragões também poderiam ser úteis. Não que seu fogo pudesse aniquilá-los como fez com os dementadores, já que os beusclainh tinham uma extraordinária resistência ao calor. Mas era sabido que as duas raças eram inimigas há milênios e que, por alguma razão, a simples presença de um dragão e de sua força mágica era suficiente para manter os beusclainh afastados. Até mesmo os feitiços feitos nas casas bruxas para protegê-las destes demônios deviam ser mantidos dentro de uma pequena imagem de dragão que, até onde Harry sabia, todo o bruxo mantinha sobre a sua lareira.

Harry fez um sinal para o grupo continuar se aproximando da casa e os seis se puseram em marcha cuidando alternadamente o chão em que pisavam e a grande massa escura cada vez mais próxima no céu. Quase ao mesmo tempo em que o grupo chegou até a parede da casa vizinha, o enorme Verde-Gaulês abriu as asas num movimento para trás e jogou as patas com as garras abertas em direção a cunheira do telhado. O animal pousou cuidadoso, firmemente guiado pelo seu cavaleiro, cuja silhueta percebia-se sobre o dorso do animal. Assim que as asas do dragão se fecharam, no entanto, foi possível ver claramente os dois olhos cor de opala da fera brilhando inacreditavelmente no escuro como que perscrutando cada movimento num raio de quilômetros. O dragão alargou as narinas farejando o ar para logo depois soltar um bufo arredio. Carlinhos firmou as rédeas e deu uns tapinhas no seu pescoço para acalmá-lo.

– Acho que... – Hermione sussurou ao observar o dragão – tem beusclainhs aí dentro.

Harry fez um movimento curto de cabeça. A movimentação do dragão parecia indicar que ele havia pressentido o inimigo.

– Por isso é melhor esperarmos.

– Esperar o quê? – Quis saber Rony.

– Eu... eu não sei... – respondeu Harry com sinceridade – apenas... algo me diz que temos que esperar... Acho que os beusclainh também irão pressentir o dragão... Vamos deixá-los fazer o primeiro movimento.

Os outros trocaram olhares, mas não discutiram. Hermione se apressou a passar a orientação de Harry pelas moedas de comunicação que os membros da Ordem usavam. A antiga forma de comunicação da A.D. continuava existindo e mantendo a mesma eficiência.

Harry fixou os olhos na porta da frente da casa. Estava quebrada e a entrada era barrada por algumas tábuas que pareciam ter sido colocadas ali sem muito cuidado. Toda a aparência do prédio sugeria que ele, em breve, iria ser posto abaixo, mas Harry estava a tempo suficiente no mundo mágico para saber que as aparências enganam. À medida que os minutos se arrastavam a expectativa do grupo ia crescendo. Afinal, o que eles estavam esperando? Harry nunca se arrependera em confiar nessa parte instintiva de seus poderes, mas tinha trazido gente demais para aquele local... Preferia realmente não estar errado, e ter certeza... mas não tinha. Apenas sentia que era necessário esperar.

Um movimento próximo à porta lhe chamou atenção. Sem que nenhuma tábua fosse removida, aliás, quase como se tivesse atravessado por elas, uma mulher saiu da casa e se encaminhou para o meio da rua. Ela estava próxima o bastante para que o grupo pudesse ver que ela era jovem, tinha feições atraentes e usava um vestido completamente inadequado para o clima nevado. Draco, logo atrás dele soltou o que pareceu um assobio quase inauditível, seguido por uma observação maliciosa. Harry, porém, teve a impressão de que a mulher de cabelos negros lhe era vagamente familiar, mas antes que pudesse identificar onde poderia tê-la visto antes, ela olhou para o telhado da casa e soltou uma espécie de guincho animalesco e selvagem. Harry praguejou enquanto colocava as mãos nos ouvidos, sendo imitado pelos outros. Logo haveria montes de trouxas nas janelas. A tentativa de proteger os tímpanos ficou ainda menos eficaz quando o dragão, parado sobre a casa, resolveu responder e seus grasnados furiosos preencheram a noite.

– Lá se vai nosso ataque surpresa – gemeu Cátia.

Harry ia dar ordem para que atacassem, mas estacou diante da cena que passou a se desenrolar a sua frente. A bela jovem parada no meio da rua começou a contorcer-se. Os braços brancos e roliços começaram a enrugar e descarnar, a pele colando-se aos ossos. Os longos cabelos escuros passaram a encolher como se estivessem sendo puxados para dentro do crânio até sumirem. A altura dela também diminuía, os ossos das costelas se tornavam aparentes e as orelhas se ampliavam assumindo um contorno pontiagudo. Mesmo à pouca luz que havia, era possível perceber que a pele dela se tornava cinzenta, fria, doentia. Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Harry. Ele nunca tinha visto um beusclainh antes, a não ser no livro que Carlinhos mostrara para eles. Os olhos vermelhos da criatura continuavam fixos no dragão e ela arreganhava os dentes pontiagudos como se pudesse desafiar a fera que permanecia sobre o telhado da casa urrando e batendo as asas ameaçadoramente. Era óbvio que Carlinhos devia estar com alguma dificuldade em controlar o dragão.

– O que a gente faz? – Indagou Hermione com a voz trêmula.

A amiga estava grudada ao braço de Rony de tal forma que Harry tinha dúvidas se o ruivo conseguiria voltar a usá-lo novamente. Fred, Cátia e Draco estavam igualmente aparvalhados com o que estavam vendo. Sabiam que os beusclainh costumavam se aproximar dos humanos adultos mudando a aparência para atrai-los, mas daí a ver o que tinham visto ia uma grande diferença.

– Acho... acho que...

A frase morreu porque naquele momento outras duas criaturas, com a mesma aparência bizarra saíram da casa. Uma delas olhou para cima e arreganhou os dentes para o dragão. A outra olhou para o ponto escuro em que o grupo estava. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam malvados indicando que eles não estavam mais escondidos. Harry ia dar um passo para frente e ordenar que se começasse o ataque, mas foi atingido por algo duro que avançou contra a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele ouviu distintamente várias falas ao mesmo tempo.

– Desgraçado!

– Harry!

– Malfoy!

– _Estupefaça_!

Harry se escorou à parede, tentando fazer com que o cérebro, que parecia querer sair pelas orelhas, voltasse para o lugar. Abriu os olhos e de novo viu o brilho vermelho e satisfeito do olhar do beusclainh sobre ele.

– Foi o Malfoy, ele... – começou Rony.

– Não foi o Malfoy – disse Harry. – Foi ele! Fechem as mentes imediatamente! Limpem tudo! Eles usam os sentimentos ruins contra nós. Se forem pensar pensem em coisas boas. Hermione mande os outros invadirem a casa pelos fundos e pelas laterais. Cátia tente ver se há trouxas nas janelas e lance feitiços de confusão, depois damos um jeito.

Dizendo isso ele deu alguns passos à frente, empunhando a varinha em direção às criaturas. Rony e Fred o seguiram, enquanto Mione e Cátia cumpriam as suas ordens. Os beusclainhs recuaram, mas não pareciam estar com medo deles. Dois deles continuavam com os olhos fixos no dragão e o terceiro, que se posicionara à frente tinha um certo ar de deboche na forma como encarava os três bruxos. Harry fez um sinal com a mão para o alto, de forma que Carlinhos visse que era para ele e sua montaria avançarem. Seguiu-se um farfalhar de asas e o Verde-Gaulês saiu de cima do telhado e começou a se mover ameaçadoramente em direção aos três beusclainh que continuaram a recuar, acuados. O que antes tinha a aparência de mulher havia parado de guinchar e se agarrava a um dos companheiros. Harry manteve a sua atenção no beusclainh que estava à frente e que lhe encarava sem medo algum.

"É o líder", pensou.

"_Esperto_".

Harry eriçou-se imediatamente. A criatura estava falando com ele! Dentro da sua cabeça. Ele ouvia as palavras, mas conseguia discernir que elas viam envoltas num sibilado rascante, algo que lembrava um rádio fora de sintonia.

"_Muito esperto em trazer o seu monstrinho_", continuou num tom debochado. "_Mas dragões podem não ser suficientes daqui para frente_".

"Eles são suficientes para mantê-los longe. Vocês já foram escorraçados pelos bruxos uma vez", Harry respondeu usando o mesmo caminho do adversário. "Faremos de novo!"

A criatura mostrou os dentes no que pareceu ser um sorriso desdenhoso.

"_Vocês humanos e suas guerras são patéticas! Mas enquanto vocês lutam... nós nos alimentamos_... "

Harry ergueu a varinha enojado, porém antes que conseguisse lançar qualquer feitiço, a varinha foi arrancada da sua mão, assim como as dos quatro amigos já posicionados ao seu lado. Todas sumiram na escuridão. Ele arregalou os olhos apavorado e, no instante seguinte, viu Rony cair segurando a barriga, contorcendo-se de dor. Cátia foi jogada metros atrás contra uma das paredes da casa. Fred saiu correndo em direção a ela e uma espécie de corda invisível o prendeu pelos pés fazendo com que ele batesse o rosto violentamente no chão. Hermione abriu a boca, mas nunca chegou a falar ou gritar. Ela levou às mãos à garganta como se uma garra invisível a estivesse sufocando e caiu de joelhos completamente sem ar, lutando contra a asfixia. O dragão deu um urro lançando chamas pela bocarra em direção aos três beusclainh. Harry olhou em pânico para o seu oponente. A criatura nem ao menos havia se mexido, as chamas não pareciam ter sequer os tocado, embora seus companheiros se escondessem atrás dele, tremendo de pavor.

– DEIXE OS EM PAZ! – Berrou Harry e o dragão urrou e lançou chamas mais uma vez fazendo com que as duas criaturas mais amedrontadas novamente se encolhessem. A sensação de urgência, de que alguma coisa tinha de ser feita antes que os amigos se machucassem começou a subir de suas entranhas como lava fervendo. E sem nenhum esforço ele passou a deixar que a magia fluísse dele. Aquela coisa queria brigar? Então, teria uma briga para valer. Ondas de calor começaram a percorrer violentamente o seu corpo e Harry sentiu todo o braço direito formigar como se estivesse em chamas. Ele ergueu o braço com violência em direção aos beusclainh e uma faixa de luz irrompeu da ponta dos seus dedos. A corda mágica cortou a noite e cercou as três criaturas num único laço. O líder, no entanto, continuou sem se abalar.

"_Você é poderoso..._ – era somente uma constatação – _e nós um dia iremos nos enfrentar, Harry Potter... mas não hoje, não aqui... Quando isso acontecer, eu lhe garanto que seus dragões não servirão de nada_. " Novamente aquele esgar cruel que demonstrava que a criatura estava sorrindo. "V_ocê ainda não tem ódio o suficiente no seu coração para me tentar a subjugá-lo... mas vou cuidar disso. Quando nos encontrarmos novamente... aí sim.._ "

E dizendo isso, a criatura fechou os olhos e num chiado muito alto e agudo, os três sumiram diante dos seus olhos. A corda mágica caiu no chão, frouxa e depois desapareceu.

Harry registrou o que tinha ouvido e o que havia acontecido por alguns segundos entes de virar para trás e correr até Hermione que estava caída no chão com o rosto completamente roxo e a boca aberta num ângulo assustador.

– Ahh meu Deus! Mione! – Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga e colocou a cabeça dela sobre os joelhos. Esticou o braço direito e convocou as cinco varinhas que voaram para a sua mão. Hermione estava sufocada, mas viva e Harry, tomando a sua própria varinha, lançou um feitiço para reanimá-la. Foi preciso repetir o feitiço, mas finalmente Hermione deu uma tossida seca e engasgada, voltando finalmente a respirar normalmente.

Um barulho de garras raspando no asfalto indicou que o dragão havia pousado ali perto. Logo depois, Carlinhos veio correndo em direção a eles, jogando-se ao lado dos dois.

– Harry...

– Veja como estão os outros, Carlinhos. A Mione já está voltando.

O cunhado assentiu e correu em direção aos outros. Rony já estava ficando em pé e vinha cambaleando em direção a Harry e Hermione. Carlinhos apenas perguntou rapidamente como ele estava e seguiu até Fred que continuava caído. Rony caiu de joelhos ao lado deles. Estava mortalmente pálido, segurava o abdômen com uma das mãos e um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca.

– Você está bem, cara? – Perguntou Harry, preocupado.

– Em perfeitas condições de uso – resmungou Rony, inclinando-se aflito para Hermione. – Eles te machucaram, Mione?

A jovem gemeu e tentou sentar ao que os dois a ajudaram.

– Tudo... bem... – falou com a voz estrangulada, enquanto Rony passava o braço por trás das costas dela e a amparava cheio de cuidados. – Rony... você está sangrando?

– Não é nada de mais, amor – ele respondeu suave. – Você acha que consegue ficar em pé?

Hermione assentiu e Rony e Harry a ajudaram a erguer-se.

– Voltem para a Toca – disse Harry, empurrando as respectivas varinhas nas mãos deles.

Rony o olhou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

– A festa mal começou e você já está nos dispensando.

– Não começa, Rony! Você está ferido e a Mione mal consegue se sustentar em pé. Vou abrir uma chave de portal e vocês dois, mais o Fred e a Cátia, vão voltar para a Toca. Ahh... e levem o Malfoy junto.

– Mas ele te atacou – contemporizou Hermione, agarrada ao peito de Rony.

– Não foi ele. Os beusclainh usam os sentimentos ruins das pessoas... Digamos que o Draco, no que se refere a mim, é um campo bem fértil. Nem seu poder de oclumente conseguiria cobrir isso. Ele não estava totalmente consciente quando atacou.

– Tem certeza? – Rony o encarava com seriedade.

– Tenho.

Os três se aproximaram do local onde Fred estava sentado no chão, ainda atordoado, a boca estava muito machucada pelo impacto no chão e ele tinha quebrado pelo menos uns dois dentes. Carlinhos vinha vindo na direção deles com Cátia nos braços, ainda desacordada. Fred fez um movimento em direção à mulher e Carlinhos a colocou recostada nele.

– Ela bateu com a cabeça. É melhor a Alicia examiná-la antes de se fazer um feitiço para reanimá-la.

– Certo – concordou Fred, devorando o rosto pálido da esposa cheio de preocupação.

– Vou mandá-los para casa, Carlinhos – o cunhado assentiu. – Você pode trazer o Malfoy até aqui... Sei o que estou fazendo... Só dá um jeito de arrastá-lo até aqui.

Carlinhos fez um movimento de "você é que sabe" e saiu em direção ao ex-sonserino. Harry passou a olhar em volta tentando achar alguma coisa que pudesse ser transformada numa chave de portal. Uma lata de cerveja jogada no meio fio lhe chamou a atenção. Um feitiço convocatório e a lata voou para a sua mão.

– Isso deve servir – murmurou.

– Eu não vou deixar você sozinho, Harry.

– Rony, o resto da Ordem está lá dentro! Sua boca não para de sangrar... é óbvio que você teve uma lesão interna. Em outras palavras, você vai para a Toca agora! Ou por bem, ou estuporado, mas você vai!

Rony o olhou furioso, mas Hermione falou baixinho que o amigo tinha razão. Foi ainda muito contrariado que o ruivo tocou junto com os outros a chave de portal aberta por Harry. Menos de um minuto depois, a rua estava novamente vazia e silenciosa, exceto pela presença de um dragão resfolegante e dois bruxos muito sérios.

– Acha que tem mais criaturas dentro da casa? – Perguntou Carlinhos.

– Não. Se houvesse elas teriam saído. – Harry parou um segundo. – Você está ouvindo alguma coisa? – Carlinhos negou e ele passou um olhar rápido pelas janelas das casas e pela própria propriedade dos Lestrange que, há essas horas, já devia ter sido invadida pela Ordem. – A não ser que a Cátia tenha confundido todos os trouxas da vizinhança, parece que ninguém viu ou ouviu nada do que aconteceu aqui.

Carlinhos seguiu o mesmo caminho do olhar dele.

– Deve haver um feitiço contra _sonorus_ em toda a rua...

– Por quê? Será que eles esperavam algum ataque? Será que é mesmo uma armadilha?

– Pode ter uma outra explicação.

– Qual?

– As crianças... Um feitiço de contra _sonorus_ impediria a vizinhança de perceber os choros dos pequenos...

Harry fechou os olhos com um sentimento ruim na boca do estômago e concordou.

– Vem, vamos entrar! – Ele se aproximou da porta tentando identificar qual o feitiço que protegia a entrada.

– Hei – chamou Carlinhos – eles já sabem da gente. Você quer entrar pelo modo mais difícil ou pelo mais fácil?

Harry ficou confuso até notar o sorriso de Carlinhos em direção ao dragão. Ele riu.

– Acha que vai dar certo?

Carlinhos pegou das rédeas do Verde-Gaulês e o puxou atento só respondendo quando estava ao lado de Harry.

– Só vamos se saber se tentarmos, não é mesmo?

Carlinhos se aproximou da fera, que parecia bem mais dócil sem a presença dos beusclainh e lhe deu uns tapinhas no pescoço. No instante seguinte, o dragão inspirou profundamente e depois, esticando o pescoço em direção a casa, lançou chamas certeiras sobre o que antes era a porta do prédio. As chamas bateram em uma barreira invisível que logo pareceu dissolver-se em milhares de pequenas estrelinhas roxas. O fogo não chegou a atingir a casa, chamuscando somente um pouco a madeira que bloqueava o acesso e os tijolos ao redor da entrada. Harry se precipitou em direção à porta e com um feitiço transformou as tábuas em estilhaços. Carlinhos vinha atrás.

– Não é melhor você ficar? – Perguntou olhando para o dragão.

– Nãann... Não se preocupe, Galton sabe o que fazer... Se alguém tentar fugir por aqui ele segura e... não vai se meter com os trouxas, ele sabe a diferença.

– Galton?

– É o nome dele – explicou o cunhado.

Harry assentiu e os dois entraram na casa. Por dentro ela parecia tão abandonada quanto por fora, porém não parecia nada silenciosa. Gritos e estrondos vinham do andar de cima indicando que havia uma batalha correndo solta por lá. Harry e Carlinhos se precipitaram para as escadas ignorando o cheiro de mofo e pó que se misturava ao odor de queimado provocado pelas chamas de Galton. Enquanto subiam, os quadros das paredes, todos de aparência aristocrática e, alguns francamente maldosos, gritavam alertando aos Comensais que estavam chegando mais dois.

Luzes e gritos guiaram os Harry e Carlinhos para a ala esquerda do corredor do segundo andar.

– _Estupefaça!_

O feitiço passou zunindo pela cabeça de Harry e não atingiu Carlinhos por centímetros.

– _Impedimenta!_ – Berrou Harry em direção à origem do raio mágico. O barulho de reboco caindo no chão informou que ele não tinha acertado. Ele fez sinal para que Carlinhos se mantivesse abaixado enquanto os dois tentavam se aproximar.

– _Incarcerous! _– A voz de Quim retumbou por trás do Comensal que os atacava e logo depois o Chefe dos Aurores aparecia diante deles. Ainda era possível ouvir impropérios e xingamentos, mas a luta parecia ter acabado. – Chegaram no fim da festa rapazes.

– Tivemos um comitezinho de recepção lá fora – respondeu Harry e depois olhou pelo lado de Quim para dentro da sala e constatou. – Parece que eram mais do que três Comensais... o Malfoy nos enganou, então?

– Acho que não – respondeu Quim. – Encontramos uns sete Comensais, mas eles não pareciam estar nos esperando e nem parecia ser a guarda regular... Acho que os caras estavam dando uma festinha. Mas resistiram bastante.

– E as crianças? – Perguntou Carlinhos.

Quim de um suspiro cansado.

– Estão maltratadas, possivelmente traumatizadas, mas estão bem. Os desgraçados as estavam mantendo em gaiolas como animais.

– MALDITOS! – Harry deu um passo à frente furioso, mas foi contido pelo chefe.

– Harry... Elas estão vivas... é o que importa. Vamos tratá-las e elas vão esquecer de tudo. Vai ser como se nunca houvesse acontecido.

– Mas... – Carlinhos também estava indócil e parecia querer cuidar pessoalmente dos Comensais presos.

– Isso também meche comigo rapazes. Eu tenho filhos, lembram? Mas vamos controlar os ânimos e fazer as coisas direito, ok? Vamos cuidar para que estes cretinos apodreçam em Azkaban.

Os dois homens ainda levaram alguns segundos para assentir. Quim sorriu e deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de cada um.

Um grupo de pessoas entrou no corredor. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix pareciam exaustos e machucados. Muitos exibiam ferimentos feios e alguns se apoiavam uns nos outros para estarem em pé. Harry agradeceu mentalmente ao perceber que não haviam tido nenhuma baixa. Mas não era apenas isso. Havia uma luz em cada um dos combatentes. Uma luz que só era identificável nas pessoas que sentiam que haviam feito algo realmente especial. Sim, havia revolta ali. Mas também uma imensa felicidade. As sete crianças resgatadas estavam, com os rostos lavados em lágrimas de pavor, no colo de seus salvadores e ainda pareciam absurdamente assustados. Ana carregava uma menininha loura que parecia ter uns quatro anos e que se agarrava fortemente ao pescoço dela. A brasileira deu um sorriso iluminado.

– Vamos levá-las para a Alicia poder cuidar delas e depois... – ela se virou para a menina – vamos brincar de Papai Noel!

A garotinha não pareceu entender. Mas os adultos sim. Harry sorriu. Sabia que entregá-las para os seus pais naquela noite seria quase como realizar um milagre de Natal. Pelo menos "estas" crianças... estavam salvas.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

N/A: Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviws, gente. Nada estimula mais a escrever que um comentariozinho, mesmo que mínimo. Só para a gente saber se não está escrevendo muita besteira.

**Barbie30 **– Amada, vc sempre cometa e em mais de um lugar. Obrigada pela força, sempre. Beijão!

**Daniel Wolf **- Obrigada pelo estímulo, Daniel! Beijos!

**Sil17** – Querida, fiquei muito feliz que vc ter lido e gostado da fic. Sei que estou em falta com vc, mas já adianto que gostei muito do último capítulo e já me recuperi do penúltimo. Assim que der vou fazer um comentariozão, ouviu? Beijos!

**Dodô-HP** – Fui eu que desabilitei ou foi o site :S Aii, sou completamente tapada nessas coisa, mas vou verificar. De qualquer forma, adorei o sei comentário. Brigadão pelo elogio. Beijos!


	25. O Fim e o Princípio

Capítulo 26

**O Fim e o Princípio**

A música que anunciava o início do telejornal das sete chegou aos seus últimos acordes enquanto a câmera davam um zoom lento no casal de apresentadores. O âncora deu a primeira notícia com ares de satisfação.

"_Boa noite! Hoje são 26 de dezembro, mas parece que somente agora podemos finalmente dizer: Feliz Natal!"_

"_Sim, Edward" _, comentou a sua parceira loura e sorridente, _"mesmo tendo chegado um pouco atrasado, Papai Noel trouxe o mais precioso dos presentes para sete famílias britânicas e colocou um sorriso no rosto de todos os ingleses que acompanharam o seu drama nos últimos sete meses. Mais informações na reportagem de Ellen Barsky"._

A cena de estúdio foi substituída pela da repórter, que falava posicionada em frente a uma rua congestionada de carros em um bairro de subúrbio.

"_Bem, Dora, não há quem não conheça essa história. O país acompanhou com crescente horror o desaparecimento, sem deixar vestígios, de sete crianças durantes um espaço de sete semanas a sete meses atrás. Embora os números possam sugerir histórias ocultas e mesmo horripilantes nesses desaparecimentos, o fato é que, felizmente, parece que dessa vez, nós tivemos um final feliz. Hoje pela manhã Alice Willians, de 2 anos; Jonathan Blackwood, de 3; Charlotte Dennis, de 5, Laurence McFarley, de 6; Melanie Curtis, de 8; Grahan Heat, de 9 e Jason Wilburn, também de 9 anos apareceram misteriosamente em suas casas. Exames médicos constataram que os sete encontram-se em perfeito estado de saúde e, embora um pouco magros, pareciam ter sido realmente bem alimentados pouco antes de seu reaparecimento. Contudo, as estranhezas tanto do desaparecimento quanto do reaparecimento das crianças não parecem acabar por aí. Nenhuma delas tem qualquer lembrança do que aconteceu nos últimos sete meses. Os médicos acreditam que elas tenham sido mantidas sedadas durante a maior parte do tempo. As famílias divulgaram um comunicado agradecendo o apoio e as orações que receberam durante estes sete meses de tormento de todas as partes do país. Os pais das sete crianças também louvaram, em seu comunicado, os esforços da Scottland Yard na procura de seus filhos e a discrição da imprensa na divulgação dos pormenores do caso. Apenas uma das famílias, a de Jason Wilburn, concordou em conceder uma breve entrevista, na qual o garoto falou"._

A repórter deu um sorriso e a cena mudou para uma sala ampla, provavelmente um pequeno salão de convenções de algum hotel. Atrás de uma mesa comprida, estavam sentados o chefe da Scottland Yard, um casal com sorrisos imensos e um garoto de cabelos castanhos bem curtos, o rosto pálido e sardento parecia muito satisfeito com toda aquela atenção, apesar da evidente timidez.

"_Jason,"_ perguntou um repórter de aparência mais velha num tom carinhoso, _"você pode nos dizer se você se lembra de alguma coisa do que aconteceu?"_

"_Desculpe",_ o menino deu um meio sorriso envergonhado, _"mas eu não lembro de nada. Foi como se eu estivesse dormindo, sabem? Eu só lembro dos sonhos."_

"_E você pode nos contar algum desses sonhos, Jason?" _Perguntou uma repórter de óculos e que parecia emocionada.

O menino ficou vermelho e olhou para a mãe que sorriu ainda mais enquanto fazia um carinho no cabelo dele. O garoto pareceu entender isso como um incentivo e virou-se novamente para os repórteres com o rosto ainda mais ruborizado.

"_Eu sonhei... hum... que eu conhecia o Harry Potter"._

Um riso baixo correu a sala e junto com o ohh enternecido de algumas das mulheres. Jason pareceu gostar da reação.

"_Ele estava lá na Toca, a casa do amigo dele Rony Weasley, sabem? E eles estavam mais velhos e ele me disse que tinha derrotado o Voldemort."_

"_Ei, J.K.Rowling tem que saber disso!" _ Falou um repórter em tom divertido provocando novas risadas na audiência.

– Feiticinho meia-boca o que fizeram nesse garoto, hein?

Draco falou baixo, mas mesmo assim conseguiu fazer sumir o sorriso no rosto de Harry com o comentário jocoso. Os dois estavam parados em frente a um grande magazine trouxa, onde inúmeras televisões ligadas transmitiam diferentes programas. O som mais alto era o do aparelho onde estava sendo transmitido o telejornal e havia um grande número de trouxas, com rostos encantados, ouvindo a notícia. Harry deu um suspiro contrariado, ajustou a gola da capa de inverno ao pescoço e fez um sinal seco para que o outro o seguisse.

Os dois homens atravessaram a rua movimentada, desviando dos carros congestionados em frente ao sinal vermelho. Andavam com cuidado sobre o chão escorregadio por causa da umidade e da neve acumulada nos cantos.

– Quem foi o bruxo "brilhante" que enfeitiçou a memória do garoto? Sua amiguinha sangue-ruim? Seria interessante ver a Granger – ele fez uma careta – a ex-Granger cometer um erro tão grotesco.

Harry não parou de caminhar.

– Malfoy – falou ríspido – nossas vidas seriam muito melhores se nós não precisássemos ter de ouvir um a voz do outro. O que acha de simplesmente calar a boca!

Draco ficou quieto um segundo antes de resmungar em tom baixo.

– Idiota!

– Imbecil! – Devolveu Harry no mesmo tom.

Os dois mantiveram as caras fechadas enquanto andavam lado a lado apressando o passo como forma de diminuir o tempo em que teriam que ficar um na companhia do outro. Harry tinha decidido que ia evitar ao máximo os contatos com o ex-sonserino. Aquilo era trabalho para a Ana. Era ela a única que tinha paciência para lidar com tipinhos como ele. O problema é que Ana e Carlinhos, naquela noite, tinham uma festa e Harry achara que a tarefa de levar Draco para o seu novo esconderijo deveria ser sua por diversas razões. Primeiro, porque preferia restringir o conhecimento do lugar, da hora e da forma da operação de deslocá-lo para lá ao mínimo de pessoas possível. Ele decidira que aparatariam longe do local onde Malfoy ficaria para que nenhum registro mágico que pudesse ser identificado ou seguido, fosse pelo Ministério, fosse pelos Comensais. O segundo motivo foi porque achou que ele seria "guarda" suficiente para acompanhar o ex-colega, já que uma boa parte dos membros da Ordem ainda estava se recuperando da luta na noite anterior, o que restringia bastante as suas escolhas em termos de quem poderia fazer o serviço. Além disso, Harry achou de bom senso não deixar nenhum dos cunhados muito perto de Draco. Somando o fato que o próprio Sr. Weasley já saíra no braço com Lucius Malfoy, parecia que a família de sonserinos tinha uma habilidade especial em tirar os ruivos do sério e Harry achava que, apesar da imagem agradá-lo, não seria muito correto cumprir sua promessa escondendo apenas uma caixa etiquetada: _Draco Malfoy_.

Satisfeito com o silêncio, Harry se permitiu sorrir novamente. Há muito ele não sentia uma sensação tão grande de vitória. Era como se finalmente ele tivesse conseguido ir à forra contra Bellatrix e Lucius após ter perdido para eles na rebelião em Azkaban. Ainda por cima, a felicidade de entregar de volta as crianças trouxas inteiras para os seus pais era inigualável. Na noite anterior, eles as haviam levado para a Toca, onde Alicia as examinara e ministrara a poção restauradora que Snape tinha preparado. O efeito fora imediato e logo a Sra. Weasley já estava empanturrando os pequenos de comida. Harry tinha ficado impressionado com a calma que as crianças haviam demonstrado com eles. Achava que o trauma e os maus-tratos os tornariam arredios, mas era justamente o oposto. Lembrou que foi Ana quem comentou próxima ao seu ouvido.

– Eles sabem quem você é.

– Nãão... er... Você acha?

A brasileira sorriu e balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Mas quase que como para confirmá-la, o menino chamado Jason se aproximou do lugar onde eles estavam.

– Humm... – começou como que buscando as palavras – eu sabia que você viria nos salvar. Eu tinha dito para eles, sabe? – Ele fez um gesto em direção às outras crianças.

Harry trocou um olhar com Ana e dobrou os joelhos até ficar na altura do garoto.

– Como você sabia que EU iria salvar vocês?

– Porque você é o Harry Potter, não é? E... eu vi as marcas nos braços deles e sabia que eram Comensais e, então, eu tinha certeza que você ia dar um jeito e ia vir salvar a gente.

Harry sorriu sem jeito e bagunçou o cabelo do garoto num gesto carinhoso.

– Você é muito esperto.

O menino sorriu por um instante e depois fechou a cara numa expressão triste.

– Vocês vão nos fazer esquecer, não é? Eu li. É o que vocês fazem com os trouxas que descobrem.

– Desculpe, Jason. Mas é assim que tem que ser.

O menino olhou para o chão, decepcionado.

– Será que... eu não podia lembrar... nem um pouquinhozinho assim... – ele mostrou os dedinhos da mão quase unidos.

Harry ia negar, mesmo sentindo uma fisgada de remorso, mas Ana pegou da mão do garoto e saiu com ele em direção à mesa.

– Não se preocupe, Jason. A tia Ana vai dar um jeito.

Harry chegou a dar um passo para seguir a amiga e impedir que ela fizesse alguma besteira, mas Gina, vinda por de trás dele, envolveu a sua mão na dela e o segurou.

– Deixe. A "tia Ana" sabe o que faz. Ela não é nenhuma irresponsável.

Na hora, Harry concordou, mas se soubesse que isso ia servir para o Malfoy ficar enchendo a sua paciência, teria impedido a "generosidade" da amiga em deixar a passagem pela Toca como um sonho. Até porque, Draco não manteve por muito tempo o silêncio. Tão logo os dois saíram da rua apinhada de lojas que ainda exibiam a decoração natalina e se embrenharam por uma ruela lateral, quase sem movimento, ele voltou à carga.

– Bem, talvez não tenha sido a sangue-ruim... Garanto que foi coisa da "sua fà"...

– Malfoy – Harry advertiu. Era óbvio que ele estava se referindo a Ana.

– Mas claro, o grande Harry Potter tem que ser sempre manchete...

– Malfoy.

– Jornais trouxas, bruxos... o que importa? Desde que continuem babando sobre o maravilhoso menino-que-sobreviveu.

Harry fechou a mão sobre a varinha. A idéia de esconder Malfoy numa caixa etiquetada rondando perigosamente a sua mente enquanto ele bufava.

– Devia ter se casado com a maluca da Lovegood. Ela nunca foi tão sua fã quanto o Creevey, mas é jornalista. Seria como ter uma relações públicas dentro de casa.

Um soco ou uma azaração? Quem sabe uma transfiguraçãozinha básica. Draco se dava bem na forma de doninha. Ou, quem sabe? A antiga idéia de Rony de fazê-lo comer lesmas. Ms também daria para transformá-lo numa lesma. É... ou num besouro bosteiro. Seria ótimo ouvir o creck quando Harry pisasse nele.

– Mas, claro, ninguém pode culpá-lo por preferir a Weasley. Ela não é o meu tipo, mas mesmo parecendo ter engolido um barril, eu não posso negar que ela continua interessan...

Draco não pode terminar porque o antebraço de Harry estava pressionando o seu pescoço contra a parede de um dos prédios da lateral da rua.

– Eu vou falar só uma vez, Malfoy: não se aproxime da Gina!

– Com ciúmes, Potter? – O outro perguntou com a voz arrastada e cheia de malícia.

Harry soltou uma risada debochada.

– Só nos seus sonhos, idiota! – Ele fez mais pressão contra o pescoço do outro. – Eu não confio em você. Nada, mas nada mesmo, me garante que você não seja um espião. Que você não tenha me procurado com essa conversa mole de "eu quero ficar vivo" unicamente para conseguir informações para o seu paizinho e a sua titia. Ainda mais agora que eu sei o que eles querem. Então, se você realmente preza a sua saúde, eu sugiro que esqueça que a Gina existe.

– Está em pânico, não está, Potter? – Malfoy parecia disposto a provocá-lo até o limite. – Qual é o seu medo? Que a história se repita? Afinal, a sua mãezinha não morreu para te salvar? Seria muito triste se você perdesse a sua família toda de novo, não é? O pobre menino... órfão novamente... embora no sentido inverso, é claro. Eu acho patético... mas veja pelo lado bom... alguém poderia escrever livros sobre você.

A visão de Harry simplesmente nublou e ele enfiou a mão fechada na cara de Draco com tudo o que tinha direito. Malfoy não pareceu surpreso e revidou quase com satisfação, como se estivesse esperando justamente que eles chegassem naquele ponto. Não era uma briga para ser travada num elegante duelo bruxo. Era uma briga viceral demais para que os dois não usassem os punhos, não partissem para os pontapés e todo o tipo de golpe baixo comum nas brigas trouxas. Harry não percebeu que algumas pessoas, atraídas pelo barulho, chegavam às janelas para olhar o súbito movimento no beco quase sempre vazio; ele estava ocupado demais descontando uma raiva de mais de década.

Draco deu um gancho de esquerda que o acertou diretamente sob o olho, quebrando-lhe os óculos e fazendo parecer que o seu cérebro tinha entrado em choque com um balaço. Contudo Quadribol não lhe dera apenas reflexos, mas também uma enorme resistência a dor e em resposta ele acertou um direto bem no queixo do sonserino. Draco deu dois passos para trás e mirando-o com ódio arremessou-se contra ele indo com a cabeça em direção à boca do seu estômago. Harry sentiu o ar sair todo do seu pulmão enquanto Malfoy o jogava contra a parede de um prédio e passava a socá-lo na linha da cintura repetidamente. Harry levou alguns segundos para conseguir respirar o suficiente para reagir. Apoiou as mãos nas costas de Draco e ergueu o joelho com tudo em direção ao rosto do outro. O loiro soltou um uivo abafado, e se afastou levando as mãos ao nariz.

Harry ergueu novamente os punhos, mas estava tonto. O seu olho latejava como se tivesse explodindo e a visão através dos óculos quebrados estava turva. Uma sensação quente sobre o outro olho lhe informava que provavelmente seu supercílio estava aberto, assim como o lábio inferior, do qual ele podia até mesmo sentir o gosto do sangue.

– Você quebrou meu nariz – reclamou Draco com a voz abafada entre as mãos.

– Não tem de quê – respondeu Harry ofegante – também achei que ele estava precisando de uma reforma. Mas meu plano é quebrar a sua cara toda.

– Você vai ter que nascer mais umas duas vezes para ser homem o suficiente para isso, Potter.

Harry partiu para cima de Draco mais uma vez e os dois caíram no chão engalfinhados, distribuindo socos e pontapés onde quer que acertassem. Não era a primeira vez que os dois partiam para as vias de fato. Nem era a primeira vez que o caso de serem bruxos não influenciava em nada no teor da briga, mas era a primeira vez que não tinha absolutamente ninguém que se dispusesse a apartá-los. As pessoas que haviam chegado às janelas e assistiam à briga, chocadas, não pareciam pretender sair da segurança de seus apartamentos e se meter na entre os dois homens. E certamente eles continuariam a socar-se enquanto tivessem forças para isso, porque a raiva que tinham um do outro não parecia ter condições de se extinguir.

O silvo alto de um apito chegou até eles vindo da esquina mais distante, sendo logo seguido por outro e pelo que parecia ser um tropel de passos que corria em direção aos dois briguentos. Harry e Draco pararam instintivamente. Era um policial. Se chegasse até eles, ambos teriam ainda mais um problema para lidarem. Harry fez um enorme esforço para se erguer do chão tentando não pensar em todas as partes do seu corpo que gritavam e latejavam de dor. Malfoy também se ergueu, mas não parecia melhor que ele. O policial estava bem próximo agora. Harry deu um puxão na capa de Draco e se embrenhou pelo espaço existente entre dois prédios.

– Ei, vocês dois! – Gritou o policial soprando o apito novamente. – Parados!

Harry praticamente jogou o outro contra a parede suja do beco, enquanto tirava a varinha de sob as vestes e fazia um feitiço esconderijo na entrada. O policial chegou até o lugar em que os dois tinham entrado e olhou seriamente para o beco, procurando divisar alguma coisa. Mas era óbvio que ele não via nem Harry, parado exatamente à sua frente ofegante, nem Draco, que havia escorregado para o chão secando com a manga da capa o nariz ensangüentado. O jovem Auror esperou que o policial virasse às costas e saísse antes de se voltar para o outro.

Os dois se encaram com enorme ódio por longos minutos.

– Levanta, Malfoy. Eu ainda tenho que te deixar no esconderijo.

Draco não se mexeu.

– Como eu odeio essa sua atitude de heroizinho, Potter. Essa sua cara de "eu sofro, mas eu sou do bem". Por que não admite que no fundo você é um egocêntrico desgraçado que adora ser paparicado e que faz tudo para que todo mundo continue tendo peninha de você.

Harry levou a mão ao maxilar dolorido e depois apontou a varinha para o próprio rosto fechando o supercílio. Tirou os óculos e consertou-os antes de devolvê-los ao rosto.

– Diz o que realmente quer dizer, Malfoy.

Draco arfou de ódio antes de desengasgar entre os dentes.

– Você... matou... a... minha mãe!

Os olhos do ex-sonserino se turvaram em lágrimas e Harry desviou a cabeça. Ele não tinha nenhuma defesa para aquela acusação.

– Você planejou o assassinato de Dumbledore.

– ELA ERA MINHA MÃE!

– ELE ERA DUMBLEDORE! E... além do Rony e da Mione, ele foi o mais próximo que eu tive de um parente, de verdade, em quase toda a minha vida!

Malfoy contorceu o rosto e fungou, seguindo a isso outra careta, mas essa de dor por causa do nariz quebrado. Harry soltou o ar pesadamente e caminhou até onde ele estava sentado, os passos ecoando no beco úmido e vazio.

– Levanta – falou a contragosto.

– Vai para o inferno!

– Enquanto eu tiver que aturar você, eu já estou lá. Levanta e vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

Draco o encarou por um instante antes de erguer-se com dificuldade do chão.

– Fica parado – ordenou Harry e o outro não se mexeu quando ele apontou a varinha para o seu rosto. – _Epiksey._

Um facho brilhante e rápido saiu da varinha e atingiu o nariz de Draco. O rapaz levou as mãos ao rosto tateando-o e conferindo.

– Certo – disse ele e Harry achou que aquilo era quase um obrigado. – Onde é a droga desse tal esconderijo?

– Me segue.

Os dois reiniciaram o trajeto, mas de forma mais lenta, quase arrastada, por causa dos corpos doloridos. Mantiveram o silêncio durante os dez minutos seguintes até que Harry estacou o passo diante de uma casa antiga e de aparência decrépita, ladeada por dois prédios modernos. Qualquer um que passasse ali e admirasse os contornos antigos do casarão, provavelmente pensaria que ele não duraria naquele lugar por muito tempo e que em breve a especulação imobiliária o colocaria a baixo. Harry bateu na aldrava da porta.

– Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou Malfoy finalmente demonstrando alguma curiosidade.

– O Snape não te disse? – Draco negou. – É o orfanato da Ordem.

– Orfanato?

– É. Um lugar para crianças bruxas que perderam os pais – explicou Harry como se Draco fosse um aluninho obtuso e o problema fosse a palavra.

– Não temos "orfanatos" – disse se referindo à comunidade bruxa.

Harry o olhou sério.

– Agora temos – ele fez uma pausa pensando se devia explicar mais alguma coisa. Decidiu que sim. – Após a guerra tínhamos nas mãos um grande número de órfãos que conheciam o mundo bruxo, eles não tinham parentes e estava fora de cogitação mandá-los para orfanatos trouxas. Aí surgiu a idéia desse lugar.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não parecia achar uma idéia ruim.

– É... é melhor não termos bruxos sendo criados por trouxas, mesmo.

– Também abrigamos – continuou Harry ignorando-o – crianças bruxas que sejam nascidas trouxas e tenha ficado órfãos. – O outro fechou a cara. – A história do seu "mestre" foi suficiente para nos mostrar que teríamos de ter maior cuidado com as crianças bruxas daqui por diante.

– Comovente.

Harry não pode combater o sarcasmo porque naquele momento a porta abriu e uma mulher jovem de cabelos escuros, presos atrás da cabeça e vestindo roupas obviamente trouxas abriu a porta.

– Vocês demor... – ela se interrompeu ao ver o estado dos dois. – Santo Deus! O que aconteceu?

– Uma pequena divergência – disse Harry e a mulher arregalou os olhos até quase fora das órbitas. – Deixa a gente entrar, Sarah. Eu te explico aí dentro.

– Claro, claro – ela se afastou da porta para que os dois passassem. – Meu Deus! – Ela acendeu a luz do hall e observou os dois mais atentamente. – Vocês... vocês brigaram?

Harry pediu com o olhar que ela não continuasse e Sarah ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendição.

– Malfoy, essa é Sarah Laurent, nossa administradora e seu contato aqui dentro. Sarah, esse é Draco Malfoy... desculpe ter de incomodá-la lhe passando o "problema", Sarah, mas era o único lugar para trazê-lo.

– Não se preocupe com isso, Harry – falou ela num sorriso agradável e estendeu a mão para Draco. – É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy.

Foi somente quando ela ficou com a mão estendida que os dois perceberam que Draco não os notava. O rapaz tinha os olhos fixos na lâmpada fluorescente que Sarah tinha acendido no hall.

– Vocês têm luz elétrica, aqui?

– Sim – respondeu Sarah no mesmo tom agradável recolhendo a mão que ela havia estendido.

– Luz elétrica não funciona em lugares com muita magia – ele afirmou com um leve toque de desespero na voz.

Sarah olhou para Harry que tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto e explicou suavemente.

– Bem, acontece, Sr. Malfoy que nós usamos o mínimo possível de magia nesse lugar. As crianças são menores e não podem fazer mágicas. Os adultos que vêem aqui limitam ao máximo o seu uso, porque além de estarmos numa área... ham – ela parecia não gostar do termo – trouxa altamente concentrada, ainda precisamos do funcionamento de computadores e outros artefatos não bruxos para podermos entrar em contato com outros orfanatos, onde possam haver crianças bruxas.

– Mas... e o Ministério?

– O Ministério apóia a nossa forma de agir – completou Harry, num tom de quem dá as explicações por encerradas. – O orfanato pertence à Ordem e não ao Ministério.

– Quer dizer que além de ficar sem a minha varinha, que vocês confiscaram, ainda vou ficar num lugar... num lugar quase... trouxa?

– Pode voltar para Wiltshire, se quiser – disse Harry e Draco fechou a cara como se ele fosse um demente.

– Não se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy – comentou Sarah ao mesmo tempo séria e divertida – durante a semana temos elfos domésticos que cuidam da casa.

– Durante a semana?

– É... – ela sorriu – no horário comercial, é claro. São todos assalariados, por isso eles também são orientados a não receberem ordens que estejam fora das suas obrigações.

Draco olhou para Harry completamente parecendo pedir socorro.

– Essa é a sua forma de me proteger? Se eu não for morto... eu vou acabar me matando.

– Pense pelo lado positivo, Malfoy – Harry estava quase gargalhando diante do desespero do outro – quanto menos magia, menos possibilidade existe da sua "família" te encontrar. Bem, você está em ótimas mãos e eu preciso ir.

– Não quer tomar uma xícara de chá e cuidar desses ferimentos, Harry? – Ofereceu Sarah.

– Obrigada, Sarah. Mas eu ainda vou passar na Toca para pegar Gina e irmos para casa e Alicia está lá. Ela já está acostumada a fazer esse tipo de remendo – disse forçando um sorriso que saiu doído par causa do lábio machucado. Harry se inclinou e deu um beijo no rosto de Sarah e se encaminhou para a porta.

– Dê um beijo em Gina, por mim – ela falou.

– Pode deixar.

Harry já tinha puxado a maçaneta da porta quando Draco com uma cara ainda mais atarantada, correu até ele e o segurou pelo braço.

– Por Mérlin, Potter, essa mulher... – ele havia baixado a voz e olhava para a postura serena de Sarah de um jeito meio apavorado – ela... ela é trouxa?

Harry riu. Podia dar a resposta verdadeira: Sarah era bruxa. Um tipo peculiar como Ana, mas era bruxa. Mas resolveu torturar Draco um pouquinho apenas porque sabia que ele detestaria ter de conviver diariamente com alguém tão cheia de manias trouxas como a eficiente administradora do orfanato.

– Quase.

Virou-se e saiu.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

– Pai?

Hector enfiou a cabeça para dentro do pequeno escritório abarrotado de livros pergaminhos e papéis em que Remo trabalhava. O pesquisador da Ordem da Fênix lia concentrado um livro de capa marrom, mas levantou os olhos assim que viu o garoto entrando timidamente na sala. Foi exatamente o jeito tímido de Hector que lhe chamou a atenção. A palavra definitivamente não combinava com o filho.

– Algum problema, Hector?

O menino se aproximou da mesa do pai parecendo fazer um enorme esforço para chegar até lá.

– Eu... ham... eu... queria conversar com... você. Posso?

Remo fechou o livro imediatamente e o colocou sobre a mesa.

– Ok. E que tipo de conversa é? – Remo lembrou das reclamações que recebera de Hector na escola durante o primeiro semestre: aranhas no material escolar de um grupo de colegas, quatro detenções por motivos diversos, uma fuga das vistas do professor responsável dentro da Floresta Proibida... Ele deu um suspiro, era quase como ser o pai de Tiago Potter, porém, a julgar pelo humor com que Tonks encarava as travessuras do filho, era provável que Hector estivesse sendo apenas uma cópia fiel e menos desastrada da mãe na escola. – Séria? Sobre o seu comportamento? De pai para filho ou de homem para homem?

Hector mantinha os lábios presos numa linha fina.

– Sente-se, filho – disse Remo suavemente.

O garoto fez a volta na cadeira em frente à mesa do pai e sentou. Ele respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem.

– A conversa é séria sim, mas eu... eu não vim... hum... É uma conversa de homem para homem – afirmou cheio de gravidade.

Remo arqueou as sobrancelhas e tentando não sorrir e fez um gesto para que o menino prosseguisse.

– Você deixa eu falar tudo sem me interromper?

O pai o olhou com grande curiosidade e depois assentiu, jogando-se para trás na cadeira. Hector não sabia exatamente por onde começar e passou quase um minuto gaguejando e dando voltas antes de finalmente começar a contar a história toda. O início era o mais embaraçoso porque ele teve de admitir que escutara a conversa dos pais sem permissão. Tentou passar o mais rápido possível por esta parte da história e colocar mais ênfase sobre o que estava escrito no caderno da avó de Danna e o que eles haviam descoberto lendo os números antigos do _Profeta Diário. _Remo escutou tudo com atenção, ficando cada vez mais sério na medida em que a história avançava. A parte da Floresta Proibida definitivamente lhe congelou as entranhas. Uma coisa eram as desconfianças de um bando de crianças em busca de novidade, outra era a prova real de que havia um grande perigo rondando a escola. Lupin sabia que o filho jamais mentiria sobre algo assim. Como prometera, ele só se manifestou quando Hector deu mostras de que tinha acabado de falar.

– Você tem noção da gravidade do que está me contando, Hector? – O garoto assentiu. – Por que não falou antes?

– Eu não podia contar essa história por carta – defendeu-se o menino.

– Está em casa há quase duas semanas, depois de amanhã você volta para a escola... Por que só veio me contar agora.

Hector engoliu em seco, parecendo ficar bastante sem graça.

– Eu... eu ia contar no Natal... para você, a mamãe e o Harry, mas... er... teve toda aquela história do Malfoy e depois as crianças trouxas e... foi passando e...

Lupin soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Hector podia não ter o seu sangue, mas ele o criara desde os três anos de idade e isso era tempo suficiente para amá-lo incondicionalmente e para conhecê-lo como se ele fosse transparente. Era óbvio que o menino acreditava que, se contasse para os adultos sobre o que estava acontecendo na escola, ele acabaria perdendo a sua aventura. Mas... afinal, ele contara e Remo não ia repreendê-lo por isso.

– Você falou – cortou a frase gaguejante do garoto – que você e os seus amigos têm suspeitos.

Hector soltou um suspiro de alívio bastante audível antes de responder.

– Pensamos que poderia ser o Prof. Widdenprice.

– Archibald? – Questionou Remo incrédulo.

– É – confirmou Hector sem graça. – Sabemos que ele é... – o menino balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro – meio bobo, mas quando o Harry enfrentou o Quirrel no primeiro ano dele, ninguém suspeitava dele também, não é? Além disso, é possível que o bisavô do Widdenprice tenha ajudado a esconder o tal Erasmus e a garrafa de Mefistófeles em Hogwarts.

– Isso não faz de Archibald, necessariamente, um Comensal da Morte.

O menino ergueu os ombros.

– Temos de seguir todas as pistas.

– Sei – disse Remo.

– A outra possibilidade é a Profa. Shadowes.

– A de Poções?

– Aham.

– Bem, eu a vi algumas vezes e confesso que ela faz mais o tipo do que o Archibald, as por que vocês desconfiam dela? Por ser Sonserina e ensinar Poções?

– Não exatamente. Quero dizer, josh acha que ela é inocente, mas é porque ele a acha bonita, mas... – disse o garoto, depois completou sob o olhar inquisitivo do pai – a Danna acha que ela é falsa.

– A Danna.

– É... – ele confirmou – eu lhe falei sobre ela.

– Sim, a _selkye_ cuja avó escreveu o caderno que deu as pistas para vocês.

– Isso. A Danna tem essas coisas, sabe? E ela acha a Medéia estranha e, bem, a gente aprendeu a não ir contra o que a Danna acha.

Remo considerou as palavras do filho. As suspeitas das crianças podiam estar indo para um lado completamente errado... ou não.

– Hagrid acha que o tal espião que você ouviu pode ter algo haver com os assassinatos dos testrálios?

– Sim. Quer dizer, é uma coisa que Comensais da Morte fariam, não é? Ele só deixou para falar com a Ordem depois das festas porque... porque ele estava indo para a França passar o Natal com Mme. Máxime e eu... eu prometi que ia contar tudo... – completou baixando a voz.

– Certo. – Remo coçou o queixo pensativo. – Então – disse quase que para si – a garrafa em que Mefistófeles foi aprisionado pode estar em Hogwarts. – Hector assentiu. – E... de acordo com a crença, certos rituais do _Livro de Fausto_ somente se concretizariam na presença do demônio que os ensinou. – O menino balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Se há um espião em busca disso no castelo... então, isso significa que o ritual que eles pretendem fazer para trazer Voldemort de volta, precisa, necessariamente, da presença de Mefistófeles...

Hector acompanhava o pai fascinado, afinal, ele realmente estava conversando com ele _de homem para homem_. O menino sorriu. Remo inclinou-se novamente para frente.

– Você disse que, de acordo com o tal diário da avó da sua amiga, Tom Riddle provavelmente ficou sabendo sobre da história de Erasmus e da tal garrafa. – Hector confirmou. – E a garrafa não foi aberta por Erasmus porque, estou presumindo, a fórmula para fazê-lo estava no livro. – Lupin continuou no mesmo tom pensativo. – Seria preciso ter os dois, mas Erasmus e seus amigos na Inglaterra não tinham. O livro só foi achado quase quarenta anos depois...

– Pelo Grindewald – completou Hector.

– É... E levado para Hogwarts por Dumbledore – Remo continuava absorto. – Será que era por isso que Voldemort queria tanto tomar o castelo?

– Seria terrível se a escola caísse nas mãos dele... Quero dizer, aí ele teria o livro e...

– O demônio nas mãos. Dumbledore sabia disso. – Remo voltou a fixar o menino com evidente orgulho. – Parabéns, Hector! Você e seus amigos foram brilhantes. – O garoto estufou mal se contendo em si. – Mas eu repito, filho: você tem noção da gravidade de tudo o que me contou?

Hector balançou a cabeça.

– E tendo noção disso, você é capaz de me prometer que não vai ir atrás de encrenca?

– Mas pai, eu...

– Quero a sua palavra, Hector.

– Você apoiava o Harry, e ele era só um ano mais velho do eu – resmungou achando-se injustiçado.

– Harry não procurava encrenca. Em geral, ela vinha até ele. O que definitivamente não é o seu caso, mocinho. Quero que me prometa que você e os seus amigos vão ficar fora disso.

Os olhos de Hector se encheram de lágrimas.

– Não é justo. Vocês não iam saber de nada se não fosse a gente e...

Remo levantou e fez a volta na mesa até chegar ao lado da cadeira em que Hector estava sentado. Dobrou os joelhos e fez o menino encará-lo de frente.

– Hector... você tem noção do que seria de mim e da sua mãe se algo acontecesse a você? – O menino baixou os olhos ainda emburrado. – Harry teve sempre muita sorte e... bem, capacidade também, mas coisas realmente graves poderiam ter acontecido com ele e com os amigos dele. Meu filho... imagine se alguma coisa acontecer com algum dos seus amigos... como você se sentiria? E se fosse com você? Sua mãe e eu... nós...

Hector deu uma fungada.

– Tudo bem... eu prometo que a gente não vai fazer nada.

Remo sorriu.

– Eu não disse para não fazerem nada. Eu não quero que sigam ninguém, nem se metam a valentes com algum possível espião, mas... – O garoto ergueu os olhos cheios de esperança. – Acho que vocês se deram muito bem com a pesquisa. Por que não continuam por aí. Acho que... a biblioteca é bem segura e... eu adoraria vê-lo com um livro diante dos olhos.

– Pesquisa?

– Uhum.

– Só livros e jornais velhos.

– Eles podem ser fascinantes. E vocês poderiam ter certeza de que estariam ajudando a Ordem, Harry, Gina e os bebês. O que acha?

– É só o que você vai deixar?

– Eu estou sendo muito generoso.

Hector pareceu travar um luta interna antes de responder conformado.

– Ok.

– Tenho a sua palavra, então, de que você não vai correr e nem arrastar os seus amigos atrás de encrencas.

Um barulhão vindo da sala de estar com o som de vidro quebrando impediu que Hector completasse a resposta que o pai pedia.

– 'Tá tudo bem! – Gritou uma voz feminina.

– Sua mãe chegou – informou Remo divertido.

Hector começou a rir.

– Um recorde... o vaso de porcelana que a vovó nos deu no Natal durou quase uma semana.

– Fale isso na frente dela.

– Eu não – defendeu-se o menino rindo mais.

Remo se levantou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do filho.

– Venha. Vamos conversar com a sua mãe e depois vamos nos preparar para a festa de Ano Novo na casa do Harry.

Os dois se encaminharam para a porta do escritório.

– Você vai contar isso hoje para ele?

– Amanhã – respondeu o pai passando pela porta e fechando-a atrás de si. – É melhor a gente não estragar a festa, não é?

– Com certeza – respondeu o menino, enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso do casaco e acariciava o Mapa do Maroto. O pai até que fora bem compreensivo, mas não queria nem pensar o que seria caso os gêmeos o entregassem.

Os dois chegaram à sala e encontraram o caos instalado. Uma folhagem havia despencado de sua prateleira e inundara o chão de terra e folhas. O que pareciam ser as roupas da festa, que Tonks havia ido pegar na Mme. Malkin, estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá e se não estivessem protegidas pelo embrulho, estariam também agora cobertas de terra e porcelana quebrada. A Auror tentava inutilmente feitiços de reparo no vaso dado pela mãe.

– Do jeito que eu sou, eu já devia ter pelo menos aprendido a fazer um feitiço de cola que prestasse. Odeio feitiços domésticos – comentou com raiva. – É tanto caquinho... e eles não querem se juntar – reclamou agitando freneticamente a varinha enquanto o vaso se montava e se desmontava tentando encontrar a sua forma primitiva.

– Talvez fosse melhor colocá-lo longe da porta, Ninpha – Remo comentou divertido.

– Não ria – gemeu ela – mamãe vai me matar... Já estou até ouvindo: "_acho que plástico é mais seguro quando se trata de você, querida_!"

Hector enfiou as duas mãos na boca para segurar o riso.

– 'Tá rindo do que, ô filhote de lobisomem? – Tonks perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura e encarando Hector. O menino soltou uma gargalhada. – Desde quando você tem licença para rir da sua mãe, hein?

Ela deu um passo, ameaçadora, em direção a Hector que continuava rindo e parecia antever o que viria.

– Deixa só eu por as minhas mãos em você, seu pestinha!

E esquecendo completamente da bagunça, ela começou a correr atrás do menino por toda a casa, os dois rindo e se provocando. Remo sorriu enquanto negava com a cabeça. Iguais. Hector e a sua Tonks. Ok, ele não era desastrado, pensou enquanto puxava a varinha e começava a dar um jeito na sala, mas os dois definitivamente tinham quase a mesma idade. Consertou a planta, limpou o embrulho das roupas e por último fez o bendito vaso se colar. Os gritos e gargalhadas vindos do quarto indicavam que Tonks tinha alcançado Hector e que o estava torturando com cócegas. Lupin guardou a varinha no bolso do casaco. Teriam de vigiar a escola a partir de agora. Isso não seria exatamente difícil. O problema seria vigiar Hector.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

– Gina, por favor, decide de uma vez – Harry já estava implorando àquelas alturas. Os dois iam comemorar o Ano Novo com todos os parentes e amigos na casa deles. Mas ao invés de estarem ajeitando as minúcias da festa, Gina tinha colocado na cabeça que queria terminar o quarto dos bebês. E os dois haviam passado a tarde inteira colocando enfeites, arrumando detalhes e namorando cada uma das roupinhas que faziam parte do enxoval. Até aí tudo bem, se não fosse o fato de que há cerca de duas horas, ela inventara que a cor do quarto não estava boa. Agora, os dois discutiam para chegar a um consenso enquanto se alternavam fazendo feitiços para colorir as paredes.

– Tem certeza de que não pode ser aquele verde? – Perguntou Gina, mais uma vez.

– Não.

– Combina com os seus olhos.

– É a cor da Sonserina.

– Combina com os olhos das crianças – ela tentou mais uma vez.

– Joanne vai ter olhos castanhos como os seus.

– Quem disse?

– Eu disse – afirmou irredutível.

Gina bufou.

– Mas não pode ser azul, por causa da menina.

– Nem vem – Harry reagiu porque ela já tinha vindo com aquela história antes – eu também não quero o "meu garoto" dormindo num quarto cor-de-rosa.

– Que tal um vermelho desmaiado?

– É cor-de-rosa! – Afirmou convicto.

– Droga... isso quer dizer que teremos de voltar para o amarelo... Não gosto de amarelo. Me lembra a Fleuma – falou com uma careta. Gina ainda chamava a cunhada pelo apelido. Quando ela não estava por perto, é claro.

– Temos outra possibilidade – Harry voltou a sugerir.

– Não me venha com alaranjado, Harry. Você agora deu para incomodar com isso que nem o Rony.

Harry ergueu os ombros.

– É legal – Rony tanto insistira que ele também passara a torcer pelos Cannons.

– É brega! – Sentenciou Gina. Depois olhou para o quarto, desanimada. – Eu queria que estivesse pronto hoje...

Ele foi até a esposa e abraçou-a por trás.

– Gi, não vamos dar a festa aqui no quarto das crianças.

Gina fez um muxoxo.

– Eu sei. Mas que queria mostrar tudo prontinho...

Harry a apertou contra si e começou a lhe dar beijinhos na bochecha até ela desmanchar o beiço.

– Bem, o que acha de chamar as garotas durante a festa e vocês se divertirem tentando achar a cor ideal para o quarto?

Ela deu um suspiro conformado.

– Verde está vetado? – Arriscou mais uma vez.

– E cor-de-rosa também – disse ele.

Gina revirou os olhos e resmungou.

– Bem – Harry deu um sorriso de lado afastando uma mecha de cabelo vermelho que o atrapalhava – já que decidimos que não vai ficar nada decidido. – Deu um beijinho na volta do pescoço dela. – O que acha de – deu outro beijinho – tomarmos um banho e nos prepararmos para a festa, hein? – Mais um beijo e a pele da garota arrepiou inteira, Harry sorriu e continuou. – Além disso, acho que você vai precisar descansar um pouco antes que os convidados cheguem. O que me diz? – Perguntou sem se deter no que estava fazendo.

– Eu ouvi: "tomarmos banho"? – Gina perguntou toda lânguida.

– Uhum – respondeu com os lábios ainda colados no pescoço dela.

– Eu... – ela arfou – sou uma senhora grávida, sabia?

Harry começou a empurrá-la em direção ao quarto deles, atravessando o corredor e entrando na porta logo em frente.

– Senhoras grávidas se comportam como você, é? – Continuou a série de beijos ao mesmo tempo em que respirava o cheiro dela com vontade. – Uau... Vamos ter mais filhos.

– Harry!

Ela tentou fugir dos braços dele, mas Harry a segurou rindo e virou-a cobrindo a boca da esposa com a sua e não deixando que ela falasse por um longo tempo. Já estava começando a levá-la em direção ao banheiro da suíte quando ela o empurrou de leve, interrompendo o beijo.

– O que foi?

A jovem pôs a mão na barriga e fez uma cara estranha.

– Nada... eu acho...

Harry tocou imediatamente no ventre da esposa.

– Tem certeza?

Como se estivesse conferindo alguma coisa, Gina olhou um ponto qualquer no assoalho antes de responder.

– Tenho sim. Foi só um aperto, aqui – ela apontou um lugar na barriga – é normal nesse período. – Harry não se convenceu muito, mas Gina garantiu que não era nada de mais e ergueu o rosto sorrindo. – Eu vou colocar água na banheira e você vai lá embaixo verificar se o Dobby está com tudo em ordem, ok?

– Pensei que o plano era "tomarmos banho"...?

– Se o Dobby estiver com tudo pronto o banho pode ser mais demorado – Gina respondeu, sapeca.

– Ótimo argumento. – Harry lhe deu outro beijo do tipo desentupidor de pia e saiu correndo do quarto. – Volto em dois segundos!

Ele mal tinha chegado ao pé da escada quando ouviu Gina gritar o seu nome. Uma sensação de garra lhe apertando a boca do estômago só não o paralisou porque as suas pernas, como se tivessem vontade própria, se viraram e começaram a correr em direção ao andar de cima subindo os degraus de três em três. Harry só parou quando chegou à porta do quarto. Gina estava parada, no mesmo lugar em que ele a deixara, e olhava assustada para o chão, onde uma poça de água sob suas pernas cobria uma parte do taboão do piso.

– Você disse que não estava na hora ainda – Harry afirmou apavorado.

– Não está... – disse Gina um pouco ofegante e ele correu para tomá-la nos braços e levá-la até a cama, o coração zunindo frenético nas suas orelhas de tão nervoso. – Mas... acho que agora... não tem mais jeito, Harry...

– Como assim? – Ele perguntou atarantado, enquanto a recostava nos travesseiros com as mãos trêmulas e incrivelmente suadas.

– Eles estão nascendo!

– Ai, meu Deus!

– É... – de repente Gina não parecia menos apavorada do que ele com a situação – ai, meu Deus!

– O que eu faço? – Harry estava saltando ao lado da cama sem saber para que lado correr.

Gina começou a respirar ofegante.

– Chama a Alicia, rápido.

– Ok – disse ele se dirigindo para a porta do quarto.

– E a minha mãe.

– Certo – ele já estava chegando ao corredor.

– E a Mione!

– 'Tá! – Virou-se para ver se ela queria mais alguém.

– Vai logo!

– 'Tô indo.

E saiu desabalado em direção ao andar de baixo tentando pensar na forma mais rápida de anunciar que seus filhos estavam nascendo. Por Mérlin! Seus filhos estavam nascendo!

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

O céu cinzento do lado de fora das janelas indicava que provavelmente voltaria a nevar durante a noite da virada do ano. A tarde ainda não acabara, mas Hermione já movera a varinha duas vezes na direção da luminária ao lado da sua cama para aumentar a luz e poder continuar lendo. Sem desviar os olhos do livro, ela puxou também o endredom sobre as pernas por causa do frio que fazia. Ainda estava cedo para começar a se arrumar para a festa e talvez desse para terminar mais uns dois capítulos, se Sirius prolongasse um pouquinho mais a soneca da tarde.

Rony entrou no quarto, vindo do banheiro, com os cabelos molhados, mas já vestindo um jeans e uma camiseta.

– Você não vai se arrumar? – Perguntou.

– Daqui a pouquinho – Hermione respondeu com os olhos ainda no livro.

O colchão ao seu lado afundou quando Rony se jogou sobre ele. Hermione ia reclamar, mas parou ao olhar para o marido.

– O que é?

– Sempre achei que você ficava linda lendo, sabia? – Hermione sorriu sem jeito e mexeu no cabelo. – Também gosto quando fica encabulada com elogios.

Ela ruborizou definitivamente.

– Bonita, é? Para quem levou quatro anos para perceber que eu era uma garota é interessante saber que você sempre me achou bonita lendo.

Rony se aproximou puxando o corpo para perto dela se impulsionando pelos antebraços.

– Bem, eu levei quatro anos para perceber que você era uma garota, mas muito antes disso eu já sabia que era comigo que você ia ficar.

Hermione fechou o livro definitivamente.

– Sabia? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. – E como é que você sabia disso?

– Sou mais bonito que o Harry – Rony afirmou presunçoso, fazendo Hermione rir.

– De onde você tirou isso?

Ele fez cara de ofendido e chegou mais perto, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse em direção aos travesseiros, enquanto Rony ia crescendo para cima dela.

– Eu sou mais alto.

– Desde quando isso é argumento de beleza?

Rony passou o braço sobre o corpo dela, prendendo-a sob ele.

– Eu sou mais forte.

Hermione riu.

– Naquela época você só era mais alto.

– Eu sou ruivo – disse já a centímetros dos lábios dela.

– Rony... nós temos uma festa – ele concordou e continuou se aproximando. – O Sirius pode acordar...

– A Winky está com ele – Rony a ajeitou sob o corpo dele e não a deixou continuar resmungando. – Mione... shsss

Ela nem conseguiu sorrir antes que ele a beijasse. Hermione subiu os braços para a volta do pescoço do marido, respirando pesadamente, e sentindo-se feliz e inteira como acontecia sempre que Rony a tomava nos braços e beijava daquele jeito. Como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a cinco minutos.

– Meu senhor! – A voz esganiçada de Winky gritou do outro lado da porta e Rony soltou um gemido contrariado ainda com os lábios grudados nos dela. – Meu senhor Rony Weasley!

– Vai embora, Winky! – Choramingou Rony, mas Hermione o empurrou de cima dela e levantou da cama indo em direção à porta. Rony deu um soco no colchão e afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros batendo os pés como um garoto pirracento.

Hermione achara a voz da elfa aflita demais para desconsiderá-la. E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Sirius? E se ela o tivesse deixado cair? Abriu a porta e deu de cara com a minúscula criatura parada a sua frente com as duas mãos diante dos olhos, como se tivesse medo que algum deles abrisse a porta sem estar decente.

– O que foi Winky? – Hermione perguntou já um pouco aflita.

– Harry Potter, minha senhora, o senhor do Dobby, ele apareceu na lareira.

– Harry? Ele quer falar conosco?

– Eu vou arrebentar aquele quatro olhos – resmungou Rony, fazendo Hermione se virar e vê-lo ainda deitado na cama, olhando para o teto indignado. Ela girou os olhos e voltou-se para Winky novamente. A elfa continuava com as duas mãos no rosto, mas respondeu.

– Não senhora. Ele já foi, mas pediu para avisar que... que os seus sobrinhos estão nascendo.

Rony deu salto da cama e correu para porta ficando ao lado de Hermione.

– Você tem certeza, Winky?

Ela assentiu com as mãozinhas apertando ainda mais os olhos imensos. O casal trocou um olhar rápido antes que Rony falasse.

– Winky, arrume o Sirius para sairmos. Vocês vão conosco para a casa da minha irmã.

– Sim, meu senhor Rony Weasley. A Winky já vai arrumar o bebê Sirius agora mesmo. Pode deixar que a Winky faz.

Ela saiu correndo em direção ao quarto do garoto. Rony a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto Hermione já estava escancarando o guarda-roupas e tirando dele as primeiras peças que encontrava pela frente.

– Ela tem medo de ver o que, afinal? – Rony perguntou enquanto ajeitava a camiseta para dentro das calças.

– Ela já te pegou de cuecas aqui dentro – respondeu Hermione calçando um par de botas apressadamente.

Rony deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa e virou-se para apanhar o suéter que Hermione jogava nele. Começou a vesti-lo.

– As crianças vão nascer de sete meses?

– Bem – explicou Hermione correndo até a penteadeira e puxando o cabelo com uma escova para amarrá-lo – não chega a ser uma surpresa total. Gina é miúda e é normal que mulheres como ela não levem até o fim uma gravidez de gêmeos.

– Pode dar algum problema? – Rony lutava para calçar as botas agora.

– Espero que não. Alicia é muito competente tanto como curandeira, quanto como parteira. Vai dar tudo certo – garantiu confiante. – Você vai ver!

– Pena que não teremos mais festa de Reveillon. Mas não faz mal, não é? Ano que vem a gente pode fazer o maior festão e...

Rony parou próximo à porta, já completamente vestido, e percebeu que Hermione estava congelada em pé junto à cama. Estava pálida e os olhos pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

– Mione... você está bem? – Perguntou se aproximando preocupado.

Hermione ergueu as mãos e cobriu a boca parecendo muito chocada.

– Hermione – Rony chamou alto e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela – você está me assustando.

Ela o olhou ainda com as mãos sobre a boca.

– Você sabe que dia é hoje?

A voz de Hermione era quase um sussurro e, mesmo que a pergunta não parecesse fazer sentido, o coração de Rony começou a se apertar dentro do peito com um pressentimento muito ruim.

– Trinta e um de dezembro – respondeu com os olhos grudados nos dela e Mione assentiu. – O que é que isso tem a ver?

– Tom Riddle nasceu no dia 31 de dezembro, Rony.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... Mas maldições imperdoáveis continuam proibidas pelo Ministério, portanto, respirem fundo, pensem que Azkaban é tão ruim na primavera quanto em qualquer outra estação, e mantenham suas varinhas nos bolsos.

Também podem lembrar de dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, hehe :D E que preciso estar inteira para escrever o próximo... Também estou doida para ver as carinhas dos potterzinhos, hihi .

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e, antes de agradecer a cada comentário maravilhoso que recebi, quero fazer algumas notas sobre o capítulo.

**Primeiro**: a referência ao fato dos trouxas conhecerem Harry Potter, como vocês já devem saber, se liga aos acontecimentos descritos na fic da Belzinha: _Harry Potter e o Segredo de Sonserina, _postada na Floreios

**Segundo:** Eu tomei a Sarah Laurent emprestada da fic da Regina McGonagall: _O Paciente Inglês,_ postada no Grimmauld Place. Ao contrário da Bel, que faz uma ligação direta com a da Regina, eu não pude fazer o mesmo, devido ao fato do meu roteiro já estar mais fechado, especialmente no que diz respeito ao Snape. Ainda assim, a Regina generosamente me emprestou a Sarah, que é uma personagem encantadora, e me deu a honra de fazer essa pequena homenagem ao talento dela aqui no _Retorno_. Obrigada, amiga!

Agora, sim, um por um:

**Sil17** – Vc tem a mesma desconfiança que eu a respeito do Malfoy. Eu definitivamente não gosto dele também. Obrigada pelos elogios querida. Beijo grande!

**Lívia **– Puxa, querida, adorei todos os seus comentários. Vc é a primeira pessoa que acha que a Medéia pode não ser o que parece e tb tem pena do Oates. Mas saiba que eu amooooo reviws e vou adorar ler sempre que vc comentar. Beijão!

**Nani** **Potter **– Vc não imagina o que foi abrir o e.mail e ler o seu comentário. Adorei! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela leitura. Um beijo enorme!

**Barbie30 **– Nossa... comparações com a tia Jô e com a Sônia. Uauuuu! Elogiada ao extremo! Thanks, amiga! Beijão!

**Osmar Fogaça** – Obrigada pela reviw e que bom que sanei as suas dúvidas. Se tiver outras é só mandar, ok? Beijos.

**Geórgia** – Primeiro, o seu comentário me deixou sem palavras. Seu "nunca" em letras maiúsculas foi... nossa... eu realmente fiquei sem saber o que dizer para agradecer. Obrigada mesmo. É muito bom receber um retorno assim. Pode deixar que eu vou ir conferir a sua fic, ok? Um beijo carinhoso.

Obrigada de coração aos coments, votos e leituras silenciosas.

Beijos enormes e até o próximo ;D


	26. A Maior Felicidade

Capítulo 26

**A maior felicidade**

Draco estava há quase uma semana no Orfanato da Ordem e já descobrira três coisas importantes sobre a administradora do lugar. Primeiro que, apesar do nome, Sarah Laurent era inglesa, mas fora criada no Brasil, daí o sotaque irritante. Segundo, ela era, Deus sabe como e o que quer que isso significasse, amiga do Snape, o que o impediu de reclamar dela para o ex-professor nas duas vezes em que o vira. E, terceiro, ele a odiava! É claro, as coisas não precisavam ser colocadas exatamente nessa ordem.

Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar, era que quando colocasse as mãos em cima do desgraçado do Potter novamente, o quatro olhos ia se arrepender de ter nascido e de tê-lo deixado ali... com ELA. O lugar era o inferno e a insuportável Srta. Laurent, sem dúvida, era o próprio carcereiro do diabo. Ela nunca se alterava e nunca deixava de sorrir, mesmo quando falava barbaridades do tipo "seus aposentos devem ser cuidados pelo senhor, Sr. Malfoy" ou ria como se ele estivesse maluco e respondia "não, não, os elfos não são pagos para esse tido de serviço". Além de tudo, Potter tinha mentido para ele. Sarah não era QUASE trouxa, ela ERA trouxa. Certo, ela podia fazer mágicas, mas... a "Madame Perfeição" dizia que não se sentia "confortável" fazendo as coisas como qualquer bruxo com o mínimo de cérebro. Pela barbas de Mérlin, pensou sentindo novamente a irritação subir quase sem controle, como alguém pode não se sentir confortável em fazer magia? Qualquer trouxa daria o braço esquerdo e o direito para poder fazer mágica, mas não... a Srta. Laurent não se sentia "confortável"... Vaca estúpida! Ela o obrigara a fazer a própria cama, lavar a própria louça depois do jantar e o repreendeu na frente de todo mundo quando ele falou com um elfo... disse que ele não devia dar ordens ou gritar...

A paciência de Draco estava por um fio. Se ele estivesse de posse da própria varinha certamente já a teria azarado. Bufou de novo vendo o ar condensar a sua frente. Estava sentado em um banco que ladeava o pátio interno da casa, e a última tarde daquela droga de ano o brindava com um frio úmido que parecia ser a única coisa capaz de controlar a raiva incandescente que ele sentia. Onde diabos viera se meter?

Ouviu uns gritinhos infantis correndo felizes pelos corredores internos do prédio e cerrou os punhos. Além DELA, o lugar ainda era cheio de crianças gritonas e remelentas que pareciam considerá-lo ao mesmo tempo uma atração de circo e uma ameaça. Todos pareciam querer vê-lo mais de perto, mas quando ele os surpreendia fazendo isso, os pestinhas saíam correndo. Os mais novos gritavam alucinados. Draco tinha a impressão de que as crianças maiores é que os incentivavam a isso, provavelmente contando histórias sobre o malvado Comensal da Morte... O rapaz torceu a boca com náusea.

Ainda por cima, aquele lugar infeliz estava infestado pelos elfos domésticos mais petulantes e obtusos que Draco já vira em toda a sua vida. Pareciam ter sido enfeitiçados para se comportarem como malditos assalariados e não como servos. Bando de imbecis! Draco não se surpreenderia se os pequenos cretinos não tivessem um sindicato idiota, cheio de bandeiras vermelhas decoradas com as caras da Granger e do Santo Potter.

Praguejou mais uma vez em voz baixa. Estava sentindo falta do Tosco. Maldita hora em que tivera de deixá-lo para trás. Sentia falta de alguém em quem mandar. Poderia até ser o Crabble e o Goyle. Bastava que não tivesse cérebro e obedecesse. Mas não... Ele estava ali sozinho, cercado de crianças chatas, elfos nojentos e à mercê da mulher mais mandona e irritante do universo, e ia ter de ficar ali até... Deu um suspiro frustrado... Até Deus sabe quando!

Um par de olhinhos brilhantes surgiu repentinamente no seu campo de visão. Devia ser o corajoso da turma para se aproximar dele tanto assim. Draco olhou com tédio para o garoto franzino à sua frente.

– O que é? – Perguntou com maus modos.

– A... a Srta. Laurent... q-quer falar com o-o senhor.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás batendo-a intencionalmente contra a parede, onde o banco estava encostado, repetidamente. Que ótimo! A "Srta. Laurent" queria falar com ele. Imitou o sotaque dela com desdém dentro da própria cabeça. Era tudo o que ele precisava para tornar aquele maldito dia: "perfeito". Provavelmente ela ia colocar aquele sorrisinho condescendente na cara e lhe dar algum tipo de ordem absurda, ou lhe passar um sermão por alguma coisa idiota ou...

– O que você está olhando? – Rosnou ao perceber que o garoto continuava na sua frente com uma carinha de expectativa.

– O se-senhor... ainda não respondeu... se vai...

– E nem vou responder para você, fedelho! Agora, some! Raspa fora!

O menino arregalou os olhos e soltou um soluço seco antes de sair correndo em disparada. Draco fechou os olhos por um instante ainda mais contrariado. Provavelmente foi se queixar. Brilhante! Mais um motivo para a Laurent implicar com ele. Aguardou ainda uns instantes pensando em mandá-la para o inferno e não ir ver o que ela queria, mas isso provavelmente resultaria em mais aborrecimentos. Levantou e começou a arrastar-se pesadamente em direção à sala dela. Pensou que devia ter perguntado ao garoto onde a administradora estava, mas depois descartou. Laurent devia estar na própria sala ou na cozinha. Revirou os olhos com desgosto. A mulher parecia adorar ficar na cozinha. Ia para lá conversar com os elfos, fazia comida no fim de semana... até as visitas ela recebia lá. Draco lembrou que sua mãe ficaria chocada com um comportamento daqueles. Não poderia lembrar-se jamais de ter visto Narcisa Malfoy descer de sua dignidade para rastejar pelas dependências inferiores da casa. Não queria nem imaginar o que ela diria se o tivesse visto lavando os seus próprios pratos do jantar da noite anterior. Balançou a cabeça com dor no coração. Tinha desistido de almoçar para não ter de ser humilhado de novo. Sua mãe provavelmente transformaria a Laurent em ração para cavalos se soubesse o que ela estava fazendo com o seu filhinho.

Entrou por uma das portas que levava para dentro do prédio e seguiu em direção à parte da frente, onde ficava o escritório da administração. Draco sabia que ela morava em um apartamento contíguo ao orfanato, mas, ao que parece, a sua presença ali a estava fazendo ficar mais tempo nas dependências da instituição do que nas suas próprias. Havia outras bruxas que se revezavam no cuidado das crianças, mas nenhuma parecia ter a dedicação que Sarah dava ao lugar ou, no caso, ao "problema" chamado Draco Malfoy. Ela estava sempre lá como um maldito buldogue bafejando no seu pescoço e ralhando com ele como se ele fosse uma das crianças, das particularmente mal educadas.

A porta do escritório estava entreaberta e Draco chegou a erguer o pulso para bater de leve antes de entrar, mas se conteve ao perceber que ela não estava sozinha. Ouviu uma outra voz de mulher e logo depois Sarah respondeu.

– Sinceramente, confesso que cheguei a pensar em pedir para o Severo usar aquele feitiço maravilhoso de transfiguração humana... Mas fiquei em dúvida se seria seguro manter uma doninha no orfanato, afinal, pelo menos na forma humana, eu acho que ele não morde.

A outra mulher riu com vontade, enquanto Draco rilhava os dentes, furioso.

– Ahhh... a tal história da doninha. Os garotos adoram contar isso. É uma das favoritas do Hector. Quer dizer que o meu "priminho" está conseguindo tirar você do sério, então? – Draco percebeu que só poderia ser a filha de Andrômeda falando. – Olha que eu não achei que isso fosse possível, você sempre disse que era escolada em lidar com pessoas difíceis.

– E sou – garantiu a voz de Sarah – mas convenhamos, pelo que Harry, Rony e Hermione contam, o garoto fez da capacidade de irritar os outros uma arte. Mas ele vai ficar seco esperando, se acha que é capaz de me descontrolar com as provocações dele.

Tonks abafou um risinho debochado.

– O que eu posso te dizer, minha amiga? Nunca achei que misturar Blacks e Malfoys no mesmo caldeirão pudesse dar boa coisa. Se bem que nem todos os Blacks são assim, temos anomalias – completou a frase com orgulho antes de dar uma gargalhada.

– O que incluiu você – disse Sarah num tom carinhoso.

– Eu, a minha mãe, o tio Alfardo e, claro... o Sirius...

Houve uma pequena pausa antes de Sarah falar.

– Ahhh... o lendário Sirius Black.

– Você ia gostar dele – garantiu Tonks. – Se bem que é possível que ele a irritasse também.

– Por quê?

– Você é muito certinha, Sirius ia amar irritá-la – arrematou Tonks rindo, mas logo começou a tossir. Draco forçou os olhos pela fresta da porta e percebeu que Sarah estava ajoelhada em frente à lareira. Ela devia ter jogado cinzas na outra que ria e tossia ao mesmo tempo. – Hei, assim não vale. Venho te dar uma notícia incrível e é assim que você me paga.

– Harry e os Weasley devem estar enlouquecidos – disse Sarah no que parecia ser um tom encantado.

– Provavelmente. Remo está tão nervoso que parece que são os netos dele – Tonks riu novamente. – Ele, Hector e eu vamos para lá daqui a pouco, será um reveillon bem diferente.

– Diga a eles que estou muito feliz por todos e que se der passo lá amanhã. Não vou me agüentar de curiosidade, mas hoje vou só atrapalhar... – Ela prosseguiu abafando um protesto de Tonks. – Além do mais, já tinha combinado em passar o Ano Novo com o meu irmão André e a minha cunhada Susana e também quero passar na sede da Ordem, antes de ir para lá. Severo está grudado naquele maldito livro. Acho que ele quer descobrir alguma coisa sozinho, sem a Hermione e o Remo por perto – Draco a viu mexer com a cabeça negativamente, mas o tom de voz foi condescendente. – Acho que nisso ele não vai tomar jeito... Mas não posso deixar de dar um feliz Ano Novo para ele.

– Não me diga que você vai conseguir arrastá-lo para a festa de reveillon na casa dos Bonnes?

Sarah deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

– Não sou uma bruxa tão boa assim.

Tonks também riu e fez um barulho estranho com a boca.

– Ahh... eu acho que eu também estou nervosa, sabe? Puxa, o Sirius ia ficar doido se estivesse aqui hoje... O Harry era tudo para ele – falou num tom saudoso. E, pelo visto, Sarah não achou nada para dizer. As duas deram uma longa pausa antes de Tonks recomeçar a falar. – Mas não vamos pensar em coisas tristes, não é? Não hoje. Bem, aviso dado. Eu preciso ir que os "meus homens" já estão me chamando.

– Certo. Obrigada por me avisar, querida. Diga para Harry e Gina que estarei rezando por eles. Eles os quatro...

"Quatro?" Draco sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago. Não podia ser. Era muito cedo! O pensamento intensificou a sensação de náusea enquanto ouvia as duas mulheres se despedirem e ele levou a mão quase instintivamente ao antebraço esquerdo, apertando-o convulsivamente. Sua mente parecia estar em branco quando, num movimento vagaroso, Draco começou a puxar a manga das vestes lentamente para cima. Precisava ver. Tinha que...

A porta abriu-se abruptamente e Draco parou o movimento ofegante como se tivesse corrido. Sarah o olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Achei que tivesse se perdido, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco baixou o braço no susto e levou não mais que meio segundo para voltar a assumir a sua expressão costumeira de tédio.

– Bem que eu queria... Mas, infelizmente... estou aqui. A "senhorita" mandou me chamar?

Sarah lhe devolveu seu habitual sorriso indulgente e Draco se perguntou se ela havia percebido que ele tinha ouvido a conversa. Sem demonstrar qualquer emoção neste sentido a administradora deu um passo para trás, abrindo a porta e fazendo um gesto largo para que ele entrasse. Draco passou por ela sentindo um imenso desconforto com a atmosfera quente do escritório depois de ter ficado tanto tempo no frio. A sala tinha uma mesa de madeira escura, duas poltronas confortáveis diante da lareira, uma estante cheia de livros cobria uma das paredes e, na outra, se podia observar quadros pequenos cheio de imagens de antigas de crianças e... nenhuma estava se mexendo. Nada especial se não fosse pela caixa trouxa que ficava sobre a mesa da administradora, na frente da caixa tinha uma espécie de tela que mudava a todo momento. Draco revirou os olhos em desagrado.

– Sr. Malfoy – disse Sarah eficiente, enquanto passava por ele e ia para a parte de trás de sua mesa de trabalho – eu só o chamei para informá-lo que não estarei aqui esta noite. – Falou sem encará-lo, enquanto apertava numa prancha onde havia letras e símbolos e depois conferiu o resultado na tela da tal caixa.

– Certo. E... quais são as más notícias?

Sarah ergueu os olhos por um instante, mas preferiu ignorar a provocação e prosseguiu no mesmo tom.

– Como é uma noite de festa e a maioria dos funcionários estará de folga, eu gostaria de pedir que o senhor não desviasse a atenção dos plantonistas das crianças. Então, se precisar de qualquer coisa... – ela deu uma pausa estudada – tenho certeza que o senhor é bem grandinho e poderá providenciar.

Draco apertou o maxilar.

– Mais alguma coisa?

– Sim. Eu recebi um recado da Ordem para o senhor. Caso haja alguma emergência, o senhor deve usar a minha lareira e se comunicar diretamente com a casa do Sr. Shacklebolt. Não se preocupe, esta é a única lareira do Orfanato ligada à Rede de Flu e ela apenas se comunica com casas de membros da Ordem, nenhuma outra...

Havia um brilho de desafio nos olhos da administradora. Ela obviamente também não confiava nele.

– Por que não posso me comunicar diretamente com o Snape?

– Severo está ocupado na Ordem e a comunicação com a sede foi interrompida enquanto o senhor estiver aqui – respondeu ela displicente, reunindo uns papéis sobre a mesa.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Que demonstração de confiança... Estou tocado.

– Um ex-Comensal da Morte podendo acessar a sede da Ordem da Fênix via Rede de Flu? – Ela ergueu os olhos e o brindou com um sorrisinho cínico. – Não, acho que não. Seria inútil e inseguro – Sarah pareceu achar que aquilo encerrava a conversa. – É só Sr. Malfoy. Feliz Ano Novo.

Draco não se mexeu. Apenas cruzou os braços e se manteve encarando-a.

– Por que eu não posso entrar em contato direto com o Potter? Não é ele o "chefe" da Ordem?

Sarah deu aquele mesmo sorriso agradável que parecia ter sido moldado para irritar.

– Harry também estará muito ocupado hoje. Não há porque aborrecê-lo. O Sr. Shacklebolt cuidará de qualquer problema.

– Ocupado com o quê?

Sarah estreitou os olhos o que fez Draco sorrir internamente. Ela estava contando até dez.

– Eu pensei que o senhor tivesse deduzido depois de ter ouvido minha conversa com a Tonks atrás da porta?

Os dois se enfrentaram por alguns segundos antes de Draco sorrir cheio de cinismo.

– Então, é verdade. Os fedelhos do Potter e da traidora do sangue da Weasley estão nascendo.

Sarah fechou a cara.

– Creio que o senhor já tem todas as informações de que precisa, Sr. Malfoy. Agora... se me dá licença...?

Draco torceu a boca com desprezo e virou-se, saindo rapidamente da sala. A longa capa negra enfunando as suas costas. A expressão se fechou assim que não sentiu mais os olhos da administradora sobre si e ele seguiu com passos largos em direção ao quarto que estava ocupando. Sim, ele sabia tudo o que precisava e aquela sensação de náusea que vinha ameaçando tomá-lo, se intensificava a cada passo que ele dava pelos corredores largos do Orfanato. Colocou a mão novamente sobre o antebraço esquerdo e pressionou. Se Bella estivesse certa... a hora estava chegando.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry retirou a cabeça de dentro da lareira. Já tinha avisado a todo mundo a quem Gina tinha pedido e também ao Remo. Era estranho, mas sem Sirius, Remo era o mais próximo que ele podia ficar dos seus pais. Avisar para o amigo que os seus filhos estavam nascendo lhe deu uma sensação boa. Harry se ergueu do chão em frente à lareira, onde estivera ajoelhado, e olhou em torno ainda um pouco perdido. Por alguns segundos ficou sem a menor idéia do que fazer a seguir até que lembrou que Gina ficara sozinha e começou a correr em direção ao segundo andar da casa. Mal atingira o pé da escada e um barulho na lareira o fez voltar-se para trás. Alicia parou de girar nas chamas verdes e entrou apressada na sala carregando uma enorme maleta preta. Ela arrancou a capa dos ombros e a jogou nos braços de Harry sem muita cerimônia.

– Nervoso? – Perguntou enquanto tirava um lenço de dentro das vestes claras e limpava a fuligem do rosto.

– É-é... – gaguejou Harry.

– Normal – Alicia atalhou sorrindo. – Onde a Gina está?

– No nosso quarto.

– Certo! Peça para Molly e Hermione subirem assim que chegarem, ok? Mas impeça a Fleur de segui-las a qualquer custo. Ela tira a Gina do sério – Alicia fez uma careta – às vezes, ela "me" tira do sério também. Fazer o quê? Ah e chame o Neville para mim, ok?

– Por que o Neville? – Harry estava tonto.

– Eu vou precisar de umas ervas que eu sei que ele pode ter à mão. Não faça essa cara, Harry, quem fará as poções será Hermione. Agora, eu vou ver a Gina – disse já subindo as escadas.

Harry tentou puxar ar para dentro dos pulmões por alguns segundos, mas a tentativa não foi muito bem sucedida. Tinha certeza de que suas entranhas tinham se transformado em chumbo naquela altura e havia tanta coisa para resolver.

– Dobby! – Chamou alto.

O elfo apareceu num estalo e inclinou-se pressuroso numa profunda reverência.

– A festa foi cancelada – anunciou, observando as imensas orelhas de morcego do elfo murcharem – Gina... Gina vai ter os bebês.

– Sim, Harry Potter, meu senhor. Dobby sabe que os bebês de Harry Potter vão nascer. E Dobby está muito feliz porque vai poder cuidar dos bebês de Harry Potter e da doce senhora do Dobby. E Dobby vai ser muito dedicado, porque Dobby admira muito Harry Potter e...

– Dobby!

– Dobby só não entende porque não vai ter festa. A doce senhora do Dobby não está se sentindo bem? Porque Dobby fez muitas coisas gostosas hoje para a festa e tudo o que Harry Potter gosta e que agrada a doce senhora do Dobby também. Tem pudim de caramelo, e pastelão, e purê de pastinaca, e presunto assado com molho e... – ele enumerava as coisas sem parar e Harry estava tão fora de si que levou algum tempo para perceber que Dobby não tinha entendido.

– Dobby! Gina vai ter os bebês AGORA!

Dobby arregalou os olhos de tal forma que eles atingiram o tamanho de pratos de sobremesa, deu um gritinho excitado e começou a saltar no mesmo lugar batendo palmas.

– Os bebês Potter estão nascendo! Os bebês Potter estão nascendo! Os bebês Potter estão nascendo!

Harry se virou ao ouvir outro barulho na lareira e logo Jorge e Sean saíram de lá. O cunhado não perdeu tempo e engrossou a cantoria de Dobby, dançando com o filho no colo. Harry não sabia se ria, se cantava junto ou os mandava ficarem quietos. Alguém bateu à porta, mas Dobby e Jorge continuaram cantando e pulando.

– Parem – disse Harry com um sorriso atordoado indo em direção à entrada da casa.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley tinham aparatado do lado de fora e Molly quase o derrubou para entrar dentro da casa. Mas antes que ele se refizesse, ela voltou e o abraçou pelo pescoço, literalmente o estrangulando.

– Oh querido! Como você está? Mérlin do céu! Como aconteceu? Prematuros... Onde está Gina? Alicia já chegou? Prematuros! O que...

– OS BEBÊS POTTER ESTÃO NASCENDO! OS BEBÊS POTTER ESTÃO NASCENDO! OS BEBÊS POTTER ESTÃO NASCENDO!

A cantoria de Jorge e Dobby foi reforçada por Fred, Ken e Cátia que saíram da lareira naquele momento. Harry tentou responder para a sogra.

– Molly – Arthur começou a tirar a Sra. Weasley de cima dele – acalme-se, mulher. Harry mal consegue respirar.

Ele a puxou para longe do genro, mas a Sra. Weasley não esperou que Harry conseguisse articular qualquer coisa em resposta as suas perguntas. Ela viu Hermione chegando com Rony, Sirius e Winky e correu para a nora.

– Filho... – Harry olhou abobado para o Sr. Weasley que tirou lenta, mas firmemente a maçaneta da sua mão e fechou a porta. – Respire.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Era um ótimo conselho. Ele tinha que manter a idéia em mente. Não podia esquecer de respirar.

– OS BEBÊS POTTER ESTÃO NASCENDO! OS BEBÊS POTTER ESTÃO NASCENDO! OS BEBÊS POTTER ESTÃO NASCENDO!

Olhou para trás e viu que Rony tinha se juntado aos irmãos, enquanto Mione, Cátia e a Sra. Weasley subiam para o andar de cima. Arthur pôs a mão no seu ombro e empurrou para o interior da sala de estar já lotada.

– Acalmem-se meninos! – Falou em voz alta, sorrindo para os filhos e netos. – Essa bagunça está bonita, mas não é hora. – A baderna prosseguiu fazendo o Sr. Weasley suspirar. – Vocês podem deixar a irmã de vocês mais nervosa... Ela provavelmente está ouvindo.

A sala silenciou quase instantaneamente. Harry piscou algumas vezes vendo o mundo à sua volta desacelerar, mas a sensação durou pouco. No instante seguinte, os cunhados estavam em cima dele, o cumprimentando, apertando as suas mãos, dando sonoros tapas nas suas costas. Os gêmeos colocaram dois charutos na sua boca. Harry riu e os tirou dali o mais rápido possível. Conhecia os gêmeos o suficiente para não arriscar. Ainda estava sendo sacudido pela massa ruiva quando, com uma nova baforada, sua lareira regurgitou Gui, Fleur e Chantal que correrem para se somar aos cumprimentos.

Mesmo completamente zonzo, Harry pode ver que Dobby chamava Winky em direção à cozinha. Ele devia estar se perguntando o que Harry quisera dizer com "festa cancelada". Como se houvesse alguma forma de não haver festa com tantos Weasley felizes por perto. O rapaz não pode deixar de agradecer mentalmente o fato de Dobby ser um elfo doméstico cheio de iniciativa e com isso poupá-lo de ter de bancar o anfitrião naquele momento. Segundos depois, como que ratificando o seu pensamento, Dobby e Winky retornaram para a sala flutuando enormes bandejas cheias de comidas e bebidas e isso fez com que, finalmente, os garotos Weasley desviassem sua atenção de cima dele.

Harry os olhou enquanto cercavam as bandejas com voracidade e, vendo-se momentaneamente esquecido, escapou em direção ao armário de casacos que ficava próximo ao hall de entrada. Ainda segurava a capa de Alicia e, sem saber como, também a da Sra. Weasley. Usou a necessidade de pendurá-las como desculpa e se fechou dentro do armário por um instante.

"Respire", disse a si mesmo encostando a testa suada contra a parede fria, "não esqueça de respirar. Vai dar tudo certo!" Harry fechou os olhos numa prece silenciosa. "Não deixe que nada aconteça com ela, que nada aconteça com os bebês. Eu já perdi tanto... e... eu preciso tanto deles... por favor... não deixe que nada aconteça".

– Harry?

Ele abriu a porta do armário no mesmo instante, parecendo ter sido escaldado, e saiu. Rony estava parado do lado de fora com as mãos nos bolsos das calças e o olhava com expectativa.

– Você está legal?

– Estou ótimo!

– 'Tá nada! 'Tá é em pânico, isso sim.

Harry fechou a porta do armário atrás de si.

– O que você sabe?

– Já passei por isso – disse Rony simplesmente.

Harry se mexeu desconfortável e passou as mãos suadas, primeiro pelo tecido do jeans, e depois sucessivamente pelo cabelo.

– Se sabe por que pergunta? – Rony lhe devolveu uma expressão de mofa e Harry se sentiu culpado pela grosseria. – Olha Rony, desculpe, mas o Sirius não era dois e também não foi prematuro.

– É só isso que te incomoda? – Rony fez a pergunta muito sério.

– Não é o bastante? – Havia uma nota de quase desespero na voz de Harry e isso deve ter comovido Rony, que o analisou como se quisesse ler a sua mente por alguns segundos antes de relaxar.

– Claro que é, cara. É o bastante para você ficar nervoso, sim. – Ele sorriu e passou o braço comprido sobre os ombros de Harry. – Mas não esquenta, não? A Alicia é muito competente. Vai dar tudo certo, ok?

– Você não acha que seria melhor levar a Gina para o St. Mungus? – Harry perguntou enquanto se deixava conduzir de volta para a sala.

– Crianças bruxas nascem em casa, Harry. E pelo que Hermione conta, muitas crianças trouxas também. É uma tradição inglesa – completou com um sorriso confiante. – Você e eu nascemos em casa. Acalme-se, Alicia vai fazer tudo para...

– NEVILLE! – Harry lembrou num berro e saiu correndo em direção à lareira para chamar o amigo, como Alicia havia pedido.

Meia hora depois e ele ainda não havia conseguido nem parar de correr como uma barata tonta nem subir para o segundo andar. Apenas Hermione descera assim que Neville chegou e se meteu na cozinha a fazer poções enquanto o amigo cortava as ervas e raízes que ela pedia e ia lhe passando. Harry tentou falar com ela e até se ofereceu para ajudar. Mas Mione primeiro o analisou com a mesma cara preocupada de Rony e, depois, como se o considerasse num estado normal, simplesmente o expulsou da cozinha dizendo que ele estava atrapalhando a sua concentração e ameaçou azará-lo caso ele continuasse insistindo. Remo, Tonks e Hector também haviam chegado naquele meio tempo e Harry se viu no observando uma discussão entre os Weasley sobre como fariam para avisar Carlinhos e Ana, que tinham ido passar o Ano Novo no Brasil, ou como fariam para retardar ao máximo a necessidade de avisar ao Percy. Dessa vez Harry até tentou protestar, mas Jorge foi enfático.

– Quer Rita Skeeter na sua porta em cinco minutos? Porque é exatamente o que vai acontecer assim que avisarmos ao Percy e a Patrícia "querida".

– A nossa amada cunhadinha não vai perder a chance de usar isso para sair na coluna social do _Profeta_ e do _Semanário das Bruxas_. – Arrematou Fred.

Todos pareceram concordar com o argumento, inclusive o Sr. Weasley que bebericava calmamente um copo de whisky de fogo.

– Apenas arranjem uma desculpa qualquer para a mãe de vocês – falou com uma voz cansada.

– Não o encontramos – disseram Fred, Jorge, Rony e Gui praticamente em uníssono.

O Sr. Weasley apenas sacudiu a cabeça resignado.

– Harry...

Remo havia chegado ao lado de Harry que observava os Weasley discutirem enquanto imaginava o que ele deveria estar fazendo ao invés de ficar ali parado. Sim, porque ele deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa. Não sabia o que, mas seus filhos estavam nascendo e ele estava parado e...

– Harry.

– Desculpe, Remo.

O amigo sorriu e colocou a mão confortadoramente no seu ombro.

– Você nunca esteve tão parecido com o seu pai como neste momento.

– Meu pai era um cara nervoso?

– Não. Falo deste momento. Parece que estou olhando para o Tiago no dia em que você nasceu.

Harry bem que tentou sorrir, mas os músculos do seu rosto não colaboraram e ele acabou olhando para o chão sem saber o que dizer.

– Harry... não se preocupe tanto... Temos ótimos recursos mágicos para prematuros. Nesse instante, Gina já deve ter tomado uma poção para que os bebês possam respirar perfeitamente e também para que eles nasçam com o máximo de saúde. Você vai ver. Em poucas horas eles já estarão se alimentando e em poucos dias ninguém poderá dizer que eles nasceram antes do tempo.

– Não... – Harry se forçou a conseguir dizer o que realmente o estava atormentando – não é só isso... – engasgou.

– E... o que é mais?

O rapaz ergueu os olhos.

– E... e se eles não gostarem de mim? – Remo sorriu cheio de piedade. – Não ria. É sério. Eu não lembro o que é ter um pai para saber como agir. Valter Dursley não foi exatamente um exemplo. Rony e os outros podem simplesmente copiar o Sr. Weasley e vão ser pais perfeitos, e eu... Eu tenho certeza que vou fazer tudo errado. Em poucos dias os meus filhos vão estar me odiando.

– Harry... me escute. Todo o pai erra. Mesmo quando a gente tenta acertar, muitas vezes, a gente erra. – Remo se aproximou e apontou Hector, que brincava de fazer desenhos com Chantal, com a ponta do queixo. – Está vendo aquele garoto ali? Eu não o vi nascer, mas... no momento em que o tirei dos escombros daquela casa. No momento em que o vi nos braços da Tonks, eu soube... Você também vai saber o que fazer, relaxe.

Harry assentiu. Não entendeu muito bem o que Remo quis dizer, mas ainda assim assentiu.

– Hei, Harry! – Cátia o chamava da ponta da escada. – Gina quer você.

– E-eu posso...?

– Claro que pode – respondeu a cunhada impaciente. – Ela quer saber por que você não subiu antes.

Harry achou que tinha ganhado molas. Em menos de três passos estava na escada e nem poderia dizer de que jeito subiu os degraus e chegou à porta do quarto. Gina estava sobre a cama escorada no que lhe pareceu serem zilhões de travesseiros. Ela arfava continuamente, parecia nervosa, mas não parecia ter dor. Os olhos castanhos brilharam quando o viram. O rapaz sentiu que alguém o pegava pelo braço e Molly o conduziu para perto da cama.

– Venha querido. Venha ajudar a sua esposa.

– Hã... o que eu faço?

– Empresta a sua mão para ela esmagar – respondeu Alicia com bom humor e só então Harry percebeu que ela estava aos pés da cama, já posicionada para aparar os bebês. – Não se preocupe, eu já dei uma poção para dor, ela não vai mais insultar você.

– Me insultar? – Ele se aproximou de Gina engolindo em seco e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, enquanto pegava a sua mão. – Você me insultou?

– Ahh... nada sério – falou Cátia cruzando o quarto com a varinha em punho e começando a fazer feitiços em torno de uns dois berços que só agora Harry percebia que estavam ali. – Eu disse coisas muito piores do Fred.

– Fred resolveu fazer feitiços de mutação para alegrá-la – comentou Gina arfando.

– E eu me alegrei – respondeu a cunhada dando mais um piparote com a varinha em direção aos berços. – Me alegrei tanto que o azarei.

A Sra. Weasley, que estava preparando uma espécie de trocador, fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, mas Alicia começou a rir.

– Como parteira, eu achei que ele mereceu.

– Se... – Harry afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Gina – se fizer você se sentir melhor... tudo bem. – Ele achou que Gina ia sorrir e negar, mas ela confirmou com a cabeça, parecendo considerar a possibilidade. Alicia novamente abafou uma risada e Harry tentou olhá-la por sobre o lençol que cobria as pernas de Gina. – Eles... já... é agora?

Alicia sorriu.

– Ainda falta um tempo. O trabalho de parto vai levar algumas horas e eu prefiro assim porque dá tempo das poções fazerem efeito sobre os bebês – respondeu se levantando e indo em direção à porta. – Não se preocupe. Não haverá nenhum problema com o fato de serem prematuros. Você sabe que Gina e eu nos preparamos para isso.

– Como se prepararam? – Qualquer comentário que eles tivessem feito a esse respeito nos últimos meses parecia ter se esvaído da cabeça de Harry.

Alicia parou a meio caminho da porta, colocou as mãos na cintura e respondeu pacientemente.

– Nós conversamos sobre isso, Harr. Eu sabia que sendo dois e Gina sendo do tamanho que é, haveria uma possibilidade dos bebês nascerem um pouco antes. Por isso, Gina vem tomando poções já há algum tempo para a duplinha nascer perfeita – ela deu um enorme sorriso. – Agora fica calmo, certo?

Alicia saiu do quarto a passos largos e Harry a ouviu gritar por Hermione. Ele se voltou para Gina e lhe deu um beijo longo.

– Tudo bem?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

– E você?

– Eu não importo – respondeu Harry.

Gina fez uma careta de desconforto e apertou a sua mão com força. Harry olhou para Cátia e a Sra. Weasley esperando que uma delas fizesse alguma coisa, mas nenhuma das duas pareceu lhe dar atenção. Logo, Gina relaxou.

– Tudo bem – disse ela resfolegando – foi... só... uma contração.

O que era "só" uma contração pareceu a Harry ter aumentado muito nas horas que se seguiram. Ao menos ele já tinha certeza que jamais voltaria a usar a mão que Gina segurava da mesma forma que antes. Depois que a noite chegou, ele perdeu a noção do tempo e não saberia dizer quantas horas haviam se passado. Hermione, que voltara para o quarto junto com Alicia, carregando pelo menos dois pequenos caldeirões fumegantes, conjurara uma quantidade enorme daqueles fogos portáteis azuis. Ela e Cátia os colocaram em vidros que depois fizeram flutuar próximos ao teto deixando o quarto bastante iluminado. Rony veio algumas vezes até a porta do quarto e chamou por Mione, provavelmente para pedir informações para acalmar o povo que aguardava no andar de baixo.

Alicia examinava Gina de tempos em tempos e quando ela praticamente já não afrouxava o aperto na mão dormente de Harry, a curandeira anunciou que estava na hora.

– Harry tire os sapatos – ordenou ela.

– O quê?

Alicia soltou um suspiro.

– A partir de agora, apenas me obedeça, ok?

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente sentindo seu nervosismo chegar ao auge. Soltou a mão de Gina e arrancou os sapatos e as meias. Alicia fez um sinal para Hermione e a Sra. Weasley e as três aliviaram os travesseiros às costas de Gina. Molly ficou a sustentando e Mione se aproximou dele.

– O que eu faço agora? – Perguntou Harry em pânico para a amiga.

– Agora, você vai sentar atrás da Gina para ajudá-la – disse Hermione com suavidade, enquanto pegava no seu braço e o conduzia até a cama. Ela lhe deu um sorriso encorajador e o ajudou a se acomodar.

Harry se sentou atrás de Gina, acomodando-a entre suas pernas e escorando-a no peito. As mulheres sustentaram as suas próprias costas com travesseiros. Harry estava com a atenção presa na mulher, mas registrou que Hermione parecia olhar compulsivamente para o relógio de pulso. Pensou que se sentiria melhor se a amiga não aparentasse estar nervosa. Tinha se acostumado a medir a gravidade das situações observando Hermione. Se ela estivesse calma, estava tudo sob controle, senão... Mione ergueu a cabeça e os seus olhos se encontraram, ela sorriu cheia de entusiasmo e Harry voltou a respirar apesar da garra que apertava a boca do seu estômago. Ele descartou sensação, considerando-a como algo que deveria ser normal naquela situação.

– Agora, querida – anunciou Alicia, cuja voz pausada e calma preencheu o quarto junto com a respiração alterada de Gina – empurre. Vamos trazer essas crianças para o mundo, ok? Pegue as mãos do Harry para se sustentar... isso... Agora inspire e quando expirar... empurre... Muito bem... Respire um pouco... Ótimo, agora de novo... Já estou vendo um deles, Gi... Vamos mais uma vez... Empurre... Boa menina! Falta pouco agora... Vai, querida, força, mais um pouquinho... – Harry viu quando Alicia deu um sorriso imenso e ele sentiu Gina relaxar em seus braços, no instante seguinte um choro alto e agudo preencheu o quarto. – É o Lyan... E acho que não precisaremos nos preocupar com os pulmões... – falou Alícia rindo e erguendo o bebê que berrava.

Harry não saberia descrever o que estava sentindo. Deu um beijo emocionado na testa de Gina e foi só quando viu que tinha molhado o rosto dela que percebeu que estava chorando. Alicia se afastou com o bebê em direção ao trocador e passou algumas instruções para a Sra. Weasley e Cátia, entregando o menino para elas. Depois, ela voltou para junto da cama. Hermione se aproximou com um pano úmido e passou sobre a testa de Gina, deu um beijo nos rosto da amiga e depois deu outro na bochecha de Harry. Ele notou que ela também estava chorando e que olhou novamente para o relógio, dando um suspiro. Ele ia perguntar se havia algum problema, mas naquele momento a Sra. Weasley se aproximou com o que pareceu a Harry a criatura mais fantástica que ele já tinha visto. Ele era vermelho, chorava ressentido e parecia um pouco amassado e enrugado. A Sra. Weasley o deitou sobre o peito de Gina e, como que por encanto, o choro dele diminuiu para uma lamúria baixa.

– Oi nenê – Gina sussurrou. – Sabia que você á a coisa mais linda que eu já vi? Eu sou a sua mamãe – ela se inclinou e beijou a testa do bebê que ainda resfolegava em soluços do choro. – O cara de olhos verdes aqui atrás... é o seu papai...

Harry soltou uma espécie de soluço pelo nariz e estendeu a mão até tocar no bebê com todo o cuidado que conseguiu. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto suas mãos eram grandes. Elas pareciam imensas perto rostinho vermelho e ainda levemente contraído do seu filho.

– Oi Lyan – ele sussurrou.

Harry somente se deu conta de que ainda não havia acabado quando de repente Gina voltou a triturar as suas mãos e Hermione retirou Lyan do peito dela.

– Vamos de novo, Gi – Alicia já estava apostos – hora de colocar mais uma mulher no mundo! E das poderosas! Pronta? Certo... empurre...

Minutos depois, lá estava ela, chorando tanto quanto o irmão e para Harry, tão fascinante e linda quanto ele. Quando Cátia e a Sra. Weasley colocaram os gêmeos nos braços de Gina, e Harry se viu com sua família inteira acomodada no seu peito, ele soube que nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia se sentido tão feliz. Era uma sensação indescritível. Sem nome, sem forma, sem tamanho. Era absoluta, poderosa, mais poderosa que qualquer outra. Nada poderia ser maior do que aquilo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Passava um pouco das três horas da manhã quando Sarah Laurent voltou da festa de Ano Novo. O carro de André, seu irmão mais moço, entrou na rua escura do bairro de Hillington em Londres e estacionou em frente à casa grande, antiga e de aspecto descuidado que abrigava o Orfanato. A rua estava completamente deserta àquela hora e havia uma lâmpada quebrada no poste da calçada em frente, o que deixava uma boa parte dela sem iluminação. O vapor do cano de descarga do carro condensava-se no ar frio e uma umidade gelada colava-se ao asfalto. André ajustou o espelho retrovisor. A Inglaterra não era o Brasil, mas, mesmo assim, ele não gostava de ruas desertas àquela hora da madrugada, sempre pareciam sinistras, ainda mais com a arquitetura inglesa.

Ao contrário da irmã de criação, André Laurent não descobriu ser bruxo depois de adulto, em compensação, porém, se casara com uma bruxa. E Susana Bonnes, agora Susana Laurent, não era somente uma ex-colega de Harry Potter, ela fora um membro ativo da AD no quinto e no sétimo anos e, depois da escola, mantivera-se engajada na Ordem da Fênix. Ainda assim, André achava mais fácil lidar com a bruxidade da esposa do que com o fato de que a menina, que fora adotada por seus pais e recebera o nome de Sarah, tinha poderes mágicos. Era por isso que, quando estava com a irmã, gostava de cultivar com ela o que ambos chamavam de saudáveis e tranqüilos hábitos trouxas. Nada de lareiras ou aparatação – coisa que Sarah definitivamente não gostava – mas uma segura e confortável carona em um carro com ar condicionado.

– Esse sim é um deslocamento que segue as leis da natureza – comentou Sarah gargalhando quando ele parou o carro. – Obrigada pela carona, irmãozinho. Foi uma ótima noite.

– Você podia ter dormido lá em casa – reclamou o rapaz ao receber um beijo na bochecha.

– As coisas andam meio tumultuadas por aqui, André. Severo não ficou nada satisfeito de eu ter deixado o... o... Orfanato sozinho – André arqueou a sobrancelha com descrença e Sarah continuou a falar rápido. – O fato, querido, é que não posso ficar tanto tempo longe.

– Você não vai me contar o que está acontecendo? Susana também anda fazendo muito mistério... essa Ordem de que vocês fazem parte...?

– Acredite, André, a gente conta o que pode e... é mais seguro para você assim.

André deu um suspiro exasperado.

– Perfeito! Eu fico muito mais tranqüilo com esta informação!

– Não seja cínico – ralhou Sarah com doçura – não combina com você. Ah, querido, não fique assim. Susana sabe se defender e eu estou aprendendo e, bem, por enquanto eu tenho quem me defenda. Então, não se preocupe, ok? Eu estou perfeitamente segura. Nada de mal vai me acontecer.

Ela ficou fazendo um carinho nos cabelos crespos e curtos do irmão até ele, a contragosto, concordar. Os dois eram muito diferentes, tanto no temperamento como no físico. Sarah percebia que muitas pessoas ainda estranhavam o fato dela e André apresentarem-se como irmãos, mas eles eram. De fato e no coração, mesmo que o sangue e a cor da pele fossem diferentes. Sarah era pálida, com cabelos lisos grossos e profundamente escuros, "quase uma cigana", como dizia a sua mãe; enquanto André e seus outros irmãos de criação eram negros como os pais deles. A coisa que Sarah mais temia era que, após a morte do velho casal Laurent num trágico acidente de carro, ela fosse lentamente se afastando dos irmãos. Contudo, sua bruxidade recém descoberta, bem como o fato de André ter se casado com Susana Bonnes acabou por aproximá-la fortemente do irmão mais moço. Sarah deu outro beijo na bochecha do rapaz e abriu a porta do carro despedindo-se rapidamente.

Estava muito frio e ela queria entrar o mais rápido possível no prédio. Fez um sinal para André ir de uma vez, mas ele ficou observando-a enquanto ela abria a porta. Sarah sorriu para o senso protetor do irmão e, por um segundo, achou ter visto algo se mexer nas sombras do outro lado da rua deserta. Um arrepio desceu pelas suas costas e ela apressou-se em entrar, acenando para André. O carro arrancou no mesmo instante em que ela fechou a porta, mas antes que conseguisse passar a chave, um vendaval arremessou a porta contra si e a escancarou. Sarah sentiu-se praticamente arremessada contra a parede enquanto observava com pavor crescente um vulto escuro entrar rápido e fechar a porta. O vestíbulo estava completamente às escuras, mas Sara conseguiu divisar com a pouca claridade da rua, antes que a porta se fechasse, que o estranho empunhava uma varinha.

Uma onda de medo quase a paralisou. Era provável que se a criatura a sua frente estivesse empunhando uma arma de fogo ela jamais lembrasse que poderia sacar sua varinha contra ele. Foi a noção de que estava diante de um bruxo que a fez procurar rápido sob o casaco o pedacinho de madeira que passara a carregar praticamente obrigada por seus novos amigos bruxos. Ainda assim, não pode evitar o pensamento de que não estava melhor servida do que se estivesse armada à maneira trouxa. Nos dois casos, ela tinha muito pouca idéia do que fazer.

– _Lumus!_

A varinha que o vulto à sua frente empunhava se acendeu, lançando uma luz fantasmagórica à peça.

– Severo... – Sarah deu um suspiro de alívio enquanto se desencostava da parede aonde tinha sido arremessada. – Você quase me matou de susto! Isso é jeito de entrar? Bastava ter me chamado que eu...

A palidez mórbida com que Snape a encarava a assustou. Os cabelos negros e escorridos emolduravam o rosto e lhe davam uma aparência ainda mais macilenta e assustadora.

– Onde está o Draco? – Perguntou seco.

– Eu não sei. Estou chegando agora. Você viu. Deve estar no quarto dele... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A boca de Snape estava presa numa risca fina e os olhos arregalados. Se alguma vez ela já o tinha visto com medo... ali estava.

– Aconteceu. – Confirmou e logo em seguida ele lhe deu as costas e saiu em direção ao interior do prédio. Sarah ainda estava um pouco atordoada, mas o seguiu, emparelhando rapidamente com ele. Snape já andava quase normalmente, mas ainda usava a bengala e rapidez não era o seu forte.

– Aconteceu o quê, Severo? Porque você não estava na sede da Ordem hoje à tarde quando o procurei? Você tinha me dito que iria estudar o _Livro de Fausto_ e...

– Tive de verificar umas informações em livros que estavam na minha casa em Morton.

– E por que você só chegou agora? Você disse que viria cedo para cá, que não queria deixar o Draco muito tempo sozinho.

Os dois começaram a subir as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar e Snape não respondeu. Parecia muito concentrado, as sobrancelhas tão unidas que eram apenas uma faixa negra sobre os olhos.

– Severo!

– Hã... – disse ele desatento. – Como ele estava quando você o deixou?

– O Draco? Insuportável como sempre, por quê?

Snape ignorou a fala dela.

– Não notou nada de diferente?

Os dois já haviam chegado ao alto da escada e dobraram à direita. Sarah deu de ombros para a pergunta.

– Não... Ele nem se abalou quando eu falei que os gêmeos do Harry estavam nascendo...

– O QUÊ? – Severo tinha praticamente pulado em cima dela. Olhava-a alucinado enquanto a segurava pelos braços. – Por que não me contou isso antes?

– Não grite! – Ralhou Sarah. – Vai acordar as crianças! – Snape a soltou, mas ainda parecia transtornado.

– Como... como isso foi acontecer? Pelas minhas contas ainda faltavam dois meses...

– Pelas contas de todos, querido... Mas parece que os potterzinho são apressadinhos. Nasceram de sete meses.

– Sete meses... – repetiu ele como se não acreditasse. – E hoje...

– Na verdade – corrigiu Sarah – ainda não sei se foi ontem ou hoje – Severo a olhou sério e ela não pode discernir se havia uma nota de pavor ou de esperança no seu olhar. – Quero dizer, o trabalho de parto começou ontem à tarde, mas não sei quanto tempo levou, supondo que já tenha terminado e... – Sarah pôs as duas mãos na cintura. – Eu só não contei para você porque quando estive na sede da Ordem a sua procura, você não estava lá e eu não tinha a menor idéia para onde você tinha ido, ok?

– Demônios!

Rugiu Snape antes de dar-lhe as costas e continuar a ir em direção ao quarto de Draco, resmungando baixinho.

– Hei... – ela chamou ofendida – não dói pedir desculpas, viu?

– Fale por você – resmungou ele um pouco mais alto.

Sarah apenas negou com a cabeça. Não tinha jeito mesmo. E seguiu atrás dele. Ela deu uma corridinha até conseguir emparelhar ao seu lado.

– Você não me disse o que houve?

Mas Snape novamente ignorou-a, parando em frente à porta do quarto que Draco Malfoy estava usando.

– Draco! – Snape chamou em voz alta batendo à porta, mas não houve resposta. – Draco! Abra a porta!

Só o silêncio.

– Severo... o rapaz deve estar dormindo. E pare de gritar! Você quer acordar a casa inteira?

Snape nem a olhou. Continuava rígido, fixando a porta como se ela pudesse falar com ele. Parecia que todos os seus sentidos estavam alerta. Sarah achou que ele lembrava um imenso gato adentrando num terreno inimigo. Snape passou a varinha para a mão que segurava a bengala e se pôs a forçar a maçaneta.

– Está trancada – murmurou. – Tire a sua varinha e fique atrás de mim.

Sarah o olhou desconfiada.

– Mas o quê...?

– Faça apenas o que eu estou mandando!

Ela ia retrucar, mas algo na voz dele a fez simplesmente empunhar a varinha e postar-se às suas costas.

– _Alorramorra!_

A porta abriu com um clic seco e Snape a empurrou com as pontas dos dedos. O quarto estava completamente às escuras.

– Ele deve estar dormindo, Severo – a administradora sussurrou, mas no momento seguinte percebeu que falara cedo demais.

Havia um cheiro esquisito e adocicado no quarto, mas não era só isso. Sarah sentiu todos os pelos da nuca arrepiarem o suficiente para compreender que havia algo errado. Sem esperar por Snape, ela correu a mão pela parede da entrada até achar o interruptor de luz. A fluorescente iluminou o quarto e Sarah não pode reprimir que um grito de pavor lhe escapasse da garganta. Todo o chão se encontrava todo salpicado de sangue e em alguns pontos havia poças. Manchas também se espalhavam pelos lençóis e pelas paredes.

– Meu Deus – choramingou Sarah.

Snape começou a atravessar o quarto fazendo a volta na cama e seguindo a trilha de sangue. Sarah o seguiu tentando se manter sobre as pernas que tremiam de forma inacreditável e ela precisou levar a mão à parede quando os dois acabaram de contornar a cama. A cena que eles viram foi de gelar o sangue nas veias.

Draco estava sentado ali, no chão. Tinha a face completamente transtornada. As mangas da camisa tinham sido arregaçadas e por muito pouco ainda se podia perceber que esta fora branca. Em uma das mãos, o rapaz segurava uma enorme faca de cozinha e, com ela, raspava histericamente o antebraço esquerdo que, quase sem pele, sangrava de forma copiosa.

– Draco... – a voz de Snape foi um lamento cheio de piedade.

Mas o rapaz não o ouviu. Ele não parecia ter nem ao menos percebido que havia outras pessoas no quarto ou que a luz fora acesa. Sarah olhou para Snape apavorada. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que dar um fim naquela loucura. Quase que como ouvindo o que ela apenas havia pensado, Severo ergueu a varinha e falou em voz baixa, mas sem emoção.

– _Evanesco_ – a faca sumiu e Draco ergueu os olhos alucinados procurando por ela e finalmente parecendo ver os dois. – O que você está fazendo, garoto?

– Você sabe, Severo! Sabe sim! Eu não vou deixar que me encontrem, entendeu? – Ele levantou sem parecer nem um pouco debilitado e se arremessou contra Snape, segurando-o pelas vestes e fazendo Sarah gritar novamente. – Ele está voltando, Snape! E vai querer se vingar! Você e eu somos homens mortos! Não importa o que meu pai e Bella digam. Quando ele voltar vai querer me matar! Eu sei! E eu não quero morrer! Eu não quero morrer!

– _Estupefaça_!

– Severo, NÃO!

Tarde demais! Draco foi arremessado contra a parede e caiu desacordado. Sarah correu para o rapaz.

– Você enlouqueceu? – Perguntou chocada. – Por que fez isso?

– Ele estava fora de si – respondeu Snape se aproximando. Ele enfiou a mão nas vestes e lhe entregou um frasquinho de cor azul turquesa. – Vire isso na garganta dele.

– O que é? – Sarah pegou o frasco e o abriu ao mesmo tempo em que, com a outra mão apertava as bochechas de Draco forçando-o a abrir a boca.

– Uma poção calmante. A mais forte que tenho. Ele vai dormir e acordar com a cabeça novamente no lugar. – Severo a observou terminar de entornar o conteúdo por entre os dentes semi-serrados de Draco e depois pediu para que ela se afastasse.

Rapidamente, Snape fez com que Draco flutuasse até a cama. Aproximando-se, ele analisou o estrago que o ex-aluno fizera no próprio braço fazendo negativas com a cabeça. Por fim, ergueu a varinha e murmurando uma série de feitiços que Sara não reconheceu e começou a cicatrizar o ferimento.

– Pode limpar o sangue? – Pediu em voz baixa e Sarah assentiu, começando a aspirar com a varinha o que ficara nas paredes e no chão. Quando acabou, ela viu que Snape já havia terminado o curativo no braço de Malfoy, cobrindo-o com uma atadura e que olhava o rosto pálido do jovem com uma expressão indecifrável.

– Vai me dizer o que houve, agora? – Exigiu ela num sussurro.

Severo ergueu a cabeça e confirmou. Depois, ele se ergueu da cama onde estivera sentado e com um novo movimento de varinha limpou os lençóis e uma boa parte da camisa que Draco vestia. Fez um sinal para que Sarah o seguisse e os dois se retiraram. Sarah apagou a luz e fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Snape havia caminhado até a janela no fundo do corredor e olhava para fora, sem realmente ver. A madrugada fria havia embaçado um pouco os vidros a luz branca que entrava por ali o fazia parecer ainda mais pálido.

– Então? – Ela questionou de novo.

– Eu... não achei que fosse tão grave, mas se você falou que os filhos do Potter nasceram, então...

– O que o nascimento dessas crianças tem a ver com o que aconteceu aqui? Severo! O rapaz estava se mutilando! O que, por Deus, foi aquilo?

Severo voltou-se para encará-la.

– Pensei que você tivesse se dado conta.

– Me dado conta do quê, criatura?

Ele se escorou na parede, encostando ali a bengala e num gesto raivoso ergueu a manga das vestes sobre o braço esquerdo. Sarah olhou firmemente para o que Severo achava ser uma resposta, mas não havia nada ali.

– Eu deveria esta vendo alguma coisa?

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante e cobriu o braço.

– Não, claro que não – Sanpe retrucou sem paciência. – Mas eu sinto Sarah... e o Draco também. Você sabe o que deveria estar aqui? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, quem não conhecia aquela história? – Quando o Potter o matou há quase dez anos atrás, as marcas sumiram. Lembro de quando a vi brilhar uma última vez no meu braço e depois sumir.

– Mas não há marca nenhuma aí, Severo.

– Ainda não, Sarah, ainda. Mas eu posso senti-la. – A voz dele era baixa e lívida de fúria. – Está tomando força, está avisando que o Lord das Trevas está se preparando para voltar. Não me admira que Draco tenha ficado à beira da insanidade.

– Mas – Sarah engoliu em seco – você acha que isso tem a ver com o nascimento dos gêmeos?

Snape fixou os olhos no nada antes de responder.

– Quem quer que esteja por trás disso tudo... e, por mais que eu deteste admitir, Potter e Weasley têm razão quando dizem que Bella não seria capaz de pensar em tudo sozinha. Quem estiver planejando tudo, Sarah, orquestrou as coisas milimetricamente, e eu não tenho dúvidas de que as crianças do Potter são importantes para esse plano. – Severo fez uma expressão exasperada. – Eles estavam mais seguros na barriga da mãe deles. Mas agora, com esse nascimento, nosso tempo parece se esgotar ainda mais rápido.

Os olhos de Sarah se turvaram em lágrimas.

– Tem alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer?

– Tem sim. Estudar e traduzir aquele maldito livro o mais rápido possível. E proteger essas crianças. Draco tem razão, Sarah. Quando ele voltar não vai haver piedade. Nossas vidas e a paz do nosso mundo dependem de manter aqueles bebês em segurança, a qualquer preço.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

O silêncio tinha nome: Molly Weasley. Graças a ela a casa finalmente mergulhara numa calma que parecia impossível à meia hora atrás. Todos os Weasley foram enviados para as suas casas sem chance de reclamação. Nem mesmo Rony e Hermione ela permitiu que ficassem.

– Amanhã – disse firme tocando-os em direção à lareira – vocês podem ficar aqui amanhã. Deixem Harry descansar e curtir um pouco a família dele. A Gina não vai acordar tão cedo e tão pouco os bebês.

– Mas, mãe...

– Sem "mas", Ronald. Já vamos ficar eu e seu pai aqui. Se eles precisarem, eu sei o bastante para cuidar de uma tropa de recém-nascidos. Agora, vai!

Rony ainda tentou apelar para Hermione, mas por algum motivo ela pareceu concordar com a sogra. Trocou um olhar caloroso com Harry e depois pegou da mão de Rony.

– Rony, é melhor assim. Amanhã nós viemos.

Rony trocou com Hermione o que pareceu a Harry um diálogo mudo e depois deu um sorriso resignado. Com cuidado, pegou Sirius adormecido dos braços da mulher. O menino estava da vez maior e parecia que Mione fazia muito esforço para erguê-lo.

– Tem razão. É melhor assim – virou-se para Harry que olhava a debandada, encostado no batente da escada. – Até amanhã, companheiro.

Harry não via nenhum mal em Rony e Hermione ficarem, afinal, não era raro eles virem dormir ali e os quatro ficarem conversando até a madrugada. Mas as palavras da Sra. Weasley lhe haviam despertado um instinto egoísta. Ele realmente queria ficar com a sua família naquele momento. Mas queria Gina, Lyan e Joanne só para ele. Sorriu e acenou para os dois melhores amigos e o afilhado.

Quando finalmente todos haviam partido, ele se despediu do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, que ficariam no quarto de hóspedes, e subiu em direção ao seu quarto.

– Chame se precisar, querido! – Ainda ouviu a Sra. Weasley dizer, antes que ele fechasse a porta.

O quarto parecia quase igual ao que sempre fora, mas, na mente de Harry, ele também absolutamente transformado depois de tudo o que acontecera ali naquela noite. Gina estava profundamente adormecida na cama de casal e Hermione havia preparado colchão no chão para que Harry não a incomodasse. Ao lado da cama, dois berços pequenos, onde os gêmeos também dormiam. Alicia colocara algumas proteções mágicas extras pelo fato de serem prematuros e qualquer coisa diferente bastaria chamar pela Sra. Weasley. Como Harry não tinha a menor intenção de dormir, a cama no chão era desnecessária e os observadores mágicos de Alicia estariam um passo atrás dele, porque Harry não pretendia sequer tirar os olhos dos filhos. Não por aquela noite. Talvez nunca.

Ele se sentou numa pontinha da cama e escorou os braços sobre a beirada do berço. Nem podia acreditar que eles estavam ali. Tinha vontade de tocá-los para ver se eram de verdade e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de que fossem quebrar. Joanne parecia uma boneca de tão delicada. Quase não tinha cabelo, apenas uma penugem suave cobria a cabecinha e não havia a menor dúvida de que aqueles fios bem fininhos eram de um vermelho flamejante. E, mesmo sendo tão pequena, Harry quase adivinhava, apenas pela forma da boca, que ela teria o mesmo sorriso de Gina.

– Fico feliz que tenha tantos primos, mocinha – ele falou bem baixinho. – Porque você vai dar muito trabalho. E seu irmão e eu vamos precisar de ajuda para afastar os seus pretendentes – ele riu. – Mas não conte para sua mãe que eu disse isso, ok? Ela me mata.

Harry esticou o olhar para o berço ao lado, onde Lyan dormia completamente esparramado com os braços acima do corpo. Os cabelos escuros, já em revolta, se espalhando sobre o travesseiro. "Vocês Potters são a falência das fábricas de pentes", tinha dito Jorge quando viu o menino. Harry riu, o bebê certamente lembrava a si próprio, mas ele tinha certeza de que nunca tinha sido tão bonito. Esticou o braço e fez um pequeno carinho em cada um. Eles eram tão perfeitos. "Cinco dedinhos em cada mão e em cada pé", dissera Gina entre satisfeita e aliviada, "eu mesma contei".

Se ainda havia algum questionamento em algum canto escondido da cabeça dele sobre porque seus pais tinham dado a vida por ele, agora não havia mais. Aqueles dois seresinhos eram a resposta mais eloqüente para qualquer pergunta sobre o porquê de Tiago e Lílian terem feito o que fizeram. Harry pusera seus olhos sobre eles há pouco mais de três horas, mas eles já tinham toda a sua atenção e seu interesse. Faria qualquer coisa por aqueles dois. Qualquer coisa.

Gina se mexeu na cama e Harry virou-se para olhá-la. O rosto ainda parecia cansado, os cabelos presos numa trança semi-desfeita, os lábios um pouco ressacados depois de tanto esforço. Ela estava absolutamente linda. Harry não resistiu, fez a volta na cama e lentamente, fazendo um esforço enorme para não acordá-la, ele se deitou ao lado da esposa, espremido num cantinho para não incomodá-la. Ficou ali, olhando para ela e para os dois bebês. Sua família. O som e o significado davam uma sensação morna no corpo todo. Uma sensação muito, mas muito boa mesmo. Ele deixou a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro. Estava cansado, mas não queria dormir. Queria ficar ali, apenas olhando para os três por toda a noite.

– Amo você – sussurrou para Gina antes que o cansaço finalmente o fizesse fechar os olhos e adormecer.

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

N/A: ALELUIAAAAA!!!!

Gente, antes de tudo, mil desculpas pela demora. Foi completamente alheio à minha vontade. Acreditem ou não, eu tb sinto muita falta quando não consigo escrever e consequentemente postar um capítulo.

E aí? Gostaram?

Quem quiser ver as fotinhos dos bebês é só entrar lá na Comu das minhas fics que vou postar os links lá. Tenho outras fotos e das outras crianças Weasley tb. Não é chantagem para entrarem, ok. Vcs podem acessar o link sem ser da comunidade. Mas se entrarem, tb fico feliz :D O título é Fanfics da Sally Owens, perdoem o fato da nulidade internética não saber como colocar links aqui no FFnet.

Agora os agradecimentos pessoais.

Lívia: Menina, vc nota cada detalhe, rsrs... Eu achei que ninguém ia perceber que o Hector não fez a promessa, huahuahua... Ponto para vc! Sim, o Rony às vezes parece que só cresceu no tamanho, hihi. Quanto as autras suposições tenho que ficar quieta ou acabo me entregando. Então, um beijão e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Sil: No fundo o Harry e o Draco se gostam????? Nem se submarino, Sil, rsrsrs. Que bom que vc continua respirando, Sil, pq eu vi que vc postou capítulo novo. Essa semana eu vou lá, me aguarde. Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo incentivo sempre, querida. Beijão!

Gabii: Obrigada, Gabii. Espero que tenho gostado deste tb. Bjs.

Georgea: Adoro as suas reviws e as idéias que vc lança, querida. Estou em falta com vc não é? Mas olha, eu comecei a ler a sua fic. Li dois capítulos antes da minha vida tumultuar nas duas últimas semanas e posso te dizer que gostei muito. Vc escreve super bem. Eu vou comentar quando terminar de ler. Só te peço um tempinho, ok? Beijo grande!

Alicia Spinet: Bem, Alicia, eu ficaria assustada pelo que a Hermione notou e mais ainda por não poder compreender o significado disso. Mas, isso faz parte dos meus mistérios, então, não vou poder responder agora, rsrs. Sorry. Um beijão e obrigada!

Barbie: E aí, Barbie? Gostou dos gêmeos. Eu coloquei o link das fotinhos deles, mas tb está postado lá no Fire, nas fanarts. Espero que goste. Beijão!

Nani Potter: Brigadão, Nani. Fico muito feliz que vc continue gostando. Beijos!

Remaria: Obrigada! Eu tb acho o Harry e a Gina grávidos uns fofos. Vamos ver como os dois se saem de pais de primeira viagem, hehe :D Beijão!

Giovana Castro: Nossa!!! Receber um comentário como este é um presente. Fiquei totalmente sem jeito e muito vaidosa tb. Obrigada de montão! Vc já tinha comentado outra fic minha, não é? Fiquei muito feliz em ver o seu comentário nessa tb. Um beijo enorme!

Beijo grande para todos e até o próximo!

Prometo fazer tudo para não demorar tanto.


	27. Os Dois Lados do Véu

Capítulo 28

**Os Dois lados do Véu**

– _Evanesco_ – disse Harry com uma careta resignada antes de virar para Rony já perdendo a paciência. – Você quer fazer o favor de parar de rir!

– Não – retrucou o amigo jogando-se novamente sobre o encosto da poltrona às gargalhadas.

– Harry quer _você_ fazer o favor de parar de ligar para o Rony e prestar atenção aqui – pediu Hermione.

– Mione, você tem certeza de que eu vou conseguir fazer isso? Olha só para ele. Ele não para de chorar. Deve estar me odiando, achando que escolheu o pai mais incompetente do mundo.

Hermione revirou os olhos pelo que devia ser a milésima vez. Os três estavam no quarto dos bebês na casa de Harry, e Mione tentava, há uns quase 20 minutos, ensinar Harry a trocar as fraldas de Lyan. O problema é que, além de Harry estar nervoso com a nova tarefa, as caçoadas de Rony com sua maneira desajeitada de lidar com o bebê também estavam ajudando muito pouco.

– Lyan está chorando porque está com frio, Harry – a amiga explicou com paciência. – Trocas de fraldas no inverno tem de ser rápidas, pois eles não gostam de ficar sem as roupas.

– E no verão eles implicam quando você quer colocá-las de volta – arrematou Rony segurando um pouco o riso.

Harry assentiu, mas continuava achando tudo muito complicado. Desde que o dia amanhecera ele tentava com afinco fazer o maior número de coisas e da forma mais correta possível, mas se não fosse a Sra. Weasley e Hermione, que havia chegado logo cedo, ele tinha certeza que já teria causado algum dano irreparável em um ou nos seus dois filhos recém nascidos. Não que a felicidade do dia anterior tivesse ido embora. Ela ainda estava ali, mais forte e mais palpável do que nunca, entretanto um aperto constante na boca do estômago parecia lhe informar que se ele não aprendesse logo a lidar com os bebês, seria demitido por absoluta inaptidão do seu recém conquistado cargo de pai. Assim, voltou novamente a atenção para o trocador, onde Lyan continuava a reclamar em alto e bom som.

– Bem – recomeçou Hermione didaticamente – já fizemos sumir a fralda suja. Agora você tem que passar primeiro esse lenço para limpá-lo. – Ela retirou um lenço úmido de um pote de cerâmica de formato cilíndrico. – Pegue as pernas dele e erga com cuidado... Isso. Certifique-se de que ficou bem limpo, em todas as dobrinhas.

Harry ia seguindo as instruções pensando que não prestava tanta atenção no que Hermione dizia desde que ela o ajudara a treinar para o Torneio Tribruxo em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Depois da limpeza, Hermione lhe passou um vidro de boca larga com uma pasta branca.

– É a melhor poção que existe contra assaduras, deve ser bem passada e... oops!

Harry deu um salto para trás, mas não antes de ser atingido no rosto e provocar uma nova crise de risos em Rony. Aparentemente, Lyan achara que aquela era uma ótima hora para fazer xixi. Dessa vez, Hermione também ria.

– Meninos têm esse problema – disse ela divertida enquanto Harry enxugava o rosto e se limpava com um movimento de varinha. – Coloque um paninho aqui – ela mostrou – enquanto você o limpa. Assim, você evita esse tipo de acidente.

– Ok – murmurou Harry conformado. A nova gargalhada de Rony o fez fuzilar o amigo com os olhos. Mais uma ele ia azarar o cunhado. – Não dá para fazer isso com mágica? Sem ter de tirar as fraldas? – Perguntou esperançoso.

– Até dá – disse Hermione que agora o ajudava a fechar corretamente a fralda sobre o corpinho pequeno e cada vez mais furioso de Lyan. – O problema é que é preciso limpar e passar a poção contra assaduras e para isso...

– Tem que fazer toda essa operação. Sei.

Harry não teve tempo de admirar o seu trabalho como trocador de fraldas, começou logo a vestir Lyan para ver se o menino se acalmava antes que Gina se arrastasse da cama até ali e lhe lançasse uma azaração para rebater bicho-papão.

– Você vai pegar o jeito, Harry – afirmou Hermione. – Rony está rindo agora, mas não era muito melhor que você.

– Hei! – Protestou o marido, mas Hermione não lhe deu atenção e continuou instruindo um Harry um pouco mais confiante em como vestir o bebê.

Várias meias, macacõezinhos, botões de pressão, casaquinhos e mantinhas depois Harry conseguiu finalmente pegar o filho nos braços e começar a acalmá-lo. Lyan pareceu satisfeito por exatos dois minutos antes de começar a chorar novamente.

– Ahh o que foi agora? – Harry já começou a achar que devia ter feito algo errado, mas o sorriso de Mione o tranqüilizou.

– Agora não é com você, Harry, é com a Gina. Ele deve estar com fome.

Hermione estendeu os braços pegando o menino e Harry fez menção de segui-la.

– Aonde você vai?

– Vou com você. Quero ver a Gina amamentar.

Hermione deu um sorriso levemente malvado.

– Mas nós não acabamos. Você esqueceu que fez dois desses – ela apontou com o queixo para Lyan em seu colo. – Espere aí que eu já volto com Joanne. Ela também deve estar precisando mudar as fraldas.

Os ombros de Harry caíram enquanto a observava sumir pela porta.

– "Foi tão bom fazer" – comentou Rony atrás dele com uma voz de falsete, voltando a rir. – É só o começo, companheiro. Espere quando os dois começarem a chorar a noite toda.

Harry puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes, Rony finalmente tinha conseguido. Ele começou a conjurar almofadas que passaram a atacar o amigo sem piedade, divertindo-se em vê-lo finalmente calar a boca. Rony tinha debochado dele desde que chegara, esperando com paciência a explosão que veio na forma das almofadas. O ex-goleiro da Grifinória desviava os projéteis com as mãos sem parar de rir e provocar o cunhado. Harry lançava as almofadas cada vez com mais força, se esforçando para manter a raiva fingida e segurar as gargalhadas para o momento em que conseguisse derrubar Rony da poltrona. Mas o ataque acabou terminando antes disso. Hermione retornou ao quarto trazendo Joanne adormecida em seus braços.

– Psiu – ralhou ela – vocês dois querem parar com isso! Vem, Harry, vamos treinar o que você aprendeu com o Lyan.

Harry jogou uma última almofada em Rony, que a segurou com uma careta divertida, antes de voltar a atenção para a filha. Ele recomeçou a tarefa ainda inseguro, mas Hermione tinha razão, pareceu menos complicado da segunda vez e Joanne chorou menos que o irmão.

– Vem princesinha – disse ele ao terminar, pegando o bebê no colo. Joanne já estava convenientemente vestida e enrolada em todas as mantas possíveis e necessárias. – Acho que você logo vai estar com fome também, não é? Vamos procurar a mamãe para resolver isso?

Ele procurou o rosto de Hermione esperando aprovação, mas ela lhe devolveu um meio sorriso tenso. Quase instintivamente ele se voltou para Rony. O amigo havia levantado da poltrona e parecia não querer encará-lo de frente.

– Falem – comandou ríspido.

– Harry, er... por que você não me deixa levar Joanne até Gina e depois nós sentamos os três e conversamos? – Propôs Hermione.

Harry olhou para a filha com imenso carinho, ela parecia se sentir aconchegada e segura em seu colo. Sorriu para o bebê antes de dar um profundo suspiro.

– Por que vocês simplesmente não me dizem o horário em que eles nasceram? – A voz dele saiu calma, mas Harry preferiu não olhar para os amigos, mantendo seus olhos em Joanne.

– Então, você...? – Rony parecia incrédulo.

– Passei quase dois anos da minha vida tentando saber tudo sobre Voldemort, Rony. Você esperava que eu não soubesse?

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar ao mesmo tempo aflito e constrangido. Pareciam achar que a frieza na voz de Harry o fazia parecer anormal.

– Nós... achamos que você podia não ter se dado conta – arriscou Hermione. – Quero dizer, foram tantas coisas acontecendo.

– É – ele concordou afastando um pouco a mantinha do rosto de Joanne – coisas demais... Eu realmente não pensei nisso ontem, mas foi a primeira coisa que pensei hoje quando acordei. – Ergueu os olhos para Hermione. – Você olhou o relógio o tempo todo ontem, não precisa fazer essa cara Mione, você me dizer a hora em que eles nasceram não vai piorar as coisas.

– Ahh Harry... eu sinto tanto – a amiga tinha os olhos muito brilhantes.

Rony continuava fitando os próprios pés. Os dois tinham um ar de tragédia tão grande que parecia quase cômico.

– Escutem vocês dois. Caso tenham esquecido, eu já venci Voldemort uma vez e não me importo se tiver de fazer de novo – havia uma precisão furiosa e gelada em sua voz. Aquele jeito de falar que, às vezes o deixava assustador, mesmo para seus dois melhores amigos. – Lucius, Bellatrix, e quem mais que esteja com eles, devem estar loucos se acham que vou lutar menos pela vida dos meus filhos do que lutei pela minha.

– Harry... – Rony tentou contemporizar como se ele estivesse fora de si.

– Não é isto que vai defini-los, Rony. Meus filhos são meus e de Gina. A data em que eles nasceram não tem tanta importância assim.

– E se isso fizer parte do plano deles, Harry? – Hermione esfregava as mãos nervosamente. – E se o tal ritual precisar disso para...

– Para fazer qualquer ritual eles vão ter que chegar até os meus filhos primeiro e eu realmente não pretendo deixar que isso aconteça. – Joanne resmungou no colo dele parecendo que ia começar a chorar e Harry a embalou um pouco falando baixinho que eles já iam procurar a mamãe. – Fale de uma vez, Mione! – Droga, ele tinha sido grosso de novo. – Olhem – suspirou cansado, os dois amigos ainda o olhavam cheios de piedade e estupefação – não estou dizendo que isso não é sério. É sério! Mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar. Será que vocês não entendem? Eu quero aproveitar cada minuto do dia de hoje. Eu quero ficar olhando para os meus filhos e aprender a trocar fraldas e ver Gina amamentá-los e exibi-los para cada visita que entrar pela porta da frente. É meu primeiro dia como pai... é meu primeiro dia com... uma família que é só minha... Acham que eu vou deixar que a memória do Riddle estrague isso? Nasceram no mesmo dia. Ok. E daí? Eu fui marcado como igual a ele ao nascer. Estudei conexões deste tipo até a exaustão e isso não fez a minha vida melhor!

Parou ofegante. Sinceramente, ele esperava que entre todas as pessoas no mundo, Rony e Hermione fossem capazes de compreender que ele realmente precisava de um tempo de tudo aquilo. Precisava fingir, nem que fosse por apenas algumas horas, que ele vivia num mundo bom e sem ameaças. Seria pedir tanto assim?

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre os três, cortado, ocasionalmente, pelos resmungos do bebê. Rony parecia arrependido em ter falado no assunto, mas Hermione, como sempre, achava que era melhor ir até o fim ao invés de deixar coisas pelo caminho. Quando ela finalmente falou sua voz saiu muito baixa, mas clara.

– Não nasceram... – Harry virou-se depressa para ela. – Apenas Lyan. Ele nasceu às 11:59 do dia 31, Joane nasceu treze minutos depois, já era primeiro de janeiro.

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar violentamente e ele instintivamente apertou o bebê que estava em seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que sua atenção parecia correr em direção ao quarto em frente onde o pequeno Lyan estava. Quase ao mesmo tempo, uma espécie de confiança doida se apossou dele. Uma confiança de que nada poderia atingi-los. Como se ele, tendo Gina, Lyan e Joanne ao seu lado, fosse absolutamente invencível. Nunca Harry havia se sentido tão poderoso e aquilo era tão forte que ele quase não entendia como Rony e Mione podiam não perceber isso apenas olhando para ele.

– Humm – ele voltou a olhar para a bebê – isso foi um plano para vocês terem duas festas de aniversário, mocinha?

– Harry – Hermione alterou-se – isso não é hora nem motivo de piada.

– Você tem razão tia Mione – ele continuava falando com a filha fugindo deliberadamente do assunto – é hora de papar, não é meu amor? Vamos atrás da mamãe para ela resolver o nosso problema? Vamos?

E sem dizer mais nem uma palavra para os amigos, saiu do quarto.

– É definitivo – comentou Rony – ele _surtou_.

Hermione abraçou o próprio corpo como que para se amparar.

– Acho que esperávamos que ele reagisse diferente, não é? Mas, talvez... Harry tenha razão. De que vai nos adiantar estragar o dia de hoje pensando nisso?

Os dois ficaram quietos. Cada um tentando achar conexões e respostas que, quem sabe, diminuíssem aquela sensação ruim que rondava a boca do estômago e que não parecia disposta a abandoná-los. Estava ali desde que Hermione se dera conta de que os gêmeos haviam resolvido vir ao mundo no mesmo dia em que nascera o mais temido bruxo das trevas dos últimos 100 anos.

Passaram alguns minutos antes que Rony cobrisse a distância entre os dois e a abraçasse. Hermione colocou os braços em torno da cintura dele e escondeu o rosto no seu peito enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos gentilmente e a apertava contra si. Era uma declaração muda de amor e de necessidade mútua. Hermione ainda lembrava da primeira vez em que Rony a tinha abraçado daquele jeito, enchendo-a de confiança, fazendo-a se sentir segura, protegida. Ambos haviam aprendido a conviver com o medo, com a dor e com as perdas. E ambos sabiam que muito do que haviam passado e estavam passando estava ligado ao fato de serem amigos de Harry Potter. Mas era uma escolha antiga. Como eles mesmos lembraram a Harry muitas vezes, podiam ter se afastado, podiam ter escolhido outro caminho, mas eles preferiram ficar com Harry. Aquela amizade estava entranhada nos três mais profundamente que qualquer outra coisa. Era como um tipo de marca, mas que não podia nem se queria remover. Um tipo de marca que torna as escolhas fáceis, cristalinas.

Rony beijou o alto da cabeça de Mione. Lembrou que em criança, ela sempre abraçava Harry quando estava feliz, mas era no pescoço dele que ela pulava quando estava triste. Deu um sorriso de lado e a apertou ainda mais um momento antes de afastá-la erguer o seu queixo fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.

– Não se preocupe, eu não vou chorar – ela falou.

– Não estou preocupado com isso – Rony brincou com um cacho do cabelo dela. – Na verdade, acho que Harry está certo. Devemos _aproveitar_ que estamos tendo um pouco de paz.

Um brilho divertido cruzou o olhar Hermione, lhe dando aquele ar inteligente que ela tinha quando pescava as coisas no ar.

– Por que a palavra "aproveitar" sempre sai da sua boca com conotações escusas? – Rony jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

– Desculpe – ele respondeu provocando – mas você tão perto e a palavra _aproveitar _sempre geram conotações "escusas" na minha cabeça.

Hermione revirou os olhos e ele continuou a rir até que num arroubo a garota pegou o seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijou com fúria. Teriam ficado muito tempo ali se não tivessem ouvido uma voz conhecida passar pelo corredor reclamando que _precisava_ ver os gêmeos mais lindo e fofos do mundo. Os dois riram ainda com os lábios grudados um no outro reconhecendo a voz de Ana, mas Hermione voltou a aprofundar o beijo por mais alguns instantes antes de se afastar para que eles fossem cumprimentá-la e ao Carlinhos. Rony tinha certeza que estava tonto quando ela finalmente o largou.

– Isso foi um convite para mais tarde? – Perguntou enquanto Hermione se afastava e começava a puxá-lo em direção é porta.

– Uma prévia – respondeu a esposa fazendo-o dar um enorme sorriso.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mel saiu saltitando pela porta da frente da casa dos Potter. Tinha passado as últimas duas horas literalmente babando em cima dos bebês de Harry e Gina. Ela nem podia acreditar. Era uma coisa muito doida e muita fantástica e muito maravilhosa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Só queria ver a cara do irmão dela quando ela escrevesse contando. Talvez conseguisse mandar uma fotografia para ele, pelo menos uma fotografia trouxa ela deveria poder mandar. Sem dúvida, o Lipe ia ficar doido. Deu um suspiro feliz e começou a varrer o jardim com os olhos. Tinha descido e encontrado o Prof. Lupin e Tonks sentados no andar de baixo conversando com os Weasley. Nem precisou perguntar antes que eles lhe dissessem que Hector tinha saído para dar uma volta pelo pátio. Ela agradeceu a informação e foi em busca do amigo. Mas Hector não estava à vista.

Ao invés disso, ela viu Hermione parada junto ao portão conversando com uma mulher que Mel reconheceu como sendo Sarah Laurent, a diretora do Orfanato da Ordem. Ela tinha vindo conhecer os gêmeos também. As duas se destacavam na paisagem branca do jardim coberto de neve e pareciam estar tendo uma conversa muito séria. Um bichinho de curiosidade impertinente começou fazer cócegas num ponto específico atrás das orelhas de Mel. Será que elas estavam falando alguma coisa sobre o mistério envolvendo os bebês e os planos dos Comensais? Mel sabia que Sarah era muito próxima do Morcegão e ela também tinha ouvido a tia Ana dizer que Draco Malfoy estava sendo mantido escondido no Orfanato na Ordem. Como alguém podia acreditar nas coisas que a _doninha albina_ dizia é que ela não conseguia entender. De qualquer forma, a idéia de que a conversa delas pudesse ter algo de interessante, estava fazendo o tal bichinho da curiosidade se contorcer. Será que se ela fizesse a volta por trás da sebe do jardim e chegasse bem devagarzinho perto das duas, ela conseguiria ouvir alguma coisa?

Censurou imediatamente a idéia e mandou o tal bichinho ficar quieto. Droga. Conhecer Hector realmente não tinha sido saudável para ela. Antes, Mel não deixaria que a idéia de que ouvir a conversa dos outros era errado barrasse a curiosidade dela, mas agora... Só de pensar que estava se comportando como o _mala_ do Hector, já era o suficiente para ela se policiar. Manteve ainda alguns instantes de luta interna antes de começar a se mover cuidadosamente por trás da sebe aproveitando que as duas não a tinham visto. Tinha perdido a prática em caminhar na neve, mas tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e ainda evitar escorregar no chão gelado e úmido. Manteve-se agachada todo o tempo rezando para não ser descoberta nem pelas duas mulheres, nem por Hector que devia estar rondando por algum lugar ali fora e poderia denunciá-la mesmo sem querer.

– ...foi uma coisa realmente perturbadora, Hermione.

Mel pegou a metade final da frase da Srta. Laurent.

– Eu imagino, Sarah.

– Sei que vocês não se dão com ele. Com razão. Eu também não o aprecio nem um pouco, mas confesso que fiquei com muita pena. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão transtornado.

Hermione assentiu. Os olhos parados, fixando um ponto qualquer no chão. Ela limpou a garganta antes de falar.

– Como ele estava essa manhã?

– Mais calmo. Na verdade, parecia um pouco catatônico. Severo tentou conversar com ele, mas não obteve muito resultado. Hermione, se Draco está fingindo para se infiltrar no nosso lado, ele é um dos atores mais extraordinários que eu já vi.

Os olhos de Mel se arregalaram ao ouvir o nome da "doninha". O que será que ele tinha feito?

– Bem – contemporizou Hermione – o pai dele enganou a comunidade bruxa por anos. "Membro respeitabilíssimo da nossa sociedade" – ela falou com desdém. – Mas confesso que a cena que você me contou me parece perturbada demais. Snape tem certeza do que falou para você? Digo, sobre ele e Draco sentirem que Voldemort está voltando, Deus sabe como.

Sarah assentiu e Mel levou as mãos à boca, chocada. Céus! Aquilo era dinamite pura! Ficou tão gelada que quase podia se sentir fazendo parte da paisagem.

– Eu preciso ir agora, querida. Severo pediu que eu falasse com Harry, mas... eu realmente não tive coragem. Ele parece tão feliz, eu...

– Não se preocupe, Sarah. Diga ao Snape que você me contou tudo e que eu vou falar com o Harry. Certamente, ele vai marcar uma reunião da Ordem ainda essa semana para conversarmos sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Mel observou as duas voltarem lentamente para o interior da casa, mas ficou quieta até elas entrarem para não denunciar a sua posição. Sua vontade, no entanto, era sair correndo em busca de Hector. Ela tinha que dividir aquela informação com alguém. Rápido. Ou ia explodir de ansiedade. Quando ouviu o clic da porta fechando, ela ergueu o corpo e deu mais uma inspecionada nos arredores do jardim, nem sinal do _cabeça de caramujo_. Deu um suspiro frustrado antes de lembrar que Hector provavelmente estava nos fundos da casa. Ele tinha dito para ela que adorava o cachorro de Harry, Aquiles. Ela começou a fazer o contorno da casa em passos largos, só não correndo por medo de cair na neve, como aconteceu na vez em que quebrou o braço quando ainda morava nos Estados Unidos.

Avistou o garoto antes de terminar de contornar a casa. Ele estava no alto do pequeno corujal em forma de campanário que existia sobre a casa de Aquiles. O rosto vermelho de frio do amigo contrastava com o focinho negro do pastor belga ao seu lado. Os dois olhavam à distância, partilhando o que parecia um evidente tédio. Mel acenou e Hector deu um grande sorriso ao vê-la, enquanto Aquiles latia alto e saía do lado do menino vindo correndo em sua direção para fazer-lhe festa. Mel manteve os passos largos e cuidadosos, mas não adiantou muito, assim que Aquiles a alcançou ela foi derrubada no chão gelado e teve de agüentar os cumprimentos úmidos do canzarrão que lhe lavou o rosto à lambidas. A novidade acabou sendo esquecida enquanto ela tentava se livrar da exagerada demonstração de carinho. Ainda estava rindo quanto Hector chegou até eles, afastou Aquiles e a ajudou a ficar em pé.

– Ele não é muito bom como cão de guarda, né? – Ela comentou rindo enquanto afagava a cabeça de Aquiles que continuava a roçar nela e lhe fazer festa. – Ele mal me conhece.

– O Aquiles é inteligente – Hector comentou feliz – ele sabe que você é das nossas.

– Das _nossas_?

– Amiga dos donos dele.

– Ahhh – ela fez uma pausa. – E aí? Como foram os feriados? Ganhou muita coisa de Natal?

Hector pôs as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

– Foi uma boa safra. E o seu? Foi legal?

– Foi ótimo. Tenho uma porção de coisas para te cont... digo, contar para a turma. Você nem imagina o que ouvi agora? – Perguntou agitada com os olhos faiscando.

Mel baixou a voz e, num tom conspiratório, narrou tudo o que tinha ouvido Hermione e Sarah falarem. Hector arregalou os olhos, saboreando a novidade, cheio de excitação.

– UAUU! Espere até a gente contar isso para os outros.

A menina sorriu.

– Estou louca para voltar para a escola amanhã. Imagine o que vamos poder conversar na viagem de trem? Claro que... foi muito legal poder conhecer os gêmeos antes.

Ele acompanhou o sorriso dela.

– Eu estava aqui ontem. Foi emocionante e... Você... – ele analisou o rosto dela por um instante – está bronzeada?

Mel riu sem graça.

– É... um pouquinho. Eu não pego muita cor, mas indo a praia quase todos os dias – o garoto fez uma cara confusa. – Hector! No Brasil é verão.

– Eu sei! Não sabia era que você morava perto da praia.

– Ahhh não é longe. Se você tivesse ido ao casamento da tia Ana tinha conhecido.

– Eu estava em aula – respondeu aborrecido.

– Bem não faltarão oportunidad... Quero dizer, seus pais são amigos da minha tia, ela pode convidar eles, não é? – Arrematou muito rápido.

– É – Hector concordou baixando a cabeça.

Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado passeando pelo pátio. Era engraçado que, sem o resto do grupo e sem brigar, os assuntos deles pareciam sumir depressa. Mel tirou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha escorregado de dentro da touca de lã da frente dos olhos. Hector acompanhou o movimento e depois voltou a olhar para o chão.

– Hummm... e aí? – Mel recomeçou a conversar. – Contou para o Harry o que a gente descobriu na Escola?

– Não – ele respondeu displicente – eu...

– Como assim, _não contou_? Hector, você prometeu para a gente que ia contar. Nós confiamos em você! Minha nossa! – Ela parou e colocou as mãos na cintura indignada. – Será que você não vê o tamanho do perigo? Acha que tudo é brincadeira, garoto? Tem gente morrendo de verdade e tudo o que você quer é manter a salvo a sua preciosa aventura. Eu estou decepcionada, sabia? Nunca pensei que você fosse tão egoísta!

Hector tinha arregalado os olhos ante a torrente de acusações que a amiga despejava. Um vermelhão começou a lhe subir pelo pescoço, tingindo seu o rosto com grandes manchas na medida em que ela ia falando e ele ia ficando furioso.

– EU CONTEI PARA O MEU PAI! – Berrou tão forte que Mel chegou a dar um pulo para trás e Aquiles ganiu assustado.

– Mas você disse...

– Se você fechasse essa matraca e me deixasse terminar o que eu estava falando, eu teria contado! Mas não! A sabe-tudo da Mel não pode esperar para ouvir, não é?

– Hector, eu...

– É assim que você costuma por a por os seus amigos a correr, é? Acusa eles antes de saber o que aconteceu? Eu contei para o meu pai e ele ia falar com o Harry ontem, mas como os gêmeos resolveram nascer, a gente deixou para falar depois. Mas, claro, eu devia ter insistido, não é? Afinal, eu tinha prometido para a Mel que eu ia contar e isso era muito mais importante que o nascimento dos filhos do cara!

– Eu não disse que...

– Disse sim! – Ele arrematou furioso.

– Hector, me desculpe – Mel não sabia onde se enfiar de tão envergonhada que estava. Dessa vez ela realmente tinha metido os pés pelas mãos. – Mas é que você...

– Eu o quê? – O menino não parecia nem um pouco disposto a ouvir as desculpas dela. – O Hector está sempre aprontando, não é? Por que é que a _perfeita_ da Mel não ia desconfiar dele? O mais provável é que ele tivesse traído a confiança dos amigos, não é?

As lágrimas subiram quentes até os olhos de Mel. Ela apertou firmemente os lábios para não chorar na frente dele.

– Você é muito grosso – choramingou.

– Claro que sou! A culpa é sempre minha em qualquer caso, não é? Você me acusa, mas a culpa é minha que sempre apronto. Eu me defendo, mas a culpa também é minha se você fica chateada porque eu é que sou grosso. Ah, quer saber, Mel? Talvez a culpa seja sua. Você é que escolhe mal os seus amigos. Comece a andar com alguém em que você confie!

Ele virou e saiu sem dar tempo dela dizer mais nada. Mel nem acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Por que ela não segurava aquela boca grande dela? Hector tinha ficado muito magoado e, apesar da grosseria dele, ela tinha que admitir que ele tinha razão em ficar chateado com ela. Era por isso que ela estava chorando. Porque ela tinha feito uma coisa errada e não porque o Hector a tinha tratado mal. Não estava chorando porque ele era um grosso e um bobo e um... Estava chorando porque detestava estar errada e ter sido injusta. Era isso. Estava chorando por ela. Não pelo Hector.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry não teve certeza se chegou realmente a ver o mês de janeiro passar. No futuro, ele apenas lembraria que foi um mês muito frio porque Lyan e Joanne pareciam detestar com toda fúria cada troca de fraldas, por mais rápidas que ele as tivesse fazendo. Os banhos, por incrível que pareça, eram menos complicados. Os dois pequenos pareciam gostar da água quente. As reclamações maiores vinham depois. No dia seguinte ao primeiro de ano, Gina já estava descansada e ao lado dele nas tarefas com os bebês e Harry, mais do que nunca, agradecia ao fato de ter contratado Dobby. Se estivessem apenas os dois, eles não teriam dado conta. Em duas trocas de fraldas em cada um e duas mamadas, se esvaía a manhã e os dois mal tinham tempo para almoçar. A tarde voava na mesma rapidez e quando chegava a noite e ele esperava simplesmente abraçar Gina e adormecer, Lyan e Joanne pareciam combinar-se para chorarem em horas alternadas. No princípio ele ficava em pânico, afinal talvez houvesse algo de errado. Gina e ele verificavam se estavam úmidos, se estavam vestido com roupas suficientes ou em excesso, se estavam alimentados, se pareciam ter qualquer dor. Tudo checado e perfeito restava uma única conclusão: bebês choravam. Quando muito, apenas porque não tinham nada melhor para fazer.

Fora isso, da porta para dentro da sua casa, Harry era o homem mais feliz e realizado do mundo. Essa sensação parecia bater fundo quando a duplinha simplesmente dormia e deixava que ele ficasse apreciando-os com um amor tão intenso que chegava a doer. Ou quando Gina os amamentava e ele sentava em uma cadeira ao lado deles absorvendo os detalhes da cena.

O problema era da porta para fora. A primeira semana do ano mal tinha chegado à metade quando as bombas começaram a estourar. Não que Harry tenha se surpreendido com isso. Ele marcou uma reunião dos principais membros da Ordem da Fênix para discutirem ações futuras e todos pareceram ansiosos para lhe contar alguma coisa. Nenhuma delas boa.

Remo informou que Hector e sua turma de escola estavam se envolvendo em investigações – só isso já era preocupante (mesmo que Harry não fosse a pessoa mais indicada para dar contra) – e que tinham indícios muito fortes de que havia um espião dos Comensais infiltrado na escola. Minerva quase tivera um enfarte ao ouvir isso. Harry notou que até Fred e Jorge pareceram preocupados com o assunto, trocando olhares tensos um com o outro. Na seqüência dessa notícia, e como que para assegurar que as suspeitas das crianças estavam corretas, Hagrid veio com a história da morte dos testrálios. Somente assassinos podiam matar animais que apenas quem já tinha visto a morte poderia ver. Nada confortador. Minerva conjurou um chá para si própria, depois de ouvir isso. A velha professora era durona, mas algo tão violento ameaçando a sua escola a deixou momentaneamente pálida e os lábios quase sumidos, apertados numa risca fina. Para completar o clima já pesado da reunião, Snape, acompanhado por Sarah, passou a narrar sua virada de ano com Draco no Orfanato da Ordem. Em resumo, não foi um começo de ano muito agradável.

Snape passou a insistir frequentemente que o tempo deles estava se esgotando. Que eles deviam encontrar o ritual que os Comensais pretendiam usar o mais rápido possível. E, com uma urgência que pouco combinava com seu jeito de ser, ele próprio passou a dormir muito pouco e a ficar na sede da Ordem trabalhando febrilmente até altas horas da noite. Rony costumava soltar um "surtou" entre penalizado e divertido toda vez que o observava com o nariz adunco a centímetros do _Livro de Fausto_ ou discutindo acaloradamente com Remo e Mione sobre o significado específico de uma determinada palavra encontrada nos rituais. É claro que o amigo tinha o cuidado de manter a voz baixa o suficiente para que apenas Harry ouvisse.

Harry conjeturava se tudo isso era medo por uma possível volta de V oldemort, mas ainda detestava Snape o bastante para ver isso com qualquer tipo de simpatia. Ele e Snape tinham um acordo de paz, não de amizade. Foi por isso que, mesmo com todo o esforço demonstrado pelo ex-professor, ele se impressionou quando Snape sugeriu, de forma seca e irônica, mas por mais de uma vez, que Harry aumentasse as proteções mágicas de sua casa e que diminuísse ao máximo as pessoas que tinham acesso a ela. Apesar da sugestão vir do Ranhoso, ninguém chegou a discordar.

Mas as palavras do ex-professor, embora corretas e prudentes, sumiam da cabeça de Harry assim que ele punha os pés em casa. Não que ele esquecesse de fazer as proteções, ele realmente as fez. Apenas não conseguia ficar pensando naquilo o tempo todo. Ele tinha duas coisas muito, mas muito mais importantes para preocupá-lo. O ultimo pensamento foi acompanhado de um sorriso largo enquanto ele abria a porta da frente de sua casa. Era sexta-feira e a paisagem inalterada indicava que o mês de fevereiro que agora se iniciava continuaria sendo frio e cinzento e que eles provavelmente não veriam uma nesga de sol até que março chegasse.

A casa estava silenciosa, o que significava que os gêmeos deviam estar tirando uma soneca de fim de tarde. Harry estava cansado, tinha passado o dia inteiro entrando e saindo de reuniões no Quartel General dos Aurores. Eles haviam decidido mandar um efetivo para Hogwarts a fim de ficar de olho na escola e policiar a Floresta Proibida. A medida, contudo, tinha de ser mantida no máximo de sigilo. Somente Aurores nível 1 e 2 ficaram sabendo e, na escola, somente Minerva e Hagrid. Foram providenciadas capas de invisibilidade e os Aurores enviados foram escolhidos a dedo por serem hábeis em feitiços _desilusórios_, para facilitar que eles circulassem sem chamar a atenção.

Fora isso, dois ataques, aparentemente aleatórios, tinham chamado à atenção nos últimos dias. Um deles ocorrera em um pequeno pub bruxo próximo ao prédio do Ministério, o V_assoura Azul_. Felizmente ninguém ficara gravemente ferido. Ao que parece os atacantes queriam apenas se divertir. Gritaram pelo Lord das Trevas, fizeram ameaças e arrebentaram umas paredes. Uma secretária do _Departamento de Transportes Mágicos_, passando pelo local, viu a movimentação e deu o alarme. Não haviam conseguido prender ninguém, mas um dos guardas de segurança do Ministério que estava de folga e bebia no bar foi atingido por um feitiço esquisito que o fez falar em números e rimas por uma semana.

O outro ataque, dois dias depois, foi numa loja da Travessa do Tranco. Esse fora mais intrigante. Em geral, bruxos das trevas não precisavam atacar as lojas dessa área, bastava entrar ali e pedir o que queriam. Mas o lugar tinha sido completamente arrasado. O bruxo que era seu dono – um homem baixo e gordo de cabelos ralos e ensebados – informou que estava fora, visitando um irmão doente, quando o ataque aconteceu. Ele contou a Rony e Harry que estava surpreso por não ter sumido nada exceto um antigo martelinho de ouro que estava entre as peças da loja desde os tempos do pai dele. "Para o que serve?" Admirou-se escancarando a boca onde faltavam diversos dentes. "Não tenho idéia. Meu pai dizia que era maldito. Mas nunca vi fazer nada. Acho que valia apenas pelo ouro."

Por mais que tentassem, não foi possível estabelecer nenhuma conexão desses ataques com qualquer outra coisa que eles estivessem sabendo. Harry soltou o ar pesadamente enquanto pendurava a capa e tentava varrer esses pensamentos da cabeça. Choro, fraldas e horas de mamadas eram as únicas preocupações que ele queria ter aquela noite. Subiu os degraus em direção ao andar de cima procurando não fazer barulho. A porta do quarto das crianças estava aberta, mas nenhum dos dois estava lá. Harry seguiu para o seu quarto e encontrou a família inteira adormecida. Gina estava escorada em alguns travesseiros e tinha um livro caído sobre o colo. Lyan e Joanne estavam nos bercinhos pequenos que eles mantinham no quarto para facilitar a movimentação noturna.

Ele se aproximou e tirou o livro do colo de Gina e, com cuidado, ajudou-a a se arrumar sobre a cama. Ela resmungou alguma coisa, mas não acordou nem mesmo quando ele deitou ao lado dela e a fez escorar-se no seu peito. Suspirou feliz. Ia ser uma noite boa.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione parou na porta que ia da cozinha para a sala do apartamento com um sorriso bobo brincando nos lábios. Rony e Sirius estavam sobre o tapete da sala fazendo a maior bagunça. Ela nunca imaginou que Rony pudesse ter tanto jeito com crianças, mas bastava vê-lo com Sirius para ela perceber o quanto estivera errada. Os dois viviam em lua-de-mel, se adoravam e quando brincavam juntos faziam aquele quadro perfeito que ela estava olhando. Rony escorado no sofá erguia Sirius até a altura da sua cabeça e fazia cócegas com a boca na barriga do filho. O ruivinho dobrava-se em gargalhadas enquanto balbuciava "nã, papa, pawaa".

– Continue agitando ele assim e teremos mais uma noite daquelas – ela comentou se aproximando e ainda sorrindo.

Rony fez uma careta engraçada e parou de arreliar o filho, colocando-o no colo.

– Ups. Acho que a mamãe está certa, filhote. Ora de começar a baixar a poeira.

Sirius não pareceu lhe dar atenção. Olhou feliz para a mamadeira que Hermione exibia sentando ao lado dos dois no tapete e com a ajuda do pai se esforçou para dar uns passinhos até a mãe. No segundo seguinte estava acomodado no colo dela, grudado na mamadeira. Rony esticou os braços e as pernas se espreguiçando parecendo ainda mais comprido.

– O dia foi cansativo? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Um terror – ele esfregou as mãos no rosto revelando cansaço. – Mas fiquei muito feliz de você querer passar a noite em casa e não no Largo Grimmauld em cima daquele livro maluco.

– Esse último mês foi muito puxado, eu também estava precisando de uma folga.

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha parecendo animado.

– Considerou minha idéia de colocar poção do sono na mamadeira do pestinha? – Perguntou olhando para Sirius, com um brilho cheio de malícia nos olhos azuis.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isso de novo, Rony.

– Ahh Mione, você às vezes é tão... _trouxa_. Como acha que meus pais chegaram ao absurdo número de sete filhos?

– Você quer ter sete filhos? – Debochou ela se fazendo de desentendida.

– Nem pensar – Rony bateu com os nós dos dedos na madeira da mesinha de centro. – Mas eu não reclamaria se a gente tivesse uma noite que fosse para namorar.

Hermione revirou novamente os olhos conjeturando se todos os homens eram assim tarados, ou se era só o ruivo dela que estava permanentemente com cara de cachorro pidão. Ia lhe dar uma resposta provocativa quando Winky entrou na sala.

– Winky veio ver se o menino Sirius não quer ir dormir senhora?

– Querer ele não quer Winky – respondeu Hermione com bom humor. – Mas acho que está na hora sim, deixe apenas ele terminar a mamadeira.

A elfa assentiu e ficou olhando para os três com uma expressão um pouco intrigada.

– Algum problema, Winky? – Perguntou Rony notando o jeito dela.

– Não – ela se apressou em responder. – Apenas... os senhores da Winky são muito brincalhões com o bebê. Sempre com ele. É bonito de ver. Meus antigos senhores também eram muito carinhosos quando o menino Bartô era pequeno, mas nunca brincavam... Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim e...

Ela fez uma expressão apavorada e inclinou-se perigosamente em direção à mesa de centro, obrigando Rony a segurá-la rapidamente.

– Você não falou nada contra eles, Winky!

– Não? – Ela não parecia segura.

– Não! – Rony e Hermione responderam com rapidez e ela relaxou.

Sirius afastou a mamadeira já terminada e parecia disposto a recomeçar as brincadeiras. Foi com um certo custo que Winky conseguiu levá-lo para o quarto deixando Rony e Hermione sozinhos na sala. O rapaz jogou o corpo para o lado e acomodou a cabeça no colo da esposa.

– Enfim só-ooos... – falou dando um enorme bocejo.

– Esse foi o "enfim sós" mais _animado_ que eu já ouvi – ironizou Hermione rindo e inclinando a cabeça sobre a dele.

– Se você quer _animação _me dê cinco minutos – ele resmungou com a voz pastosa fechando os olhos e se acomodando nas pernas dela como se fosse um travesseiro.

Hermione sorriu. Nisso, Rony era igual ao filho. Era uma luta para que um dos dois admitisse que estava cansado. Ela levou a mão até os cabelos dele e começou a acariciá-los bem devagar, o que fez Rony soltar um suspiro satisfeito e relaxar ainda mais a cabeça e os ombros sobre o colo dela.

Uma luminosidade esverdeada irrompeu na lareira chamando a atenção da garota.

– Oi pessoal – a cabeça de Quim flutuava na chamas.

Rony abriu um olho ao ouvir isso e fez uma careta, mas ao ver o rosto grave do chefe ergueu-se do colo de Hermione quase num salto.

– O que houve? – Não precisava ser gênio para saber que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

– Tivemos uma invasão no Ministério. – Disse Quim sem rodeios. – Venha para cá, imediatamente.

Rony não esperou uma segunda ordem, levantou-se com agilidade e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto para pegar os sapatos e um suéter. Hermione olhou nervosa para o amigo.

– Onde?

– No Departamento de Mistérios, Hermione – a voz dele saiu tensa.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca.

– Foram...?

– Com certeza.

Ela se ergueu num salto.

– Eu vou para aí também.

– Melhor não, Mione – Rony já voltava do quarto calçado e vestindo um suéter.

– Mas Rony...

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros.

– Não estou bancando o marido protetor, querida. E você provavelmente vai ser chamada para ajudar a decifrar as pistas que eles deixaram, mas...

– É uma convocação oficial, Hermione – Quim veio em seu auxílio. – Como os trouxas dizem: é a hora da polícia.

Hermione não pareceu muito conformada, mas assentiu. Rony a soltou e foi até o armário de casacos para pegar a capa.

– Harry já foi avisado? – Ela perguntou para Quim. Se não tivesse sido ela poderia avisar e pelo menos faria algo de útil.

– Sim. Já avisei a ele e pedi para que avisasse a Tonks.

– Quer que eu avise a Ana? – Ela se ofereceu rápido, mas não gostou da reação de Quim. O Auror correu os olhos para Rony que agora vestia a capa, parado ao lado dela, e pareceu um pouco nauseado.

– Melhor não, Hermione.

– Mas ela é Auror?

– Acho... – ele pareceu lutar brevemente em busca das palavras – ela está grávida, não é? – Hermione confirmou sentido o rosto empalidecer. – É melhor que ela não venha aqui, hoje. Quando o Rony voltar você vai entender. Espero você, Weasley. Tchau, Hermione.

A cabeça de Shacklebolt desapareceu numa baforada das chamas verdes, que logo em seguida voltaram a sua cor normal. Rony virou-a para ele.

– Dou notícias assim que puder, ok?

Hermione confirmou com um movimento de cabeça, parecendo assustada. Rony se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo rápido antes de sair em direção à lareira. Chegaria no Ministério via Rede de Flu. Isso lhe pouparia tempo.

– Rony! – Com três passos largos, Hermione o alcançou e lhe deu outro beijo antes que ele entrasse na lareira. – Toma cuidado, 'tá?

– Pode deixar.

O rapaz serviu-se pó de Flu no pote de cerâmica que ficava sobre o console da lareira e jogou nas chamas que imediatamente se tornaram verde esmeralda. Ele deu um último sorriso para a esposa e sumiu logo depois de entrar e dizer claramente: Ministério da Magia.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry saiu já correndo da lareira, atravessando com rapidez o Átrio principal do Ministério. Seus passos ecoaram no hall vazio. "Pelo visto foi uma convocação restrita mesmo", pensou enquanto discernia ao longe outros passos apressados e falas agitadas que vindas dos elevadores mais ao fundo.

– Harry! – Rony saiu de uma das lareiras e correu até emparelhar com ele. – Já sabe o que aconteceu?

– Não. Acabei de chegar.

– O Quim não adiantou nada para você?

Os dois continuaram caminhando apressados em direção aos portões dourados ao fundo do hall.

– Nada.

– Isso soa animador, não? Sabe por que ele não quis chamar a Ana?

– Ele me disse que era melhor ela não vir, estando grávida.

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Esplendido! – Comentou sarcástico. – Isso realmente informa sobre as coisas felizes que vamos ver lá embaixo.

Harry não respondeu. Sua noite boa já tinha ido para o espaço de qualquer jeito. Aquilo era só trabalho. Preocupante, claro. Mas era o trabalho dele. Então, o que quer que ele fosse ver fazia parte. Engoliu em seco e passou a mão pela testa úmida. Sua agitação, no entanto, não passou despercebida para Rony.

– Você está legal?

– 'Tô ótimo!

A resposta não convenceu o amigo que continuou a observá-lo com atenção enquanto eles chegavam perto da mesa onde normalmente ficava o segurança. Estava vazia. Tonks e outros três Aurores aparentemente examinavam o local.

– Oi Harry! Oi Rony! – Ela cumprimentou. Não parecia nada feliz. O cabelo liso e roxo caia sobre os ombros fugindo de um rabo de cavalo semi-desfeito. – Preparem-se vamos ter uma noite daquelas.

– Já tínhamos intuído – respondeu Rony. – O que houve?

– Comensais. Invadiram o Ministério lá pelas nove da noite. O segurança abriu a porta da frente para eles. – Tonks informou com uma voz chateada.

– O segurança era um Comensal?

Rony tinha os olhos arregalados.

– Não – Tonks pareceu penalizada. – Encontramos ele no corredor que leva ao Departamento de Mistérios... morto. Pelo visto ele estava sob uma maldição _Imperius._ Lembram do ataque ao pub na semana passada? – Rony e Harry assentiram. – Achamos que ele foi atingido naquele dia, ele estava junto com o outro segurança, o que ficou falando em números e rimas.

– Acha que o outro foi atingido apenas para despistar? – Perguntou Harry.

– Provavelmente. – Ela deu um suspiro e conferiu as anotações que estava fazendo em um pergaminho esticado sobre a mesa do segurança. – É melhor vocês dois descerem, o Quim está esperando.

Harry e Rony concordaram e se despediram dela. Os dois seguiram através do pequeno hall que se estendia para além dos portões dourados e caminharam até os elevadores. Entraram por uma das grades douradas já abertas e Rony apertou no botão nove. As grades rangeram alto enquanto fechavam e o elevador começava a descer. O olhar de Rony sobre ele, estava começando a incomodar Harry.

– O que é?

– Tem certeza que você está bem?

– Já disse que estou ótimo!

Rony virou-se para frente, balançando sobre os pés.

– É a primeira vez em anos que vamos entrar lá – falou baixo.

Harry fechou os olhos por um segundo.

– Já faz muito tempo, Rony.

– Desde quando isso faz as coisas mais fáceis?

Harry afundou a cabeça entre os ombros. Rony estava querendo ajudar e ele apreciava isto. Até mesmo gostaria de conseguir falar para o amigo o que estava sentindo. Se ao menos ele soubesse o que estava sentindo. Tudo o que registrava era um vazio frio no peito e um gosto muito ruim na boca, mas não achava que fosse o tipo de coisa que ele poderia partilhar com alguém. O elevador parou com um guincho e a voz feminina anunciou:

– _Departamento de Mistérios_.

Assim que a grade se arrastou abrindo passagem, os dois se precipitaram para fora e seguiram pelo corredor de paredes nuas iluminado por archotes em direção a porta negra que havia ao seu final. Pelo visto o corpo do segurança já havia sido retirado dali. A porta que levava ao Departamento de Mistérios encontrava-se aberta e em frente a ela Quim e uma Auror vestida de azul escuro e usando um tapa-olho. O chefe os viu imediatamente e fez um sinal com a cabeça de que os estava esperando.

– É só isso Jodie – disse ele para bruxa que assentiu e virou-se para sair.

– Olá rapazes – ela os cumprimentou na passada.

– Oi Jodie – respondeu Rony, Harry conseguiu apenas murmurar algo ininteligível.

Na medida em que se aproximava da porta escura no fim do corredor uma espécie de garra parecia estar lentamente cravando as unhas em suas entranhas. Sua voz parecia ter muita dificuldade para sair.

– Venham!

Quim virou-se e entrou pela porta com Harry e Rony em seus calcanhares. A grande sala circular estava parada e escura, iluminada somente pela luz vinda da porta do corredor e pelas fimbrias de luz azulada que escapavam das outras inúmeras portas ladeavam as suas paredes. Apenas uma das portas estava entreaberta e era possível perceber que havia uma movimentação lá dentro. Harry retrocedeu um meio passo ao perceber que sala era e sentiu Rony por a mão no seu ombro.

– Tudo bem, Potter? – A voz de Quim soou inquisitiva, mas simpática.

Harry assentiu com um movimento rápido de cabeça. Era quase como se ele soubesse que tinha sido aquela sala que tinha sido invadida. Achava que tinha sabido no momento em que ouvira Quim dizer pela lareira que Comensais da Morte tinham entrado no Departamento de Mistérios. Tinha certeza que ia ser difícil entrar naquela sala circular e passar pelos corredores internos daquela parte do Ministério. Mas a garra cravada no seu estômago tinha lhe dito desde o início em qual daquelas salas ele ia ter de entrar. Harry assentiu novamente para mostrar que estava pronto e Quim abriu a porta e entrou dando passagens para eles dois.

A longa sala de pedra estava bem movimentada. Vários Aurores moviam-se por ali inspecionando desde as paredes até os degraus que submergiam em direção ao fundo da sala. Os olhos de Harry pareciam se recusar a olhar direto para o estrado de pedra no centro. Ele cumprimentou alguns colegas com a cabeça, identificou Richard Oates olhando-o com olhos arregalados e sentiu Rony pressionar novamente o seu ombro. Mas não foi uma pressão de conforto, mas de pavor. Harry se forçou a olhar para baixo e seu coração deu uma parada antes de voltar a bater violentamente sobre as costelas.

Ele achava que, por Sirius ter desaparecido ali, olhar para aquele lugar lhe traria dores e culpas antigas, que ele não queria mais lembrar, mas não foi isso que Harry sentiu. O arco de pedra estava tão diferente quanto possível da noite em que Harry tinha visto Sirius atravessar o véu.

Meio que hipnotizado, ele começou a descer os degraus. Rony tinha soltado seu ombro e o seguia em silêncio enquanto ambos tentavam registrar o que viam. O véu que pendia do centro do arco não ondulava como Harry costumava lembrar e ver em seus pesadelos, ao contrário, ele caía pesadamente e dele pingava algo viscoso que certamente o encharcara. Ele ergueu os olhos e examinou o contorno de pedra. Parecia ter sido pichado. Não havia muita luz para identificar qual o tom exato do que parecia ser uma tinta escura e pegajosa, mas o cheiro era inconfundível. O arco tinha sido inteiramente coberto com sangue. Era isso que escorria do véu encharcado. Harry virou-se para Rony e viu nele o que achou que devia ser o espelho do seu próprio rosto. Um suave tom de verde mostrava exatamente como o amigo se sentia no momento.

– Isso é... ? – Rony balbuciou incerto, olhando para Quim que estava ao lado deles.

– É... é sangue sim – confirmou o chefe.

– Por favor, não me diga que é...? – Harry sentia o gosto de bílis no fundo da garganta.

– Não – Quim negou rápido. – Não é humano. Achamos que é sangue de algum animal mágico, mas estamos esperando um especialista para confirmar. Mas não me perguntem o significado – prosseguiu Quim – eu não sei. Mas... só de olhar esse quadro...

– A gente já vê que não tem nada de bom – completou Rony num tom ainda nauseado.

Harry deu mais um passo em direção ao arco, tentando extrair daquela imagem alguma informação. Uma suspeita terrível começou a vagar por um canto da sua mente e um arrepio gelado lhe correu pela espinha.

– Precisamos descobrir porque eles fizeram isso. E rápido. – Virou-se para o chefe. – É melhor chamar os Inomináveis e ver se alguém pode nos dar alguma luz. – Baixou a voz. – Vou chamar Snape e Remo. Talvez eles possam nos dizer alguma coisa. Eu... estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

– Quim! – Um dos Aurores chamou da porta. Ele vinha acompanhado por uma mulher baixa, magra, com cabelos castanhos cortados curtos. Ela usava uma longa veste amarelo-queimado e usava uns óculos retangulares que lhe davam um ar inteligente.

– Cassi! – Saudou Quim. – E enquanto ela começava a descer os degraus até onde eles estavam, ele falou em voz mais baixa. – Acho que agora teremos algumas respostas. Ela é a chefe dos Inomináveis.

– Boa noite, Quim – a mulher cumprimentou assim que chegou ao lado deles.

– Como vai Cassi? Rapazes, esta é Cassiopéia Dipper. Cassi, você certamente já ouviu falar dos meus rapazes, não? Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter.

A mulher precisou altear o pescoço para examinar os dois, mas havia um ar claro de reconhecimento nos seus olhos, especialmente quando ela mirou Harry e esquadrinhou sem pudor a sua testa.

– Como não? – Replicou com a voz lenta e rouca. – É um prazer conhecê-los – disse estendendo a mão minúscula e cumprimentando um, depois o outro. – Uma pena estas circunstâncias – lamentou de um jeito formal.

Quim interrompeu o exame que ela prosseguia fazendo na figura de Harry.

– O que nos diz, Cassi? Estamos no escuro, aqui. Porque acha que eles fizeram isso?

Cassiopéia passou a prestar atenção no arco. Ajeitou os óculos e retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes, assumindo um ar profissional. Ela começou a caminhar em torno do arco, olhando para cima e para baixo, volta e meia murmurando um feitiço e fazendo, em resposta, uma ou outra pedra do arco brilhar. Depois de contornar todo o estrado, ela retornou a um ponto próximo ao que eles estavam e então agachou-se e passou os dedos sobre uma das possas de sangue que se acumulava no chão. Ela mexeu o líquido viscoso nos dedos, cheirou e depois fez um movimento com a varinha em direção a ele. O líquido emitiu um brilho prateado por alguns segundos e depois voltou a ficar escuro, manchando os dedos dela.

Com um suspiro, a chefe dos Inomináveis se ergueu e tirando um lenço de dentro das vestes limpou os dedos, fazendo depois o lenço sumir. Só então ela se virou para eles e se aproximou.

– Bem, Quim – começou a voz baixa, o tom rouco – você sabe que por mais que tenhamos investigado esse arco ao longo dos séculos, ele tem permanecido como um mistério para nós na maior parte do tempo. – Quim assentiu. – Ao que parece, eles fizeram algum tipo de ritual aqui. Certamente um ritual antigo, talvez druídico.

– Druídico? – Rony perguntou confuso.

– Sim. Alguns rituais druidas obscuros envolviam oferendas com sangue em altares como este aqui.

– Isto é um altar? – Harry jamais ouvira alguém afirmar aquilo sobre o véu da morte.

– O que mais seria? – Respondeu Cassiopéia sem se abalar.

– Você acha que eles ofereceram sangue para que, Cassi?

Ela ergueu os ombros.

– Ora, Quim, essas oferendas, em geral, queriam alguma coisa em troca. Num altar como este, elas poderiam funcionar como um chamado.

Harry sentiu as entranhas congelarem. Quase implorou para que ninguém fizesse a pergunta.

– Um chamado de quê?

"Brilhante, Rony! Tenho certeza que você vai gostar tanto de ouvir isso quanto eu".

– De quem está do outro lado, é claro – respondeu a bruxa com a mesma calma didática. – O véu é uma passagem entre esta vida e a outra. Todos sabem que não há retorno para quem passa para lá, contudo, os druidas acreditavam que determinados rituais poderiam fazer com que as almas dos mortos se aproximassem o bastante para serem ouvidas. Alguns achavam que com os elementos certos, algumas almas poderiam ser resgatadas e, talvez, trazidas novamente para o nosso mundo.

– O que seriam os elementos certos? – Harry se assustou quando a pergunta jorrou da sua boca.

Cassiopéia ergueu novamente os ombros.

– Posição dos astros, horas específicas, fases da lua, sangue de animais mágicos... sabem? Tipo sangue de dragão para contatar as almas do paraíso e uma série de outras crenças do tipo. Nem tudo a magia moderna aceita como sendo possível – falou num tom acadêmico de quem não achava que tais coisas fossem possíveis.

– E se fosse usado sangue de testrálios?

Ela encarou Harry espremendo os olhos castanhos com seriedade. A pergunta a tinha suspreendido.

– Onde alguém conseguiria isso?

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– E se fosse sangue de testrálios?

Ela não pareceu gostar do jeito que ele a questionava, mas Harry não se importou. Ele persistiria até obter uma resposta. Quim manteve-se ao lado dele dando sustentação à pergunta.

– São apenas lendas – ela tentou, mas o rosto irredutível de Harry a fez erguer os ombros pela terceira vez. – Bem... nesse caso, quem fizesse o ritual poderia invocar as almas dos malditos.

– Como Voldemort? – Insistiu Harry.

A bruxa estremeceu ao ouvir o nome. Mas continuou a olhar diretamente para Harry como se quisesse ver através dele.

– Como Voldemort – confirmou, com a voz firme.

Harry ouviu Quim soltar um palavrão e olhou para Rony.

– É... – o amigo estava pálido quando falou – acho que começou, Harry.

**ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

N/A: Finalmente!!

É, eu sei que tem demorado. Mas é o seguinte: estou finalizando um trabalho muito importante. O correto de minha parte, nesse momento, seria inclusive parar com a fic até fevereiro (quando entrego o meu trabalho) e só depois retomá-la. Mas eu não quero fazer isso, de verdade. Então, tudo o que posso fazer é pedir a vocês desculpas e paciência. )

Por esse mesmo motivo, eu peço desculpas a todos os que eu acompanho as fics ou que me convidaram para ler as fics que estão escrevendo. Meu tempo de ler e escrever é o mesmo, logo eu acabo atrasando de aparecer nas que eu já acompanho. Quanto à novas fis, estou anotando para quando eu entrar em férias, ok?

Sobre o capítulo anterior:

Eu fiquei tão empolgada quando terminei que esqueci de fazer dois agradecimentos muito importantes.

Primeiro para a Geia, que teve a paciência de ficar uma tarde inteira comigo no MSN calculando tudo o sobre o nascimento dos bebês e falando da própria experiência dela. Com um cuidado todo dela, ela calculou o peso do Lyan e da Joanne, o tamanho, o peso anterior da Gi e quanto ela engordou durante a gravidez. Até a avaliação da saúde dos bebês ela fez. Não coloquei esses detalhes, mas tê-los, me deu uma enorme segurança para escrever. Por isso e por tudo, amiga, obrigada!

Segundo, meu agradecimento vai para a Regina McGonagall. Além de me emprestar a Sarah, ela ainda me passou um trecho que ela não ia usar e que serviu de base para a cena do Draco no Orfanato. Valeu demais, amiga!

Ainda sobre o capítulo anterior. Uma nota importante. Não fantasiem sobre a Sarah e o Snape – seria incesto... rsrsrs. Aconselho a lerem a fic da Regina, O Paciente Inglês. Nossos Snapes são diferentes, mas a relação com a Sarah é a mesma. Igualmente, esqueçam qualquer possibilidade de Sarah e Draco. Às vezes, acontece de pessoas simplesmente não gostarem uma da outra sem que haja qualquer tipo de atração enrustida. De novo, indico as fics da Regina em que a Sarah protagoniza. Se vcs quiserem saber quem é o par da encantadora diretora do Orfanato, dêem uma olhada na nova fic dela, Close to You. Vcs não vão se arrepender.

Bem, uma coisinha sobre este capítulo. Eu fiz uma pequena brincadeira – apenas para manter o espírito JK Rowlling – nos horários dos nascimentos dos gêmeos. Quem descobrir, ganha um doce da Dedosdemel... rsrsrs

Nani Potter: Obrigada, querida!! E vc? Quando atualiza uma das suas? Qualquer uma... Eu não sou luxenta, hehe. Beijão!

Natcia: Leu meu recadinho? Infelizmente ou felizmente, os planos para os dois são outros. Mas até lá é divertido ver duas criaturas tão diferentes terem que conviver, né? Beijos!

Sil: Obrigada, Sil. Eu mal sei o que responder porque vc sabe que tb te admiro muito, não é? Que bom que vc gostou dessa nova família, eu tb acho ela muita linda. Que bom que vc gostou das piadinhas, hihi. Um beijo grande, querida!

Gabii: Que bom que gostou, Gabii. Desculpe a demora, mas aqui está. Beijão!

Alicia Spinet: Vou ler sim, Alicia, mas como vc pode ler acima, estou bem enrolada, mas as férias vão chegar. Depois de 4 anos vou ter férias. Me aguarde. Brigadão!

Georgea: Obrigada, querida. Eu não consegui voltar lá para continuar a ler, meu tempo está um horror, mas assim que eu terminar eu comento mesmo, viu? Beijão e obrigada pelo apoio.

Remaria: Simmm, o Harry desesperado dá vontade de pegar no colo, hehe. Brigadão querida! Bjs

Livia Cavalheiro: Que bom que gostou Livia. O quinteto está voltando, viu? Agora que as férias acabaram a turminha volta com tudo. Beijão!

Barbie: Não Barbie, ainda não sou mãe, mas estou na fase doida para ser rsrsrs... Fiquei muito feliz em saber que acertei nos sentimentos. Ouvir isso de quem já é mãe foi um tremendo elogio. Obrigadão querida. Espero que tenha conseguido ver os babys.

Beijos e até o próximo!


	28. A Batalha de Stonehenge

Capítulo 29

**A Batalha de Stonehenge**

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu às palavras de Rony. Harry realmente achou que o dia em que percebesse algum indício seguro de que Voldemort estava realmente voltando, ele ficaria mais tenso, mais zangado, mais desesperado, mas não estava. Era como se ele soubesse que isso poderia um dia acontecer. Não que ele duvidasse do alcance de sua vitória há nove anos atrás, mas quando as ameaças começaram a pairar sobre a família dele, foi como se alguma coisa despertasse dentro de si. Algo que lhe dizia que ele teria de lutar outra vez.

Seu olhar foi novamente atraído para o arco de pedra. Ali naquele lugar, ele havia perdido uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. Alguém cuja simples idéia da presença havia, mesmo que apenas por dois anos, suprido a sua carência de ter uma família, de ter alguém que gostasse dele sem querer absolutamente nada em troca. Alguém que fora como um pai e ao mesmo tempo um irmão. Seu elo mais forte com um passado perdido para ele. Harry deu alguns passos em direção ao arco quase que como hipnotizado. Estava tão absorto que nem percebeu os olhares intrigados que Quim, Rony e Cassiopéia Dipper lhe lançavam, até mesmo os outros ruídos da sala, as conversas, haviam sumido.

Na primeira guerra ele havia perdido seus pais. Na segunda foram Sirius, Dumbledore e vários colegas e amigos de escola. Não estava disposto a abrir mão de ninguém nessa terceira. Ele não sabia quantos golpes teria de levar antes que finalmente quebrasse. Que finalmente desistisse. Mas não seria agora. Não seria dessa vez que ele...

– Harry – a mão de Rony segurou-o firme pelo ombro, fazendo-o voltar-se e dar de cara com os olhos assustados do amigo.

– Hã... o quê?

Rony soltou o ar pela boca incrédulo.

– Você estava fazendo de novo.

– Fazendo o quê?

– Como da outra vez. Você estava simplesmente indo em direção ao arco.

Harry olhou para trás e percebeu que realmente estava a poucos passos do véu. Muito perto, na realidade. Olhou para Rony pensando em justificar que não tinha a menor intenção de tentar ver o que poderia ter do outro lado como da outra vez, quando se deu conta.

– Vocês perceberam isso? – Perguntou aflito.

– Perceberam o que?

Harry olhou em direção a Cassiopéia Dipper.

– Você notou? – Ela fez uma expressão confusa. – Está em silêncio! As vozes. Do outro lado. Estão em silêncio. Eu não ouço nada, os sussurros, nada!

Rony tinha os olhos arregalados e Quim parecia meio sem graça, como se ele estivesse ficando louco.

– Muito poucos bruxos descrevem ouvir as vozes – disse Cassiopéia calmamente enquanto fixava o olhar em Harry. – Conheço a história de sua entrada nessa sala no passado. Você ouviu as vozes da outra vez?

– Ouvi – respondeu rápido sustentando o olhar avaliador da bruxa. – Você não as ouve?

– Não. Já disse que poucos bruxos conseguem. Não sabemos exatamente por quê.

– Não importa por que – Harry falou entre os dentes caminhando em direção a ela e Quim. – O que importa é que o véu está em silêncio! Quero saber o que isso significa!

– Harry, acalme-se – ordenou Quim ao perceber que ele estava erguendo a voz e chamando a atenção dos outros Aurores na sala.

– Sr. Potter – retorquiu Cassiopéia com grande dignidade – somos um departamento de pesquisas e não de respostas prontas. Não sabemos nem mesmo o que significa ouvir as vozes, como o senhor quer que eu saiba o que significa o seu silêncio. O senhor pode simplesmente ter perdido a capacidade de ouvi-las.

Harry soltou um bufo.

– Bem, então anote nas suas pesquisas: há vozes ali atrás e quando o arco é coberto de sangue como agora, elas ficam quietas! Pesquise isso!

Cassiopéia o fuzilou com olhar, de um jeito irritado, enquanto Quim e Rony olhavam dela para Harry como se pedissem desculpas pelo comportamento dele. Intimamente, Harry sabia que o chefe ali era Quim e que apenas na Ordem da Fênix ele podia fazer as exigências de um comandante. Mas ele tinha certeza de que estavam novamente à beira de uma guerra. E se esta guerra era contra Voldemort e sua gente, então, ele estava fazendo exatamente o seu papel e os outros que se acostumassem com isso.

– QUIM!!

Tonks entrou atabalhoada quase tropeçando nos degraus de pedra. Não caiu porque um colega foi rápido o bastante e a segurou.

– O que foi Tonks? – Trovejou o bruxo indo em direção a ela e sendo seguido de perto por Harry e Rony.

Tonks agradeceu ao Auror que a sustentou e pôs a mão no peito como se ele doesse para respirar. Parecia ter corrido os nove andares até ali.

– Conseguimos duas pistas importantes – parou para puxar ar.

– Que pistas? – Rony perguntou com urgência e Tonks fez um sinal de que ainda precisava respirar. Tomando fôlego, ela continuou.

– Recebemos a informação de uma aparatação em massa a oeste de Amesbury.

– Em Wiltshire? – A voz de Harry saiu novamente mais alta que o normal.

Tonks confirmou com a cabeça ainda sem fôlego e um olhar de entendimento se passou entre ela, Rony, Harry e Quim.

– Wiltshire? – Repetiu calmamente Cassiopéia, que sem que eles percebessem havia os se postado ao lado de Rony.

– A Mansão Malfoy fica em Wiltshire – explicou Rony. – Se Lucius Malfoy está...

– Não – cortou a chefe dos Inomináveis. – Você disse oeste de Amesbury? – Interrogou Tonks, que confirmou com um aceno rápido de cabeça. Cassiopéia deu um meio sorriso ante os rostos intrigados dos Aurores. – Me parece que eles pretendem terminar o ritual druídico que começaram aqui. Oh, por favor, que espécie de bruxos são vocês? Wiltishire, oeste de Amesbury... estamos falando de Stonehenge! Aposto minha varinha que foi para lá que eles foram.

Uma espécie de corrente elétrica passou pelo grupo um segundo antes de Harry lançar um olhar quase desesperado para Quim.

– SABEMOS PARA ONDE ELES FORAM! – A voz do chefe retumbou nas paredes da sala de pedra e todos os Aurores ficaram imediatamente apostos. – Meaden, Burnham, Felps e Grayson, vocês continuam aqui. Vasculhem esse local como se estivessem procurando chizácaros, entenderam? Se for necessário chamem reforços, todos os estagiários e até gente de outros departamentos! Quero muito material na minha mesa quando eu voltar! O resto de vocês vem comigo!

Um tropel de passos seguiu em direção à porta, mas Harry puxou Tonks pelo braço para o lado. Rony o seguiu.

– Você disse que tinham recebido duas pistas.

A amiga fez uma careta.

– A outra veio do hospital. Lembram do guarda de segurança que foi azarado? Aquele que achamos que a azaração tinha sido feita apenas para despistar a maldição _Impérius _lançada no colega dele que abriu a porta para os Comensais?

Os dois rapazes confirmaram com a cabeça.

– Ele está voltando ao normal e... Ele garantiu que quem acertou o colega dele com a _Imperius_ foi um dos nossos.

– O quê?

– Ele disse que foi o... o Stewart.

– Tibério? – Harry estava chocado.

– Não. De jeito nenhum! – Negou Rony. – Meu pai é amigo de Tibério Stewart desde a escola. Não. Não acredito. Não faz sentido.

Tonks ergueu os ombros como se estivesse se desculpando.

– Eu também achei difícil de acreditar, mas o guarda garante. É a pista que temos.

Harry fechou os olhos por um segundo e esfregou a própria testa com uma das mãos.

– A gente vê isso depois. Vamos! Temos que chegar a Stonehenge junto com os outros.

Os três saíram correndo da sala e entraram no último elevador que ainda estava esperando. Rony espancou duas vezes o botão do térreo antes que eles começassem a subir. Saíram do elevador e atravessaram apressados os portões dourados em direção ao saguão principal. Contornaram a fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos e seguiram por um amplo corredor que se abria para o lado norte do prédio.

Harry tinha certeza de que essa ala do prédio se estendia por debaixo da rua dos trouxas e que certamente era paralela a alguma linha de metrô, já que por vezes era possível sentir o chão trepidar por ali. Na primeira vez em que viera ao prédio, no início de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, ele não tinha sequer visto esse corredor, escondido por grossas portas de carvalho com incrustações em ouro. Somente quando ele e Rony fizeram o curso para Aurores foi que finalmente pode conhecer a Área de Aparatação do Ministério.

Tratava-se de uma sala de acesso restritíssimo e de segurança máxima. Era usada somente por Aurores em serviços urgentes, altíssimas autoridades do Ministério da Magia e, mais raramente, chefes de governos bruxos com acordos de cooperação com o mundo mágico britânico. O presidente dos bruxos dos Estados Unidos, por exemplo, sempre chegava ao país por ali. É claro que, nessas ocasiões, a segurança era redobrada para atender às exigências da conhecida paranóia norte-americana, a qual não se restringia apenas aos trouxas do país.

Ultrapassando as portas de carvalho o corredor seguia suntuoso, iluminado por tochas douradas em forma de bocas de dragões de onde saía um fogo mágico de cor azulada e sem fumaça. O chão era de mármore negro e as laterais tinham arabescos artísticos em pedraria colorida e metal que lembravam as bordas de um tapete. Nas paredes, recobertas por painéis de madeira, grandes quadros com bruxos veneráveis, ex-ministros e figuras de importância no mundo bruxo acompanhavam interessados a passagem do grupo.

– Vocês conseguiram apanhar algum deles? – Perguntou curiosa, uma bruxa gorda com uma enorme peruca cinzenta que parecia um bolo de noiva em várias camadas.

– Não – respondeu Rony num grunhido mal humorado, sem se deter.

– Esse Ministério só piora – reclamou em alto um bruxo de voz afetada dois quadros à diante, recebendo a concordância de alguns vizinhos. Um deles, vestido com uma armadura e segurando um machado, rosnou por trás da longa barba negra de aspecto selvagem.

– Viram! Quando eu digo que essa política moderna é muito mole, vocês dizem que eu é que estou ultrapassado! Na minha época, um inimigo jamais invadiria a sede do Ministério. – Ele brandiu o machado com violência, os olhos ameaçadores injetados de um jeito maníaco. – Eles sabiam muito bem o que os esperava!

Os quadros começaram a discutir em que época o Ministério fora mais seguro e aonde a atual decadência levaria o governo bruxo. Os três Aurores, no entanto, estavam ocupados demais para lhes darem atenção. Harry não pode deixar de pensar que após duas invasões ao prédio do Ministério num espaço de pouco mais de dez anos, seria necessário ao governo mágico repensar seriamente as entradas e saídas do local. Com tanta segurança na Área de Aparatação e na entrada de visitantes, locais como, a porta da frente – que ficava disfarçada na calçada dos trouxas como um velho posto de gasolina eternamente em reforma – eram praticamente vulneráveis. Por um momento, não pode deixar de lembrar que Hermione sempre comentava que, em termos de lógica, os bruxos ainda tinham muito a aprender com os trouxas.

Nas duas invasões, maldições _Imperius_ muito bem usadas tinham feito com que os guardas simplesmente dessem caminho livre para Comensais da Morte. Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar que Tibério Stewart fosse um traidor. Não fazia sentido. Mas ele iria pensar nisso mais tarde, agora era preciso se concentrar no que iria fazer a seguir. Que espécie de ritual os Comensais pretendiam dar prosseguimento em Stonhenge? O que eles tinham vindo buscar junto ao arco da morte?

Harry tinha alguns conhecimentos sobre rituais druídicos. Aprendera quando viajara durante dois anos, logo após terminar a escola, pelos lugares mágicos da Europa em busca de explicação para os seus novos poderes. E tudo o que ele lembrava o fazia suspeitar de que os Comensais tinham entrado ali com um objetivo específico. Se o véu da morte era um altar e ao mesmo tempo um portal, então, a única resposta lógica era que aquela fora uma missão para buscar alguma coisa que estava além do véu. O sangue dos testrálios servira para chamar o que havia de pior do outro lado e se fora somado, como Harry suspeitava, à capacidade dos _beusclaihns_ de se comunicarem com o mundo dos mortos, então... O silêncio das vozes não poderia significar outra coisa senão o fato de que o local havia sido profanado com algum tipo de atividade anormal. Levou a mão à testa e esfregou com força. Sua cabeça estava doendo. Massageou levemente com os dedos tentando soltar os pontos contraídos.

De alguma forma, Harry tinha certeza de que os Comensais haviam conseguido fazer com que alguma coisa atravessasse o véu. Voltasse. Ele parou de andar. A cabeça fervilhando de possibilidades por cima da dorzinha insistente. Uma suspeita do que havia acontecido se formando na sua mente. Tonks e Rony seguiram ainda alguns passos antes de se voltarem para ver porque ele tinha parado.

– O que foi? – Perguntou a amiga.

Harry focou-a por um instante antes de praguejar e se lançar correndo pelo corredor com os dois em seus calcanhares. Eles cruzaram com toda a rapidez que puderam o que restava da distância até uma porta de madeira revestida com um latão finamente martelado que ficava à direita. O metal dourado tinha sido forjado para representar a imagem de um bruxo forte, montado em um glorioso cavalo alado e tendo o sol coroando a cena com longos raios resplandecentes. Harry derrapou em frente a porta.

– O enigma é... – anunciou o bruxo de latão.

– Uma serpente engolindo a si mesma – Harry respondeu antes que ele acabasse.

– Hei! Assim não vale – retrucou a imagem zangada – eu nem enunciei o enigma.

– Abre logo essa porta! – Ordenou Rony. – Não temos tempo para essas bobagens.

A porta se abriu enquanto Harry lançava um olhar grato ao amigo e o bruxo de latão fazia uma carranca. Os três se precipitaram para dentro. A sala semicircular estava cheia. Quim formava grupos de assalto e dava ordens com sua voz de trovão enquanto segurava um mapa e apontava onde deviam aparatar. Tão logo recebiam suas ordens o grupo seguia para um estrado de madeira no extremo da sala e aparatava.

Harry acotovelou-se entre os colegas até chegar ao chefe, seguido por Rony e Tonks ainda com caras de interrogação.

– Alguém já foi? – Perguntou afobado.

– Onde vocês três estavam? – Devolveu o Auror parecendo aborrecido.

– Quim, alguém já foi para lá?

– Já – ele finalmente pareceu ter percebido a agitação de Harry. – Dois grupos já partiram. O que houve?

Harry soltou um palavrão e ofegou.

– Devíamos ter nos dado conta. Eles devem estar acompanhados das criaturas! – Os colegas que ainda falavam à volta se calaram. Harry viu pelo canto de olho que Oates retesou o corpo parecendo ficar subitamente atento ao que ele dizia. – Se partirmos para a luta não vamos ter contingente para brigar com _beusclainhs _e Comensais ao mesmo tempo.

Foi a vez de Quim soltar um sonoro palavrão e fechar o mapa com raiva.

– Eu vou chamar o Carlinhos – anunciou Rony. – Ele pode nos encontrar lá com alguns dragões.

Harry deu um rápido sorriso para o cunhado. Rony tinha tido exatamente a mesma idéia que ele.

– Boa Weasley! – Concordou Quim. – Mas diga para ele ir para lá o mais rápido possível. Já temos gente nossa correndo perigo.

– Eu vou no próximo grupo – disse Harry. – Vamos tentar distraí-los sem nos expor muito até termos os reforços.

Quim concordou e começou a montar o novo grupo. Tonks e Richard Oates se ofereceram para seguir com Harry. Rony, antes de sair correndo em direção a porta para entrar em contato com o irmão, puxou Harry pelo braço e falou em tom de aviso.

– Vê se não tenta bancar o herói enquanto eu não chegar, ok? Se você se der bem, vai ficar com toda essa glória horrível que você detesta e eu adoro.

Harry riu baixo.

– Eu posso me dar mal.

– Aí eu serei estraçalhado pela minha mãe e a Mione, claro, se sobrar algo depois que a Gina acabar comigo. Portanto, se tem alguma consideração por mim, não ouse se arranhar até eu chegar.

– Certo mãe, então, não demore. – Harry lhe deu uma batidinha no ombro. – Sério, cara, você está convivendo demais com a Hermione.

Rony fez uma careta e saiu rápido em direção à porta.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tinha sido mais um daqueles jantares em que os elfos do castelo haviam se mostrado inspirados. A comida de Hogwarts era sempre de primeira, mas havia dias em que ela batia recordes. Josh não parava de gabar cada um dos pratos que eles haviam saboreado. Com os olhos brilhantes, o menino descrevia com paixão a perfeição dos molhos e o fato das sobremesas trazerem doses quase fatais de chocolate, embora a que ele tivesse repetido três vezes tenha sido o imenso pudim de merengue com calda de vinho e frutas vermelhas. O resto do grupo o seguiu para fora do Salão Principal apenas sorrindo com o discurso entusiasmado.

O primeiro mês de aulas, após o fim das férias, fora bem estranho para os cinco amigos. Não que houvesse algo de diferente nas aulas e trabalhos, cada vez mais exigentes, mas porque, embora todos estivessem acostumados com as brigas de Hector e Mel, era a primeira vez que eles ficavam tanto tempo sem se falar. No início, não queriam nem andar juntos, mas como os outros três se recusaram a andar separados, eles acabaram aceitando o fato de que pelo menos a companhia um do outro teriam de tolerar, mesmo que não se falassem. Andrew e Josh achavam realmente que o amigo estava exagerando. Mas Hector continuava ofendido e se recusava a perdoar Mel. Danna havia tentado que Mel fosse novamente conversar com ele, mas a garota fez birra e disse que já havia pedido desculpas uma vez, e que Hector Lupin fosse se afumentar, porque ela não precisava do bom dia dele para nada. Sem muito que fazer para mudar a cabeça dura dos dois, Andrew, Josh e Danna apenas os obrigavam a andar juntos, esperando que um dia ambos quebrassem o bico.

– Então – Andrew cortou a longa descrição que Josh fazia de um bolo de chocolate recheado com geléia de damasco – vamos para a sala de estudo, até a hora do toque de recolher ou vamos direto para as salas comunais?

Ficar na sala de estudos, era um jeito dos cinco ficarem juntos por mais algum tempo e isso dava espaço para, talvez, Hector e Mel fazerem as pazes. Os dois apenas resmungaram dando de ombros e Andrew recorreu rápido com os olhos para os outros dois amigos.

– Ahh claro! – Concordou Josh, percebendo a intenção de forçar os briguentos a se aturarem o máximo possível. – Vamos sim.

– Desculpem – disse Danna – mas a Profa. Shadowes está me esperando. Vejo vocês na torre – sorriu para Andrew e Hector e acenou para Mel e Josh enquanto seguia em direção às escadas que levavam para as masmorras.

– Eu ainda não engoli essa história – comentou Hector observando a amiga sumir.

– Nem eu – Mel e Andrew responderam em uníssono.

– Ahh lá vem vocês de novo com isso – reclamou Josh começando a subir as escadas em direção à sala de estudos que ficava no terceiro andar. – O que é que tem? A Medéia acha que a Danna tem um talento especial para poções e está ajudando ela a aprimorar isso. Onde vocês conseguem ver algum mal?

Os outros o seguiram.

– Ainda assim acho estranho – disse Andrew. – É muita dedicação da parte dela, não é? Quase todas as noites essa mesma história. Ela até dispensou a Danna de fazer os deveres da matéria.

– Ora – resmungou Josh – ela disse que a Danna já está mais avançada do que a gente, não precisa fazer os mesmos deveres, além disso, ela está fazendo as aulas extras, não é?

– O problema – comentou Hector enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e contemplando pensativo um ponto distante no chão do corredor em que eles acabavam de entrar – é que eu não acho que a Danna esteja se saindo tão melhor que a gente em poções. Ao menos não nas aulas.

Mel o encarou e depois olhou firmemente para Andrew.

– Você não tinha me dito isso!

– É verdade, Mel – confirmou o garoto. – Começamos a observar Danna nas aulas e, bem, ela é boa sim, esforçada, mas não tem nada de extraordinário no jeito dela preparar poções.

– Eu acho que você está com ciúmes, Andy – Josh que andava um pouco a frente virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Você quer sempre ser o primeiro em tudo. Garanto que você não estaria desconfiando de nada se a Medéia tivesse escolhido você e não a Danna como o novo gênio de poções.

Andrew fechou a cara e quando os quatro entraram na sala de estudo havia um silêncio pesado entre eles. Ficou meio sem sentido ficarem ali, já que nenhum deles falava. Foi Mel quem acabou cansando primeiro do clima.

– Deixem de ser crianças vocês dois – dirigiu-se para Josh e Andrew. – Andrew não está com ciúmes Josh, está apenas preocupado com a Danna. E Andrew, Josh está apenas tentando dizer que talvez a professora não queira fazer nada de ruim para a nossa amiga.

– Quem falando que a gente é criança – provocou Josh ainda sentado de costas para a mesa.

A menina estreitou os olhos diante da injustiça. Afinal, quem se recusava a fazer as pazes não era ela. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para Hector que riscava a mesa com a ponta da unha parecendo muito concentrado.

– Ah, por favor! – Andrew finalmente se manifestou impaciente. – Chega, vocês dois! Hector, a Mel já pediu desculpas. Quer fazer o favor de aceitar e parar de torrar a nossa paciência com isso. Pelo menos façam as pazes para mudar o motivo da briga!

Josh virou-se para a mesa sorrindo. Ele nunca ficava bravo por muito tempo e adorava ver Andrew passando descompostura nos outros. Achava muito engraçado o jeito de adulto em miniatura do amigo. Pelo menos quando não era voltado para ele. Mel não se moveu, manteve uma postura muito digna, embora o nariz arrebitado estivesse apontando para a estratosfera.

– Tudo bem – resmungou Hector – eu desculpo você, Mel.

– Que ótimo! – Disse a garota com ironia. – Vou poder voltar a dormir sossegada: o magnânimo Hector Lupin me perdoou depois de UM MÊS sem falar comigo. Uau! Tirei a sorte grande, não é?

Antes que Hector reagisse às palavras e ao olhar selvagem de desafio de Mel, Andrew lhe aplicou uma cotovelada dolorosa nas costelas e praticamente lhe deu uma ordem muda para que acabasse com aquilo. O garoto bufou derrotado.

– Me desculpa.

– O quê? Eu acho que eu não ouvi direito, sabe?

– Me desculpa – ele pediu alteando a voz, mas fechando os punhos sobre a mesa.

Mel sorriu satisfeita, enquanto Andrew ria baixinho e Josh fazia um gesto dramático de agradecimento aos céus. A noite teria terminado com saldo bastante positivo se, quase na hora em que eles estavam juntando as coisas para irem para as suas salas comunais, não tivessem sido abordado por Rupert Bothwell.

– Eu posso falar com vocês? – Perguntou o sonserino se inclinando sobre a mesa em que os quatro estavam.

– Claro – respondeu Hector, com simpatia no que foi seguido por Mel e Josh. Andrew se manteve impassível.

– Hã... onde está a Danna? – Perguntou sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado de Josh.

– Ela está tendo aulas extras de poções – respondeu Mel. – A professora acha que ela deve aprimorar o talento dela.

O garoto movimentou a cabeça assentindo, parecia estar travando uma batalha interna sobre o que falar, mas por fim ergueu a cabeça e perguntou.

– Vocês têm certeza disso?

– Do que você está falando? – Interpelou Andrew. – Foi o que a Danna nos disse. Ela é nossa amiga, não mentiria para a gente!

– Não! – Defendeu-se Rupert. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, apenas... Olhem, é o seguinte. – Ele subiu com os joelhos na cadeira e se inclinou sobre a mesa baixando o tom de voz e fazendo os outros quatro se aproximarem para ouvi-lo. – Eu encontrei com a Danna esses dias e ela me pareceu muito estranha. Me disse que vinha de uma aula extra com a Medéia, mas ela não estava vindo das masmorras.

– Onde você a encontrou? – Quis saber Hector.

– Por que a achou estranha? – Mel o olhava intrigada.

– Que horas foi isso?

Rupert olhou para Andrew como se achasse a pergunta meio sem propósito, mas foi a primeira que ele respondeu.

– Foi tarde. Eu estava voltando da biblioteca com um colega da minha casa, devia ser quase umas dez da noite. Encontramos com ela quando chegamos ao saguão e, como eu disse, ela estava estranha... parecia meio perdida e, bem, o cabelo dela estava molhado.

– Molhado? – Repetiu Mel.

– É, encharcado, na verdade. Quando eu perguntei, ela apenas sorriu e disse: eu esqueci e depois puxou a varinha e começou a secá-los.

Os outros quatro trocaram olhares significativos. Aquilo era realmente estranho, mesmo vindo da Danna.

– Olhem – prosseguiu Rupert – eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas vocês são amigos dela e eu realmente não entendi aquilo. Tentei falar com ela depois, mas ela não conseguiu me explicar onde tinha molhado o cabelo e...

– Tudo bem, Rupert. – Hector sorriu de lado. Ao contrário de Mel, que tinha má vontade com os sonserinos, e de Andrew, que definitivamente não gostava de Rupert, Hector simpatizava com o colega. Aprendera com seu pai que as atitudes das pessoas deviam ser mais valorizadas do que os títulos que ostentavam e Rupert sempre fora um cara legal. Hector realmente achava que não tinha porque desconfiar dele. – A gente entende. Valeu você ter vindo contar.

Rupert pareceu satisfeito com a reação e sorriu agradecido.

– Certo! Bem, se vocês souberem de alguma coisa.

– Pode deixar que a gente te fala – arrematou Hector.

– Certo. Beleza. Ok, então. Er... – ele saiu do meio do grupo e desceu da cadeira. – Tchau.

Ele não tinha dado mais que três passos para longe deles, quando Andrew sibilou.

– Vocês acham que dá para confiar no que esse cara diz?

Josh abafou uma risadinha e Mel fez negativas com a cabeça, mas Hector parecia estar preocupado com outra coisa. Os olhos brilhando numa clara demonstração de que a sua cabeça já estava a mil por hora.

– Mel? – A garota o olhou. – A Danna te contou alguma coisa dessas aulas?

– Não. Eu perguntei, mas ela me disse que não tinha nada demais, que apenas ficava estudando ingredientes diferentes e o modo correto de cortá-los. Na verdade – admitiu a garota – ela foi bastante evasiva e depois mudava de assunto logo.

– Ela também tem sido evasiva com a gente – resmungou Andrew, mas se deteve ao ver Hector se erguer de um salto. – O que foi?

– Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes?

Disse o menino batendo com a mão espalmada na testa. E sem se explicar puxou a mochila sobre o ombro e saiu em direção à porta sendo seguido pelos outros três com caras de interrogação. Sem responder as perguntas dos amigos, Hector subiu de dois em dois os degraus das escadas que levavam até o sétimo andar, indo em direção à torre da Grifinória. Teriam chegado mais rápido se não tivesse tido de desviar do corredor habitual porque Pirraça estava cobrindo as paredes de lama e jogando enormes bolas de barro nos alunos que passavam.

– O Sr. Filch vai ter um ataque quando ver isso – disse Mel enquanto Hector puxava a ela e Josh para seguirem por um atalho escondido sob uma tapeçaria que Andrew erguia para eles passarem.

Chegaram esbaforidos em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas ela se recusou a permitir que Mel e Josh entrassem na torre. Hector depois de discutir com ela sem resultado, acabou pedindo que os amigos esperassem ali. Andrew ficou com os dois. Não levou cinco minutos e um Hector triunfante saiu novamente pelo buraco do retrato.

– O que você foi pegar? – Perguntou Josh.

O amigo sorriu e tirou do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho de aparência muito velha.

– Isso não é...? – Mel parecia extasiada e o sorriso de Hector aumentou.

– O próprio. – Ele olhou sobre o ombro e viu que a Mulher Gorda parecia subitamente interessada na conversa deles. – Mas vamos para uma sala de aula aqui perto, onde não tenha quadros enxeridos.

– Ora, seu moleque atrevido! Seu...

Ela desatou a xingar os meninos, mas eles não fizeram caso e seguiram Hector até a sala de aula mais próxima. Andrew fechou a porta cuidadosamente enquanto Mel e Josh observavam Hector desdobrar o Mapa do Maroto quase com reverência.

– Eu pensei que você tinha devolvido ele para os gêmeos – comentou Josh e Mel ergueu a sobrancelha questionando. Devido à briga com Hector, ela tinha ficado por fora do assunto.

– Ahh – Hector sorriu – eles me pediram de volta quando souberam da história do espião.

– Hector disse que só devolveria o mapa para o Harry – respondeu Andrew chegando perto deles com um sorrisinho maroto. – Ou seja, eles teriam de contar para o Harry que foram eles que surrupiaram o mapa da casa dele. Acho que os dois preferiram não arriscar.

– É – disse Hector puxando a varinha do meio das vestes – só me fizeram prometer que ia ser um bom menino.

Mel deu um risinho descrente, enquanto ele apontava a varinha para o mapa.

– _Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom!_

Imediatamente o Mapa se povoou de minúsculos pontinhos acompanhados de fitinhas que indicavam os nomes de cada um deles. A diretora McGonagall estava em seu escritório, acompanhada da Profa. Sprout. Filch e Madame Nor-ra estavam se dirigindo para o corredor que Pirraça estava barbarizando. A maioria dos professores encontrava-se em suas salas, com exceção do Prof. Flitwick que andava pelo corredor da ala leste, próximo à torre da Corvinal, e o Prof. Troop que estava na torre de Astronomia. Widdenprice estava em sua sala e Medéia também. O problema era que o pontinho e a fitinha que devia conter o nome de Danna O'Brien, não estava em lugar nenhum.

**oooooooooooooo**

Em um mês de convivência, Gina já aprendera a identificar as diferenças nas personalidades dos seus bebês. Lyan era calmo, chorava pouco, quase não reclamava atenção, mas também podia ter crises de fúria em que retesava o corpinho e chegava a ficar roxo de tanto berrar, depois ficava ressentido por horas, soluçando e fazendo bico. Joanne era mais ativa. Ficava muito mais tempo acordada que o irmão e parecia sempre disposta a reclamar de tudo. Gina sorriu olhando para os dois adormecidos nos bercinhos. Também já dera para perceber que tipos de pais os dois seriam, pensou enquanto ajeitava a manta sobre a filha. Harry lembrava um pouco Artur Weasley, ou seja, não era exatamente dali que viria alguma disciplina, já que ele ocupava a maior parte do seu tempo pensando em como mimar duas criaturas que mal haviam aberto os olhos, mal escutavam e cujas necessidades básicas eram leite e fraldas secas. Sendo assim, Gina deu um suspiro resignado e vendo-se como uma versão de sua própria mãe no futuro, tentando por na linha duas ferinhas que eram simultaneamente netos de Tiago Potter e sobrinhos de Fred e Jorge.

Ela ergueu o corpo que estivera reclinado sobre os berços e conferiu um relógio – do tipo que apenas marcava as horas – que ficava na parede do quarto dos bebês. Já devia fazer quase uma hora que Harry tinha saído para atender ao chamado do Ministério. Gina saiu silenciosa do quarto e fechou a porta com cuidado. Espreguiçou-se longamente ainda no corredor. Céus! As suas costas a estavam matando, isso sem falar no desconforto dos seios mais crescidos que o normal e que tinham a dupla pendurada neles por mais da metade do dia. Ela chegou a olhar com desejo para a própria cama que se mostrava convidativa pela porta aberta do seu quarto. Sabia que o correto era tentar dormir quando os bebês dormiam. Ao invés disso, porém, virou-se e desceu em direção ao andar de baixo. Adorava ser mãe, entendia bem suas novas responsabilidades, mas o fato é que ela não era mulher de ficar em casa enquanto as pessoas que amava corriam riscos. E também sabia que não era a única.

Por isso, não levou mais que cinco minutos entre ela chamar Hermione pela lareira e a cunhada aportar junto com um Sirius adormecido e uma Winky se esforçando para ficar alerta em sua sala de estar.

– Pode acomodar ele na caminha do quarto dos bebês, Winky – falou Gina. – Caso algum dos três chore, você nos chama, ok?

A elfa sorriu largamente e fez uma reverência desajeitada com Sirius no colo e subiu escada acima.

– Até as suas ordens ela aceita sem questionar – resmungou Hermione.

– É que eu sou irmã do Rony. Além disso, sei que ela não gosta de ouvir "por favor".

Hermione fez negativas com a cabeça enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona próxima à lareira e aumentando o fogo com um movimento de varinha.

– Dobby não vai ficar com ciúmes?

– Quanto você quer apostar que ele já está lá em cima – comentou Gina displicente se jogando deitada ao comprido no sofá grande. – Acho que, se ele pudesse, os amamentaria.

As duas caíram na risada enquanto Gina enumerava as atitudes possessivas de Dobby em relação aos bebês. Até com Harry ele já tinha discutido. Gina imitou a vozinha esganiçada do elfo quando Hermione duvidou.

– Meu senhor Harry Potter é magnânimo e valoroso e de uma grandeza sem par em todo o mundo bruxo – ela mudou o tom de adoração para um mais incisivo. – Mas Dobby entende mais de bebês do que Harry Potter!

– Essa eu queria ter visto – Hermione ria tanto que os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

O relógio sobre o console da lareira bateu meia-noite com um click alto que fez o riso e os sorrisos das duas mulheres irem sumindo lentamente até que ficou somente a preocupação visível nos rostos de ambas. Hermione levantou-se de um salto e começou a caminhar de um lado para outro na sala, esfregando as mãos nervosamente.

– Isso não vai fazer o tempo passar mais depressa – comentou Gina após acompanhá-la por alguns minutos com os olhos.

– Ao menos as minhas pernas ficam ocupadas – Hermione torceu a boca numa careta e praguejou em voz alta fazendo Gina arquear a sobrancelha com aquela cara de "você está convivendo demais com o Rony". – Eu devia ter sido Auror. Pelo menos agora estaria lá com eles. Não adianta. Eu não consigo me acostumar com a idéia de ficar de fora, só assistindo.

Olhou para Gina, que tinha uma expressão levemente irritada.

– É diferente, Gina! – Esganiçou. – Eu _sempre_ estive junto, você... você só começou a participar depois da A.D. Antes...

– Eu creio que antes eu já tinha tido aventura suficiente no meu primeiro ano – respondeu Gina calmamente.

– Ahhh Gi, me desculpe, eu realmente não quis...

– Tudo bem, Mione. Você tem razão, o fato é que nenhuma de nós duas é mulher de ficar em casa esperando.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça antes de desabar sobre a poltrona.

– Você acha que eles ainda estão no Ministério?

– Você acha que eles nos avisariam se fossem para outro lugar?

O sangue fugiu do rosto de Hermione. Conhecia a forma como Harry e Rony funcionavam. Não. Eles certamente não avisariam.

– Você acha que – Gina ergueu o tronco do sofá – nós poderíamos dar um pulo até lá?

– É uma idéia. Mas acho que é melhor eu e não nós. – Ela ergueu a mão para evitar um ataque indignado da cunhada. – Gina, não dá para sair com horário marcado para esse tipo de coisa e você, moça, tem horários, lembra? Ou acha que os gêmeos vão deixar passar a próxima mamada só porque a mãe deles quer dar uma de heroína?

Gina atirou-se novamente no sofá.

– Ok, entendi. Você vai?

Um estalo alto fez as chamas da lareira passarem subitamente do amarelo-laranja para um verde brilhante e o rosto de Ana se materializou bem no meio delas.

– Eu devia ter apostado que vocês duas estariam aí. Será que tem lugar para uma Auror grávida e, por isso, jogada para escanteio?

– O que houve? – Perguntou Gina sentando rapidamente no sofá.

Ana fez uma cara de inocente.

– Ohh nada de mais. Só que os garotos pediram que o Carlinhos fosse encontrar com eles levando uns dragões.

Hermione e Gina abriram as bocas chocadas enquanto ouviam a voz de Carlinhos reclamar por trás da cabeça de Ana perguntando que parte sobre não contar a elas, a esposa não tinha entendido. A brasileira, no entanto, parecia satisfeita.

– Pode vir sim, Ana – chamou Gina. – E você também Carlinhos. Queremos saber que história é essa, viu? E é melhor você vir ou vou chamar a mamãe e ela vai te incomodar até o fim dos tempos!

Minutos depois o casal chegava pela lareira espalhando cinzas no tapete marrom da sala dos Potter e parecendo disputar quem era capaz de fazer o maior bico. Não era a toa que Carlinhos tinha a fama de ser o mais cabeça-dura dos sete Weasleys mais jovens, mas Ana conseguia se mostrar uma adversária à altura. Toda a doçura da garota simplesmente sumia quando ela achava que estava defendendo o que era certo. Hermione, no entanto, ignorou deliberadamente o clima.

– Que história é essa de dragões?

Carlinhos lançou um olhar irritado para a esposa que se limitou a erguer o queixo.

– Er... – ele massageou o pescoço desconfortável – parece que os Aurores conseguiram seguir os Comensais da Morte e, bem, Harry acha que eles podem estar acompanhados das criaturas. É apenas uma precaução. A Ana não precisava ter preocupado vocês com isso. O Rony me pediu expressamente e... – Parou com um olhar irado de Hermione, praguejando frustrado.

– Sabe – disse Ana calmamente enquanto cruzava a sala e sentava numa poltrona – eu sempre acreditei que, apesar de todos os defeitos dos bruxos, eles não eram machistas como os trouxas.

– Não é machismo! – Defendeu-se Carlinhos. – É apenas...

– Estamos perdendo tempo – cortou Hermione. – Vocês continuam a discutir quando a gente voltar.

– GENTE! – Repetiu Carlinhos sem entender, mas já com cara de não ia gostar quando entendesse. – Que história é essa de "a gente"?

– Bem, a Ana e a Gina não podem ir por motivos óbvios, mas eu vou com você!

– Nem pensar!

– Carlinhos – retorquiu a cunhada com suavidade – eu não estou abrindo um tópico para a discussão do assunto. Eu vou com você e pronto!

Ele tentou achar em vão alguma solidariedade nos olhos da irmã e da esposa, mas não encontrou. Ana esticou-se na poltrona e pôs os pés sobre um puff com um ar satisfeito. Mesmo que entendesse o porquê, estava furiosa por ter de ficar de fora e achou que era um excesso de zelo dos garotos tentar mantê-las todas em casa como um bando de menininhas comportadas. Se queriam esposas assim, deviam ter casado com as amigas da mulher do Percy e não com elas!

– Bem – um sinalzinho de triunfo apareceu na voz de Carlinhos. – Se você vai comigo é melhor saber que só tem dois jeitos seguros de chegar ao local neste momento. Aparatando do Ministério, onde eles estão controlando os locais de chegada ou no lombo de um dragão. A como a primeira possibilidade está vedada para você, eu acho que...

Não era segredo que Hermione detestava voar, fosse em vassouras, hipogrifos ou dragões, mas a garota não se abalou. Virou-se e se encaminhou para o armário de casacos onde pescou uma capa, um gorro, cachecol e luvas que pertenciam à Gina.

– Já disse que estamos perdendo tempo, Carlinhos! – Parou junto à porta da frente batendo o pé no chão com impaciência.

Dando-se por derrotado, Carlinhos, deu um beijinho no rosto da irmã enquanto resmungava que "papai diz que gostamos de mulheres com opinião própria. Humpf. Vocês são é mandonas mesmo!" Gina apenas riu enquanto ele ia até onde Ana estava sentada. O rapaz parou um segundo diante dela e depois a puxou pelo rosto, dando-lhe um longo beijo sem pedir permissão ou se importando com a cara de brava da esposa. Quando se afastou, Ana sorria e a briga tinha evaporado.

– Vamos Romeu! – Chamou Mione.

– Quem?

– Vai logo! – Disse Gina o afastando de Ana e empurrando em direção à porta.

O relógio batia meia-noite e meia, agora e mesmo que as duas tentassem, não apareceu nenhum assunto que pudessem conversar.

– O que a gente faz agora? – Perguntou Ana. – Espera?

Gina desabou de novo no sofá e encolheu as pernas prendendo-as junto ao peito.

– É... A gente espera.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Quim Shacklebolt havia instruído seus comandados a aparatarem com alguma distância do círculo de pedras, sondarem o terreno, e só depois se aproximarem. O local era muito freqüentado pelos trouxas e provavelmente haveria algum tipo de magia sobre o monumento para torná-lo completamente sem atrativos naquela noite. Mas era provável que a neve derretida e transformada em lama aos pés de Harry e a chuva forte e gelada fossem motivos suficientes para qualquer trouxa, turista ou não, preferir ficar dentro de um lugar quente e seco e marcar a visita ao ponto turístico para outro dia. Segundos depois de aparatar, a capa de lã que Harry usava já estava encharcada e parecia pesar toneladas sobre os seus ombros, mas ele não estava dando atenção a isso. Tão logo chegou, mal teve tempo de impermeabilizar os óculos antes de começarem os ataques. Os Comensais perceberam rapidamente a movimentação dos Aurores e, usando as pedras de quase cinco metros de altura de Stonehenge como escudo, passaram a atacar lançando feitiços em todas as direções.

Mesmo com a pouca luz – a maioria fornecida pelos holofotes trouxas que iluminavam o monumento – eles estavam em vantagem por causa da proteção das pedras. A planície em torno do lugar não oferecia praticamente nenhum local para que os Aurores pudessem se proteger dos feitiços frontais que eram lançados e ainda tivessem condições de atacar. Harry percebeu quase instantaneamente que a desvantagem numérica dos Comensais seria facilmente superada pela posição deles na luta. Respirou fundo sentindo gotas de água entrarem pelo nariz e gritou para que os colegas projetassem feitiços de escudo e conjurassem algum tipo de defesa ou não teriam chance. Abaixando-se para evitar os ataques, Harry começou a correr tentando se aproximar do círculo. Tentava pensar rápido em como poderia quebrar a defesa dos Comensais, mas a própria aproximação estava difícil, com todos aqueles feitiços voando sobre ele.

A chuva torrencial que caía também não ajudava em nada. Harry mal conseguia respirar com tanta água correndo pelo rosto e o chão parecia um sabão cheio de atoleiros. O barro já chegava quase à altura do seu joelho. O barulho do aguaceiro era tal que praticamente encobria o som dos gritos e dos feitiços berrados a plenos pulmões por Aurores e Comensais. A barulheira também o impediu de passar instruções até mesmo para os colegas mais próximos. Harry já podia ver alguns deles caídos, os rostos afundados na lama após serem atingidos.

Tonks seguiu Harry de perto, mas ele havia perdido a posição do resto do seu grupo de assalto na confusão. Um raio vermelho passou muito próximo do seu rosto e ele apenas teve o reflexo de puxar a amiga pela capa e jogar-se com ela no chão afundando até os cotovelos na lama.

– Que nojo! – Resmungou Tonks perto o bastante para que ele conseguisse ouvi-la.

Mas a lama era o menor dos problemas.

– Temos que criar barreiras de proteção – berrou Harry.

– Alguma sugestão? – Perguntou Tonks no mesmo tom e logo em seguida baixando novamente a cabeça enquanto outro feitiço passava zunindo por eles.

Uma idéia cruzou a cabeça de Harry.

– Tenho!

Ele se ergueu de um salto e apontou a varinha para o solo.

– _Accessio solis!_

Imediatamente o terreno a sua frente começou a erguer-se formando uma trincheira que se elevava do solo quase um metro e meio. Um pequeno rio de lama correu sobre as pernas deles enquanto a barreira se levantava quase os atolando, mas o muro improvisado pareceu eficaz em absorver os feitiços que continuavam vindo na direção dos dois. A chuva torrencial, porém insistia em não manter a terra muito firme.

– É melhor do que nada – gritou Tonks ao lado dele se aproximando da trincheira e passando a proferir feitiços de ataque em direção aos Comensais.

Harry deu alguns passos para trás e fez sinais para que os colegas que o vissem o imitassem. Deu resultado. Em pouco tempo, várias pequenas trincheiras se ergueram em torno do círculo, de onde os Aurores passaram a atacar sem serem atingidos com a mesma facilidade. Harry e Tonks já haviam conseguido atingir pelo menos três Comensais que tinham se distraído e ficado amostra tempo suficiente para serem estuporados. Harry sentia-se encharcado até as entranhas, mas o frio passara. Movimentava-se com rapidez e isso estava mantendo o corpo quente. Contudo, sabia que sua idéia não seria suficiente para que vencessem a batalha ou conseguissem capturar alguns dos Comensais.

O primeiro grupo enviado por Quim havia lançado um feitiço anti-aparatação em torno do círculo para impedir os Comensais de fugirem. Mas este não era um feitiço infalível. A qualquer momento, os bruxos das trevas poderiam conseguir quebrá-lo de alguma forma. Além disso, Harry ainda não havia conseguido localizar as criaturas, embora tivesse uma certeza íntima de que elas estavam ali. Sentiu o peso de uma mão forte sobre o ombro esquerdo e se voltou pronto para atacar.

– RONY! – Ofegou baixando a varinha. – Você não tem noção do perigo! Eu podia ter estuporado você! – Falou aos berros.

– Desculpa. Foi mal! Como estamos?

– Apanhando! E o Carlinhos?

– Deve estar chegando – gritou Rony de volta já começando a atirar feitiços sobre a barreira.

A luta prosseguiu pelo que pareceu ser quase uma hora. Nenhum dos dois lados levava vantagem. Um grupo de Comensais começou a usar feitiços de levitação com as pedras do círculo e a jogá-las contra os Aurores. Harry viu, horrorizado, três colegas desapareceram sob o peso de um seixo descomunal arremessado contra eles. O contra-ataque foi rápido. Quim, que com mais dois Aurores havia se juntado a Harry, Rony e Tonks, ordenou um feitiço conjunto que resultou na queda de um dos imensos dolmens sobre pelo menos cinco dos Comensais.

– O pessoal do Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços e do de Contato com os Trouxas vai querer a minha cabeça amanhã de manhã.

– Que tal se concentrar em ter a cabeça sobre o pescoço até amanha de manhã – falou Tonks se erguendo para atacar. Menos de um segundo de desatenção e um raio vermelho a atingiu em cheio no rosto jogando-a quase dois metros longe deles.

– TONKS!

Harry berrou sentindo o pavor congelar o peito. Desatou a correr em direção a amiga sendo seguido por Rony. Um feitiço de corte fazia o rosto da Auror sangrar em abundância e ela parecia ter perdido os sentidos. Harry murmurou os feitiços que conhecia passando a varinha sobre os cortes e fazendo-os estancar.

– Temos que achar um jeito de tirar os feridos daqui. Tenho medo que alguns acabem se afogando na lama.

Rony o olhava ofegante. O rosto contraído sob a chuva.

– O que vamos fazer?

– Se, pelo menos, Carlinhos já tivesse chegado. Os dragões seriam uma boa distração para podermos resgatar os que estiverem machucados e levá-los para um lugar seguro.

Como se os céus atendessem o seu pedido um rugido poderoso se sobrepôs ao barulho insistente da chuva e aos gritos dos feitiços. Harry olhou para o alto e divisou a sombra de pelo menos cinco criaturas imensas. Outros rugidos se seguiram e línguas de fogo cortaram o céu silenciando os combatentes que, de um lado e de outro, acompanhavam a chegada dos dragões, estupefatos. Os Aurores foram os primeiros a se recompor e passaram a lançar feitiços com mais violência e rapidez.

Harry consultou Rony, que entendeu sem que ele precisasse falar.

– Pode deixar, eu recolho os feridos para tirá-los daqui.

– Ok.

Rony chamou os outros dois Aurores que estavam ao lado de Quim e os coordenou para começarem a se esgueirar por trás das trincheiras recolhendo os colegas machucados. Abaixados os três começaram a se movimentar levantando os Aurores, que estavam caídos na lama, com feitiços de levitação. Harry tinha razão em relação aos dragões. Os Comensais ficaram momentaneamente mais preocupados em se defenderem dos ataques aéreos que vinham em forma de poderosas línguas de fogo. O rapaz conseguiu retornar para junto de Quim e recomeçou o ataque. Os Comensais, porém, não pareciam dispostos a se darem por vencidos. Um feitiço _conjunctivos_ atingiu um dos animais que, urrando de dor, saiu corcoveando com seu cavaleiro para longe. Um verde galês que Harry reconheceu como sendo Galton, o dragão montado por Carlinhos, deu um rasante sob o comando de seu cavaleiro, ateando uma faixa incandescente que cruzou o monumento de fora a fora.

Harry ouviu gritos. Um dos Comensais estava ardendo em chamas. Parecia que mesmo a chuva torrencial não era páreo para o fogo lançado pelos animais. Harry o viu correr para fora do círculo e jogar-se na lama tentando, em agonia, apagar as labaredas que o consumiam. Um Auror se aproximou rápido jogando a capa sobre ele e exterminando o que restava do fogo e depois conjurou cordas, prendendo o Comensal.

No entanto, os que continuavam dentro do círculo estavam agora usando os dolmens restantes para se protegerem. Harry se voltou para Quim que falou alto para que ele o ouvisse por sobre o barulho.

– Não creio que eles vão se render.

– Nem eu. Mas temos...

Um estalo alto ao lado dele, o fez dar o segundo salto de susto na noite.

– Hermione! – A garota sorriu sem jeito, parecendo um pouco tonta. – O que você está...? – Um raio roxo e outro verde obrigaram os três a abaixarem-se. – Não importa. Como chegou aqui.

– Vim com o Carlinhos. Aparatei lá de cima assim que vi você. Cadê o Rony?

– Está recolhendo os feridos.

Ela assentiu.

– O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou afastando uma mecha já encharcada do cabelo que lhe caía sobre os olhos.

– Eu esperava que as criaturas estivessem aqui, mas até agora, nenhuma apareceu.

– Oh-oh

Os dois viraram-se imediatamente para Quim.

– O fogo dos dragões liquidou com o feitiço anti-aparatação – informou o chefe. – CONJUREM ESCUDOS – ordenou aos berros tentando que os outros o ouvissem – VAMOS ENTRAR NO CÍCULO OU VAMOS PERDÊ-LOS!

O Auror mais velho seguiu as próprias palavras e começou a avançar em direção ao círculo desviando com agilidade alguns feitiços e evitando outros. Harry viu que alguns colegas rapidamente perceberam as intenções do chefe e o seguiram.

– Mione. Tente pedir para o Carlinhos diminuir o ataque lá de cima. – Ela abriu a boca sem saber o que fazer.

– Harry, eu não sei como... Eu posso aparatar de um dragão para o solo, mas o contrário é impossível.

– Dê um jeito!

Harry confiava na agilidade mental de Hermione mesmo sob pressão. Mas, no momento, não tinha tempo para ficar e acompanhar o raciocínio dela. Virou-se e seguiu Quim para dentro do círculo de pedras. Os feitiços já não saíam mais com tanta violência para fora. A luta era agora corpo a corpo. Harry notou vários corpos caídos no chão, mas a luminosidade não lhe permitiu identificar se eram Comensais ou algum colega que já havia tombado.

– _Experlliarmus!_ – Berrou em direção a um mascarado que parecia pronto a atingir um de seus colegas pelas costas. A varinha do homem voou longe. – _Incarcerous!_ – Cordas grossas saíram da varinha de Harry e circularam o corpo do Comensal fazendo-o cair no chão. Uma labareda cruzou próxima aquecendo a noite subitamente, e Harry teve de se esconder atrás de uma pedra para não ser atingido. Notou agradecido, no entanto, que pelo menos dois dos dragões já começavam a se afastar postando-se fora círculo.

Avançou alguns passos, mas um risco semelhante a uma chicotada cortou-lhe a roupa rasgando profundamente a pele do braço. Harry soltou um uivo de dor e virou-se para o agressor. O Comensal parecia alheio ao resto da batalha e tão pouco se abalou com o fato de Harry erguer a varinha ameaçadoramente, pelo contrário, reagiu a isso levando uma das mãos até o rosto e tirando a máscara.

– Olá, Potter!

– Bellatrix! – Uma golfada de ódio esquentou-lhe desde as entranhas até o peito quase o impedindo de respirar, mas a Comensal foi mais rápida.

– _Crucio!_

Harry sentiu os joelhos dobrarem enquanto ele perdia o completo controle do resto do corpo. Uma agonia insuportável rasgava-lhe por dentro como facas tiradas de uma forja. Não havia um único ponto da pele que não ardesse como se estivesse em chamas e não lhe provocasse uma dor sufocante. Os olhos pareciam querer entrar para dentro das órbitas e todo e qualquer pensamento foi varrido da mente dele apenas pela consciência da dor. Mas o vácuo durou pouco. Em algum momento, parte da mente dele fugiu do entorpecimento e começou a recobrar o controle. A dor continuava, só que Harry ainda assim conseguiu abrir os olhos e com um esforço sobre-humano ele lentamente ficou em pé. O olhar impressionado de Bellatrix serviu como um estímulo e juntando todas as forças que lhe restavam, Harry concentrou-se erguendo a varinha e mentalizando _Impedimenta_! Como se uma onda de choque o abandonasse ele conseguiu expulsar maldição que retornou em direção à Bellatrix. A Comensal desviou rápida.

– Estou impressionada, Potti – caçoou com um brilho desvairado no olhar. – Parece que o garotinho do Dumbledore realmente cresceu. Mas eu não vou subestimá-lo de novo. Não se preocupe.

Harry mal conseguia ouvir as palavras. Tudo o que ele pensava é que tinha diante de si a assassina de Sirius, a mulher que estava fazendo tudo para ameaçar os seus filhos.

– _Incarcerous!_ – Berrou apontando a varinha.

Bellatrix conseguiu desviar num rápido movimento de corpo, o rosto contorcido numa expressão voraz.

– Sabe, Potter? Eu tenho vontade de matá-lo desde que a trouxa da sua mãe o transformou na perdição do meu mestre. Mas depois de tudo o que passamos – ela deu um sorriso desagradável enquanto impedia outro feitiço lançado por Harry – eu quero que você sofra muito antes de matá-lo.

– _Stupefaça!_

– _Protego!_

Harry teve que se desviar rápido do próprio feitiço. O braço cortado, que ele já quase esquecera, berrou quando ele bateu contra uma das pedras no movimento. Bellatrix berrou _Reducto_. A pedra sobre a cabeça de Harry explodiu e somente sua agilidade – ou talvez ele tenha aparatado sem sentir – o livrou de ser esmagado. O movimento o fez ficar a uma distância maior dela, mas Harry não estava disposto a perder Bellatrix de vista. Assim, num segundo ele estava ali, tomado pela fúria, com movimentos desajeitados daqueles que perdem a cabeça num combate. No outro, uma raiva fria lhe informava que a magia começara a fluir através do seu corpo. A adversária percebeu a diferença. Harry a viu recuar, os olhos insanos quase saindo das órbitas.

Reunindo toda a concentração que possuía e sentindo a pele formigar tamanha a força mágica que passava pelo seu corpo, Harry apontou a varinha para Bellatrix. Nem ao menos chegou a pensar em um feitiço específico, simplesmente deixou que ele projetasse seu desejo de ver a Comensal presa. Uma faixa de luz prateada irrompeu da varinha e seguiu em direção a Bellatrix, Harry observou satisfeito sabendo que esse feitiço ela não conseguiria desviar, mas num átimo de segundo um _beusclainh_ surgiu por traz da mulher e agarrando-a pelos ombros sumiu com ela. Harry urrou de frustração ao ver seu feitiço bater contra uma das pedras azuis fazendo-a balançar ligeiramente antes de tombar par o lado. Gritos semelhantes vieram dos lados e ele percebeu que os Comensais estavam sumindo, carregados por _beusclainhs_.

Quim fez um sinal chamando-os para reagruparem-se, mas algo chamou a atenção de Harry pelo canto do olho. Uma das criaturas esgueirava-se de dentro para fora do círculo, tentando passar despercebida. Ignorando o chefe, Harry seguiu atrás dela. Achou estranho porque reconheceu imediatamente a cabeça pelada, as orelhas grandes e os maléficos olhos vermelhos, mas havia algo esquisito. A criatura parecia estar vestida com roupas humanas. Harry tentou chegar mais perto, mas escorregou e teve de se segurar em uma das pedras para não ir ao chão. Quando levantou a cabeça, percebeu que perdera a criatura de vista.

– Harry! – Hermione chegou esbaforida ao lado dele. – Você está bem? Aquela com quem você lutou era a Bellatrix?

– Era – ele respondeu impaciente. – Tem uma coisa estranha por aqui, Mione. Vem!

Ele saiu do círculo de pedras tentando rastrear a criatura. Hermione o seguiu buscando inutilmente saber do que ele estava falando, mas desistiu de perguntar quando viu que Harry não iria responder. Os dois foram desviando as trincheiras improvisadas pelos Aurores, agora já semi-derretidas pela chuva incessante que, no entanto, parecia finalmente querer dar uma trégua transformando-se em uma garoa fina. Harry sentia o coração ribombar dentro do peito enquanto conduzia Hermione acompanhando uma trilha cega por onde ele achava que a criatura poderia ter seguido. Atrás deles, Harry ainda ouvia Quim berrando ordens e os rugidos altos dos dragões que pareciam ter pousado no solo.

Os dois desviaram mais uma das barreiras de terra e Harry sentiu a mão de Hermione, que agarrava seu braço, dar um puxão em busca de equilíbrio quando ela tropeçou.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntou virando-se para sustentá-la.

– Aham... Tinha uma coisa mole aqui, eu... Ahhrrrrr

Hermione soltou um grito de pavor e abraçou Harry escondendo o rosto em seu ombro, enquanto ele próprio olhava horrorizado para o ponto no chão em que a amiga tinha tropeçado. Semi-coberto de barro, mas com o rosto lavado pela chuva, Tibério Stewart mantinha os olhos sem vida fixos no nada, a expressão vazia da morte, os lábios entreabertos numa surpresa muda. Harry fechou os olhos por um segundo. Já vira rostos assim por vezes demais para sua pouca idade. Segurou Hermione com força e a afastou dele.

– Mione, volte para junto dos outros e avise ao Quim.

– Aonde você vai? – Ela perguntou trêmula.

– Vou dar mais uma volta aqui em torno. Talvez ainda haja algum deles por aqui.

– Eu vou com você.

– Mione... – A jovem empunhou a varinha com a expressão determinada de que não ia mudar de idéia. – Ok, vamos... espere.

Harry apontou a varinha para o ex-colega e uma luz azul clara envolveu o corpo, como um lençol transparente e brilhante.

– Assim poderemos encontrá-lo mais facilmente depois.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Os dois continuaram em frente observando com atenção o chão, mas não parecia ter muito mais o que buscar. A planície nua de Salisbury não parecia esconder coisa alguma. Não havia nenhum Comensal ou _beusclainh_à vista. Harry deu um suspiro frustrado e virou-se para dizer para Hermione que eles deviam voltar. A cena que ele viu atrás da amiga, no entanto, congelou-lhe o coração como Harry jamais pensou que poderia acontecer. Dois _beusclainhs_ os olhavam em desafio. Um deles era o que harry vinha seguindo, vestia roupas humanas vagamente familiares, enquanto o outro, com uma espécie de túnica de couro marrom mal curtido, era o chefe que o havia desafiado na noite em que eles haviam salvo as crianças trouxas. Ambos tinham sorrisos perversos no rosto, mas não foi isso que fez a pernas de Harry fraquejarem como se subitamente o chão começasse a rodar. Hermione notou que ele estava paralisado.

– Harry! O que... – ela se virou para onde ele olhava antes que Harry pudesse impedi-la. – RONYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃOOOOOOO!!!!

Hermione se jogou em direção ao marido, mas Harry conseguiu contê-la segurando-a pelos braços enquanto ela berrava como louca e tentava atirar feitiços contra os _beusclainhs_ que os observavam deliciados. Ao lado dos dois flutuando a quase meio metro do chão, Rony parecia reconhecível apenas pelas roupas e o cabelo vermelho que mesmo molhado e na pouca luz era visível. As mechas cumpridas do cabelo colavam-se ao rosto, alongadas por filetes de sangue que contrastavam com a palidez mortal da pele. Havia pontos em que as roupas pareciam ter sido rasgadas ou queimadas e revelavam grandes cortes e queimaduras no peito e nas pernas. O ar não parecia chegar aos pulmões de Harry. Doía respirar. Doía estar vivo. Não havia nenhum pensamento. Nada. Nenhum poder. Harry não conseguia nem ao menos lembrar de quem era. Ele apenas segurava com cada vez mais força uma Hermione ensandecida e não parecia conseguir tirar os olhos da cabeça frouxa de Rony, pendida sobre o pescoço.

– Eu disse que só lutaria com você, Harry Potter, quando você tivesse ódio o suficiente para me tentar – a voz rouca e sibilante do _beusclainh_ soou perversa em nos ouvidos de Harry. Ele fez um gesto com a mão e o corpo de Rony desabou sobre o solo como uma massa amorfa. Hermione urrou. – Nós estamos só começando.

Harry soltou Hermione e num ataque desesperado apontou a varinha para as duas criaturas fazendo sair dela uma luz verde brilhante sem que ele sequer precisasse pensar mentalmente no nome do feitiço. Mas antes que a maldição chegasse, os dois haviam sumido num estalo ralo e fumacento e o feitiço apenas se chocou contra uma das trincheiras de terra. No segundo seguinte, com a visão toldada por lágrimas de desespero, Harry corria ao lado de Hermione até o amontoado escuro que era Rony.

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

_N/A:_

_Oi gente!_

_Bem, aí está o capítulo 29 e a fic agora começa a quebrar a curva para a sua reta final. Espero que o tamanho deste tenha compensado a demora e que vocês tenham gostado, especialmente o pessoal que pedia um pouco de ação. Só não digo que o capítulo foi "à pedidos", porque tudo dentro dele já estava programado._

_Quero agradecer ao carinho e à compreensão de todos com as demoras. O suporte de vocês tem sido muito importante. Seja dos leitores que acompanham a fic já há algum tempo, seja dos novos leitores, sempre bem vindos. Por questões de tempo e para não atrasar ainda mais a postagem, excepcionalmente, neste capítulo não vou poder responder para cada um. Mas recebam, todos vocês, o meu muito obrigado de coração._

_Fica ainda um convite. No orkut, no meu perfil de Sally Owens, eu tenho colocado algumas fotos relativas à fic. No momento, estão algumas com cenários, mas logo vou postar fotos de atores que poderiam fazer os personagens adultos. Fiquem a vontade para aparecer por lá._

_A todos, um Feliz Natal, um Ano Novo cheio de luz, paz e muita, mas muita coisa boa mesmo, quem sabe até um livro 7 perfeito como temos sonhado, não é?_

Esse capítulo é dedicado ao meu amor, primeira pessoa que lê cada um dos meus capítulos, meu editor, meu incentivador, meu amigo e companheiro. Se Harry Potter é a minha paixão, a dele se chama Internacional e neste domingo, 17 de dezembro de 2006, a paixão dele chegou ao topo do mundo. Por isso, em reconhecimento, merecimento e como presente, este capítulo é para o Guto. Parabéns, meu amor! Você merece essa glória!

_Beijos a todos! Até o próximo_!


	29. O Cavaleiro do Rei

Capítulo 30

**O Cavaleiro do Rei**

Hermione preferiu ignorar novamente as batidas na porta e a voz pouco firme de Ana chamado por ela. Se não respondesse, talvez eles acabassem desistindo de tirá-la do próprio quarto, onde ela havia se refugiado com Sirius. Voltou a prestar atenção no filho. O menino estava absorto jogando com uma enorme quantidade de brinquedos que ela havia espalhado sobre a cama de casal. Depois de alguns minutos, Ana soltou um bufo derrotado do outro lado da porta e Hermione pode ouvir os passos dela se afastando pelo corredor do apartamento e indo em direção à sala.

– Mamã, ó!

Sirius chamou por ela mostrando uma das peças de um velho jogo de xadrez de Rony que se movimentava apavorada entre os dedos do menino. Ela forçou um sorriso e logo depois caiu num choro desconsolado, estreitando o filho nos braços. O menino a olhou com estranhamento antes de passar os bracinhos em seu pescoço e afagar os seus cabelos, as mãozinhas se enroscando nos cachos volumosos da mãe.

Hermione ainda levou algum tempo para se controlar, mas o rostinho assustado de Sirius foi mais eficiente do que palavras de consolo.

– Você não está com soninho, meu amor? – Perguntou enxugando as lágrimas com uma das mãos.

– Nã! – Respondeu Sirius categórico, voltando novamente à atenção para os brinquedos sobre a cama.

– Mesmo? – Hermione tentou sorrir enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo vermelho da testa do menino. – E o que você acha de tomarmos um "mamazinho" e você dormir aqui na cama da mamãe?

O garoto repetiu a negativa e não lhe deu muita atenção até que ela, após conjurar uma mamadeira morna com a varinha, balançou o objeto na frente dos olhos dele. Sirius deu um gritinho feliz e puxou a mão da mãe até encaixar o bico da mamadeira na boca, enquanto se jogava para trás nos travesseiros que cobriam parte da cama. Ele chutou com os pezinhos os brinquedos (alguns reclamaram) que o atrapalhavam de se espichar e ficou olhando para a mãe. Hermione soltou o ar pelo nariz num riso triste, escorando-se sobre o braço, a mão apoiando a cabeça.

– Igualzinho ao seu pai – sussurrou. – É sempre mais fácil falar com o seu estômago.

Sirius puxou a mamadeira para fora da boca.

– 'De Papá?

As lágrimas saltaram dos olhos de Hermione sem que ela chorasse.

– O papai já vem, Sirius. Assim que ele puder, ele vem. Pode ter certeza. – Garantiu deitando a cabeça ao lado do filho, que voltou a enfiar a mamadeira na boca, satisfeito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– E então? – Questionou Carlinhos ao ver Ana voltando para a sala com um ar derrotado.

– Ela nem me respondeu. – Disse se sentando ao lado do marido no sofá em frente à lareira.

O clima não podia ser pior, pensou Ana. A Sra. Weasley teve de tomar uma poção calmante fortíssima, receitada por Alicia, e, praticamente obrigada, fora para A Toca, onde Gui e Fleur ficaram para tomar conta dela. Cátia também se deslocara para lá para tomar conta de Kenneth e Sean, já que Alicia não arredara o pé do St. Mungus desde a noite anterior. O saldo da Batalha de Stonehenge fora pesado. Quatro Aurores e cinco Comensais, que ainda estavam sendo identificados, tinham morrido. O número de feridos era bem maior. Muitos deles somente tinham sido salvos graças à ação de Rony Weasley, que agira rápido para recolher os que iam caindo e, assim, impediu que muitos se afogassem na lama e na neve alta que cobriam o chão ao redor do círculo de pedras. Tonks e Harry foram atendidos e medicados rapidamente, já que os curandeiros do St. Mungus queriam livrar-se rápido dos casos simples para poderem atender aos mais graves. E não havia caso mais grave do que o de Rony.

– Cadê a Winky?

– A última vez que a vi, ela ainda estava chorando na cozinha agarrada a uma camisa do Rony que ela tirou da lavanderia – respondeu Carlinhos passando o braço sobre os ombros de Ana e a fazendo recostar-se no sofá. Tinha cabido aos dois tomar conta de Hermione – o Sr. Weasley também tinha ficado preocupado com a nora grávida naquele ambiente e instou Carlinhos a tirar as duas jovens dali o mais depressa que pudesse. Hermione tinha passado a noite, e boa parte do dia que se seguiu, no hospital recusando-se a descansar ou tomar qualquer tipo de poção calmante. Finalmente, Ana a tinha convencido de que ela precisava dar atenção a Sirius, mas o resultado tinha sido o que eles estavam vivendo. Hermione havia chegado em casa e se trancado no quarto com o menino e se recusava a falar, dormir ou comer qualquer coisa, para o desespero da amiga e do cunhado.

– Alguma notícia do hospital? – Perguntou Ana aninhando-se no marido.

– Não – a voz de Carlinhos saiu meio estrangulada. – A última vez que tentei contato a enfermeira meio que... brigou comigo. Disse que assim que tivessem alguma novidade eles nos informariam.

– O que foi que eles fizeram com o Rony, Carlinhos?

Ele apertou-a ainda mais.

– Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber, amor. Qualquer coisa.

– Fred e Jorge já conseguiram fazer seu pai ir descansar um pouco?

– Não. Nenhum dos três arredou o pé de lá desde ontem. Quero dizer, nenhum dos quatro. Harry saiu apenas para ir até o Ministério, mas pelo que Jorge me contou, voltou em menos de meia-hora. E Fred me disse a pouco que o Percy tinha acabado de chegar lá. O cara trabalhou o dia inteiro – comentou com um quê de orgulho –, mas foi para o hospital disposto a fazer vigília.

– O Ministério estava completamente doido, quando passei por lá hoje.

– Imagino! Metade de um dos mais importantes monumentos da Grã-Bretanha destruído. O governo dos trouxas deve ter enlouquecido! Eles têm o maior fetiche por aquele lugar.

Ana confirmou com os olhos parados, observando uma salamandra enroscar-se no fogo da lareira.

– Tem razão. Eu... quase endoidei quando soube que Stonehenge tinha sido avariada. Eu não sei o que é... mas tem algo de muito impressionante lá. Mesmo para quem não acredita em magia. Qualquer um que um dia tenha visto aquele lugar, mesmo que por fotografia, fica irremediavelmente fascinado.

– Percy disse que o Primeiro-Ministro dos trouxas cogitou dizer que foi um atentado terrorista, mas que o Ministério agiu rápido. As poucas pessoas que viram realmente como o lugar realmente ficou foram obliviadas, mas eles tiveram de fazer um esquema ao redor do monumento. Colocaram uma cerca e disseram que estavam fazendo a conservação do lugar.

Novamente, Ana assentiu, agradecendo intimamente pela magia poder recuperar um de seus lugares favoritos no mundo todo. Queria que eles fossem tão eficientes assim para trazerem Rony de volta.

– E a Gina?

– Até onde eu sei, ela passou o dia indo até em casa para amamentar os bebês e voltando para ficar naquela sala de espera horrível com Harry, papai e os outros.

– Isso não pode acabar assim, Carlinhos – a voz dela saiu com uma nota inacreditável de sofrimento. – O Rony, não! Eu nem sei o que... – o choro a estrangulou e ela afundou o rosto no peito do marido.

– Shhh... Ele vai se safar dessa, você vai ver. Nós Weasley somos teimosos demais para morrer facilmente – falou com um tom tolo de quem tenta fazer graça na hora e com as palavras erradas. Ana chorou mais e ele se pôs a embalá-la. – Fique calma, meu bem. Você não pode se emocionar assim, lembre-se do bebê. Shhhh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que a chuva da noite parou, o dia passou cinzento e frio. Apenas pouco antes de escurecer, uma nesga fina de sol se imiscuiu roseada e roxa por entre nuvens que ordinariamente cobrem Londres no inverno (e também no outono e boa parte da primavera e não raramente no verão). Harry não viu a luz do dia, nem estava interessado em ver. A sensação de que a sua sonhada vida perfeita tinha se tornado cinza e fria como o dia lá fora se mantinha presa na garganta. Ele mal conseguira olhar para Hermione durante o tempo em que estiveram no hospital. Era como se, caso os dois se encarassem, aquele pesadelo se tornasse mais e mais real. Ficaram sentados, os dois, de mãos dadas, algumas vezes acompanhados por Gina, nas suas aparições a cada três horas por ali. Mas por boa parte do tempo ficaram só os dois, parecendo inevitavelmente com alguma coisa a qual faltava um pedaço.

Ainda assim, Harry quase agradeceu quando Carlinhos e Ana levaram Hermione dali. Todas as notícias que tinham recebido eram as piores possíveis. Durante as horas em que ficara na sala de espera, vira uma única vez o rosto de Alicia e não gostara nem um pouco do que vira. Pelo contrário, preferia não ter visto, assim, poderia ignorar o desespero que achou ter visto nos olhos da curandeira.

O grupo havia se concentrado no Salão de Chá do último andar do Hospital St. Mungus para Acidentes Mágicos. O Sr. Weasley estava sentado em uma poltrona parecendo mais velho do que em qualquer outra vez que Harry o tivesse visto. Fred e Jorge tinham passado provavelmente mais horas quietos que em toda a sua vida e se alternavam para oferecerem xícaras de chá ao pai e a Harry. Lupin tinha ficado com eles até Tonks ser liberada e depois fora com ela para casa, não poderia retornar por ser a primeira noite da lua cheia. Há poucos minutos, Percy chegara muito pálido e com a aparência cansada, mas nem chegou a perguntar se havia notícias. Bastava olhar para os outros quatro. O rapaz limitou-se a sentar em uma das poltronas do salão de chá com o olhar perdido.

Um relógio, pendurado em uma das paredes recentemente pintadas de lavanda do Salão, arrastava-se sem concessões parecendo estar congelado e ao mesmo tempo somando horas e mais horas. Nenhum dos cinco homens conversava. Cada um estava sentado em um canto parecendo absorto no próprio mundo. Já passava das oito horas da noite quando Gina entrou na sala. O Sr. Weasley sorriu para ela.

– Gina, querida, por que você voltou? Devia ter ficado em casa com os meus netos.

Ela não se abalou com a censura carinhosa e cruzou a sala para dar um beijo no pai.

– Seus netos estão seguros, alimentados e bem cuidados. O mesmo não posso dizer de vocês.

– Não vamos arredar o pé daqui até termos notícias do Rony, Gina – afirmou Fred parecendo ter mais energia do que o cansaço do rosto demonstrava.

Gina revirou os olhos como se Fred estivesse dizendo uma asneira muito grande e não tivesse entendido nada do que ela tinha dito. Deu um suspiro e se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona em que o Sr. Weasley estava sentado.

– Por favor, papai. O senhor não pode passar a noite aqui. Os meninos já disseram que vão ficar. Qualquer coisa eles podem avisar ao senhor e em segundos o senhor estará aqui. Por favor, vá para casa.

O Sr. Weasley lhe deu um sorriso.

– Eu estou bem, minha querida. Mas vou estar melhor quando tiver alguma notícia do Rony. Até lá vou esperar bem aqui.

Gina se virou pedindo ajuda aos irmãos e Percy foi o primeiro a vir ao seu auxílio. Em seguida, os gêmeos perceberam a intenção da caçula e passaram a insistir para que o Sr. Weasley fosse descansar um pouco. Ele já não era mais tão jovem para passar tantas horas sem dormir ou descansar. Gina aproveitou enquanto os irmãos lutavam para convencer um irredutível Sr. Weasley e se aproximou de Harry. Sem uma palavra ela lhe estendeu a mão.

– Eu também não pretendo sair daqui – respondeu o rapaz.

– Eu não perguntei.

Harry desviou os olhos ignorando a mão estendida. Gina não pareceu disposta a desistir, dobrou os joelhos em frente à cadeira, ficando com o rosto a altura do dele.

– Você está sem dormir a trinta e duas horas – o olhar dela era muito duro e firme. – Precisa urgentemente de um banho, de comida quente e de algumas horas de sono. Precisa olhar no rosto dos seus filhos e tirar força e coragem de lá para agüentar o que quer que venha acontecer aqui.

– Seus irmãos...

– Meus irmãos não passaram a noite comandando um grupo de assalto numa batalha. Nem o meu pai. Você é forte, Harry, mas é humano. Não me force a tomar atitudes drásticas.

Harry quase riu da ameaça velada.

– Vai me azarar?

– Você sabe que eu faria – Gina retrucou com o mesmo tom de quem não estava para brincadeiras.

Alguns minutos depois, um Harry ainda hesitante, mas deixando que Gina o puxasse, se encaminhou em direção à saída do hospital. Ela não fora tão eficiente com o Sr. Weasley, que continuou sentado irredutível, na mesma poltrona em que passara quase todo o dia.

Mesmo a contragosto, Harry teve que reconhecer que se sentiu muito melhor depois de um banho, um prato de sopa quente que Gina e Dobby o obrigaram a comer e de ter ficado um bom tempo no quarto dos filhos. Trocou fraldas, os observou enquanto Gina os amamentava. Ficou um bom tempo com os dois no colo e só os largou quando o sono pareceu vencê-lo e Gina o arrastou para o quarto com o argumento de que ele acabaria deixando um dos bebês cair senão dormisse.

A cama lhe pareceu mais fofa e confortável que o habitual e Harry acabou adormecendo ainda desejando que tudo fosse só um pesadelo e ele pudesse acordar com Rony lhe dando um soco amistoso na cabeça e rindo dele. Dormiu pesado, cheio de sonhos desconexos em que Hermione gritava e os dois corriam por uma trilha na Floresta Proibida sabendo que Rony tinha passado por ali e que estava indo em direção ao covil das acromântulas.

Acordou ainda estava escuro. O relógio informava serem seis horas da manhã. Harry se virou na cama e encarou o teto. As horas na cama lhe pareceram um desperdício. Ainda havia tanto o que resolver. Queria descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido com Tibério Stuwart. Saber quem era o _beusclainh_ que usava roupas humanas, ou melhor, saber que aparência humana ele estava usando. Ainda no dia anterior, durante as intermináveis horas no Salão de Chá do St. Mungus, Harry concluíra que a criatura só poderia estar usando aquelas roupas por ter estado infiltrada entre eles. Eles eram metamorfogos. Harry até já vira um transformar-se diante dos seus olhos. E ainda havia Rony. Levou as mãos até os olhos e esfregou com força. Não queria pensar nisso. Não queria sequer realizar a possibilidade de perder Rony. Não a essa altura dos acontecimentos. Esticou o braço para o lado procurando por Gina, mas encontrou a cama vazia.

A sensação insuportável, de acordar na cama vazia, que o perseguia há meses, o assaltou violentamente e Harry se ergueu como se tivesse levado uma descarga elétrica. Buscou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira com a cabeça em branco, tomado por um pânico irracional que o impedia de pensar. Estava quase na porta do quarto quando Gina entrou por ela mexendo-se devagar para não fazer barulho. Harry sentiu como se o sangue voltasse a correr nas veias.

– O que você está fazendo fora da cama? – Gina sussurrou.

– Onde você estava?

– Bebês mamam a cada três horas e nós temos dois deles no quarto ao lado, está lembrado?

Harry percebeu que devia parecer doido ou um sonâmbulo agindo daquele jeito, nunca tinha comentado com Gina sobre o seu pânico noturno dos últimos meses.

– Podia ter me chamado para ajudar.

Ela riu baixinho enquanto chegava perto dele.

– Podia, mas resolvi te dar uma folga hoje – ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo no canto dos lábios. – O que acha de voltar para a cama? Eu preciso de mais umas horinhas de sono – disse se afastando e puxando-o pela mão.

Harry não a deixou ir longe. Tornou a fazê-la voltar para perto dele, abraçando-a com firmeza e enterrando a cabeça nos cabelos cheirosos da esposa.

– Harry – a voz dela saiu um pouco assustada.

– Eu já disse isso uma vez, há muito tempo... eu morro se eu perder você, Gi.

Gina o abraçou de volta.

– Você não vai me perder, Harry – ela garantiu cheia de confiança. – Eu estou aqui.

Harry a apertou com mais força. Queria muito se convencer do que ela estava falando, mas o medo era muito mais forte. Hermione estava em casa sozinha e Rony estava entre a vida e morte num hospital. Seus pais, pelo menos, tinham partido juntos. Harry não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem Gina ou sem Rony e Hermione. Tinha certeza disso, porque, no caso de Gina, já tentara uma vez e nunca se sentira tão infeliz. Tinha se afastado dela depois do primeiro mês de namoro achando que seria mais simples se não a tivesse por perto. Na época, ele achou que o que sentia por ela era forte e quis protegê-la. Só soube o quanto era forte quando ficou longe dela. Agora, era como se ela fosse um pedaço dele. O mais importante, o mais vital.

Delicadamente, Gina o afastou e emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos.

– Confie em mim, ok? Nada vai separar a gente. Nada! – Deu-lhe um sorriso. – O que acha de voltarmos para a cama e descansarmos mais um pouco? Por favor –suplicou parecendo exausta. – Depois, vamos juntos ao hospital e tenho certeza de que logo teremos notícias boas sobre o Rony.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Gina sem que ela parasse de sorrir e Harry se deixou ser novamente conduzido para a cama. Os dois se deitaram aninhados, entrelaçando pernas e braços, enquanto Gina escorava a cabeça no peito de Harry.

– Quando acaba esse resguardo? – A pergunta saiu antes que Harry pudesse considerar sobre a sua propriedade naquele momento. Gina abafou uma risadinha.

– Só mais alguns dias. Pensei que não estaria com cabeça para isso.

– Não estou. É só que... – ele gaguejou sem saber bem o que dizer.

– Você às vezes é muito parecido com o Rony, sabia?

– Como assim?

– Tem a tendência a pensar com os órgãos vitais.

Harry riu um pouco e a apertou contra o corpo.

– No meu caso a culpa é somente sua.

– Eu sei... – disse Gina com um longo bocejo, aninhando-se nele e adormecendo em seguida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Será a Terceira Guerra?**_

"_Um amanhecer cinzento e cheio de incertezas é o que espera a comunidade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha nesse segundo dia após o que já está sendo chamado de **A Batalha de Stonehenge** (como adiantou esta repórter na manchete do número especial do _Profeta Diário _publicada ontem). O cinza fica por conta do céu de inverno, enquanto as incertezas provêm de nosso Ministério, mais uma vez, incapaz de fornecer explicações convincentes para um acontecimento que anuncia ser o marco do início de uma Terceira Guerra no mundo bruxo. Embora o Ministro Gwidion Norwood, 76 anos, considere sensacionalista e improvável aventar tal possibilidade, é dever do _Profeta Diário_, como principal órgão jornalístico do país, perguntar: se não é a Terceira Guerra, Ministro, como se explicam os eventos que nos últimos meses têm inquietado os bruxos bem informados? (Segue na página 14)._

_Não é preciso muito esforço para recapitular tais acontecimentos. Em meados de agosto do ano passado, esta repórter noticiou em primeiríssima mão e graças a fontes seguras dentro do próprio Ministério da Magia, que os Aurores estavam empenhados em investigar o desaparecimento de sete crianças trouxas. Nosso contato informou que a iniciativa da investigação partiu de Harry Potter (26) em pessoa. Na época, alertamos o quão suspeito isso parecia, visto que, embora "O Eleito" tenha demonstrado mais de uma vez, uma certa tendência ao exagero, o tempo sempre provou que deveríamos vigiar seus passos, pelo menos como prevenção._

_Em setembro, um novo e terrível acontecimento balançou a comunidade bruxa. A rebelião na prisão de Azkaban mostrou novamente o quão frágil são nossas defesas contra a magia das trevas e o quão inaptos são os nossos defensores. Desta vez, embora contida a tempo, a rebelião serviu para deixar escapar três perigosos antigos Comensais da Morte. Lucius Malfoy, outrora importante membro da nossa sociedade, e hoje considerado um dos mais perigosos criminosos à solta, no país, estava entre eles. E de novo vimos o nome de Harry Potter (sempre ele) envolvido. Num acontecimento ainda não bem explicado, o "herói" de milhões, foi acusado de negligência em sua ação na prisão e julgado juntamente com toda a sua equipe de comando. Contando com a defesa "apaixonada", e como sempre um tanto forçada, de sua "amiga" de longa data, Hermione Granger Weasley, o menino-que-sobreviveu escapou novamente. Porém, mais uma vez, os bruxos ingleses não foram brindados com explicações aceitáveis sobre as ações do Ministério, nem tampouco de seu queridinho._

_Em fins de novembro, um Auror do alto escalão, Gerard Griffin, foi encontrado morto em circunstâncias horripilantes e misteriosas. Fontes não confirmadas acreditam que o corpo tenha sido encontrado primeiramente por um agricultor trouxa, morador de Wiltshire, que, como todos sabem, é onde fica a Mansão Malfoy. O antigo casarão da família resta abandonado desde a prisão do Sr. Malfoy e do desaparecimento de sua esposa, Narcisa, e do filho Draco. O que significaria uma campana neste lugar? Novamente, apenas notícias tortas de aparvalhados funcionários do Ministério foram colocadas à disposição da imprensa e dos bruxos preocupados deste país._

_Na noite do dia de Natal..."_

– Espera aí! Ela só fala isso de mim?

– Por enquanto, sim – Snape não pareceu gostar de ser interrompido por Draco.

– Ahh qual é? Ela nem disse a minha idade e disse a do Potter!

Snape baixou o jornal e encarou Draco com impaciência. Os dois estavam no escritório da Diretora do Orfanato da Ordem da Fênix. Na verdade, somente a ausência de Sarah na sala explicaria o fato de Draco estar atirado sobre o sofá em frente à lareira. Snape ocupava a mesa da Diretora.

– Você pode reclamar direto para Rita Skeeter, se quiser. Mas faça isso agora, para que eu possa continuar lendo a notícia só para mim.

Draco fez uma careta contrariada.

– Não – grunhiu – continue lendo. – Snape arqueou a sobrancelha. – Por favor? – Pediu Draco, com ironia.

"_Na noite do dia de Natal, seguindo indicações misteriosas, um grupo de membros da não menos misteriosa Ordem da Fênix, liderados por Harry Potter (olhem ele aí, mais uma vez)..."_

– Hei! Eu dei as informações!

– Draco!

– Ok... – resmungou o rapaz resignado. – Eu fico quieto.

"_... resgatou as crianças trouxas desaparecidas, devolvendo-as a seus pais. Existem boatos que até mesmo um grupo de dragões especialmente treinados para farejar e caçar Comensais da Morte tenha sido usado, na ocasião."_

– Hum... parece que Skeeter acha que dragões se comportam como os cães de guarda dos trouxas. – Desta vez o comentário partiu de Snape.

– E que nós temos algum tipo de cheiro característico – resmungou Draco, mais uma vez. – Seria mais fácil se eles estivessem atrás de sangues-ruins. Eles sim, fedem.

"_Agora, após todos esses acontecimentos funestos, temos uma batalha em um dos mais importantes monumentos da Grã-Bretanha, cujo resultado foi sua quase completa destruição e centenas de mortos. Entre os bruxos que saíram gravemente feridos do conflito, Ronald Weasley (26) melhor amigo de Harry Potter. Neste momento, o jovem Auror jaz entre a vida e a morte no Hospital St. Mungus para Acidentes Mágicos atraindo as preces de seus admiradores e as lágrimas dolorosas de seus amigos e parentes. Fontes de dentro do Hospital nos informaram que o caso do jovem Weasley é desesperador e que são poucas as probabilidades de recuperação. Até mesmo Harry Potter já teria abandonado qualquer esperança de que seu amigo e cunhado venha a escapar desta. Ele foi visto se retirando do Hospital junto com sua esposa Ginevra Weasley Potter, ambos abaladíssimos."_

– Segue um monte de bobagens sobre o estado do Weasley e algumas declarações atribuídas à família e a fontes que preferiram preservar os seus nomes. – Snape correu os olhos pelas páginas do jornal. – O que não é falso é exagerado.

Ele jogou o jornal sobre a mesa.

– Nada mais sobre mim?

– Eu devo lembrá-lo, Draco, que você não é o personagem principal dessa história.

– Oh claro! Eu não tenho a cara de imbecil, nem a cicatriz nojenta na testa. Ah sem falar nos fedelhos. Desta vez conta ter os dois pirralhos ranhentos na barra das calças.

– Você esqueceu da esposa com poderes concentrados, ligados a uma ancestral dinastia mágica. – Comentou Snape.

– Ah é! Eu tinha esquecido da ruiva traidora do sangue que o cabeça rachada gosta de manter pendurada no próprio pescoço.

– Está parecendo despeitado, Draco – debochou Snape.

O rapaz grunhiu.

– Não é despeito – retrucou com maus modos. – É perseguição! O "santo Potter" me persegue desde o maldito dia em que cruzou o meu caminho. E o mais inacreditável é que com tantas oportunidades, o heroizinho não foi o capaz de fazer o favor de morrer.

– Draco – advertiu Snape com o tom de quem reprime uma criança birrenta, mas sem muita autoridade.

– Até parece – Draco se ergueu no antebraço e encarou o ex-professor sentado na cadeira da diretora. – Você gosta tanto dele quanto eu.

– Isso não é mistério.

– É, mas mesmo assim você ajudou a mantê-lo vivo.

– Não vou me justificar para você, Draco – falou como quem encerra a questão, mas Malfoy continuou.

– Sempre achei que o ódio que você sentia pelo pai do Potter fosse mais forte do que tudo.

Snape colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos.

– Bem, se você quer manter mesmo o assunto em termos tão pueris, deixe-me perguntar: o seu ódio pelo Potter é realmente mais forte do que tudo? É mais forte que seu amor pela vida confortável e segura que você tinha antes de seu pai retornar definitivamente para o lado do Lord das Trevas? Mais forte que o amor pelo ouro no qual você mal pode colocar a mão, porque o nome Malfoy virou sinônimo de lixo?

Draco reagiu se erguendo e sentando no sofá, os olhos cinzentos espremidos numa linha fina.

– Não somos diferentes, Draco. Somos apenas inteligentes o bastante para saber antecipar o lado vencedor e ficar com ele.

– Talvez o Potter não tivesse vencido sem a sua ajuda – vociferou Draco.

Snape se escorou na cadeira e observou as próprias unhas com um ar satisfeito.

– É... talvez.

– E a história da tal mulher?

– De que mulher você está falando? – O tom da pergunta demonstrou que Snape estava perdendo um pouco a paciência com o inquérito.

– A tal que você gostava e o Lord das Trevas mandou matar. A mãe da sua amiguinha Ana Weasley – provocou Draco.

O rosto de Snape ficou rígido, obviamente a alusão o tinha incomodado.

– Ana Weasley não é minha "amiguinha".

– Você a protege – acusou Malfoy. – Talvez até você a fantasie como sua filha.

Dessa vez o olhar de aviso de que ele estava entrando em terreno perigoso foi bem claro, ainda assim, Snape respondeu com voz pausada.

– Há quem diga que eu protejo você, Draco. Alguns com suposições bem estranhas sobre os meus motivos, devo dizer.

– Eu sempre achei que por amizade ao meu pai – comentou o rapaz escorando os antebraços nos joelhos. Já tinha chegado tão longe, não pretendia parar. – Mas, pensando bem, agora... Lembrei das suas conversas com a minha mãe, quando você ia a nossa casa, ou quando estávamos juntos, depois que saímos de Hogwarts.

Os olhos negros do ex-professor luziram por um instante antes dele assumir uma expressão francamente debochada.

– Oh claro, eu tenho um histórico realmente de um homem com uma vida cheia de romance, não é mesmo? Vamos recapitular (aliás, é uma pena Rita Skeeter não estar aqui pra ouvir isso, não é mesmo?): Primeiro eu quis Lily Evans, apesar dela ser uma sangue-ruim nojenta. Mas ela preferiu o Potter e eu passei a odiá-lo ainda mais (como se fosse preciso qualquer estímulo nesse sentido). Depois, eu me apaixonei pela loura e doce Elisabeth Smith. Essa pelo menos tinha sangue puro e poderia me dar um pouco de ascensão social, mas ela também me trocou por outro. Um azar terrível! Sua morte, porém, me foi tão traumática que eu, sem conseguir conter minha consciência acabei retornando para o lado dos "mocinhos" – fez aspas com as mãos. – Entretanto, em minha vida pregressa como agente duplo acabei seduzido pela classe fria da sua mãe e, por ela, até hoje, tomo conta de seu único filho. Tocante. Uma história realmente cheia de calor. Eu diria até: a minha cara.

A pausa final oscilou entre a raiva contida e um desdém profundo. Draco ainda conseguiu conter-se em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de perguntar.

– Qual é a verdade sobre você, Severo?

– Como se você se importasse com isso, Draco.

– Eu não me importo – falou o garoto, dando de ombros. – Só fiquei curioso.

Os dois voltaram a ficar quietos. Snape girou a cadeira e pôs-se a olhar pela janela que ficava por trás da mesa da diretora dando para o pátio do Orfanato.

– Quem lhe contou sobre Elisabeth?

– Laurent.

Draco ouviu um resmungo sobre mulheres falarem demais e de novo não se conteve.

– É verdade que ela é sua irmã? A Laurent?

– É.

– Vocês foram criados separados?

– Sarah foi roubada dos meus pais e escondida, involuntariamente, por uma chave de portal espaço-tempo.(1) Nunca a encontramos.

– Deve ser estranho, encontrar uma irmã depois de tanto tempo assim.

– É.

– O nome dela é mesmo Sarah?

– Sim, ela foi adotada com esse nome. Mas também é Serenna Snape.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de quem ainda não havia assimilado tudo o que ouvira e voltou a deitar-se sobre o sofá, esticando as pernas sobre a guarda.

– Como devo chamá-la, então?

– Pelo sobrenome e com Srta. na frente como manda a boa formalidade inglesa – disse Sarah entrando na sala e tirando a capa de inverno de sobre os ombros. – Pode usar qualquer um dos sobrenomes, não importa. Mas tire imediatamente os pés de cima do sofá, Malfoy!

Snape pareceu divertir-se em ver Draco corar de raiva com as ordens da irmã. O rapaz voltou a sentar.

– Acho que Laurent combina mais com você.

– É mesmo? – Sarah caminhou até a própria mesa largando uma chave sobre ela e sentando na cadeira em frente a Snape com uma aparência cansada. – Posso perguntar por quê?

– Eu simpatizo com o nome Snape. Além disso, Laurent é bem mais trouxa.

A mulher se limitou a encará-lo por um segundo como se ele fosse uma mancha de chá que ela não conseguia remover do sofá, depois apenas suspirou e ficou olhando para a lareira como se tivesse coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar.

– Onde esteve? – Perguntou Snape.

– No hospital.

– E aí? – Draco se meteu. – O Weasley já morreu?

Sarah abriu a boca chocada e se ergueu colocando o dedo na cara de Draco.

– Olha aqui seu filhote de cruz-credo com deusmelivre... – ficou tão furiosa que nem se deu conta que começara a xingá-lo em bom e velho português.

Confuso, Draco olhou para Snape que parecia ter compreendido vagamente a fala da irmã e quase sorria.

– Sarah – chamou – acalme-se. Venha, sente-se. Tome um chá, você está muito nervosa. – Juntando às palavras a ação, Snape conjurou uma xícara de chá sobre a mesa e estendeu o braço para que a irmã voltasse a se sentar.

– Harry devia ter batido um pouco mais em você – rosnou ela antes de sentar. – Aliás, você devia ter levado umas boas palmadas em criança, talvez assim tivesse se tornado um ser humano suport...

– Sarah – Snape chamou-a de novo.

– Sua irmã por acaso é grifinória? Que vergonha para os Prince.

– Draco! Vocês dois, por favor! – Snape apertou a boca, contrariado. – Como foi no hospital?

A pergunta teve o dom de fazer Sarah esquecer-se de sua exasperação com Draco. Ela deu um fungadinha e pegou o chá parecendo muito abalada.

– Horrível. Eu... ah, Severo, é tão triste. Ele é tão jovem ainda... tem uma família tão bonita.

Draco não conteve um revirar de olhos, mas para sua sorte apenas Snape viu, antes de inquirir novamente a irmã.

– Alguma idéia do que as criaturas fizeram com ele?

Sarah fez um gesto desalentado.

– Não. Os curandeiros fizeram tudo para recuperar a parte física que havia ficado debilitada com as torturas. Mas como estas não foram muito prolongadas, ele deveria ter ficado bem então. – Ela tomou um gole do chá como que para engolir algo mais preso na garganta. – Eu consegui falar com Alicia Weasley e ela me disse que, ao que parece, Rony está sob algum tipo de veneno, algo que se alojou no sangue e está corroendo ele por dentro. Mas não se trata de nada conhecido. Eles... – ela respirou fundo e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa. – Eles tentaram de tudo: contravenenos, poções restauradoras, benzoar, tudo... Nada deu resultado. Ele... – ela não conseguiu mais conter o choro – ele vai definhar até morte. Não há nada que se possa fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano não teve, para Hector e sua turma, a mesma graça dos outros. Mesmo sendo Grifinória contra Sonserina. Mesmo a Grifinória tendo ganhado. Na verdade, tinha sido uma das semanas mais tristes que Hector se lembrava de ter vivido em toda a sua vida. Mel chorava quase o tempo todo, escrevia longas cartas para o irmão Felipe, mas nunca as enviava. Josh estava num tal estado de depressão que nem mesmo fugia da dieta saudável imposta pela irmã. Não que Lane estivesse se importando, já que ela também estava triste demais para implicar com o caçula. Os três Shacklebolts, assim como Hector, conheciam Rony Weasley desde pequenos e nenhum deles se conformava com o anúncio de que o jovem estava em estado terminal num leito de hospital.

Se fossem apenas os jornais, se poderia duvidar, mas as cartas enviadas por Quim e Lupin aos filhos, e mesmo por Ana para a sobrinha, não eram nada animadoras. Pelo contrário, pareciam querer prepará-los para o pior.

Hector não pode deixar de notar que não era apenas entre ele e os amigos que reinava aquela dor que parecia roubar a vontade de qualquer coisa. O clima de tristeza se espalhara por toda a Hogwarts. Afinal, Rony Weasley era um herói da segunda guerra bruxa. O famoso amigo do famoso Harry Potter. Isso já seria o suficiente para deixar um castelo cheio de crianças que cresceram ouvindo sobre suas aventuras, bastante sorumbático. Mas o fato é que as atitudes dos professores mais antigos em nada estavam ajudando a melhorar a situação.

Hagrid mal conseguira dar suas aulas durante a semana. Estava sempre com os olhos inchados e o nariz muito vermelho. Quase não guardava aquele seu imenso lenço manchado que mais parecia uma toalha de chá, levando-o aos olhos e fungando constantemente. Ele lotou todas as suas classes com o estudo tedioso de vermes, pelo que falaram os alunos dos anos mais adiantados. Hector deduziu que ele fizera isso porque vermes não exigiam nem muitas explicações, nem muitas perguntas. Andrew jurava também que ele andava bebendo mais do que devia. O amigo contou que numa tarde, quando foi até a sua cabana com outros colegas pegar umas sacas de composto vegetal da Floresta Proibida para a Professora Sprout, viu pelo menos dois galões vazios de Wisky de Fogo nos fundos da casa do guarda-caça.

Os professores Flitwcky e Sprout eram constantemente vistos juntos a uma triste e preocupada Mme. Pomfrey em conversas muito sérias. As quais sempre acabavam quando algum aluno chegava perto o bastante para notar os olhos úmidos dos três.

Mas o pior acontecera no fim do jogo, quando o capitão da Grifinória pegou o megafone mágico e dedicou a vitória a Ronald Weasley. A diretora McGonagall, num descontrole inusitado, pulou nos pescoços dos apavorados jogadores da sua casa e chorou.

– Vamos embora – convidou Josh ao ver a cena. – Eu tenho deveres para fazer.

Sem esperar resposta, o menino ajeitou os óculos e saiu de cabeça baixa em direção ao castelo, chutando as pedrinhas no caminho. Os outros trocaram um rápido olhar e o seguiram. Mel deu uma corridinha e emparelhou com ele.

– Deveres? O que deu em você?

– Vontade de não lembrar do que está acontecendo.

Ninguém retrucou. Seguiram em silêncio até o castelo, cada um imerso no próprio pensamento. Estavam quase entrando quando ouviram um arfar atrás deles.

– Srta. O'Brien! – A Profa. Shadowes vinha logo depois dos cinco. – Você poderia vir a minha sala mais tarde? Gostaria de passar-lhe alguns livros para nossas aulas extras. Sete e trinta?

– Claro professora – concordou Danna rapidamente e, pela primeira vez, Hector notou algo diferente na amiga. Ela tinha uma cor meio esverdeada.

– Mas no sábado, professora? – A reclamação veio de Andrew. O que soou meio estranho, já que a frase combinava mais com Josh, mas este prontamente concordou.

Medéia deu aos meninos um daqueles sorrisos em que só se via o batom muito vermelho.

– A Srta. O'Brien não está reclamando, está Sr. Bennet?

– Não – saltou Danna, rápido. Na verdade, rápido demais, na opinião de Hector, que também achou que a pergunta da professora tinha sido dirigida mais a amiga do que a Andrew.

– Pode deixar professora. Eu vou estar lá na hora marcada – assegurou Danna.

– Que ótimo, querida – tilintou Medéia e passando em seguida por eles, sumiu para dentro do castelo.

Os quatro se viraram para encarar Danna.

– Quando vai nos contar o que está acontecendo?

– Não tem nada acontecendo, Hector.

– Danna – tentou Mel – nós vimos, quero dizer, nós não vimos você no Mapa do Maroto durante essas suas aulas. Não faz sentido.

Danna lançou um olhar nervoso para os amigos.

– Eu já disse a vocês que o Mapa deve estar com a mágica falhando ou está errado, sei lá.

– O mapa não erra! – Garantiram Hector e Mel em uníssono.

– Então, talvez – continuou a garota, com o mesmo tom exasperado – vocês não saibam usar ele direito!

Andrew deu um passo em direção a ela.

– Danna, diz para a gente: está acontecendo alguma coisa? Algo que a gente possa ajudar?

Os olhos escuros da menina ficaram muito brilhantes,

– Não! Não tem nada acontecendo! Nada que vocês devam se preocupar ou investigar, entenderam? Nada! – Ela respirou ao perceber que os tinha assustado. Danna perdendo a calma não parecia exatamente uma coisa normal. Na verdade desmentia cada uma das coisas que ela tinha dito. – É melhor subirmos.

O resto da escola vinha se aproximando vindo pelo gramado, em grupos bem menos barulhentos que o habitual, voltando do campo de Quadribol. Os quatro resolveram seguir Danna. Como da outra vez em que eles a haviam pressionado, a menina se recusara a dar qualquer resposta que os convencesse e ainda fugira do assunto.

– Ela vai ficar muda o resto da semana, depois desta. – Mel confidenciou baixinho, no ouvido de Hector, que fez uma pequena careta, mas respondeu com outro sussurro.

– Ela não comentou nada sozinha com você?

A menina negou com a cabeça.

Às sete e quinze, Danna saiu da sala comunal da Grifinória, deixando Hector e Andrew sentados perto da lareira e com expressões muito desconfiadas.

– Pegue o mapa – falou Andrew – vamos ver quando ela some.

Hector tirou o mapa do bolso interno das vestes. Os dois uniram as cabeças para esconder o pergaminho dos colegas que circulavam pela sala, enquanto Hector murmurava o feitiço. O pontinho com o nome de Danna desceu até as masmorras e entrou na sala onde estava o pontinho chamado Medéia Shadowes. As duas ficaram ali por uns momentos.

– Hei Hector, Andrew!

– O quê? – Os dois viraram rápido para o colega que os chamava.

– Tem uma menina da Corvinal aí fora querendo falar com vocês – informou o garoto que acabara de passar pelo buraco do retrato.

– Obrigada – agradeceu Andrew. – Deve ser a Mel...

– Droga!

– O que foi?

– Ela sumiu!

– O quê? – Andrew quase arrancou o mapa das mãos de Hector. – Mas como? Ela estava aqui agorinha mesmo? Ninguém pode aparatar em Hogwarts. Ela também nem deve saber aparatar. Onde ela se meteu? O que foi que aquela... bruxa má fez com ela?

Hector arregalou os olhos e tirou o mapa das mãos de Andrew antes que ele o rasgasse tentando localizar Danna.

– Calma, cara. A gente vai descobrir, ok? Vem, vamos falar com a Mel. Ainda é cedo, podemos tentar ficar perto do escritório da Medéia e ver quando ela vai aparecer.

Andrew concordou rapidamente e saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato, sendo seguido por um Hector com um ar muito divertido, apesar de toda a situação. Agora não dava mais para deixar de concordar com o que Josh dizia em relação ao amigo e da excessiva preocupação dele com Dana. Hector abafou uma risadinha, só ia esperar o momento ideal para zoar com o amigo.

Mel os esperava na porta pulando num pé e noutro, enquanto fazia perguntas para a Mulher Gorda. A pintura parecia se sentir muita importante em respondê-las para a menina.

– Vocês demoraram – reclamou.

– Estávamos cuidando a Danna no mapa – disse Hector baixando a voz e puxando a garota para que se afastassem do quadro.

Mel acenou para a Mulher Gorda por cima do ombro e se deixou levar.

– E aí?

– Ela sumiu – informou Andrew.

– Como sumiu?

– Sumindo. Num momento ela estava na sala da Medéia e no outro tinha sumido.

– Mas isso é impossível! Ninguém pode...

– Aparatar em Hogwarts – completou Hector que ainda carregava Mel pelo braço, mas pareceu se dar conta e a largou. – A gente sabe disso.

– Se ela fez alguma coisa com a Danna... – ameaçou Andrew.

Hector escondeu novamente a vontade de rir do amigo e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Mel. A menina teve de enfiar o punho na boca para impedir a sim mesma de dizer em alto e bom som o que estava pensando.

– O quê? – Reclamou Andrew se virando para eles.

– Nada – retrucaram com expressões angelicais.

Andrew ia dizer alguma coisa, mas um barulho no corredor acabou desviando a atenção dos três. Hector rapidamente escondeu o mapa atrás do corpo e rezou para que não fosse Filch. Não era. O professor Enos Troop vinha vindo da direção da Torre de Astronomia, onde todos sabiam que ele ia para fumar seu cachimbo. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso em vê-los no corredor e se aproximou colocando o cachimbo no bolso do casaco escuro.

– O que vocês três andam fazendo nesse corredor frio há esta hora? – Pelo tom, deu para perceber que era um dos seus dias de bom humor. Troop era absolutamente de lua. Havia dias em que era gentil e calmo e outros em que resmungava e distribuía detenções como quem dava doces.

– Nós... er... – Andrew titubeou e olhou para os outros dois em pânico.

– Íamos até as masmorras buscar nossa amiga Danna O'Brien – informou Hector muito seguro, ante os olhares chocados dos dois amigos.

– Buscar...? – O professor pareceu meio aturdido.

– Sabe o que é, professor? É que a Danna está fazendo umas aulas extras com a Profa. Shadowes. Parece que ela tem muito talento para Poções, sabe? Aí, a professora disse que ia passar uns livros novos para ela e a gente pensou em ir ajudá-la a trazê-los. Além disso, a gente ficou com medo porque a Danna não se dá muito bem com umas garotas da Sonserina. Achamos que não era legal ela ficar sozinha.

Completou a fala com um sorriso confiante. Troop considerou os três por alguns instantes.

– A amizade é realmente algo muito importante... – falou como quem pensa alto. Depois com um aceno os convidou. – Então, vamos! Eu mesmo tenho que ir falar com Medéia. Assim, vocês "resgatam" a amiga de vocês – falou com humor – e eu fico trocando uma palavrinha com a professora de vocês.

Sem alternativa, os três seguiram junto com o professor.

– O que você tem aí atrás, Lupin?

Hector empurrou o mapa para o bolso com a rapidez de um raio.

– É só um pergaminho velho, professor. Uma bobagem que estávamos usando para estudar Transfiguração – acrescentou. Andrew e Mel seguiam ao seu lado. Pareciam tão admirados pela sua capacidade de mentir e torcer a verdade tão rápido, que nem falavam, com medo de atrapalhar.

– Hum... Transfiguração, é? É uma boa matéria. Widdenprice a está dando satisfatoriamente?

Os três ficaram sem jeito com a pergunta.

– Está, sim senhor – respondeu Andrew. Afinal, o professor tinha olhado para ele, como que pensando que com sua fama de bom aluno, sua resposta era mais avalizada que a de Hector.

– Que bom. Minerva levou muito tempo para encontrar um substituto a altura dela. Embora, eu ache que Widdenprice ainda precisa de mais experiência. Mas é realmente curioso ela ter escolhido logo ele.

– Hã, por que, professor? – Mel não se agüentou.

– Bem, é uma família muito antiga e rica, os Widdenprice. Eu jamais imaginaria um deles como professor. Um Widdenprice em Hogwarts faz a gente pensar, sabem?

O grupo começou a descer as escadas em direção ao saguão.

– Pensar em que? – Quis saber Hector.

– Ah bobagens... – o professor fez um gesto vago de quem não dá importância. – lendas tolas envolvendo a família dele e a escola. Nada que vocês devam dar atenção. O importante é que ele esteja cumprindo bem o papel de substituir Minerva. Isso é o que importa.

Eles continuaram calados até descerem em direção às masmorras. Os garotos remoendo as histórias que sabiam da família Widdenprice e sua ligações com a magia das trevas, e de como elas em nada combinavam com o atrapalhado e tedioso professor.

– Bem, eu não terei esse problema quando me aposentar. Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas não está mais sob feitiço e eu já tenho um substituto perfeito.

– Gina Weasl... digo, Potter – falou Mel e Troop sorriu.

– Exatamente. Acho que todos aprovam a escolha da Minerva, não é? Ela me falou e eu concordei imediatamente. Aliás, é uma pena tudo o que está acontecendo agora. Isso com o irmão dela. – Ele fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça. – Bem, chegamos.

Estavam em frente à sala de Medéia nas masmorras e o professor bateu na porta. Estava silencioso lá dentro e ele bateu uma segunda vez. A porta abriu logo depois.

– Enos! – Saudou Medéia, parecendo estranhamente nervosa.

– Olá, minha cara. Você disse que teria uns minutinhos para conversarmos agora à noite.

– Ah... claro, claro Enos. Eu só estava terminando aqui com...

– A Srta. O'Brien. Eu sei. Encontrei os amigos dela – fez um gesto para os garotos atrás de si – pareciam achar que ela precisaria de ajuda para voltar para a sala da Grifinória.

Medéia deu um riso nervoso e abriu mais a porta deixando que Hector, Mel e Andrew vissem Danna logo atrás da professora, segurando uma enorme pilha de livros.

– Você já pode ir, Danna – disse a professora com doçura excessiva e a menina saiu o mais rápido que pode com a quantidade de livros que segurava. Hector, Mel e Andrew correram para ajudá-la dividindo o peso.

Os dois professores entraram na sala e os quatro seguiram calados até chegarem ao saguão e dobrarem em direção às escadas.

– O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Perguntou Danna, finalmente.

– Ajudá-la com os livros – respondeu Andrew que ia ao lado dela.

– Eu não disse que não tinha nada para vocês investigarem – falou irritada. – Agora, se convençam de que eu estava na sala da professora, ok? E parem de me seguir.

Ela apressou o passo e seguiu em frente deixando os amigos um pouco para trás.

– Vocês engoliram isso? – Perguntou Andrew.

– Nem em sonho – respondeu Hector. – Achei Medéia muito nervosa. Vocês não?

– Se o problema fosse todo esse...

– Como assim, Mel? – Hector ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Olhem o cabelo da Danna. Está como o Rupert descreveu da outra vez.

Ela não mentia. À frente, os longos cabelos negros da menina caiam pesados sobre o uniforme, visivelmente molhados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana.

Hermione se revirou na cama mais uma vez. Não havia um único lençol ou cobertor que estivesse no lugar àquela altura da noite. Ela virou a cabeça para conferir o relógio que ficava na mesa de cabeceira. Duas e vinte da madrugada. Tinha certeza que seria mais uma noite sem dormir. Bufou.

Uma semana.

Olhou para a porta do quarto. Sirius não acordara. Winky não viera chamá-la, como tinham combinado, caso o bebê acordasse. A elfa tinha insistido, com a ajuda de Ana, de que Hermione devia tentar dormir e que ficaria melhor se o menino estivesse na própria cama e não com ela, como tinha acontecido durante toda aquela semana.

Uma semana inteira.

Ela voltou a olhar para o teto, cansada de se mexer, cansada da cama, cansada de estar ali sem Rony. Tão cansada. Aquela semana tinha durado séculos. E além dela havia somente... o nada. Alicia fora cuidadosa, mas não tentara lhe dar falsas esperanças. Rony não ia voltar. A luz da lua projetava sombras móveis no teto branco e Hermione se pegou tentando ocupar a mente inteira com aquela visão. De repente ela odiava o fato de ter um cérebro. Pensar doía. Já fizera esse exercício uma vez: imaginar sua vida sem Rony.

Estava no sexto ano em Hogwarts. Na época, estava com tanta raiva dele que não era raro o dia em que pensava que seria capaz de matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Claro, não era um matar real, era só uma expressão, mas quando Gina a chamou dizendo que Rony tinha sido envenenado, ela se sentiu tão culpada, tão apavorada, tão sozinha. Foi quando viu sua vida sem Rony. E era isso. Uma seqüência de dias, nada mais. Pelo menos agora ela tinha Sirius, mas ia vê-lo crescer sozinha. Rony não ia ensiná-lo a jogar Quadribol. Não ia vê-lo formar um novo Trio Maravilha com Joanne e Lyan. Não ia...

_Chega!_

Uma nova onda de desespero a varreu. Já tinha aprendido a identificá-las. Mas desta vez ela não chorou. Estava mais era com vontade de gritar. Tinha uma revolta presa na garganta. De como o mundo era injusto e como cobrava tributos pesados e porque o dela tinha que ser justamente perder Rony. Puxou o travesseiro ao lado e enterrou o rosto nele para se impedir de urrar. O cheiro dele ainda estava ali. Respirou o mais fundo que pode. Quanto tempo ainda ia ficar ali o cheiro que ele tinha?

Tinha sido apenas uma semana.

E quando fosse um mês? Um ano? Quantos anos ela ia ter de agüentar sem ter Rony? Sem ouvi-lo implicar com os estudos dela. Sem os ataques idiotas de ciúmes. Sem os beijos cheios de fome que a faziam esquecer do resto do mundo.

Virou de bruços agarrada ao travesseiro. Estava se sentindo como se tivesse novamente 11 anos e estivesse andando sozinha pela escola. As outras crianças a achavam chata demais para andar com ela. As meninas só falavam bobagens que a irritavam. E Rony tinha dito que ela era um pesadelo. A lembrança, no entanto, a fez sorrir. Agarrou-se mais ao travesseiro acariciando cada memória. Afundando-se nelas.

Rony vencendo o jogo de xadrez, consolando-a por causa da execução do Bicuço, brigando com ela por causa do Victor. Ela riu. Brigando com ela. Namorando Lilá Brown. Deu um tapa no travesseiro como se ele fosse o próprio Rony. O primeiro beijo. Fechou os olhos. Havia esquecido em como gostava de lembrar daquilo. Ela quase tinha interrompido o beijo para gritar: _Finalmente! _Mas não interrompeu. E depois disso foram tantas coisas. O fim da guerra. O medo por Harry. O medo por Gina. Recomeçar quando tudo acabou.

Ela tinha tantas coisas que queria fazer quando terminara a escola. Aquele desejo incontrolável de provar que podia. Aquela vontade de agarrar o mundo com as mãos. Céus! Aquilo rendeu tantas outras brigas. Rony queria atenção, queria ficar junto o tempo todo. Dizia que ela ainda ia acabar com os dois porque se preocupava mais com a carreira do que com eles. Que ela devia era ficar com um cara que não a ficasse atrapalhando. Essa frase específica tinha saído numa briga particularmente terrível. Começara num jantar no apartamento de Harry e se estendera até o momento em que eles aparataram em frente à casa dos pais dela; e só piorou quando ela disse que no dia seguinte não poderiam ficar juntos porque ela tinha que estudar. Quando Rony desaparatou, Hermione achou realmente que tinha acabado. Mas estava tão furiosa, tão certa de que ele é que estava errado, que não pensou em ir atrás dele. Chorou a noite toda, mas não tinha a menor intenção de dar o braço a torcer.

Lembrou que no dia seguinte à briga, levantou mais cedo do que normalmente faria, vestiu um roupão sem tirar a roupa de dormir e sentou-se na mesa de estudo do seu quarto. Conjurou um "balde" de chá e pegou um livro imenso. Na verdade um dos maiores da sua biblioteca particular: _Os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão. Um apanhado dos estudos feitos, de Paracelso a Dumbledore_. Não era um livro que contaria nos estudos para seu estágio no Ministério, mas tinha muitas informações e a distrairia. Se fosse estudar especificamente para o trabalho, ia ficar lembrando do motivo da briga com Rony e isso ela não queria. Queria era esquecer que ele existia.

Eram quase dez e meia da manhã, quando ouviu uma batida suave na porta e sua mãe pôs a cabeça para dentro.

– Bom dia, querida.

– 'Dia, mãe – disse se voltando da escrivaninha que ficava em frente à janela do seu quarto.

A Sra. Granger abriu um pouco mais a porta e ela pode ver Rony parado do lado de fora. Estava com a mesma camisa azul do dia anterior e tinha os maxilares presos parecendo muito decidido. Hermione virou-se de costas para ele. _Ótimo! Mais briga! Ou quem sabe ele veio terminar de vez._ Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto ouvia a mãe dela dizer.

– Entre, querido. Conversem com calma, sim. Estarei lá embaixo. Juízo!

Hermione a ouviu sair e fechar a porta, mas não se virou. Os Granger haviam se tornado grandes amigos dos Weasley ao longo dos anos. Arthur Weasley trabalhara bastante para isso. Ele simplesmente adorava ouvir Philip Granger falar. Quase enlouquecera de contentamento quando o pai de Hermione o convidara para conhecer seu consultório dentário. Logo, o namoro dos filhos, rapidamente suspeitados pelas duas mães, começou a ser esperado. Rony caíra velozmente nas graças de Elisabeth Granger, com Philip demorou apenas o tempo de um viciar o outro no seu esporte favorito. Rony aprendera o que pudera sobre futebol e se tornara torcedor fanático do Arsennal, em compensação, o pai de Hermione agora "roubava" a parte de esportes do _Profeta Diário_ que a garota assinava.

Rony atravessou o quarto e sentou na poltrona ao lado da escrivaninha dela, de costas para a janela. Hermione não soube quanto tempo ele ficou ali, quieto. Registrou apenas que tinha sido tempo o bastante para exasperá-la ainda mais.

– Afinal, o que você quer? – Perguntou quando a paciência esgotou.

– Estive pensando: – ele começou como se estivessem no meio da conversa – porque a gente briga tanto?

– Que tal porque você nunca entende o que eu quero?

Rony deu um longo suspiro, mas continuou sem encará-la.

– Eu cheguei à conclusão – frizou mostrando que preferia ignorar o que ela tinha dito – de que brigamos porque estamos fazendo as coisas do jeito errado.

– Ora, Rony, francamente! Eu...

– Você precisa estar sempre com seus livros para ser completamente feliz. Eu não sei se entendo, mas a verdade é que quando me apaixonei por você, eu já sabia disso. – Hermione sentiu o rosto arder, mas prendeu os lábios para não falar, até porque Rony continuava sem olhar para ela. – Não foi por isso que eu comecei a gostar de você. Provavelmente foi _apesar disso._ Mas... fazer o quê? Eu não posso escolher não querer ficar com você e também não posso escolher mudar você. Eu realmente não ia querer isso.

Era incrível como ele conseguia fazer a raiva dela diminuir com a mesma rapidez que a atiçava. Hermione cruzou os braços tentando segurar o sorriso e a vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que a culpada era ela. V_ocê é uma idiota apaixonada, Hermione Granger._

– Eu pensei a noite inteira nisso – ele prosseguiu – e acho que achei uma solução.

– Mesmo? E qual é?

– Temos de manter os seus livros e eu no mesmo lugar. Acho que assim você pode estudar quando quiser e eu posso ficar por perto e – ele fez uma careta marota – atrapalhá-la de vez em quando.

Hermione já não conseguia mais esconder que estava quase sorrindo, enquanto tentava adivinhar o que ele queria dizer.

– E o que você sugere, Rony?

Ele esticou o corpo para colocar a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixa pequena de papelão que colocou sobre a mesa, finalmente olhando para ela e fazendo um sinal para que ela abrisse. Hermione notou que as suas mãos tremiam quando pegou a caixa. Pensara que a intenção de Rony fosse uma, mas a caixa não parecia condizer com a idéia dela. O coração acelerou mais que o normal quando ela retirou a tampa.

– Uma chave?

– É. Quero dizer, se você não gostar a gente troca. É pequenininho, mas eu achei que era bom porque o aluguel cabia nos nossos salários atuais de estagiários, mas assim que a gente se firmar no Ministério, o Gui disse que podemos tentar comprar algo maior. Ele já fez todo um planejamento para a gente, sabe? Para podermos ter as coisas. E também no casamento sempre os parentes ajudam um pouco e...

– Peraí, Rony! Isso... isso é um pedido de casamento?

– O que você achou que fosse?

Hermione abriu a boca sem conseguir acreditar.

– Isso lá é jeito de pedir alguém em casamento?

Rony a olhou meio sem jeito, mas depois deu de ombros e falou como quem resolvia ser franco.

– Escuta, Mione. Eu sei que vamos nos casar desde o dia em que te beijei pela primeira vez. Acho que tinha certeza mesmo antes. Eu sabia que se um dia a gente conseguisse ficar junto, que ia ser para sempre. Achei que você pensasse a mesma coisa.

– Eu... – ela levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro – é claro que eu também pensava isso, só que...

– Achei que iríamos nos firmar na carreira primeiro, mas... Qual é? Depois das nossas últimas brigas está bem claro que eu não consigo esperar tanto. Quero morar logo com você. Ficar perto o dia inteiro. Ouvir você brigar comigo porque eu acordei tarde, ou não estudei ou – ele sorriu – qualquer outra coisa pela qual você queira brigar comigo.

Hermione parou de andar e cruzou os braços olhando para ele.

– Você é inacreditável!

Ao invés dele se encolher com a falsa raiva na voz dela, Rony se estendeu na poltrona jogando as longas pernas para frente, com um sorriso vitorioso.

– É, esse sou eu.

Hermione tremia. Tinha vontade de bater nele e de gritar de felicidade. Como ele podia ser tão...

– Trasgo! – Rony riu da fúria dela. – Legume insensível! – Ele gargalhou e levantou indo em direção a ela. – Coração de rabanete!

– Essa é nova – comentou gargalhando mais e passando os braços em torno dela. Hermione lhe deu um tapa no peito e como ele continuou rindo ela bateu mais uma vez e outra até que ele pegou a mão dela e a prendeu atrás do corpo. – Deixe de besteira. Você está louca para que eu te beije e "sele o compromisso".

– Se você me beijar, eu te mordo.

Mas ela não mordeu e Rony beijou-a à vontade pelo que lhe pareceram às horas mais felizes que Hermione já tinha vivido.

– Sobre o anel... – ele tinha deixado os lábios dela e estava beijando o seu pescoço.

– Que anel? – Ela já estava tonta.

– Você se importaria em esperar até a noite. Vai ser quando eu vou pedir você para o seu pai. Mamãe está preparando um jantar daqueles.

Hermione riu e o afastou com algum esforço.

– Me pedir para o meu pai?

– É, eu sei que é antiquado, mas a Dona Molly Weasley me mata se eu não fizer isso.

É claro que ela não se importava. Não se importava nem mesmo que não houvesse anel. Descobriu mais tarde que Rony tinha trazido a chave do apartamento, porque dera seu salário do mês para segurar o aluguel do lugar, e tivera de pedir dinheiro emprestado para Harry para comprar o bendito anel. O amigo, no entanto, exigira que aquele fosse seu presente de padrinho. Os dois discutiram aquilo por horas. Hermione não se importou. Ela ia casar com Rony, era isso que importava. Ia ter Rony para ela pelo resto da vida.

Uma dor grande no peito lhe lembrou que agora estava na cama vazia e sem Rony pelo resto da sua vida. Fechou os olhos novamente, lembrando do rosto dele naquela manhã fazendo o pedido de casamento mais tosco que ela já tivera notícia. Foi quando uma imagem rasgou sua mente. Ela sentou na cama com o coração desabalado. Buscou de novo a imagem e ela apareceu clara e firme. Como, por Mérlin, ela não tinha lembrado disso? Que droga de bruxa era ela?

Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e saiu do quarto numa correria desabalada, sem ao menos se preocupar em jogar o roupão por cima da camisola. Entrou na sala e acendeu a luz, indo direto para a sua estante de livros. Estava ali. Ela tinha certeza.

– Mione?

A voz cheia de sono de Ana a chamou. Só então, Hermione lembrou que Ana e Carlinhos estavam dormindo na sala, ainda cuidando dela. Esperando que a notícia final chegasse. Prontos para ampará-la. Mas ela nem pensou em se desculpar.

– Sou eu – disse começando a baixar os livros sem nenhum cuidado. Ela tinha volumes demais, estavam empilhados, sem ordem. – Ana chama o Carlinhos, agora. Eu preciso dele.

– Não precisa – resmungou o cunhado. – Eu já acordei. O que... Que bateção é essa, Hermione? Você...?

– Eu só preciso achar um... ACHEI! – Ela sorriu em triunfo. Correu para a mesa, abrindo o imenso volume de capa de couro vermelho, passando os dedos pelas páginas.

Carlinhos ajudou Ana a levantar e os dois chegaram perto dela absolutamente atônitos.

– AQUI!

A jovem ria como se fosse doida e provavelmente os cunhados estavam considerando seriamente a possibilidade.

– Hermione...?

Ela deu um puxão no braço de Carlinhos e apontou a página do livro para que ele lesse.

– _Décimo primeiro uso: o sangue de Dragão em venenos de ação desconhecida, por Alvo Dumbledore._ O que...? – Ele correu os olhos para baixo no texto, lendo aos saltos a frases que conseguia divisar completamente. Mas não era uma completa insanidade. Uma luz brilhou nos olhos do jovem. – Você acha?

– Nem que eu tenha que fazê-lo comer um dragão inteiro! – Assegurou Hermione. – Eu não vou perder o Rony, Carlinhos. Eu vou trazê-lo de volta, de qualquer jeito.

Ana tentava ler o trecho do livro e ao mesmo tempo em que lia começava a sorrir. Carlinhos também parecia estar com poucas dúvidas de que aquilo funcionaria.

– Eu vou agora para a reserva! – Anunciou confiante.

Hermione pulou no seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

– Me encontre no Hospital.

– Certo.

– E eu? – Ana ainda lia o livro tentando entender tudo e se admirando com a capacidade de Hermione de traçar ligações mesmo numa situação daquelas.

– Ana, fica com o meu filho – pediu Hermione. – E avisa o resto da família, ok? O Harry e a Gina primeiro. Se eu falhar quero os dois por perto.

Ana tirou os olhos do livro.

– Você não vai falhar. Você é A Hermione. A gente confia em você.

O sorriso de Hermione ficou ainda maior e ela abraçou Ana com força. Cinco minutos depois ela tinha deixado o apartamento, já completamente vestida, e chegava ao saguão do St. Mungus com o livro vermelho debaixo do braço. A recepcionista, uma garota jovem com cara de sono, a interpelou antes que ela entrasse hospital adentro.

– Posso ajudá-la?

– Pode. Me chame imediatamente o curandeiro-chefe.

– A essa hora só temos o plantão, senhora.

– Não me interessa – falou com pressa. – Chame quem estiver aí. Qualquer um!

A menina retrocedeu parecendo assustada com o jeito dela, mas pegou a varinha e tocou o que parecia ser um painel com nomes de curandeiros.

– Alicia Weasley está aí? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Não, ela deixou o plantão hoje no fim da tarde – respondeu a menina. – A senhora não quer um chá? Parece nervosa.

– Eu quero um curandeiro!

– Certo – a menina pareceu mais assustada, sem saber como agir. – Já está vindo. Hã... Ali! – Apontou para uma mulher de cabelos escuros e óculos, um pouco mais velha que Hermione que vinha pelo corredor com as mãos no jaleco branco.

– Sra. Weasley – a mulher a reconheceu, embora Hermione não soubesse quem ela era – eu sou a curandeira Prentiss, a senhora precisa de alguma coisa?

– Preciso sim: salvar o meu marido!

A mulher pareceu se alarmar com o olhar fanático que Hermione demonstrava, mas lhe deu um calmo e penalizado sorriso profissional

– Sra. Weasley, eu sinto...

Mas Hermione não a deixou terminar. Abriu o livro e praticamente o esfregou na cara da curandeira.

– Eu não estou louca! É possível! Olhe! – O coração dela batia violentamente contra a garganta enquanto a curandeira, atônita, ajeitava os óculos e tentava ler o livro imenso que Hermione sacudia diante dos seus olhos.

Demorou uns segundos de agonia até que a curandeira pareceu compreender.

– Isso é muito ousado, Sra. Weasley. Eu diria completamente louco, mas... Morgana nos ilumine! Pode realmente dar certo. A senhora faz juz a fama da sua inteligência. Eu realmente não teria pensado numa coisa dessas, mas... vai dar certo. – Ela ergueu o rosto iluminado. – Tenho certeza! Eu só não sei se temos a quantidade necessária de sangue de dragão.

– Meu cunhado Carlinhos está providenciando.

As duas mulheres trocaram um olhar confiante com sorrisos enormes antes que a curandeira se virasse com eficiência para a recepcionista.

– Lizze, chame toda a equipe que estiver disponível. Também chame a Curandeira Weasley, ela vai querer estar presente. Chame todos os que você conseguir localizar. – Ela deu uma olhada para Hermione. – Diga-lhes que vamos salvar Ronald Weasley.

A recepcionista concordou pressurosa e se apressou em seguir as ordens.

– Obrigada! – Disse Hermione, comovida. – Muito obrigada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Ler b**O Paciente Inglês/b** da Regina McGonagall.

N/A: Esse demorou!!! Credo! Achei que teria de terminar a tese primeiro, antes de conseguir entregar o capítulo para vocês. Mas, depois de me certificar que vou cumprir meu prazo acadêmico, não consegui ficar longe da fic. A verdade é que não escrever este capítulo estava me torturando. Eu também precisava realizá-lo (embora já soubesse o que ia escrever). Só com as letrinhas ali, na telinha do computador é que as coisas se tornam realmente verdade e não só a minha imaginação. Verdade para essa história, é claro.

Mas... UFA! Está aqui! Espero sinceramente que gostem. Foi um capítulo muito emocional para mim, e por isso difícil. Sei que não resolvi tudo e ainda tem muito mistério para ser resolvido, mas depois de 28 páginas de word – esse é o maior capítulo que já escrevi – achei que era melhor parar e respirar um pouco.

Aos que têm perguntado da tese e além de compreender a minha situação ainda me desejam carinhosamente boa sorte. Eu agradeço muito o apoio. D Está quase no fim e a certeza de que vou entregar me alegra mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas também me lembra que terei um ano sem prazos doidos e vou poder ser mais freqüente na postagem e desenvolver os outros projetos que tenho para depois do **Retorno**. Aguardem que logo virão as novidades que anunciei lá na Comu das fics no Orkut. Aliás, hoje fui conferir e a comunidade chegou ao número de 112 membros. Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo.

Para quem se interessar, eu mudei as fotos do álbum do meu perfil. Agora, ao invés dos cenários da fic, estão os atores que eu imagino no lugar das personagens. Não estão todos, mas estamos trabalhando para encontrar um rosto para cada um. Tenho que agradecer as meninas que tem ajudado lá na comu, buscando atores e não me deixando desistir de achar as caras perfeitas. **Charlotte Ravenclaw, Lize Lupin, Grazi DSM, Íris, Priscila, Dircilene e Belzinha** meu obrigada de coração por tudo o que vocês têm feito.

Remaria: Obrigada, querida. Sim, vc ainda vai ver muito dos poderes do Harry. Aguarde. Espero que tenha gostado deste.

Lívia Cavalheiro: Atualizado, moça! Gostou? Acho que sim, né? Beijão!

Georgea: Obrigada pelo carinho, Geo. Com certeza o 2007 promete. Inclusive com os novos amigos que fiz e entre eles, vc. Um beijão!

Sil17: Amada, eu realmente espero não ter prejudicado o Natal de ninguém, hihi. Mas sinto muito pelas suas unhas. Espero que esse capítulo compense e que vc tenha gostado dele, tanto quanto eu tenho gostado dos seus capítulos. Beijão!

Nani Potter: Estou perdoada? Salva? Pleaseee!! Vc me fez ameaças em 3 sites diferentes hihi. O maior número de uma mesma pessoa. Um beijão, linda!

Godrico Griffindor: Valeu! Espero que tenha gostado deste tb!

Mel Black Potter: Puxa, obrigada, mesmo, Mel. Eu fico muito contente que vc esteja gostando da história e da minha criançada. Quanto ao Rony, aí está. Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho.

Bem pessoas, obrigada pelo carinho, leitura, comentários, votos, acessos, tudo!!

Um beijo enorme e até o próximo!


	30. O traidor, o espião e a selkie

Capítulo 31

**O Traidor, o Espião e a Selkie**

– É isso! Já chega! Essa foi a gota d'água! – Bufou Hermione ficando em pé, assim que a porta do quarto fechou e a enfermeira desapareceu por ela.

Gina, que estava sentada no colo de Harry em uma cadeira próxima, começou a rir, enquanto o marido apertava firmemente os lábios para não gargalhar.

– Francamente! – Prosseguiu Hermione, possessa. – Quantos banhos um paciente precisa tomar em um único dia?

Harry não agüentou e gargalhou, acompanhado por Gina, que agora se atirara para trás rindo sonoramente. Hermione olhou os dois com azedume, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

– Vou fazer uma representação formal ao hospital. Podem apostar. Nem me importo que algumas cabeças rolem por isso. Especialmente dessa assanhada que acabou de sair daqui. E você? – Virou-se apertando os olhos perigosamente para Rony, que assistia a tudo deitado na cama de um quarto privativo no hospital St. Mungus. O rapaz mantinha um ar entre presunçoso e divertido. – Não diz nada? Está adorando, não é?

– Mione, eu sou só o paciente – respondeu com uma calma exagerada. – O próprio nome já diz: Pa-ci-en-te! Eu só tenho que aceitar o que elas fazem. Como eu posso reagir? Ah, e o nome da moça é Graziela.

Por um instante pareceu que Hermione ia jogar alguma coisa nele, mas ela acabou dizendo uma quantidade de palavrões que ficaram tão estranhos na sua boca que Harry arregalou os olhos e Gina soltou um "oh" impressionado. Rony se limitou a se escorar mais nos travesseiros, muito satisfeito.

– Adoro você com ciúmes.

– Quem disse que é ciúmes? – Rosnou ela. Harry e Gina fizeram chacota, mas ficaram quietos a um olhar da amiga. Ela estava realmente furiosa. – É uma questão de respeito! E eu tenho sido muito tolerante, viram? A Gina já teria azarado metade dessas sirigaitas se estivesse no meu lugar. – Gina ia protestar, mas Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e ela acabou dando de ombros e concordando. – Sério! Eu realmente pensava que o Harry é que tivesse o maior número de fãs taradas.

Rony movimentou a cabeça olhando para o teto tentando não rir.

– Ouse dar esse sorrisinho para ver o que te acontece, Ronald Weasley! – Ameaçou Hermione, apontando com o dedo para ele. – A partir de agora vou exigir que apenas Alicia, enfermeiros homens e a curandeira Prentiss cuidem de você.

– Ah, Priscila... – comentou Rony encarando displicentemente as unhas, no que Harry achou uma provocação arriscada, levando em conta o estado que estava a amiga. O cabelo da garota parecia ter eriçado mais do que o normal.

– Priscila? – Repetiu Hermione.

– É o nome dela. Da curandeira Prentiss – respondeu Rony parecendo adorar ver o rosto da esposa atingir tom de roxo bem chamativo.

– Sem Priscilas! – Berrou Hermione. – Só homens! Acabou essa fal...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar o ataque. Rony se dobrou na cama e a puxou pelo braço que ela ainda apontava para ele como se fosse uma arma. A garota praticamente voou para o seu colo, mais parecendo uma boneca de pano que uma mulher adulta. E por mais que tentasse resistir não conseguiu empurrá-lo um milímetro enquanto ele a impedia de falar com um beijo nada comportado. Rony só parou quando Hermione finalmente desistiu de espernear.

– Estou começando a gostar dos efeitos colaterais dessa coisa – comentou o rapaz com um sorriso mole e voltou a beijar a esposa antes que ela retrucasse.

O ousado tratamento com sangue de dragão tinha sido um sucesso, mas, ao seu início, ele provavelmente resultara na mais longa noite da vida da família Weasley. Todos correram para o hospital assim que Ana deu o alerta de que Hermione tinha encontrado uma esperança. Harry e Gina chegaram ao St. Mungus num tempo recorde, cada um com um dos gêmeos no colo, seguidos por um Dobby carregado de sacolas e coisas para os bebês. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, muito chorosa, chegaram logo a seguir. A Sra. Weasley desabou sobre Hermione cobrindo-a de beijos e bendizendo que o dia em que Rony tinha conhecido ela e Harry no Expresso Hogwarts.

Alicia chegou pouco depois e mal cumprimentou os presentes, apenas arrastou Hermione e o livro para dentro da enfermaria e começou, junto com a curandeira Prentiss, a comandar a maior equipe reunida para um único caso que o hospital já tinha visto. Dezesseis pessoas ao todo, entre curandeiros diplomados, enfermeiros e residentes(1). Até os quadros de curandeiros antigos foram convocados. Quando Fred, Jorge e Cátia chegaram, com Sean e Kenneth adormecidos em carrinhos, tiveram de esperar que um grupo de enfermeiros que carregava os quadros, de diversos lugares do prédio, desocupasse as escadas para poderem subir para a sala de espera. Gui e Percy chegaram com as respectivas esposas e a pequena Chantal, quase junto com Carlinhos.

O tratador de dragões, porém, não chegou sozinho. Veio acompanhado de mais três colegas parrudos cada um trazendo o que parecia um imenso odre de couro, muito cheio. O odor característico deixava bem claro do se tratava: sangue de dragão. Os quatros carregaram os odres para dentro e depois saíram com caras cansadas e felizes. Os amigos de Carlinhos se despediram, mas afirmaram que estariam na reserva, a postos para trazer mais, se necessário. "Vão dar banho nele com isso?", perguntou Jorge com cara de nojo e preocupação. Antes do fim da noite, Ana se juntou a eles, trazendo Sirius e Winky com ela. Ninguém no hospital pensou em deter a invasão Weasley.

Porém, no dia seguinte, quando a notícia se espalhou entre os bruxos, a vigília esperando pela recuperação de Rony se alastrou igualmente por toda a Grã- Bretanha, e mesmo por outros lugares em que o melhor amigo de Harry Potter e herói da segunda guerra contra Voldemort era conhecido e admirado. Isso dificultou um pouco as coisas no St. Mungus. Os corredores ficaram lotados de amigos e de outros nem tanto. O Ministério acabou tendo de mandar uma força tarefa para dispersar os bandos de simpatizantes e curiosos que se postaram em frente ao prédio. Percy estava possesso. Afirmava que todos só podiam ter enlouquecido e que estavam criando uma enorme saia justa para o Ministério. O Ministro estava tendo problemas em explicar para as autoridades trouxas qual o motivo de uma aglomeração de pessoas – com vestes esquisitas – em frente a uma loja de departamentos velha e eternamente em reformas no centro de Londres. Isso sem falar em algumas situações hilárias e potencialmente perigosas ocorridas com um bando de bruxos do interior no metrô.

Foi mais de uma semana de apreensão antes de finalmente todos poderem ouvir a notícia que queriam. Rony estava fora de perigo. Sendo, provavelmente, o terceiro bruxo na história a ser alvo desta forma de terapia, e o segundo a ser alvo do tratamento completo, ainda havia dúvidas sobre as reações que Rony poderia ter. Não que fossem reações ruins, apenas não se tinha certeza sobre ela, pois cada corpo poderia reagir de forma diferente ao tratamento. Havia alguns efeitos colaterais esperados (o aumento na força física fora o primeiro a aparecer), mas havia outros possíveis, os quais apenas tinham sido intuídos por Alvo Dumbledore, quando ele escreveu seu artigo sobre o Décimo Primeiro uso do sangue de dragão, e ainda não havia comprovação de que ocorreriam.

Datado do início de sua carreira como professor em Hogwarts, o artigo de Dumbledore fora, nas últimas semanas, repetido nas principais revistas de curandeirismo do mundo. A _Wizards Healers_, principal publicação de língua inglesa, lhe deu um espaço de quase seis páginas. Outras publicações como a _Brujedos y Embrujados_, uma revista ibero-americana; a _Paracelso _francesa, a _Wünderdocktor_, da Alemanha, e a _Sangradores_, publicada em Portugal, no Brasil e em Moçambique deram igualmente muita atenção ao artigo e às discussões de curandeiros renomados sobre venenos e contra-venenos. O artigo original preconizava um tratamento em três fases, e de acordo com este, Dumbledore afirmava ter feito sua descoberta sobre o poder do sangue dragão em venenos de ação desconhecida, quase por acaso.

Em uma excursão de férias à Nova Zelândia com um ruidoso grupo de amigos, aconteceu que um deles foi picado por um animal não identificado. Logo, os outros bruxos presentes ficaram certos de que a mordida vinha de uma criatura mágica, pois o homem foi acometido de estranhas listas amarelas que lhe percorriam todo o corpo. Quando já estava completamente listrado, o coitado passou ainda a expelir pelo nariz e pela boca uma curiosa série de objetos que incluíam um novelo de lã verde, um ouriço cor de rosa, uma muda de palmeira tropical, além de uma série de botões de vários tamanhos.

Os inteligentes e capazes bruxos presentes, no entanto, não consideraram seguro aparatar com o amigo para o hospital mágico mais próximo. O uso de feitiços e contra-venenos comuns no caso não pareceram dar resultado e o jovem continuava cada vez mais amarelo e com dificuldade de respiração por não parar de expelir objetos.

Dumbledore, então, teve a idéia de usar um pouco de sangue de dragão olho-de-opala. Ele havia comprado um frasco em uma feira, como souvenir, pouco antes de seguir para o acampamento. Como já vinha estudando a ação da substância em poções neutralizantes ele resolveu arriscar para tentar salvar o amigo. Misturado com raiz de sálvia e teia de acromântula, o sangue de dragão foi cozido e ministrado na medida em que o bruxo conseguia engoli-lo e, ao cabo de duas horas, os botões pararam de sair. Em alguns dias, o bruxo ficou completamente recuperado.

A segunda oportunidade que Dumbledore teve de utilizar e aperfeiçoar seu método foi em 1938. Uma bruxa chamada Margarita Febronia, que atuava como espiã seguindo as atividades de bruxos das trevas na Espanha, foi encontrada à beira da morte após ter sido atingida por um feitiço ou veneno de ação desconhecida. O anterior sucesso de Dumbledore fez com que os curandeiros espanhóis o chamassem para observar o caso. Margarita deixou de correr risco de vida, porém continuou em coma, sem nenhuma reação física aparente.

Foi então que o brilhante bruxo que era Alvo Dumbledore deu uma nova mostra do seu gênio. Contra crenças fortes da comunidade bruxa e mesmo enfrentando a oposição de vários curandeiros, Dumbledore resolveu tentar um contato mais direto entre o sangue de dragão e o veneno, o qual, ele acreditava, estava definhando a jovem bruxa justamente por empestear o seu sangue. Utilizando material de origem trouxa, ele passou a injetar de pequenas a grandes doses do sangue de dragão diretamente nas veias da doente.

Tal procedimento seria completamente inviável se isso fosse tentado entre um ser humano e um animal comum. Os trouxas já haviam feito tentativas nesse sentido no século XIX, com resultados bastante desastrosos. No caso do sangue de dragão, a potencialidade mágica da substância permite que este se transforme em remédio – se administrado corretamente – ao entrar em contato com o sangue humano doente. Pelo menos era o que acreditava Dumbledore, e para Margarita Febronia, o tratamento se revelou um sucesso. Em poucas semanas a bruxa estava curada e mais saudável do jamais fora.

Para garantir que não houvesse recaídas – muito comuns em feitiços debilitantes – Dumbledore criou uma segunda poção que constituía na terceira parte do tratamento. Essa deveria ser bebida por prazo mais longo – nove luas para ser exato – e tratava-se de uma poção com doses infinitesimais de sangue de dragão, misturada ao pó de chifre de unicórnio e orvalho de madrugada de lua nova.

Rony tinha reagido maravilhosamente às duas primeiras partes do tratamento, mas o veneno de que fora alvo era tão forte que o movimento das pernas ainda continuava um pouco duro, por isso, a segunda fase ainda continuava. Alicia previa que em dois ou três dias ele poderia ter alta e seguir a terceira fase em casa, apenas com revisões periódicas. Hermione contava os dias – e já não era mais apenas pela felicidade de ver o marido de volta ao lar.

Quanto aos efeitos colaterais mais característicos, não havia nada particularmente incômodo. Se esperava do paciente um apetite maior (na verdade não se notara muita diferença em Rony); um aumento extraordinário da força física (isso o estava realmente divertindo e ele não parava de desafiar Carlinhos para quebras-de-braço) e o surgimento de algumas escamas em algumas partes do corpo. Este último efeito era muito eventual e podia ser eliminado com facilidade apenas com a ficção de uma poção à base de óleo de salamandra. O problema é que virara uma desculpa para as enfermeiras virem inspecionar Rony várias vezes ao dia, e era isso que estava deixando Hermione irascível.

– Rony – chamou Harry, fingindo severidade, mas mal contendo a felicidade de ver o amigo vivo e bem. Rony se afastou momentaneamente dos lábios da esposa que já parecia sem ar. – Você não acha melhor, hum... ir com calma?

– Potter, eu quase morri! Não me diga o que fazer e como fazer – respondeu o outro com bom humor e afundando a cabeça no pescoço de Hermione que voltara a tentar protestar.

– Se não for com calma, você vai matar é a Hermione – comentou Fred entrando no quarto com Sean no colo.

– Como é que vocês dois ficam aí apenas assistindo essa pouca vergonha? – Perguntou Jorge que vinha logo atrás com Kenneth, se dirigindo para Harry e Gina.

– Ihhh Jorge, nem tente chamar logo esses dois à decência de costumes. Os dois não têm moral nenhuma para reprimir esses atos de selvageria libidinosa.

– É Fred. Às vezes eu esqueço que estou falando com o Tarado da cicatriz e senhora.

Gina rolou os olhos dramaticamente.

– Filho! – Exclamou Rony cortando os deboches dos irmãos e finalmente soltando Hermione para estender os braços para Sirius que entrava no colo de Cátia.

O menino deu gritinhos ao ver o pai, bateu palmas e quase se jogou do colo da tia para chegar até ele. Rony o pegou e encheu de beijos e cócegas enquanto o acomodava entre ele e Hermione, que ele não deixara sair do seu colo. Por um instante o olhar de todos recaiu sobre a pequena família novamente reunida. Nem os gêmeos conseguiram dizer qualquer coisa diante da cena. Uma seqüência de sorrisos bobos passou pelos presentes enquanto observavam o pequeno Sirius distribuir beijos estalados entre o pai e a mãe. O menino parecia querer mostrar tudo o que havia aprendido de novo nas últimas semanas. Hermione estimulava o pequeno show com perguntas e Rony delirava a cada resposta engrolada. Se não fosse Ken e Sean quererem participar da "festa" com o tio, ninguém teria tido coragem de interrompê-los.

Cátia aproveitou o fato dos gêmeos se aproximarem da cama com os filhos e chegou mais perto de onde Harry e Gina estavam sentados.

– Harry – avisou – o Quim está lá fora e pediu para avisar que quer falar com você. Ele está te esperando na sala da Alicia.

– Certo. Obrigado, Cátia.

Rony ergueu a cabeça imediatamente ao ouvir o nome do chefe, Harry fez um gesto de cabeça incentivando a voltar novamente sua atenção para Sirius e os sobrinhos. Gina desceu do seu colo para que ele levantasse e, com a mesma expressão preocupada do irmão, fez menção de acompanhá-lo.

– Não – pediu Harry. – Deve ser assunto de trabalho. Fique aqui, eu volto logo. – Ela concordou, embora não parecesse muito certa. Harry lhe deu um beijo e sorriu. – Volto para irmos para casa juntos, ok? Daqui a pouco as crianças já vão estar reclamando por você.

Gina sorriu de volta lhe fazendo um carinho.

– Está bem, eu espero você aqui.

Harry tentou sair discretamente, mas soube antes de chegar à porta que Rony e Mione o acompanhavam com os olhos. Fez um sinal de que estava tudo bem e que contaria tudo quando retornasse. Seguiu pelo corredor até a escada e começou a descer em direção ao andar em que ficavam as salas dos curandeiros. Rony vivo era a prova de que o mundo ainda não tinha perdido completamente o sentido, porque todo o resto parecia, para Harry, estar prestes a desabar.

Ele passara as últimas semanas se dividindo entre o hospital, sua casa e a enorme quantidade de investigações iniciadas após a noite em que o Ministério fora invadido e ocorrera a batalha em Stonehenge. A situação no trabalho ficara bem complicada. O Ministro e a imprensa bruxa exigiam um responsável para crucificar e culpar pela ação dos Comensais. O primeiro queria tentar aplacar, enquanto a segunda queria estimular o surto de histeria coletiva, do tipo que não se via desde a segunda guerra, que se espalhara por todo o país. Cartas e berradores cheios de impropérios de bruxos em pânico e indignados estouravam a todo o momento em todas as seções do prédio do governo. O próprio Harry tivera sua cota de cartas, desde aqueles que imploravam que ele estivesse alerta para salvá-los novamente, até os que o culpavam por tudo de ruim que acontecia.

Dobrou o corredor pensando que, afinal, eles tinham tomado a decisão certa em não abrir o nome de ninguém nem para o Ministro, nem para a imprensa. Até que Rony acordasse, havia quase um consenso entre os Aurores de que eles tinham sido vítimas de uma traição, que o traidor estava morto e seu nome era Tibério Stuart. Mas Harry não conseguira acreditar nisso. Convencera Quim a esperar e não sujar o nome do Auror morto entregando-o para os chacais da imprensa antes de terem certeza. E a prova de que estivera certo veio tão logo Rony acordou e quis falar.

Mesmo com os protestos de Alicia e da curandeira Prentiss de que o rapaz não podia se cansar, Rony fez questão de relatar para Harry, Hermione, Gina e Quim tudo o que vira antes de cair inconsciente nas mãos dos _beusclainhs_.

Rony contara que estava recolhendo os feridos com mais dois colegas, mas que estes iam e vinham, aparatando com os feridos para um lugar seguro. Tinha praticamente circulado metade do monumento quando viu um movimento que lhe pareceu estranho perto de um minúsculo conjunto de árvores próximas. Resolveu ir até lá (Quim brigou com ele nessa parte por ter feito isso sozinho e Rony se justificou dizendo que era uma mania que ele pegara por andar demais com Harry). Contudo, o que ele viu foram os vultos de dois bruxos e, antes que se aproximasse o bastante, um raio verde partiu da varinha de um deles e matou o homem a sua frente. Rony correu em direção à cena e não levou muito tempo para identificar os dois. Reconhecera Tibério Stewart assim que viu o velho Auror cair. Seu assassino não era ninguém menos que Richard Oates.

– As coisas não levaram mais que um segundo para se juntar na minha cabeça – comentou Rony enquanto contava. – Está certo que tínhamos ido para Stonehenge com a idéia de que Tibério podia ser um traidor. Mas vejam, bem, _podia_. Ninguém poderia ter certeza àquela altura. Além disso, não é o procedimento de um Auror, mesmo numa batalha usar uma maldição imperdoável. E me pareceu quase óbvio que o Tibério estava desarmado. Logo, eu estava certo desde o início, Harry. Aquele canalha do Oates! Eu falei que tínhamos que ficar de olho nele. Ele era o traidor, o filho da mãe safado! Assassino!

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos com força ao lembrar as palavras do amigo. Rony não conseguira pegar Oates porque se viu capturado no momento seguinte e depois, ele só conseguia descrever as dores que sentiu antes de perder a consciência.

Incompetência era a palavra mínima que Harry poderia aplicar a si mesmo. A palavra mais forte era: conivente. Se ele tivesse dado ouvidos a Rony, se tivesse insistido que Oates fosse vigiado ou até afastado. Talvez assim Tibério estivesse vivo, talvez não tivesse ocorrido nenhuma invasão ao Ministério, talvez seu melhor amigo não tivesse quase morrido, talvez algo muito pior, e no que ele vinha evitando pensar, não estivesse prestes a acontecer... ou já tivesse acontecido. Tinha vontade de socar a si mesmo por ter sido tão burro. Devia ter confiado na intuição de Rony. Carlinhos também tinha ficado encafifado com Oates. Apenas ele, o grande idiota, achou que os cunhados estavam se mordendo por causa de uma tolice. Agora, tinha mais um inocente morto graças à sua enorme arrogância. Quase riu com amargura, pensando que Snape adoraria ouvi-lo admitindo aquilo. Mas talvez o morcegão estivesse certo. Ele já devia ter aprendido a ser mais cuidadoso, a ouvir os outros.

Parou em frente a uma mesa na entrada do corredor que levava às salas dos curandeiros. Um rapazinho moreno, que parecia mal ter acabado Hogwarts, o olhou com curiosidade por um segundo antes de arregalar os olhos ao reconhecê-lo e começar a falar com excitação antes que Harry dissesse uma palavra.

– Sr. Potter. Eu estava esperando o senhor, a curandeira Weasley pediu que eu o levasse até a sala dela. O Sr. Shacklebolt está o esperando lá. – Ele se levantou pressuroso. – Por favor, me acompanhe.

Harry murmurou um obrigado quase inaudível e o seguiu. O rapaz ia à frente, pelo corredor, falando sem parar dizendo que era um grande fã dele, que crescera ouvindo sua história, que o achava um grande herói. Tudo o que Harry pensava era se ele calaria a boca se soubesse que, graças a sua incompetência, mais um inocente morrera e que provavelmente não fora o primeiro e para seu desespero, talvez não fosse o último.

O garoto finalmente abriu uma das inúmeras portas existentes no longo corredor, revelando uma sala pequena com uma mesa de madeira e uma poltroninha confortável atrás dela. Quim ocupava quase toda a sala, estava em pé escorado à mesa. Harry apenas percebeu que o menino se despedia e se colocava a disposição caso eles precisassem de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e fechava a porta atrás dele.

– Mais um fã – constatou Quim com um brilho de condescendência nos olhos, dirigindo a Harry um sorriso cansado. O rapaz se limitou a bufar e se jogar numa cadeira próxima. O chefe o analisou por alguns instantes antes de falar calmamente. – Não foi culpa sua, Harry.

– Eu sei.

– Então pare de agir como se fosse – trovejou Quim. – Nós nunca poderíamos imaginar.

– Rony imaginou.

– E nós fizemos tudo para comprovar as suposições dele e não conseguimos nada, Harry. O que tínhamos era apenas isso. Suposições.

Harry continuou a olhar para o chão e Quim prosseguiu com a voz triste. O chefe dos Aurores parecia ter envelhecido décadas nas últimas semanas.

– Se isso consola, tenho ainda mais culpa que você. – Harry ergueu somente os olhos. – Descobrimos hoje que Tibério estava sumido da própria casa desde o ano novo. Ele já estava nas mãos deles há um bocado de tempo. Ou seja, eu tenho que dar mais atenção à minha equipe.

O comentário não o fez se sentir melhor. Puxou ar para os pulmões e tentou ser objetivo. Ficar discutindo de quem era a culpa não traria Tibério Stewart de volta, nem tampouco colocaria o seu assassino em Azkaban.

– Acha que Stewart estava sob maldição _Impérius_?

– Não. Tibério era da velha guarda, foi treinado pessoalmente por Moody. Ele saberia resistir. Acho que eles infiltraram alguém que ia para a seção com a cara do Tibério e que foi quem arranjou para que os Comensais entrassem no Ministério azarando os guarda naquela ação no pub(2). Apostaria minhas fichas numa poção polissuco.

– Por que não poderia ser um _beusclainh_? Eles são metamorfogos.

– São, mas embora eles possam metamorfosear-se em humanos e até mesmo possuí-los, caso eles permitam, os _beusclainhs_ não são muito bons em usar varinhas. Não. Para fingir corretamente tinha de ser um bruxo. Aposto que tínhamos um Comensal em nossas barbas usando poção polissuco. Provavelmente foi por isso que eles o mantiveram vivo todo esse tempo. Só o mataram quando não precisavam mais dele.

– E o Oates? Por que ele próprio não fez o serviço sujo?

– Se quer minha opinião, ele não fez por causa do Rony. Ele sabia das desconfianças a respeito dele. Precisava despistar. Deve ter entregue o Tibério e facilitado a vida do Comensal na seção, mas por algum motivo, não quis correr o risco que o pegassem.

– Acha que foi ele também que entregou a posição de vigilância do Gerard na mansão Malfoy em novembro? – Quim limitou-se a erguer os ombros parecendo novamente exausto. – Desgraçado! Descobriram mais alguma coisa sobre ele?

Quim deu um profundo suspiro e Harry se ajeitou na cadeira encarando-o com atenção.

– Foi por isso que o chamei. Descobrimos uma porção de coisas, nenhuma agradável.

– Eu não imaginaria diferente – fez um sinal com a mão e se jogou para trás na cadeira. – Manda.

– Bem, logo após a batalha ele ainda circulou uns dias na seção. Não sei se porque ninguém desconfiava dele ou justamente para que não desconfiássemos. Dei ordem para que ele fosse preso assim que Rony nos contou o que tinha visto. Mas Richard desapareceu no momento em que soube que o Weasley tinha aberto os olhos. – Quim se mexeu desconfortável. Continuava encostado na mesa em frente a Harry e parecia não saber exatamente por onde começar. – Fomos até a casa dele e... bem, nós descobrimos algumas coisas.

– Como o quê? – Estimulou Harry.

– Hum... Você lembra daquela garota com quem ele andava?

– A que foi com ele no julgamento promovido pela Umbridge?

– Essa mesma – confirmou Quim. – Bem, nós descobrimos que ela... hum, não existe.

– O QUÊ?

Quim pegou um papel parecendo um recorte de jornal que estava sobre a mesa e passou para Harry. Era do dia do julgamento, havia uma foto do público e Harry não levou muito tempo para reconhecer a garota espalhafatosa com quem Richard comparecera ao Tribunal.

– Tentamos localizar os conhecidos dele. Como não tínhamos o nome da garota, tentamos localizar pelo rosto. Não existe ninguém com esse rosto em nossos registros.

– É claro que não – disse Harry ficando em pé, os olhos grudados na foto. De novo a sensação de ser burro demais o invadindo à medida que as fichas iam caindo. – Isso aqui não é uma mulher. É um deles!

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta. – Respondeu Harry entregando-lhe novamente o recorte de jornal. – Eu a vi se transformando diante dos meus olhos na noite em que salvamos as crianças trouxas. Eu não reconheci na hora. Achei familiar, mas minha cabeça estava pensando em outras coisas. Mas agora, eu tenho certeza sim, Quim. É ela. É um deles! – Cruzou os braços tentando juntar as informações que lhe varriam a cabeça. – Você acha que ela o estava influenciando?

– Provavelmente. Mas lembre Harry, essas criaturas estimulam sentimentos ruins, não os criam. Eles precisam de uma porta aberta para agir. Sua maldade é muito mais sutil que a de um dementador. Eles se alimentam de criar e estimular infelicidade e não dá felicidade em si.

Harry o olhou desconfiado.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? O que mais descobriu, Quim?

– Eu... – parecia até engraçado, mas Quim realmente parecia diminuir de tamanho quando ficava sem jeito. – Harry, por favor, não fique nervoso.

– Ótimo jeito de começar, chefe – comentou sarcástico.

O bruxo mais velho colocou a mão no interior das vestes e tirou do bolso algo que pareceu a Harry um maço grande de fotografias. O rapaz esticou os olhos para ver, mas Quim parecia ainda não estar certo se devia realmente mostrá-las para ele.

– Olhe... – começou Quim tentando explicar alguma coisa, mas Harry estendeu a mão pedindo as fotos.

– Não acredito que haja algo pior do que já aconteceu. – Fez outro movimento insistindo que o chefe lhe entregasse o maço.

Ainda relutante, Quim passou as fotos para Harry explicando.

– Estavam no apartamento dele. Na verdade, nem estavam muito escondidas. Estavam na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

Harry começou a passar as fotos sentindo que o ponto abaixo do seu estômago tinha subitamente assumido o peso e a temperatura de uma bigorna. O frio se espalhava pelas pernas a cada nova imagem. Todas, sem exceção tinham uma só modelo. Gina. Eram fotos tiradas de longe, como se alguém a seguisse. Lá estava ela escolhendo um livro na _Floreios e Borrões_, tomando um sorvete com Hermione, conversando com os gêmeos em frente a loja deles. Em muitas fotos ela aparecia ainda grávida, mas havia fotos tiradas depois. Era bem óbvio que o fotografo tentara captá-la sozinha. Mas algumas vezes era possível ver a mão de Harry tentando puxá-la para fora da foto.

– Talvez... – a voz de Quim soou longe por cima do zunido que agora cobria os seus ouvidos – ele de início apenas a achasse bonita, mas com as criaturas na volta dele, parece que se tornou uma obsessão. Era bem claro que ele tinha uma certa inveja de você e... Harry, fale alguma coisa! Você está me deixando preocupado garoto.

Harry achou que a voz dele saiu estranha quando finalmente saiu. Se Rony estivesse ali, provavelmente faria uma careta. O amigo dizia não gostar quando Harry falava daquele jeito. Dizia que era assustador.

– Quero reforço total na proteção da minha casa.

– Claro.

– Quero Gina vigiada 24h por dia. E com o dobro de atenção quando eu estiver longe.

– Feito.

Harry respirou e deixou as fotos caírem sobre a mesa. Quim colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro em solidariedade.

– Ninguém vai chegar perto da sua mulher e dos seus filhos, meu amigo. Nós não deixaremos. – Ele deu um aperto firme no ombro de Harry. – Hã... Você vai contar a ela? Ao resto dos Weasley?

– Vou.

Quim acenou com a cabeça.

– Eu preciso ir agora. Tente manter a calma, ok Harry? Estamos com você, eles estão seguros. Acredite.

Os olhos de Harry não se moveram do tampo da mesa onde as fotografias estavam espalhadas quando Quim se despediu e saiu. O bruxo provavelmente nem se incomodou com o fato dele não ter respondido ao seu adeus. Conhecia Harry Potter a tempo o suficiente para saber que o garoto era duro na queda, mas às vezes precisava de um tempo. E com uma coisa assim, quem poderia culpá-lo. Harry continuou ali parado, os braços soltos ao longo do corpo, os ombros caídos, o corpo pesado e gelado do peito para baixo. Ele estava sinceramente tentando não pensar. Estava se esforçando muito para não pensar em quantas vezes a segurança que Quim lhe oferecia tinha falhado.

Quando Sirius conseguira chegar até ele, mesmo não representando real perigo. Quando ele fora arrebatado do Torneio Tribruxo. Quando ele fora atraído até o Ministério da Magia para pegar a profecia sobre ele e Voldemort. Ou ainda quando um bando de Comensais da Morte invadiu a própria Hogwarts. Isso sem contar os últimos acontecimentos. Ele cerrou os punhos tão cheio de frustração e raiva que não conseguiria expressar isso nem que gritasse. Só voltou a piscar quando percebeu que as fotos à sua frente estavam em chamas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo o problema agora, era se livrar de Danna. Era óbvio que eles precisavam que alguém a distraísse, mas nenhum dos quatro queria ficar de fora, e levar Danna com eles estava fora de questão. Mesmo Andrew parecia preferir, dessa vez, acompanhar os amigos.

– Achei que você ia adorar a idéia de ficarem só vocês dois – cochichou Hector enquanto os dois faziam dupla na aula de Feitiços.

Andrew ficou vermelho e o olhou com os olhos muito arregalados.

– D-de onde v-você tirou essa idéia?

– Você fica _tão_ desinteressado quando gagueja Andy – Hector não pareceu se abalar com o fato do amigo estar respirando rápido. – Se eu fosse um cara menos ligado, nem notaria – completou com sarcasmo.

– E-eu... eu só estou preocupado com a Danna. Tanto quanto você, ou Mel ou Josh – respondeu o outro menino empertigando-se. – Ela é minha amiga também e...

– Algum problema, Sr. Bennet?

O professor Flitwick se aproximou para observar o trabalho da dupla, o qual consistia fazer objetos se mexerem sozinhos. A colher que estava mexendo o chá de Andrew tinha caído com um estrépito e ele nem percebera, preocupado em se justificar para Hector

– Oh, nada não professor. Nada não. – Ele voltou os olhos imediatamente para o trabalho fazendo a colher voltar para dentro da xícara e mexer o chá com rapidez.

Flitwick de um sorrisinho de aprovação, conferiu o trabalho de Hector, cuja colher girava bem mais calma que a de Andrew, e passou para a próxima mesa. Hector enfiou a mão na boca para evitar a si mesmo de rir.

– Cala a boca, Lupin! – A colher de Andrew batia furiosa contra a xícara enquanto ele olhava de esguelha para a dupla formada por Danna e Josh. Hector parecia que não ia controlar o riso. – Se você falar alguma coisa, eu... eu...

– Vai ficar gaguejando na minha frente ou vai bater com essa colher na minha cabeça? – Hector quase se arrependeu da provocação. Ele sabia que Danna era um ponto sensível no humor do amigo e conhecia Andy o suficiente para saber que não era muito inteligente estimular o seu mau humor. "Por que os caras ficam tão idiotas quando se trata de garotas? Eu certamente precisaria bem mais do que isso para me tirar o humor", pensou enquanto fazia negativas com a cabeça. – Não vou falar nada, Andy. Seu "segredo" está seguro comigo.

– N-não tem segredo ne-nenhum.

– Tem razão. Ainda mais se você continuar gaguejando desse jeito. A próxima medida para esconder vai ser anunciar no jornal da escola. – Andrew corou tão furiosamente que provavelmente já era possível fritar uma fatia de bacon na sua testa. – Olhe, quem sabe você para de dar faniquitos e me ajuda a pensar em um jeito de podermos ir até a cabana do Hagrid sem que a Danna saiba, hein?

Andrew pareceu que ia protestar contra a palavra faniquitos, mas, ao invés disso, apenas rosnou e uniu as sobrancelhas com mais força se concentrando no trabalho.

– Por que a Mel não fica com ela?

– Ah tá! Convence a Mel – reclamou Hector. – Seria até o mais lógico, mas foi só eu passar a idéia de que podíamos perguntar sobre as _selkies_ para o Hagrid e ela ameaçou me fazer comer lesmas se fossemos sem ela.

– Meninas! – Resmungou Andrew. – O ideal seria irmos quando a Danna vai para a sala da Medéia, mas isso é depois do jantar. Fica difícil sairmos da escola nesse horário.

– Eu sei – Hector sussurrou de volta. – Teríamos de aproveitar um intervalo, ou ir no fim de semana, mas nos dois casos...

– Danna estaria presente – completou o outro com desalento.

– A outra possibilidade, seria pedir, talvez, para o Rupert distraí-la na biblioteca. Acho que ele me faria esse favor.

Andrew estreitou os olhos perigosamente, voltando a ficar púrpura.

– Você não tem mesmo amor à vida, não é Lupin?

Hector não tinha resistido e estava novamente tentando se controlar para não gargalhar. Mas a verdade é que eles tinham um problema. Ele achava que, para entenderem o que estava acontecendo, precisavam saber um pouco mais sobre Danna. Perguntar para a própria, do jeito nervoso em que a menina andava, estava fora de questão. O melhor seria tentar saber alguma coisa através do Hagrid. Ele não se recusaria a contar, afinal, não havia nada demais eles quererem saber um pouco mais sobre a amiga. Hagrid não desconfiaria de Medéia como eles, mas também não acharia que a curiosidade dos garotos os levaria de encontro a algum tipo de encrenca.

Além disso, eles pretendiam se aproveitar do bom humor que invadira o castelo após a notícia da recuperação de Ronald Weasley. Hagrid andava tão satisfeito que passava pelos jardins cantando a plenos pulmões a qualquer hora do dia. E certamente nunca distribuíra tantos pontos em suas aulas como nas últimas semanas. Os alunos da Grifinória, do terceiro ano para cima, voltavam sempre muito satisfeitos para torre após alguns períodos de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Felizmente, a oportunidade apareceu no sábado. Logo no café da manhã, Danna recebeu uma carta de casa. Ao invés de abri-la na mesa como a maioria dos alunos fazia, a garota deu um longo suspiro e disse que ia para o dormitório ler e responder para o pai. Nem bem ela tinha cruzado a soleira da porta do Salão Principal e Josh e Mel já pulavam das mesas das suas casas para encontrar com Andrew e Hector.

– É agora ou nunca – disse Hector já levantando e indo em direção à porta.

Andrew e Mel se apressaram em segui-lo e Josh pescou umas três rosquinhas na mesa da Grifinória antes de correr atrás dos três. Saíram para a manhã fria do início de março, ajustando os casacos. Uma garoa fina ia cobrindo o castelo como uma nuvem e dava a impressão de se andar num ar líquido. A cabana de Hagrid no terreno abaixo parecia um montinho esfumaçado, mal dando para distinguir entre a cobertura de palha e as pedras das paredes. Os quatro apressaram o passo para não ficarem encharcados e em poucos minutos, Hector batia com energia na porta da casa do professor. Ouviram um latido abafado de Canino e os passos arrastados do professor antes que a cara peluda dele aparecesse na porta aberta.

– Ora, ora, a que devo a honra das ferinhas aparecerem aqui tão cedo num sábado – disse a guisa de cumprimento enquanto abria a porta, muito satisfeito, para que os quatro entrassem. – Onde está a Danna?

– Ela recebeu uma carta do pai dela, ficou no castelo lendo – respondeu Hector com desenvoltura enquanto sentava no banco de lenha e acariciava Canino que tinha chegado calmamente perto dele. A idade parecia estar pesando no velho cão de caça de Hagrid.

– Ahh. Nesse caso, tudo bem. Vocês aceitam um chá?

As crianças agradeceram enquanto se acomodavam e Hagrid começou a se movimentar pela cabana pegando uma lata de biscoitos e xícaras. Os garotos trocaram olhares rápidos se perguntando quem começaria. Na verdade, nenhum deles tinha muita certeza sobre qual seria a forma ideal de perguntarem o que queriam, isto é, sem dar muita bandeira de que estavam investigando alguma coisa. Isso certamente faria Hagrid os enxotar dali.

Os quatro começaram um diálogo mudo de empurra-empurra que se transformava em sorrisos inocentes cada vez que o professor olhava para eles. O chá estava quase pronto quando finalmente Mel deu o primeiro passo. Ela e Hector, a essa altura, já tinham brigado por gestos e palavras ditas apenas com o movimento dos lábios por quase cinco minutos. Ou seja, ou um dos dois falava ou acabariam de mal antes de conseguir qualquer coisa de útil naquela visita.

– Hã, Hagrid? Você disse que era amigo da avó da Danna, não é?

– Sim, claro. – Ele serviu o chá e agora distribuía as xícaras. – Maureen era uma mulher maravilhosa. Duvido que alguém a tenha conhecido sem se apaixonar por ela de uma forma ou de outra. – Completou se sentando e fixando o nada com os olhos sonhadores. – Era linda. Quero dizer, não era uma beleza do tipo _Miss Semanário das Bruxas_. Não. Ela tinha essa coisa que as _selkies _têm, sabem? Esse jeito de sorrir que a gente não consegue não olhar.

Mel, Hector e Josh olharam instintivamente para Andrew que, quase sem perceber, concordava. A menina enfiou o rosto dentro da xícara de chá para esconder o riso, mas Hector preferiu direcionar um pouco mais as lembranças de Hagrid.

– É só isso que elas herdam? Digo, as descendentes das focas. Elas herdam apenas essa "coisa" de atraírem os homens, que as _selkies_ puras têm?

– Só isso? – Hagrid deu uma gargalhada. – Hector, se você acha que isso é "só isso" vou ter que pensar que ou você ainda é muito criança ou já caiu no feitiço de outra garota.

Josh e Andrew aproveitaram bem para olhar para o amigo. Afinal, era muito raro ver Hector completamente sem graça e corado por outra coisa que não fosse uma corrida. Os dois amigos pareciam genuinamente deliciados e Hector se mexeu desconfortável.

– Não – continuou Hagrid risonho – elas herdam algumas outras habilidades. Se me lembro bem são extraordinariamente resistentes ao frio, especialmente debaixo d'água. Sem falar no fôlego, é claro.

– Fôlego? – Questionou Josh, incerto.

– Sim. Vejam bem, uma _selkie_, mesmo uma mestiça, não precisaria de nenhum tipo de feitiço para cumprir a segunda tarefa daquele Torneio Tribruxo que Harry participou. – As quatro crianças arregalaram os olhos. – Lembro que a mãe da Danna, Keyra, tinha muitos amigos entre os sereianos. Vivia pegando detenção por ficar mais tempo do que devia no lago. Muitas vezes em pleno inverno.

Hagrid não notou a agitação que tomou conta dos garotos, continuou perdido nas lembranças, falando e falando como se não se importasse se eles o estavam ouvindo.

– Uma garota maravilhosa, sabem? Metade dos rapazes de Hogwarts teria dado o braço direito para casar com ela. Mas as _selkies_ são difíceis. Acho que não conheço nenhuma que tenha se casado fora da ilha.

– Como assim? – Quis saber Andrew.

– Ahh, elas sempre casam com rapazes da sua ilha natal, nunca fora. Maureen dizia que apenas eles poderiam entender uma _selkie_. Coisa delas.

– Mas elas não têm nenhum poder do tipo desaparecer num lugar e aparecer noutro, têm? – Perguntou Hector cujo interesse pela vida romântica da mãe de Danna era absolutamente nulo.

– Aparecer e desaparecer? Não! Quero dizer, elas são muito rápidas na água, sabem? Se você estivesse acompanhando, mal daria para vê-las nadando. Mas sumir aqui e aparecer lá, definitivamente não.

O professor pegou o prato e passou uma nova rodada de biscoitos que eles não aceitaram, já que estavam apenas fingindo que estavam comendo os da primeira rodada.

– A Danna não conta essas coisas para vocês?

Os quatro se olharam.

– Não – respondeu Mel. – A Danna não fala muito dela mesma, sabe Hagrid?

– Bem, é um pouco compreensível. Quero dizer, ela não teve uma infância muito fácil, a coitadinha.

– Como assim? – Andrew nem disfarçou o jeito ansioso e Hagrid deu um sorrisinho.

– Bem, a mãe da Danna morreu quando o irmãozinho menor dela nasceu. Vocês sabem que Danna tem dois irmãos menores, não sabem? – Eles confirmaram. Sabiam vagamente. – Bem, o pai de Danna é um homem um pouco rude e ficou muito abalado. Maureen o ajudou com as crianças, mas ela também morreu no ano seguinte e Danna sendo a única mulher da casa... Bem, vocês devem imaginar que ela não teve muito tempo para ser criança, tendo que cuidar dos irmãos e ajudando o pai. Acho que ela nem mesmo teria vindo para Hogwarts se não fosse a profa. McGonagall ir pessoalmente até a ilha falar com o pai dela para deixá-la vir.

– Nossa! – Mel estava assombrada com a vida da amiga. Danna nunca falava daquelas coisas.

– Pois é. – Concordou Hagrid. – Eles são uma família bastante pobre, sabem? Danna veio para cá com bolsa da escola e tudo. Mas são muito orgulhosos também. A profa. McGonagall chegou a sugerir para o pai de Danna que a escola lhe cederia um elfo para ajudá-lo com os pequenos, mas ele não quis. Nem sei como ele está se virando. É turrão, mas é um bom homem, sabem? Acho que Danna se preocupa muito com os três, a pobrezinha. Tão pouca idade e tão responsável.

– O pai dela tem escrito muito para ela nos últimos tempos – comentou Andrew muito sério.

– É mesmo? – Admirou-se Hagrid. – Será que algum dos garotos está doente? Ela falou algo para vocês?

Os quatro negaram.

Já era quase meio-dia quando retornaram ao castelo. Nenhum deles disse nada em todo o caminho de volta. Esperavam retornar com respostas, mas acabaram apenas com mais perguntas e uma enorme compaixão pela amiga. Teriam que pensar muito sobre o que os poderes dela significavam e qual era o interesse de Medéia neles, mas também cada um sentia uma imensa vontade de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a ela e a família.

Como que para confirmar que havia algo errado em casa, Dana não apareceu no almoço e ficou sumida uma boa parte da tarde. Pouco antes de começar a anoitecer, Mel convenceu Hector a pedir para que alguma colega da Grifinória que a chamasse no dormitório, mas a menina voltou dizendo que ela não estava lá. Os quatro conferiram o Mapa do Maroto apenas por desencargo de consciência, pois na verdade nem precisariam olhar lá para saber que não a encontrariam em lugar algum.

Hector estava tão frustrado com tudo que, pela primeira vez, desde que os amigos podiam lembrar, ele cogitara em escrever ao pai contando o que estava acontecendo. A verdade é que a aventura perdia muito do gosto quando parecia que havia um amigo realmente em perigo. Ninguém contestou a sua idéia. Quando os quatro acabaram de jantar, Hector disse que tentariam que ela lhes contasse alguma coisa no dia seguinte, caso contrário, ele escreveria pedindo ajuda. Ele e Mel estavam já subindo as escadas e direção às salas comunais quando perceberam que Andrew tinha ficado para trás.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Josh, que começara a se afastar em direção ao corredor que levava às cozinhas e à sala comunal da Lufa-lufa, mas voltara ao vê-lo parado.

Andrew olhava em direção à entrada das masmorras.

– Bem, a gente não sabe onde ela está, mas sabe onde ela vai sair e... eu acho que vou... esperar por ela, sabem?

Foi interessante que, quando ele acabou de falar, nenhum dos amigos teve vontade de rir. Muito pelo contrário. Hector desceu os degraus que tinha subido.

– E se o Filch te descobre?

– Eu fico escondido – assegurou Andrew, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças. – Tem uma passagem atrás daquela tapeçaria no corredor que leva para a sala de aula de poções. Você sabe? Aquela em que Pandonar, o cruel(3) está cerrando o chifre de um unicórnio. Eu fico quietinho ali, até ela passar, dá bem para vigiar a porta da sala da Medéia. Assim, pelo menos, a Danna não volta sozinha para a torre.

Josh chegou mais perto dos dois.

– Ela vai brigar com você.

Andrew deu de ombros e Hector tomou uma decisão. Enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes e empurrou o Mapa do Maroto para o amigo.

– Assim, fica mais fácil de você se safar do Filch – explicou.

Andrew olhou para o pergaminho velho e deu um sorriso.

– Valeu Hector!

Os quatro se despediram, com Andrew prometendo que contaria para eles se conseguisse que Danna falasse alguma coisa, mesmo que ela pedisse segredo. Josh seguiu pelo corredor à direita, enquanto Mel e Hector subiam as escadas em direção às torres das respectivas casas. Andrew respirou fundo e colocando o Mapa no bolso das vestes, seguiu em direção as masmorras.

O caminho não era muito longo até a sala de aula. Ele localizou a tapeçaria e ergueu a pesada malha de lã, escorregando rapidamente para dentro. A passagem, como a maioria das que havia no castelo, era escura e cheirava a mofo e umidade. Andrew achou um canto e sentou escorado à parede. De vez em quando, ele acendia a varinha e conferia o Mapa. Nenhum sinal da Danna. O tempo foi passando. Na verdade, devia ter passado algumas horas quando ele se assustou com um ruído. Provavelmente tinha cochilado. Xingando a própria desatenção Andrew desdobrou o Mapa para conferir se Danna estava à vista. "Droga!" Desta vez ela estava. Aliás, ela já estava em seu dormitório na torre da Grifinória. "Grande, Andrew! Hector e Josh vão rir de você até a sua próxima encarnação, seu idiota!" Apagou o Mapa muito frustrado e o enfiou no bolso, levantando para voltar para a torre.

Um ruído mais alto vindo do corredor o fez estacar. Devia ter conferido se Filch estava zanzando pelo castelo. Ele nem ao menos olhara os corredores por onde devia passar. "Muito bem, Andrew. Além de incompetente você também tem titica de trasgo dentro da cabeça!" Para olhar o Mapa agora, ele teria de acender a varinha e isso poderia atrair quem estivesse no corredor para ele. Preferiu ficar quieto e escutar por um tempo. Nada. Esperou mais alguns minutos. Apenas o silêncio. Com um suspiro de alívio ele começou a caminhar para a saída da passagem. Estava com o Mapa do Maroto na mão, pronto para conferi-lo quando chegasse ao corredor iluminado por archotes e, assim, correr pelo caminho livre até a sala da Grifinória. Levou um tremendo susto quando a tapeçaria foi erguida e um vulto alto entrou ali com ele.

Andrew se espremeu apavorado contra a parede. Tinha certeza de que não tinha sido visto, assim como não conseguira identificar exatamente quem entrara ali, mas até que a pessoa saísse, ele não pretendia sequer respirar. Quase deu um grito quando o vulto começou a falar, mas seu pavor chegou mesmo ao auge quando percebeu que não era para ele que a voz se dirigia.

– Está louca! – Apesar da raiva e da impaciência, Andrew não conseguiu identificar o timbre da voz. Ela parecia estranhamente distorcida e anasalada. – Eu já disse que EU é que devo chamar você e não o contrário.

– Eu não gosto da sua voz falando por este troço. – Andrew arregalou os olhos ao ouvir uma voz de mulher muito alta e clara. Embora parecesse meio metalizada, como que saída de um rádio.

– É apenas um meio de comunicação rápido e útil também. Já devia ter se acostumado.

– Não o chamei para falarmos sobre o tempo ou seus brinquedos idiotas. Acha que minha paciência vai agüentar muito mais suas demoras e desculpas?

– Eu não tenho que me justificar com você Bellatrix. Não é a você que eu sirvo.

– O mestre vai querer resultados, logo!

– Ele terá! Não é com você me atormentando a paciência que as coisas andarão mais rápido.

– E a garota? – Andrew prendeu mais a respiração ao ouvir isso. – Alguma novidade?

– Estamos perto. Ela vai achar o que queremos o mais rápido que puder. – Acrescentou antes que a mulher protestasse. – Ela quer ver o irmãozinho dela vivo e de volta ao lar. Não se preocupe, a menina está se esforçando.

Dessa vez, Andrew cobriu a própria boca para não gritar.

– Certo – concordou a mulher contra vontade. – Mas quando tivermos nas mãos a garrafa, eu quero a minha parte também.

O vulto ao lado de Andrew bufou.

– E você terá, Bellatrix. Eu cumpro o que prometo. Além disso, não há melhor lugar para pegar sete crianças bruxas. Digamos que posso até escolher. – Falou com um humor malvado.

– Não quero sete. Quero apenas as que eu marquei – retrucou a mulher num tom quase manhoso, mas não disfarçando que ali havia uma ordem.

– Você é insuportável, Bella. Eu às vezes me pergunto por que o Mestre a atura?

– Porque eu sou a mais fiel seguidora dele. _Porque só eu o entendo plenamente_.

– Me poupe de sua histeria fanática, Bellatrix. Não estou competindo por fidelidade junto ao mestre. Eu, ao contrário de você, tenho um trabalho real para mostrar a ele. EU consegui o que nenhum de vocês, incompetentes e fracos, foram capazes.

– Você acha que milord está em dívida com você, não acha? – Havia desdém e raiva na voz da mulher.

– E ele está Bella. Ele está. E quando isso acabar, você também vai estar em dívida comigo. E acredite, minha cara, eu vou cobrar o devido respeito de sua parte. Mas por hora vou ficar bastante satisfeito se _não me chamar mais!_

Andrew ouviu um som semelhante a um desentupidor de pia e depois silêncio. Continuou grudado à parede. Era o espião, ele tinha certeza. Tudo o que tinha que fazer agora era ficar quietinho e esperar o vulto sair. Nem precisaria olhá-lo na luz para descobrir quem era, bastava deixá-lo se afastar um pouco e conferir o Mapa. Teria não apenas um rosto, mas também um nome. Depois, ele correria direto até a sala da diretora e contaria tudo a McGonagall. Contaria que o espião estava chantageando Danna com um dos irmãos dela, que devia estar nas mãos dos Comensais. E nem precisava ser gênio para perceber que aquele monstro a estava fazendo procurar alguma coisa no lago. E Andrew apostaria o que lhe pedissem que essa coisa era provavelmente a garrafa de Mephistófeles. Além disso, estava bem claro que outros alunos da escola corriam perigo. O menino prendeu novamente a respiração, rezando para que o espião saísse logo.

– _Lumus!_ – A luz da varinha varreu a passagem. – Tsc, tsc... Que coisa feia Sr. Bennet. Ouvir a conversa dos outros. Acho que isso dá mais do que uma detenção.

Andrew mal podia acreditar, ficou congelado no lugar. Mesmo que tentasse gritar, provavelmente não conseguiria.

– Mas o senhor está com sorte. Sabe, uma morte em Hogwarts, agora, seria muito inconveniente. Por outro lado, eu não posso deixar que o senhor saia daqui e conte o que ouviu.

As pausas na fala não distraíram Andrew do fato de que ele provavelmente estava perdido. Em pânico, lançou um olhar para trás avaliando as suas chances de sair correndo dali pela passagem. Se ele conseguisse se manter no escuro, talvez pudesse fugir e contar para a primeira pessoa que encontrasse que ele sabia quem era o espião infiltrado em Hogwarts. Que todos corriam mais perigo do que imaginavam. Mas ele não teve tempo de correr. A última coisa que ouviu antes da escuridão envolvê-lo foi:

– Bons sonhos, Sr.Bennet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Ver a nota **Sobre este capítulo**, abaixo.

(2) Ver os capítulos 28 e 29.

(3) Talvez a maioria não reconheça a referência, mas tomem tb como uma dica de leitura. É uma pequena homenagem a um livro infanto-juvenil de um dos mais incríveis autores da literatura brasileira _João Ubaldo Ribeiro_. O livro se chama **Vida e paixão de Pandonar, o cruel**. É hilário, como quase tudo o que o João Ubaldo escreve e maravilhosamente doce. Leiam!

**N/A:** Desta vez nem demorei tanto, não é? D

Primeiro quero comunicar a todos que dia 31 de janeiro, eu entreguei a minha tese para o meu programa de pós-graduação, o que significa que cumpri meus compromissos como uma boa CDF assumida que sou, hehe.

Isso significa muitas coisas boas, a primeira é que só volto a pensar na tese quando estiver perto da defesa D.

E a segunda é que minha cabeça está a toda pensando em fics. Tanto no final do **Retorno**, o qual quero fazer com muito cuidado e carinho para não perder nada, como tb tenho pensado em muitas histórias novas. Uma delas, eu não resisti e já comecei a postar. Alguns já apareceram por lá. Mas sintam-se todos convidados. É uma fic romance, não muito longa, apenas para dar uma respirada entre este projeto e outros maiores que eu tenho. A fic se chama **Just like Heaven **(o link está no meu perfil) e segue o estilo da **My Girl** (minha outra romance). Tenho avisado aos que comentaram para não encher a caixa de quem não estiver interessado. Caso alguém queira ser avisado tb, é só ficar de olho na comu (no Orkut) ou mesmo me mandar um mail, ok?

**Sobre o capítulo anterior:** Sim** O Cavaleiro do Rei **é o Rony, claro.Afinal é essa a posição que ele escolhe para si mesmo no livro 1, não é? Sei que no xadrez a peça se chama _cavalo_, mas no filme, o Rony usa _knigth_ (cavaleiro em inglês) e eu não tive tempo de conferir no livro na língua original. Mas a metáfora não se remete apenas ao xadrez, mas também a posição guerreira que o Rony sempre assumiu em relação ao amigo. Ele não é um escudeiro, mas um cavaleiro do rei. É assim que eu o vejo. Vcs voltarão a ver as metáforas do xadrez (acho que peguei uma febre, rsrsrs).

**Sobre este capítulo: **Espero que todos os que pediram tanto pelo Rony não se incomodem, mas eu escolhi alguns dentre vocês para representá-los neste capítulo e fazer uma pequena homenagem. Os 16 curandeiros, estagiários e residentes que ajudaram a curar o Rony, se referem aos 16 integrantes da comunidade _"Sally, por favor não mate o Rony!"_ Sim, teve uma comunidade no orkut com esse nome, agora ela se transformou numa comunidade pela preservação de toda a família Weasley nesta fic e nas da Bel, hehe. De qualquer forma, este foi meu jeito de agradecer. Os membros mais ativos da comu apareceram neste capítulo e no anterior. A recepcionista Lizze (Lize Lupin, dona da Comu), a enfermeira Graziela (Grazi DSM, minha amiga não apenas virtual D e autora da campanha), não foi possível nomear o atendente que conduziu o Harry até a sala da Alicia, mas o nome dele é Victor (Victor Farias, o autor da música da campanha rsrsr – sim, teve até isso). Por fim, a curandeira Priscila Prentiss (Priscila Louredo, autora das imagens da campanha e certamente uma das maiores entusiastas). Vcs foram tão maravilhosos que eu não resisti. Obrigada e um beijão!

Sil17: Muito obrigada, Sil. Saber que emocionei alguém com a sua capacidade de escrever coisas emocionantes, me deixa realmente lisonjeada. Um beijo enorme, querida!

Remaria: Valeu, Re! Que bom que gosta das minhas crianças hehe. Eles ainda são pequenos. É uma pena que no Retorno não vou poder desenvolver mais a relação deles, mas sempre tem alguma coisinha, não é? Quanto ao Rony, é difícil não amá-lo. Vc tem razão, ele é um verdadeiro leão. Beijos amiga!

Georgea: Obrigada pelos três coments, querida. Sim, na verdade, estou até querendo todo esse problema hehe, deve ser a tal coisa do relógio rsrs. Quanto à Tillety, é verdade, ela não apareceu mais. Mas vc sabe como são os gatos, não é. Tão independentes, rsrs. Realmente temos muito em comum, amiga. Tb cresci com aquele filme. Adorava a Shirley Temple. Beijão!

Lívia: Capítulo devidamente respondido na Floreios... rsrs

Deusa Potter: Desculpe a demora, Deusa. Pode apostar que por mim eu só fazia isso... rsrsrs. Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que tenha gostado deste. Um beijo!

Cacau evans: Eu adorei o seu review, Cacau. Fico muito feliz que vc goste das minhas fics... rsrs. Estou postando uma nova, ao estilo da **My Girl**, vc viu? Se chama **Just like Heaven**, tb é romance. O meu casal predileto tb é H/G, na verdade, nem mesmo consigo ler fics em que os dois tenham outros pares e o mesmo vale para R/H. Obrigada pelo carinho pelos P.O.s. Um beijo grande e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Mel Black PotterPois é, eu achei que não poderia ser outra coisa. Afinal, Dumbledore certamente teria descoberto algo realmente importante, não é? Desculpe pelo tamanho do capítulo, realmente não deu para ser menor, mas eu tb achei que seria maldade dividi-lo em 2, então... Obrigada pela leitura. Beijão!

Vaniii: Obrigada!! Que bom tê-la de volta. Espero que tenha gostado deste último tb. Beijão!

Hanna Burnett: Acho que não conheço a fic que vc citou, Hanna. Mas espero que as partes mais darks não a afaste..rsrs, tem partes menos darks tb. Beijos e obrigada!

Lilinda: Eu fiquei encantada com o seu comentário. Não apenas por causa do tamanho (afinal, significou tempo seu escrever), mas por cada coisa que vc falou. Fiquei muito, mas muito lisonjeada mesmo. Eu tb adoro esses três casais. Tanto que não consigo vê-los com outros pares (isso vale para o Carlinhos tb rsrs, foi por isso que tive de pedir a Ana para a Bel). Imagino que vencer, depois da fic estar começada, tantos capítulos e tão grandes, como os meus, (sorry) não seja fácil, então eu agradeço ainda mais a paciência, hehe. Muito obrigada mesmo e um beijão!

Um beijo bem estalado e até o próximo!

Sally


	31. Mefistófeles

Capítulo 32

**Mefistófeles**

Somente no dia seguinte foi que Hector percebeu que Andy não havia dormido na própria cama. Os lençóis intactos não deixavam dúvidas quanto a isso. Vestiu-se apressado e desceu pulando os degraus, pedindo mentalmente para que o amigo estivesse na sala comunal. Não saberia dizer bem porque, mas tinha uma sensação ruim desde que deixara Andrew sozinho para acompanhar Danna na volta da sala de Medéia. O salão comunal parecia bem normal para àquela hora da manhã. Alguns grupos de estudantes passaram por ele dando bom-dia e saindo pelo buraco do retrato para irem tomar café, mas não havia nem sinal de Andrew. Um frio na boca do estômago, que Hector identificou com culpa e remorso, tirou de sua mente qualquer remota idéia de seguir com os colegas para o salão principal e se fartar com o desjejum. Comer estava fora de cogitação enquanto ele não soubesse de Andrew e...

– Danna!

A menina vinha descendo calmamente as escadas do dormitório feminino. Talvez fosse o que tinham ouvido de Hagrid no dia anterior, mas desta vez Hector não pode deixar de notar o quanto a amiga parecia abatida. As roupas normalmente frouxas e desajustadas no corpo pareciam ainda maiores e a pele clara tinha uma palidez doentia.

– Bom dia, Hector.

– Danna, cadê o Andy? – Perguntou com urgência.

– Eu não sei. Eu acordei agora e ainda não o vi.

– Mas ele não voltou com você ontem à noite?

Danna o olhou, desconcertada.

– Ontem à noite? Hector, eu não vejo o Andy desde ontem a hora do café da manhã. Voltar comigo de onde?

– Droga! Droga! Droga! – Hector começou a olhar para todos os lados pensando para onde deveria correr. – Da sala da Medéia. Só que se ele não veio com você, e não está no dormitório, então ele...

– Hector, você não está falando coisa com coisa. Por que o Andy ia voltar comigo da sala da Prof.ª Shadowes? Como ele não está no dormitório? Eu não estou entendendo...

– Olha Danna, eu vou ficar feliz em explicar tudo e até ouvir você nos xingar, mas primeiro eu quero achar o Andy, ok? – Ele baixou a voz como se falasse para si mesmo. – Ele pode ter se metido numa bruta encrenca. Eu não devia tê-lo deixado...

A garota tinha finalmente terminado de descer os degraus que vinham do dormitório, se aproximou ainda confusa.

– Encrenca? Que tipo de encrenca? O que foi que vocês fizeram? Hector, por favor, não me diga que vocês fizeram alguma besteira? Eu disse para ficarem fora disso! Que não tinha nada para vocês investigarem!

Mas Hector já não prestava atenção na bronca. Estava roído de remorso achando que tinha abandonado um dos seus amigos e que agora ele podia estar em perigo. Isso não era digno de um Maroto. O que o seu pai ia dizer? Hector tinha prometido a ele que não deixaria os amigos correrem riscos. E agora Andrew tinha desaparecido.

– Danna, guarda o sermão para depois e vem me ajudar a achar o Andy, ok? – Falou já se dirigindo para a saída e Danna deu uma corridinha para emparelhar com ele.

– Por que você não usa o Mapa? – Sussurrou.

– Não dá. Andy ficou com o Mapa ontem.

Antes que Danna comentasse qualquer coisa o buraco do retrato abriu e Matheus Turpkin, um dos monitores da casa, entrou na sala comunal.

– Ah, Lupin! O'Brien! Justamente quem eu estava procurando. O Hagrid e a Diretora pediram para eu vir chamar vocês dois.

Hector e Danna trocaram um olhar cheio de pavor. Mil coisas horríveis começando a correr por suas cabeças.

– É para vocês irem até a ala hospitalar – continuou o monitor.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Andrew, não foi?

O garoto do quinto ano, que era bem mais alto que eles, lançou um olhar piedoso para a Danna.

– É, parece que foi com o Bennet, sim. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas a Diretora pediu que eu chamasse vocês dois.

Hector pegou Danna pelo braço, arrancando-a do choque e seguiu para a saída da sala.

– Valeu, Matheus!

– Não por isso – respondeu o garoto. – Hei! Não esquentem, Madame Pomfrey nunca deixou de consertar ninguém, viram?

– Certo – resmungou Hector enquanto ajudava Danna a passar pela saída, mas sua cabeça já estava indo mais longe do que o comentário apaziguador do monitor. Na verdade, ele podia dizer que estava até aliviado. Por um momento tinha pensado que McGonagall queria vê-los na sala dela. Isso certamente seria bem mais grave. A ala hospitalar indicava que ainda havia esperança.

Os dois saíram pelo corredor numa correria desabalada. Hector só conseguia pensar que se alguma coisa grave tivesse acontecido com o amigo ele jamais iria se perdoar. Deu graças por Danna ficar quieta todo o trajeto. Já estava se sentindo bastante mal para ainda ter de ouvi-la cobrar dele o fato de Andrew estar em perigo. Ainda mais depois da garota ter pedido para que não se metessem nas suas misteriosas "aulas" com a prof.ª Medéia. É claro que eles iriam se meter de qualquer jeito, mas Hector tinha consciência de que nunca devia ter deixado o amigo sozinho. Seguiram pelo corredor do sétimo andar e chegaram esbaforidos em frente às portas duplas da enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey abriu uma das folhas antes que os dois pudessem bater.

– Eu ouvi a correria – ralhou. – Vocês não conseguem andar pelos corredores como se fossem pessoas normais?

– Cadê o Andy, Madame Ponfrey? – A voz de Hector saiu mais alta e atropelada do que a boa educação mandava.

Um tropel de passos atrás deles impediu a enfermeira de responder. Mel e Josh chegaram derrapando ao lado dos dois amigos, ambos afogueados e suados. Mel se curvou sobre o lado direito apertando uma fisgada de dor por causa da corrida.

– Cadê...? – Balbuciou, sem fôlego e sem conseguir terminar a frase.

– A gente estava tomando o café e um monitor da Grifinória comentou com a minha irmã que o Andy estava aqui e disse que era para a gente vir. – Explicou Josh. – O que aconteceu?

Hector abriu a boca para responder, mas se deu conta do olhar da enfermeira sobre eles e mudou de idéia quanto à resposta. Achou que não seria inteligente entregar que eles sabiam que Andrew havia ficado fora da sala comunal além do horário permitido.

– Não sabemos. – E com sua melhor cara de inocente se voltou para Madame Ponfrey esperando que ela sim respondesse a pergunta.

Com um suspiro, a enfermeira abriu a porta e indicou para que entrassem, fazendo sinal para que falassem baixo. Os quatro não demoraram a identificar Andrew deitado em um dos leitos. A diretora e Hagrid estavam ao lado dele, mas o menino parecia completamente desacordado.

Caminharam comportados até a beirada da cama e ficaram olhando o rosto pálido do amigo. Nenhum deles com coragem de encarar ou perguntar qualquer coisa aos professores.

– O Sr. Bennet – começou a diretora com uma voz pausada e que, surpreendentemente, não tinha nenhum sinal de zanga – foi encontrado, esta manhã, em um corredor da ala oeste pelo Prof. Windenprice.

Os quatro trocaram olhares significativos.

– Ao que parece – continuou McGonagall – ele teve uma crise aguda de gripe de trasgo e acabou desmaiando.

– Gripe de trasgo? – Hector olhava incrédulo do amigo para a professora.

– Sim, Sr. Lupin. Gripe de trasgo. O senhor sabe o que é, não sabe?

– A gripe de trasgo é uma doença comum, especialmente em crianças bruxas – Falou Mel. – Causa uma queda acentuada da temperatura, pode provocar desmaios, tremedeiras e enjôos. É muito contagiosa se não for neutralizada nas primeiras doze horas. – Ela notou que os outros três a olhavam. – Eu... eu li num livro – justificou.

– E leu direitinho, Mel – comentou Hagrid risonho. – Ela às vezes parece a Hermione, não é diretora?

– É parece – concordou McGonagal. – Felizmente, Papoula conseguiu ministrar a anti-toxina a tempo no Sr. Bennet e impedir de termos um surto na escola. – Ela deu uma fungadinha estreitando as narinas. – Deus nos livre! Isso poderia arruinar o semestre. Bem, em todo o caso, eu mandei chamá-los aqui por serem os melhores amigos dele e...

– Isso foi muita consideração da parte da senhora...

– E estando sempre juntos – prosseguiu ignorando a interrupção de Josh – creio que todos devem tomar a anti-toxina antes que a doença se manifeste, caso já estejam contaminados.

A menção a tomar remédio tirou o sorriso do rosto de Josh. Atrás deles um barulho de vidros denunciou que Madame Ponfrey vinha de sua sala carregando em uma bandeja uma garrafa grande com um líquido verde-azulado, quatro copos e quatro termômetros. A diretora tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e com um movimento elegante conjurou quatro cadeiras de espaldar reto logo atrás dos meninos.

– Sentem – ordenou e o grupo obedeceu sem questionar, embora Josh não disfarçasse uma careta. – Como é domingo, creio que os quatro poderão passar o dia aqui em observação para que amanhã possam retornar às aulas. Mesmo que tenham contraído a doença, eles estarão em forma amanhã, não Papoula?

– Ah sim, claro. – Disse a enfermeira colocando a bandeja na mesinha aos pés da cama de Andrew e passando a servir o líquido de consistência viscosa nos quatro copos. – Apenas o Sr. Bennet ficará ainda uns dias por aqui. – Ela passou a distribuir os copos. – Ele já teve o ataque, então tenho que recuperar o pulmão dele.

Madame Ponfrey parou em frente ao grupo e ficou esperando que eles tomassem a poção. A anti-toxina tinha o mesmo sabor de laranja podre que a sua aparência sugeria e o cheiro não era nada melhor, mas as expressões de nojo das crianças não abalaram a enfermeira.

– É para beber tudo, Sr. Shacklebolt.

Josh tapou o nariz e engoliu o último gole com a cara de quem estava bebendo veneno.

– Pronto, Minerva. Vou ficar de olho nesses quatro até o fim do dia, mas acho que devemos avisar aos professores e monitores para ficarem de olho em qualquer reação suspeita nos alunos.

– Farei isso, Papoula. Venha Hagrid, eu ainda preciso me comunicar com os pais do Sr. Bennet para avisá-los e tranqüilizá-los. Talvez queiram vir ver o menino. Você poderia avisar aos outros diretores das casas para ficarem atentos?

– Claro, diretora. Posso avisar aos monitores também, se a senhora quiser.

– Quero sim, obrigada Hagrid. E, vocês quatro – disse se dirigindo às crianças – comportem-se e obedeçam Madame Ponfrey. Ficarão isolados aqui até ela os liberar.

A diretora saiu apressada ainda conversando com Madame Ponfrey e sendo seguida por Hagrid. Este, saindo atrás das duas mulheres, praticamente as escondia da visão das crianças com seu corpanzil. Mel levantou da cadeira e foi até junto da cama, se erguendo na ponta dos pés para olhar para Andrew.

– Vocês acham que ele teve mesmo uma crise de gripe de trasgo?

– Não sei – respondeu Hector pensativo, ainda fazia caretas por causa do gosto da poção de anti-toxina que parecia ter se colado no seu céu da boca. – Mas parece meio suspeito, não? Ainda por cima tendo sido Widdenprice que o achou.

Danna se voltou para Hector fixando-o com uma expressão tão dura que o menino se encolheu.

– Vai me contar o que realmente aconteceu agora? – Perguntou em voz baixa, mas daquele mesmo jeito definitivo que costumava usar em seus comentários.

O menino olhou por cima do ombro e verificou se os professores continuavam conversando na porta antes de responder. A sensação de remorso ainda não tinha passado por inteiro, mas ele tentou não demonstrar isso enquanto contava o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

– Que parte de não se meter vocês não entenderam?

– Danna – contemporizou Mel, se aproximando da amiga – nós ficamos preocupados. Por favor, não fique brava. Mas você não pode nos recriminar por achar tudo isso estranho. Você não aparece no Mapa quando está na sala da Medéia e volta sempre com os cabelos molhados. O que quer que a gente pense?

Danna começou a torcer as mãos nervosamente sobre o colo.

– Me escutem. Eu garanto que está tudo bem, vocês não precisam se arriscar...

– Então, quer dizer que têm riscos? – Dardejou Hector.

– Por favor – gemeu a garota. – Vocês apenas vão piorar as coisas se se meterem. Olhem o que aconteceu com o Andy. E se isso não for gripe? Por favor, não tornem tudo mais difícil.

O pedido, no entanto, apenas teve o condão de deixá-los mais assustados. Os olhos negros de Danna estavam marejados e assustadiços e não paravam de correr pelo corpo inerte de Andrew, cheios de angústia.

– Você não vai nos contar o que está acontecendo, então? – Josh perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Eu não posso... por favor... eu – Danna estava com a cabeça tão baixa que mal dava para ver o seu rosto ou ouvir o que ela dizia. – Eu sinto muito.

Mel começou a deslizar a mão pelo cabelo da amiga, completamente penalizada. Agora é óbvio que havia algo mais ali e ela os estava impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa. Lançou um olhar quase desesperado para Hector.

– Bem – o menino de repente pareceu muito decidido – nesse caso, você não nos deixa escolha, Danna.

Ela ergueu os olhos assustada.

– O que vai fazer?

– Vou escrever para o meu pai. Ele vai falar com o Harry e o resto da Ordem da Fênix e...

– NÃO!!! Por favor, não faz isso! – Ela tinha se grudado no suéter do garoto. – Se você fizer isso, eles vão...

– Eles quem?

– Vão o quê? – Saltou Josh.

– Danna, por favor... – implorou Mel.

– Vão matar minha família – a voz da menina saiu num sussurro fraco e cansado. – Disseram expressamente que se alguém da Ordem começasse a suspeitar, eles matariam meus irmãos e o meu pai.

Hector desceu da cadeira e se ajoelhou em frente à amiga para que ela o olhasse.

– Quem são eles, Danna? É a Medéia e mais quem? Tem mais alguém aqui no castelo ajudando os Comensais? O que eles querem, afinal?

– Olhem, eu estou conseguindo despistá-los até agora. Então, por que vocês não esquecem isso?

– Você não acha que já anda com a gente há um bocado de tempo para dizer uma coisa dessas?

– Ahh Josh... – Ela agora começara definitivamente a soluçar e Mel a abraçou, segurando sua cabeça contra o peito.

– Deixa a gente ajudar – a voz de Andrew se elevou rouca sobre os soluços da menina.

– Andy! – Os quatro correram para junto da cama. Sorrindo em ver o garoto de olhos abertos. Ele repetiu.

– Deixa a gente ajudar, Danna – pediu mais uma vez.

– O que aconteceu ontem à noite, cara? – Hector estava mais preocupado em aplacar a sua culpa do que com o que parecia ser um clima entre os dois amigos.

Andrew desfocou o olhar de Danna e pareceu confuso.

– Eu não sei exatamente. Lembro de estar voltando para a sala comunal e aí eu passei mal, depois apaguei.

– É só do que você lembra?

– É... Eu estava esperando a Páscoa e aí ela não chegou e eu voltei para a torre – ele explicou seriamente.

Os quatro trocaram olhares confusos e Josh girou o dedo próximo a têmpora e mexeu os lábios dizendo: "_endoidou_!". Hector, porém, estreitou os olhos como se tivesse entendido alguma coisa.

– Sr. Bennet! Vejo que acordou. – Madame Ponfrey chegou silenciosa por trás deles. – Ótimo, mas eu não quero que se canse.

Ela afastou os garotos e rapidamente fez Andy tomar, à contra gosto, uma poção para dormir. Ele ainda tentou que Danna respondesse seu pedido para ajudar, mas a enfermeira o impediu de falar.

– Agora, vocês. – Virou-se enérgica para os quatro assim que Andrew, vencido pelo remédio, adormeceu. – Preciso examinar os quatro, mas antes quero tirar a temperatura

– Não estamos doentes – afirmou Hector com firmeza.

– Não, é? E imagino que o seu diploma de curandeiro é que afirma isso, não Sr. Lupin?

Hector abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o termômetro foi socado dentro dela. E logo a seguir dos outros três garotos.

– Agora fiquem quietos e de boca fechada enquanto vou até a minha sala pegar os instrumentos para examiná-los.

– Inxxtrumentoch?? – Josh arregalou os olhos, apavorado.

– Quieto, Shacklebolt! Eu volto já!

A enfermeira se afastou e assim que não pode mais ouvi-los, Mel tirou o termômetro da boca.

– O que vocês quis dizer com não estamos doentes? Até onde a gente sabe pode ser gripe de trasgo, sim. Eu disse que era comum. É como catapora para os trouxas. A droga é que eu já tive catapora, e aí se eu tiver a gri...

– Já disse: não estamos doentes e nem o Andy está. Ou pelo menos não estava.

– Como pode ter certeza? – Perguntou Josh também tirando o termômetro da boca. – Você ouviu ela dizer que ia usar instrumentos na gentes. Que diabos isso significa? Por que ela usaria isso se a gente não estivesse com risco de estar doente?

– De onde você tirou isso? – Perguntou Danna agora também interessada.

– Andy não está dizendo coisa com coisa.

– Pode ser delírio, a doença...

– Não é delírio, Mel. É confusão. Pessoas que têm as memórias alteradas por feitiço podem ficar confusas por um tempo. – Josh e Mel abriram as bocas e Danna começou a tremer perceptivelmente. – O Andy viu alguma coisa, podem apostar. E o que ou quem ele viu, achou que era melhor fazê-lo esquecer. – Ele se virou para Danna. – Já estamos correndo perigo, Danna. Não dá para voltar atrás. Deixe a gente te ajudar.

– Não há o que vocês possam fazer. Não agora. – Ela pareceu finalmente concordar em ao menos incluí-los em seus planos. Ergueu a cabeça em direção a porta da sala de Madame Ponfrey, mas ainda não havia sinal da enfermeira. Baixou a voz. – Olhem, eu tenho conseguido enganá-los bem até agora. Se eles pensarem que estou agindo como mandam, todos ficam seguros.

– O que eles querem, afinal? – Mel baixou o tronco e os outros a seguiram unindo as cabeças conspiratoriamente.

– A garrafa de Mefistófeles. – Hector não tinha dúvidas.

– Exato. Eles têm me pressionado, mas enquanto eu não achar, não podem fazer nada a mim, nem a minha família e nem a vocês.

– E onde eles acham que está? – Perguntou Josh.

– Dããã, no lago, não é cabeção? Por que você acha que ela aparece com os cabelos molhados – retrucou Hector.

– E como ela chega ao lago através da sala da Medéia, ô gênio?

– Tem uma passagem, sob a lareira da sala da professora. Eu desço por ali e mergulho no lago – explicou Danna.

– Por isso não aparece no Mapa. Os marotos não deviam conhecer esse caminho – conjeturou Mel. – Nem teriam sido capazes de mapear o lago.

– Se eles tivessem sido amigos e contemporâneos da minha mãe, talvez conseguissem – disse Danna com um sorriso tímido.

– Hei! Podíamos acrescentar o lago no Mapa com a ajuda da Danna – se empolgou Josh.

– Uau!! Eu contribuiria com o Mapa do Maroto! – Os olhos de Mel faiscaram.

– Dá para vocês manterem o foco no que é sério? – Hector chamou a atenção. – Parecem crianças. – Mel fez uma cara de deboche. – Ok, ok, mas não precisam se comportar o tempo todo como se fossem. Tem gente correndo perigo, aqui! Falando nisso, cadê o Mapa?

Ele levantou num salto e correu para as roupas de Andrew. Revirou todos os bolsos, mas só achou no último. Deu um suspiro de alívio que os outros três acompanharam.

– Hector – Danna parecia bem mais calma depois ter começado a dividir a tensão que vinha vivendo com os amigos – me escute. Eles não podem fazer nada enquanto eu não achar a tal garrafa.

Hector estudou a garota por um momento.

– Mas você já achou, não é?

A resposta foi um longo suspiro.

– Sim e não. Eu sei onde está, mas não "achei". Procuro não chegar muito perto. Mas, na verdade, não foi difícil. Conheço suficientemente o mundo aquático para saber que uma coisa como essa só poderia estar no lugar mais evitado do lago. Nenhum peixe ou criatura marítima em sã consciência se aproximaria. – Mel ergueu as sobrancelhas para a idéia de peixes com consciência, mas não comentou nada. – Está nas cavernas que ficam ao norte do lago. Mas eles não sabem que eu sei disso e não saberão.

– A não ser que usem _legillimência _– retrucou Josh.

– Ou _veritasserum_ – Hector se inclinou mais para a amiga. – Não vai poder esconder deles por muito tempo.

– Eles têm um prazo. Se eu conseguir fazê-los perder o prazo, estaremos salvos. E eles só usarão _veritasserum_ se desconfiarem que estou mentindo, mas eles não vão desconfiar.

– Por quê? – Mel não entendia como a amiga podia estar tão segura disso.

– Porque quando eu nado a minha mente é... bem... menos humana. Eles não podem usar _legillimência_ numa _selkie_. Não podem usar em mim quando uso os poderes de _selkie_.

– O que você sabe sobre o prazo? – Inquiriu Hector.

– Não muito. Mas acho que é mais para o fim do semestre. Ouvi ela falando em alguma coisa tinha acontecido ou ia acontecer em junho.

– Ela é a Medéia. E quem são eles? Comensais?

Danna pareceu desconcertada.

– É. Mas...

– O quê?

– Não sei exatamente, Hector, mas tem algo que eu não consegui entender... eu... A prof.ª Shadowes não parece gostar muito que eu vá na sala dela, embora seja ela a me chamar e me fazer ir lá.

– Foi ela quem te ameaçou? – Havia uma enorme decepção na voz de Josh.

– Não. Eu recebi uma carta que falava que minha família estava em perigo e que eu deveria procurar a professora e obedecê-la. Como ela vinha me fazendo perguntas sobre minhas habilidades, eu não tive dúvidas de que ela havia mandado a carta. Mas ela têm se comportado estranhamente. Não sei mais o que pensar.

Um barulho atrás fez os quatro se afastarem e enfiarem os termômetros na boca. Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala com uma maleta preta, mas não veio em direção a eles. Apenas constatou que os quatro permaneciam sentados e seguiu apressada, resmungando em direção ao armário onde ficavam os remédios.

– Aiiii – gemeu Josh – garanto que ela vai trazer mais alguma coisa para a gente beber e se arrepender de ter língua.

Hector tirou de novo o termômetro e se inclinou para Danna, mas ela não o deixou falar.

– Hector, eu juro que se eu sentir quer não posso mais enganá-los, eu falo para você e você escreve para o seu pai e para o Harry Potter, ok? Mas agora, seria arriscar muito. Por favor – o rosto pálido estava mesmo implorando.

– Ok.

Ele concordou apesar dos olhares chocados de Josh e Mel. Mas nenhum dos outros pode retrucar. Madame Ponfrey já vinha do fundo da enfermaria trazendo uma caixa de botica junto com a maleta preta. Com a mesma energia, ela começou a examinar um por um dos garotos. Um tal de dizer ahhh com a língua para fora, bater martelinhos no corpo, escutar o coração, falar vinte e dois, trinta e três, respirar fundo, mais fundo.

– Você concordou rápido demais com ela, Hector – sussurrou Mel, enquanto Danna era examinada.

– E eu não menti. – Assegurou o garoto.

– Não – havia um quê de decepção na voz dela.

Mel realmente achava que a situação era preocupante demais para ficarem de fora. Aliás, era a primeira vez, desde o início daquela coisa toda que ela sentia que os acontecimentos eram muito maiores que eles. Estava com medo. Tinha vontade de voltar para casa, para sua terra, para o mundo protegido dos seus pais. O mundo mágico, de repente, parecia ameaçador. Mas tão logo terminou de formalizar esse pensamento, lembrou das últimas cartas de seu irmão Felipe e das coisas que ele contava estarem acontecendo no Brasil. Isso foi o suficiente para uma onda de coragem varrê-la. Não havia lugar seguro. A única segurança era lutar para que coisas ruins não acontecessem.

– Quer dizer que não vamos fazer nada?

Hector deu um sorriso de lado.

– Eu não disse isso – e se aproximando do ouvido de Mel cochichou. – Eu não prometi nada sobre não investigar quem atacou o Andrew.

Mel teve de morder o lábio para não sorrir grande. Esse era o Hector Lupin que ela conhecia e ela estava começando a gostar da forma como a mente dele funcionava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pouco mais de dois meses depois_

É um consenso geral que a vida de um pai, ao menos nos primeiros seis meses da vida dos filhos, se resume quase que exclusivamente a fraldas. Imagine, então, quando isso é multiplicado por dois. Os números são de assustar. É claro que se o pai em questão se chamasse Harry Potter, as coisas seriam, no mínimo, mais complicadas. E o fato dele ser um bruxo não parecia ajudar em nada nem com as fraldas, nem com os outros problemas que ele tinha. Talvez fosse uma espécie de talento para confusões, como lhe disseram certa vez. Mas o fato é que lá estava Harry, cuidando da própria vida, e, sem que ele fizesse nada, os problemas vinham em sua direção como se ele fosse um ímã.

Nove anos haviam se passado desde que a guerra contra as trevas terminara e que Harry havia finalmente vencido o homem que tornara a sua vida um inferno. De fato, aos vinte e seis anos, sendo um bruxo adulto, formado, com emprego regular e casado, tudo o que Harry queria era uma "doce" rotina de fraldas e noites mal dormidas em torno de seus dois bebês gêmeos. Mas não. Isso, para ele, provavelmente, seria pedir demais.

Talvez fosse uma espécie de maldição do nome. Só podia ser. Talvez algum tipo de magia tivesse se colado no nome _Harry Potter_ tornando tudo mais difícil para quem o tivesse. Assim, as inúmeras trocas de fraldas (multiplicadas por dois), que fazem a exaustão dos pais de bebês com menos de seis meses do mundo inteiro, eram para Harry um maravilhoso refresco, ao qual ele se dedicava com prazer naquele início de junho.

– Prontinha, princesa – falou ao finalizar o trabalho com Joanne. O bebê devolveu um daqueles sorrisos que deixam os pais bestas. – Bem, agora vamos colocar a roupa bonita que a sua madrinha deu e torcer para eu acertar todos esses laços. Pensando bem, eu acertando ou não, a Ana vai arrumar tudo do jeito dela assim que te vir. – Como se tivesse entendido e não gostado, a garotinha parou de sorrir. – Ok, ok, não precisa fazer essa cara. O papai vai tentar te deixar ainda mais linda do que você já é, certo?

Deu uma olhada para o berço em que Lyan, já com as fraldas secas e arrumado para sair, esperava com surpreendente paciência que a irmã ficasse pronta. O menino estava encantado com seu brinquedo favorito: um móbile de Firebolts, com um conjunto de vassourinhas que voavam sem fio e fugiam sempre que as mãozinhas tentavam agarrá-las. O quarto dos bebês, que tanta discussão gerara, acabara ficando bem agradável. Haviam optado por uma decoração multicolorida em tons bem claros para que não ficasse pesado. E, claro, não faltavam referências ao Quadribol, esporte favorito dos pais de Lyan e Joanne. Harry sorriu para o filho e voltou à tarefa de vestir a menina. Gostava muito daqueles momentos com os bebês. Só chamava Dobby se as coisas complicassem e os dois começassem a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Na verdade, seria tão mais fácil se fosse só isso. Afinal, gêmeos já são motivo suficiente para pais de primeira viagem ficarem mais do que cansados e com os nervos à flor da pele. Não era preciso somar a isso o possível retorno de um maníaco homicida do mundo dos mortos, ameaças sobre os bebês, rituais macabros e demônios que se alimentam de sentimentos ruins. Mas, em se tratando de Harry Potter, era assim que as coisas eram. E, como se não bastasse, ainda havia dias em que ele precisava conciliar o seu próprio gênio explosivo com o da esposa temperamental.

Joanne resmungou, reclamando de um movimento mais brusco de Harry, e o rapaz voltou a prestar atenção na filha, cheio de remorso.

– Atrapalho?

Hermione colocou a cabeça lãzuda para dentro do quarto.

– De jeito nenhum. Olhem quem chegou, pessoal! É a tia Mione! – Harry ergueu Joanne já pronta, mas teve a menina imediatamente arrancada dos braços pela amiga.

– E o Lyan?

– No berço. Ih, ele já notou que tem mais gente aqui. Calma, rapaz! – Harry se adiantou e pegou o menino que, com o movimento, perdera totalmente o interesse no móbile.

A tia olhava encantada de um para o outro nas vestes de festa.

– Minha nossa. Mas vocês dois estão muito lindos!

Harry se escondeu atrás de Lyan e fez uma vozinha infantil para responder.

– Obrigado, tia. O papai e a mamãe se esforçaram muito.

– Sei – riu fazendo uma expressão cética para a palavra esforço. – E onde está a Gi?

– Foi terminar de se arrumar. – Explicou Harry. Era a noite de inauguração da nova loja das Gemialidades Weasley. Na verdade estava no lugar da antiga, no Beco Diagonal, mas tinha sido ampliada e completamente reformada. Os gêmeos haviam criado toda uma série de linhas novas de produtos tanto em logros, como na área de segurança (a qual voltara a crescer desde a Batalha de Stonehenge) apenas para a inauguração.

– Você fez tudo isso sozinho?

Harry pensou em reclamar quanto ao ceticismo de Hermione sobre suas capacidades paternas, mas ao vê-la tirar a varinha do bolso para ajeitar os laços da roupa filha, acabou dando de ombros.

– Não. Com dois? Nem sendo bruxo. Foi um trabalho conjunto, mas quando acabamos e a Gina foi se arrumar...

– Deixe-me adivinhar: os dois pestinhas resolveram fazer o número dois.

– Típico, não?

A jovem riu.

– Muito.

– Cadê o Rony e o Sirius?

– Foram até lá os fundos. Sirius queria porque queria ver o "Aquiwes".

Num movimento rápido Harry afastou a mão de Lyan que ia direto para arrancar os seus óculos. Hermione fez uma expressão nostálgica.

– Eles crescem depressa, não é? Outro dia, eu estava grávida e agora o Sirius está falando. Logo serão esses dois a começarem a andar.

– Deus nos ajude quando isso acontecer. Já imaginou? Um correndo para cada lado? Não. Definitivamente, eu os prefiro assim.

– Você não pode parar o tempo, Harry – observou a amiga com bom humor.

– Eu sou Harry Potter. Tanto sofrimento tem que servir para alguma coisa.

– Aiii... Essa foi a campeã das suas frases idiotas. Ganhou das do Rony.

O rapaz endireitou os óculos e caçou um brinquedo no berço para entreter as mãos do filho. Lyan não se incomodou em deixar os óculos e prestar atenção no unicórnio prateado que o pai lhe entregara. Satisfeito levou o brinquedo imediatamente a boca.

– Falando em Rony. Como vai o tratamento?

– Ótimo – retrucou Hermione, com sarcasmo – e acabando, graças a Deus! Os curandeiros me garantiram que com o fim do uso do sangue de dragão algumas coisas podem aparecer e outras desaparecerem.

Harry ignorou o estouro inicial, com um sorriso entre compreensivo e malicioso.

– Que tipo de coisa pode aparecer? Pensei que ele já tinha se livrado das escamas.

– Ah, sim. Isso desapareceu há mais de mês. Mas Alicia acha que os vácuos que ficaram na memória dele daquela noite podem começar a aparecer em flashes. Alguma coisa com o sangue de dragão parar de inibir as recordações físicas do trauma. Uma explicação complicada – disse fazendo um movimento com a mão e depois aproveitando para salvar uma mecha do cabelo que Joanne passara a puxar sem piedade.

– Quer dizer que ele pode lembrar do que aconteceu quando estava nas mãos dos _beusclainh_s? – Ela confirmou. – Isso vai ser difícil para vocês.

– Como se estivesse sendo fácil até agora.

– Isso é uma reclamação, Sra. Weasley? – O deboche era evidente. – Bem, tenho que admitir que você parece um pouco cansada.

– Ah, não comece! E eu não estou "reclamando", apenas...

– Bem, eu sou pai de gêmeos e tenho um monte de coisas para me preocupar, mas as suas olheiras...

– Harry! Você não faz idéia do que é lidar com o "novo" Rony! – A voz dela subiu várias oitavas e Harry teve de se segurar para não rir.

– E mais um bebê de um ano e sete meses. – Hermione fez uma careta suspeita e mudou de cor com uma rapidez digna de um Weasley legítimo. Harry abriu a boca fingindo estar completamente chocado. E apontou o dedo acusador teatralmente para a amiga. – Você finalmente aceitou por poção do sono na mamadeira do seu filho?

Hermione parecia prestes a chorar.

– Alguém naquela casa tem que dormir, ok?

A defesa fez Harry gargalhar tão alto que Lyan chegou a dar um pulo.

– Vocês, mulheres nunca estão satisfeitas, não é?

– Ah eu não vou discutir isso. Muito menos com você. Cadê a época em que você ficava constrangido em fazer perguntas desse tipo?

– Mione – ele respondeu cheio de paciência – eu não tenho mais dezesseis anos.

– Mas que eu saiba ainda é inglês. Comporte-se como um, ora bolas!

O rapaz voltou a rir com vontade e ela ficou ainda mais amuada. Quem acabou interferindo providencialmente foi Rony que irrompeu no quarto sem bater, com Sirius no colo. Os dois estavam com vestes elegantes e combinadas que faziam o pequeno Sirius parecer uma miniatura do pai.

– E daí, cara?

– Olá. Achei que nos encontraríamos na inauguração da nova loja? – Questionou Harry. – A Gina combinou de irmos juntos?

Rony e Hermione trocaram um daqueles olhares cúmplices que sempre lembravam a Harry o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Os seniores, é claro.

– Bem – Rony pareceu embaraçado – achamos que seria legal irmos todos juntos.

Definitivamente, Rony ainda não aprendera a mentir. E a expressão de Hermione não ajudava tampouco.

– Por que não dizem logo porque vieram.

Os dois novamente se olharam como decidindo quem ia falar. Hermione fez um carinho em Joanne, sorrindo meio sem jeito ao responder.

– Temos andado preocupados com vocês dois.

Harry fechou a cara.

– É, Harry. Você e a Gina têm estado muito nervosos e...

– Eu aprecio a preocupação de vocês, mas acho que isso só diz respeito a nós dois.

– Harry – tentou Hermione – talvez, se um de vocês dois cedesse.

– Eu não vou ceder, Hermione! A casa vai continuar cercada e Gina e os bebês continuarão sendo vigiados. Não estou aberto a negociações.

Ele respirou para conter a raiva que nem todo o tempo que havia passado desde a descoberta da obsessão de Oates por Gina havia conseguido aplacar. As brigas não demoraram muito a começar depois que Harry contou para Gina e os Weasley as descoberta feitas pelos investigadores na casa do ex-auror. O problema é que Gina implicara com o excesso de vigilância imposto por Harry para casa e para ela. Na opinião dela, ele também corria riscos e os dois sendo adultos e tendo lutado uma guerra sabiam defender-se. Se ela tivesse proteção extra, queria o mesmo para ele. O que de início era só uma divergência foi virando uma bola de neve onde se somavam cansaço, medo e nervosismo. Para piorar, Gina parecia estar tendo dificuldades em acessar os poderes de Aradia desde que os bebês nasceram. Era como se eles tivessem crescido com as crianças, mas agora que eles estavam fora dela, os poderes pareciam apenas diminuir.

– Não vou perdê-los! – Assegurou Harry. – Não vou por a minha família em risco por causa de um capricho da Gina! Não vou cometer os erros do meu pai e de Dumbledore. Não vou relaxar nenhum minuto nisso.

– Um capricho de Gina? É isso que você pensa, Harry?

– Você concorda com ela que eu estou exagerando, não é Hermione? Bem, o Rony, Arthur e Molly concordam comigo. Então é assim que vai ser!

– Olha Harry, eu... – arriscou Rony.

– Não ouse tirar o time de campo, Rony. Você sabe que estou fazendo o que é certo.

– Você está sendo intransigente e tapado! – Acusou Hermione. – E pior, está se arriscando a perder Gina de um outro jeito.

Harry apertou os maxilares.

– Você sabe que eu estou do seu lado, cara. – Rony estava muito sério. – Mas não vou ficar sentado observando vocês dois se afastarem como estão se afastando. Vocês se adoram, pombas!

Os três bebês pareceram sentir a tensão e começaram a reclamar. Harry agarrou-se ao filho e o abraçou forte como se isso pudesse diminuir o que ele estava sentindo. Mas afinal, o que era que ele estava sentindo? Não era mais apreensão ou aquela dor na boca do estômago que ele identificava com às vezes em que perdera pessoas importantes para ele. Era algo maior se isso fosse possível. E Harry só conhecia uma palavra para descrever. Pânico. Estava descontrolado. Imerso num pavor incalculável. De repente, era como se ele tivesse encontrado uma pequena fissura em si mesmo. Uma falha que poderia crescer e destruí-lo por completo. Tinha certeza de que ele não conseguiria continuar se alguma coisa acontecesse com Gina e as crianças. Esse era o seu limite. Sua integridade iria até ali. Depois, seria apenas o nada.

– Eu – ele buscou manter a voz baixa, mas ela saiu com firmeza suficiente – não vou mudar de idéia.

– Dobby! Winky! – Rony ergueu a voz para chamar os elfos que apareceram num segundo com reverências largas para os amos. E antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, Rony mandou Dobby pegar Lyan e entregou Sirius para Winky. Depois convenceu Hermione a deixar apenas ele e Harry conversando.

– Certo. Vamos nos entender agora – disse Rony muito decidido fechando a porta do quarto.

– Pensei que estivesse do meu lado.

– E estou. No momento, estou mais do seu lado que você. Está histérico, Harry! Todos notam isso. Você mesmo nota isso. Não apóio Gina quando ela quer sair sem nenhuma guarda, mas você a está sufocando e ninguém gosta disso! Lembra de como se sentiu no quinto ano? Lembra o quanto odiou ser superprotegido sem informações que justificassem o que faziam com você.

– Gina sabe de tudo.

– Sabe. Claro que sabe. Você por acaso acha que ela não tem medo também? Que não quer se sentir segura? Mas o que é que você faz? Coloca-a numa redoma e sai se arriscando por aí. Quantas vezes você quase morreu nos últimos meses, Harry? – Ele desviou o olhar do amigo. – Como acha que a Gina se sentiu em cada uma dessas vezes? Você vem se arriscando como um doido. Entrando nos piores tipos de antros bruxos e trouxas atrás daquelas criaturas. Céus, até um tiro você quase levou esses dias! Armas de fogo, Harry! Coisas de trouxas que podiam ter te matado, por você estar onde não devia.

– Eu não morri, morri? Tínhamos a informação de que havia _beusclainhs_ disfarçados entre aqueles bandidos.

– Excelente! Não seria fantástico você morrer de um tiro depois de vencido o bruxo do mal mais perigoso da história? Ia ficar lindo na sua biografia. Mas na sua lápide eu faria escrever: morreu por completa estupidez!

– Rony, você não sabe...

– Eu não sei o quê? Não sei o que é ter medo de perder quem a gente ama? Não me venha com essa, Harry. Estamos juntos a tempo demais para eu ter de ouvir esse tipo de baboseira. Você está fora de si! Continue assim e vai se matar antes de conseguirmos pegá-los.

Harry fechou os punhos. Poderia bater em Rony para parar de ouvir aquilo tudo. Mas tinha certeza de que Rony continuaria falando. Mesmo que ele o silenciasse com um feitiço. Ele continuaria falando dentro da cabeça dele.

– E se tem alguém que pode fazer você perder a Gina, nesse momento, é você Harry. – Rony concluiu com tristeza.

Um silêncio tomou conta dos dois. Harry não tinha forças para responder e Rony sabia que ele precisava de um tempo para absorver o que tinha lhe dito. Foi com um tremendo esforço que Harry ergueu os olhos, se sentindo mais miserável do que nunca.

– O que quer que eu faça?

– Que vá até aquele quarto e faça às pazes com a sua mulher de uma vez por todas.

– Como se fosse fácil – ironizou.

– Hei! Eu sou o cabeça dura, aqui. E também sou o especialista em brigas conjugais já que se não fosse por esse episódio eu juraria que vocês eram o casal mais anormal da face da terra. Vocês nunca brigam – reclamou Rony com uma ponta de ciúmes.

Harry cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

– Ok, poço de sabedoria conjugal. O que supostamente eu devo fazer?

– Vá lá! Seja homem! Isto é, admita que está errado, que exagerou, chegue a um meio termo com ela. Se for necessário... se humilhe!

– Esse é o seu conselho?

– Anos de escola, filho. – Os dois sorriram e a tensão desanuviou um pouco. – Vai lá, cara. Dá um trato na sua garota – Rony fez uma careta resignada.

– E a festa?

– Ninguém vai se importar se vocês se atrasarem.

– E as crianças?

– Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Com uma família do tamanho da nossa! Pare de colocar empecilhos – o amigo começou a empurrá-lo decidido em direção à porta, abrindo-a e o empurrando em direção ao quarto que ficava exatamente em frente no corredor – e some da minha frente!

Harry colocou a mão na maçaneta e se virou para o cunhado.

– Obrigado.

– Não tem de quê.

Assim que Harry entrou no próprio quarto e fechou a porta, o sorriso confiante, que dava para Rony, sumiu. No lugar ficou uma sensação de mãos úmidas, acompanhada por um amargor na garganta e um coração descompassado. Todas as brigas dos últimos meses passando e repassando na sua cabeça como um filme. Não que ele e Gina tivessem ficado sem se falar ou algo assim. Mas havia um mal estar, uma frieza entre os dois, que nunca estivera ali antes. E a consciência de que boa parte da culpa disso era dele, o estava matando por dentro.

Ficou parado junto à porta decidindo o que fazer, o que falar. Do banheiro anexo, vinham barulhos de Gina se arrumando. O rádio não estava ligado e ela não cantarolava. A dor física que ele sentiu ao notar isso, não o impediu de ficar observando os sons das coisas batendo na pia. Havia felicidade na simples presença dela. No cheiro que agora não estava mais na Toca, mas na casa dele. Nas roupas experimentadas e descartadas que agora cobriam a cama, nas paredes, sob a sua pele.

– Oi? – Gina entrou no quarto e o chamou do devaneio. – Tudo bem?

– Tudo. Tudo sim.

– Você parecia longe.

Harry sorriu.

– Na verdade, eu estava exatamente aqui.

Gina franziu a testa sem entender o comentário. Meses atrás ela certamente teria o abraçado e pedido explicações. Mas não o fez agora. Deu um sorrisinho discreto e atravessou o quarto ajeitando um par de brincos nas orelhas. As vestes em esvoaçante verde-água enfunando perfumadas à sua passagem. Gina parou em frente ao espelho grande que havia na parede oposta a Harry e deu mais uns toques com a varinha para disciplinar o longo cabelo ruivo, caído sobre as costas.

– E as crianças?

A pergunta parecia vir mais no sentido de acabar com o silêncio incomodo, já que a resposta seria um óbvio "com o Dobby". Mas não foi isso o que Harry, hipnotizado pelos movimentos da esposa, respondeu.

– Já foram.

Gina se virou com uma expressão confusa.

– Foram para onde?

– Para a festa.

– Como para a festa? Harry, eles têm cinco meses, não dezessete anos. Como...

Harry acabou rindo. Sacudiu a cabeça para juntar frases coerentes na cabeça.

– O Rony e a Mione vieram aqui e foram na frente com as crianças.

– Por quê?

Ele se encheu de coragem.

– Para a gente conversar.

A expressão de Gina endureceu numa fração de segundo e ela se afastou da frente do espelho cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

– Ok.

– Tudo bem para você conversarmos um pouco? – Ele enfiou as mãos suadas nos bolsos das calças.

– Tudo.

– Eu... – deu alguns passos na direção dela – bem, o Rony e a Mione, eles acham... Quero dizer, eu concordo que eu... não tenho sido, não tenho agido... – Gina não movimentou um músculo, ela não ia ajudá-lo desta vez. – Eu tenho exagerado. – Conseguiu dizer finalmente.

– Hum.

Harry respirou fundo.

– Olha, eu só quero que as coisas voltem a ser como eram antes. Não agüento mais a gente ficar assim. Eu não posso dizer que estava errado, ok? Eu só exagerei e... Eu acho que você é uma bruxa incrível e que sabe se defender muito bem. Eu confiaria qualquer coisa a você. Apenas... Gi, eu tenho medo, ok? Medo de que qualquer coisa aconteça a você e às crianças. Vocês são tudo o que eu tenho. São a minha vida.

Ela continuou parada. Sem expressão. E aquilo o estava deixando doido!

– Por favor, diz alguma coisa!

– O que você quer que eu diga?

– O que eu quero? – Ele jogou os braços para o alto totalmente frustrado. – Gina, eu estou tentando justificar porque tenho me comportado como... – procurou a palavra.

– Um bobão?

– Se eu admitir isso, você me perdoa?

– Acha que é isso o que eu quero? Acha que eu realmente não sei por que você vem agindo como um trasgo lesado desde que viu aquelas malditas fotos? Você realmente não me conhece, Harry Potter.

Ele deixou os ombros caírem. Era como se estivesse correndo muito e de repente se desse conta de que não sabia nem onde estava, nem porque estava correndo.

– O que você quer Gina?

– Viva! Sabe há quanto tempo você não me pergunta isso? – Ele baixou a cabeça. – Olhe, eu não estou querendo que você assuma sozinho a culpa por todas as brigas dos últimos meses. Eu... eu sei que também não sou fácil quando defendo alguma coisa. Apenas gostaria que você levasse em conta o que eu quero antes de decidirmos sobre o _nosso _futuro e os _nossos _filhos.

Aquilo pareceu um sopro de ar fresco chegando aos pulmões de Harry e ele ergueu a cabeça e chegou mais perto de Gina.

– Eu vou ouvir. Juro. Apenas me deixe proteger vocês.

Gina fez uma expressão impaciente.

– E quem protege você, Harry? Ah por favor, por que não começa ouvindo o que eu tenho dito nos últimos meses? Quem está sendo cortado daquelas fotos é você e não eu. Será que é tão difícil ver sobre quem está a ameaça? Não estou questionando suas medidas de segurança comigo, Lyan ou Joanne. Meu problema é com a SUA segurança. Você não é imortal, Harry! Os riscos que você vem correndo são absurdos e desnecessários! Olhe para mim – pediu ao vê-lo baixar novamente a cabeça. – Você fala o tempo todo em como não suportaria nos perder, mas alguma vez já passou pela sua cabeça o que seria da gente se perdêssemos você?

– Eu...

– Você não é o todo-poderoso! É humano. – A voz dela se tornou um sussurro doce e cansado. – É a sua melhor parte. Não estrague isso.

Harry ergueu a mão direita e capturou uma mecha do cabelo dela. Estavam bem perto agora.

– Eu sei que não sou o todo-poderoso, apenas...

– Sabe? Então por que age como se fosse?

Ele continuou a mexer no cabelo dela. Sentia-se bem pequeno no momento. Como se estivesse apertado numa caixinha.

– Me desculpe.

Gina sorriu.

– Fiz isso quando começou a gaguejar na minha frente.

Finalmente. Estava ali de novo. Aquele entendimento entre os dois que se resumia a um jeito de olhar, que não precisava de palavras ou planos ou promessas. Simplesmente funcionava. Harry deslizou a mão por trás do pescoço de Gina e mergulhou com vontade nos lábios da esposa e ela retribuiu aninhando-se nele e deixando-o estreitá-la com uma firmeza quase desesperada. Choveu, fez sol, veio a lua, ficou cheia, eles não saberiam dizer. Estavam com saudade como se estivessem há meses sem se ver, ou talvez dias, horas ou alguns poucos minutos. Estavam sempre sentindo falta um do outro. Gina lhe tirou os óculos com uma das mãos e ficou ainda mais perto.

– Temos uma festa – falou rouca quando ele escorregou a boca pelo seu pescoço.

– Eles estão esperando que a gente se atrase. – Gina riu e Harry ergueu-a nos braços. – Acho que posso decidir o seu futuro sem consultá-la pelo menos na próxima meia-hora, não Sra. Potter?

– Essas são as suas decisões que eu mais aprecio, sabia?

Desceram para saírem para a festa bem mais do que atrasados e Gina vinha falando que se Rita Skeeter estivesse na inauguração provavelmente já estava tratando a ausência dos dois como o furo de reportagem do ano.

– Então, parece que vamos decepcioná-la – comentou Harry rindo, parando no meio da sala de estar e passando o braço pela cintura de Gina. – Acho que não cheguei a comentar que você está linda, comentei?

– Não enquanto eu estava com este vestido.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

– Ficou bonita com ele também – disse avançando para beijá-la mais uma vez.

– Oh, por favor! Isso vai demorar a noite toda, Potter?

Os dois deram um pulo. A cabeça de Severo Snape flutuava com uma expressão mal humorada nas chamas da lareira.

– Snape? O que quer?

– Acho que o óbvio é falar-lhe, não é mesmo Potter? Ficar de joelhos com a cabeça enfiada numa lareira não é minha diversão favorita para uma noite de sexta-feira, muito menos ter de assistir os seus namoros.

Harry soltou a cintura de Gina e pegou-a pela mão levando-a até a frente da lareira.

– É muito importante, Snape? Gina e eu estamos atrasados para uma festa.

– Não, não tem pressa – retrucou Sape com desdém. – Você pode me procurar quando estiver interessado em saber qual o ritual que os Comensais _usaram_ para trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta.

Uma descarga elétrica percorreu todo o corpo de Harry.

– _Usaram_?

Snape estreitou os olhos maldosamente.

– Você é lento, Potter. Os Comensais não.

Harry se virou para Gina.

– Gina...

– Você está na Ordem, Snape?

– Onde mais, Sra. Potter.

– Estaremos aí em dez minutos – assegurou ela e a cabeça de Severo sumiu da lareira sem se despedir. – Vou chamar Dobby e avisar onde estaremos.

– Certo. Acha que devemos avisar a Ordem agora? Estragaremos a festa de Fred e Jorge.

– Não. Podemos ir apenas nós dois. Vou pedir que quando terminar a festa meus pais venham para cá ficar com as crianças e os elfos e que o resto vá nos encontrar na sede. O que acha?

Harry movimentou a cabeça concordando e viu Gina se soltar dele e começar a tomar providencias práticas. Nem notou quando ela voltou ao seu lado parecendo já ter tudo resolvido.

– Harry?

– Acha mesmo que eles conseguiram trazê-lo de volta?

– É possível, pelo visto. Mas você ainda está aqui e já o impediu tantas vezes, que eles é que deviam desistir.

Harry tomou a mão de Gina e saiu em direção à porta para aparatarem. Sabia que eles nunca desistiriam. E ele também não.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na mesma noite – mas eles só saberiam disso bem mais tarde – os acontecimentos começaram a seguir o rumo inexorável do desastre. E seu foco estava bem longe das atuais preocupações de Harry e da Ordem da Fênix. Na verdade, a movimentação começou logo depois do jantar e foi a partir de Hogwarts que o plano todo começou a ser executado. E tem que se admitir, foi um plano muito inteligente e executado com perfeição, apesar de um bando de heróis atentos e mesmo crianças metidas a investigadores. Por muito tempo isso serviu para seu idealizador se congratular consigo mesmo. E também foi fonte de dor e lamento para os que acreditaram que, desde a vitória de Harry Potter, Hogwarts voltara a ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo.

Após o jantar, Danna seguiu, mais uma vez, para a sua "aula particular" na sala da professora de poções e seus amigos foram para as suas salas comunais. Hector e Andrew mantiveram a mesma rotina dos últimos dois meses, isto é, fingiram estudar (pelo menos Hector fingiu) até os colegas esvaziarem a sala. Depois ficaram sentados, em vigília, esperando Danna voltar e torcendo para que ela contasse que mais uma vez tinha atrasado os planos dos Comensais.

Passavam o tempo discutindo as investigações, que até ali tinha sido infrutíferas, ou vendo o Mapa do Maroto. Às vezes, até se divertiam vendo os lugares inusitados em que alguns dos colegas estavam àquela hora da noite. E isso, de vez em quando, também rendia seus dividendos. Como a vez em que eles viram os pontinhos com os nomes de Matheus Turpkin e Madelaine Shacklebolt num armário de vassouras.

De início, Hector pensou em usar isso apenas para zoar Josh e talvez, numa emergência, deixar casualmente que o monitor da Grifinória soubesse que ele sabia. Mas ao verem Madelaine azucrinar Josh obrigando-o a comer porções de tamanho obsceno de legumes, Andrew sugeriu ajudarem o amigo. Isso rendeu para Josh semanas de liberdade, sem nem sombra de espinafre e com muita batata frita.

Naquela noite, as coisas estavam um pouco paradas e Andrew havia se sentado em uma poltrona próxima a lareira e pegado um livro de Transfiguração para passar o tempo. Hector ficara mais um tempo olhando o mapa, mas logo se cansara também e agora estava deitado de barriga para cima no tapete, admirando as salamandras na lareira. Apesar de ser primavera, num lugar tão ao norte quanto Hogwarts ainda havia noites frias o suficiente para que as lareiras fossem acesas. Finalmente, a sala esvaziou e algum tempo depois o fogo também começou ameaçar ir embora e o friozinho os fez desejarem que Danna chegasse logo, para que eles pudessem se enfiar em suas respectivas camas. Afinal, era sexta-feira e o sábado prometia ser ensolarado, e talvez desse para aproveitá-lo apesar de todas as revisões que eles tinham de fazer para os exames.

– Que horas são? – Perguntou Andrew a certa altura.

Hector tirou o braço esquerdo de trás da cabeça e consultou o relógio de pulso.

– Quase meia-noite – finalizou com um bocejo.

– Ela está demorando hoje. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Andrew baixou o livro com a testa enrugada de preocupação.

– Acho que não. Ela já demorou outras vezes.

– É – respondeu o outro não parecendo muito certo. – Dê uma olhada no Mapa.

Hector virou de barriga para baixo e voltou a consultar o pergaminho. Tinha o deixado aberto quando a sala esvaziara.

– Tudo na mesma. Tem apenas dois monitores da Lufa-lufa no corredor da cozinha. Devem estar indo para a sala comunal deles. Medéia está na sala dela e Widdenprice na dele. Nem sinal da Danna.

Andrew tamborilou os dedos no braço da poltrona, mas parou o gesto ao ver o sorrisinho que Hector dava com um canto da boca. Com uma expressão compenetrada, ele voltou a olhar para o livro. Foi mais ou menos uns quinze minutos depois que uma coruja das torres, grande e de pelagem castanha, se encarrapitou na janela e começou a bater no vidro com o bico.

Foi Hector quem viu primeiro e levantando com um salto, correu até lá. Tão logo abriu a janela, a coruja voou para dentro e pousou na mesa mais próxima esticando a patinha para que o menino pegasse o bilhete que estava amarrado ali.

– O que é? – Perguntou Andrew fechando o livro e se aproximando.

– Não sei... É um bilhete para mim. Da McGonagall! – A coruja, livre da carga, deu meia volta e saiu pela janela sumindo na noite.

– Da diretora? Por que ela te mandaria uma coruja há essa hora?

– Não sei... – Mas Hector arregalou os olhos na medida em que lia o bilhete, o que fez umas duas vezes, e ficou em silêncio com uma expressão muito assustada.

– O que houve?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu pai – respondeu Hector com visível esforço.

Andrew piscou os olhos várias vezes, não sabia se tinha entendido bem.

– O quê?

– Ela disse para eu ir até a sala dela porque aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu pai!

O garoto enfiou o bilhete no bolso das veste e correu até o Mapa do Maroto, dobrando-o e o colocando no outro bolso. Já estava quase indo apressado em direção ao buraco da retrato quando Andrew chamou aflito.

– Hector! – Andrew o alcançou. – Espere aí! Esse bilhete...

– Andy – falou Hector com urgência soltando o braço que o outro tinha segurado e olhando para o amigo de um jeito cheio de pavor – é lua cheia! Sabe lá Deus o que pode ter acontecido! O meu pai, ele...

Hector não estava conseguindo articular muita coisa por cima do pânico que os seus olhos transmitiam.

– Tudo bem, cara – tranqüilizou Andrew. – Eu vou lá com você, então.

– Não. Fique aí. É melhor você esperar a Danna.

– Tem certeza.

– Tenho – garantiu. Na verdade, ele não queria estar sozinho se fosse algo realmente ruim. Mas estava se controlando para não chorar e não queria que Andrew visse. Afinal, também podia não ser nada sério.

Assim que Hector saiu, Andrew voltou a sentar-se em seu "posto" a espera dos dois amigos, mas não conseguiu mais se concentrar no livro. Alguma coisa na forma daquele bilhete o tinha deixado intrigado. Por que McGonagall não viera até a sala chamar Hector. Era assim que ela agia quando alguém da família de um estudante adoecia. Será que o Sr. Lupin sofrera alguma coisa a serviço da Ordem? Mas era lua cheia. Hector dizia que o pai dele nunca saia de casa em noites de lua cheia. Tomava uma poção para ficar controlado e se prendia em um quarto construído especialmente para isso no porão da casa. A não ser que ele tivesse conseguido se soltar. Mas ainda assim, era estranho Minerva comunicar isso por uma coruja.

Ficou pensando e olhando a lareira até as brasas se extinguirem, mas só se deu conta de que havia adormecido quando um raiozinho frio de sol bateu bem em cima do seu olho. Acordou no susto e não levou muito tempo para constatar que ainda estava na sala comunal, que era muito cedo para ter qualquer colega acordado e que não havia nem sinal dos amigos. Era certo que se algum deles tivesse voltado, o teria acordado. A não ser que eles não o tivessem visto. Mas Andrew revisou o lugar onde ficara e concluiu que estivera bem visível para qualquer um que entrasse na sala comunal. Hector poderia ter ido para casa, dependendo do que tivesse acontecido, mas Danna não voltar era realmente preocupante. Num impulso, seguiu a passos largos até o buraco do retrato. A mulher gorda abriu um único olho, cheio de sono, ao vê-lo sair.

– Céus! O que houve? Deu... for-miii-gaa na ca-ma?

Andrew, porém, não parou para responder. Tão logo se viu no corredor começou a correr como um louco. Ia bater na sala da Medéia e se ela não lhe dissesse onde Danna estava, ele iria até a diretora. Parou na esquina de um corredor. Talvez fosse melhor falar primeiro com a Diretora. Aquilo já tinha ido muito longe e McGonagall certamente não faria nada que colocasse a família de Danna em perigo. Além disso, no momento, Andrew achava que quem deveria estar em maior perigo era Danna. Mudando de idéia resolveu seguir direto para a sala da diretora. Fez uma curva derrapando para entrar no corredor do sétimo andar e quase se chocou com a janela que dava para o lago. Foi quando algo, lá fora, chamou a sua atenção.

O mar verde que cercava Hogwarts pareceu servir para ressaltar ainda mais o fato de que havia dois elementos que não se adequavam a paisagem daquela hora da manhã. Dois vultos humanos se acercavam do lago Negro. Um mais baixo com as vestes negras do uniforme da escola e outro mais alto, cujo indefectível vestido vermelho não deixava dúvidas quanto à identidade.

A prof. McGonagall e mesmo Hector sumiram das preocupações de Andrew num átimo. Depois disso, ele nunca soube como conseguiu chegar até as imensas portas de carvalho da entrada do castelo inteiro após ter praticamente se jogado pelos sete andares abaixo sem mal distinguir os degraus. Tão logo chegou aos jardins, correu com ainda mais velocidade. Ainda lembrou-se de procurar Hagrid com os olhos. Ele o ajudaria se estivesse andando pelos terrenos da escola. Mas não havia nem sinal do guarda-caças e nem mesmo fumaça saía do telhado de colmo de sua casa, que Andrew podia divisar à distância. Baixou a cabeça e continuou a correr, sacando a varinha de dentro das vestes. As duas não o viram até ele chegar bem perto e poder gritar.

– Deixe-a em paz!

– Andy! – Danna pareceu ficar mais apavorada em vê-lo ali. – Vai embora daqui!

– Não! – Ele chegou correndo e se pôs na frente da amiga apontando a varinha para a professora.

Medéia ergueu a própria varinha para os dois, a mão dela tremia visivelmente.

– É melhor ouvir sua amiga e voltar para o castelo, Sr. Bennet. Assim, ninguém se machuca.

– Melhor para quem? Só se for para a senhora e pelo que eu sei tem muita gente correndo risco de se machucar e eu não vou deixar a senhora fazer nada com a Danna, ouviu?

– Andy, por favor... – choramingou Danna atrás dele.

– Menino estúpido! Você só vai complicar as coisas para a sua amiga. Suma daqui!

Andrew se manteve firme, fazendo um grande esforço para que sua varinha não tremesse como a da professora. Tinha certeza de que estava com um vácuo nas entranhas e que por impulso tinha se metido numa grande fria, mas não tinha como recuar agora.

– Ah, eu não tenho tempo para isso – resmungou Medéia. – _Experliarmus!_

A varinha de Andy saiu voando, mas assim que ele a sentiu escorregar entre os dedos tomou um impulso e correu em direção à professora entrando com o ombro na barriga dela. Com o rosto torcido de surpresa e dor, Medéia se estatelou no chão e deixou cair a própria varinha que Andrew pegou com agilidade, se levantando e apontando a varinha para ela. Danna correu e pegou a varinha de Andrew antes que ela caísse no lago e também a apontou para a professora.

– Vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo! – Ameaçou Medéia ainda sem fôlego. Ela levou a mão à cabeça. – Isso... Vão! Eu...

Ela continuou a gaguejar coisas sem muito sentido enquanto Danna e Andrew trocavam olhares incertos pensando no que fazer.

– Qual é o problema aqui?

O prof. Enos Troop vinha se aproximando a passos largos, com a varinha desembainhada. Parecia bastante indignado com a situação. E Andrew pensou que deveria realmente ser horrível o que ele via. Afinal, era aparentemente dois alunos ameaçando uma professora. Esperava apenas que o professor lhe deixasse explicar antes que lhe desse uma detenção, que provavelmente duraria até o fim dos seus dias.

– Professor... – começou assim que o outro chegou bem perto. Mas Troop não olhava para ele ou Danna e sim para Medéia e com evidente desgosto. A professora parecia, a essa altura, absolutamente apavorada, tinha deixado de murmurar coisas sem sentido, e olhava com os olhos arregalados para o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Enos...

– Bem, eu não posso dizer que não suspeitava de que no fim seria isso que aconteceria, Medéia.

– Enos, não! – O olhar dela se tornara alucinado ao vê-lo erguer a varinha.

– _Avada Kedrava!_

Danna deu um grito ao ver a professora cair para trás. Os olhos vazios e sem vida. Andrew não conseguiu nem gritar, alguma coisa parecia ter agarrado violentamente a sua garganta o impedindo de emitir qualquer som. Com a mesma calma que havia pronunciado a maldição imperdoável, Troop se virou para os garotos e se aproveitando do choque deles os desarmou com facilidade.

– Agora – disse apontando a varinha exatamente para o coração de Andrew – Srta. O'Brien, seja uma boa menina e entre no lago. Acho que depois de toda a coragem que já por duas vezes demonstrou o seu cavaleiro andante aqui, a senhorita não vai querer que ele acabe como a sua infeliz professora de poções, não é? – Ele lançou um olhar ao corpo inerte de Medéia. – Uma pena. A senhorita a protegeu por tanto tempo, não foi?

– Protegeu? – Andrew ainda não tinha entendido nada. Troop tinha matado Medéia e ele queria que Danna entrasse no lago. Então, como Medéia... ?

– Protegeu sim, Sr. Bennet. Sua inteligente namoradinha percebeu que a prof.ª Shadowes estava sob uma maldição Império e foi muito compreensiva com ela durante todo esse tempo. Até mesmo impediu você e seus amigos de levarem suas dúvidas para McGonagall.

– Danna, por que você não nos falou? – Andrew perguntou se voltando para a menina ao seu lado.

– Eu não tinha certeza.

– Crianças... – chamou o professor com uma falsa cortesia – eu adoraria deixá-los conversar, mas hoje é um dia que estou realmente com pressa. Então, Srta. O'Brien por favor, a garrafa de Mefistófeles. AGORA!

– Mas eu não sei onde... – tentou Danna.

– Sabe sim! – Ele ergueu a varinha novamente para Andrew. A falsa cortesia sumira. – Se não sabe, tem exatamente uma hora para descobrir porque desta vez não vou só apagar a memória do seu amigo, ouviu bem? Ou volta com a garrafa em uma hora, ou o Sr. Bennet vai ir fazer companhia à Medéia no outro mundo!

Sem escolha, Danna lançou um olhar de lamento para Andrew e se voltou andando em direção ao lago. Andrew virou de novo para o professor para protestar. Como ele podia? Ele tinha sido um Auror! Como ele podia estar ao lado dos Comensais? Mas Andrew acabou congelando com o que viu. A mão direita do professor continuava apontando a varinha para o seu coração, mas o que o apavorou foi o que havia na mão esquerda. Era claramente um pedaço de pergaminho velho, mas conhecido o suficiente de Andrew para que ele não tivesse dúvidas sobre o que era. O Mapa do Maroto. Uma suspeita horrível se tornou certeza naquele minuto.

– O que você fez com o Hector?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/A: Céus! Esse levou tempo para desencantar. Eu tinha planos de atualizar na Páscoa, mas aparentemente o coelhinho a quem eu tinha pedido um ovo recheado com vira-tempos se perdeu em algum lugar._

_De qualquer forma, pedindo formalmente desculpas a todos aí está o capítulo. Está grande, eu sei, mas espero que o tamanho compense um pouco o tempo que levei para postar. Como ele têm 3 partes, dá para lê-lo em prestações, rsrs._

_Respondi aqui apenas os comentários da FFnet, porque a Floreios está fora do ar. Quanto aos da Floreios, não sei se conseguirei responder, pq quero postar assim que o site entrar de novo no ar e infelizmente não tenho todos no meu e.mail para poder responder._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. As coisas estão esquentando agora... Aguardem!_

**Mel Black Potter:** Que bom que gostou, Mel. Esse capítulo, então saiu enorme, mas era para compensar os mais de dois meses sem atualização. Espero que tenha gostado tb. Beijão.

**Remaria: **Muito abrigada, mana. Fico muito feliz em ter a sua amizade e a sua leitura. Estou com saudades. Um beijo bem grande!

**Lilinda:** Gostei do que falou sobre o lance das fotos. Para mim eles serviram como forma de marcar a obsessão, mas fico muito feliz que isso não tenha parecido forçado no universo da fic. Obrigada pelo que disse sobre meus "ataques" pessoais ao universo da tia Jô. Tento ser fiel ao máximo à imaginação dela, mas quando falta alguma coisa, sempre cabe um: "O que ela faria se estivesse escrevendo isso?" Rsrsrs. Obrigada também pela propaganda, isso me deixa muito lisonjeada. Obrigada imensamente pela review! Um beijo enorme.

**Livinha**: E aí, Livinha? Lembra quando eu falei do brilhantismo da sua intuição? Pois é. Você estava certa. Isso é que é antecipar um autor. Mas, pelo menos tenho o mérito de conseguir te deixar na dúvida, não é amiga? Beijo imenso e muita saudade querida!

**Srta. Black: **Menina! Primeiro, obrigada pelo comentário. Segundo, sim, o demônio sempre foi a "namorada" do Oates, pq tinha que ter alguém perto envenenando ainda mais o cara. Terceiro: acho que nem preciso comentar o que você disse, não é? Beijão!

**César:** Na verdade já está quase acabando e juro que vou tentar ser menos demorada, a partir de agora. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo review. Bjs.

**Sil17: **Querida!! Saudades imensas de você. Espero que tenha melhorado. Logo vou me atualizar acho que estou em débito com um capítulo da Estranho, não é? Obrigada imensamente pela review e pelos elogios. Sabe o quanto eu te respeito como autora e fico muito feliz que você goste do que eu escrevo. Um beijo grandão.

**Georgea: **Acho que ainda vou copiar e imprimir as suas reviews. Irmãzinha vc escreve os comentários com a mesma paixão e carinho que escreve as suas fics e aí fico eu aqui, meio boba e me perguntando: Meus deus! Foi o que eu escrevi que ela leu? Foi para mim que ela escreveu isso? Não vou comentar suas belas intuições porque ainda tem alguma água para rolar debaixo da ponte. Quanto ao livro, é um sonho que estou gestando. Espero poder logo me dedicar a ele. Obrigada imensamente pelo apoio e EU ESTOU FICANDO DOIDA DE SAUDADES DE VOCÊS!!! Vou tentar aparecer muito breve, viu? Me aguarde. Beijão!

**Vanii**: Muito obrigada mesmo, Vanii. Espero que este apesar da demora tb tenha saído legal. Bjão!

**Pedro Rocha:** Bem, eu até concordo com vc quanto aos times, Pedro. Mas sendo o Rony inglês é natural ele torcer para um time de lá, não é? Fico bem feliz que esteja gostando. Bjs.

**Michelle Granger: **O que eu posso te dizer, querida? Fiquei lisonjeada de merecer tudo isso (apesar de vc e a Pri andarem me difamando e dizendo que a culpa pelos atrasos nas fics de vocês era minha ( ). De coração, muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo pela leitura. Adorei o que vc escreveu aqui e também no multiply. Um beijo enorme.  
**Lola Garcia: **Que bom que vc gostou das outras fics. Não são minhas mas de duas autoras e amigas que eu amo e respeito muito pela qualidade do texto e pela imaginação. Vc dizer que isso a ajudou a entender e gostar ainda mais do que estava lendo me deixou muito feliz mesmo. Obrigada!  
**Katherine Lovegood:** Pois é, querida, a FeB continua dando chabu. E logo hj. Mas postei aqui para cumprir minha promessa de qualquer jeito. Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos grande.

_Um beijo estalado e até o próximo_

_Sally_


	32. O que nenhuma magia é capaz

Capítulo 33

O que nenhuma magia é capaz 

Dessa vez não haveria o que Snape reclamar. Harry tinha certeza de que ele e Gina não haviam demorado mais do que cinco minutos entre mandar os avisos pertinentes e irromper, ainda com as roupas de festa, na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Ledo engano. Snape estava sentado à mesa da cozinha da sede da Ordem da Fênix e, pela cara com que os encarou, teria descontado vários pontos dos dois se ainda pudesse. Só que, mais do que nunca, as caras de dor de barriga de Severo Snape não estavam no rol de preocupações de Harry.

– Desembuche logo, Snape – falou sem nem ao menos cumprimentar o ex-professor tão logo atravessou a porta.

– Uma boa noite para você também, Potter.

– Snape – Harry sentiu Gina largar a sua mão e puxar uma cadeira para sentar – nós pouparíamos muito tempo se você pusesse o sarcasmo de lado e apenas falasse o que encontrou. Que história é essa de Voldemort já ter voltado?

Os olhos do ex-professor assumiram uma expressão de cortante desagrado, mas Harry nem ao menos se abalou. Limitou-se a cruzar os braços diante do corpo e esperar que ele falasse.

– Sente-se, Potter.

– Fale de uma vez, Snape.

O outro deu um sorrisinho cínico.

– Eu preferiria estar sentado se fosse você, mas o risco é seu. – Os dois homens se enfrentaram ainda por alguns segundos antes que Gina desse um suspiro cansado e puxasse uma cadeira ao seu lado.

– Vocês podem marcar o duelo para depois? Harry se acalme e sente ao meu lado, sim? Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Snape, por favor!

O pedido tinha um tom de ordem que lembrava com eloqüência a Sra. Weasley, mas Snape se limitou a curvar a sobrancelha enquanto observava Harry sentar ao lado da mulher.

– Certo – disse o rapaz no mesmo tom nervoso – então, como assim Voldemort voltou? Ele não pode simplesmente reaparecer vivo andando por aí.

– Eu não disse que ele está vivo, como você e eu estamos, Potter. – Snape fez uma das suas pausas dramáticas, e irritantes na opinião de Harry. – Ainda. Eu disse que ele voltou.

– "Voltar" é um termo bem vago – comentou Gina.

– Mas se os rituais que encontrei foram usados e os sinais estiverem corretos, esse é exatamente o termo, Sra. Potter. – Confirmou Snape de um jeito untuoso.

– Sinais? Que sinais? – O nervosismo de Harry crescia a cada segundo. – Eu saberia se houvesse algum sinal.

– Verdade? – Questionou Snape com ceticismo. – Desde que tudo isso começou não o tenho visto agir com a _atenção_ que se esperaria de um bruxo com as suas alegadas... capacidades, Potter.

Harry sentiu um calor subir-lhe pelo pescoço e o maxilar endurecer. Sempre podia esperar críticas vindas de Snape. O grande problema era quando ele concordava com elas.

– Que sinais? – Perguntou entre os dentes, enquanto sentia a mão de Gina cobrir confortadoramente a sua.

Jogando as costas no espaldar da cadeira, Snape fez uma pausa longa o suficiente para enervar e pareceu satisfeito em apreciar o resultado.

– Com todas as suas incursões no submundo nos últimos meses, você não percebeu nada, Potter? – Harry começou a contar mentalmente até dez, mas manteve a mente fechada para o outro não perceber o quão próximo ele estava de se descontrolar. Snape apenas estreitou os olhos percebendo o que ele fazia. – Tenho certeza de que você deve ter encontrado alguns indivíduos bem agitados e ansiosos, como se soubessem que algo grande está por acontecer.

– Você está enrolando, Snape – rosnou Harry.

– Bem, acho que a invasão do Ministério e, especialmente, da Sala do Véu foram sinais bastante evidentes.

– Acha que o Véu esteve envolvido no ritual que encontrou? – Quis saber Gina.

– Se eu apenas achasse, Sra. Potter, não consideraria isso um sinal.

– Como é esse ritual, Snape? O que teve a ver com ele o rapto das crianças trouxas ou a morte dos testrálios e a invasão do Ministério, ou ainda, o fato dos Comensais terem ido direto da Sala do Véu para Stonehenge?

Snape considerou Gina com gravidade, como se não esperasse dela aquelas perguntas.

– Parece que pelo menos os seus filhos terão a quem puxar, Potter. Já que você nunca conseguiu demonstrar ter herdado a famosa inteligência da sua mãe.

– Ótimo! – Retornou o rapaz já no último estágio de paciência. – Por que não aproveita o seu momento de admiração e responde as perguntas dela? Ou será que vou ter de azará-lo para que pare de dar voltas. Tenho a impressão que pelo menos a habilidade do meu pai para azarações eu devo ter herdado!

Poderia ter morrido apenas com o olhar que recebeu de volta, mas aparentemente a ameaça nada velada serviu para que Snape saísse do lugar. Mas não foi por medo, Harry percebeu isso ao ver o ar de quase satisfação com que o ex-professor puxou uma pilha de pergaminhos. Snape não perderia a oportunidade de torturar Harry por dominar informações que o rapaz queria ardentemente.

– Mefistófeles passou para Fausto rituais realmente interessantes...

– Perversos, você quer dizer – corrigiu Gina.

Snape a ignorou.

– Não poucos destes rituais envolvem sangue, o que é bem ao gosto dos _beusclainhs_ que apreciam enormemente a dor e o sofrimento. Traduzi...

– Até onde eu sei, não foi só você – falou Harry fazendo Snape crispar os lábios.

– Lupin – recomeçou claramente desgostoso com as interrupções – Granger e eu (se é o que prefere, Potter) traduzimos rituais que envolviam a busca do conhecimento, da juventude, da beleza e da vida eterna.

Gina fez uma careta e Harry se lembrou que Hermione lhes contara sobre os tais rituais de juventude e beleza eterna e eram particularmente desagradáveis, mas uma dúvida lhe assaltou na mesma hora.

– Esses rituais para conseguir a vida eterna teriam algo a ver com as horcruxes?

Snape levantou os olhos dos pergaminhos.

– O Lorde das Trevas jamais revelou a nós de que forma buscaria manter seu poder eternamente. Nem mesmo ao seu círculo mais íntimo. Ele guardava tais segredos apenas para si. Mas eu mesmo, ao perceber alguns de seus movimentos, alertei ao professor Dumbledore de que ele poderia estar se baseando nos lendários rituais do _Livro de Fausto_.

– Você? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha em deboche, mas Gina não deixou a conversa desviar novamente.

– Mas Voldemort não poderia ter acesso ao livro, já que Dumbledore o prendeu no Espelho das Guerras.

– Prendeu o original – corrigiu Snape com uma voz macia – porém, assim como o Lorde das Trevas, Grindewald também tinha seguidores e quando foi vencido é provável que algum dentre eles tenha escapado...

– E levado consigo alguns dos segredos do Livro – completou Gina.

– Entre estes segredos estariam as horcruxes?

– Bem, Potter, eu acredito que, naquele momento, as horcruxes eram o que mais interessariam ao jovem Lorde Voldemort. Dumbledore acreditava que ele teria feito a primeira horcrux aos dezesseis anos, quando matou o pai e os avós. – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. – Não creio que naquela época houvesse outro ritual que fosse mais adequado às ambições dele.

– Como ele conseguiu chegar a isso? – Gina se inclinou sobre a mesa. – Nunca pudemos encontrar nada sobre isso na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Na época, ele era um estudante como a gente.

– A autoridade sobre a vida de Lorde Voldemort, aqui, é o seu marido, Sra. Potter. Mas, em minha opinião, as férias escolares foram bastante proveitosas para ele.

– Tom usou os períodos de férias para pesquisar sobre as artes das trevas – comentou Harry. Além disso, fazia pouco tempo da derrota de Grindewald, as notícias deviam circular em maior quantidade do que décadas depois. É possível que num desses períodos, ele tenha entrado em contato com algum seguidor do bruxo alemão..

– Ou com a própria fonte desses conhecimentos – sugeriu Snape. – Não podemos esquecer que o livro é uma compilação dos saberes dos _beusclainhs. _Para o Lorde, bastava achar a origem de todo esse saber.

– E que interesse teriam os _beusclainhs_ em instruir um bruxo estudante de dezesseis anos? Ele não passava de um garoto.

– Está subestimando as criaturas, Sra. Potter. Eles não são bestas sem controle ou cérebro como os dementadores. São seres de grande inteligência. O Lorde das Trevas poderia ser apenas um garoto, mas... você o conheceu bem nessa idade. Sabe como ele podia ser persuasivo.

Gina jogou-se para trás na cadeira sendo sacudida por um tremor involuntário, mas permaneceu séria mesmo quando Harry, protetoramente, passou o braço sobre os seus ombros.

– Acontece que todas as horcruxes foram destruídas – afirmou Harry. – Há algo que a gente não saiba? Algo sobre as horcruxes que permitissem a Voldemort voltar da morte?

Harry fez as perguntas tentando valentemente ignorar o fato de que suas entranhas pareciam ter diminuído de tamanho, enquanto ele aguardava a resposta. Snape o considerou longamente antes de voltar a falar.

– Temo que, daquela vez, Potter, sua vitória foi tão absoluta quanto poderia ser.

A construção da frase, no entanto, não ajudou Harry a se acalmar.

– Se tivesse sido absoluta, não estaríamos aqui, Snape.

– Foi tão absoluta quanto a vitória de Dumbledore contra Grindewald – retorquiu Snape – e teve o mesmo erro. Alguém capaz de usar a magia reunida pelo Lorde escapou dos expurgos do Ministério. É contra isso que você esta lutando agora. Não são mais as horcruxes o problema, nem os rituais de vida eterna ou mesmo de corporificação, como que Lorde Voldemort usou para conseguir novamente um corpo na época do Torneio Tribruxo. Os rituais usados pelos Comensais que escaparam tiveram como principal finalidade resgatar a alma do seu mestre do mundo dos mortos e trazê-la de volta ao nosso mundo.

– Foi isso o que eles fizeram? – Harry não sabia se aquilo tinha sido uma pergunta ou uma afirmação.

– Até agora. O passo seguinte é devolver a Lorde Voldemort seus poderes, na escala máxima que isso for possível, e torná-lo hábil para usá-los.

– Sem enigmas, Snape. Por favor – pediu Gina, mal traindo a impaciência da voz.

– Seria melhor se vocês entendessem primeiro o que já foi feito e, depois, o que os Comensais ainda pretendem fazer.

Harry chegou a abrir a boca para dizer que ele falasse logo, mas foi interrompido por um estrondo na porta da cozinha. Rony e Hermione, também com roupas de festa, entraram na sala, esbaforidos.

– Perdemos alguma coisa? – perguntou Rony. – A gente veio assim que pôde.

– Você achou o ritual? – questionou Hermione se dirigindo para Snape.

O ex-professor parecia ser capaz de azarar os dois e a impertinência no tom de Hermione não ajudou nada.

– Vocês educam os filhos de vocês a entrarem nos lugares como se fossem uma manada de hipogrifos desasados? – Retorquiu parecendo furioso fazendo Hermione corar levemente com a reprimenda. Ela ainda não gostava nem um pouco de ser criticada. Desviou o olhar de Snape e se virou para responder a pergunta não formulada que estava estampada no rosto de Gina.

– Deixei os gêmeos com os seus pais, Gi. Sirius preferiu ficar com Jorge e Alicia, pois queria ficar brincando com os primos. Mandei Winky com eles para ajudá-los com os três. Fred e Cátia vão sair para convocar o resto da Ordem assim que a festa de inauguração terminar.

– Nesse caso – reclamou Snape – talvez devêssemos esperar os outros antes de continuar.

– NÃO! – Berraram os quatro.

– Continue, Snape – pediu Harry, enquanto Rony e Hermione se sentavam ao lado dele e de Gina.

– Foi o ritual do _Retorno das Trevas_, não foi? Você achou o final dele?

Hermione parecia ansiosa em confirmar suas suspeitas.

– _Retorno das Trevas_? – Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha achando o nome estranho. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

– Refere-se à volta de uma alma das regiões escuras do além-morte, uma alma que volta das trevas. – Ela voltou-se novamente para Snape. – Eles fizeram isso? Acha que conseguiram? Você achou as partes que faltavam do ritual?

– Faltavam? – Rony olhava de um para outro com uma expressão confusa.

– Nossa maior dificuldade com o Livro é que os rituais, inicialmente, não pareciam estar completos. – Explicou Hermione. – Depois, percebemos que eles estavam, mas eram escritos de forma descontínua. Algo que começa na página 20 só continua na 182, por exemplo. Foi preciso não apenas traduzir, mas descobrir o que colava com o quê. Por isso houve tanta demora. Muita coisa nós só sabíamos aos pedaços. Achamos que o ritual nomeado como _Retorno das Trevas_, que falava em fazer uma alma retornar, seria o mais provável, mas não tínhamos a finalização para ter certeza. Tínhamos apenas a parte que permitia a comunicação com o outro mundo e alguns outros detalhes esparsos.

Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

– Comunicação?

– Sim. Os _beusclainhs_ são mestres em abrir portais para outros mundos. Entendam: é possível fazer isso de uma forma boa, mas não é como as criaturas fazem – arrematou Hermione.

– São chamados _rituais de portal_ – Snape retomou a palavra parecendo não gostar de ter de dividir as explicações com Hermione sem poder lhe mandar ficar quieta. – Não foi difícil achá-los no livro, mas parecia óbvio que os Comensais iriam querer algo que fosse mais... permanente.

– E você achou, não achou? – Hermione pulava na cadeira de ansiosa.

Novamente Snape se pôs a mexer nos inúmeros pergaminhos cheios daquela letra apertada e garranchosa dele. Parecia bem mais satisfeito tendo novamente a atenção sobre si.

– O _Livro de Fausto_ fala – principiou – que é mais fácil resgatar uma alma que queira retornar para este mundo...

– Que conveniente para o cara de cobra, ele não queria nem ir.

– Pshhh... quieto, Rony – ralhou Hermione.

Como que para punir pela interrupção, Snape se demorou mais um pouco consultando os papéis antes de voltar a falar.

– O ritual fala de se preparar uma poção capaz de encontrar "a alma" que se quer fazer retornar. Pelo que se pôde traduzir, seria necessário primeiro buscar por uma alma específica no outro lado, daí a necessidade de um ritual semelhante às missas negras imaginadas pelos trouxas. É provável que até tenha dado origem a essas deturpações que constam nos livros de história trouxa. Claro que uma boa parte do que existe nesses livros não passa, provavelmente, de uma ficção usada para interesses políticos, sem nenhuma eficácia mágica.

"O ritual descrito pelo livro fala de um grupo de pessoas que, participando de uma comunhão de sangue e fogo, chamariam pela alma a ser resgatada. Penso que foram necessário sete rituais para resgatar cada um dos sete pedaços da alma do Lorde das Trevas."

– E as crianças? Que parte tomaram nisso? – perguntou Harry.

– O sangue delas foi usado para fazer uma poção que era bebida pelos participantes do ritual.

– Eca!!

Harry compartilhou da náusea expressa por Rony, mas apenas se limitou a estreitar o braço em torno dos ombros de Gina que voltara a tremer levemente.

– Qual a finalidade disso?

– O sangue inocente marca tão horrivelmente aquele que o derrama ou compactua com seu derramamento – explicou Hermione – que ele pode se tornar um canal para o que houver de pior no mundo além-morte.

– Que coisa doentia – disse Gina.

– Na verdade – Snape retomou a palavra – essa é apenas a primeira parte do que se deveria fazer para trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta ou, se vocês preferirem, é um dos rituais. A coisa toda, olhada em conjunto, embora condenável, é sem dúvida bastante engenhosa e eu diria que foi pensada com brilhantismo.

– É claro que você diria – Harry resmungou com raiva. – É grosseiro e cruel. Bem ao estilo do seu ex-mestre.

– Meu comentário não quis ferir a sua ética, Potter. Como eu disse, o ritual é condenável sob todos os aspectos, mas sua eficiência e a forma como foi feito demonstram ter sido escolhido por uma grande inteligência. E Weasley – ele apontou para Rony – estava certo quando dizia que algo assim jamais poderia ter saído da mente insana de Bellatrix Lestrange. Alguém a orientou não apenas sobre como trazer o Lorde de volta, mas também sobre como fazer isso atrasando os esforços de barrá-los o quanto fosse possível. Creio que, nesse sentido, os Comensais não contavam com os sonhos da Sra. Potter e com o alerta que isso levou até a seção dos Aurores.

– Talvez por isso tenham plantado um traidor lá – comentou Hermione obviamente se referindo a Richard Oates.

– Lucius também foi descuidado em provocar Potter quando fugiu de Azkaban. – Prosseguiu Snape. – Acabou dando dicas preciosas para o inimigo.

– Afinal de que lado você está, Snape? – Rony nem tentou disfarçar o cinismo da pergunta.

– Acho que já dei provas o suficiente disso, não Weasley?

– É? Para quem?

– Rony, por favor – pediu Hermione.

Harry trocou um olhar com Gina, ela sempre dizia que seus pesadelos eram a vantagem deles e, de acordo com Snape, ela estava certa. O que interessava agora era como saber usar essa vantagem. Voltou-se para Snape.

– Acha que foi por isso que eles usaram as crianças trouxas?

– Bem, creio que teria sido um erro usar crianças do nosso meio nesses rituais. Isso teria chamado a atenção da comunidade bruxa e, talvez, estou conjeturando, para que o ritual tivesse eficácia fosse necessário em algum momento o uso de sangue trouxa.

– Por quê? – perguntou Rony.

– Porque Voldemort era um mestiço – a resposta saiu dos lábios de Harry com uma segurança que beirava a certeza absoluta.

Snape se limitou a assentir quando ele o consultou com o olhar. Mas manteve o rosto impassível.

– Nesse caso, não seria necessário um sangue misturado? – Sugeriu Hermione.

– Acho que não nesta primeira fase do ritual, Granger. Os primeiros sete rituais serviram apenas para encontrar o Lorde. Ele só vai necessitar do sangue bruxo no momento em que precisar adquirir poder. Creio que com estes serviram para estabelecer um contato bastante regular entre os Comensais e seu senhor, mas a alma dele permaneceu do outro lado. De acordo com o Livro, para fazê-la ultrapassar o portal seria necessário que houvesse nesse mundo um _vaso_ ideal para a alma habitar.

– Vaso? – Questionou Gina.

– Um corpo. Um lugar que se identificasse com a alma. O ritual usado anteriormente pelo Lorde não poderia ser repetido. Nenhum ritual com aquela força mágica pode ser feito duas vezes. É uma lei da magia.

– E? – Harry sentia que agora não era apenas Gina que tremia.

Snape inspirou e buscou outro pergaminho com complicados diagramas e longas anotações.

– O livro se refere ao _Retorno das Trevas_ser realizado em três rituais: _invocação, passagem e ressurreição._ Os rituais semelhantes às missas negras utilizando o sangue das crianças trouxas como elemento foram a _invocação_.

– E a _passagem_? – Perguntou Harry.

– Foi através do véu – constatou Gina numa voz tão baixa que mais parecia estar falando para si.

– Exatamente – confirmou Snape. – O sangue dos testrálios ajudou a abrir o portal e como o Lorde já estava ligado aos seus seguidores e a este mundo pelos rituais de _invocação_, sua alma pôde atravessar o véu da morte. – Ele se voltou para Harry. – Você não descreveu que ficou muito impressionado por ter encontrado as vozes que você diz ouvir atrás do véu...

– Eu não digo ouvir. Eu ouço – atalhou Harry sentindo o sangue subir. – Mas a chefe dos inomináveis nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de investigar o porquê do silêncio.

– Eu sempre questionei como Cassiopéia chegou a essa posição. Ela nunca foi mais que uma aluna mediana. De qualquer forma, Potter, isso me pareceu o claro indício que algo anti-natural havia acontecido ali. Como uma _passagem_.

Harry pensou imediatamente em Sirius. Tentou lembrar se ouvira as vozes após ele cruzar o véu, mas não conseguiria ter certeza. Ele estava tão apavorado e gritando tanto quando aquilo aconteceu. Gina se aninhou um pouco mais em seus braços como para lembrá-lo de manter a mente ali. Snape colocou o dedo longo sobre uma de suas anotações e leu.

– "Ao atravessar o portal, a alma resgatada deve ser levada a um local de grande poder, onde os antigos tenham morada..."

– Stonehenge – falou Hermione.

– "E lá poderá possuir um escravo até poder voltar a ser mestre". Em resumo: o Lorde das Trevas retornou naquela noite.

Dava para sentir a tensão na sala em níveis crescentes e mesmo sem tocar nos amigos, Harry podia sentir que Rony e Hermione estavam com aquela mesma sensação de tremor interno que ele e Gina compartilhavam abraçados.

– É claro que seu retorno foi apenas como uma sombra – prosseguiu Snape. – Talvez bem parecido com aquilo que você conheceu em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Potter. Com uma diferença: mesmo remendado, o Lorde das Trevas, se levarmos em conta os rituais que foram feitos...

– Está com as sete partes de sua alma – concluiu Harry.

– Exato. E quando ressurgir estará mais poderoso e terrível do que nunca. Eu arriscaria dizer praticamente invencível.

– Quando ele ressurgir? Mas ele já não voltou?

Snape revirou os olhos, cheio de impaciência, e se voltou para Rony irritação.

– Não exigiria que você entendesse essas sutilezas, Weasley. O Livro fala que a alma ao adentrar nesse mundo precisa se fortalecer e deve ocupar um _vaso_ que se ofereça até chegar o preciso momento da _Ressurreição_.

Houve um pequeno silêncio antes de Rony voltar à carga.

– Ok, eu devo ser muito burro, mas eu não entendi nada.

– O que o Snape quer dizer, Rony, é que Voldemort ainda não ressurgiu, embora sua alma já esteja no nosso mundo. Ele ainda não ocupou um corpo definitivo. É isso, não é?

– Precisamente, Granger.

– Quem seria este intermediário? Este que vai permitir ele se fortalecer? – Perguntou Harry.

– Alguém como Quirrel – respondeu Snape com descaso. – Alguém que esteja disposto a ser parasitado por uma alma sem corpo. Minha aposta, no entanto, é de que ele deve ter possuído algum bruxo que tenha sido fortalecido especialmente para recebê-lo. Estou pensando naquele ritual de _roubo de poder_.

– Por isso eles assassinaram o Gerard – disse Rony balançando a cabeça com incredulidade.

Gina tirou o braço de Harry de sobre os ombros e se levantou da cadeira dando passos nervosos pela cozinha e parando diante do fogão.

– Quem seria o corpo definitivo? – Perguntou de costas para eles.

Os outros três encararam Snape com sofreguidão, mas o ex-professor manteve os olhos na jovem.

– O Livro fala de rituais muito complicados e que exigem poderes bruxos que são ao mesmo tempo muito grandes e muito raros. Contudo, não há indicações sobre como seria o _vaso definitivo_. Parece que esse segredo foi mantido pelos _beusclainhs_, ou talvez seja uma escolha a ser feita pela alma resgatada.

Hermione, sem conseguir se agüentar mais, tomou alguns pedaços de pergaminho que estavam na mesa na frente de Snape.

– Por que eles ainda não fizeram a ainda _ressurreição_, então?

– Não me decepcione, Granger – havia satisfação na voz de Snape em ver Hermione perdida. – O ritual precisa ser realizado em uma data específica e com ingredientes específicos.

– Que ingredientes?

Harry mal conseguia respirar direito.

– Ao que parece, trata-se de um ritual semelhante ao de _invocação_, mas agora com sacrifícios completos.

Ele pausou.

– É para nós perguntarmos o que vai ser sacrificado, Snape? – Disse Rony com ferocidade.

– Não lhe ocorre, Weasley?

Hermione folhava as anotações com avidez. Os olhos arregalados.

– Sete crianças bruxas – respondeu num fio de voz a pergunta do marido.

– Exato, Granger. E também, claro, um oficiante específico. Esse ritual não pode ser feito por qualquer um, só terá eficácia se for presidido por alguém com poderes maléficos sem as costumeiras hesitações humanas.

– Um _beusclainh_.

– Na verdade, "o" _beusclainh_, Potter. O ser que idealizou o ritual.

– _Mefistófeles._ É para isso que precisam dele. – Snape confirmou o que Harry dizia. – Mas eles ainda não o têm. E também não sabemos de nenhuma criança bruxa desaparecida. Então, ainda faltam os "ingredientes".

Era sua esperança impedir tudo aquilo de chegar a fim, mas ao mesmo tempo Harry sentia que eles haviam sido lentos demais em descobrir aquelas coisas e que seria muito mais difícil deter todo aquele horror que já se colocava em marcha. Além disso, ele não precisava nem olhar no rosto de Gina para saber o que ela estava pensando. Quem ela achava que corria perigo. Seu próprio coração, congelado dentro do peito, lhe dizia o quanto ele compartilhava do pânico da esposa.

– Bem, então o que temos de fazer é impedi-los de chegar até a tal garrafa – falou Rony. – Sabemos que está em Hogwarts e que o tal espião ainda não a achou.

– É, mas há um espião e nós não temos a menor idéia de quem ele possa ser. Todas as tentativas de Minerva e dos Aurores que estão cuidando da segurança da Escola em encontrá-lo falharam até agora. – Comentou Hermione.

– Também podemos impedi-los de chegarem até as crianças.

– Como se isso fosse fácil, Rony! – Gina se virou para eles, o rosto vermelho e os olhos quase saltando das órbitas. – É bem possível que eles não queiram qualquer criança. Então não sabemos quais devemos proteger. E se puder ser qualquer uma? Aonde eles vão buscá-las? Em Hogwarts? No Orfanato da Ordem? Na casa dos pais? Não sabemos! Não sabemos o suficiente! Fomos um desastre em tentar resolver esse mistério. Eles estão na nossa frente e parecemos um bando de...

Harry levantou rápido e em passos largos chegou até Gina abraçando-a para tentar acalmá-la. Não pode evitar o pensamento sombrio de que quando ela estava grávida estes descontroles traziam consigo manifestações dos poderes de Aradia. Agora, não parecia haver nada de diferente. Apenas Gina. No fundo sabia que isso também a desesperava. Gina e ele haviam contado que a revelação destes poderes permitiria aos dois manterem a família a salvo. Além do desespero e do medo, Gina vinha se sentindo abandonada e enfraquecida. Mas não havia nada que aparentemente eles pudessem fazer. Gina só poderia tentar usar os poderes ou controlá-los se eles estivessem se manifestando nela. E eles não estavam.

– Ainda temos uma outra possibilidade – arriscou timidamente Hermione. – A tal data de que Snape falou. Se conseguirmos impedir que os Comensais tenham tudo o que precisam até esta data... talvez tenhamos uma chance.

Afastando a cabeça de sobre os cabelos de Gina, Harry se voltou para Snape.

– Qual a data?

– O Livro não informa, mas eu apostaria na data de nascimento de Lorde Voldemort...

– Trinta e um de dezembro – respondeu Harry sentindo o peito rasgar ao pensar em Lyan.

– E vinte e um de junho – falou Snape – daqui há praticamente duas semanas. Não foi precisamente neste dia que Lorde Voldemort usou o _seu_ sangue para trazê-lo de volta há doze anos, Potter?

– O que o senhor fez com o Hector? – Andrew repetiu a pergunta, tremendo tanto que nem sabia como ainda estava em pé.

Um sorriso estranhamente satisfeito cruzou o rosto magro e chupado de Enos Throop.

– Você pensa rápido, garoto. Bom, muito bom. Como foi parar na Grifinória? Você é mais inteligente que isso.

Mesmo engolindo em seco e com o coração quase a saltar pela boca, Andrew reteve mais uma vez as lágrimas de pavor e respondeu:

– Eu pedi. Por causa da minha mãe. Ela era Grifinória.

– Bem, esse é um tipo de sentimentalismo bem Grifinório, devo admitir.

Andrew olhou em direção ao lago. Danna havia sumido nas águas escuras sem que ele nem ao menos a ouvisse mergulhar. Apertou as mãos diante do corpo, cravando as unhas nas palmas no momento em que seus olhos cruzaram com a figura de Medéia, que jazia sem vida, próxima à água.

– O senhor o matou? – Perguntou sem ter certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta.

Throop riu.

– Não. Entenda garoto, não é de meu feitio matar sem um bom motivo e seu amigo ainda não tem motivos para ser morto.

– Ainda? – O menino olhou para o corpo da professora sentindo que não mais conseguiria conter o desespero que já fechava a sua garganta. – E a professora Shadowes? O senhor... – perdeu a voz no fim.

– Ah bem, Medéia já vinha me aborrecendo, sabe? Fraca, rebelde, condescendente com as tentativas de me enganar encenadas pela sua amiguinha mestiça e, mesmo sob Impérius, ela já estava sabendo mais do que devia. Eu não poderia ir embora e deixá-la para trás, viva.

O professor pareceu dar-se conta de alguma coisa e olhou por sobre os ombros rapidamente e voltando mais uma vez a atenção para Andrew.

– Venha. Estamos muito expostos aqui. Alguém do castelo pode nos ver. – Andrew lançou um olhar esperançoso para a massa escura de pedras acima deles. – Vamos esperar a O'Brien atrás daquele salso. Mas antes...

Throop apontou a varinha para o corpo de Medéia e com um movimento fez as ramagens crescerem em torno dela, ocultando o cadáver. Ele deu um sorrisinho cúmplice que apenas serviu para aterrorizar Andrew ainda mais.

– Esse vestido é muito chamativo, não acha? – E pegando Andrew pela parte de trás do colarinho, o puxou levando-o a acompanhá-lo. – Vamos!

Andrew não teve escolha. Queria gritar, mas sabia que seria silenciado antes que fosse sequer ouvido por alguém. Quis correr, mas também sabia corria o risco de ser atingido pelas costas. Além do mais, abandonaria Danna com aquele louco. Tropeçando nos próprios pés, ele foi meio que arrastado por Throop – que além de alto agora lhe parecia incrivelmente forte – até o salso chorão que se inclinava sobre a borda do lago, formando uma cortina verde. Quando se sentiu seguro, o professor o soltou e lhe deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça.

– Sente – ordenou.

O garoto olhou incerto para o chão e acabou sentando sobre uma pedra próxima à margem. O lugar ficava numa parte em que a borda era profunda e não havia como subir do lago para a terra sem se escorar na beirada.

– Como a Danna vai nos achar quando voltar?

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Respondeu Throop sacando o cachimbo de dentro das vestes, acendendo o fogo com a varinha e dando duas longas baforadas. – Tenho certeza de que ela vai achar... você.

Atrás de Andrew o lago marulhava calmo sem mais que o vento a agitar-lhe a superfície. O garoto procurava novamente por qualquer indício de que poderiam ser encontrados, mas não havia nada. Mesmo com alguns raios tímidos de sol, a madrugada parecia ainda não ter acabado de fato e toda a paisagem em torno do castelo continuava adormecida. Nenhum sinal de Hagrid. A floresta bordejando o lago tinha o silêncio próprio daquele interstício entre o sono das feras e o despertar dos animais diurnos. Nem a lula gigante dera sinal. Em palavras simples, concluiu Andrew, estavam perdidos.

Restava-lhe ganhar tempo e, talvez, negociar. Resolveu que era melhor arriscar e ergueu a cabeça buscando os últimos fios de coragem que lhe restavam.

– O senhor vai nos matar?

Throop tirou o cachimbo da boca e o olhou com um sorriso torto.

– Tem certeza de que quer esta resposta, garoto?

– Bem, talvez tenha uma possibilidade do senhor reconsiderar.

Throop pareceu agradavelmente surpreso.

– Você tem tutano, Bennet. Não há como negar isso.

– O senhor já alterou a minha memória uma vez – o homem arregalou os olhos, mas não havia aborrecimento ali. – Podia fazer de novo. Danna e eu não poderíamos contar nada.

Desta vez o professor pareceu não conseguir evitar uma risada alta.

– Você é bem filho dos seus pais, Bennet. Tem a frieza do seu pai e a audácia da sua mãe. Oh, sim – respondeu pergunta antes que Andrew a formulasse – eu os conheço. Os dois estão no conselho da Escola. Não posso dizer que não admiro especialmente a sua mãe, apesar dela ser uma sangue-ruim nojenta.

Andrew ficou de pé com os punhos fechados.

– Sente, garoto. Não pode fazer nada contra mim, então é melhor ficar quieto.

Throop fechara a cara e dava mostras de que não queria mais ouvir o que quer que Andrew quisesse dizer. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Apenas as ondas vindas do lago contra a borda faziam algum barulho. A mente do garoto trabalhava furiosamente em busca de uma saída, mesmo que ele soubesse que assim que Danna saísse das águas os dois seriam, muito provavelmente, assassinados. Ficou observando Throop e concluiu que sua única chance era fazê-lo falar. Ele não o mataria até Danna voltar (esperava), então, quem sabe conseguisse alguma coisa antes que a amiga emergisse com a tal garrafa de Mefistófeles.

– Você era um Auror. Como pode? – Perguntou de supetão, recebendo em troca um olhar meio exasperado. Ele achou que o bruxo não fosse responder, mas Throop puxou uma longa baforada do cachimbo e acabou falando.

– Uma coisa não impede a outra! Ahh claro, Aurores caçam bruxos das trevas, certo? É uma visão bem ingênua, Bennet. Sempre fui fascinado por tudo o que o Lorde das Trevas foi capaz de realizar. Eu o cacei e cheguei até a lutar contra os Comensais da Morte, mas fui capturado e levado à sua presença, então eu entendi... Eu estava do lado errado. Apenas o Lorde detinha o real e absoluto poder. Apenas ele poderia realmente conduzir a bruxidade ao seu lugar de direito no mundo. Então me uni a ele, quis que ele me marcasse para que eu o seguisse sem restrições, mas meu mestre era de uma genialidade incomparável. Ele me convenceu a manter minha posição a qualquer custo, até mesmo sacrificando alguns dos nossos. E eu pude mantê-lo informado como nenhum outro Comensal conseguiu. Quando Potter o matou, eu prometi a mim mesmo que se houvesse um jeito de resgatar o meu senhor eu o faria. E eu fiz.

Andrew sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a coluna.

– Ele... ele está de volta?

Throop sorriu.

– E logo estará tão vivo e poderoso quanto jamais foi. – Ele tirou o cachimbo que estava acomodado no canto da boca. – Talvez fosse melhor você ver tudo isso como um favor, Bennet. Eu realmente não iria querer estar na pele de mestiços e sangues-ruins quando o meu Lorde voltar ao seu lugar de direito. Não acha bom não estar aqui para ver? Claro, se você não tivesse vindo atrás da sua "namorada" poderia ter mais algum tempo. Uma pena.

– Eu só não entendi uma coisa – arriscou o garoto. – O que o Hector tem a ver com tudo isso?

O homem deu uma risada seca.

– Ele tem muito mais a ver com isso do que você, menino. Bem, pelo menos nos planos de vingança de Bellatrix. Mas, sendo sincero, prefiro o seu destino ao dele. Ora, não fique tão triste. Assim como você, ele também não está sozinho. Aliás, é uma pena que Bella não queira você e a pequena foca. Isso facilitaria o trabalho, afinal, já tenho vocês, não é mesmo?

– O que quer dizer com não estar sozinho?

O professor considerou por um momento como se pensasse se devia ou não responder a pergunta.

– Você não vai desistir enquanto não souber, não é? Bem, eu lhe afirmo que isso não vai lhe trazer nenhum bem e nenhuma vantagem, mas, já que insiste. Vim para Hogwarts em busca exclusivamente de Mefistófeles. Para mim, o resto dos ingredientes necessários para a volta do Lorde poderiam ser buscados em outros lugares. Mas Bella colocou na cabeça que queria vingança e desde o ano passado eu sabia que quando fosse embora daqui teria de levar comigo o filho de Remo Lupin e um dos filhos de Quim Shacklebolt.

Andrew retesou o corpo e arregalou os olhos.

– Pensei inicialmente na menina, sabe? Mas no fim das contas ficou mais fácil encontrar o seu amiguinho de óculos do que ela.

– O se-senhor pegou o Josh?

– E a Warmilling também – ele falou com a calma de quem contabiliza algo não muito importante.

Andrew quase caiu da pedra em que estava sentado.

– A Mel? Por que a Mel?

– Oh bem, eu também acho um exagero, mas Bellatrix tem pavor da tia da menina.

As águas atrás dos dois irromperam e Andrew levantou da pedra a tempo de ver a cabeça de Danna emergir. A garota nadou até a borda mantendo apenas os olhos fora da água e parou, muito séria, olhando para os dois.

– Voltou rápido dessa vez. Nada como um pouco de estimulo, não é? – Comentou Throop jocosamente. – Trouxe?

Danna se escorou na borda e ergueu acima da água o que pareceu a Andrew uma garrafa bem comum. Nem grande nem pequena, de vidro marrom escuro, parecendo muito suja e velha. Throop a olhou com avidez.

– Saia da água – ordenou.

A menina se aproximou da borda e Andrew a ajudou a subir, mas procurou não encostar na garrafa de jeito algum. O professor, ao contrário, jogou longe o cachimbo e quase se atirou sobre eles para tomar o objeto das mãos de Danna. Tão logo ele se afastou admirando a garrafa, Andrew passou Danna um pouco para trás de si. Estava pensando que se conseguisse se jogar contra o bruxo, talvez ela pudesse fugir pela água. Throop não pareceu notar o movimento, havia erguido o objeto contra a luz, analisando-o com atenção. Andrew notou que daquele jeito, a garrafa emitia uma espécie de claridade avermelhada, meio fantasmagórica. O rosto do professor lhe pareceu tomado por uma real felicidade. O menino ficou tão absorto tentando divisar o que emitia a tal luz de dentro da garrafa que se assustou quando Danna pegou sua mão com firmeza e se postou quase colada a ele. O susto foi substituído por certeza e receio quando percebeu que ela lhe puxava lentamente para a borda do lago.

– Muito bem – disse Throop chamando sua atenção. – Você foi muito eficiente, O'Brien. Finalmente! Sabe, se tivesse sido mais atenciosa com o meu pedido antes, poderia ter poupado a sua vida e a do seu amigo. Agora, vocês não me deixam nenhuma escolha.

Ele baixou a garrafa e em ato contínuo ergueu a varinha, mas antes que conseguisse pronunciar qualquer palavra, Danna se abraçou a Andrew e dando um salto para trás mergulhou nas águas frias do lago, levando o amigo consigo.

Ao amanhecer, a cozinha da casa do Largo Grimmauld fervilhava parecendo uma festa muito esquisita. Muitos dos que estavam ali tinham vindo diretamente da festa de inauguração da nova loja das Gemialidades Weasley. Logo as vestes elaboradas e os cabelos penteados das mulheres combinavam bem pouco com o clima que reinava entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Quim se postara na lareira chamando todo o Auror que conseguisse encontrar e acordar e marcando reuniões e mais reuniões no Ministério. Moody saíra atrás de alguns bruxos da velha guarda, que até já estavam aposentados, pretendia colocar todos na ativa. O restante dos que estavam ali debatia como iriam aumentar a segurança de Hogwarts, do Orfanato e, pior, como iriam informar a cada casa bruxa da Grã-Bretanha que era necessário redobrar os cuidados com suas crianças.

Harry se mantinha absorto ao lado de Rony e Hermione que tentavam descobrir mais detalhes sobre o ritual, verificando o Livro com Remo e consultando as anotações de Snape e o próprio. Sentiu uma mão delicadamente tocar em seu ombro.

– Harry?

– Hã... O que foi Ana? Quero dizer, você ainda está aqui? Você não ia para casa descansar? – Perguntou enquanto olhava para do rosto cansado para o ventre bojudo da amiga. O bebê de Ana e Carlinhos nasceria entre agosto e setembro.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Eu estou bem – rezingou. – Já basta o Carlinhos no meu pé, ok? – Harry pensou em argumentar, mas ela mudou de tom lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro. – Estou preocupada com a Gina, Harry. Talvez você devesse convencê-la a ir para casa.

Harry procurou por cima de algumas cabeças até encontrar Gina escorada em um balcão lateral da cozinha. Entendeu imediatamente o que Ana queria dizer. Agradeceu à amiga e rapidamente chegou ao lado da esposa. Gina parecia perdida em pensamentos, os olhos parados, fixos em algum ponto do chão. Harry escorou-se ao lado dela.

– Não pense nisso. Não vai acontecer.

Gina ergueu os olhos lentamente para ele.

– Você ouviu o que Snape falou sobre identidade mágica? Sobre o dia do nascimento? Sobre o "seu" sangue?

– É claro que ouvi. Mas não vai acontecer!

Ela virou novamente a cabeça para frente, mas Harry podia quase ouvir as palavras que martelavam dentro dela sem que ela as dissesse: "você não pode ter certeza."

– Eu ainda tenho os meus truques, Gina. Não será tão fácil para eles. Prometi que ninguém tocaria nos nossos filhos e vou cumprir isso!

Gina não respondeu. Os dois ficaram algum tempo parados ali, sem dizer uma palavra.

– Vou para casa – falou ela, finalmente.

– Eu ia sugerir isso.

– Ficarei com Dobby e as crianças lá. Estaremos protegidos com o _Fidelius_.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

– E seus pais?

– Devem estar precisando descansar. Vou convencê-los a fazerem isso antes de se envolverem.

– Ok. Estarei com vocês assim que puder.

Gina lhe deu um sorriso triste, mas encorajador.

– Não se preocupe conosco.

– Me peça para não respirar.

O sorriso de Gina aumentou e Harry a puxou para si beijando-a apaixonadamente e sem dar a menor atenção ao fato de que estavam numa sala atulhada de gente fazendo coisas muito sérias. Algum dos cunhados falou alto uma piadinha, mas ele não registrou. Depois, sem parar de totalmente de beijá-la acompanhou Gina até a frente da casa para que ela pudesse aparatar.

Desde que viera para o Orfanato da Ordem da Fênix, Draco passara a apreciar e odiar os fins de semanas com a mesma intensidade, mas em horários alternados. As manhãs se tornaram maravilhosas. Eram os dias em que os pirralhos dormiam até mais tarde o que lhe permitia também umas horas a mais de sono sem gritos e correrias do outro lado da sua porta. Por outro lado, o resto dia era um suplício. Os elfos domésticos tinham folga ("folga!?"), o que significava ter de arrumar a própria cama, fazer seu desjejum, ajudar na louça do almoço. E ele que experimentasse não fazer para ver o que acontecia. Tinha que aturar a Laurent lhe enchendo a paciência por horas. Era duro acreditar que aquela mulherzinha era irmã do Snape. Provavelmente, o ex-professor estava enganado. Ela devia ser alguma espécie desconhecida de demônio que havia sido criada, por engano, como se fosse uma pessoa. Coisa que Draco tinha sérias dúvidas de que ela fosse.

O único problema dos fins de semana é que suas preciosas horas de sono vinham cada vez mais sendo encurtadas por uma insônia persistente que o assolava nos últimos meses. De nada adiantavam as inúmeras poções calmantes que Snape o obrigava a tomar. Tinha que admitir que estava quase viciado nelas. Tomava para dormir, para acordar, para não pensar nas linhas formigantes que se desenhavam sob sua pele no braço esquerdo. Cada dia mais fortes. Eram dez anos da sua vida se escondendo e ele queria agora uma poção que o fizesse esquecer o quanto estava cansado de viver como um verme.

Aproveitou o silêncio que vinha de fora do quarto naquela manhã de sábado e resolveu dar uma volta pelo Orfanato. Talvez Snape estivesse por ali. Ele andava muito misterioso e era quase impossível encontrá-lo, já que ele parecia preferir ficar confinado na sede da tal Ordem. Das vezes em que haviam se encontrado, ele não conseguira arrancar muita coisa do ex-professor. Tinha dúvidas de que Snape confiava realmente nele.

Saiu andando pelos corredores vazios deixando que os pés o guiassem até a sala da administração. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de dar de cara com Sarah, mas era lá que Snape estaria se estivesse na casa. Bateu na porta, mas não teve resposta. Rodou por quase todas as salas e corredores e não encontrou viva alma, o lugar inteiro parecia dormir ainda. Bufou tentando controlar o tédio e pensando no que faria. Voltou seus passos novamente em direção ao seu quarto, mas não andou mais que um meio corredor.

Um desejo louco se desenhou no seu cérebro. E se ele desse uma volta na rua? Não demoraria. Ninguém ficaria sabendo para desconfiar que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa e também não havia como suspeitar que ele estivesse justamente ali. Olhou para os lados como que para certificar-se de que ninguém o veria. Depois com passos largos, quase correndo, se dirigiu para a porta da frente. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua estadia agradeceu as trouxisses da Laurent. Ele não teria conseguido abrir a porta se ela estivesse fechada por magia, pois ainda não recuperar a sua varinha que Snape o tinha obrigado a entregar para o tal Shacklebolt. Mas para sua felicidade tudo que havia ali eram fechaduras e trancas ridiculamente simples. Até onde Draco sabia apenas a localização do Orfanato tinha alguma proteção mágica, o resto tinha que ser mantido com um mínimo de magia para que os equipamentos trouxas que havia lá dentro funcionassem.

A chave não ficava na porta, mas sobre uma estante lateral, longe do alcance e das vistas das crianças, mas Draco vira Laurent e mesmo algumas pessoas que trabalhavam no local pegá-la. Sacou-a e ainda cuidando sobre o ombro para que ninguém o visse, saiu para a rua.

Uma lufada de ar fresco lhe encheu o pulmão lhe dando uma sensação indescritível de liberdade. Respirou profundamente e com satisfação. Era quase como ser novamente Draco Malfoy. E, por Mérlin, estava sentindo uma falta tremenda de si mesmo. Com um sorriso satisfeito ergueu a cabeça e começou a andar pela calçada. Havia poucas pessoas na rua e algumas o olharam com estranhamento por causa das vestes bruxas. Um velho que passou por ele resmungou algo como: "esses garotos não têm mais o que inventar". Draco apenas o ignorou. A sensação de não ter paredes a sua volta era indescritivelmente mais importante do que se preocupar com o que os trouxas poderiam pensar em ver um rapaz louro de talhe aristocrático vestido como se tivesse caído de um livro de histórias fantásticas.

Parou na esquina pensando para onde seguiria, mas um movimento logo atrás de si o fez se voltar com a terrível sensação de ter sido descoberto.

– Estava me perguntando – comentou uma voz fria saindo das sombras do prédio que virava a quadra – quanto tempo você agüentaria lá dentro. Mas o Lorde das Trevas nunca erra. Ele disse que você mais cedo ou mais tarde você sairia. E você não decepcionou, nem a marca negra.

– Pai?

Lucius saiu das sombras com um sorriso e Draco não pode evitar um movimento involuntário ao ver o pai por completo.

– Ela lhe avisou exatamente quando eu precisaria de você, não é Draco?

– Como descobriram que eu estava aqui?

– Temos bons informantes. Além disso, Draco, você deve lembrar que o Lorde das Trevas sabe de tudo. Não saberia como entrar no lugar, mas... sabia que você viria até mim. – O sorriso de Lucius se tornou assustador, mesmo para o filho que tão bem o conhecia. – Chegou a hora, Draco. Dessa vez vamos vencer e eles nem ao menos saberão o que os atingiu.

– Pai...

– Chegou a hora de provar a quem você é leal, Draco. Mostre que é filho do seu pai e seu mestre o recompensará. Tem a minha palavra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Bem, quero pedir desculpas, pois a demora, desta vez, foi completamente fora do que eu havia previsto. Vocês sabem que se pudesse eu só faria isso, não é? Quem sabe um dia. Até lá... conto com o carinho e a compreensão de vocês.

A notícia (não sei se boa ou ruim) é que pelas minhas contas é possível que a fic tenha alguns capítulos a mais dos que os 35 que eu tinha previsto. Não há nenhuma modificação na história é apenas um ajuste entre o tempo de narrativa e a solução do mistério. Este capítulo originalmente iria um pouco adiante, mas resolvi que seria melhor postá-lo, pois além dele já estar growpesco, queria dar um tempo para que vcs fizessem teorias, hehehe (isso soou malvado, rsrsrs).

Peço desculpas tb por não fazer as respostas individuais, mas tenho certeza de que vcs compreenderão. Fazê-las significaria um dia a mais para postar o capítulo e também me impediria de começar a escrever o próximo capítulo da Just like Heaven agora (exatamente agora!)

Ainda assim, meu obrigada muito especial a todos os participantes da minha comunidade no orkut, que já tem quase 150 membros, muitos extremamente ativos e que têm me ajudado muito nos meus próximos projetos. A todos um enorme beijo bem estalado na bochecha.

E tb meu obrigada a todos os que deixam seu comentário aqui. Alguns deixam em todos os capítulos, outros só em alguns, outros talvez tenham desistido de mim, outro, é possível, que nunca tenham dado qualquer indício de que estão aí, quietinhos, acompanhando essa história. Não importa. A todos meu obrigada de coração em especial para

_Mimi Potter, Mel Black Potter, Katherine Lovegood, Grazi DSM, Livinha, Vanii, Alicia Spinnet, Georgea._

O capítulo sai com uma dedicatória especial para um grupo especial de aniversariantes: Natalia (uma das batalhadoras da comu atrás de rostos inspiradores para os personagens das fics), meu amigo Victor Farias (o criador da comu e um grande incentivador), o César e a Darla Von Köper (minha beta amada, idolatrada, salve, salve). Feliz aniversário, gente!!

Até o próximo

Sally


	33. Órfão

Capítulo 34

**Órfão**

As águas geladas do lago engolfaram Andrew numa série de arrepios contínuos, que deslizaram pela sua pele como farpas afiadas, na medida em que encharcavam as suas roupas. No último segundo antes que sua cabeça afundasse, ele lembrou de prender a respiração e fechar os olhos. Mas, como não sabia o que Danna pretendia, também não podia saber se retivera ar suficiente. A menina o mantinha firmemente seguro por sob os braços e se deslocava pelas águas numa velocidade que não podia ser humana. Em nenhum momento, Danna pareceu a Andrew estar sendo afetada quer pelo frio quer pelo peso das roupas encharcadas; enquanto ele próprio tinha certeza de que afundaria como uma pedra pesada, direto até o fundo, caso ela o soltasse.

A essa altura, o ar que Andrew retivera já quase se extinguira por completo, porém, antes que ele fizesse qualquer gesto pedindo ajuda, a garota o impulsionou para cima até ficarem ao rés da água. O ar fresco da manhã entrou abençoado, clareando e descongestionando o peito e a cabeça do menino. A sensação só não foi mais agradável porque os dois continuavam se deslocando na água com enorme rapidez. Andrew tentou dizer alguma coisa para Danna, mas nas duas vezes em que tentou, engoliu grandes quantidades de água. Além disso, logo a menina voltou a pressioná-lo com as mãos, no que ele interpretou como um aviso de que tornariam a afundar. Andrew encheu o peito o mais que pode e logo os dois submergiam mais uma vez.

Por alguns instantes, Andrew ainda tentou abrir os olhos, mas estavam muito rápido e as águas do lago, escuras e frias, o machucavam mais do que permitiam a visão. Acabou por resolver mantê-los fechados, enquanto implorava mentalmente para que Danna soubesse para onde os estava levando e que fosse um lugar seguro. Sentiu suas mãos roçarem em algumas plantas aquáticas de folhas longas que, por vezes, pareceram tentar se enroscar em suas pernas, mas a velocidade de Danna os impediu de ficarem presos. Não pode deixar de pensar que estarem longe de Enos Throop não os deixava exatamente fora de perigo. Pelo menos, não no lago. Podiam ser atacados por grindlows ou qualquer outro bicho hostil que vivesse ali. Mesmo a lula gigante, que às vezes era dócil e outras bastante feroz, poderia não gostar de percebê-los no seu território.

Mais duas vezes, Danna voltou a impulsioná-lo para cima para que ele pudesse respirar e depois o fez submergir. Numa dessas vezes, Andrew teve a impressão de que o silêncio pacífico das águas era rompido por algum som estranho. Contudo, ele ficou mesmo assustado quando sentiu algo imenso se deslocar sob os seus pés e, mesmo com os olhos fechados, teve a impressão de que uma sombra escura parecia querer envolvê-los de forma nada amigável. Danna nadou mais veloz e ele pode sentir que ela também ficou aliviada quando os pés de ambos roçaram no lodo da margem e as cabeças ficaram inteiramente fora da água.

– Você está bem? – perguntou a menina, quase sem fôlego.

– Estou.

Os pés de Andrew tocaram definitivamente o chão e Danna o soltou fazendo-o tatear desajeitadamente em busca de um apoio para se firmar e ficar em pé. Encharcados e trêmulos, os dois praticamente se arrastaram até estarem fora da água e poderem se jogar sobre a relva seca. Rangendo os dentes de frio, Andrew lutava para recuperar o fôlego das inúmeras imersões e por isso achou melhor ficar apenas sentado, tentando respirar normalmente. Danna, no entanto, desabou de borco ao seu lado, os olhos fechados, puxando o ar pela boca entreaberta e muito pálida.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou o garoto, cheio de preocupação.

Ela se limitou a confirmar lentamente com a cabeça e ele achou que ela estivesse somente muito cansada. Andrew olhou em torno para tentar localizar onde estavam. Parecia ser um ponto distante na margem oposta àquela de onde haviam mergulhado. O castelo não estava à vista. Danna os havia levado a uma minúscula praia, espremida entre dois braços de montanha. Atrás deles, a mata densa cobria o que parecia ser uma subida acidentada, embora menos íngreme que as escarpas que os fechavam pelos lados. A Floresta Proibida estava na margem contrária, o que significava que seria muito difícil e demorado chegar ao castelo andando. Andrew fez um inventário pessimista da situação dos dois. Estavam sem as varinhas, Throop certamente os procurava, Danna não parecia capaz de andar quanto mais de nadar e, claro, ele também não ansiava nem um pouco voltar para o lago. As águas revoltas e num cinza chumbo cada vez mais escuro, apesar do céu que clareava, pareciam mais inamistosas do que nunca. E, o mais importante, precisavam avisar o que tinha acontecido. As vidas de Mel, Hector e Josh dependiam disso. A diretora precisava saber quem de fato era o professor Enos Throop.

– Andy... – ofegou Danna.

O menino se voltou ansioso para ela.

– Tem idéia de onde estamos, Danna?

Erguendo-se com esforço nos braços, a garota finalmente abriu os olhos.

– Longe – respondeu cansada. – O que vamos fazer?

Andrew tornou a olhar ao redor buscando desesperadamente por uma saída.

– Eu não tenho idéia. Só sei que temos de dar um jeito de chegar ao castelo o mais rápido possível.

Danna concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto sentava e afastava do rosto os cabelos negros e molhados que se colavam a sua testa e bochechas.

– Se ao menos tivéssemos nossas varinhas – lamentou ela.

– É, eu sei. Você tem condições de nos levar por água? – perguntou mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria negativa.

– Eu até poderia me esforçar, Andy – falou Danna que passara a tremer visivelmente agora e Andrew tinha a impressão, pelo tom da voz dela, que não era de frio. – Talvez, se pudéssemos dar mais um tempo eu até conseguisse...

– Mas... – ele completou percebendo o olhar temeroso dela para o lago.

– Bem, se fosse apenas o cansaço... Mas Andy, o prof. Throop deve estar nos procurando na parte do lago que chega mais próxima ao castelo. E se tentássemos o túnel que sai na sala da... prof. Shadowes, você não agüentaria tanto tempo sob a água. – Andrew concordou baixando a cabeça. – Além do mais, não acho que seja seguro entrar no lago agora...

O garoto olhou-a aturdido.

– Por quê?

– Andy! Você não viu o que eu fiz? – Ela apontou para as águas agitadas e escuras como piche derretido, embora não houvesse vento e o céu estivesse cada vez mais claro. – Olhe como está? Eles sabem! Sabem o que eu fiz! Virão atrás de mim, se eu voltar lá.

Andrew franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender.

– A garrafa, Andy! – Danna quase gritou. – Estava aí há quase um século. As criaturas do lago, todas elas, sabiam que aquele era um objeto maldito e que não deveria ser tirada de onde estava. Mesmo os seres mais perversos que vivem aí não ousariam mexer ou sequer... – Ela estava cada vez mais descontrolada e isso assustava Andrew ainda mais. Já tinha visto a amiga triste e assustada, mas nunca a tinha visto gritar daquele jeito. – E agora eles sabem que eu... Que fui eu quem...

Ela começou a chorar convulsivamente, o que deixou o menino definitivamente em pânico, pois ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Arrastou-se no chão até perto dela e, meio sem jeito, deu-lhe uns tapinhas nas costas.

– Calma. Eles sabem que você não teve culpa, que você foi obrigada.

– Sabem como? – perguntou Danna sem parar de soluçar.

Andrew não sabia. Não tinha a menor idéia de como funcionava a cabeça das criaturas do lago e este, afinal, era o departamento de Danna. Na verdade só falara por que achava que era o justo e também que a amiga se sentiria melhor se ouvisse isso.

– Hã... eles devem saber que você não é má.

– Não funciona desse jeito – disse a garota baixinho.

– Você... hã... – a pergunta já rolava há alguns segundos na mente de Andrew – entregou a garrafa verdadeira para o Throop?

Danna ergueu os olhos para ele de um jeito que não deixava dúvidas e quase o fazia se envergonhar de perguntar.

– O que você acha, Andy? Ele m-ma-tou a prof. Shadowes, estava ameaçando matar você e ele ainda está ameaçando os meus irmãos pequenos. Acha que me arriscaria a entregar uma garrafa qualquer? E se ele percebesse? E se ele m-matasse mais alguém... eu...

Ela voltou a soluçar baixinho e Andrew realmente não sabia o que dizer para acalmá-la. Respirou profundamente. Já que não era possível voltarem ao lago, escalar os paredões que os cercavam também estava fora de questão. Além de ser perigoso, seria muito demorado e eles não conseguiriam chegar ao castelo antes de anoitecer e aí, talvez, já fosse tarde demais. Olhou com pena para Danna, mas o fato é que chorar também não adiantaria. Andrew só conseguia ver uma saída para os dois. Provavelmente, ele se complicaria muito, mas tinha certeza de que era a única coisa racional a ser feita. Talvez tivesse de ouvir muitos sermões. Talvez, o pai até o tirasse da escola, como o ameaçara antes dele vir para Hogwarts. Mas era o certo e Andrew decidiu que enfrentaria as conseqüências.

– Danna – chamou – tem uma coisa... que a gente pode fazer.

A menina ergueu os olhos muito vermelhos para ele e a pontinha de esperança que apareceu ali o animou.

– Você lembra que a mãe do Hector é uma metamorfaga? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Bem, ela nasceu assim, sabe? Com essa capacidade. Ela faz isso praticamente sem esforço.

Danna franziu a testa sem entender.

– É uma coisa rara... quero dizer, nascer assim – ele prosseguiu. – Mas têm bruxos que nascem podendo fazer coisas e...

– Andy, você pode ser mais claro?

O garoto começou a esfregar as mãos uma na outra e depois na cabeça, e no rosto e no pescoço como se tivesse sido acometido por um ataque de urticária que lhe tomava partes diferentes do corpo.

– Pois é... eu... Hã...

Os olhos negros de Danna se arregalaram até um tamanho absurdo e o queixo da garota literalmente caiu.

– Você é um metamorfogo?

– Não. Quero dizer, sim. Isto é, mais ou menos. Não exatamente, sabe?

– Acho que eu não sei não.

O menino voltou a encher os pulmões de ar.

– Quando eu tinha uns três anos, eu dei o maior susto nos meus pais. Numa tarde em que eu devia estar no meu quarto, eu simplesmente sumi. Ninguém me achava. A elfa que cuidava de mim queria se matar como castigo. Minha mãe quase precisou amarrá-la para impedi-la. Ficaram todos muito nervosos, até que meu pai percebeu que havia um pássaro estranho que não saia da janela do quarto... e... – ele parou novamente parecendo constrangido e Danna se aproximou um pouco para incentivá-lo a falar. Não adiantou muito. Andrew só achou que o ar que tinha nos pulmões de novo não parecia ser o bastante.

– E... ?

– Ham... – ele limpou a garganta e falou de uma vez só. – Eu sou um animago nato. Nasci com essa capacidade. De início, eu fazia sem perceber até. Foi assim daquela vez. Meus pais acham que aquela foi a primeira vez. Levei um tempo para aprender a controlar. – Ele deu um sorrisinho sem jeito. – Enquanto não consegui, tive grades finas na minha janela. Mamãe morria de medo que eu saísse voando e não soubesse voltar.

Ela levou a mão à boca, com uma expressão ainda chocada e que fazia Andrew se sentir péssimo.

– Por que você nunca contou nada disso para a gente?

– Porque eu prometi. Animagos só podem ser registrados após os N.O.M.S. E casos como o meu são raríssimos. Parece que o último registrado foi no fim do século XVIII de um cara que virava urso sempre que dormia e o caso anterior tinha sido registrado só lá no século XIII. – Ele fez uma careta. – É meio esquisito. E, a minha família é... toda... normal. Quero dizer, somos bruxos, mas do tipo enfadonho, sabe? A minha mãe é um pouco diferente, mas é só ela. Entenda, meu pai é um cara legal, mas ele é todo preocupado com o que podem dizer, porque ele é bem importante no Ministério e tudo mais e também vem de uma família muito antiga. Por isso, quando vim para a escola, meus pais me fizeram prometer que não usaria minhas habilidades. Pelo menos não até ter o registro do Ministério, o que eu só vou poder fazer depois dos N.O.M.S. Meus pais acharam que isso seria mais seguro... Bem, para todo mundo.

Danna ainda o olhava, abismada e era isso, era exatamente esse tipo de olhar que fizera com que Andrew nunca, nos dois anos de escola, sequer pensasse em descumprir a promessa feita para os pais. Sabia que se Hector ou Josh tivessem a mesma capacidade que ele, não se preocupariam em se aparecer para os outros ou em receber olhares como aquele. Mas Andrew não gostava nem um pouco. E estava tão afundado nisso que nem percebeu quando o rosto de Danna se iluminou.

– O que estamos esperando? Vai! – Ela pediu com entusiasmo.

– É – ele concordou se levantando. – Vamos sim. Eu levo você.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou incerta. – Que tipo de pássaro você é?

– Um falcão.

– Um falcão não é um pássaro muito grande.

O menino sorriu de lado.

– Todo o animago tenta se transformar num animal que se confunda com os verdadeiros, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa ser maior.

– O quão maior?

– Bem, eu não posso ultrapassar muito o meu próprio tamanho ainda, mas... – um novo ataque de timidez lhe subiu pelo rosto e Andrew se amaldiçoou por ficar corado daquele jeito – eu sou forte o bastante para... ham... carregar você.

Danna piscou algumas vezes e depois sorriu.

– Ok, se você acha.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e depois lançou um olhar ao redor. O lago continuava ameaçador, mas o dia já estava bem mais claro e era possível ouvir os passarinhos acordando e os sapos que coachavam alto, avisando que estavam se recolhendo para os lugares frescos antes que o sol realmente esquentasse. Danna continuava ao seu lado com o rosto tão cheio de ansiedade que Andrew se questionou se conseguiria se transformar sob tamanha pressão. Estava se referindo ao perigo em que os amigos estavam e ao fato de estarem sendo caçados por um assassino, claro.

Assim, com um grande esforço ele se concentrou tudo o que pode e foi quando as coisas pareceram bem fáceis. Ele se sentia leve. Não havia peso ou roupas molhadas, seus braços pareciam feitos de plumas, ou melhor, de penas. De fato, eles eram de penas. Lustrosas penas castanhas e negras que se alternavam em linhas mais claras e escuras e tudo o que ele sentia era uma enorme vontade, e uma saudade ainda maior, de voar. Parecia que o vento o chamava e tudo o que havia no solo era pequeno e sem graça. Piscou seus olhos de ave e toda a visão do que ele tinha diante de si ficou modificada. Até para ver melhor, ele precisava de distância. Sacolejou a cabeça e agitou a as asas. Todo o resto sumindo da sua mente onde havia um único desejo. Ia voar.

Um toque suave na parte de trás da sua cabeça o fez se virar. A menina. Tinha uma menina. Então a mente de Andrew voltou a despertar dentro da ave. Tinha que tirá-la dali. Ela estava em perigo. E nisso a mente da ave concordou com ele. O falcão gostava tanto de ser livre quanto de escolher entre os humanos de quem queria ser amigo. Ele piou baixo e depois se afastando do carinho da garota, abriu as asas cuidadosamente, o que a fez se afastar e lhe dar espaço. Com um impulso nas garras que tocavam o chão, o falcão se ergueu alto. Se fosse possível traduzir isso em palavras, seria preciso uma mente humana rica em imaginação e vocabulário e talvez, ela tivesse de recorrer a mais de uma língua ao mesmo tempo para conseguir dizer tudo. Mas a mente de Andrew, naquele momento, era mais de falcão do que de menino e voar com as próprias asas não era algo que ele pudesse descrever. Não se pode explicar o que é ser o próprio ar.

O falcão de tamanho inusitado fez um circulo grande no céu e depois virou a trajetória num rasante até onde Danna o observava, encantada. As garras poderosas do animal se abriram e raspando o ombro da garota se aferroaram com firmeza as vestes e com um solavanco, ela se viu arrebatada do solo. Por um instante, Danna tentou olhar para baixo, mas desistiu muito rápido. Na verdade, seu impulso foi fechar os olhos com firmeza enquanto uma parte da sua mente gritava que afinal de contas, focas não voam e ela nunca, nunca devia ter concordado que Andrew a trouxesse com ele. Onde estava com a cabeça? Tudo bem que ela o arrastara para a água, mas ele não precisava devolver o favor. A costura das mangas sob os braços a estava machucando um pouco e também não era nada confortável sentir os pés balançando no nada. Danna arriscou algumas vezes a abrir os olhos. E ela até se sentiu razoavelmente segura enquanto eles sobrevoavam o lago. Ali, ao menos, se caísse, estaria no seu elemento. Mas os momentos em que via apenas campos ou árvores eram muito tensos e ela voltava a fechar os olhos com firmeza e rezar para que sua mãe a protegesse do céu.

Finalmente, o castelo surgiu consideravelmente próximo, pelo que ela pode avaliar por uma fresta das pálpebras, numa das tentativas de saber onde estava. Chegou até a respirar melhor, porém notou que o falcão desceu alguns centímetros em direção ao solo. Andrew estava cansando, dava para sentir. Danna começou a pedir que a mãe o protegesse e o ajudasse também. Sabia que não era certo rezar para os mortos, mas... era a mãe dela e, das outras vezes, ela sempre a tinha ouvido. O pássaro fez uma curva contornando a frente do castelo e indo em direção à torre leste, onde ficava a sala da diretora. Danna podia sentir o esforço de Andrew em manter a altura e a direção com aquele peso, mas a velocidade não era mais a mesma. De repente, ela sentiu outro solavanco e o falcão deu um impulso novamente para cima, bateu as asas com força e depois o vôo pareceu ficar subitamente suave. Era como se caíssem em linha reta. A menina olhou para cima e viu as asas do pássaro muito abertas, apenas planando numa corrente de ar. Isso pareceu facilitar para ele, pois ela sentiu novamente as garras se fechando com vigor nas roupas acima dos seus ombros e as costuras voltando a ficar muito firmes sob os seus braços.

Foi quando achou que era melhor abrir os olhos de vez e tentar encontrar a janela da sala da diretora. É claro, isso não significava olhar para baixo, mas para frente. E Danna se manteve firme nisso. Estavam bem perto das ameias do castelo e logo à frente, a torre leste. As janelas estavam fechadas, assim como as cortinas roxo-beterraba que as cobriam. O falcão deixou a corrente de ar e voltou a bater as asas indo em direção à torre. No exato momento em que os dois emparelharam com as esquadrias da janela, as cortinas foram vigorosamente abertas por uma mulher de aspecto severo que segurava uma varinha. Ela se aproximou para olhar a paisagem com a expressão de quem constata de que está tudo no lugar e que agora tinha mais o que fazer; então, se deparou com um falcão enorme que voava em direção a sua janela, trazendo segura pelas garras o que era, inequivocamente, uma aluna de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall soube naquele momento que seu coração ainda funcionava perfeitamente bem, obrigada, e que ela provavelmente chegaria aos cento e sessenta anos de idade. Ainda assim, apesar do susto, ela ainda teve presença de espírito para abrir as folhas de vidro da janela.

Ao ver isso, o falcão traçou uma reta e impulsionou as asas, planando até entrar na torre. Nem bem tinha cruzado a soleira, ele largou o peso que carregava e Danna, sem nenhum equilíbrio caiu por cima da diretora, as duas se embolando no chão num emaranhado de capas e vestes longas. O falcão foi parar em cima de uma mesinha lateral, onde fechou finalmente as asas e emitiu um pio fraco e cansado.

– Mérlim todo poderoso! Que diabos...? Srta. O'Brien? – Minerva tentava recobrar a compostura e se desvencilhar de Danna. A menina conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio e se ergueu ajudando a professora. Esta parecia absolutamente aturdida tentando colocar no lugar o chapéu pontudo. – Como? – Ela olhou para o falcão. – Deus misericordioso! Sr. Bennet? – Ela certamente, como diretora, conhecia a situação de Andrew. – O quê? O senhor havia prometido...

– Não tivemos escolha, professora – disse Danna cujo fôlego não parecia, naquele momento, ser suficiente para dar as explicações necessárias.

A garota se virou para o falcão que agora estava voltando à forma de menino. Um menino pálido e claramente exausto que ela correu para ajudar a descer da mesa e levar até uma das cadeiras que havia na sala. A diretora, embora não tivesse se recobrado totalmente do susto, caminhou rápido para amparar Andrew pelo outro braço e conjurar um taça de vidro transbordante de água.

– Beba isso, Sr. Bennet – ordenou tão logo o menino se acomodou na cadeira e ele nem pensou em desobedecer. Ela acabou conjurando uma segunda taça. – Você também, Srta. O'Brien, beba! – Danna pegou o copo, mas continuou segurando o braço de Andrew com medo que ele caísse da cadeira.

Minerva olhou para os dois e depois fez um terceiro movimento de varinha conjurando uma taça para si mesma, a qual ela pegou e esvaziou em um único gole antes de se voltar para as crianças.

– Vocês podem, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, explicar-se?

Demorou um pouco, os dois estavam cansados e nervosos, mas em alguns minutos eles conseguiram contar tudo. A diretora havia desabado sobre uma cadeira e conjurou mais uns dois copos de água enquanto ouvia a narrativa, os olhos tão abertos que pareciam que iriam saltar dos óculos de lentes quadradas.

– Isso é... – disse finalmente. – Vocês dois têm certeza disso?

O olhar magoado das crianças foi o suficiente como resposta. McGonagall se ergueu com energia da cadeira e conjurou um patrono a quem mandou que chamasse os diretores das casas e desse uma tarefa especial para Hagrid. Depois, ela foi até um instrumento que lembrava um cone preso a uma haste de madeira, fixa sobre um pé também de madeira, e chamou pelo Sr. Filch.

– Dê uma busca em todo o castelo – ordenou. – Quero todos os estudantes no Salão Principal em meia hora e quero o nome de qualquer um que... – deu um suspiro desalentado – por ventura esteja faltando.

Ela voltou a se empertigar e olhou com grande pesar para os dois na sua frente.

– Como uma tragédia como esta pode ocorrer assim? Debaixo dos nossos olhos. – Ela puxou um lencinho e o levou sob os óculos antes de olhar para o quadro de Dumbledore que, como a maioria dos quadros dos outros diretores, estava bem acordado desde a chegada intempestiva de Andrew e Danna. – Oh, eu nunca deveria ter pego este cargo. Não tenho competência para isso, obviamente.

– Não diga bobagens, Minerva – recriminou ele com carinho.

– Você não vê? Isso jamais teria acontecido com você aqui, Alvo.

– Está de novo dizendo tolices, minha cara. Coisas tão terríveis quanto aconteceram exatamente na minha época, como você deve estar lembrada. Talvez, o emocionante deste cargo – disse ele com paciência – é nos convencer de que não somos infalíveis.

– Três crianças raptadas, uma professora assassinada, dois alunos escapando por um triz da morte... Oh, Alvo! Isso é imperdoável!

Dumbledore parecia preocupado, mas ainda assim não dava mostras de estar disposto a concordar com as tentativas de se culpar da diretora.

– Não seja tão dura consigo mesmo, querida – comentou um bruxa gorda de cabelos cacheados. – Todos tivemos nossos dias ruins.

– Alguns mais – chilreou debochado, Phineus Nigelus.

– Como o diretor que acobertou Erasmus de Salpetrière e a garrafa de Mefistófeles dentro da escola.

A frase de Andrew saiu cansada, mas pareceu chocar a todos. Apenas Alvo Dumbledore olhou para o menino com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas e um ar satisfeito. Se tinha uma coisa que sempre apreciara nos alunos da sua casa era a incapacidade de calarem diante de injustiças. Mesmo quando estavam em desvantagem.

– Que tolice sem sentido é essa menino? – reclamou Phineus com os olhos saltando das órbitas.

– Não é uma "tolice"! – Defendeu-se Andrew, enquanto os outros quadros resmungavam tentando entender do que ele falava. – Você era o Diretor da escola e Erasmus de Salpetrière era seu amigo.

– Todos sabem disso, mas eu rompi com ele quando ele se tornou um – o quadro ergueu a voz de um jeito pedante – bruxo das trevas perigoso.

– Mesmo? – Andrew sentiu Danna tocar o seu braço e ele se tomou de mais coragem. – Então como é que o corpo dele foi encontrado perto de Hogwarts?

– Como eu vou saber, fedelho? Sei lá com que ele andou se metendo?

– Ah e o senhor também nunca soube que ele escondeu a garrafa de Mefistófeles no lago Negro? – Questionou o garoto.

– Isso é uma infâmia! – berrou o quadro. – Nunca um estudante se dirigiu a mim com tamanha afronta! Minerva, eu exijo que este menino seja imediatamente expulso desta escola!

McGonagall parecia um pouco mais controlada quanto às suas possíveis culpas e apenas olhou rapidamente para Dumbledore antes de encarar o outro ex-diretor com grande certeza.

– Será mais fácil eu remover o seu quadro daqui, Phineus – falou firme e presenteou Andrew com uma expressão que ele interpretou como aprovação.

Se não fosse uma pintura a óleo, o antepassado dos Black provavelmente estaria púrpura de ira. Ele ergueu o queixo cheio de rancor e saiu da moldura desaparecendo das vistas dos outros, que a essa altura já davam razão à atual diretora em altos brados.

– Ele nunca prestou – disse um bruxo que segurava uma cornucópia, mas que parecia ouvir muito bem.

– Eu sempre desconfiei disso – resmungou um outro, cujos cabelos cresciam apenas num estreito espaço acima das orelhas e num laranja muito vivo. – Lendas! Pois sim. Era o que ele dizia. Que eram lendas. Se eu tivesse tido mais tempo aqui, teria feito uma grande investigação quando o substituí.

A discussão prosseguiu por alguns minutos até que alguém bateu energicamente à porta e a abriu. Madame Pomfrey entrou com aquela cara de onde está o meu doente, mas não precisou perguntar. Ela apenas colocou os olhos em cima de Andrew e traçou uma linha reta até o menino afastando Danna com a mão enquanto examinava o fundo dos olhos e tomava seu pulso.

– O que aconteceu Minerva? Por Mérlin – ela passou a olhar Danna também com atenção puxando a pele sob os olhos da menina – essas crianças parecem exaustas.

– Uma tragédia, Papoula. Uma tragédia.

A porta tornou a se abrir e entraram por ela a prof. Sprout e o prof. Flitwick.

– Então? – Ela perguntou aos dois que trocaram um olhar desolado. A prof. Sprout puxou um lenço encardido de sob a manga e enxugou os olhos.

– Nem rastro dele, Minerva. Falei com os irmãos, mas nenhum dos dois viu Joshua desde ontem à noite. Estão em pânico e eu tive de pedir que os colegas não os deixassem sozinhos para que eles não fossem se arriscar a procurar.

– Joshua Shacklebolt? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

– Mel Warmilling também – asseverou o prof. Flitwick. – Não há nem sinal dela na torre da Corvinal.

– Duas crianças desaparecidas? – A enfermeira levou a mão ao coração horrorizada.

– Três – respondeu a diretora. – Hector Lupin, ao que tudo indica, também foi levado.

– Sumiu alguém da Sonserina? – Madame Pomfrey não escondia o choque.

Minerva deu uma fungadinha, mas antes que pudesse responder a porta se abriu uma terceira vez e Hagrid entrou por ela. O grandalhão nem disfarçava o quanto estava abalado.

– Eu... – ele pigarreou para limpar a voz embargada – eu a encontrei prof. McGonagall. Estava na margem do rio. Coitadinha... – limpou o nariz na manga da camisa. – Ela não merecia isso. Já a trouxe para cá.

Os outros três olharam para a diretora sem entender.

– Não sumiu nenhum aluno da Sonserina, Papoula. Mas Medéia... Ela foi assassinada.

Flitwick deu um soluço, enquanto a prof. Sprout arregalava os olhos, absolutamente perplexa, e Madame Pomfrey soltava uma interjeição não muito educada. Depois, se controlando, perguntou objetivamente.

– Mas quem? Quem faria uma barbaridade dessas?

– Enos – retorquiu Minerva num fio de voz.

– Throop? – chocou-se Sprout

– O quê? – questionou Hagrid.

– Você deve estar enganada, Minerva – assegurou Flitwick.

– Eu bem que gostaria, Filio. Mas essas duas crianças corajosas aqui, não apenas testemunharam o assassinato como também escaparam por um triz de ter o mesmo fim perverso.

Madame Pomfrey arregalou os olhos e voltou a examinar Andrew e Danna com redobrada atenção. Por fim enfiou a mão no avental e tirou um pedaço grande de chocolate, que ela partiu em dois, e praticamente enfiou na boca de cada um. Mas, apesar da energia, sua voz foi muito carinhosa quando falou.

– Comam, vocês se sentirão melhor depois. Minerva, nesse caso, acho que eles precisam de mais do que chocolate. Eu vou levá-los para a enfermaria e por os dois para dormirem um pouco. Deus sabe o trauma que uma experiência dessas pode produzir.

– Sem dúvida, Papoula – interferiu o professor Dumbledore – mas antes de entregá-los aos seus cuidados, acho que eles precisam dar o seu testemunho mais uma vez. Para os pais dos amigos que foram levados. Não concorda, Minerva?

– Os pais – ela falou levando a mão a cabeça. – Sim, tenho que avisar os parentes das crianças desaparecidas. Claro.

– Chame o Harry também – pediu Dumbledore com suavidade.

– Claro, Potter. Claro, ele tem que saber. Eu vou...

– Quer que eu mande uma coruja para ele, diretora? – ofereceu-se Hagrid.

– Não Hagrid – agradeceu Minerva. – Levaria tempo demais. Eu acho que... – ela olhou para a lareira – vou abrir a lareira e tentar falar com a casa dele.

– Eu tentaria a sede da Ordem – aconselhou Dumbledore.

Outra pessoa teria questionado o porquê, mas Minerva simplesmente acatou. Pouco mais de meia hora depois o clima da sala era ainda pior. Em um canto, Tonks chorava baixinho agarrada ao casaco de Lupin que, há muito tempo, não parecia tão envelhecido. Quim Shacklebolt ocupava quase uma parede, próximo à porta, e tinha um olhar vazio. Carlinhos tinha vindo sozinho, por pedido expresso de McGonagall. Ela não queria que Ana passasse mal ao saber da sobrinha e preferiu que o rapaz tomasse contato com tudo antes. Ele estava em pé, atrás da mesa da diretora e ainda não tivera coragem de retirar a mão que sustentava o próprio queixo. Junto à janela, Harry, Rony e Hermione falavam baixo e rápido tentando organizar o que fariam a seguir. Os três haviam recebido o chamado de McGonagall tão logo Gina tinha saído para ir pegar Dobby e os gêmeos na Toca e depois ir para casa. Portanto, eles nem a tinham avisado de que viriam para Hogwarts. Mas depois de tudo o que Danna e Andrew contaram, Harry achava que tinha sido melhor assim. Ela já tinha saído bem nervosa do Largo Grimmauld e também não podia esquecer que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ficariam muito abalados, era melhor entrar em contato com eles apenas quando tivessem algumas respostas. O importante era determinar onde buscá-las. Os três foram finalmente interrompidos quando Madame Ponfrey alteou a voz.

– Minerva – ela continuava ali, firmemente plantada ao lado dos seus "pacientes". Os diretores das casas tinham descido para acalmarem os alunos já reunidos, por segurança, no Salão Principal. – Será que eu posso agora levar estas crianças para descansarem?

Havia uma pontada de exasperação no pedido e McGonagall ergueu a sobrancelha registrando o mau humor da amiga. Ela não gostava nem um pouco que abusassem das pessoas sob seus cuidados. A diretora se voltou para os três jovens próximos à janela.

– Vocês ainda querem perguntar alguma coisa para os dois?

– Não, professora – Hermione se adiantou com uma expressão que Harry qualificou de maternal. – Acho que eles devem ir mesmo com Madame Ponfrey. – Ela olhou para as crianças sorrindo. – Vocês dois foram muito corajosos e nós estamos em dívida com vocês.

O garoto olhou confuso para Hermione. As palavras dela não pareciam tê-lo convencido.

– Desculpe Sra. Weasley, mas eu não entendi. Nós só fizemos desobedecer vocês. Escondemos coisas importantes e isso acabou colocando muito gente em perigo! Nossos amigos estão desaparecidos e nem a tal garrafa a gente conseguiu impedir os Comensais de pegarem. Eu esperava que vocês dissessem que iam nos expulsar, isso sim.

Ele parecia muito convicto da severidade com que deviam ser tratados e Harry não pode deixar de admirar o menino. Ele, na mesma situação – e Harry passara por "algumas" situações do gênero – estaria tão apavorado que agradeceria palavras como as de Hermione. E se Rony e Mione estivessem com ele, nem um dos dois teria coragem de falar aquilo na frente dos adultos. Sairiam bem quietinhos e fariam tudo para que não lembrassem mais que eles tinham estado por ali.

– Você quer ser expulso? – perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. No fundo estava achando graça do menino.

– NÃO! – Ele respondeu mais que depressa e Harry teve a impressão que ele seria capaz de assumir todas as culpas para livrar a cara dos outros. Notara o quanto Andrew aliviara a parte de Hector (que Harry tinha certeza não ser pequena) em toda aquela confusão. Não podia deixar de admirar o garoto ainda mais. – Mas... mas...

– Então – disse Rony segurando o riso e se aproximando dos dois vindo por trás de Harry – regra de ouro amiguinho: nunca sugira isso. – Baixou a voz num sussurro cúmplice. – Isso dá idéias.

McGonagall fez negativas com a cabeça para o comentário de Rony e arrematou o assunto ao seu estilo.

– Quando todos estiverem em segurança, eu mesma pensarei na punição de vocês. Dos cinco, Sr. Bennet – falou definitiva.

Rony revirou os olhos dramaticamente.

– Viu o que eu disse?

– Não é hora de falar nisso – ralhou Madame Ponfrey. E juntando ação às palavras, ela pegou as duas crianças pelos ombros e começou a se encaminhar para a porta. Danna, no entanto, se libertou e correu de volta para onde estavam os três.

– Sr. Potter?

Harry a olhou com um pouco de surpresa. A menina lhe parecera bem tímida e calada. Tinha deixado o garoto contar quase toda a história até ali.

– Sim, Danna?

– A minha família – ela explicou ansiosa – o professor Throop... ele ameaçou...

Ele entendeu rapidamente a preocupação dela. Os dois haviam falado das ameaças no início do relato que tinha lhes feito naquela manhã.

– Mandaremos Aurores até eles. Imediatamente. E os manteremos em segurança. Tem a minha palavra, Danna – prometeu.

A menina deu um suspiro agradecido e correu para junto de Madame Ponfrey e Andrew. Harry a seguiu com os olhos e encontrou os do menino.

– Também vamos providenciar para que Aurores avisem e protejam os seus pais, Andrew.

– Obrigado, Sr. Potter. – Aí ele pareceu lembrar-se de algo mais. – Vocês não vão contar a eles sobre eu...?

– Seu pai ficará orgulhoso – atalhou a diretora. – Tenho certeza.

– E se ele não ficar, eu mesma terei uma conversinha com ele – garantiu a enfermeira, fazendo com que novamente os dois se virassem para sair.

No que ela abriu a porta para que passassem, os sorrisos que pretendiam garantir que tudo ia ficar bem sumiram rapidamente e as conversas dos adultos recomeçaram. Harry se virou com urgência para Rony e Hermione.

– Pode ser que eles ainda estejam nos terrenos do castelo, vou até em casa buscar o Mapa e vocês...

– NÃO!

Os adultos se viraram surpresos para a porta. Danna e Andrew ainda estavam ali. Eram eles que tinham gritado e mantinham os olhos muito arregalados. Algo viscoso se enroscou no estômago de Harry. Bem, que ele achara que havia alguns pontos bem escuros na história que os dois haviam contado. Andrew parecera muito preocupado em não deixar sua turma culpada demais e Danna não o desdissera.

– O que é "não"? – perguntou e os dois trocaram um olhar aflito.

– É que... bem... – o menino parecia muito desconfortável, mas Harry achou que não dava para bancar o cara legal no momento.

– Andrew, você sabe que seus amigos correm risco de vida! Não é hora de esconder NADA da gente. Tem alguma coisa que você não contou?

Andrew estava pálido quando confirmou.

– O Mapa... ele não está na sua casa.

– Você sabe de que mapa o Harry está falando? – questionou Hermione.

– Aham... É o Mapa do Maroto. Ele não está mais com o senhor. – O menino olhou para Lupin, ainda sentado no fundo da sala amparando Tonks, mas bem atento ao que ele falava, quase adivinhando. – O Hector o pegou no Natal.

– O quê? – a pergunta partiu de várias bocas ao mesmo tempo e Andrew se encolheu.

– Ele disse que era... hum... a herança dele, sabe? Por ser...

– O último dos marotos – completou Rony desalentado. – Mas como? Como ele colocou as mãos no Mapa?

– Fred e Jorge – respondeu Harry chamando a si mesmo de burro e tapado. Devia ter desconfiado. Os dois tinham pedido para ir até a casa dele no Natal e não haviam deixado nenhuma brincadeirinha, como era de costume, nada mesmo. Harry até tinha comentado com Gina que eles poderiam estar amadurecendo. Ela tinha rido da hipótese.

– Ahh meu Deus! – lamentou Hermione.

– Nos desculpem – pediu o garoto.

– Onde está o Mapa agora?

A pergunta veio de Lupin que parecia sofrer de uma culpa ainda maior do que Harry, que ainda se xingava por não ter dado por falta do pergaminho.

– O professor Throop ficou com ele quando pegou o Hector.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca chocada encobrindo um barulho como se engolisse um grito. Rony e Carlinhos soltaram sonoros palavrões que fizeram com que duas ex-diretoras dessem gritinhos contrariados e pelo menos outros três quadros os mandassem lavar as bocas com sabão.

– Que mapa é esse? – quis saber McGonagall.

– É uma longa história, Minerva – explicou Lupin. – Daquelas em que a gente aprende o quão idiota e temerário foi quando jovem.

– Se eu vir esse pergaminho novamente – anunciou Hermione recuperando a voz – eu o queimo antes que o Sirius entre na escola. Ah se queimo!

Um antigo Harry, aquele que tivera o Mapa do Maroto como seu maior tesouro, poderia ter estranhado a fala de Hermione. Ainda mais vinda dela, que tantas vezes o fizera recorrer ao mapa. Mas a idéia de Sirius ou Lyan e Joanne se arriscarem por terem aquilo nas mãos mexeu com algo, que ele só vinha conhecendo realmente nos últimos meses, e esse Harry apoiou cada palavra dita pela amiga. Não precisou nem olhar para Lupin para saber o quanto ele, agora, recriminava a si mesmo por ter permitido que Harry ficasse com o pergaminho há tantos anos atrás. Ele devia estar sentindo exatamente o mesmo pavor que Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Andrew ainda se desculpou mais algumas vezes e Danna também, mas finalmente, Madame Ponfrey conseguiu levar os dois dali.

– E essa agora? O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rony muito nervoso.

– Não vai adiantar ficar lamentando – Harry sabia que cada minuto perdido poderia ser crucial. – Vou cumprir as promessas que fiz a esses dois. Depois, nós vamos encontrar Hector, Mel e Josh. E assim que eu puder, eu vou ter uma conversinha com Jorge e Fred.

– Se está pensando em dar uma surra nos dois, já tem ajuda – falou Carlinhos em tom de quem não estava brincando.

– Minha também – concordou Rony muito sério. – Deixem a mamãe saber disso. Aqueles dois vão ficar sem sentar por um ano. Não importa a idade que tenham.

Quim finalmente se mexeu da parede em que estivera escorado. Estava muito abalado e a voz, normalmente forte, saiu esquisita e molhada.

– Bem, eu vou entrar em contato com o quartel-general e mandar homens até a casa dos Bennet e também para proteger os O'Brien. Potter e Weasley, vocês podem começar a organizar as buscas com os Aurores que estavam na segurança do castelo e em Hogsmead. Eu... também vou falar com Otwani e Magdelaine. Hã... Minerva, você se incomodaria se eu os mandasse para casa? Para ficarem com a mãe.

– De maneira alguma, Quim – respondeu a diretora bondosamente. – Eu vou descer com você. Tenho que dizer alguma coisa para os alunos que estão no Salão Principal. Deus sabe o que vou poder dizer! – Falou abatida e cansada. – Potter, use a minha sala e a lareira para o que precisarem, sim?

– Obrigado, professora.

Os dois nem bem tinham saído e Tonks se ergueu resoluta da cadeira em que estava limpando as faces molhadas com raiva.

– Eu não vou ficar sentada aqui enquanto o meu menino corre perigo. Eu vou atrás dele e quando eu botar as mãos no safado que o levou, ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

– Tonks... – tentou Lupin.

– Estou só fazendo o meu trabalho, Remo. E você devia voltar para a sede da Ordem e fazer o seu também. Precisamos de informações. Temos de saber quando e onde eles podem tentar...

A voz dela falhou no fim e Remo a abraçou.

– Ela está certa – concordou Hermione.

– Você tem toda a razão, querida. Nós vamos encontrá-los. Pode ter certeza. Vamos sim – garantiu Lupin.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Harry acreditou que cada um estivesse, como ele, organizando os pensamentos e juntando forças para enfrentar o que parecia estar por vir. Tempos difíceis? Tinha a impressão de que ainda não tinha nem passado por tempos difíceis na vida. Não como os que ameaçavam vir. Por que é que o que está na frente parece sempre bem pior do que o que está atrás?

A porta da sala abriu e Hagrid entrou por ela. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e fungava de vez em quando.

– A professora McGonagall disse que eu podia vir ajudar vocês. O que é que a gente vai fazer, Harry?

Ele mal tinha aberto a boca para responder ao amigo e uma luz verde vinda da lareira o fez se virar. A cabeça de Snape flutuava ali com os lábios crispados.

– Tenho más notícias, Potter. Digo, _mais_ más notícias.

O coração de Harry subiu para a garganta e começou a latejar nas têmporas.

– Hoje é o dia – resmungou Rony, com sarcasmo, revirando os olhos.

– O que houve, Snape? – Harry respirou fundo antes de perguntar.

– Parece que os Comensais já têm as sete crianças.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Hermione se colara em Harry pegando convulsivamente no seu braço.

Snape mexeu a boca, contrafeito.

– Atacaram a casa de Jorge Weasley. Os três meninos foram levados.

Harry segurou Hermione rápido, porque ela amoleceu as pernas e quase caiu no chão. Em menos de um segundo, Rony estava do outro lado dela, amparando-a também.

– NÃO! – Negou o amigo com violência e pânico na voz, parecendo pronto para saltar no pescoço de Snape, se pudesse. – Você... você não sabe o que está falando!

– Eu sinto muito, Weasley – Snape não se abalou com o tom claro de ameaça de Rony. – Mas pelo menos, seu irmão e cunhada saíram apenas com uns arranhões. Eles não quiseram matá-los, pelo que se pode avaliar.

– Quando foi isso, Snape? – Harry já tinha abandonado Hermione nos braços de Rony.

– Há mais ou menos meia-hora.

– Meu Deus! – Disse Lupin, incrédulo. – Então, eles já têm seis crianças.

– Sete – retificou Snape. – A menina. A filha de Gui Weasley também foi levada. Estavam apenas ela e a mãe em casa. Os Comensais foram bem mais duros com a cunhada de vocês. Ela foi levada para o St. Mungus e ainda não sabemos o quê...

Harry parou de ouvir aí. Uma espécie de zunido alto começou a tocar dentro dos ouvidos dele. Teve a impressão bem clara de ter começado a olhar tudo de fora, quase estranho a cena. Hermione, tão abalada e pálida, que era quase inacreditável que estivesse com os olhos abertos. Rony com uma expressão de dor e desespero que ele tinha certeza de jamais ter visto. Seu próprio peito perecia rasgar-se de cima a baixo para uma estaca aguda entrar lá e remexer com selvageria cada pedaço de carne dentro dele. Amava aqueles pequenos. Amigos, sobrinhos, afilhado. Todos importantes para ele. Todos, de alguma forma, sua família. O garoto Bennet falara que Throop tinha comentando sobre uma vingança de Bellatrix. Como ele pudera não se dar conta naquela hora? Era o que ela queria. Vê-lo desesperado, ver a todos eles desesperados. Todos os que tinham lutado contra Voldemort. Apostaria qualquer coisa de que era por isso que Jorge e Alicia não haviam sido mortos. Bella queria sofrimento e agonia. E ela conseguira. Não ia parar. Todo o jogo orquestrado no último ano estava em movimento e, como no passado, Harry estava em desvantagem. Em total desvantagem.

O zunido se intensificou. Alguém tentava lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não ouvia. Sentiu o corpo se mexendo sem que ele realmente ordenasse. Era como se assistisse e atuasse ao mesmo tempo. E ele viu o homem de cabelos arrepiados, óculos redondos, muito parecido com o seu pai, se virar em direção à porta e começar a sair em passos largos da sala. Teve a vaga sensação de que o chamavam, mas não identificou nada sob o ruído. Desceu as escadas em espiral aos pulos, sentindo as orelhas vibrarem. Seguiu desabalado pelo corredor. Mesmo fora do corpo, ele sabia que o zunido estava ali por um motivo. O claro motivo de não deixá-lo formalizar em pensamento a sensação de náusea na boca do estômago, o desespero, o terror que havia tomado conta de suas entranhas de tal jeito, que a única forma de não cair ali mesmo e vomitar era continuar correndo. Manter-se concentrado no ruído, sem pensar e correndo o mais que suas pernas pudessem.

Seguiu para baixo por todos os atalhos que conhecia até desembocar no saguão de entrada e sair pelas imensas portas duplas para os jardins do castelo. Poderia ter usado a lareira? _Não_. O cara do lado de fora da sua cabeça mandou o outro ficar quieto. A lareira talvez não funcionasse. _Por quê?_ CALA A BOCA!

Atravessou os terrenos como se tivesse asas nos pés. Talvez tivesse. Mas ele não conferiu. Apenas correu. E quando achou que seu pulmão sairia pela boca, ele fechou a boca e correu ainda mais. Nem bem saíra pelos portões ladeados pelos imensos javalis de pedra e ele chegou a derrapar para conseguir parar. Não ligou para a dor lancinante no lado do corpo. Aquela dor não era nada. Puxou a varinha das vestes e num movimento amplo e girou. A sensação de ser espremido por um cano há muito não lhe parecia tão cheia de agonia, e mesmo quando ela passou, Harry manteve os olhos fechados. Os pés ficaram finalmente, mas este fez um barulho esquisito. Como algo que se quebra. Virou a cabeça para o solo e só então arriscou olhar. Era vidro. O gramado estava coberto de vidros, que pareciam ter sido arremessados de longe.

A sensação seguinte foi de um horrível cheiro de queimado. Harry estava de costas para a casa, mas sabia exatamente o que ia ver, por mais que seu coração implorasse para que ele estivesse enganado. Fazia muito, muito tempo que ele não chorava, mas as lágrimas vieram silenciosas e começaram a sair sem esforço antes mesmo que ele confirmasse com os olhos o que todos os outros sentidos lhe diziam.

Não saberia dizer quanto ficou ali, até que finalmente se voltou e sentiu o coração parar definitivamente de bater e o zunido ser substituído pelo silêncio mais insuportável que ele já ouvira em toda a sua vida. Tinha certeza: tinha morrido ali. Numa casa branca, a sua casa, totalmente destruída, fumegando em pontos onde o fogo mágico queimara apenas para que nada ficasse em pé. Os gritos que ele teria dado ficaram presos na garganta. Mortos não gritam. E o homem caído de joelhos, chorando como um menino sozinho, era só uma casca, de quem tinham acabado de tirar tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Sinto pela nota curta, mas infelizmente é isso ou demoraria muito para postar. Agradeço de coração a todos que têm lido esta fic. Seja os que acompanham desde o começo, os que pegaram no meio, os que estão chegando agora ou só a lerão depois que eu colocar FIM. Aos que comentam sempre, aos que comentam às vezes, aos que comentam sempre que podem, aos que comentaram uma única vez e aos que não comentam nunca: MUITO OBRIGADA. Tem sido um prazer escrever para vocês, poucas coisas me fazem tão feliz.

Aos que comentaram este último capítulo, meu carinho e gratidão:

**Livinha, Mel Black Potter, Remaria, Bruna B. T. Black, Tathi, Alicia Spinet, Lilinda, Michele Granger e Georgea.**

Beijos e até o próximo!

Sally

P.S.: Ahh antes que eu esqueça, maldições imperdoáveis continuam imperdoáveis, segundo a minha última consulta ao Ministério. Não lancem, rsrs


	34. A Ressurreição

Capítulo 35

**A Ressurreição**

Foi a mão pesada de Hagrid que içou Harry do chão e o apertou num abraço forte. Ele não teria condições de precisar o tempo que ficara de joelhos, absorvendo a visão da sua casa em pedaços. Já tinha visto uma casa assim, mas tinha sido tão diferente. Doera. Muito. Mas não era nem um milésimo da dor que ele sentia agora. Naquele verão em que fora a Godric's Hollow vira ruínas tristes, cheias de mato, que falavam de um passado que Harry, por mais que desejasse, não lembrava. Agora, enquanto ele urrava de fúria e dor no ombro do amigo – que, agora, mais o continha do que abraçava – o que tinha atrás de si eram as ruínas dos seus sonhos. Sua casa com Gina. Aquela que vagava na periferia da sua mente desde o dia em que ele a beijara pela primeira vez, em frente a todos os alunos da Grifinória, e soubera que era "ela".

Agora, havia apenas o nada. Gritou mais. Sentia que se berrasse mais alto, mais forte, aquele veneno que o sufocava poderia escorrer para fora dele. Talvez, assim, ele conseguiria respirar outra vez. Hagrid chamava por ele, pedia calma, mas Harry sabia que se o amigo não estivesse sendo obrigado a contê-lo, provavelmente também estaria uivando como um lobo ferido. E isso lhe deu uma raiva insana. Não queria ficar calmo. Não queria que dissessem para ele se acalmar. Começou a chutar, bater, berrar mais alto. Precisava sair dali. Fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê? "_ME-DEIXA-SAIR-DAQUI!_"

Hagrid abriu os braços, soltando-o instantaneamente, como se tivesse levado um choque. Uma força invisível tinha emanado do rapaz obrigando-o a largá-lo.

– Harry... – havia um lamento profundo na voz de Hagrid.

Ser solto do abraço foi quase como cair de um muro baixo e Harry cambaleou para trás até conseguir ficar novamente em pé. Não que ele confiasse em suas pernas. A sensação de que tudo o que havia dentro dele estava morto não colaborava para que elas quisessem mantê-lo em pé. Ergueu os olhos para Hagrid, que mantinha os braços ainda estendidos para ele, a cara peluda lavada num choro silencioso.

– Por que eu, Hagrid? Por que é sempre comigo?

Sua voz saiu tão estrangulada e rouca por causa dos gritos que nem parecia ser dele. Nada, aliás, parecia ser dele. Era isso, pensou num assomo de desespero, não era com ele que aquilo estava acontecendo, era com outra pessoa. Um outro alguém com quem ele tinha a vaga afinidade que se tinha com outros seres humanos. Provavelmente aquele pesadelo vinha de uma notícia de jornal ou de um livro que ele lera.

– Diz que não é verdade, Hagrid! Por favor! Diga que vou me virar e vai estar tudo lá. Exatamente como era.

– Harry... tente se...

– Eu não quero ficar CALMO!!! Eu quero que alguém me diga o que eu fiz para merecer isso! Eu quero... – virou para a casa destruída e caiu novamente de joelhos – eu quero que isso pare...

Se jogou de borco na grama coalhada de cacos de vidro, sem se importar se eles o feriam e espetavam. Só queria perder a consciência. Só queria não ter de pensar nos seus bebês ou em Gina. Só queria estar com eles, onde quer que eles estivessem.

– Harry – a voz de Hagrid veio de algum ponto acima dele – não sabemos o que aconteceu. Talvez eles... eles estejam... Ah! Levante-se, meu filho, você está se machucando.

Novamente, Hagrid o içou do chão, colocando-o em pé e segurando-o com a mão pelos ombros.

– Como soube que eu vinha para cá? – perguntou num rasgo de sanidade enquanto olhava para os escombros fumegantes e fazia contínuas negativas com a cabeça.

– Dumbledore... – respondeu Hagrid com a voz embargada. – Ele me disse para vir atrás de você. Achou que era o lugar mais provável... Mas Harry, nós temos é que descobrir o que acont... Harry! Onde você...?

Só que a súbita sanidade de Harry já tinha ido embora e ele havia se livrado do amigo e agora corria como um doido em direção à casa destruída. Sentia que era muito difícil tentar raciocinar qualquer coisa, então simplesmente agiu, como se uma força externa o estivesse guiando com um controle remoto. Suas mãos feridas pelos cacos de vidro reclamaram baixinho quando ele se jogou sobre os escombros, chamando por Gina e pelos bebês, levantando tijolos como se um deles ou alguma resposta qualquer pudessem saltar dali. Hagrid veio no seu encalço e, embora continuasse a pedir calma, também passou a levantar grandes pedaços de madeira calcinada e meias paredes, procurando. Afinal, ele já tinha tirado um bebê com vida de uma casa exatamente como aquela. Foi meio sem pensar que Harry finalmente puxou a varinha e começou a erguer pedaços maiores de concreto, madeiras, restos de móveis, portas, janelas e... Nada... O pavor se acercando dele com cada vez mais vontade, deslizando por ele, envolvendo-o como se fosse uma cobra enorme. E junto com ele: ódio. O maior, o mais viscoso. De um tamanho que ele nunca sentira. Um ódio que matava qualquer piedade, qualquer compaixão. Um ódio que parecia começar matando-o antes de qualquer coisa.

– Harry Potter, m-meu s-senhor... – a voz esganiçada e chorosa de Dobby interrompeu o aperto que já estrangulava sua alma.

Virou-se rápido e deu de frente com o elfo muito trêmulo e com os olhos arregalados. Ele segurava o que parecia se um embrulho de roupas que Harry reconheceu imediatamente. Sentiu o corpo viscoso da cobra afrouxar em torno dele e se jogou sobre a criaturinha puxando o fardo para si e não pode deixar de sorrir por um instante, cheio de alívio. Joanne dormia inocentemente aninhada na mantilha cor-de-rosa. O ar voltou a circular nos pulmões e o sangue a aquecer suas veias. Harry voltou a ter consciência de todos os sons, cheiros, gostos. Até as suas mãos feridas pareciam ressentir-se mais e a sensação de estar vivo era dolorosa e boa.

– Onde estão Gina e Lyan? – perguntou eufórico.

Dobby se encolheu.

– Dobby n-não teve culpa meu senhor – lamuriou-se o elfo esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – Dobby bem que queria proteger a família de Harry Potter, m-mas... – ele tremia furiosamente. – Dobby não conseguiu, meu senhor. Não que Dobby se importasse em morrer por seus amos. Dobby é um elfo livre e morre por quem quiser e morreria com prazer por Harry Potter e sua doce senhora...

Harry deu um suspiro de impaciência, firmou a filha em um dos braços, se agachou e pegando Dobby pelo ombro o sacudiu com violência.

– Onde estão a minha mulher e o meu filho, Dobby?

Dobby irrompeu num choro convulsivo.

– Eles os levaram, Harry Potter. Os bruxos maus. Eles vieram e levaram a minha doce senhora e o pequeno mestre Lyan. Dobby tentou ajudá-los, tentou sim, mas a minha doce senhora... – explicou por entre soluços – Ela quis que Dobby pegasse os dois bebês, mas... – ele se jogou no chão pegando um grande pedaço de tijolo e começou a bater com ele na cabeça. – Dobby foi lento, merece... morrer... Dobby mau!

Harry apenas lançou um olhar cansado para Hagrid que assistia a tudo parecendo meio tonto. Sem que precisasse falar, Hagrid chegou até os dois em uma passada e afastou o tijolo de Dobby enquanto o continha com apenas uma das mãos, segurando-o pelos ombros. Só que isso não foi suficiente para que o elfo parasse de guinchar e se maldizer.

– DOBBY! Fica quieto! É uma ordem!

O elfo engoliu o choro e mirou Harry, apavorado.

– Agora, me conte _exatamente_ o que aconteceu. Devagar e sem crises de choro ou auto-flagelação, ouviu?

Parecendo assustado com o tom que jamais tinha ouvido de Harry, Dobby engoliu em seco e começou a contar com a voz chorosa entremeada de fungadas e soluços.

– A senhora do Dobby chegou de manhã cedinho na Toca e trouxe os gêmeos e Dobby para casa, para que os pais dela descansassem, ela disse. Então, ela e Dobby trocaram as fraldas dos bebês, lhes deram mamadeiras e os fizeram dormir e minha senhora disse que dormiria um pouco também porque passou a noite toda acordada. Então, Dobby foi fazer as suas tarefas – ele deu um soluço sentido – mas o Aquiles começou a latir muito e de um jeito estranho e mesmo a coruja Edwiges começou a fazer barulho. Então Dobby saiu para ver o que era. Achei que fosse a gata. Meu senhor sabe que a gata Tileti é um bicho muito mimado e gosta de provocar os outros dois. E Dobby foi lá ralhar com ela. E foi aí que houve o estrondo grande na frente da casa. Dobby disse para Edwiges ir procurar o meu senhor Harry Potter bem rápido e soltou o cão, que estava muito furioso. Ele correu para frente latindo, então... ganiu de um jeito estranho... e depois... ficou quieto...

Harry fechou os olhos por um instante, absorvendo as palavras do elfo e depois os abriu novamente, cheio de decisão.

– Continue!

Lágrimas grossas saíam dos imensos olhos de Dobby e uma delas pendia da ponta do seu nariz em forma de lápis.

– Dobby foi direto para o quarto dos pequenos mestres. Dava para ouvir os bruxos maus entrando na casa porque eles riam e caçoavam e destruíam tudo o que viam pela frente e Dobby reconheceu... – ele estremeceu fortemente.

– Reconheceu o quê, Dobby? QUEM? – berrou Harry.

– M-meu an-antigo mestre, meu senhor. Ele...

– _Malfoy_ – compreendeu Harry cheio de ódio.

Dobby acenou freneticamente com a cabeça, a lágrima pendurada caiu do nariz junto com outras manchando a camiseta de colorido chocante que ele usava.

– Lucius Malfoy? – rugiu Hagrid. – Ah se eu colocar as minhas mãos naquele miserável, desgraçado, filho de uma... Eu nem me importo de passar o resto da minha vida em Azkaban. Eu vou fazer ele...

– Continue – ordenou Harry para Dobby, fazendo a voz se sobrepor às ameaças de Hagrid.

Dobby se embalava para frente e para trás e olhava com cobiça para uma barra de ferro equilibrada sobre os escombros, mas deu um saltinho no lugar ao ouvir a voz de Harry e, com evidente esforço, continuou.

– A minha senhora já estava no quarto e me deu a pequena Joanne para carregar, mas Dobby começou a ficar fraco, sem muita magia...

– Como assim?

– Dobby sentiu as... criaturas – respondeu num choramingo assombrado.

Sem se controlar, ele prorrompeu num choro sentido, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Harry olhou para Hagrid, que havia parado de praguejar, esperando que ele lhe desse alguma resposta mais articulada que a de Dobby.

– Os elfos domésticos são, na maioria, criaturas inocentes. Os _beusclainhs..._ – Dobby estremeceu e soluçou alto. Hagrid pareceu desistir de entrar em detalhes. – Erm... não vem ao caso, Harry. Mas parece que o tipo de magia negra dos demônios interfere na mágica própria dos elfos. Acho que seria muito difícil para Dobby aparatar ou lançar qualquer magia se estivesse na presença de um deles.

Harry assentiu compreendendo.

– Dobby. Dobby! – O elfo baixou as mãos do rosto e o olhou em pânico. – Eu preciso que você continue contando o que aconteceu.

Engolindo uma nova crise de soluços, Dobby prosseguiu.

– Minha senhora percebeu a fraqueza de Dobby... e... e convocou a capa do meu senhor e a jogou sobre Dobby... E-ela ia entregar também o pequeno mestre Lyan, mas... mas... nã-ão d-deu tempo-o-o – disse abrindo novamente o berreiro.

– Dobby! Quer fazer o favor de se controlar! E depois? Quero saber o que houve depois!

Harry mantinha os olhos vidrados no elfo e tinha de fazer um grande esforço para não saltar sobre o pequenino obrigando-o a falar tudo de uma vez. Dobby engoliu o choro com forte empenho.

– Dobby ficou escondido sob a capa com a bebê e ouviu eles entrarem no quarto. A minha senhora estava disposta a lutar... ela disse que eles teriam de matá-la para tocarem no seu filho – o coração de Harry veio na boca. – Então o Sr. Malfoy, aquele bruxo malvado, disse que ainda não era a hora para isso e havia uma mulher que perguntou pela menina, mas ele disse que não tinham muito tempo e que um só bastaria. Depois ele riu e disse que se ela estivesse na casa, eles dariam um jeito para que meu senhor Harry Potter a encontrasse morta e... Aí...aí...

Dobby arregalou ainda mais os olhos, se isto era possível.

– Aí? – perguntou Harry apertando a filha nos braços.

– Tudo explodiu. Dobby não entende bem o que aconteceu, Harry Potter. Mas foi mágica. Mágica forte. Das trevas. Isso foi. Dobby se encolheu sob a capa e conseguiu fazer um escudo para proteger a pequena mestra usando toda a força que tinha. Dobby quase morreu isso sim, mas Dobby não se importaria, contando que a pequena Joanne ficasse bem.

Hagrid que estava um pouco atrás do elfo, olhou com atenção para as suas costas e pela expressão que fez, Harry deduziu antes que ele falasse.

– Amiguinho, você se feriu!

– Não foi nada – retrucou Dobby com um jeito triste. – Dobby se machucaria muito mais pelos bebês de Harry Potter. Mas Dobby não pode salvar a sua doce senhora e o pequeno Lyan. Dobby não merece nem pena e nem perdão! – e com o rosto contorcido de fúria, ele se jogou em direção à barra de ferro, a qual não parava de lançar olhares, e ameaçou enfiá-la no peito. Hagrid foi rápido e o impediu sustentando o elfo com uma das mãos enquanto ele esperneava e tentava alcançar a barra na outra mão do gigante.

Joanne se mexeu no colo de Harry libertando as mãozinhas e mexendo a boca pequenina como quem busca um bico. Sentindo um misto de vazio e felicidade por tê-la com ele, o rapaz deslizou a mão pelo rosto da filha que, agora, lhe pareceu serena demais para tudo o que havia acontecido.

– Joanne não chorou Dobby?

O elfo parou de espernear e tentar alcançar a barra de ferro.

– Dobby também não entende, meu senhor. Quando minha senhora a entregou para mim, pediu que ela ficasse em silêncio e não chorasse. E a pequena mestra dorme desde então.

Harry franziu a testa e trocou um olhar com Hagrid.

– Não me pergunte. Deve ser alguma coisa que as mães bruxas fazem.

– Ou que Gina faz... – sugeriu com um novo assomo de esperança. Hagrid sorriu e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da manga da camisa, enquanto fungava sonoramente.

– Harry, Gina e Lyan não estão aqui. Se eles os levaram, eles... eles ainda estão vivos – argumentou enquanto soltava um Dobby mais controlado no chão.

Harry continuava com os olhos fixos em Joanne.

– Eu sei – respirou profundamente, buscando forças no rosto adormecido da filha e no peso morno e suave que ela espalhava pelos seus braços, aquecendo-o por quase inteiro. Depois, sem lançar um olhar sequer para as ruínas, se pôs a descer os escombros de paredes brancas e cinzentas. Afinal, eram só tijolos. – Vamos embora! Preciso deixar Joanne em segurança antes de ir pegar Gina e Lyan de volta.

Nem Dobby, nem Hagrid questionaram uma palavra do que ele disse e o seguiram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina cruzou impaciente, pela milésima vez, a sala em que fora deixada. Sinceramente, ela esperava um lugar bem diferente como cativeiro. Algo úmido, sujo e mal cheiroso. Ao invés disso, estava em um quarto amplo com paredes altas e forradas de brocado vermelho, encaixilhadas em esquadrias de madeira escura e lustrosa. Móveis antigos, de estilo aristocrático, se espalhavam sobre o tapete carmim escuro dando ao lugar uma atmosfera de ostentação pesada e de mau gosto. Em uma das pareces duas grandes janelas, emolduradas por cortinas de veludo quase no mesmo tom das paredes traziam a única luz clara ao ambiente inteiro, descontando o forro das cadeiras e poltronas. Alguns espaços descorados mostravam que os quadros tinham sido removidos da sala. Cadeiras, poltronas e sofás pequenos acomodavam-se mais ou menos em círculo pelo aposento. Gina avaliou o lugar como uma espécie de sala íntima, talvez um lugar para receber visitas. Mas ela não era uma _visita_. Vidros a prova de quebra e uma porta trancada deixavam isso bem claro.

Porém, de tudo, o mais estranho do lugar, era a paisagem que se podia ver pela janela. Somente o mar. Não havia uma única faixa de terra entre ela e o oceano. Com esforço, Gina conseguira divisar pelo vidro que as ondas vinham quebrar abaixo de onde ela estava. Sua impressão era de que aquele lugar estava encravado na rocha crua, ou numa caverna. Fosse o que fosse, era certamente um tipo de fortaleza onde só se poderia chegar, conjeturou Gina, numa vassoura ou sabendo precisamente onde aparatar.

Ela tinha acordado em um dos sofás, há algumas horas, sem Lyan em seus braços, o que a deixara apavorada. Tinha tentado gritar, socar a porta, chamar pelos captores, mas não tivera resposta. Por fim, desistira e começara a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar. Se os Comensais a haviam trazido para ali é porque tinham um propósito e, se ainda estava viva, significava que ela ainda tinha tempo... Tempo para que Harry os encontrasse.

Correu os olhos pela sala. Talvez houvesse uma chance de fugir dali. Ora, mas o que estava pensando? Não fugiria dali sem o filho. Então, primeiro tinha que se concentrar em achar o seu bebê.

Se ao menos ainda sentisse a presença dos poderes de Aradia. Aí sim conseguiria pensar em escapar, mas sem isso... Hermione e ela tinham concluído que os poderes tinham se manifestado apenas quando ela estava grávida. Bem, não fora assim da primeira vez, quando Harry havia derrotado Voldemort. Mas ali, segundo Hermione, ela estava no centro do poder da antiga bruxa, o círculo de pedras de Hogwarts: o _Campo de Aradia_. Contudo, parecia que sem uma situação especial, Gina Weasley Potter não era nada mais que uma bruxa habilidosa. "_Harry não demore_", pediu mentalmente.

Acabou desabando frustrada em uma cadeira de espaldar alto forrada de chintz. Obviamente Gina não tinha idéia de onde tinha ido parar a sua varinha e realmente não esperava que os Comensais a fossem deixar com ela. Afundou a cabeça entre as mãos tentando não mergulhar no desespero, precisava continuar raciocinando com clareza, precisava descobrir onde Lyan estava. Tinha a clara sensação de que ele não estava longe.

Ergueu-se da cadeira e recomeçou a andar pela sala. Também queria saber se Joanne estava bem. Será que Dobby tinha conseguido protegê-la? Não se lembrava de ter ouvido a menina chorar quando Lucius jogou o feitiço sobre si. Desejava ardentemente que os Comensais não a tivessem descoberto. Mas queria tanto ter certeza.

Chegou em frente à enorme janela e fechou os olhos, deixando que o sol fraco – registrou mentalmente que devia estar bem ao norte – batesse sobre eles. A imagem de Joanne, o rostinho delicado, se formando com clareza na sua mente. Ficou tentando imaginar onde ela estava, o que ela sentia, se estava aquecida, limpa, alimentada. Então, apareceu. Gina sentiu como se um redemoinho quente a envolvesse e por instantes que iam e vinham ela pode saber com perfeição. _A linha leve da mantilha roçando suavemente no rosto. O embalo de um caminhar decidido e vigoroso. Estava segura._ Mas não era Dobby quem a segurava. _Eram braços maiores e mais fortes. _Gina inspirou fundo. Reconheceria aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar. Harry. Joanne estava tranquilamente adormecida no colo do pai.

Abriu os olhos assustada. O que exatamente fora aquilo? Olhou para as próprias mãos que tremiam visivelmente. Fizera magia sem varinha. Tinha certeza absoluta que por segundos estivera com a filha. Uma euforia louca tomou conta de Gina. E se os poderes de Aradia não tivessem ido embora? E se ela apenas precisasse se concentrar com mais afinco, como tinha acabado de fazer? Mas e por que ela não conseguira antes? _Ora, confesse Gina, como você se concentraria tendo de dar atenção a duas (três, não se esqueça do Harry) "crianças" carentes sempre pedindo por você?_ A voz na sua cabeça parecia bastante sensata, mas Gina não pretendia argumentar e sim usar o poder recém descoberto. Soltou os músculos das costas mexendo o pescoço e com um entusiasmo genuíno decidiu que iria descobrir onde Lyan estava e depois, quem sabe, se isso não fosse algo apenas restrito aos seus filhos, conseguiria tentar dizer para Harry onde estavam.

Respirou fundo e se preparou para tentar a magia mais uma vez, mas não teve chance. A única porta do aposento se abriu e alguém com as vestes negras dos Comensais entrou por ela. Mesmo tentando disfarçar o susto de ser surpreendida e o fato de o seu coração ter ido parar na boca, Gina não conseguiu evitar recuar uns dois passos. A porta se fechou atrás do Comensal e ele fez menção de se aproximar.

– Onde está meu filho? – perguntou Gina de chofre e ele paralisou. Fosse coragem ou instinto materno, o fato é que ela não conseguiu não perguntar. E mesmo com todo o medo, seu tom de voz estava muito mais para leoa enraivecida do que para presa acuada.

– Ele está bem e em segurança, Sra. Potter – respondeu uma voz masculina que Gina não reconheceu.

– Sabe, essas roupas não são tão impressionantes vistas à luz do dia. – _Cale-se Gina! Você quer ser torturada ou morta e deixar seu filho com esses monstros? Fique quieta e guarde suas opiniões para si!_

No entanto, o Comensal pareceu se divertir com o comentário e numa atitude que Gina não esperaria, ele ergueu as mãos e retirou a máscara e o capuz e lhe sorriu.

– Espero que tenha achado as acomodações confortáveis, Sra. Potter. Eu reservei esta sala especialmente para você. Achei que a agradaria. – Richard Oates olhava para Gina como se ela fosse uma hóspede esperada para um final de semana no campo. Mas ele não se parecia muito com o Oates que ela lembrava. O homem a sua frente tinha uma aparência doentia, muito magro, escaveirado, com olheiras imensas e escuras sob os olhos. Rugas na pele ressequida e a boca flácida o deixavam com uma aparência muito mais velha do que a da última vez que ela o vira. Mas Gina não estava nem aí se ele apenas parecia doente ou estava doente realmente. Devolveu um olhar de nojo ao traidor.

– Isso é algum tipo de piada? – ela questionou incrédula e o homem franziu a testa.

– De maneira alguma. Por quê? Você não gostou? Algo lhe desagrada? É a melhor vista de toda a fortaleza – explicou pressuroso. – Posso levá-la para outro quarto, se quiser – ele deu alguns passos em direção a ela e Gina recuou desconfiada com o jeito com que ele a olhava. – Tenho certeza de que sua figura ficaria magnífica no quarto verde. Iria parecer uma rainha irlandesa – falou de um jeito sonhador, mas que causou arrepios de asco em Gina.

– Você é louco? Eu fui raptada da minha casa! Vocês me tiraram o meu bebê e você quer saber que tipo de cor eu prefiro na decoração? Eu quero saber onde está o _meu _filho! – Exigiu com o tom de voz aumentando consideravelmente a cada palavra, mas Oates não se alterou. Mantinha um sorriso cordial, quase feliz.

– O menino está bem, acredite Sra. Potter. Temos um pequeno exército de elfos domésticos tomando conta dele e das outras crianças.

– Outras crianças? Que _outras crianças_?

– Ah, bem, tivemos de trazer outras crianças para cá... eu realmente sinto muito – ele falou com seriedade. – Você sabe que às vezes precisamos de sacrifícios para preservar nossos mais queridos... Mas eu posso lhe garantir que você e o pequeno Lyan estão a salvo.

Era como ter dormido e acordado no mundo do bizarro. O homem na frente dela parecia acreditar que aquelas palavras a acalmariam. Em resumo, ele deveria se mais insano do que Bellatrix Lestrange.

– De que crianças você está falando? – perguntou Gina entre os dentes e colocando a mão na barriga para tentar controlar o fato de que suas entranhas pareciam ter sido substituídas por gatos vivos.

Oates deu um longo suspiro e depois deu mais uns passos na sua direção e Gina continuou recuando até ele parar.

– Seria melhor se você não soubesse quem elas são. Mas eu entendo. De qualquer forma, terei de fazê-la esquecer depois. – Gina começou a avaliar possíveis rotas de fuga pelos cantos dos olhos. Não podia deixar aquele maluco encurralá-la em um canto da sala. – Se eu lhe mostrar as crianças – ele continuou falando – você concordaria em dar um passeio comigo pela ilha?

Gina arregalou os olhos, estupefata. Só podia ser brincadeira.

– NÃO! – Depois processou a outra informação. – Estamos numa ilha?

Apesar de aparentar decepção com a recusa enfática dela, o rapaz sorriu para a pergunta.

– Sim, pertence a minha família há gerações. Bem, não exatamente ao meu ramo da família, mas sempre gostei de vir aqui para ficar com o meu tio, que é o dono. Tenho certeza de que com o tempo, você também gostará muito desse lugar.

Com certeza Gina não pretendia ficar tempo o suficiente para gostar de coisa alguma, ainda assim, engoliu em seco. Havia algo na voz de Oates que a estava deixando inquieta. Era como se ele tivesse planos... Planos a respeito dela. Uma garra de ferro começou a pressionar sua garganta.

– Me deixa ver o meu filho – pediu com a humildade ditada pelo pavor.

Oates sorriu largo e lhe estendeu a mão. Entre a vontade de recusar a mão ofertada e a de saber onde Lyan estava, a segunda foi mais forte. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força para segurar a sensação de náusea que continuava a lhe rondar a garganta, Gina deu a mão para ele e se deixou conduzir até a parede oposta à janela. O toque dele, no entanto, fora ainda mais desagradável do que ela imaginava que seria. A mão de Oates estava muito gelada, a pele tinha a textura dura como um mármore e era possível sentir cada um dos ossos. Era desconfortável como estar de mãos com um cadáver.

Tão logo pararam diante da parede, Gina puxou a mão de volta e a prendeu junto ao corpo, segurando uma enorme vontade de chorar, que ela nem sabia de onde vinha. Por um instante, pareceu que um cinismo frio debochou dela pelos olhos do rapaz. Mas foi muito rápido. Logo depois, ele voltou àquele jeito que mesclava ansiedade, tristeza pela distância dela e uma adoração doentia. O bruxo tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e fez um movimento largo com o braço em direção à parede. Em resposta esta se dissolveu lentamente na frente deles, como se fosse se tornando transparente. Gina levou alguns segundos para reconhecer tudo o que via e quando conseguiu discernir todos os detalhes, mal pode sufocar um grito.

O outro lado da parede revelava um quarto igualmente grande. Tinha a mesma decoração antiquada e espalhafatosa, embora em cores claras que mesclavam azul desbotado e um verde-água horroroso. Nele tinha um cercadinho forrado sob o cuidado de três elfos. Um deles, ela pode reconhecer, era uma assustadíssima Winky que, ao contrário dos outros, tinha uma bola de ferro amarrada ao pé. Dentro do cercado, ela pode ver adormecidos – e Gina teve quase imediata certeza de que estavam enfeitiçados – Lyan, Sirius, Sean e Kenneth. Um pouco adiante, encostados aos pés de uma cama grande de dossel de latão, mas bem acordados, estavam Josh e Hector, que tinha Chantal com a cabeça deitada sobre suas pernas e Mel escorada no seu ombro. O menino a enlaçava de um jeito protetor. Pareciam amedrontados e desamparados. Gina tentou caminhar na direção deles, nenhum parecia tê-la visto, mas a parede voltou a se tornar sólida e opaca, o vermelho agredindo as retinas dela.

– O quê...? O que vocês querem com a gente? – perguntou num fio de voz.

Oates não demonstrou nenhum abalo com a angústia dela.

– Você e Lyan estão a salvo. Não se preocupe.

– Não me preocupar? Que espécie de doido pervertido é você? São meus sobrinhos lá! São crianças que vi nascer e ajudei a criar. E... mesmo que eu nunca as tivesse visto... – Ela parou cheia de horror. – Vocês não precisam andar junto com demônios, já são monstruosos o bastante e... NÃO OUSE TOCAR EM MIM! – Berrou quando o viu dar um passo na direção dela com a mão estendida. O sorriso do rapaz sumiu.

– Você deveria se acostumar, Sra. Pot... Gina. Meu mestre prometeu que você ficaria comigo quando ele ressurgisse – o rosto de Oates tinha um brilho fanático.

O terror que vinha ameaçando sufocar Gina aumentou ainda mais, assim como um tremor que parecia vir do frio intenso irradiado por um iceberg que crescia logo abaixo do umbigo.

– Seu mestre não tem nenhum poder sobre mim – disse entre os dentes.

Ele sorriu e o brilho frio rasgou mais uma vez os olhos azuis.

– Meu mestre é muito persuasivo, Gina. Você sabe. Já sentiu o seu poder. Não deve ter esquecido isso.

Gina engoliu em seco enquanto realizava mentalmente quem realmente tinha diante de si.

– Voldemort!

A frieza que há pouco espreitara do fundo dos olhos azuis saltou e engoliu a expressão inteira de Richard Oates.

– O Lorde das Trevas admira a sua coragem em dizer o nome dele, minha cara.

– "O" Lorde das Trevas? – questionou arfante, mas ainda assim com cinismo suficiente para ele perceber que não a enganava. – Eu não tenho mais onze anos... Eu sei quem você é!

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e um ricto cansado deformou a boca flácida.

– Esperta. O tempo parece ter sido bem generoso com a pequenina Srta. Weasley. Deixou-a atraente, poderosa, inteligente e... até lhe deu Harry Potter. Imagino que tenha a vida que pediu não, menina?

Gina recuou ainda mais. A respiração saia entrecortada, rápida, superficial.

– Você o está possuindo? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha positivamente. – Está controlando o pobre garoto desde quando?

– _Pobre garoto_? – Soltou uma espécie de gemido de descrença. – Depois de tudo o que ouviu você acredita que ele é uma vítima? Acho que me enganei quanto a sua inteligência.

– Mas eu pensei...

– Oh, não. Eu o estou controlando, mas não o tempo todo. Digamos que somos dois inquilinos no mesmo alojamento. Um alojamento precário, eu admito. Mas ele estava tão ansioso por servir-me, por poder derrotar o seu... maridinho. Concordou com tudo. O ritual de _roubo de poder_, assassinar os colegas de departamento, torturar o seu irmão, degradar a própria alma para dar espaço para a minha. Como vê, o _pobre garoto _foi voluntário e se ofereceu a mim bem antes de meu retorno. Quando saí do Véu da Morte, ele já estava pronto, mas não pudemos terminar a possessão ali, era preciso estar num circulo de pedras, como aquele em que o seu marido achou que tinha me derrotado definitivamente. Então, seguimos para Stonehenge e desde lá, somos um só.

Gina estava horrorizada.

– Mas... mas Harry me disse que quando chegou ao ministério, Richard estava lá – argumentou Gina.

– Um _beusclainh_ assumiu o lugar dele – respondeu Voldemort com calma. Não perecia ver nenhum problema em dar informações a ela. – Seu irmão já estava desconfiando demais de Richard e nós precisávamos de um pouco mais de tempo. De qualquer forma, a batalha em Stonehenge foi bastante proveitosa para mim ao fim de tudo. E o jovem Richard Oates tem se mostrado um hospedeiro bem conveniente – Voldemort se olhou abarcando de um braço a outro. – É muito bom ter um corpo jovem novamente. Não é tão poderoso quanto eu poderia querer... Apenas um intermediário antes da verdadeira ressurreição, mas logo serei mais poderoso do que nunca!

Ainda atordoada, Gina tentava realizar o que Voldemort dizia.

– Então era ele que estava falando comigo antes... E agora...

– Ele foi dormir. Essa coisa é toda um pouco desgastante, sabe. Acho que você deve se lembrar como era. – Voldemort deu mais um passo e Gina recuou, ele sorriu e sentou-se numa cadeira de braços com um movimento elegante, como se estivesse sentando em um trono. – Alterno minhas vigílias com as dele. Mas ele tem dormido mais ultimamente.

– Você o está matando – afirmou Gina. A aparência de Richard dizia exatamente isso assim como o brilho excessivo dos olhos que Voldemort agora usava.

– Ah, claro que sim. Ora, minha cara, você não vai ficar triste, por ele vai? O rapaz é um assassino – o jeito jocoso nauseou Gina. – Mas, bem, como ele fez tudo por você, então, acredito que deva atrair pelo menos um pouco da sua simpatia.

– Por mim? – Gina estava em choque.

– Sim. O rapaz a _ama_.

– Ele não me ama! – Reagiu cheia de indignação. – Ele nem me conhece.

– Ama, adora, está obcecado... Qual a diferença? Ele achou que se ajudasse ao tio, um servo realmente antigo e fiel, poderia mandar seu marido para o inferno e ficar com você. Então fez o acordo. Deixou as criaturas se aproximarem e envenenarem cada sentimento que ele tinha. Ciúmes viraram inveja, simpatia virou obsessão, rancor virou ódio. Um prato cheio para os _beusclainhs_, eu diria. E graças a isso, ele foi se tornando um servo cada vez mais prestativo. Uma pena que quando tudo acabar, não restará muito dele. Mas minha dívida maior é com o tio dele e ele não se importa com o destino do rapaz.

O bruxo ficou apreciando o efeito das palavras no rosto dela. Gina sentiu o sangue deixá-la e teve de massagear o peito para tentar fazer o coração bater de forma menos barulhenta e poder pensar.

– Tio? O dono deste lugar?

– Ah sim, você não deve saber quem é, mas, bem, não vejo porque não informá-la. Afinal, devo meu retorno a ele. Esta magnífica fortaleza pertence à Enos Throop, que vem a ser tio materno dos seu "_pobre garoto_".

– Santo Deus! – Gina levou a mão até a boca. – Era ele o espião em Hogwarts.

– Conclusão óbvia, não é mesmo? – ele se ergueu e virou-se para sair da sala. – Bem Gina, eu não tenho tanto interesse no seu conforto quanto o jovem Richard, então... eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Voldemort andou alguns passos em direção à porta e depois como se lembrasse de alguma coisa virou-se novamente para ela. – Espero que não tenha colocado excessivas esperanças nas garantias dele de que você e seu filho estavam seguros. Contudo, toda a minha, como direi, _ressurreição,_ está baseada num ritual muito complicado que envolve sacrifícios aos demônios, invocação de forças escuras, comunhão de carne humana... – ele movimentou a mão como que espanta uma mosca sem dar atenção à expressão chocada de Gina – não vou cansá-la com os detalhes. Basta que saiba que você e seu filho são uma parte essencial... Então, eu espero que realmente entenda o rapaz. Sabe, ele ainda acha que o acordo vai valer depois disso tudo e... bem, eu não estou querendo desfazer as ilusões dele no momento.

Apesar de todo o pavor que aquelas palavras haviam lhe trazido, Gina pensou que Voldemort não precisava realmente dizê-las. Ela já sabia. Ainda assim, se as datas estavam corretas, nos cálculos de Hermione e Snape, a respeito do ritual em que o Lorde das Trevas passaria para o corpo definitivo que pretendia, eles ainda tinha alguns dias. Como se tivesse lido o pensamento dela, o bruxo completou.

– Não se preocupe, vou deixar que você fique com os pirralhos enquanto a hora não chega. – E dizendo isso, ele se virou novamente para a porta.

– Acha realmente que Harry não vai nos encontrar? Que ele não moverá céus e terras para vir até aqui e salvar a gente.

Voldemort parou um segundo de costas para ela e depois se virou, o riso sardônico contorcendo as faces escaveiradas do corpo que ele usava.

– Sabe, uma vez uma garotinha boba me disse isso – Gina ergueu o rosto em desafio. – E eu vou lhe responder, Sra. Potter, o mesmo que disse a ela daquela vez: _eu estou realmente contando com isso._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As batidas suaves na porta tinham a assinatura de Hermione, mas ainda assim Harry não respondeu. Estava admirando a amiga mais do que nunca. Ela também tinha um filho desaparecido e ainda assim estava firme e transparecia força o suficiente para lidar com uma casa inteira de pessoas histéricas, uma Ordem da Fênix esfacelada e sem comando, já que seus líderes estavam emocionalmente abalados, e ainda com ele e Rony. Harry desviou o rosto da porta por onde ela agora entrava e se esforçou para tirar Rony do pensamento.

– Você dormiu nessa cadeira de novo? – perguntou Hermione se aproximando.

Era de manhã e eles estavam na Toca, no antigo quarto de Gina, onde, num berço, Joanne brincava com um mordedor sob o olhar do pai sentado em uma poltrona próxima à janela.

– Você precisa descansar Harry.

– Eu descanso aqui – ele respondeu sem emoção.

– Dormiria melhor na cama.

Harry ergueu os olhos para Hermione e respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, quase como se não lhe custasse nada dizer aquilo.

– Tive pesadelos o ano inteiro de acordar sem Gina ao meu lado. Não vou transformar meus pesadelos em realidade – Hermione abriu a boca cheia de dó e ele desviou o olhar. – A cadeira está ótima. Alguma novidade? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Quim está à frente da maior operação de Aurores que este país já viu. Estão rastreando cada canto, cada lugar possível, cada... – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Ainda não tiveram nem uma pista.

Harry voltou a olhar pela janela. A data sugerida por Hermione e Snape se aproximava dia a dia e eles permaneciam congelados no mesmo lugar. E ele tinha certeza de que a presença de Joanne era o único elo que ele mantinha com a sanidade.

– Harry...

– O que é Mione?

– Você... Humm, o Rony, ele quer...

– Não tenho condições de falar com o Rony ainda, Hermione.

– Harry, você sabe... – ela tentou. Havia uma nota de quase desespero na voz dela.

– É claro que eu sei. Mas ainda não consigo olhar para ele, Mione. Desculpe. Não sou tão bom assim. Minha vontade ainda é... – ele cerrou os punhos e calou.

– Não estou pedindo que seja bom, Harry – ela falou com decisão, já perdendo um pouco a paciência. – Mas você não é o único que está sofrendo, ok? E eu não vou deixar que promova mais uma tortura ao Rony, além das que ele já sofreu! Como acha que ele está com tudo isso? Acha realmente que quando "conceder seu perdão" a ele vai ficar bem? Que atrasar isso vai lhe dar uma "lição"? Que vai conseguir machucá-lo ainda mais?

– Não! – Harry se levantou. – Não estou pensando isso! Apenas... apenas não sei se consigo olhar... para a cara dele, eu...

– Ele era o fiel do segredo da sua casa e foi envenenado e torturado quase até a morte para entregar isso. E ele realmente teria morrido, se você não se lembra? Quem você acha que é para condená-lo? Quantas vezes o Rony já se arriscou por você? Acha que ele teria entregado a própria irmã e os sobrinhos de forma fácil?

Hermione o olhava furiosa, embora mantivesse a voz controlada para não assustar Joanne.

– Eu não estou dizendo isso.

– Não, está fazendo pior. Está agindo como se ele também não fosse uma vítima. Como se ele não preferisse ter morrido realmente a ter entregado o segredo. Ele não é o Rabicho, Harry! É seu melhor amigo. Vai ser sempre! Acha que ele merece mais punição do que ter mais da metade da família nas mãos dos Comensais e se sentir responsável por fazer você e Gina sofrerem?

– Não, eu...

– Você está sendo injusto!

– Mione, eu...

– Ninguém mais do que eu e Rony sabemos por tudo o que passou, Harry. Estivemos lá. Sempre lá. Do seu lado. Por que acha que pode condenar o Rony?

– Não estou condenando o Rony, eu...

– Não, está fazendo pior. Está fazendo com que ele se condene!

Os dois ficaram se olhando muito seriamente. Hermione arfava. Depois de um tempo longo, em que Joanne deu vários gritinhos para chamar a atenção dos dois, e Hermione finalmente a pegou no colo, algo muito duro se quebrou dentro de Harry.

– Cadê ele?

– Está no carvalho perto da estrada, se afogando em auto-piedade e com medo de olhar para você! – A afirmação deixava bem claro que ela já tinha tentado conversar com o marido e tinha conseguido muito pouco com ele, por isso viera tentar a sorte com Harry. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, ele ainda era menos cabeça dura do que Rony.

Harry inspirou profundamente.

– Você fica com a Jô?

Hermione finalmente sorriu.

– Claro. Com prazer.

Harry também sorriu. Inclinou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e depois saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas em direção ao térreo. Nunca em toda a sua vida vira a Toca daquele jeito. Cheia de gente e silenciosa. Falava-se aos sussurros, as pessoas não se olhavam nos olhos, pareciam zumbis. Não havia cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha, há dias os móveis e o chão não viam um feitiço de limpeza. A única coisa que mostrava que a casa ainda era habitada eram as inúmeras xícaras de chá que se acumulavam na pia da cozinha e só. Harry atravessou a sala deserta e saiu pela porta em direção ao caminho que levava à estrada.

A primavera já estava indo embora e o verão chegava luminoso e quente. Nada podia estar em maior desacordo com o deserto frio que Harry se habituara a ter dentro de si na última semana. Registrou o sol da manhã e a grama de um verde luxuriante quase com impaciência. Era como se a paisagem exibisse um tipo de felicidade indecente e ofensiva. Caminhou sem hesitação até perto do velho carvalho, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e não demorou a divisar as pernas compridas de Rony balançando de cima de um galho grosso em que ele se escorara. O amigo não o viu se aproximar e Harry ficou parado, sob o carvalho, olhando para o alto e sentindo que não conseguia sentir a raiva de Rony, que ele achava que sentiria quando o visse.

Tinha se recusado a vê-lo desde o início. Não precisou de mais que alguns segundos para perceber que os _beusclainhs_ tinham obrigado Rony a trair o segredo quando o torturaram. Por isso, quando chegou com Joanne na Toca, chamou a todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix em condições de trabalhar, mas pediu expressamente que Rony não aparecesse na frente dele. Os que sabiam: Hermione e o próprio Rony, entenderam a princípio. Os outros provavelmente deduziram. Mas já haviam passado dias e Harry tinha que admitir, Hermione estava certa. Como sempre.

Rony ergueu a cabeça e levou um choque quando o viu.

– Harry! – Ele jogou as duas pernas para o mesmo lado do galho e pulou de cima da árvore, caindo exatamente na sua frente. Os dois ficaram se olhando sem saber o que dizer por uns instantes.

– Me ajuda a achá-los? – pediu Harry. Realmente não queria falar no assunto. De fato, em todas as vezes que tinham se estranhado, ele e Rony não precisavam conversar para se entenderem e voltarem às boas. Bastava simplesmente seguir em frente.

Rony deu um sorriso de lado e afirmou com um alívio enorme na voz.

– Nem que a gente tenha que virar esse mundo inteiro de cabeça para baixo.

– É – concordou Harry olhando dentro dos olhos do amigo e se sentindo feliz por ver que toda a sua raiva não resistia à sinceridade da dor de Rony – vai ser exatamente isso que a gente vai fazer.

O sorriso de Rony se tornou mais largo e no momento seguinte os dois caminhavam em direção à Toca fazendo planos de ação com uma energia renovada. Mal tinha chegado à metade do caminho e uma sucessão de plocs atrás deles os fez se virarem para o início da estrada. Snape tinha aparatado com Sarah e ao lado dos dois estava Draco Malfoy.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui? – reclamou Rony para Harry em voz baixa.

– Quanto quer apostar que não demoraremos nadinha para saber.

Ficaram parados observando os três se aproximarem. Sarah parecia muito nervosa e fazia um quadro dissonante com o jeito habitualmente fleumático de Snape e com o andar arrogante de Draco. Algum desavisado poderia até achar que ela era o centro do problema e que os outros dois estavam ali por acaso. Harry trocou um olhar com Rony. Nenhuma impressão poderia ser mais equivocada do que esta.

– Oi Harry, oi Rony – ela cumprimentou parecendo um pouco sem graça.

– Oi – disse Rony.

– Como vai Sarah? Aconteceu alguma coisa para vocês três aparecerem aqui a essa hora da manhã? – Harry olhou diretamente para os outros dois.

– Podemos conversar lá dentro, Potter? – falou Snape sem nenhuma inflexão na voz, mas Harry o conhecia o suficiente para identificar a gravidade do assunto.

– Claro.

Seguiram até a casa e depois de entrarem e se acomodarem nos sofás da sala, Harry resolveu passar por cima das regras de hospitalidade tão prezadas pela Sra. Weasley e sem dar espaço a qualquer tipo de gentileza, perguntou:

– Então?

Sarah olhou para os dois homens e falou antes que eles se pronunciassem.

– A culpa é toda minha Harry. Eu e as minhas manias. Você sabe que ainda não me acostumei com essas coisas bruxas e...

– Pare de bobagens, Serena – Snape repreendeu a irmã usando o nome que ela recebera da família Snape e não aquele pelo qual fora adotada e que ainda era usado pela maioria dos conhecidos(1). – Não foi tão grave assim.

– O quê foi grave? – perguntou Rony cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e se postando logo atrás da poltrona em que Harry tinha se sentado.

Snape lançou um olhar a Draco, mas Malfoy não pareceu disposto a começar a falar.

– Draco resolveu dar um passeio fora do Orfanato – explicou Snape.

Harry e Rony olharam para o rapaz e depois para Sarah que torcia as mãos e fazia cara de quem pedia desculpas.

– E como ele conseguiu esse feito? – questionou Harry.

– Usei a chave – respondeu Draco cheio de tédio.

– Chave? – Rony pareceu não entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

– A porta do Orfanato tem apenas uma fechadura trouxa – desculpou-se Sarah parecendo muito envergonhada.

Harry olhou para Rony que, sem nenhum disfarce, rolava os olhos, cheio de impaciência, e depois se voltou para os três sentados a sua frente.

– Certo. Mas ele voltou. Então... qual é a parte realmente interessante da sua aventura, Malfoy?

Mas foi Snape que respondeu a pergunta de Harry.

– Draco teve um breve encontro com Lucius.

Harry levantou como se tivesse sido escaldado e Rony parou imediatamente do lado dele. Os dois com os punhos cerrados.

– O que foi? – Desafiou Draco com uma arrogância que ele provavelmente não demonstraria se Snape e Sarah não estivessem na sala. – Vão me bater antes de ouvirem o recado?

– Que recado? – rosnou Harry.

Draco lhe devolveu um sorriso desagradável.

– Não quer saber onde está a sua mulherzinha e os pirralhos, Potter?

O coração de Harry falhou uma batida e ele sentiu a mão de Rony cair pesada sobre o seu ombro. Primeiro achou que ele queria contê-lo de saltar em cima de Draco, mas logo percebeu que Rony estava era tentando conter a si próprio.

– Seu pai disse a você e você resolveu vir me contar?

– Um pouco disso e um pouco de outra coisa.

– Você é mais corajoso do que pensei, Malfoy.

– Por quê?

– Está enrolando, quando sabe que minha vontade é colocar o pé no seu pescoço e apertá-lo até você falar ou até fazer creck.

– Devo tremer de medo, então?

Harry deu um passo para frente, mas Snape surgiu na sua frente.

– Isso seria mais produtivo se você ouvisse o que Draco tem a dizer, Potter.

Draco deu um sorriso desagradável por atrás de Snape.

– Calma, Potter. A curiosidade matou o gato, lembra?

– Pare de provocar, Draco e fale! – Ordenou Snape.

Sentindo os olhos sobre ele, Draco se espichou na poltrona e fez uma careta quando um dos paninhos de crochê da Sra. Weasley enroscou no punho das suas vestes. Ainda demorando mais do que a segurança da saúde dele recomendava, o sonserino voltou a encarar Harry.

– Primeiro, vamos negociar Potter.

Harry rolou os olhos e puxou a varinha sem a menor paciência. A de Rony saltou ao lado dele e os dois as apontaram para Draco.

– Aii – gemeu Sarah – será que vocês não podem conversar civilizadamente?

– Eu me civilizo assim que transformá-lo num yaque – rosnou Rony.

– Controlem-se! – disse Snape com rispidez. – Draco! Por favor!

– O quê? Eu disse que tinha tomado uma decisão e que ia contar do meu jeito, esse é o meu jeito – explicou Draco.

– Ele te falou alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou para Snape baixando a varinha (Rony manteve a sua apontada para Draco), mas o ex-professor negou pressionando os lábios e voltou a sentar. – Ok. Então, o que você quer negociar Draco?

– Minha liberdade.

– O que quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que quando tudo isso acabar, eu quero que você interceda por mim junto ao Ministro. O tal do Norwood te adora. Quero que diga que fui muito colaborativo e que mereço voltar ao seio da nossa sociedade, mexer no ouro da minha família e ter minha mansão de volta.

– Me deixa azarar ele – pediu Rony, ansioso.

Harry ignorou o amigo.

– Sua informação vale tanto assim?

– Para mim, vale. Será que vale para você?

Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, se a informação o levaria mesmo até Gina, Lyan e os outros, então ela valia.

– Se quiser voto em você até para Papa – fora Sarah os outros não entenderam o comentário. – Está feito, Malfoy. Fale.

– Tenho a sua palavra, Harry Potter?

– Têm, Malfoy... Tem a minha palavra.

Draco deu um largo sorriso.

– Eles levaram sua mulher e os pirralhos para uma ilha no norte da costa da Escócia. Um deles tem uma fortaleza lá. A ilha é protegida por todo o tipo de magia, não está identificável em nenhum mapa, mas eu posso mostrar exatamente onde ela é. – Harry se mexeu pronto para conjurar um mapa. – Só tem um detalhe.

– Eu sabia – disse Rony.

– Qual? – questionou Harry.

– Somente você vai conseguir entrar lá e somente no início da noite do dia vinte e quatro de junho.

Harry franziu a testa.

– Explique-se.

Com um movimento lento, Draco tirou as costas do espaldar da poltrona.

– Haverá um portal que permitirá romper os feitiços defensivos da ilha, mas ele só vai estar aberto ao entardecer do dia vinte e quatro. E só você poderá atravessar porque o Lord das Trevas ordenou que o feitiço só se abriria para quem tivesse o seu sangue.

Rony soltou um palavrão, mas Harry não tirou os olhos de Malfoy.

– Seu pai lhe contou tudo isso?

– Aham.

– E mandou você vir contar para mim.

Draco sorriu.

– Hei! – Berrou Rony. – Então afinal, do lado de quem ele está? – perguntou apontando para Draco que apenas revirou os olhos.

– Parece óbvio, não Weasley? Do meu.

– E isso tira qualquer mérito seu para que Harry o ajude, Malfoy. É uma armadilha, Harry!

– Claro que é – concordou Harry. – E Voldemort e seus comparsas não têm a menor dúvida de que eu irei. Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, Malfoy. Quando você deveria me avisar?

– No dia vinte e quatro e mostrar aonde ir.

– Quando ele te avisou?

– Acho que no dia em que o "pirralhedo" sumiu.

– Você não esperou o dia vinte e quatro... e também não veio imediatamente contar – comentou Harry.

– Eu estava pensando – respondeu Draco com cinismo.

Rony se bateu contra o ombro de Harry.

– Deixa eu socar ele, vai? Só um pouquinho?

– Se eu vencer você tem minha palavra de que eu o ajudarei a voltar às boas com a sociedade bruxa, se Voldemort vencer... você cumpriu à risca as ordens dele – concluiu Harry ainda com os olhos presos em Draco.

– Eu sei – disse Draco animado. – Não é genial?

Dessa vez, Harry teve de se virar e segurar Rony realmente.

– Para, Rony!

– Seu... seu...

Harry demorou alguns segundos até conseguir que Rony desistisse de pular em cima do sonserino. Sarah olhava o garoto loiro com uma expressão de asco e Snape voltara a ficar em pé, pronto para intervir em caso de agressão física, mas não parecia condenar Draco. Pelo contrário, havia um tipo de inquisição no seu olhar quando Harry, após controlar Rony, se virou para ele. Era como se ele desafiasse Harry a pensar. E, na verdade, Harry achou que nunca em toda a sua vida sua mente raciocinara tão rápido.

– Chama a Hermione, Rony. O Lupin, o Moody e todo o pessoal da Ordem que você encontrar.

– Mas Harry?

– Acredita em mim, Rony. A informação do Malfoy vai valer para salvar o traseiro dele.

Rony mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, incrédulo.

– Como? Ele passou a informação exatamente como o pai dele mandou. Qual é o mérito disso?

– Tempo, Rony. Ele nos deu mais tempo do que teríamos – Harry notou que Snape parecia satisfeito com a sua conclusão. – Nos deu uma chance.

– Viu como eu posso fazer parte do time dos bonzinhos?

Rony rosnou mais uma vez.

– Ainda acho que você merece um soco no meio das fuças. Mesmo que a sua informação nos faça vencer.

– SE vocês vencerem, Weasley – caçoou Draco.

– Se sua dúvida fosse tão grande assim, Draco – arrematou Harry – você não teria vindo me contar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nota da amiga palpiteira: Eu procurei! Coloquei de lado, (só pelo tempo da leitura), a amiga e cutuquei a leitora voraz que existe em mim. E procurei! Um fio da meada que não estivesse perfeitamente bordado na trama, um detalhe que destoasse, uma contradição, uma explicação falha, uma escorregada na caracterização de algum personagem, ou algo do gênero... Só encontrei capricho, inspiração e talento, todos inabaláveis diante de minha investigação. _Aqui a amiga mostra a língua para a leitora, com cara de eu-te-disse-não-disse?_ - Aplaudindo este capítulo, Anam, divido meu pobre coração abalado entre a admiração por você, e o terror absoluto do que está por vir... Mais que nunca, te peço: Se cuida! Colocar nossos amados personagens em tais situações desesperadoras é extremamente desgastante emocionalmente. Cuide deles por nós, talentosa autora! E cuide de você, por nós! – Um beijo enorme no seu coração, Anam!! Aplausos e assobios ensurdecedores!! Que todas as fadas literárias te cubram de inspiração e de proteção, igualmente!! – E EU ESTOU CURIOSA!!!!! Está dando até brotoejas...ai ai, ai!!!!De curiosidade ou de medo! Muito provavelmente de medo mesmo...:O - ;D_

N/A: Infelizmente será outra N/A curtinha em que não poderei responder a todos individualmente. As razões são as mesmas de sempre, então não me alongarei nelas.

Quero apenas que saibam que valorizo e me encanto com cada comentário, cada nome antigo ou novo que aparece comentando a fic. Escrever o Retorno das Trevas tem sido, sem exagero, uma das experiências mais gratificantes da minha vida e eu devo isso a vocês. Meu imenso obrigada pelos comentários emocionados, passionais, raivosos, doídos. Cada um deles foi uma luzinha quente nos meus dias deste inverno excepcionalmente frio.

Agradeço enormemente aos meus betas (sim, tenho mais de um sorrisão), sem essa acessória de primeira, essa fic não seria possível. Darla, Radagst e Sônia Sag, amo vcs!

Eu tinha o plano de acabar esta fic antes do lançamento do livro 7. Porém, não tenho nenhuma ilusão de que vá conseguir isso, então espero sinceramente que:

1) Aqueles que, como eu, lerem o livro em inglês ou as rápidas traduções na internet, não me abandonem.

2) Aos mesmos, peço que em comentários futuros não ponham spoilers sobre o livro para não estragar a festa de quem ainda não leu, certo?

3) **E, principalmente, aviso que**: o final desta fic está pensado desde o dia em que escrevi o primeiro capítulo, assim, não pretendo fazer ajustes para que ela fique de acordo com o fim da saga. E caso (é remoto, mas pode haver dada algumas imagens da capa do livro que foram divulgadas) ocorram semelhanças longínquas ou próximas entre acontecimentos que vou escrever e o livro (sonha Sally), fiquem avisados: eu pensei tudo isso em janeiro de 2006, ok?

Muito abrigada por comentarem:

Livinha (eu amei!!!), Bruna T. Black, Georgea (como sempre, fiquei sem palavras), Vaniii, Michelle Granger, Alicia Spinnet, Sil17 (é muito bom tê-la de volta), Tathi.

Agora, o FFnet tem me enviado os nomes daqueles que me adicionam como fic favorita ou Autor favorito, então, agradeço à vcs tb.

Um beijo grande e até o próximo!


	35. Do seu Sangue

Capítulo 36

**Do seu Sangue**

O sol passou por uma fresta na janela batendo diretamente sobre os olhos fechados de Harry e ele lembrava com nitidez de estar sorrindo naquela hora. Estava de costas no chão, deitado sobre um cobertor fofo que ele mesmo tinha conjurado no fogo do momento. Sobre seu lado esquerdo, enganchava-se o peso morno e perfumado de Gina. Tinham acabado de fazer amor, iam se casar em algumas semanas e estavam mais felizes do que as palavras poderiam descrever.

– Você gostou? – perguntou num tom cheio de preguiça, mas não podia negar que estava ansioso.

– Não me lembro de alguma vez não ter gostado.

O sorriso de Harry sumiu por dois segundos, confuso, antes dele começar a rir.

– Sua boba! Estou falando da casa. Gostou dela?

Gina gargalhou mostrando claramente que entendera a pergunta da primeira vez. Harry a tinha trazido ali para que ela opinasse sobre a casa que ele havia encontrado e queria comprar para os dois morarem depois do casamento. Conseguira a chave com uma imobiliária trouxa e, embora a visita tivesse tomado um rumo não "inteiramente" planejado – que incluía estarem deitados no chão da sala sem móveis –, a opinião de Gina seria definitiva. Ele até pensara em fazer uma surpresa, comprando-a sozinho, mas e se sua futura esposa não gostasse? Casais deveriam discutir essas coisas juntos, certo?

Gina ergueu o rosto e o escorou sobre o peito de Harry que abriu os olhos, cheio de expectativa. Ela o encarava radiante, escabelada e mais linda do que nunca.

– É maravilhosa. Não tem como não gostar dela, Harry. Apenas...

– O quê?

– É muito grande. Não precisamos de nada desse tamanho. Seremos apenas nós dois.

– E o Dobby.

– E o Dobby – ela concordou com um suspiro. – Mas ainda assim, serão apenas duas pessoas e um elfo doméstico. A casa continua a ser imensa.

– Bem, eu pensei que não vai ser assim por muito tempo – ele argumentou.

Gina deu um suspiro entre exasperada e divertida.

– Por Mérlin, onde eu fui me meter? Você sofre da mesma doença do Artur Weasley, não é?

– Eu sempre achei que sua mãe é que ficou fazendo tentativas até vir uma menina.

Ela revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

– Nãh. Fred e Jorge falam isso para incomodar o Rony e dizer que mais um menino era um exagero. Quando Rony diz que eles também não eram necessários, os dois retrucam que papai e mamãe precisavam compensar o mundo depois de terem parido o Percy. – Harry riu. – Mas a verdade é que papai sempre disse que queria ter um time de quadribol.

– É uma idéia... – provocou e Gina estreitou os olhos como uma gata brava.

– Vai sonhando.

– Teremos quartos para isso...

A garota se ergueu nos antebraços.

– Estamos discutindo esta casa enorme que você quer comprar ou o número de filhos que vamos ter?

– Os dois... Ok, ok, vamos pensar apenas na casa agora, certo? Fora ser muito grande (e eu penso que isso poupará termos de usar magia toda a vez que recebermos amigos), você realmente gosta dela? – Ele também se ergueu nos antebraços. – Acha que poderia ser feliz aqui?

Certamente Harry gostaria de ter parecido menos ansioso em perguntar aquilo. Talvez se tornasse mais charmoso para ela se parecesse mais dono da situação, mais despreocupado, mais... alguma coisa que naquele momento ele definitivamente não era.

– Eu já sou feliz, Harry. Muito. "Onde" é apenas um detalhe. – O coração dele bateu forte ao ouvir aquilo e ela deu um sorriso vencido. – Eu adorei a casa! Mesmo. É linda, iluminada, aconchegante. Eu realmente gostei muito, muito, muito dela. Acho que, bem, só nos meus sonhos mais doidos eu imaginei viver num lugar assim.

Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões satisfeito e sorriu largo antes de beijá-la.

– Então está decidido – falou enquanto voltava a colocar as costas no chão e dobrava o braço atrás da cabeça para recostá-la. Gina tornou a deitar sobre o seu peito. – Ficamos com a casa.

– Ok. Mas vou continuar achando ela muito grande.

– Vamos ver se você vai pensar isso quando o nosso time de quadribol estiver compl... aii!

O chute na canela rendeu risos, uma pequena luta e muitos beijos enquanto a tarde caía lá fora. Gina conseguiu ainda, por um momento, afastar os lábios dos dele para voltar ao assunto.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Hum... – Harry deslocara sua atenção para o pescoço da namorada.

– Por que aqui? Por que em Bodmin Moor?

– É uma longa história...

– Vai me contar?

Sim, ele ia. Mas naquele momento estava mais interessado num pedaço particularmente cheiroso da pele de Gina que ficava sob o longo cabelo vermelho.

– Mais tarde...

Harry manteve os olhos fechados, acariciando, de forma quase masoquista, aquelas memórias. Trazê-las à tona era lembrar a si mesmo, constantemente, de que lhe faltava um pedaço. E de como isso doía. Quase além do que era possível suportar. "Eles" souberam exatamente onde atingi-lo. De novo.

– Eu disse que a gente não devia ter vindo aqui.

– Shsss Rony!

– Mione, olha só o estado dele!

As vozes de Rony e Hermione finalmente trouxeram Harry de volta ao presente, mas ele não se sentiu incomodado com isso. De fato, estava quase grato pelos dois terem começado a discutir atrás de si e o arrancado do passado. Os três estavam diante do que tinha sido a casa de Harry e Gina. Tão logo haviam desaparatado, a revolta de verem tudo em ruínas os tinha feito ficarem longos minutos em silêncio. Mas, felizmente, Rony ainda era o Rony.

– Eu falei que ele devia ter dito para a gente o que era para procurar e não ter vindo aqui e ficar olhando isso.

– Rony fala baixo!

Mas o amigo tinha razão. Harry não podia ficar ali parado sentindo pena de si mesmo. Tinha vindo até aquele lugar com um objetivo e não para ficar perdido em devaneios que mais tinham gosto de pesadelo do que qualquer outra coisa. Ter Gina como uma lembrança, algo que pertencia a uma vida que ele não tinha mais e, talvez nunca mais voltasse a ter, já era o suficiente. Todo o resto servia apenas para aumentar a tortura.

– Vocês vieram para ajudar ou ficar discutindo? – perguntou em voz alta.

Os dois pararam imediatamente de sibilar um com o outro e se aproximaram dele.

– O que foi que a gente veio fazer aqui, Harry? – Hermione falou de um jeito delicado, olhando-o preocupada, como se, a qualquer minuto, ele fosse ter um treco ou coisa parecida. Mas, afinal, ele não tinha explicado muita coisa para os dois antes de arrastá-los junto com ele até ali. Respirou profundamente e voltou às costas para os escombros encarando os amigos.

– A verdade é que eu não sei bem. Apenas sei que tem algum tipo de reposta por aqui.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares exasperadamente cúmplices.

– Que tipo de resposta? – Quis saber Rony. – E para o quê?

– Vocês se lembram do ano seguinte à guerra?

– Claro... – falou Rony com certo mau humor – foi o ano em que passei mais tempo do meu namoro acalmando a Mione por causa dos seus sumiços do que beijando ela. – Hermione ficou absolutamente desconcertada ao ouvir aquilo, parecia não saber se brigava com Rony, se ficava envergonhada ou se dizia alguma coisa para se justificar, mas Rony não lhe deu atenção. – Em resumo, ficamos com medo que você pirasse.

– Cheguei bem perto disso – confirmou Harry.

Nenhum dos outros dois pareceu achar que ele estivesse brincando.

– Você nos disse que viajava para descobrir coisas sobre magia antiga – comentou Hermione. – Por causa de Dumbledore.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

– Sentia como se ele me guiasse, sabem? Como se quisesse que eu ainda aprendesse mais coisas. Não me olhe assim, Hermione. Eu sei que ele morreu e que não se tornou nenhuma espécie de mentor espiritual. Eu apenas... sentia que devia fazer isso e... Pôxa, somos bruxos, intuição deveria contar, não é?

– Não estou questionando isso, Harry. – Rony disfarçou um risinho de deboche em um forte acesso de tosse e Hermione empertigou-se. – Tudo o que disse na época é que não havia por que você ir atrás de todas aquelas coisas sozinho. Rony e eu poderíamos ter ido com você.

– Eu não deixaria que vocês atrasassem mais a vida de vocês apenas para me seguir nisso.

– Quanto altruísmo! – Disse Hermione cruzando os braços, sem disfarçar a ironia.

Harry buscou por Rony, mas embora ele olhasse um pouco incerto para Hermione, como se temesse um confronto, não parecia estar discordando dela.

– O que quer dizer?

– Que isso é uma desculpa e das esfarrapadas. Você nunca quis que fossemos junto. – Ela sustentou o olhar de Harry até que ele o desviasse e então continuou. – Você insinuou que queria ir atrás de coisas que não estivessem escritas nos livros conhecidos. Lembro que você até trouxe uns pergaminhos antigos para mim, mas você nunca quis nos contar tudo, não é? Nem o que procurava, nem o que achou! – Falou num tom inequívoco de acusação.

– Não foi questão de querer ou não, Mione, eu... Eu precisava fazer isso sozinho. Eu precisava saber.

– Saber o quê? Afinal o que você tinha tanto de saber sem a gente? – perguntou Rony, não disfarçando a mágoa.

Harry continuou sem encarar os dois. Mesmo tantos anos passados, mesmo com as duas pessoas mais próximas dele junto com Gina, ele ainda não queria falar disso. Era como descer até o porão e despertar um monstro. E se tudo que ele tivesse _feito_ estivesse tremendamente errado?

– Eu queria compreender o que tinha acontecido comigo – falou enquanto sentia o monstro rondando seus pensamentos e os tornando piores. – Por que os poderes que eu havia adquirido ao destruir as horcruxes não tinham ido embora quando ele morreu? Por que eu continuei... diferente? Por que_ isto _– passou o dedo sobre a cicatriz em sua testa – não desapareceu? Até as marcas negras dos Comensais sumiram. Mas essa droga continuou aqui. Bem na minha cara! Será que eu deveria ter ignorado _isso_?!

– Por que a cicatriz teria de desaparecer? – questionou Hermione que parecia ter rapidamente abandonado a postura chateada por outra cheia de preocupação.

– Por que não? Ele morreu, não morreu? Quando um bruxo morre, todos os resquícios das magias que ele fez em vida morrem junto, não é? Acabam! Somem! Eu deveria estar _limpo_ disso tudo!

– Talvez não funcione assim, Harry – ela argumentou, um pouco assustada.

– E de que jeito funciona, Hermione? Você já pensou que podemos ter interpretado tudo errado? – Ele deu um passo em direção à amiga que instintivamente recuou. – Talvez nunca tenha se tratado de um morrer e o outro sobreviver, não é? Gostamos de pensar assim. Achamos que era justo. Mas e se estivemos errados esse tempo todo?

– N-não... – ela gaguejou – a profecia era clara. Ela falava...

– EU SEI DE COR CADA MALDITA PALAVRA DAQUELA PROFECIA, OBRIGADO! ELE ME MARCOU COMO IGUAL. NÃO UMA. MAS DUAS VEZES! – Harry ergueu o braço mostrando uma cicatriz antiga feita à ponta de faca. – O MESMO SANGUE!

– Cara, é melhor você se acalmar...

– E ISSO VAI MELHORAR O QUE, RONY? SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PERCEBERAM ONDE TUDO ISSO VAI DAR? É O MEU SANGUE! EU ME TORNEI A PORTA PARA ELE VOLTAR. SE EU TIVESSE MORRIDO NAQUELE DIA, ELE NUNCA, NUNCA TERIA COMO RETORNAR. DIGA QUE ESTOU ERRADO, HERMIONE! VAMOS DIGA!

– Harry PARA de gritar com ela!

– Harry, eu...

– Você também não me contou tudo o que tem naquele maldito livro, não é? – Apontou acusadoramente para Hermione que parecia prestes a chorar. – Não que precisasse realmente, eu não sou tão burro. Na verdade, não precisaria ser nenhum gênio para descobrir, não é?

Rony estava praticamente entre ele e Hermione, mas Harry não o olhava. Continuava com os olhos fixos na amiga que tremia sem parar.

– E eu fiz pior, não foi? – perguntou, implorando intimamente para que a sua amiga brilhante lhe dissesse que estava errado. – Não só fiquei vivo, como ainda criei mais gente para ele usar como porta.

– De que diabos você está falando? – Rony parecia estar perdendo a paciência e Harry finalmente o encarou.

– Porque acha que pegaram o Lyan, Rony? Eles já tinham as sete crianças para o ritual para trazê-lo de volta à vida. Mas elas são apenas uma parte da coisa toda. A outra parte é o que _ele_ precisa para ter um novo corpo. E o brilhante Harry Potter fez seu melhor, não fez? Não só fabricou mais gente com _identidade mágica_ igual ao do pior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, como ainda teve a _sorte _do seu filho nascer exatamente no mesmo dia _dele_.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Rony. Hermione, parada atrás do marido, mantinha a mão firmemente sobre a boca, os olhos brilhantes e cheios de dor. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto o monstro que ele prendera no porão por tanto tempo rugia deixando-o ainda mais desesperado.

– Se eu tivesse morrido... Gina estaria segura. Teria filhos normais. Vocês todos estariam...

– Por favor, não nos canse com essa conversa – Rony cortou com autoridade. – Nós sabemos que a Gina não é exatamente uma bruxa comum.

– Não – disse Harry – ela é especial.

– Você também é Harry – falou Hermione.

– Não. Eu sou uma anomalia. E uma anomalia que _ele_ criou.

Rony cruzou os braços.

– Bem, de qualquer forma não é sua culpa estar vivo, não é? – Harry o olhou, confuso. – Quando você fez a _magia do sacrifício_ estava disposto a morrer. Fomos nós e Gina que unimos nossos poderes ao seu. Fomos nós que _fizemos _com que você ficasse vivo. Além do mais, se você estivesse certo sobre Lyan, por que ele quer que você vá lá? Por que levou a Gina também?

– Ele ainda precisa me derrotar, não é? Deve isso para ele mesmo, para os que acreditam nele. Ter Gina nas mãos apenas me enfraquece mais. Voldemort e Troop sabem disso. E vocês se lembram do que Dobby contou: eles teriam matado Joanne se a tivessem encontrado. Na verdade, acharam que ela tinha morrido. Lucius queria isso porque me deixaria ainda pior.

– Mas é exatamente isso, Harry. Eles querem que você já entre lá derrotado. Não pode ficar pensando desse jeito e dar esse gostinho para eles.

Harry apreciava realmente a lealdade de Rony, mas sentia-se cansado demais para discutir.

– Eu vou trazer Gina, Lyan e as crianças de volta. E depois vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

– Não seja idiota – rosnou Rony.

– Vou fazer o que for preciso para mandá-lo para o inferno e mantê-lo lá, Rony!

– Harry – Hermione finalmente voltou a falar e parecia bem decidida – isso ainda não acabou. Eles estão mexendo com forças poderosas, mas você não está sozinho e nem somos um bando de incapazes. Não acho que você bancar o mártir seja a única resposta possível. – Ele chegou a abrir a boca para argumentar, mas a garota continuou falando. – Você nos trouxe aqui por um motivo, não foi? O que tem aqui?

Harry soltou os ombros e o pescoço que começaram a doer com a tensão e então colocou novamente o foco no que tinha vindo buscar. Com um gesto chamou os dois amigos a sentarem numa parte limpa do gramado, do lado de fora da sebe, que cercava o jardim da frente da casa.

– Tudo o que eu encontrei sobre magia antiga nas minhas viagens, eu passei para vocês. Mas nada daquilo me respondeu o que eu queria e, depois de um tempo, eu percebi que talvez não houvesse respostas. Talvez, Voldemort e eu fossemos um caso único e, então... – uma espécie de vergonha o fez parar no meio da frase.

– Então? – Rony incentivou depois de uns segundos.

– Passei a maior parte do tempo sozinho, isolado, apenas tentando aprender a controlar... a não manifestar de forma involuntária _esses poderes_... os poderes _dele_. – Desviou o olhar dos amigos antes de continuar. – Mas aconteceu uma coisa, num desses períodos. Eu tinha ido para o norte. Bem ao norte. Precisava de um lugar deserto e árido para poder fazer testes, sem despertar a atenção nem colocar ninguém em risco. Mesmo assim, resolvi ficar a poucos quilômetros de um lugar onde eu pudesse conseguir comida. Me instalei numa cabana de pescadores abandonada, próxima a Findhorn.

– Findhorn? A comunidade experimental trouxa? – perguntou Hermione curiosa e Harry confirmou.

– Experimental? – Rony não tinha entendido.

– É – confirmou a garota. – Eles mesclam vários tipos de conhecimentos trouxas para conseguir produzir comida naquele solo. Os bruxos os têm monitorado porque, bem, de alguma forma, parece que eles têm conseguido se conectar com algum tipo de magia elemental. Ninguém dava atenção a isso antes da guerra, mas com as novas orientações do Ministério muita gente lá dentro, que tem simpatia pelos trouxas, acha que em Findhorn eles podem, finalmente, estar se começando a construir uma ponte entre os nossos mundos.

– Uau! – Rony pareceu realmente impressionado.

– Por que você foi justamente para lá, Harry?

– Não foi intencional. Eu disse a vocês, queria um lugar isolado, mas também tinha de me manter saudável ou não conseguiria. Cheguei a visitar outros lugares onde não havia a possibilidade de ser incomodado e ao mesmo tempo eu pudesse pegar comida. Mas em todos, ao cabo de alguns dias eu me sentia doente, e os poderes de Voldemort pareciam ficar mais fortes que eu. De repente, próximo à Findhorn as coisas pareceram claras, boas, eu estava cheio de força e... de esperança. – Rony e Hermione confirmaram com a cabeça, Harry não soube dizer se eles realmente entendiam o que ele queria dizer ou se apenas queriam que ele continuasse logo. – Um dia, eu estava saindo de um armazém na vila e uma mulher me abordou. Não precisei de dois segundos para saber que estava diante de uma bruxa de verdade. E não foi só dedução já que ela me chamou pelo nome. Conversamos um pouco. Ela me perguntou o que eu andava fazendo por ali e eu tive de desconversar. Nem lembro bem a história que inventei, mas obviamente não a convenci. Tentei fugir dela e comecei ir até a vila com a minha capa, até que um dia ela apareceu na praia onde ficava a minha cabana e me chamou para ir a casa dela.

– Você não andou traindo a minha irmã, andou?

– Francamente, Rony.

– Rony, ela já tinha passado há muito dos 100 anos e realmente não era o meu tipo, ok?

– Ah, por que você não disse logo?

– Continue, Harry. Por favor – pediu Hermione, rolando os olhos, indignada.

– Ok. Bom, eu não tinha muito que fazer, afinal ela sabia quem eu era e, de repente, não me custava nada fazer a vontade de uma "velhinha" – frisou olhando o amigo que pareceu levemente envergonhado. – A casa dela não era exatamente como as de outros bruxos que eu já tinha ido e acho que era estranha até para os trouxas que vivem em Findhorn. Ficava numa espécie de caverna nos rochedos.

– Caverna? – Rony interrompeu de novo.

– É. Mas era bem confortável lá dentro. Cheia de móveis floridos com paninhos de crochê e aquelas coisas que as velhas senhoras gostam. Lembrava um pouco a casa da Sra. Figg, mas sem o cheiro de gatos. Na verdade, lá dentro, só estranhei mesmo o fato de alguém tão velha morar num lugar sem assoalho. Achei que devia ser muito frio, mas quando perguntei, ela apenas disse que se acostumara. Então, ela me serviu um chá e perguntou se eu tinha conseguido encontrar o que eu estava procurando. Tentei desconversar mais uma vez, mas ela não deixou. Me deu um carão por estar tentando mentir para uma velha e eu acabei falando a verdade. Disse que não tinha encontrado nada e que agora queria apenas aprender a controlar a magia que havia em mim. Ela tirou um cachimbo de dentro do bolso da saia, o acendeu e fumou quase uns vinte minutos sem dizer nada. Imaginem, eu já estava louco para sair dali, mas então, ela pegou um galho que estava na caixa de lenha e desenhou uma espécie de mapa no chão.

– Que mapa? – Quis saber Hermione.

– Me pareceu a costa da Grã-Bretanha – respondeu Harry. – Aí ela finalmente me olhou e perguntou quais eram os meus planos se eu conseguisse esse controle. Respondi com sinceridade. Disse que se eu pudesse dominar os poderes que tinha adquirido, que eu voltaria para junto dos meus amigos, iria trabalhar, viver minha vida e que, provavelmente, iria pedir a minha garota em casamento. Ela continuou me olhando, deu mais uma baforada no cachimbo e então pegou o galho e marcou um lugar bem ao sul no mapa. "_Aqui_", ela disse, "_quando você parar de fugir de si mesmo, pegue a sua garota e partilhe quem você é, aqui. O dia que realmente precisar de respostas, elas virão até você e então, você poderá terminar o que começou._"

– Por isso você comprou essa casa neste lugar? – perguntou Rony e Harry confirmou. – Gina sabia? – Ele assentiu novamente.

– Eu contei para Gina depois que ela concordou em ficarmos com a casa. Não queria pressioná-la a aceitar um lugar que não gostasse – explicou.

– Certo – disse Hermione de forma prática. – Então a tal bruxa o mandou morar em Bodmim Moor. Dá para fazer milhares de conexões apenas com isso, mas levaria décadas para acharmos alguma pista que verdadeiramente nos levasse a saber o porquê. Você devia ter me contado isso antes, Harry. Existe tanta coisa que eu poderia ter pesquisado sobre este lugar.

– É, cara. Poderíamos ter investigado isso ao invés de achar que era só coincidência você ter comprado uma casa na aldeia em que nasceu a Ravenclaw. – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha surpresa. – O quê? Não me olhe com essa cara, eu posso nunca ter prestado atenção em História da Magia, mas, ao contrário de vocês, fui criado por bruxos, lembram?

– Você acha que pode ter algo a ver com Ravenclaw, Harry?

– Não sei, Mione.

– Você não nos disse o nome da bruxa. A que te ajudou – falou Rony curioso.

– Ela me disse se chamar Hilda Peregrin, mas nunca achei ligação desse nome com nada – respondeu.

Hermione, no entanto, franziu a testa concentrando-se em alguma coisa.

– O nome fez algum sentido para você? – perguntou Rony colocando a mão sobre a perna dela e Hermione a cobriu com a sua.

– O nome não. Nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma Hilda Peregrin, mas... É estranho, não é? Quero dizer, ela apenas mandou você para cá. Não lhe deu nenhuma outra pista? Você nunca procurou por alguma coisa nesse lugar que pudesse lhe dar as tais respostas de que ela falou?

– No início. Vim para cá disposto a fazer muitas pesquisas e aí... – pensando no assunto, agora, parecia um pouco estranha a sua atitude ao fim de tudo. – Eu sempre que cheguei aqui me senti tão bem, tão despreocupado, tão sob controle que, quando eu vi, não estava mais procurando respostas, mas uma casa, um lugar para construir a minha vida com a Gina. – Então, foi como se uma luz se fizesse numa parte escura da sua cabeça e Harry puxou a varinha que carregava do cós da calça e a olhou com um sorriso de entendimento.

– O que foi?

– Você me perguntou se ela não me havia dado mais nada, Mione? Ela deu sim. O galho com que ela riscou o chão.

– A sua varinha? – Hermione não pareceu entender, mas Rony, ao contrário dela, tinha vários anos partilhados em missões de Auror com Harry. Não havia nenhuma surpresa no olhar dele para a varinha que Harry segurava.

– Foi você ou ela que deu ao galho uma aparência de varinha? – perguntou secamente.

Harry baixou a varinha antes de responder.

– Eu. Desde quando você sabe? – questionou o amigo e Rony deu de ombros.

– Desconfio há um bocado de tempo. Você apenas confirmou.

– O quê? – Hermione parecia perdida e indignada. – O que você sabe que eu não sei? – perguntou ao marido.

– Se trabalhasse com ele como eu, tenho certeza de que você já teria percebido também, Mione. É só um pedaço de madeira – disse apontando para a varinha que pendia dos dedos do amigo. – Harry não usa uma varinha mágica desde que quebrou a dele na noite em que fez a _magia do sacrifício_ para matar Voldemort. Você segurou o cerne da varinha sem proteção, durante uma magia muito poderosa. Sempre desconfiei que com todas aquelas horcruxes que você destruiu, acabaria ficando... diferente.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

– Mas, mas eu achei que você só fazia isso de vez em quando. Nas ocasiões em que se descontrolava. Que nas outras... você precisava usar a varinha, como todo mundo, eu... Oh, Harry!

O rapaz baixou a cabeça. Sabia que devia ter contado, ter dividido aquilo. Mas o que ganharia com isso? Rony eternamente o monitorando? Hermione caçando livros e fazendo relatórios semanais sobre o que aquilo poderia significar? Eles não teriam tido tantos anos felizes e despreocupados se Harry tivesse dito a eles que sua herança não era apenas para ser usada em momentos excepcionais. Era pacote completo. Vinte e quatro horas. Bastava desejar. Nem Tom Riddle. Nem Dumbledore tinham conseguido tanto. E, ao contrário dos dois, ele nem tinha buscado por isso. Nunca fora um aluno brilhante como o primeiro, nem tinha atingido a idade e a sabedoria do segundo. Tinha apenas vinte e seis anos. O que ele sabia? Imagine se o resto do mundo bruxo sequer sonhasse do que realmente ele era capaz. Provavelmente, não conseguiria nem mais trabalhar, porque todos suspeitariam dele. Não queria nem imaginar que conseqüências isso poderia ter para Lyan e Joanne na escola ou qualquer outro lugar que fossem.

Os três se mantiveram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Harry achou que era melhor dar um tempo para que os amigos assimilassem aquilo tudo. Quando ergueu os olhos, viu Hermione com a cabeça no ombro de Rony, que a abraçava com um dos braços e com o outro lhe acariciava o cabelo. Havia um misto de acusação e entendimento nos olhos dele, mas Rony pareceu preferir não falar. Foi Hermione que finalmente, sem mover o resto do corpo, estendeu a mão para ele e Harry a aceitou com um sorriso fraco, que ela correspondeu.

– Porque acha que a... _varinha_ pode ajudar? – perguntou finalmente.

– Acho que ela não me daria sem um sentido, não é? – O problema era saber qual era o sentido... – Esperem.

Com uma idéia súbita, Harry soltou a mão de Hermione e ergueu-se num salto. Por que não? Não custava tentar. Estendeu a mão direita e colocou a varinha estendida sobre ela e depois falou em voz baixa: "_Me oriente_". O feitiço dos quatro pontos apareceu na sua cabeça mais por intuição que por raciocínio. Nem mesmo pensou que ele provavelmente lhe apontaria o norte e que como não necessitava realmente de uma varinha, poderia tê-lo feito até com um lápis. Porém, duas coisas aconteceram diferente do esperado e Rony e Hermione já estavam em pé, ao seu lado, para poderem ver quando a varinha rilhou, se torceu e voltou a se parecer com um graveto longo e torto, cuja a casca tinha sido meticulosamente arrancada. Depois, ela girou na mão de Harry e apontou em direção aos fundos da casa.

– Não está apontando para o norte – falou Hermione e consultou os dois com o olhar cheio de ansiedade. Foi Rony quem respondeu.

– Já perdemos tempo demais com todo esse papo.

Sem que precisasse de uma segunda exortação, Harry pegou o galho com a mão direita e começou a caminhar na direção que ele apontava. Rony e Hermione o seguiram. Atravessaram o terreno, circundando-o e evitando, diligentemente, olhar para onde ficava a casa. Passaram pelo pátio dos fundos e foram em direção à torrinha de madeira marrom que antes tinha sido o lar de Aquiles, Edwiges e Tiletti. A gata estava sumida desde o dia do ataque. Edwiges havia encontrado Harry já na Toca, naquele mesmo dia, mas entrara em depressão se recusando a comer e foi preciso chamar por Hagrid para cuidar dela. O galho continuou a apontar para além da cerca e os três desviaram de um monte de terra ainda fresco e cercado de pedras brancas. Harry notou que Rony passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione, que deu um suspiro entristecido. Ele, contudo, preferiu não olhar mais de uma vez para o local onde havia enterrado o seu cachorro.

A cerca dos fundos não era muito alta. Feita de pedaços de madeira e entremeada de galhos de sebe, ela dividia o terreno da casa com uma ribanceira de mais ou menos um metro de altura, que descia para uma estrada rural e um braço estreito do rio Bodmin. Harry passou a perna por sobre a murada e estendeu a mão para ajudar Hermione, que se escorou nele e em Rony para passar a cerca. Tão logo se viram fora do terreno, os três começaram a descer, ainda de mãos dadas, até a estrada. Atravessaram-na olhando para o galho que Harry segurava e que parecia, nitidamente, o estar puxando em direção ao riacho. Árvores altas, de troncos verdes de limo, por causa da umidade, projetavam seus galhos sobre as águas azul-escuras e caudalosas que passavam por ali.

– Está apontando para o rio? – perguntou Rony.

– Não – disse Harry – é para além.

– Certo. Nesse caso... – Hermione puxou a própria varinha, olhou para os lados para ver se não vinha ninguém e conjurou uma pequena ponte de madeira por onde os três puderam atravessar.

– E o Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia? – Rony pareceu estar se divertindo, enquanto ela fazia a ponte sumir com um gesto. – Você agora é uma autoridade, Sra. Weasley. Não pode ficar desrespeitando a lei.

– Daria muito trabalho contornarmos até a ponte mais próxima – ela se justificou. – Mas se não gostou pode se molhar da próxima vez.

Rony riu, mas Harry não estava interessado nas trocas de provocações entre os amigos. O galho continuava a puxar o seu braço, só que agora para a direita, descendo o rio.

– Por aqui.

A tarde de sol começava a declinar com uma brisa fresca que amainava o calor de junho, mas os três estavam já bem suados da caminhada. Apesar da paisagem bucólica, era difícil seguir o curso do riacho que hora se alargava, ora se estreitava, e tinha as margens cobertas de uma vegetação aberta, mas cheia de galhos espinhosos que se agarravam às camisetas e cabelos deles. Finalmente, o pedaço de madeira que Harry segurava pareceu mudar de idéia quanto ao rio e passou a guiá-los para campo aberto, se afastando da vegetação verdejante em torno do curso d'água e indo para um amplo terreno de pousio que seguia pelas colinas ao sul da aldeia.

– Estamos entrando em propriedade particular – anunciou Rony, quando eles cruzaram por uma cerca de pedra.

– Ninguém vai nos incomodar – disse Hermione arfando enquanto fazia força para acompanhar os passos largos dos dois. Rony estendeu-lhe a mão e passou a rebocá-la colina acima. – Muitos turistas vêem à região para ver os monólitos pré-históricos...

– Que ficam no parque ao leste daqui – disse Rony.

– Podemos dizer que viemos ver os marcos medievais. Aqueles que têm as letras dos nomes dos proprietários.

Ela apontou para a esquerda e Rony e Harry acompanharam o seu braço. Uma pedra grande, com um G, estava fixa no meio do terreno.

– Wow! Isso é que é um turismo emocionante – ironizou Rony.

O galho na mão de Harry, no entanto, não os permitiu parar e continuou os puxando cada vez mais para longe da aldeia em direção ao campo aberto. Passaram por outros marcos iguais ao anterior. Num Harry distinguiu um H e mais adiante havia um com um R. A brisa fria e o sol caindo no horizonte avisavam que já fazia um bocado de tempo que eles estavam andando. Seguiram por dentro de um campo de feno, mas Harry já estava começando a achar que aquilo não os levaria a lugar algum. Não parecia haver qualquer tipo de construção por ali e temia que o galho os estivesse levando para as montanhas no horizonte. Para as quais ir andando era inviável. Adiante, uma nova cerca de pedras que os três pularam e depois um novo marco, com as letras do nome de seu antigo proprietário. O marco pendia para a direita e havia ao seu lado uma pequena depressão que ainda guardava a água da última chuva. Harry não o teria olhado duas vezes se o galho não tivesse apontado para lá. Foi ao chegar mais perto que uma súbita familiaridade o fez perceber que haviam chegado ao local.

– Isso só pode ser brincadeira – falou em voz alta. Hermione correu até o seu lado.

– O quê?

– Olhem isso!

O marco de pedra cinza tinha duas letras gravadas, acima um H e logo abaixo um P.

– _Harry Potter_? – Rony deu um assobio. – Isso é que eu chamo de pista.

– Pode ser Hilda Peregrin – disse Harry.

– Continua a ser uma pista e tanto – falou debochado.

– Só para quem estiver procurando, Rony – afirmou Hermione.

O galho na mão de Harry já não tremia mais, nem transmitia o calor que irradiara durante toda a caminhada.

– É aqui. Tenho certeza. Mas que tipo de resposta é essa? Uma pedra com as letras HP? Não faz muito sentido para mim.

Hermione se aproximou do marco e dobrou os joelhos, olhando-o atentamente por longos minutos como se buscasse alguma coisa de diferente ali. Ergueu-se e fez a volta, contornando a água e olhando o outro lado do marco. Depois voltou até a frente e tirando a varinha começou a passá-la em torno da pedra murmurando um feitiço revelador. Parecendo satisfeita, ela finalmente levou a mão até as letras e as tocou. Rony chegou a fazer um movimento para impedi-la, mas nada aconteceu e ele relaxou.

– Eu acho... – ela comentou baixinho – é, só pode ser. É diferente das outras, então... É, tenho quase certeza... deixe-me ver...

Mas ela continuou a examinar a pedra e voltou a contorná-la. Conjurou um galho longo e mexeu com a ele a poça d'água que havia ali. Raspou o galho de um lado para outro, então sorriu e voltou para frente da pedra e desceu a mão até a base enterrada no solo e coberta de grama baixa.

– Vai doer se você explicar para a gente o que achou, Hermione? – Rony pareceu se esforçar para perguntar com gentileza, mas Harry sabia o quanto ele detestava quando ela começava a pensar sozinha e os excluía, mas a garota não pareceu se chatear.

– É uma espécie de alavanca – explicou Hermione. – O que temos a fazer é tentar movê-la. Eu acho que aí em baixo – ela apontou para a poça – tem uma espécie de alçapão.

Os dois rapazes trocaram um olhar e se aproximaram.

– Como, supostamente, devemos fazer isso? – perguntou Harry.

– Podemos tentar alguns feitiços e talvez a força, mas eu acho que... Bem, quem sabe você tenta sozinho?

Harry não entendeu a princípio, as palavras de Hermione.

– São suas iniciais, não são? – questionou ela.

– E de mais um monte de gente.

– Ainda assim, aposto em você – disse ela confiante. Rony assentiu, quando Harry o consultou.

– Certo, então...

Mais por não saber o que fazer com o galho e por hábito, Harry desejou tê-lo de volta na forma de varinha, por ser mais prático de carregar, e, num piscar de olhos ele retornou à forma sob a qual estivera anos escondido. Ele não se virou para ver as expressões dos amigos ao vê-lo fazer aquilo com tanta naturalidade. Colocou a varinha no cós do jeans e esticou a mão direita tocando a parte da pedra que se inclinava para o solo. Com um mínimo de pressão, como que abre a maçaneta de uma porta, a pedra começou a inverter o próprio ângulo. Um barulho raspado e lento encheu o ar como se algo há muito parado e enferrujado tivesse começado a se movimentar. O som lembrava o de roldanas semi-emperradas e quando a pedra tinha praticamente atingido a posição vertical, houve um ruído mais alto e o chão sob a poça de barro se abriu. A terra e a água sumiram das vistas deles caindo pelo buraco que se abriu e eles não conseguiram ouvi-la chegar ao solo lá embaixo, mas não saberiam dizer se foi por não ouvirem ou pelo susto.

Sem dizerem nenhuma palavra, os três se aproximaram da cratera e olharam para baixo. Só havia escuridão e o que parecia ser a sombra de degraus de madeira, cobertos de pelotas de terra e que se estendiam para muito além do que podiam distinguir com os olhos.

Rony soltou o ar num bufo alto.

– Certo. Quem vai primeiro?

– Eu – disse Harry e começou a descer antes que qualquer um dos outros contestasse.

Ouviu Rony ainda chamar o nome da esposa, num tom de quem ia pedir para ela ficar, mas antes que ele o completasse pode sentir os passos leves da amiga o seguindo. Menos de um segundo depois, a escada tremeu quando o peso de Rony se somou aos deles, fechando a fila. O chão rangia terrivelmente por causa da madeira velha. Os degraus estreitos se mostravam semi-apodrecidos e claramente perigosos.

– Cuidado onde pisam – Harry avisou aos amigos.

Tão logo o topo da sua cabeça emparelhou com a boca do buraco, ele sentiu que a escuridão os envolveria muito rapidamente, pois os degraus não davam mostras de que acabariam logo. Ouviu Rony murmurar "Lumus", mas Hermione foi mais eficiente. Ela apontou a varinha para frente de Harry e conjurou um daqueles fogos azuis que era sua especialidade e o fez flutuar adiante deles iluminando o que havia abaixo. Tudo o que viram adiante de si foram escadas, indo, aparentemente sem fim, cada vez mais para o fundo. Os três trocaram um rápido olhar e continuaram a descer.

À medida que seguiam para baixo, a luz que entrava pelo buraco no solo diminuía rapidamente sua capacidade de lhes dar qualquer orientação. Em poucos minutos de descida era possível ver apenas um pontinho claro acima deles e cuja luminosidade parecia vir de um buraquinho em um pano preto, mas que não tinha força para romper a escuridão.

– Talvez esteja escurecendo rápido lá fora – sugeriu Rony num sussurro depois de olhar para cima pela milésima vez.

– Acho que não – disse Hermione no mesmo tom.

– Por quê? – Harry também sussurrou sem saber bem o motivo.

– Vocês ainda não notaram?

– O quê? – perguntaram os dois.

– Por que acham que estamos sussurrando? – Desta vez eles ficaram em silêncio esperando que ela explicasse. – É uma reação instintiva quando a gente percebe que está num lugar grande e vazio. A luz lá de cima não tem condições de iluminar isso aqui.

Harry olhou para todos os lados. O breu era quase completo. Havia um ar frio, úmido e inegavelmente uma sensação de espaço, mas não saberia dizer se tinha a mesma certeza de Hermione. Rony colocou a dúvida em palavras.

– Como pode saber disso?

A garota rolou os olhos e apontou a varinha para a luz azul e a fez correr para longe deles até quase sumir em várias direções e depois a trouxe de volta.

– Satisfeito? Nenhuma parede até quase uns quinze metros daqui.

Rony soltou um assobio e como se o lugar esperasse por um barulho assim, o som foi longe e depois voltou várias vezes atingindo-os incomodamente nos tímpanos.

– Acho melhor continuarmos sussurrando – disse Harry. Rony balançou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Os três continuaram a descer, sempre bem juntos, cuidando os passos e olhando atentamente para o chão e os degraus. Harry notou que quanto mais para baixo, mais a escada ficava irregular. Agora não eram apenas degraus estreitos, mas também tortos e de formas estranhas, ora mal cabendo o pé de lado, ora largos para vários passos. Às vezes, eram finos em uma ponta e dilatados na outra. Numa dessas vezes, em que eles chegaram a um degrau que mais parecia uma plataforma de tão largo, Rony empunhou a varinha acesa para outro lado.

– Hei! – Chamou. – Olhem isso! Tem mais escadas por aqui.

Harry e Hermione se aproximaram dele e, de fato, havia outro conjunto de degraus passando por ali, mas estes pareciam seguir um caminho diferente, pois subiam para o lado contrário daquele do qual tinham vindo e descia também em outra direção. Hermione apontou a varinha para o seu fogo e o fez novamente viajar pelo lugar. A luz foi revelando conjuntos e conjuntos de escadas, cada uma levando numa direção diferente. Quando o fogo se afastava deles o suficiente para iluminar uma parede, era possível ver a pedra escura e limenta num ângulo aparentemente arredondado e, por vezes, as escadas sumiam em uma porta escavada na rocha.

– Lembra uma torre subterrânea – disse Hermione.

– Ou um labirinto de escadas – sugeriu Harry.

– Não gosto disso – falou Rony. – Tanto torres quanto labirintos costumam ter guardiões e eu não conheço nenhuma história em que eles sejam agradáveis ou gostem de visitas.

Harry assentiu.

– É, é melhor a gente ficar atento. – Ele se virou para seguir, mas parou. – E agora? Para onde a gente vai?

– Por que você não usa a varinha novamente? – aconselhou Hermione e Harry concordou.

Colocou outra vez a varinha sobre a mão esquerda para executar o feitiço dos quatro pontos, mas não foi necessário. Tão logo a encostou na palma da sua mão, a varinha deu uma cambalhota sobre si e tornou a se transformar no galho e apontou novamente para baixo.

– Ok – disse Harry, que agora manteve o galho preso na mão – continuamos descendo.

Hermione fez o fogo novamente seguir à frente deles e os três continuaram cada vez mais para baixo. O frio também aumentava e as roupas finas e suadas de verão pareciam acrescer a sensação de gelo que vinha das paredes. Além disso, em pouco tempo nenhum deles saberia dizer de que ponto acima eles tinham começado a descer. Nem mesmo com muita atenção era possível divisar o ponto onde ficara a boca do buraco pelo qual tinham entrado ali. Rony murmurou que já devia ter anoitecido, mas nenhum deles acreditava que era por isso. Não depois de terem descido tanto em direção ao que parecia ser lugar nenhum.

– Não deveria estar esquentando? – perguntou Rony, batendo os dentes. – Tenho certeza de que estamos há poucos quilômetros do centro da terra.

– Nossas capas estão muito longe para serem conjuradas – falou Hermione. A voz dela também tremia de frio. – Talvez eu possa... Ahhhhhhhh!!!

Um CRACK horrível de algo quebrando e esfarelando ribombou pelas paredes e Harry pode sentir o deslocamento de ar quando Hermione despencou para baixo passando por ele.

– HERMIONEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

O berro de Rony aumentou ainda mais o barulho e a escada que quebrava, oscilou perigosamente com o peso dos dois quando eles se jogaram em direção ao degrau em que Hermione havia sumido. Um novo CRACK fez o lugar todo vibrar e Rony também despencou para baixo.

– NÃOOOOO!!!!

– AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Harry ouviu os berros dos dois afundando nas trevas.

– _ARRESTO MOMENTUM!_ – Sua voz bateu nas paredes como um chicote reverberando acima e abaixo dele, depois, veio o silêncio. Respirou fundo e rápido e se virou para olhar para baixo. O fogo azul ainda pairava sobre ele, mas não havia nem sinal dos amigos. Ainda assim, Harry estendeu a mão direita para o poço e falou em voz alta: – _Levi Corpus!_

Foram alguns segundos de pavor até que pode ver duas sombras, subindo na direção dele. Rony e Hermione apareceram suspensos pelos pés, mas ainda de mãos dadas. O ar saiu com alívio dos pulmões de Harry, enquanto ele guiava os dois até um degrau largo, que podia divisar abaixo dele, e os fazia aterrissar gentilmente na madeira. Desceu rápido até eles e ajudou Hermione a levantar, abraçando-a, assustado com o que quase tinha acontecido. Rony parecia alarmado o suficiente para continuar deitado.

– Temos que mudar esse feitiço – murmurou o amigo. – Detesto ser suspenso pelo pé.

Hermione deu uma risadinha nervosa.

– Foi por pouco, eu pensei que a gente...

– Eu também – confessou Harry. – Você está bem? – Perguntou se afastando e analisando a amiga, que assentiu.

– Para de agarrar a minha mulher e me ajuda aqui – pediu Rony com um gemido alto. – Acho que torci as costas.

Harry e Hermione foram até Rony e o ajudaram a levantar.

– Talvez fosse melhor a gente voltar – sugeriu Harry ao ver Rony se apoiar em Hermione com uma careta de dor. A garota lhe deu um beijinho, toda cheia de cuidados.

– E teremos ganhado o que com tudo isso? Não, companheiro. A gente segue.

Hermione concordou.

– Espere! A sua varinha, Rony? A minha caiu lá em baixo.

– Eu não sei – ele respondeu. – Acho que joguei longe...

– _Accio varinhas_.

Num deslocar rápido de ar as duas varinhas voaram para a mão estendida de Harry e ele as entregou aos amigos. Hermione agradeceu, mas Rony simplesmente o olhou muito sério. Harry sabia o porquê. Talvez, justamente por ele ser o único ali criado por bruxos, os poderes de Harry não parecessem realmente interessantes, engraçados ou desejáveis. Poderes como aqueles exigiam sempre grandes perdas para quem os tinha. Era quase uma lei.

Os três voltaram a descer, agora um pouco mais lentamente, com Rony se apoiando em Hermione e volta e meia emitindo um gemido baixo. Não falaram mais nada durante o trajeto. Então, finalmente, Harry achou que havia uma espécie de luz que vinha de algum ponto abaixo deles. Hermione diminuiu a intensidade do fogo azul para que tivessem certeza. E, sim, havia claramente uma luminosidade amarela que vinha lá de baixo. Porém, quanto mais eles iam para o fundo, menos as escadas pareciam querer colaborar. Rangendo e trepidando, dando claras mostras de estarem podres e prestes a desabar, elas balançavam precárias sob os pés deles e houve mais de um momento em que novos acidentes quase aconteceram.

Finalmente, a fonte da luz abaixo se revelou. Algo que lembrava uma caixa grande, talvez um sarcófago ou um túmulo quadrado, totalmente feito de ouro, refulgia quase como se tivesse luz própria. Enquanto se aproximavam, eles puderam notar que havia uma grande quantidade de imagens e também de letras antigas que haviam sido gravadas em toda a extensão do monumento. Pousado sobre a caixa, esculpido aparentemente no mesmo material dourado, um enorme grifo, com seu corpo de leão e suas magníficas asas pousadas – estas prateadas como a cabeça de águia – guardava com serenidade o que quer que a imensa caixa continha. Assim que conseguiram chegar ao chão, a umidade do ar pareceu ainda mais asfixiante, mas eles também puderam avaliar melhor o tamanho da caixa dourada. Sua altura, sem o grifo chegava à cintura de Rony, o mais alto dos três. E pela medida de Hermione, ela tinha uns dez passos de cumprimento. A estátua sobre ela era colossal e Harry avaliou que o grifo deveria ter cerca de três metros e meio de altura.

Os três se puseram a analisar cada milímetro do sarcófago.

– Parece ter várias batalhas descritas aqui – comentou Rony.

– Desse lado, tem o que me parecem ser campos queimados – falou Hermione. – E aqui... umas mulheres controlando o fogo.

– Tem várias figuras com grupos de mulheres – disse Harry distinguindo no alto relevo o conjunto de imagens femininas.

– Me deixe ver? – Hermione veio para o lado dele. – Hum... Ali também. Parece o mesmo grupo, olhe!

Rony chegou ao lado dos dois.

– Sempre em número de sete – comentou e parou em seguida, olhando intrigado para os dois. – Acham que pode querer dizer alguma coisa?

– Talvez – falou Hermione. – Harry, por que você não tenta abrir a caixa?

Harry não achou que aquilo fosse uma boa idéia.

– Eu não saberia como fazer.

– Você conseguiu lá em cima, cara.

A resposta não o convenceu.

– O que vocês sugerem?

– O tal galho não está te dizendo nada? – quis saber Rony.

Harry olhou para o pedaço de madeira que pendia inerte na sua mão.

– Não. Nadinha.

– Você podia pedir para a caixa abrir – falou Hermione.

– Mione, isso só funcionou em lugares onde usei a língua de cobra. – Harry olhou para o grifo monumental sobre o sarcófago. – Não acho que língua de cobra vá funcionar aqui. Até onde eu lembro grifos são inimigos mortais de basiliscos?

– Quem sabe apenas um feitiço _revelio_ – incitou Rony.

Harry consultou Hermione.

– Não custa tentar – ela disse.

– Certo.

Na verdade, ele não estava nem um pouquinho certo sobre aquilo, mas depois de horas até chegarem ali, não tentar de tudo seria burrice. Apontou a mão direita para a caixa e ordenou: _"Revela-te!"_

Nada aconteceu. A caixa dourada não deu nenhum sinal de conter qualquer tipo de magia e continuou fechada e silenciosa.

– Bem, talvez tenhamos que considerar outra coisa – comentou Rony. – Tipo a tal velha ser uma completa maluca.

– Acho que ela não era não – falou Hermione.

– O que nos garante?

Harry que até então tinha os olhos no lugar em que parecia estar a divisão entre a caixa e a tampa, virou-se para a amiga esperando a resposta, mas ela tinha se agarrado ao braço de Rony e olhava para cima. Os dois acompanharam o olhar da garota e, do alto da caixa, o grifo dourado, os analisava como um predador satisfeito em encurralar as presas. Os três recuaram rápido e Harry e Rony se postaram imediatamente à frente de Hermione. As longas asas do grifo se mexeram lentamente, como se estivessem se exercitando após um longo tempo de inércia, e ele balançou a cabeça, batendo o bico poderoso e voltando a estudar os três.

– Para mim, isso é a prova definitiva que ela era doida – assumiu Rony. – Alguma idéia do que a gente faz agora?

O grifo se ergueu e esticou as patas como um imenso gato. O corpo felino de pelos dourados refulgindo, enquanto as penas prateadas da cabeça e das asas cintilavam. Os três jovens recuaram mais uma vez.

– Alguém lembra o que esse bicho come? – A pergunta saiu antes que Harry pudesse impedi-la. – Qualquer coisa que eu tenha lido sobre eles acabou de fugir da minha cabeça.

– Eu... acho que... eu acho que... – aparentemente, a memória de Hermione também não estava ajudando.

Mas antes que ela pudesse se recordar das aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, o animal deu um impulso e pulou de cima da caixa aterrissando graciosamente no chão. Os três berraram em uníssono e deram um salto quase do mesmo tamanho para trás. As paredes, que antes pareciam tão longes, estavam bem mais próximas agora e Harry avaliou que o bicho não teria dificuldade em encurralá-los. Imediatamente sua mente começou a funcionar e ele passou a rememorar todos os feitiços que poderia invocar, embora imaginasse que lutar com uma criatura mágica como aquela não seria fácil. Ele podia sentir a quantidade de magia que o animal emanava. Contudo, a sensação de perigo que ele sentira quando o viu de olhos abertos começou a passar. O grifo não tinha uma atitude ameaçadora. Parecia mais os estar estudando. Os olhos não eram vermelhos e malévolos como os de um hipogrifo, mas de um azul puro, dócil, cristalino. Não havia nenhuma hostilidade neles. Harry achou que talvez, bastasse agir como se agiria diante de um hipogrifo, embora o animal à sua frente tivesse pelo menos duas vezes o tamanho do Bicuço. Deu um passo à frente, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

– Tudo bem... tudo bem... – ele se soltou dela. – Vou tentar. Fiquem aqui.

Rony puxou Hermione novamente para trás de si quando ela soltou Harry. Olhando diretamente para os enormes olhos azuis do grifo, ele deu alguns passos em sua direção e respirando fundo fez uma reverência e esperou. Os segundos passaram tensos e Harry já estava quase recuando, mas de repente o grifo soltou um longo e agudo grito de águia e depois bateu as asas e o bico e se ergueu nas patas traseiras. Harry endireitou o corpo e recuou sem entender bem, mas o animal não parecia disposto a atacá-los. Pelo contrário.

– Ele parece feliz? – perguntou Hermione.

Bem, Harry não conhecia o comportamento dos grifos. Nunca tinha visto nenhum antes daquele dia, mas sim, o bicho parecia feliz. Entre os bruxos, os grifos eram considerados criaturas raras, quase extintas. Havia mais conhecimento sobre os hipogrifos que eram o fruto do cruzamento destes com éguas, do que sobre as criaturas originais. Depois de algum tempo, o grifo pareceu se acalmar e baixou a magnífica cabeça em direção aos três. Harry consultou os amigos.

– O que acham?

Rony ergueu os ombros, mas não pareceu muito convencido de que estavam seguros e manteve Hermione atrás de si. A garota, no entanto, fez um sinal para que Harry tentasse se aproximar. Lentamente, Harry foi até o grifo e erguendo a mão tocou nas penas sedosas do seu pescoço. O grifo fechou os olhos, satisfeito.

– Uau! Observem isso! – Harry sorriu, sentindo uma enorme segurança ao tocar o animal. – Eu tenho um amigo que ia adorar conhecer você, sabia? – Falou enquanto deslizava a mão pela plumagem. – Aposto que existem muito poucos como você, não é?

O grifo abriu os olhos e o mirou tristemente.

– É só você, não é? – Harry não saberia dizer como tinha certeza daquilo, mas era como se pudesse se comunicar com aquela incrível criatura. – Venham! – Chamou os amigos. – Ele não vai fazer nada de mal com a gente. Bóreas quer conhecer o toque de vocês.

– Como sabe disso? E como sabe o nome dele? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry deu de ombros, apenas sabia. Uma euforia foi tomando conta dele. Estava feliz por toda aquela companhia. E ficou mais feliz ainda quando Rony e Hermione chegaram perto e os três se puseram a fazer carinho naquela criatura maravilhosa. Em breve eles riam alto. Cheios de contentamento. E começaram a falar como se a história estivesse dentro deles.

– Ele tinha um irmão, sabem? – Falou Rony. – Vieram juntos para essas terras.

– É – confirmou Mione com uma nota triste na voz – ele sofreu muito quando bruxos maus se uniram e mataram o irmão dele.

– Quem iria querer fazer mal a uma criatura destas? – perguntou Harry cheio de indignação.

– Penas de prata e pelo de ouro – falou Rony – posso imaginar centenas de malditos que não poupariam esforços por uma _criatura destas_.

– Que horror – Hermione se abraçou no pescoço do grifo que deixou escapar um pio miúdo. – Tadinho! Ele está sozinho desde então. Por isso você quis ficar aqui, não é? Guardando esse lugar. Não queria mais ficar perto de homens maus?

– Mas ele tinha amigos – falou Harry. – Por que seus amigos o deixaram aqui?

– Ele preferiu assim, Harry – disse Hermione. – Só uma amiga continuou a vir vê-lo. Oh! Vocês sabem quem?

Rony e Harry se olharam. Claro que sabiam. As lendas falavam que os grifos tinham vindo do Oriente. Eram dois e tinham uma amiga que os acompanhava. Uma fênix.

– Fawkes! – Falaram juntos.

O grifo se desvencilhou dos três como se estivesse satisfeito e se afastou alguns metros. Foi o suficiente para Harry sentir o contentamento se afastar também. Precisou de alguns instantes para realizar o que tinha acontecido. De alguma forma, a partir do toque em seu corpo mágico eles tinham se comunicado com Bóreas e o animal confiara neles. O grifo voltou a caminhar até perto do sarcófago e sentou no chão olhando diretamente para os três. Harry consultou rapidamente os amigos, não estava bem certo do que fazer, mas tinha certeza de que o animal os entendia.

– Hilda Peregrin me mandou aqui – disse com clareza. – Ela me disse que eu encontraria respostas nesse lugar. – O grifo piscou. – Você sabe quem ela é? Tinha as iniciais dela lá em cima. Bem, são as minhas também, mas acho que não foi por isso que abriu e...

Bóreas olhou para Hermione e depois para a parede do sarcófago ao seu lado e Harry interropeu o que falava. Seguros de que aquilo era uma indicação, a jovem se aproximou e depois se ajoelhou quase ao lado do grifo. Harry observou a amiga analisar atentamente uma enorme quantidade de inscrições que tinham ali.

– Você consegue ler isso? – perguntou Rony.

– Sim. É um gaélico. Uma forma antiga, mas conheço alguma coisa. Aqui diz que Bóreas guarda um _poder sagrado_, um poder que pertence a... – ela olhou para os dois, atarantada – pertence à Sétima.

Harry encarou Bóreas, igualmente atônito.

– O poder de Aradia? Mas Ravenclaw não destruiu o broche onde havia concentrado o poder da sétima filha? O poder não está preso no campo de Aradia em Hogwarts?

O grifo permaneceu impassível e Harry buscou em Hermione alguma explicação.

– Eu também não entendo, Harry.

– Quem sabe se a gente vir o que ele guarda lá dentro? – sugeriu Rony. O grifo estreitou os olhos para ele. – Se você deixar, é claro. – Juntou rapidamente.

– Há uma frase aqui sobre isso – disse Hermione franzindo a testa para ler. – Mas não está clara. Fala de _proteger... partilhar... dividir_. Eu não consigo apreender o sentido inteiro.

– Eu estava pensando... – disse Rony – o livro que lemos sobre os poderes da Sétima terem sido colocados no círculo de pedras de Hogwarts, também falava que aqueles não constituíam o principal poder de Aradia, lembram?

– É, o principal seria o poder _religare _– confirmou Hermione. – Que nós nunca descobrimos exatamente o que é ou como funciona.

– Muito bem pensado, Rony – falou Harry seguindo o raciocínio do amigo. – E se esse outro poder fosse escondido em um lugar que não Hogwarts?

– Um lugar que Slytherin não soubesse e nem tivesse como entrar – completou Rony olhando para o grifo, que agora parecia admirá-lo. – Não com um inimigo de cobras aqui dentro.

Hermione abriu a boca encantada com a sacada de Rony.

– E as pistas dos fundadores são tão claras – afirmou ela. – Estamos próximos ao lugar em que Ravenclaw nasceu. Ela era uma sétima filha, a herdeira do broche que continha o rubi com os poderes de Aradia.

– E este lugar – disse Harry – está marcado por pedras. Vocês estão lembrados? Todo o caminho até aqui. Vimos um G de Griffindor, um H e de Hufflepuff e um R de Ravenclaw.

– E o HP? – perguntou Rony.

– Talvez não queira indicar exatamente um nome – sugeriu a garota. – Esperem aí.

Ela começou a fazer a volta no sarcófago e a ler as partes em que apareciam textos. De vez em quando se afastava e via se eles tinham a ver com as imagens. Por vezes, soltava um: "uau" ou um "interessante", uma vez saiu um "extraordinário!" e Rony não agüentou.

– Hermioneee! Benzinho, nós continuamos aqui, lembra?

– Lembro – disse ela vindo lá de trás. – Não me chame de benzinho. Eu acho que entendi algumas coisas. Na verdade, era o meu palpite.

– O quê?

– De acordo com o que está escrito no sarcófago, os fundadores escolheram um de seus descendentes para saber a localização deste lugar. Sempre deveria haver um. Quando um deles estivesse à beira da morte deveria localizar outro e contar o segredo. Estou certa?

Hermione consultou Bóreas, que assentiu.

– HP, pelo que entendi, quer dizer Hogwarts' Parents. Logo, este lugar está aberto aos seus filhos.

– Está querendo dizer que o Harry é descendente de algum dos fundadores?

– É o lógico, não é? As iniciais são apenas uma coincidência fortuita. O importante é que haja um descendente que saiba onde a fonte do poder _religare_ está guardada. A fonte do _poder_ _sagrado._

– Espera aí! – Disse Harry. – Se você estiver certa, então não há aqui nenhuma resposta para mim. A tal bruxa, apenas me passou... – ele deu um suspiro cansado – mais uma obrigação? É isso – falou sentindo a raiva subir como lava quente. – Certo! Cheguei no meu limite! Deu! Acabou! Cansei de coisas estranhas! Cansei dessa droga caindo no meu colo o tempo todo! Vamos embora daqui e...!

– HARRY!

Foi Rony quem o chamou e ele olhou para onde o amigo apontava. A caixa estava abrindo lentamente sem emitir qualquer som. A se ergueu até ficar totalmente vertical e então, parou. Os três chegaram mais perto. Águas cristalinas batiam à borda da caixa como se um lago tivesse sido aprisionado. Então, surgindo bem do meio delas, a ponta de uma espada começou a se elevar, depois veio a longa lâmina, e por fim o cabo e depois o punho. Para a surpresa deles, este vinha seguro por uma mão feminina e quando a espada escapou totalmente da água, outra mão, igualmente delicada, foi até o punho e dele retirou uma pedra branca, ao mesmo tempo leitosa e brilhante. A mão feminina a jogou para Harry, que segurou a pedra no ar. Depois, a mão foi até o punho e desenrolou o que parecia ser uma corda escura e a jogou na direção de Rony. Tão logo ele a tocou, a corda, enroscou-se no seu pulso revelando-se uma sinuosa pulseira em forma de dragão. Por último, a mão feminina atirou a espada e ela caiu aos pés de Hermione. Os três não poderiam estar mais atônitos. Então, com a mesma lentidão que emergira, a mão da Dama voltou a mergulhar nas águas e por fim, a caixa voltou a fechar.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam assombrados. Aproximaram-se analisando cada um dos presentes jogados pela misteriosa mão de mulher, ainda sem entender o que aquilo poderia significar. Foi Rony quem finalmente pôs em voz alta.

– Afinal, o que foi aquilo?

– E não sei – respondeu Hermione, nervosa. – Mas acho que tem mistérios aqui que não são para a gente. Você entendeu alguma coisa, Harry?

Harry negou com a cabeça. Estava meio fora do ar. Desde que tocara a pedra foi como se sua cabeça se enchesse várias vezes da voz de Hilda: "_quando você parar de fugir de si mesmo, pegue a sua garota e partilhe quem você é, aqui. O dia que realmente precisar de respostas, elas virão até você e então, você poderá terminar o que começou._ "

– Hermione – disse – toque no Bóreas.

Ela o olhou, meio confusa, e depois obedeceu e mergulhou as mãos nas penas prateadas do pescoço do animal. O grifo fechou os olhos saboreando o contato enquanto torcia a imensa cabeça.

– Ele... os presentes – falou a garota – são para usarmos na batalha. A que está por vir. Mas devemos trazê-los de volta quando acabar.

– E é para usar exatamente como? – perguntou Rony.

– Saberemos usar... é o que ele garante.

– O que isso tem a ver com o _poder sagrado_? – Harry precisava de respostas e não de mais enigmas.

Hermione afagou a cabeça do animal por alguns instantes.

– Só a Sétima pode usá-lo. – Hermione apontou para a pedra nas mãos de Harry. – Nós... vamos levá-lo até ela.

Harry mexeu a pedra entre os dedos.

– E sobre os poderes de Voldemort? – Harry ainda se recusa terminantemente a dizer _meus poderes_.

– Bóreas acha que você sabe a resposta. Sabe o que terá de fazer.

Ela retirou as mãos do grifo e olhou para Harry. Rony também estava com os olhos fixos nele.

– É... – Harry não olhou para os dois. O monstro do porão dos seus pensamentos rosnava baixinho. – Mas eu não vou fazer... – Bóreas o encarava solenemente. – Não me importo com todo o resto, mas não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça ao meu filho, está entendendo? Nada!

– Do que está falando? – Rony estava um passo atrás dele.

– De terminar o que comecei, Rony. Eu estava certo. Deveria ter morrido. Voldemort nunca retornaria... – fechou a pedra na mão e depois a colocou no bolso dianteiro do jeans. – Mas agora, Lyan carrega a mesma maldição. Se eu mandar Riddle de volta para o inferno e morrer, ainda assim ele não estará liquidado.

O silêncio caiu sobre os três. Nenhum deles tinha qualquer coisa a dizer. Hermione levou a mão ao coração como se ele doesse muito e se curvou sobre si mesma, as lágrimas escorrendo silenciosas pelo seu rosto. Bóreas ergueu-se nas patas e com um novo salto sinuoso aterrissou sobre a caixa, voltando a sua posição original e fechando os olhos após lançar um último olhar para Harry. Rony foi até a esposa, levantou-a e a sustentou nos braços carinhosamente, consolando-a.

– Vamos achar um jeito, não vamos? – a voz de Rony falhou um pouco e o olhar que ele lançou ao amigo, cunhado e irmão praticamente implorava que ele dissesse que haveria uma saída.

– É – concordou Harry, sentindo o monstro se banquetear com suas esperanças, devorando uma a uma. – Minha mãe também achou um jeito, não é?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Um mês e um dia, eu sei. Como vocês fizeram questão de lembrar, rsrs...Eu coloquei uma explicação lá na comu. Certamente não foi de minha vontade atrasar tanto para escrever este capítulo. Fui abalroada por uma série de finais de semanas com compromissos "sociais", semanas cheias de trabalho (início de semestre é fogo), e uma seqüência de mazelas que me deixaram pelo menos três dias de cama. Viram? Não foi mesmo por querer.

Mas tem compensações. Primeiro, o capítulo está gigantesco. Pode-se usar vários dias para lê-lo. Segundo, eu garanto que esse mês deixou o capítulo bem melhor do que ele era inicialmente. Pelo menos, eu gostei mais.

Quando escrevi os capítulos sobre o Espelho de Ojesed, alguém me disse que sentiu falta de uma aventura envolvendo apenas o trio. Eu respondi que esse momento seria mais adiante na fic e que já estava pensando. Não menti. Gostei muito de escrever os três nesse capítulo. E eles foram tão maravilhosos me ditando o que iam fazendo que tomaram espaço de outras cenas que eu tinha imaginado por aqui. Fominhas nossos heróis, não?

Eu quero agradecer imensamente a todos os que se manifestaram compreendendo que esta fic não irá se adequar aos acontecimentos do livro 7 e que, portanto, agora, é um Universo Alternativo ao da genial JK Rowling. As semelhanças possíveis – e não são muitas – estão dentro daquilo que a própria tia Jô já tinha nos jogado como pistas. Como qualquer fã, acertei umas coisas e errei muitas outras.

Peço novamente a todos os que já se deliciaram com DH que mantenham a serenidade e tenham cuidado nos comentários para não entregar para quem ainda não leu.

Sobre este capítulo: passem no meu Multiply, vocês irão encontrar algumas imagens interessantes no meu álbum lá. O link está no meu perfil.

Para os curiosos, procurem por Grifos no Wikipedia e também dêem uma olhada nos site sobre Bodmin Moor e a região da Cornualha, onde fica o vilarejo.

Meus agradecimentos muito especiais para:

**Tucca Potter – **Valeu, Tucca!

**Livinha **– Obrigada, amiga. Eu fico muito lisongeada mesmo com o seu comentário. Adorei a parte sobre o Hagrid. De coração, valeu!

**Vaniii**_– _Brigadão mesmo! Pelos elogios e por não abandoner a fic.

**Lilinda** – Hahaha! Tem razão, não vou responder. Não posso. Mas como pode ver o Harry tem mais coisas com que lidar. A Gina não apareceu nesse, mas foi só para não ficar quilométrico. Logo, logo, ela volta com tudo. Beijos e obrigada!

**Alicia Spinet** – Pois é Alicia, não deu para terminar antes do livro. Acho que agora vou correr contra a saída do livro em português, hehe. Espero que vc não abandone a fic. Beijos!

**Georgea** – Como sempre minha irmã, fiquei sem palavras com seu comentário. Sem saber o que dizer. Agradecer é pouco, então vou apenas dizer que adoro muito, muito muito vc.

**Sil17** – Que lindo o seu comentário, Sil! Vc e a Geo comentam com uma poesia que ahhh… acho que se vcs escreverem lista telefônica eu vou achar lindo tb, hehe. Obrigada de coração.

**Mel Black Potter** – Valeu pelo comentário, querida! Tb acho que o oates é oficialmente um panaca. O pior é existir tanta gente parecida com ele. Quanto ao jeito… aiiii… E se a emenda ficar pior que o soneto?

**Michelle Granger** – Obrigada, mesmo, querida. Sei que posso contra sempre com vc. Um beijo enorme!

Obrigada por todo o carinho que têm me dedicado. Pela leitura. Pelos presentes. Pela solicitude e compreensão. Pela comunidade (na minha última visita tinha 189 membros D). Escrever para vocês torna os meus dias muito melhores e a minha vida fica cheia de cores.

Um beijo grande e nos vemos no próximo capítulo da **Just**.

Sally


	36. A Pedra da Lua

Capítulo 37

**A Pedra da Lua**

– Definitivamente, não!

Hermione bufou fechando o livro com violência como se ele a tivesse ofendido. Depois, jogou-o sem muito cuidado em uma pilha alta com outros volumes igualmente grossos e de aparência antiga. Até agora, todos tinham sido avidamente consultados e logo descartados com uma fúria crescente. Sem dar atenção às testas franzidas de Harry e Rony, ela puxou outro livro do meio da mesa e voltou a sumir atrás dele, deixando apenas o topo da cabeça aparente. Os rapazes trocaram um olhar significativo, mas nenhum deles se arriscou a falar ou perguntar coisa alguma.

Seguiam a mesma rotina há quase dois dias inteiros. Tão logo haviam retornado de Bodmin Moor, os três se refugiaram na sede da Ordem da Fênix e mergulharam em tantos livros quanto conseguiram arrecadar. Hermione e Rony estavam determinados a saber de que forma os presentes recebidos lhes seriam úteis. E, para Harry, qualquer coisa que significasse ter mais armas contra Voldemort e sua corja era muito bem vinda.

Além disso, a estadia no Largo Grimmauld não correspondia apenas à necessidade de pesquisarem com mais afinco do que tinham feito em toda a vida, mas também ao fato de que os três estavam irmanados, pela primeira vez, numa espécie de orfandade às avessas. A Toca fora um refúgio nos primeiros dias após Gina e as crianças terem sido levadas, mas depois, começara a ficar difícil estar lá. Por um motivo óbvio, qualquer coisa que lembrasse um lar se tornara insuportável. E, por mais que Harry amasse a Toca, doía muito dormir no quarto de solteira de Gina ou ver a Sra. Weasley sempre de olhos úmidos e o Sr. Weasley se arrastando pela casa como um fantasma. Rony e Hermione pareciam sentir o mesmo e, embora ainda tivessem uma casa, praticamente não haviam retornado ao apartamento em que moravam desde que Sirius fora levado.

– Está além das nossas forças ficar lá – lhe dissera Rony quando os dois se juntaram a ele no número doze, trazendo algumas malas e quase todos os livros de Hermione, ou seja, praticamente uma "mudança".

Algumas coisas, as pesquisas já haviam revelado. Ainda não tinham entendido muito bem o que fariam com a pedra da lua que viera parar nas mãos de Harry e que parecia ser bem comum, mas já sabiam qual o significado da espada e da pulseira de dragão, embora não tivessem a menor idéia de como usá-las em uma batalha.

De resto, o quadro geral não era muito diferente da forma como haviam passado os seus anos na escola. Rony olhava os livros com a testa franzida, volta e meia fazendo caretas para o que encontrava neles, mas numa concentração apenas reconhecível nos períodos em que tinham realmente grandes problemas. Hermione era a mais rápida e, também, a mais exasperada. Não encontrar respostas nos seus preciosos livros era algo que costumava deixá-la sempre com os nervos à flor da pele. No caso de Harry, sua atenção voava com freqüência muito além das palavras a sua frente. Mas isso também fazia parte do quadro familiar.

Felizmente, com Gina e Lyan correndo perigo, Harry podia facilmente fingir que era esta a sua única preocupação, nas vezes em que ficava com o ar "ausente". Mas ele também sabia que sua família e os outros estariam relativamente bem até a noite marcada para o ritual e, mesmo que estivessem em seus pensamentos grande parte do tempo, não era neles que estava se concentrando. Harry estava determinado era a invadir a mente de Voldemort. Exatamente como fizera no passado. Se _ele_ havia retornado, então, a ligação entre os dois deveria estar restabelecida, já que, na opinião de Harry, esta nunca fora inteiramente desfeita. Sua cicatriz era a prova disso. Sendo assim, só havia um motivo para ele não conseguir acessar os pensamentos de seu inimigo. Estava sendo conscientemente bloqueado. Só que Harry não pretendia desistir, haveria um momento em que, ou Voldemort relaxaria ou permitiria a visita, e ele pretendia tirar todas as vantagens que pudesse disso. Até conseguir, porém, preferiu não partilhar a sua mais nova obsessão com os outros dois.

Talvez a grande alteração no quadro, em relação às outras épocas, fosse a presença de Joanne sentada em seus joelhos. O bebê estava agora com um grande mordedor laranja berrante enfiado quase inteiro na boca, engrolando sons e baba. Harry havia dado o brinquedo para distraí-la de tentar agarrar as páginas do livro que ele lia e, por sorte, vinha funcionando.

Na maior parte do tempo, a menina ficava com a Sra. Weasley, mas Harry fazia questão que Dobby a trouxesse todo o final de tarde e ficasse até o dia seguinte. Harry preferiria não onerar a sogra com isso, mas também não seria capaz de lhe negar a proximidade com a única neta que estava a salvo. Os Weasley estavam num inferno no qual Joanne parecia ser a única luz.

Jorge e Alicia já haviam saído do hospital, mas não estavam cem por cento nem física nem emocionalmente. Os dois se culpavam por não terem conseguido impedir o rapto dos três meninos e o sumiço de Winky. Fleur continuava internada, embora já estivesse fora de perigo. Mas quem inspirava mais cuidados, no momento, era Ana. A gestação de cinco meses sofrera com o abalo de ter todos os sobrinhos raptados de uma única vez e ela recebera a orientação de ficar em repouso e não se emocionar. Nos dois casos, provavelmente, apenas com uma paulada na cabeça a jovem obedeceria a tal recomendação. Harry, aliás, não chegava a invejar a situação do cunhado. Além da esposa, Carlinhos também estava tendo de lidar com os pais de Mel, que haviam voado às pressas para a Inglaterra, e que, sendo trouxas, entendiam muito pouco e ajudavam quase nada.

Num resumo "otimista", estavam todos em frangalhos e tudo o que faziam era perguntar a Harry como eles fariam para que pudessem juntos ir até a tal ilha resgatar as crianças. Hermione propusera uma possibilidade, mas Harry não gostara nem um pouquinho dela.

– Ora, francamente!

Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos fechando V_iagens Mágicas pela Grã-Bretanha_ com tanto barulho que Joanne deu um pulinho assustada, no colo do pai. Harry fechou a cara para a amiga, ela ia acabar fazendo Joanne chorar, mas a garota não notou. Com uma expressão cheia de indignação, ela puxou para si um grosso volume de capa em couro vermelho, enquanto emitia, com a boca, um som semelhante a um rosnado.

Ela estava sentada ao lado direito de Harry e Joanne, que ocupavam a ponta da mesa da cozinha, e Rony estava em frente à esposa, tendo um livro aberto sobre as pernas compridas que estavam estendidas em cima da mesa. Os ataques de fúria de Hermione pareciam o estar divertindo muito. Ele se limitou a acompanhar com os olhos enquanto ela folheava o novo livro com violência, segurando o riso. Joanne voltara a sugar o mordedor com vontade, mas parecia encantada com os movimentos furiosos da tia.

– Er... Mione – Harry tentou calmamente.

– O quê? – ela retrucou com rispidez.

– Você vai acabar rasgando esse livro.

– É o que ele merecia! – Hermione resmungou fazendo negativas com a cabeça para cada palavra que lia e virando as páginas com estrépito. – É o amontoado de besteiras mais tolas que já li na minha vida inteira!

Joanne riu, adorando o barulho das páginas maltratadas.

– Meu amor – chamou Rony, mas recebeu em troca um olhar nada romântico –, você sabe que normalmente eu não me incomodaria de você destruir _preciosas fontes de saber bruxo secular_, mas você esta dando mau exemplo.

Ele apontou para a sobrinha fazendo uma cara séria e Hermione devia estar realmente fora de si, porque ela não notou ou fingiu não notar a ironia dele. Ela fechou o livro parecendo exausta e se pôs a esfregar as mãos no rosto como se quisesse acordar.

– Ah, você tem razão. Isso está sendo inútil mesmo.

Os dois rapazes voltaram a trocar olhares e Rony, tirando os pés de cima da mesa, debruçou-se calmamente sobre ela.

– Você não acha que está exagerando... só um pouquinho?

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas e apertou os braços diante do corpo no que parecia uma brava tentativa de não saltar no pescoço do marido.

– É, Mione – Harry interviu – já conseguimos um bocado de coisas. Não é mesmo, Rony?

– Claro – concordou o outro puxando um pergaminho com algumas anotações. – Até agora sabemos que os _Pais de Hogwarts_ (1) guardaram naquele lugar, juntamente com o tal _poder da sétima_, alguns dos objetos mais importantes da história da magia na Grã-Bretanha (que tinham sido confiados a eles porque os trouxas estavam querendo se apoderar dos lugares mágicos). E, por algum bom motivo, resolveram emprestá-los para a gente. Isso é... bem, hã... esclarecedor, não é?

– Não me irrite, Rony – sibilou Hermione, deixando bem claro que aquela não era a ocasião para sarcasmo. – Você realmente não vai gostar de me ver irritada!

Rony recuou o corpo para trás na cadeira.

– Ok, não sabemos o que fazer com essas coisas... _ainda_. Sabemos que a pedra do Harry é uma pedra dalua, mas não creio que a _poção da paz_ seja o recurso indicado para o caso (embora, talvez, você devesse tomar um gole). Mas, como temos de devolvê-la, transformá-la em pó não é uma opção no momento.(2) Além disso, se Bóreas estava certo, o Harry deve levar a pedra até a Gina, então não podemos dizer que não sabemos o que fazer com ela, certo?

– Certo – Harry concordou rapidamente, mas Hermione mal moveu os olhos que continuavam semi-cerrados como os de um gato raivoso.

– O mais complicado até agora foi entender porque _você ganhou_ uma espada que mal consegue levantar e eu uma _pulseira_.

– Ah, Rony! De novo isso não! Já disse para você parar com esse machismo. Isto – ela se inclinou e tocou no dragão de ferro enrolado no pulso dele – _não é_ uma pulseira! É o _Pendragon_, o símbolo máximo dos grandes reis britânicos do passado!

Agora o sorriso de Rony era imenso.

– Eu sei. É que eu adoro ouvir isso de novo.

Hermione rolou os olhos e apertou os dentes, cheia de fúria frustrada.

– Maravilha, Ronald! Você é o maioral! Agora me diga como vai usar a sua _pulseira _real para resgatar o meu filho!? Você sabe? Sabe? Se não, pare de brincar e bancar o bobo! O que adianta estarmos tão "misticamente" armados para esta guerra, se não sabemos como usar as armas e nem se conseguiremos entrar no campo de batalha!?

Nas últimas palavras o olhar raivoso se dirigiu para Harry, mas ele não se abalou. O sorriso de Rony, no entanto, sumiu e ele voltou a olhar para o bracelete como o objeto pudesse falar e lhe dizer do que era capaz. Joanne ficou inquieta com a agitação da tia e Harry achou melhor andar um pouco pela cozinha para acalmá-la. Começou a contar e apostou consigo mesmo que Hermione voltaria ao assunto daquela tarde antes que ele chegasse ao dez. Ganhou a aposta, foi no oito.

– Harry...

– Sem chance, Hermione.

– Quer fazer o favor de me ouvir? O Malfoy falou que o feitiço protetor da ilha só vai permitir que _você _entre lá. Que só o seu sangue poderá ultrapassar as barreiras mágicas. Você não vê que o que temos de fazer é um feitiço de _irmãos de sangue_?

– Não!

– Cara, você não pode entrar lá sozinho.

– É claro que eu posso, Rony. E se for o único jeito, eu vou.

– É exatamente o que ele quer! – sustentou o outro.

– E daí? –Harry ergueu os ombros. – A briga é entre nós dois mesmo.

– Ah, certo então – ironizou Rony. – Provavelmente ele vai mandar os Comensais ficarem quietinhos enquanto vocês dois fazem uma luta de arena, mano a mano, sem interferências.

– Ele já fez isso uma vez.

– Não seja burro – Hermione estava realmente fora de si, pois não costumava falar daquele jeito com Harry. – Comensais são os menores dos nossos problemas. Acha que os demônios vão estar lá de enfeite? Eles farão tudo para fragilizar você, Harry. Isso se você não tiver de enfrentar nada mais nada menos que o próprio Mefistófeles! Não! Agora você vai me ouvir – ela levantou da cadeira com o rosto muito vermelho. – Voldemort está esperando que você vá sozinho. Ele está certo de que você não vai permitir que outros se arrisquem junto com você. Ele confia no seu complexo de herói mais do que em qualquer outra coisa. _Você sabe que sim_! Voldemort sempre se valeu disso para atraí-lo para onde _ele_ queria. Você só conseguiu impor os seus termos uma vez, quando o levou para o Campo de Aradia, e fez isso pensando mais nos outros do que nas vantagens que poderia ter. _Eu ainda estou falando_! – Ela ergueu o dedo o impedindo de retrucar. – Eu estou pouco me lixando para os seus escrúpulos e cuidados dessa vez, Harry Potter! Aqueles monstros botaram as patas no _meu filho_! – Rony resmungou "nosso". – Levaram minha melhor amiga, meu afilhado, meus sobrinhos e sabe lá Deus o que fizeram com a Winky, porque nunca encontramos nem rastro dela depois daquele dia! Você acha que eu ou o Rony vamos deixar isso barato? Eu posso mal conseguir erguer essa coisa – ela apontou para a espada de lâmina larga acomodada no centro da mesa – mas ela não veio parar nas minhas mãos por acaso. Então, você nem pense que vai me impedir de entrar lá, está entendendo? Se fazer o feitiço for a única forma, eu vou fazer, nem que tenha de azará-lo com _Sectumsepra_ para poder ter sangue suficiente!

Houve um silêncio momentâneo em que nenhum dos três percebeu o beiço de Joanne. No minuto seguinte a menina começou a chorar e Hermione se sentou, cheia de remorso, enquanto Harry acalmava a filha. Somente quando a menina voltou a se satisfazer com o mordedor, ele falou.

– Não estou protegendo ninguém, nem impedindo ninguém de lutar ou resgatar os próprios filhos, Hermione. Você realmente está me entendendo mal se acha que estou sendo heróico.

Apenas por causa de Joanne em seus braços ele conseguia dizer tão calmamente o que estava pensando e que parecia que os amigos se recusavam a compreender. Hermione vinha falando do tal feitiço dos _irmãos de sangue_ desde que Draco havia contado como Voldemort o esperava. Harry, porém, tinha descartado a idéia desde o início. O que, claro, não fora o suficiente para Hermione desistir e, na medida em que o tempo passava, ela voltava à carga com mais e mais vontade. Era um feitiço bem conhecido. No passado, era geralmente feito por amigos antes de batalhas para que, caso somente um sobrevivesse, este poderia voltar e assumir a família do amigo morto, protegendo-a como se fosse um parente. Também podia ser feito quando se dividia um grande segredo, pois trair a confiança de um irmão, nesse caso, seria muito grave e o feitiço amaldiçoaria o traidor. Fazer o feitiço era bem mais simples que seu significado ou suas conseqüências, consistia em cortar as palmas das mãos e trocar um aperto entre elas. Quando o feitiço era realizado entre mais de duas pessoas, se costumava a pingar três gotas do sangue de cada um em uma taça de vinho e todos bebiam dela.(3) Mas a idéia de partilhar seu sangue com outras pessoas era, para Harry, absolutamente repulsiva.

– Não vou fazer nenhuma "doação de sangue" para criar um exército de gente que no futuro (admitindo que Riddle seja derrotado dessa vez) possa ser usada como porta para trazê-lo novamente de volta do inferno, onde é o lugar dele!

– Talvez ainda achemos um outro jeito – sugeriu Rony, num tom cansado.

Harry olhou para a pilha de livros de Hermione e debochou.

– Claro, por que não? Está bem fácil até aqui!

A porta da cozinha abriu, mas o ar que entrou não ajudou em nada a desanuviar o ambiente, pelo contrário.

– Atrapalho? – perguntou Severo Snape, cujo tom macio parecia deliciado com o fato de encontrar os três em pé de guerra.

Fora Hermione quem mandara chamar Snape. Na verdade, ela tinha apelado, no desespero, para ele e Lupin, mas o amigo estava no noroeste do país com Tonks. Os dois estavam buscando informações sobre a fortaleza para onde Troop, Voldemort e seus comparsas haviam levado suas vítimas. Seguindo os dados fornecidos por Draco Malfoy, a Ordem tinha direcionado sua atenção para o condado de Cumbria, mas Harry e Quim acharam melhor não movimentar gente em demasia para o local. Não queriam atrair suspeitas de que eles já sabiam onde o grupo estava se escondendo. Obviamente Lupin e Tonks foram voluntários para a missão. E mesmo sabendo que os feitiços defensivos não os deixariam chegar perto do local exato, as habilidades metamorfogas de Tonks e a condição de Remo – que ainda o permitia vagar pelo submundo, mesmo tendo de esconder sua verdadeira identidade – eram as mais adequadas para conseguir informações sobre o que e quem eles encontrariam na tal ilha.

Harry não se opusera a vinda de Snape, mas preferia realmente que ele não os tivesse encontrado discutindo. Isso renderia uma boa sessão de sarcasmo por parte do ex-professor. No entanto, algo inesperado aconteceu. Joanne fixou os olhinhos muito verdes no homem que entrava, girou a cabeça como se examinasse a sua aparência escura e macilenta, o corpo apoiado na bengala. E depois, como se tivesse decidido que aquilo a incomodava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, ela abriu novamente o berreiro. Snape ficou aturdido e chegou a recuar um passo. A garotinha aumentou o volume e jogou o mordedor no chão enquanto se agarrava ao pai, ofendidíssima. O próprio Harry ficou um pouco surpreso. Certo, Snape não era exatamente uma figura carismática e popular, ainda mais com crianças, mas ele também não via motivo para Joanne ter um ataque daqueles. Rony e Hermione, porém, pareciam estar se divertindo com o fato.

– Eu disse alguma coisa ou vocês três ensinaram o bebê a fazer isso, achando que seria uma ótima piada? – lascou Snape, indignado com os risos de troça dos dois Weasley.

Hermione revirou os olhos ainda rindo.

– Parabéns Harry, sua filha deu mais um passo na escala do desenvolvimento infantil. Ela está estranhando.

Harry deu um sorriso de entendimento. Lembrava daquela fase com Sirius. E também com Kenneth e Sean e Chantal. De fato, nem sequer podia culpar a sua Jô por estranhar logo o Snape. Ele mesmo não teria escolhido figura melhor. Apenas o espantou o fato de que os resmungos do homem, enquanto ele mancava levemente até uma cadeira junto à mesa, pareciam quase magoados.

– Eu vou acamá-la e colocá-la para dormir – disse Harry se encaminhando para a porta.

Ele fez um gesto como que fosse puxar a varinha do cós da calça para conjurar uma mamadeira. Não precisava da varinha, mas se acostumara a fazer os movimentos com ela e de forma nenhuma pretendia revelar sua condição para outras pessoas que não Rony e Hermione. Mas, numa fração de segundo, uma espécie de alarme soou na sua cabeça o lembrando do quanto Snape era de "pegar" certas coisas no ar e desistiu de arriscar-se, não faria magia em frente ao ex-professor o quanto pudesse evitar.

– Hã... Mione, você pode conjurar uma mamadeira, acho que você é melhor nisso do que eu.

A garota ergueu levemente a sobrancelha, mas pareceu compreender rapidamente e fez o que ele pedia.

– Aqui – ela disse entregando a mamadeira para Harry, depois de fazer um floreio com a varinha. – Boa noite, minha lindinha!

Hermione deu um beijinho na sobrinha, mas a menina estava fora de si e aumentou o volume do choro a ponto de tapar o boa noite de Rony. Harry saiu com a filha da cozinha e seguiu em direção ao corredor que levava ao hall e às escadas para o andar de cima. Agradeceu o feitiço de surdez que Hermione jogara no quadro da mãe de Sirius estar funcionando, ou teriam ali tanto barulho que os trouxas das casas vizinhas certamente ouviriam. Subiu para o andar de cima tentando um monólogo calmante para Joanne parar de chorar. Quando chegou à porta do quarto que ele havia arrumado para os dois – o antigo quarto do seu padrinho – ela já estava só resmungando, mas continuava a fungar, muito sentida. Uma foto dele e Gina (que fora salva da casa destruída) tentou ajudá-lo lembrando-lhe pedaços de canções de ninar, mas ainda assim Harry demorou por volta de uma meia hora para conseguir que ela finalmente pegasse no sono. Só então chamou Dobby para ficar de olho na menina. Ele até poderia ter chamado o elfo antes, mas Dobby estava ajudando a Sra. Weasley em casa e Harry não estava afim de ficar disputando quem ia cuidar da Jô e fazê-la dormir. Cuidar dos gêmeos era o único motivo que fazia o elfo brigar com seu adorado Harry Potter.

Depois de instruir Dobby a chamá-lo caso Joanne sequer suspirasse mais alto, ele finalmente desceu de volta para a cozinha. Tinha certeza de que a esta altura, Snape já estaria inteirado de tudo e, provavelmente, já tinha idéias bem próprias sobre as chances que eles tinham. Pelo menos numa coisa ele poderia confiar, Snape tinha discernimento e frieza o suficiente para não concordar com a idéia absurda de Hermione.

Os três pararam instantaneamente de falar assim que ele entrou na cozinha e isso definitivamente não lhe pareceu um bom sinal. Eles estavam debruçados sobre a espada numa atitude claramente conspiratória.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou desconfiado.

O fato de levarem algum tempo para responder deixou Harry ainda mais desconfortável e ele seguiu até a mesa parando ao lado de Hermione e de frente para Snape e Rony, que estavam sentados do outro lado da mesa.

– Deixe-me ver a tal pedra, Potter – falou Snape estendendo a mão.

– Por quê?

– Se for uma pedra da lua comum, eu não vejo porque não – retorquiu o outro.

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso onde a pedra ainda estava guardada, mas hesitou e Snape baixou a mão sobre a mesa, um meio sorriso gélido no canto da boca.

– Você escreveu um trabalho enorme sobre isso uma vez, Potter. Devia conhecer de cor todas as propriedades da pedra da lua. O que não incluiu nenhum problema a respeito de passar de mão em mão. A não ser, claro, que tenha sido a Granger que o tenha escrito para você.

– Eu fiz aquele trabalho! – afirmou Harry. Lembrava com nitidez de fazê-lo por horas a fio juntamente com as outras memórias de seu insuportável quinto ano escolar: as lembranças do Torneio Tribruxo, Voldemort fazendo parquinho na sua mente, Umbridge e o próprio Snape.

– Verdade? – questionou o ex-professor. – Achei que escrevendo tantas vezes sobre as propriedades mágicas da pedra da lua, você teria se dado conta de que bastava tomar três goles da Poção da Paz antes de dormir e teria serenidade para esvaziar a mente, aprender oclumência e aturar com estoicismo as perseguições da Umbridge. – Snape deu um sorrisinho ao perceber o embaraço de Harry. – Eu obviamente... o superestimei.

Hermione deu um tapa estalado na cabeça e Snape pareceu ainda mais satisfeito.

– Bom, no fim, eu não precisei da poção para aprender oclumência, não é? Nem de você.

– Tem razão – concordou Snape. – Mas eu não preciso citar o que você teve de perder para conseguir isso, não é mesmo? – Se Harry já não tivesse se acostumado a Snape teria o transfigurado num sapo ali mesmo, mas o outro não se abalou em ver os olhos verdes faiscarem perigosamente, apenas voltou a estender a mão por sobre a mesa.

Harry finalmente tirou a pedra da lua do bolso. Não era grande, poderia ficar escondida facilmente na mão fechada do rapaz. Meio arredondada como um seixo de rio, ela tinha os cantos suavemente lapidados, mas não parecia haver ali qualquer tipo de trabalho humano ou intencional. A cor, de um branco leitoso, era característica, mas Harry tinha de admitir de que a que estava na sua mão parecia significativamente mais brilhante do que as que ele transformara em pó em suas aulas de poções. Ele estendeu o braço e a deixou cair para Snape. Tão logo a pedra encostou na palma da mão do homem, ele virou o braço e ela bateu com um barulho seco sobre a tábua da mesa. Harry achou a atitude estranha, mas Hermione e Rony não pareceram notar, estavam observando Snape se inclinar muito sério sobre a pedra e examiná-la.

– Algum problema?

– Quieto, Potter! Eu preciso pensar.

– Por que não conseguiu segurá-la?

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e o interrogou com o olhar. O movimento de Snape fora tão rápido e displicente que ela não notara, mas Harry apostaria alguns galeões de que ele fora surpreendido por alguma coisa quando a pedra encostara nele. Snape retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e aproximou-a da pedra como se fosse medi-la, mas a varinha emitiu um estalido alto e se arremessou para trás, quase escapando da mão do bruxo.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou Rony, os olhos arregalados como pratos.

– Parece, Weasley, que esta não é realmente uma pedra da lua comum. – Ele mirou Harry com uma expressão esquisita. – Pegue-a com a mão da varinha, Potter.

Harry não se moveu.

– Por que você não conseguiu segurá-la?

– Respondo depois que você pegar a pedra – disse Snape com frieza.

– Rony – Harry pediu desviando os olhos da expressão carrancuda de Snape para o amigo – tente pegar a pedra, por favor.

O outro rapaz não titubeou e estendeu a mão para tocar a pedra sobre a mesa, mas Snape lhe deu um tapa como em um garoto que vai furar o bolo.

– Hei! – reclamou o ruivo.

– Não estamos fazendo testes com o Weasley, Potter. Ele será o próximo.

Harry endireitou o corpo e cruzou os braços se perguntando se Dumbledore precisava aturar coisas como aquelas para ter a colaboração do Snape. Ele estava se perguntando se valia à pena. Respirou fundo para controlar a crescente irritação.

– Desde quando isso virou um teste?

– Você quer ou não quer saber o que é esta pedra?

– É tão difícil explicar? Eu pensei que sua profissão fosse ser professor.

– É tão difícil você deixar de se comportar como um garoto mimado? É tão difícil simplesmente obedecer alguém mais velho e mais esperto que você, Potter?

– Obedecer nunca foi o meu forte, se você se lembra, Snape. Não acho que melhorei com a idade.

– Seu pai ficaria _estupidificado _de orgulho – comentou o outro de um jeito deliberadamente ferino.

– Ah, por favor, não temos tempo para isso – reclamou Hermione impaciente. – Harry pega essa pedra logo de uma vez! Ele não vai nos responder nada enquanto você não fizer o que ele diz!

Os dois homens, no entanto, continuaram se medindo. A porção rebelde de Harry berrando por ter de ceder, ainda mais diante da expressão satisfeita de Severo Snape. Mas, como ele ainda demorasse para se mover, o ex-professor falou com muita calma.

– Só poderei afirmar com certeza que esta não é uma pedra da lua comum, seu eu o vir segurando-a. E, devo adicionar Potter, que se acontecer o que eu imagino, eu realmente não vou ficar satisfeito. Isso o agrada?

Harry trocou um olhar rápido com Rony, que pigarreou e levou a mão ao rosto numa tentativa de continuar parecendo estar sério.

– Harry, por favor – pediu Hermione, lançando também um olhar mortal para o marido.

– Ok – concordou Harry enquanto se escorava na mesa com um dos braços e com o outro pegava a pedra displicentemente. – E agora?

– Feche-a na mão – dessa vez Harry obedeceu. – Ela mudou de temperatura?

– Não – disse Harry após um momento.

– Ficou mais pesada? Incômoda? – Snape já não parecia tão frio.

– Não. Nenhuma alteração.

– Tem certeza, Potter? Pense bem. Nada, absolutamente nada de diferente está ocorrendo? Nem um leve comichão na palma da mão?

O rapaz contemplou a mão fechada. Não. Nada mesmo estava ocorrendo. Essa era a resposta, então. Estavam com uma pedra da lua comum e teriam ainda de quebrar a cabeça para saber o que deveriam fazer com ela. Talvez, somente Gina conseguisse.

Snape baixou os ombros numa atitude resignada.

– Abra-a – falou com um gesto de cabeça indicando a mão dele e Harry novamente obedeceu, mas quase soltou um berro de espanto.

A pedra tinha passado do branco leitoso a um verde vivo, esmeralda, brilhante. Rony e Hermione saltaram das cadeiras e quase colaram os narizes para olharem a pedra que Harry mantinha na mão aberta.

– O que...? – ele balbuciou meio tonto.

Rony praguejou alto e Hermione estava com o queixo caído, negando com a cabeça, sem acreditar. Harry esperou que um dos dois lhe explicasse, mas ambos não conseguiam desgrudar os olhos da pedra e ele se viu suplicando, mudamente, para que Snape dissesse alguma coisa.

– Você não é tão burro a ponto de não saber o que tem nas mãos, Potter. – Havia uma certa incredulidade até mesmo no tom usado por Snape, mas esta parecia se referir mais ao que Harry segurava do que ao fato dele estar em dúvida sobre o que se tratava.

– Isto... – Hermione finalmente recuperou a fala – é maravilhoso, Harry! Eu nunca pensei... quando recebemos, eu achei que poderia ter sido, mas depois, eu... oh, Harry!

– O quê? – Harry estava meio exasperado e meio apavorado com a possibilidade. Se ele tinha idéia do que era? É, ele tinha sim. Nunca prestou atenção em História da Magia na escola, mas, ainda assim, lia as anotações de Hermione para os exames e, às vezes, via algo interessante por lá. Como isto. – Não. Não pode ser.

– Por que não? – argumentou Rony maravilhado. – Não seria a primeira vez que uma coisa realmente incrível vem parar na sua mão, não é? Você tinha só onze anos quando salvou a pedra filosofal. Então, isso não é tão estranho assim.

Harry ainda negava com a cabeça e estava apenas esperando que Snape dissesse que os três estavam errados. Mas o ex-professor continuava quieto, olhando-o com um misto de mágoa e indignação.

– Snape... – pediu, agora em voz alta, que ele falasse que não era nada daquilo.

– Eu fico pensando – respondeu ele com um ar reflexivo – o quanto o seu pai e o seu padrinho – ele cuspiu aquilo – devem estar insuportáveis, onde quer que estejam. – Harry respirou profundamente. – Se quer minha opinião, Dumbledore também deve estar muito satisfeito, ele sempre afirmou que você seria capaz de coisas extraordinárias.

– Isso é algum tipo de... elogio seu?

– Não. São as opiniões prováveis de homens mortos. De minha parte, eu sempre me impressionei como alguém tão obtuso quanto você conseguia chegar tão longe e sempre se safar das conseqüências dos seus atos mais condenáveis. Mas creio que ter a Granger por perto e a proteção de Dumbledore o tenha ajudado muito. E, claro, a tolice de correr riscos desnecessários sempre pode ser confundida com coragem.

– Qual é Snape? – reclamou Rony, mas o olhar de Severo sequer mudou de direção, continuava grudado no rosto de Harry.

– Mas _isto_ – ele indicou a pedra – é um reconhecimento de que você merece carregar grandes poderes. Não gosto da idéia, mas é um fato.

– Não!

– Não seja tolo, Potter.

– Não sou eu. Bóreas... o guardião, ele disse que deveria levar isso para Gina. Sou só... um mensageiro.

Esperou que Rony e Hermione concordassem com ele ao menos nisso, mas os dois não se manifestaram.

– Ainda assim, Potter – prosseguiu Snape calmamente – é uma honra ser o portador do _Graal_. Como você pode ver ele somente se revelou a você. Notou que eu mal pude segurá-lo? Toquei-o, mas não consegui mais do que isso. Talvez seus amigos, por terem ido com você até lá consigam mantê-lo nas mãos por alguns minutos, mas em pouco tempo ele se tornaria pesado ou mudaria a temperatura até ficar insuportável.

– Há uma coisa que eu não entendo. – comentou Hermione. – Não existe nenhuma tradição que una as duas lendas. Sabemos que o Graal tem aparecido ao longo da história, desde a época dos celtas, sempre em momentos críticos, de grande perigo. E que, por vezes, ele toma a forma de um livro, outras de uma taça, um caldeirão ou um prato, mas também de uma pedra, a qual muitos chamam de _Pedra da Lua_ ou a Pedra da Lua Original. Para os antigos, ele tinha vindo dos céus como uma dádiva dos deuses. Algumas lendas os associaram a deuses e deusas pagãos, isso sem falar em toda a quantidade de lendas envolvendo o Graal e Mérlin e a associação dele com objetos de culto do cristianismo.

– Eu conheço o conteúdo desta aula, Granger – interrompeu Snape – muito obrigado. Quer ir direto ao ponto, por favor?

Hermione não se abalou.

– O que não faz sentido é que não há nada que aponte para qualquer tipo de intersecção entre o Graal e o poder da Sétima.

Harry concordou mais do que de pressa.

– Bem, isso pode significar que esta pode ser outra pedra, não é? Não é "aquela" pedra.

– Feliz ou infelizmente, Potter, não tenho dúvidas de que esta é "a" pedra. E Granger... pense um pouquinho, sim. Vá além do que leu nos livros. O Graal, independente da sua forma, sempre aparece como o receptáculo de algo. Seu papel tem sido o de carregar em si poderes que os homens mal compreendem e, por isso, sempre buscou chegar às mãos daqueles que fossem merecedores de usar tal poder.

– Gina – disse Harry.

– Você – afirmou Snape. – Ele não viria para a sua mão, nem se revelaria a você se não fosse assim.

Finalmente as pernas de Harry pareceram concordar com o espaço oco que se abriu no seu estômago e o obrigaram a sentar. Rony e Hermione o seguiram. Ele continuou com a mão aberta, estendida sobre a mesa, a pedra verde equilibrada sobre ela. Não teria coragem de, agora, devolvê-la displicentemente ao bolso.

– Então... – soltou o ar que estava o atrapalhando de falar – ela é o receptáculo do poder da sétima...

– E de vários outros – disse Snape, enquanto levava a mão ao queixo, e esfregava o rosto pálido, pensando. Harry achou que tinha visto a sombra de um sorriso malvado passar por ali. – Weasley tire o bracelete.

Rony franziu a testa e depois consultou Hermione com os olhos. A garota assentiu, mas ele ainda assim não pareceu achar uma boa idéia. Foi de um jeito relutante que ele levou a mão esquerda ao braço direito, fazendo o movimento de desenrolar bracelete articulado do pulso. Não conseguiu ir além da primeira volta do corpo ofídico. Como se tomasse vida, a cabeça de dragão se ergueu num movimento agressivo e cravou os dentes nas costas da mão de Rony, fazendo-o berrar de dor.

– Santo Deus! – Hermione deu a volta na mesa com a rapidez de um raio e se juntou a Harry que largara a pedra sobre a mesa e tentava ajudar a retirar o Pendragon do pulso de Rony.

– Parem! – ordenou Snape. – O dragão só vai retirar as presas se vocês pararem de tentar arrancá-lo.

Os três pararam imediatamente e ficaram olhando a mão agora ensangüentada de Rony. Segundos intermináveis depois, o dragão de ferro recolheu as presas, fazendo o rapaz gemer, e voltou a se enroscar no braço dele, ficando, mais uma vez, inerte.

– Parece que não pensam – resmungou Snape. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar assassino enquanto puxava a varinha e apontava para o machucado para fechá-lo.

– Espere!

Com um movimento brusco, Snape afastou as mãos preocupadas de Hermione e pegou o braço de Rony, que protestou mais uma vez. Sem dar atenção a isso, o homem direcionou os dedos do jovem, por onde o sangue escorria, até a pedra e esperou que uma gota grossa caísse sobre a pedra. Harry sentiu vontade de impedi-lo, de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Ficou olhando o sangue cair, chocar-se contra a pedra e, como se houvesse uma esponja ali, a gota vermelha desaparecer sem manchar ou alterar o verde esmeralda.

– Caraca! – disse Rony estupefato.

– É... ou algo assim – comentou Snape, observando a pedra e parecendo muito satisfeito com a própria inteligência. – Sua vez, Granger.

– Eu?

– Tem outra Granger nessa sala? Claro que é você, menina! Passe o dedo na espada e deixe uma gota de sangue cair aqui. Vamos!

Ao contrário dos meninos, e parecendo compreender bem mais do que eles, Hermione não titubeou. Esticou a mão para a ponta da espada e pressionou o dedo ali até ver uma gota vermelha surgir. Ela já tinha a mão quase sobre a pedra quando Harry a segurou pelo pulso.

– Espera, Mione. O que afinal...?

– Calma, Harry. Está tudo certo. Eu sei o que ele quer. Só é preciso ter certeza de que ela vai aceitar todos nós.

– Mas do que...?

– Deixe-me fazer isso primeiro, ok? – ela pediu soltando o pulso da mão dele e fazendo o corte pingar sobre a pedra.

Repetiu-se, mais uma vez, o que havia acontecido antes e Hermione sorriu triunfante para ele. Porém, antes que Harry voltasse a perguntar o significado daquilo, Snape passou a varinha ao longo da própria mão provocando um corte e, para o espanto de Harry, ele repetiu o mesmo gesto de Hermione, deixando o corte gotejar sobre a pedra. Novamente, esta absorveu o sangue sem deixar nenhuma marca visível. Num arroubo de felicidade, completamente inexplicável do ponto de vista de Harry, Hermione bateu palminhas e segurou o rosto de Rony dando-lhe um sonoro beijo em comemoração.

– Dá para explicar isso? – perguntou Rony que, como Harry, não entendera coisa alguma e ainda fazia caretas de dor por causa dos cortes feitos pelos dentes afiados do Pendragon.

– Rony, você ainda não percebeu? – Hermione transpirava entusiasmo, mas ainda assim ela sacou a varinha recompondo o próprio dedo e depois começando a curar os cortes de Rony. – O Graal é um receptáculo...

– Eu entendi isso – ele falou de mau humor.

– E o Harry pode carregá-lo sem problemas.

– Também entendi isso.

– Então, – ela passou o dedo sobre os cortes verificando se estavam bem fechados, mas não soltou a mão do marido – não será preciso fazermos o feitiço dos _irmãos de sangue_. O Graal é poderoso o suficiente para romper a magia lançada por Voldemort em torno da ilha. Bastará que Harry ultrapasse a barreira com ele e todos os que tiverem seu sangue aqui, também poderão entrar.

– Você tem certeza disso? – Harry perguntou absolutamente incrédulo.

– Tem alguma dúvida sobre o que viu, Potter?

– Não, mas...

Snape pareceu fazer um grande esforço para não rolar os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar espremer os lábios num trejeito característico.

– Potter, que maior ajuda você poderia ter do que poder levar um exército para aquela fortaleza? A não ser, claro, que somente lhe interesse a vitória ou o martírio solitários – alfinetou.

– É óbvio que não! Eu só não...

– Entende? Bem, isso também é óbvio – disse Snape com sarcasmo. – Deixe-me explicar, então. Você foi _escolhido_ para portar um objeto mágico sem igual. Um objeto pelo qual bruxos e trouxas morreram sem sequer entender qual o seu real significado. Preferiram colar a ele aquilo em que acreditavam porque simplesmente não tinham condições perceber os seus mistérios. Por que acha que logo você seria capaz de compreender tudo do que ele é capaz? O Graal o servirá porque é da sua natureza servir àqueles a quem ele escolhe. Você precisa de pessoas lutando ao seu lado? Ele vai ajudá-lo a tê-las. Trata-se de uma dedução óbvia pelo que presenciamos aqui. E é tudo o que eu ou você conseguiremos compreender.

Harry respirou profundamente olhando para a pedra verde que jazia sobre a mesa. Agora, mesmo com o brilho esmeralda, não havia nada de extraordinário nela.

– O que ainda não está claro – falou de um jeito cansando, sem tirar os olhos da pedra – é o porquê isso veio para mim. Apesar da sua opinião a meu respeito, Snape, eu realmente não me considero tão especial quanto você acha que me julgo.

– O que vai fazer com a pedra se vencer?

A pergunta displicente de Snape soou despropositada nos ouvidos de Harry.

– Hermione e Rony não lhe falaram? Bóreas disse que temos devolver essas coisas.

– Mesmo? – o outro arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

– É! E, cá para nós, eu quero me livrar de carregar esse negócio o quanto antes. É uma responsabilidade imensa... o que foi?

Hermione o olhava, cheia de admiração, e Rony parecia orgulhoso e impressionado.

– Você realmente tem idéia do que é esta pedra, Potter? – questionou Snape sem se alterar.

– É claro que eu tenho – ele respondeu com impaciência. – E olhem, não sou nenhum santo ou coisa assim, ok? Sei o que significam poderes grandes demais e o que isso acarreta. Minha vida já é bem complicada do jeito que é. Não preciso de mais.

Snape estava sorrindo?

– Por isso é que o Graal veio para as suas mãos, Potter.

O ex-professor não falou aquilo como um elogio, mas como uma constatação. Snape jamais gostara de Harry e conquistara uma recíproca à altura. Contudo, os dois homens tinham aprendido, por força das circunstâncias, a se aturarem e se respeitarem. E Harry sabia que Snape concluir aquilo em voz alta tinha um peso ainda maior que um elogio, o qual ele jamais daria ou seria capaz de dar.

O relógio da sala começou a bater as horas e Harry se deu conta de como estava cansado. Parecia que estava há dias numa luta corpo a corpo com um trasgo montanhês.

– Certo, então sabemos como será possível romper o feitiço de Voldemort que só permite eu entrar na ilha. Mas e o Pendragon?

– Acredito que o dragãozinho do Weasley sabe bem o que tem de fazer. Ele revelará sua ação no momento preciso, mas tirando por sua forma, acredito que ele será uma boa arma contra os demônios.

– E a espada? – questionou Hermione com ansiedade. – Sabemos que é poderosa, mas eu realmente não me vejo entrando com ela lá e... Ela é muito pesada. A espada de Godric Griffindor é bem mais leve. Como supostamente eu vou conseguir atacar alguém com isso, se mal consigo levantá-la?

– Atacar? Granger não me decepcione, por favor. Você sabe que esta espada não pode ser usada para ferir pessoas. Seu papel é construir novos mundos. Certamente que você deve levá-la até lá, mas eu creio que alguém que alcançou tantos N.I.E.M.s quanto você, saberá como torná-la mais leve. Mérlin nos proteja se você ferir alguém com ela.

– Acha, então – continuou Hermione um pouco envergonhada – que ela também revelará sua ação na batalha?

– Obviamente – concluiu Snape. Ele puxou a bengala que estava escorada atrás de si e levantou. – Agora o que precisam é reunir os que irão e preparar a abordagem. Eu já vou. Me avisem quando tiverem um plano – disse já se encaminhando para a porta. Antes de sair, porém, ele se virou. – Poderia mostrar alguma educação, Potter, e me acompanhar até a saída?

Snape saiu sem esperar resposta. Assim, que a porta bateu Rony se virou para Harry que já levantava com uma expressão de riso.

– Primeiro ele te elogia, reconhece que você é "o cara", agora quer falar sozinho com você? Cuidado, hein? Se Snape te convidar para um encontro a dois na Madame Puddifoot, é melhor você correr.

– Não faz esse tipo de piada, Rony – retrucou Harry já quase na porta – pelo menos não quando eu não tenho nada pesado à mão para te jogar na cabeça.

Puxou a porta atrás de si abafando a gargalhada do amigo e seguiu pelo corredor escuro até a porta da frente, onde Snape o esperava.

– Não vejo o que você possa ter para me dizer que não possa ser dito na frente de Rony e Hermione.

Snape ignorou o comentário.

– Eu tenho um pedido, Potter.

– Faça.

– Você terá muitos voluntários nesta cruzada. Eu mesmo já inscrevi meu nome nela – ele ergueu a mão para impedir Harry de falar. – Não quero que a Sarah vá conosco.

– E acha que eu poderei impedi-la caso você não consiga?

– Um de nós terá de conseguir – disse Snape com um tipo de seriedade que Harry raramente via nele. Não havia nenhum traço de sarcasmo ali. – Tenho minha irmã há menos de um ano comigo. Ela é inteligente e hábil, mas não é uma bruxa com treinamento completo

Harry sabia que não era só isso, como também sabia que Snape não o tinha chamado ali para fazer confissões sentimentais. E, de qualquer forma, ele compreendia perfeitamente.

– Ok, farei todo o possível.

O bruxo se limitou a mexer a cabeça fazendo as mechas oleosas ondularem em torno do rosto ainda mais pálido por causa da fraca luz que entrava pelas janelas. Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, o olhar distante, antes de voltar a falar.

– Não mate.

– Como?

– Haja o que houver lá: não mate ninguém.

– Eu já...

– Não. Mesmo lutando pela própria vida, mesmo contra Voldemort e mesmo trabalhando como Auror todos estes anos. É óbvio que você nunca feriu alguém com intenção de matar. O que houve com Narcisa Malfoy foi um acidente. Até mesmo Draco reconhece isso agora. Escute garoto, isso é sério! Aquela pedra somente veio para as suas mãos porque a sua alma está intacta em todas as formas possíveis. Essa é a sua vantagem, não a ponha a perder.

– Eu não sou um assassino, Snape.

– Não, não é. Mas eles o têm nas mãos e você sabe disso. Têm sua mulher e o seu filho. Como acha que vai reagir se os machucarem ou mesmo os matarem na sua frente?

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans para evitar um tremor convulsivo. Aquela imagem o assombrava a cada segundo nos últimos dias, talvez meses.

– Frieza não é exatamente uma das suas maiores qualidades, Potter. E eu já o vi fazer besteiras desnecessárias mais vezes do que posso contar. Sua prioridade, naquela ilha, é impedir o Lorde das Trevas de conseguir o que ele quer. Talvez sejam necessários sacrifícios.

– Não vou sacrificar mais nada!

Snape deu um profundo suspiro.

– Que espécie de acordos acha que os Comensais fizeram com aqueles demônios para terem seu mestre de volta? Se _ele_ sair daquela ilha, novamente vivo... teremos o inferno, Potter. E, se você matar, vai perder toda a proteção que o Graal lhe concedeu. E o mesmo vai ocorrer a todos os que estiverem lá com você. De fato, creio que pode ser ainda pior.

– Por quê?

– Você me contou que quando encontrou com o líder dos _beusclainhs_, ele lhe disse que você não tinha ódio o suficiente para tentá-lo. Depois, quando torturou e quase matou o Weasley (e acredito que fosse essa mesmo a intenção), ele novamente o provocou. Quando sua casa foi destruída, seu elfo doméstico disse ter ouvido com clareza que Lucius queria que você encontrasse a sua filha morta. Será que não vê? Tem algo mais sob isso tudo. Não se trata apenas de vingança ou de querer vencê-lo. Eles não vão parar até que sua raiva seja tanta que não haverá diferença entre você e eles. – Snape fez uma pausa antes de levar a mão à maçaneta e girá-la. – Pense nisso antes de meter os pés pelas mãos como um garoto tolo e não como o bruxo que todos acreditam que você é.

Sem esperar que o rapaz conseguisse esboçar alguma reação ao que tinha dito, ele abriu a porta e saiu. Harry ainda ficou parado no hall fracamente iluminado por algum tempo, antes de virar seus pés para o interior da casa e se arrastar de volta até a cozinha.

– O que ele queria? – perguntou Rony assim que o viu entrar.

– Algo errado, Harry?

Ele mirou o rosto preocupado de Hermione antes de desabar em uma cadeira em frente aos dois amigos.

– Você quer dizer o que "mais" tem de errado? – Então, quase com a mesma enxurrada de palavras, ele contou aos dois os receios externados por Snape. Deixo-os digerirem tudo por alguns instantes antes de admitir. – Ele está certo.

– Quanto às intenções dos _beusclainhs _e de Voldemort? – quis saber Hermione.

– Em tudo. Sou uma bomba-relógio e tudo o que eles querem é que eu detone.

– Escute, Harry... – começou a amiga.

– Com prazer, Mione, se você tiver alguma idéia de como fazer com que lá, na hora, haja um jeito de impedir que eu saia do controle. Porque se alguma coisa acontecer com Gina ou Lyan, eu sou capaz...

– Eu sei do que você é capaz, Harry – falou Rony com firmeza. – Talvez mais do que qualquer outro. Tenho estado com você desde o começo disso tudo, não tenho? Não estive com você, na maioria das vezes? Não temos trabalhado lado a lado nos últimos nove anos, desde que saímos da escola? Eu sei do que você é capaz e sei que vai frustrá-los como sempre fez. Que bom que Snape avisou. Ótimo! Temos mais alguma coisa em que prestar atenção. Ponto.

Rony se jogou para trás na cadeira do mesmo jeito que fazia quando expressava alguma opinião na seção de Aurores e não pretendia discuti-la. Harry sorriu vendo Hermione jogar os braços em torno do pescoço do marido, toda orgulhosa. Obviamente, ele tinha perdido a discussão. Os três ainda conversaram por quase uma hora até Hermione decidir que era hora de irem para a cama. Rony até ensaiou protestar, mas Harry não o apoiou, estava cansado e sabia que logo Joanne acordaria pela mamadeira noturna. Subiram para os quartos combinando acionar a Ordem no dia seguinte e preparar a abordagem. Afinal, faltavam três dias para o vinte de quatro de junho.

Despediram-se no segundo andar, onde Rony e Hermione dormiam e Harry seguiu para o antigo quarto de Sirius, um lance de escada acima. Abriu a porta com o maior cuidado para não despertar Joanne, mas foi uma espécie de soco na boca do estômago que o atingiu ao olhar para dentro do quarto. O vulto de uma pessoa, uma mulher de cabelos compridos, se debruçava sobre o berço de sua filha. Ela pareceu notar a sua presença e se virou antes que ele pudesse reagir. Gina.

Foi como se a cabeça de Harry girasse sobre os ombros e no espaço de uma fração de segundo ela sorriu feliz, ele deu um passo em sua direção e o vulto sumiu diante dos seus olhos.

– NÃO!

Joanne deu um soluço assustado e começou a chorar.

Muitos quilômetros dali, Gina abriu os olhos e sentou na cama com a respiração ofegante. Conferiu onde estava e se viu novamente no quarto que passara a ocupar com as crianças nos últimos dias. Numa cama grande no centro do aposento, dormiam com ela Lyan, Chantal e Mel. Num cercado, ao seu lado, os três meninos menores estavam acomodados, embora, naquele momento, Sirius estivesse na diagonal prensando os outros dois e o braço de Sean estivesse caído sobre o rosto de Kenny. Mais adiante, em dois sofás pequenos e desconfortáveis, Hector e Josh ressonavam alto.

– Senhora?

Winky estava deitada aos pés da cama grande. Ela era o único elfo que ficava com ela e as crianças à noite. E, dos outros quatro que costumavam a aparecer pela manhã, apenas dois continuavam a vir pareciam cada vez mais fracos e se recusavam a dizer para Gina o que havia acontecido com os seus companheiros. A proximidade com os demônios também vinha debilitando muito Winky e Gina a sentia mais doente a cada dia.

– Minha senhora está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou o elfo quase com esforço.

– Não Winky, obrigada – agradeceu Gina enquanto estendia a mão e puxava as cobertas sobre a criaturinha. – Pode voltar a dormir, sim. Foi só um sonho que eu tive.

O elfo voltou a deitar a cabeça grande na cama, mas os olhos aquosos demoraram a desviarem de Gina e voltarem a se fechar.

Controlando a muito custo o próprio coração disparado, a garota também tornou a recostar-se nos travesseiros, mas nem pensou em dormir. Continuou a piscar para o teto tentando se acalmar depois do que tinha acontecido. É claro que não tinha sido um sonho e Gina tinha certeza disso porque não estava dormindo. Além do mais, ela vinha usando todos os minutos em que podia ter paz para se concentrar para tentar saber como estava Joanne e, talvez, com muita sorte, se comunicar com Harry. Até ali só tinha tido fracassos. Quando muito conseguia sentir que a filha estava bem. Mas aquilo! Estar lá. Quase tocá-la. Ver Harry e ele a viu. Ela tinha certeza de que ele a tinha visto. Certamente que ela não aparatara. A fortaleza estava bem protegida quanto a isso, mas mesmo assim ela estivera com o marido e a filha por alguns segundos e... Droga! Daria para enlouquecer pensando nisso. Puxou ar o mais fundo que suas costelas doloridas permitiram e pensou em tentar de novo. Talvez fosse mais fácil agora. Harry, provavelmente, estaria esperando por ela.

Procurou se acomodar na cama de forma que o corpo pudesse relaxar e as dores de seus últimos encontros com Bellatrix Lestrange ficassem menos incômodas. Por duas vezes a bruxa viera buscá-la para "conversar". Voldemort e Enos Troop queriam mais informações sobre os poderes de Aradia e apenas depois de Bellatrix torturá-la por duas vezes, os dois pareceram se convencer que Gina sabia muito pouco sobre como os tais poderes se manifestavam nela. Lembrou da conversa que ouvira entre os três enquanto respirava com dificuldade e tentava não desmaiar de tanta dor.

– _Ela ainda pode estar mentindo – sugeriu Troop._

– _Não – foi a resposta calma de Voldemort. – Ela realmente não sabe._

– _Eu concordo com Enos, Mylord. A traidorazinha do sangue pode muito bem estar mentindo. Talvez pudéssemos ser mais convincentes se usássemos uma das crianças._

– _Bella, eu já disse que os pirralhos são intocáveis até o ritual. E ela não está mentindo pelo simples fato de que se ela realmente soubesse como usar os fabulosos poderes de Aradia, eu a teria feito parar de torturá-la antes e não ficado no estado em que está._

– _Eu não creio que essa garotinha poderia..._

– _Sim, ela poderia, Bella. Se ela soubesse como, poderia sim. Está esquecendo o que eu a vi fazer? Está esquecendo que essa "garotinha" ajudou Harry Potter a me matar? Acredite, minha cara, se ela tivesse a mínima idéia de como acessar os poderes que tem, você é que estaria no chão pedindo para morrer._

Gina continuou a piscar para o teto pensando na verdade das palavras de Voldemort. Apenas uma coisa ali não era verdadeira. Ela não pedira ou sequer pensara em morrer. Nenhuma dor era grande o suficiente para ela querer abandonar o seu filho ou nunca mais ver a sua garotinha ou Harry. Se não fosse pelos três teria sido bem mais fácil... não resistir. Suportou aquilo tudo e teria suportado mais, se necessário. Ainda assim, não entendia por que eles não a haviam matado? Se não podiam tomar os seus poderes, por que a mantinham viva?

Balançou a cabeça. Aquilo não era importante no momento. O importante era tentar entrar em contato com Harry novamente. Ela precisava se acalmar e se concentrar. Mas mal tinha começado a tentar fazer isso e Winky sentou na cama novamente como se fosse de mola. Gina achou que o elfo estava tentando ver como ela se sentia.

– Estou bem Winky – sussurrou. – Volte a dormir.

Winky, porém, não estava olhando para ela e sim para a porta. De fato, o elfo nem parecia ter notado que Gina tinha falado com ela. Antes que a garota pudesse repetir a frase, Winky saltou da cama e começou a ir em direção à porta. Gina sentou com esforço e a chamou:

– Winky! Onde você está indo? – perguntou um pouco mais alto, mas ainda sussurrando por causa das crianças.

O elfo continuou caminhando para a porta como se estivesse em transe e Gina saiu da cama, enfiando rapidamente os calçados, e tentando alcançá-la.

– O que houve?

Hector estava sentado no sofá e olhava a cena tentando focar o que via.

– Eu não sei – respondeu Gina, baixinho – mas ela...

Um click anunciou que Winky tinha aberto a porta, sempre trancada, e estava saindo para o corredor. Gina estava de boca aberta com o que estava acontecendo, mas um segundo depois Hector já estava em pé ao lado dela, enfiando os calçados enquanto pulava de um pé para o outro.

– O que vamos fazer, Gina? – perguntou o menino.

Ela olhou para os outros que dormiam e com numa decisão mais temerária que corajosa, disse:

– Fique com eles, eu vou atrás dela.

– Não, mesmo. Não vou deixar você ir sozinha.

– Hector, eu não tenho tempo para discutir. Por favor...

– O que está acontecendo?

Gina revirou os olhos, chateada. Mel tinha acordado com o movimento e já pulara da cama indo na direção dos dois.

– Winky abriu a porta – Mel arregalou os olhos ao ouvir Hector explicar – e ela saiu daqui esquisita, parecia hipnotizada. Nós vamos atrás dela.

– Eu vou atrás dela – corrigiu Gina.

– Enquanto discutimos, vamos perdê-la – argumentou o garoto satisfeito com a própria lógica.

– Esperem, eu vou com vocês – falou Mel voltando para pegar os sapatos.

– Não! – Disseram Hector e Gina juntos e a menina pôs as mãos na cintura, indignada. Gina pretendia deixar claro que apenas ela iria, mas Hector se adiantou.

– Alguém tem que ficar para tomar conta dos pequenos, Mel. Se um deles acordar, só o Josh não dá conta. Sério. É melhor você ficar ou eles vão descobrir que saímos. Eu vou para a Gina não ir sozinha. Ok?

Mel pareceu um pouco contrariada, mas olhou por sobre o ombro e Josh ainda roncava.

– Ok – concordou, resignada.

O pior disso foi que Hector se voltou para Gina como se tivesse tudo na mais perfeita ordem e fez um sinal para que fossem logo. Sem ter como obrigá-lo a ficar, a jovem se viu seguindo o garoto para o corredor e puxando cuidadosamente a porta a atrás de si. Para os dois lados de estendia duas paredes paralelas forradas de tecido azul com arabescos em bronze. Os caixilhos de madeira torneada iam até o altíssimo pé direto. Num relance, Gina agradeceu não ver ali muitos quadros e agradeceu estar escuro o suficiente para os dois se esconderem nas sombras. O lado direto era puro breu, mas à esquerda, uma luzinha fina lhe ajudou a ver Winky.

– O que seus pais vão dizer de eu deixar você vir comigo? – ela sussurrou furiosa, enquanto passava a frente dele e apressava o passo para alcançar o elfo.

– Que tenho a mesma idade do Harry quando ele a salvou do basilísco.

Gina soltou um bufo.

– Vamos ter de mudar as histórias infantis lá de casa – resmungou e Hector abafou uma risadinha. – Se você pensa assim, devia ter deixado a Mel vir junto.

– A Mel é pequena – ele disse com grande convicção e foi a vez de Gina sorrir. – O quê?

– Sabe o que aconteceu com o último cara que me disse isso?

– Você o azarou?

– Não, ele casou comigo – Hector abriu a boca, muito indignado, mas Gina deu um puxão no seu braço. – Abaixa!

Estavam quase no fim do corredor e Winky havia mergulhado na luz fina saindo do campo de visão dos dois. Eles seguiram bem abaixados tentando ficar o mais próximo possível das paredes onde a escuridão ainda os ocultava. Na beiradinha da porta por onde a claridade entrava Gina, com muito cuidado, se arriscou a lançar um olhar para dentro. Mas não tinha nenhuma sala ali. Parecia apenas um espaço por onde uma escada de madeira seguia para cima. Também não havia ninguém ali. Gina acompanhou a escada com os olhos e viu Winky subindo. Era da clarabóia lá no teto que vinha a luz. Hector tinha se esgueirado ao lado dela.

– Vamos subir logo – disse o menino e passou à frente dela já começando a subir os degraus de madeira escovada.

Se Hector fosse só um pouquinho menor Gina teria lhe dado umas palmadas, nunca tinha visto alguém tão auto-confiante e metido com tão pouca idade. Bem, talvez um garoto: seu marido, por exemplo, pensou num resmungo enquanto seguia atrás dele. Mas tinha certeza de que Harry não era tão metido, pelo menos não aos doze. A subida não foi muito longa. Gina contou uns vinte cinco ou trinta degraus e segurou Hector pela camisa antes que o garoto emergisse logo atrás do elfo.

– Espere!

Ela o afastou para o lado e emparelhou com ele colocando cuidadosamente a cabeça para fora. Tinha razão quando pensara que a fortaleza estava encravada na rocha. A tal "clarabóia" saía ao rés de uma relva entremeada de pedras cinzentas e alguns arbustos altos. Isso lhe deu certeza de que o lugar onde estava prisioneira ficava dentro da tal ilha e não sobre ela. Felizmente não parecia haver ninguém cuidando aquela saída específica. Gina viu Winky continuar a caminhar em direção a um agrupamento de gente há vários metros dali. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha e eriçou os pelos da nuca. Já tinha visto um agrupamento como aquele, há quase um ano atrás, o lugar era diferente, mas ela reconhecia o cheiro da fogueira, da excitação dos que estavam ali.

– Hector, volta para o quarto.

– Não mesmo.

– Hector...

– Não vou deixar você sozinha. Nem adianta tentar.

– Ok – concordou muito contrariada –, mas se eu disser para você correr...

– Eu corro, pode deixar.

– Certo.

Tentando manter o corpo o mais próximo possível da grama, Gina saiu do buraco e se arrastou até ficar atrás de uma pedra grande. Hector veio logo atrás dela. Era uma noite de lua cheia, quase minguante, mas havia uma grande quantidade de nuvens não muito espessas que deixavam passar apenas uma fraca claridade. O vento forte trazia maresia e gotas grossas de água salgada até o alto do promontório. Gina tremeu sob a roupa fina, mas não tinha certeza se era exatamente de frio.

Um murmúrio vinha do grupo à frente como se entoassem um cântico ou um feitiço ritmado.

– Precisamos chegar mais perto – falou para Hector e o garoto concordou.

Os dois calcularam por quais pedras e arbustos poderiam seguir sem serem notados e depois começaram a fazer o caminho o mais rápido e silenciosamente que conseguiram.

Gina se arrependeu da idéia assim que conseguiu visualizar o centro do círculo formado pela aglomeração de pessoas. Primeiro, porque não eram exatamente pessoas. A reunião contava quase que exclusivamente com _beusclainhs _encapuzados entoando horrivelmente uma marcha lúgubre. À distância, alguns Comensais observavam. Os demônios balançavam-se sobre si mesmos, mas não pareciam em transe, e sim num tipo de comunhão perversa e excitada.

Bem ao centro, uma espécie de altar de pedra, uma enorme fogueira e um grupo de elfos, estes sim, os olhos parados e o rosto impassível, mostravam estar completamente inconscientes. Gina soltou o ar pela boca e se odiou por não ter conseguido segurar Winky. Sobre a mesa de pedra havia uma garrafa de vidro marrom de aparência antiga, algo que parecia um pequeno martelo de ouro e uma pequena foice de prata. Ela pegou o braço de Hector.

– Sai daqui!

– Temos que tirar a Winky de lá – disse o menino, que parecia tão apavorado quanto ela.

– N-não... – Gina tentou achar a voz – não vamos conseguir. Somos só nós dois. Não temos varinhas e... é melhor... – ela levou as mãos à boca para segurar um soluço vindo do fundo da garganta. – Não quero que você veja isso, Hector! Agora, por favor, me obedeça e volte! Estou logo atrás de você.

O rosto do garoto tinha uma coloração de manchas vermelhas contrastando com a palidez profunda da testa e da boca. Mas pela primeira vez, ele não parecia disposto a contestar. Respirava rápido e num balançar trêmulo de cabeça, ele se virou para sair dali. Gina o viu dar dois passos e ser agarrado por um vulto alto que saía de trás de um arbusto. O Comensal mascarado segurou o garoto com força enquanto ele se debatia inutilmente. Gina correu para tentar livrar Hector, mas ela também não foi longe antes que dois braços a pegassem por trás e a obrigassem a parar. Como Hector ela saltou e chutou e berrou, mas não tinha condições de se livrar do captor.

– Quieta!

Ela reconheceu a voz de comando que soou ao seu lado direito e Gina olhou para tentar saber se era Oates ou Voldemort que estava ali. Apesar da aparência cada vez mais doente, ela não teve dúvidas de que, naquele momento, o jovem Auror, não tinha a menor consciência do estava acontecendo. Voldemort se aproximou dela.

– Fico encantado que tenha aceito o convite, Sra. Potter, mas acho que ainda é muito cedo para deixar a festa. Contudo, vou ter de pedir que se contenha, ou acabará estragando a "apresentação" dos nossos amigos. – O Comensal que a segurava e, pela altura quase gigantesca, Gina supunha ser Troop, apertou-lhe a garganta obrigando-a a abrir a boca. Imediatamente, Bellatrix saiu de trás de Voldemort e enfiou chumaço grande de tecido na sua boca. Pelo canto dos olhos ela viu Hector ser também amordaçado. Uma mecha de cabelo longo e prateado lhe informou que era Lucius Malfoy quem sustentava o garoto. Voldemort voltou a se aproximar dela. – Sabe, seria muito grosseiro você sair antes que o convidado principal chegue.

Com um safanão bruto, Troop a virou novamente para o círculo dos demônios e a fez ficar olhando para o que ia acontecer ali. Um _beusclainh _arrancou a capa escura e, vestindo somente uma tanga de aparência imunda, seguiu até o "altar" e ali pegou a foice de prata. Um segundo demônio o seguiu, também arrancando a capa e se postado atrás da ara pegou o martelo de ouro com uma mão e a outra segurou o gargalo da garrafa. Quando o primeiro elfo se aproximou dos demônios numa atitude de total submissão, Gina fechou os olhos com força e implorou mentalmente para que Hector também o fizesse.

– Você pode não ver, se não quiser, Sra. Potter. Mas eu vou garantir que seu marido veja, saiba que você está aqui e que, dessa vez, ele já está derrotado.

Gina forçou o rosto para olhar para Voldemort. Ele tinha a mesma expressão fria de sempre, mas no fundo dos olhos de Richard Oates, uma luz verde a espreitava. Gina teria gritado se conseguisse, mas Voldemort apenas sorriu e virou o rosto novamente para o círculo quando o primeiro baque seco caiu no chão e a primeira martelada foi dada na garrafa.

Mesmo que tivesse voltado a dormir, Harry teria acordado naquele momento. Sua cicatriz o fez berrar de dor como se o crânio tivesse sido rachado por um machado e isso não foi nada, perto do que ele começou a ver.

(1) Ver capítulo anterior – tradução de _Hogwarts' Parents_.

(2) A _pedra da lua _como ingrediente para a _Poção da Paz _aparece em OdF A pedra da lua é famosa por suas propriedades calmantes e por ser capaz de harmonizar a mente. Então fiquei pensando que o longo trabalho que o Snape pede talvez tivesse outros motivos. Ele tem um jeito tão torto de tentar ajudar, aff...

(3) Também conhecido como _Pacto de Sangue_, este feitiço é referido em muitos filmes e livros. Uma versão bem antiga é encontrada na lenda germânica sobre o herói Siegfried, na qual aparece o feitiço sendo feito entre ele e seus futuros cunhados que, mais tarde, o traem.

_N/A: Oi Gente!_

_Graças ao feriado deu para fazer uma N/A caprichada. Sei que tinha dito que atualizaria ontem, mas infelizmente não foi possível, espero que tenha valido à pena esperar um diazinho a mais._

_Alguns comentários sobre o capítulo anterior: É uma pena não termos Grifos á venda em petshops, não? Mas quem gostou dele, eu sugiro que fique de olho na fic REI SITAE da Sônia Sag, da qual tenho a honra de ser beta e palpiteira de plantão. Vcs vão ficar sabendo um pouco mais sobre o Bóreas e o irmão dele e, de quebra, ler uma história magnífica sobre a época dos fundadores._

_Sobre este capítulo: Como todos perceberam me utilizei de referências a lendas celtas antigas, algumas mais antigas que ás que se referem ao Rei Artur, mas que o tempo se encarregou de condensar. As várias formas do Graal são uma dessas lendas. Mas usei essa base apenas como inspiração, sem nenhuma pretensão de fidelidade, apenas quando "me servia", hehe. Embora, para os curiosos, o lago aprisionado na caixa está exatamente na região em que se afirma que estaria o lago original. Mas semeei alguns outros detalhes, para quem se divertir em pesquisar sobre isso. _

_Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo (novamente enorme) e que mantenham as varinhas nos bolso, ok? Rsrs_

_Apenas uma explicação: No momento, eu tenho 3 betas: Darla, a Sônia (a autora das notinhas divertidas) e o meu Potter de estimação daqui de casa. Nunca posto sem a aprovação ao menos parcial deles. E por isso agradeço muito os três se disporem a ler a fic e palpitar. Por vezes, tem coisas que escapam a nós quatro e eu peço desculpas a vocês por isso. Mas sempre que, numa nova leitura, eu perceba o problema, eu o arrumo, ok? Um beijo enorme para os três._

_Agora, um recadinho para cada uma das pessoas que postaram aqui._

Tucca Potter: Muito obrigada, querida. Espero estar sanando as suas dúvidas, mesmo que devagarinho. Bjs!

Tathi: Obrigada!

Alicia Spinet: Muito bom saber, hehe. Espero que esteja clareando. Beijos!

Daiana: Obrigada!

Michelle Granger: Valeu, amiga! Mesmo!!

Vanii: Valeu, querida!

Sophia.DiLUA: Brigadão!

Liz.Strange. Adorei seus comentários amiga, mas ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? Aguardando contato ou mandarei equipe de resgate!! Vou ligar para vc se não responder!

Livinha: Minha amiga, obrigada pela review. Eu entendo perfeitamente as suas apreensões. Mas não quis amenizar apenas a sua dor, mas a minha tb. Essa cena inicial surgiu no meio da leitura de DH e achei que não podia deixar de colocá-la aqui. Obrigada por estar sempre apoiando e incentivando com comentários como este. Um beijo enorme.

Muriel: Bem, conversamos por e.mail e de novo, só tenho a agradecer. Valeu mesmo. Beijos!

Georgea: Não foi na rabeira, não mana. Eu que estou em divida de ir lá comentar o seu novo capítulo, mas hj, postando as coisas entram nos eixos. Obrigada, eu adorei o listinha de coisas a fazer antes de morrer hehe. Vc viu o nosso filme? O.O!! Eu tenho ele, hehe (capaz que não!). Te amo!

_Um beijo estalado e até o próximo_

_Sally_


	37. A Porta Trancada

Capítulo 38

**A Porta Trancada**

Berros de desespero chegavam aos ouvidos de Harry como se fossem rasgá-los.

Primeiro fora a dor. A cicatriz que ele quisera morta há quase uma década tinha dilacerado a sua cabeça com o fôlego renovado de algo quase esquecido. Seus olhos estavam firmemente fechados, mas isto não era o suficiente. As imagens continuavam vindo dentro da mente dele, e havia uma parte de si – aquela que Voldemort dominava, a mesma que lhe enviava o espetáculo macabro – que parecia gostar de todo aquele horror. Os gritos engoliram o marulho das ondas, o arfar excitado dos Comensais e a luta amordaçada de seus prisioneiros, mas não pouparam Harry de quase adivinhar o esgar fino da lâmina deslizando sobre o pescoço dos elfos. A morte lhes chegava silenciosa, submissa. Não eram eles que gritavam. Ao contrário, deixavam-se abater como se fossem bonecos numa brincadeira tétrica e, a cada nova batida do martelo de ouro na garrafa, um deles parava de respirar.

Harry reconheceu o martelo como aquele que o dono de uma loja da Travessa do Tranco, atacada meses atrás, descrevera como tendo sido furtado. Ele dissera na ocasião que o martelo era amaldiçoado. Ao percebê-lo ganhar força cada vez que o sangue dos pobres elfos molhava a terra, Harry compreendia o porquê. Um urro de fúria e pavor se estendeu pela noite quando Winky caiu e, no instante seguinte, a garrafa estalou alto, os cacos voando para todos os lados. Mesmo fechados, os olhos de Harry se cobriram de chamas vermelhas e ele passou a se debater, finalmente tomando consciência de que seu corpo estava caído no chão, movimentando-se alucinadamente como se quisesse escapar de cordas invisíveis.

– _Você realmente achou que havia me derrotado, Harry Potter?_

– HARRY! HARRY! – alguém o chamava por cima dos gritos.

– HARRY! PÁRA, CARA! SE ACALMA!

Duas mãos fortes pressionavam seus ombros obrigando-o a parar de se debater.

– Harry abra os olhos! – suplicou a voz apavorada de Hermione e ele obedeceu.

Só então percebeu que era a sua garganta que gritava desvairada. Estava deitado ao comprido no assoalho, as costas doídas de se baterem contra a madeira dura, as mãos crispadas numa impotência furiosa e o corpo convulsionado por tremores. Rony e Hermione tentavam segurá-lo sem sucesso, ambos muito pálidos e assustados. A visão dos dois o fez parar de se debater.

– Santo Deus, ele está ardendo em febre – disse Hermione tocando em sua testa encharcada de suor. – Rony, me ajude a pô-lo sobre a cama.

Rony o içou do chão e praticamente o arrastou até a cama de casal, onde ele e Hermione ajudaram Harry a se deitar.

– Gi...

– Eu sei, Harry. Acalme-se agora – pediu Hermione muito aflita, sentando ao seu lado na cama e o examinando com atenção.

– Jô...

– O Dobby a tirou daqui assim que você começou a gritar – respondeu Rony. – Ela está assustada, mas está bem. O que houve?

Harry bem que tentou responder, mas sentia-se tonto e nauseado, o esforço para falar era quase insuportável.

– Ele não tem condições de falar agora, Rony. Parece tão doente... – A varinha de Hermione brilhou próximo aos olhos entreabertos de Harry. – A febre está muito alta e não pára de subir. – Ela se ergueu da cama. – Fique de olho nele, vou tentar achar alguma poção para baixar a febre no estoque da Ordem. Se ele continuar assim, acabará tendo uma convulsão.

– Certo – concordou Rony e os passos dela se distanciaram. Pouco tempo depois, Harry sentia um pano úmido lhe enxugar o rosto suado e seu frescor pareceu aliviar a sensação de ferro em brasa que emanava da sua cicatriz. – Mamãe fazia isso quando tínhamos febre, – comentou Rony estendendo o pano sobre a testa do amigo – logo você vai ficar legal.

Harry bem que quis agradecer e acalmar o pavor que sentiu na voz dele, mas não conseguiu porque as coisas voltaram a ficar confusas e embaralhadas na sua cabeça. Tinha vezes em que ele achava estar sozinho em um lugar que era gelado e escaldante ao mesmo tempo. Outras vezes, ouvia os passos no chão de madeira do quarto como se fossem produzidos por elefantes. Teve a vaga impressão de que Mione retornara e que o havia forçado a beber uma coisa gosmenta que lembrava leite talhado e depois um líquido adocicado. Por fim, ele achou que dormiu, mas apenas porque não conseguia lembrar-se de nada quando abriu os olhos e percebeu que já estavam no outro dia.

Virou-se vagarosamente na cama. O corpo doía como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de hipogrifos enfurecidos. Sentada ao seu lado na cama, Hermione tinha a cabeça pendida sobre o peito e a varinha entre os dedos. Rony roncava em uma poltrona que fora puxada para ficar próxima à cabeceira onde Harry estava recostado. Os dois certamente tinham passado a noite ali. Um segundo movimento e Hermione quase saltou sobre ele.

– Harry, como você está se sentindo?

– Vou sobreviver – resmungou o rapaz tentando sentar-se na cama.

Rony também tinha acordado – o que era no mínimo um dado impressionante de preocupação – e já o estava ajudando a se acomodar e colocando travesseiros às suas costas. Harry não precisou mais que um relance nos rostos dos dois para perceber o estado em que estavam. Hermione estava vermelha e tinha os olhos inchados, enquanto Rony exibia aquela coloração esverdeada que ele assumia quando ficava realmente muito nervoso.

– Sirius está bem – disse e Hermione voltou a respirar. – Pelo menos por enquanto, ele, Gina e as outras crianças estão bem.

Rony desabou novamente na poltrona.

– Você gritou o nome dela tantas vezes que eu achei que...

– Não. Ela está bem, Rony. Tenho certeza.

– Graças a Deus – suspirou Mione.

– Cadê a Joanne?

– Com a mamãe – informou Rony e a um olhar de Harry completou – nós dissemos para eles que íamos passar a noite trabalhando em planos de ataque e talvez testássemos uns feitiços.

– Seus pais engoliram?

– Provavelmente não, – disse Rony dando de ombros – mas eles passaram a confiar na gente. Já é alguma coisa.

– Harry? – Hermione o olhava com ansiedade. – O que aconteceu?

Os punhos de Harry se fecharam quase sem que ele mandasse e, por cima de toda a dor física que ele sentia, uma raiva borbulhante ameaçou sufocá-lo.

– Voldemort quis que nosso reencontro fosse marcante – a voz saiu num misto de fúria e frustração. – Ele me deu acesso à mente dele apenas para que eu pudesse vê-lo obrigar Gina a assistir... – respirou fundo para continuar. – Eles trouxeram Mefistófeles de volta.

Rony soltou um palavrão e Hermione deu um gritinho de "nãoooo".

– Como eles fizeram? – quis saber Rony.

– Com um sacrifício, obviamente – disse Hermione recuperando a voz. – Mas você disse que todas as crianças estavam bem! – Ela acusou Harry como se ele tivesse mentido e o olhava alucinada.

– E estão, Mione. Estão. Fique calma.

– Mas eles mataram alguém, não mataram? – perguntou Rony. – Era o que o _Livro de Fausto_ previa. Foi o imbecil do Oates, não foi? Finalmente resolveram descartar o idiota. Ou quem sabe o bastardo do Throop? Ah esse sim... isso realmente tornaria meu dia festivo – completou com selvageria.

Harry lançou a Hermione um olhar de piedade antes de falar.

– Foram os elfos, Mione... Parece que havia alguns na ilha. Não sei, talvez cuidando das crianças, eu... – Ele viu os olhos da amiga turvarem e lançou um olhar para que Rony agisse, ao invés de ficar olhando para ele com uma cara pasmada. O amigo entendeu e correu para abraçar a esposa. Só quando ele já tinha os braços em torno dela, que continuava a fazer negativas com a cabeça, como quem não quer ouvir, é que Harry completou. – A Winky, ela... Eu sinto muito, Mione. Sinto mesmo. Eu não pude...

Harry sempre soube que haveria um dia, talvez por um motivo qualquer, em que Hermione finalmente quebraria. Acontecera com todos. Mas ela tinha se mantido firme, lúcida, uma rocha enquanto o mundo inteiro desmoronava. Ele próprio tinha arrebentado quando vira sua casa destruída e naqueles minutos infernais em que ele nada sabia sobre o que havia acontecido à sua família. Rony tinha perdido o prumo quando se dera conta de que fora ele que entregara o segredo da casa do amigo e da irmã. Depois, quando a notícia chegara ao resto da família, cada um deles teve sua forma de extravasar. Ana passara tão mal, que eles chegaram a temer pelo bebê e agora ela tinha de fazer repouso para que a gravidez não corresse risco. Obviamente que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley foram uma grande preocupação durante esses dias; filhos, noras e genro permaneceram próximos para mantê-los o mais calmos possível. Gui e Carlinhos fizeram de tudo para conservar a cabeça no lugar por causa das esposas, respectivamente, uma ferida e a outra em estado delicado. Cátia havia se preocupado em manter A Toca (onde todos haviam se refugiado) "funcionando" normalmente, mas ela teve um acesso na manhã em que viu a foto do filho na manchete do _Profeta Diário. _Obviamente, o jornal noticiou com estardalhaço o rapto das crianças Weasley e da esposa de Harry Potter. Joanne fora incluída entre os desaparecidos e nenhum deles desmentiu o fato. Era melhor que os Comensais pensassem que a menina havia sido esmagada pelos escombros da casa dos Portter.

O desespero de Cátia não foi o único a marcar àquela semana infernal. Percy se solidarizara com a família, mas tentava obstinadamente achar culpados e não parava de lançar a Harry olhares acusadores. Jorge, Alicia e Fleur ainda ficaram alguns dias no hospital e quando saíram tinham no corpo e nos olhos as marcas da dor de terem os filhos arrancados de si. Foi Fred, na opinião de Harry, que mais demorara a quebrar, afora Hermione. No dia em que Fleur – a última a deixar o St. Mungus – viera para casa, Patrícia, esposa de Percy, caíra na besteira de comentar, ante a comoção coletiva da família, de que agradecia não ter filhos. Carlinhos, Rony e Gui tiveram de segurar Fred ou ele teria partido violentamente para cima da cunhada. Foi preciso um bom tempo para que ele se acalmasse e, desde então, Percy não viera mais à Toca acompanhado por ela.

Assim, teria de chegar um dia em que a fortaleza de Hermione ruiria. E foi ali. Harry sempre admirara o quanto a amiga conseguia engolir suas dores, quando muito chorando baixinho, por vezes, escondida até mesmo dele e Rony. Ela reagira num silêncio dolorido quando Rony fora envenenado no sexto ano; e só contara como manteria seus pais afastados da guerra, no ano seguinte, porque estava expondo um plano e não poderia deixar esta parte de fora. Mesmo quando Rony fora torturado pelos _beusclainhs_, Hermione se mantivera firme (_pelo Sirius_, ela dizia). A notícia da morte de Winky arrebentou o dique e Rony levou longos e tortuosos minutos para que Hermione parasse de vociferar, se debatendo contra o corpo dele, com o tamanho da injustiça e da crueldade de tudo aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que não parava de chamar pelo filho.

Harry só voltou a falar quando finalmente só havia soluços esparsos, que ela emitia com o rosto espremido contra a camiseta de Rony, encharcada de lágrimas.

– Isso não vai ficar assim, Mione. Vamos... eles vão pagar... de algum jeito. Vão pagar.

Ela se afastou abruptamente do peito do marido e olhou para Harry como se recém percebesse que ele estava ali. No segundo seguinte, ela tomou distância de Rony levantando do colo, para onde ele a puxara, e enxugou o rosto com violência.

– E não é sentados aqui que isso vai acontecer – falou decidida. – Nosso tempo está se esgotando e precisamos realmente de um plano de ataque. Como se sente? – interpelou Harry que a olhava um pouco assustado com a mudança repentina de atitude.

– Melhor. Hã... as dores no corpo estão passando.

– Ótimo. Mais algumas doses de poção revigorante e você ficará bem.

Rony analisava Hermione, definitivamente aflito. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo a ela, então pareceu dar-se conta de alguma coisa e se voltou para o amigo.

– Harry? Você nunca ficou assim. Já passou mal em outras incursões na mente de Voldemort, mas eu jamais tinha visto você ficar nesse estado. Tem alguma idéia do que...?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

– Oates. Eu compartilhei a mente de Voldemort no corpo do Oates e, ele está morrendo.

Os lábios de Hermione se partiram em espanto.

– Você tem certeza?

– Tenho. Voldemort o está matando. Está sugando a energia vital dele, exatamente como tentou fazer com Gina no primeiro ano dela. Mas Gina resistiu. Oates não parece perceber, é quase como se fosse uma vítima voluntária.

– Ele é voluntário! – falou Hermione sem nenhuma condescendência ou piedade. – Ele matou Gerard Griffin e Tibério Stuart, não matou? Ajudou a torturar o Rony, não foi? Tudo para preparar o terreno para Voldemort, o que não o torna exatamente uma vítima, não é mesmo? Se ele não imaginava que no fim seria descartado, é porque ele é ainda mais imbecil do que tínhamos pensado.

– Mione... – Rony tentou porque ela parecia prestes a desmoronar novamente e toda aquela intolerância soava quase obscena saindo dela.

– O que importa é deixarmos o Harry saudável – ela continuou do mesmo jeito febril. – Recomendo que pare de tentar entrar na mente dele – disse para o amigo – e também não o deixe entrar na sua ou teremos problemas. Vou levar um bom estoque de poções curativas com a gente. Quem sabe ainda consigamos salvar a vida do infeliz. Quero ele devendo!

Com passos decididos e sem dar atenção às expressões espantadas dos dois, Hermione se dirigiu para a porta do quarto.

– Vou convocar todo o pessoal da Ordem e avisar ao Quim que comece a organizar os Aurores. Rony ajude o Harry a tomar um banho, ele vai se sentir melhor. Espero vocês dois lá embaixo.

Ela saiu com os cabelos enfunando para trás, deixando os dois rapazes pasmos e estáticos. Foi Rony quem finalmente sacudiu a cabeça enquanto dava um assobio baixo.

– Cara, eu cresci com a Hermione, somos um casal há dez anos e acho que viverei a vida inteira com ela sem entendê-la completamente.

Harry havia levantado da cama com algum esforço.

– Está falando isso para mim? De onde ela tirou essa idéia de você me ajudar a tomar banho?

– Pois é. Definitivamente assustadora, não é? – Rony conjurou uma toalha com a varinha e jogou no rosto de Harry. – Agora é melhor se apressar menino-que-sobreviveu! Temos uma missão de resgate para fazer – falou num tom quase debochado. – E eu vou esperar exatamente aqui – acrescentou rápido, sentando na poltrona.

Harry sorriu cansado e saiu para o corredor. Uns quinze minutos depois, sentindo-se renovado, ele descia para a cozinha, acompanhado de Rony. Hermione estava debruçada sobre a longa mesa de madeira, a qual parecia afundar no assoalho sob o peso de inúmeros mapas, gráficos e extensas listas de anotações. Ao seu lado, de forma deliberadamente visível, a espada mítica refulgia à luz das inúmeras velas e lamparinas que precisavam ser acesas ali, mesmo durante o dia.

– Todos avisados – ela anunciou assim que eles entraram, embora continuasse com os olhos fixos no material que estava estudando. – Esta é a lista dos Aurores que participarão da ação e os grupos de comando – ela passou para Harry um pergaminho coberto de nomes – e estes são os membros da Ordem – deu a Rony outra lista igualmente extensa. Os dois passaram os olhos pelos pergaminhos e depois os trocaram entre si. – Achei melhor que McGonagall e os outros professores da escola permanecessem em Hogwarts. Temos de nos precaver caso eles tenham algum plano alternativo e tentem pegar mais crianças como reféns. Não sei se ela gostou muito, mas concordou comigo que era o mais sensato a fazer.

Os dois assentiram um pouco atordoados com a eficiência dela.

– O pessoal do Carlinhos está pronto também, só aguardando as suas ordens, Harry. Rony você vai com eles.

– Vou? Eu achei...

– Não, Rony. O _Pendragon_ nos informou muito bem onde você tem que estar. Você vai com o pessoal do Carlinhos.

Rony lançou um olhar ao bracelete enroscado em seu pulso e achou melhor não discutir.

– Certo, mas nesse caso, teremos de ter um sinal ou eles nos verão chegar antes que Harry tenha tempo de tomar pé da situação – falou enquanto se punha a analisar os mapas.

– Não sei se poderei dar algum tipo de sinal... Talvez devamos combinar um tempo ou algo assim – comentou Harry, sentindo-se novamente um pouco tonto e levando a mão à mesa sob a desculpa de também ver o material sobre ela. – Essa identificação minha com Voldemort pode nos trazer surpresas. Quando eu estiver lá, eu não sei exatamente o que pode acontecer com os malditos poderes que eu tenho e nem com os que ele tem. Nunca "funcionamos" direito, um com o outro.

– Deixe o sinal por minha conta – disse Hermione e Rony pareceu não gostar muito da idéia, mas não disse nada em voz alta. – Agora, temos que dividir todo esse pessoal em grupos de assalto e repassar todos os detalhes antes que eles comecem a chegar.

– Comecem a chegar? – questionou Harry, enquanto baixava mais a cabeça e fechava os olhos. A tontura poderia ser ainda efeito da febre da noite anterior, pensou. Afinal, sua cicatriz estava inerte naquele momento, talvez fosse apenas fraqueza.

– Sim – retorquiu Hermione – precisamos de todos aqui antes de partirmos.

– Não seria melhor marcarmos um ponto de encontro? – quis saber Rony.

– Não Rony. Temos de colocar uma gota de sangue de cada uma das pessoas que vai, dentro do Graal. Não dá para fazer isso num ponto qualquer da costa antes de seguirmos para a ilha.

– E você vai pôr toda essa gente aqui dentro para fazer isso? – Rony colocou as duas extensas listas na frente dela.

– Claro que não. Eu marquei horários diferentes para cada um desses grupos. Teremos umas três horas ainda antes que eles comecem a chegar e isso vai nos dar tempo para acertarmos os detalhes do plano e podermos instruir a todos. Também estou aguardando algumas informações de Tonks e Lupin sobre a região próxima à ilha. E Quim daqui a pouco estará aqui para combinarmos os detalhes e... HARRY!

A voz aflita dela, porém, soou longe e desinteressante para Harry. Só o que ele via importava, mas ele também se deu conta de que precisava ouvir com atenção e, se conseguisse, teria mandado Rony e Hermione, que se alvoroçavam a sua volta, ficarem quietos e pararem de chamar por ele. Uma cadeira foi empurrada contra a parte de trás dos seus joelhos e ele sentou, mas naquele momento a tontura já tinha ido embora, assim como a visão. Harry respirava pesada e dolorosamente.

– Parem... – pediu cansado aos outros dois. – Eu estou bem. Parem de gritar.

– Harry o que aconteceu? Você ficou pálido, parecia que já começaria a gritar de novo.

– Voldemort tentou acessar a sua mente? – Hermione lhe empurrava nas mãos um copo com o que ele reconheceu como poção revitalizante. – Eu disse que você deveria se fechar, Harry. Ele está tentando enfraquecê-lo...

– Não foi Voldemort. Foi Gina.

Um silêncio caiu na sala e os outros o olharam como se ele tivesse pirado.

– Ela tem tentado fazer contato há dias, mas eu estava tão concentrado em Voldemort que não percebi... Parem de me olhar desse jeito! Não enlouqueci. Eu cheguei até a vê-la na noite passada.

– Harry – Hermione fazia esforço para falar calmamente – você tem certeza? Ainda está fraco. Talvez...

– Ah Hermione não comece! – disse perdendo a paciência. – Não sou criança! Eu sei exatamente o que eu vi!

– Mas não faz sentido. Quero dizer, você entra na mente de Voldemort porque vocês têm essa ligação, a identidade mágica, mas com a Gina...

– Depende Mione – atalhou Rony pensativo, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Harry. Ele ainda mantinha a mão no ombro do amigo sustentando-o na cadeira.

– Depende do quê?

– Nunca conseguimos mapear direito os poderes da Sétima Filha. Talvez ela possa entrar na mente das pessoas se quiser, ou em determinadas circunstâncias.

– Legilimência à distância? – ela questionou cética.

– Talvez não só isso. Você lembra quando o Malfoy voltou? Lembra como ela agiu? Eu tive a impressão de que ela entrou na mente dele e o fez ver coisas que ele não queria.

– É diferente Rony! Ela estava a menos de dois metros dele, era fácil manter contato visual.

Rony abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Harry os interrompeu.

– Será que vocês podem dar um tempo! Primeiro, Gina não entrou na minha mente, eu a vi! Foi como se ela, sei lá... tivesse se projetado, ou algo assim. É um poder raro, mas existem referencias dele, não? – Hermione concordou a contragosto. – E depois, não é mais fácil decidirem se estou maluco ou não depois de ouvir o recado que ela mandou?

– Gina mandou um recado? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

Harry revirou os olhos e levantou da cadeira. As pernas estavam firmes e ele pode andar pela sala. Sem pensar, caminhou exatamente até o lugar em que a imagem de Gina estivera. Fechou os olhos por um instante, tendo a impressão de que poderia sentir o cheiro dela ali e o seu peito se apertou numa saudade tão intensa, que era como se alguém o estivesse ferindo. Mas talvez, nisso, ele estivesse realmente delirando. Voltou-se para Rony e Hermione que o olhavam curiosos.

– O que sabemos sobre a fortaleza que tem na ilha?

– Apenas o que o Malfoy contou – disse Hermione. – Que ela é subterrânea.

– Mais algum detalhe?

– Não – falou Rony girando a cadeira onde Harry estivera e sentado a cavalo nela. – Acha que isso é importante?

– Gina disse para conseguirmos informações sobre a fortaleza. Ela e as crianças estão presas lá dentro. Não podemos supor que ao chegarmos eles estejam na superfície ou que os acharemos rapidamente se entrarmos lá dentro. Gina também teme que eles tentem fugir ou até levar a ela e as crianças para outro lugar através de passagens secretas. – Ele cruzou os braços, desafiador. – Então, acham que inventei ou que ela esteve aqui?

Hermione deixou os ombros caírem. Não pareceu que o contestaria.

– Como ela sabe que iremos em grupo?

– Foi a primeira coisa. Gina disse que tinha pouco tempo, que Voldemort estava a minha espera e perguntou se eu iria sozinho, como tentei fazer da outra vez, há nove anos. Quando eu neguei, ela começou a dizer o que a estava preocupando. E pode ser que tenhamos realmente dificuldades com a estrutura da fortaleza, pois ao que parece todas as entradas estão camufladas.

– Que ótimo! – Resmungou Rony, parecia contrariado com a situação, mas não demonstrava duvidar mais da aparição de Gina para o marido. – E como, supostamente, vamos conseguir a planta do maldito lugar? Alguém que conhecemos já esteve lá?

– Bom, o Malfoy me pareceu bem informado – comentou Harry, satisfeito por não ter mais oposição. Interessante como a aceitação dos outros dois lhe deu a sensação de que realmente Gina estivera ao seu lado.

A sala caiu em silêncio por uns dois segundos, então Hermione pegou sua varinha e seguiu determinada em direção à lareira ao lado do fogão.

– Nesse caso, só há uma coisa a fazer.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony se erguendo, mas ela já tinha pegado um punhado de Pó de Flu e entrado na lareira.

– Fazer uma visita ao Malfoy, claro. – Jogou o pó e anunciou: – Lar de Elisabeth!

E, numa lufada de chamas verde-esmeralda, ela sumiu; deixando, pela segunda vez no dia, os dois rapazes, completamente boquiabertos, para trás.

– É, ela está realmente fora de controle – comentou Harry.

– Tem vezes que a Hermione me apavora de verdade – afirmou Rony num sussurro assombrado. – Vamos! Não tenho simpatias pelo Malfoy, mas não acho que fará bem para a saúde dele ser interrogado pela Mione sem supervisão.

Os dois usaram a lareira um de cada vez e quando Harry emergiu na sala da diretora do orfanato da Ordem, apenas Sarah o aguardava, esfregando as mãos nervosamente.

– O que houve Harry? Hermione chegou aqui perguntando pelo Draco e saiu da sala como um tufão. O Rony foi atrás dela.

– Estamos pressionados pelo tempo, Sarah – explicou Harry indo em direção à porta que saía para o interior do prédio. Ela o seguiu. – Nosso prazo esgota amanhã e precisamos de algumas informações. Talvez Malfoy possa dá-las.

– Se não puder terá de inventar – disse Sarah apressando o passo para acompanhá-lo. – Hermione não me pareceu estar disposta a aceitar um não como resposta.

– É. Foi por isso que viemos atrás dela.

– Harry? – Ela tomou fôlego como se precisasse de coragem para falar. – Eu vi que hoje pela manhã todos os membros da Ordem foram avisados para se prepararem para ir salvar as crianças amanhã à noite. – Harry continuou resolutamente não olhando para ela. – Sei que sou nova por aqui, talvez vocês ainda não confiem plenamente em mim, mas tenho me esforçado para me tornar uma boa bruxa. Então, eu queria saber por que eu...

– Como pode dizer que não confiamos em você, Sarah? Acha que administraria esse lugar se não confiássemos? – Ela respirou para voltar à carga, mas Harry parou e finalmente olhou para ela. – Não podemos levar todo mundo, Sarah. E isso não é uma escolha de quem é melhor ou não. É uma estratégia. Não podemos deixar lugares como este ou Hogwarts, desprotegidos. Precisamos que fique aqui. Precisamos que proteja as crianças que estão aqui.

Ela o olhava muito séria e Harry podia ver que ela concordava, mas havia algo que a estava atormentando.

– Eu... eu entendo, apenas...

– Qual o problema? – Harry usou um tom de voz consolador e persuasivo.

– Olha Harry, eu sei que vocês todos têm resistências ao Severo. Acredite, não os culpo. Sei que ele é difícil e, muitas vezes, insuportável. Sei que ele pode ser muito mesquinho, mas... ele traiu aquela gente. O que acha que os Comensais farão assim que colocarem os olhos nele?

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, desconfortável. Ela tinha razão.

– E não acho que algum de vocês se desviaria de salvar as crianças para salvá-lo, não é?

– Ninguém simplesmente o deixará ser morto, se é isso que pensa, Sarah – defendeu-se Harry, indignado. Afinal, o que ela pensava? Que usariam o irmão dela como escudo humano?

– Além disso – a voz de Severo Snape se ergueu contrariada atrás dos dois – é presumível que um bruxo da minha idade com as minhas qualificações, saiba se defender, não é mesmo Serena? Acredite, quando me alistei nesse serviço, eu "li as letras miúdas do contrato".

Ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura e o fuzilou com o olhar. Harry já observara mulheres o suficiente para reconhecer a atitude. Não tinha certeza de que um misantropo como Snape saberia lidar com aquilo.

– Letras miúdas ou não, você é meu irmão, Severo! Não pode pedir que eu não me preocupe ou que não queira ir para ficar de olho em você.

– Não preciso nem de babá nem de guarda-costas, muito obrigado! – vociferou Snape lívido.

Harry começou a achar a situação muito constrangedora, especialmente porque envolvia Snape; a quem ele jamais imaginara tendo qualquer espécie de relação afetiva. Por outro lado, o ex-professor também não parecia estar nada satisfeito com esse tipo de exposição em frente ao garoto. Sem esperar que a discussão prosseguisse, o rapaz perguntou por Draco e, no que teve a resposta, saiu o mais rápido que podia pelo corredor, pisando forte para tapar as recriminações de Sarah e os sibilos de Snape.

Acabara de começar a subir as escadas para chegar ao quarto ocupado por Malfoy no orfanato e Snape emparelhou com ele. Tinha as sobrancelhas unidas numa única e os lábios crispados.

– Desconsidere as preocupações da minha irmã – falou em tom de ordem.

Harry simplesmente deu de ombros e Snape rosnou entre os dentes.

– Ao que parece, seus argumentos foram mais convincentes que os meus. Ela se conformou em ficar tomando conta do orfanato.

– Apenas falei a verdade.

– Humm.

Os dois continuaram a andar em silêncio. Harry não achou que pudesse conversar normalmente com Snape sobre qualquer outra coisa que não a única que eles tinham em comum: a luta contra Voldemort. O acordo mudo de tolerância entre eles, certamente não incluía qualquer tipo de confidência pessoal.

– Afinal, o que o "trio perfeito" veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Snape com rispidez.

– Queremos umas informações do Draco – respondeu Harry com displicência, sem dar atenção à provocação.

– Eu posso saber sobre o quê, ou é algum tipo de conhecimento privilegiado?

– Bem, não será mais depois que o Draco falar.

Harry pensou um pouco e num impulso contou tudo o que acontecera a Snape. Preferira mil vezes ter repartido aquilo com Dumbledore ou com Lupin, mas o diretor partira há muito tempo e Lupin não estava ao seu lado naquele instante. E ele precisava de uma opinião que não fosse a de Rony e Hermione. Os amigos, quase sempre, tendiam a ver as coisas pelos seus olhos. Contou sobre as aparições de Gina, sobre o contato com a mente de Voldemort no corpo já moribundo de Oates e sobre a libertação de Mefistófeles. Snape ouviu tudo em silêncio, enquanto os dois continuavam a andar vagarosamente, e pareceu pesar cada uma das informações antes de tornar a falar.

– Parece que o Lord das Trevas tem todas as peças no tabuleiro.

– Também temos nossas cartas na manga, Snape.

– É... o Graal, uma espada que não pode ferir, alguns dragões e, claro, os poderes mal conhecidos e não dominados da sua mulher. Diga, Potter: você tem alguma idéia sobre como essas coisas poderão ser usadas? Porque acredite, o Lord das Trevas sabe exatamente o que fazer.

– Você se esqueceu de contar mais uma coisa a nosso favor – Snape arqueou a sobrancelha – _eu_. Ainda sou o único com o poder de destruí-lo.

Snape negou com a cabeça, muito desagradado.

– Sempre o mesmo tolo arrogante, não é Potter? O Lord das Trevas conta com anos de planejamento e, até onde pudemos perceber, Enos Throop não costuma deixar coisas ao acaso. Mas o fantástico Harry Potter acha que pode se dar ao luxo de ir ao encontro deles contando forças que não domina e... sorte – falou com desdém. – Achei que todo esse tempo o tivesse tornado mais cuidadoso, mas pelo visto você continua o mesmo garoto presunçoso e descuidado de antes. Você cresceu e apenas conseguiu ficar ainda mais parecido com o seu pai.

– Deixe o meu pai fora disso – Harry falou sem se alterar enquanto encarava o ex-professor. Era o tipo de provocação que há muito não mais o incomodava. Ou talvez, Snape achasse que esta era a forma pedagógica de fazê-lo agir diferente apenas para provar que estava errado. Ele estava enganado em mais de uma dessas idéias. – Em que momento eu dei a entender que não sei exatamente o que vou fazer, Snape?

– Sabe? E o que... – Snape estreitou os olhos perfurando os de Harry, mas o rapaz nem ao menos alterou a expressão para bloqueá-lo. – Demônios! O que é que você pretende fazer, Potter?

Havia raiva e receio na voz dele, Harry se limitou a um meio sorriso.

– O necessário. – Snape abriu a boca, mas o garoto não o deixou falar. – Não é o que sempre fazemos? Não é o que Dumbledore esperava que fizéssemos? Apenas o que fosse necessário para livrar o nosso mundo _dele._

– Dumbledore sempre esperou que você ficasse vivo.

– Ganhei quase dez anos de bônus. Foi bem mais do que os meus pais tiveram.

– Vai tornar o sacrifício deles em vão, então? Acha que sua mulher e seus amigos entenderiam isso?

– Não, provavelmente eles não entenderão agora, mas... depois que tudo acabar. Quanto aos meus pais, tenho certeza de que apoiariam minha decisão.

Snape deu um passo na sua direção.

– Escute, seu pequeno idiota, não acha que se eu acreditasse que essa era a única maneira eu mesmo não o instruiria sobre o que fazer?

– Você tem um plano alternativo? Que ótimo, Snape, porque eu estou aberto a sugestões!

Os dois se enfrentaram em silêncio. Deixar Harry levar adiante o seu plano significava, para Snape, perder a batalha que ele lutava a vinte e seis anos. Aquela que iniciara quando ele prometera proteger o bebê cujos pais ele tinha levado à morte. A sua guerra particular contra Voldemort significava manter Harry vivo, fora assim que ele a encarara por todos aqueles anos. Por mais que tivesse raiva do garoto, por mais que visse nele o pai e o padrinho que ele tanto odiara. Voldemort morto não bastava. Snape precisava que Harry continuasse vivo para que ele pudesse insultá-lo, xingar o Tiago através dele, ver os netos de Lílian em seu colo, para que ele pudesse se sentir vencedor naquela guerra.

– Você tem poderes que muitos bruxos venderiam a alma para ter e vai simplesmente escolher morrer? – rosnou baixo.

– É. E sabe, é uma decisão absurdamente fácil se isso significa que Lyan e Gina sairão inteiros de lá.

– É uma maneira tola de usar tanto poder.

– A magia do sacrifício já se mostrou eficiente uma vez. Você mesmo me acusou a pouco de contar com a sorte. Viu? Não estou contando com ela ou com amigos mais habilidosos, como você me culpou certa vez.

– Não era esse o seu poder de que Dumbledore tinha tanto orgulho.

– Snape, Dumbledore está morto. Talvez ele pudesse ter me dito mais coisas, me ensinado mais, mas não podemos contar com isso agora. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que nem que fossemos ao quadro dele ou mesmo à sombra que ele colocou no Espelho de Ojesed teríamos mais do que temos. Farei qualquer coisa para destruir Voldemort e manter a minha família a salvo. É assim que vai ser e pronto. E eu agradeceria que mantivesse sua boca fechada. Não quero que Rony e Hermione saibam, eles intuem, mas não tem certeza do que pretendo. E eu prefiro que não tenham.

Uma luz se acendeu nos olhos negros do ex-professor.

– Você já eliminou Voldemort uma vez. Se tivesse morrido naquela ocasião ele nunca mais poderia retornar. Talvez pudesse voltar como uma alma penada, mas fisicamente... só você pode conceder um corpo a ele. Vocês têm o mesmo sangue, a mesma identidade mágica. Está ciente de que seus filhos partilham disto, não está? Acha que se deixar abater num matadouro vai livrá-los de, no futuro, ter de passar por tudo isso? E pior, passar por isso sem a sua ajuda.

– O sacrifício da minha mãe me salvou.

– Por quanto tempo? Ela salvou a sua vida, mas o colou a _ele _para sempre! Pense, Potter! Destruí-lo não é o suficiente! Destruir-se para conseguir isto é apenas acabar com nossa principal arma contra ele!

– Não é verdade. Temos Gina e...

– Sua mulher é inútil enquanto não entender o que é capaz de fazer. Todos os bons bruxos da Ordem são apenas isso: bons bruxos.

Harry puxou o ar com força. Aquela conversa não estava levando a nada.

– Se você tem algum plano melhor, Snape, eu sugiro que o dê. E logo.

– Bem, nesse caso, a nossa conversa está tomando o meu tempo – disse com determinação e sem esperar que Harry reagisse, ele o ultrapassou, mancando apenas levemente e seguindo pelo corredor em direção ao andar de baixo. – Eu entro em contato.

Não havia como negar que uma grande parte de Harry – aquela que queria ver seus filhos crescidos, que queria ter Gina novamente em seus braços – estava desesperada para que Snape achasse essa saída que ele pensava existir. Porém, havia igualmente uma enorme porção, resignada e cética, que somente queria que aquilo acabasse de uma vez. Como naqueles momentos em que, independente da idade que se tenha, você sente muito velho e cansando para continuar. Harry conhecia essa sensação desde que vira a primeira pessoa ser assassinada diante dos seus olhos. É um tipo de luz que se apaga dentro da gente para sempre. Depois de todos aqueles anos, ele sabia que apenas estar do lado certo em uma guerra não a tornava mais suportável. Ele tinha uma idéia de como acabar com ela para sempre. E era o que ia fazer.

Algumas crianças apareceram na ponta do corredor junto com uma monitora que tentava impedi-los de correr. O grupo passou por ele ruidoso e alegre, sem dar muita atenção ao bruxo adulto, apenas a monitora fixou os olhos em Harry por um segundo a mais e abriu a boca impressionada. O rapaz se limitou a sorrir e fazer um breve aceno de cabeça. Havia poucas crianças no orfanato naquela época do ano. As aulas em Hogwarts ainda não tinham terminado e somente os menores, que ainda freqüentavam o ensino fundamental estavam por ali. Certamente que alguns deles já tinham ouvido falar de Harry Potter, alguns até mesmo já o haviam visto em festas e outras visitas dele ao lar de Elisabeth, mas naquele momento, pareciam tão absortos na vontade de correr e decidir quem seria a vítima da próxima brincadeira de pegador que o bruxo adulto lhes passou quase despercebido.

O grupo sumiu ao dobrar o corredor. Se forçando a não pensar nos filhos e sequer imaginar sobre o que ele estava disposto a abrir mão, Harry seguiu na direção oposta, só parando quando chegou à frente da porta do quarto de Malfoy. Bateu umas três vezes e entrou sem esperar convite, não achava que fosse necessário já que Hermione e Rony já estavam lá. A última coisa que esperava foi que Draco o olhasse como a um salvador. Não que ele não compreendesse o porquê.

– Escuta aqui, Malfoy: eu posso não ter os poderes da Gina ou do Harry, – esganiçava furiosa, Hermione – mas eu sei usar uma varinha com perfeição e ainda tenho um ótimo cruzado de direita, se você está lembrando, então é melhor ir abrindo essa matraca!

– Potter! – Draco levantou da poltrona onde Hermione o tinha imprensado e caminhou em passos largos para o outro lado do quarto, indo ficar perto de uma cômoda, encimada por um espelho antigo. – Quer fazer o favor de segurar essa maluca, já que o marido dela parece incapaz de fazer isso!

Harry trocou um breve olhar com os dois amigos ao mesmo tempo em que analisava rapidamente o lugar. Era um quarto confortável, mas não muito grande. Havia uma cama de madeira escura com uma mesinha de cabeceira, um pequeno guarda-roupas de duas portas e a cômoda. Próxima à única janela uma faustosa poltrona de veludo verde, que não combinava em absoluto com o resto do ambiente.

– Acho mais fácil você responder o que a Mione está perguntando, Malfoy.

Uma expressão de desprezo perpassou as feições pálidas de Draco.

– A bruxidade certamente ficaria encantada em conhecer o comportamento intimidante usado pelos seus maiores heróis, não é mesmo!

– Com certeza – concordou Harry – porque você não dá uma exclusiva para a Rita Skeeter? Ela ficaria encantada em mostrar o seu ponto de vista. Quero dizer, o ponto de vista de um ex-Comensal que se recusa a dar informações que podem ajudar a nos salvar de uma nova ameaça. Wow! Pensando bem, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu da outra vez, não foi? É claro que naquela você estava envolvido e agora... bem, sabe como é, Malfoy? As pessoas costumam a ser realmente preconceituosas. Mas não se preocupe, se Rita for favorável (embora ela não aprecie esse ângulo da notícia) eles irão perdoar você.

– Você é um cretino, Potter.

Harry se limitou a cruzar os braços, enquanto Rony dava uma risada debochada.

– Está bem – ele disse resignado, mas com a cara de quem ia extrair um dente – eu falo. Mas eu tenho um preço.

Houve um bufo alto e Rony precisou avançar, meio atropelado, da parede onde estava escorado e segurar Hermione.

– Você é um doente, Malfoy! Sabe o que está em jogo e fica se fazendo de importante. Será que nem com crianças correndo risco de vida você é capaz de se comportar como um ser humano? Seu canalha, filho da...

– Mione, por favor, se acalma!

Rony estava tendo muito trabalho em controlá-la, pois Hermione não parava de saltar querendo atingir Draco e de insultá-lo com nomes que nenhum dos dois amigos jamais a tinham ouvido falar.

– Harry! – Rony pediu apavorado para que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

– Eu imagino – disse Harry, erguendo a voz para se sobrepor aos palavrões ditos por Hermione – que eu não preciso lembrá-lo de que só estamos te perguntando por educação. Que temos formas de conseguir o que queremos, sem precisa contar com a sua "boa vontade".

– É mesmo? E eu poderia lembrá-lo Potter, que sou um excelente oclumente. Até onde sei, melhor do que você!

– E eu tenho _veritasserum _no meu bolso em quantidade o suficiente para fazer você narrar em detalhes a última vez em que fez xixi na cama! – Berrou Hermione irada, mas ao menos ela já não saltava e apenas rosnava os nomes pelos quais continuava a chamar Draco.

– Será que vocês dois não podem controlá-la?

– Não, e nem tentaríamos. Mas podemos diminuir nosso tempo de convivência – sugeriu Harry num tom educado. – O que acha de voltarmos ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui? Você já esteve na fortaleza do Throop.

Obviamente não era uma pergunta e Draco não negou, contudo havia uma forma como seus olhos corriam pelo ambiente que sugeria que ele estava tentando pensar rápido. Parecia alguém em busca de uma saída, ou tentando aproveitar uma oportunidade. Uma espécie de sexto sentido disse a Harry que havia algo mais ali, possivelmente algo de grande importância para Draco Malfoy.

– Diga o que quer.

Os olhos azul pálido lampejaram ao ouvir isso.

– Você garante que fará o que eu pedir e eu lhe conto o que quiser sobre o lugar.

– Caramba, Malfoy! Para de enrolar ou eu vou usar o "meu" método – rugiu Rony perdendo a paciência a ponto de soltar Hermione e inverter a situação, pois foi ela que o pegou pelo braço dessa vez.

– Não vou te dar nenhuma garantia além das que já te dei, Malfoy – Harry continuou sem se alterar. – Você não está em Azkaban e já falei que quando isso acabar terá meu testemunho de sua colaboração para reaver a sua fortuna. Isso é bem mais do que você merece.

O controle de Harry certamente pareceu a Draco mais ameaçador que os destemperos de Rony e Hermione. Talvez por isso, ele tenha resolvido mudar de tática e passar a uma abordagem direta.

– Quero ir com vocês.

– Ah bom! – disse Rony aliviado. – Por que não falou antes? – Ele virou para Harry e Hermione com os olhos vidrados e rodou um dedo ao lado da cabeça mexendo com os lábios: "Maluco"!

– Eu estou falando sério!

– Claro que está – continuou Rony com o mesmo tom condescendente. – Nós não estamos rindo, estamos?

Sem dar atenção ao deboche, Draco fixou os olhos em Harry.

– O que _você_ diz?

– Por que diabos eu levaria você?

Novamente ele correu os olhos pelo aposento, como se esperasse alguma idéia brilhante pular de uma fresta.

– Eu quero participar disso. Eu dou as informações que vocês querem, e ainda marco a minha redenção com um ato heróico.

– Conta outra – resmungou Rony, enquanto Hermione o olhava negando com a cabeça como se achasse inacreditável o que ele sugeria.

– Pensei que a você bastasse ter de volta sua mansão e seus galeões – comentou Harry.

Draco esboçou um sorrisinho nervoso.

– Acho que esta seria realmente uma boa manchete para o _Profeta_.

– Sinto muito, Malfoy – Harry falou no mesmo tom agradável. – Mas nada feito. Acho melhor você simplesmente se contentar em voltar a ser obscenamente rico. Não creio que ser heróico seja bem a sua praia.

– E é a sua, não é? Assassino.

Os braços de Harry descruzaram imediatamente e a calma que ele mantinha evaporou no mesmo instante.

– Cala a boca, Malfoy! – ameaçou Rony.

– Por quê? Os ouvidos sensíveis do seu amigo não podem ouvir a verdade? Você matou a minha mãe, Potter.

– Eu já disse que nunca pretendi matar ninguém. O que aconteceu foi um acidente.

– É, um acidente que saiu da sua varinha e da do Longbotton.

– Sua mãe usava o rosto da Bellatrix. O que queria, que convidássemos ela para o chá? Estávamos em guerra. Foi um duelo justo.

– Do seu ponto de vista. Do meu, você, Longbotton e minha "querida" titia foram os responsáveis pela morte da minha mãe! Acho que nossas idéias de justiça são bem diferentes. – Ele deu uns dois passos na direção de Harry com as mãos crispadas de ódio; Rony também se aproximou, pronto para impedi-lo se tentasse qualquer coisa. – Você está me devendo, Potter!

Harry fez um grande esforço e quando falou sua voz era firme e controlada.

– Já discutimos isso, não Malfoy? E eu lhe disse: não te devo nada! Não depois de você ter enchido Hogwarts de Comensais da Morte. Não depois de você ter planejado e proporcionado as condições para que Dumbledore fosse assassinado! – Foi a vez de Harry avançar com os punhos igualmente fechados. – Se um feitiço seu nunca matou ninguém não foi por falta de tentativa, certo? Estamos quites.

– NÃO! Não estamos! Eu quero... Potter você me deve ao menos a chance de tentar salvar o meu pai!

Por longos segundos nenhum deles soube o que dizer. Harry e Draco continuavam a fitar-se com um ódio intenso e Rony tinha a boca levemente aberta, absolutamente chocado. Foi Hermione que se manifestou primeiro.

– Você tem idéia do que está pedindo, Malfoy? Seu pai tem sido o pior, o mais...

– Exato! – atalhou Rony segurando a esposa pela mão antes que ela perdesse as estribeiras novamente. – Você só pode estar maluco em querer negociar uma coisa dessas.

Os olhos de Draco, porém, continuavam fixos em Harry e ele sabia o porquê. Era na sua culpa que ele pretendia encontrar uma brecha para o seu pedido. Afinal, naquela negociação, de repente, não era Lucius Malfoy que estava em questão, mas a única família de alguém cuja maior perda pessoal na guerra anterior se devia a Harry. Por um instante, ele conseguiu até mesmo se impressionar com a inteligência do ardil, especialmente vindo de Draco. Talvez, exatamente por isso, ele soubesse que seu inimigo de infância não havia pesado todas as variáveis daquele pedido.

– Em todo o tempo em que eu te conheço, Draco, eu jamais imaginei que você fosse tão corajoso – ironizou. – Se voluntariar para entrar, com um grupo invasor, no covil de uma gente a quem você desertou e traiu? Uau! Estou impressionado. Me diga, você tem algum plano de ação caso concordemos em levá-lo conosco? Sim, porque lá no meio da batalha, eu não sei se você conseguirá manter sua confortável posição em cima do muro. Pense Malfoy! Terá de escolher um dos lados e não poderá errar. Um segundo de indecisão e você estará carimbando sua passagem ou para Azkaban ou para o inferno. Além disso, caso você pretenda se bandear para o lado deles, espero que tenha certeza de que eles vão ouvi-lo antes de mandar maldições contra você. Digo isso porque, quando você chegar naquela ilha com o exército que estamos preparando, eles saberão que você os traiu mais uma vez e... misericórdia não é exatamente uma das qualidades do seu senhor, não é? Será que o seu pai vale todo esse esforço?

Draco engoliu em seco e, por um instante, Harry teve a desagradável impressão de que ele ia chorar, o que, para seu alívio, não aconteceu.

– É-o-meu-pai, Potter – crocitou entre os dentes.

– Sei – disse Harry com aversão. – O homem que usou uma garotinha de onze anos para atingir o pai dela, me matar e levar o horror a uma escola infantil. O mesmo que, bêbado, juntou um bando de mal-feitores e torturou trouxas inocentes na Copa Mundial. Que pretendia ser conivente com o assassinato de um garoto de quatorze anos! Que não hesitou em mandar maldições mortais contra seis bruxos menores de idade! E, claro, não tenho como esquecer de todos os que ele torturou e matou ao longo da guerra! Você quer que eu ignore todas essas coisas e deixe que você o resgate?

A cada acusação, Harry avançava sobre Draco, que recuava com o rosto estranhamente contorcido.

– Não estou negando o que o meu pai fez. Só quero que ele fique vivo.

– Seu pai não presta! Acha que pode pedir por ele depois de tudo o que ele fez? Acha que vamos explicar nosso plano em detalhes para um pequeno canalha como você, para que chegue lá e ache um jeito de contar tudo a eles?

Draco arquejou. Parecia novamente a beira das lágrimas.

– Se ele não – falou com visível esforço – não participar a batalha, pode haver uma chance dele ser julgado, não pode? Sei como vocês agem... Aurores, a Ordem, vocês não lançam maldições mortais, não matam a não ser em último caso...

– Pensei que tinha me chamado de assassino ainda há pouco.

– Potter, eu estou me oferecendo para tirar de circulação um dos seus inimigos mais poderosos. Posso me aproximar e estuporá-lo. Ele ficará fora de combate e depois, você poderá levá-lo a julgamento. Tem a minha palavra. – Era impressionante, mas a imitação de sinceridade soava bastante genuína, mesmo para quem conhecia muito bem o Draco.

– Sua palavra não vale nada, Malfoy – disse Rony que o olhava como se estivesse sendo obrigado a observar uma larva particularmente asquerosa. – Só está fazendo isso porque você mesmo traiu o seu pai e não quer a morte dele pesando nas suas costas. E julgamento? Com todo o ouro que você irá colocar a mão? Você dará um jeito de provar mais uma vez que ele foi o quê... uma vítima das circunstâncias?

Harry se virou para Hermione. Ela assistia a toda a discussão quieta, de mãos dadas com Rony e, pelos nós dos dedos esbranquiçados, dava para perceber que sua posição não era muito diferente da dos dois rapazes.

– Mesmo que houvesse uma remota possibilidade de que seu pai merecesse qualquer tipo de piedade – ela falou com a voz surpreendentemente calma – nenhum de nós arriscaria a operação incluindo você nela. Eu sinto muito, Draco.

A fala de Hermione era definitiva e por mais que Harry se sentisse culpado em relação à Draco, ele não arriscaria a sua própria família por um verme como Lucius Malfoy.

– Eu faço um Voto Perpétuo!

Se Harry estivesse segurando qualquer coisa naquele momento, teria deixado cair.

– Vo-você o quê? – balbuciou Rony, incrédulo.

– Faço um Voto Perpétuo. Do que vocês quiserem. Faço um mapa da casa, dou as minhas lembranças para que vocês examinem. – Ele deu um passo na direção de Harry. – Estou sendo sincero, Potter. Você pode dizer o que quiser dele, mas é o meu pai e eu já o abandonei uma vez, não quero fazer isso de novo. E, para que fique bem claro Weasley – ele se voltou e enfrentou Rony – assim que colocar a mão na minha fortuna vou fazer o que puder para libertá-lo, sim. Estou jogando limpo. O que vocês três me dizem?

Uma hora depois, já sentados na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld e tendo cada uma fumegante xícara de chá nas mãos, o que havia acontecido ainda parecia irreal.

– Eu não acredito termos concordado com isso – disse Rony pelo que Harry contou ser a sétima vez.

– Está feito, Rony.

– É – concordou Hermione com um suspiro – nunca pensei que o Draco considerasse tanto assim o pai.

– Por que não consideraria? Sempre teve tudo o que quis. Nunca me pareceu que os Malfoys fossem maus pais – comentou Harry.

– É. Lembram? Tudo era meu pai isso, meu pai aquilo, bolinhos e doces que a "mamãe" mandava numa carga semanal para ele... sustentou Crable e Goyle por anos – resmungou Rony.

– Eu... eu até fiquei com pena dele.

– Ah Hermione! – Reclamou Rony como se ela tivesse derrubado alguma coisa nojenta em cima dele.

– Mas é verdade! É claro que eu o detesto, quero dizer detesto os dois, e acho que nenhum deles vale o ar que respira, mas... você conseguiria olhar no rosto do seu filho se tivesse impedido alguém de salvar o próprio pai? – Rony não respondeu, apenas mexeu-se incomodamente na cadeira. – Ele só quer tirá-lo de combate. Lucius irá para as mãos das autoridades do Ministério e Draco não pode nos trair porque fez o Voto Perpétuo. Acho que estamos bem escudados. Fizemos a coisa certa.

Nem Harry nem Rony conseguiram concordar ou discordar. O provável é que tivessem feito uma grande besteira.

Distraíram-se do caso Malfoy quando os membros da ordem e os Aurores começaram a chegar em grupos para se interarem dos planos de ataque e, cada um, depositar uma gota de sangue na pedra do Graal, que permitiria Harry a levar um exército para dentro da fortaleza dos Comensais. Por decisão de Hermione, com total concordância de Harry, eles preferiram dizer apenas que se tratava de uma poderosa pedra mágica. O nome Graal causaria comoção e era o tipo de publicidade que não agradaria em nada a Harry se vazasse. A pedra fora colocada ao centro da mesa da cozinha sobre uma baixela de prata lavrada que se encaixava a um pedestal. Dobby, que veio trazer o almoço para os três, a tinha encontrado em meio aos refinados pertences da família Black e insistira que um objeto como aquele não poderia simplesmente ficar jogado sobre a mesa como algo qualquer e tampouco "Harry Potter, em sua grandeza", poderia ficar segurando-o o tempo todo.

– Seria possível ele ficar ainda mais insuportável na adoração por você? – O elfo depositou mais uma tigela de sobremesa na frente de Harry com os olhos marejados. – É seria. – admitiu Rony entre o desgosto e a troça.

Foi um dia muito atarefado. Desde o momento em que Aurores e membros da Ordem começaram a chegar, a casa permaneceu sempre cheia e em burburinho. Os planos de ataque foram acertados, cada detalhe repassado exaustivamente. Apenas no momento em que se falava de um duelo direto com Voldemort é que as coisas ficavam obscuras. Harry dizia que a responsabilidade era dele e que os outros não deveriam se preocupar com isso, pois a profecia – atualmente de domínio público – ainda valia. Todos estavam muito certos de que como Harry já vencera uma vez (ou várias, dependendo do ponto de vista), ele o faria de novo. Rony e Hermione, porém, trocavam olhares assustados e se abstinham de comentar. Quando todos partissem, Harry sabia que o assunto voltaria. Tinha certeza de que os amigos tentariam saber exatamente o que ele decidira fazer e que, também, teriam seus próprios planos para impedi-lo.

Houve pelo menos um momento durante a tarde em que eles chegaram a descontrair, quando os antigos membros da A.D. apareceram em peso se voluntariando para a batalha. Colegas do tempo de Hogwards dispostos a se arriscarem pela família de Harry e dos Weasley deixaram os três amigos realmente sensibilizados. É claro que eles esperavam por Neville e Luna, que lhes eram mais próximos, e também Colin por ser marido da moça. Mas à meia tarde lá estavam: Lino Jordan e Angelina (agora Jordan também) que vieram acompanhados dos gêmeos e das esposas destes; Ernesto McMillan, Ana Abbot, Lilá Brown (Hermione ficou excessivamente simpática), as irmãs Patil, Terêncio Boot, Susana Bones, Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas e Cho Chang. Muitos membros da A.D. não estavam ali por haverem perecido na segunda guerra como Miguel Corner, Denis Creevey, Justino Finch-Fletchley e Antônio Goldstein. Percy também viera. Muito sério, apertou firmemente a mão de Harry e garantiu que eles não voltariam de lá sem Gina e as crianças. Ao que parece, Patrícia não achou seguro ficar perto de Fred e não apareceu, tampouco alguém lamentou. Outra surpresa foi Olívio Wood. Mesmo não tendo pertencido a A.D., por já estar fora da escola, o rapaz chegou resoluto acompanhado de uma parte de seu time de quadribol, o União de Pudlemere.

– Como diabos vocês ficaram sabendo? – admirou-se Rony.

– Ah bem, o Lino meio que comentou comigo, dia desses – explicou Olívio. – Sei que era para ser segredo. Mas eu não poderia deixar você na mão, Harry. E os caras que eu trouxe, foram escolhidos à dedo. Cada um deles perdeu um membro da família nas outras guerras. Eles não deixariam a informação vazar.

Harry não comentou, mas ficou apreensivo. Afinal, não conhecia aquelas pessoas, como confiar que seus planos não seriam colocados a perder. Ficou observando, ainda preocupado, Olívio se afastar para colocar uma gota de sangue na pedra do Graal.

– Não esquente – alguém colocou a mão no seu ombro. Harry se virou e deu de cara com Dino e, logo atrás dele, Simas. – Ninguém aqui seria capaz de trair você.

– Não é que eu não acredite nisso, Dino. Há coisas importantes demais em jogo para que eu confie tanto assim.

– Mas isto é sério, Harry – disse Simas. – Quando a gente olha para trás, especialmente nós, que estivemos em Hogwarts com você... A gente sabe tudo o que você passou, tudo o que fez. Estamos com você.

– Você se arriscou e ainda achou tempo de ensinar a gente a se defender. Estamos devendo, cara! – Dino pressionou o ombro de Harry e baixou a voz. – Vamos trazer a Gina e os seus bebês de volta, ok?

Com um aceno de confiança os dois se dirigiram para a mesa a fim de se juntarem à pequena fila em frente ao Graal.

– Não é que as crianças sabem ser gentis – comentou Quim chegando ao seu lado.

– Sempre fomos amigos.

– Eu sei. Mas poucos amigos nos provocam a vontade de segui-los em qualquer situação. Você é um deles.

Harry riu.

– Você não, Quim. Você é meu chefe.

– É, e sigo suas ordens desde que tem 17 anos. Talvez estejamos nos cargos errados.

– Não diga bobagem, você é o melhor Auror que conheço.

Desta vez foi a voz retumbante de Quim que chamou a atenção das pessoas da sala numa sonora gargalhada.

– Tem razão – ele disse – e você é o maior bruxo... Ok, desde Alvo Dumbledore, você é o maior...

– O que o Otwani está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry surpreso e cortando a fala do amigo. – Ele não deveria estar na escola?

De fato, Otwani Shacklebolt acabava de entrar na sala. Certamente que ele não parecia tão confiante quanto nos corredores de Hogwarts, mas ninguém poderia duvidar de que ele chegara ali muito decidido. Quim se afastou de Harry indo em direção ao filho, o qual pegou pelo braço e levou para fora da cozinha.

Harry foi até Tonks e Lupin, que haviam chegado a pouco com informações sobre a costa de onde partiriam para a fortaleza. A Auror estava observando o marido tomar uma generosa dose de poção revitalizante. Pelo que ambos haviam contado a viagem fora bem difícil.

– Têm idéia do ele veio fazer aqui?

– É óbvio que ele quer ir junto, Harry! – comentou Tonks.

– Mas ele ainda está na escola.

– Isso não impediu você, impediu? – Remo questionou-o com uma nota de carinho na voz. – Bem, se Quim não o convencer com argumentos não poderá impedi-lo. Ele já é maior, então... – Remo apontou para porta, pai e filho retornavam e Otwani seguia decidido para a o lugar em que estava o Graal.

Por volta das nove da noite, Harry conseguiu driblar amigos e admiradores e falou rapidamente para Hermione e Rony que iria passar a noite na Toca para ficar com Joanne. Rony tentou argumentar para ele trazer a sobrinha, mas era óbvio que havia gente demais na casa e Hermione acabou concordando que era melhor Harry descansar com a menina, lá. Quanto aos dois, revezariam com Quim, Tonks, Remo e Moody (que chegara a pouco) para guardarem o Graal, enquanto ele recebia mais e mais gotas de sangue do exército que se aglomerava agora, em torno de Harry Potter.

Sem nenhuma vontade de ser dramático, Harry procurou não pensar naquela noite como sendo a sua última. Comeu a excelente comida da Sra. Weasley, conversou longamente com ela e o sogro e brincou com a filha até que, exausta, ela parasse de lutar contra o sono e adormecesse aninhada nele. Cuidadosamente, Harry a levou para o quarto de solteira de Gina, que a Sra. Weasley havia arrumado para os dois. Artur trouxe levitando o berço em que a menina vinha dormindo e que estava no quarto dos avós. Contudo, Harry preferiu deitar o bebê ao seu lado na cama.

Nem poderia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali apenas olhando a filha dormir. Umas das coisas interessantes sobre Joanne é que adormecida, ela não parecia absolutamente uma Weasley, apesar dos cabelos ruivos que formavam um único topete no alto da cabecinha. Joanne se parecia com a mãe de Harry. Pelo menos com as fotos que ele tinha dela. Bem, era o que ela parecia adormecida, porque acordada era impossível não perceber que se tratava da filha de Gina Weasley. Harry sorriu. As duas tinham exatamente o mesmo jeito, o mesmo sorriso e o mesmo gênio. Embora, nesse caso, Harry reconhecesse que havia contribuído com uma boa dose de sangue quente. Lyan é que era a exceção. Era difícil saber a quem o garoto, sempre calmo, tinha puxado.

Harry se reacomodou na cama, colocando o braço por sob a cabeça e fitando o teto. Será que os dois continuariam assim? Como seriam na infância? Ou adolescentes?

"Pare!", ordenou a si mesmo. Isso não o levaria a nada. Todavia, o pensamento não se rendeu facilmente a sua vontade, apenas mudou de curso, de Joanne e Lyan foi para Tiago e Lílian. Por muito tempo, Harry tinha se perguntado por que os pais não tinham conseguido ficar vivos, ou o que teria sido sua infância e adolescência se, ao invés dele, fosse Neville o escolhido por Voldemort. Houve mesmo a época em que ele alimentara uma inconfessada culpa pela morte dos dois. Afinal, ele era o alvo. Seus pais estariam vivos se não fosse ele.

Seu olhar voltou a recair sobre Joanne. Era uma pena, mas uma criança ou mesmo um adolescente não seria capaz de entender aquilo. Era preciso ser pai. Harry, agora, entendia Tiago e Lílian como nunca fora capaz. Não havia medo ou hesitação e seria muito difícil de explicar que existia uma entrega maluca e sem limites àquelas criaturinhas, inconscientes do que eram capaz de causar. Será que um dia algum dos dois entenderia que se eles ficassem a salvo, Harry teria morrido feliz.

Foi quase imediato, Dumbledore aparecer na mente de Harry. Do alto de todo o tempo que viveu e de todo o poder que tinha, ele morreu advogando o poder daquilo que Harry sentia quase infinitamente pela mulher e pelos filhos, pela sua família que eram Rony, Mione, Sirius e os Weasley e pelos amigos, que pareciam ser num número muito maior do que ele imaginava. Era uma pena que sentir tanto não era o suficiente para vencer as coisas que os ameaçavam. O medo de perdê-los é que devorava Harry por dentro.

Outra vez, ele se forçou a desviar o rumo dos pensamentos e mais uma vez se viu diante da imagem de Dumbledore. Ele teria gostado de viver aquele dia estranho que Harry tinha vivido. Certamente ele teria apreciado imensamente ver Snape e a irmã discutindo com a única intenção de um defender o outro, uma demonstração de afeto muito espantosa em se tratando do morcegão. E, provavelmente, o velho diretor, teria delirado com o desprendimento de Draco em sua determinação em salvar a vida do pai. Com um pequeno sorriso, Harry também imaginou que Dumbledore assistiria satisfeito e, talvez, não muito surpreso a vinda de tantos amigos para se juntar a ele naquela luta. Ele diria que era o amor vencendo e riria da expressão de Harry dizendo que mesmo que o chamassem de velho piegas, ele sabia que tinha razão.

Depois disso, ele adormeceu ou foi o que pareceu, embora Dumbledore continuasse a aparecer nos seus sonhos falando sem parar. Mas eram frases que ele já tinha ouvido em conversas antigas com o diretor e quando Harry tentava situá-las, Dumbledore se transformava no Snape e dizia que ele estava desonrando seus pais e desvalorizando o sacrifício deles. Em todas as vezes que Harry tentou argumentar, Gina aparecia e o distraía, mas então ela saía correndo e o chamava para ir buscá-la. Harry tinha de correr para segui-la, mas ela entrava por um corredor no fim do qual tinha uma porta pintada de preto, por onde ela sumia. Depois da porta tinha uma sala circular cheia de portas, todas abertas, escancaradas, e Harry seguia para a única que continuava fechada. A voz de Gina continuava a chamá-lo, por trás da porta. Num instante ele estava com a mão na maçaneta e no outro acordou arquejando, agitado e com o corpo em chamas como se tivesse feito um enorme esforço.

– _Mas eu não tenho perícia e poder incomuns – protestou Harry sem conseguir se refrear._

– _Tem sim – disse Dumbledore com firmeza. – Você tem um poder que Voldemort nunca teve. Você pode..._

– _Eu sei – interpôs Harry impaciente. – Sou capaz de amar! – E foi com extrema dificuldade que deixou de acrescentar: "Grande coisa!"_[1

Harry levantou da cama antes que sua agitação acordasse a filha.

– _Apesar de todas as tentações que você suportou, de todo o sofrimento, o seu coração permanece puro, tão puro quanto era aos onze anos, quando você se mirou no espelho que refletia o maior desejo de seu coração, e ele lhe mostrou apenas o caminho para frustrar Lord Voldemort em vez de imortalidade ou riqueza._[2

Ele coçou o rosto áspero da barba por fazer e respirou fundo. Uma série sem fim de sinapses corria pela sua cabeça, ligando pontos, mostrando coisas que haviam ficado nos cantos da sua mente sem que ele processasse todos aqueles anos. Abriu a janela respirando profundamente o ar da noite de verão. As imagens do Espelho vieram claras em sua cabeça. Seus pais ao seu lado, bruxos desconhecidos que acenavam para ele, e a outra imagem, aquela que ele vira quando fora atrás do Livro de Fausto: Gina, confortavelmente sentada na sala da casa deles, grávida dos filhos dele.

– _Humm, você deseja algo que já tem! – dissera Dumbledore. – Interessante!_[3

Sua família. Sua capacidade de amar irrestritamente. Ele dissera que era a sua arma. Seu maior poder. Harry tinha certeza de que ainda hoje, com todos aqueles poderes incomuns que adquirira, Dumbledore ainda lhe diria que era no amor que estava a sua maior possibilidade de vitória. Mas como?

– _Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios – interrompeu-o Dumbledore – que está sempre trancada. Contém uma força mais maravilhosa e mais terrível do que a morte, do que a inteligência humana, do que as forças da natureza. E talvez seja também o mais misterioso dos muitos objetos de estudo que são guardados lá. É o poder guardado naquela sala que você possui. Esse poder o levou a tentar salvar Sirius hoje à noite. Esse poder também o salvou de ser possuído por Voldemort, por que ele não poderia suportar residir em um corpo tomado por uma força que ele detesta... Foi seu coração que o salvou._[4

Harry massageou o peito como se pudesse prender o que havia ali, mas...

– _Você ainda não tem ódio o suficiente no seu coração para me tentar a subjugá-lo... mas vou cuidar disso. Quando nos encontrarmos novamente... aí sim..._"[5

O líder dos _beusclainhs _lhe dissera isso na noite em que ele salvara as crianças trouxas. E Snape insistira para que ele não matasse quando estivesse lá. Ele achara, então, que morrer pelos outros era a resposta, só que algo ainda se remexia dentro da mente dele...

– _Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios que está sempre trancada. Contém uma força mais maravilhosa e mais terrível do que a morte..._

Não havia dúvidas ou pelo menos, ele seria um idiota se não tentasse. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e tomou Joanne cuidadosamente nos braços.

– Meu anjo – sussurrou para ela – perdoe o papai por não ficar para vê-la acordar, garanto que é por uma boa causa. Prometa que vai se comportar e obedecer ao vovô e a vovó. – O bebê ressonou mais alto como se estivesse entendendo e ele sorriu. – Boa menina!

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e foi até o quarto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Bateu e esperou. Menos de um minuto depois Artur abriu a porta sonolento e assustado, colocando os óculos no rosto.

– Harry, meu filho, aconteceu alguma coisa? – A Sra. Weasley apareceu atrás dele igualmente aflita.

– Joanne está doente?

– Não, ela está bem, mas eu vou precisar sair agora. Vocês podem ficar com ela?

Artur pegou a neta com o rosto marcado por uma interrogação.

– Algum problema?

– Bem... talvez algumas soluções, arriscadas, mas preciso tentar...

– Harry, querido – Molly já o olhava, cheia daquela angústia maternal que ele aprendera a identificar e agora respeitava mais do que nunca.

– Vou me cuidar, Sra. Weasley. Pode ficar descansada. – e baixando-se até a altura do rosto da filha, Harry lhe deu um beijo e sussurrou: – Eu volto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[1 Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, p. 399.**

**[2 Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, p. 401.**

**[3 Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas, cap. 16.**

**[4 Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, p. 681.**

**[5 Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas, cap. 25.**

_N/A: Autora má, muito, mas muito má mesmo!! Autora batendo com a cabeça na parede, prendendo as orelhas no forno, passando as mãos à ferro, bebendo Olina por refrigerante!!_

_Verdade gente. Hoje me dei conta que o último capítulo foi postado em setembro. Tudo o que posso alegar em minha defesa é que realmente trabalhei muito nesses dois meses e que o Retorno exige muito de engajamento meu na hora da escrita._

_Agradeço de coração a todos os que não desistiram de mim e ficaram vindo aqui, pedindo atualização, mandando recados. Isso certamente contribuiu para que eu me sentisse mais culpada (rsrs). Um agradecimento muito especial a todos os que lembraram do meu aniversário e deixaram um recadinho de parabéns. Encheu o meu dia com esse carinho. Um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um._

_Espero que todo esse tempo tenha sido pelo menos parcialmente compensado pelo capítulo, que também saiu bem grandinho._

_Aos que comentaram:_

Livinha – Muito obrigada, mesmo querida. Especialmente a parte da estante. É meu sonho estar numa, rsrs. Beijão!

Alicia Spinet – Ahhh a espada?? É segredo ainda, mas logo eu digo hehe. Beijos!

Tucca Potter – No ponto, só no fim. Hehe. Beijão!

Georgea – Tb amo, mana. Espero que tenha gostado de algumas das respostas.

Vaniii – Obrigada mesmo!

Tathi – Sinto muito, Tathi. Não foi possível salvá-la. Acredite, ele não é tapado, apenas não é fácil se admitir que se é tão especial, especialmente quem não se acha. Beijos!

Naty L. Potter – Que bom Naty, rsrs. Bem vinda ao FFnet. Bjs!

_Vocês têm sido leitores incríveis e cada comentário me faz não querer parar de escrever nuncaaaa!! Obrigada de todo o coração._

_Um beijo carinhoso e até a Just_

_Sally_


	38. Uma força mais terrível que a morte

Capítulo 39

**Uma força mais terrível que a morte**

Gina pode adivinhar o amanhecer um segundo antes do primeiro raio de sol rasgar o negrume da noite. Estava em pé diante da janela do quarto em que era prisioneira e, aos seus olhos, se estendia um mar sem fim, destacado da madrugada sem estrelas apenas por um leve cintilar. Quase não dormira e não insistira muito em tentar fazê-lo. Em parte, porque aquela sensação de horror e pânico que mantinha seu estômago contraído desde o terrível ritual que presenciara, há duas noites, continuava ali, muito forte. Fechar os olhos era ver novamente a lâmina riscar o pescoço de Winky. Vê-la cair mais uma vez e não levantar. De outra parte, seu corpo ainda doía barbaramente após ter sido torturada por Bellatrix.

Mesmo de olhos bem abertos, porém, ela ainda podia sentir a violenta onda de energia, impregnada de maldade, que havia varrido o alto da ilha quando Winky caíra e a garrafa em que estava Mefistófeles estilhaçou. Gina teve certeza de que nunca em sua vida sentira-se tão mal. Era como ser mergulhada no tormento em seu estado puro, não havia dor, apenas uma espécie seca de desespero que não tinha fim. Ela se lembrava de seus olhos terem se toldado com uma grande luz vermelho-marrom e de ter suplicado à própria mente que a permitisse desmaiar, perder os sentidos, apenas para não sentir tanta angústia, tanto terror. Mesmo os braços de Enos Throop, que a seguravam, pareceram amolecer naquele momento. Talvez, ele também sentisse, mas Gina não teve forças para sequer tentar fugir. E, de mais, para onde ela iria? Quando voltou a enxergar além da luz vermelha, percebeu que alguns Comensais estavam caídos, de quatro, no chão. Um deles era Lucius Malfoy. Ao lado dele, Hector abraçava o próprio corpo, trêmulo, e escondia o rosto nos joelhos.

Depois disso, Voldemort ficara muito agitado e ordenara que Bellatrix, Throop e McNair levassem Gina e Hector novamente para o interior da fortaleza e, por isso, ela não pode ver o que aconteceu aos Comensais, aos demônios ou aos pobres elfos mortos. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Bellatrix resolveu que seria bom Gina aprender a ser uma prisioneira mais obediente. E ela somente suspendera a maldição Cruciatus quando Enos Throop a tinha lembrado que Voldemort precisava de Gina inteira; que um trapo implorando pela morte não lhes serviria tão bem. Contrariada, Bellatrix tinha parado e então, agachando-se ao seu lado e erguendo-a pelos cabelos lhe dissera num sussurro grave:

– Se eu fosse você, menina, pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer besteira novamente – Gina identificou uma certa esperança de que ela voltasse a fazer "besteira". – Porque da próxima vez – ela virou a cabeça de Gina para que a moça visse as crianças que choravam assustadas assistindo tudo aquilo – quem vai assistir, vai ser você.

Gina estremeceu com a lembrança. Mas tinha que reconhecer que se lembrar disso lhe causava algo que se sobrepunha ao medo. Havia uma raiva insana, maior do que já sentira em toda a sua vida, instalada, ela tinha certeza, numa região próxima aos seus punhos, as suas mãos, as suas unhas. A imensa vontade de bater e esmurrar só parava no limite de sua própria exaustão, estava frustrada e machucada. Até mesmo a idéia de pensar no que fazer parecia lhe causar dores na cabeça e no corpo e, para completar aquela horrível sensação de abandono, o perigo pairando sobre o filho e os sobrinhos a estavam deixando perto do descontrole. Apenas uma coisa a impedia de desmoronar. Era a única adulta ali. Mais do que nunca, ela devia ser o ponto de apoio das crianças. Não poderia fraquejar, mostrar-se vulnerável. Não agora.

– Gina...

Ela se voltou e deu de cara com Hector, Mel e Josh. Os rostos deles muito pálidos à luz do amanhecer. Mais atrás, ainda adormecidos, Chantal e os quatro meninos menores pareciam um único monte cheio de curvas sobre a cama grande. Algo dentro de Gina apertou ao ver os três garotos mais velhos ali, tão sérios diante dela, tão cheios de medo e de coragem. Aquela parte sua, agora tão poderosa, que era adulta e mãe queria ver neles crianças indefesas e protegê-los a qualquer custo. Contudo, sua mente teimava em lembrar-lhe que com a idade de Mel, ela mesma fizera coisas horríveis, enquanto estivera sob o poder do diário de Tom Riddle, e somente estava viva, graças à coragem de Harry e de seu irmão que, na época, tinham a idade de Hector e Josh. O fato é que o inimigo não parecia se importar com qual idade eles tinham e Gina intuía que, mais uma vez, vidas dependeriam da coragem de gente jovem demais para passar por tudo aquilo. Ao menos as suas próprias vidas.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Mel tocando-lhe afetuosamente o braço.

– Estou – respondeu no mesmo tom cuidadoso para não acordar os pequenos. – Só um pouco dolorida.

Os olhos de Mel turvaram imediatamente. Os três estavam cheios de cuidados com ela, esforçando-se para parecerem maduros, mas nem sempre conseguiam por muito tempo. Num impulso, Gina puxou a menina para si e se pôs a consolá-la.

– E-eu n-nunca pensei q-que fosse tão ho-horrível – Mel soluçou de encontro ao seu peito.

– Não pense nisso agora, meu bem. Já passou, certo?

Ela olhou para os meninos por cima da cabeça da garota, ambos estavam sérios, compenetrados, as testas luzindo com a promessa de que eles não iriam chorar ou ficar frágeis. Gina lhes deu um pequeno sorriso cheio de gratidão, muito embora, tenha ficado dividida entre a ternura e uma tola vontade de rir dos dois "homenzinhos".

– Vai ser hoje à noite, não vai? – perguntou Hector.

Gina confirmou. Ela contara tudo o que sabia às três crianças mais velhas. Durante todos aqueles dias de cativeiro, ela só tivera a eles para conversar e trocar idéias e impedir a si mesma de enlouquecer. Tentara por um tempo poupá-los, mas especialmente Hector não desistira enquanto não a fizera falar tudo e Gina descobriu que os três sabiam muito mais do que os adultos supunham. Tinha ficado bastante impressionada com as investigações feitas por eles e os dois amigos que haviam ficado em Hogwarts. Aliás, Andrew e Danna eram um assunto sensível. Como Hector, Mel e Josh não sabiam o que havia acontecido aos dois, sempre que falavam nisso, Mel ficava nervosa. Os meninos então garantiam veementemente para ela, e para si mesmos, de que eles estavam bem. Hector prosseguiu.

– E nós não vamos fazer nada?

Aquilo tinha quase um tom de reclamação, mas de certa forma não se parecia em nada com a velha sede de aventuras que ele gostava de exibir como uma marca de seus sonhos de heroísmo. Dava para reconhecer, no seu jeito de falar, que o que o impulsionava agora era uma clara disposição de não se entregar, de morrer lutando se fosse necessário. Gina achou encantador, embora, por mais que Hector se esforçasse, ele continuava a ser apenas um menino. Mel, no entanto, de alguma forma discordou dela, pois se afastou e postou-se valentemente ao lado do amigo. Josh também a encarava, muito sério, como se dela devessem vir as ordens para organizar a pequena tropa. Gina soltou o ar num longo suspiro.

– Seria bem mais fácil montarmos um plano, se soubéssemos exatamente o que eles pretendem fazer – disse aos três.

– Sabemos algumas coisas – afirmou Hector.

– E você nos disse que o Voldemort está esperando que o Harry venha, não é? – a voz de Josh tinha uma grande esperança.

– É, foi o que ele disse – respondeu Gina. – O ruim é que é bem óbvio de que se trata de uma armadilha. Voldemort deve ter armado tudo para Harry entre aqui sozinho e fique o mais vulnerável possível. Ele nos usará para isso.

Josh baixou a cabeça. Parecia uma miniatura de Quim numa versão muito chateada.

– Bem... então, talvez, ele não venha, não é? Porque ele certamente vai saber que é uma armadilha.

Gina forçou os lábios numa imitação de sorriso.

– Certamente que ele sabe que é uma armadilha e, ainda assim, se conheço bem o Harry, nada vai impedi-lo de entrar aqui.

– Foi o que ele lhe disse quando... – Mel achara muito esquisito o que Gina tinha contado sobre como falara com Harry na noite anterior – vocês se falaram, não é? Ele vem.

Gina confirmou.

– E me prometeu que não viria sozinho, embora não tenhamos tido tempo dele me explicar como vai fazer.

As sobrancelhas da menina, no entanto, se curvaram céticas.

– Ele contar com ajuda? Bem, isso é mais difícil de acreditar em se tratando de Harry Potter.

A mulher riu.

– O grande problema do Harry é que os amigos dele não são exatamente pessoas obedientes que ficam paradas esperando que ele salve o dia.

– Certo – disse Hector um pouco mais alto e logo tornou a baixar a voz após um olhar repressivo de Mel. – _E nós não vamos fazer nada?_ – perguntou novamente.

– Que falou em não fazer nada, Hector? – desafiou Gina. – Aposentei minha versão de donzela em perigo há muito tempo, viu? – O menino se entusiasmou. – Mas temos de pensar em tudo direitinho. Não podemos nos arriscar com os pequenos, ainda mais sem podermos fazer magia.

– É... – lamentou Mel – se ao menos tivéssemos nossas varinhas.

– Sabe que eu estava contando justamente com suas habilidades trouxas? – replicou Gina, com um certo divertimento.

Os dois meninos arregalaram os olhos, sem compreender, mas Mel franziu os dela.

– Habilidades trouxas? O que um trouxa poderia fazer numa situação dessas além de gritar, correr e atirar pedras?

– Uma descrição precisa, Mel – agora os três a olhavam como se ela tivesse enlouquecido, mas a mente de Gina trabalhava rápido. Ela sabia exatamente do que precisava no momento e, mesmo que não fosse uma especialista no assunto, crescera com dois irmãos que eram. – Escutem, eu não consegui falar com Harry tempo o suficiente para saber o que ele pretende, mas tudo o que pesquisamos sobre a magia dos _beusclainhs_ e mais o que eu vi na outra noite, me deram uma certeza: estes seres acreditam em magia ritual. Isso significa que, para eles, a mágica somente se realiza em circunstâncias únicas: posição dos astros, lua, data, hora. Eles têm sons específicos para cada momento, silêncios, gestos, reverências. Você viu, Hector. Os Comensais foram deixados de fora, para não atrapalhar. Para eles um mínimo erro significa ter de esperar um outro momento para realizarem a sua magia de forma adequada.

– E onde gritar, correr e atirar pedras entram? – perguntou Hector, quase como se não acreditasse no que ela propunha.

– Ora Hector, como dizem Fred e Jorge, um pouco de _caos_, na hora certa, pode ser tudo o que precisamos para que eles não consigam fazer o que querem.

A palavra _caos_ agradou aos garotos visivelmente e Mel deu um sorriso de quem tinha ótimas idéias circulando na cabecinha. Gina convidou os três para sentarem sobre um tapete desbotado que havia próximo à janela, por onde o sol agora começava a entrar tímido. O que tinham de fazer era traçar um plano que os permitisse serem as vítimas mais inconvenientes possíveis.

– E os seus poderes Gina? – perguntou Josh a certa altura. Apesar das idéias mirabolantes de Mel e Hector, o garoto Shacklebolt ainda mantinha uma fé inabalável na magia. – Os que você falou. Os poderes de Sétima Filha.

– Bem, desde que vim para cá, tenho me concentrado neles mais do que nunca. Quando estava grávida eram praticamente espontâneos, mas depois que Lyan e Joanne nasceram, eles simplesmente pareceram sumir.

– Mas você falou com o Harry – argumentou Mel.

– Sim. E também consegui saber se Joanne estava bem por duas vezes.

– Você disse que tem se concentrado neles – falou Hector. – Acha que sabe o que pode fazer?

Gina encarou o menino e se impressionou não apenas com a objetividade, mas com o tom professoral, que muitas vezes Remo usava quando propunha alguma questão que esperava que eles fossem capazes de responder.

– Eu acho que sim. Ainda não tenho idéia sobre o tal poder _religare_, mas... – ela inspirou fundo – vamos lá: Além dos sonhos, eu consigo fazer plantas brotarem apenas tocando nelas; consigo me projetar, sem ir fisicamente, a alguma distância, mas nem todos podem me ver; posso entrar na mente das pessoas e acessar lembranças incômodas, fazê-las lembrar.

Os três assentiram. Eles estavam acompanhando as experiências que Gina vinha fazendo desde que chegara ali. Ela as vinha praticando com muito cuidado, pois tinha certeza de que os níveis de magia no quarto estavam sendo vigiados e não quis se exceder. No entanto, as experiências agora lhe davam uma certa segurança sobre suas habilidades.

Os sonhos, que no início da gravidez haviam lhe alertado sobre o perigo que corriam as crianças trouxas raptadas, tinham voltado com força total. Neles, ela sempre estava com Joanne. E a filha, algumas vezes parecendo não um bebê, mas uma menina que andava e falava, lhe dizia o que fazer. Não era raro Gina acordar chorando de saudades da sua pequena. Por outro lado, àqueles estranhos poderes pareciam mantê-las unidas todo o tempo, independente da distância que estivessem uma da outra e era Joanne quem lhe ensinava a usá-los.

– Não me leve à mal, Gina – Josh tinha uma careta de incerteza. – Mas não parece muito. Ainda mais depois você ter acabado de dizer que vamos lutar como se estivéssemos na idade da pedra.

– Eu sei Josh, mas foi tudo o que consegui até agora. Tem... – ela parou. Era o sonho mais recorrente, o mais difícil, o mais terrível, e ela não tinha a menor idéia do que significava. Não adiantaria em nada assustar aos três. Não adiantaria nada contar-lhes que, nas vezes em que ela perguntara a Joanne mais velha dos sonhos o que fazer, a filha lhe mostrara a morte sob uma luz verde como à única saída. Sacudiu a cabeça como quem espanta uma mosca irritante. Era melhor não pensar e tampouco falar nisso para os seus três companheiros. – Eu só tenho certeza disso. Foi o que conseguimos testar.

– Não é isso que me preocupa – comentou Hector ainda com os olhos fixos em Gina, quase sem piscar.

– E o que é?

– Não poderemos atrapalhar o ritual se eles nos deixarem inconscientes. E eu não acho que eles se arriscarão a nos levar acordados para lá.

Gina deu um sorriso lento. Ela tinha pensado nisso. Na verdade, tinha pensado muito nisso e agradeceu por ter Hermione como amiga e pelos livros que ela lhe indicava, agradeceu também todos os últimos anos, em que passara pesquisando Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para escrever seus próprios livros. Talvez, ela nunca saísse daquela ilha e pudesse ser professora da matéria em Hogwarts, mas ela pretendia ensinar umas coisinhas àqueles três. Pescou do bolso das vestes uma das sementes que ela achara grudada em seus cabelos após a incursão na superfície da ilha. Era uma semente grudenta, daquelas que, quando se anda pelo campo, se agarram às barras das calças, aos cadarços dos tênis e, se estiverem voando, aos cabelos. Fazendo-a germinar, o máximo que obteria seria um tipo bem ordinário de grama, mas, e era por isso que Gina ainda sorria quando a fechou nas mãos, o poder da Sétima poderia fazer um pouco mais por ela.

Os três garotos observavam com atenção e certamente esperavam alguma luz ou brilho, contudo, passados alguns minutos, o que aconteceu foi Gina ter de abrir as mãos porque estavam cheias com as folhas muito verdes de uma erva que lembrava um musgo de parede ou um brócolis em miniatura.

– Alguma idéia do que é isso? – perguntou se sentindo feliz em bancar a professora.

– Musgo? – arriscou Hector. Gina negou.

– Não era semente _disto _que você tinha nas mãos – constatou Josh assombrado e Gina assentiu.

– Uau! Você transfigurou a semente! – Mel estava obviamente de queixo caído.

– Não me decepcionem, vocês três – reclamou bem humorada. – Estão se prendendo ao show de luzes e não à mágica de verdade. Não é você que gosta de poções e herbologia, Josh? Certamente sabe que erva é essa. Se me lembro só tem um único pé em Hogwarts e a Prof. Sprout cuida dele como se fosse de ouro.

Os olhos do menino brilharam.

– Erva _móli_!

– Como? – perguntou Mel.

– Ora, não é você que diz que gosta de História da Magia – reagiu o garoto. – Certamente lembra desta, porque o Prof. Bins fala nela quando estudamos antiguidade. As propriedades da erva _móli_ foram descritas pela bruxa Circe.

– Perfeito, Josh. Adoraria poder atribuir pontos para Lufa-lufa por esta.

Josh ajeitou os óculos e sorriu. No entanto, Mel é que agora parecia mais assombrada, finalmente se dando conta do que havia nas mãos de Gina. O único um pouco perdido era Hector.

– Alguém vai me explicar ou eu vou ter de confessar que não presto a mínima atenção às aulas do Bins?

– Bem, você deveria – assegurou Mel. – Se prestasse atenção ia saber que a erva _móli_ é um potente antídoto contra transfiguração não desejada e que também pode te deixar imune à maioria dos feitiços feitos com varinhas, menos os fatais, claro.

– Wow! – Assombrou-se ele. – Isso é realmente útil.

– É, mas a erva também é tóxica se usá-la em quantidade ou por um tempo prolongado – explicou Gina – além de ser bem rara e caríssima. É por isso que a maioria dos bruxos tem muito cuidado em se servir dos seus poderes. Mas acho que na nossa situação ela será bem útil, sim.

– Vamos comê-la? – perguntou Hector e Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

– Isso garantirá que fiquemos lúcidos quando nos levarem para o ritual, mesmo que a gente tenha de fingir que perdeu os sentidos ou que ficou em transe.

– E os pequenos? – quis saber Mel, olhando por cima do ombro para a cama, onde o dia já revelava a inusitada combinação de cores de cabelos dos primos ali adormecidos. O de Chantal de um louro quase branco, os vermelhos de Sirius, Sean e Kenneth e os muito escuros e arrepiados de Lyan.

– Eu prefiro que eles fiquem adormecidos, Mel. Quanto menos eles virem ou sentirem, melhor.

Os três garotos concordaram.

– Bem – Hector esfregou as mãos – agora nós podemos realmente pensar no que fazer para atrapalhar ao máximo a festinha deles.

– Eu gosto da idéia da erva mágica – disse Josh. – Mas vocês têm certeza de que gritos e pedras vão poder alguma coisa contra Comensais da Morte e demônios assassinos?

– Bem, isso vai depender a altura e da potência com que você grita – assegurou Mel com a presunção própria das meninas que têm irmãos e sabem do que um bom berro é capaz. Gina concordou imediatamente.

– E, claro, de onde você acerta a pedra – afirmou Hector com tanta maldade que Gina riu.

O Átrio do Ministério estava ainda vazio àquela hora. A grande maioria dos funcionários só chegaria mais tarde, de preferência após o sol já ter nascido por completo e, certamente, não antes de o relógio bater oito horas. Em todo caso, era provável que nenhum deles se apresentasse ao trabalho com olheiras tão fundas, barba por fazer e olhos vidrados como o homem que cruzava determinado os corredores e cujos passos ecoavam alto no chão de mármore, apesar do marulho da fonte dos irmãos mágicos. A aparência de Harry não o recomendava em nada, pelo contrário, um desavisado poderia confundi-lo com um prisioneiro recém saído de Azkaban. Contudo, não era a consciência do desleixo que o fazia agradecer a ausência de outras pessoas para chamar seu nome e, talvez, apontá-lo de longe, com expressões cheias de piedade.

Desde que sua família fora levada e sua casa destruída, Harry viera poucas vezes ao Ministério e, em todas elas, se deparara com pessoas e conversas demais. Ele recebera da maioria uma comovente solidariedade. Muitos vieram lhe dizer o quanto achavam injusto que aquilo estivesse acontecendo após tudo o que ele já tinha passado na vida. Mas também havia os que tinham calado quando ele passara e depois voltavam a falar assim que o julgavam suficientemente distante.

Era necessário reconhecer que a culpa não era toda deles. Harry estimulara isso. E a verdade é que ele não fizera nada do que achava que faria numa situação como aquela. Ele não fora até os jornais e contara em detalhes tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo antes de Gina e Lyan terem sido raptados, Harry tinha sido a favor e conivente com a divulgação de informações apenas parciais. Claro que suas razões, como ele não cansava de repetir a si mesmo, eram muito diferentes das de ministros como Cornélio Fudge e Rufus Scringeour, durante a segunda guerra bruxa. Não se tratava de manter uma paz aparente ou uma ilusão de segurança. Pelo contrário, logo após a batalha em Stonehenge e assim que Rony se recuperara, ele incentivou o ministro Gwidyon Norwood e Quim a irem para os jornais alertar as pessoas do perigo que a comunidade bruxa estava correndo novamente. Porém, ele e Quim concordaram em contar muito menos do que sabiam e nem de longe responder a todas as perguntas e insinuações que o _Profeta Diário _vinha fazendo. Eles acreditavam que, se os Comensais da Morte continuassem a achar que estavam um passo à frente deles, seria uma vantagem, estariam mais seguros. O ruim era ter de admitir agora o quanto estavam errados.

O fato é que o sumiço dos Potter – levados de dentro de sua própria casa – parecia ter aberto todas as velhas feridas. As pessoas voltaram a andar em grupos, a ter medo, a desconfiar, a se perguntar o que o governo escondia deles, porque era claro para todo mundo que os governos sempre escondiam alguma coisa. E, afinal, por que os Comensais da Morte pareciam obcecados por Harry Potter? Vingança? Uma nova conspiração? Ou algo mais? Algo pior? Não se poderia culpá-los por fazerem teorias já que, de fato, eles nunca souberam realmente como um garoto nada excepcional de dezoito anos liquidara o maior bruxo das trevas que já existira. Harry nunca contara. Nunca deixara que soubessem que ele havia absorvido os poderes de Voldemort que estavam em suas horcruxes. Ele não conseguiria agüentar se descobrissem, nem mesmo para Rony e Hermione ele tinha contado a extensão do que tinha se tornado. Uma extensão do próprio Voldemort...

_Nunca mais repita isso!_

A voz de Gina ralhou com ele dentro da sua cabeça. É claro que naquele tempo juntos ela fora percebendo, mesmo que ele não contasse. Claro que houve um dia em que ela o colocou contra a parede e ele teve de confessar, cheio de vergonha, que não era comum, nem mesmo para um bruxo. Que as marcas de Voldemort em sua vida eram muito mais profundas e que ele detestava ser quem era por causa disso. Então, ela tinha ralhado com ele. Ralhara muitas vezes, em todas as que percebera que ele sentia pena de si mesmo, e até nas ocasiões em que ele não dissera nada.

_Acha que eu o amaria se você fosse como ele?_

Mas, é claro, Harry jamais poderia esperar que todos o compreendessem e admirassem como a sua mulher. Havia muitas pessoas que, por conta dos seus silêncios, conservavam grandes reticências quanto ao "Eleito", "o menino que sobreviveu". Talvez fosse o fato dele ter sobrevivido e tantos outros não, que incomodasse algumas pessoas.

Harry não se tornara uma unanimidade por vencer Voldemort. Sua atitude de levar o bruxo para longe da batalha em Hogwarts não foi entendida, depois que os acontecimentos daquela noite permaneceram sem explicação, como uma tentativa de proteção. Rita Skeeter sugerira, diversas vezes em seus artigos, que Harry afastou sua luta com Voldemort dos olhos de todos, para poder usar contra ele terríveis as artes das trevas que lhe tinham sido ensinadas por Dumbledore. Claro que a maioria das pessoas não dava atenção aos artigos maldosos da repórter, mas eles eram mais que suficientes para por dúvidas nas cabeças das pessoas.

O bruxo-vigia, que controlava a entrada no saguão do Ministério, pareceu estupefato ao reconhecer Harry vindo na sua direção. O rapaz não se surpreendeu ao encontrar, no olhar que ele lhe dirigiu, toda aquela soma de incerteza e respeito que Harry se acostumara a receber.

– Sr. Potter! – ele se ergueu rápido da cadeira, esbarrando com a barriga protuberante na mesa pequena em que trabalhava.

– Bom dia, Érico.

– Er... bom dia. O senhor... chegou cedo, hoje.

Harry não comentou e manteve o semblante impassível para não estimular nenhum tipo de pergunta. Era bem óbvio que, após tantos dias de ausência ao trabalho, e tendo em vista tudo o que acontecera, o guarda não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer ante a estranheza de vê-lo ali. Por isso mesmo, Harry achou melhor não lhe dar muito tempo para pensar ou avaliar a sua aparência (o que obviamente o homem já estava fazendo e sem sucesso de disfarçar o choque).

– Alguém do Departamento de Mistérios já chegou?

O guarda piscou várias vezes.

– Hã, não senhor. O turno da noite já acabou e o próximo só se inicia às oito horas.

– Certo. Obrigado Érico.

Harry passou pelo guarda e se dirigiu para os elevadores.

– Eu – ele o chamou – posso avisar para o primeiro Inominável que chegar que o senhor quer falar com alguém de lá, Sr. Potter.

– Não se preocupe com isso – disse Harry calmamente enquanto as portas de ferro dourado do elevador abriam a sua frente com um estrépito. – Eu mesmo me encarrego disso mais tarde.

– Como quiser, Sr. Potter – tornou Érico solícito, mas com o mesmo tom assombrado.

Assim que ele se virou para sentar novamente em sua cadeira, Harry esticou a mão direita e mexeu brevemente os dedos, mentalizando: _obliviate_. Não lhe interessava nem um pouco que qualquer funcionário do departamento de Mistérios soubesse que ele havia feito perguntas. Tinha certeza de que Cassiopéia Dipper saberia somar os pontos sobre o seu interesse e ficaria no mínimo ansiosa em encontrá-lo. De fato, era melhor que ninguém soubesse que ele estava ali. Os olhos do guarda saíram de foco e ele ainda estava assim quando as portas do elevador fecharam e Harry começou a descer.

Sua mente finalmente voltou a se concentrar na porta trancada que havia no Departamento de Mistérios. A única que ele não transpusera quando estivera lá, pela primeira vez, em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Apenas Dumbledore lhe falara sobre ela. Uma sala que está sempre trancada, ele tinha dito, e que _guardava uma força mais maravilhosa e mais terrível que a morte_. Seria uma mentira Harry dizer que o que havia lá dentro ocupara a sua mente por mais que alguns segundos em todos aqueles anos.

Não era nela que ele pensava. Era sempre a sala do véu, aquela na qual Sirius desaparecera e o deixara para sempre, que ocupava os seus pensamentos. A sala em que Harry sabia existir um portal entre o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos. Um lugar onde era possível ouvir as vozes dos que já haviam partido, saber que havia algo além, algo que, de alguma forma, continuava. Nem todos podiam ouvi-los e somente Harry conseguiu perceber quando as vozes subitamente silenciaram. Agora, meses depois, ele finalmente tinha uma idéia do porquê. Naquela noite, algo contra a natureza tinha acontecido. Uma coisa cujo horror fizera com que as vozes do outro lado se calassem por algum tempo. O retorno da alma de Voldemort. Não como um fantasma ou uma sombra espectral do passado, mas como algo maligno, deturpado, algo tão ruim ou pior do que Riddle já fora em vida.

As portas do elevador se abriram num guincho metálico e Harry saiu do elevador sem hesitar, seguindo pelo corredor cinzento com passos largos. Ao fim deste, uma porta simples, pintada de preto, descerrou num clic tão logo Harry tocou nela. E, da mesma forma decidida com que chegara até ali, ele entrou na sala circular.

A escuridão o envolveu imediatamente. Tudo ali continuava, como na sua memória, pintado de preto: do chão de mármore granitino ao teto, até as doze portas que cobriam toda a extensão da sala. Nenhuma delas tinha qualquer tipo de identificação ou mesmo uma maçaneta. Somente os candelabros de chamas azuis traziam alguma luz ao lugar, brilhando esforçada e fantasmagoricamente. Harry deixou que a porta, pela qual havia entrado, se fechasse atrás dele. Um barulho alto o informou, por sobre a escuridão, que a sala começara a girar e Harry se manteve parado até que as paredes estivessem novamente quietas. Ele piscou várias vezes para apagar as luzes azuis gravadas em sua retina e então... Foi quase sem que ele se esforçasse: todas as portas se abriram de uma vez só. Menos uma.

Harry lembrava de que a aquela porta resistira a todas as tentativas de ser arrombada na outra vez. Resistiu à força, aos feitiços de Hermione, ao canivete do Sirius. Quando pensou em como poderia abri-la, tudo o que Harry pode confiar foi em seu instinto. Mas, ele já vencera uma guerra fazendo isso.

Enfiou a mão no bolso interno das vestes e retirou de lá uma pedra pequena, antes de um branco leitoso, mas que em sua mão brilhava como uma esmeralda. Antes de vir para o Ministério, Harry passara no Largo Grimmauld e pegara o Graal. Encontrara somente Rony, dormindo sobre a mesa e montando guarda para a pedra. Fez tudo para que o amigo não acordasse e o sono pesado de Rony não o decepcionou. O Graal agora estava mais quente e pesado do que quando Harry o tocara pela primeira vez. Carregava uma gota de sangue de cada pessoa que se comprometera a lutar com Harry esta nova guerra, havia um verdadeiro exército ali. Talvez, fosse por isso que o Graal pulsasse parecendo carregar vida dentro dele, mas era um pulsar agradável, como o que se ouve quando se abraça um amigo.

De alguma forma, Harry sabia que ser o portador do Graal faria com que a porta daquela sala se abrisse para ele. Talvez ele precisasse entoar uma fórmula simples, antiga, um feitiço esquecido e que tinha a fama de abrir qualquer porta. Harry o aprendera na mesma época em que finalmente tinha entendido porque – durante todo o tempo em que lutara contra Voldemort – havia vezes em que ele simplesmente sabia o que tinha de fazer. Não era algo que as aulas em Hogwarts, ou Dumbledore, ou as longas preleções de Hermione sobre seus livros, o houvessem ensinado.

Após a guerra, durante o ano em que viajara pelos lugares repletos da magia antiga, Harry tinha entendido finalmente que, o que ele chamava de instinto era, na verdade, a _Mágica._ E esta – assim, com letra maiúscula – era bem mais do agitar varinhas e dizer palavras estranhas. A _Mágica_ era algo que residia em todas as coisas do universo, e ela _falava_ com ele. Não há um jeito melhor de explicar: _a mágica falava com Harry_.

Ele conversara sobre isso com Rony, Hermione e Gina, mas fora Remo quem lhe dissera o que ele realmente queria ouvir.

"Eu não sei como acontece, Harry. Não sei por que acontece com alguns bruxos e outros não. Dumbledore conseguia, mas não creio que ele tivesse aprendido lendo livros. E, bem, seu pai era assim. Quando se esgotavam meus livros, as artimanhas do Sirius e as sugestões do Peter, Tiago sempre sabia o que fazer. Por isso ele era o líder e nunca nenhum de nós contestou isso. O engraçado é que quando perguntávamos, ele sempre respondia isso: _a magia fala comigo_. Claro que ele ria das nossas caras e acho que nunca elaborou isso como um poder, como você está fazendo agora. Mas é certamente um poder maravilhoso, ainda mais se usado para o bem".

Harry se lembrou de cada uma daquelas palavras enquanto olhava o Graal em sua mão.

– Me guie – pediu num sussurro – e fique comigo.

Se aproximando da porta, Harry estendeu a pedra presa a sua mão direita até que ela encostasse na madeira. Então, recitou em voz baixa:

– _Saritap pernisox ottarim._

A frase era uma junção alquímica e aritimântica criada pelos bruxos medievais, seu sentido não poderia ser traduzido em palavras modernas, talvez num longo texto, como o que Hermione publicara sobre na W_izards Today_, e que muitos consideraram hermético. A Harry só importava, no momento, que a fórmula funcionasse.

A porta não reagiu imediatamente, levou tortuosos segundos até que num estalido muito baixo ela abrisse finalmente, com as dobradiças enferrujadas cantando alto. Harry manteve o Graal seguro na mão direita e entrou. Ele certamente esperava um lugar estranho, como eram a maioria das salas do Departamento de Mistérios. Um lugar grande, com algum objeto de aparência extraordinária. Não foi o que encontrou. Estava em uma sala vazia, não maior que o andar térreo d'A Toca. Exceto pelas paredes de rocha crua que lhe davam a aparência de uma caverna, nada tinha de excepcional. A única coisa estranha nela, Harry só percebeu quando a porta fechou atrás de si e foi engolfada pela rocha, desaparecendo de sua vista. Ele esperara ficar na mais profunda escuridão, mas não aconteceu. Como se a rocha estivesse molhada e possuísse um fulgor próprio, ele continuava a enxergar seu corpo, o chão sob os pés, o teto baixo. Mas não havia nada ali. Nado o que ser "estudado", como lhe dissera Dumbledore.

Ele andou um pouco ouvindo apenas os solados dos sapatos rasparem no chão rochoso. Deu uma volta completa na sala e nada. Frustrado e raivoso, Harry abriu a mão que segurava o Graal, colocando-o diante dos olhos.

– Você me deixou entrar aqui. Tem que haver alguma coisa! Tem que ter um jeito!

A pedra não iria lhe responder, Harry sabia disso. Ele voltou a olhar em volta, podia sentir um leve desespero subir pelo seu corpo exausto de sofrimento.

– Tem que ter um jeito – sussurrou para si mesmo. – Dumbledore achava que o amor era a resposta suprema para todas as coisas. Que amar era o único poder real. – Voltou a encarar a pedra. – Você tem alguma idéia do é que perder quem você ama? Do que é perder sempre?

O Graal pulsou. Foi um segundo, talvez menos, mas Harry sentiu. Maravilhado ele viu a pedra sólida se converter apenas em luz. Uma luz clara esbranquiçada, suave, com o mesmo formato da pedra. Então, a mágica lhe disse o que fazer e Harry levou a mão direita até o centro do seu peito e ali a luz ficou. Fazia parte dele agora.

Um barulho à frente lhe chamou a atenção e Harry quase precisou esfregar os olhos para acreditar no que via. Olhando-o, sereno e altivo, ocupando um espaço grande, pois impressionantemente a caverna parecia uma pouco maior, estava um veado castanho. O rapaz ofegou.

– Pai? – falou atônito e logo se sentiu tolo, pois o que tinha diante de si não era uma forma de luz como o seu patrono. Era um animal real. Enorme. A galhada roçava o teto. As quatro patas postadas firmemente no solo revelavam os músculos poderosos do bicho e, certamente, ele encarava Harry com desafio.

Ainda seguindo o instinto, Harry não recuou nem desviou o olhar, mas também não avançou. Deixou que o animal o medisse por longos minutos. Sentia o Graal pulsando em seu peito, a luz que ele emitia, visível e quente.

Depois de um tempo o bicho virou-lhe as costas e começou a andar, sumindo, pelo que pareceu a Harry, uma fenda na parede. O rapaz o seguiu. Foi aí que percebeu que a rocha escura escondia inúmeras entradas, cada uma delas levando a túneis que se estendiam por grandes galerias que desciam mais e mais fundo. Ainda seguindo o veado, Harry se viu percorrendo um longo túnel, hora mais largo, hora mais estreito, onde a rocha tinha o mesmo odor de umidade que sua aparência sugeria. Às vezes, o animal olhava para traz certificando-se de que ele ainda estava ali. Mas, na maior parte do tempo, Harry tinha de manter a atenção ao chão e às paredes para não escorregar. Suas mãos já estavam escuras de buscarem equilíbrio junto à rocha e, por duas vezes, ele se ferira ao apoiar-se em uma pedra mais pontiaguda. Depois de muito e longos minutos de caminhada, os dois saíram no que Harry identificou como o coração de uma caverna imensa. Ele alongou o corpo para poder ver direito o lugar.

Apesar de grande, uma enorme quantidade de estalactites rebaixava o teto e dava, junto com as estalagmites, a impressão de se estar na boca de um imenso animal. De algum lugar, ou de vários, entravam luzes que se precipitavam pelos diferentes tipos de rocha, brilhando em cores fantásticas: verde, amarelo, rosa. Do pequeno e cristalino lago à frente saía uma luz azul que se projetava para o alto mesclando-se com as outras. Harry buscou pelo seu guia. O veado estava descendo em direção ao centro da caverna e indo se postar junto ao elemento mais inusitado que havia naquele lugar: um antigo e alquebrado carvalho. Longas raízes saíam da árvore de idade inimaginável por seu tamanho e aparência, se estendiam em direção ao lago e tomavam boa parte do terreno seco.

Harry começou a descer em direção ao fundo da caverna. Por muitas vezes teve de se apoiar nas rochas para não cair, mas procurou não perder de vista nem o carvalho, nem o veado castanho, que agora curvava sua majestosa cabeça para beber da água azul. Num certo momento, a profusão das raízes do carvalho começou realmente a dificultar a descida e isso o fez demorar algum tempo até chegar ao sopé da árvore. Apesar da idade evidente, era um tronco magnífico e... vivo! Não era excepcionalmente alto, mas seus galhos tocavam o teto da caverna e dali se dobravam para baixo e para os lados. O tronco, para ser circulado, precisaria de uns três ou quatro homens adultos. Havia folhas verdes em seus galhos e mesmo bolotas penduradas em cachos ou caídas sobre o chão da caverna, mas nenhuma delas parecia ter conseguido germinar outras mudas. Como ele podia estar ali, sem qualquer luz solar, só a magia poderia responder. Harry chegou bem perto e estendeu a mão tocando-o com reverência. Não sabia o que ele era ou representava e se era aquela árvore o objeto de estudo daquela sala, mas todo aquele lugar lhe dava uma sensação de calma, de purificação; toda aquela dor que queimava dentro dele parecia estar recebendo um bálsamo ali. Em muitos e muitos dias, Harry finalmente se sentia quase saudável.

Algo agitou a água e Harry desviou os olhos do carvalho rapidamente, porém o veado castanho não estava mais à vista.

– Olá!

Mesmo tendo falado em voz baixa, o som reverberou pelo lugar inteiro, retornando em ondas de eco seguidas. Harry começou a fazer o contorno da árvore, procurando o animal atrás de cada saliência e se dando conta do quanto avançara confiante apenas pelo guia ter a forma do seu patrono. Não foi algo realmente inteligente e muito menos cuidadoso da parte dele.

– Onde você foi?

Era ridículo achar um animal daquele tamanho pudesse se esconder atrás de alguma saliência. Harry fez toda a volta no carvalho e o veado castanho tinha simplesmente desaparecido, ele estava novamente sozinho.

– V_ocê entrou aqui sozinho, como esperaria estar?_

A voz jocosa feminina pôs Harry em imediato alerta, mas também lhe soou muito estranha por causa da total ausência de eco que se seguiu a ela. Harry procurou sua dona virando a cabeça para todos os lados até encontrá-la, comodamente sentada, sobre uma grossa raiz que se projetava sobre o lago. Era uma mulher pequena, morena, de idade indefinida. Tinha longos cabelos azeviche e olhos profundos e inteligentes que o miravam com curiosidade. Usava um vestido que lembrava vestes bruxas muito antiquadas, do tipo que só se vêem em livros ou no armário da tia Muriel. O tecido claro contrastava com a tez morena e em todas as suas bordas ele possuía bordados representando, o que Harry achou serem, runas antigas. Os pés, no entanto, encostavam descalços no espelho d'água.

Era obviamente estranha a presença daquela mulher ali e Harry tinha certeza de que não se tratava de nenhuma Inominável. De qualquer forma, ela não era mais estranha que todo o resto que ele via e a voz sem eco, lhe dizia que ele estava diante de um ser mágico e não de uma pessoa qualquer.

– Olá – cumprimentou, cuidadoso.

A mulher não respondeu ou achou que não era necessário responder porque ele também não respondera à pergunta dela.

– Eu... não entrei sozinho. O veado castanho... ele, ele me guiou até aqui.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– _Claro, é bem dele, fazer isso. O que é que está brilhando no seu peito?_

Harry olhou para baixo, a luz do Graal pulsava visível ali. Ele poderia simplesmente responder, mas era evidente pelo tom jocoso e despeitado da bruxa (ou o que quer que fosse) que ela o estava testando e Harry já não estava tão confiante, a ponto de não testá-la também.

– Achei que "ele" seria facilmente reconhecido num lugar como este.

A mulher arqueou a sobrancelha antes de falar sem mudar o tom.

– _E você sabe o que é aqui?_

– Uma sala trancada que existe no Ministério da Magia – disse Harry, sabendo que esta não era a resposta certa, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava por que ela não lhe inspirava reverência ou respeito. Afinal, era o que ele esperaria encontrar num lugar como aquele.

Ela gargalhou alto, a risada cristalina circulando pela caverna sem provocar eco.

– _Para alguém de aparência tão desesperada, você até que tem senso de humor._

– Alguns dizem – continuou Harry – que esta sala guarda o "Amor".

– _Hum_ – ela parou de rir e ficou balançando os pés sobre a água – _dizem, é_?

Harry deu mais uns passos na direção dela, não sem dificuldade, por causa do terreno acidentado. Contudo, se esperava que a mulher se retraísse ou mudasse de atitude, se enganou, pois ela continuou exatamente como estava e não parou de analisá-lo por um segundo sequer.

– Dizem que é a força mais poderosa do universo; a mais maravilhosa, a mais terrível, maior que tudo, maior que a natureza ou que a alma humana.

– _Que bonito_ – ela comentou pensativa. – _Dizem isso, é_?

– Sim.

– _Parece muito... filosófico, não acha? E, sem dúvida, bem crédulo. _– As solas dos sapatos de Harry encostaram à beirada do lago e ele parou. – _As pessoas lá fora acreditam nisso?_

– Algumas.

– _Você não?_

– Eu? Eu mais do que qualquer outro acredito nisso.

Ela estreitou os olhos como se soubesse que, por muito tempo, Harry desprezara aquele poder.

– _Por quê?_

– Meus pais me amaram o suficiente para morrer por mim. Eu mesmo... não tenho medo de morrer pelos que eu amo.

– _Bem digno de um portador do Graal_ – ela comentou sem parecer nem um pouco impressionada. – _Mas você fala como se o amor fosse uma coisa só. O amor pode ser bem tolo, mesquinho, egoísta, até mesmo cruel._

– Isso não é amor – reagiu Harry.

De novo, ela riu dele.

– _Você é muito ingênuo_ – disse num tom de piedade que o irritou.

– Afinal, quem é você?

– _Você é rude, menino_ – ela retorquiu num tom de voz ameaçador e momentaneamente parecendo maior do que realmente era. – _Esta é a minha casa, portador do Graal, e eu não me lembro de você ter se apresentado a mim._

Harry controlou o gênio e a sensação cada vez maior de perda de tempo, respirou fundo e respondeu com o máximo de cordialidade que conseguiu.

– Meu nome é Harry Potter e vim aqui em busca de ajuda para salvar a vida dos meus filhos.

– _Hum, que pomposo_.

– Quem está sendo rude agora? Isso é sério! Minha esposa e meus bebês estão correndo perigo enquanto perco meu tempo com você. Um maníaco assassino quer usá-los para voltar à vida. – Harry deu um passo na direção dela, afundando os pés na água. – Eu sei como posso destruí-lo, sei como acabar com ele, mas... eu quero uma maneira de salvar a vida do meu menino, não quero que ele cresça marcado como eu cresci!

Sem alterar a expressão, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deitando-a sobre o ombro.

– _Garoto, os horrores da sua vidinha são minúsculos aqui dentro. O que para você é uma vida inteira, me parecem segundos. Sua dor não é nada na trama do universo. Um humano, mesmo sendo bom, mesmo sendo mágico, mesmo sendo poderoso, é um inseto na todo da criação._

Ele contou até cinco, pois foi até onde sua raiva lhe permitiu chegar. De qualquer forma, não adiantava se enfurecer com ela.

– E quem é você? Será que eu posso saber agora?

– _Ah, eu era como você. Não tão cheia de bondade é claro. Mas fiz o mais poderoso feitiço de amor que já se fez neste mundo_ – contou orgulhosa.

– O mais poderoso feitiço de amor?

– _Foi o que você ouviu, não foi? Eu prendi meu amor para sempre junto a mim e ele nunca mais me deixou._ – Ela deu um sorriso e se ergueu num salto ágil, caminhando até o tronco e descendo da árvore até chegar ao lado dele. – _Já ouviu falar em felizes para sempre?_

– E como veio parar aqui?

– _Você não ouviu o que eu disse?_ – De novo, ela revirou os olhos parecendo muito enfadada. – _Isso aqui é o feitiço! Estamos os dois aqui, livres do mundo, seguros, nenhum mal pode nos alcançar, só nós dois, nos amando. Não é perfeito?_

– Wow – Harry olhou em volta, compreendendo. – Seu feitiço aprisionou você e o seu amor aqui, para sempre. – Ele deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões, havia decepção se juntando com a irritação e a cada vez mais tangível sensação de perda de tempo. Será que era aquilo que os Inomináveis estudavam: um feitiço. Ou, talvez, estudassem a doida na sua frente, porque com certeza alguém deveria estudá-la e criar algum tipo de remédio ou poção que impedisse de surgir gente assim no mundo. – Brilhante! Realmente brilhante!

Sentindo-se um idiota por estar ali e não traçando planos reais com Rony e Hermione, Harry já se preparava para dar as costas para a mulher quando ela falou.

– _Posso ensinar a você, se quiser? _

Ele a olhou incrédulo.

– Me ensinar?

– _É! Você é surdo? Não foi o que eu disse? Vocês seriam felizes para sempre. Claro que, se quiser incluir os seus filhos teremos de fazer algumas adaptações e..._

– Você é maluca! Eu... eu nunca...

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar ofendido.

– _Pensei que fosse o que queria? Ser feliz para sempre. Você, o seu amor e os... as crianças de vocês. Não é o que quer?_

– Não! Quero dizer, sim, mas... não desse jeito – ele esticou os braços abarcando o lugar.

– _De que jeito, então? Lá fora, você sempre vai correr o risco de perdê-los._

– Não se eu puder evitar.

– _Quanta onipotência, menino. Homens muito mais poderosos que você perderam até mais. Lá fora, todos perdem, o tempo todo. Eu consegui criar um feitiço que impede que isso aconteça, será que não entende? E..._ – ela fez uma pose de quem concedia algo muito importante e falou solenemente –_ estou disposta a ensiná-lo a você, Harry Potter, portador do Graal_.

– Muito obrigado, mas eu não eu não tenho o menor interesse em aprisionar ninguém ao meu lado para sempre – Harry lhe deu as costas, pronto para sair dali.

Ela pegou sua mão esquerda, impedindo-o de se afastar e Harry voltou a olhar para ela.

– _Mas você é casado_, – ela disse erguendo a mão dele onde brilhava uma fina aliança de ouro – _esse "feitiço" também quer ser para sempre, não é?_

Harry puxou a mão de volta.

– A diferença é que qualquer um pode sair dele a hora que quiser.

– _Há!_ – debochou a mulher e ficou esperando que Harry reagisse.

Contudo, não era algum tipo de assombração, ou fosse lá o que ela era, que iria fazê-lo perder de vez a paciência. Se tinha uma coisa com a qual Harry sabia lidar eram provocações e, bem, ela era bem infantil nesse sentido. Além disso, estava tão decepcionado com o que encontrara ali. Não que houvesse entendido, mas de qualquer forma, não era o que ele imaginava. De todo jeito, ele certamente tinha mais o que fazer, precisava era achar uma maneira de sair dali o mais rápido que possível.

Assim, se limitou a dar de ombros, frustrando-a, e se virar para tentar ir embora. Não dera três passos e a bruxa tinha corrido e se colocado a sua frente.

– _Você nunca se apaixonou, não é?_ – Ela parecia realmente disposta a discutir e Harry se perguntava se seus poderes funcionariam ali dentro, pois sentia uma enorme tentação de estuporá-la. – _Nunca sentiu a vontade avassaladora de devorar alguém e ser devorado por ela? Destruir e ser destruído na mesma medida, até não sobrar nada? Consumir-se no fogo de uma paixão sem nenhum limite? Nunca quis tanto alguém a ponto de querer morrer se essa pessoa não estivesse com você? Nunca desejou ser o único dono de cada nesga de olhar, sentindo-se viver somente por ouvir um fiapo de voz ou o som dos passos de quem você ama?_

– Eu não acho...

– _Eu não perguntei se você não tinha se apaixonado, eu afirmei. Você é bem transparente, portador do Graal. Aliás, os outros portadores também eram._

– Como pode afirmar...

– _Você gostou de uma menina e depois amou outra. Não sabe o que é perder a razão por pura paixão_ – disse com desprezo.

Harry suspirou e massageou o pescoço que voltara a incomodar, dolorido de tensão.

– Se eu concordar com tudo o que você disser, você me deixa sair daqui?

– _Eu pensei que queria ajuda._

– Eu quero sim, mas acho que não do tipo que pode me dar. Agora, se a senhora me concede licença?

Mais uma vez ela agarrou o seu braço para impedi-lo de partir. Parecia brava agora.

– _Você se acha muito superior, não é? Acha que o seu jeito é o único jeito. Acha que é tão bom, tão correto, que suas decisões são sempre as mais altruístas, que o sacrifício é sempre a resposta suprema do amor._

– É! – Desafiou Harry aproximando o rosto do dela, perdendo de vez a paciência. – Eu acho sim!

Um sorriso lento iluminou o rosto dela e, finalmente, ela lhe soltou o braço.

– _É bom vê-lo sem máscaras, menino. Agora, antes de desprezar o "meu" jeito de amar, admita: você não é menos egoísta que qualquer outro ser que ama._

– Egoísta?

– _Não é como se chama quem se preocupa mais com a própria dor do que com a dos outros? Você diz que está disposto a morrer pelos que ama porque simplesmente odeia a dor ou sequer a possibilidade de perdê-los. Se estiver morto, não sentirá, não é?_

– É a segurança deles que me importa.

– _Você esteve seguro toda a sua infância. Me diga, foi o suficiente? Nunca pensou que teria sido melhor se você tivesse morrido junto com os seus pais ou até no lugar deles, ao invés de ter ficado sozinho, somente com a dor de não tê-los._ – Ela certamente leu os olhos de Harry, porque quando acabou tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios. – _O seu sacrifício trará mais dor às pessoas que ama do que a você. Isso, Harry Potter, portador do Graal, é egoísmo!_

– E a sua alternativa é aprisionar a vida de quem você ama em uma árvore? Me desculpe, mas eu ainda prefiro do meu jeito.

Ela bateu o pé no chão, irada como uma criança cujas palavras encontram a descrença dos adultos, e ergueu o dedo indicador para retorquir.

– _**Já chega, Viviane.**_

Uma voz masculina, vinda de lugar algum, interferiu com autoridade e igual quantidade de condescendência. Harry girou a cabeça e o corpo em busca da origem da voz. Quando voltou a olhar para frente, ficou tão atônito que teve de recuar dois passos e quase caiu de susto.

– Santo Deus!

Diante dele, a mulher se transfigurou lentamente até se transformar no bruxo mais impressionante que ele já tinha visto desde que pusera os olhos, pela primeira vez, em Alvo Dumbledore. Tinha mais ou menos a altura de Harry, mas parecia ser muito maior e era, definitivamente, mais largo. O corpo era o de um velho guerreiro, cujos músculos haviam sido ampliados com a gordura da idade. Os olhos, vivos e inteligentes como os da bruxa, eram, no entanto, de um azul índigo tão inacreditável que pareciam ter sido pintados nele. Era grisalho e tinha longos cabelos cacheados caindo sobre os ombros. Uma barba crespa e ampla roçava a mesma altura dos cachos.

– _Deve perdoar Viviane_ – a voz grave era firme e bondosa – _ela é muito combativa em suas opiniões. Você deve ter despertado algo nela, sabe? Normalmente, ela gosta de se apresentar venerável para que tenham medo dela. Acho que ela realmente gostou de você. _

Harry estava tão tonto que apenas conseguiu acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, pois não encontrou voz para responder. O velho sorriu.

– _Deixe-me olhar para você__** – **_ele pegou Harry pelos ombros e o fez girar sobre si mesmo como um avô orgulhos que recebia um neto crescido, depois de muitos anos. – _Eu nunca imaginei que um dia voltaria a ver novamente um portador do Graal em minha frente. Você é mais alto que Galahaad, talvez um pouco mais velho. E, claro, ele era louro, mas... pelos deuses, os olhos..._ – ele mirou detidamente dentro dos olhos de Harry. – _Esse verde... É quase idêntico. Uma magnífica coincidência, não?_ – completou com um tapinha bem humorado no braço de Harry.

Foi com esforço que a voz voltou o suficiente para o rapaz balbuciar uma interjeição assombrada.

– Meu Mérlin!

– _Muito prazer_** – **disse ele estendendo a mão para Harry, que a tomou, pasmo.

– Eu... eu sou...

– _Harry Potter. Eu sei. Ouvi a conversa de vocês. Acha que eu não ficaria por perto com um homem jovem e atraente conversando com a minha mulher?_ _Ainda mais com ela ficando tão impressionada._– disse se inclinando e dando a Harry uma piscadela cúmplice.

A cabeça de Harry parecia ter dado um giro de 360 graus sobre os ombros. Mesmo sem Hermione, ele conhecia aquela história. Lera-a pela primeira vez quando folheava seus livros antes do primeiro ano escolar. A lenda permanecera em sua memória e ele ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe.

Mérlin, o maior bruxo que já existiu, um dos fundadores da sociedade bruxa como ela existe hoje, já era muito poderoso e reconhecido quando se apaixonou por uma jovem bruxa nascida trouxa de nome Viviane. Durante anos, ele saíra de sua alta posição na corte do rei Artur e ia visitá-la sob disfarce. Porém, a jovem fora astuta e sedutora o suficiente para descobrir quem era o seu amante e convencê-lo a ensiná-la os todos os segredos de sua magia. O tempo passou e Viviane foi se tornando uma bruxa cada vez mais poderosa. Um dia, ela pediu ao homem que amava que lhe ensinasse o supremo segredo dos amantes: um feitiço capaz de prender o amor para sempre junto a si. Mérlin lhe respondeu que este feitiço não existia, mas ela insistiu até que ele revelou uma parte da magia, embora soubesse que sua amada era tão inteligente que logo descobriria o resto. Então, ele partiu. Viajou por todo o reino, despediu-se de todos os seus amigos. De fato, ele poderia jamais ter voltado para os braços de Viviane. Mas, mesmo sabendo o que iria acontecer, Mérlin não só retornou como se deixou aprisionar, segundo a lenda, em um carvalho. O maior de todos os bruxos, incapaz de resistir, se tornou prisioneiro de um feitiço de amor, para sempre.

– Eu não acredito – Harry conseguiu finalmente formular uma frase completa.

– _No quê? Que eu estava de olho em vocês ou em mim?_

– Não acredito que é você, aqui dentro. Que é isto que o Ministério guarda.

– _Seu Ministério guarda somente um feitiço, rapaz. Nada mais._

– Mas você... ela disse que...

– _Sim estamos aqui. Mas somos apenas parte do feitiço original. Nem eu, nem minha amada somos pessoas, ou mesmo personalidades. Tornamos-nos parte do feitiço e apenas encarnamos facetas do sentimento que um dia partilhamos._

Harry registrou as informações por alguns instantes – ao mesmo tempo em que, finalmente, digeria a estupefação – antes de voltar a falar.

– Eu... posso fazer uma pergunta, senhor?

– _O que quiser, meu jovem._

– Por que voltou? Por que se deixou prender aqui?

– _Eu não esperaria essa pergunta de você. Por que se ama?_

– Mas...

– _Nada no mundo poderia ser mais importante do estar com ela. Apenas isso. Quando entreguei meu coração, Harry Potter, todo o resto perdeu o sentido. Esse é o meu tipo de amor. Não é o seu?_ – Seu sorriso franco não trouxe paz à ansiedade de Harry. – N_ão acha que seria loucura tentar racionalizar algo assim?_

O rapaz apenas arfou por um instante. Se a resposta fosse diferente, ele talvez pudesse fazer outra pergunta que não a que lhe queimava na garganta. Porém, Mérlin, mesmo falando coisas diferentes das que Viviane lhe tinha falado, apontava para o mesmo caminho.

– Esse feitiço... ele é tudo o que esse lugar pode me ensinar?

Mérlin esticou os dedos até quase encostar a luz que brilhava no peito de Harry, parando à apenas alguns centímetros.

– _Eu nunca pude tocá-lo_– disse suavemente. –_ Preparei os homens que o buscaram. Preparei aqueles que finalmente o encontraram e até mesmo aquele, dentre todos, que foi escolhido para portar o Graal, mas jamais pude tocá-lo. Não, meu caro rapaz, não precisa ficar assustado. Você certamente jamais será tão poderoso quanto eu fui. Seus poderes são de outro tipo. Falo dos "seus" próprios, não destes outros que você carrega por conta de sua guerra._

Ela baixou a mão e fitou Harry com aqueles olhos de um azul irreal.

– _Não há nada que este lugar possa lhe dar, em termos de magia, que você já não tenha, Harry Potter._

Por um instante, após ouvir aquilo, Harry apenas ficou ali, respirando. Depois, zilhões de cenas brotaram em sua memória, todas ao mesmo tempo, e ele se deu conta do que o tinha impulsionado até ali. Por algumas horas, ele tinha conseguido se agarrar a um tênue fiapo de esperança que, agora, sob o olhar condescendente de Mérlin, se desvanecia. O abandonava. Viviane tinha razão. Ele era um egoísta. Aquilo não doeria tanto se não fosse por Gina, Lyan e Joanne. Harry sabia o quanto preferiria morrer a perder qualquer um deles. Respirou profundamente, não havia mais nada para ele fazer naquele lugar.

– Eu agradeço muito, senhor, por terem me permitido entrar aqui.

– _Mesmo que não tenhamos lhe dado nada._

– Mesmo assim – retorquiu Harry com uma serenidade tão irreconhecível que parecia que outra pessoa falava por ele. – Sei que foi uma honra terem permitido que eu entrasse aqui.

Ele inclinou a cabeça num gesto de despedida.

– _Não há nada que possamos lhe dar em termos de magia, meu jovem. Mas podemos lhe dar algo muito mais importante: entendimento._ – Harry o encarou e o homem velho sorria. – _Compreensão para você usar com sabedoria os seus imensos poderes._ _O que existe aqui, filho, você já tem e em quantidade. Não é possível aumentar ou torná-lo ainda mais poderoso. Seu desprendimento, sua entrega, seu belo coração, são admiráveis._

– É, mas ela tem razão – Harry apontou instintivamente para o carvalho. Sabia que era onde Viviane estava. – Meu medo de perdê-los, de ficar sozinho novamente... eu realmente não suportaria. Prefiro que eles não me tenham a eu não tê-los.

– _Bem, eu acho que esta é somente uma forma de ver as coisas. Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa: nos piores momentos de sua vida – e posso ler em seus olhos que não foram poucos – você se sentiu ou "realmente" esteve sozinho?_

Uma sucessão de imagens e sentimentos voltou a aflorar na mente de Harry. Desde os sonhos de sua infância, quando ele se sentia no colo de alguém ou voando em uma motocicleta, até a voz de seus pais, que ele somente escutava quando os horríveis dementadores chegavam perto dele.

"Aqueles a quem amamos, nunca nos deixam realmente", Dumbledore lhe dissera isso vezes sem conta.

– _Você vê _– falou Mérlin, que parecia acompanhar os seus pensamentos – _quem ama como você, é porque foi amado sem restrições, sem limites. Acha mesmo que aqueles que foram capazes de tanta coisa por você, puderam de fato abandoná-lo? Há uma coisa em que Viviane tem realmente razão. Nada o enfraquece mais nessa luta que o seu medo de perder. Isso o faz perder o controle, agir de forma precipitada, não dominar os poderes que, de outra forma, seriam imensos. Seus inimigos sabem disso e usarão isso contra você. De todas, é a maior arma que eles têm._

– Eu entendo. Mas a verdade, é que, no fim, dá na mesma. Eu não vou simplesmente me dizer: pare de temer que as pessoas que você mais ama em todo o mundo sejam arrancadas de você. Não vai acontecer.

– _Não. É claro que não _– Mérlin concordou enfático. – _Mas nós, que amamos, assumimos esse risco desde o começo, não é? Nos jogamos de cabeça neste medo insuperável e, de uma forma ou de outra, iremos perder um dia. É inevitável. _

_Seu adversário, aquele contra o qual você luta, tem tal pavor de perder o que quer que seja, que jamais se ligou a qualquer coisa. Apega-se a vida como se isso lhe garantisse "possuir", mas ele nada tem que possa chamar de dele, nem mesmo o poder. Tudo perece um dia e, mesmo que ele consiga alcançar o que sonha, um dia será derrotado e perecerá. _

– Mas resta algo de você aqui neste lugar. Ele acharia que você é imortal.

– _Oh não. Sou pouco mais que uma imagem, meu caro. Somente está aqui nesta forma, como Viviane esteve antes de mim, para fazê-lo compreender o tamanho do seu poder, Harry. Você consegue entender agora que nunca esteve sozinho e que nunca estará? Que quando você ama e partilha isso, recebe em igual medida, mesmo que de fontes que você nunca suspeitaria? Entende que a perda, a morte, a solidão são apenas estágios do corpo e não da alma? Uma ilusão dos sentidos, mas não uma realidade. Não é à vida que o amor se prende, Harry, é por isso que ele não pode morrer._

Não seria possível contestar uma fala tão apaixonada e serena. Havia uma verdade íntima ali, a qual Harry não seria capaz de negar nem para Mérlin, nem para si mesmo.

– Eu compreendo. De verdade – garantiu. – Apenas... eu gostaria de saber o que fazer.

Mérlin se aproximou o suficiente para que seus olhos atravessassem os de Harry com tal força e poder que a luz do Graal, em seu peito, aqueceu até quase queimá-lo.

–_Você é o portador do Graal! Sabe quantos séculos ele esperou para encontrar alguém que o merecesse? Confie nele, filho. Confie no amor que você sente. Ouça seu chamado, jogue-se do alto desse abismo com as mãos vazias. É o que ele pede em troca por tê-lo escolhido: FÉ. A magia lhe fala, não é? Ela agora é alimentada pelo Graal: ouça-a, acredite nela. Chame de crença, confiança, entrega. Mas é disso que se a magia do amor trata: de fé._

Ele ficou quieto, sorrindo para Harry e lendo no rosto do rapaz o efeito de suas palavras, então, parecendo satisfeito ele deu um tapinha no ombro do jovem.

– _Agora é melhor você ir. Venha, vou acompanhá-lo até a saída, mas se não se importa em ainda trocar umas palavras com um velho, irei nesta forma agora._

Ele saiu à frente de Harry subindo com agilidade pelo terreno escapado e pulando as raízes com a facilidade de quem as decorara.

– Espere – Harry já o seguia – era você? O veado castanho.

– _Sim. Eu era animago, sabe. Esta era uma das formas que costumava assumir. _

Aquilo fez Harry sorrir.

– Meu patrono é um veado.

Mérlin olhou-o por cima do ombro.

– _Uma magnífica coincidência, não?_

Exatamente doze horas depois, ao pôr do sol, Harry aparatava sobre um precário arrecife a quilômetros da costa oeste do centro da Inglaterra. O ar, saturado de gotículas frias e salgadas, arrebentou em seus pulmões com violência. Ele precisou de um segundo a mais para manter o equilíbrio e não ser jogado pelo vento de encontro às ondas, que o encharcaram em questão de segundos.

Tinha passado o dia ouvindo os planos traçados por Rony, Hermione e Snape, e também organizado a abordagem que fariam à ilha de Enos Throop. Contudo, a presença do ex-professor o impedira de contar aos amigos sua pequena aventura. Não era algo que mudasse qualquer coisa do que eles pretendiam fazer, mas Harry teria gostado de ouvir Rony e Hermione dizerem que ele tinha razões para se apegar àquela crença impalpável, àquela esperança sem corpo de que, no fim, tudo daria certo. Infelizmente, não houve tempo para essa conversa.

Harry olhou o Graal preso firmemente em sua mão. Ele retornara à forma de pedra esmeralda assim que Harry saiu do Departamento de Mistérios. Continuava pulsando, vivo. Por segurança, Harry o colocou no bolso da camisa que vestia sob a jaqueta. Depois passou a ponta da unha do indicador direito na palma da mão esquerda murmurando um feitiço de corte. O sangue apareceu imediatamente.

A mensagem que recebera de Voldemort há poucos minutos, lhe dando as coordenadas da ilha, ainda fazia sua cicatriz arder barbaramente. Contudo também lhe dera à certeza de que, como na caverna da Horcrux, seria seu sangue que lhe daria acesso à ilha. Harry olhou por alguns segundos a paisagem de pedras baixas e ondas ferozes e percebeu um lugar em que o vento batia e retornava. Aos olhos, apresentava-se somente o mar longínquo, mas os olhos não vêem tudo. Harry caminhou até a ponta do arrecife, quase caindo na água, e estendeu a mão para o alto, manchando o portal oculto com o sangue da sua mão. Tão logo terminou, recuou alguns passos. Imediatamente, um enorme rochedo começou a se materializar à sua frente, para cima, para os lados, cobrindo toda a sua visão. Em pouco tempo, o mar sem fim, que ele via, tinha se transformado em um enorme paredão rochoso, com metros e metros de altura e se estendendo por quase um quilômetro à sua esquerda e à sua direita.

Com um gesto e um pensamento, Harry fechou o corte e em ato contínuo tirou do cós do jeans a varinha, que continuava usar diante de todos que não fossem Rony e Hermione. De um jeito ou de outro, aquilo tudo teria de acabar ali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/B Sônia: Toda vez que eu faço quaisquer das poucas sugestões, ou levanto uma raríssima dúvida, betando as fics da Sally, me vem a sensação extremamente constrangedora de estar sendo pretensiosa. Como uma criança recém matriculada no primário que pensa saber o suficiente para questionar a autora do livro... E nesse caso, que livro! - Texto forte, com conteúdo. Personagens que não "se perdem" de suas características. Descrições que nos levam à situação e ao lugar, sem jamais tornarem-se enfadonhas ou desnecessárias. E quantas reviravoltas! Tudo com sentido, com razão de estar acontecendo, com continuidade perfeccionista. Neste capítulo... - Por Merlin! (Literalmente ;D) – Neste você me tirou do prumo. Impecável, corajoso, esclarecedor, instigante e surpreendente! Foi tudo isso, e mais! Comecei a arrepiar ao ler o título, e permaneço emocionada até agora! De coração, Anam... ARRASOU!!! Dar os parabéns não parece o suficiente, então, considere-se ovacionada, abraçada, celebrada! Um enorme beijo! Se prepare e se cuide aos escrever os próximos capítulos, que serão intensos ao extremo, e bem sabemos o que isto custa ao escritor... ADORO VOCÊ, TALENTOSA AMIGA-IRMÃ! Adoro aprender contigo! Até os próximos! D P.s.: EU AMO O HECTOR!!!!!!!!!!_

N/A: Perdão pela demora, gente, mas se vocês perceberam, este não foi exatamente um capítulo fácil. Sinceramente, eu espero que tenham gostado e não feito leitura dinâmica para passar de uma vez.

Apesar de ter demorado bem mais do que pretendia – alguns problemas pessoais interferiam – meus planos continuam os mesmos do aviso que postei para vocês. O capítulo entra hoje e já começo a trabalhar nos próximos.

Sobre este: existem muitas referências neste capítulo e a maioria delas foi retirada do **Manual do Bruxo**, escrito pelo casal Kronzek. O livro ficou realmente muito bom. Dali retirei a erva móli, as palavras que Harry usa para entrar na sala e a forma animaga do Mérlin. Outras coisas pesquisei em outros livros e o resto inventei. Espero que a salada tenha ficado boa.

Sobre a bruxa que prendeu Mérlin, as lendas lhe dão nomes diversos: Viviane, Nínive, Niniane. Algumas fazem desta mulher e da Senhora do Lago, a mesma mulher. Bruxa, sacerdotisa, deusa. Eu não seria maluca em tentar resolver em uma fic esse mistério, hihi

Antes de passar aos agradecimentos individuais, quero apenas reforçar o que sempre digo: é muito, mas muito bom mesmo escrever para vocês e, meu marido é testemunha (e vítima, disse ele ao meu lado agora) de quanto fico insuportável quando não escrevo. Então, se eu demoro, não é por vontade própria, mesmo.

Alicia Spinet – Sim, foi exatamente o que ele fez. Hehe. Espero que tenha curtido. Beijos!

Vanii – Desculpe a demora, querida. Que bom que gostou. Bjus!

Shrie – Muito obrigada mesmo Shrie. Porque é para manter a magia viva que a gente escreve, não é? Um beijo carinhoso.

Muri – Eu nunca desisto das fics. A demora é realmente o ônus de viver sem poder apenas escrever. Os gêmeos nasceram em 31 de dezembro e 1 de janeiro com minutos de diferença, então os dois têm quase seis meses, pois estamos no dia 24 de junho.

Livinha – Ahhh amiga, brigadão pelo comentário. Como sempre, seus comentários me deixam feliz e nas nuvens!!

Meliadora – Bem que eu queria, querida. Esse é o meu projeto. Bjs!

Mickky – Muito, mas muito obrigada e bem vinda. Espero que goste assim até o final. Beijão!

Tathi – espero não ter decepcionado, Tathi. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela compreensão. Beijo grande.

Georgea – Gillyyyyyy manaaaaaa!!! Tb gosto quando a Mione sai do sério e cá para nós de certinha (depois do que ela fez com a Umbitch, ela não tem nada, rsrs). Obrigada pelo comentário do Snape (às vezes acho que sou só eu que acho ele cômico, hihi). Obrigada, mana, por tudo, sempre. Te adoro!

Cacau Potter – To aqui!!! Hehe Bjs!

Um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um

Sally


	39. Eternidade Parte 1

N/A: Pela própria natureza deste capítulo, não haverá N/A ao final. Agradecerei a todos os que leram e comentaram com tanto carinho após o epílogo, o qual virá em breve. Como combinado na Comunidade das fics no Orkut, este último capítulo, por seu tamanho descomunal (o pobre do Growpe não chega nem no ombro), será postado em duas partes. E, se for possível quero comentários ás duas partes viram? Mas para que ninguém sofra, eu vou postar a segunda parte logo mais à noite. Espero que apreciem a leitura.

Beijos da Sally

Capítulo 40

_Para Camila Martins, seu presente de aniversário querida. Feliz décimo segundo!_

**Eternidade – Parte 1 **

"_Os dogmas assustam como trovões_

_E que medo de errar a seqüência dos ritos!_

_Em compensação,_

_Deus é mais simples do que as religiões"_

_**Mario Quintana**_

Acima deles, se estendia um céu azul escuro, quase negro, pontilhado de estrelas distantes e sem brilho, marcado nas pontas com rastros de nuvens fumacentas, aqui e ali. Remo havia dito que seria noite de lua nova, Lua Negra, muito própria para sortilégios e rituais maléficos, e Snape traçara um complicado mapa astronômico para tentar identificar a hora exata escolhida para o ritual. "Os _beusclainhs_", ele dissera, "só crêem em magia ritual. Nossa melhor chance é atrapalhá-los."

Em todo o caso, a noite não convidava bons pensamentos. Estava escura e abafada, o ar rarefeito recendendo à maresia, peixes mortos e pedras molhadas. O paredão denso que se elevava atrás deles não ajudava muito a deixar o lugar com uma aparência mais agradável.

– Ah, "por favor"! Pelo que há de mais sagrado, Weasley! Pare de andar de um lado para o outro! Isso está me deixando nervoso.

Rony parou de se movimentar pela praia de pedras, mas não tirou os olhos do alto mar. Ao contrário, levou o oinióculo ao rosto pela enésima vez antes de responder, sem elevar a voz mais que o necessário para que o outro a ouvisse.

– Sua existência me deixa nervoso, Malfoy. Podemos fazer algo a respeito, se quiser.

Draco estava sentado em uma pedra alguns metros atrás de Rony e deve ter se movimentado para responder, porque a próxima a falar foi Tonks.

– Melhor calar a boca, "Malfoyzinho" – disse com nojo. – Você está em minoria aqui.

É certo que Draco Malfoy é um cretino idiota, mas ele não é totalmente desprovido de cérebro e talvez, por isso, tenha preferido ficar apenas resmungado sobre onde achava que Rony e Tonks deveriam ir, ao invés de responder diretamente para eles. Snape lhe lançou um olhar de advertência e ele fechou a cara, aborrecido. Em outra circunstância, Rony certamente teria respondido à altura – provavelmente à altura do queixo de Draco –, mas naquele momento nada importava ou interessava. Nada que não tivesse a ver com o fato de que, para além daquele mar, as pessoas que mais lhe importavam no mundo estavam arriscando as suas vidas, enquanto ele ficava ali, parado, esperando. Odiava isso.

– Nada ainda – lançou um resmungo seguido de uma trilha de palavrões, dos quais ninguém reclamou. – Plano idiota.

Snape cruzou os braços, mas não retrucou. Os olhos dele eram apenas duas linhas finas coladas ao horizonte.

– É nosso melhor plano, Rony – disse Remo. – Acalme-se, logo teremos o sinal.

As pessoas paradas na praia, e eram muitas, se mantiveram no mesmo silêncio tenso. Foi Fleur que disse o que ninguém queria expressar em voz alta.

– _E se o sinal non vierr?_

– Voaremos mesmo assim – respondeu Gui com muita certeza. – Daremos apenas uma hora, e, com ou sem sinal, vamos até lá!

– Em uma hora podem matá-los umas duas vezes – comentou Draco, voltando a falar.

– Eu posso fazer o mesmo com você – rosnou Tonks antes que qualquer outro se manifestasse.

Fleur se aninhou ao marido choramingando.

– _Eu querro a minha garrotinha..._

Ele a consolou, apertando o abraço, mas parecia que ninguém tinha condições de dizer muita coisa. Tinham os dentes cerrados, as bocas ressequidas. Os sentimentos de todos ali estavam muito além do medo puro e simples.

Dois _plocs_ altos se fizeram ouvir logo atrás de Rony. Seus irmãos gêmeos tinham acabado de desaparatar na praia.

– Tudo pronto lá em cima – informou Fred anormalmente sério e fazendo um gesto de cabeça para o paredão alto que se estendia além da faixa litorânea pedregosa.

– Estão apenas esperando o sinal – completou Jorge, que ainda tinha as marcas no rosto e nas mãos das torturas feitas pelos Comensais quando invadiram sua casa para raptar as crianças Weasley.

– Nós também – respondeu Quim sem tirar os olhos no oinióculo.

– Cadê o Neville? – quis saber Rony, tentando ver atrás dos irmãos.

– Ele vai com o outro pelotão – informou Fred.

– Sério?

– É – confirmou Jorge – dá-lhe, Neville!

Rony deu um pequeno sorrisinho, antes de voltar a espreitar o mar.

– Há quanto tempo, agora? – perguntou Alicia chegando perto deles. Havia uma nota clara de aflição na sua voz.

– Quase vinte minutos – respondeu Remo, consultando o relógio de pulso.

De novo, aquela onda de silêncio, apenas o mar indo e vindo, monótono, compassado. Rony consultou o oinióculo, mas o horizonte ainda lhe parecia limpo. Ele laçou um olhar para trás. Devia haver umas cinqüenta ou sessenta pessoas as suas costas. Aurores, ex-colegas de escola, amigos. Ninguém ali estava para brincadeira, mas Rony ficou pensando se a maioria deles tinha a exata dimensão do que iam enfrentar. Durante o dia em que ele e Hermione tinham juntado as gotas de sangue dos voluntários ao Graal, os dois tinham tentado explicar o que seria enfrentar os _beusclainhs_, o que seria lutar num terreno que eles não conheciam e tudo o que estava em jogo. Nada havia demovido aquele pessoal de ajudá-los. Rony estava cheio de gratidão por todos, mas também apreensivo. Uma garra no estômago lhe informava que nem todos retornariam. O heroísmo deles, de repente, lhes parecia uma temeridade sem sentido. Ele mesmo daria qualquer coisa para, agora, estar seguro em casa, com sua a mulher e o seu filho. Sabia que muitos haviam deixado suas famílias para trás para lutar ao lado deles. Era como se confiassem que, por estarem ao lado de Harry Potter, nada lhes aconteceria. Rony gostaria muito que essa fosse uma esperança possível. Mas não era. Conhecia as idéias e disposições de Harry naquele momento. A certeza do amigo no auto-sacrifício não lhe parecia augúrio melhor que a confiança quase infantil de muitos dos lutadores de que tudo daria certo no final.

Rony fechou os olhos por dois segundos: "que tudo dê certo no final", desejou com todo o seu coração.

– ESTÁ LÁ! – anunciou Quim.

– ONDE? – berraram várias vozes, inclusive a de Rony que voltou a olhar pelo oinióculo.

– LÁ! – disse Gui em voz alta apontando para o alto mar.

O grupo se agitou e muito chegaram a montar em suas vassouras.

– _Acalmem-se!_ – ordenou Snape e quase todos os que tinham sido seus alunos se encolheram. – Ainda não temos o sinal.

O resto murchou e voltou a espreitar o mar, mas também o céu.

Um vulto maciço acompanhado de outro que mal lhe chegava ao peito apareceu um pouco mais longe na praia e se moveu rápido até eles. Rony não precisou que estivessem muito próximos para reconhecer Hagrid e o andar trôpego de Olho-Tonto Moody.

– Desculpem a demora eh – disse o grandalhão.

– Hagrid! Olho-Tonto! – exclamou Artur Weasley, que até então tinha estado muito quieto. Ele interpelou os dois, um pouco transtornado. – Achei que ficariam em Hogwarts.

– Fique tranqüilo, Artur. As defesas do castelo estão bem azeitadas. Se acham que vão encontrar só crianças indefesas, terão uma bela surpresa – assegurou Olho-Tonto.

Rony entendia a preocupação do pai. Molly, Ana e Joanne tinham ido para Hogwarts. A proteção da neta e da nora grávida tinha inclinado Molly a não participar do ataque à ilha de Enos Throop. Contudo, fora preciso Harry para convencê-la plenamente, dizendo que confiava apenas nela para deixar Joanne. Depois, fora necessário descobrir onde era mais seguro para elas ficarem. Harry e Quim decidiram que a maior proteção deveria ser dada Hogwarts, pois, caso eles falhassem, não tinham a menor dúvida sobre qual o lugar que Voldemort iria querer tomar conta para recomeçar sua ascensão. Uma força-tarefa de Aurores tinha sido destacada para a escola e muitos dos pais de alunos – que puderam ser avisados e se dispuseram – igualmente se uniram à vigília.

– Eu deixei o Growpinho e a Niguria tomando conta deles, Artur – complementou Hagrid com orgulho. – E, bem, o nome de Harry Potter ainda faz milagres. Os centauros, dessa vez, se ofereceram para ficar de olho na escola.

– Quem é Niguria? – a voz casual de Luna Lovegood (agora Creevey) pareceu deslocada por não ter nenhum traço da objetividade que parecia ser a marca das conversas ali.

– Ah é a namorada dele, do Growpe. É prima da Olímpia, digo, Madame Maxime. Não, Artur, não se preocupe, ãh. Para uma giganta ela é bem maternal. Ficou encantada em proteger crianças.

Rony pode distinguir os gemidos de várias bruxas atrás dele. Obviamente nenhuma delas acreditava que pudesse haver qualquer coisa de maternal numa giganta. Opinião que, muito claramente, Artur Weasley compartilhava. Remo pôs o braço por cima dos ombros dele e garantiu que, com Minerva a frente da escola, estava tudo sob controle. A única indiferente ao mal estar causado pelas informações de Hagrid era Luna. Ela crivou Hagrid de perguntas sobre o relacionamento de Growpe, como quem se interessa em uma revista de fofocas.

– Garota esquisita – rosnou Moody perto de Rony, que lhe arqueou as sobrancelhas. – parecia tão lúcida quando nos convenceu que levar um pelotão montado em testrálios para um campo de batalha com os _beusclainhs_ seria um erro. E agora isso.

– Essa é a Luna – respondeu Rony com tranqüilidade, voltado à sua postura de espera, com os olhos no oceano. – Mais algumas dessas e você vai perceber que é impossível viver sem ela por perto.

Moody o focou com o olho mágico por um segundo e depois se afastou resmungando alguma coisa.

– Rony – trovejou Quim a alguns metros dele. – Acho que você deve subir. É melhor estarmos todos apostos.

O rapaz assentiu para o chefe e já ia se afastar para aparatar quando viu Draco, ainda sentado na mesma pedra com ar de tédio. Ele podia ter feito um Voto Perpétuo ou que fosse, mas Rony teria de nascer de novo para poder confiar em Draco Malfoy.

– Não esquente – disse Jorge à sua direita como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos.

– Estaremos de olho nele o tempo todo – confirmou Fred.

– E seremos quatro.

Alicia e Kátia estavam postadas ao lado dos maridos.

– Não – falou uma voz Weasley saindo do escuro. – Se preocupem em pegar os meus sobrinhos. Eu cuido do projeto abortado de Comensal.

Jorge olhou Percy com estupefação.

– Estou estonteado Percy! Mais uma piada dessas e você vai ter de se separar da _Patrícia querida_. Acha que ela agüenta duas horas ao lado de um homem com senso de humor?

– Está enganado, Jorge: a pergunta é – completou Fred – um homem com senso de humor agüenta duas horas ao lado da _Patrícia querida_?

Rony e as duas cunhadas não resistiram a sorrir.

– Deixem o Percy em paz – recomendou Gui, chegando por trás e dando um cascudo em cada um dos gêmeos, que riram.

– Não se incomode – disse Percy com dignidade, antes de resmungar. – Pior que às vezes acho que eles têm razão.

Os gêmeos fizeram uma breve comemoração, que não foi maior porque Gui voltou a cascudear os dois. Dessa vez eles reclamaram.

– Por que ainda está parado aí? – o mais velho dos rapazes Weasley interpelou Rony. – O Carlinhos já está te esperando.

– Tô indo – disse Rony, antes que o cascudo se dirigisse a ele, e se afastou do grupo a passos largos. Logo, percebeu que Hagrid vinha caminhando ao seu lado.

– Achei que ficaria em Hogwarts, Hagrid.

– E perder vocês três de vista? Nunca. Se é para morrer, que seja ao lado dos meus melhores amigos – disse dando um tapa afetuoso nas costas de Rony, que mesmo sendo alto e forte, desequilibrou uns passos para frente, mas sorriu. – Além disso, eu não dispensaria essa oportunidade por nada. – Ele apontou a mão grande como uma pá para o alto do promontório que se estendia assim que a praia terminava.

Havia nuvens lá, mas não como as que, de tempos em tempos cruzavam o céu, ofuscando ainda mais as estrelas. Era um bafejar compacto, ruidoso, excitado que vinha lá de cima. Assim como os homens na praia, doze dragões treinados também sentiam o cheiro da batalha que se aproximava. E esperavam.

xxx - - - xxx

Como o Lord das Trevas previra, apenas um homem surgiu no alto da ilha-fortaleza. E ele também não tinha se atrasado nem um minuto, exatamente como Voldemort disse que ele faria. A postura de Auror atento era reconhecível. Mas, mesmo em menino, ele já era arrogante e metido daquela maneira. De qualquer forma, tinha-se de admitir que Harry Potter empunhava a varinha com uma firmeza invejável, ainda mais para alguém na situação dele. Os olhos, por trás dos óculos de aro redondo, vasculhavam o alto, quase plano, da ilha. Uma vasta pradaria verde-escura, cortada volta e meia por grandes e médias pedras cinzentas e tochas incandescentes que, cravadas no chão, procuravam sem sucesso quebrar a escuridão. Mas o homem, certamente, não via ninguém. Ele ainda procuraria por um tempo, cauteloso. Não apressaria o combate.

Ah, sim. Ele viera combater. Disso, Lord Voldemort tinha plena certeza. E combateria com bravura, não desmereceria o sangue de seus pais. Morreria, se necessário fosse, e sem titubear. Contudo, Harry Potter não precisava morrer. Seria um grande desperdício. E Voldemort tinha os argumentos certos para convencê-lo disso.

Os Comensais, em seus esconderijos, olhavam o homem com imenso ódio. Voldemort não podia deixar de se perguntar se, ao final, eles seriam capazes de compreender seu grande plano. Não que houvesse alguma escolha àqueles que o seguiram até ali, se continuariam ou não a obedecê-lo. Não, não havia nenhuma escolha. O único que poderia fazer escolhas naquela noite, seria Harry Potter. E ele perderia em qualquer uma delas.

Mesclados ao chão e às pedras, os _beusclainhs_ farejavam as atitudes do homem. Era possível sentir que, de alguma forma, eles o respeitavam. Em especial, Marmodeu. Ele fora o líder até a volta de Mefistófeles. Era seu lugar-tenente, agora e contara tudo o que sabia sobre Harry Potter para o seu chefe, deixando-o igualmente curioso. Os dois mal podiam esperar para ver até onde o ódio poderia levar alguém com os poderes do jovem Potter. Poderes que ele havia usurpado de Voldemort ao eliminar as suas Horcruxes! Poderes que, com absoluta certeza, retornariam ao seu legítimo dono naquela noite. Entretanto, Mefistófeles era mais sutil que Marmodeu. Testar Potter não lhe era suficiente e tão pouco destruí-lo. Não era apenas o ódio que o rapaz poderia sentir lhe interessava. Ele queria era ver a "bela e intacta" alma do Eleito se partir. Ah sim! Mefistófeles teria muito prazer nisso.

Apesar dos problemas inerentes àquela raça nada confiável de demônios, Voldemort estava satisfeito com os acordos que fizera. Teria de pagá-los, claro. Mas isso não seria problema. Ao fim, seria um bom exemplo para os insanos que quisessem se opor à nova ordem que estava para nascer naquela noite. Era óbvio que, depois, os acordos seriam revistos. Mas, com Lord Voldemort de volta ao poder, os _beusclainhs_ não teriam do que reclamar, pois não haveria casa trouxa que não lhes fosse franqueada e sempre haveria um ou outro bruxo rebelde que lhes serviria. A nova ordem não permitiria dissidências. Ela seria mais ampla e mais profunda que qualquer outra organização projetada. Seria uma sociedade perfeita.

Sim. Era possível ver um grande e radioso futuro pela frente. E tudo entre o Lord das Trevas e esse futuro era novamente aquele garoto. Ora, um homem inteligente saberia aprender com os enganos do passado. Voldemort não cometeria erros tolos dessa vez. Não subestimaria Harry Potter, por mais que o odiasse e desprezasse. Seria estúpido se deixar invadir por sentimentos como aqueles. Ele cometera esse erro com o velho. Não fora frio o suficiente e Dumbledore o atrapalhara por décadas. Seria frio com Potter. Seria o que o garoto era incapaz de ser. Teria o controle que aquele menino não teria condições de alcançar em séculos. Iria desestabilizá-lo, fazê-lo perder-se, colocá-lo de joelhos. Tilial, o _beusclainh_ que tão competentemente havia seduzido e aliciado Richard Oates para lhe fornecer aquele corpo precário, estava ansioso por usar seus talentos de torturador com o todo-poderoso menino-que-sobreviveu. E, mesmo que ele falhasse, haveria outras formas de transformar todos aqueles bons sentimentos em ódio puro. Potter não teria a menor chance. Como sua mãe e pai, ele seria corajoso, mas no fim ele imploraria. Então, misericordiosamente, Lord das Trevas lhe ofereceria a libertação.

Não haveria erros. Porque, dessa vez, Voldemort não tinha apenas todos os trunfos a seu favor. Dessa vez, ele tinha algo mais. Ele compreendia Harry Potter melhor que qualquer outro o compreendera. O garoto já perdera mais do que poderia suportar. Ele daria qualquer coisa para não perder... mesmo que soubesse que já havia perdido tudo.

xxx - - - xxx

O alto da ilha estava vazio. Ao menos aparentava vazio.

– 'Onde eles estão?' – Hermione sussurrou bem perto dele. A voz tremia e, se a capa de invisibilidade fosse somente um pano, talvez fosse possível vê-la tremer também.

Harry perscrutou cada centímetro que seus olhos puderam abarcar. Nada. Então, ele fechou as pálpebras e respirou fundo. Sua cicatriz que antes formigava apenas com a memória da última invasão de Voldemort a sua mente, voltara a parecer viva e abrasadora. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, falou muito baixo, mal mexendo os lábios.

– 'Não se engane. Eles estão aqui. Todos eles'. – Sentiu Mione prender a respiração. – 'Não se afaste de mim'.

Ela deve ter concordado, pois todos os passos que Harry deu, se encaminhando para a parte mais central do terreno, foram acompanhados de perto pela amiga. Estava sendo observado, e não eram somente os pelos arrepiados da nuca de Harry que o informavam disso. Todo o seu corpo formigava. Havia ondas diferentes de magia circulando por ali. Mas Harry era o senhor do tempo. Quem precisava de datas, estrelas, luas eram eles e não Harry. O rapaz decidiu esperar que eles se mostrassem.

– 'Harry? Nós conseguimos, eu entrei com você. Vamos chamá-los'.

– 'Não. Ainda não. Está com a espada nas mãos?'

– 'Sim'.

– 'Vem comigo, então'.

Adiante, pedras do tamanho de ovos pré-históricos se espalhavam formando um precário círculo sobre uma parte muito plana da ilha. Novamente um círculo de pedras, o terceiro. O campo de Aradia, Stonehenge e aquele sem nome diante deles. Harry caminhou cauteloso até o centro. Duas pedras empilhadas, diante dele, lembravam uma mesa ou um altar e, ao lado desta, havia dois enormes menires que pareciam pilares segurando o céu. Harry tentava perceber cada movimento, cada lufada de vento irregular a sua volta. Sabia que estava fazendo o que Voldemort queria. Sabia que ele provavelmente o observava agora. Via com satisfação Harry indo se postar "obedientemente", como uma peça de tabuleiro, no lugar em que ele esperava tê-lo nas mãos. Uma nota bizarra de riso passou na mente do rapaz.

Na primeira vez em que enfrentara Voldemort – sem ser um bebê salvo pela mãe – houvera um jogo de xadrez e Rony o vencera. Em todas as outras vezes, o acaso e – hoje Harry entendia isso – seu coração o haviam ajudado a, pelo menos, sair vivo dos jogos propostos por seu inimigo. Havia um novo jogo agora. Tanto ele quanto Riddle tinham mais segredos e conhecimento do que o outro podia adivinhar. De fato, talvez não fosse xadrez, desta vez, mas uma mão de cartas. E Harry sabia que Voldemort confiava nas suas bem mais que ele nas dele. Por isso, ele decidira blefar até onde fosse possível e esperar que todos os planos traçados por Hermione, Rony, Snape, Remo e ele próprio dessem certo. E, talvez, ele pudesse, com um pouco de sorte, e com aquela pedra que pulsava como uma esmeralda viva no bolso junto ao seu peito, surpreender o seu adversário.

– 'Aqui' – murmurou para Hermione quando chegaram ao centro do círculo. – 'Faça!'

– 'Tem certeza?'

– 'Tenho. Comece. Depois os chamaremos'.

Sem retrucar mais, Hermione iniciou lentamente a se movimentar a sua volta. Não era possível vê-la e ele mal conseguia distinguir, por sobre o barulho do vento e do mar, o som da espada riscando o chão. Se desse certo, Harry teria mais uma dívida com Hermione e Snape. Fora ela quem sugerira o círculo de proteção. Sua amiga, sempre brilhante, aparecera com um livro sobre magia ritual e lera para ele, e um igualmente boquiaberto Rony, várias páginas complicadas e, bem... nojentas, sobre cerimoniais mágicos realizados com invocações de espíritos, sacrifícios animais e coisas do gênero. Os bruxos que se envolviam com esse tipo de coisa não eram burros de confiarem apenas em suas varinhas para se protegerem de forças além de sua compreensão. Sofisticadas fórmulas rúnicas eram traçados em torno daquele que se expunha a essas violentas forças das trevas. Harry e Rony entenderam rapidamente o conceito, mas não muito mais que isso. Já Hermione, em poucas horas, sabia reconhecer os traçados como se os lesse desde criança, no dia seguinte, ela era capaz de desenhar os mais simples com firmeza e, dois dias depois, os mais complexos.

O uso da espada fora idéia de Snape.

"_Riscar o chão com a mais lendária espada do mundo? – indignara-se Rony. – Que bom que não sou mais seu aluno, aí eu posso finalmente dizer: você-é-LOUCO!"_

_Snape tinha ignorado isso e se voltado diretamente para Hermione._

"_Com o que esses bruxos que você estudou em seu "livro", Granger, traçavam o círculo de proteção?" _

_Ele perguntou como quem propõe uma questão acadêmica, o que não surpreenderia se alguma vez, em todo o tempo que fora professor deles, Snape tivesse se interessado em ouvir qualquer resposta de Hermione. A garota, no entanto, demorou a responder. Harry achou que fosse pelo choque, mas logo o rosto dela brilhou como só acontecia quando coisas muito geniais passavam a fazer sentido na sua cabeça._

"_Espadas..." Ela murmurou ainda embasbacada._

"_E por que será que a mais poderosa espada do mundo caiu em suas mãos exatamente quando você precisa tanto de uma para fazer um círculo de proteção contra a pior raça de demônios que conhecemos?"_

_O queixo de Rony caíra. O próprio Harry ficara estupefato. _

"_Espantados?", debochara Snape, "Eu também. Acho que nunca deixarei de me espantar com o fato de ignorantes como vocês chegarem onde estão", disse dirigindo-se a Harry e Rony. "E Weasley, riscar o chão não é nem um décimo do que essa espada pode fazer"._

_Ainda assim, tudo agora tinha um novo sentido. Eles haviam compreendido o que fazer com o Graal. Intuíram o uso que teria o Pendragon. Então, a espada que não podia ferir... ela poderia proteger, da forma mágica mais eficiente que havia, contra as forças das trevas. Que Snape os insultasse, ora bolas! Quem ligava? Fora a eles que Bóreas, o guardião, entregara essas relíquias e o ex-professor não pode apagar os sorrisos presunçosos dos dois rapazes, o que o deixou irascível por horas._

O desenho a volta de Harry não ficaria visível graças à sutileza da noite. E seria demorado. Mas ganhar tempo era ainda a arma mais eficaz na qual Harry poderia pensar.

xxx - - - xxx

Nem um movimento! O garoto chegara ao meio do círculo e parara. Voldemort achou que ele procuraria com mais afinco, ou gritaria. Talvez pela mulher. Pelo filho. Talvez, por ele. Mas Potter continuava parado. A mesma postura de quem espera um ataque a qualquer momento, mas não parecia disposto a atacar ou fugir.

Não negava que estava frustrado. Contudo, havia algo de interessante ali.

Lord Voldemort se quis saber o quão frio esse homem Harry Potter tinha se tornado. Quanto será que o treinamento de Auror havia feito pelo menininho arrogante, impetuoso e cabeça-quente? Teria sido competente em transformá-lo num adulto capaz de apenas... esperar? Ele não tinha grande crença nisso tendo em vista o que Lucius tinha narrado de sua fuga de Azkaban. Talvez... fosse a hora de saber.

Num gesto firme, o bruxo deu um sinal para Tilial.

xxx - - - xxx

Um grito de dor, insuportável de ouvir, rasgou a noite. Hermione estacou imediatamente e Harry pode sentir uma urgência histérica subir seus nervos acima.

– 'Harry...' – sussurrou Mione cheia de pavor agarrando-se ao seu braço.

O berro seguinte tinha ainda mais agonia. Era de mulher. O ar frio da noite deixara de chegar aos pulmões de Harry. Mais um grito. E ele parou de respirar.

– HAARRYYY!!!!!!

– Gina... GINAAAAAAAA!! GINAAAAAAAA!! – sua garganta rasgava e ele teria corrido em direção ao lugar de onde os gritos vinham se Hermione não o estivesse segurando com todas as forças de que era capaz. – Me solta! – Ele rosnou. – GINAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

– HARRYYY!! – Gina estava chorando de dor. – POR FAVOR!!! ME AJUDAAAA!!!

Ele não gritava mais, ele urrava. Era como se fosse nele. O que quer que ela estivesse sofrendo, era nele que doía. Mas Hermione continuava a segurá-lo. Então, um choro de bebê varreu o alto da ilha e Harry não sabia mais como qualificar o desespero enquanto tentava se livrar de Hermione, que parecia ter lhe lançado um feitiço do corpo preso para que ele não se movesse.

– 'Me solta!' – não foi uma ordem, ele implorou.

– 'Não' – Hermione tinha a voz aguada. – 'Eu ainda não acabei. O círculo vai segui-lo quando estiver pronto, mas ainda não está...'

Ela falou tudo muito rápido, mas Harry mal distinguiu as palavras, tudo que ele ouvia eram os gritos de desespero de Gina. Pedindo. Suplicando que deixassem seu bebê em paz. Harry se pôs a lutar contra o feitiço lançado por Hermione. Uma raiva surda se voltou contra ela. Tinha vontade de bater na amiga, caso pudesse se mexer. Como ela podia? Como ela queria que ele ficasse parado enquanto...

Mas ele podia se livrar. Uma parte inexplicavelmente fria e lúcida da sua mente lhe disse que ele tinha poder suficiente para se livrar do feitiço de Hermione. Bastava se concentrar. Logo, ele poderia salvar Gina e Lyan. Parou de lutar com os músculos. Era em sua mente que o poder estava. Respirou profundamente enquanto visualizava as correntes invisíveis que o prendiam quebrando e caindo. Contudo, quando aquela que estava sobre seu peito caiu, algo mais aconteceu. Antes que ele pudesse dar um passo sequer, o Graal vibrou.

Não era aquele pulsar cômodo e reconfortante ao qual ele estava acostumado, era um tipo diferente de vibração.

– 'Pronto' – disse Hermione, numa urgência cheia de dor – 'desculpe, Harry. Eu tinha... Vamos logo!'

Harry esticou o braço e a fez parar. Os gritos continuavam cada vez mais lancinantes e Hermione chorava muito.

– 'É Voldemort, Mione. Não acredite em tudo que ouve... ou vê.'

– 'Mas...'

– 'Ele quer que eu vá ou não a fariam gritar e...' – uma calma do tamanho de um cobertor quente desceu sobre ele – 'não é ela'.

– 'O quê? Como pode ter certeza?'

– 'Gina não gritaria' – afirmou com certeza absoluta. Gina não chamaria por ele naquela situação. Não deixaria que a fizessem de isca. Harry tomou fôlego e berrou: – VOCÊ JÁ FOI MAIS ESPERTO, VOLDEMORT! POR QUE ACHOU QUE EU CAIRIA NOVAMENTE NESSE TRUQUE? NÃO ACHOU QUE EU TIVESSE APRENDIDO QUANDO VOCÊ USOU SIRIUS PARA ME LEVAR AO DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTÉRIOS?

Ele cruzou os braços deixando clara sua disposição de não se mover. Não demorou muito para os insuportáveis gritos femininos pararem. Harry deixou o ar preso nos pulmões sair lentamente. Um blefe e uma aposta. Harry tinha vencido dessa vez.

De trás de uma pedra alta, saiu um bruxo cujas feições jovens eram ainda reconhecíveis, muito embora as faces encovadas e de uma brancura amarelada lhe dessem aparência de um cadáver que andava. Não havia grande claridade, as tochas mal conseguiam ir além de si mesmas para iluminar, porém Richard Oates caminhava para Harry e era impossível não ver em seus olhos aquela horrível luz vermelha. Se ainda havia algo do Auror naquele corpo era tão pouco e tão fraco que ele certamente não teria condições de esboçar um gesto. O senhor daqueles passos era Voldemort. A cicatriz na testa de Harry rompeu de fora a fora com tanta vontade que ele achou que cérebro se dilaceraria. Piscou rápido para conter as lágrimas de dor e focalizou em Voldemort. Isso, estranhamente, serviu para manter-lhe a lucidez e não o deixou sucumbir.

Os dois inimigos se encaram longamente. Harry achou que sua raiva por Oates se manifestaria quando eles estivessem frente a frente, mas não aconteceu. Mesmo sem o rosto ofídico, ainda era Voldemort. Richard merecia apenas a piedade que se daria a um moribundo. Talvez uma piedade ainda maior pelo fato de seu assassino ter o descaramento e o mau gosto de roubar-lhe o corpo e usá-lo como um casaco, com o qual não se deveria ter nenhum cuidado.

– Harry Potter – disse Voldemort anunciando cada letra. – Parece que seu "felizes para sempre" foi bem curto, não é?

– É. Eu também achei que "danação eterna" durasse um pouco mais.

– Vejo que a sua língua continua afiada, mas estou impressionado com o novo estilo. – O bruxo o analisou jocoso. – Tão... frio. Profissional, eu diria.

– Ah claro! Eu tinha esquecido que você prefere enfrentar bebês, crianças e adolescentes não treinados. Problemas com gente do seu tamanho, não é?

O sorriso debochado falhou por um segundo, mas não sumiu.

– Esse é o seu sonho, não? Você fantasia que eu, Lord Voldemort, o único bruxo com poder o suficiente para buscar a imortalidade e, realmente, vencer a morte, um dia poderia temê-lo, como você acha que eu temia ao velho.

– Você temia Dumbledore, Riddle. Isso é um fato.

Voldemort pressionou os lábios de Oates numa linha fina. Ele ainda não gostava de ser contrariado. Porém, por alguma razão ele preferiu não discutir.

– Se quer se apegar a isso, não posso impedi-lo. Mas escreva, Harry Potter:_ Lord Voldemort não teme você!_

– É, eu vou anotar isso. E vou anotar também que você precisou se aliar com a raça de seres mais infecta da terra, e se esconder atrás da saia da minha mulher e dos brinquedos de oito crianças para me enfrentar. – Aquilo certamente incomodou Voldemort e Harry prosseguiu com satisfação. – Acho que vou anotar, além disso, a sua obsessão para que eu estivesse aqui sozinho enquanto você está cercado de uns trinta bruxos armados mais os bichinhos de estimação? Estou estupefato com o tamanho da sua coragem, Riddle. Você realmente não tem o menor medo de mim...

– CALE-SE! Você é apenas uma pequena engrenagem na minha tomada do poder, Potter! – Os olhos de Oates saltavam das órbitas, impulsionados pela força alucinada de Voldemort. – Hoje eu compreendo isso! Tudo o que aconteceu teve um propósito. Uma única finalidade. Tornar a mim o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu! O único a vencer a morte mais de uma vez! O único a tornar-se imortal! Você e seu patético bebê existem apenas para isso. Doeria bem menos se aceitasse, pois não há nada que possa fazer contra mim, garoto!

Num gesto de comando, o topo da ilha-fortaleza, antes vazio e plano, se encheu de gente que parecia brotar como fumaça do chão. Em segundos, Harry estava cercado de Comensais da Morte e _beusclainhs_. Havia uma grande excitação ali. Os sorrisos e caçoadas lembraram a Harry um bando de hienas cercando uma vítima ferida. Talvez fosse esse o momento de igualar as coisas, mas então Enos Throop apareceu próximo ao canto esquerdo dos olhos de Harry. Ela arrastava Gina por um braço e ela parecia ainda menor perto do traidor de altura gigantesca. Hermione soltou um gemido baixo, enquanto Harry devorava a figura da esposa. Gina estava mais magra. Usava ainda o vestido da festa de inauguração que os dois nunca foram e este caía frouxo dela. Havia marcas no rosto e nos braços até onde Harry podia ver.

– Jogue a sua varinha para cá, Potter! – ordenou Throop.

Harry estava tão alheio que mal o ouviu falar. Seus olhos mal desprendiam dos de Gina. Ela tentava manter-se ereta e firme, mas havia muita dor, tanta dor.

– Você não ouviu? – Foi mais a voz do que ordem que ativou os sentidos de Harry. – _Jogue a varinha!_ – berrou Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ele voltou a olhar para Gina. Pegou a varinha sem titubear, seria uma troca fácil. Tudo que ele queria era abraçar sua mulher, nem que fosse por um segundo... Por outro lado, os seus inimigos o queriam desarmado; e eles não sabiam que não faria diferença nenhuma. Seus olhos buscaram cumplicidade nos da esposa e ela o incentivou a entregar a varinha balançando a cabeça, assustada. Rápido demais. Entregar a varinha tinha outros riscos... Um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Harry e ele instintivamente consultou o Graal, que vibrou. Estava lidando com Voldemort, não podia esquecer-se disso.

– Talvez não seja ela, Harry – sussurrou baixinho Hermione, que parecia pensar junto com ele. – Ele faria de novo. Quer você fraco.

Harry assentiu imperceptivelmente enquanto observava Throop sacudir sua presa pelo braço com grande brutalidade. Ela gemeu alto e convincentemente. Era bem claro que eles pretendiam fazê-lo se desarmar com o mínimo de resistência possível. A mente de Harry trabalhava com uma rapidez impressionante para dar conta do problema que se criava no momento. A varinha não era imprescindível para enviar o sinal para os outros, mas ele não queria revelar tão cedo do que era capaz; e permitir que Hermione o fizesse, poderia expor a posição da amiga e o fato de que outros, além dele, poderiam entrar na ilha. Isso tiraria o elemento surpresa do "seu exército", coisa que Harry realmente não queria.

Caso ele entregasse a varinha, haveria duas outras complicações. Qualquer bruxo, minimamente atento, perceberia que ele não carregava nada além de um pedaço de madeira transfigurado. Por outro lado, a seqüência de ação dos Comensais seria, provavelmente, deixar que a falsa Gina se aproximasse dele e assim tentasse extrair o que ele pretendia fazer. Mas um _beusclainh_, o que certamente era o ser metamorfoseado em Gina, à sua frente, não transporia o círculo de proteção. E isso também os revelaria cedo demais.

Para ganhar tempo e representar bem a sua cena, Harry olhou longamente para a varinha, com pesar, enquanto decidia como não entregá-la.

– Está enrolando, Potter! – Reclamou Voldemort. – Lucius, tome a varinha dele ou teremos de convencê-lo de forma menos suave – falou apontando para a falsa Gina.

Por algum motivo, eles não estavam lhe mostrando sua verdadeira mulher e isso deixou Harry mais assustado do que tudo. E se ela já estivesse morta? Se ela não tivesse resistido às torturas? Se, num dos seus ataques de fúria, Voldemort tivesse simplesmente a eliminado contando com a capacidade metamorfaga dos _beusclainhs _para sugestionar Harry na batalha final?

Lucius Malfoy parou na sua frente e esticou a mão esperando que ele lhe entregasse a varinha. Harry podia ver as dobras da sua capa roçando o seu círculo de proteção. Felizmente ele não dera mais um passo. Os olhos sempre frios do velho Malfoy, no entanto, tinham uma pontada de medo que Harry nem saberia dizer como reconheceu, mas, num átimo de loucura, resolveu usá-la. Lembrou do que Lucius tinha lhe dito no dia em que fugira de Azkaban, ameaçando-o por ser Harry o responsável pela morte de Narcisa e, acreditava ele, por Draco tê-lo abandonado na prisão. Baixou a voz para que apenas o bruxo o ouvisse, enquanto, numa lentidão dramática, lhe estendia a varinha.

– 'Draco está conosco' – foi possível perceber Lucius gelar – 'por sua causa. Ele quer salvá-lo.'

– 'Eu não preciso ser salvo, Potter. Você sim' – rosnou Malfoy, mas ele não elevou a voz e Harry viu aí uma possibilidade.

– 'Ele fez um _Voto Perpétuo' _– Lucius arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. – 'Prometeu que o salvaria ou morreria tentando.'

– 'Mas...'

– 'Se ele mudar de lado ou deixar você agir contra nós, ele morre'.

– 'Draco não seria tão estúpido'.

– 'Se pensa isso é porque conhece muito mal o seu filho'.

– 'Ele não pode entrar aqui!' – sussurrou raivoso e em resposta Harry sorriu de um jeito que dizia que havia muitas coisas de que Lucius não sabia e, só então ele, deixou a varinha falsa cair sobre a mão do bruxo, que a segurou.

Foi possível ler nos olhos de Lucius Malfoy uma sucessão rápida de triunfo, confusão e, depois, medo. O bruxo encarou Harry como se nunca o tivesse visto na frente. Ele observou a varinha e depois lançou um olhar questionador ao rapaz.

– 'Onde...?'

Harry apenas abriu os braços numa atitude clara de que ele não escondia nada. Estava completamente desarmado. Foi aí que a pouca cor no rosto do velho Malfoy sumiu de vez.

– Algum problema, Lucius? – Voldemort impacientou-se, embora não parecesse ter percebido o diálogo nervoso entre os dois homens a poucos metros dele.

– Hã – Malfoy se voltou fazendo uma mesura para o chefe. Harry prendeu a respiração, estava confiando demais em duas coisas: o amor de Lucius pelo filho e sua fascinação pelo poder. Naquele momento, a lealdade de Lucius Malfoy vacilava porque ele não sabia mais qual era o bruxo mais poderoso sobre aquela ilha. – Nenhum problema, Milorde.

Pelo visto ele optara pela posição tradicional dos Malfoys, aquela que lhes era conveniente e, no momento, era conveniente para Lucius não interferir no rumo dos acontecimentos.

– De que é a varinha? – perguntou Voldemort.

– Carvalho e corda de coração de dragão – respondeu Harry antes mesmo que Lucius endireitasse a coluna diante de seu mestre. Voldemort não pareceu impressionado.

– Uma varinha bem tradicional – escarneceu o bruxo. – Traga-a aqui Lucius.

Malfoy tremeu de forma quase imperceptível, mas não deu outras mostras de titubear. Sem transparecer nada, ele caminhou até Voldemort, com toda a atenção dos que compunham o círculo nele, e estendeu-lhe a varinha de Harry. Contudo, antes que o bruxo a tocasse, a varinha deu um pinote, como se tivesse vida própria, e lançou-se ao ar, para o espanto de todos.

– Mas o quê...?

Guiada por uma força invisível, a varinha saiu pulando sobre as cabeças dos comensais e dos _beusclainhs._ Os bruxos lançavam feitiços convocatórios tentando, inutilmente, pegá-la, porém a varinha escapava graciosa, ao mesmo tempo em que ia subindo sem parar. Gritos e vozes alteradas se mesclaram ao barulho dos feitiços. Um Voldemort frenético ameaçava e apontava a varinha de Oates com fúria, tentando caçar o feixe de carvalho transfigurado, que dançava sobre eles.

– 'Você é minha heroína, Mione' – Harry murmurou baixinho, mal mexendo os lábios. Ela tinha aproveitando que todos estavam olhando para Malfoy e Voldemort e não para Harry e, por sob a capa de invisibilidade, passara a controlar a falsa varinha. Mas Hermione não se rendeu ao pequeno triunfo.

– 'Observe-o' – ela disse – 'Voldemort. Ele está fraco. O corpo do Oates...'

Sim, era bem óbvio. Por algum motivo, o corpo do Auror não parecia tolerar mais estar sendo vampirizado pela alma de Voldemort. O rapaz morria um pouco cada vez que Voldemort fazia magia. Sua força de vida se esgotava. Logo, haveria apenas uma alma naquele corpo e Harry intuía que, sem Richard, Voldemort também não poderia continuar ali. O tempo dele se esgotava rapidamente.

– 'Mande o sinal' – sussurrou Harry. – 'Vamos aproveitar que não estão olhando. Agora!'

Hermione entendeu sua urgência e agiu imediatamente. A varinha de Harry, então, explodiu sobre a ilha num clarão muito forte e um dragão de tamanho descomunal, composto de fagulhas vermelhas, se distendeu poderoso sob os céus. Os _beusclainhs _soltaram berros animalescos e se esconderam sob as pedras. O belo fogo de artifício – cortesia das Gemialidades Weasley – abriu as asas, jorrou chamas pela boca e mergulhou na ilha fazendo com que os Comensais corressem para todos os lados. Harry quase sorriu. Um sinal totalmente mágico não teria sido tão eficaz. Mas os fogos Weasley, tinham baixa quantidade de magia, podiam queimar a noite inteira e, com uma pequena ajuda de Hermione que o havia colocado dentro da varinha falsa de Harry, não eram sólidos o suficiente para serem aprisionados pela maior parte das barreiras conhecidas no mundo mágico.

– 'Vamos aproveitar a confusão e procurá-los'.

Antes, porém, que Harry começasse a puxar Hermione uma luz forte, vinda do lado externo círculo de pedras, explodiu o dragão em milhares de luzinhas vermelhas que caíram como chuva sobre o mar e sumiram. Os gritos de homens e bestas cessaram instantaneamente e Harry parou de se mover. Lá se fora o seu sinal.

Com passos lentos, um _beusclainh_ de aparência velhíssima, apoiado em uma bengala e numa outra criatura, que o ajudava, vinha em sua direção. Harry reconheceu o _beusclainh _ajudante quase imediatamente. Era o demônio que o havia enfrentado duas vezes. Uma quando ele resgatara as crianças trouxas e outra, quando o mesmo quase matara Rony, em Stonehenge. Apesar da aura maléfica que este possuía, foi o olhar do velho que fez Harry, discretamente, empurrar Hermione para trás de si e suplicar, mentalmente, que Rony e os outros tivessem visto o sinal da praia.

Os Comensais deram espaço para as criaturas passarem. Havia respeito nesse afastamento e também pavor. Apenas Voldemort parecia não ser atingido por eles. Os dois _beusclainhs _caminharam lentamente até chegarem próximos a Harry. O velho largou o braço do outro e apoiou-se unicamente na bengala. Não era muito diferente dos outros a não ser pela aparência venerável, contudo Harry jamais se sentira tão incomodado com uma presença em toda a sua vida.

– _Eu sei quem você é_ – falou numa voz enrouquecida como a de um fumante de longa data. – _Você sabe quem eu sou?_

Hermione voltara a cravar as unhas, com força, no braço de Harry e murmurou muito baixo o que a mente dele já informava.

– Mefistófeles – disse Harry em voz alta, sentindo o Graal gelar contra o peito e pesar como se tivesse vários quilos.

Os _beusclainhs_ não gostaram. Ficaram agitados e alguns arreganharam aqueles horríveis dentes serrilhados para ele. Poucos homens teriam coragem para pronunciar o nome de um demônio, estando frente a frente com ele. No caso de Harry não era apenas coragem, mas uma boa dose de temeridade e outra não menor de ignorância.

Contudo, nem Mefistófeles, nem o demônio que o acompanhava pareceram se incomodar. O mais velho dos _beusclainhs_ somente inclinou a cabeça, numa espécie de cumprimento e, depois, voltou a encarar Harry com grande curiosidade.

– _Foi um belo truque o que fez com a varinha _– Harry manteve o rosto impassível. Será que ele havia notado a presença de Hermione? Ou que a varinha não era verdadeira? – _Que tipo de feitiço usou?_

O rapaz fez força para não soltar um bufo de alivio. Abriu a boca com lentidão ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava o cérebro para enrolar o quanto pudesse.

– Um feitiço _Postumus_ – desdenhou Bellatrix Lestrange. – Nunca achei que veria um grifinório fazer um desses. É um feitiço de covardes que esperam fugir desviando a atenção.

– Ou de um bruxo que quer manter a real natureza da sua varinha incógnita – sugeriu Enos Throop com inteligência. – Potter lançou o feitiço antes de entregá-la a Lucius e minutos depois a varinha executou um show de luzes para ocultar-se.

Harry teve de segurar o sorriso, Bellatrix e Throop nem aventaram a possibilidade de um simples fogo de artifício que, de todo modo, não poderia ser escondido dentro de uma varinha verdadeira. Mas as explicações dos dois Comensais da Morte lhe foram bem convenientes.

– 'Adoro gente inteligente' – caçoou Hermione num sussurro próximo à orelha de Harry.

O ex-Auror parecia muito seguro de que aquela alternativa era a verdadeira e lançou um olhar significativo para Voldemort. Este, contudo, parecia mais frágil após tentar capturar a varinha dançante de Harry. O corpo de Richard Oates tinha começado a arquejar como se fosse varrido em cada centímetro por dores atrozes. Só os olhos continuavam febris e vivos. Ele deve ter percebido o jeito atento com que Harry o analisou, pois sua voz tinha muita força quando ele falou.

– _Procurem-na! Achem a maldita varinha!_ – Sua ordem foi seguida por todos os Comensais com exceção de Bellatrix Lestrange. Esta correu para o lado do mestre e tentou ampará-lo, mas ele a recusou num movimento raivoso com o braço, contudo, não o suficiente para que ela saísse do seu lado.

– _Me intriga_... – a voz asmática de Mefistófeles voltou a chamar por Harry, desviando-o de observar Voldemort e os Comensais – _a pouca atenção que deu à sua esposa_.

Harry mal se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Throop e sua prisioneira, que haviam se aproximado do lugar onde ele estava.

– Não é a minha esposa – sua certeza não admitia réplicas.

Talvez por isso a reação do velho _beusclainh_ tenha sido uma risada rouca e aspirada, que o demônio ao seu lado acompanhou e foi seguido pelas outras criaturas. Harry notou que, ao contrário dos Comensais que, seguindo as ordens de Voldemort, buscavam agora por sua varinha, os demônios haviam se mantido no círculo à sua volta. E mais, o haviam fechado para cobrir os espaços deixados pelos bruxos. Apenas Throop, Voldemort e Bellatrix se mantinham ali. Os _beusclainhs_ não pareceram abalados com a percepção de Harry. Pareciam muito interessados em caçoar e lançar risos de desprezo para a falsa Gina.

– _Pelo visto, você andou perdendo a mão, Tilial _– ridicularizou Mefistófeles. – _É a segunda vez que o humano não cai nos seus truques._

Pelo canto externo do olho, Harry viu a criatura, com uma expressão furiosa, abandonar lentamente a forma de Gina. O cabelo longo e vermelho sendo absorvido pelo crânio até este ficar liso e oleoso; as feições tornando-se rapidamente asquerosas, a pele ganhando aquela cor cinzenta, baça e carocenta; o corpo perdendo a forma na mesma medida em que o vestido de festa era substituído por aquela túnica grosseira de couro que os _beusclainhs _usavam. Enos Throop, ao dar-se conta da transformação, soltou o braço da criatura num gesto de repugnância.

– _Deve ser a idade_ – falou o demônio que amparara Mefistófeles, erguendo a voz acima da algazarra de seus companheiros. – _Acho que terá de se restringir a imitar as velhas, Tilial, e deixar as belas jovens para alguém que consiga enganar um humano._

O tal Tilial saiu de perto de Throop cheio de raiva e mau humor.

– _Pelo que eu me lembro_ – falou alto para ser ouvido – _esse é o mesmo "humano" que o colocou para correr uma vez, não é mesmo, Marmodeu?_

Os outros _beusclainhs_ guincharam de prazer quando Mefistófeles olhou com o mesmo desprezo, antes dedicado a Tilial, para seu companheiro. A humilhação dos demônios perante os pares tinha se tornado, para o grupo de _beusclainhs_, muito mais interessante que todo o resto. Marmodeu ficou furioso e arreganhou os dentes para Tilial que retribuiu e a platéia só faltou bater palmas esperando que ambos fossem às vias de fato.

Harry contemplava tudo aquilo mantendo o braço levemente esticado para trás, protegendo Hermione. Observar aquelas criaturas tão de perto lhe dava a real e exata dimensão da insanidade Voldemort e seus Comensais. Como eles puderam se associar com seres como aqueles? Eles não eram uma espécie como os dementadores, cujo único motivador era o desejo orgânico da raça em se alimentar da felicidade humana. Os _beusclainhs_ não agiam coletivamente, eram seres individuais, com suas próprias rixas, sua própria política. Os humanos, para eles, eram um meio e não um fim em si. Seu alimento e, mais que isso, seu prazer, era estimular a raiva, o ódio, a inveja, o despeito. Conheciam muito bem sentimentos assim, porque eles próprios eram feitos dessa matéria, e os destilavam como um veneno.

– _Chega!_ – Mefistófeles calou-os sem esforço e as criaturas se encolheram um pouco, mas seus olhinhos maldosos continuaram a brilhar cheios de perversidade. – _Voldemort _– o demônio chamou o nome do bruxo como se o acariciasse – _eu não creio que a varinha será encontrada. O rapaz é mais esperto do que o que você me havia dito. Ele deve tê-la programado para explodir-se ou jogar-se ao mar._

– Nem mesmo Potter seria tão tolo a ponto de desarmar-se – rosnou Voldemort e imediatamente levou a mão ao peito, como se uma fincada o houvesse feito se curvar.

– Milorde – Bellatrix socorreu-o pressurosa e, dessa vez, ele nem teve forças para rechaçá-la.

Os Comensais, pelo visto, haviam começado a parar de procurar pela varinha. Seus olhos convergiam para o mestre e havia receio e urgência neles.

– _Mas ele já fez isso antes, Voldemort. Você me contou. Seu jovem inimigo parece acreditar que nem toda a magia vem do uso de uma varinha_. – Ele considerou Harry por um instante. – _Acho que devemos respeitar uma atitude assim, mas também devemos considerar..._ _– _Ele esticou a mão em direção a Harry. Não havia dúvidas de que ele tentava convocar alguma varinha escondida, parecia ser o único a considerar que a entregue a Malfoy podia ser falsa; e, por um instante Harry, temeu que a varinha de Hermione a abandonasse, contudo nada aconteceu. – _Considerar que Harry Potter ainda tenha segredos para nós._ – Completou baixando o braço e analisando Harry com ainda mais atenção, se era possível.

– 'O círculo funciona' – exultou Hermione bem baixinho. – 'Eles não podem nos tocar aqui dentro, Harry!'

Voldemort fez força para falar alguma coisa, mas suas palavras falharam junto com o passo que ele deu à frente. Harry se lembrava de um Voldemort cujo rosto tinha a brancura de um crânio nu, mas o rosto de Richard Oates tinha um outro tipo de palidez. Uma palidez amarelo-cadáver, macabra e nauseante. Throop avançou e igualmente se pôs a sustentar o mestre, parecia preocupado, quase tanto quanto Bellatrix.

– _Sim, meu amigo_ – Mefistófeles continuou no mesmo tom de voz que agora rasgava o novo silêncio a que sucumbira o alto da ilha. – _O tempo se esgota. Merrick, Leobal, Azael! Tragam nossos amiguinhos e nossa encantadora convidada para cima_. – Três _beusclainhs_ sumiram em baforadas fedorentas de fumaça e o coração de Harry ficou mais leve: Gina estava viva! – _Creio que as estrelas logo estarão prontas para ouvirem a decisão do Sr. Potter._

– Decisão? – algo duro rolou dentro de suas entranhas.

– _Sim_ – o rosto do demônio se contraiu no que era para ser um sorriso cruel e ele mudou de posição sobre a bengala mantendo os olhos fixos nos de Harry. – _Ninguém pode acusar a minha raça de não dar escolha aos humanos nos nossos "negócios". Marmodeu?_

O _beusclainh _adiantou-se com a mesma expressão sardônica com a qual encarara Harry em Stonehenge.

– _Num inverno, há sete anos, Enos Throop nos invocou, implorando por nossa ajuda e propondo um pacto: o retorno do seu mestre, pelo retorno do nosso._ _– _Marmodeu indicou Mefistófeles reverentemente. – _Selamos, então, um acordo. Os humanos trariam de volta nosso mestre, cuja prisão encontrava-se em um lugar em que não poderíamos entrar. – _"Hogwarts", pensou Harry. – _E, em troca, usaríamos nossa mágica superior para invocar o espírito de Voldemort das regiões profundas da morte. Depois, quando o momento se apresentasse, o faríamos transpor a barreira dos mundos. E, por fim, na noite de sua primeira ressurreição, quando o pequeno e o grande maléfico brilhassem mais forte no céu da lua negra, nós lhe daríamos um novo corpo(1). Não apenas um corpo humano, novamente mortal, mas uma carne capaz de resistir ao tempo por séculos, como a nossa._

– Séculos? Vocês subestimam Voldemort – ironizou Harry. – Ele quer a eternidade.

– _E a terá! Nós podemos dá-la! Essa noite será única em toda a história, porque... –_ Marmodeu não pareceu gostar da expressão que viu no rosto de Harry. – _Você desdenha de nossos poderes, Harry Potter?_ _–_ perguntou com selvageria.

– Nãh, quero dizer, é bem óbvio que vocês acreditam tê-los e...

– _ACREDITAM?_ – Tilial rosnou furioso ao lado de Mefistófeles e Hermione ofegou baixinho: "não os provoque..." – _Você tem muita coragem, humano! Ou é louco!_

Harry bem que poderia parar, mas Mefistófeles estava impassível e isso, de alguma, forma, lhe dizia que se ele quisesse saber quais eram os planos tinha de irritá-los, de fazê-los falar. Alguma coisa ditava isso em seus ouvidos e Harry não discutiu consigo mesmo.

– Bem... eu nunca ouvi falar de uma magia que fosse capaz de fazer isso – os _beusclainhs _chiaram – a não ser, claro, que se esteja levando em conta lendas fantasiosas e histórias para assustar crianças e... seduzir crédulos.

– NÃO? – Foi Enos Throop que se intrometeu, lançando uma carga enorme de desprezo em cada uma das suas palavras. – Nunca ouviu falar da grande bruxa Medéia e sua poção capaz de rejuvenescer e prolongar a vida do mais alquebrado dos homens? Com quem acha que ela aprendeu tal coisa? – Um _beusclainh_ a sua direita deu um risinho mordaz. – O caldeirão de Pwyll e sua capacidade de trazer os homens de volta a vida? O Graal e seu poder infinito de cura? A imortalidade, Harry Potter, não carece de coragem, mas de conhecimento e obstinação!

– Eu sei disso tudo – disse Harry e Mione gemeu. – Mas talvez eu tenha me expressado mal: nunca ouvi falar de uma magia capaz de trazer mortos a vida que tenha dado certo... permanentemente.

Throop não gostou e se adiantou para Harry, mas Voldemort o segurou pelas vestes com o braço frouxo e ele parou.

– Veja Harry... – Voldemort avançou lento e trôpego, o corpo de Oates amparado por Bellatrix, a juventude doente do rapaz parecendo mais obscena frente à claridade mortiça das tochas – é por _isso_ que você luta? – Ele abriu os braços dando a Harry o doloroso espetáculo de ver a morte caminhando por um corpo sem rugas. – É por essa decadência... essa dor? Você poderia ser meu aliado. Juntos, poderíamos ir além dos mais maravilhosos sonhos jamais sonhados, mesmo pelos bruxos mais poderosos. Eu lhe ofereçi partilhar comigo o universo! Mas não... o heróico Harry Potter prefere permanecer fiel aos ensinamentos de Dumbledore – ele cuspiu o nome com ódio. – Prefere continuar a lutar por _isso, _por essa perda sem fim – novamente ele apontou para o rosto moribundo de Richard. – Você luta pela morte, Harry; eu luto pela vida!

– Você luta pelo seu medo, Riddle! Ele é tão maior do que você que vai estar aí sempre, matando-o, mesmo que viva.

Voldemort deformou o rosto de Oates ainda mais, num sorriso desdenhoso.

– Você aprendeu a falar em enigmas, igualzinho ao velho. Tornou-se tão tolo e obtuso quanto ele. Como ele, você prefere que nos escondamos como baratas quando podíamos ser deuses. Como ele, você quer que aceitemos em nosso meio esses usurpadores de nossos poderes, esses sangues-ruins sujos que deveriam ser eliminados no momento em que nascessem! Vocês e o seu apreço pelo _amor..._ _–_ a palavra saiu como se lhe queimasse a boca. –Quer seguir seu mestre, Potter? Pois você vai ser eliminado, exatamente como ele foi. E eu vou olhar para o seu rosto todos os dias e saber que eu venci!

Harry piscou confuso.

– Estou acostumado a ouvir as suas ameaças, Riddle, mas confesso que essa última...

– 'Ahh...' – choramingou Mione e Harry temeu o que ela tivesse entendido e ele não, porém, a garota permaneceu quieta.

A voz rascante de Mefistófeles se interpôs.

– _Acho que o Sr. Potter talvez precise ser melhor "informado" sobre o que está prestes a acontecer. Eu creio que, bem, saber da extensão do que ele ainda não compreende, vai dissuadi-lo de, como direi,... tentar resistir._

Ele lançou um olhar de exortação a Marmodeu, que voltou a falar.

– _Somos uma das raças mais antigas sobre a terra. Os homens ainda eram crianças e nós já éramos senhores de poderes com os quais sua espécie jamais sonhou. Contudo, para preservar a integridade da nossa espécie, que sempre foi belicosa, nossos veneráveis anciões decretaram que cada um de nós fosse o senhor de um único e extraordinário poder, assim permaneceríamos unidos pelos séculos a fora. Muitos humanos se sentiram atraídos por nossa mágica poderosa e, como ocorre com tudo o que não possuem: os humanos a desejaram. Muitos foram os que tentaram desvendar os nossos segredos e partilhar os nossos poderes. Alguns conseguiram chegar bem perto. Outros, porém, nos tiveram tanto medo, horror e inveja, que se dedicaram unicamente a nos manter afastados, criando magias repulsivas, alijando-nos de todos os que não nos chamassem conscientemente. E os que chamaram e tiveram coragem, aprenderam mais do que ousariam sonhar. Alguns de forma que..._

Marmodeu se calou e pareceu a Harry que tinha algo que ele não sabia como dizer.

– _Foi um erro tolo da minha parte... eu assumo _– falou Mefistófeles, admitindo o que Azmodeu tinha calado. – _Travei amizade com um humano. Admito que fiquei fascinado, jamais havia conhecido um que fosse tão inteligente, poderoso e, ao mesmo tempo, tão receptivo. Meu pacto com Fausto foi celebrado com grande alegria. Um bruxo com as capacidades dele, de posse de nossos segredos, conseguiria romper as barreiras que outros, como Mérlin, haviam colocado para nós. E Fausto... ah, ele queria saber tudo! Nada da sabedoria parcial ou limitada. Fausto não tinha medo de saber sobre todas as coisas, sem medida. Saber e experimentar. Convenci os meus a entregarem a ele segredos sem igual, na certeza de nossa aliança, mas, no fim, ele nos traiu. Me traiu! Me fez prisioneiro por séculos, recusou até mesmo o maior de todos os poderes, o poder sobre a morte._

– É uma questão de ponto de vista – disse Harry quando Mefistófeles silenciou, ruminando seu ódio. – Eu diria que ele recobrou a lucidez.

– _Nesse caso_ – o demônio respondeu com a voz turva de perversidade – _espero que esteja bastante lúcido para escolher entre a sua vida e a do seu filho._

Uma garra gelada circulou o pescoço de Harry e o impediu de responder. Risinhos rodaram por todo o círculo a volta dele.

– _Sou eu que detenho o segredo da eternidade, Harry Potter. Eu, Mefistófeles, e somente eu! Por isso sou o chefe deles. Por isso, era necessário que eu estivesse aqui! Não somos eternos, não como carne, mas nossas almas migram quando nossos corpos não mais nos servem. E só eu sei como desalojar uma alma de um corpo e de como fazê-lo ser nosso. Jarbon sabe recobrar a vida, quando ela começa a falhar, e pode fazê-lo por séculos. Tilial ensina a transfigurar a aparência para nos mesclarmos a quem quisermos. Marmodeu, como nenhum outro, sabe instigar, naqueles que nos cercam, os sentimentos que nos alimentam e fortalecem. Merrick sabe desvendar os mais secretos desejos do coração humno... Mas a eternidade... essa... pertence a mim! Vê! Somos uma força muito superior a de um único homem ou bruxo._

– _Olhe! _– Azmodeu apontou para Voldemort. – _Você o matou! Mas nós o trouxemos de volta! Invocamos sua alma por sete luas, usamos o poderoso cheiro do sangue inocente para romper a barreira entre os mundos e, quando vertemos o sangue das sete crianças sobre a terra, a alma de Voldemort já estava presa novamente à nossa dimensão. Não pense que você nos atrasou ou impediu nossos planos que qualquer forma quando libertou os pirralhos. Para Voldemort eles não eram mais necessários, embora você tenha nos impedido de fazer um pequeno ritual "particular" em nosso próprio benefício._ – Harry definitivamente não gostou do tom que ele disse isso. – _Mas não nos incomodamos, sabemos que logo não haverá nenhum impedimento a qualquer um dos nossos desejos. Ainda duvida do que somos capazes?_

Criados por trouxas na primeira infância, Harry e Hermione conseguiam agora entender porque, apesar de todos os esforços dos bruxos em restringir a ação desses demônios, eles ainda eram matéria para os pesadelos de muitos dos não-bruxos. Harry sentia a amiga tremer colada às suas costas, e sabia que os pensamentos dela estavam no pequeno Sirius mais do que em qualquer outra coisa, mas ele não podia sucumbir. Os demônios queriam que ele ficasse toldado pelo medo, pelo ódio, pelo pavor. E só Harry sabia o esforço com que ele se controlava a cada palavra dita por eles. Porém, sua intuição lhe dizia para refletir sobre o que realmente o apavorava, lhe dizia para perguntar, para entender. Mandava manter o medo e a raiva controlados em sua mente e não deixá-los petrificar o seu coração. Voldemort arquejou mais uma vez, Bellatrix e Throop o sustentaram.

– Como colocaram Richard nisso? – Harry se voltou para Throop – Ele é seu sobrinho! Você não sente nada em vê-lo morrer dessa maneira?

– Quando nos colocamos a serviço do Lorde das Trevas, colocamos nossas vidas a seu serviço. Richard sempre soube disso.

– Mas ele não era um Comensal da Morte – argumentou Harry. – É pouco mais que um garoto.

Não havia sentimentos no rosto de Throop e ele lembrou a Harry a mesma louca fascinação que transformara Quirrel num braço de Voldemort.

– Você não devia ter pena dele, Potter. O que o trouxe aqui foi justamente a inveja por você e o desejo pela sua mulher. Richard foi um voluntário entusiástico.

Uma onda de náusea subiu até a garganta de Harry e ele achou que iria vomitar diante do descaso do homem perante o sofrimento tão óbvio do outro. Marmodeu e Tilial riam.

– _Eu creio..._ – Mefistófeles voltou a falar – _que está preocupado com a pessoa errada, Harry Potter. Talvez, ao saber exatamente quais coisas seu ex-colega concordou em fazer, você não lhe tenha tanta piedade._

– _Nossa mágica_ – começou a explicar Marmodeu – _não poderia trazer Voldemort de volta a qualquer momento. Precisávamos de um momento ideal. Precisávamos que seu assassino tivesse descendência._

– O quê?

– _Você e Voldemort têm uma conexão única. A profecia ligou os seus destinos. O sacrifício de sua mãe lhe deu armas para igualar seus poderes. O ritual de sangue feito por Voldemort deu-lhe um corpo que descendia do seu. Vocês são iguais e diferentes em medidas extremas. Donos de grandes poderes, destinados um ao outro por uma identidade mágica que os aproxima e separa. No fim, só um existirá, mas para isso, terá de absorver o outro._

A fala fascinada do demônio terminou num silêncio profundo. Se havia outras pessoas por ali, Harry não era capaz de percebê-las.

– _Sinto sua raiva aumentar, Harry Potter_ – Marmodeu inspirou como se estivesse diante de um perfume. – _Muito bom..._

– O que isso tem a ver com o meu filho? – Harry tentou ao máximo manter a voz muito fria e sua própria mágica sob controle.

– _Poderíamos trazer Voldemort de volta da morte e lhe dar vida longa, mas não a eternidade, não enquanto você não tivesse filhos. Os humanos continuam em seus filhos e sem eles, os seus poderes estariam destinados a perecer. A vinda de um herdeiro era o sinal de que a identidade mágica e os poderes conquistados por Lorde Voldemort continuariam além de vocês dois. Logo, esse era o sinal. Poderíamos trazê-lo de volta e cumprir o pacto, afastando-o, finalmente, de toda a morte._

_Quando soubemos que eram dois foi preciso saber qual deles seria o escolhido. Fizemos rituais e invocamos poderes muito além de sua compreensão para saber qual das crianças seria o receptáculo ideal. Tentamos até mesmo matar o mais fraco, ainda no ventre – _Harry concentrou toda a força no estômago e na garganta para não vomitar. – _Foram os poderes de sétima filha de sua mulher nos impediram. Contudo, o destino foi generoso, e quando nossos esforços anteciparam o nascimento, seu filho nasceu no mesmo dia em que Voldemort viera ao mundo. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito._

– _Nós sabíamos _– disse Tilial – _que não poderíamos usar a criança antes da data designada pelos astros, tampouco pequena demais. Porém, assim que a criança nasceu, era preciso fazer a alma atravessar o portal dos mundos, a demora poderia nos fazer perdê-la para sempre. Era necessário uma carne... provisória._

– E Richard se ofereceu para isso? – perguntou Harry ainda nauseado e incrédulo.

– _Ele sonhava em ter grandes poderes, em ser admirado – _respondeu Tilial. – _Queria se igualar a você. Mas, sua carne era frágil. Nossos rituais foram feitos para demônios, não para humanos. Foi preciso fortalecê-lo._

– Por isso vocês fizeram o ritual do _roubo de poder _e mataram Gerard Griffyn?

– Exatamente! – Confirmou Throop. – E quando o momento para o ritual apareceu, Richard estava pronto para servir ao mestre. Ele lançou a Maldição Imperius naquele tonto do Tibério Stuwart, e nos deu todas as informações que precisávamos para acessar o Portal dos Mundos que está nas mãos do Ministério (sim, Potter, existem outros).

– E Stonehenge?

– _Voldemort foi morto em um círculo de pedras consagradas pela antiga magia,_ – explicou Marmodeu _– somente em outro ele poderia reencarnar. É claro que não esperávamos que vocês chegassem tão depressa, contudo, ao final, nós saímos ganhando. Afinal, com um "pouquinho" de persuasão, seu amigo ruivo nos entregou o endereço de sua casa e a localização das dos irmãos. Ele foi bem útil, eu diria._

Foi preciso que Harry retesasse o braço com força para conter Hermione, que pretendeu saltar sobre o demônio. Ele agradeceu a escuridão e rezou para que ninguém tivesse percebido que havia outra pessoa ali. A outra parte de sua oração foi para que Rony e os outros chegassem logo. A demora já o estava deixando preocupado. Será que o sinal fora suficiente? Ou eles, por algum motivo, não estavam conseguindo encontrar a ilha?

Uma tosse seca e as pernas de Oates não conseguiram mais sustentar Voldemort.

– _Milord!_ – desesperou-se Bellatrix. – Chega dessa conversa mole! – Seus olhos tinham fogo e pânico. – Precisamos fazer isso logo! Ele... ele está morrendo...

Mefistófeles olhou para o céu e muitos dos _beusclainhs _o acompanharam. Pelo olhar que ele e Azmodeu trocaram, ainda não era o momento exato.

– _Precisamos fortalecê-lo!_ – Marmodeu fez um gesto e vários demônios saíram do círculo que cercava Harry e Hermione e correram em diferentes direções. Um deles foi se postar ao lado de Mefistófeles.

Os Comensais se empenharam em sair do caminho dos _beusclainhs_, que logo retornaram ao centro do círculo de pedras, cada um trazendo algum tipo de objeto que Harry não soube identificar de primeira em função da pouca luminosidade. Três deles empurraram com grande dificuldade um enorme caldeirão cheio até a frente do demônio que se postara ao lado de Mefistófeles.

– 'Acho que é o tal de Jarbon' – sussurrou Hermione. – 'O tal que domina a poção que amplia a vida'.

Harry ouviu e não ouviu. Pouco lhe interessava o nome do demônio. Queria saber o que ele faria para fortalecer Voldemort e precisava descobrir, urgentemente, o que eles pretendiam com Lyan. Marmodeu acendeu, com um toque na base, o fogo sob o caldeirão e este começou a borbulhar quase imediatamente. Uma fumaça cinzenta arroxeada subiu em direção aos céus e diminuiu ainda mais a visibilidade sobre a ilha.

– 'Espero que esse não seja o tal caldeirão de Pwyll que o Throop mencionou' – Hermione voltou a falar na sua orelha.

– 'Por quê?' – os lábios de Harry nem se movimentaram.

– 'Nossa superioridade numérica vai ir para o espaço. Eles poderão encher isso aqui de inferis com aquele caldeirão. É só colocar os ingredientes certos.'

– 'Isso se os nossos chegarem' – o pessimismo de Harry atingiu Hermione. A garota oscilou e ele resolveu manter a atenção no caldeirão. – 'E se for? Como os impedimos?'

– 'Só tem um jeito. Mandando algo vivo para dentro dele'. – Ela fez uma pausa. – 'Nem pense nisso'.

– 'Não pensei' – Harry mantinha a atenção presa a cada gesto do demônio. – 'Mandar um _beusclainh_ lá para dentro conta?'

– 'Não' – lamentou Mione – 'seria como mandá-lo para umas férias num resort. Mas eu empurro o primeiro que tocar um dedo no meu filho. Isso vale para os Comensais também'.

Harry não pode deixar de se perguntar o que haveria para aquele que entrasse lá. Morte? Ou algo pior? Por outro lado, ele não tinha nenhuma tentação à piedade se o "empurrado em questão" tivesse feito alguma coisa contra qualquer uma das crianças ou contra Gina.

Jarbon elevou a voz fina e esgoelada e começou a adicionar as ervas, fornecidas por seus companheiros, ao caldeirão.

– **_Do grande maléfico, o meimendro traz o broto_. _Sob a luz da Lua escondida, caem as folhas de um salgueiro torto. Do maléfico pequeno, a urtiga espanta o veneno. Giro, torço, corto e emendo, nada escapa quando Jarbon quer vida correndo._**

_**O inocente unicórnio deu o chifre e a feia salamandra os olhos; a tartaruga de séculos despejou seu casco e as tétricas asas do morcego se transformaram num frasco. **_

_**Sou eu que mexo e eu que faço. Sou eu que viro e sou eu que passo. É só Jarbon que prolonga, quando a vida quer terminar num empacho.**_

O _beusclainh _serviu a poção numa taça, que pareceu a Harry, ser de algum metal escuro e se deslocou naqueles passos feios e arrastados até onde Voldemort mantinha-se em um Oates à beira da morte.

– _Faça-o abrir a boca_ – ordenou para Throop. Este apertou os maxilares do sobrinho para que ele deixasse a poção, que manteria Voldemort forte e ele mais perto da morte, entrar.

– 'Que coisa horrível' – Harry soube que Hermione tinha escondido o rosto em suas costas para não ver.

– 'O que isso vai fazer com ele?'

A moça segurou um soluço.

– 'Mantê-lo vivo... e sofrendo, até que Voldemort não precise mais do corpo'.

Para quem imaginava já ter visto quase todos os níveis de perversidade, Harry se sentia preso dentro de um pesadelo. Uma parte de sua mente ficava duvidando e implorando para que ele acordasse. A outra parte era aquela que fazia seu coração ribombar contra a garganta e distribuía pelos seus braços e pernas a sensação de que ainda haveria pior.

Quando Jarbon se afastou, Voldemort estava voltando a ficar de pé. O suor frio ainda se espalhava pelo rosto cadavérico de Richard Oates, mas lá estavam novamente os olhos vermelhos, ofídicos, brilhando. E havia um grande triunfo neles.

– _Perfeito!_ – a voz asmática de Mefistófeles também era exultante. – _Agora Harry Potter, creio que já não duvida do que podemos fazer e, talvez... possa nos dizer qual a sua escolha_ _­– _disse tornando a colocar toda a sua atenção em Harry. –_ Antes do retorno de Voldemort, meus fiéis prepararam tudo para que o novo corpo a ser lhe dado tivesse poder, mágica e juventude para suportar uma alma escura e pronta para a eternidade. Seu filho era nossa escolha. Oh, não creio que haja necessidade de lhe descrever o ritual pretendido, já que você deve ter estudado as missas negras com grande afinco nos últimos meses. Estou certo?_

Harry ofegou. Suas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente e jamais, em toda a sua vida ele sentira tanta repulsa, raiva e ódio por alguma coisa como sentia por aquelas criaturas e a aquela gente que o cercava.

– _Seus sete sobrinhos _– prosseguiu sem piedade – _dariam seu sangue mágico num ritual milenar para tornar o novo corpo absolutamente invencível! É claro que Voldemort não poderia usar os poderes da sétima, pois não sendo mulher, eles lhe são vedados, mas o teria em seu sangue para protegê-lo, pois em todos os aspectos da carne, ele seria filho de Harry e Gina Potter._

O resmungar baixinho de Hermione era a única coisa que mantinha Harry lúcido o suficiente para continuar seus esforços titânicos em controlar-se. Onde diabos estavam Rony e os outros?

– Veja Harry – Voldemort tinha a voz fraca, mas insuportavelmente viva, embora ele ainda fosse sustentado por Bellatrix e Throop – estava tudo preparado. Porém, ao contrário do que você pensa, não sou um bruxo de uma crueldade gratuita... Sou um homem de propósitos. Levei muitos anos da minha vida elaborando e adquirindo poderes que você usurpou! É somente isso o que quero de volta.

– _Seu filho não sofrerá nenhum dano, Harry Potter – _Marmodeu parecia deliciado com o desespero que aumentava em Harry a cada instante em que o céu permanecia escuro e o horizonte sem movimento – _desde que você o substitua._

Harry teve certeza de que Hermione abafou um grito.

– Você está falando em...

– Seu corpo, Potter! – rosnou Voldemort e a voz de Oates pareceu a Harry muito fria e cortante. – Essa é a sua escolha. Ou você entrega seu corpo de bom grado para a minha eternidade (coisa para a qual você foi preparado desde o dia em que nasceu) ou eu tomarei o do seu filho e, depois, eu vou matar você com as minhas próprias mãos. Não vai ser difícil. Afinal, eu já matei meu pai uma vez, não é mesmo? O que você escolhe?

– Pensei que seus rituais não eram feitos para humanos. Logo, estarei imprestável como o Richard.

– _Não_ – garantiu Mefistófeles – _com você e Voldemort é diferente._ _A identidade mágica os faz iguais. Você É o corpo dele, Harry Potter. Vocês estão destinados a ser um!_

Harry não acreditava mais naquela coisa de destino. De fato, ele sabia como o destino funcionava. Era preciso querê-lo, desejá-lo. Mas ele não tinha escolha se a alternativa para salvar Lyan era essa. Por outro lado, só ele sabia da extensão dos poderes que absorvera das horcruxes. Sabia ter poderes que mesmo Voldemort jamais tivera porque, quando Harry destruíra as horcruxes, ele havia recebido não somente os poderes de Voldemort, mas também força mágica dos objetos usados pelo bruxo. A idéia de que Riddle pudesse ter tudo o que ele continha a tanto custo era mais um pesadelo.

– 'Cadê o Rony?' – Hermione lamuriou.

Precisavam de reforços imediatos. Mesmo com todos os poderes de Harry, com a espada e o Graal ele não poderiam contra todos aqueles bruxos e demônios. Talvez não pudessem nada, mesmo se conseguissem juntar Gina a eles. Os olhos de Harry devem tê-lo traído buscando ajuda nos céus.

– _Espera mais alguém, humano?_ – Tilial debochou. – _Como acha que receberá ajuda numa ilha que não pode ser vista ou penetrada... E não parou de se mover desde que você chegou aqui._

Hermione fez um movimento convulsivo, batendo-se contra as costas de Harry. Ela e Harry perceberam juntos que, mesmo que o breve dragão de fagulhas tivesse sido visto, ele marcaria um lugar muito distante do que o que eles estavam naquele momento. O triunfo de todos à volta deles era bem visível.

– Viu, Pottezinho – ironizou Bellatrix fazendo aquela voz infantil e enjoada – como a gente sabe brincar direitinho. Oh! Ele achou que ia nos passar a perna... Ahh! Que fofo... ele não mudou nadinha!

Um riso de escárnio a fez contrair os ombros e arregalar os olhos na sua habitual expressão de louca. Os outros Comensais riram em concordância, o único a manter-se sério foi Malfoy. Os olhos dele cruzavam o céu como os de Harry. Ele parecia ainda não saber de que lado deveria ficar.

As alternativas eram poucas e Harry começou a pensar rápido em como poderia usá-las, ao menos para que Hermione, Gina e as crianças pudessem escapar. O problema era: "como?" Pensou no Graal, mas este voltara a pulsar de forma calma, querendo confortá-lo. Contudo, uma rebeldia conhecida se opôs a acreditar na pedra. A verdade, é que estavam sozinhos. Harry não conhecia os poderes do Graal o suficiente para ver onde ele poderia ajudá-lo. E o fato é que não adiantava olhar para o nada e esperar. Harry teria de agir com o que tinha. E ele não tinha muito, a julgar pela desvantagem que eram os poderes dos demônios que o cercavam.

– Então – falou quase recuperando o fôlego – é o que quer, Voldemort? O corpo que tem os seus poderes.

– É o justo – retorquiu o bruxo.

– O que me garante que você manterá meu filho vivo?

– _Você terá o pacto com os beusclainhs_ – rosnou Marmodeu, como se Harry os tivesse ofendido. _– Pelo pacto, nada acontece ao garoto._

– Ora Harry – Voldemort parecia mais seguro nas pernas de Oates agora – eu não tenho a intenção de fazer qualquer mal ao menino. De fato, eu pretendo criá-lo como se ele fosse meu próprio filho.

Harry engoliu em seco. Sentia o Graal, mas sua presença ali, querendo dar-lhe paz, era dolorosa e incômoda.

– E as outras crianças? O ritual... continua... sendo o mesmo?

Mefistófeles estreitou os olhos antes de responder.

– _Não. Você sendo voluntário, o ritual é outro._

– Roubo de poder?

– _Não._

Respirando fundo, Harry achou que poderia negociar um pouco mais.

– Então, se eu me entregar, nada acontece às outras crianças também?

Os _beusclainhs_ se agitaram.

– _Eu lhe garanto que elas saem vivas... daqui_ – disse Mefistófeles.

– E a minha mulher?

Dessa vez, Harry não teve dúvidas, não haveria uma resposta dúbia.

– _Não. _– Respondeu Mefistófeles, categórico. – _Entenda Harry Potter, para que eu desaloje a sua alma, ela não pode estar intacta. Uma alma escura como a de Voldemort – e vocês dois se lembram disso – não pode habitar um corpo tão cheio de... sentimentos quanto o seu. Quando matou Voldemort há nove anos, você o fez em sua defesa e de outros. É preciso que você seja um assassino consciente, voluntário, que parta a sua alma. Que mate o que mais ama. E eu tenho certeza de que nada vai destruí-lo mais do que matar sua própria mulher. _

Um vento frio subiu pelos tornozelos de Harry indo alojar-se em seu peito, agarrando-o com as unhas e puxando-o para baixo. A escolha não era entre ele e Lyan, mas entre Lyan e Gina. "_Não mate_" , tinha lhe dito Snape, mas se ele não a matasse, seu filho morreria e forneceria o próprio corpo para Voldemort. Ele fechou os olhos procurando pelo próprio ódio, queria estourar, pois nada mais importava. Mas não o encontrou. Achou só cansaço e dor. Nem mesmo quando Voldemort tentara possuí-lo no Ministério da Magia tantos anos atrás, Harry sentira tanta vontade de não se importar, de morrer, de deixar tudo aquilo para trás.

Como que esperando uma deixa, nesse instante, de trás de um dos grandes menires, um grupo começou a aparecer, materializando-se à diante do altar. Harry reconheceu os três demônios que haviam sumido e depois as silhuetas de Hector, Mel, Josh e Chantal em pé. Estavam muito parados e pareciam numa espécie de transe. Depois, sobre a tal pedra que parecia uma mesa de sacrifício, ele divisou os meninos pequenos: Kenneth, Sean e Sirius. Os três também pareciam estranhamente adormecidos. Hermione fez um movimento involuntário atrás dele. Por fim, saindo de trás do outro menir, uma figura feminina carregando um bebê.

– _Dessa vez não há enganos, humano –_ assegurou Tilial.

Mefistófeles fez um gesto e Gina começou a caminhar até ele, avançando para a luz. Ela tinha os olhos fechados. Não estava ali. Quando parou, a poucos metros de Harry, o mundo inteiro parou.

– _Pegue a criança – _ordenou Mefistófeles e Marmodeu foi até lá e arrancou Lyan dos braços da mãe, que não ofereceu resistência. Quando ele se afastou, Gina tinha em suas mãos uma faca. – _O grande maléfico brilha com a luz da morte, Harry Potter. E seu pequeno aliado despeja sangue dos céus. – _Ele apontou para o alto e Harry viu Saturno e Marte muito próximos e intensos. – _Esse é o momento._

Como que obedecendo, Gina começou a caminhar para Harry.

**(Fim da primeira parte)**

– – – XXX – – –

(1) O _grande Maléfico_ é como a Astrologia denomina o planeta Saturno. O _pequeno Maléfico_ é o nome dado ao planeta Marte. O primeiro é o augúrio da morte e da desgraça e o segundo do sangue e da guerra.


	40. Eternindade Parte 2

**Eternidade – Parte 2**

Não foi algo completamente consciente, foi só um desejo, mal e mal expresso num canto da mente. A atenção de Harry estava em Gina e nos passos dela até ele, naquele pedido dividido de que ela corresse para abraçá-lo e que também nunca chegasse até ele. Ainda assim, da mesma forma que se faz duas tarefas ao mesmo tempo, um canto rebelde da sua mente funcionava. Não tinha a menor intenção de facilitar.

Então, o céu se cobriu de grandes e pesadas nuvens e logo as estrelas começaram a desaparecer.

Gina parou bem na frente dele. Tinha entrado sem nenhum problema no círculo de proteção. O rosto sereno, distante. Atrás de Harry, Hermione chorava baixinho.

Ele esticou os braços e tocou as mãos mornas da esposa, depois a fez chegar mais perto e colocou os braços dela em torno do seu pescoço. Alguém reclamou em voz alta e foi silenciado, mas Harry não deu a menor importância. Abraçou Gina com todo o seu coração, afundando o rosto nos longos cabelos dela, respirando-a, sentindo-a real e sólida em suas mãos. Cada noite das últimas duas semanas, e os dias que esperavam aquelas noites, voltando a sua mente como um pesadelo distante.

– 'Você prometeu que não viria sozinho.'

O abraço afrouxou por um segundo. –'Gina...' – e então ficou muito, mas muito mais forte. Ele poderia absorvê-la pela pele para mantê-la segura. – 'Eu achei que você... Como?'

– 'Erva _moli_' – Gina sussurrou de volta. – 'Livrou a mim, Hector, Mel e Josh de cairmos em transe'.

– 'Essa é a minha amiga!' – Exultou Hermione por entre as lágrimas, que mudaram de tom.

– 'Mione? Graças a Deus!' – Gina deu um suspiro discreto. – 'O que faremos?'

– _Não temos a noite toda, Potter!_ – berrou Bellatrix, cheia de tédio.

O céu já era um breu sem fim e o vento de chuva que vinha do alto tornava as tochas cada vez mais obsoletas.

– 'É você que está mudando o tempo, Harry?' – perguntou Hermione lucidamente.

– 'Não sei no que poderá ajudar, talvez confundi-los... Não conseguiremos atacar e proteger as crianças ao mesmo tempo'.

– 'Hector, Mel e Josh podem nos dar alguns segundos' – falou Gina, com urgência, mas não explicou como as três crianças fariam isso. – 'Temos algum plano?'

– ' Lutar!' – disse Harry e Gina, sem poder apertá-lo com os braços apenas retesou o corpo contra o dele. Isso, em geral, queria dizer que ela concordava.

– 'Ótimo! Por que eu não pretendo entregar nem você, nem Lyan para eles'.

– 'Mione' – chamou Harry e sentiu a amiga chegar mais perto – 'vamos criar uma confusão e você pega o Lyan. Eles não podem vê-la e isso é a nossa vantagem, vão atacar a mim e a Gina'.

– 'Certo, mas terei de partir o círculo de proteção feito pela espada, já que vamos nos separar'. – Ela fez uma pausa mínima, dando a noção do quanto aquilo era sério. – 'Pegarei Lyan e correrei para junto das outras crianças'.

Harry concordou, mas só Gina poderia ter percebido.

– 'Coloque os pequenos sob a capa de invisibilidade. Tentaremos lhe dar o maior tempo possível'.

– 'Ok! Harry? Precisamos atrasá-los em umas três horas. Assim, não poderão fazer qualquer ritual'.

Harry a sentiu se afastar, certamente indo em direção à Marmodeu. Gina rosnou uma praga que Harry já ouvira muitas vezes na boca dos irmãos dela. Ele se limitou a soltar o ar.

– 'Vai ser moleza' – garantiu sem nenhuma confiança. – 'Está comigo?'

– 'Para o que der e vier'.

O rapaz de afastou e tomou os braços dela, tirando-os da volta do seu pescoço. De forma visível e dramática, ele retirou a faca das mãos de Gina. Os Comensais se mexeram e Harry sentiu a excitação crescendo entre os _beusclainhs_. Alguns Comensais deram berros de triunfos e até gritaram incentivos para que Harry fizesse logo. Ele dobrou os braços de Gina colocando os em seu peito, a mão direita dela, exatamente sobre o Graal, que aqueceu intensamente.

– 'O que é isso?'

Harry voltou a abraçá-la, deixando seu o corpo bem perto do dela. Ele ergueu a faca e, ainda com pausas dramáticas para a assistência, hesitou.

– 'Você não acreditaria. Mas mandaram te entregar e... confiar. Pode pegá-lo discretamente?'

Resguardada pelos seus braços, Gina moveu a mão pequena, de forma quase imperceptível, e retirou a pedra do seu bolso. Uma luzinha verde sumiu entre os dedos da garota.

– 'E agora?' – ela quis saber.

Um raio. Um trovão. E a chuva começou a cair intensamente sobre a ilha. Algumas vozes reclamaram.

– 'Lhe ocorreu alguma coisa?' – Harry tinha esperança de que os poderes da sétima se revelassem ao contato com o Graal, porém Gina negou num sopro baixo. Ele ficou decepcionado, embora não tenha chegado a se surpreender. Era melhor tentarem lutar com o que tinham. – 'Quem está com a sua varinha?'

– 'Malfoy'.

– 'Excelente! E as dos garotos?'

– 'Acho que o Throop.'

Harry respirou o mais fundo que pode e moveu a faca na mão para calar os gritos que reclamavam que lê fizesse de uma vez. Mas a verdade é que um pouco da hesitação era real. Nunca usara os poderes que tinha da maneira que precisava usar naquele momento. Nunca se testara, nunca chegou a compreender totalmente a sua extensão e, naquele instante, ele lamentou não ter contado mais cedo para Hermione. Ela o teria ajudado a entender, equilibrar, conhecer, lhe daria segurança. Gina pareceu acompanhar em parte o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

– 'É só fingir que tem uma varinha na sua mão. Você tem feito isso nos últimos nove anos. Vai dar certo, estamos juntos!'

Se pudesse, Harry teria sorrido. A chuva apertou, mas Comensais e _beusclainhs _continuavam firmes no círculo à volta dos dois. Ele viu Mefistófeles consultar o céu parecendo intrigado, mas antes que o demônio pudesse começar a pensar, Harry voltou a erguer a faca, inclinando-a em direção às costas de Gina. O círculo pulsava de tensão.

– 'Eu te amo' – disse definitivo.

– 'Também te amo' – ela respondeu confiante.

Como uma flecha, a faca saiu da mão de Harry, mas desviou o curso e, cruzando o ar, foi se enfiar com toda a força na coxa de Marmodeu. O demônio soltou um berro gutural e antes que qualquer um pudesse sequer se mexer, as coisas seguiram uma seqüência de caos e confusão. Harry só teve tempo de perceber que Lyan tinha sido arrancado dos braços frouxos da criatura e que tinha sumido no ar. No mesmo instante, um outro grito, de tom completamente diferente, se elevou acima do som da chuva decidido a rasgar os tímpanos de quem estivesse por perto. Os _beusclainhs _que estavam próximos de Mel taparam os ouvidos instintivamente, mas logo precisaram também se proteger das pedradas. Uma atingiu um deles com tal violência que o olho começou a sangrar, outra bateu na nuca do segundo e o deixou deitado. O terceiro tentou avançar para os meninos, mas foi atingindo por uma azaração no rosto e ficou grogue.

Os Comensais e os demônios ficaram momentaneamente perdidos. Ataques mágicos começaram a sair das mãos nuas de Harry Potter e logo a confusão aumentou. Uma varinha apareceu nas mãos de Gina e ela também passou a distribuir azarações onde quer que acertasse. Lucius Malfoy procurou pela varinha que guardava, mas ela não estava mais ali. Quando Enos Throop fez o mesmo, uma azaração vinda do nada o derrubou e, de dentro de suas vestes, as varinhas de Hector, Mel e Josh saíram correndo para alcançar os seus donos. Segundos depois, incômodas azarações infantis impediam os Comensais de duelarem porque eles precisavam se coçar ou controlar as pernas bambas ou tinham ataques de riso que nada tinha a ver com a situação. Mas as pedras não pararam de voar, os meninos as alternavam com as azarações. Enquanto Harry corria com Gina segura pela mão em direção ao local onde estavam as crianças – o altar de pedra –, várias pedras atingiram os Comensais preferencialmente nas partes baixas, o que era bem eficiente para deixá-los fora de combate. O expediente, é claro, não funcionou nem com Bellatrix Lestrange, nem com Aleto Carrow, que logo passaram a atacar selvagemente e, não fossem as _impedimentas_ que saíam do nada – que era Hermione sob a capa de invisibilidade –, elas teriam acertado um dos meninos.

Os gritos dos Comensais e dos demônios enchiam o ar, carregados de ira e ameaças, e Voldemort, ainda sem condições de fazer magias, urrava frenético para que impedissem Harry. Contudo, um feitiço escudo sobre o casal, que corria saindo do centro do círculo para a borda, impedia os Comensais de atingi-los. Harry viu quando Hermione apareceu ao lado das crianças maiores e percebeu que Chantal e os meninos sumiram rapidamente. Ele presumiu que a amiga os tinha escondido sob a capa de invisibilidade e, talvez, os colocado em maior segurança na parte debaixo do altar de pedra cinzenta, usando-o como um escudo para os pequenos.

Segundos depois, ele e Gina estavam agrupados com ela e os garotos, atacando e defendendo como podiam. Os demônios não eram muito bons em feitiços para duelar e essa falha em seus poderes ativos estava ajudando bastante. Mas eram seis bruxos (três menores) contra uns cinqüenta, somando Comensais e _beusclainhs. _Mesmo que Harry valesse, em tese, por mais de um, ele se perguntava se seria o suficiente para manter as defesas do seu grupo pelo tempo que precisavam.

Marmodeu havia arrancado a faca da perna e, antes que Harry pudesse fazer algo a respeito, a faca voou e atingiu Hector de raspão no braço esquerdo. Mel e Josh pararam de atacar para socorrê-lo. Em represália, um feitiço rápido de Hermione rasgou o corte na perna do demônio ainda mais e ele caiu berrando de dor. Mefistófeles lançou uma bola de fogo que Harry desviou para o mar, mas que, por azar (ou sorte) levou um Comensal e um demônio junto com ela. O cerco fechava. Um _sectumsempra_ cortou a perna de Gina, que revidou imediatamente com um _estupefaça_, mas não foi possível ver se ela tinha atingido alguém. Harry desconcentrou com os ataques e não foi atingido por centímetros por um raio roxo que saiu da varinha de Bellatrix Lestrange. McNair conseguiu lançar um feitiço que atingiu Mel no peito e a menina caiu. Uma saraivada de pedras foi a resposta que ele recebeu de Hector e Josh, algumas certeiras nas partes mais dolorosas, deitaram o Comensal. Depois, os dois arrastaram a amiga e a esconderam também sob a capa de invisibilidade.

Um novo trovão rasgou o céu, mas Harry teve certeza de que dessa vez não havia sido obra dele. Seguiram-se outros trovões e então a cabeçorra de um dragão surgiu entre as nuvens e arremessou fogo. Os _beusclains_ berraram. Hermione também.

– RONY!

Mas foi Carlinhos quem apareceu primeiro. Logo depois, dragões montados por cavaleiros passaram a circular o céu em torno da ilha. Harry reconheceu Rony, Neville e Hagrid entre os bruxos que, com alguma dificuldade, controlavam as difíceis montarias. Devia haver uma dúzia de dragões, batendo as asas e rosnando excitados com cheiro de guerra, lama e feitiços que se elevava da ilha. Pelo visto, suas nuvens de chuva tinham servido para mais do que apenas confundir seus inimigos. Elas, provavelmente, tinham mostrado o local aos seus amigos.

Harry nem bem tinha se regozijado com a chegada do pelotão, quando as nuvens se rasgaram novamente dando passagem a um segundo grupo montado em vassouras e que passou a combater com ferocidade os Comensais da Morte e os demônios. Alguns pousaram para poder lutar mais desembaraçados, entre eles os rapazes Weasley, Olho-Tonto, Remus,Tonks e Kingsley. Harry viu a cabeça loura de Luna Lovegood, ainda montada de lado em uma vassoura, derrubar Aleto Carrow, mas viu também quando um feitiço do irmão de Aleto, Amico, fez com que Otuwani Shacklebolt caísse de cara no chão barrento.

A luta se intensificou, só que agora em mais de uma frente de combate. A chuva diminuiu consideravelmente e logo parou. Os números tinham se invertido com desvantagem para os Comensais. Harry viu Snape e Enos Throop travando um duelo feroz e, logo adiante, Remus duelando sem tréguas com Yaxley. A escuridão e a fumaça das tochas apagadas pela chuva não permitiam distinguir muito mais.

Os dragões urravam espalhando pavor, mas Harry notou que seus cavaleiros os controlavam para tentar acuar os demônios e soltar fogo apenas na direção do mar. Um jorro mal calculado e se perderia mais aliados do que inimigos. Assim, a batalha maior era em terra.

A situação, porém, não se manteve por muito tempo. E a esperança de que os ataques a ele, Gina, Hermione e as crianças fossem mais fracos, com a chegada dos reforços, sumiu assim que Harry percebeu que "seu exército" parecia lentamente diminuir em número. Não porque estivessem sendo derrotados, mas porque o caldeirão de Pwyll, sob o comando de Jarbon, passara a vomitar soldados inferi armados com espadas e machados que entraram na luta já de forma desigual. Violentos e sem compaixão, eles superavam rapidamente em números a capacidade dos bruxos de rechaçá-los. Harry viu alguns dos seus, que ainda estavam nas vassouras, serem derrubados por eles, que chegavam a pular em três ou quatro e, quem quer que fosse o atacado, sumia em meio a ossos e carne morta, sem que se pudesse saber se ele conseguiria ou não se livrar.

Um machado grande atingiu a montaria de Rony com enorme força no pescoço e esta se descontrolou, furiosa. O cheiro do sangue fresco fez com que o dragão montado por Neville – e que era de uma raça diferente – atacasse o de Rony. Uma outra guerra começou no céu e Carlinhos se aproximou dos dois berrando ordens e jogando feitiços para tentar conter os dragões briguentos. Alguns dos colegas de Carlinhos fizeram o mesmo. Entretanto, as montarias eram fortes e estavam sedentas de sangue e excitadas demais para serem acalmadas. Sem conseguirem controlar seus animais e correndo risco, Rony e Neville resolveram pular para o solo, sem que Harry pudesse ver onde e como tinham caído. As coisas começaram a degringolar rapidamente, agora. Como Hermione tinha previsto, a superioridade numérica caiu com grande velocidade na medida em que o caldeirão maldito continuava a despejar soldados que, já sendo mortos, caíam apenas para levantar a seguir, resistindo aos feitiços lançados contra eles e atacando impiedosamente.

Mesmo com os clarões dos feitiços e o fogo dos dragões era difícil saber quem estava vencendo ou quem ainda estava em pé. Seria impossível manter a todos em segurança e Harry conseguiu apenas registrar que Gina continuava ao seu lado, lutando. Hermione estava a poucos metros e ele pode ver Rony correndo e brigando para ficar perto dos três. Atrás deles, as crianças e Lyan.

Acontecesse o que acontecesse, em algumas horas, ao menos seu filho estaria salvo. Harry continuou a atacar.

xxx - - - xxx

Toda a preocupação de Draco Malfoy era ficar fora da linha de fogo dos dragões. Mal podia acreditar que o bando de idiotas tivesse trazido animais como aqueles para uma batalha de vida ou morte. O que esperavam? Que eles se comportassem como cachorrinhos treinados? Ao menos o irmão brucutu de Rony Weasley parecia saber o que fazia e tinha conseguido afastar os dragões que estavam se atracando. Mas isso desfalcara o pelotão comandado por ele pela metade. Os outros continuaram circulando a ilha e abocanhando qualquer demônio que tentasse fugir.

Mesmo procurando evitar a linha dos feitiços, Draco precisou se aproximar umas duas vezes para tentar achar o pai. Em sua segunda investida, quase foi derrubado por dois inferi que se jogaram contra sua vassoura. Desviou dos dois mais por sorte que reflexo e, ao olhar para trás, viu Hagrid pulando de seu dragão e achatando os dois e mais um volume que ele não pode identificar. Pensaria em agradecer ao bobão se ele sobrevivesse. Afinal, Hagrid ainda lhe devia aquela do hipogrifo.

Ladeando a vassoura, Draco tomou alguma distância enquanto amaldiçoava as capas e capuzes dos Comensais, não fosse isso já teria localizado o pai. Para seu alívio, não tinha dado uma volta completa na ilha quando viu os longos cabelos prateados de Lucius. O capuz havia escapado enquanto ele se defendia dos ataques furiosos de um outro homem que, ao chegar mais perto, Draco reconheceu como sendo Artur Weasley. O rapaz virou a vassoura na direção dos dois e deu velocidade. Aquela não era realmente a hora de Malfoys e Weasleys resolverem as diferenças. Não quando Draco tinha um acordo com Harry Potter, selado com um Voto Perpétuo, para tirar Lucius de combate. Pousou a uma distância segura deles, atrás de uma grande pedra calcárea, e ficou pensando em como separá-los.

– _Nunca mais!_ – vociferava Artur Weasley. – _Nunca mais... ouse chegar perto... da minha família!_

Para estranhamento de Draco, Lucius não atacava, apenas se defendia. Uma suspeita imediatamente lhe varreu a mente. De algum jeito, Potter tinha avisado ao seu pai do Voto Perpétuo. Não era bem assim que Draco queria que ele soubesse do acordo pela sua vida, mas... Isso também lhe trazia a única alternativa possível na situação.

– _Petrificus Totalus!_

O Malfoy mais velho uniu braços e pernas e caiu duro no chão para o espanto de Artur Weasley. Draco saiu de trás da pedra em que estava escondido, a varinha firmemente presa nas mãos. Artur ergueu os olhos para ele e Draco não gostou nem um pouquinho do que viu ali. Pena.

– Tire-o daqui – rosnou o Weasley. – É melhor ficarem fora do caminho.

E dizendo isso, ele se virou voltando a combater quem lhe aparecesse pela frente. Sem esperar outra admoestação, Draco se pôs a puxar o corpo inerte do pai até conseguir escondê-lo atrás da pedra, que ficou lhes servindo de escudo. Ele ainda olhou pelo lado para ver se alguém os havia percebido, mas a guerra comia solta, sem eles. Apontou a varinha para o pai.

– _Finite Incantatem!_

Lucius piscou firme e, depois de alguns segundos se localizando, fixou os olhos no filho.

– Draco? DRACO! – Na mistura de alívio e exasperação, a segunda emoção ganhou e logo depois de um rápido abraço, veio um safanão. – Por Mérlin, o que deu em você? Tem idéia do que fez, garoto idiota?

O rapaz saiu das mãos do pai.

– Tenho sim! Comprei a nossa passagem de volta para a nossa vida!

– Você enlouqueceu?! Tem idéia do que farão com você se o Lord descobrir?

– "Seu" Lord já perdeu uma vez, pai. E o que foi que conseguimos? Você passou nove anos numa prisão imunda e eu...

– Você me abandonou.

– Ah, você ia se sentir melhor se eu tivesse ido para a cadeia com você? Ou fosse lhe fazer visitas enquanto sofria humilhação pública por ser um desertor do lado que _perdeu_?

Draco ofegou e o pai baixou os olhos, mas ele prosseguiu.

– _Ele _pode perder de novo, sabe? Caso ganhe, terá de matar Potter e os amigos dele e ninguém vai poder contar o que eu fiz. Mas, _se ele perder_, eu terei a nossa fortuna de volta e poderei impedir que te deixem apodrecendo em Azkaban!

O som da batalha se ergueu acima da discussão dos dois e talvez um feitiço tenha atingido a pedra que os escondia porque ela estremeceu. Draco e Lucius protegeram as cabeças dos pedregulhos que rolaram sobre eles. Foi Lucius quem falou.

– Você está do lado dos homens que mataram a sua mãe.

– Foi um acidente – disse o rapaz, com exasperação.

– Você não pode acreditar nisso! – rosnou Lucius. – Eu... eu...

Draco encarou o pai com grande seriedade. Não se lembrava de jamais ter olhado nos seus olhos daquela maneira ou de ter feito o pai calar.

– Não se trata de acreditar. Eu lembro... Lembro de_ ele_ dizer que seu eu falhasse mais uma vez, ele me mataria. Se você falhasse mais uma vez, ele me mataria. Se ela falhasse... Ela falhou pai. Eu falhei. Foi seu precioso Lord que a mandou para morte.

– Potter e Longbotton...

– Potter e Longbotton não matariam uma mosca se pudessem evitar! Acha que dois tontos como eles fazem isso por diversão?!

Agora era Lucius que parecia ter corrido centenas de milhas e ofegava. Mas Draco não iria lhe dar chance de continuar a discutir.

– Ficaremos bem desde que não nos metamos nessa briga. Quando acabar... os dois lados nos receberão. Agora levante! – Ele puxou o pai pelo braço e este não ofereceu resistência, parecia, de repente, cansado e velho. – Temos de buscar um abrigo melhor. Tem como entrar na fortaleza? Pai?

– Tem – respondeu Lucius. – Por aqui, filho.

Os dois seguiram se esgueirando e se mantendo nas sombras. Circularam a ilha indo pelo lado mais externo, a poucos metros do desfiladeiro que se precipitava para o mar. Vez por outra, olhavam em direção à batalha, mas era impossível ver quem vencia. Um dragão passou tão perto que o vento das asas quase os derrubou, trazia dois inferi na boca. Eles apressaram a marcha. Lucius apontou sem falar para um declive no solo e Draco pode ver uma aldrava saliente sobre a grama e que marcava uma porta de entrada. Então, um feitiço passou zunindo na frente dos dois, quase atingindo Draco. Lucius o retirou pelo cangote da linha de ataque.

– Bom ataque – a voz da tia de Draco, Bellatrix, era puro desdém. – Mas nem se vocês sete se juntassem seriam páreos para mim!

Ainda escondidos, Draco e Lucius observaram Bella duelar ao mesmo tempo com Fred e Jorge Weasley. Um feitiço da bruxa jogou Fred a metros de distância, fazendo-o bater fortemente contra uma das pedras do círculo. O rapaz não levantou. A raiva com que Jorge voltou a atacá-la não ajudou em nada a melhorar a sua situação, ele perdia terreno continuamente. Contudo, quando as coisas pareciam feias de verdade, Percy Weasley apareceu ao lado do irmão.

– _Vamos, Draco!_

Mas o rapaz não se moveu. Procurou localizar Potter com os olhos e também ao Lord Trevas. Não havia nem sinal deste último, mas Harry Potter estava no centro da situação toda, jogando feitiços poderosos com suas mãos nuas. Estava lá. Sendo heróico e com toda aquela gente disposta a morrer por ele. Estava pensando isso e em nada mais quando apontou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que empurrou Percy Weasley para longe de uma maldição lançada pela tia.

– _Você enlouqueceu completamente! Não se meta!_ – berrou Lucius.

Bellatrix procurou desvairada pela fonte do feitiço e seus olhos estreitaram ao localizar os dois Malfoys. Mas os irmãos Weasley continuaram a lhe dar combate e ela não pôde ir atrás deles, como Draco sabia que era a sua vontade. Ele olhou para a própria varinha, incrédulo com o que tinha feito, e talvez tivesse ficado um longo tempo tentando entender se o pai não o tivesse arrastado pelo braço. Os dois seguiram meio correndo, mantendo as cabeças baixas e procurando as sombras. A estupefação de Draco com a própria atitude continuava a esquentar-lhe o rosto e gelar-lhe as pernas.

– Chegamos – anunciou Lucius, ofegante.

Ele apontou a varinha para a aldrava. Mas ao invés de pronunciar o feitiço para abrir o acesso à fortaleza, ele deu um gemido surdo e uma luz verde ofuscou os olhos de Draco por um segundo.

– PAAAI!!

Lucius caiu inerte como uma marionete cujas cordas tinham sido cortadas. Draco ficou lívido, estático. Seus olhos presos ao corpo do pai, cujo rosto afundara na grama molhada, os braços e as pernas tinham ângulos estranhos e os cabelos prateados faziam um aro esquisito em torno da sua cabeça. Draco sentia como se tivesse sido congelado até a sua consciência. Podia sentir a pele pesando sobre os ossos, mas era tudo. Ele nem sequer sabia onde estava.

– Minha mira já foi melhor.

Draco virou a cabeça muito lentamente. Tudo era lento. Alguém tinha diminuído a velocidade do mundo inteiro. E Draco achou que, se parasse, ele poderia descer daquele trem maluco.

Bellatrix parecia ter se livrado dos irmãos Weasley e lhe apontava a varinha, furiosa.

– _Era para você, seu traidorzinho de uma figa!_ – Berrou ela. – Minha irmã teria vergonha em ter um maldito como você como filho! – Ela foi se aproximando até estar a pouco mais de um metro dele. Estavam fora da arena de combate, só a alguns metros do mar. – Mas vou lhe dar a chance de pedir desculpas a ela pessoalmente, Draquinho. – Ela posicionou a varinha apontando diretamente para o coração de Draco. – _Avada..._

– _Experlliarmus!_ – berrou uma voz forte e a varinha da bruxa saiu voando e se perdendo na escuridão.

Alucinada, Bellatrix procurou por seu o novo oponente e Neville Longbotton nem sequer piscou. Ele não estava sozinho. Ninfadora Tonks e Percy Weasley estavam com ele.

– Mas que diabos é isso? Uma convenção de filhotes? E eles acham que são o bastante para me derrotar? – Escarneceu. – Vocês se superestimam.

– Para uma bruxa desarmada, você ainda fala alto demais, Bellatrix – disse Tonks com seriedade.

A outra ergueu o queixo em desafio.

– Eu devia ter sido filha única a ter dois abortos como vocês dois como sobrinhos! Um retardado e uma mulher que deita com um mestiço imundo e cria outro!

– _Dobre a língua para falar do meu marido e do meu filho, sua... vadia!_

Bellatrix riu.

– Ora... ela ficou brabinha... O que vai fazer, hein, esquisita? Vai me matar? Desarmada? Não é o seu estilo. Então, me faça o favor de não ficar latindo... O som da sua voz me irrita!

Tonks ergueu a varinha, mas não chegou a enunciar o feitiço.

– _Incarcerous!_ – Neville Longbotton disse friamente e cordas saíram de sua varinha e se enrolaram nos braços de Bellatrix, prendendo-a com firmeza. Ela ficou chocada com a audácia, mas o rapaz não lhe deu importância. – Estamos perdendo tempo com ela. Alguém fica de guarda e vamos voltar logo.

– Hã! – debochou a bruxa. – E não é que a besta do Longbotton ficou machinho. Papai e mamãe teriam tanto orgulho...

– Acho que é melhor amordaçá-la também – sugeriu Percy Weasley.

– Não. Vamos deixar ela apagada. – Falou Tonks cheia de raiva. – Me de a honra, Neville.

– Ela é toda sua – disse o rapaz, cheio de desprezo, e se afastando, para dar espaço.

Contudo, não havia muito espaço para Tonks cobrir. A frente deles Bellatrix recuava diante da varinha apontada de Draco Malfoy, que começara a caminhar firmemente contra ela. Por alguma razão, ela não parecia disposta a debochar dele ou de suas intenções.

– _Draco! Não! _– ele não soube se o grito foi apenas de Tonks, embora a voz da prima tenha se sobressaído, mas achou que talvez Longbotton e Weasley também tivessem gritado. Se o mundo não estivesse tão lento, talvez, Draco os tivesse ouvido. Mas só tinha um jeito do mundo acelerar de novo.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

O pasmo no rosto de Bellatrix foi tão grande que seus olhos pesados dobraram de tamanho. Tonks, Neville e Percy correram, mas somente seguraram Draco e ficaram assistindo e bruxa tombar para trás e sumir naquela parte em que o chão acabava e só recomeçava nas pedras, metros e metros abaixo. Vários segundos depois, foi que o mundo começou a voltar ao ritmo normal e Draco percebeu que os outros não o estavam contendo, apenas... de uma forma muito estranha, estavam ali. Com ele.

– Eu vou voltar – anunciou Tonks e começou a se afastar. O rosto dela era só choque.

– Vou com você – afirmou Neville. Havia frieza e uma espécie de exultação na voz dele.

Percy também começou a segui-los.

– Esperem!

Os três se viraram para Draco.

– Vocês não vão me deixar preso?

Tonks olhou imediatamente para Percy Weasley. Dois altos funcionários do Ministério, Draco sabia. Uma Auror e o secretário sênior do Ministro da Magia. Não era gente na frente da qual se poderia cometer um assassinato. Ainda tonto, Draco esticou a varinha, entregando-a.

– Estamos numa batalha, Malfoy – foi a resposta de Percy e Draco achou-o parecido com o pai ao dizer aquilo, apesar do jeito pomposo. – Pessoas morrem em batalhas.

– Eu... mas eu...

– Pode ficar aí com o seu pai – interrompeu-o Neville – ou descer do muro... e lutar.

Draco sabia que tinha a boca aberta e que, por mais que pensasse as palavras não saíam. Seu olhar foi novamente para o corpo do pai e não havia nada em sua cabeça que fizesse sentido. Certo, errado, verdadeiro, falso. Os outros não pareceram dispostos a esperar que sua cabeça voltasse ao eixo. Deram-lhe as costas e correram para a guerra. Eles sabiam porque estavam lutando. Draco mirou a varinha frouxa em sua mão. Ele tinha enlouquecido. Com certeza.

Correu atrás dos outros três.

xxx - - - xxx

Uma nova bola de fogo, lançada por Mefistófeles, se arremessou diretamente para o lugar em que Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e as crianças combatiam. Antes, porém, que Harry se atentasse para desviá-la, um dos dragões mergulhou fundo e a engoliu, frustrando a ação dos demônios. Quase ao mesmo tempo, um feitiço de Hermione abateu um grupo de inferi, derrubando-os como peças de dominó. À esquerda deles, dois dos mortos-vivos encurralaram Alicia e os feitiços dela não os estavam rechaçando. Harry mirou nas costa de um deles.

– _Lumus solei!_

A luz quente e amarela atravessou o inferius, que se voltou para Harry antes de tombar. Seu companheiro perdeu o interesse em Alicia e pareceu resolver que iria atrás do novo atacante. Contudo, ao dar as costas para a Alicia, foi derrubado pelo mesmo feitiço, só que agora, pronunciado pela garota. Não houve tempo para comemorar, um Comensal apareceu na sua frente e ela se viu embrenhada em outro duelo. Bem, perto de Alicia, Luna e Colin Creevey estavam às voltas com três soldados zumbis armados de machados, e Olívio Wood tentava vencer outro inferius e um Comensal para ajudá-los. Jorge e Kátia lutavam com as costas para uma pedra, junto a qual, Harry achou que podia distinguir um vulto inconsciente. Não eram os únicos que pareciam proteger um ferido, Lino Jordan estava de joelhos no chão e lançava feitiços enquanto abrigava entre os braços o corpo inerte de Angelina Johnson.

– _Temos que acabar com aquele caldeirão! _– berrou Hermione.

– Estou aberto a sugestões – respondeu Harry sem parar de lançar tudo o que sabia do melhor jeito (nem sempre eficaz) que conseguia. Afinal, era a primeira vez que combatia sem uma varinha, mesmo uma falsa, em suas mãos.

– _A espada!_ – Rony lutava furiosamente, protegendo o flanco direito do grupo.

– O quê?

– A droga da espada, Mione! O Snape não disse que ela era capaz de um monte de coisa?

Harry lançou um feitiço escudo que rebateu uma maldição lançada contra Gina e, tão logo ele se desfez, ela retaliou o atacante com um _estupefaç_a no rosto.

– Mas o caldeirão... – argumentou Mione, mas parou para desviar de uma faca arremessada contra ela – _seu filho da mãe!_ – o inferius foi partido em dois e nenhum dos pedaços conseguiu levantar – só pode ser destruído se algo vivo for jogado lá dentro...

– A droga da espada não pode matar! – Argumentou o marido. – Isso tem que dizer alguma coisa!

– _Harry_! – Isso tinha sido Hermione pedindo ajuda, para argumentar com Rony.

Harry estava dividido. Tentar mandar a espada para dentro do caldeirão poderia funcionar – pelo menos pensando da forma criativa que Rony estava sugerindo – e isso os livraria dos zumbis e equilibraria a batalha. Por outro lado, se não funcionasse, eles também perderiam uma arma poderosa.

– _Tentem!_ – berrou.

Sem esperar mais, Rony capturou Hermione pelo braço e começou a lançar feitiços, abrindo caminho até o caldeirão. Harry redobrou a atenção no lado que os dois descobriram. Porém, logo Hector e Josh corajosamente se colocaram onde Hermione e Rony estiveram e passaram a dar combate com tudo o que sabiam, até – Harry percebeu – com feitiços que haviam ouvido os adultos enunciarem e que nunca haviam lançado na vida. Isso causava reações estranhas nos atingidos, mas Harry não podia negar a sua eficácia. Algo, porém, os estava ajudando, os Comensais procuravam não lançar maldições mortais que pudessem atingi-lo. Isso significava que as intenções de Voldemort não haviam arrefecido e também que o tempo para o ritual fatídico, ainda não havia terminado.

A atenção de Harry foi capturada por algo se mexendo, quase na periferia do seu olho. Um movimento de cabelos prateados. Tentando manter a atenção à frente e atrás, Harry conseguiu discernir que Fleur estava conseguindo se aproximar do altar, desviando cautelosamente pela parte externa do círculo. Ela obviamente procurava pelas crianças. Harry trocou um olhar de alívio com Gina, precisavam de alguém que montasse guarda naquele ponto. Josh também notou a aproximação da moça e, correndo para ela, mostrou onde os pequenos estavam. Fleur agradeceu e fez o menino baixar a cabeça para escapar de um feitiço. Harry não pode acompanhar o que eles disseram ou fizeram, pois não podia perder a atenção aos ataques contra ele e Gina. Segundos depois, lá estava Josh postado novamente ao lado de Hector e atacando como se fosse gente grande.

A luta de Rony e Hermione para chegarem ao caldeirão estava se mostrando mais complicada a cada minuto. Como se as intenções deles tivessem sido percebidas, os zumbis intensificaram os ataques em torno do casal. Harry estava começando a ficar seriamente preocupado, quando, como que surgido do nada, Hagrid se uniu aos dois amigos. Agitando as mãos enormes como pás de moinho, ele passou a socar e arremessar para longe os inferi liberando o caminho de Rony e Hermione. Os três já estavam a poucos metros quando uma sucessão de coisas fez o coração de Harry quase parar e saltar pela boca.

Preocupado com os feitiços para defender sua posição, Harry só percebeu quando já era tarde demais que uma das bolas de fogo de Mefistófeles havia sido lançada em direção a Hermione. Harry nem pode gritar, embora ouvisse Gina fazê-lo ao seu lado. Rony deu um empurrão em Hermione ocupando o seu lugar e a bola de fogo atingiu-o em cheio. As chamas consumiram o rapaz e ele sumiu no meio delas. Foi como se a batalha houvesse silenciado. Até os ataques pararam. Harry sentiu seus braços frouxos tentando conter Gina, que se arremessara contra ele berrando pelo irmão.

As chamas ficaram mais vivas e então, como se tivessem sido aspiradas por seu próprio centro, elas diminuíram, se concentrando até revelarem o corpo intacto de Rony. O rapaz sorria. Ele pegou o resto de chama como quem arranca algo do peito e jogou contra Jarbon, o demônio que mantinha o caldeirão em funcionamento, fazendo este cair vários metros para trás.

Harry e Gina mal podiam acreditar no que viam. Hermione também. Ela se ergueu do chão pasma e se aproximou do marido como se ele não fosse real. Rony estendeu a mão, que ela segurou, e os dois continuaram a caminhar em frente.

– Sangue de dragão – Harry murmurou para a esposa ainda contida em seus braços. Ela soltou um misto de riso e bufo de alívio.

Como que tomado por uma nova força, Rony avançou em direção ao caldeirão, com Hermione e Hagrid em seu rastro. Os _beusclainhs_ pareciam assustados pela simples figura de Rony e, ao invés de atacá-lo, se encolhiam e tentavam ficar juntos, como que para se proteger. A maioria deles ficou reunida, muito perto uns dos outros, logo atrás do caldeirão, embora Mefistófeles tivesse sumido de vista. Então Rony, como se soubesse o que tinha de fazer o tempo todo, ergueu o pulso em que estava o Pendragon. O pequeno dragão de prata que se enroscava até a metade do seu braço ergueu a cabeça, tomando vida, e soltou uma espécie de chama dourada pela boca. A chama serpenteou como um dragão oriental e circulou o grupo de demônios que ali estava. Harry pode reconhecer o famigerado Jarbon entre eles e também Marmodeu. O laço mágico prendeu-os e o grupo berrava e proferia impropérios e maldições terríveis, contudo, pareciam incapazes de livrar-se. Rony e Hermione lhes apontaram as varinhas e como se houvessem combinado, berraram.

– _Vingardium leviosa!_

Uma força arrebatou o grupo de _beusclainhs_ para o alto. Suas pernas finas balançavam sem chão. Por um segundo, Harry achou que os amigos pretendiam jogá-los ao mar, mas não foi o que ocorreu. Os dragões que ainda circulavam a ilha urraram cheios de excitação e, vindo, Harry nem pode ver de onde, Galton, o dragão treinado de Carlinhos, arremessou contra eles uma baforada de fogo vivo, numa pontaria certeira. O céu se iluminou como se um sol vermelho, pequeno, nascesse no meio da noite. Uma onda de energia, que emitiu um círculo de luz fluorescente e púpura, se espalhou pelo ar alongando-se até desaparecer na distância. Por longos momentos, a batalha em terra parou. Tudo o que se ouviu foram os rugidos dos dragões. Quando os olhos se acostumaram novamente a pouca claridade, não era possível ver nem rastro dos demônios.

Um brado de vitória se elevou entre os companheiros de Harry e a batalha recomeçou com força redobrada por parte deles. Os demônios remanescentes, porém, queriam vingança e passaram a lançar o que podiam em seus ataques, se tornando mais mortais. Harry precisou voltar ao seu posto de defesa junto com Gina, acreditando que o caldeirão de Pwyll era um problema a menos, mas não foi bem assim. Não havia mais nenhum demônio próximo ao caldeirão que pudesse comandá-lo, mas nada impedia, aparentemente, que um bruxo o fizesse. E, enquanto Rony e os outros comemoravam o triunfo, Enos Throop assumiu o lugar de Jarbon e o caldeirão fumegante se preparou para voltar a vomitar zumbis.

Ele teria conseguido não fosse o fato de algo voador passar a incomodá-lo, impedindo-o de pronunciar as palavras mágicas e fazer o caldeirão funcionar. Primeiro Harry achou que fosse um pássaro preto, mas as asas características lhe informaram que era um enorme morcego. O animal se batia sem medo contra o rosto do bruxo, que logo passou a lançar maldições contra ele. Isso deu tempo para Rony, Hermione e Hagrid continuarem a se aproximar. A garota retirou a espada que estava presa em uma bainha às suas costas e se preparou para lançá-la ao caldeirão. Contudo, dois inferi se arremessaram contra ela, mal dando tempo para que Hagrid e Rony pudessem impedir que ela fosse sufocada pelos socos deles. Ainda lutavam contra os zumbis e os feitiços que os Comensais começaram a arremessar contra eles, quando aparecendo, rápida e intempestivamente, Olho-Tonto e Remo se arremessaram contra Throop que, já tonto por causa do morcego, desequilibrou.

– NÃOOOO! – berrou alguém.

Mas não havia mais tempo para gritos. Throop perdera o chão e estava caindo dentro do caldeirão. O Comensal altíssimo jogou os dois braços na direção de Remo e o pegou pelo colarinho, puxando-o junto com ele. Foi muito rápido e, ainda assim, Harry sentiu seu coração rachar ao meio enquanto Lupin era arrastado com Throop para dentro do caldeirão. Olho-Tonto segurou-o pelos ombros e Snape, voltando à forma humana, prendeu Lupin pelas pernas. O caldeirão balançava com violência enquanto engolia os dois homens. Harry queria ajudar, mas os ataques a ele continuavam. Tonks passou berrando a sua frente indo em direção ao caldeirão e Gina, passando por trás dele, segurou Hector que queria correr até lá.

Em meio a confusão, Harry viu um destemido Olho-Tonto enfiar o braço no caldeirão e tentar fazer com que Throop soltasse Remo. Este, agora, estava enfiado até a cintura para dentro e só não caía porque Snape continuava a segurá-lo com todas as forças que tinha. Então, como um milagre, Lupin pôs as mãos na borda do caldeirão e ergueu-se num movimento brusco de quem escapa. Harry achou tê-lo visto quase sorrir aliviado para Olho-Tonto, mas o sorriso logo virou um berro. Sem nada a segurá-lo, o braço de Moody não resistiu a uma puxada vinda de dentro do caldeirão. Harry achou que lhe haviam arrancado o braço, mas no segundo depois, o ex-Auror mergulhou para dentro diante dos olhos aterrorizados de Lupin e Snape, que mal conseguiram reagir e tentar salvá-lo.

O caldeirão soltou um bramido e uma força poderosa arremessou Remo, Snape, Hagrid, Rony e Hermione, que eram os que estavam mais próximos, para longe. Depois, sacudindo tremendamente, uma luz azul-prateada saiu de sua boca e cruzou os céus. Os dragões se afastaram rugindo e um a um os inferi começaram a desmoronar, caindo ao chão como se a força que os mantivesse em pé estivesse se extinguindo. O exército de mortos-vivos elevava os olhos brancos e vazios acompanhando a luz até o alto e então caíam, sem expressão, sem força, finalmente mortos.

Quando o último deles derribou, o caldeirão recolheu a luz e caiu de lado, partindo-se, num estalo alto, em três grandes pedaços.

Harry viu Tonks se jogar sobre Remo, que ainda olhava a tudo, incrédulo, caído no chão. A Auror chorava muito quando o marido a abraçou. Gina se recusou a soltar Hector, mas o menino parou de fazer força para sair dali e se segurou na amiga mais velha, chorando também. Snape se ergueu com a ajuda de Neville, que havia chegado perto do grupo.

Num segundo, a vantagem dos Comensais inexistia. Havia poucos demônios à vista e Harry teve a impressão de que o seu lado tinha mais gente em pé, agora. O inimigo continuava a lutar, mas era claro que havia perdido. O lado de Harry, porém, já não lutava com sabor de vitória. A perda de Olho-Tonto de forma tão terrível e visível a todos abalara os combatentes. Além disso, muitos deles estavam caídos e não se podiam saber quais estavam feridos e quais estavam mortos.

O instinto de Harry, no entanto, percorreu sua espinha num arrepio agourento e uma voz em sua cabeça fez a pergunta claramente: _Onde estava Voldemort?_ Foi com uma nova urgência que Harry varreu cada centímetro que podia da ilha. Nenhum sinal do bruxo. E não era apenas ele que faltava. Harry não via Malfoy, Bellatrix e, pior, nenhum sinal de Mefistófeles. Tinha certeza de que ele não estava entre o grupo de _beusclainhs_ que tinha sido destruído pelo sopro do dragão. Seu coração acelerou na mesma medida em que suas entranhas congelaram.

Concentrou-se e, jogando o mais poderoso feitiço escudo que pode conjurar, ele se voltou para trás, para o lugar em que as crianças estavam escondidas. Correu contornando a mesa e mentalizou: "_acio capa"_. Obediente ao dono, a capa de invisibilidade foi direto para a sua mão revelando o pequeno grupo ainda adormecido. Harry nem precisou contar para saber quem faltava. Sirius, Kenneth e Sean circulavam a pequena Chantal, os quatro em profundo transe; Mel, caída ao lado deles, também estava desacordada. Gina parou ao seu lado, parecendo guiada pelo mesmo horrível pressentimento.

– Lyan! Cadê o meu filho? Fleur...

– Não era Fleur – disse Harry compreendendo imediatamente. – Era Tilial! Voldemort e Mefistófeles pegaram o Lyan!

As pernas de Gina falharam e Harry segurou-a. A garota agarrou as roupas dele, havia chamas nos olhos dela.

– Eu-quero-o-meu-filho!

Harry também. Apertou-a contra ele.

– Você pode localizá-lo, não pode, Gina? – falou entre os dentes. – Pode? Por favor?

Ela piscou. A consciência de Harry registrou brevemente que os sons da batalha diminuíam. Gina levou a mão ao decote e tirou de lá a pedra verde, pulsante. Ela a segurou com firmeza, talvez, até com força para quebrá-la se fosse possível. Respirava muito rápido e seus olhos desfocaram, como se ela visse algo que Harry não era capaz de ver. Então, ela o encarou com firmeza, e voltou a sustentar-se nas próprias pernas.

– Estão descendo, por dentro da fortaleza. Há uma doca do lado oeste. Estão indo para lá.

– Quantos?

Gina balançou a cabeça brevemente.

– Apenas Voldemort e os dois demônios.

– Certo.

Harry soltou-a e pegou a sua mão, pretendia fazer um sinal para Hector e Josh ficarem na defesa dos pequenos, mas naquele momento um urro de vitória se ergueu. Os dois meninos correram para eles e os abraçaram, comemoravam. Harry e Gina viam quase sem entender a felicidade dos amigos. No centro da ilha, os Comensais remanescentes estavam dominados. Havia alguns demônios. E estes estavam presos pelos aros dourados que, com certeza, tinha saído do Pendragon de Rony. Todos gritavam e se abraçavam. Muitos corriam para localizar e ajudar os feridos. Tonks e Remo gritaram por Hector e o menino abandonou os catatônicos Harry e Gina e correu para eles. A voz possante de Kingsley chamava pelo nome dos dois filhos. Josh correu para o pai que o ergueu alto do chão, enchendo-o de beijos, pouco depois, mancando e parecendo muito ferido, Otwani se juntou a eles, fazendo o homenzarrão que era o pai chorar.

Hermione e Rony, um Fred que se arrastava amparado por Jorge e Kátia, seguidos por Alicia vinham, na maior velocidade que podiam, em direção a Harry e Gina que continuavam sem se mexer. Todos gritavam muito, mas Harry não conseguia compreender uma só palavra. Viu-os agarrarem os filhos entre abraços e beijos e viu também quando Gui, carregando uma Fleur trôpega e com um grande hematoma na testa, chegou e arrebatou a filha do chão. O Sr. Weasley estava abraçado com Percy, ambos ostentando sorrisos felizes. O rapaz deixou o pai e se inclinou para, carinhosamente, ajudar Mel, fazendo a menina voltar a si. Do céu, urros selvagens de Carlinhos e seus companheiros, homens e dragões, davam o tom ainda mais alto a algazarra da vitória. Foi o Sr. Weasley que, repassando os netos como quem faz uma contagem, falou alto e fez todos silenciarem.

– Onde está o Lyan?

Um mal estar geral correu o grupo e Harry viu seus cunhados e cunhadas, instintivamente, apertarem mais fortemente os filhos contra si. Os que estavam mais distante da família Weasley logo foram percebendo que havia algo errado e Harry ficou observando seus sorrisos de vitória irem sumindo, um a um, os abraços e a comemoração perdendo a cor. Neville e Luna tinham parado bem perto deles e sustentavam Colin meio desacordado. Snape se aproximara mancando e seguido por Draco Malfoy, o ex-professor olhava para as crianças e a contagem o fez arregalar os olhos e olhar para Harry como quem pede explicações.

– Eles o levaram – respondeu com a voz estrangulada. Uma espécie de peso no fundo da sua garganta não o deixou falar normalmente, mas Harry não teria tempo para explicar, planejar ou suportar mais olhares de horror e piedade. Também não podia exigir mais daquelas pessoas que, à sua frente, sangravam, algumas mal podendo manter-se em pé. – Fiquem com os seus filhos, nós vamos atrás do nosso!

Houve protestos, mas Harry nem lhes deu atenção. Sabia que podia aparatar na ilha, então sussurrou para Gina.

– Guie.

Ele girou no lugar, mas antes de entrar naquele incômodo tubo compressor ao que associava a aparatação, sentiu dois braços finos se agarrarem a ele pelas costas. Quando finalmente pode abrir os olhos e respirar novamente, viu Rony o encarando com muita seriedade por sobre a cabeça de Gina. Ele olhou para trás, mas nem era preciso, os braços à volta da sua cintura eram de Hermione. Os dois tinham se agarrado a ele e Gina, e agora os quatro estavam parados numa galeria escavada na rocha no interior da ilha-fortaleza.

– _Que diabos deu em vocês dois?!_ – disse soltando-se de Gina e Hermione.

– Por que achou que deixaríamos virem sozinhos? – argumentou Rony com uma calma exasperante.

– Ah, Harry, por favor – lamentou Hermione – nós já não havíamos superado isso?

– E o Sirius? – perguntou Gina.

– O entreguei para o seu pai – respondeu a cunhada.

Gina deu um suspiro conformado e se virou para seguir pela galeria úmida e escura. Ela murmurou _lumus _para a própria varinha e levou alguns passos para perceber que os três continuavam parados.

– O que foi?

– Vocês quase morreram lá em cima! – vociferou Harry, ainda parado no mesmo lugar e olhando para Rony e Hermione como se os visse pela primeira vez.

– Todos nós – a voz de Rony denotava cansaço.

Harry avançou para ele, pegando-o pelas vestes. Sentia vontade de bater no amigo. Ele e Hermione tinham perdido completamente o juízo, como podiam segui-lo depois de terem o filho são e salvo nos braços?

– O que vocês querem? Outro órfão? Já não tivemos o bastante disso?

– Não se trata de viver ou morrer, Harry! – Rony afastou bruscamente as mãos do amigo que tinham se agarrado à lapela da sua jaqueta. – Se trata de poder olhar dentro dos olhos do nosso filho quando ele crescer. Você não pode tirar isso da gente.

Harry chegou a dar um passo para trás. Hermione tinha se colocado ao lado de Rony e o enfrentava com a mesma determinação.

– Perfeito! – interrompeu Gina. – Vocês vão ficar aí ou vêem comigo?

Hermione foi a primeira a se mexer, Rony acompanhou as duas mulheres em silêncio. Harry foi atrás deles sem saber direito se continuava exasperado ou se Rony e Hermione continuariam pela vida a fora a emocioná-lo com sua lealdade e amor por ele. A galeria seguia para baixo. Cheiro de pedra úmida, maresia e terra se mesclavam em trechos que alternavam partes cuidadosamente lavradas e outras que o tempo e os deslizamentos tinham tornado mais toscas. Num desses pedaços do caminho, Harry tomou a frente para poder ajudar Gina, que não parava de reclamar do inconveniente de ainda usar seu vestido de festa. Rony também ficara à frente de Hermione, usando as pernas compridas para ir testando o terreno antes que ela pisasse.

A trilha não parava de afundar e Harry não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que estavam indo lento demais. Uma lufada de vento trouxe gotículas marinhas e os quatro, com renovado afinco, intensificaram os passos. A vontade de correr fez com que Harry escorregasse em uma rocha lisa e quase despencasse num lado mais fundo da galeria. Rony e Gina o seguraram pelas costas das vestes e o amigo o içou para cima.

– Valeu! – agradeceu, embora estivesse furioso com a própria estupidez.

– Ponha na nossa conta – resmungou Rony.

Caminharam mais algum tempo até avistarem uma abertura na pedra. Lá fora, uma noite ainda muito escura se erguia alto e Gina murmurou _nox, _fazendo-os mergulhar nela. À frente, uma plataforma de rocha se estendia numa pequena praia; e, completando-a, um cais flutuante de madeira tinha ancorado um barco pequeno. Harry teria prestado mais atenção à embarcação se a cena que se descortinava para ele não tivesse atraído todos os seus sentidos.

No chão do cais, um montinho de pano tinha sido desvelado e Harry podia ver claramente a cabecinha, os braços e pernas do seu filho. O menino estava aparentemente adormecido, não chorava ou emitia qualquer som. Ajoelhados, diante dele, estavam os dois _beusclainhs_ que pareciam murmurar encantamentos, enquanto voavam as mãos nodosas a uma certa distância acima do corpo do bebê. Em pé, Voldemort, ainda preso ao corpo de Richard Oates, assistia e esperava.

– Vamos ser educados? – perguntou Rony.

– Nem um pouco – respondeu Harry.

– Ótimo!

Se alguma das garotas pensou em protestar ou planejava uma abordagem mais sutil nem teve tempo de falar. Rony irrompeu na plataforma com passos largos e ergueu o pulso mirando Tilial. Antes que os demônios sequer se dessem conta de sua presença, a chama dourada envolveu o _beusclainh _e o jogou contra a murada de madeira, preso. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Harry lançou um feitiçocontra Mefistófeles e este foi igualmente atirado para longe de Lyan. Gina correu e se arremessou em direção ao filho, tomando-o nos braços e correndo de volta para onde estavam Harry e os outros. Quando Voldemort conseguiu se recobrar da surpresa, ergueu a varinha de Oates e enunciou com firmeza:

– _Estupefaça!_

A maldição teria atingido Gina pelas costas, mas Hermione, atenta, se pôs entre os dois e brandiu a espada desviando o raio vermelho, que se perdeu no mar.

Harry puxou Gina colocando-a, juntamente com Lyan atrás dele. Rony ficou ao seu lado, de mãos dadas com Hermione. Dentre os inimigos, apenas Voldemort estava em pé, Tilial se mexia continuamente tentando se livrar da amarra dourada e Mefistófeles parecia completamente desacordado.

– Por que não desiste, Riddle? – disse Harry. – Acabou.

– _Não!_ – vociferou Voldemort. – _Não acabou! _Não vai acabar enquanto um de nós dois viver. É a profecia! Só um jeito de superá-la, e é se nós dois nos tornarmos UM. Você sabe que é verdade! Soube que era verdade quando absorveu meus poderes e os tornou seus. – Voldemort avançou. Seus olhos vermelhos na palidez cadavérica de Oates lhe davam a aparência de um bizarro boneco de cera animado. – Você apenas adia o inevitável, Harry Potter!

– Não – Harry experimentava uma serenidade nova ao encarar seu inimigo. Era como se nada pudesse acontecer de mal agora que Lyan e Gina estavam com ele. Mesmo não carregando mais o Graal junto de si, Harry quase podia senti-lo pulsar daquele jeito confortador e pacífico. Não tinha a menor idéia de como poderiam derrotar definitivamente Voldemort, mas de um jeito estranho e louco, ele simplesmente acreditava que podiam fazê-lo. Só isso. Acreditava. – Eu o tenho vencido nos últimos vinte e cinco anos, Riddle. Venci-o quando eu tinha apenas um ano de idade e, por mais coisas e pessoas que você tenha me arrancado, eu continuei vivendo e... vencendo. Não estou adiando o inevitável. Não existe "o inevitável". Você é que parece insistir continuamente em ser derrotado.

Harry achou que Voldemort teria uma de suas crises de fúria, mas o bruxo fez o contrário disso. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso de escárnio, deformando o rosto emprestado que usava.

– Sempre o mesmo tolo arrogante, não é? Olhe o seu filho, Harry Potter! Tudo o que conseguiu foi alongar a profecia, foi dar-me mais e mais chances para superar a morte. Se eu não tiver o corpo que você me deve, eu terei o do seu filho, ou o do filho dele. Você tornou a nossa batalha eterna. E ela continuará até que a minha vitória seja completa!

As palavras saíram dos lábios de Harry sem que ele tivesse controle ou as planejasse.

– Meu filho é a prova de que você nunca vencerá, Riddle. Você quer a eternidade? Eu já a tenho. Lyan e Joanne são a minha eternidade. E se eu não conseguir derrotá-lo, eles o farão. E se ainda assim você conseguir voltar do inferno algum dia, os filhos deles farão isso. Eu venci. Simples assim.

Não houve nenhum sorriso de desprezo dessa vez. O rosto de Oates era apenas uma máscara de ódio e rancor e sua voz saiu numa rouquidão furiosa.

– NÃO! Ainda não! Você não tem idéia do que eu seria capaz para matá-lo, Harry Potter! Ainda há _pactos_ que podem ser feitos.

Foi muito rápido. Saindo da posição em que fingia estar apagado, o velho Mefistófeles, com uma agilidade surpreendente, pulou, largando a bengala, e se agarrou as costas de Oates. Apavorados Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione observaram o corpo do bruxo absorver o do demônio, enquanto ambos eram erguidos no ar por uma força invisível. Ambos berraram como se sentissem uma dor insuportável enquanto as carnes se fundiam em meio a uma fumaça escura e labaredas. Quando o processo parecia quase terminado, o braço da nova criatura se esticou e Tilial, escorregando para fora da amarra do Pendragon, uniu-se _àquilo._

Instintivamente, Rony e Harry amontoaram as duas garotas e o bebê entre eles enquanto assistiam, cheios de pavor, Voldemort fazer algo que apenas nos livros das magias mais escuras era mencionado. Algo que o próprio _Livro de Fausto_, estudado por eles durante quase um ano, dizia ser o mais terrível passo para um ser dotado de alma.Tom Riddle, que depois se tornara Lord Voldemort, abandonou completamente qualquer resquício de humanidade naquele momento e tornou a si mesmo um demônio. Sua alma humana deixou de existir. Harry não pode dizer quanto tempo aquilo durou, mas depois do que lhe pareceram segundos imensos as labaredas sumiram e os corpos queimados e fracos dos dois demônios foram arremessados para longe do conjunto. Cada um caiu de um lado do cais, grunhindo e resfolegando.

Não houve tempo para reagir. A voz fria e aguda de Voldemort elevou-se na noite e ele olhou-os de cima, ainda suspenso no ar.

– Terei o que me roubou, Harry Potter! Terei tudo! De uma maneira ou de outra!

O ataque veio na forma de uma esfera de fogo, que Harry desviou. Rony desviou a segunda e Hermione rebateu a terceira com a espada. Voldemort divertia-se.

– Nada do que vocês têm seria forte o bastante agora. Enquanto essa noite durar eu terei a força de uma raça inteira de demônios! Esse foi o meu pacto. Minha alma, pelo poder de destruir você, Potter!

– _Protego!_ – Uma labareda parou no ar, sustentada por um escudo invisível. – RONY! TIRE-OS DAQUI!

Obviamente que Rony não o escutou. Ele apontou o Pendragon para Voldemort, mas o bruxo rebateu a chama dourada, que sumiu no oceano. Os quatro começaram a recuar. Harry lançou um feitiço que formou uma bolha quente e de um dourado cristalino, a qual pareceu prender Voldemort por alguns instantes. O bruxo esticou os braços e num movimento seco dos pulsos quebrou a bolha e faz com que os estilhaços saltassem sobre eles. Harry precisou de um novo feitiço escudo para protegê-los.

– Viu, seu menino burro e idiota! Você não é páreo para mim. Nunca foi! Precisou roubar os MEUS poderes para conseguir me enfrentar e agora, nem mesmo eles o ajudarão. De que adianta ter o poder de dois bruxos diante de alguém que tem o de mil demônios? – Voldemort saboreava as palavras. – Não existe ninguém que tenha poder o bastante para me derrotar!

Harry estava inclinado a concordar e toda a força da sua mente agora se dirigia em como tirar Gina e Lyan dali. No entanto, foi a voz de Gina que pareceu resgatá-lo.

– Um só não poderia... – os outros três voltaram a atenção para ela e se depararam com os olhos escuros e fulgurantes. _Aradia._ – Mas todos...

Sem esperar que os três compreendessem totalmente o que ela dizia, a jovem tirou o Graal de dentro do decote e entrelaçou seus dedos da mão em que estava a pedra com os de Harry. Depois, mantendo Lyan firmemente em seus braços, ela os fez avançarem erguendo a pedra acima de suas cabeças e apontando-a para Voldemort. O bruxo ainda tentou reagir. Lançou contra eles uma de suas bolas de fogo, mas ela se desviou sem que Harry precisasse de qualquer esforço. Depois vieram as maldições mortais, uma enviada para cada um deles, porém elas se dissolveram antes de chegarem perto deles, como se houvessem sido sopradas. O Graal havia começado a brilhar fortemente e sua pálida luz verde-esmeralda foi se tornando cada vez mais clara e mais intensa. Ao invés de atacar, a energia emitida pelo Graal envolveu o corpo de Voldemort, abraçando-o. Ele berrou em agonia e tentou reagir, mas a luz permaneceu firme, enroscando-o, minando a escuridão dentro e fora dele.

O rosto de Oates tornou-se ofídico, como Voldemort fora após ter readquirido seu corpo. Depois, as feições se tornaram mais humanas e pareciam com o Riddle que Harry vira somente na penseira de Dumbledore – adulto e deturpado. Por fim, o rosto bonito e cheio de ódio do jovem Tom Riddle estava ali, olhando para eles. Harry pensou que se pudesse haver qualquer luz dentro daqueles olhos haveria alguma chance para ele, mas não encontrou. Ele continuava a lutar como se a claridade que o envolvia lhe fosse insuportável, quando Harry sabia que não era. O que o Graal emanava era somente a energia de todos os amigos que tinha se disposto a lutar com Harry. Não eram apenas gotas de sangue, mas seus corações que pulsavam ali. Gina tinha razão, não era o poder de um bruxo, mas de todos.

Ele olhou para o rosto da esposa tão próximo do seu, mas Gina estava ali só em parte, a outra parte era o poder da bruxa Aradia, ligado novamente a força de uma Sétima Filha. Foi quando ele entendeu. _Religare. _Fora desse jeito que ele tinha vencido Voldemort da outra vez. O poder de Aradia tinha unido sua magia a de Gina, Rony e Hermione. Agora, lá estava novamente, mas não apenas dos quatro. Não era apenas a sua capacidade de amar que contava, não quando ela podia ser somada a de outros. Esse era o grande poder. Nem mesmo uma raça inteira de demônios poderia contra ele.

– Rony! – Gina chamou pelo irmão e apontou com o queixo os dois demônios que continuavam caídos ao chão, sem forças, embora olhassem em pânico para o que acontecia com Voldemort.

Sem precisar de nenhuma dica, Rony fez com que o Pendragon capturasse os dois _beusclainhsI_ e ergueu-os no ar com a varinha. A luz do Graal se estendeu e aprisionou-os também. Os berros de dor e, não havia outra palavra para descrever, tristeza se tornaram ainda mais profundos, mais cheios de agonia.

– Hermione! A espada!

Harry viu que Hermione não sabia o que fazer e lhe pareceu que ela considerava que golpeá-los, naquele momento, seria algo muito errado para ser feito.

– Aponte a espada para eles e dê a ordem – disse Gina, a voz grave de Aradia se sobressaindo sobre a dela.

– Que ordem? – perguntou Hermione, mas quando o seu olhar cruzou com o de Gina, foi como se um raio a atingisse. Ela apontou a espada para o alto e gritou: – _Esse mal termina aqui! _

Obediente a espada começou a absorver a energia do Graal e com ela Voldemort, Mefistófeles e Tilial. Os três foram se alongando na luz. Seus corpos se tornando transparentes. Seus gritos e sua luta contra a magia clara e luminosa que os envolvia se tornando distantes, fracos. Harry viu quando o jovem rosto de Riddle fechou os olhos e parou de lutar, depois os demônios, e então eles eram apenas parte da luz poderosa que agora envolvia a lâmina da espada. A noite, lentamente, tinha voltado a escurecer em torno deles.

O Graal entre os seus dedos e os de Gina parara de pulsar e tornara a forma de pedra da lua. Simples, sem nada de marcante. Apenas uma pedra.

– Harry... – Gina o chamou e colocou a pedra em suas mãos. Ela não estava mais tomada pelo Poder da Sétima. – Você tinha razão, eu não teria acreditado se tivesse me dito lá em cima o que era.

Ele olhou para a espada que Hermione segurava com alguma dificuldade, a lâmina continuava fluorescente.

– Acabou?

– Só quando vocês devolverem o que lhes foi confiado – disse Gina, com sabedoria.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não precisaram perguntar como. O Pendragon desenroscou-se do braço de Rony e novamente, como se tivesse vida, voou em direção ao punho da espada enrodilhando-se nele, por entre os dedos de Hermione. Num instante, ele parecia ser apenas uma decoração em prata do punho. Entendendo o recado, Harry abriu a mão e o Graal saiu dela indo se alojar no espaço que lhe era destinado, como uma incrustação na empunhadura da espada.

– E agora? – Perguntou Hermione muito ofegante.

– Harry é o portador do Graal – falou Gina. – Não lhe ocorre o que fazer?

"_A magia lhe fala, não é? Ela agora é alimentada pelo Graal: ouça-a!"_ Foi o que Mérlin tinha lhe dito quando tudo o que ele pedira fora que sua maldição jamais alcançasse o seu filho. E estava certo. Harry não se arrependia da sua fé, nem de sua confiança nos seus amigos ou naquela estranha pedra que lhe fora confiada. Talvez, ainda não fosse possível entender o Graal, o que ele significava ou todo o seu poder. Mas uma coisa, Harry tinha entendido, o Graal era um portador. Ele carregava aquilo em que se acreditava. E, naquele momento, Harry acreditava com mais ardor do que nunca no que um velho sábio lhe tinha dito ser a força mais poderosa do mundo.

Com um sorriso e reverentemente, Harry pegou a espada das mãos de Hermione, que a cedeu com um suspiro emocionado. Depois ele deu alguns passos, mirou a lâmina luminosa e na qual não parecia haver mal algum e, tomando de toda a força que era capaz, jogou a espada para o mar, o mais longe que conseguiu. Ela girou no ar subindo e depois começou a descer, mas, antes que tocasse a água, a mão de sua eterna guardiã emergiu do mar e tomou pelo punho. Por fim, sua luz desapareceu calmamente nas ondas. Talvez, para sempre.

Harry contemplou o mar por alguns instantes e então se virou para os outros. No momento seguinte, corria para eles com os braços abertos rindo e respirando como ele certamente não fazia há um ano. Gina e Lyan se aninharam nele, tornando a felicidade algo quente e palpável. Rony dava urros de vitória e erguia Hermione no ar. Então, o amigo colocou os braços compridos em torno de Harry, Gina e Hermione apertando-os e tentando levantá-los como um urso feliz. O movimento acordou Lyan e, para a alegria dos pais, o bebê finalmente começou a chorar: saudável, sem nenhuma magia maléfica e reclamando do mundo inteiro.

_**FIM**_

XXX – – – XXX

**R/F**:_ É, não é uma N/B, é uma R/F __**A Reverência de uma fã**__** - **__ Uma beta seria a pessoa que sugere alterações e corrige erros, de ortografia ou deslizes no enredo, que escaparam do crivo rigoroso do autor. Entretanto, o que eu realmente fiz durante o desenrolar desta espetacular história foi aprender com a Sally, mais e mais, a cada capítulo, na mesma proporção que crescia em mim a admiração por ela. - Aprender como se usa as palavras para demonstrar emoções, fazendo-as reais. Aprender o cuidado e o apreço pelos detalhes, pois cada um deles é importante para se chegar ao desfecho. Aprender a essencial consideração pelo nosso idioma, que é lindo, e quando bem usado, torna toda a história mais cativante. Aprender como se ter respeito – e muito – pelos leitores, sem deixar de tê-lo pela idéia original da obra, mantendo-se amorosamente leal a ambos. Enfim, aprendi um bocado sobre ESCREVER. Por esse aprendizado lhe agradeço, talentosa Anam! Por ele e por essa fantástica história que por hora finda, mas que não terminará de fato para nós, seus fãs, que voltaremos aqui muitas e muitas vezes pelo prazer de relê-la. - Fantástico, Anam! Indiscutivelmente. Decididamente. Reverentemente, FANTÁSTICO! – Eu a aplaudo e reverencio!!! - Um grande beijo no seu coração e um abraço apertado e emocionado! Nos vemos nas próximas emocionantes aventuras! Obrigada pela honra de participar deste sucesso! Amo você, TALENTOSA ANAM!!!!! - D –_

_P.s.: Alguém aí estranhou a falta dos meus brados empolgadamente alucinados... Aguardem o comentário da leitora Sônia! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs - ;D _

**N/E** (Nota do Editor – isso mesmo! Apesar de silencioso, eu sempre tive alguém com uma tesoura e cheio de exigências por trás dessa história toda. Ele disse que comentaria apenas no final).

_Acompanho essa fic há dois anos e jamais havia comentado. Por isso, me reservo o direito de ocupar muito espaço. Esse capítulo é tudo o que se poderia esperar do final de "Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas", de Sally Owens. Quase setecentas páginas e a única reclamação que tenho é que desejaria ter podido ler tudo mais rápido, sem ter que esperar angustiado pelos capítulos seguintes. Porém presenciar, passo a passo, a criação de uma obra como essa, foi um privilégio maravilhoso._

_A primeira parte é para ser bebida em goles longos e lentos, saboreada em todos os recantos da boca, como o melhor dos vinhos. Se eu pudesse dizer algo aos que ainda não leram seria: leiam devagar, não devorem: apenas e completamente deixem-se invadir e transportar, aceitem a longa queda nesse outro universo: uma queda completa e bela, como uma dança. A segunda parte... essa não dá pra dar conselho porque você vai precisar de toda a sua atenção e coragem para mergulhar nela._

_Já disseram que a arte é aquilo que tem o poder de nos levar ao longínquo, sem sair de onde estamos. Pois é dessa matéria que é feito o texto de Sally Owens. Ela é senhora dessa magia, ninguém duvida. Por um tempo que não consigo ainda precisar (e talvez jamais consiga), eu estive bem longe daqui, sem que precisasse sair da minha sala. Estive ao lado daqueles que se puseram a esperar na borda do rochedo, senti meus músculos retesados e a força da energia bruta agitar todo o meu corpo, como um mar em fúria, enquanto esperava pelo sinal. A mão firme de Hermione foi a minha mão a riscar o chão, os olhos de Harry foram os meus olhos esquadrinhando cada metro, cada inimigo em busca daqueles que amo. Por uma fração de segundo, confesso, cheguei a pensar na oferta de Riddle: uma vida sem dor, doença, velhice. Uma vida sem caminhar para a morte. Mas Harry me resgatou: seria mesmo possível chamar isso de vida, se tudo que é vivo na terra nasce, cresce, envelhece, morre e renasce em outras formas? É preciso vencer o medo, Harry disse. Ele está certo. Estive com ele quando viu Gina chegar perto e respirou-a, "sentido-a real e sólida". Lutei. Lutei. Lutei. Lutei em cada lance, em cada duelo da batalha que se estendeu por toda uma noite. Vi tantas coisas, presenciei tantos fatos, estive ao lado de tantos seres incríveis e luminosos, que seria impossível descrever aqui, sem uma noite estrelada e uma fogueira para tornar tudo mais real. Eles me acompanharam por dois anos e terminar essa jornada com o choro do pequeno Lyan exigindo a vida com tudo que ele tem direito, foi perfeito._

_Este capítulo final esteve à altura de toda a obra que é uma das que mais gostei de ler em toda a minha vida de leitor, que já tem uns 30 anos, desde que decorei uma revistinha do Tarzan. Se minha mãe tentava pular um quadrinho, eu corrigia... E asseguro que sou e sempre fui um leitor chatíssimo, muito difícil de agradar mesmo._

_Este capítulo está ao lado dos outros dois capítulos que mais gosto nesta fic extraordinária: "Famílias" e "Harry Potter". Esses capítulos me trespassaram e agora fazem parte de mim: ainda andam comigo, até hoje, por onde quer que eu vá. A Nika é capaz dessas maravilhas. E fico completamente feliz de saber que ela ainda vai fazer muitas e muitas outras._

**N/C** (Nota da Consultora – exatamente! Essa pobre amiga era a quem eu recorria quando precisava de uma luz do tipo, estou acertando ou devo refazer. A pobre lia aos pedaços, mas foi fundamental): _Bem, quero começar dizendo que tenho uma dívida com nossa querida ficwritter Sally Owens. Foi ela quem insistiu para que eu lesse os livros do Harry Potter. Eu havia visto os quatro primeiros filmes, mas ainda não havia lido nenhuma página escrita pela tia Jô. Claro que tinha intenção de lê-los... Um dia. Até que finalmente, minha amiga Darla (beta da Sally) me emprestou um dos livros. O que dizer!? Devorei todos, um por um, sem dó e remorso. Enquanto isto, a Sally estava escrevendo uma fanfic chamada "Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas". E eu, que achava que não seria possível gostar mais de HP, acabei virando uma "tresloucada" (é assim que o marido dela se refere a mim, carinhosamente) pela saga do Harry e de seus amigos. O mais interessante nisto tudo é que enquanto lia cada capítulo postado por ela, descobria uma escritora profundamente talentosa, sempre preocupada em "costurar" muito bem os elementos e o ritmo da história. Alguém que entendia magistralmente os personagens criados pela J.K. e em suas versões mais velhas e maduras. É impossível não ler "As Relíquias da Morte" e não ver o "Harry, o Ron e a Mione" da Sally. Sem contar que por causa dela, nos apaixonamos ainda mais pela Gina (todos estávamos esperando a "Gina da Sally" no 7º livro!). E isto me deixou muito orgulhosa! O Retorno representa muito não só para você, minha querida amiga. Junto à sua construção, houve o fortalecimento da nossa amizade e carinho. Te amo muito e espero de todo o coração que você nos dê a oportunidade de lermos muito mais de suas histórias maravilhosas. Um grande beijo._

**N/A: Quero escrever isso com muita calma, então até o Epílogo.**

**Beijos da Sally**


	41. Epílogo

Epílogo

**Amanhã**

_Quinze minutos depois..._

Quando os cinco apareceram no alto da ilha, demorou cerca de meio minuto, mas depois eles foram soterrados por abraços, lágrimas e berros. É claro que Lyan reclamou, mas não foi o único. O pequeno Sirius estava assustado, choramingando alto e só sossegou quando foi parar nos braços de Rony e Hermione, que grudaram nele como se tivessem sido vítimas de um feitiço adesivo permanente. Kenneth e Sean ainda olhavam com estranheza para tudo, mas não choravam. Cada um tinha um enorme pedaço de chocolate nas mãos e Harry poderia jurar que o autor da proeza de carregar chocolates para uma batalha tinha sido Lupin. Jorge segurava um em cada braço, enquanto Alicia, sendo curandeira, estava às voltas com os feridos, e Kátia cuidava de Fred que tinha um corte horrível na parte de trás da cabeça. Fleur estava agarrada a pequena Chantal como se a menina fosse de vidro, Gui abraçava as duas e sorria para Harry.

Todos os cumprimentos, abraços e apertos de mão eram, no entanto, uma única pergunta que somente o Sr. Weasley conseguiu fazer em voz alta:

– Acabou, filho? Acabou de verdade? – Artur tinha os olhos inchados e a mão sobre o ombro do genro.

Harry confirmou sorrindo. Ainda ficava emocionado com o jeito com que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley o haviam adotado tão profundamente.

– Prometo que tombos no quintal serão nossas únicas preocupações de agora em diante.

O sogro riu por entre as lágrimas que escapavam.

– Abençoados sejam cada um desses tombos – e então o abraçou forte sem dizer mais nada.

Harry observou-o, depois, ir até cada um dos filhos e netos e beijá-los fervorosamente. Toda a comemoração tinha meramente descolado Harry de Gina, mas os dois se recusavam a desenlaçar os dedos e, volta e meia, seus olhares se encontravam. Havia tanta coisa que Harry gostaria de dizer para a esposa naquele momento, de dividir. Falar do pânico de perder a ela e Lyan, mas só porque agora, com eles ao seu lado, seria como narrar um pesadelo para poder deixá-lo ir e sumir na memória. Mais do que tudo, ele queria simplesmente estar com ela, com os filhos deles. Fazer coisas comuns como por as crianças em seus berços e vê-los dormir e, depois, provavelmente, arrastar sua mulher para o quarto ao lado e fazer amor com ela até que o cansaço vencesse a vontade. Gina sorriu como se lesse os seus pensamentos e ele baixou os olhos numa promessa de se comportar. Por enquanto.

A algazarra a volta deles continuava alta. Era como se, além dos abraços aliviados entre os adultos, todos precisassem acarinhar e beijar os pequenos. Afinal, eles tinham sido o símbolo de toda aquela luta e as caras de zanga pelo excesso de atenção não demoviam os "guerreiros" de afofarem os seus "prêmios". Por outro lado, todos os que cercavam Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione não paravam de perguntar o que havia acontecido e como haviam vencido no final. Os quatro, porém, não conseguiram responder. Alicia, caminhando na direção deles, interrompeu Rony que já principiava a contar.

– _Harry!_ – A voz aguda e imperativa da curandeira soou como um trombeta pedindo atenção. – Temos muita gente ferida aqui. A maioria precisa de cuidados urgentes. Temos de removê-los para o St. Mungus, já!

– Tá – concordou Harry, pensando em como organizar a saída da ilha.

Contudo, Alicia estava um passo à frente do que ele poderia pensar.

– Enviei o meu patrono ao hospital solicitando ajuda para remover os feridos, mas não sei o que eles poderão enviar para tirar esse pessoal daqui.

– Espera aí! – Interrompeu Olívio Wood. Ele segurava uma mão ensangüentada à frente do corpo. – Nós não vamos comemorar?

Alicia pareceu não entender a exigência do seu antigo capitão de time por alguns segundos, então pôs as duas mãos na cintura.

– Olívio, _peloamordeDeus_!! Olhe para você! – berrou indignada.

– O que é que tem? É um cortezinho à toa. Eu não vou me enterrar em hospital nenhum por causa disso. – O rapaz tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e apontou para o ferimento: – _Episkei! _

O corte até fechou, mas de um jeito bem feio. No entanto, ele não era o único com aquela disposição.

– Vai ter me amarrar para me fazer perder a festa, cunhada – rosnou Fred amparado em Kátia, com os olhos desfocados de dor. A esposa dele parecia não saber o que fazer para demover o acesso de insanidade.

Harry trocou um olhar aflito com Gina, quando todos os feridos que podiam falar pareceram ter entrado numa espécie de surto, exigindo aos brados não irem para hospital nenhum. Como é que podiam estar pensando em festas e comemorações? Talvez até houvesse mortos entre eles. Era preciso decidir o que fazer com os Comensais presos, com os demônios sobreviventes. Eles não sabiam onde estava Bellatix Lestrange ou Lucius Malfoy e... por Mérlin, tinham perdido Olho-Tonto!

Alicia parecia pensar como ele.

– Isso é histeria coletiva! – berrou já saindo do sério. – Vocês precisam de cuidados! E quem falou que haverá festa?

– Claro que vai ter festa! – Protestou Lino Jordan. Ele tinha pela mão a noiva, Angelina Jonhson que, na última lembrança de Harry, estava desacordada em meio à batalha, mas agora parecia bem. – Sempre temos festa. SEMPRE! Todas as vezes em que o Harry derrotou o cara de cobra, nós fizemos festa! Por que vai ser diferente agora?

A curandeira piscou.

– Eu não acredito. Tivemos uma batalha! _Pessoas morreram!_

– Se estivessem vivas também iam querer festa – Alicia olhou para o marido Jorge como se não o reconhecesse.

– HARRY! – Ela chamou batendo o pé de um jeito que Harry só achou que ouviria Hermione lhe chamar.

Então, todos olharam para ele esperando uma decisão. E Harry se deu conta. Ele sempre tinha liderado, mas dar-se conta de que se é um líder é diferente. Sentiu Gina pressionar sua mão com firmeza. Ela chegou mais perto e sussurrou: "Você é quem decide, meu amor". Ele procurou por Rony e Hermione, mas o amigo parecia concordar com a irmã sobre aguardar a decisão dele, enquanto Hermione avaliava os feridos com os olhos e decidia que, obviamente, Alicia tinha mais do que razão.

– Certo, gente! – a voz saiu muito, mas muito estranha. Uma coisa é comandar numa batalha e outra... – Vamos esperar os curandeiros do St. Mungus – Alicia cruzou os braços e encarou a multidão com arrogância. Os gêmeos, Lino e Olívio bufaram. – Vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez, ok? Primeiro temos de separar quem está bem de quem precisa de cuidados mais urgentes. Vamos ver também quem nós... perdemos... e... Quim?

– Sim, Harry – a voz trovejante do chefe o assustou, ele estava mais perto do que o rapaz imaginava. Tinha Josh no colo e segurava um machucado Otwani sob o outro braço.

– Hã... os Comensais, eles...

Harry achou que Kingsley também tinha ficado meio fora do ar ao reencontrar o filho mais novo e quase ter perdido o mais velho. Com uma sacudida de cabeça, o Chefe dos Aurores voltou. Ele colocou Josh no chão e recomendou: "Ajude seu irmão". Depois passou a dar ordens aos Aurores que estavam em pé. Em segundos um grupo grande se desprendeu de onde eles estavam e logo foi possível ver alguns aparatarem com os prisioneiros, certamente, direto para Azkaban.

Depois disso, Harry não precisou dizer nada. Hermione colocou Sirius no colo de Rony, deu-lhe um beijo e foi para até onde Alicia estava.

– Eu ajudo você a separar os mais graves dos ferimentos leves.

– Eu também posso ajudar – se ofereceu Angelina Johnson.

Alicia concordou e elas se afastaram. Denis Creevey, que era estagiário no St. Mungus, Gabrielle Delacourt, Terêncio Boot e Cho Chang seguiram-nas, todos dispostos a ajudar. Mas os que não sentiam dores profundas, nem estavam caídos, mantinham os olhos em Harry, ainda esperando.

– O que faremos com os _beusclainhs_? – perguntou Rony em voz alta e um arrepio coletivo correu os mais próximos.

Harry olhou para além das pessoas que os cercavam tentando localizar os demônios sobreviventes.

– Não tenho idéia de como poderemos controlar ou ter jurisdição sobre uma raça tão diferente da nossa.

– Não creio que seja necessário nos preocuparmos, por ora – garantiu Snape aparecendo ao lado deles.

– O que quer dizer?

Snape apontou para ponto em que Rony havia deixado os demônios presos pela energia do Pendragon. Os que estavam atrapalhando a visão de Harry abriram espaço. O local estava vazio.

– A energia se dissipou – respondeu o ex-professor – creio que por achar não ser mais necessária.

– E eles? – quis saber Rony, indignado.

– Se foram – a resposta foi de Remo. Ele se encontrava ao centro de sua pequena família, Tonks de um lado, Hector do outro e, sob o braço de Tonks, Mel, cuidada como se fosse um deles. – Não se preocupem – juntou rapidamente ao ver as expressões de Rony, Harry e Gina. – Não ouviremos falar deles tão cedo. Perderam seus principais líderes. Levarão muito tempo para se reorganizarem.

– Séculos, talvez – completou Snape.

Nesse momento, os curandeiros do St. Mungus começaram a desaparatar sobre a ilha e a correr em todas as direções. Alicia os coordenava e Hermione tentava ajudar como podia. Harry até gostaria de fazer mais, mas a verdade é que não conseguia se mexer. Todo o seu movimento tinha sido voltar a passar o braço sobre os ombros de Gina e olhar Lyan, que brincou feliz com a sua mão. Um canto da sua mente ficou esperando, quando viria. Sabia que teria um momento em que iria saber quem eles tinham perdido.

– Harry – Percy chegava até eles e Harry nem o tinha visto se afastar. – Fui contar quem perdemos para colocar no relatório para o Ministro e... – Harry olhou para o cunhado, aguardando. – Carlinhos perdeu um dos homens dele. O rapaz foi tentar separar os dragões briguentos e foi jogado ao mar. Estão procurando por ele.

Harry concordou triste, mas aéreo. Voltou a olhar para Lyan. O garoto riu.

– Quem mais?

Houve um silêncio que se prolongou até o ponto de enervar.

– Fale logo, Percy! – admoestou o Sr. Weasley muito tenso.

– É um milagre... – disse Percy.

– O quê? – quis saber Gina.

– Foram só eles... – disse o irmão. – O Olho-Tonto e o colega do Carlinhos.

Percy ergueu os ombros como se fosse incapaz de compreender.

– Espantoso – comentou Snape e todos o olharam, pois não havia nem um júbilo de alegria em sua voz. Somente um frio tom de constatação. – Certamente não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

– Do que está falando? – perguntou Harry, um pouco irritado. Não era hora para enigmas.

– Acho que Severo se refere à proteção do Graal, estou certo? – disse Lupin.

– As lendas falam de batalhas em que aqueles que tinham ao seu lado o Graal, ou o Pendragon, ou mesmo a espada mística tiveram pouquíssimas perdas.

– E nós tínhamos os três – Rony falou sorrindo e parecendo muito assombrado com o fato.

– Isso aparece nas lendas do Rei Artur, dos Templários e mesmo na jornada dos descendentes de Arimatéia.

Todos os olhares convergiram para Gina quando ela disse isso.

– O que foi? Eu também sei ler, sabiam? Escrevo livros caso não lembrem – arrematou com as sobrancelhas já unidas. – Não é só a Hermione que é inteligente e...

Harry deu-lhe um beijo, calando-a.

– Você é maravilhosa – sussurrou.

À volta deles a notícia ia distribuindo sorrisos e abraços. Sentiam por Olho-Tonto. Sua falta doeria muito ainda. E também sentiam pelo corajoso e anônimo colega de Carlinhos. Ainda assim, todos os que estavam à volta de Harry queriam beber, erguer brindes àqueles heróis que não haviam sobrevivido, sentir os corpos duros relaxarem por sua vontade e não por poções e mezinhas de curandeiros.

Harry acompanhou a onda de alegria se espalhando. Havia uma espécie de tontura caminhando pelo seu corpo, como a de quem está e ao mesmo tempo não está ali. Foi a voz retumbante de Quim que o amarrou na terra novamente.

– Harry, já mandamos os Comensais para Azkaban. Ficarão lá até o julgamento.

– Certo. E o Malfoy? – perguntou. Mal o tinha visto durante a batalha o que significava que Draco tinha cumprido a sua parte no acordo. Sendo assim, Harry pretendia cumprir a dele.

Contudo, não foi Quim que respondeu.

– Está morto – falou Neville. Percebendo o choque dos outros, ele continuou. – Bellatrix Lestrange o matou.

A explicação apenas aumentou as expressões de incompreensão, mas Neville deu de ombros e ele, Tonks e Percy contaram o que tinha acontecido. Houve uma pausa quando chegou o momento em que estavam contando o que tinha acontecido com Bellatrix.

– Ok, vocês a encurralaram e o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony, já enervado com os olhares e as pausas deles.

Muitos nem tinham percebido que durante todo o tempo em que conversavam, Draco estava ali, parado, meio escondido atrás de Snape. A cabeça baixa e a sólida intenção de permanecer invisível. Contudo, ele pareceu disposto a responder.

– Eu...

– Foi um duelo – disse Neville cortando-o. – Bellatrix Lestrange era uma bruxa muito habilidosa. No fim, acho que um de nós quatro a acertou, ela acabou desequilibrando e caiu no despenhadeiro. – Ele ergueu a cabeça e encarou seriamente Percy, Tonks e Draco. Os primeiros confirmaram a sua história e Draco não o desdisse, embora o olhasse com assombro evidente.

Harry ficou sabendo o que realmente se passou mais tarde. Neville e Percy lhe contaram, e ele concordou com a decisão tomada pelos dois. Numa guerra, as pessoas morrem. E, tristemente, ninguém lamentava por Bellatrix Lestrange e, fora o filho, tampouco por Lucius Malfoy. Draco jamais disse uma palavra sobre o assunto, até onde Harry pode saber, pelo resto da sua vida.

Um silêncio estranho se seguiu à fala de Neville e só foi quebrado pela chegada de Alicia, Hermione, Hagrid, e o Sr. Weasley.

– Kingsley, Harry – chamou Artur – precisamos organizar como essas pessoas sairão daqui.

– Bom, alguns vão usar as vassouras em que vieram, _nãh_? – falou Hagrid. – O Carlinhos foi pegar os dragões que soltamos, Rony – ele riu feliz. – Acho que vou voar no meu até em casa. A diretora não vai se incomodar se eu chegar com um dragão treinado.

– O problema são os feridos – disse Alicia. – Não querem ir para o hospital e mesmo que quisessem, acho ruim removê-los por aparatação ou colocá-los em vassouras... ou dragões. E ainda temos as crianças...

– Eu tive uma idéia – interrompeu Hermione. – É um pouco doida, mas pode funcionar. Dêem espaço.

Sem esperar perguntas ou aprovação, ela sacou a varinha e agitou-a para cima e para baixo em frente ao corpo. Nem todos entenderam o que ela pretendia, mas Harry puxou Gina e Lyan e Rony deu vários passos para trás, segurando o pequeno Sirius com firmeza. Claro que Harry não duvidou que Hermione conseguiria, mas ainda assim não pôde deixar de encarar estupefato a impressionante aterrissagem do ônibus roxo berrante, de três andares, que apareceu no canto extremo da ilha e veio na direção deles em altíssima velocidade. Alguns bruxos tiveram de correr para não serem atropelados, mas as pedras do círculo não foram tão "rápidas" e muitas acabaram derrubadas e quebradas. O Nôitibus ziguezagueou fazendo várias pessoas berrarem enquanto saíam da frente. Alguns xingaram alto e fizeram gestos pouco simpáticos para o motorista que, todavia, parecia ter muita dificuldade em controlar o enorme veículo no terreno acidentado e úmido.

Finalmente os freios foram acionados, os pneus reclamaram alto fazendo fumaça e marcando fundo a grama ainda encharcada da chuva. Os que estavam à volta de Hermione tiveram de pular para trás, mas a garota não escapou de uma grande quantidade de lama que sujou-a até a cintura.

Uma seqüência estridente de mecanismos e a porta do Nôitibus abriu, dando passagem a uma bruxa gorducha de meia idade, com cabelos pintados de laranja cenoura e usando um quepe e um vestido excessivamente estampados. As flores roxas no fundo amarelo chegavam a doer nos olhos. E ela estava furiosa.

– _Pelos cueiros dos filhos de Morgana,_ d_e quem foi a brilhante idéia, hein?_ – Ela tremia e berrava, deixando o sotaque galês mais aparente e, quase incompreensível na medida em que a voz subia oitavas de indignação. – _Nunca! Nunca, desde que assumi o lugar do Ernesto, eu vi uma coisas dessas? Atravessar o mar?! VOANDO! Alguém aqui tem noção do que é fazer isso sem aviso? Num instante você está ótima, andando por uma estrada qualquer de Lancashire, em outro você está quilômetros acima da terra firme.. Que terra firme, o que? Você só vê água!!_

– Senhora... – tentou Hermione, mas foi a coisa errada. A bruxa viu a varinha em sua mão e se voltou contra ela.

– _Foi você, não é?_ Você é louca ou o quê? Algum feitiço transformou seu cérebro em escremento de trasgo, foi? Eu-podia-ter-morrido!

Hermione abriu a boca indignada.

– Controle-se senhora. Eu jamais chamaria o Nôitibus se não soubesse que ele poderia vir aqui – ela falou muito alto para se sobrepor aos xingamentos da outra. – Eu mesma aprovei as melhorias mágicas feitas no transporte dos bruxos.

– Ah é? Tinha de ser mesmo! Uma "patricinha" do Ministério! – Hermione abriu a boca chocada. – Era tudo o que eu precisava! Escuta aqui, minha filha: o que essa jossa pode fazer não quer dizer que ela faça!

– Mas a jossa fez, não fez? Ela voou sobre o mar – falou Rony chegando perto de Hermione. Obviamente ele pretendia lhe dar apoio, mas a nota de riso na voz incomodou a condutora do ônibus e a esposa ao mesmo tempo.

A bruxa cruzou os braços. Ela e Hermione inchavam como sapos.

– Era o que eu precisava... figurões do Ministério metidos a engraçadinhos. Quem vocês pensam que são, hein? Harry Potter ou algo assim?

– Hã... – Harry já estava tendo trabalho para controlar o riso – eu penso que sou... – a bruxa o encarou cética e depois os braços dela caíram junto com o queixo – digo, eu sou Harry Potter.

– É – confirmou Jorge – e o resto de nós é o "algo assim". Então, vai nos levar daqui ou não?

Minutos depois, os feridos estavam sendo embarcados no Nôitibus.

– E então? – Olívio interpelou Harry quando já estava com o pé no primeiro degrau do ônibus. – O ex-capitão falou bem alto. – Onde vamos?

Fred e Jorge, logo atrás dele, mantinham a mesma disposição. Harry não partilhava da vontade de festejar a vitória. De fato, se ele ainda tivesse uma casa estaria completamente doido para ir para lá. Ele voltou a olhar Lyan. O menino estava mais calmo agora e brincava com as mechas fogosas dos cabelos da mãe. Um urgência lhe encheu o peito e Harry só conseguiu pensar no lugar que ele queria ir mais do que a qualquer outro.

– Hogwarts. Vamos para Hogwarts!

_Quinze horas depois..._

Quando o sol se pôs sobre os terrenos do castelo, Hogwarts tinha, novamente, passado um dia extraordinário. Harry achou que McGonagall se incomodaria com a invasão que ali chegou altas horas da madrugada. Porém, no melhor estilo de seu antecessor, a velha diretora não só os recebeu com grande alívio como pediu aos professores e estudantes que se reunissem no salão principal para um inusitado desjejum ao amanhecer. Em comemoração, ela ainda suspendeu os exames que faltavam serem feitos (para o assombro e desaprovação de Hermione) e ainda desafiou os elfos das cozinhas a fazerem um banquete que entrasse para os anais da escola.

Harry achou que os alunos chegariam ao salão descontentes e com cara de sono, mas descobriu que a maior parte da escola se mantivera acordada, em vigília, durante toda aquela noite. Josh, Mel e Hector foram recebidos como grandes heróis e cercados pelos colegas ávidos por abraçá-los e festejá-los. Danna e Andrew eram os mais afoitos e não largaram mais os amigos até o final do dia. Já Ana fez um escândalo tão grande em torno da sobrinha que a menina ficou parecendo uma Weasley de tão vermelha, fora a óbvia vontade de se esconder. Somente Molly superou Ana no quesito "escândalo por ter minhas crias de volta". Os rapazes ficaram com a mesma expressão de Mel.

As quatro mesas das casas abarrotaram-se de gente, parecendo ter-se ampliado para receber um número muito maior de pessoas que o usual. Pelas oito horas da manhã, o Ministro da Magia que junto com outros bruxos havia montado guarda no Ministério – afinal, se Harry e o grupo que fora para a ilha falhasse, seria preciso defender o governo – chegaram à escola. Imediatamente a mesa dos professores tornou-se uma mesa de Autoridades. Quim deveria sentar-se com eles, mas estava com o filho mais velho, na ala hospitalar. Harry recebeu convites insistentes, mas preferiu olhar a mesa na parte mais alta do salão do mesmo lugar que sempre a vira: a mesa da Grifinória. Ele e os Weasley (incluindo Percy e a "Patrícia querida"), assim como Neville, seu antigo time de Quadribol, a família Tonks e até mesmo Luna e Colin Creevey tinham preferido se acomodar junto com os barulhentos estudantes ao invés de bancar os "figurões", como tinha dito a bruxa do Nôitibus. Se isso causou algum tipo de mal estar, Harry nem notou. Estava mais preocupado em mimar a sua pequena família. Gina estava com Joanne no colo e Lyan ficara grudado no pai.

Os feridos tinham sido levados para a ala hospitalar da escola. Seu número lotou os leitos de Madame Ponfrey e algumas salas de aula foram usadas como enfermarias auxiliares. Alguns curandeiros reclamaram de terem de trabalhar na escola. Claro, nunca onde uma atarefada e sub-repticiamente feliz Madame Ponfrey pudesse ouvi-los. Na verdade, o problema não foi o tratamento, mas o fato de que os doentes é que resolviam quando estavam bem o bastante para ter alta. O que fez o desespero dos pobres cuidadores.

Assim, cada vez que um dos feridos escapava para o salão principal, este era recebido com vivas, gritos e, como que estimulados por isso, os elfos mandavam para as mesas uma nova leva de guloseimas. As primeiras tinha sido simples, improvisadas, mas na medida em que passavam as horas a comida ia ficando melhor e mais elaborada. Harry não saberia dizer se foi o mais variado ou o mais suntuosos dos banquetes de Hogwarts, mas, sem dúvida, foi o mais longo.

Por volta do meio-dia, o salão se cobriu de berros quando um remendado Otwani Schacklebolt entrou pelas portas grandes amparado pelo time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa.

– Uau – tinha suspirado Rony – dá até saudades de ser de novo o herói de quadribol da escola.

– Você nunca foi o herói de quadribol da escola – arreliou Harry, mas isso não desmanchou o olhar sonhador do amigo.

– Eu sei. Mas eu até que poderia ter sido... Você também.

– Certo – resmungou Harry dando maçã amassada para Lyan, que tinha acabado de acordar de um cochilo – teria sido o máximo, se eu não estivesse preocupado de mais com coisas tolas, como ficar vivo, por exemplo.

– Você é um carinha rancoroso, não é?

Harry olhou o amigo e lhe apontou a colher de papinha, ao que Rony respondeu com a colher que estava dando de comer a Sirius. Logo os dois estavam duelando com as colheres, enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos e Gina pedia que tomassem cuidado com os meninos que estavam nos seus colos. Sirius amou a brincadeira e, rapidamente, já estava querendo repeti-la com o padrinho. Isso exigiu que Hermione assumisse a alimentação de Lyan. Seu afilhado não pareceu tão disposto a brincar enquanto estivesse com fome.

As lembranças do dia inteiro continuavam a passar pela mente de Harry mesmo que ele fechasse os olhos. Estava estirado sobre uma enorme cama de baldaquino com pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho, bem ao estilo Hogwarts. Sua exaustão era tal que colocar o corpo na horizontal era uma felicidade física quase sem comparação.

Muitos tinham ido para casa quando o dia acabou, mas nem todos. Recomendou-se que os que ainda estavam convalescendo ficassem no castelo ou se hospedassem em Hogsmead. Muitos pais, que tinham feito a segurança da escola na noite da batalha, resolveram esperar o fim do semestre e foram aguardar os dois dias seguintes na aldeia bruxa.

Harry podia ter ido com Gina e as crianças para a Toca ou mesmo para o apartamento de Rony e Hermione. Mas quando McGonagall ofereceu-lhes o mesmo quarto que os hospedara em setembro, a simples idéia de se deslocar lhe pareceu cansativa demais. Por companheirismo, Rony, Hermione e Sirius ocuparam o quarto contíguo. Gina resolveu chamar Dobby que, após chorar rios por rever sua senhora e seu menino Lyan, assumiu o cuidado dos bebês. Deu banho nos três e garantiu aos seus senhores que eles poderiam descansar enquanto ele fazia os pequenos dormirem. Harry não se opôs. Seu amigo elfo ainda estava abatido com a perda de Winky, preocupar-se com os bebês lhe faria muito bem.

– Acho que dormiram – disse Gina entrando no quarto. Ela tinha saído de um longo banho e ido ver se estava tudo bem com Lyan e Joanne. – É impressão minha ou a Jo cresceu nessas duas semanas.

– Também achei que o Lyan cresceu – disse Harry observando-a tirar o robe, cheio de preguiça. – Vem cá...

Ela deu um sorriso radiante e subiu em cima da cama puxando a longa camisola de algodão na altura das coxas. Antes que Harry se recuperasse da visão, ela já o estava beijando longamente, com a tenacidade de quem está sem beber a dias. Sem se fazer de rogado, o rapaz girou-a colocando-a sob o corpo e aprofundando o beijo ainda mais.

– Pensei que estivesse acabado – ela falou quando Harry escorregou a boca pelo seu pescoço.

– Estou... morto...

Gina deu uma gargalhada, mas para a irritação de Harry não puderam continuar. Vozes altas vieram do quarto ao lado. O casal se encarou.

– Eu não acredito que eles estão brigando – disse Gina, inconformado.

Um estouro de alguma coisa caindo fez os dois darem um salto na cama.

– Por Mérlin! Eles vão se matar? – disse Harry.

– Ou pior... – resmungou Gina já saindo da cama – vão acordar as crianças.

Erguendo a camisola comprida para poder andar depressa, Gina saiu do quarto com Harry em seu encalço. Os berços das crianças tinham sido acomodados na pequena saleta de estar que dividia os dois quartos de casal. Dobby estava olhando apavorado para a porta do jovem casal Weasley e parecia não compreender a razão do barulho. Gina fez um sinal para Dobby, mas era óbvio que ele já tinha providenciado para que o som não incomodasse o sono dos pequenos. Com passos largos, Harry passou à frente da esposa e abriu a porta sem bater. O quadro não era exatamente o que eles esperavam.

Rony e Hermione estavam num beijo muito apaixonado junto à janela e pareciam estar prestes a fazer a mesma coisa que tinham acabado de interromper os amigos. Foi Hermione que notou Harry e Gina e deu um gritinho empurrando Rony.

– Existem feitiços silenciadores, vocês sabem disso, não? – criticou Harry de mal humor.

Hermione arrumou o cabelo, constrangida, mas Rony parecia não caber em si de felicidade.

– Desculpem, acho que nos empolgamos – falou a garota.

– Isso é meio óbvio – retaliou Gina. – O que foi aquele estrondo?

– Eu... fiz a varinha espocar... – comentou Rony. Gina abriu a boca para xingá-lo. – A Mione está grávida! – anunciou sem caber em si. – Eu vou ser pai! Isto é, de novo!

Esquecendo a zanga, Gina correu para abraçar e felicitar a amiga, enquanto Harry apertava a mão de Rony e lhe dava tapinhas nas costas.

– Quando soube? – perguntou Harry.

– Agora – disse Rony exultante.

– Não, digo, você Mione... – no instante em que as palavras saíram Harry percebeu que tinha feito bobagem.

O sorriso do amigo congelou e depois ele se virou para a mulher com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

– Me diga que você não foi para aquela ilha sabendo que estava grávida.

– Eu não sabia – se defendeu Hermione – só... desconfiava. Ah Rony, não me olha assim! Eu não ia ficar em casa enquanto você e o Sirius corriam perigo, não mesmo! Além do mais, eu estou grávida e não doente, e é tão no início que eu nem senti, eu... Rony!

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar cansando e ele estendeu a mão para ela. Conheciam a seqüência. Rony ficaria emburrado até Hermione chegar quase às lágrimas, então ele se sentiria culpado e faria tudo o que ela quisesse. Os dois se retiraram do quarto, e informaram a um exultante Dobby que logo a família teria mais um bebê.

_Quinze dias depois..._

Os trouxas estranharam a movimentação de pessoas bizarramente vestidas numa rua lateral, normalmente vazia, localizada bem no centro de Londres. A maioria deles estava em torno de uma cabine telefônica quebrada.

– Deve ser algum tipo de Comicon – sugeriu um garoto de uns doze anos para a mãe, quando ela franziu a testa para um grupo inusitadamente colorido que passou por eles. – Uma convenção de fãs, mãe.

Mas a mãe não se convenceu. Ela sabia que existiam esses grupos de gente que idolatrava algum tipo de série, desenho, personagem, ou coisas assim. Sabia até que tinha alguns que eram doidos o suficiente para saírem vestidos com aquelas roupas esquisitas e os cabelos bizarros. Ela tinha visto um documentário na BBC. Contudo, aquele pessoal parecia velho demais e sério demais para uma convenção de fãs de alguma série famosa. A mulher ficou tão absorta olhando para trás que acabou esbarrando em um dos esquisitos ao dobrar a esquina. Parecia que ele tinha surgido do nada na sua frente. Um homem jovem e alto de cabelos loiros platinados que caíam como plumas sobre o rosto. Ele usava uma coisa que ficava entre um casaco muito comprido, um vestido ou uma capa azul escura e a olhou com intenso desagrado pela trombada.

A mulher se desculpou como pode, mas acabou ficando irritada com a falta de cortesia do jovem que nem ao menos retribuiu a desculpa com um "não foi nada". Ora, francamente. O homem sai fantasiado à luz do dia e ainda quer bancar o dono da rua? Antes de se afastar ela e o filho ainda puderam ouvir o acompanhante do rapaz loiro – um tipo ainda mais estrambótico, todo de preto e com o cabelo visivelmente precisando de um xampu – recriminá-lo.

– Não creio que seja essa a disposição que o Ministério espera encontrar, Draco.

O rapaz lançou um olhar a mulher que praticamente tinha parado ao ouvir a palavra Ministério. Ela se deu conta e apressou o passo para descer as escadas que levavam ao metrô. Quando o alto da cabeça dela sumiu, Draco olhou para Snape.

– E o que é que eles esperam, Severo?

– Humildade e gratidão seriam bem a propósito da sua parte, eu diria.

Draco fez uma expressão de nojo e voltou a caminhar, o outro o acompanhou.

– É um julgamento. Não podem esperar que eu chegue lá saltitante.

– Um julgamento no qual já está certo que você será absolvido.

O rapaz meramente grunhiu.

– Se você estivesse no meu lugar...

– Eu já estive no seu lugar, Draco. E devo lembrá-lo que nem sequer tinha a sombra de uma fortuna como a sua a minha espera.

– Ok, como então eu devo parecer feliz? Minha família morta, meus bens confiscados e minha liberdade dependendo da boa vontade do "Santo Potter". Uau! Não sei por que eu não comprei uma caixa de fogos do Dr. Flibusteiro para lançar. Ah! Lembrei! Deve ser porque os desgraçados dos Weasley quase o levaram à falência antes de comprarem a fábrica dele.

A bengala de Snape se atravessou no seu abdômen e o fez parar de andar.

– Olhe para frente, Draco! Não, não é uma figura de linguagem. Está vendo aquele bando de jornalistas? Estão aqui para acompanharem a participação do "Eleito" no seu julgamento. Talvez, somente hoje, eles estejam tão interessados em você quanto nele. Chegue lá e desdenhe do "seu salvador" e você será tratado como lixo!

– Potter não é nenhuma unanimidade.

– Não, não é. Mas _você_ é um Malfoy. Era o _seu_ pai que era um Comensal da Morte. Acha que irão achincalhar Harry Potter, o Auror, o pai de família, o herói de guerra, para defender você? – Snape se escorou na bengala e caminhou até ficar bem de frente ao seu ex-aluno favorito. – Pense, Draco! Quando sair de lá, você vai voltar a ser um homem muito rico. Vai precisar de mais do que respeito dos outros pelo seu nome (respeito que você agora não tem) para fazer negócios e manter ou ampliar a sua fortuna.

Draco ia retrucar, mas Snape não deixou.

– Um dia, Draco, você vai querer passar o nome Malfoy adiante, então ponha uma expressão humilde e grata no rosto e faça com que esse nome volte a valer alguma coisa.

Tinha rancor nos olhos de Draco quando ele encarou Snape, mas só porque tudo o que o ex-professor dizia era certo e incômodo.

– Têm vezes que você fala igual a Laurent, sabia?

– Somos parentes – respondeu Snape comprimindo os lábios num gesto característico.

– Tudo isso significa que eu vou ter de lamber as botas do Potter.

– Isso significa apenas não cuspir nelas.

O tom definitivo não deu margem para Draco contestar. Os dois voltaram a caminhar lentamente em direção à entrada de visitantes do Ministério da Magia. Um repórter os viu e deu o alarme. Como um enxame, o grupo que assediava a cabine telefônica começou a se deslocar em bloco até os dois homens.

– Odeio ter de ficar devendo para "ele" – resmungou Draco antes de plantar um sorriso afável para receber os jornalistas.

– Eu sei – disse Snape se lembrando de uma outra dívida. Uma que envolvia a sua própria vida e a "bondade" inoportuna do marido de Lílian Evans. – Os Potter têm essa inconveniente mania.

_Quinze semanas depois..._

Não era exatamente a visão de Rony escarrapachado em seu sofá favorito que Harry esperava ao entrar na sala de estar.

– Você não tem casa, não?

– Não – disse o amigo, rabugento – na verdade sou praticamente um sem teto.

– Pensei que tivesse comprado a casa ao lado da minha.

– Isso foi antes de "elas" a invadirem – disse ele tristemente enquanto enfiava uma quantidade absurda de pistaches na boca e empurrava com um enorme gole de cerveja amanteigada.

"Elas" se referia, certamente, às mulheres da família. E Harry até podia imaginar a razão da invasão: os preparativos para o aniversário de dois anos de Sirius que seria na semana seguinte. Quase com pena do amigo, Harry arriou ao seu lado e pegou outra das cervejas que estavam sobre a mesinha. Rony estava assistindo futebol na TV que Harry instalara na sala de casa, obviamente não estava entendendo nada, pois volta e meia perguntava por que tinham parado o jogo só por que o cara tinha caído. Isso nem era falta, pelo menos, não se comparado com o quadribol.

Os dois eram vizinhos agora. Harry e Gina tinham reconstruído sua casa em Bodmim Moor e Rony e Hermione tinha comprado uma perto dali, com os terrenos fazendo divisa. A idéia de criarem os filhos bem próximos, quase como irmãos os agradava bastante, ao menos enquanto Sirius não começasse a ensinar traquinagens para Lyan e Joanne. Se bem que Harry imaginava que quando a pequena Helena nascesse, Rony e Hermione se preocupariam mais em controlar a tendência do filho mais velho em ser impossivelmente levado.

– Parece que a festa vai ser grande, não?

– Cara, eu imaginei que o ano passado já tinha sido o suficiente – reclamou Rony. – Afinal, era um aninho e as mães sempre parecem pirar com isso; além do que a Mione está grávida, achei que ela iria querer que as coisas fossem mais calmas. Mas você não imagina o que "elas" estão armando para _esse ano_.

Harry riu.

– Bem, a Mione me disse que ano passado tinha feito a coisa toda meio corrida. Que a cabeça dela não estava na festa como devia estar. Que este ano sim, ela ia se dedicar.

Rony gemeu alto e negou com a cabeça.

– Estou perdido... E você, onde estava?

– Fui deixar Lyan e Joanne com os seus pais.

– Humm... é o fim de semana deles, não?

– É. Sagrado final de semana.

Os pais de Rony estavam ficando cada final de semana com os netos de um dos filhos. Os casais adoravam esses dias. Harry e Gina especialmente, pois eram os únicos que não tinham avós do "outro" lado. Sentiam enorme saudade dos bebês e houve vezes em que até foram buscá-los no meio da visita, mas não podiam negar que era muito bom, de vez em quando, poder respirar.

– Eu sei. Sirius vai ficar com os pais da Mione nesse, mas ela está tão louca que é capaz de querer passar a noite treinando feitiços de decoração ao invés de namorar.

Harry pescou uns pistaches e se acomodou para ver o jogo rindo da cara de desgraça do amigo. Rony lhe jogou alguns na cabeça, que ele revidou. Assistiram um pouco do jogo, com Harry explicando o que lembrava para Rony e os dois imaginando que os bruxos bem que poderiam passar a transmitir o campeonato de quadribol via TV.

– Hei – disse Rony a certa altura – um cara de roupa engraçada entregou uma carta para você lá em casa.

– Carteiro? Na sua casa?

– É. Numero errado ou coisa assim. Acho que pode ser por causa dos seus feitiços protetores. Eles são fortes até para os trouxas.

– Bastava você ter dito onde era. Afinal, você continua a ser o fiel do segredo desta casa.

Rony fez uma careta. Não gostava de se lembrar disso. Por ele, Harry teria escolhido outro fiel para a casa nova, mas, para provar sua confiança total no melhor amigo, Harry insistira que as coisas continuassem como eram. Como aquilo já tinha rendido muita discussão, Rony simplesmente continuou o assunto sem se alongar naquele detalhe.

– Eu disse que era seu cunhado, assinei um papel e trouxe a carta para você. Deixei sobre aquela mesa ali.

Harry levantou de um salto e foi até a mesinha que ficava sob um espelho, perto da escada para o segundo andar. A carta tinha carimbo de um correio de Surrey e Harry quase caiu para trás ao ler o nome do remetente.

– Caramba!

– O que foi?

– É do Duda.

– Duda? Duda Dursley, seu primo?

– O próprio – assegurou Harry abrindo a carta, cada vez mais estupefato. Leu-a de um fôlego. Não tinha muita coisa escrita. O mais interessante estava no cartão em anexo. Harry riu sozinho enquanto caminhava de volta ao sofá e se sentava novamente ao lado de Rony.

– O que ele quer? – perguntou Rony, com aquele mesmo tom de voz impaciente que a Sra. Weasley, Gina e Hermione sempre usavam para se referir aos Dursley. Harry via o carinho deles por ele nisso e meramente sorria.

– Vai se casar.

– Sério? E ele achou com quem? Estou impressionado. Vê-se que a humanidade não para de evoluir.

– Ele me convidou.

– Tá brincando?

– Não. Tem o convite e a carta é... Bem, em termos de Duda, é quase insistindo para que eu vá.

– Mas ele não te odiava?

– Sempre achei que sim, embora...

– O quê?

– Ele foi meio esquisito na última vez que nos vimos.

– Esquisito como?

– Ficou preocupado com o meu destino.

Rony arqueou as sobrancelhas, impressionado, enquanto Harry depositava a carta e o convite na mesa de centro e voltava a se estirar no sofá.

– Você vai?

– Nããh! Os pais dele nem devem saber desse convite. Jamais teriam concordado. Acho que a minha tia teria um enfarte se me visse assim, do nada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas Rony conhecia Harry o bastante para interromper seus pensamentos minutos depois.

– Está imaginando a cena, não é?

– Estou – os dois riram. – Não. Não, Rony! – Ele jogou uma almofada no amigo. – Não estou imaginando a minha tia tendo um ataque do coração... se bem que...

Rony aguardava mordendo a boca para não gargalhar.

– Eu acho que ia gostar de ver o tio Valter arrancando os bigodes ao me ver aparecer por lá com a minha mulher bruxa e os meus filhos bruxos. Adoraria esfregá-los na cara dele. Ele teria de dizer que o _Instituto Saint Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis_ funciona realmente e é um exemplo da boa educação inglesa.

– É – concordou Rony, rindo e pegando mais pistaches. – Afinal, você trabalha no Ministério. Ele não precisa dizer qual.

– Aham. E a minha mulher é autora de livros e professora. Ele não precisa dizer que livros, nem que escola.

– Exato.

Eles riram mais um pouco e voltaram a colocar a atenção no jogo por um longo tempo. Então o juiz apitou o intervalo.

– Você vai? – perguntou Rony, novamente.

– Não – disse Harry com calma. – Vou marcar um café com o Duda em Londres, talvez. Mas não há razão para eu ter de aturar Valter e Petúnia Dursley uma vez mais na minha vida. Nem submeter Gina e as crianças a gente como eles.

Rony deu uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo e nenhum dos dois voltou a comentar a amargura com que Harry tinha dito aquelas palavras.

_Quinze meses depois..._

– Você não vai fazer nada?

– Fazer o que, Hector? – Andrew fungou e coçou o nariz, mas não baixou o livro do rosto.

– Alguma coisa!

– Não há o que fazer.

A calma derrotista de Andrew enervou Hector ainda mais. O garoto se jogou para trás na velha poltrona da Sala Comunal da Grifinória e ficou olhando o fogo da lareira.

– Eu... simplesmente não acredito nisso!

Andrew se limitou a dar de ombros, o que irritou Hector ainda mais.

– Como você pode deixar uma coisa dessas, barata? Você... Você gosta dela desde... ahhh desde a pré-história, pô!

Com um profundo suspiro e revelando o rosto sério e triste, Andrew baixou o livro.

– Não dá para obrigar alguém a gostar da gente, Hec – o outro bufou inconformado. – E não sei por que você está desse jeito. O cara é seu amigo, não é?

Hector franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

– Você é mais meu amigo.

– Obrigado.

– E ele é um sonserino.

– Isso nunca foi um problema para você. Aliás, você sempre disse que ele era diferente dos outros.

– Eu não acredito que você está defendendo ele? – Reclamou Hector. – O cara está namorando com a Danna. Com-a-Danna!!

– SIM! – Berrou Andrew se erguendo da cadeira, fazendo o livro cair no chão e Hector se empurrar contra o espaldar da poltrona, assustado. – Eu entendi da primeira vez em que me contaram, Hector! _Rupert Bothwell está namorando com Danna O'Brien, não é incrível? Um sonserino e uma grifinória. Quem poderia imaginar? É, o mundo dá voltas. Sim, é um novo tempo que se inaugura... blá-blá-blá!_ Que diabos você quer que eu faça? Dar um soco nele não vai fazê-la gostar de mim!

Hector murchou. A verdade é que estava morrendo de pena de Andrew. O pior é que o amigo sabia. Tinha plena consciência de que Hector, Mel e Josh estavam sendo excessivamente gentis com ele nos últimos dias. Que tentavam manter sempre assuntos alegres quando ele chegava e cuidavam para desviar o seu olhar toda vez que o mais novo e falado casal da escola passava por eles.

Nenhum dos quatro amigos poderia dizer exatamente como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas era um fato que Rupert sempre gostara de Danna, assim como o Andrew. A menina sempre tinha sido muito gentil com o primeiro e carinhosa com o segundo. Quando e por que Rupert conseguiu passar à frente de Andrew nenhum deles poderia dizer. Estavam agora em seu quarto ano na escola e, um belo dia, Danna e Rupert entraram de mãos dadas no salão principal para o choque de todos; o desagrado de Caroline Bothwell, a intragável irmã de Rupert; e a imensa tristeza de Andrew. Hector realmente gostaria de saber o que fazer pelo seu amigo.

– É isso? – perguntou. – Você... vai deixar por isso mesmo?

Andrew não respondeu prontamente. Ele se abaixou, pegou o livro, ajustou a capa que tinha ficado meio fora do lugar e o fechou cuidadosamente.

– É só uma garota – disse dando de ombros. – Tem tanta gente que aprende a gostar de outras. Os livros estão cheios disso – falou tentando sorrir e mostrando o volume em suas mãos.

Hector ficou em pé e ergueu um pouquinho os olhos, Andrew era ligeiramente mais alto que ele, sempre fora, agora um pouco mais.

– E... se não acontecer?

– Vou sofrer pelo resto da vida – murmurou tragicamente – ou... posso sempre contar com o seu pensamento positivo, não é?

– Desculpe.

– Tá ok.

– Quer jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo ou quem sabe xadrez?

– Nããh, tudo bem. Eu vou subir... e ler, acho.

– Tá...

O garoto sumiu escada acima e Hector não voltou a vê-lo até o dia seguinte. Não foi uma fase fácil para Andrew, aquela. Até porque, como Hector previu, mesmo que o amigo tenha tentado sair com outras meninas – o que não foi difícil, bonito e com fama de estudioso, as corvinais faziam fila para ficar na mesma mesa em que ele na biblioteca – ele não esqueceu a Danna.

Olhando para trás, Hector tinha certeza de que, naquela época, seu grupo de amigos, que ele tinha batizado de Novos Marotos, só não quebrou por três motivos. Um, a Danna não queria se afastar deles. Dois, Rupert, apesar de tudo e da irmã insuportável (ela ficou ainda pior depois do início do namoro do irmão), era um cara legal. Três, Andrew. Embora achasse o amigo um bobão de tentar manter as coisas como se nada tivesse mudado, Hector nunca admirou tanto Andrew como naquela época. E, quando, no futuro, ele próprio precisou lidar com coisas complicadas como gostar de alguém, foram os conselhos seguros e controlados do amigo que o ajudaram a não perder a menina de quem ele gostava.

Quando se tem quatorze, quinze anos se pode pensar que essa é uma situação definitiva. Andrew muitas vezes acreditou que sofreria por Danna o resto da sua vida. No entanto, isso durou exatamente dois anos, cinco meses e vinte e um dias. Isto é, o sofrimento, não a vida de Andrew. Essa, na verdade, ao menos para ele, começou precisamente no momento em que ele e Danna se beijaram pela primeira vez. Estavam em meados do sétimo ano na escola e se tornaram um casal tão fascinantemente apaixonado que ninguém se espantou quando, na festa de formatura, Danna desfilou seu mais entontecedor sorriso _selkie_,tendo Andrew em uma das mãos e um anel de noivado na outra.

Houve quem achasse que era muito cedo. E, claro, algumas línguas questionaram se era possível unir na mesma família o sofisticado Sr. Bennet com o rude Sr. O'Brien. Contudo, eles sentaram na mesma mesa na noite da formatura e conversaram amigavelmente. Afinal, apenas quem desconhecesse completamente o encanto e a tenacidade da Sra. Bennet (uma _selkie_ a sua maneira, elogiou o Sr. O'Brien) poderia achar que ela não se esforçaria à morte pela felicidade do único filho. Assim, quando a festa terminou, as reticências do pai de Danna sobre a filha ficar com um homem de fora das ilhas também acabaram. Ele apertou a mão do futuro genro e depois o segurou com as mãos ossudas e calejadas de pescador pelos ombros, sacudindo-o levemente.

– Sempre me disseram que era preciso ser um homem das ilhas para entender uma _selkie_ – o Sr. O'Brien olhou fundo nos olhos de Andrew. – Mas eu lhe digo que é a persistência que faz com que a gente consiga ficar com uma. Faça a minha filha feliz, _oka_?

Andrew sorriu. Não precisava nem ter pedido.

_Quinze anos depois..._

Harry desceu as escadas de casa ajeitando o colarinho e os punhos de um alinhado smoking trouxa.

– Está pronto?

– Aham – respondeu Lyan deitado no sofá, absorto na leitura de um livro de capa bordô.

– Não vai amassar a roupa deitado assim?

– A mamãe ainda vai me inspecionar umas duas vezes antes de chegarmos lá.

Harry não pode deixar de concordar.

– Cadê o Alvo?

– Está lá fora com o Sirius.

Isso não era uma boa informação, não quando se está aprontando a família toda para ir a um casamento onde metade dos convidados é trouxa.

– Eu devo me preocupar? – perguntou ao filho mais velho.

Lyan deu de ombros.

– Talvez. Sirius disse que ia ensinar alguma coisa para o Alvo e eu ouvi o nome do Scorpius Malfoy no meio.

– Droga! – Harry cruzou a sala em passos largos e colocou meio corpo para fora pela janela. – SIRIUS! – berrou a plenos pulmões. – Invente de ensinar alguma coisa ao Alvo que o faça provocar uma guerra na escola e você vai se ver comigo!

– _Eu não fiz nada, dindo!_ – gritou em resposta o garoto, a voz vindo de longe.

– Eu acho bom! E cuide para o Alvo não se sujar, senão é com a sua madrinha que você vai se ver!

Ele colocou o corpo para dentro e viu Lyan com a cara escondida no livro e os ombros balançando convulsivamente.

– Você ri, não é? – Harry sentou numa poltrona. – Me diga, por que deixa o Sirius influenciar o seu irmão ao invés de você?

– Eu não tenho culpa que o Alvo escolha imitar o delinqüente da família.

– Sirius não é delinqüente.

– E todo mundo protege ele – arrematou o garoto com voz de falsete.

– Ele é seu melhor amigo.

– É. Até eu protejo ele – afirmou Lyan levemente indignado e Harry sorriu.

– Certo... Mas tente manter os dois sob controle na festa, ok? Os parentes da Mel viajaram muito longe para esse casamento e seria terrível ter de mandá-los para casa com problemas de memória.

O menino concordou e baixou o livro.

– Não esquenta, pai. Acho que o Sirius vai estar mais preocupado em consolar o fã-clube do Hector. Quero dizer, o Josh já se deu bem, não é? Está saindo com a Chantal que finalmente desencanou do Hector. Fizemos até uma aposta com Kenneth e Sean para ver quantas "viúvas" vão pintar na cerimônia e quantas eles irão conseguir pegar.

As sobrancelhas de Harry sumiram sob o cabelo espetado, quando ele as arqueou, embasbacado.

– Pegar? – O menino confirmou. – E isso não inclui você, aparentemente.

– A maioria das garotas é bem mais velha que eu. O Sirius e os outros pegam porque parecem mais velhos. Por outro lado, as garotas muito mais velhas não costumam me dar bola... mesmo eu sendo filho de Harry Potter – falou sem graça.

– Desculpe por isso.

– Não. Tudo bem. Acho que isso vai render daqui a alguns anos – comentou displicente.

Sem saber o que dizer, Harry apenas maneou a cabeça. Não entendeu exatamente o que o filho queria dizer com "render" e pediu intimamente que não fosse o que o seu cérebro estava supondo. Uma sensação estranha lhe apareceu naquele momento. Seus sobrinhos estavam fazendo apostas sobre garotas. Mel e Hector depois de anos de estica e puxa (graças ao gênio dos dois), mais outros tantos morando juntos, tinham finalmente resolvido casar. Lyan esperava que ter o nome Potter "rendesse". Era muito estranho.

Pensou em Hector e Mel. Todos sempre acharam que a dupla lembrava Rony e Hermione por causa das brigas e discussões, mas Harry sempre defendera os seus dois melhores amigos. Até onde sabia, eles tinham sido muito menos cabeças duras que Hector Lupin e Mel Warmling. Aliás, quando Mel deixou a escola e foi fazer sua preparação profissional no Brasil, após um enorme briga com Hector, todos acharam que a história deles tinha acabado ali. Remo e Tonks tentaram aconselhar o filho, mas os jovens nunca ouvem os pais nessas horas. Ao menos era o que Harry vinha descobrindo (mesmo que, na sua época, ele tivesse dado um braço para ter os conselhos de seu pai ou de Sirius). Foi preciso que Andrew, com o auxílio de Josh, fizesse com que Hector visse o que todo mundo via: ele e Mel tinham de ficar juntos. Ele foi para o Brasil atrás dela e ficou lá até ela terminar a formação em herbologia tropical, depois os dois viajaram por um tempo, enquanto ela se aperfeiçoava. Só então eles retornaram a Inglaterra e Hector ingressou na academia de Aurores. Agora iam se casar.

Olhou Lyan estendido no sofá. Como ele, o garoto estava crescendo um pouco depois da maioria dos meninos da sua idade, mas, naquele verão, quase dava para ver suas pernas ficando cada vez mais compridas; assim como os braços, um pouco desengonçados, que passaram a bater em tudo, meio sem controle. Era um fato: Harry Potter estava ficando velho.

– Pai?

– Sim, Lyan.

O menino sentou no sofá, ajustou os óculos e o encarou com firmeza. Igual a mãe dele. Coisas sérias eram para serem conversadas com olhos nos olhos. Só a atitude já deixou Harry em alerta.

– Isso aqui é verdade?

Ele estendeu o volume para Harry, que o examinou por um instante antes de responder.

– Já conversamos sobre o que tem aqui.

– Mas e os detalhes?

– Muita coisa foi escrita sobre mim, Lyan.

– Eu sei. Por isso estou perguntando para você: é verdade?

Harry jamais mentiria para o filho.

– O que quer saber?

– Se é verdade que estamos ligados a ele. Voldemort – o menino disse o nome sem titubear. – Digo, você, eu, Joanne, Alvo... o nosso sangue.

– Quer saber se ele pode voltar? – O menino fez que sim. – Se pode usar um de vocês para isso? – ele confirmou ansioso. – Não, Lyan. Eu não acredito nisso. Acho que nós o derrotamos definitivamente da última vez.

Lyan baixou os olhos e ficou calado.

– Vamos, fale – incentivou Harry.

– É que o Snape...

– Ele é seu professor, Lyan.

– Ele é um pé no saco.

– É, mas ainda é seu professor.

– E eu não estou na escola, agora.

Harry pigarreou para disfarçar a vontade de rir. Seria um verdadeiro milagre se Lyan desse a Snape o respeito que o ex-professor jamais conseguira conquistar (ao menos na escola) em seu próprio pai.

– O que tem o Snape?

– Ele vive dizendo que a Joanne e eu, mais do que ninguém, temos de nos preparar. Que precisamos ser os melhores... Acho que ele tem medo, sabe, que o Voldemort volte e que nós dois sejamos tão idiotas que não consigamos pará-lo. Ou pelo menos eu... ele só falta beijar o chão que a Jô pisa.

– Sua irmã tem talento para Poções, como a sua vó e a sua mãe. Sinto muito, você ter herdado minha incapacidade na matéria.

– O problema não é a matéria, ou o Snape fazer festinha para tudo o que a Jô faz. O problema é...

Ele parou abruptamente. Harry conhecia o filho tão profundamente que sabia o quanto aquelas dúvidas o estavam corroendo, ele mesmo as tivera. Mas também sabia que era necessário que Lyan as dissesse em voz alta. Que dissesse para ele. Isso seria como acender a luz no quarto depois de um pesadelo.

– Qual é o problema, filho?

O garoto respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para ele. Os dois eram muito parecidos fisicamente, mas não iguais. Lyan não tinha olhos tão verdes, quanto os dele ou os dos dois irmãos. Seu cabelo, com o tempo também tinha ficado menos escuro. Contudo, nos trejeitos, Lyan era completamente Harry Potter.

– Eu... eu sou o problema – ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra. – Acho que não sou... competente o suficiente.

– Foi o Snape que disse isso para você? – Harry traiu uma dose de irritação na voz.

– Nãh. Quero dizer, ele diz isso o tempo todo. Mas não é isso, eu já acostumei. Sou eu...

– Não existe nada de errado com você, Lyan – Harry assegurou tentando imprimir toda a confiança que podia na voz.

– Mas eu sou o único dos seus filhos que... – o menino olhou para a mão direita, ela tremeu um pouco e ele a fechou – sou o único que herdou os seus poderes... os poderes dele...

Harry aspirou o ar pela boca.

– Eu também sinto muito por isso, filho.

– Não é culpa sua. Não é de ninguém. Eu só... E se eu não souber usar, pai? E se eu não souber controlar como você controla? Se algum... sei lá... um maluco das trevas qualquer quiser me usar como uma bomba-relógio ou coisa assim? Nem precisa trazer o tal Voldemort de volta, temos Lyan Potter...

As mãos de Harry pegaram os ombros do filho e o fizeram encará-lo.

– Eu não posso te dar garantias, Lyan. Mas eu tenho uma que nunca falhou até hoje.

– É? E qual é?

– Eu confio em você – Lyan desviou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso que Harry sabia significar: "Lá vem meu pai com essa bobagem". – Não, garoto, não é bobagem. É verdade! Eu fiz você! Te vi nascer, te criei. Acha que não o conheço o suficiente para acreditar em você tanto quanto em mim mesmo?

Lyan fez um muxoxo.

– É, mas pode dar tudo errado.

– Pode – concordou Harry. – Mas eu sei de que material você é feito, Lyan. E esse material não corrompe tão fácil assim. Acredite em mim. Alguma vez eu menti para você?

– Nunca.

Harry puxou o filho para um longo abraço e só o soltou quando teve certeza de que o garoto tinha acreditado nele. Os dois riram e Harry pegou novamente o livro que Lyan estivera lendo.

– Esse não é o exemplar que temos aqui em casa. Você trouxe esse da escola?

– É. Eu comecei a ler lá.

– Não parece ser da biblioteca.

– E não é. É do namorado da Jô. A mãe dele é a autor... – Lyan parou no meio da frase ao ver o pai arregalar os olhos com a palavra namorado. – Ups!

– Sua irmã está de namorado?

Como se o sofá tivesse dado formigas, Lyan levantou e saiu andando pela sala, o rosto muito vermelho, as orelhas em especial.

– É... – disse, embaraçado – mas ela é que ia contar para você, eu... Droga! – reclamou alto passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Harry sentia como se tivessem lhe dado uma bordoada na cabeça. Joanne, sua garotinha... de namorado.

– Quem é ele?

– Michael Owens. É um cara legal.

– Você e o Sirius estavam sabendo?

– É. Mas pai, acredita, ele é um cara legal. O Sirius e eu gostamos dele. É da Grifinória e um ótimo goleiro. Você vai conhecer ele no casamento – disse o garoto, fazendo muita força para consertar o erro de entregar a irmã. – Os pais dele são amigos da tia Ana e devem estar entre os convidados da noiva.

– Certo, certo... – Harry largou o livro e se levantou da poltrona, derrotado. O que ele poderia fazer? O que era um pai quando o irmão e o primo aprovavam? – O Sirius está pegando. A Jô está de namorado. Qualquer hora vai ser a Helena. E você? Quando vai me dizer que estou ficando velho?

Lyan deu uma gargalhada parecida com as de Gina.

– Não se preocupe comigo.

– Eu me preocupo com você.

– Não devia.

O pai cruzou os braços e olhou atentamente o filho. Era arriscado, mas já que Lyan tinha aberto tanto a guarda naquele dia, Harry resolveu avançar um pouco o sinal na relação entre eles.

– Lizzy é sua prima-irmã.

O riso de Lyan sumiu, mas ele não pareceu exatamente chocado.

– Eu sei.

– E o seu tio Carlinhos é um cara grande.

– É só um – disse dando de ombros. – Você enfrentou seis.

Foi a vez de Harry rir alto.

– Qual é a piada?

Na descida da escada, Gina e Joanne, lindas como nunca, olhavam para os dois. Harry ainda levou alguns segundos admirando a esposa. Dezessete anos de casamento e ela ainda lhe tirava o fôlego.

– Algo entre pai e filho. – Harry olhou para Joanne. – Você está muito linda, filha.

A garota deu um sorriso exultante e correu para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Ele a abraçou e depois a fez girar no lugar. Não tinha planejado dizer aquilo, mas saiu.

– Esse Michael é um cara de sorte.

Joanne sorriu sem entender e depois os olhos furiosos fuzilaram o irmão.

– LYAN TIAGO POTTER eu vou fazer picadinho de você!

E no segundo seguinte os dois saíam porta a fora aos berros. Gina correu para o janelão da sala.

– Pelo amor de Mérlin, não se sujem! Alvoo – gritou localizando o mais novo – o que é isso nas suas mãos? Vá lavá-las imediatamente!

Os braços de Harry circularam a cintura da esposa e ele afundou o rosto nos seus cabelos, rindo. Gina foi lentamente parando de gritar com os filhos e acabou por acompanhá-lo na risada.

– Bem, é oficial. Já se foi a época em que eu era uma bruxa charmosa. Agora sou uma mãe. Pior, sou a minha mãe.

Harry a virou para si e deu-lhe um longo beijo, sem se importar com os protestos a respeito do batom. Alguns instantes depois de ela parar de reclamar, ele falou.

– Bem, se você continuar beijando desse jeito, pode ser o que quiser.

Gina sempre aceitava esse _comando_. Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo. Uma buzina do lado de fora informou que Rony e Hermione tinham chegado. Teriam de se deslocar de carro até o casamento já que todos os filhos eram menores de idade. Gina correu até o espelho próximo à escada e consertou o batom com um toque de varinha. Depois pegou Harry pela mão e o puxou em direção à porta.

– Adorei o traje trouxa. Você ficou lindo – comentou, mas Harry mal ouviu o elogio.

– Você estava sabendo do namoro?

– Da Jô? Ela me contou hoje e implorou para deixar que ela contasse para você.

Os dois saíram e acenaram para Rony, Helena e Hermione que estavam no carro. Sirius, Lyan, Joanne e Alvo estavam se acomodando nos vários bancos da minivan ampliada magicamente. Gina puxou a varinha para fazer os feitiços de praxe enquanto fechava a porta.

– Estamos velhos, não é? – ele comentou sentindo que a vida ia mudar. Não logo, mas um dia e isso o deixou nostálgico.

– Nem tanto – disse Gina, um pouco apressada e guardando a varinha na bolsa.

– Você não, claro.

– Nem você – Gina deu um sorriso travesso.

– Como pode ter certeza? – perguntou pegando a mão dela para atravessarem o jardim.

– Se estivesse tão velho, – disse saboreando a outra revelação da noite – eu não estaria grávida de novo.

_Fim_

XXX – – – XXX

N/B Ana(Minha beta desde o primeiro capítulo, silenciosa até aqui): _Querida, curti muito, esta é a melhor parte o epílogo sem sombra de dúvidas. Dei ótimas gargalhadas com o Michel Owens que é goleiro e que a mãe é escritora, huahuahuahua, amei. Penso que já li alguma coisa que a mãe deste garoto escreveu. hihihi. Essa gente não pára de fazer filhos! Hihihi. Amiga, parabéns por esta história de tirar o fôlego e ao mesmo tempo de nos deixar tão confortáveis. Obrigada por ter podido participar de tudo isso! Me diverti muito, mas muito mesmo! Mas é uma pena que acabou, eu sei, tudo tem que acabar um dia. Mas que o dia que as coisas terminam tendem a se tornarem dias mais triste, ah isso sim. Mas mesmo com o final pude dar risadas muito boas, e sentir o amor transbordar de alguns personagens, que me consolaram um pouco apesar do fim. Que este enredo fantástico criado por você, seja apenas o início de muitos outros e de estrondosos sucessos._

N/A: Sobre o capítulo:

1)Todas as passagens de tempo são contadas a partir da batalha final.

2) Alvo tem 12 anos, acabou de terminar o primeiro ano escolar.

_Bem, aí está. __Como diria a tia JK, "the very end". __Eu teria muitas coisas a dizer a cada um de vocês. Em conjunto ou individualmente. Recebi certamente alguns dos comentários mais lindos e apaixonados que um autor pode receber por um trabalho. Não foram apenas palavras, acreditem. Eu vi, eu senti o carinho de vocês. Pelos personagens, pela história e, de uma forma grata e encantada, recebi também o carinho de vocês por mim._

_Eu li cada mensagem com um sorriso enorme e muitas (muitas mesmo) me trouxeram lágrimas aos olhos. Teve gente que escreveu aqui, teve quem mandou só para mim, teve quem escreveu na comunidade do orkut, no Multiply, e até quem escreveu em todos esses lugares. Podem acreditar, eu sei e lembro o nome de cada um. Copiei as mensagens para o último capítulo em um arquivo. Tinha de imprimir. Queria mostrar. Não por vaidade, mas por encantamento._

_Foram dois anos escrevendo o __**Retorno das Trevas**__. E eu o termino não só com a sensação de dever cumprido, mas com o alívio de quem foi (mesmo com tudo, inclusive o fim da série) fiel a visão original da minha história. O epílogo, não estava previsto no início, mas quando postei o capítulo 21 (acho que foi em janeiro ou fevereiro de 2007), um leitor me pediu um bônus. Vários possíveis vieram à minha cabeça e acabei os condensando da forma como leram acima. Por outro lado, eu tinha muita vontade que vocês conhecessem o Lyan e a Jô, nem que fosse um pouquinho. Caso vocês tenham perguntas a mais sobre os destinos que imaginei para as personagens, por favor, façam as perguntas lá na comu, certo? Eu respondo rápido._

_A essa altura, todas as escolhas são injustas. Nomear cada um de vocês e agradecer. Mas nomear desde onde? Do primeiro capítulo? Apenas os comentários do último? Quem nunca apareceu aqui, mas dá as caras na comu? Quem nunca comentou, mas esteve aqui desde o início? Não... nenhum escolha é justa._

_Por isso, não colocarei nomes, mas quero que saibam, cada um, o quanto eu sou grata pela leitura, pelo incentivo, pelo carinho, pelo estímulo, pelas cobranças, por tudo, nesses dois anos, que me fez continuar. Vocês não têm idéia do quanto isso modificou a minha vida. Por isso mesmo, eu nem tenho palavras para agradecer, já que o português, mesmo belo, só conhece uma palavra: OBRIGADA, MUITO OBRIGADA!_

_Espero vocês na __**Floresta das Sombras**_

_Um beijo enorme_

_Da Sally_


End file.
